Papá Snape
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Severus Snape se dispone a iniciar una vida tranquila después de muchos años trabajando como espía, pero alguien se lo va a impedir: un niño de cuatro años que irrumpe en su vida de pronto, fruto de una aventura de verano
1. El final de una guerra

**CAPÍTULO 1: El final de una guerra**

Severus Snape odiaba profundamente aquella habitación del Hospital Mágico de San Mungo y no le importaba lo más mínimo demostrarlo abiertamente; sabía que las enfermeras habían empezado a echarse a suertes algo tan simple como llevarle sus pociones curativas y no había dejado de notar que los medimagos le miraban de mala manera cada vez que entraban a comprobar su estado de salud, pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo. Después de casi un mes allí ingresado, empezaba a estar enfadado de verdad y lo único que quería hacer era marcharse a casa cuanto antes; para conseguirlo, solamente podía quejarse constantemente (si tuviera su varita a mano, podría haber lanzado algún que otro maleficio aquí y allá, pero alguna "alma caritativa" se la había quitado cuando cayó herido durante la batalla final contra lord Voldemort, así que debía conformarse con protestar) e increpar a todo ser viviente que se atreviera a acercarse a menos de dos metros de allí, aunque tampoco es que le hicieran mucho caso, la verdad...

Aquella mañana, por ejemplo, había hecho llorar a una sanadora novata y Severus se alegraba mucho de haberlo logrado; la muy estúpida había entrado a la habitación sonriente, dándole ánimos y "fingiendo" que le agradaba estar en aquella estancia, cuando en realidad sus superiores le habían encargado aquel "marrón" porque eran conscientes de que la chica no podría negarse. Severus se había mostrado paciente hasta que la sanadora intentó tomarle el pulso; lo había agarrado por la muñeca sin dejar de sonreír y Severus se había puesto a gritar, sin tener ningún motivo real para hacerlo, la verdad. La chica aguantó el tipo hasta que Severus la llamó "muñequita descerebrada" (él normalmente era más sutil e irónico, pero su prolongada estancia en San Mungo empezaba a atrofiarle las neuronas), y la sanadora se había ido corriendo llorando a lágrima viva y repitiendo que no volvería a entrar a esa habitación nunca más; Severus pensaba que había exagerado un poco. Era cierto que le había estado gritando durante un buen rato, y que ella había querido ser amable pese a todo, pero al final la jovencita no había soportado la tensión y había explotado, logrando arrancar la primera sonrisa sincera de Severus en todo ese tiempo.

¡Treinta asquerosos días allí encerrado! La situación se estaba empezando a poner realmente insoportable... Ya era suficientemente horrible tener que soportar a todos aquellos "matasanos" reconociéndole día sí, día también, pero es que encima tenía que aguantar las visitas de personas que afirmaban preocuparse por él, personas que se habían pasado varios meses intentando matarlo y que ahora decían alegrarse de que se estuviera recuperando de sus heridas y bla, bla, bla... Bueno, Severus debía reconocer que todos ellos habían tenido motivos más que suficientes para odiarlo (se suponía que había asesinado a Albus Dumbledore, era comprensible), y también entendía que ahora se preocuparan por él de una forma más o menos sincera, pero no soportaba estar rodeado de gente, no cuando todavía le dolía el cuerpo cada vez que se movía... ¡Maldita maldición "cruciatus"! ¿Hasta cuando le iban a durar los famosos efectos secundarios de los que no se cansaban de hablar los sanadores? Se suponía que le estaban administrando una poción efectiva para que dejara de dolerle, pero supuestamente su organismo todavía no se había repuesto del todo y ahí estaba, increpando a todo el que se le acercaba porque era la única forma de estar tranquilo y sentirse a gusto que tenía... Seguramente se recuperaría antes si él mismo se fabricaba sus pociones, pero claro, nadie le iba a proporcionar un caldero y los ingredientes necesarios para hacerlo, eso era algo que había asimilado varios días antes, debía resignarse...

-Alguien me ha comentado que nos hemos vuelto a levantar enfurruñados...

Severus giró la cabeza rápidamente y clavó sus ojos negros en la puerta de entrada a la habitación; allí estaba Albus Dumbledore, sonriéndole con la misma afabilidad de siempre y acercándose a la cama con total confianza, como si no le importara lo más mínimo el constante mal carácter del antiguo profesor de Pociones del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, tal vez porque ya había aprendido a lidiar con él después de pasar tantos años juntos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Severus?

Albus Dumbledore se acomodó en la silla que había junto a la cama y miró a Severus con expresión tranquila; él era el único que soportaba su mal genio de esos días y Severus entendió que de nada le serviría quejarse, así que suspiró, se incorporó un poco en la cama (si no fuera por ese condenado dolor en el abdomen, ya se habría escapado de San Mungo) y puso su mejor cara para que Dumbledore no se sintiera tentado a molestarle si estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal o si parecía estar pasándolo mal, aunque sólo fuera un poco; lo único que quería dejar a la vista era su mal humor, para ver si conseguía irse de allí. Ya se encargaría él de mejorar su propio estado de salud; no conocía a un candidato mejor para curarle...

-Estoy como en las nubes –respondió sarcástico Severus, intentando que se le notara que estaba muy molesto ante toda esa situación.

-Por ahí se comenta que más bien te subes por las paredes... –Dumbledore sonrió con malicia y Severus soltó un bufido de protesta; encima de todo, cachondeo... –Deberías tomarte todo esto con más calma; he hablado con tus sanadores y me han comentado que todavía tienes para unos cuantos días más, así que deja de aterrorizar a los novatos y compórtate como el hombre maduro que supuestamente eres...

Severus entornó los ojos y por su mente pasaron cientos de respuestas desagradables que podía dar, pero como estaba seguro de que ninguna de ellas serviría para borrarle a Albus Dumbledore esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo todo lo que su rostro le permitió, e hizo una mueca de desagrado que hubiera dejado helado a todo el mundo, menos al viejo director, por supuesto, que ya estaba acostumbrado a todos esos gestos de Severus Snape, puesto que se los sabía de memoria.

-¡Vamos, hombre, anímate!- Dumbledore le dio una palmada en la espalda y Severus sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago, pero logró contener el gemido de protesta que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Vio a Albus sacar una bolsita de entre los pliegues de la túnica y se la mostró con alegría- ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias –Severus agitó la cabeza y cambió de postura para intentar acomodarse mejor.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes –Dumbledore se echó un caramelo a la boca y lo saboreó con glotonería unos segundos mientras volvía a guardarse la bolsita en la túnica -¡Uhm...! ¡Están buenísimos! Los muggles son unos auténticos expertos a la hora de fabricar dulces, ¿no crees?

-No soy muy aficionado a los dulces, Albus.

-¡Oh, se nota! –Dumbledore rió, con ganas de burla, era evidente –De ahí ese carácter tan agrio que tienes...

-¡Oh, qué gracia! –Severus soltó aire; debería sentirse molesto por ese comentario, pero, de la misma forma que Albus Dumbledore estaba acostumbrado a las malas contestaciones del profesor de pociones, Severus había aprendido a tomarse con diplomacia esa clase de comentarios irónicos.

-Estás muy picajoso hoy, Severus –Albus alzó una ceja, sin perder la sonrisa, y Severus se enfurruñó todavía más -¿Te has levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo? O, tal vez, el problema es que hoy no te has levantado...

-No te rías, Albus –Severus se movió lentamente y consiguió que no le doliera ni un solo músculo –Si llevaras aquí encerrado un mes entero, estarías de tan mal humor como yo... Ni siquiera me llevan de paseo por los malditos pasillos del hospital; los sanadores dicen que crearía demasiada expectación y me tienen aquí día y noche y ya estoy harto.

-Creo que los sanadores tienen toda la razón –Albus cabeceó y se cruzó de brazos –Y no te viene mal la tranquilidad que tienes ahora mismo...

-Estaría mucho más tranquilo en cualquier otro sitio...

-Tenía la sensación de que dirías algo como eso... –Dumbledore rió, volviendo a saborear su caramelo –Pero no te queda más remedio que conformarte con lo que hay, Severus; no te servirá de mucho seguir haciendo gala de ese mal humor que te gastas, así que hazte a la idea y confórmate. Quizás así se te pase el tiempo más deprisa que si estás continuamente renegando...

-Entonces... ¿no piensas interceder...? –Severus pronunció esas palabras con cierta timidez; había empezado a confiar en la posibilidad de que Dumbledore se apiadara de su situación y hablara con los medimagos para que le dejaran marcharse antes de tiempo, pero a juzgar por la forma de entornar los ojos del viejo mago, la respuesta iba a ser negativa...

-Te quedarás aquí el tiempo necesario –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza; su sonrisa se había difuminado un poco, pero en seguida la recuperó –Necesito que estés perfectamente recuperado para el próximo mes de septiembre, así que no vamos a correr riesgos, Severus.

-¿Septiembre?

-¡Claro! El curso empieza en septiembre y yo necesitaré un buen profesor de Pociones para poner al día a los alumnos... –Dumbledore le dio una palmada en el brazo y Severus alzó las cejas –Después de un año sin abrir el colegio, muchos estudiantes andarán un poco faltos de disciplina y siempre será útil contar contigo para que los lleves por el buen camino...

-¿Me estás ofreciendo mi viejo puesto? –dijo Severus un poco confundido; todavía no se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a Howarts cuando estuviera totalmente restablecido, pero la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Dudo mucho que pudiera encontrar a nadie mejor –Dumbledore le sonrió –Slugorh no querrá volver a dar clases ni aunque lo sometamos a la maldición "imperio" y no hay ningún mago con más talento que tú para preparar pociones...

-Confiaba en que me ofrecieras el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –comentó Severus con suspicacia –Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta esa asignatura...

-¡Oh, pero ya estoy comprometido con otra persona! –Dumbledore alzó una ceja; como todos los años, Severus solicitó su ansiado puesto, como si fuera parte de alguna extraña tradición, y como todos los años, él se lo denegó, aunque en esa ocasión Snape no parecía estar realmente molesto. De hecho, se le veía casi indiferente- Lo lamento, pero sólo queda libre Pociones...

-Y... ¿puedo preguntar quién es el afortunado?

-Puedes... –Dumbledore cabeceó y, por un segundo, pareció que no pensaba responder, pero finalmente lo hizo –Ya tuviste el honor de trabajar con él hace unos años... El nuevo profesor es Remus Lupin.

-No sé por qué ya me imaginaba algo así... –Severus hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros –Supongo que no es un mal candidato, después de todo...

-Y ahora que la comunidad mágica ha empezado a considerarlo una especie de héroe, por derrotar a Greyback, y a obviar su condición de licántropo, será mucho más llevadero para él desarrollar su trabajo –Dumbledore adquirió cierta actitud reflexiva –Y, si tú aceptas volver al colegio, tendré a la persona perfecta para elaborar la Poción Matalobos y a un buen sustituto para Remus en sus transformaciones mensuales...

-Una jugada redonda para ti, Albus –Severus habló con voz suave y casi pareció tener ganas de bromear –Supongo que no me queda más remedio que "volver al redil"...

-¿Debo tomarme eso como una respuesta afirmativa? –Albus abrió mucho los ojos y Severus casi esboza una sonrisa, dando a entender que ya tenía profesor de Pociones otra vez –Bien... Y, ¿querrás volver a ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin? Habrá que manejar con mano dura a esos muchachos dadas las circunstancias...

-Será un placer ganarle la Copa de la Casa a Minerva... –los ojos oscuros de Snape brillaron con malicia- Estos últimos años se le habían empezado a subir a la cabeza las continúas victorias de Griffindorf...

-Victorias bien merecidas, por otro lado.

-No me pidas que reconozca eso, Albus... –Severus volvió a removerse en la cama; gracias a aquella conversación con Dumbledore, se le estaba empezando a pasar un poco su enfado.

-Sí... Eso, definitivamente, sería demasiado para ti...

-Al menos, ahora que Potter y sus amigos no están, no te verás tentado a darles puntos en el último momento para arrebatarle la victoria a Slytherin, ¿cierto? –Albus rió por lo bajo y Severus arrugó el entrecejo, imaginándose cosas que no le hacían ninguna gracia –No me digas que Potter volverá a Howarts...

-Quiere ser auror, Severus –Albus habló con diplomacia, consciente de que esa sería una terrible noticia para el hombre que tenía enfrente –Necesitará aprobar sus EXTASIS para entrar en la Academia Noxford, y eso significa que debe pasar su último curso en Howarts...

-¡Maldita sea!... Ese muchachito ha derrotado al "Señor Tenebroso"... ¿no es suficiente para admitirlo en la estúpida escuela de aurores?- bufó Severus, otra vez de mal humor.

-Me temo que Harry no quiere tener un tratamiento preferente, Severus- Dumbledore se encogió de hombros –Afirma que quiere conseguir las cosas como todos los demás, así que no te quedará más remedio que darle clase un año más, a él y a los señores Granger y Weasley.

-Perfecto –Severus apretó la mandíbula –Yo que pensaba que me había librado de él para siempre...

-No te pongas así –Dumbledore le palmeó la espalda –Serán unos meses y se pasarán volando.

-Estoy dispuesto a aprobarle sólo para librarme de él –masculló Snape con total malhumor -¡Es del todo increíble, Albus! Todavía estoy a tiempo de rechazar el puesto, ¿cierto? –ese último comentario fue pronunciado con evidente sarcasmo.

-Me temo que ya no aceptaré una renuncia –Dumbledore le apretó el hombro afablemente y se puso en pie- Tengo que irme ya, Severus; el ministro quiere hacerme un par de consultas y ya voy con algo de retraso –el mago caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta –Tenemos que aclarar ciertos detalles sobre tu papel de espía, ya sabes, y hablar sobre la captura de los mortífagos que consiguieron huir; los aurores andan un poco atareado con todo eso –Severus afirmó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada –Vendré a verte en un par de días...

-Espero que cuando lo hagas traigas un certificado de alta contigo, Albus, y, de paso, mi varita...

-Está a buen recaudo, no te preocupes –Albus abrió la puerta y se despidió con la mano –Y deja de quejarte todo el tiempo, Severus, o alguien podría tener la tentación de asfixiarte con la almohada...

Tras decir esas palabras, Albus Dumbledore salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucha suavidad. Severus ya no estaba tan enfadado como antes, pero seguía terriblemente molesto por tener que estar encerrado en esa habitación sin hacer nada cuando había tanto trabajo pendiente en el mundo mágico.

Eran muchos los mortífagos que habían logrado huir después de la caída de lord Voldemort, de una forma bastante caótica y desordenada, eso sí. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos realmente peligrosos como Bellatrix Lestrange o Lucius Malfoy, y Severus estaba seguro de que sería muy complicado para los aurores del Ministerio o para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix dar con ellos; después de pasar tantos años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, habían aprendido perfectamente a adaptarse a cualquier tipo de circunstancia y, si debían pasar años huyendo, lo harían. Posiblemente no se habían planteado la posibilidad de reorganizar a los mortífagos que aún pululaban por ahí para plantarle cara al Ministerio de Magia y continuar con la labor iniciada por su señor, y eso los convertía en menos peligrosos, pero también en más escurridizos... Severus Snape incluso había pensado en que alguno de ellos podría buscarle a él para cobrarse venganza por su traición; no es que eso le preocupara demasiado, pero era algo que a ratos lo inquietaba y le hacía preguntarse si, ahora que había terminado esa guerra en el mundo mágico, él podría llevar una vida tranquila después de tantos años viviendo en tensión a causa de su papel de espía, con la muerte pisándole constantemente los talones y con la incertidumbre de si llegaría ver un amanecer más... Sería realmente irónico que, ahora que todo había terminado, él siguiera estando en peligro por los mismos motivos que antes de la caída de lord Voldemort: su traición al lado oscuro...


	2. El niño

**CAPÍTULO 2: El niño**

El destartalado coche avanzó por el camino que llevaba al final de la calle de Las Hilanderas y se detuvo frente a una vieja casa que estaba situada justo frente a aquel río repleto de contaminación. Edward Burns arrugó la nariz cuando vio aquel lugar, pensando en que no era el mejor sitio para que un niño creciera, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros al comprender que él no era quién para decidir dónde debía ir a terminar el muchachito que, en ese momento, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del coche, abrazado a un osito de peluche y con los ojos clavados en algún lugar del bosque que había en la otra orilla del río.

El niño no tendría más de cuatro años y parecía demasiado pequeño para su edad; bajito y muy flaco, tenía el pelo negro muy bien recortado, peinado hacia arriba con gracia, y estaba un poco pálido, aunque se le veía perfectamente sano. Lo que más destacaba en su rostro eran sus ojos, grandes, negros y de mirada penetrante (tal vez demasiado, como si pertenecieran a una persona mucho mayor), y sus facciones no estaban exentas de gracia, aunque no se pudiera decir de él que fuera guapo. Llevaba puesto un pantaloncito vaquero algo desgastado, unas zapatillas de deporte azuladas y una camisa a rayas verdes y blancas; el señor Burns se dijo que parecía todo un hombrecito vestido de esa forma y, otra vez, se sintió conmovido cuando lo vio sentado tras él. Parecía tan perdido y asustado que era imposible no sentir ternura hacia él; acababa de perder a su madre y la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo era el hombre al que iban a visitar esa mañana, su padre, al que nunca había visto y con el que tendría que quedarse pese al miedo que el pequeño sentía.

El señor Burns se bajó del coche y miró a su alrededor cansinamente; no parecía que hubiera mucha gente viviendo en los alrededores, pero el lugar parecía tranquilo pese a su estado de aparente abandono. Abrió la puerta trasera y el niño lo miró fijamente, sin soltar su osito y sin mover ni un solo músculo, tal vez esperando a que el señor Burns, el hombre que se había estado ocupando de él durante las dos semanas transcurridas desde la muerte de su madre, le dijera lo que debía hacer. Edward le tendió su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro y le habló con suavidad.

-Vamos, Adrien –le dijo, y el pequeño se cogió a él como si fuera un salvavidas –Tu papá vive en esa casa.

Adrien Bellefort afirmó con la cabeza y salió del coche; con una mano se sujetaba al señor Burns y con la otra se aferraba a su osito de peluche, un muñeco de color parduzco que no parecía tener nada especial pero del que el pequeño no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-No tienes que estar nervioso –le dijo Edward, notando el ligero temblor del niño- Todo va a salir bien, Adrien.

-¿Me querrá mi papá? –preguntó Adrien alzando la cabecita para mirar al señor Burns tan fijamente como antes; aquella era una pregunta bastante lógica dadas las circunstancias y el hombre no tenía una respuesta que darle al pequeño, porque él mismo no podía saber si ese tal Severus Snape al que iban a ver querría o no querría hacerse cargo del niño. Por lo que había dicho la madre de Adrien, aquel hombre nunca había llegado a saber que tuvo un hijo, así que era lógico pensar que ahora no quisiera saber nada. Pero Adrien no necesitaba saber eso...

-¡Claro que te querrá!- dijo, sonando realmente convincente y pasándole una mano por el pelo al niño- ¡Es tu papá!

Adrien no pareció muy convencido, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a dejarse llevar por el señor Burns a lo largo del caminito de tierra que separaba la carretera de la entrada de la casa. Edward, que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas como aquella, estaba muy nervioso en aquella ocasión; le había cogido mucho cariño a Adrien en las últimas semanas y deseaba profundamente que las cosas le fueran bien. En el tiempo que pasó en el orfanato, solía estar solo, tan triste que ningún otro niño se acercaba a él para jugar; si alguno lo había intentado, Adrien siempre se había negado... Sin duda, la muerte de su madre le había afectado muchísimo, a pesar de que el señor Burns estaba convencido de que un niño tan pequeño no podía terminar de entender el significado de la muerte; Adrien parecía un chico especial, parecía saber más cosas que otros niños de su edad y eso se reflejaba en su mirada. El señor Burns solía estremecerse cuando Adrien lo miraba fijamente, preguntando más cosas de las que podría preguntar con palabras, demostrando que había algo especial en él, algo que no era fácil de identificar pero que estaba allí, en esos ojos negros...

El señor Burns se quedó parado frente a la puerta de entrada y miró una vez más a Adrien; dejó la maleta que contenía todas las cosas del niño a un lado y llamó al timbre. Notó como Adrien se ponía en tensión y le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo; todo saldría bien, todo debía salir bien...

Severus Snape estaba intentando hacer algo de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta; había regresado del hospital el día anterior y había dedicado prácticamente todo el tiempo a organizar la casa. Los mortífagos lo habían dejado todo patas arriba después de descubrir su papel como espía, buscando quién sabía que cosas, y Severus se llevó una sorpresa desagradable cuando llegó; Albus Dumbledore, que lo había acompañado a casa para, según él, asegurarse de que todo iba bien, le había ofrecido la ayuda de los elfos domésticos de Howarts y, en gran medida, gracias a ellos, su casa parecía un lugar habitable.

Todavía le dolía un poco el estómago cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, pero los sanadores de San Mungo parecían haberse cansado de sus constantes quejas y lo habían enviado derechito a casa, después de darle, eso sí, un buen número de pociones curativas que debía tomarse con total puntualidad. Severus habría podido preparar todas esas pociones personalmente, pero estaba tan contento por poder abandonar al fin San Mungo, que aceptó todo lo que los medimagos le dieron y prometió que seguiría su tratamiento a rajatabla. Tenía pensado aprovechar lo que quedaba de verano para planificar sus clases de Pociones después de dos años sin impartirlas, y, en el fondo, se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por las benditas pociones curativas; tal y como le había dicho Albus Dumbledore, debía reponer fuerzas, y eso implicaba que tenía que dedicar gran parte del día a holgazanear. Severus llevaba mucho tiempo sin dedicarse a no hacer nada, así que sería un reto para él intentarlo...

Cuando llamaron, estuvo a punto de tirar una sartén de aceite muy caliente al suelo, pero afortunadamente no había perdido reflejos y no pasó nada; recorrió el pasillo maldiciendo por lo bajo, pensando que tal vez algún vendedor ambulante muggle había decidido ir a darle la lata (sus vecinos habían dejado de visitarle hacía ya muchos años) y pensaba mentalmente en la frase más desagradable que le ayudara a deshacerse de ellos... Cuando abrió y se encontró con aquel hombre alto y robusto y aquel niño de pelo negro casi diminuto, alzó las cejas y esperó a ver qué era lo que ocurría esa mañana... Seguramente no serían vendedores ambulantes; ninguno de ellos llevaba mocosos al trabajo, aunque ese hombre llevara una maleta con él...

-¿Es usted Severus Snape?

El hombre había hablado con firmeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; el niño que lo acompañaba también lo estaba mirando, aunque parecía asustado y sujetaba la mano del hombre con fuerza mientras daba pequeños pasitos para poder ocultarse detrás de las piernas del adulto.

-Sí... –dijo con voz grave, mirando de soslayo al pequeño; de pronto, le había encontrado parecido con alguien, pero no sabía muy bien con quién.

-Soy Edward Burns- repuso el hombre, estirando una mano para que Severus la estrechara- Soy asistente social.

Severus le dirigió una mirada neutra; era asistente social, de acuerdo... ¿Y eso qué?

-¿Podríamos hablar? –prosiguió el señor Burns, dando a entender que quería entrar en la casa.

-¿Sobre qué? –espetó Severus, cruzándose de brazos, decidido a quedarse ahí fuera.

-Sobre Adrien... –dijo Edward, haciendo que el niño que lo acompañaba se colocara frente a él –Adrien Bellefort.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Severus, mirando a aquel enano con indiferencia, con desprecio, tal vez, incluso con algo de curiosidad...

-Verá... –Edward puso las manos sobre los hombros del niño, que seguía tercamente aferrado a su osito de peluche- No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para tratar este asunto... ¿le importaría que... entremos?

Severus estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero había algo en los ojos del muggle que tenía delante que le llevó a pensar que debía escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Haciéndose a un lado, permitió que el hombre y el niño entraran a la casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin poder imaginarse ni por un segundo el giro que su vida estaba a punto de dar. Adelantando a aquellos inesperados invitados, los condujo hacia el salón, una estancia un tanto lúgubre, pero perfectamente limpia, que tenía las paredes repletas de toda clase de libros. El señor Burns observó la habitación con curiosidad, notando cómo Adrien volvía a cogerle de la mano y se acomodó en la butaca que Severus le indicó con un gesto.

-No tengo nada para ofrecerle –dijo Severus con algo de sequedad; el mocoso cada vez parecía más intimidado, pues sujetaba con mucha fuerza su osito y se acercaba al señor Burns buscando, tal vez su protección. Y eso que Severus no le había dirigido la palabra todavía... -¿De qué quería hablarme exactamente?

-Como ya le dije –dijo Edward, haciéndole un gesto tranquilizador a Adrien y sentándolo sobre sus rodillas- Quería hablarle de Adrien Bellefort.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Severus por segunda vez en unos pocos minutos.

-No sé si usted recordará a la señorita Mariah Bellefort...

Severus entornó los ojos e hizo memoria; no tardó mucho en recordar a Mariah, una mujer a la que conoció unos cinco años atrás aproximadamente y con la que mantuvo un breve romance... No estaba seguro de su apellido, pero creía recordar que era de origen francés...

-Me acuerdo de ella, sí.

-Bien... –Edward sonrió; parecía un poco aliviado tras escuchar aquella respuesta afirmativa- Pues Adrien es hijo de Mariah...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –Severus se encogió de hombros, sin entender (o sin querer entender, más bien)

-Pues que Mariah Bellefort asegura que usted es el padre de su hijo... Es decir, que Adrien es su hijo, señor Snape.

Severus se quedó muy serio, asimilando el significado de esas palabras... Un segundo después, soltó una carcajada... ¡Aquello era una broma! ¿Ese mocoso hijo suyo? Eso era del todo imposible; el no tenía hijos, él nunca podría ser el padre de ningún enano, era del todo absurdo.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –acertó a decir haciendo una mueca; Adrien se había encogido en los brazos del señor Burns y no se atrevía a mirar a Severus.

-Mariah Bellefort murió hace unos días, señor Snape –explicó Edward con gravedad, intentado averiguar si el hombre que tenía enfrente le creía o no –Usted y la señorita Bellefort mantuvieron una relación sentimental hace unos años y, fruto de esa relación, nació Adrien. La última voluntad de su madre fue que usted se hiciera cargo del niño después de su fallecimiento.

-Pero... ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo Severus, volviendo a reír, mirando a Adrien Bellefort mientras cientos de ideas disparatadas rondaban por su cabeza –Yo no tengo hijos...

-Intentamos localizarle antes de que la señorita Bellefort muriera para que ella le explicara personalmente cómo están las cosas, pero no lo encontramos –Edward dejó en el suelo a Adrien y buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontrar un sobre perfectamente doblado- Me entregó esta carta para usted; le habla de Adrien y le explica los motivos que tuvo para no comunicarle antes la existencia del niño.

Severus cogió la carta que Edward Burns le tendía con manos temblorosas y la observó unos segundos con la cabeza hecha un lío; cuando volvió a mirar a Adrien, se dio cuenta de con quién le encontraba parecido... Tenía su mismo pelo negro, su mismos ojos negros e, incluso era tan pequeño como lo fue él cuando niño...

-Entiendo que todo esto sea muy repentino para usted, señor Snape –dijo el señor Burns con suavidad –Si tiene alguna clase de dudas, podríamos someter al niño a alguna prueba de paternidad, pero le aseguro que es hijo suyo.

-¿Por qué lo ha traído aquí?- preguntó Severus con voz débil; la garganta se le había empezado a secar de pronto. Agradecía la oferta de ese hombre, pero no necesitaba ninguna prueba médica para darse cuenta de que ese niño era igual que él.

-Porque usted es su padre y porque, como ya le dije antes, la señorita Bellefort deseaba que fuera usted el que se ocupara de Adrien. El niño no cuenta con más familia.

-Pero yo no puedo... –masculló Severus con una gran inseguridad; él, que durante tantos años había visto la muerte de cerca, estaba empezando a tener el primer ataque de nervios de su vida –Yo no puedo ocuparme de nadie en este momento...

-Si desea renunciar a la tutela del niño –dijo Edward con tristeza, captando el gesto amargo de Adrien, que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar –Podría encargarme de todo el papeleo; los asuntos sociales nos encargaríamos de encontrarle una buena familia.

Severus se quedó callado... Él no podía cuidar de un niño, esa oferta sonaba realmente tentadora... Él quería tener una vida tranquila, quería disfrutar de la paz que se respiraba en el mundo mágico después de la caída de lord Voldemort, quería saber lo que era vivir sin tener que fingir ser una persona que realmente no era... No podía cuidar de un niño... Miró a Adrien una vez más y vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos de un momento a otro y, sin entender muy bien porqué, se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazarlo así, de primeras, y se maldijo por eso, porque estaba a punto de complicarse la vida.

-Aunque podría darle una oportunidad a Adrien –dijo el señor Burns con suavidad, otra vez empujando a Adrien para ponerlo frente a su recién encontrado padre –Podría intentarlo y yo podría regresar dentro de un par de semanas, para comprobar como va todo...

Severus siguió sin decir nada... Volvió a mirar a Adrien y, casi sin darse cuenta, afirmó con la cabeza, dando a entender que quería hacer el intento...

-En ese caso –el señor Burns se levantó y otra vez le tendió la mano –Volveré en unos días, señor Snape –se agachó frente a Adrien y lo miró fijamente -¿Te portarás bien?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y Edward le dio un beso en la frente. Después, Severus lo acompañó a la puerta y se quedó quieto, confundido y asustado, mientras el hombre se alejaba de la casa en su destartalado coche...

¡Un hijo!

¡Qué cosa más disparatada!

Y, sin embargo, en algún lugar de su interior muy escondido, se alegraba...

Un niño...


	3. Adrien Bellefort

**CAPÍTULO 3: Adrien Bellefort**

Adrien contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas cuando el señor Burns se marchó de la habitación; escuchó el motor del coche mientras se alejaba de la casa y se quedó muy quieto en aquella extraña estancia, abrazado a su osito de peluche y pensando en el hombre al que acababa de conocer: le daba miedo.

Adrien no sabía por qué; no le había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera le había hablado, pero cuando lo miró directamente a él, sintió un miedo atroz, un miedo parecido al que sentía cuando había tormenta y que no podía controlar. Tal vez fuera algo injustifica, como ocurría con las tormentas; recordó que su madre solía decirle que no pasaba nada cuando había truenos, que era algo normal, incluso bonito, pero Adrien nunca había podido evitar ese temor y sabía que en esa ocasión tampoco podría. Aquel hombre era muy siniestro, vestido con esa ropa oscura y hablando con tanta frialdad... El niño estaba seguro de que no le había caído bien y, en su mente infantil, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera a hacerle algo terrible ahora que el señor Burns no estaba; Adrien echó mucho de menos a su mamá, más de lo que la había extrañado en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que se fue para siempre. Quiso que ella volviera a aparecer en algún lugar para que lo abrazara y se lo llevara de aquella casa oscura, lejos de ese hombre tan raro...

De pronto, Adrien notó que había alguien a su espalda; Severus había regresado al salón y llevaba un minuto observando al pequeño. Estaba temblando y tenía los ojos tan humedecidos que era un milagro que no se hubiera puesto a llorar todavía... ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Severus nunca había tratado con mocosos de esa edad, no sabía como hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que no podía comportarse como lo hacía con sus alumnos de Howarts; estaba nervioso y se sentía inseguro... ¿Qué le decían las personas a los niños de cuatro años? ¿De qué se suponía que podía hablar con ese enano? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer con ese crío para que dejara de temblar de miedo? Ni siquiera sabía utilizar un tono de voz amable, nunca lo había necesitado, pero en ese momento tenía que hablar con suavidad, procurando no asustar al niño más de lo que ya estaba... ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado quedárselo? Mariah no tenía derecho a hacerle eso; se había callado la existencia de ese... hijo durante cuatro años, ¿con qué derecho metía a ese Adrien en su vida, así, sin avisar?

Severus observó un momento el sobre que el señor Burns le había tendido; era totalmente blanco, sin nada escrito que pudiera proporcionarle algo de información y, aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por leer la carta de Mariah, decidió que no era el momento. Antes tenía que acercarse al niño; tenía que pensar una forma para ganarse algo de confianza si realmente iba a convivir con él durante, al menos, dos semanas, y debía hacerlo rápido...

Miró a Adrien sin que él se diera cuenta, pero el niño terminó por girar la cabeza y Severus se dio cuenta de que no sólo se parecía a él... Tenía la misma nariz respingona de Mariah –"Afortunadamente para él", se dijo Severus con una sonrisa-, su misma boca y, bueno, aquel rostro acongojado le recordó al de su madre el día que se despidieron para siempre intentando controlar las lágrimas... Era indudable que era hijo de Mariah, de la misma forma que era indudable que era hijo suyo... Severus carraspeó y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a acercarse al niño mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decir sin mucho éxito; vio a Adrien dar un paso atrás, totalmente intimidado, y por una vez Severus lamentó causar ese efecto en la gente. En Howarts le servía para mantener a los alumnos a raya, pero ese día reconocía que aquella especie de "talento" era una auténtica basura...

Pero en ese momento, cuando Severus pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir a peor, una llamarada verde surgió de la chimenea del salón, dando paso a un hombre que se limpió la ceniza de la túnica con alegría, sin percatarse de la presencia de Adrien en la casa.

-Severus, vengo a ver cómo te encuentras...

Albus Dumbledore salió de la chimenea y miró directamente a Snape, que lo observaba como horrorizado; algo confundido, paseó la vista por la estancia hasta que se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de Adrien. El pobre niño se acababa de llevar el susto de su vida y se había agazapado contra la pared, se había puesto a llorar en silencio, sollozando de una forma que haría estremecer a cualquiera y sujetándose a su osito con más fuerza que nunca. Dumbledore se quedó entonces boquiabierto y, señalando a Adrien con un dedo, se dirigió a Severus Snape con voz suave.

-¿Quién es?

Severus apretó los dientes, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dejó caer sobre una silla con aspecto derrotado, sin tener la menor idea de cómo afrontar esa situación. Escuchaba llorar a Adrien y se sentía mal; no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mal... Muy mal, en realidad.

-Adrien Bellefort –respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano y cubriéndose los ojos –Es un niño –añadió de forma bastante estúpida.

-Eso ya lo veo –Dumbledore se acercó a Adrien, haciendo gestos con los brazos para tranquilizarlo -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Supongo que es lógico que esté aquí –Severus sonrió irónicamente y miró a Albus con expresión casi suplicante- Resulta que es... mi hijo.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó totalmente pálido; soltó una débil tosecilla y miró a Severus como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco... ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Severus decía esas cosas porque todavía tenía efectos secundarios tras ser torturado por Voldemort, sí... No era posible que él tuviera un hijo... Lo conocía y, aunque lo apreciaba, jamás lo había imaginado como padre... ¿Qué clase de padre podría ser Severus Snape? Uno terrible, con ese carácter que tenía... Sí, debía ser una locura, una mala jugada que la mente le estaba gastando al profesor de Pociones, sí... Y, sin embargo, el niño estaba allí, llorando, aterrorizado y necesitado de que alguien le diera un poco de protección.

-¿Cómo que es tu... hijo?

-Ya ves... –Severus rió y miró a Adrien de soslayo –Menuda sorpresita, ¿eh?

-Pero... ¿cómo? –Dumbledore miró a Severus y al niño, al niño y a Severus, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían -¿Cuándo...?

-En algún momento tenía que tener vida privada, ¿no? –Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Pero... ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Dónde está su madre?

Severus fue a responder, pero el fuerte sollozo de Adrien cuando escuchó mencionar a su mamá lo hizo quedarse repentinamente callado... Su mamá... Ahora Adrien estaba asustado de verdad; aquel hombre raro que había salido por la chimenea también le daba miedo, aunque le inspiraba más confianza que el otro, el que era su padre según el señor Burns. Estaban hablando de él como si no estuviera allí y Adrien creía que le iban a hacer algo; cuando ese hombre de pelo blanco preguntó por su madre, no pudo reprimir aquel gemido. La echaba tanto de menos que no pudo contenerse a pesar del miedo.

-Me acabo de enterar –dijo Severus al cabo de un segundo, intentado obviar las lágrimas del niño, aunque cada vez le apeteciera más ofrecerle un poco de consuelo –Uno de esos muggles... un asistente social lo ha traído y tengo que quedarme con él, no hay más remedio... Su madre... –miró con cierto temor a Adrien; a esas alturas tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos- Murió y quiso que yo... ¡Oh, Albus!- suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos -¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

-No sé... –Albus miró a Adrien un momento y luego frunció el ceño para dirigirse a Severus- Pero no me parece una buena idea que dejes que el chico se pase el día llorando de esa forma...

-¿Y qué sugieres? –Severus se levantó rápidamente y Adrien se encogió y comenzó a arrodillarse hasta hacerse casi un ovillo –Los niños no se me dan bien...

-Podrías... –Albus fue a decir que podría darle un abrazo al niño, pero se quedó callado porque posiblemente Adrien se asustaría aún más si Severus se acercaba a él con ánimo de tocarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Entonces, se le ocurrió que tal vez él podría "suavizar" el ambiente y se acercó al niño, sentándose en una silla cercana –Hola, Adrien- le dijo con suavidad, y el pequeño lo miró, apretándose contra la pared y procurando no llorar –Soy Albus Dumbledore –Adrien no dijo nada, pero sí sollozó amargamente; Dumbledore buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica y le mostró una bolsa llena de caramelos de limón -¿Quieres uno?

Adrien se sentó tentando a decir que sí, pero entonces se acordó de las palabras de su mamá: "Nunca aceptes nada de los desconocidos", y negó con la cabeza. Aquel hombre raro lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse; había algo en él que le hacía sentirse a gusto.

-¿No? –Albus se llevó él mismo un caramelo a la boca –Están muy buenos.

-Mi mamá no me deja –explicó Adrien con debilidad, hablando por primera vez desde que pusiera un pie en esa casa.

Severus sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando escuchó por primera vez la voz de su hijo... Era una vocecilla débil, tal vez por el nerviosismo que sentía el niño, un poco aguda y, por supuesto, infantil, un sonido que despertó un instinto extraño en el hombre, aunque no supiera cómo explotarlo, ni siquiera qué nombre ponerle...

-Entiendo –Albus sonrió comprensivamente y decidió no presionar al niño; de todas formas, era una buena costumbre esa de no confiar en personas a las que acababa de ver por primera vez en su vida -¿Cuántos años tienes, Adrien?

-Estos, señor –dijo el niño y le mostró su mano mientras intentaba colocarse los dedos para formar el número cuatro; Albus rió ante ese gesto y Severus no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, soltando aire largamente, cada vez un poco más conmovido.

-¡Oh, eres muy mayor! –Albus comprobó con alivio cómo el niño, poco a poco, iba confiando en él -¿Sabes quién es ese señor de ahí?- y señaló a Severus con un dedo.

-Sí, señor –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y miró a Snape con temor- El señor Burns me dijo que es mi papá.

-Eso es... –Albus sonrió y, con un gesto, logró que el niño se levantara del suelo- Se llama Severus Snape y –se acercó a Adrien para hablarle en voz baja –Aunque le veas tan serio, es muy bueno, ¿sabes? No tienes que tenerle miedo.

Adrien se quedó callado un momento, mirando de forma intermitente a ese hombre, a ese Albus Dumbledore, y al otro, al que era su padre... El más anciano ya no le daba tanto miedo como antes, pero el hombre de negro... Además, había pasado una cosa muy rara, una cosa que nunca antes había visto...

-Usted salió por la chimenea, señor –dijo con debilidad, sin separar su espalda de la pared.

-Sí... –Dumbledore se acercó a él un poco más y, esa vez sí, cogió a Adrien por un hombro; esperaba un rechazo, pero el niño no se movió, aunque no era fácil saber si era porque tenía miedo o porque no lo tenía- ¿Sabes qué era eso? –Adrien negó con la cabeza –Magia...

Dumbledore agregó esa última palabra con un toque misterioso y, por primera vez, Adrien pareció interesado por lo que estaba oyendo: se irguió por completo, apretó menos a su osito contra el pecho y se secó las últimas lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas, mirando a aquel anciano con curiosidad, con mucha curiosidad, a decir verdad...

-¿Y usted puede sacar conejitos de los sombreros? –preguntó con cierta timidez, recordando a un mago que una vez había visto en el circo, cuando su madre y él se lo pasaban bien juntos, antes de que ella enfermara.

-Eso y mucho más –Albus volvió a señalar a Severus- Y, ¿sabes qué? Él también puede hacerlo.

-¿De verdad? –Adrien miró a su padre y, esa vez, pareció un poco menos asustado.

-Claro que sí –Albus se levantó- ¡Vamos, Severus! Haz algún buen truco.

-¿Qué...?

Severus se interrumpió ante la dureza que desprendían los ojos del director de Howarts; miró a Adrien un momento, quien lo observaba expectante, y pensó en qué podría hacer que fuera espectacular y no aterrorizada a ese mocoso... Definitivamente, esas cosas no se le daban bien; a él le gustaban las Artes Oscuras, no había nacido para entretener a niños de cuatro años con truquitos de tres al cuarto, pero entendía que en esa situación era casi imprescindible hacer algo que causara una buena impresión a Adrien... Si es que quería ganarse su confianza, por supuesto. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, mirando a su alrededor para ver si se le ocurría algo y, entonces, decidió que era un buen momento para "desempolvar" sus antiguos conocimientos de Transformaciones; sacó su varita con cierta parafernalia de entre los pliegues de su túnica, se arremangó, se aclaró la garganta y, después de echar una miradita a Adrien para comprobar que el pequeño lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos como platos, apuntó en dirección a una vieja silla de madera que tenía a su derecha... No lo pensó mucho, dijo el encantamiento en voz alta, observó el haz de luz blanca que salía de su varita y, un segundo después, la silla dejó de serlo para convertirse en un caballito de madera que Adrien observó totalmente extasiado; evidentemente, aquello le había gustado.

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo Albus con alegría, mirando a Severus claramente complacido; no había sido una mala idea hacer aparecer un juguete, aquello le haría ganar puntos con Adrien.

-Es muy bonito –susurró el niño, dando un pasito adelante con timidez, sin atreverse a acercarse al caballito, aunque era evidente que le apetecía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no juegas un rato? Tu papá y yo vamos al pasillo un momento, a charlar.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, pero no se movió del sitio hasta que los dos hombres hubieron salido de la habitación; entonces, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo, colocó su osito con cuidado sobre una silla y se encaramó al caballito, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia detrás. Siempre había querido tener uno de esos... Y también una bicicleta; tal vez alguno de esos hombres extraños hiciera aparecer una si se lo pedía, aunque, claro, él no pensaba hacer tal cosa, no por el momento...

Por su parte, Albus Dumbledore se había encargado de cerrar con cuidado la puerta del salón; Severus empezó a pasearse por el pasillo sin decir una palabra, mucho más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que se encontraba en una situación de la que no le sería fácil escapar y se sentía perdido, inseguro y, por qué no reconocerlo, asustado. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, incluso Albus se llevaba mejor con Adrien que él, y eso que lo había visto por primera vez unos pocos minutos antes, aunque, claro, su situación no era muy diferente, por muy padre del niño que fuese; cada segundo que pasaba se sentía un poco más agobiado y la posibilidad de rechazar la tutela del crío iba cobrando fuerza... ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado quedarse con el mocoso? Él no había nacido para ser padre, él siempre había sido una persona independiente, nunca había necesitado tener a nadie cerca para sentirse a gusto, nunca había cuidado de nadie en su vida salvo de sí mismo, no sabía cómo podría ocuparse de Adrien... Seguramente no podría hacerlo... había cometido un error al "quedárselo", lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo, y eso era lo que le tenía tan nervioso, sentía que había hecho bien, sentía que ese niño sólo podría traerle cosas buenas y no entendía por qué pensaba todas estupideces si no hacía ni media hora que conocía su nueva condición de padre de una criatura... ¡Esa maldita confusión! ¡Y encima de todo se había sentido a gusto cuando había transformado la silla en caballito de madera! ¿Qué estupidez era aquella? Lo había hecho sin pensar y, sin embargo, le había salido con tanta naturalidad que casi daba miedo. ¿Era posible que, en el fondo de su ser, en algún rincón que siempre había estado escondido bajo una gruesa capa de indiferencia y frialdad, hubiera lugar para un poco de ternura paternal? Severus lo dudaba mucho, él no era de esos y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, "convertido" en padre de la noche a la mañana... De todas formas, seguro que al niño no le hacía gracia estar con él, seguro que cuando el señor Burns volviera quince días después, Adrien correría a sus brazos para que lo sacara de aquella casa; posiblemente sería lo mejor para él, crecer en cualquier otro sitio, con cualquier otra gente que sí fuera capaz de darle a un niño lo que necesitaba: cariño. Porque él no había dado cariño nunca y no sabía cómo se hacía eso...

-Severus... –escuchó la voz de Dumbledore a su espalda, pero no tuvo valor para girarse; no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones; lo único que quería hacer era meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra para intentar pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando con más calma -¿Puedes explicarme cómo es que tienes un hijo?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes –bufó Severus sin estarse quieto; todavía sostenía la carta de Mariah Bellefort en las manos, pero no se había planteado la posibilidad de abrirla –Me acabo de enterar; un hombre lo ha traído hace una media hora y me ha dado esto –le mostró el sobre al director de Howarts –Todavía estoy intentando asimilar la noticia, así que no me sometas a ningún interrogatorio, por favor...

-Entonces... ¿no sabías nada? La madre nunca te habló de él, nunca intentó ponerse en contacto contigo...

-Según el señor Burns, el asistente social que trajo al crío, Mariah quiso verme antes de morir, pero supongo que todo eso fue cuando el Señor Tenebroso no había sido derrotado aún, así que no me encontraron...

-¿Quién es Mariah? –Albus puso una mano en el hombro de Severus, haciendo que se quedara quieto- Nunca me has hablado de ella.

-Mariah es la madre del crío... –Severus puso los brazos en jarra –Pasamos juntos un verano, hace cinco años y, bueno, tú sabes que siempre he sentido debilidad por las muggles... –Albus alzó una ceja con suspicacia- Fue durante esas vacaciones que me recomendaste, ¿te acuerdas? Antes del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, para que me tranquilizara por todo el asunto de Black y...

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-Mariah trabajaba en el hotel en el que me hospedé y tuvimos una aventura; dimos todo por terminado cuando regresé a casa y desde entonces no supe nada de ella... Era una mujer maravillosa, pero no era posible una relación estable con ella, dadas las circunstancias.

-Entiendo –Albus cabeceó- Y no necesitas justificarte ante mí; todos hemos tenido aventuras pasajeras a lo largo de los años.

-Lo que no me explico es su silencio... Digo, no debió ser fácil para ella tener un hijo sola... Pudo haberme buscado para pedirme ayuda y, bueno, no le hubiera resultado difícil dar conmigo...

-Tú mismo acabas de decir que fue una relación pasajera, Severus –dijo Albus bastante sabiamente- Posiblemente ella asumió que Adrien era problema suyo y no quiso interponerse en tu vida...

-Pero creo que yo tenía derecho a saber... –Severus se interrumpió; esas palabras le sonaron extrañas incluso a él... ¿estaba reclamando algún derecho paternal que le fue negado durante cuatro años?

-Pues lo sabes ahora –Albus sonrió, satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar- Y supongo que tendrás que leer la carta de Mariah para entender sus motivos... Yo, mientras tanto, te cuidaré un rato a Adrien... ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a ti?

-Por lo menos no ha heredado mi nariz... –suspiró irónico Severus, sentándose en la escalera- Gracias por hacerte cargo de la situación, Albus; me temo que yo no habría encontrado una forma para callar al niño.

-Ya... –Albus alzó las cejas –Como dijiste antes, no se te dan bien los niños, pero tendrás que aprender.

Albus regresó al salón y Severus se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, observando el sobre que contenía el último mensaje de Mariah para él; aunque su relación hubiera sido breve, Severus había aprendido a querer a esa mujer y sentía una gran ansiedad por saber qué quiso decirle a él antes de morir. Tal vez eso le ayudara a afrontar con otro humor aquella extraña situación en la que se había visto envuelto...


	4. Mariah

**CAPÍTULO 4: Mariah**

Hola a todos otra vez; voy a colgar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia (cada vez me salen más largos, lo siento) Quisiera mandar un saludo a hana, ireth y ginny potter y darle las gracias por sus críticas, y a silvana por su e-mail. Un beso para todas.

También quiero aprovechar para pedir que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, porfis, porfis. Prometo no ser pesada, pero dejar alguna crítica, porfissssssss.

Bueno, ya está. Aquí va el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 4. Mariah

Severus contempló el sobre durante un buen rato, tal vez un par de minutos; escuchaba levemente la voz de Albus Dumbledore mientras entablaba conversación con el pequeño Adrien y otra vez volvió a preguntarse por su futuro... ¿Cómo demonios se las iba a arreglar para cuidar de ese niño? Tal vez la respuesta estuviera en el interior de aquel sobre, en la carta póstuma de Mariah que acababa de llegar a sus manos...

Mariah... El niño se parecía a ella; por lo poco que había visto de Adrien, algunos gestos habían sido heredados directamente de su madre. Era extraño cómo los recuerdos acudían a su mente con total nitidez, los recuerdos de un verano que empezó de la peor forma posible y que terminó resultando uno de los mejores de su vida, por no decir el mejor...

------------Flash Back-------------

-No ha estado bien eso que has hecho, Severus.

Albus Dumbledore había hablado con mucha rudeza, algo bastante extraño en él. El profesor de Pociones de Howarts estaba en su despacho, recogiendo sus últimas pertenencias antes de abandonar el colegio para pasar el verano en su vieja casa cuando el director entró, con el ceño fruncido y, según todos los indicios, con ánimo de ponerse a pelear con él. Severus sabía perfectamente qué era eso que "no estaba bien" y se limitó a hacer un gesto desdeñoso; no le apetecía hablar con Dumbledore esa mañana para tener que soportar otro de sus discursitos acerca de la madurez y de dejar el pasado atrás.

-Remus acaba de presentar su dimisión –añadió Dumbledore, acercándose a la mesa y colocando las mesas sobre unos pergaminos que Severus tenía intención de coger, obligándolo a quedarse quieto para mirarlo -¿Estás contento?

-¿Tú qué crees?- espetó Severus, sonriendo con cinismo- Ya dije desde principios de curso que no era bueno para el colegio contar con un licántropo entre el profesorado; era cuestión de tiempo que Lupin se viera obligado a marcharse.

-Y tú has adelantado el momento, ¿cierto? –Dumbledore entornó mucho los ojos y Severus no creyó necesario añadir nada más -¿Es necesario que vuelva a recordarte que ya no tienes quince años, Severus?

-Lo que ha pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió cuando estábamos en el colegio –bufó por lo bajo Severus, consciente de que lo que decía era poco menos que incierto.

-Claro que tiene que ver y lo sabes –Dumbledore se incorporó; la charla iba a tener lugar, de eso no cabía duda –Estabas dispuesto a dejar que los dementores le dieran el beso a Sirius Black a sabiendas de que es inocente...

-No me consta que lo sea...

-Ese odio adolescente tiene que terminar –Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua –Sabes que Sirius jamás hubiera traicionado a sus amigos; James y él eran inseparables...

-Sólo sé que una de las personas más cercanas al círculo de... los Potter –dijo ese nombre con rabia –Los vendió al Señor Tenebroso y sigo pensando que fue Black; no debimos dejarlo escapar.

-No pienso discutir eso contigo, Severus –Dumbledore agitó la cabeza tristemente –Pero tengo la sensación de que se acercan tiempos difíciles y necesito poder confiar plenamente en ti; no quiero que vuelva a repetirse un episodio como el que ha tenido lugar con Remus, ¿entiendes? Todos estamos en el mismo bando.

-Lo que tú digas, Albus...

-No sé por qué no suenas nada convincente –para desgracia de Snape, Dumbledore tomó asiento; aquella charla iba a alargarse más de lo que él deseaba –Te empeñas en vivir anclado en el pasado; a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, sigues alimentando tu odio contra Sirius, Remus, e incluso contra James, y eso tiene que terminarse. No te hace bien a ti y no le hace bien a los demás.

-¿Ahora es cuando me hablas de Harry Potter? –dijo Severus haciendo un gesto despectivo; conversaciones similares a esa se sucedían desde que "El Elegido" entrara al colegio.

-Dudo que algo de lo que yo pueda decir vaya a servir para que cambies tu actitud hacia él, aunque me siga pareciendo terriblemente injusta.

-Pues desautorízame entonces- en esa ocasión, Severus habló casi con violencia –De todas formas, no sería la primera vez...

-No quiero discutir sobre Harry –dijo Dumbledore pausadamente, procurando evitar un inminente estallido de Snape –Creo que necesitas un descanso.

Severus alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos negros en Albus como si tuviera ante sí a un individuo que estaba totalmente chiflado. ¿A qué venían esas palabras?

-Eso es lo que pienso hacer este verano –dijo sarcástico- En cuanto me permitas terminar de recoger mis cosas, me marcharé a casa...

-No me refiero a que te vayas a casa, sino a qué descanses de verdad –Severus alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada -¿Por qué no te vas de vacaciones a algún lugar bonito y pasas unas cuantas semanas con la cabeza despejada? Te hará bien olvidarte de Howarts, de las clases de Pociones y de todo lo que ha estado pasando a lo largo del curso...

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas... –murmuró Severus tras unos segundos de desconcierto.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo –Albus se encogió de hombros –Dos meses libres, para ser más exactos; puedes permitirte quince días de relax absoluto, Severus, hazme caso.

Quince días después de esa conversación, Severus Snape se registró en un pintoresco hotel situado en Escocia, a orillas del lago Ness; al principio, Severus había considerado aquella propuesta de Dumbledore como una auténtica estupidez, pero después de reflexionar, de pensar en Sirius Black, en Remus Lupin y en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba estresado y necesitaba unas vacaciones de verdad. Escogió para ello una interesante ciudad, pequeñita y acogedora, totalmente adaptada para atender las necesidades de los miles de turistas muggles que acudían allí cada año atraídos por Nessy, el monstruo del lago. Severus decidió pasar allí tres semanas, olvidándose por completo de la magia; después, regresaría a casa, pero hasta entonces se olvidaría de todas las responsabilidades que tenía y se dedicaría a algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer: disfrutar.

La recepcionista, una mujer bajita y rechoncha que se maquillaba de forma un tanto extraña, lo acompañó a su habitación; era muy temprano y los últimos ocupantes del cuarto lo habían abandonado media hora antes, así que, cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, Severus vio por primera vez a Mariah Bellefort, la que un par de días después se convertiría en su amante. Era una chica joven, de unos veinticinco años, tenía el pelo castaño y rizado recogido en un moño, los ojos claros, la nariz respingona y el rostro cubierto de pecas; era "graciosilla", que no guapa, y el uniforme de limpiadora no le hacía justicia a una figura grácil y delicada. Llamaba la atención por su expresión afable y Severus se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras sentía un interés inusitado por ella, un interés que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía por nadie... Severus posó los ojos en la tarjeta identificativa de la limpiadora y su nombre le pareció bonito...

-¿Te queda mucho? –preguntó la recepcionista con frialdad, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando a Mariah como si le deseara lo peor.

-Diez minutos –dijo la otra sin detener su labor, mirando a Severus de reojo y haciendo que la recepcionista echara chispas por los ojos.

-Date prisa –dijo la mujer entre dientes, en un claro intento por contener su enfado –Tenemos un cliente.

-Eso ya lo veo –Mariah se incorporó un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa a Severus; y él, como si fuera un imbécil de quince años, alzó la mano con timidez y se ruborizó ligeramente... ¿Desde cuando se ruborizaba?- Puede esperar aquí si quiere.

La recepcionista dio un bote y abrió mucho los ojos; parecía a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero miró a Severus un momento y se acercó a Mariah dando grandes zancadas, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón de la habitación.

-Voy a hacer que te echen, estúpida –dijo entre dientes, aunque Severus podía oírla perfectamente mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Esa tal Mariah le parecía una mujer muy divertida

-Mira como tiemblo... –Mariah mostró los dientes y se zafó de las zarpas de la otra; era evidente que esas dos mujeres no se llevaban nada bien- ¡Adelante! Ve a chivarte a Steven... Tal vez tengas suerte y esta vez te haga caso.

-¡Engreída! –la recepcionista subió un poco el tono de voz- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-No me importa esperar aquí.

Severus interrumpió la conversación con suavidad; su voz grave resonó en la habitación y las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas y lo miraron al mismo tiempo. La recepcionista parecía sorprendida y decepcionada al tiempo, pero Mariah sonreía con autosuficiencia, como si acabara de ganar la batalla más importante de su vida.

-Pero, señor... –dijo la recepcionista, Doris, se llamaba, acercándose a él para, literalmente, hacerle la pelota- Puedo enviar a alguien para que ayude a la chica... Mientras tanto, podría tomarse algo en el bar; invita la casa.

-Aquí estaré bien, no se preocupe –dijo Severus tercamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero...

-Prefiero esperar aquí, señorita –Severus habló con sequedad y, esa vez sí, logró que Doris cerrara el pico.

-Como quiera el señor –dijo como resignada, saliendo de la habitación –Si desea algo, estaré a su entera disposición.

-Gracias –Severus inclinó la cabeza- Siempre es bueno saberlo.

Doris finalmente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y Mariah suspiró y recuperó el trapo para limpiar los cristales que había dejado abandonado en algún lugar de la habitación.

-¡Vieja bruja!- bufó por lo bajo, sin pararse a mirar a Severus –"Voy a hacer que te echen, estúpida" –imitó la voz de Doris -¡Já! Patética arpía amargada...

-¿Decía algo?-dijo Severus con inocencia; había escuchado todas esas palabras, pero le pareció divertido tomarle un poco el pelo a esa mujer (N/A: Ya lo sé; Severus Snape no tiene sentido del humor, y menos por aquellas fechas, pero Mariah lo "anima", en todos los sentidos, jeje)

-¡Oh, nada, señor!- Mariah no perdió la compostura; sonrió afablemente y siguió limpiando –No tardaré mucho, no se preocupe; los últimos inquilinos dejaron la habitación hace un rato y no he tenido tiempo material para limpiar...

-No hay problema –Severus se adentró en el cuarto y se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá que había situado a su derecha, cogiendo una revista para fingir que leía, aunque en realidad, no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Mariah. Cuando se inclinaba hacia delante, sus formas femeninas se hacían más que evidentes -¿Conoce a alguien que pudiera enseñarme los alrededores? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, más por decir algo que por deseos de obtener una respuesta; Mariah giró la cabeza y lo miró, insondable –Es la primera vez que vengo por aquí y estoy un poco perdido...

-La vieja Doris me matará si se lo digo... –Mariah se mordió el labio inferior mientras reflexionaba (o fingía hacerlo, porque Severus estaba seguro de que a ella no le importaba para nada lo que pudiera decir la recepcionista)- Pero... ¡qué demonios! Usted ha preguntado...

-¿Conoce a alguien, entonces?

-Tiene a ese alguien frente a sus ojos –dijo Mariah, y giró alegremente sobre sí misma –Uno no se hace millonario limpiando habitaciones en un hotel de pueblo, así que necesito un sobresueldo y, curiosamente, hago de guía turístico.

-Vaya... –Severus soltó aire por lo bajo –Es una suerte, entonces.

-Si promete no decir nada –Mariah se acercó a él, plumero en mano, y se sentó a su lado con confianza- Puedo llevarle a lugares de lo más interesantes que sólo la gente del pueblo conoce (N/A: sé que antes dije ciudad, pero es un pueblo grande, así que la gente que vive allí lo llama "el pueblo") y le saldría por un precio de lo más económico.

-Parece una proposición interesante –Severus se sintió extraño, hablando de esa forma tan... ¿cordial? con una persona a la que no conocía -¿Cuándo le vendría bien que salgamos?

-Tengo toda esta semana libre –Mariah se puso en pie y siguió con su tarea –Si quiere, podemos salir esta misma tarde, después de que se instale y todo eso... Con un poco de suerte, incluso veremos a Nessy...

Severus mostró los dientes; dudaba mucho que pudieran ver al monstruo del lago, pero la idea de ir a buscarlo en compañía de una mujer tan extraña le resultó agradable...

Y, efectivamente, esa misma tarde Mariah le demostró que conocía toda aquella zona como la palma de su mano, llevándolo por caminos que no eran muy concurridos y mostrándole vistas del lago que resultaron ser realmente maravillosas; además, le relató con cierto aire infantil viejas leyendas de la zona y demostró ser una gran conversadora, tanto así que Severus estaba encantado con ella. Tanto, que se olvidó de Sirius Black, de Howarts y de todo lo demás, tal y como se había propuesto.

Al día siguiente, realizaron una nueva excursión; durante la primera salida, Severus había dedicado más tiempo a escuchar que a hablar, pero poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza con esa mujer y contó detalles de su vida, como el hecho de que era profesor, aunque no añadió que su asignatura era pociones, y de que vivía en una ciudad industrial del norte, aunque pasara más tiempo en el colegio que fuera de él. Mariah le tomó el pelo hablando sobre el ambiente hostil que siempre había en los internados y comentó que, cuando era niña, su madre quiso mandarla a un colegio de monjas, pero que no la aceptaron por su mal comportamiento. En resumen, que Severus cada vez estaba mejor junto a esa chica y había empezado a plantearse la posibilidad de echar una canita al aire, oportunidad que surgió al tercer día.

Mariah lo había llevado a una cueva cercana al lago; habían pasado una buena parte de la tarde caminando para llegar hasta allí y el lugar se le antojó a Severus cálido y confortable. Era una caverna grande, pero no demasiado profunda y Mariah fue directa al centro de la misma y encendió una hoguera que, al parecer, alguien había preparado no hacía mucho tiempo; al parecer, los chicos del pueblo solían hacer allí fiestas nocturnas y lo tenían todo perfectamente acondicionado para ello. En invierno, el lugar era muy frío, pero a esas alturas del año la temperatura era perfecta. Mariah, que había sugerido que llevaran algo de comer por si se retrasaban, organizó un auténtico pic-nic en la caverna y los dos se sentaron junto a la hoguera en mitad de un clima que se les antojaba un tanto extraño, con la luz del fuego dibujando sombras extrañas en sus rostros y con el ambiente cada vez más caldeado.

Esa tarde no hablaron; por la forma de mirarse que tenían, era evidente que los dos deseaban lo mismo, así que Severus decidió tomar la iniciativa. Acercándose a Mariah, le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó con delicadeza, esperando a que ella reaccionara para comprobar si debía seguir adelante o no; y Mariah apenas tardó unos segundos en responder a ese beso con pasión, haciéndolo más profundo y recostándose en la fría roca sin soltar el cuello de Severus y atrayéndolo con calidez hacia su cuerpo. Se acariciaron frenéticamente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban desnudos, haciendo el amor con brusquedad, pensando cada uno en los deseos propios, gimiendo sin descanso y sin pensar en las consecuencias, guiados únicamente por sus más primarios instintos.

Cuando terminaron, sudorosos y cansados, Severus se apartó con un deje de frialdad y se vistió, sin dedicarle a Mariah una mirada; ella tampoco hizo ademán de acercarse a él y, por la expresión de su rostro, no era fácil averiguar si necesitaba un poco de ternura después de lo que había pasado entre ambos o no. Severus suponía que no, después de todo, aquella especie de relación no tenía nada que ver con el amor, así que no había cabida para los sentimentalismos en ella, pero aún así se acercó a Mariah cuando estuvieron vestidos y la abrazó con fuerza; ella le respondió con un beso en los labios antes de levantarse y recoger todas las cosas que habían llevado para comer. Cuando salieron de la cueva ya era de noche, así que Severus acompañó a la mujer a su casa y luego se marchó a dormir.

Los días siguientes, los encuentros sexuales se intensificaron; en cada salida al lago terminaban haciendo el amor y, una semana después, Severus se quedó a dormir en casa de Mariah. Ya conocía todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sabía lo que debía hacer para que ella ardiera de pasión, peor la mujer era un auténtico misterio para él. Por supuesto, conocía algunos detalles de su vida, sabía que era una persona fuerte, independiente y decidida que vivía la vida a su manera sin pensar en lo que dijeran los demás de ella, pero Severus no la conocía, de la misma forma que Mariah no lo conocía a él. Era como una especie de acuerdo tácito que se había creado entre los dos sin necesidad de palabras; su relación se basaba en el sexo y poco más, aunque existiera cierto cariño y complicidad entre ellos.

Una noche, la primera que Severus y Mariah pasaron juntos, mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama, en silencio, como siempre, Mariah alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Severus; no era sencillo averiguar en qué pensaba, pero parecía ser importante.

-Severus –dijo con voz grave, volviendo a recostarse- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día?

Severus no entendió a que venía aquella pregunta, pero tuvo la sensación de que no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos; tal vez fuera un pensamiento de Mariah que necesitaba compartir con alguien y, si lo había elegido a él, lo mínimo que podría hacer era contestar, por más extraño que le pareciera ese comentario.

-No suelo pensar en ello –dijo, clavando los ojos en el techo y acariciando la espalda de su amante.

-¿Nunca has estado con una mujer y has deseado tener un hijo con ella? –insistió Mariah, y esa conversación no solo le pareció rara a Severus; también le dio algo de miedo.

-Nunca he llegado a ese grado de compromiso con nadie...

-¡Oh! –Mariah guardó silencio y Severus creyó que esa conversación estaba zanjada, pero luego volvió a incorporarse para mirarlo –Cuando yo era pequeña, soñaba con tener una casa grande, con un bonito jardín en el que jugaban mis cinco hijos y mi perro... –Severus alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Mariah, que soltó una risita y se recostó –No me hagas caso, da igual...

Aunque Mariah quería aparentar que toda esa situación no tenía importancia para ella, Severus se dio cuenta de que la mujer le quería decir algo y no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Tal vez no vendría mal un poco de sinceridad, después de todo.

-Yo no creo que fuera un buen padre –dijo con gravedad –No creo que tuviera paciencia para educar a un crío y, bueno, con este carácter que tengo...

-Estás equivocado –Mariah chasqueó la lengua; Severus pensó que iba a añadir, pero en lugar de eso, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dando por zanjada la conversación...

Y así, pasaron dos semanas más, dos semanas en las que la pareja cada vez dedicaba más tiempo a charlar, dos semanas en las que Severus llegó a pensar que, si su vida fuera diferente, esa mujer podría llegar a despertar un sentimiento más allá del deseo... Si él no fuera un mago y ella una muggle... Si él no llevara esa marca en el antebrazo izquierdo... Recordó que cuando Mariah vio la "Marca Tenebrosa", la acarició con ternura, pensando que era un tatuaje; recordó los besos con que ella regó aquella horrible seña que lo identificaba como un mortífago y llegó a pensar que tal vez su pasado no fuera tan importante, pero finalmente llegó el día de la despedida y los dos parecían haber aceptado su separación con total calma.

-Si algún día necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme –le dijo Severus antes de marcharse, tendiéndole una hoja con su dirección escrita.

-Gracias, Severus- dijo Mariah; había algo extraño en su mirada, como si aquella separación le doliera. Tal vez fuera lo mismo que el hombre estaba sintiendo en ese momento -¿Volverás el próximo verano?

-No lo sé... Depende de cómo estén las cosas...

Mariah no dijo nada más. Severus no dijo nada más. Se despidieron con un beso, confiando los dos en que podrían reencontrarse doce meses después... Pero Severus no había vuelto al verano siguiente (por el contrario, tuvo que acudir a la llamada de lord Voldemort y enfrentarse a su destino), ni en los posteriores... Mariah lo había esperado, pero al final había comprendido que aquellos maravillosos días que pasaron juntos formaban parte del pasado... Por más que ese pasado hubiera dado sus frutos...

------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------

Severus suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en la vieja barandilla de madera de la escalera, observando nuevamente el sobre; lamentaba no haber podido reencontrarse con Mariah después de ese verano que pasaron juntos. Debía reconocer que muchas veces había echado de menos su fortaleza y su carácter alegre y despreocupado, pero en todo ese tiempo no había podido pensar mucho en ella; había estado muy ocupado ayudando a mantener el orden en el mundo mágico para pensar en aventuras amorosas del pasado, aventuras amorosas que ahora volvían a su vida convertidas en un niño de cuatro años al que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle.

Al fin se decidió y abrió la carta; nunca había visto la letra de Mariah, pero era evidente que aquellas pocas palabras habían sido escritas por alguien que no debía estar atravesando por un buen momento de salud, eso era evidente; las líneas estaban difusas, poco firmes, pero Severus reconoció a Mariah en todas y cada una de las palabras que había escrito: le pedía perdón por no haberle hablado de Adrien antes. Afirmaba que no lo hizo porque fue una egoísta y porque había considerado que ella sola podría sacar adelante a su hijo, que era lo más importante que había tenido nunca en vida. Le hablaba del niño, de cómo fue de bebé, de cómo era ahora que era más mayor y de lo solo que se iba a quedar cuando ella no estuviera. Le hablaba de la enfermedad que la iba consumiendo poco a poco, de la enfermedad que le estaba quitando la vida y que muy pronto terminaría por matarla y le dijo que no sentía miedo por ella, sino por Adrien... Y le pedía que cuidara de él; afirmaba que él sería capaz de darle todo lo que Adrien necesitaba porque lo tenía todo dentro de él...

Severus terminó de leer aquella carta mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas; Mariah quería a Adrien más que a su vida, de eso no cabía duda, quería lo mejor para su hijo y consideraba que lo mejor para él era estar cerca de su padre... Y Severus ya no podría negarse a tenerlo cerca, no después de leer aquello; cualquier persona con un mínimo de corazón se hubiera sentido conmovido y él... Bueno, él era el padre del niño; Mariah una vez le preguntó si deseaba ser padre y él dijo que no se creía capaz, a lo que la mujer respondió: "Estás equivocado"... Y tal vez fuera verdad, tal vez estuviera equivocado...

-Yo iba a un cole en el pueblo de mamá –Adrien había cogido tanta confianza estando con Dumbledore que se había puesto a hablar por los codos mientras el viejo brujo lo escuchaba con atención –La señorita Hannah nos contaba cuentos sobre Nessy... ¿usted cree que Nessy es de verdad, señor?

-No lo sé –Dumbledore se encogió de hombros -¿Tú que piensas?

-Yo nunca lo he visto –Adrien se balanceó en su caballito de madera- Pero mamá me dijo una vez que había un señor que lo vio una vez, cuando era tan pequeño como yo...

-¿Y tú lo creíste?

-No sé... –Adrien arrugó la nariz y agitó los brazos alegremente –Pero debe ser bonito...

-Sí.

Albus sonrió; aquel niño era realmente un encanto, ahora que se le habían pasado por completo las ganas de llorar, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Llevaba un rato hablando sobre su antiguo colegio, sobre sus amigos y sobre su madre. Se notaba que la echaba mucho de menos y era consciente de que no iba a volver a verla nunca más. Adrien parecía comprender muchas cosas a pesar de su corta edad.

-¿Se va a ir usted, señor? –preguntó Adrien después de unos minutos, deteniendo su "paseo" en el caballo de madera.

-Tengo que irme, sí.

-Y... ¿me quedaré aquí, con mi papá?

Era evidente que Adrien todavía le tenía miedo a Severus, algo bastante comprensible por otro lado pero que tenía que terminarse lo antes posible.

-Tu papá es bueno y estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir mucho con él –Albus cabeceó y se preguntó porqué Severus no regresaba a la habitación- Parece un poco serio, pero no tienes que temerle; vas a estar bien.

-Y él... ¿me quiere?

Aquello era algo que preocupaba mucho a Adrien; no estaba seguro de que ese desconocido quisiera tenerlo cerca. Le miraba como si no fuera más que un insecto al que debía aplastar y eso preocupaba al pequeño hasta el extremo de que pensaba que sería sistemáticamente rechazado por ese tal Severus Snape. Si le había hecho esa pregunta a Dumbledore había sido porque el anciano le inspiraba confianza (algo que no muchos habían logrado en todo ese tiempo) y porque sabía que no le iba a decir una mentira.

-Te querrá mucho –dijo Dumbledore con gravedad, pasándole una mano por el cabello- Ya lo verás, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza; era curioso que fuera el niño quién debiera darle la oportunidad a su padre... Un padre que en ese momento regresó a la estancia, con la carta guardada en su pantalón y una expresión que no era dura pero que tampoco expresaba ningún sentimiento en concreto. Albus Dumbledore se levantó inmediatamente del sillón y fue en dirección a la chimenea; había llegado el momento de dejar que Severus se hiciera cargo de la situación.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo, mirando al padre y al hijo intermitentemente- ¿Te gustaría que viniera mañana a jugar contigo, Adrien? Podrías contarme más cosas sobre Nessy...

-Sí, señor –Adrien sonrió abiertamente; Severus vio que tenía los bolsillos del pantalón tan llenos de caramelos de limón que prácticamente se le caían. Finalmente había aceptado la invitación.

-Hasta mañana entonces –le sonrió afablemente y miró a Severus- Si necesitas ayuda...

-No te preocupes, Albus, me hago cargo.

-Lo que tú digas... –Albus se colocó en la chimenea, pronunció el nombre del Colegio Howarts y desapareció envuelto en unas brillantes llamas verdes mientras Adrien abría mucho los ojos, emocionado en esa ocasión.

Después de que se marchara Dumbledore, se produjo otro tenso silencio; Adrien seguía sentado en el caballito, aunque estaba inmóvil, y saboreaba con interés un caramelo, mientras que Severus se aproximaba a él lentamente, buscando algo que decirle...

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó con suavidad; el niño lo miró y no pareció tan asustado como antes, aunque era evidente que no se fiaba.

-Un poco, señor –dijo después de unos segundos de reflexión, agachando la cabeza.

-No tienes que llamarme señor –dijo Severus, y se interrumpió de pronto... ¿debía obligar a ese niño a llamarlo "papá"? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que Adrien lo hiciera- Puedes llamarme... Severus, si quieres.

-Sí, Severus –Adrien se bajó del caballo; la situación no era cómoda para ninguno de los dos, pero la estaban sobrellevando como podían.

-¿Vienes a la cocina? Veré que tengo para darte.

Adrien alzó un poco el brazo para cogerse a la mano de Severus, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta de ello y se giró con brusquedad, guiando los pasos del niño pero sin tocarlo para nada. A Adrien la casa le parecía demasiado oscura y tétrica y le daba un poco de miedo, pero en cierto modo había comprendido que mientras estuviera con Severus nada malo podría pasarle, así que lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo hasta la cocina, una habitación que estaba inmaculadamente limpia pero que no se parecía en nada a la cocina de su madre, donde siempre había una tarta esperándole encima de la mesa...

-¿Qué te apetece?- preguntó Severus, abriendo la nevera y descubriendo que sólo tenía leche, huevos, mantequilla y un gran trozo de carne, nada que sirviera para preparar comida de niños, comieran lo que comieran los niños...

Adrien le echó un vistazo al frigorífico y frunció el ceño... Severus se vio reflejado en ese gesto y sonrió; eso era suyo, no cabía duda, como tampoco cabía duda de que al niño no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Te gusta la pizza, Adrien? –el pequeño afirmó con la cabeza –Creo que pediremos una, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien, señor... Severus...

-Y, después, te buscaremos una habitación donde puedas dormir esta noche.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, pero la perspectiva de tener que dormir en esa casa, en alguna habitación para él solo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia...


	5. Una noche de tormenta

Hola a todos. En primer lugar, creo que no está de más decir que los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a esa mujer forrada en oro que dice llamarse JK Rowling, y que escribo estas cosas para entretenerme; si quisiera ganar dinero, me presentaría a las elecciones en cualquier ayuntamiento de la costa mediterránea (a poder ser Marbella) y me forraría, pero no, ese no es el caso. Bueno, evidentemente no todos los personajes son de Rowling; Adrien, mi niño, es mío y sólo mío, aunque tengo que compartirlo con Severus, jeje.

_A otra cosa; como habréis notado, no he hecho referencia a ninguno de los reviews anteriores, así que voy a mencionaos a todos ahora y, a partir de hoy, los responderé uno a uno... En fin, muchas gracias a:_

**Lia Du Black, Miss SS, Meilin Snape, amsp 14, Miko Midoriko, Saria Black, Marieru Takaishi, eugenia Malfoy, venice raven, Alexa Krum, Melisa Colombia y Ninniel**

Una vez hechas todas estas menciones, cuelgo el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo la historia bastante avanzada, pero acepto sugerencias, críticas (buenas y malas, que conste) y todo lo que queráis decirme.

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 5: Una noche de tormenta**

Adrien no podía dormir; estaba acurrucado en la cama, arropado pese al calor, abrazado a su osito de peluche con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperlo. Tenía miedo no sólo porque aquella casa lóbrega y fría no le inspirara ninguna confianza, sino porque en ese momento estaba solo en una habitación de lo más siniestra, porque la noche era una de las más oscuras que podía recordar y porque fuera había estallado una tormenta y al niño siempre le había aterrorizado las tormentas...

La habitación se iluminó fugazmente durante un segundo y un trueno fortísimo hizo temblar las paredes de la vieja casa; Adrien apretó los ojos con fuerza para no ver las sombras amenazantes que parecían alzarse a su alrededor y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada mientras intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera la tormenta. Recordó los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar a lo largo de ese día que se le hizo eterno: al señor Burns llevándoselo del centro de acogida para presentarle a su papá, el momento en que vio por primera vez a Severus Snape, a Albus Dumbledore saliendo por la chimenea y tranquilizándolo con palabras que a él le sonaron convincentes... Recordó que había comido por primera vez con su padre, que luego habían recorrido toda la casa en busca de una habitación bonita y que Severus le había prohibido terminantemente subir al desván; no le había dado ningún motivo para no hacerlo, pero Adrien supuso que tenía que ver algo con esa capacidad de su padre para convertir sillas viejas y medio rotas en caballitos de madera, así que no preguntó nada. Recordó que la primera sensación que tuvo cuando vio la habitación en la que ahora estaba fue de desasosiego y recordó que Severus le había dicho que él solía dormir allí cuando era niño, que la habitación estaba bien para él... Pero no logró convencerle... Por eso, cuando se hizo de noche, Adrien hubiera preferido quedarse con ese hombre antes que subir al lugar en el que ahora estaba; durante la tarde no habían hecho prácticamente nada. Severus había dicho que tendrían que ir de compras al día siguiente y poco más; se le notaba incómodo cuando Adrien estaba cerca de él y al niño no es que se le ocurrieran muchas cosas que decirle... Severus había sacado el caballo de madera a un jardín bastante descuidado que había en la parte trasera de la casa, y le había dicho que podía jugar ahí si quería, pero Adrien no se encontraba con ganas para jugar... No sabía qué era lo que quería, pero jugar no era su prioridad precisamente.

A pesar de la frialdad con que su padre lo había tratado durante todo el día, Adrien retrasó todo lo que pudo el momento de irse a la cama; se caía del sueño sentado en la cocina mientras Severus ordenaba las cosas de la cena, pero intentaba aguantar despierto a causa del miedo que le daba quedarse solo en cualquier rincón de esa horrible casa; conforme se hacía de noche, todo le parecía mucho más tétrico y luego estaba la tormenta, que llegó tan "oportunamente" para hacer que el niño no lograra pegar ojo... Cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba la estancia, al niño le parecía ver monstruos rondándole para hacerle daño y, a pesar de que sabía que no eran reales, a pesar de que su madre siempre le había dicho que las tormentas no eran peligrosas, a él le parecía que estaban ahí y por eso estaba tapado hasta el cuello, por eso no soltaba su osito de peluche y por eso se cubría la cabeza de cuando en cuando, para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

Pero ese trueno había sido peor que todos los demás juntos; al principio, Adrien se había escondido bajo las sábanas y había cerrado los ojos, pero el ruido de la lluvia lo tranquilizó durante unos segundos y consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para mirar a su alrededor otra vez... Un momento después comprobó que fue un gran error... Cuando se produjo un nuevo resplandor, Adrien distinguió claramente la figura de un hombre junto a su cama, mirándolo fijamente, un hombre vestido con una túnica, de pelo largo y ojos brillantes... Adrien ahogó un grito y quiso cerrar los ojos, pero estaba tan aterrorizado que no pudo... La habitación se quedó otra vez a oscuras y sólo podía oírse el ruido del agua cayendo con fiereza en el exterior y la respiración entrecortada del niño, que se había puesto a llorar casi sin darse cuenta, con los huesos atenazados por el miedo y con los ojos muy abiertos...

El siguiente relámpago sirvió para que Adrien se diera cuenta de que aquello no era producto de su imaginación; el hombre seguía allí, parado junto a la ventana, mirándolo fijamente y, guiado por un instinto de supervivencia que hasta ese día no había sentido, el niño dio un bote en la cama, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación todo lo deprisa que pudo, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez y buscando la habitación de su padre. Severus le había dicho que él dormiría en el cuarto de al lado, por si necesitaba algo durante la noche, y Adrien entró allí sin pensar en las consecuencias; posiblemente su papá se enfadaría con él, pero prefería enfrentarse a la ira de Severus antes que a la mirada brillante del hombre que estaba en su habitación...

Por su parte, Severus tampoco podía dormir, pero no porque la tormenta le preocupase demasiado; de hecho, apenas era consciente de la brutalidad con que estaba teniendo lugar esa noche puesto que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Adrien... Suponía que a esas horas ya debería estar durmiendo; había notado que la casa le daba un poco de miedo, algo bastante lógico puesto que no presentaba su mejor aspecto, pero durante la cena parecía haber estado tan cansado que seguramente había caído rendido nada más acostarse. Severus se sentía extraño sabiendo que un niño dormía tranquilamente a unos pocos pasos de él e intentaba pensar en alguna forma para ganarse poco a poco su confianza; se había dado cuenta de que a lo largo del día, Adrien había hecho un par de intentos por cogerle la mano, tal vez como solía hacer con su madre cuando ella seguía viva, pero el hombre había rechazado cualquier clase de contacto físico con el niño; no es que sintiera rechazo hacia él ni nada parecido, pero es que todavía no se sentía preparado para ello. Ignoraba cómo podría sentirse si Adrien lo tocaba o intentaba darle un abrazo, pero sabía que sería algo diferente a cualquier cosa que había sentido hasta entonces: si escuchar su vocecilla infantil lo emocionaba hasta el extremo de sentir una curiosa opresión en el pecho, si con solo verlo se despertaba en su interior un instinto de protección que le era completamente desconocido... ¿Qué no le pasaría cuando lo tocara por primera vez? Le daba miedo imaginárselo porque ya se había planteado un par de cosas que no le hacían mucha gracia y que estaban muy próximas a la dependencia... ¿Era posible que sus instintos paternales se estuvieran despertando lentamente durante las horas que Adrien llevaba bajo su techo? Severus quería negárselo a sí mismo, él no era la clase de hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos (algunas veces dudaba que fuera capaz de sentir algo), pero con ese niño todo le parecía diferente, empezaba a creerse capaz de hacer cosas que hasta entonces no había hecho...

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma repentina, Severus se incorporó en la cama y, de forma casi inconsciente, alargó la mano hacia su varita, que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, e iluminó la estancia mágicamente; demasiados años viviendo al límite como para no sentirse amenazado por algo así, demasiados enemigos para mostrarse confiado y, sin embargo, cuando apuntó con la varita hacia la puerta mientras se ponía en pie con la furia brillando en sus ojos oscuros, lo único que vio fue a un niño de cuatro años con el pelo alborotado que sollozaba amargamente mientras se aferraba a un osito de peluche y que corría hacia él como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo... Severus fue a decir algo, pero entonces se encontró a Adrien agarrado a sus piernas y se quedó mudo, paralizado y con la mente en blanco... Bajó su varita e intentó buscar una explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin mucho éxito, claro, y luego se sentó en la cama otra vez e intentó despegar a Adrien de sus piernas, pero el niño parecía estar pegado a ellas y no había manera de que lo soltara... Severus, entonces sí, comprendió que el niño estaba aterrorizado y, sin saber cómo ni porqué, le pasó una mano por el pelo, con timidez, pero "sabiendo" que eso era lo que debía hacer en ese momento; luego, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le cubrió la espalda con los brazos... Adrien era tan pequeño, tan frágil, que Severus sintió una extraña congoja oprimiéndole la garganta; tal y como se temía, el primer contacto con el niño lo turbaba, asustaba y emocionaba a partes iguales. Tal y como él se temía, nunca había sentido nada parecido a aquello y, aunque durante un segundo quiso buscarle una explicación, pronto comprendió que eso sería inútil. Eran sentimientos, y los sentimientos no siempre podía explicarse...

Poco a poco, la respiración del niño se fue haciendo más pausada; Severus no le había dicho nada, no le había preguntado lo que le ocurría, pero Adrien se sintió mucho más tranquilo y protegido. Sintió que el hombre de su habitación, si es que era real, no podría hacerle daño mientras su padre estuviera cerca. Al cabo de un rato, mientras la intensidad de la tormenta iba disminuyendo y Adrien dejaba de llorar, Severus logró separarlo de sus piernas, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró fijamente, sin ocultar la ternura que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué te pasa, Adrien? –le preguntó con suavidad, aunque en realidad tenía una idea de lo que ocurría; cuando él tenía cuatro años, también sentía pavor por las tormentas... A él no le quedó otro remedio que acostumbrarse, pero con el niño todo sería diferente...

-Hay un hombre en... mi... en... mi habitación –dijo Adrien mirando a su espalda con desconfianza y tragando saliva mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –No... quiero... ir allí... otra vez... –sollozó de nuevo y Severus temió que otra vez fuera a ponerse a llorar.

-Yo no creo que haya nadie en tu habitación –dijo, pasándole una mano por la cara y clavando los ojos en la puerta del dormitorio –Pero, si hay un hombre –se puso en pie y puso voz grave, sin perder la suavidad, más para animar a Adrien que para resultar intimidantes; seguramente había tenido una pesadilla y, en su mente, ese hombre era totalmente real –Yo me encargaré de darle su merecido... ¿Vienes conmigo?

Adrien miró la mano que su padre le tendía con cierto toque alegre; parecía tan seguro de que no pasaba nada... Pero él había visto al hombre, no se lo había imaginado; lo había visto junto a la ventana, mirándolo fijamente, no se había asustado por nada... Ese hombre quería hacerle daño, Adrien lo sabía... Pero tal vez su padre supiera lo que se hacía y fuera capaz de librarse de él para siempre, así que se cogió a su mano y notó como él se la estrechaba con fuerza, como si quisiera darle confianza y calmar su temor.

-Vamos allá, entonces –dijo, asegurándose eso sí de tener su varita firmemente sujeta, por si acaso Adrien tenía razón y algún ladrón había entrado en la casa creyéndola vacía; no hubiera sido la primera vez...

Severus guió al niño por el pasillo, aunque esa vez se aseguró de encender la luz para que Adrien no sintiera tanto miedo; la verdad es que, cuando estaba iluminada, la casa era menos lúgubre, pero distaba mucho de ser bonita... Una vez frente a la puerta del dormitorio, que se había quedado entreabierta después de la precipitada huida de Adrien, Severus lo colocó detrás de él y encendió la luz, varita en alto.

No había nadie; la cama estaba allí, con las sábanas revueltas a causa de las vueltas que Adrien había dado intentado dominar su pánico, y, junto a la ventana, un viejo perchero del que colgaba un abrigo largo y un tanto ajado. Severus sonrió, soltó la mano de Adrien y se acercó al perchero, examinándolo detenidamente; entendía a Adrien, y algo en la historia que le contó lo había conseguido preocupar, pero sólo habían sido imaginaciones de la mente de un niño asustado de cuatro años, nada que hubiera que tener en cuenta.

-Sólo era el perchero –dijo con calma el hombre, haciéndole un gesto a Adrien para que volviera a la cama- No tienes que tener miedo; la tormenta ya se está terminando y aquí no hay nadie, ¿ves?

-Pero –Adrien señaló a la ventana, poco convencido con la explicación recibida- Estaba ahí... Me miraba... Le brillaban los ojos...

-Debió ser la tormenta, Adrien –dijo Severus, cogiéndolo por la cintura y dejándolo en la cama con cuidado –Intenta dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... –Adrien se acurrucó otra vez y miró a su alrededor, temeroso; otra vez apretó con fuerza a su osito –Yo... no...

-¿Tienes miedo? –Severus le interrumpió, sentándose a su lado y arrugando el entrecejo; sabía lo que el niño quería decirle, aunque no se atreviera... Tal vez fuera una buena ocasión para ganarse su confianza -¿Quieres venir a mi habitación esta noche?

Adrien no necesitó oír nada más; dio un bote y se puso de pie en la cama, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes mejor. Severus sonrió, le pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez y le tendió una mano que el pequeño aceptó gustoso. Aunque había visto que allí ya no había nadie, le daba miedo que ese hombre volviera porque, y estaba seguro, él no había visto un perchero y un abrigo, sino a un hombre de pie, dispuesto a hacerle daño en cualquier momento...

De vuelta al dormitorio de Severus, el hombre cerró la puerta con suavidad y, sin que Adrien se diera cuenta, hizo un hechizo para que nadie, ni brujos ni muggles, pudieran entrar a la habitación esa noche. No podía perder esa costumbre que le había acompañado durante una buena parte de su vida y que lo había ayudado a mantenerse de una pieza; no sabía por qué, pero cuando Adrien habló de unos ojos brillantes entendió que un perchero y un abrigo no podían conseguir esa clase de efecto, a pesar de que se inclinaba a pensar que todo aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla.

Adrien se soltó rápidamente de su mano y se encaramó a la cama con bastante dificultad puesto que no parecía dispuesto a soltar su osito de peluche; se recostó en un extremo y se cubrió con la sábana, echando un rápido vistazo a la ventana con desconfianza. La tormenta daba sus últimos coletazos, pero Adrien estaba seguro de que, si no la vigilaba de cerca, volvería a recuperar la fuerza perdida... Severus lo miró un momento mientras se recostaba y luego fue a dormir él también... Apagó la luz y se tumbó boca arriba; Adrien se movía inquieto en el otro lado de la cama y poco a poco se iba acercando a su padre, hasta que su espalda se quedó pegada al brazo del hombre; sólo entonces apoyó la carita en su osito de peluche y cerró los ojos para dormirse, totalmente tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro y protegido...

Fue entonces cuando a Severus le costó conciliar el sueño; sin cambiar su postura, giró la cabeza para mirar a Adrien. Escuchó cómo su respiración se acompasaba en cuestión de segundos y no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido; Severus suspiró, se dio una vuelta y pasó un brazo por encima del niño sin saber por qué lo estaba haciendo. Simplemente, lo necesitaba... Adrien se movió, girando su cuerpo hasta quedarse frente a Severus y el hombre, por primera vez en su vida, se durmió mientras observaba el rostro sereno de un enano de cuatro años que había irrumpido en su vida para complicársela y al que había empezado a querer por mucho que le costara explicárselo y admitirlo...

-Así que has dormido con él... –comentó Albus Dumbledore mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su taza de café -¿Qué tal?

-Raro... –bufó Severus- Demasiado raro, diría yo.

Albus Dumbledore había vuelto a la casa de su profesor de Pociones a una hora muy temprana de la mañana; durante todo el día anterior no había dejado de darle vueltas a la nueva situación por la que estaba atravesando Severus Snape y no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo para volver a la vieja casa de Las Hilanderas y asegurarse de que estaba sabiendo llevar todo aquello; había notado que Adrien no quería quedarse solo con su padre el día anterior, había notado su temor y le preocupaba. Sabía que Severus jamás le haría daño a un niño (daño de verdad, por supuesto, porque algunas veces no trataba a sus alumnos con demasiada condescendencia), pero era lógico pensar que el día de antes no había sido el mejor en la breve vida de Adrien Bellefort y, si Albus podía hacer que el niño se sintiera mejor con su simple presencia, a él no le costaba nada presentarse en la casa de Severus a primera hora de la mañana. Sabía que Severus solía levantarse temprano y ese día no fue diferente; cuando apareció en la chimenea de su salón, Severus ya estaba dando vueltas por la casa, aunque parecía más un animal enjaulado que el hombre frío y distante que siempre había sido; era divertido comprobar los nervios que le provocaba la presencia de un niño tan pequeño viviendo bajo su mismo techo.

-Así que, después de todo –dijo Albus con sarcasmo –Hay un corazoncito escondido ahí dentro –y señaló el pecho de Severus.

-El crío estaba aterrorizado –Severus se encogió de hombros, negando la "insinuación" de Dumbledore -¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo solo para que no pegara ojo en toda la noche?

-Ya, ya –Dumbledore hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, indicando que las excusas de Severus no le servían, que él estaba seguro de que tenía sentimientos, y sonrió ampliamente -¿Sigue durmiendo?

-Eso creo... Si estuviera despierto, ya habría bajado; la casa le da un miedo atroz.

-Y no me extraña –Albus miró a su alrededor -¿Cuándo cambiaste por última vez el papel de las paredes?

-No empieces, Albus... La decoración está bien; me gusta así...

-¡Oh, claro! A ti te encanta pasar los inviernos en una mazmorra oscura y fría; esta casa es un paraíso de color comparado con eso...

-Ya, Albus –Severus chasqueó la lengua y se sentó frente a él -¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión de la Orden?

-No cambies de tema... Justo ahora iba a recomendarte un decorador que no te saldrá caro...

-¡Albus!

-¡Ay, vale, hombre! No tienes sentido del humor...

-Contéstame- insistió Severus con firmeza –Mientras estuve en San Mungo no quisiste hablarme sobre los planes que tienes ahora, pero ha llegado el momento...

-¿En serio? –Albus alzó las cejas –Sinceramente, Severus, no creo que sea el momento para que te pongas a cazar mortífagos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tienes a un niño de cuatro años durmiendo en tu habitación del que eres el único responsable...

-Albus...

-Hablo en serio... ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Disfruta de lo que queda de verano, conoce a tu hijo y, cuando empiece el curso, ya hablaremos.

-Pero no puedo estar de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros lo hacéis todo... Quiero colaborar...

-Ya has colaborado bastante –Albus apuró el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa- Y, si quieres ayudar a la Orden, lo harás quedándote quieto, ¿entendido?

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –dijo por lo bajo Severus después de un par de segundos, claramente molesto.

-Me temo que hoy tengo otro tema más interesante... –Albus se recostó alegremente en la silla.

En ese momento, "El tema más interesante" irrumpió en la cocina con el pelo tan enmarañado que Severus se preguntó si sería posible arreglar ese desaguisado, todavía en pijama y con los ojos hinchados de sueño, abrazado a su osito de peluche, como siempre. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, hubiera sido lógico pensar que bajó corriendo nada más despertarse, asustado y en busca de alguien que lo protegiera, pero Adrien entró en la cocina dando saltitos alegres, emanando una vitalidad que hasta entonces permaneció oculta. Cuando entró, miró a los hombres que charlaban en la cocina y se acercó a Albus sonriendo y frotándose un poco los ojos.

-Hola, señor –dijo con voz ronca, alzando una manita a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días, Adrien –Albus le sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo; el niño arrugó un poco la nariz. No entendía la manía que todo el mundo tenía con despeinarle (aunque esa mañana estuviera desgreñado, claro) -¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, señor –Adrien no dejaba de sonreír; miró tímidamente a su padre, como si no supiera qué pensar de él después de lo ocurrido durante todo el día anterior.

-He oído que las tormentas te dan miedo...

-Sí, señor –Adrien agachó la mirada un momento; luego, se acercó a Dumbledore y le hizo un gesto para proceder a hablarle en tono confidencial. Albus lo cogió con suavidad y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas –Mi papá no me cree, pero anoche había un hombre en mi habitación...

-¿Un hombre?

-Tenía el pelo largo y llevaba una cosa de esas –señaló la túnica estrellada de Dumbledore –Y me miraba como si quisiera hacerme algo.

Adrien necesitaba contarle eso a alguien; sabía que su papá creía que el hombre que vio la noche anterior no era más que un perchero, pero él estaba convencido de que había sido real y, como no conocía a ninguna persona más a la que poder confiarle aquella información, pensó que Albus Dumbledore era el hombre perfecto para ello. Con un poco de suerte, quizás hasta creyera su historia y, tal vez, hiciera algo para averiguar quién era la persona que irrumpió en su dormitorio y que quiso hacerle daño.

-Adrien –la voz de Severus interrumpió aquella conversación; el niño giró la cabeza y miró a su padre. Ya no había miedo en sus ojos, pero si algo de desconfianza -¿Tu mamá te enseñó a vestirte solo?

-Sí, Severus.

-¿Por qué no subes y te arreglas? Luego te peinaré, desayunarás algo y nos iremos de compras.

Adrien no dijo nada; de un saltito se bajó de las rodillas de Dumbledore y desapareció de la cocina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dumbledore lo observó detenidamente, pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué es eso de que anoche había un hombre en su habitación?

-Supongo que fue por la tormenta –Severus se encogió de hombros, levantándose y buscando algo que prepararle a Adrien; tal vez un poco de leche y unas tostadas... –Hay un perchero en el cuarto; se confundiría con los relámpagos por culpa del miedo y creería ver a alguien, pero luego me aseguré de que no ocurría nada.

-¿Has pensado que los mortífagos que quedan libres...?

-Eso no es posible –Severus negó con la cabeza; sí que pensó en ello y le preocupaba –Serían unos estúpidos si vinieran a buscarme, casi como meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Están resentidos y no tienen nada que perder. Posiblemente no les importe meterse en la boca del lobo con tal de vengarse del hombre que los traicionó...

-Sé protegerme solo –Severus se estaba comportando de forma obstinada, aunque sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón -¡Qué intenten atacarme...!

-¿Y si atacan a Adrien? –ese comentario hizo que Severus se quedara callado, con las mandíbulas apretadas- Tú podrías defenderte, estoy seguro pero, ¿y él? Es un niño y, aunque no hayas pensado en ello, te hace ser vulnerable.

Severus se quedó callado; eso era verdad y, aunque sólo hacía un día que Adrien estaba en esa casa, ya le empezaba a angustiar la idea de que algo malo le pasara... Era una posibilidad, después de todo, y debía tenerla muy en cuenta.

-Tal vez podrías poner algunos hechizos protectores... –masculló muy a su pesar; nunca había aceptado esa clase de ayuda de Dumbledore y ahora la estaba solicitando.

-Cuenta con ello –Albus sonrió, satisfecho, y decidió cambiar de tema, por si Adrien escuchaba algo y hacía preguntas inapropiadas –¿Has dicho que vais a salir de compras?

-No tengo nada decente que darle de comer al crío –Severus se encogió de hombros –Además, no hay juguetes por ningún lado y él sólo tiene ese oso de peluche y el caballo de madera de ayer...

-¡Oh, no me engañas!- otra vez la ironía -¡Un padre cariñoso! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Severus quiso protestar, pero las risotadas de Albus Dumbledore fueron tan fuertes que nada de lo que dijera sería atendido, así que se limitó a esperar a que se le pasara el ataque de risa. Luego, cuando Adrien regresó a la cocina, vestido con un pantaloncito corto de color rojo, una camiseta blanca y las zapatillas del día anterior, Severus ofreció al anciano mago que los acompañara en su andadura por el centro comercial, pero Albus afirmó que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y los dejó solos. Snape estaba preocupado por lo que Dumbledore dijo sobre los mortífagos, pero se dispuso a pasar un día agradable.

Su primer día de verdad junto a Adrien Bellefort...


	6. Un día en ¿familia?

_Muy buenas a todos... En primer lugar, muchas gracias por seguir la historia; espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla, porque, bueno, le tengo un cariño especial y todo eso. También quiero decir (otra vez) que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bross (excepto Adrien, por supuestísimo). Ahora colgaré el siguiente capi, pero antes lo prometido es deuda:_

**Amsp14** Definitivamente Albus le va a hacer mucha falta a Severus porque, conforme avance el fic, el pobre hombre se va a ir poniendo de los nervios, ejem, ejem... A mí Adrien me tiene loca, la verdad (y no es porque yo lo haya traído al mundo, jeje) y, bueno, Severus no se resiste a sus encantos... Y, en cuanto a lo de ir a Hogwarts, ya se verá, ya se verá... Me alegra que la historia te guste y, bueno, me alegra mucho más que la hayas agregado a tus favoritos XD. Un besazo y hasta pronto.

**Lia Du Black: **¡Ay, mi niño Adrien! No te puedo decir si el hombre era real o no, lo siento... Creo que se me acaba de olvidar, ejem, ejem... Y Sevy... ¿Quién lo diría? Muchas gracias por tu comentario (espero que haya muchos más) Un abrazote y hasta el próximo capi.

**MeilinSnape: **Bueno... No sabes la que le espera al pobrecito Adrien, con lo pequeñito que es... Y Severus se nos irá ablandando, ya verás, ya...En fin, que me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que no te aburras con los siguientes capis XD. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Edysev: **¡Ey, muchas gracias! Mírame, roja como un tomate, medio escondida detrás de la mesa del ordenata... Bueno, que me alegra que te guste la historia y, bueno, a mí también me atrae la historia de que Severus sea padre (no sé porque Rowling no le inventa un retoño, por Merlín)... Confieso que en un principio Adrien tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años, pero queda más mono con cuatro, ¿a qué sí? En fin, que ya se resolverán ciertas cosillas pendientes, así que estate atenta. Besazos y hasta pronto.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **Adrien es un encanto... ¡Ay, mi niño! (creo que eso ya lo dije antes) Todavía queda un poco para que el trío descubra a Adrien, pero te aseguro que sus caras serán auténticos poemas... En fin, que me gusta que te guste la historia y que espero que te siga gustando a partir de ahora. Un abrazo y hasta lueguito...

**Marieru Takaishi: **Como dije antes, pobre Adrien... Lo va a pasar muy mal, pero ahí tendremos a Severus, defendiendo a su pequeñín... Bueno, bueno, Sevy poco a poco se nos va a ir reblandeciendo (sólo con Adrien, que conste en acta) y el niño va a ir cogiendo confianza... En fin, que me alegra que te guste el fic (he dicho esto unas cuantas veces ya, ¿verdad?) y que pronto vendremos a Adrien haciendo ciertas "cosas". Pues nada, chica, besos y hasta pronto.

_Y una vez hechas las referencias pertinentes, quiero anunciar que al final del capítulo voy a poner un adelanto del capítulo siguiente, para que se os haga la boca agua, ¡Juas, juas, así que atentas. Bueno, ya no me enrollo más; espero que os guste y que sigáis dejándome algún comentario que otro._

_Besos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 6: Un día en... ¿familia?**

Mientras cogía la mano de Adrien para ayudarle a bajar del autobús muggle en el que habían viajado hasta el centro de la ciudad, Severus Snape intentaba recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no utilizaba un medio de transporte de esa clase... Posiblemente desde que era un crío, antes de empezar a estudiar en Howarts... Se sintió un poco extraño viajando con Adrien, debía reconocerlo; el niño estaba callado, pero no parecía tan asustado como el día de antes; Severus suponía que era normal que se mostrara tímido, sobre todo cuando él mismo no tenía la menor idea de cómo afrontar una conversación con el niño. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle algo, pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a observarlo y a pensar en todas las cosas que debía comprar... Por supuesto, llenaría la nevera, no sólo por Adrien, sino por él mismo, porque no podía pasarse la vida tomando comida precocinada, y luego pasaría por alguna tienda para comprarle algo de ropa al niño; había visto que apenas tenía unos pares de pantalones y unas camisetas y, bueno, él suponía que necesitaba más cosas... Y, por supuesto, juguetes... Eso era algo en lo que había pensado durante bastante tiempo... ¿Qué se suponía que debía comprarle al niño? Era lógico pensar Adrien era un mago y podría comprarle juegos para impulsar sus capacidades mágicas, pero también era posible que fuera un squib y no necesitara nada de eso... En cualquier caso, Severus estaba seguro de que el crío no tenía la menor idea de que existía un mundo mágico; seguramente estaba acostumbrado a vivir como los muggles y, por lo tanto, le gustarían los juguetes muggles, así que esa era la mejor opción, al menos hasta que pasaran algún tiempo juntos... Después, ya vería...

Cuando bajaron del autobús, Severus soltó la mano del niño, pero se aseguró de que caminaba a su lado todo el tiempo; no le gustaba la sensación que tenía cuando Adrien lo tocaba. Era como estar desprotegido, como si su carácter se debilitara, y Severus no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse vulnerable; se dio cuenta de que Adrien lo miró con extrañeza cuando le soltó la mano. Él niño siempre se cogía a su mamá cuando salían fuera, a lugares donde había mucha gente, y solía regañarle cuando se soltaba por cualquier motivo; su papá, en cambio, se limitaba a vigilarlo, pero sin tocarlo, y Adrien no sabía si se debía al rechazo... Siempre el rechazo... Eso era lo que más temía Adrien, a pesar de que su padre lo ayudara la noche anterior, a pesar de que había dormido con él para protegerlo, Adrien tenía miedo a que lo rechazara, a quedarse solo otra vez, a no saber a dónde lo llevarían si su papá no quería tenerlo consigo... Recordaba que el señor Burns le había dicho que, si Severus Snape renunciaba a su tutela, habría otras muchas personas deseando poder cuidarle, pero a Adrien aquello le daba miedo; no le gustaba estar solo...

Severus cogió un carro de los que había en el aparcamiento de aquel centro comercial y se sintió un poco inseguro; hacer compras al estilo muggle no se le daba bien... Cuando era pequeño, había aprendido a utilizar el dinero muggle, las libras, se llamaban, puesto que su madre puso mucho empeño en enseñarle, y sabía cómo usar las tarjetas de crédito, pero no le gustaba tener que tratar con los vendedores, que siempre le miraban con cara rara si alguna vez se confundía y les entregaba más dinero del que debía.

Adrien, por su parte, miró el carro de la compra con curiosidad; cuando iba al supermercado con su madre, siempre se subía dentro para no cansarse caminando, pero no estaba seguro de que su papá fuera a dejarle. Aún así, decidió que era hora de hacer alguna petición y, con timidez, tiró de la punta del jersey oscuro que llevaba Severus, pensando en que debía tener mucho calor estando tan abrigado y preguntándose porqué no utilizaba ropa más fresca... Su padre lo miró fijamente, sin esperarse aquel gesto por parte del pequeño, intentado averiguar el motivo por el cual reclamaba su atención.

-¿Puedo subir al carro? –preguntó con voz débil, agachando la mirada y esperando una respuesta negativa.

-¿Qué...? –Severus frunció el ceño y tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta de lo que Adrien le estaba pidiendo; luego, señaló el interior del carro -¿Dentro? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, mirándose las puntas de los pies, esperando un "no" que no terminaba de llegar –Claro –Severus sonrió, lo alzó en el aire con cuidado y lo dejó suavemente en el carro –Si quieres bajar, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Severus.

Adrien se colocó en la parte delantera, apoyado sobre las rodillas y con las manos fuertemente sujetas a las barritas de acero del carro; su padre inició una veloz rápida hacia el interior de los grandes almacenes y, un poco perdido, se dirigió a la segunda planta, donde estaban todos los artículos de ocio, por llamarlos de alguna forma. Era un establecimiento no demasiado grande: sólo tenía dos plantas, la primera que hacía las veces de supermercado, y la segunda para todos los demás productos, había unos multicines, una sala de recreativos, varios locales de comida rápida y unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, deportes y telefonía móvil. Severus pensó que sería conveniente ir primero a ver la ropa para Adrien; no había mucha gente y tal vez alguna dependienta podría echarle una mano con todo aquello porque, Severus no se engañaba... ¿Qué sabía él de ropa para niños? Absolutamente nada; a veces dudaba que supiera algo sobre ropa para adultos, a juzgar por el contenido de su armario: todo era negro, túnicas, pantalones, camisas... No era un vestuario demasiado alegre, eso estaba claro, y Adrien era demasiado pequeño para vestirlo de vampiro; además, a juzgar por la ropa que le vio el día de antes y por la de esa mañana, sin duda comprada por Mariah, al enano le gustaban los colores alegres, y él... Bueno, él no valía para esas cosas.

Efectivamente, cuando entraron a la primera tienda de ropa para niños, sólo se encontraron con otro par de clientes, un niño que tendría más o menos la edad de Adrien, rubio, de pelo encrespado y grandes ojos azules, y una mujer que debía ser su madre, a juzgar por el parecido físico existente entre ellos; tendría unos treinta años y Severus reconoció que era bastante guapa, no era demasiado delgada, pero tenía una especie de gracia natural que resultaba de lo más agradable.

Una joven dependienta, de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, le mostraba camisas al niño, que eran rechazadas sistemáticamente por el muchachito, que parecía enfurruñado y tenía una actitud bastante agresiva que intentaba controlar su madre a base de regañinas; Severus los observó un momento, preguntándose si Adrien se comportaría así con el paso del tiempo... A él no le agradaban demasiado los chicos respondones...

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Una mujer de mediana edad y cara sonriente lo sacó de sus pensamientos; tenía una expresión afable y, cuando miró a Adrien, el niño le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, sin duda porque la mujer le había caído bien. Severus agitó un momento la cabeza y miró a la dependienta, que esperaba su respuesta.

-En realidad, sí –se volvió y bajó a Adrien del carro, dejándolo en el suelo como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos –Verá, quiero comprarle algo al chico, pero no sé...

-¡Oh, los hombres! –la mujer miró a Severus con indulgencia y luego, se agachó un poco para mirar a Adrien a los ojos –Hola, chiquitín, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Adrien, señora.

-¡Oh, que nombre tan bonito! ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-Estos, señora –y, como ya hiciera el día anterior, se colocó los dedos de la mano para mostrar el número cuatro, haciendo que Severus volviera a reír.

-¡Oh, qué mayor! –la mujer se irguió, cogió a Adrien de una mano y lo llevó al interior de la tienda mientras miraba los estantes con el ceño fruncido –Tendremos que buscarte ropa de hombrecito... ¿qué te parece?

-Me gusta la ropa de hombrecito –dijo Adrien con voz aguda, sin duda porque aquella idea le gustaba; Severus seguía a Adrien y a la dependienta por la tienda, maravillado por la facilidad con que la mujer se había ganado la confianza del niño.

-¡Uhm... Veamos! –alargó su brazo hacia una barra de la que colgaban un montón de pantaloncitos y sacó unos que parecían ser de hilo, de color azul claro y con unos bolsillitos bastante graciosos -¿Te gustan estos?

-Sí, señora –Adrien dio un salto de emoción.

-¿Qué le parece? –la mujer se volvió para mirar a Severus, que se limitaba a observar con calma todo aquello.

-Eh... Bien... Bueno, si al niño le gustan... –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Y qué talla usa?

Severus se quedó callado; aquella era una buena pregunta... ¿Qué talla de ropa usaba su hijo? Pues, la verdad, no tenía idea, pero no debía ser muy grande puesto que Adrien parecía un enano, tan bajito y tan flaco... No supo que contestar y se sintió un poco avergonzado, no sólo por el asunto de la talla; posiblemente, muchos padres no sabrían decir esos detalles, pero es que él ni siquiera sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Adrien y se sintió incómodo... Escuchó cómo la mujer chasqueaba la lengua y se volvió a Adrien, sentándose para examinarlo y quedar a su altura.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas tú y yo solos, Adrien –dijo la mujer, comprendiendo tal vez la reacción de Severus; ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas –Seguro que encontramos muchas cosas que te gustan... –otra vez, miró a Severus -¿Por qué no se sienta y se relaja? Yo me ocupo del niño, no se preocupe.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –y miró a Severus como diciendo: "no quiero que termine vistiéndose como tú, enterrador de pacotilla"

Severus siguió el consejo de la dependienta y se acomodó en un diminuto sillón para niños de color rojo y con un gran "Pato Donald" pintado en el respaldo. Se sentía un tanto ridículo, totalmente fuera de lugar, como un gigante en el país de los enanos, pero pensó que merecía la pena mientras observaba a Adrien, que reía sin parar mientras la mujer de la tienda le sacaba la ropa de media tienda y se la probaba; a Severus la verdad es que le gustó todo lo que se ponía y, una hora después, había gastado más dinero del debido en pantalones, camisas, camisetas y calzado, deportivo y formal; incluso le compró un par de gorras, que por cierto, le sentaban bastante bien al chico, unos cinturones para que los pantalones le quedaran mejor. Severus salió de la tienda rezando porque todo aquel desembolso hubiera merecido la pena; hacía años que no se gastaba tanto dinero de una sola vez y el día no había hecho más que empezar...

A partir de ahí, Adrien estaba tan nervioso que no quiso volver al carro; andaba junto a Severus, dando vueltas a su alrededor y señalando sin ninguna clase de pudor todas las cosas que le gustaban. Cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de animales, se acercó corriendo y pegó la nariz al escaparate, mirando unos cachorritos de color marrón claro que lloriqueaban como si reclamaran que alguien los comprara; se quedó tanto tiempo mirándolos que Severus no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él para seguir con las compras... Por un segundo pensó que Adrien le iba a pedir un perro y, bueno, él no quería comprar uno por nada del mundo; no le gustaban esos animales, le recordaban a Sirius Black... Y, ¿por qué demonios se acordaba de Sirius Black en ese momento? ¿Para volver a sentir esa punzada de rencor en el pecho que logró que su rostro se ensombreciera? ¿Para que Adrien notara ese hecho cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo y su rostro perdiera un poco la sonrisa? No, debía olvidarse de él; ya estaba muerto, debía dejar de odiarle... Pero también James Potter llevaba muerto muchos años y él seguía odiándolo, como odiaba a su hijo a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él...

Severus agitó la cabeza para dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y suavizó su expresión cuando se dispuso a llamar la atención de Adrien; el niño no tenía la culpa de las cosas que le ocurrieron en el pasado y debía permanecer ajeno a todas ellas, era demasiado pequeño para entender y llevaba muy poco tiempo con él para revelarle todo lo que pasó con esos hombres... Además, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que menos le importaba a Adrien en un momento como ese... Bastante tenía con admirar a los perritos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Vamos a la juguetería? –preguntó Severus con suavidad, sintiéndose tentado a ponerle una mano en el hombro al niño, pero sin llegar a hacerlo –Te compraré un par de cosas; las que tú quieras.

-¿Las que quiera? –Adrien se volvió rápidamente; aunque era muy pequeño, se había dado cuenta de que su padre no pensaba comprarle el perro que tanto le gustaba, porque si hubiera querido hacerlo, le hubiera preguntado por él, pero en lugar de entristecerse por ello, pensó en los juguetes que quería tener... La ropa le gustaba mucho, se lo había pasado muy bien con aquella señora tan simpática, pero los juguetes...

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Una bici y un coche teledirigido? –sugirió Adrien, dándose cuenta de que esos era juguetes muy caros.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Severus dijo eso sin saber que le iban a costar un ojo de la cara... Pero, ¿qué sabía él de juguetes? Exactamente lo mismo que de ropa... Cuando salieron de la juguetería, con una espléndida bici de montaña roja y un coche teledirigido verde y blanco, ya no estaba de tan buen humor como antes; el dinero apenas le iba a llegar para comprar la comida más esencial y, bueno, él había ido al supermercado básicamente a por esa comida, así que había fallado en su objetivo... Se daba cuenta de que había empezado a consentir a Adrien unas horas después de conocerlo y no le gustaba demasiado la idea; si seguía así, si el niño se quedaba con él, iba a malacostumbrarse, y eso que ni siquiera le había pedido nada, todo había sido por su cuenta y riesgo...

Después de comprar los alimentos que Severus consideró más prioritarios y de posponer todo lo demás para los días siguientes, fueron a comer a una hamburguesería, dentro del mismo centro comercial. Era la hora punta del día y, si cuando llegaron todo aquello estaba casi vacío, a esas horas el local estaba plagado de niños escandalosos que correteaban por todos lados y no dejaban de gritar y pelearse; a Severus no le agradó el panorama demasiado, pero se sentó junto a Adrien en una esquina, desde podía controlarlo prácticamente todo, y mientras comían, reconoció dos rostros: el de la mujer y el niño rubios que se habían encontrado en la tienda de ropa. El niño seguía enfurruñado y su madre también, pues le daba su comida sin casi mirarlo; Severus sonrió y miró a Adrien, que todavía tenía clavados los ojos en los bolsillos de su padre.

Diez minutos antes habían entrado en el cuarto de baño, cargados con todo lo que habían comprado ese día y Severus, después de una gran "sesión preparatoria" había empequeñecido sus compras hasta que todas cupieron en su bolsillo, mientras Adrien lo miraba con la boca abierta y sin decir nada, como si temiera que cualquier palabra pudiera estropear ese momento; Severus no estaba seguro de si debía o no debía hacer magia frente a Adrien. Era posible que el niño se asustara, que no se explicara todas esas cosas, pero hasta ese momento, los pocos "trucos" que había visto le habían gustado y, bueno, quizás no estuviera en edad de ponerse a pensar en si lo que veía era o no algo raro; le gustaba y punto... Y, realmente, Adrien era un niño que estaba acostumbrado a creer en la magia, tal vez no en ese tipo de magia, pero su madre muchas veces le había contado antiguas leyendas, como la de Nessy, el monstruo del lago, y a él le parecían posibles, le gustaba pensar que todo eso podía hacerse realidad... Severus le había dicho que no comentara nada sobre la magia a la gente y Adrien había prometido obedecer sin hacer preguntas; se le veía un muchacho obediente, pero alguna vez tendría que sentir una gran curiosidad por algo, era lo lógico en los niños. Mientras asintiera sin rechistar, Severus estaría contento y tranquilo...

Mientras Severus se tomaba un café bien cargado, Adrien le pidió ir a jugar a un pequeño parque infantil que había instalado en la misma hamburguesería; el niño, que había comido como si llevara semanas sin hacerlo, se marchó dispuesto a divertirse. Poco a poco iba teniendo ganas de jugar, no como cuando se murió se mamá y estaba siempre triste... Ese día, por ejemplo, se lo estaba pasando tan bien que le apetecía tirarse por el tobogán un par de veces, pero cuando se dispuso a subir la escalerita, alguien lo empujó: era el niño rubio que había visto esa misma mañana en la tienda de ropa y seguía teniendo la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre; sin embargo, Adrien no era de esos que se dejaban empujar, así, sin más. Había aprendido a defenderse desde que era mucho más pequeño que ahora y se encaró con el niño rubio, impidiéndole el paso al tobogán: sino iba él primero, no iba nadie... Pero el niño rubio tampoco se daba por vencido y volvió a empujarlo y, esa vez, Adrien casi se cae al suelo, y eso lo enfadó...

-¡Estaba yo primero! –dijo, haciendo a un lado al niño rubio y cogiéndose a la escalerilla.

-¡Pues ahora no! –insistió el otro, empujando a Adrien otra vez.

-¡Me toca a mí! –y Adrien empujó al rubio...

-¡Quita, imbécil! –y el rubio empujó a Adrien...

Y, sin darse cuenta, los dos se enzarzaron en una violenta pelea en la que hubo puñetazos, patadas, arañazos, tirones de pelo e, incluso, algún mordisco. Los dos niños parecían querer marcar su territorio a toda consta y no estaban dispuestos a separarse, mientras que otros niños se habían acercado para mirar: unos, los más pequeños, lloraban asustados, y otros, los más mayores, daban ánimos a los dos contrincantes.

Adrien había conseguido colocarse sobre el niño rubio e intentaba inmovilizarlo en el suelo para subirse en el tobogán y zanjar así toda aquella cuestión; su enemigo estaba a punto de rendirse y Adrien casi cantaba victoria, pero entonces notó como dos manos fuertes lo cogían y lo alzaban en el aire con suma facilidad... Antes de girarse para ver el rostro airado de su padre, vio a la mujer rubia acercarse a su enemigo, cogerlo del brazo y ponerlo en pie para regañarlo... Adrien notó que su padre lo dejaba al lado del otro niño y los dos se vieron uno junto al otro, frente a sus respectivos padres, ya sin ganas de pelear... Se habían metido en un buen lío...

-Josh Allerton... –dijo la mujer rubia con voz chillona, y el niño agachó la cabeza; su madre estaba enfadada de verdad -¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

-Empezó él –el tal Josh señaló acusadoramente a Adrien –No me dejaba subir al tobogán...

-¡Estaba yo primero! –dijo Adrien, que tenía un golpe en el labio y un arañazo en el cuello; el estado del otro era similar al suyo -¡Él me empujó! –y miró a Severus para ver si le creía.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que te pelees? –dijo la mujer, alzando un cejo, consiguiendo que el niño dejara de señalar a Adrien- ¡Pídele perdón!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Qué le pidas perdón!

Josh no parecía muy convencido, pero sabía cómo se ponía su madre cuando se enfadaba de verdad, así que se volvió hacia Adrien, lo miró con profundo odio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo siento –masculló entre dientes.

-¡Quiero oírte, Joshua Allerton!- dijo con gravedad la mujer.

-Lo siento –Josh habló más alto y Adrien sonrió satisfecho, creyendo que había vencido... Pero Severus aún no había dicho nada y a él tampoco le parecían bien las peleas... Aunque no quisiera regañar a Adrien tan pronto, debía empezar a educarle, si es que quería que saliera una persona de provecho.

-Creo que tú también tienes algo que decir, Adrien –dijo con gravedad; el niño dio un pequeño bote y miró a su padre sorprendido... A juzgar por el brillo de los ojos del hombre, era mejor no rechistar y, después de todo, él también se había peleado con el niño rubio, y en igualdad de condiciones, además...

-Lo siento –dijo, con voz no muy alta, pero perfectamente audible.

-Eso está mejor –Severus cabeceó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora, id a jugar –dijo la mujer rubia, haciendo movimientos frenéticos con las manos; a los niños no les quedó más remedio que irse y, curiosamente, se pusieron a jugar juntos... Los críos no dejaban de sorprender a Severus... –Siento mucho lo de Josh... Algunas veces me resulta muy complicado controlarlo y le gusta pegar a otros niños... Si su hijo ha salido lastimado...

-Creo que ha sido una pelea justa –Severus sonrió y miró a Adrien, que en ese momento subía al tobogán, seguido por Josh, que estaba enfurruñado, como si no quisiera pasárselo bien- Y es normal que los niños peleen –o, al menos, eso pensaba Severus...

La mujer lo miró de reojo y sonrió, alargando una mano con amabilidad.

-Carole Allerton –dijo con suavidad, presentándose.

-Severus Snape –dijo él, estrechando su mano.

-Josh y yo acabamos de mudarnos a la ciudad –dijo Carole, mirando a su hijo -¿Usted es de aquí?

-Sí; crecí aquí...

-Es una ciudad bonita... –Carole miró su reloj y pareció sobresaltada -¡Oh, tengo que marcharme! ¡Josh, cariño, nos vamos! –el niño la miró haciendo una mueca –Ha sido un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tal vez volvamos a vernos... ¡Josh, date prisa!

El niño llegó junto a su madre corriendo y, en cuestión de segundos, ambos desaparecían de la hamburguesería; Severus dejó que Adrien jugara un rato más, pero el crío no parecía pasárselo tan bien jugando él solo, así que al cabo de media hora ya se disponían a coger el autobús para volver a casa.

-¿Por qué peleabas con ese niño? –preguntó Severus, mientras él y Adrien viajaban sentados en la parte trasera del bus.

-Porque me empujó –dijo Adrien, agachando un poco la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado –Mi mamá me dijo que no tenía que dejar que nadie me pegara...

Severus sonrió; su madre había tenido toda la razón al decirle eso, pero ahora Adrien parecía un poco arrepentido de haberlo hecho, así que le dio un toquecito en la pierna para animarle.

-No pasa nada, Adrien –le dijo sin perder la sonrisa –Está muy bien que te defiendas, no estoy enfadado, pero no quiero que te metas con niños que no te han hecho nada, ¿entiendes?

-Yo nunca hago eso –Adrien contestó apresuradamente, como si tuviera mucha prisa por aclarar ese detalle.

-Lo sé... Tranquilo... Pero al final, parece que te llevabas bien con Josh...

-Bueno, es simpático... –Adrien quiso decir que era un gruñón que siempre fruncía el ceño, como él, pero no le pareció apropiado –Además, pega como una niña...

-Cualquiera lo diría a juzgar por ese labio –Severus rió ante aquella ocurrencia –Seguro que luego podemos arreglarlo.

Después de eso, apenas hablaron, pero Adrien seguía sintiéndose feliz; había sido un buen día en el centro comercial. Le habían comprado ropa, juguetes, había comido hamburguesas e, incluso, había hecho un amigo (o un enemigo, depende como se mire), pero sobre todo se había dado cuenta de que su padre también era capaz de sonreír y ya no le tenía miedo... Ni desconfianza.

Había sido un buen día para los dos... No tanto para la cuenta corriente de Severus Snape, pero había merecido la pena.

--------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- --------------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---------------

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Magia"...**_

_Adrien, que movía los bracitos enérgicamente como si pretendiera trazar mejor los movimientos de su coche, imitaba él mismo el ruido de un motor; sabía que su padre, aunque no estaba con él, lo vigilaba muy de cerca y se sentía a gusto. Le gustaban sus juguetes nuevos, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia no poder sacar muy a menudo su bicicleta; su mamá ya le había enseñado a montar y dar vueltas por el jardín no era muy agradable, así que prefería jugar con el coche; el circuito que le hicieron su papá y su abuelo Albus (le hacía gracia llamar "abuelo" a ese hombre tan raro, pero como le caía bien, no se podía resistir). "Oso", que así era como se llamaba su osito de peluche, descansaba en una tumbona de madera que estaba perfectamente colocada junto a una mesa de terraza y Adrien permanecía ajeno a todo salvo a su coche... En ese momento procuraba subir la pequeña montaña que culminaba todo el circuito, pero las ruedas resbalaban y caía hacia abajo una y otra vez, haciendo que Adrien se empeñara cada vez más en conseguir su propósito; a pesar de su corta edad, ya era terriblemente testarudo y no solía dejarse vencer por cosas como aquella..._

_Tal vez por aquel empeño suyo no se dio cuenta de que un gran perro color canela había saltado la cerca de la casa y se acercaba a él mostrando los dientes de una forma bastante peligrosa... Cuando el animal le ladró con fiereza, con el lomo erizado y los ojos repletos de cólera, Adrien se puso en pie y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sin acertar a llamar a su padre; el perro parecía dispuesto a atacarle y Adrien dejó caer el mando del coche teledirigido, cada vez más asustado... A él los perros no le daban miedo, de hecho le gustaban mucho, pero aquel... La baba se le escurría de la boca mientras le enseñaba los dientes y le gruñía, dando sus pasos cada vez más largos... Adrien retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared de la casa y el perro soltó una especie de aullido, abalanzándose sobre él..._


	7. Magia

¡Muy buenas a todos! No pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero como el número de críticas por capítulo es realmente satisfactorio, no os haré esperar más y colgaré el siguiente capítulo... Bueno, anunciar que descubriremos unas cuantas cosas bastante interesantes relacionadas con Adrien (en este y en el próximo capítulo) y que al fin desvelaré la incógnita del "perro-asesino"... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y, ahora sí, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo y, al final, un adelanto del siguiente. Besos y hasta pronto

_Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 7: Magia**

La señora Olsen era la vecina más cercana que tenía Severus Snape, una anciana de pelo blanco que andaba encorvada y que tenía un gran perro color canela que atacaba a cualquiera que cometiera el error de acercarse a su casa. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Severus había cortado cualquier clase de relación con esa mujer, tal vez porque los dos tenían el mismo carácter agrio y a ambos les resultaba igual de complicado tolerar la presencia del otro, pero de cuando en cuando el horrible perro color canela se escapaba de la casa de su dueña y se dedicaba a perseguir a los vecinos de la zona, sin importarle si estaban o no en la propiedad de su ama. Severus odiaba a ese perro (de hecho, odiaba a cualquier perro, era algo superior a sus fuerzas), y eso pese a que el animal parecía tenerle cierto grado de respeto; bastaba con que Severus clavara en él sus ojos negros con firmeza para que el chucho agachara las orejas y se marchara aullando en dirección contraria, claramente asustado. Más de una vez la señora Olsen le había acusado de hacerle daño a "su cachorrito", aunque, por supuesto, Severus nunca le había hecho caso a aquella muggle medio loca; ella también parecía temerle y, aunque de cuando en cuando le hacía algún comentario desdeñoso si se lo encontraba cerca de su casa, solía hacer lo que su perro... Huir...

Aquella mañana, Adrien estaba jugando en el jardín con su nuevo coche teledirigido; Severus se había dedicado unos días antes a quitar las malas hierbas y a arreglar el viejo cercado para que el niño pudiera estar tranquilo y, al mismo tiempo, para no tener que estar encima de él constantemente. En la semana que llevaba viviendo con él, había terminado por perder toda su timidez inicial y correteaba por todos sitios con confianza, registrando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, aunque, eso sí, respetaba la prohibición de subir al desván; lo que Severus no había conseguido de él fue que durmiera solo en la habitación; seguía teniendo miedo de aquel hombre que, según el niño, había querido hacerle daño, y su padre se vio obligado a dejarle dormir con él todas las noches, hecho que realmente no le importaba en absoluto... Por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a comprender, a Severus le gustaba quedarse despierto solo para poder ver al niño dormir... Podía pasarse varias horas observándolo, sin pensar absolutamente en nada más, y eso le tenía un poco desconcertado; Dumbledore se burlaba de él hablando sobre su recién descubierto instinto paternal y Severus gruñía, pero siempre terminaba dejando que Adrien se quedara con él. Una mala costumbre, sin duda, pero es que no podía evitarlo...

Además, Severus se había propuesto hacer de su casa un lugar más... habitable. Puesto que Adrien ya estaba empezando a familiarizarse con la idea de que su padre era un hombre capaz de hacer magia, había hecho una pequeña inversión en pintura y llevaba varios días re-decorándolo todo; permitía que Adrien rondara libremente por la casa, pero había realizado un par de hechizos que le avisaban si el niño pretendía salir del jardín o de la vivienda (algo que, hasta ese día, no había ocurrido). Dumbledore se pasaba por allí todos los días, por la mañana y por la tarde, y Severus se había sorprendido mucho cuando descubrió a Adrien llamándolo "Abuelo"; a él todavía le decía "Severus", tal y como le pidió el día que llegara a la casa, pero con Albus era diferente. El viejo director había dicho que le gustaba que Adrien lo llamara así y, a juzgar por la forma en que trataba al niño, cualquiera diría que era su nieto de verdad; jugaba con él, le llevaba caramelos y, en algunos ratos (los menos, eso sí), se interesaba por las capacidades de Adrien para la lectura y la escritura. Al parecer, en el colegio ya habían empezado a enseñarle, pero confundía las letras bastante a menudo y era divertido leer las cosas que escribía, todas ellas confusas y sin mucho sentido; Severus todavía no había intentado corregir aquellos errores, reconocía que nunca ha sido un profesor precisamente paciente y no quería asustar a Adrien con sus gruñidos, así que se limitaba a sonreír cada vez que el niño intentaba leer algún cartón de leche o algo por el estilo. Lo que sí se le daba bien a Adrien era el dibujo; a pesar de ser tan pequeño, tenía cierto talento para copiar aquellas cosas que le llamaban la atención. Solía sentarse en el porche de la casa, con un bloc de dibujo y una caja de lápices de colores, y se pasaba horas enteras dibujando el viejo molino que había río arriba, el bosque que había enfrente o cualquier animal que se estaba quieto durante el tiempo necesario, normalmente pájaros y conejos. También hacía "muñecotes" y, según lo que Adrien comentó un día, cuando Severus le preguntó, eran los personajes de su serie de dibujos favorita, una serie que, y Adrien lo dejó caer con inocencia, hacía mucho que no veía porque en la casa de su padre no había televisión... Severus hubiera sido un poco estúpido si no hubiera captado el significado de esas palabras y ya tenía planeado ir a comprar un aparato de esos para que el niño se entretuviera; después de todo, Adrien no podía pasarse la vida en el jardín o con sus cuadernos de dibujo... Había crecido como un niño muggle y los niños muggles también veían la televisión, así que no le quedaba otro remedio más que resignarse. Ya daba por hecho que Adrien se quedaría en esa casa, con él...

El señor Burns había dicho que volvería quince días después de dejar allí a Adrien y solo faltaban siete para que el plazo se cumpliera; por supuesto, había muchas cosas que incomodaban a Severus. No era fácil para un hombre como él compartir su vida con otro ser humano; echaba de menos su antigua soledad, cuando se sentaba en su sillón favorito de la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea, y se ponía a releer sus viejos libros de magia... Se sentía extraño viviendo de una forma tan pacífica, sin tener que acudir a las llamadas de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", sin tener que aguantar las suspicacias de los mortífagos ni de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sin tener que preocuparse constantemente por mantener la cabeza fría y vacía de recuerdos... De hecho, en esos días había estado recordando muchas cosas sobre su vida y, casi sin darse cuenta, había comprendido que nunca había sentido tanta paz como en esos días... Nunca se había sentido tan... ¿feliz? desde que Adrien irrumpió en su casa y le hizo cambiar todos los esquemas que tan meticulosamente había trazado... Era un poco molesto algunas veces, lo reconocía; no podía hacer todo lo que quería, no podía dedicar todo el tiempo que deseaba a estudiar las Artes Oscuras y a elaborar pociones, pero merecía la pena, después de todo... Le gustaba observar a Adrien, sobre todo cuando el niño no se daba cuenta; le gustaba oír como hablaba solo, montándose pequeñas historias para entretenerse, le gustaba verlo dormir y... En definitiva, que Severus había decidido que se haría responsable del mocoso; no sabía cómo lo haría, pero estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

Seguramente las cosas se complicarían cuando le tocara ir a Howarts para dar clase; no podía llevarse al niño con él... ¿Qué pensarían los demás profesores si, de pronto, lo veían aparecer con un crío de cuatro años enganchado a su túnica como una lapa? No quería imaginarse la cara de Minerva McGonagall... Una mujer tan recta como ella pondría el grito en el cielo si él le decía que tenía un hijo... Y lo que menos necesitaba era un nuevo motivo de confrontación con la profesora de Transformaciones; la defensa de sus respectivas casas en el colegio ya los tendría lo suficientemente entretenidos... ¿Remus Lupin? ¡Oh, eso si que prefería ni pensarlo! Después de tantos años de enemistad, lo menos que se podía esperar era alguna burla; quizá le hiciera alguna clase de reproches, acusándolo de haber ignorado a su hijo durante cuatro años... Bueno, el lado bueno de eso era que Remus Lupin no era Sirius Black; con el animago las cosas hubieran sido peores, tal vez hubiera tratado mal a Adrien para buscar un enfrentamiento con él, todo era posible... De hecho, era posible que el mismo Lupin lo intentara... ¿Y Hagrid? ¡Oh, él si que no debía enterarse de nada! ¡Con lo que le gustaban los niños al guardián de Howarts, era capaz de llevárselo al Bosque Prohibido para que jugara con esas mascotitas que él solía tener: arañas asesinas gigantes, dragones, escregutos de cola explosiva... ¡O lo que era peor! Hagrid era capaz de querer presentarle a Adrien a su hermano Grawp, y ese gigante sí era peligroso... Severus se daba cuenta de que si llevaba a Adrien a Howarts, tendría que asumir todas esas cosas (y muchas otras) y, sobre todo, tendría que enfrentarse a sus alumnos... ¿Qué cara pondrían todos esos muchachitos si descubrían que tenía un hijo? Capaces eran de secuestrárselo en un intento por aprobar sus exámenes de Pociones; seguramente ellos se reirían a sus espaldas, y, si por alguna extraña coincidencia, le veían teniendo algún gesto cariñoso con Adrien (últimamente esas cosas empezaban a salirle solas), perdería su autoridad... No, no podía llevar a Adrien a Howarts, debía encontrar una solución y algo había pensado ya...

En unos días se pondría a buscar un colegio muggle para Adrien; sabía que en la ciudad había cuatro escuelas primarias, así que las visitaría todas para decidir cuál le gustaba mal. Cuando él era niño, no fue a la escuela; su madre se encargó de enseñarle todo en casa, a la espera de que se marchara a Howarts, pero Severus no quería que su hijo creciera solo en esa casa, sin relacionarse con otros niños. Adrien era demasiado alegre para eso; no le costaba prácticamente nada ganarse a la gente con su conversación infantil y, según demostró en el centro comercial, tampoco se le daba mal tratar con otros niños. En cuanto terminara de arreglar la casa, lo llevaría todas las tardes a jugar un rato al parque, para que se fuera adaptando a la vida en la ciudad. A parte de seleccionar el colegio, debía buscar una niñera; era la única solución que se le ocurría para poder encargarse de Adrien, encontrar a alguien que lo cuidara mientras él estuviera dando clase en Howarts; también tendría que hablar con Dumbledore sobre ese tema: no podría pasar las noches en el colegio, de hecho, su deseo era terminar su jornada a eso de las seis de la tarde y volver a casa a través de la red flú... Seguro que Albus lo entendía, así que debía darse prisa en encontrar a una niñera adecuada; el mes de agosto ya había llegado y no podía perder más tiempo...

Pues bien, aquella mañana, Severus y Adrien se habían levantado muy temprano; el niño, después de vaguear un rato por la casa y de prácticamente quedarse dormido frente a su tazón de cereales, se había vestido con la ropa más fresca que Severus encontró en su armario, puesto que ese día hacía un calor insoportable, y había salido al jardín, que estaba a la sombra hasta después del mediodía; Severus estaba pintando el pasillo de un color naranja fuerte y, con la inestimable ayuda de la magia, le cundía bastante. Toda la parte superior ya había sido arreglada y la habitación de Adrien ya parecía el cuarto de un niño; de hecho, el pequeño ya no sentía miedo de estar allí, salvo cuando se hacía de noche, por supuesto, y se acordaba de aquel hombre de ojos brillantes... Severus dudaba mucho que algún día fuera a animarse a dormir solo; había dado esa batalla por perdida, no le quedaba más remedio.

Desde el pasillo, Severus podía oír el ruido del coche teledirigido de Adrien; solía recargarle las pilas con ayuda de la magia y el crío era capaz de pasarse horas enteras entretenido con aquel artefacto. De hecho, había montado una especie de circuito en el jardín (con ayuda mágica, por supuesto): tenía una zona de arena seca, otra pantanosa, otra asfaltada, montañas, terrenos pedregosos e, incluso, un pequeño lago rodeado de arbolitos diminutos que, a simple vista, no parecían más que hierba... Albus Dumbledore había perfeccionado el circuito, que ocupaba una buena parte del jardín, e incluso había felicitado a Severus por el buen tino demostrado, burlándose otra vez de su instinto paternal... Severus ya empezaba a enfadarse con aquel asunto; no necesitaba que le recordaran que Adrien le estaba ablandando el carácter, ya se daba cuenta solo y le agradaba y molestaba a partes iguales...

Adrien, que movía los bracitos enérgicamente como si pretendiera trazar mejor los movimientos de su coche, imitaba él mismo el ruido de un motor; sabía que su padre, aunque no estaba con él, lo vigilaba muy de cerca y se sentía a gusto. Le gustaban sus juguetes nuevos, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia no poder sacar muy a menudo su bicicleta; su mamá ya le había enseñado a montar y dar vueltas por el jardín no era muy agradable, así que prefería jugar con el coche; el circuito que le hicieron su papá y su abuelo Albus (le hacía gracia llamar "abuelo" a ese hombre tan raro, pero como le caía bien, no se podía resistir). "Oso", que así era como se llamaba su osito de peluche, descansaba en una tumbona de madera que estaba perfectamente colocada junto a una mesa de terraza y Adrien permanecía ajeno a todo salvo a su coche... En ese momento procuraba subir la pequeña montaña que culminaba todo el circuito, pero las ruedas resbalaban y caía hacia abajo una y otra vez, haciendo que Adrien se empeñara cada vez más en conseguir su propósito; a pesar de su corta edad, ya era terriblemente testarudo y no solía dejarse vencer por cosas como aquella...

Tal vez por aquel empeño suyo no se dio cuenta de que un gran perro color canela había saltado la cerca de la casa y se acercaba a él mostrando los dientes de una forma bastante peligrosa... Cuando el animal le ladró con fiereza, con el lomo erizado y los ojos repletos de cólera, Adrien se puso en pie y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sin acertar a llamar a su padre; el perro parecía dispuesto a atacarle y Adrien dejó caer el mando del coche teledirigido, cada vez más asustado... A él los perros no le daban miedo, de hecho le gustaban mucho, pero aquel... La baba se le escurría de la boca mientras le enseñaba los dientes y le gruñía, dando sus pasos cada vez más largos... Adrien retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared de la casa y el perro soltó una especie de aullido, abalanzándose sobre él...

Severus había escuchado el primer ladrido y, sin saber porqué, reconoció al perro de la señora Olsen y supo que Adrien estaba en peligro. Sacó la varita de entre su ropa y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina; resbaló un momento y escuchó un aullido que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca... Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo y corrió todo lo que pudo... Cuando salió al jardín, vio al perro saltando sobre Adrien, que estaba arrinconado, mirando al animal fijamente, totalmente aterrorizado... Alzó su varita para lanzar algún maleficio, pero entonces vio al perro suspendido en el aire de una forma bastante extraña... Vio como el animal bajaba las orejas y miraba a su alrededor como asustado y vio a Adrien con las manos extendidas al frente y los ojos clavados en el perro, sin dar crédito a lo que veía... Entonces, Adrien agitó una mano y, para sorpresa de Severus, el perro salió volando por los aires, hasta más allá del cercado de la casa, se topó con un árbol y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo y aullando lastimeramente...

Severus se quedó paralizado... Jamás había visto a un niño tan pequeño hacer aquella excepcional demostración de magia; seguramente había sido algo inconsciente, algo basado en el instinto de supervivencia, pero había hecho levitar a un animal que pesaría dos o tres veces lo que él y se había deshecho del peligro sin sufrir ni un rasguño... Posiblemente estaría asustado, pero para eso estaba él ahí, para explicarle lo particular de su acción...

Adrien también estaba paralizado, con sus manos aún extendidas frente a él, respirando entrecortadamente y luchando por no llorar; había pasado mucho miedo, pero el perro no le había hecho nada... Él, de alguna manera, se había deshecho de él, lo había hecho volar y lo había sacado del jardín, todo ello sin saber cómo... Simplemente había deseado fervientemente que el perro no le hiciera daño y el animal había empezado a flotar en el aire; Adrien había sentido que podía controlarlo y no entendía por qué... Era raro y le daba miedo... ¿Qué clase de niño podría hacer esas cosas? ¿Acaso él no era alguien normal?

Después de unos segundos, giró la cabeza y vio a su padre en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo con la boca abierta de par en par, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de ver... Seguramente ya no lo querría, no después de lo que le había hecho al pobre animal; Adrien bajó los brazos y agachó la cabeza con tristeza... Lo iba a rechazar, se iba a dar cuenta de que era un niño raro y lo iba a enviar de vuelta al orfanato, justo ahora que había empezado a acostumbrarse a estar con ese hombre, justo ahora que la casa parecía una casa de verdad y que se había encariñado con Severus... Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar que el perro le mordiera... Ahora no lo iba a querer y Adrien no podía culparlo... Pero, cuando más desesperanzado estaba el niño, cuando ya casi estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar de tristeza, vio a su padre acercarse a él dando grandes zancadas...

Severus llegó junto a Adrien, se arrodilló a su lado y, guiado por un sentimiento del todo incontrolable, por una necesidad que le dejaba sin aire, lo estrechó con una fuerza desmedida entre sus brazos, tan aliviado al comprobar que su hijo estaba a salvo que no le importaba demostrar el "instinto paternal" del que tanto hablaba Albus Dumbledore; quería sentir el cuerpecito de Adrien para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, se había dado cuenta de que no podría soportar que algo le pasara al pequeño; llevaban juntos unos pocos días, era cierto, pero la idea de verlo herido le atormentó durante un segundo, cuando el perro se lanzó contra Adrien mostrando sus colmillos, dispuesto a morderle... Aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Adrien... No podría explicarlo, pero lo necesitaba...

-Lo siento, Severus –lloriqueó Adrien, abrazándose a él, sin poder soportar la idea de que lo rechazaran porque hizo volar al perro –Fue sin querer...

-No pasa nada –Severus lo separó de su cuerpo, cogiéndole firmemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos con franqueza –Has hecho bien, Adrien... Estoy orgullo de ti.

-Pero el perro...

-No te preocupes... –Severus lo abrazó otra vez y notó como Adrien le pasaba los brazos por el cuello –Vamos dentro, tengo algo que explicarte.

-"Oso" –masculló Adrien, señalando su osito; Severus sonrió y lo cogió con suavidad, consciente de lo mucho que ese muñeco significaba para el niño, y se lo dio. Adrien lo abrazó con energía, pero no soltó el cuello de su padre, y eso hizo a Severus sentirse aliviado... y feliz.

Severus cargó con Adrien hasta llegar a la sala de estar y lo sentó con cuidado en un butacón, acomodándose frente a él y dejando la varita en una mesa auxiliar cercana; suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Adrien que era un mago y sintiéndose un poco estúpido... ¿Qué era lo que le decía un mago a sus hijos en un momento como ese? Él nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad, ni siquiera cuando Adrien irrumpió en su vida, y no tenía la menor idea de si debía o no ser directo... Curiosamente se acordó de Arthur Weasley; él había tenido siete hijos, seguro que sabría como afrontar la situación; sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa y se decidió a iniciar aquella conversación... Suponía que Adrien estaba pensando mil barbaridades al respecto de todo aquello y él tenía que explicarle las cosas con cuidado y sencillez... No debía ser tan difícil...

-Adrien... –el niño estaba con la cabeza agachada, como avergonzado, y Severus le puso la mano con suavidad en el mentón –Mírame, hijo.

El pequeño corazón del niño dio un vuelco en ese momento... ¿Severus lo había llamado "hijo"? Nunca antes lo había hecho y sonaba tan bien, le recordó tanto a la forma en que su madre le llamaba, que no tuvo miedo de mirarle... Se acababa de dar cuenta de que ese hombre lo quería, pese a lo ocurrido, lo quería...

-¿Te acuerdas del primer día que estuviste aquí? Cuando el abuelo Albus apareció por la chimenea –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza -¿Y te acuerdas de cuando transformé aquella silla en el caballito de madera que hay en tu habitación? –Adrien volvió a afirmar con la cabeza –Sabes que todo eso es magia, ¿cierto?

-Sí...

-Sabes que yo puedo hacer magia y no te da miedo, ¿verdad?- Adrien negó con la cabeza –Pues, eso que acaba de pasar en el jardín... Eso que has hecho con el perro, también ha sido magia, Adrien... –el niño abrió mucho los ojos –Tú también eres un mago, hijo.

-¿Yo? –balbuceó Adrien, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo- ¿Un mago?

-Así es –Severus sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo –Todavía eres muy pequeño para controlar tu magia, pero algunas veces, cuando estés muy asustado o muy contento, podrás hacer magia accidental, como ha pasado hace un rato... Es algo normal y, dentro de unos años, aprenderás a hacer magia como yo o como el abuelo Albus.

Adrien se quedó callado un momento, asimilando todo aquello que le estaban diciendo. ¿Él era un mago, como su papá? Así que lo que había pasado con el perro no era algo malo... Simplemente, podía hacer magia y, lo ocurrido, se debió a un instinto de protección... Era raro... Pero le gustaba la idea; seguro que sería divertido poder hacer todas las cosas que hacía su padre... Era algo especial... Su madre tenía razón cuando le decía que él era un niño especial...

-Y... ¿tendré una varita como esa? –Adrien señaló la varita de su padre, que descansaba a su lado.

-Cuando seas un poco más mayor, te compraré una sí... –Severus tuvo una idea descabellada de repente... Serviría para que Adrien se acostumbrara mejor a la idea y, al paso, podría comentarle a Albus lo que había visto... Y, a esas alturas del año, no habría mucha gente en Howarts, no habría peligro para Adrien -¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a un sitio especial? –Adrien lo miro con cara rara –Es un colegio al que tú irás cuando tengas once años, un colegio en el que estudian los magos...

-¿Hay colegios para niños como yo?

-¡Claro que sí! –Severus se levantó y le alargó la mano a Adrien –Yo soy profesor en uno de ellos y el abuelo Albus es el director, ¿te gustaría verlo?

Adrien pareció reflexionar un poco, hasta que dio un bote, cogió con firmeza a "Oso" y se asió a la mano de su padre. Si él era un mago, tal y como afirmaba Severus, quería ver cómo era uno de esos colegios de magia; seguro que se lo pasaba bien y veía cosas muy interesantes... Iba a ver Howarts y estaba ansioso...

Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Hogwarts I" 

_-¿Qué haces aquí, niño? –dijo con voz grave, haciendo que Adrien diera un paso atrás –Eres demasiado pequeño para estudiar magia..._

_-Yo... –Adrien, después de lo que estaba viviendo, no estaba para responder preguntas, pero sí para hacerlas -¿Qué es usted, señor?_

_-¿Qué? –Nick Casi Decapitado (N/A: espero que haya quedado claro antes que estaba hablando de él), abrió mucho los ojos y, de pronto, pareció sentirse muy ofendido –Soy un honorable fantasma de la casa Griffindorf, por supuesto... Y, ahora contesta, muchacho impertinente...¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?_

_-¿La casa Griff...in...do...orf...? –repitió Adrien, abriendo mucho los ojos, sin atender a las preguntas del fantasma -¿Qué es la casa Griff..indorf? –Nick Casi Decapitado fue a decir algo, pero Adrien se le adelantó –Y, si usted es un fantasma, ¿dónde están las cadenas y la sábana?_

_Nick Casi Decapitado no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... ¿Sábanas y cadenas? ¿Qué clase de mal chiste era aquel? Él era un fantasma respetable, uno de los más antiguos de Howarts, así que ningún mocoso podía ir allí a insultarle de esa manera, hubiera salido de donde hubiera salido..._

_-¿Sábanas y cadenas? –dijo el espectro con voz chillona -¡No soy un fantasma de circo, muchachito! _

_Adrien frunció el ceño un momento, intentando asimilar todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, y se quedó medio paralizado cuando el fantasma le pasó uno de sus brazos transparentes por el pecho mientras se quejaba de su falta de "modales" y afirmaba que él había sido Sir Nicholas "No sé qué"; Adrien no pudo entender bien el nombre, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándose de la extraña sensación que invadió su pecho cuando el espíritu lo traspasó. Tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido asustado, por lo extraño de la situación y porque todo eso le era totalmente desconocido, pero no tenía miedo; de hecho, tenía la sensación de que, mientras estuviera en ese castillo, nada malo podría pasarle._

_-¡Y, ahora!- gritaba Nick Casi Decapitado, dando vueltas a su alrededor y montando un gran escándalo –Dime quién eres... ¿Un mortífago disfrazado de niño, tal vez?_

_-¿Un morfigato? –Adrien arrugó la nariz; en su vida había oído esa palabra._

_-¡Mortífago! ¡Mortífago! –gritó el fantasma, como si estuviera fuera de sí -¿Cómo has entrado? _

_-¿Qué es un morfigato? –una vez más, Adrien no atendía las preguntas de Nick Casi Decapitado._

_-¡MORTÍFAGO! No, morfigato... –el fantasma se elevó en el aire –Iré a avisar al director inmediatamente_...

(N/A: Puff... ¡Qué adelanto más extenso, jeje!)


	8. Hogwarts 1

Hola a todos otra vez; aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo en el que aparecen personajes que pertenecen a JKRowling, que no son míos, vaya, aunque reivindico a Adrien una vez más. Esta es la primera parte de la visita de Adrien a Hogwarts, desde el punto de vista del niño; la segunda parte será desde el punto de vista de Snape, pero todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte, así que tocará esperar. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews.

Cris Snape

**CAPÍTULO 8. Howarts I**

La señora Norris descansaba perezosamente sobre el cojín que su amo le tenía preparado frente a la chimenea, lamiéndose el pelaje con coquetería y con sus ojos ambarinos clavados en las últimas ascuas de un fuego que ya se estaba apagando y que, en realidad, no había sido necesario en un verano tan caluroso como el que estaban teniendo. De pronto, una llamarada verdosa surgió de la chimenea y la vieja gata dio un salto cargado de agilidad, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en el fuego, dispuesta a salir corriendo en busca de su amo si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal, como siempre solía hacer...

Un niño de cuatro años salió volando de la chimenea y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, cubierto de cenizas blanquecinas y tercamente aferrado a un viejo oso de peluche que, aunque normalmente era de color pardo, ahora lucía más bien gris... La gata puso todo su cuerpo en tensión y miró al intruso con desconfianza, preparándose para marcharse todo lo deprisa que pudiera; Adrien se puso a duras penas de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo un tanto adolorido y con toda la pinta de estar absolutamente perdido.

No le gustaba viajar utilizando la red flú; su papá le había dicho que sería divertido, que ese era el método que utilizaba el abuelo Albus para ir a visitarlo, pero a él no le agradó. De hecho, estaba sucio, desorientado y se sentía terriblemente mareado a causa de todas las vueltas que había dado en el interior de la chimenea. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entornados; su padre le había dicho que cuando terminara su viaje a través de la red flú, se encontraría en el espléndido Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero a él aquella habitación le pareció de todo menos espléndida... Era un cuartucho pequeño, con solo un ventanuco en la parte de arriba de las ventanas, de aspecto sucio y absolutamente desordenado; al parecer, aquel sitio era una especie de almacén en la que se encontraban apilados multitud de objetos de lo más intrigantes, pero Adrien no tuvo valor para acercarse a ninguno de ellos. A pesar de que le resultaban interesantes, su madre solía repetirse que no debía coger cosas que no conociera, así que Adrien hizo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y se quedó quieto, preguntándose si sería mejor esperar allí a su padre o salir a explorar.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la señora Norris; la gata estaba parada a unos pasos de él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos y con una pata alzada, como si fuera a echar a andar. A Adrien le gustaban los gatos (de hecho, le gustaban todos los animales) y, aunque todavía estaba un poco asustado por lo que ocurrió unos minutos antes con aquel perro color canela, se acuclilló y llamó a la gata con un leve siseo, mostrándole su mano y frotando con gracia los dedos índice y pulgar. La gata alzó las orejas y la cola y puso sus músculos en tensión, mirando hacia la puerta de salida, primero, y luego a Adrien, como si tratara de dilucidar algún asunto de vital importancia... Lo lógico hubiera sido que se diera media vuelta para ir en busca del señor Filch, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a Adrien mansamente, enroscándose en sus piernecitas y dejando que el niño la acariciara. Adrien sonrió y pasó las manos con suavidad sobre el lomo de la gata, contento porque había hecho una nueva amiga de una forma realmente sorprendente; de hecho, por alguna extraña razón él les solía caer bien a los animales (excepto al perro color canela, por supuesto).

-Hola, bonita –dijo, sentándose en el suelo y dejando a "Oso" a su lado, donde pudiera vigilarlo de cerca; la gata apoyó la cabeza en una de sus piernas y ronroneó mientras Adrien le tocaba las orejas; normalmente, sólo el señor Filch podía tocar a la gata, pero ese día, Adrien se la ganó.

Después de unos segundos allí parado, contando únicamente con la compañía de aquella gata, Adrien empezó a extrañarse por la ausencia de su padre; Severus le había prometido que llegaría a Howarts inmediatamente después que él y el niño empezaba a preguntarse si aquel lugar al que había ido a parar era realmente el colegio para magos o si la red flú lo había mandado a otro sitio y ahora estaba perdido en aquel otro lugar desconocido... Bueno, es que a él aquella habitación no le parecía nada del otro mundo (N/A: éste niño...) Y, además se estaba empezando a aburrir... Tal vez podría salir de esa habitación, ir a inspeccionar un poco el terreno y, si le parecía un lugar peligroso, siempre podía volver a esa habitación y esperar a que su papá fuera a buscarle... Después de lo que pasó con el perro, no le parecía lo mejor quedarse solo y sin hacer nada en un sitio como ese; seguro que había habido algún error y estaba en un sitio en el que no debía estar...

Finalmente, Adrien se puso en pie con decisión; no iba a quedarse allí todo el día, así que recuperó a "Oso" y buscó con los ojos muy abiertos la salida de aquel cuartucho. Estaba justo frente a la chimenea y fue hacia allí, seguido muy de cerca por la señora Norris, que al parecer había decidido acompañar al niño en su aventura. Adrien abrió la puerta y...

Aquello sí que le gustó...

Ante sus ojos se alzaba un gran recibidor de paredes de piedra, techo abovedado y grandes ventanales, el mayor recibidor que el pequeño Adrien había visto en su corta vida... Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta, Adrien avanzó lentamente, seguido muy de cerca por la señora Norris, e intentó orientarse en aquel lugar que le pareció absolutamente colosal... Sí, debía estar en Howarts y ahora sí que no le extrañaba que su padre no estuviera con él todavía; aquel castillo era tan grande que era normal perderse entre sus muros.. Adrien miró a su derecha y vio un gran corredor, con un jardín central y, al fondo, un bosque inmenso; miró a su izquierda y vio varios pasillos, puertas y unas curiosas escaleras que... ¿se movían? Adrien parpadeó, como si quisiera asegurarse, y quiso ir hacia allí, pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo; quería ir hacia las escaleras, pero también quería ir al jardín o explorar alguno de los pasillos que tenía cerca o... ¡Todo aquello le parecía maravilloso! Había tantas cosas que ver que ni siquiera podía decidir cuál vería primero!

Entonces, vio algo que terminó por dejarle helado... Un hombre transparente se acercaba flotando a un par de metros del suelo, mientras cantaba una extraña canción que parecía muy antigua e intentaba colocarse la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, pues en ese momento colgaba hacia un lado, unida al resto de su... ser por una fina tira de piel... Vestía como uno de esos caballeros de épocas pasadas y Adrien se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente y con la señora Norris dando vueltas a su alrededor en una actitud claramente protectora... El hombre transparente siguió con su canción unos segundos más, pero entonces paró su paseo por el aire, miró a Adrien fijamente y, con decisión, voló hasta donde estaba, poniéndose a su altura y observándolo como si acabara de ver un fantasma (N/A: ¿Quién fue a hablar de fantasmas?)

-¿Qué haces aquí, niño? –dijo con voz grave, haciendo que Adrien diera un paso atrás –Eres demasiado pequeño para estudiar magia...

-Yo... –Adrien, después de lo que estaba viviendo, no estaba para responder preguntas, pero sí para hacerlas -¿Qué es usted, señor?

-¿Qué? –Nick Casi Decapitado (N/A: espero que haya quedado claro antes que estaba hablando de él), abrió mucho los ojos y, de pronto, pareció sentirse muy ofendido –Soy un honorable fantasma de la casa Griffindorf, por supuesto... Y, ahora contesta, muchacho impertinente...¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?

-¿La casa Griff...in...do...orf...? –repitió Adrien, abriendo mucho los ojos, sin atender a las preguntas del fantasma -¿Qué es la casa Griff..indorf? –Nick Casi Decapitado fue a decir algo, pero Adrien se le adelantó –Y, si usted es un fantasma, ¿dónde están las cadenas y la sábana?

Nick Casi Decapitado no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... ¿Sábanas y cadenas? ¿Qué clase de mal chiste era aquel? Él era un fantasma respetable, uno de los más antiguos de Howarts, así que ningún mocoso podía ir allí a insultarle de esa manera, hubiera salido de donde hubiera salido...

-¿Sábanas y cadenas? –dijo el espectro con voz chillona -¡No soy un fantasma de circo, muchachito!

Adrien frunció el ceño un momento, intentando asimilar todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, y se quedó medio paralizado cuando el fantasma le pasó uno de sus brazos transparentes por el pecho mientras se quejaba de su falta de "modales" y afirmaba que él había sido Sir Nicholas "No sé qué"; Adrien no pudo entender bien el nombre, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado recuperándose de la extraña sensación que invadió su pecho cuando el espíritu lo traspasó. Tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido asustado, por lo extraño de la situación y porque todo eso le era totalmente desconocido, pero no tenía miedo; de hecho, tenía la sensación de que, mientras estuviera en ese castillo, nada malo podría pasarle.

-¡Y, ahora!- gritaba Nick Casi Decapitado, dando vueltas a su alrededor y montando un gran escándalo –Dime quién eres... ¿Un mortífago disfrazado de niño, tal vez?

-¿Un morfigato? –Adrien arrugó la nariz; en su vida había oído esa palabra.

-¡Mortífago! ¡Mortífago! –gritó el fantasma, como si estuviera fuera de sí -¿Cómo has entrado?

-¿Qué es un morfigato? –una vez más, Adrien no atendía las preguntas de Nick Casi Decapitado.

-¡MORTÍFAGO! No, morfigato... –el fantasma se elevó en el aire –Iré a avisar al director inmediatamente...

Y Nick Casi Decapitado se alejó y atravesó un muro mirando a Adrien con suspicacia; cuando el niño escuchó que le fantasma mencionaba al director de ese colegio, se acordó que su padre le había dicho que Albus Dumbledore era dicho director, así que se propuso seguir a Nick Casi Decapitado hasta donde estuviera su abuelo Albus, pero era evidente que, después de su desaparición, eso era algo imposible, a menos que pudiera atravesar paredes él también... Y, bueno, él nunca había hecho tal cosa...

Adrien volvió a mirar a su alrededor, con la misma fascinación de antes; la señora Norris continuaba a su lado, como si quisiera hacerle de guía o algo parecido. Adrien volvió a pasarle la mano por el lomo y decidió que saldría al jardín; así no corría el riesgo de perderse en algún pasillo. Hubiera subido aquellas fascinantes escaleras que se movían, pero le pareció algo un poco peligroso y, como no sabía muy bien a dónde podrían llevarlo, decidió que no era la mejor; echó a andar con dirección hacia el corredor exterior del castillo, seguido por la señora Norris. El día seguía siendo cálido, aunque en aquel lugar no hacía tantísimo calor como en la ciudad de su padre; el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo, consiguiendo que los muros de Howarts parecieran más bonitos que nunca. Adrien paseó despacio, mirando todo lo que alcanzaba a ver, fijándose en los grandes torreones, en las almenas, en las ventanas del castillo, en sus muros de piedra y en su aspecto, tan misterioso y acogedor al mismo tiempo... También veía el bosque, y tuvo la certeza de que era un lugar peligroso (y, por qué no decirlo, divertido? Y, a lo lejos, justo en los límites de dicho bosque, vio una pequeña cabaña que le llamó la atención más que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto hasta ese momento, más incluso que el fantasma y las escaleras móviles... Era sólo una cabaña, pero consiguió que la curiosidad de Adrien lo impulsara a ir hacia allí; tendría que bajar un montón de escalones que descendía a lo largo de una ladera verde y repleta de vegetación. Adrien, que era muy bajito, solía tener dificultad para bajar escalones, sobre todo si eran tan altos como aquellos, pero no era un niño que se dejara vencer por cosas como aquellas, así que echó a andar en dirección a la cabaña que tanto le había gustado. La señora Norris continuaba tercamente pegada a él y miraba a su alrededor como si pretendiera detectar una figura hostil, sin localizar ninguna, por supuesto.

Adrien comenzó a descender con cuidado de no caerse; tenía que dar pequeños saltitos y buscaba algo en lo que agarrarse para no perder el equilibrio. Tal vez bajar sería más sencillo si dejaba a "Oso" en algún lugar seguro, pero el niño se negaba a despegarse de su muñeco; en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces, pero la señora Norris, que le llegaba por la cintura, se interponía entre el niño y el suelo, así que podría decirse que contar con su ayuda era algo bueno, muy bueno, en realidad. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, Adrien se giró para mirar el castillo y le pareció más bonito y más grande que nunca... Ya casi estaba deseando tener once años para poder ir a estudiar allí, aunque sabía que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para eso... Tal vez su papá le permitiera volver en más ocasiones o, tal vez, se enfadaría tanto con él cuando supiera que había organizado esa pequeña "excursión" que ni siquiera le dejaría ir cuando le tocara empezar a estudiar en Howarts... Cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero Adrien estaba demasiado maravillado para echarse atrás (quizás hacerlo fuera lo mejor), así que reanudó la marcha, mirando la cabaña con los ojos muy abiertos... Era como una de esas casitas de los cuentos de hadas, con paredes de piedra y techo en forma de cono... Parecía acogedora y, aunque antes Adrien no lo había visto, ahora podía distinguir un pequeño huerto rodeándola, un bonito montón de leña y, el bosque, más oscuro y amenazador que nunca, aunque también bonito y llamativo... Aquello era como un sueño para Adrien y ya empezaba a rezar porque no se acabara nunca; le gustaba tanto Howarts que ya se había olvidado del perro que le había atacado antes y de lo asustado que estuvo cuando lo hizo levitar... Bastante tenía él con admirar toda aquella belleza, con intentar decidir adónde iría después de visitar aquella cabaña; ni siquiera pensaba en su papá y, aunque se estuviera comportando de forma un poco inconsciente... ¿qué otro remedio le quedaba, si todo lo que veía era tan fabuloso? Era como estar metido en alguno de esos cuentos que su madre le contaba antes de dormir y que siempre le ayudaron a tener sueños agradables.. Era, simplemente, fantástico.

Al fin, y después de un gran esfuerzo, Adrien logró bajar todos los escalones y decidió recorrer el resto del trayecto hasta la cabaña corriendo. Llegó frente a ella, encontrándola más grande y más bonita que antes y, puesto ya había llegado hasta allí, subió los escalones y se paró frente a la puerta de entrada, dispuesto a "visitar" a la persona que vivía en ese lugar, sin plantearse ni por un segundo la posibilidad de que pudiera ser peligroso. Formó un puño con la mano y golpeó la puerta con suavidad, haciendo que se abriera un poco sin querer; sin duda, el habitante de la cabaña se la dejó abierta y, al parecer, no estaba allí; no es que Adrien tuviera por costumbre entrar a los sitios sin llamar, pero la curiosidad pudo más y asomó la cabeza por la rendija que había abierta mientras empujaba la puerta con cuidado para abrirla un poco más...

Aquel lugar era realmente... extraño... Todo en esa cabaña parecía más grande de lo normal y Adrien, que a esas alturas ya había entrado y se había plantado justo en el centro de la habitación, se sentía como un enano en el país de los gigantes... Unas sillas enormes, una mesa enorme, una cama enorme... Utensilios de cocina enormes, jaulas enorme (y vacías)... Y, por si eso fuera poco, del techo colgaban un montón de hurones muertos y, en la chimenea, una gran tetera estaba empezando a hervir... Adrien abrió la boca, admirando todas esas cosas, y buscó con los ojos algo que le llamara especialmente la atención... Y lo vio, colgado junto a la puerta de entrada... Un paraguas de colores muy llamativos... Adrien no sabía por qué era precisamente el paraguas lo que encontró más especial de entre todas las cosas que había allí dentro; parecía muy viejo y, bueno, era sólo un paraguas, pero le gustaba... Así que cogió una de las sillas enormes y, con mucho esfuerzo, la arrastró hacia la puerta para poder hacerse con aquel objeto. Luego, se encaramó en dicha silla como buenamente pudo, colocando a "Oso" en el asiento previamente y, empinándose un poco, cogió el paraguas y lo observó con curiosidad.

Adrien se sintió un poco inseguro sobre la enorme silla, así que se bajó con cuidado, vigilado muy celosamente por la señora Norris, y volvió al centro de la habitación sin quitarle los ojos de encima al paraguas; extendió los bracitos para poder abrirlo, pero, como todo en ese lugar, era demasiado grande para que él pudiera hacerlo, así que se quedó a mitad de camino y tuvo que cerrarlo otra vez, molesto por no poder conseguir su objetivo. Lo agitó un poco y, de pronto, un haz de luz blanca salió disparado de la punta del paraguas, golpeando contra una ventana y haciendo el cristal añicos; Adrien soltó el paraguas de forma inmediata y retrocedió, esa vez sí, asustado... No entendía muy bien lo que significa eso que había pasado, pero la señora Norris pareció notar su temor y se acercó a él como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, sin lograr gran cosa, puesto que lo único que Adrien quería hacer en ese momento era regresar al castillo lo antes posible y buscar a su papá en lugar de curiosear por lugares desconocidos y toquetear cosas que soltaban rayos de luz y rompían ventanas... Además, seguro que el hombre que vivía en esa cabaña se enfadaría cuando viera lo que había hecho con su cristal; había entrado en su casa sin permiso, había cogido aquel paraguas tan raro, había toqueteado sus cosas y le había roto una ventana... No podía ser bueno, eso estaba claro, así que debía irse cuanto antes...

Adrien corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó a ella, una figura descomunal se le interpuso en el camino... Adrien, al principio, solo vio unas piernas enormes que le taponaban su vía de escape, pero cuando alzó la vista, vio al hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, un hombre que debía medir más de dos metros y que era tan ancho como dos o tres hombre "normales" juntos. Tenía el pelo y la barba largos y enmarañados, vestía de forma rara y cargaba con unos conejos muertos... Un hombre que lo miraba claramente sorprendido y que podría aplastar a Adrien con una de sus manazas enormes si se lo proponía... Adrien empezó a retroceder, claramente asustado, no sólo porque el hombre fuera un auténtico gigante, también porque aquella cabaña era su casa y se iba a dar cuenta de todas las cosas que el niño había hecho, hasta que se topó con la pared y no pudo retroceder más. El hombre enorme miró a su alrededor como si no diera crédito y luego se centró en Adrien, entornando los ojos como para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien...

Hagrid se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en su cabaña un niño tan pequeño; había escuchado como el cristal se rompía mientras se acercaba a la casa procedente del bosque y había apresurado el paso creyendo que, tal vez, algún pájaro se había metido en la vivienda y se lo estaba poniendo todo patas arriba. En ningún caso pensó encontrarse con un niño que, por otro lado, le resultó extrañamente familiar... Parecía estar asustado y no tenía pinta de ser un mago, pero si estaba en Howarts, debía serlo, eso estaba claro; el pequeño estaba pegado a la pared y, eso también le llamó la atención al semi-gigante, lo acompañaba la señora Norris, la vieja gata del señor Filch, que, aunque siempre había parecido odiar a los niños, en ese momento se colocaba a Adrien y soltaba un bufido amenazante contra Hagrid, claramente para proteger al enano. ¡Qué cosa tan extraña!

-Tranquilo –dijo Hagrid con suavidad, viendo su paraguas tirado en el suelo; supuso que fue el niño el responsable de la rotura de la ventana, tal vez a causa de la magia accidental, y entendió perfectamente su temor. Hagrid estiró un brazo para calmarle y se acercó lentamente, fijándose en la señora Norris por si la gata se le abalanzaba para arañarle o algo parecido –No voy a hacerte nada... –Adrien se apretó más contra la pared, y la gata mostró sus dientes y preparó las zarpas. Hagrid se quedó parado –No pasa nada...

Adrien pareció dudar un momento; aquel hombre no parecía peligroso... Salvo por su tamaño, realmente descomunal, no había nada amenazante en él, de hecho, su mirada casi parecía la de un niño, así que tal vez fuera oportuno no asustarse tanto y explicar lo que había hecho; Adrien no creía que quisieran hacerle daño, así que se separó de la pared un poco y pasó su mano por el lomo de la señora Norris, que pareció relajarse un poco, aunque siguió mirando a Hagrid en actitud amenazante. El semi-gigante nunca había visto comportarse a la gata del señor Filch de esa forma...

-Fue sin querer –dijo Adrien con voz débil, agachando la cabeza y dando un pasito al frente.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hagrid, extrañado por aquellas tres palabras.

-La ventana –Adrien señaló el cristal y miró de soslayo a Hagrid –Cogí el paraguas para jugar y salió un rayo blanco y... Se rompió...

-¡Oh, eso! –Hagrid sonrió, recogió su paraguas y, con un sencillo hechizo, arregló el cristal, ganándose la atención de un Adrien absolutamente perplejo -¿Ves? No pasa nada; yo mismo rompo cosas todo el tiempo, pero se pueden arreglar.

-¡Oh! –Adrien sonrió, claramente aliviado.

-Pero, ¿tú quién eres? –Hagrid colgó los conejos muertos en el techo y se acomodó en una silla, mirando a aquel niño fijamente y decidiendo tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Soy Adrien Bellefort, señor –el niño habló como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y se atrevió a acercarse un poco a ese hombre.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Mi papá me ha traído, señor.

-¿Tú papá?

-Es que... –Adrien se miró los zapatos mientras hablaba- Esta mañana pasó algo con un perro y mi papá dice que es magia y, como me asusté, me trajo al colegio para que viera que no pasa nada... Usamos la red flú, pero yo caí en un cuarto muy feo, donde encontré a esta gata –señaló a la señora Norris; Hagrid lo escuchaba hablar con una media sonrisa –Y, como me aburría y mi papá no llegaba por la chimenea, salí a explorar... Me encontré con un fantasma sin cadenas y sin sábana que me preguntó si era un "morfigato" –Hagrid rió por lo bajo –Y que luego se fue enfadado para avisar al director... Yo quise seguirle, porque el director es mi abuelo Albus, pero el fantasma atravesó una pared y no pude, así que salí al jardín para ver si encontraba algo bonito y vi la cabaña... –Adrien se detuvo un momento para tomar aire; era curioso como había tomado confianza con Hagrid... Parecía una cotorra –Bajé todos esos escalones y entré a la cabaña... Llamé y, bueno, la puerta estaba abierta... Y luego cogí el paraguas y salió ese rayo blanco y, luego llegó usted y... –Adrien abrió muchos los ojos y se acercó un poco más a Hagrid -¿Por qué es usted tan alto, señor? Nunca había visto a nadie tan grande...

-¡Oh! –Hagrid se lo estaba pasando en grande con ese mocoso -¿Por qué crees tú que soy tan grande, Adrien Bellefort?

-Eh... –el niño pareció meditar la respuesta durante unos segundos, hasta que se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué comía muchas frutas y verduras cuando era pequeño? Mi mami siempre me decía que tenía que comer muchas frutas y verduras para crecer, así que...

-Y tu mamá tenía razón –Hagrid se puso en pie; le había extrañado un poco cuando el niño habló de su abuelo Albus, sobre todo cuando era plenamente consciente de que eso era del todo imposible, así que le intrigaba conocer la identidad del padre de aquel chico... No recordaba a ningún mago llamado "Bellefort" que fuera muy cercano al viejo director... De hecho, no recordaba a nadie que tuviera ese nombre -¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a tu abuelo Albus y a tu papá? Deben estar preocupados.

-Bueno... –a Adrien le gustó oír esas palabras; ya estaba cansado de pasear solo –Pero... ¿quién es usted, señor?

-Soy Rubeus Hagrid- el hombre sonrió con afabilidad y le tendió una mano a Adrien, que el niño cogió con timidez y que lo hizo quedarse un poco ladeado -¿Qué te parece si te cojo en brazos? Has debido cansarte mucho bajando todos esos escalones y el despacho del abuelo Albus está un poco lejos.

Adrien se lo pensó un momento; definitivamente se fiaba de ese hombre y, a juzgar por la actitud de la señora Norris, que en ese momento se iba de la cabaña dando por hecho que Hagrid no le iba a hacer nada, afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que el semi-gigante lo alzara en el aire con cuidado y se lo colocara sobre el hombro, haciéndolo parecer un simple muñeco. Adrien estaba cansado y no quería imaginarse lo que significaría subir los escalones el solo, así que estaba encantado con la ayuda de Hagrid, aunque al principio se sintió un poco raro... Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan alto, aunque no pudiera decirse que tuviera miedo; de hecho, le parecía tremendamente emocionante, sobre todo cuando Hagrid echó a correr hacia el magnífico castillo, adivinando que, tal vez, al niño aquello le haría gracia... Y acertando de lleno, pues Adrien no pudo reprimir las carcajadas alegres mientras Hagrid recorría los terrenos y pasillos de Howarts con la seguridad que da el haber pasado casi toda la vida viviendo entre ellos...

- --- ----

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Hogwarts 2"**_

_Hace un rato, Adrien ha hecho magia..._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Lo sabes? –Severus parecía sorprendido -¿Cómo...?_

_-Los hechizos protectores –Albus habló con calma y Severus cayó en la cuenta de que ese hombre había comenzado a proteger su casa desde hacía una semana, así que era normal que pudiera identificar toda la magia que sucedía en su casa –Esta mañana he localizado varias fuentes mágicas._

_-La mía y la de Adrien... _

_-La tuya –Albus parecía hablar con sumo cuidado –La de Adrien... Y la de un tercer mago..._

_-¿Un tercer... mago? –Severus supo, instintivamente, que eso no podía ser bueno –No es posible... Sé positivamente que en la casa no había nadie más..._

_-Es que el tercer mago no estaba en la casa –Albus se aclaró la garganta y su rostro se tornó serio –Logró introducir su magia en la casa, pero en todo momento se mantuvo alejado; no pudo traspasar los hechizos protectores._


	9. Hogwarts II

Hola a todos otra vez; supongo que es necesario que repita eso de que los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, exceptuando a Adrien, por supuesto, que es mío, aunque si ella quiere, podemos negociar los derechos de autor (la pela es la pela, jeje)

_En fin, me dejo de chorradas; voy a actualizar el capi, pero antes, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, acepto sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa_.

_Besos,_

_Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 9. Howarts II**

Severus se sacudió las cenizas que quedaron en su ropa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, echando un vistazo a la habitación que se alzaba ante sus ojos; el despacho de Albus Dumbledore en Howarts seguía presentando el mismo aspecto de siempre, con todos esos extraños artefactos repartidos por todas partes, con los cuadros de los antiguos directores colgando en las paredes, con Fawkes, el espléndido fénix, durmiendo plácidamente en su lugar y con el viejo director sentado frente a su escritorio, observando con suma atención lo que parecía ser un pergamino extendido sobre su mesa. Severus miró a su alrededor y buscó al pequeño Adrien con la mirada, alarmándose ligeramente cuando no lo vio allí; salió a toda velocidad de la chimenea, esperando que Albus le dijera algo, y rondó por la estancia durante unos segundos, empezando a preocuparse por Adrien... ¿Por qué no estaba allí? A él le pareció que el pequeño entendió bien sus instrucciones y le escuchó decir claramente la palabra "Howarts", así que se le hizo rara la posibilidad de que hubiera ido a parar a cualquier otra chimenea del mundo mágico; seguramente sí estaba en el colegio, pero como era tan grande, podría haber ido a parar a cualquier rincón, por lo que no debían perder más tiempo en buscarlo, no después de lo que había ocurrido con aquel horrible perro. Severus sabía que el niño estaba asustado después de haber hecho magia, quizás por primera vez en su vida, y por eso se acercó a la mesa de Dumbledore dando grandes zancadas, mientras el anciano alzaba la vista y lo miraba divertido.

-Buenos días, Severus –dijo con calma, extendiendo una mano -¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

-Tenemos que buscar a Adrien –dijo Severus sin más, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor –Tiene que estar en algún lugar del castillo y, sin duda, asustado...

-No creo que esté asustado –Dumbledore sonrió y señaló con un dedo el pergamino que tenía sobre su mesa; cuando Severus agachó la mirada, descubrió el mapa del merodeador abierto sobre ella y, tras entornar un momento los ojos, localizó un cartelito con el nombre de "Adrien Bellefort" inmóvil en conserjería y, junto a él, el nombre de la señora Norris –Yo creo que está bien.

-A mí no me lo parece –Severus se separó de la mesa, decidido a ir en busca de su hijo, pero Albus no se movió –Es demasiado pequeño para andar solo por los pasillos de Howarts; iré a buscarlo ahora...

-El instinto paternal... –Albus cabeceó y amplió su sonrisa cuando Severus giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido –No te preocupes por Adrien; sabes que yo sería el primero en ir a buscarlo si corriera alguna clase de peligro... ¿Por qué no lo dejamos unos minutos a su aire y aprovechamos para... charlar?

-Albus... –Severus puso los brazos en jarra, no muy convencido con todo aquello.

-Por favor, Severus –el director le señaló la silla –Adrien tiene derecho a descubrir cosas por sí mismo y, tenemos el mapa... No le pasará nada.

-Está bien –Severus soltó un largo suspiro, sabiendo que el otro brujo estaba en lo cierto, y se dejó caer en la silla con aire malhumorado –Pero si sale de esa habitación...

-Relájate –Albus le echó un vistazo al mapa y sonrió –Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir en tu casa.

-A eso precisamente venía –Severus se irguió y clavó sus ojos negros en el nombre de su hijo –Hace un rato, Adrien ha hecho magia...

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –Severus parecía sorprendido -¿Cómo...?

-Los hechizos protectores –Albus habló con calma y Severus cayó en la cuenta de que ese hombre había comenzado a proteger su casa desde hacía una semana, así que era normal que pudiera identificar toda la magia que sucedía en su casa –Esta mañana he localizado varias fuentes mágicas.

-La mía y la de Adrien...

-La tuya –Albus parecía hablar con sumo cuidado –La de Adrien... Y la de un tercer mago...

-¿Un tercer... mago? –Severus supo, instintivamente, que eso no podía ser bueno –No es posible... Sé positivamente que en la casa no había nadie más...

-Es que el tercer mago no estaba en la casa –Albus se aclaró la garganta y su rostro se tornó serio –Logró introducir su magia en la casa, pero en todo momento se mantuvo alejado; no pudo traspasar los hechizos protectores.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir –Severus miró el nombre de Adrien en el mapa, para asegurarse de que seguía donde debía estar.

-Veamos... –Dumbledore suspiró, como si quisiera poner en orden sus pensamientos –Esta mañana, en tu casa se han sucedido varios hechizos que podríamos calificar como... domésticos...

-Estoy haciendo limpieza, ya lo sabes...

-Efectivamente –el director chasqueó la lengua –También tenemos tus hechizos-alarma para saber si a Adrien le da por salir de paseo sin permiso...

-Son bastante simples; no creo que intercedan para nada en tus hechizos protectores...

-Y no lo hacen, pero son localizados, como todos –Albus miró uno de sus extraños artefactos, pero no se movió de donde estaba –A parte de tu magia, que ha sido constante durante horas, hace unos minutos, han saltado las alarmas porque una fuente mágica ajena a la tuya HA ENTRADO en tus terrenos –y Albus recalcó mucho esas palabras.

-No... –Severus se irguió –No ha entrado nadie... Las alarmas saltarían cuando Adrien hizo levitar a ese perro... Es magia nueva y posiblemente tus... artefactos no la han reconocido...

-La magia nueva de Adrien tuvo lugar después y te aseguro que no saltó ninguna alarma... –Albus frunció el ceño -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con ese perro, Severus?

Severus se quedó callado un momento y, aún antes de explicarle a Albus con pelos y señales lo que había ocurrido, comprendió a donde quería llegar su viejo mentor. Intentando no olvidar ni un solo detalle, le relató con sumo cuidado todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en el jardín de su casa, como Adrien había estado jugando, como él se había quedado en el pasillo, como había escuchado ladrar al perro loco de la señora Olsen y como el animal no había llegado a hacerle daño a Adrien porque el niño había usado su magia de forma inconsciente, sólo para protegerse, y como se había asustado tanto que había decidido llevarlo a Howarts para que comprendiera que no pasaba nada malo. Albus lo escuchó atentamente y, mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza, parecía estar pensando en algo de suma importancia; Severus casi podía verle atar cabos mentalmente...

-Así que hizo levitar a un animal él solito –Albus volvió a sonreír y soltó un silbidito –Una excepcional demostración mágica para un niño tan pequeño... La magia nueva que localicé era realmente poderosa, pero no imaginé que llegara a esos extremos...

-A mí también me pareció raro... –Severus miró el mapa y vio a Adrien salir de la sala de consejería; inmediatamente, dio un bote, alarmado, y señaló el nombre de su hijo –Tenemos que ir a por él; acaba de salir...

-¡Oh, déjale! –Albus observó el mapa con curiosidad –Mira... El pequeño va a tener su primer encuentro con un fantasma; Nick Casi Decapitado anda por el recibidor...

-Seguro que está aterrorizado –Severus se levantó, apoyando las manos en la mesa, pero Albus lo asió con firmeza por la muñeca –Nunca ha visto un fantasma...

-Estará bien, ya lo verás –Albus le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y a Severus no le quedó otro remedio más que obedecer –¡Y, mira! El viejo sir Nicholas parece alarmado... Creo que viene hacia aquí...

-Sí –Severus arrugó la nariz- Y Adrien acaba de salir a los jardines...

-No te preocupes, Severus –Albus cabeceó y miró a Fawkes de reojo; el fénix pareció entender una orden muda y salió volando con sutileza del despacho –Fawkes lo vigilará, tranquilo.

Severus iba a protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues Nick Casi Decapitado acababa de irrumpir en el despacho del director, claramente contrariado y soltando maldiciones de lo más soeces por lo bajo; Albus Dumbledore lo recibió con una sonrisa cargada de afabilidad y el fantasma se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente a Severus. Evidentemente, seguía sin caerle bien, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses...

-Buenos días, sir Nicholas –saludó Dumbledore con voz suave -¿Ocurre algo?

-Hay un intruso en el castillo –anunció con solemnidad el espectro, mirando receloso a Severus, que permanecía enfurruñado y vigilando con atención a su hijo a través del mapa –Creo que es un mortífago, señor; debería detenerlo antes de que cause alguna desgracia.

Después de que el fantasma pronunciara esas palabras, tuvo lugar un tenso silencio; Albus sonrió por lo bajo, divertido por la conclusión a la que llegó sir Nicholas, pero a Severus no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia que insinuaran que su hijo era un mortífago, pues se puso en pie y sacó su varita con violencia, apuntando con ella al fantasma, aún sabiendo que no existía ningún hechizo que pudiera lastimarlo, algo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que el espectro llevaba muerto unos cuantos siglos...

-¿Un mortífago? –escupió con desprecio, intentado recordar alguna maldición que le permitiera paralizar a los fantasmas o algo parecido -¿Te parece que un mocoso de cuatro años puede ser un mortífago?

-Para algo está la poción Multijugos, ¿no? –sir Nicholas hablaba con la cabeza bien alta, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Creo que deberíamos alertar a todos los profesores y solicitar la ayuda de los aurores del ministerio y...

-No se preocupe –Albus cabeceó e interrumpió el discurso, echando un vistazo a Severus, otra vez claramente satisfecho con una de sus reacciones –Le garantizo, sir Nicholas, que ese niño es un niño de verdad; no hay motivo para molestar ni a los profesores ni a los hombres del ministerio.

-Pero, señor director...

-¡Ya has oído! –dijo Severus con furia, alzando su varita contra el fantasma -¡Lárgate! No hay mortífagos en Howarts, así que, fuera...

-Seguro que no hay mortífagos –sir Nicholas alzó una ceja y miró a Severus con suspicacia, haciendo que el hombre se enfureciera aún más –Seguro que no...

Y desapareció atravesando la pared; Severus soltó un bufido para intentar controlar el ataque de furia que estaba a punto de sufrir... ¡Malditos Griffindorf! Hasta muertos eran molestos como ellos solos...

-¡Un mortífago! –Severus se sentó otra vez y miró el mapa, para ver Adrien iba en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid -¡Fantástico! Seguro que Rubeus consigue que Adrien sea devorado por alguna de sus "insignificantes" mascotas.

Albus sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio, mientras Adrien entraba a la cabaña vacía del guardabosques.

-¿Crees que el perro era la fuente externa de magia? –preguntó Severus de pronto, soltando un suspiro y apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

-Por lo que me has contado, estoy casi seguro de ello –Albus se quedó serio y miró sus extraños artefactos otra vez –Y también tengo en cuenta el relato de Adrien sobre el hombre que irrumpió en su habitación la famosa noche de la tormenta; creo que no fue un sueño, Severus, creo que alguien fue esa noche a tu casa, no para buscar a Adrien, sino para buscarte a ti.

Severus se quedó callado un momento; eso tenía mucho sentido y, de pronto, se sintió terriblemente vulnerable.

-Y supongo que crees que ese "alguien" ha estado rondando por mi casa esta mañana y ha utilizado al perro para que atacara a Adrien, pero... ¿Con qué propósito, por Merlín? Es solo un niño... ¿quién iba a querer hacerle daño?

Albus guardó silencio y observó el mapa detenidamente; Rubeus Hagrid acababa de irrumpir en la cabaña y el anciano profesor no pudo evitar extrañarse cuando vio a la señora Norris entre Hagrid y Adrien... Casi podía ver a la gata intentando proteger al niño y eso era tremendamente raro, sobre todo porque a la señora Norris nunca le habían gustado los niños.

-Supongamos –dijo al fin, mirando a Severus, que parecía haberse quedado sin aire sólo para poder escucharlo mejor –que la otra noche un mortífago entró en tu casa; tú acababas de regresar de San Mungo un día antes y es posible que ese mortífago hubiera estado esperando ese momento para vengarse de ti porque, según él, traicionaste a su señor... Supongamos que quiere aprovechar el ambiente tormentoso de la noche y que irrumpe en tu antiguo dormitorio dispuesto a atacarte, pero que se encuentra con Adrien... –Severus afirmó con la cabeza; todo eso era muy probable –Hasta hace una semana, tú mismo ignorabas la existencia de Adrien, con más razón ese mortífago; supongamos que esperaba encontrarte en ese dormitorio y que pensaba asesinarte a traición, mientras dormías, o secuestrarte, tal vez, pero en lugar de encontrarte a ti, se encuentra con un niño al que no había visto en su vida... El mortífago no tiene forma de saber que tienes un hijo, así que se marcha, pensando que se ha equivocado de casa o que, tal vez, tú ya no vives allí... –Severus volvió a afirmar con la cabeza; al mirar el mapa, vio a Hagrid al lado de Adrien –Pero sigue rondando y descubre que no se equivocó; yo mismo instauré los hechizos protectores al día siguiente de la tormenta y eso, tal vez, intrigó al mortífago... Seguro que se ha pasado estos días observándoos a Adrien y a ti, y seguro que se ha preguntado qué vínculo tienes con ese niño... Posiblemente, lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana haya sido una especie de... prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-No creo que quisiera poner a prueba a Adrien, por supuesto –Albus entrelazó sus largos dedos –Seguramente quería ponerte a prueba a ti, observar tu reacción si veías al niño en peligro, comprobar hasta que punto Adrien es importante para ti...

-Y utilizarlo en mi contra... –Severus se pasó una mano por el rostro con amargura -¡Oh, Merlín! Eso es terrible... A estas alturas, debe haber atado cabos y Adrien...

-Tal vez no haya atado cabos –Albus lo interrumpió con sutileza –Según lo que me has contado, no has tenido tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera; la magia de Adrien surgió en el momento de peligro y le permitió defenderse solo y yo estoy casi seguro de que nuestro "amigo" se largó cuando vio levitar al perro. Posiblemente, ni se percató de tu presencia.

-Aún así...

-Aún así no podemos bajar la guardia –Albus sonrió; Adrien y Hagrid cada vez estaban más cerca del despacho –Hablaré con los miembros de la Orden; si los mortífagos están tan cerca de tu casa, es allí donde nosotros debemos estar...

-Espero que me dejes estar presente en esa reunión –dijo Severus, casi exigió, echando el cuerpo hacia delante –Es la seguridad de mi hijo la que está en riesgo, no puedes dejarme al margen.

Albus no necesitó reflexionar; Severus tenía toda la razón y él no había pensado ni por un momento en dejarlo fuera de todo aquello. Él más que nadie tenía derecho a velar por la seguridad de Adrien, más cuando ya hablaba de él como de "su hijo".

-Te enviaré a Fawkes cuando acordemos la fecha de la reunión, no te preocupes pero, ahora, debemos atender al pequeño Adrien –Albus recuperó su sonrisa más afable- Creo que acaba de ver un buen puñado de cosas interesantes...

-Sólo espero que Hagrid no lo mate antes de llegar aquí –dijo Severus con mal humor; no le hacía mucha gracia que el semi-gigante estuviera al lado de su hijo, pero al menos no se lo había llevado de "excursión" al bosque prohibido- Debiste dejar que fuera a buscarlo...

Severus le echó un último vistazo al mapa... Los nombres de "Rubeus Hagrid" y "Adrien Bellefort" aparecían al otro lado de la puerta del despacho y, efectivamente, un segundo después, el hombre vio aparecer a Hagrid en el umbral, con un muy excitado Adrien sentado sobre su hombro, sonriente y aparentemente encantado con aquella situación. Hagrid entró directamente en la estancia, sin fijarse apenas en Severus, y se plantó frente a Albus mientras bajaba a Adrien con cuidado de su hombro y seguía sosteniéndolo en su brazo, como si no pesara nada.

-Mire lo que me he encontrado por ahí, profesor –dijo con alegría, mientras Adrien extendía un bracito para saludar al director –Dice que ha venido con su papá... Si quiere voy a buscarlo.

Albus sonrió; Severus frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Hagrid, que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, y Adrien soltó una carcajada mientras el semi-gigante lo balanceaba en el aire como si fuera a arrojarlo hacia cualquier lugar del despacho de un lugar a otro.

-Eso no será necesario –bufó Severus poniéndose en pie y fulminando a Hagrid con la mirada, estirando sus brazos hacia Adrien –Yo me hago cargo...

-¿Us... usted? –Hagrid se quedó quieto, mirando a Severus con sorpresa. Adrien estiró los brazos hacia su padre y éste lo agarró con firmeza, sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado -¿Profesor Snape?

-Yo. –Severus mostró sus dientes, amenazante, aparentemente molesto por la actitud de un Hagrid que, o bien no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, o es que no quería hacerlo.

-¿Él es tu papá? –Hagrid miró a Adrien, como si le diera más credibilidad al niño que al profesor de Pociones, y su rostro se tornó lívido cuando el pequeño afirmó alegremente con la cabeza -¡Oh, rayos! –dijo, acomodándose en una silla, para disgusto de Severus, que empezaba a sentirse como una especie de maravilla circense -¿Usted tiene un... hijo... profesor?

-¿Algún problema con eso? –Severus se puso a la defensiva, dejó a Adrien en el suelo y miró a Hagrid fijamente; el niño acudió de forma casi inmediata a los brazos de su abuelo Albus, que le mostraba con aire tentador una bolsita de caramelos de limón y no podía evitar reír ante las reacciones de Hagrid y Severus. No se había imaginado que todo eso fuera a ser tan divertido.

-No... pero... No es posible –Hagrid miró a Adrien de soslayo –Es un niño muy... alegre y

-Y yo no soy alegre, ¿verdad? –Severus mostró los dientes -¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Es mi hijo y punto.

-Pero... Antes... Nunca... Él no...

-No creo que deba darte explicaciones, Hagrid –dijo Severus de mala gana, dejándose caer en la silla –Seguramente Albus te cuente toda la historia cuando ya no esté aquí, pero por ahora prefiero que no me hagas preguntas, ¿entiendes?

-Sí... Pero... –Hagrid volvió a mirar a Adrien, que estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de Albus, comiendo un caramelo, y luego miró a Severus, que tenía los brazos cruzados y respiraba agitadamente. El guardabosques se dio cuenta de que no era oportuno "curiosear" y cambió de tema –El niño ha hecho magia... –dijo con voz débil, ganándose la atención de los dos hombres, especialmente la de Severus –En la cabaña... Cogió mi viejo paraguas y realizó algún tipo de conjuro... Bueno, supongo que sería magia accidental pero es mejor que lo sepan y...

-¡Uhm...! –Albus golpeó la nariz del niño, que rió con ganas y volvió al suelo para empezar a curiosear por el despacho mientras los adultos se dirigían miradas de lo más extrañas –Interesante...

-¡Oh! –Adrien tenía los ojos clavados en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que parecía dormir -¿Qué es eso, abuelo Albus?

-Un viejo sombrero perteneciente a un mago muy importante –explicó el anciano pacientemente, acercándose al niño –Cuando llegue la hora de que entres en el colegio, lo pondremos sobre tu cabeza y decidirá a que casa debes ir.

-¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? –Albus se dispuso a responderle, pero al parecer Adrien estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor; se acababa de dar cuente de que los cuadros podían moverse (a pesar de que todos los hombres que estaban representados fingían dormir) y los señaló con los ojos muy abiertos, loco de curiosidad -¡Los retratos! ¡Se mueven!

-Los cuadros del mundo mágico siempre lo hacen –Albus sonrió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño –Y también hablan, aunque estos míos prefieren vaguear durante todo el día...

-¡Oh! –Adrien corrió hasta donde estaba su padre –Severus... ¿podemos tener nosotros un cuadro de estos?

-Me temo que no –Severus sonrió con ternura y Hagrid hizo una mueca extraña; aquella era la primera vez que lo veía hacer algo así y le pareció estar soñando o algo así –Lejos del mundo mágico no son muy normales y nuestros vecinos podrían alarmarse si ven algo así...

-¡Oh, vaya! –Adrien pareció momentáneamente desilusionado, pero recuperó la sonrisa cuando vio al espléndido Fawkes entrar por la ventana volando y posarse en su lugar de siempre. El niño fue corriendo hacia él y el fénix lo recibió con un hermoso gorjeo; Adrien le pasó los deditos por las plumas con confianza y el ave se dejó, inclinando la cabeza hacia el niño como si quisiera demostrarle que le agradaba que lo tocara -¿Qué es, abuelo Albus? Es muy bonito.

-Es un ave fénix; se llama Fawkes.

-¡Oh! ¡Es precioso! –miró a Severus otra vez y pareció querer preguntarle algo, pero se detuvo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta; de forma inmediata, otras ideas acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de los momentos vividos en el castillo -¿Sabes que he visto, Severus? –dijo, sentándose sobre las rodillas de su padre, que lo recibió encantado y que tuvo que fulminar a Hagrid con la mirada porque el brujo no se cansaba de mirarlo con la boca abierta -¡Un fantasma! Pero no tenía cadenas ni nada... Se enfadó y me preguntó si era un... "morfigato"... ¿Qué es un "morfigato"?

-¿Un morfigato? –Severus reflexionó unos momentos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho Nick Casi Decapitado en su visita anterior al despacho y entendió la pregunta del niño -¿Quieres decir un mortífago?

-Supongo –Adrien se encogió de hombros -¿Qué es?

Severus no supo que contestar... ¿Cómo podría explicarle alguien a un niño de cuatro años qué era un mortífago? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Adrien, que eran asesinos sin escrúpulos que apoyaron durante años a un demente que odiaba a todos los que no fueran magos sangre limpia y que buscaba tener el poder absoluto? ¿Iba a decirle que esa mañana los mortífagos atacaron su casa y hechizaron a un perro para que le mordiera cuando no hacía ni dos horas que había descubierto su magia? Si le decía eso, se asustaría, se sentiría aterrorizado, y eso era lo último que Severus buscaba cuando lo llevó a Howarts.

-¿Quién te preguntó eso, Adrien?

Había sido Hagrid el que habló; miraba al niño con sumo interés y, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que Severus estaba metido en un grave problema, un problema del que quería ayudarlo a salir, por muy extraña que resultara la idea.

-El fantasma... Sir Nicholas...

-¿Ese fantasma? –Hagrid rió y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano –No hay que hacerle mucho caso, Adrien; ese fantasma dice disparates la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Oh!

No es que Adrien se hubiera conformado con esa explicación, pero no era un niño tonto y se había dado cuenta de que los tres hombres que lo acompañaban se habían puesto tensos de repente, así que supuso que el tema de los "morfigatos" o como se llamaran debía ser algo muy grave para hablarlo con un niño tan pequeño y decidió dejarlo estar (N/A: están al engañar al chavalín, jeje) Ya tendría tiempo para hablar sobre todo aquello con su padre, no tenía porque hacerlo sentir incómodo... Y, otra vez, decidió cambiar de tema.

-El colegio es muy grande –dijo, con aire soñador, mirando a su abuelo Albus –He visto a una gata... Es muy grande y se ha venido conmigo mucho rato... –Adrien iba a seguir hablando, pero sobre la mesa vio algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención y, escalando por las piernas de su padre, se encaramó a la mesa para poder ver mejor aquel trozo de pergamino; con mucho esfuerzo, se puso a leer uno de los cartelitos, que se movía –"Min...errrr...vvva... Mac...macg...ggo...nnnn...a...gg..a...al" Minerva McGonagall- sonrió, satisfecho, después de leer aquello -¿Quién es, abuelo?

-Una profesora del colegio –Albus observó el mapa –Y, según parece, viene hacia acá.

-¡Merlín!- susurró Severus por lo bajo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Y qué es esto? –Adrien señaló el mapa y giró la cabeza como para leer otro nombre, pero Severus se levantó, lo cogió sutilmente por el brazo, y se lo llevó hacia la chimenea.

-Otro día hablaremos de esto –dijo rápidamente su padre, sin sonar cortante –Ahora, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué prisa llevas, Severus? –comentó divertido Albus, comprendiendo perfectamente el motivo de su "huida"

-No estoy para interrogatorios –le tendió un puñado de polvos flú a Adrien –Di "Adiós", Adrien.

-Adiós, abuelo Albus... Adiós, señor Hagrid.

-Adiós, Adrien –Albus le guiñó un ojo al niño –Te avisaré para la próxima reunión, Severus.

-Eso espero –Severus inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Unos pocos minutos después, Adrien Bellefort y Severus Snape regresaban a la vieja y redecorada casa de "Las Hilanderas"; el primero, ya no tenía miedo de su magia, había disfrutado un montón en Howarts y no veía el momento de regresar, mientras que el segundo tenía un nuevo motivo de preocupación en su lista de preocupaciones (N/A: sería algo lógico en Severus, ¿no?): los mortífagos rondando a su hijo... Sólo cabía esperar a que Albus lo citara para su primera reunión con la Orden del Fénix después de la caída de lord Voldemort; ahora debía vigilar a Adrien, buscarle colegio, niñera, comprar una televisión, preparar sus clases de pociones para el siguiente curso... Y no quería seguir pensando más; le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza... Afortunadamente, no había tenido que soportar un discurso de Minerva McGonagall, aunque a esas alturas ya debía estar enterada de la existencia de Adrien: si lo sabía Hagrid, lo sabría todo el mundo...

Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Adrien Bellefort-Snape y la niñera" 

_-Eso no será necesario –Edward abrió el maletín –Debo dar por supuesto que... No hay problemas con Adrien, digo... ¿usted quiere hacerse cargo de la tutela de forma... definitiva?_

_-Es mi hijo –Severus se encogió de hombros; no había tardado ni un segundo en responder, y Adrien sonrió, contento al oír esas palabras –Por supuesto que asumo su tutela._

_-Bien –el asistente social cabeceó y sacó unos documentos de su maletín –En ese caso, tendrá que firmar unos papeles... Y, bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerle saber que la señorita Bellefort solicitó que su hijo conservara el apellido materno –el señor Burns habló con suma cautela, como si esperara que Severus se ofendiera con lo que estaba diciendo, pero el brujo no le daba importancia a eso... ¿Qué importaba si su hijo se llamaba "Adrien Bellefort" o "Adrien Snape"? Incluso sería menos problemático para él ser conocido con el apellido de su madre- Aunque podremos agregar el suyo, si lo desea..._

_-¿Adrien Bellefort-Snape? –Severus frunció el ceño y miró al niño -¿Qué te parece?_

_-Me gusta –dijo con voz chillona el pequeño._

_-En ese caso... Terminemos con todo esto cuanto antes..._


	10. Adrien BellefortSnape y la niñera

Hola a todos otra vez. Como siempre, recordar que los personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a JK Rowling (¿de verdad hace falta decirlo en todos los capítulos?) En fin, aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews; muchas gracias por seguir la historia y, ya sabéis, se aceptan sugerencias y amenazas de muerte.

_Y, ahora sí, el nuevo capítulo... Espero que os guste_

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 10. Adrien Bellefort-Snape y la niñera**

Los días pasaban rápidamente en la vieja casa de "Las Hilanderas"; Severus Snape ya había terminado de remodelar su antigua vivienda y ahora presentaba un aspecto mucho más alegre, un aspecto que parecía satisfacer al pequeño Adrien hasta límites insospechados, puesto que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como si estuviera alucinado, animado por los colores alegres que estaban presentes por todos sitios. La única estancia que no había cambiado para nada era el viejo saloncito donde Severus guardaba todos sus libros, que seguía tan gris y aburrida como siempre, pero a Adrien no le importaba; había ratos en los que le parecía un lugar interesante, pero todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente para ponerse a curiosear sin el permiso paterno. Porque, aunque Severus siempre era amable con él y casi podía decirse que era cariñoso, seguía siendo un hombre huraño y el niño prefería no hacer travesuras, por lo que pudiera pasar...

Además, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para hacer nada; desde que visitaran Howarts, Severus no se separaba de su lado ni un segundo, temeroso de que los mortífagos volvieran a intentar causarle daño. Por el momento, Adrien no había vuelto a hacer magia, tal vez porque estaba muy tranquilo la mayor parte del día; pasaba buena parte de las mañanas viendo en la nueva televisión sus dibujos preferidos y, por la tarde, Severus se lo llevaba de paseo por los alrededores, con la bicicleta o el coche teledirigido. Unos días antes, el brujo había escogido el colegio al que iría Adrien, el Saint Andrews (N/A: lo siento, no tengo mucha imaginación para poner nombres, XD); estaba en el centro de la ciudad y era bastante bonito, con un gran patio, con unas aulas amplias y repletas de juguetes y con un personal docente que a Severus le pareció adecuado; le preocupaba el hecho de que los mortífagos pudieran rondar el colegio, pero estaba seguro de que Albus encontraría una solución para ello y optó por tomarse ese asunto con calma. Quería que Adrien llevara una vida lo más normal posible y no podía dejar que los planes iniciales que había trazado cambiaran, así que, después de encontrar el colegio, debía centrarse en la niñera. Faltaban dos semanas para que el curso en Howarts comenzara y todavía no había entrevistado ni a una sola candidata; el horario que iba a solicitarle a la futura niñera iba a ser bastante flexible, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo Adrien iba a estar en el colegio, pero aún así debía ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. El horario era flexible, sí, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pagar una millonada, así que de ahí podría venir el auténtico problema; Severus pensaba meterse de lleno con ese asunto al día siguiente, porque esa mañana tenía otras cosas en las que pensar: Edward Burns le había llamado por teléfono la noche anterior y le había comunicado su intención de pasarse por su casa esa misma mañana, para cumplir su promesa de asegurar el bienestar de Adrien. Si, durante la primera media hora transcurrida después de conocer a Adrien, Severus había tenido alguna duda para quedarse con él, durante las dos semanas transcurridas se había dado cuenta que no quería (ni podía) separarse de aquel enano que se había ganado su cariño de una forma tan sorprendente; ni el propio Severus terminaba de creerse la forma en que se había desarrollado su "instinto paternal"

Además, también estaba al pendiente de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix para tratar el asunto de Adrien; seguramente no tardaría mucho tiempo en ser citado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el todavía cuartel general de la Orden. Hacía bastante tiempo que Severus no pisaba esa casa para nada y no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ir allí, no sólo porque en el pasado hubiera pertenecido a Sirius Black, sino porque ahora pertenecía Harry Potter, y a Severus no le apetecía verle la cara a ese muchacho, no hasta que empezara el curso y fuera absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Después de todo, la última vez que tuvo frente a sí al joven Potter, el chico había intentado matarlo; el reencuentro sería incómodo para ambos, más aún si se producía en "terreno Potter" y si Severus se veía obligado a llevar a Adrien consigo, cosa que no dudaba lo más mínimo (N/A: ¡uhhh! ¿Qué carita se le quedará a Harry cuando vea a Adrien?) Casi podía ver al niño medio alucinado delante del retrato de la señora Black mientras la vieja bruja gritaba insultando a los mestizos, los engendros y los traidores de la sangre... Conociendo a Adrien como estaba empezando a conocerlo, dudaba mucho que el niño fuera a asustarse por eso; seguramente, querría llevarse el retrato a casa... De cualquier forma, la reunión no podía retrasarse durante mucho más tiempo y Severus esperaba ansioso la llegada de Fawkes; había empezado a pensar que Albus estaba tratando ese asunto a sus espaldas y eso le mosqueaba bastante, pero no le quedaba otro remedio más que quedarse calladito y esperar. No es que Dumbledore le hiciera mucho caso cuando él se quejaba por algo...

Esa mañana, Adrien estaba sentado en el sofá de la salita de estar que Severus había ambientado en la planta inferior, en la habitación que un día fue el despacho de su padre, una sala bien iluminada que tenía las paredes pintadas de amarillo y unos muebles recién comprados. El niño tenía los pies colgados, estaba vestido únicamente con unas bermudas de colores cálidos para estar más fresco, tenía el pelo alborotado y comía con cierta glotonería un gran cuenco de cereales con leche mientras veía con los ojos abiertos como platos sus dibujos animados favoritos; Severus estaba sentado a su espalda, frente a la mesa, preparando sus clases de pociones sin poder concentrarse. Llevaba bastante retrasos y hacía cinco días que aprovechaba las noches para trabajar más tranquilo, mientras Adrien dormía (todavía en su habitación, por supuesto); no era fácil vigilar a ese niño todo el día, sobre todo porque conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba transformando en una personita terriblemente inquieta, y Severus empezaba a preguntarse si no le faltaría verano para ultimar todos los detalles de su asignatura; por supuesto, era una suerte contar con sus anotaciones de los cursos anteriores, pero había decidido hacer algunas variaciones, convertir Pociones en una asignatura más... práctica, y los cambios introducidos le estaban complicando la vida, sobre todo cuando debía modificar el programa de siete cursos diferentes...

-Severus... –dijo Adrien, encaramándose en el sillón y mirándolo con inocencia; los dibujos acababan de terminar y ya estaba ansioso por hacer algo diferente -¿Puedo salir al jardín a jugar un ratito?

-¿Te has terminado el desayuno? –preguntó el brujo, sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos; aquella misma situación llevaba repitiéndose durante toda la semana.

-Sí...

Severus suspiró, cabeceó y recogió todo lo que había extendido sobre la mesa; no le quedaba otro remedio más que irse al jardín con Adrien, no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que el día del perro, sobre todo porque era más que posible que Adrien no tuviera siempre la misma suerte.

-Está bien –dijo, tendiéndole la mano al niño, que se agarró a él de forma inmediata –Vamos.

Una vez en el exterior de la casa, Adrien cogió varios muñecos que le había comprado su padre, y se puso a jugar con la tierra debajo de un árbol, hablando él solo y haciendo ruiditos, como siempre solía hacer. Severus se acomodó en el lugar de siempre, notando un calor asfixiante, pero poco dispuesto a deshacerse de su ropa negra, toda ella con manga larga, para ocultar la vieja marca tenebrosa que, aunque muerta, todavía estaba plasmada en su antebrazo. Adrien lo miró intrigado durante un par de minutos; notaba que su padre tenía mucho calor y hacía dos semanas que se hacía la misma pregunta... Ese día no pudo resistirse; se levantó con timidez y se acercó a la mesa, apoyando las manos en la misma y colocando la barbilla sobre ellas. Sus ojillos negros brillaron un momento mientras observaba a Severus, que alzó las cejas, preguntándose internamente qué querría el niño en esa ocasión (es que Adrien resultó ser terriblemente preguntón), hasta que el pequeño habló con seriedad, como si estuviera tratando un tema de importancia vital.

-Severus... ¿tienes calor?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y lo miró con cautela; estaba sudando, así que era inútil decirle que no.

-Un poco, sí...

-¿Por qué no te quitas el jersey? –Adrien hizo esa pregunta con inocencia, sin esperar que su padre fuera a ponerse tan blanco como se puso –Mírame... yo estoy más fresco...

-¡Oh! –Severus cabeceó, buscando en su cabeza una explicación, sintiéndose un poco nervioso... ¿Cómo decirle a Adrien que se vestía así para ocultar algo que le avergonzaba? –Estoy bien... No te preocupes...

-Mi mami y yo teníamos un vecino –Adrien empezó a hablar con alegría y su padre tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con una persona mucho mayor de lo que el niño era –Siempre llevaba un pañuelo atado en el cuello y un día le pregunté por qué no se lo quitaba...

-¿Y qué te contestó?

-Se quitó el pañuelo –Adrien se enderezó y se puso una mano en el cuello –Tenía la piel arrugada y fea porque cuando era pequeño se quemó...

Severus se quedó callado al escuchar eso, sorprendido por la gran inteligencia que demostraba tener el pequeño Adrien; sin duda, había estado observándole todos esos días y había llegado a la conclusión de que su padre ocultaba algo...

-¿Tienes la piel quemada tú también? –dijo Adrien, no dejándose conformar con el silencio de su padre -¿O alguna cicatriz?

-No... –Severus se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, y decidió sincerarse con el niño. Alguna vez tendría que hacerlo –Tengo un... tatuaje...

-¿Un tatuaje? –Adrien arrugó la nariz y entornó los ojos.

-Sí... Pero es muy feo...

Adrien se mordió los labios y puso los brazos en jarra, como si estuviera reflexionando algo; luego, sonrió y se subió a las rodillas de su padre.

-Pero si tienes calor, da igual que se vea, ¿no? –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quieres verlo? –preguntó Severus, animándose a sonreír a pesar de que esa situación no le hacía mucha gracia –Así puedes decirme si es tan feo como yo pienso...

-Vale –Adrien se removió inquieto y sonrió, observando con sumo interés como Severus se alzaba la manga izquierda de su jersey negro y le mostraba su antebrazo. Vio el tatuaje en forma de calavera, e hizo una mueca de desagrado; pero sólo fue un segundo, porque luego sonrió y miró a su padre, que parecía estar realmente preocupado con todo ese asunto –Sí que es feo, Severus...

-Ya te lo dije yo... –el hombre sonreía con tristeza.

-Pero –Adrien pasó sus deditos sobre la marca tenebrosa y Severus se estremeció, notando una sensación extraña en el pecho que casi le cortaba la respiración... No eran muchas las personas que habían tocado esa marca... El Señor Tenebroso, por supuesto, cada vez que quería causarle dolor; Albus Dumbledore, una vez, cuando Severus acudió a él para pedirle ayuda; Mariah, mientras disfrutaban de las noches de pasión juntos; y, ahora, Adrien... Nunca antes se había sentido como ese día... Tan aliviado... No estaba avergonzado por una vez en su vida y, de pronto, sintió ganas de llorar... Adrien repasó las líneas que formaban el dibujo de la marca tenebrosa con cuidado, con aquella inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños, con la nariz arrugada y mirando el dibujo con asco... Mirando el dibujo, sí, porque no le gustaba, pero demostrándole su aprecio a Severus mientras lo tocaba, haciéndole sentir por primera vez en su vida que el pasado podía quedarse atrás para siempre- ¿No puedes quitártelo? O pintarte algo encima o... –Adrien dio un bote, entusiasmado, como si acabara de tener la mejor idea del mundo -¡Podrías ponerte eso que se ponen las mujeres en la cara!... Ma... qui...lla...je. –Severus sonrió; si eso fuera posible –Además... ¿qué más da que se vea? Si tienes calor, quítate el jersey y ya...

Severus miró al niño fijamente durante unos segundos; Adrien lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro. El niño tenía razón... ¿qué mas daba? Los muggles no sabrían lo que significaba la marca que tenía en el brazo, seguramente sólo verían lo que veía Adrien: un horrendo tatuaje. Y los magos... Bueno, no había magos cerca, nadie tendría que verle la marca tenebrosa y, si se la veían, Severus consideró de una forma bastante rápida que habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el mundo mágico como para que algún brujo ignorara que había trabajado como espía durante la mitad de su vida.

-¿Sabes qué? –Severus sonrió y volvió a taparse el brazo –Tienes razón... Es un tatuaje muy feo pero, ¿qué mas da que se vea? La verdad es que tengo calor...

-Bien... –Adrien sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y volvió a sus juegos, aparentemente satisfecho de haber hecho una muy buena acción. Severus lo observó detenidamente mientras jugaba, sin perder la sonrisa ni por un segundo, más contento que nunca por haber decidido que quería ser el padre de ese niño... ¿Qué haría sin él después de haber tenido la ocasión de conocerlo?

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Edward Burns recorrió por segunda vez en su vida el camino de tierra que separaba la carretera principal de la casa de Severus Snape al final de la calle de "Las Hilanderas"; portaba un maletín que contenía toda la documentación necesaria para formalizar la relación paterno-filial de Adrien Bellefort y su padre, en caso de que el adusto hombre decidiera finalmente hacerse cargo del niño, y algo en su interior le decía que así sería. No era fácil no encariñarse con Adrien a los cinco minutos de conocerlo; él mismo había llegado a echarlo de menos en algunos momentos, a pesar de haber estado tan liado con su trabajo, y esa mañana recorría el camino de tierra con la esperanza de que el niño lograra ser feliz después de la pérdida de su madre. Había visto la tristeza en los ojos del niño durante demasiados días y no le había resultado fácil enfrentarse a ella; ahora, esperaba que Adrien se sintiera a gusto en la casa y que su padre aceptara sus responsabilidades. No podía ser de otra manera.

Aún antes de tocar el timbre, la casa le pareció diferente, mucho más alegre que el primer día que estuvo allí, como si la vitalidad infantil de Adrien hubiera invadido las cuatro paredes de la vivienda; era como si todo se hubiera vuelto mucho más acogedor, como si el río estuviera menos sucio y el paisaje fuera menos siniestro... Como si todo se hubiera adaptado a la presencia de un niño allí para que su estancia fuera mucho más cómoda... El señor Burns llamó a la puerta aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata y, al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó los pasos acelerados de alguien que corría por el pasillo para atender a su llamada; la puerta se abrió y el hombre tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ver el rostro sonriente de un niño de pelo alborotado que parecía haber perdido todo el miedo que atenazara su cuerpecito el día que él mismo lo llevó a aquel lugar para presentarle a su padre; el señor Burns pudo echar un vistazo al interior de la vivienda y descubrió que presentaba un aspecto de lo más acogedor y, un segundo después, vio a Severus Snape acercarse con calma a él, vigilando atentamente a Adrien, mirándolo con un amor que le resultaba difícil de ocultar... Sí, todo iba a salir bien, de eso no cabía duda...

-¡Hola, señor Burns! –exclamó Adrien, mientras su padre llegaba a la puerta y le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-¡Hola, Adrien! –el hombre esbozó una sonrisa y miró con curiosidad a Severus, apreciando el cambio que se había producido en él -¿Te has portado bien?

-Como un angelito –comentó Severus de buen humor, estrechando la mano del hombre y permitiéndole la entrada en la casa con cordialidad; lo guió hasta la salita de estar y le ofreció asiento -¿Quiere algo de beber? ¿Limonada, tal vez?

-Sí... Está bien.

Severus salió de la sala y Adrien se sentó frente al asistente social, mientras sus piernas colgaban alegremente y sus ojillos se fijaban en el hombre con calma, como si esperara a que le preguntaran algo... Se le veía contento, de eso no cabía duda, y era evidente que lo estaban cuidando bien...

-¿Cómo estás, Adrien?

-Muy bien, señor Burns... –el niño sonrió con dulzura –Usted tenía razón; mi papá me quiere...

-¿De verdad? Me alegra mucho oír eso...

-Podré quedarme con él, ¿verdad? –Adrien pareció temer una respuesta negativa –No ha venido para llevarme, ¿verdad?

-No, Adrien, puedes quedarte con tu papá... Si él quiere que te quedes, claro...

-Yo creo que sí quiere... –Adrien miró hacia la puerta, como esperando el regreso de Severus –Me ha comprado muchas cosas y me ha buscado un colegio y todo...

-Entonces, seguro que sí quiere –el señor Burns sonrió; en ese momento, Severus reapareció en la estancia, sentándose al lado de Adrien como si quisiera dejar claro que no iba a permitir que le alejaran de su hijo, y le tendió a su visitante un refresco; Edward observó la estampa familiar y decidió que no había motivo para retrasar más el asunto que le había llevado hasta allí, así que colocó su maletín sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a abrirlo, aunque antes debía asegurarse de que la convivencia entre el padre y el hijo estaba siendo satisfactoria para ambos- Adrien dice que ha encontrado un colegio para él...

-Así es –Severus cabeceó, mostrando una tranquilidad pasmosa –Está en el centro y me parece un buen sitio; si usted quiere, podemos ir a que lo conozca...

-Eso no será necesario –Edward abrió el maletín –Debo dar por supuesto que... No hay problemas con Adrien, digo... ¿usted quiere hacerse cargo de la tutela de forma... definitiva?

-Es mi hijo –Severus se encogió de hombros; no había tardado ni un segundo en responder, y Adrien sonrió, contento al oír esas palabras –Por supuesto que asumo su tutela.

-Bien –el asistente social cabeceó y sacó unos documentos de su maletín –En ese caso, tendrá que firmar unos papeles... Y, bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerle saber que la señorita Bellefort solicitó que su hijo conservara el apellido materno –el señor Burns habló con suma cautela, como si esperara que Severus se ofendiera con lo que estaba diciendo, pero el brujo no le daba importancia a eso... ¿Qué importaba si su hijo se llamaba "Adrien Bellefort" o "Adrien Snape"? Incluso sería menos problemático para él ser conocido con el apellido de su madre- Aunque podremos agregar el suyo, si lo desea...

-¿Adrien Bellefort-Snape? –Severus frunció el ceño y miró al niño -¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta –dijo con voz chillona el pequeño.

-En ese caso... Terminemos con todo esto cuanto antes...

Y, efectivamente, media hora después, el señor Burns se iba de la casa, prometiendo a Severus que pronto recibiría su libro de familia, en cuanto los asuntos sociales terminaran de ultimar todo el papeleo necesario para que Adrien fuera, oficialmente, hijo suyo. La idea le causó vértigo al brujo unos segundos, hasta que sintió la manita de Adrien firmemente sujeta a la suya y se dio cuenta de que merecía la pena tenerlo cerca...

Adrien Bellefort-Snape... Su hijo.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Severus estaba sentado en un banco del parque, observando a Adrien mientras el niño se tiraba una y otra vez por el tobogán; el pequeño había hecho buenas migas con un grupo de mocosos que iban a jugar allí todas las tardes y Severus se sentía contento por eso, porque veía a Adrien disfrutar con otros niños, porque cada día estaba un poco más feliz. Aquella misma mañana había obtenido su custodia legalmente y se sentía de lo más extraño, como si acabara de iniciar una nueva vida y ya no hubiera marcha atrás; estaba contento por ello, pero no podía evitar pensar un montón de barbaridades, como que había perdido su libertad, que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes, que ya no estaba solo y todo lo que planeara debía incluir a Adrien... Incluso ir a Howarts se le antojaba ahora un poco más complicado que unas horas antes, a pesar de que la situación no había cambiado demasiado, de hecho, seguía siendo la misma...

Adrien había abandonado el tobogán momentáneamente y se había ido con dos niñas idénticas, de pelo largo, castaño y rizado, a jugar en un cajón de arena; se iba a poner perdido, de eso no cabía duda. Severus no entendía muy bien la fascinación que tenían todos los niños por jugar con la tierra y supo que esa noche tendría que meterlo en la bañera durante un buen rato si quería dejarlo limpio; suspiró, resignado, y paseó su vista por el parque, buscando alguna clase de peligro; tenía la varita guardada en los pantalones de lino negros que se había puesto y estaba preparado para un posible ataque de los mortífagos. Esa tarde, por primera vez en muchos años, se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta (negra, para no variar) y había decidido olvidarse de sus temores pasados, ignorando la marca de su brazo y siguiendo los sabios consejos de un niño de cuatro años; hasta ese momento, nadie se había fijado con detenimiento en él. De hecho, esa tarde se fijaron menos en Severus que cuando andaba por la calle en manga larga, a pesar del verano y del calor... Era una situación extraña, pero se acostumbraría a ella... Debía hacerlo, al menos...

Mientras paseaba la vista por el parque, vio dos rostros que le resultaron familiares, y no tardó en recordar a la mujer que conociera una semana antes en el centro comercial. Carole Allerton llegó al parque acompañada de un hombre alto, rubio y apuesto, y de su hijo, que parecía estar tan malhumorado como siempre y... ¿asustado, quizás? Desde la distancia, Severus no podía escuchar lo que esa mujer y su acompañante estaban diciendo, pero era más que evidente que discutían; el niño, Josh se llamaba, los miraba con ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido, hasta que el hombre le hizo un gesto bastante brusco para indicarle que se fuera a otro lado, un gesto que a Severus no le gustó un pelo, como tampoco le gustó la forma en que el hombre cogió por el brazo a la mujer para zarandearla bruscamente... Severus se sintió tentando de ir a ver que ocurría, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor no entrometerse en las peleas "conyugales" (supuso que lo sería), y miró al niño rubio, que fue hasta el columpio y empezó a balancearse con desgana, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su madre y al hombre que debía ser su padre.

Severus no fue el único que se fijó en el niño; Adrien, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con sus nuevos amigos, vio a su amigo-enemigo solo en el columpio, y guiado por algo que no supo muy bien como llamar, se acercó a él para que no estuviera solo. No se fijó en los adultos que discutían acaloradamente a unos metros de ellos, ni en que Josh los estaba mirando como angustiado; simplemente se puso enfrente del niño rubio y le sonrió amigablemente. Fue recibido con frialdad, pero no le importó demasiado. Adrien no se dejaba intimidar por una mala mirada de más o de menos, era algo típico de él y, gracias a eso, ahora estaba donde estaba...

-Hola –saludó, sonriente.

-Hola –le dijo el otro niño, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendiendo que no iba a librarse de ese cabezota así como así. Se acordaba de él y del incidente en el centro comercial y, aunque no le caía del todo mal, no le apetecía hablar con él. Ni con nadie más, en realidad.

-Te llamas Josh, ¿verdad?

-Y tú Adrien, ¿no?

-Sí –Adrien señaló con un dedo el cajón de arena -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Josh miró a Adrien un segundo y luego a su madre, que no parecía estar haciéndole mucho caso; finalmente, se encogió de hombros y aceptó la invitación. No iba a sacar nada en claro quedándose allí sentado, esperando a que el nuevo novio de su madre se fuera de una vez, como siempre hacían todos, aunque ese le caía especialmente mal...

Además, aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, la última vez que jugó con Adrien se lo había pasado bien; bueno, cuando se pelearon no, el otro niño pegaba muy fuerte y le había mordido, pero después, cuando se hicieron amigos, había sido divertido. Y esa tarde no fue diferente; Adrien le presentó a sus amigos y los otros niños lo recibieron como si nada; cinco minutos después, Josh se lo estaba pasando en grande, y no le importaba que su madre estuviera discutiendo a voz en grito con el cretino de Adam.

-Suéltame –decía Carole, intentando zafarse de las manazas de aquel bestia; en buena hora se le ocurrió aceptar una invitación suya para salir a cenar.

-¡No vas a dejarme tirado! –decía Adam, fuera de sí, ganándose las miradas de todo el mundo, incluida la de un hombre de nariz prominente que arrugaba el entrecejo mientras vigilaba a los mocosos que jugaban en el cajón de arena.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Carole, finalmente, se soltó de su brazo –Te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo, ¿eres imbécil o duro de oído?

-Si me dejas, date por despedida, zorra –decía Adam, mientras el hombre de nariz prominente se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido -¿Cómo vas a dar de comer al inútil de tu mocoso?

-Ya me las arreglaré –Carole miró a, su ya ex-novio con sumo desprecio –Sólo quiero que te alejes de mí y de mi hijo.

-¡Cómo quieras! –Adam dio una patada al suelo y miró a su alrededor, totalmente furioso –Pero mañana no aparezcas por la fábrica...

-No pensaba hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Carole fingió indiferencia cuando Adam la miró por última vez y se fue del parque lanzando maldiciones; aquella maldita relación era insostenible, pero ese cretino tenía toda la razón, ¿cómo se las iba a arreglar a hora para sacar a Josh adelante? Sobre todo cuando tenía que pagarle el colegio y el maldito alquiler de su apartamento.

-Buenas tardes, Carole Allerton.

Aquella voz profunda la asustó un momento; miró a su derecha y vio a Severus Snape a su lado, con las manos en la espalda y sonriéndole ligeramente. Era evidente que había escuchado su conversación, a juzgar por la manera que tenía de mirarla.

-Hola... Severus Snape –dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

-Parece ser que los enanos se llevan bien a pesar de sus diferencias iniciales...

Severus señaló a Adrien y Josh, que jugaban alegremente ajenos a los problemas de sus respectivos padre, y Carole sonrió... Estaba en una situación difícil, pero le gustaba ver a su hijo tan contento como en ese momento, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Josh nunca había sido un niño demasiado alegre...

-Sí... Eso parece...

Se produjo un breve silencio; Severus, que había oído todo lo que Adam le había dicho a la mujer que tenía a su lado, acababa de ver las puertas del cielo abiertas... Si ella aceptaba la proposición que iba a hacerle, sus problemas estarían resueltos, y los de Carole Allerton también...

-No quisiera ser indiscreto –dijo con gravedad, procurando restar importancia al asunto para que aquella mujer no se molestara con él –Pero no he podido escuchar lo que ese hombre le ha dicho...

-Ni usted ni medio parque –comentó con ironía Carole.

-Sí, bueno... Según lo que he oído, acaba de quedarse sin empleo...

-Supongo...

-Y yo doy por hecho que, desde este momento, está buscando otro trabajo...

-Podría decirse que sí –Carole se giró para mirar a Severus; no estaba enfadada, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario -¿Está tratando de decirme algo?

-En realidad sí –Severus sonrió –Verá, es que precisamente ahora, ando buscando una... niñera para Adrien. En un par de semanas me re-incorporo a mi trabajo y necesito alguien que cuide de él mientras estoy fuera.

-¿Y su esposa? –Carole alzó una ceja; ella también había visto las puertas del cielo abiertas...

-Podría decirse que soy... viudo. En cualquier caso, no cuento con nadie para que se encargue de Adrien mientras no estoy y, bueno, usted tiene un hijo y actualmente no tiene trabajo...

-No pensé ni por un momento tener una oferta de ese tipo tan pronto –Carole movió la cabeza, como si no diera crédito a lo que había oído –Pero parece tentadora...

-En ese caso, quedemos mañana para hablar de los detalles –Severus dio un paso al frente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos –No es bueno mezclar los negocios con los... juegos de los niños.

-Supongo que no –Carole le lanzó a Severus una mirada de extrañeza.

-Podría pasarse por mi casa, si quiere. Hablaremos tranquilamente y, puesto que Adrien y su hijo pasaran bastante tiempo juntos, podrán empezar a conocerse.

-Me parece bien.

-Hasta mañana entonces –Severus inclinó la cabeza y, con una mano, llamó a Adrien, que no tardó en llegar a su lado –Nos marchamos ya.

Una hora después, Severus y Adrien llegaban a la casa y el brujo se llevaba al pequeño directo a la bañera, para quitarle la tonelada de tierra que envolvía su cuerpo casi por completo. Después de bañarlo, peinarlo y ponerle el pijama, se fueron a la cocina para cenar; luego, verían un rato la televisión y se irían a dormir, si es que Adrien no caía rendido antes, puesto que esa tarde habían pasado más tiempo en el parque que otros días. Efectivamente, a eso de las nueve, Adrien apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de su padre y se quedó dormido; Severus lo cogió en brazos con mucho cuidado y lo llevó a la cama, pensando en que esa era la primera ocasión en que hacía algo así. Observó a Adrien mientras dormía durante casi media hora, hasta que decidió que era mejor ponerse a trabajar en sus clases de pociones. Con el asunto de la niñera prácticamente resuelto, su trabajo era lo que debía preocuparle en los días que restaban para que terminara el mes de agosto.

Se quedó en la planta de abajo, atento eso sí a cualquier ruido que se produjera en la casa, y a eso de las once de la noche, Fawkes irrumpió en la estancia, entregándole una cartita con suma elegancia y marchándose tan rápido como había llegado. La próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix tendría lugar en Grimmauld Place al día siguiente, a las cinco en punto de la tarde...

Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "El número 12 de Grimmauld Place" 

_Efectivamente, después de que Severus leyera aquel trozo de pergamino, algo raro empezó a suceder entre el número once y el número trece. Adrien, al principio, pensó que ocurría algo malo y se agarró al cuello de su padre aunque, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo retirar la vista del lugar que el brujo le indicó. De pronto, las casas anteriores empezaron a moverse, desplazándose hacia los lados para dejar paso a una casa más, una casa de aspecto tétrico que se fue alzando lentamente ante los ojos de Adrien mientras el niño se ponía en tensión y abría la boca totalmente fascinado sin acertar a decir una sola palabra; de entre todas las cosas "especiales" que había visto desde que se fuera a vivir con su papá aquella era, sin ninguna duda, la más impresionante de todas. Después de todo, había muy pocos niños de cuatro años que tenían la ocasión de ver aparecer una casa tan grande (y fea, al menos a Adrien no le agradó demasiado su aspecto) ante sus ojos... Unos pocos segundos después, la casa se alzaba ante Severus y el pequeño en todo su esplendor, invitándolos a entrar (aunque el llamador de la puerta no fuera precisamente algo que a Adrien le gustaría tocar, claro)_

_-¡Güau!_


	11. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place

Hola! Como todo el mundo sabe que yo no soy JK Rowling, me ahorraré eso de que los personajes no son míos a partir de ahora... Gracias a todos por los reviews y por seguir leyendo

Pues nada más... ¡Ah, sí! Perdonad si en este capítulo hay más errores de lo normal, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo...

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 11. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

Severus Snape se despertó muy temprano, como siempre; Adrien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, y una suave brisa entraba por la ventana, refrescando el ambiente un tanto acalorado de la habitación. Sin poder resistirse, Severus le pasó la mano por el pelo al niño y, por primera vez, tomó plena conciencia de que ese pequeño era su hijo, suyo y de nadie más; se dio cuenta de que la criatura que tan plácidamente dormía a su lado lo necesitaba a él más que a nada en el mundo y, de una forma un tanto extraña, Severus también sentía que necesitaba a Adrien. Todo lo demás había dejado de tener sentido, sólo estaban Adrien y él y todas sus acciones futuras debían estar encaminadas al bienestar de ese enano; un pensamiento extraño, turbador y agradable, sobre todo porque procedía de un hombre que durante toda su vida había estado solo, un hombre que nunca había tenido a nadie a quién amar y que ahora, de la noche a la mañana, era capaz de hacerlo con una intensidad que casi le daba miedo...

Adrien se removió durante unos segundos, mascullando unas leves palabras entre dientes y dándose media vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo; Severus sabía que tenía que levantarse, puesto que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo que perder, pero en lugar de eso, colocó su mano sobre la espalda del niño y sintió su respiración pausada... No pudo evitar acordarse de su madre... Le entristecía pensar que Adrien fuera a crecer sin tener cerca de Mariah; ella había sido una buena madre, se notaba en cada una de las actitudes de Adrien. Era un niño que había recibido mucho amor, un niño educado y listo y Severus le agradecía profundamente a esa mujer el regalo que le había hecho; tal vez, un mes antes Severus pensara que no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz, pero la presencia de Adrien le hacía ver lo equivocado que había estado... El brujo se preguntaba si Adrien conservaría recuerdos de su madre cuando fuera más mayor; sólo tenía cuatro años y, aunque soliera hablarle muchas veces de las cosas que hacía con su mamá, Severus sabía que con los años, esos recuerdos que ahora parecían nítidos, se irían desdibujando, así que había empezado a plantearse la posibilidad de utilizar un pensadero para evitar que esos recuerdos desaparecieran. Tenía pensado consultar ese tema con Albus cuando surgiera la oportunidad, pero no iba a dejar que Adrien se olvidara de su madre; no es que él hubiera estado enamorado de Mariah, no le había dado tiempo a estarlo, pero llegó a cogerle cariño, siempre la había apreciado y tenía buenos recuerdos de ella. Y, eso era lo más importante, había querido a Adrien con todo su corazón, Severus se daba cuenta cada vez que releía la última carta que la mujer le envío; no quería imaginarse la angustia de Mariah cuando supo que iba a morir dejando a un niño tan pequeño solo... Ella le había confiado a Severus su más grande tesoro y Severus ya lo había aceptado como propio y no consentiría que nada le ocurriera a Adrien...

Se sintió un poco raro pensando en todas esas cosas a una hora tan temprana de la mañana, sobre todo cuando sabía que un poco tiempo después tendría lugar una importante reunión con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la primera a la que él asistiría después de la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso y de que se descubriera que él jamás había traicionado a Albus Dumbledore. No dudaba que fuera a ser un reencuentro tenso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las veces que intentaron matarlo, pero eso no le importaba, no cuando iba a tratarse un tema tan importante para él como era la seguridad de Adrien; también estaba el hecho de atrapar a unos cuantos mortífagos que se empeñaban en amenazar su vida constantemente, pero era Adrien quién más le preocupaba en todo eso. Era un niño de cuatro años, un niño que había crecido en el mundo muggle, ajeno a la guerra que en su momento viviera el mundo mágico, un niño que nada sabía de magos tenebrosos y traiciones y que no debía sufrir las consecuencias de un problema que nada tenía que ver con él.

Con un poco de suerte, Adrien no tendría que acompañarlo a la reunión esa tarde; si después de que se reuniera con Carole Allerton ella aceptaba el empleo, tal y como Severus esperaba, el niño podría quedarse a su cargo (en esa casa, por supuesto), durante unas horas y él podría marcharse tranquilamente... Y, en ese momento, Severus recordó la conversación que mantuviera con la mujer el día anterior y se llamó mil veces estúpido. Le había ofrecido el empleo a Carole, ella prácticamente lo había aceptado, y habían quedado en ultimar detalles esa mañana, pero Severus había obviado un pequeño detalle: no le había dicho a la mujer dónde vivía. Eso no era bueno... No, señor, a menos que Carole fuera adivina y se presentara inesperadamente en la puerta de su casa... Severus soltó un bufido por lo bajo; acababa de darse cuenta de que tendría que llevar a Adrien con él, no había manera de hablar con Carole antes de la reunión con la orden y eso le dejaba en una posición incómoda. Aunque, claro, siempre podía darle una poción a Adrien para dormir sin soñar y dejarlo bien protegido en la casa...

No, no era una buena idea; Albus lo mataría si se le ocurriera hacer algo así. Él mismo se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, así que Adrien iría con él... Y no le cabía duda de que el mocoso se lo iba a pasar en grande curioseando en una casa que ocultaba tantos secretos que harían las delicias de un niño; claro que, viendo lo visto cuando Adrien llegó a su casa, seguramente el número 12 de Grimmauld Place le causaría cierto grado de temor. Aquella vivienda perteneció durante años a una familia de magos tenebrosos y, por mucha limpieza que hubieran hecho desde que la tomaron como cuartel general, el ambiente tétrico no había desaparecido; así pues, Severus dudaba si Adrien se dejaría llevar por su temor a los lugares siniestros y, si por el contrario, encontraría esa casa como un lugar perfecto para jugar e investigar. Más de una vez le había pedido que volviera a llevarlo a Hogwarts; Adrien se había quedado con las ganas de ver mucho más de ese castillo, pero Severus había estado demasiado ocupado, aunque planeaba una próxima visita al colegio de magia antes de que empezaran las clases. Tenía la excusa perfecta, por supuesto: en unos días tendría que ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar algunos ingredientes para la clase de Pociones y, después tendría que llevarlos a Hogwarts; llevaría a Adrien consigo, por supuesto. Quería comprarle algunos juguetes mágicos y un par de túnicas por si se presentaba alguna ocasión en la que fueran a ser necesarias; no estaba muy seguro de que Adrien fuera a aceptar de buena gana eso de vestirse con la "ropa rara" que a veces se ponía su papá (así llamaba el mocoso a las túnicas negras que guardaba en su armario), pero tendría que ir acostumbrándose a la vida en el mundo mágico. Después de todo, el crío también era un mago y, aunque hubiera crecido como un muggle más a este ese día, Severus no deseaba obviar su condición de brujo en ciernes: le compraría ropa, juguetes, libros apropiados para su edad e, incluso, y Severus no podía evitar sonreír cuando lo pensaba, buscaría algún pequeño caldero para que Adrien empezara a hacer sus primeras pociones, sencillas, por supuesto, pero como buen amante que era de las pociones, Severus no quería que su hijo creciera siendo un negado en la materia como lo eran la mayor parte de sus alumnos de Hogwarts (N/A: éste hombre... Pobrecito Adrien, la que le espera haciendo pociones, jeje) y, cuanto antes empezara a enseñarle, mejor. Bueno, el niño tendría que empezar por aprender a leer y a escribir antes, por supuesto, pero en cuanto supiera hacerlo, Severus se pondría manos a la obra con él.

Severus estaba seguro de que a Adrien le encantaría el Callejón Diagón; el niño tendría ocasión de ver a otros magos haciendo su vida cotidiana, justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de acostumbrarse a la idea de que él mismo era un mago. Severus no veía el momento de llevarlo a aquel famoso lugar del mundo mágico, pero antes tendría que pensar en la reunión que tendría lugar esa misma tarde, así que se levantó, un poco a regañadientes, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, dejando a Adrien dormido, ajeno a todo lo que le tocaría vivir aquella tarde.

Una vez en la cocina, Severus se sentó frente a la mesa, con una buena taza de café bien cargado delante y con el ceño un poco fruncido; no podía evitar echar un vistazo al jardín de cuando en cuando, mientras pensaba en el horrendo perro de la señora Olsen. Era curioso que la mujer no hubiera ido a reclamarle por "maltratar" a su adorable mascota, tal vez porque la anciana al fin se había dado cuenta de que Severus no pensaba hacerle el más mínimo caso; al menos, eso era una cosa menos por la que preocuparse, que bastante tenía ya con todo lo demás. Desde el día del ataque, los hechizos protectores de Albus Dumbledore no habían vuelto a detectar magia extraña, pero eso no lograba tranquilizar a Severus; si, efectivamente, un mortífago estaba rondando su casa, se habría sentido un poco reticente a actuar en contra del niño mientras Severus estaba cerca de él y, como el brujo no se separaba del pequeño Adrien ni a sol ni a sombra, las ocasiones de atacarle eran mínimas, por no decir que nulas. Severus se sentía intranquilo, ansioso a ratos; tal vez fuera mejor que sus enemigos dieran la cara cuanto antes para enfrentarles de una vez por todas y dar por terminada aquella situación tan... exasperante.

Severus desayunó, ordenó la casa y, cerca de las diez de la mañana se marchó a la sala de estar a trabajar en las clases de Pociones; no es que tuviera mucho más que hacer, salvo pensar en la reunión de esa tarde. Había elaborado mentalmente una lista con aquellos miembros de la Orden del Fénix con los que tendría que encontrarse y el panorama no le resultaba demasiado alentador: Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur y Molly Weasley... Tal vez a los dos últimos podría soportarlos, pero a los demás... No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en las caras que pondrían cuando lo vieran aparecer en la vieja mansión Black con Adrien cogido a su mano, así que se centró en los programas escolares. Tenía que terminar los cambios del tercer trimestre en las clases de primer curso y estaba un poco atascado por culpa de una poción revitalizante que no sabía si incluir o dejar para el segundo año de la asignatura...

-Hola, Severus.

Adrien acababa de entrar en la sala, frotándose los ojos y bostezando sonoramente, con el pelo tan revuelto como siempre; sin esperar una respuesta, caminó vacilante hasta el sillón y se recostó sin molestarse en encender la televisión. Era evidente que iba a dormir un rato más, así que Severus lo miró sonriente, sin decirle nada. Diez minutos después, Adrien volvió a removerse y, esa vez sí, se espabiló, encaramándose en el respaldo del sillón y mirando a su padre con curiosidad; las tripas le rugían de hambre y, sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, Severus se levantó y fue a buscar el desayuno del pequeño, momento que Adrien aprovechó para corretear hasta la mesa y ponerse a curiosear en los pergaminos que su padre tenía extendidos sobre ella.

El niño apenas sabía leer, pero ver a su padre dedicando tanto tiempo a ese trabajo le llamaba muchísimo la atención, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para saber de qué trataba todo ese asunto. Sabía que Severus era profesor en el colegio para niños que sabían hacer magia, pero nunca le había dicho que asignatura impartía y Adrien no podía imaginarse cuál sería dicha materia. Giró la cabeza para leer uno de los pergaminos, entornando los ojos y procurando juntar bien las letras para no equivocarse.

-P...oc...i...ooo...nnn...es –dijo con mucho esfuerzo, para luego afirmar con la cabeza- Pociones... ¿Pociones? –Adrien frunció el ceño... ¿qué asignatura sería esa? Cuando él iba al cole, nunca le habían enseñado nada que tuviera un nombre parecido aunque, claro, en su cole no enseñaban magia, así que eso debía ser algo normal, por lo que decidió seguir leyendo –Pr...iii...mu...me...rrr...a... –Adrien no supo seguir leyendo... ¿qué letra era esa? (N/A: ya sé que el chiquitín está en Inglaterra y todo eso, pero aquí leemos en castellano y el pobrecito Adrien no sabe qué letra es la "ñ". Entendedlo, sólo tiene cuatro años)

-¿Qué haces, Adrien?

Severus acababa de regresar cargado con un gran zumo de naranja y un tazón repleto de cereales con leche; habló con suavidad y Adrien alzó sus ojillos negros para mirarlo fijamente, sin importarle que lo hubieran descubierto curioseando. Sabía que su papá no iba a enfadarse con él.

-¿Qué son Pociones? –preguntó simplemente, haciendo que Severus sonriera tanto que parecía que se quedaría así para toda la vida (N/A: A Severus se le cae la baba cuando Adrien se interesa por las pociones...)

El brujo regresó a la mesa, alzó a Adrien en el aire y lo sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas, dispuesto a dar su primera clase magistral para introducir a su hijito en el noble arte de la elaboración de pociones, no sin antes dejar su desayuno frente al niño y entregarle su cuchara como animándolo a comer... y sin admitir ninguna clase de réplica, claro. Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿cómo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño qué eran exactamente las Pociones? No podía soltarle su famosa perorata de principios de curso dedicada a los chicos de primer curso, seguramente no lo entendería, pero no se le ocurría otra forma...

-¿Es muy difícil de aprender? –preguntó Adrien al ver que su padre parecía estar pensándose la respuesta; el niño había arrugado la nariz y giraba la cara para mirar de frente a Severus.

-Y de explicar –dijo el brujo, soltando aire –Verás... Algunas veces los brujos necesitamos utilizar las pociones: cuando estamos enfermos, cuando queremos... atraer la buena suerte, cuando queremos disfrazarnos... –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada; se limitaba a escuchar con atención, como si quisiera absorber todo el conocimiento que le fuera posible- Las pociones nos ayudan a hacer todo eso... Mezclamos una serie de cosas, siguiendo un orden y tenemos la poción que necesitamos, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí... –Adrien alzó las cejas y, después de un segundo de reflexión, sonrió -¿Y tú enseñas eso en el cole?

-Eso es –"Al menos lo intento", pensó el hombre.

-¿Y es divertido?

Severus nunca se había planteado esa cuestión... ¿Era divertido enseñar pociones? No mucho, la verdad, pero eso era básicamente por culpa de sus alumnos, a lo que les aburría soberbiamente su asignatura y, si él no veía un poco de interés, terminaba por desanimarse y sacar todo su mal humor...

-Algunas veces, sí, lo es –dijo finalmente, dando una respuesta bastante... neutra.

-¿Y me enseñarás pociones a mí también?

-Cuando llegue el momento, tal vez... –otra cosa en la que Severus no había pensado... Si todo seguía como hasta ese día, alguna vez tendría que ser profesor de su propio hijo... Realmente parecía interesante...

-Y... –Adrien pareció dudar antes de seguir hablando -¿Me enseñarás antes de ir al cole?

Severus se quedó callado un momento; la pregunta de Adrien había sido espontánea y sus ojos estaban cargados de sinceridad... Ese niño realmente quería aprender Pociones, pero no la materia en sí, sino porque era su padre el hombre encargado de enseñarle y eso le llenó de orgullo... Y, por qué no decirlo, le alegró y emocionó; Adrien era la primera persona que conocía que parecía dispuesta a prender Pociones por iniciativa propia. Aquel sería un día a tener muy en cuenta en el futuro...

-Claro que sí –respondió finalmente, pasándole la mano por el pelo –Pero tendrás que ser un poco más mayor para eso...

-¿Cuándo cumpla cinco años? –Adrien se removió, inquieto, y sonrió de forma cautivadora.

-Tal vez... –Severus cabeceó; cinco años no era una mala edad para su "iniciación" -¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 21 de abril –Adrien mostró sus dientecitos de leche y alzó la cabeza como si quisiera dar a entender que ese día iba a convertirse en un niño mayor.

-Ya veremos –Severus acercó los cereales al niño; con tanta cháchara se había olvidado del desayuno –Y ahora cómetelo todo; tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue esta tarde.

Adrien obedeció sin rechistar, como siempre solía hacer; se sentó en una silla sólo para él y se comió todo su almuerzo con absoluta voracidad, mientras observaba trabajar a su padre. Cinco minutos después, se aburrió de estar en la mesa y correteó hacia el sillón, terminándose los cereales mientras veía la televisión, riendo de cuando en cuando cada vez que algo le parecía realmente gracioso; Severus lo miraba de reojo, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, convencido de que esa tarde Adrien se lo iba a pasar en grande (esperando que así fuera), aunque él tuviera que enfrentarse a unos aliados que, durante mucho tiempo, habían resultado ser sus enemigos...

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Aquella tarde no habían utilizado la red flú para llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place por dos razones: la primera era, básicamente, la cara que había puesto Adrien cuando su padre le sugirió la posibilidad de hacer uso de ese medio de transporte. La primera experiencia del pequeño no había sido de lo más agradable y, aunque no llegó a decir nada, Severus se dio cuenta que el niño prefería hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que meterse en una chimenea para ser absorbido por una gran llamarada verde para luego empezar a dar vueltas sin descanso y terminar mareado y cubierto de ceniza, así que le hizo otra sugerencia: la aparición. Al principio, Adrien lo miró con los ojos entornados, sin terminar de entender lo que su padre quería decirle, pero luego, aún antes de que Severus le explicara en que consistiría aquella forma de desplazarse, Adrien se emocionó ante aquello que, a pesar de serle desconocido, no le asustaba porque hacía ya unos días que había comprendido que su papá jamás haría algo que pudiera poner en peligro su integridad. Severus se había planteado la posibilidad de utilizar algún traslador (aunque fuese ilegal, no le preocupaba la reacción de los hombres del Ministerio), pero Adrien comenzó a hacer preguntas acerca de la aparición y descartó la idea de forma casi inmediata. Después de explicarle que cuando fuera un adulto iban a enseñarle a desaparecer de un sitio para aparecer en otro, y de observar la expresión un tanto incrédula del pequeño, Severus lo cogió en brazos y le pidió que se agarrara a su cuello todo lo fuerte que pudiera; Severus había recuperado una de sus viejas túnicas negras para asistir a la reunión (y Adrien parecía haber estado a punto de regañarle por ello, aunque se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos entornados) y Adrien seguía sin separarse de "Oso". Aunque su padre le había recomendado que llevara algún juguete más por si tardaban mucho tiempo y se aburría, Adrien decidió no hacerlo; tenía la sensación de que iba a ver muchas cosas impresionantes esa tarde (aunque no fueran a Hogwarts, claro) y no creía necesario llevarse nada consigo, salvo a "Oso", que era mucho más que un juguete para él: era su amigo, lo había sido desde siempre, desde antes de que el pequeño se acordara, y lo sería durante mucho tiempo más.

-No te sueltes, Adrien –le dijo Severus mientras se preparaba para desaparecerse; el niño negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no pretendía hacerlo, y vio a su padre sonreír –Bien... A la de una, a la de dos, a la de... TRES.

Y, un segundo después, la sala de estar de la casa desapareció de la vista de un más que impresionado Adrien, dando lugar a un callejón oscuro y sucio que parecía sacado de alguna de esas películas de cine negro que alguna vez había visto su mamá, cuando estaba junto a él. Adrien miró a su alrededor algo aturdido y notó como Severus le pasaba una mano por el pelo; no es que estuviera asustado ni nada de eso, pero estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir así que, cuando Severus lo dejó en el suelo, las piernas empezaron a temblarle y el hombre tuvo que volver a alzarlo para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con suavidad Severus, mirándolo detenidamente para asegurarse de que el pequeño seguía estando de una pieza.

-Ha sido muy raro –Adrien hizo una mueca; se sentía bien, sí, pero demasiado... extraño.

-Te acostumbrarás, no te preocupes y, ahora, vamos a buscar el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Severus echó a andar y salió del callejón mirando a su alrededor con suma cautela; a esas horas de la tarde, y dado el calor casi sofocante que reinaba en las calles de Londres, no había muggles por la calle. De hecho, todo permanecía en silencio y, si el brujo no tuviera la certeza de que lord Voldemort estaba muerto, hubiera temido alguna clase de ataque, una emboscada, pero todo estaba en calma; el silencio era extraño, sí, pero no amenazante... Severus clavó sus ojos en el número once de Grimmauld Place; Adrien miraba a su alrededor como sondeando cada rincón de aquel lugar. Severus miró el número trece y buscó entre su túnica un trozo de pergamino que tenía guardado para ocasiones como aquella. Adrien miró el cielo, con los ojos abiertos. Esa era la primera vez que estaba en Londres; nunca en su vida había tenido ocasión de ver edificios tan altos como aquellos y, aunque no viera a nadie hacer magia esa tarde, aunque no estuviera cerca de cuadros que se mueven y de hombres gigantescos, el niño ya tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una aventura. Su mamá solía hablarle de Londres; ella si conocía la ciudad y muchas veces le había prometido que lo llevaría a verla, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo tiempo de cumplir su palabra... Adrien, sin embargo, sí pudo ir a Londres y, aunque aquel barrio no era ni de lejos uno de los mejores de la capital británica, a él le estaba gustando mucho...

-¡Qué casas tan grandes! –dijo el niño, ajeno a los movimientos que hacía su padre para poder tener acceso al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Te gustan? –Severus sonrió, tomándose las cosas con calma.

-Mucho... –Adrien miró a su padre con aquella sonrisita cautivadora que pronto empezaría a utilizar en beneficio propio (N/A: como todos los niños cuando ponen cara de angelito, vamos)

-Vendremos otro día, pero ahora tenemos una cita muy importante... –Severus se hizo el interesante y, asegurándose de que no había muggles cerca, señaló a Adrien el espacio que separaba las casas once y trece –Quiero que mires ahí y que estés muy atento, ¿entendido? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y, efectivamente, miró fijamente hacia el punto que su padre le indicó. Severus carraspeó un momento y leyó la nota que el propio Dumbledore le había entregado unas semanas antes –Número Doce de Grimmauld Place –dijo, con voz clara y alta, dispuesto a observar la reacción de Adrien, olvidándose de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y centrándose únicamente en su hijo, que estaba a punto de ver cómo una casa entera se aparecía ante sus ojillos infantiles.

Efectivamente, después de que Severus leyera aquel trozo de pergamino, algo raro empezó a suceder entre el número once y el número trece. Adrien, al principio, pensó que ocurría algo malo y se agarró al cuello de su padre aunque, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo retirar la vista del lugar que el brujo le indicó. De pronto, las casas anteriores empezaron a moverse, desplazándose hacia los lados para dejar paso a una casa más, una casa de aspecto tétrico que se fue alzando lentamente ante los ojos de Adrien mientras el niño se ponía en tensión y abría la boca totalmente fascinado sin acertar a decir una sola palabra; de entre todas las cosas "especiales" que había visto desde que se fuera a vivir con su papá aquella era, sin ninguna duda, la más impresionante de todas. Después de todo, había muy pocos niños de cuatro años que tenían la ocasión de ver aparecer una casa tan grande (y fea, al menos a Adrien no le agradó demasiado su aspecto) ante sus ojos... Unos pocos segundos después, la casa se alzaba ante Severus y el pequeño en todo su esplendor, invitándolos a entrar (aunque el llamador de la puerta no fuera precisamente algo que a Adrien le gustaría tocar, claro)

-¡Güau!

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir el niño después de lo que acababa de oír. Severus soltó una leve carcajada y lo estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos sin poder resistirse; hacía unos días que se había dado cuenta que no merecía la pena intentar dominar su "instinto paternal"... De todas formas, aunque tuviera esos gestos con Adrien, pensaba seguir siendo el mismo Severus Snape desagradable de siempre; después de todo, sólo Adrien era su hijo y sólo a él le debía un poco de ternura... Para los demás, tenía preparadas las mismas cosas de siempre. No podía ser de otra manera.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Adrien? –preguntó con curiosidad, mientras el niño permanecía con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Es mejor que aparecer en la chimenea –susurró el niño, cogiendo a "Oso" con fuerza; un segundo antes había estado a punto de caérsele al suelo debido a la emoción del momento -¿Y podemos pasar ahí dentro?

-Claro que podemos.

-¿No nos aplastarán las otras casas?

-¡Claro que no! –Severus, esa vez sí, rió con casa. No es que las palabras del niño fueran una absoluta barbaridad, de hecho, sonaban bastante sensatas teniendo en cuenta que Adrien era muy pequeño, pero él nunca se había planteado algo así y le pareció gracioso. Haciendo un esfuerzo, dominó su risa y dejó a Adrien en el suelo, mucho más recuperado tras su primera "aparición"; al niño ya no le temblaban las piernas y parecía estar disfrutando de cada momento con pasión, sin dejar que se le escapara ni un solo detalle -¿Vamos?

Severus le tendió su mano y Adrien no necesitó que se lo preguntaran dos veces para agarrarse a ella; Severus subió los escalones del número doce con parsimonia, comprobando no sin sorprenderse a sí mismo, que ya no se acordaba de las mismas cosas que venían a su cabeza en las ocasiones anteriores, cuando iba a esa casa para informar a Dumbledore sobre sus avances como espía de la Orden... Ese día sólo podía sentir la manita de Adrien en la suya, sólo la imagen del niño mirando a su alrededor para que no se le escapara ni un detalle estaba presente en su cabeza y eso era, cuanto menos, turbador... De todas formas, Severus ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de cosas y, teniendo en cuenta que sus preocupaciones habían descendido considerablemente desde la desaparición definitiva del Señor Tenebroso, no le resultaba demasiado difícil hacerlo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó con suavidad y, por primera vez se sintió nervioso... ¿Quién iría a atender su llamada? ¿Molly Weasley? ¿Albus Dumbledore? ¿El propio Harry Potter, tal vez? Esa última opción era la que menos gracia le hacía; después del día tan agradable que había pasado con Adrien, no quería que el maldito muchacho le echara por tierra su mal humor... Y es que a Severus le bastaba con ver el rostro de "El-Chico-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció" para sentirse molesto de forma casi inmediata; no necesitaba que le dieran una mala contestación, ni que le hablaran con un tono de voz de lo más desagradable... Era ver a Harry Potter y ponerse enfermo; no lo podía evitar, aunque muchas veces había intentado controlar esos instintos, era algo superior a sus fuerzas. El maldito Harry se parecía demasiado a su padre y habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas entre James y él para que ahora viera a su hijo con buenos ojos; era algo estúpido e infantil, lo sabía, Dumbledore no se cansaba de repetirle que James y Harry Potter no eran la misma persona, pero es que Severus no podía evitarlo... Mientras pensaba en ello, agachó la mirada y vio a Adrien balanceándose a su lado, evidentemente nervioso y, sin darse cuenta, se sintió más tranquilo... Sintió como si la presencia de Harry en esa casa (o en cualquier otro sitio), le importara menos que otras veces y no pudo evitar preguntarse si, a pesar de todo, el carácter no se le estaría ablandando de cara al resto del mundo también...

Al cabo de un minuto, se escucharon pasos en el interior de la casa y la puerta empezó a abrirse. Adrien contuvo la respiración mientras la puerta chirriaba de una forma bastante desagradable, y Severus buscó la mirada más fría e indiferente de todo su repertorio... Hasta que se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore y se relajó al tiempo que Adrien daba un gritito y se arrojaba a los brazos del anciano mago.

-¡Abuelo! –dijo totalmente emocionado; hacía una semana que no veía a Albus y, se alegraba muchísimo de poder estar otra vez con él. Dumbledore cogió al niño en brazos y dejó que le besara las mejillas, con efusividad.

-Buenas tardes, muchachito –dijo el anciano, dejando al pequeño en el suelo otra vez -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien.

-Pasad –dijo el brujo, echándose a un lado y mirando a Severus significativamente –Llegas puntual, como siempre. No pensé que fueras a traer al niño.

-No encontré a nadie con quién dejarlo –Severus hizo una mueca mientras la puerta se cerraba a su espalda –Pensé en darle una poción para dormir y encerrarlo después en su habitación, pero no me pareció lo más conveniente –prosiguió en un tono claramente sarcástico.

-No, definitivamente no lo era –Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua y miró a Adrien, que se había quedado parado en mitad del recibidor, mirando a todas partes con rapidez, como si no tuviera muy claro qué era lo que más le llamaba la atención de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor -¿Te gusta la casa, Adrien?

El niño no contestó, no hasta que no pasó un tiempo reconociendo el lugar... ¿El abuelo Albus le había preguntado que si le gustaba? Pues no podía decir que sí, la verdad... Todo estaba muy oscuro y, aunque pareciera imposible, aquella casa era mucho más tétrica que la de su papá antes de la reforma; la vivienda era grande, de eso no cabía duda, y había varias puertas distribuidas en diferentes lugares del recibidor, pero Adrien jamás hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para ir a curiosear a ninguna de ellas. Giró sobre su cuerpo y localizó una escalera que llevaba a la parte superior y, eso sí le llamó la atención, vio un gran cuadro que estaba tapado con una sábana... Podía escuchar una especie de gruñido procedente de él y, llevado por la curiosidad, caminó lentamente hacia él con la sensación de que no iba a encontrarse nada bueno; Severus y Albus lo observaban atentamente, pero Adrien no era consciente de ello, por eso se asustó un poco cuando fue a quitar la sábana que cubría el cuadro parlanchín y alguien lo cogió por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó en el aire, impidiendo que lograra su objetivo... Se asustó por que estaba un poco despistado y porque, además, la casa en sí ya le daba bastante miedo...

-Esa no es una buena idea –le dijo con suavidad Dumbledore, que fue el que lo separó del cuadro –Será mejor que no te acerques a ese cuadro, Adrien.

-¿Por qué? –el niño frunció el ceño, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de discutir las órdenes de su abuelo Albus.

-Porque ese cuadro no es como los que tengo en mi despacho y puede montar un gran escándalo si lo destapas.

-¿Un escándalo? –Adrien enarcó las cejas y Albus volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

-Es el retrato de una señora que grita mucho –explicó con sencillez el anciano –Y muy fuerte además, así que será mejor dejarla tapada, ¿no crees?

-Si grita tanto... –Adrien se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar mirar el cuadro de reojo.

-Eso está mejor –Albus le pasó una mano por el pelo y se volvió hacia Severus otra vez –Los demás no han llegado aún, no creo que tarden mucho –Severus no dijo nada –Pero Hagrid si está aquí...

-¿Rubeus? –Severus parecía sorprendido –Él no suele acudir a esta clase de reuniones.

-No ha venido por la reunión... –Albus sonrió –Creo que Adrien le causó una muy buena impresión y supuso que lo traerías contigo...

-Así que me has conseguido niñera –dijo Severus por lo bajo, entre aliviado al no tener que exponer a Adrien frente a toda la Orden, y preocupado porque Hagrid no era el candidato que él hubiera escogido para cuidar al niño.

-Está arriba, con Buckbead...

-¿Ese hipogrifo? –Severus dio un bote y Adrien, que estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente mientras seguía mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, lo imitó –No quiero que el niño esté cerca de ese... animal... Y no me refiero a Hagrid –añadió con malicia, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Albus.

-Pues es eso o tendrás que dejar que Moody lo analice durante un par de horas con su ojo mágico –dijo Albus con dureza, cogiendo la manita de Adrien que, a esas alturas, ya no tenía interés por lo que le rodeaba. Una sola palabra rondaba por su mente...

-¿Qué es un hipo...grifo?

Los dos adultos interrumpieron el inicio de aquella conversación y se volvieron para mirar a Adrien, que tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos con intensidad, ansiando escuchar aquella explicación. Severus quiso responder para ver si encontraba un argumento que hiciera que Adrien no quisiera ver a esa criatura, pero Albus se le adelantó, tomó a Adrien de la mano y, antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, empezó a subir las escaleras con aire misterioso.

-Seguro que Buckbead te gusta... Es un animal mágico especial y...

Severus no pudo escuchar nada más; Albus corría mucho, más de lo que pudiera parecer dada su edad y Adrien, que estaba entusiasmado por descubrir algo nuevo esa tarde, y también contento por volver a ver a Hagrid, se dejaba llevar sin mirar atrás. Severus soltó un bufido... Esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga... Demasiado larga y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia... Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "De hipogrifos y mortífagos"...**

_-¡Claro que sí! –dijo finalmente Hagrid, haciendo un gesto conciliador para "tranquilizar" a un bastante tranquilo Buckbead; luego, se inclinó para poder mirar a Adrien directamente, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que el niño apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo y que él no se topaba con el techo precisamente por un palmo de distancia –En primer lugar, debes saber que los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando tratamos con ellos, ¿entiendes?_

_-Sí, señor Hagrid._

_-¡Oh, no me llames señor Hagrid! –el mago sonrió afablemente y pasó su manaza por el pelo de Adrien; si se lo propusiera, podría envolver su pequeña cabecita sin esfuerzo –Todos me dicen Hagrid..._

_-Hagrid –repitió el niño, sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar de reojo a un cada vez más tranquilo Buckbead._

_-Eso está mejor –Hagrid frunció el ceño... El hipogrifo se estaba comportando de una forma extraña, demasiado mansamente para su gusto. De hecho, había empezado a inclinar las patas delanteras y la cabeza... –Bien, Adrien; es muy importante que no mires directamente a Buckbead; tienes que mantener la cabeza inclinada, así –y Hagrid hizo una demostración, siendo imitado casi al instante por Adrien –Y luego tienes que hacer una..._

_Hagrid enmudeció y se dispuso a saltar hacia delante..._

Había visto a Buckbead acercarse peligrosamente a Adrien y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño, que permanecía con la cabeza agachada, no podía ver al hipogrifo para huir de él...


	12. De hipógrifos y mortífagos

Hola a todos otra vez; aquí estoy, actualizando como cada miércoles. Antes de nada, gracias por todos los reviews recibidos y agradecer a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia.

_Os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún comentario, y tal y tal..._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 12. De hipogrifos y mortífagos**

-Seguro que Buckbead te gusta... Es un animal mágico especial y dudo mucho que hayas visto nada parecido –decía Albus Dumbledore, mirando de reojo al hombre que se quedaba parado en el recibidor de la casa haciendo muecas extrañas, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios o algo similar.

-¿Y qué animal es? –preguntó Adrien, claramente entusiasmado con la idea de descubrir cosas nuevas- ¿Un perrito? ¿Un gato?

-No –Dumbledore soltó una risita ante las ocurrencias del niño y detuvo su marcha, para poder dar más "misterio" a su explicación siguiente; se colocó frente a Adrien y, mirando a su alrededor como si no quisiera que nadie pudiera escucharles, habló en un susurro –Un hipogrifo es una criatura mitad caballo, mitad águila.

-¡Oh! –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos, absolutamente fascinado, y se cogió a la mano de Albus para que el anciano siguiera andando y lo llevara cuanto antes a ver a aquel animal tan extraño –Yo nunca he visto un hipo... grifo.

-Eso es porque no todo el mundo puede verlos –Albus hablaba con suavidad y el niño estaba tan interesado en las cosas que tenía que decirle su "abuelo", que ni siquiera se fijaba en el aspecto tenebroso de aquella casa –Al ser animales mágicos, sólo los magos están cerca de ellos.

-Ah... –Adrien se quedó pensativo ante lo que acababa de escuchar y, de pronto se acordó de su madre y no pudo evitar que una serie de dudas lo asaltaran –Mi mamá no era bruja, ¿verdad? –preguntó con seriedad; Albus lo miró de reojo, temiendo que el niño pudiera sentirse mal al acordarse de Mariah Bellefort, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, todo iba bien.

-No; ella no podía hacer magia.

-Y... Si mi mamá estuviera aquí... –Adrien tragó saliva, temiendo que su pregunta pudiera sonar estúpida -¿Podría ver a Buckbead?

Albus miró al pequeño que se cogía a su mano con absoluta confianza y se sintió más enternecido de lo que ya estaba... No le cabía la menor duda de que Adrien no se iba a olvidar jamás de su madre; era evidente que Mariah había sabido cuidar de su hijo a las mil maravillas y, aunque el niño parecía estar feliz en esos momentos, cuando su situación junto a Severus ya se había asentado, siempre la tenía presente...

-Claro que podría –dijo Albus, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de aspecto mucho más robusto que las demás de la casa; Adrien pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada más, así que Dumbledore llevó su mano al picaporte para desvelar de una vez por todas cómo era Buckbead ante los ojos de Adrien-¿Estás preparado?- dijo, dándole un toque de misterio a su voz.

-¿Está ahí Buckbead? –Adrien inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si así pudiera ver a través de ella, y miró a Albus con intensidad.

-Eso es –Albus chasqueó la lengua –Pero, antes de entrar, tienes que saber una cosa...

-¿Qué?

-No puedes acercarte directamente a Buckbead –Albus se inclinó hacia delante, para asegurarse de que Adrien entendía lo que le estaban diciendo –Los hipogrifos son unos animales mágicos muy excepcionales y, antes de tocarlos, tienes que hacer una serie de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –Albus temió durante un segundo que Adrien no le hiciera mucha gracia escuchar esas palabras, creyó que se asustaría de Buckbead, pero no fue así. De hecho, parecía mucho más emocionado que antes.

-Hagrid te las dirá –dijo el director, irguiéndose de nuevo –Tendrás que hacerle caso en todo a Hagrid, ¿de acuerdo? Un hipogrifo puede ser peligroso si se siente ofendido.

-¡Oh! –Adrien cabeceó y por un segundo pareció querer echarse atrás, pero luego dio un saltito emocionado, ansioso por ver a aquella criatura tan especial -¿Puedo ver ya al hipogrifo, abuelo? –preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora –Por favor...

Albus agitó la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa; Adrien era un niño magnífico, de eso no le cabía la menor duda... Llevaba un par de días imaginándose la carita del pequeño cuando viera al primer hipogrifo de su vida, aunque en ese momento se hubiera conformado con contemplar un rato más el rostro expectante de Adrien, que todavía sonreía sugestivamente, como para conseguir cumplir el objetivo que se había auto-impuesto.

-Muy bien... –Dumbledore se aclaró la voz y empezó a girar el picaporte –A la de una... –Adrien echó la cabeza hacia delante con impaciencia –A la de dos... –Adrien dio un pasito hacia la puerta y entornó los ojos –Y a la de ¡TRES!

Albus abrió la puerta de una vez, varita en mano por si Buckbead se asustaba y le daba por atacar a los "intrusos" que irrumpían en la estancia de una forma tan brusca.

Adrien avanzó hasta colocarse bajo el umbral de la puerta y se quedó paralizado, absolutamente maravillado con lo que veía... Esa imagen no se le iba a olvidar en muchos años, no le cabía la menor duda...

Buckbead, el hermoso hipogrifo, estaba en pie en mitad de la estancia, con sus alas extendidas majestuosamente y con las patas delanteras alzadas con orgullo, mientras Hagrid le daba de comer una serie de hurones muertos. El semi-gigante no se percató de la presencia del niño en un principio, pero Buckbead sí: apoyó sus cuatro patas en el suelo y replegó las alas, clavando sus ojos brillantes en Adrien, que seguía parado, enmudecido y sin saber muy bien que hacer, con Albus a su espalda preparado por si se producía alguna clase de incidente que hiciera peligrar el bienestar del pequeño. Al ver el comportamiento del hipogrifo, Hagrid giró la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una mirada sincera cuando vio a Adrien a unos pocos pasos de él, tan diferente a su padre en algunas cosas y tan parecido en otras...

-Adrien Bellefort –dijo ufanamente, dejando los hurones en el suelo y acercándose a Adrien mientras Buckbead se quedaba quieto, mirando al niño fijamente pero sin resultar amenazante -¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?

-¡Hola, señor Hagrid! –saludó Adrien, dejando momentáneamente de admirar al hipogrifo para centrar su atención en el hombre que le estaba hablando -¡Es muy bonito! –y señaló a Buckbead, que pareció darse por aludido, pues alzó su cabeza con arrogancia.

-¿Te gusta? –Hagrid miró al animal y luego, sin previo aviso, cogió a Adrien en brazos, sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso, aunque al niño no pareció importarle.

-Abuelo, tenías razón –Adrien clavó sus ojos negros en Dumbledore, que sonreía con complacencia bajo el umbral de la puerta –Es el animal más bonito que he visto nunca...

-Ya te lo dije, pequeño –Albus se estiró la túnica y aclaró su voz -¿Te gustaría quedarte con Hagrid un rato? Tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar con otros señores sobre cosas de mayores, seguro que aquí te lo pasas mejor.

Adrien frunció el ceño; "cosas de mayores"... El niño tuvo la extraña sensación de que su padre y Dumbledore iban a tratar algún tema relacionado con él, pero no le importó demasiado sentirse... excluido. De hecho, en sus cuatro años de vida había tenido muchas oportunidades de comprobar que los adultos normalmente hablaban de cosas muy aburridas, así que prefería mil veces quedarse en esa habitación, con Hagrid y el hipogrifo. Después de un breve segundo, afirmó con la cabeza, agarrándose al cuello de Hagrid como buenamente pudo, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a su abuelo para darle a entender que no le importaba quedarse allí.

-Muy bien –Albus agitó la cabeza y dio dos pasos atrás –Si hay algún problema, estaremos en la biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe, profesor –dijo Hagrid, que aparentemente sólo tenía ojos para Adrien.

-Si tienes hambre –dijo el anciano mago, dirigiéndose al niño que en ese momento estiraba sus manecitas hacia el hipogrifo –pídele a Hagrid que te lleve a la cocina; estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que te guste.

-Sí, señor.

En el tono de Adrien había una clara nota de impaciencia; el niño no quería seguir hablando, quería averiguar de una vez qué era lo que tenía que hacer para acercarse a Buckbead y poder tocar sus hermosas plumas. Albus Dumbledore inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida y se marchó cerrando la puerta con suavidad, dejando a Hagrid a cargo de la situación con la certeza de que el pequeño no podía estar en mejores manos.

Hagrid, por su parte, estaba encantado de poder estar al cargo de Adrien; siempre le habían gustado los niños, y aquel en particular parecía sentirse a gusto estando con él. La mayoría de los mocosos se asustaban de él cuando lo veían tan grande y desgreñado, pero Adrien parecía haber visto en él algo más que una figura amenazante y se agarraba a su cuello con total confianza, como si se hubieran visto más de dos veces en su vida. Todavía le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que ese niño que se movía impaciente por acercarse al hipogrifo fuera hijo de quién era; el guardabosques jamás hubiera podido imaginar a Severus Snape en el papel de padre... De hecho, hubiera apostado su mano derecha a que ese adusto profesor de pociones era incapaz de, tan siquiera, conseguir una mujer que quisiera compartir algo más que palabras con él; Snape no era precisamente atractivo (N/A: o eso dice Hagrid, porque para algunas es... uhm...) y tenía ese carácter del demonio que hacía que todo el mundo se mantuviera a una distancia prudencial de él... De hecho, sólo había una persona en el mundo que parecía saber cómo tratarlo: Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid no sabía cómo lo conseguía el director de Hogwarts, pero le bastaba con lanzarle una mirada a Severus para aplacar su mal genio; el anciano conocía muy bien a Snape, sabía lo que significaba cada uno de sus gestos y miradas y siempre encontraba una forma para obtener del brujo lo que quería... Hagrid algunas veces tenía la sensación de que Severus Snape respetaba al director no sólo porque era un grandioso mago y una persona excepcional, sino porque veía en él una especie de figura paterna a la que no podía negarle nada. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ahora existía otra personita capaz de aplacar el mal humor de Snape y que, además, podía hacerle sonreír: Adrien Bellefort... Hagrid no recordaba haber visto al profesor de Pociones mirar a nadie de la forma en que miraba a su hijo, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, con los ojos cargados de amor, sin preocuparse por aparentar ser el hombre frío y calculador que, a pesar de todo, continuaba siendo...

-Señor Hagrid –la vocecilla de Adrien sacó al hombre de sus cavilaciones y, con un leve movimiento, reclamó que lo dejaran en el suelo otra vez; Hagrid así lo hizo, colocando al niño a una distancia prudencial del hipogrifo. Buckbead no parecía dispuesto a atacar a nadie esa tarde, pero era mejor prevenir –El abuelo me ha dicho que hay que hacer unas cosas para poder tocar al hipogrifo –dijo Adrien con timidez mientras se miraba las puntas de los pies, hasta que alzó la mirada y la clavó en un sonriente Rubeus -¿Usted sabe lo que hay qué hacer?

Hagrid tardó un momento en responder, sopesando su respuesta; él no tenía en mente dejar que Adrien se acercara a Buckbead más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero al parecer Albus Dumbledore pensaba otra cosa cuando lo llevó a aquella habitación. Aunque pudiera resultar extraño viniendo de una persona que normalmente no sabía medir el peligro que traía consigo una determinada acción, a Hagrid no le atraía demasiado la idea de permitir a niños tan pequeños como Adrien acercarse a criaturas tan espléndidas (y letales) como un hipogrifo. Aunque los mocosos hicieran las cosas tal y como él les indicara, el riesgo de una mala reacción por parte del animal siempre estaba ahí y, si por casualidad a Buckbead le daba por lanzarle un zarpazo a Adrien, podría matarlo de un solo golpe... Y Hagrid no quería pensar en la cara que pondría Snape si algo le pasaba a su pequeño... El guardabosques se estremeció ligeramente ante ese pensamiento y, de forma inmediata, pensó en Dumbledore.

Sin duda, Adrien estaba en esa habitación por obra y gracia de Albus Dumbledore; conociendo a Severus Snape como creía conocerlo, y teniendo en cuenta el trato que le dispensó a Adrien durante su visita al despacho del director una semana antes, el profesor no hubiera permitido que su hijo subiera a aquella habitación, menos aún sabiendo que Buckbead estaba allí... Snape no había tenido una buena experiencia con el hipogrifo el año anterior, después de los famosos acontecimientos de la Torre de Astronomía, y era evidente que le guardaba un gran rencor al animal (algo bastante lógico por otra parte); además, Buckbead tampoco toleraba la presencia del brujo a pesar de los pesares, y posiblemente Snape pensara que, si el hipogrifo lo rechazaba a él, haría lo mismo con Adrien... No, el niño no estaba allí porque Severus lo hubiera permitido, sino porque Dumbledore lo había "secuestrado" en contra de la opinión paterna y, si el director había hecho eso, debía tener un motivo muy importante... ¿Dejar que Adrien acariciara al hipogrifo, tal vez? Albus debía saber que el niño no se conformaría sólo con admirar la belleza de aquella criatura mágica, así que Hagrid llegó a la conclusión de que debía enseñar a Adrien la manera de establecer un primer contacto con Buckbead y, de pronto, se sintió como si hubiera retomado su empleo como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo finalmente Hagrid, haciendo un gesto conciliador para "tranquilizar" a un bastante tranquilo Buckbead; luego, se inclinó para poder mirar a Adrien directamente, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que el niño apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo y que él no se topaba con el techo precisamente por un palmo de distancia –En primer lugar, debes saber que los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando tratamos con ellos, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, señor Hagrid.

-¡Oh, no me llames señor Hagrid! –el mago sonrió afablemente y pasó su manaza por el pelo de Adrien; si se lo propusiera, podría envolver su pequeña cabecita sin esfuerzo –Todos me dicen Hagrid...

-Hagrid –repitió el niño, sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar de reojo a un cada vez más tranquilo Buckbead.

-Eso está mejor –Hagrid frunció el ceño... El hipogrifo se estaba comportando de una forma extraña, demasiado mansamente para su gusto. De hecho, había empezado a inclinar las patas delanteras y la cabeza... –Bien, Adrien; es muy importante que no mires directamente a Buckbead; tienes que mantener la cabeza inclinada, así –y Hagrid hizo una demostración, siendo imitado casi al instante por Adrien –Y luego tienes que hacer una...

Hagrid enmudeció y se dispuso a saltar hacia delante...

Había visto a Buckbead acercarse peligrosamente a Adrien y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño, que permanecía con la cabeza agachada, no podía ver al hipogrifo para huir de él... Hagrid pensaba que iba a atacar al niño, quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero Buckbead no atacó... Apoyó su cabeza con sumisión en el hombro de Adrien y soltó un suave graznido; al principio, el niño dio un bote, alarmado por aquel inesperado contacto, pero cuando vio la cabeza aguileña del hipogrifo y sintió la caricia que el animal le dio rozando con cuidado su rostro, sonrió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada plagada de confusión a Hagrid...

El guardabosques estaba paralizado; aquella era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo así y realmente no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar... Los hipogrifos no solían comportarse de esa forma; algunos sí que lo hacían, cuando sentían el suficiente respeto por sus amos, pero Buckbead nunca había hecho eso... Ni con él, ni con Sirius Black, ni con Harry... Tal vez Adrien le había caído bien porque era un niño y todo eso, pero de cualquier forma, era realmente extraño; tendría que hablar con Dumbledore, de eso no cabía duda.

Adrien, por su parte, había girado para colocarse frente al hipogrifo; comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza, fascinado por aquellas maravillosas plumas tan suaves y brillantes. Buckbead recibía esas caricias con satisfacción y Adrien, cogiendo poco a poco confianza, se atrevió a abrazarse al cuello del animal; era maravilloso lo que estaba sintiendo... Lo más maravilloso que había sentido nunca...

Todo permaneció en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales Hagrid se limitó a observar cómo Adrien se hacía amigo de Buckbead, intentando encontrar una explicación de lo que estaba viendo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho una hora antes que eso ocurriría, se habría echado a reír... De hecho, si no estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos esa escena, no la hubiera creído.

-Hagrid –dijo Adrien, clavando en él sus ojos negros, sin dejar de pasar sus manos por el suave plumaje del hipogrifo -¿Buckbead puede volar?

-Cla... claro que sí –Hagrid estaba un poco confundido, pero logró hablar con su habitual afabilidad –Tal vez algún día podamos montar sobre su lomo los dos juntos...

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! –Adrien soltó un gritito de entusiasmo; no podía imaginar nada mejor que volar subido en ese animal tan bonito... Aunque, quizás su padre... –Bueno, pero tendremos que pedirle permiso a mi papá...

-Por supuesto. Seguro que a él no le importa...

-No sé... Mi papá es muy serio algunas veces –Adrien frunció el ceño –Seguro que dice que soy muy pequeño y no me deja.

-¡Oh! –Hagrid sonrió; sí, no le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Severus negándole aquel "capricho" al niño –Tal vez Albus pueda convencerle, ¿no te parece?

-Tal vez... –Adrien se encogió de hombros; dudaba mucho que su abuelo pudiera hacer algo por él en ese sentido, pero de todas formas, era una buena posibilidad -¿Buckbead es tuyo?

-Bueno... Yo lo cuido algunas veces, pero pertenece a un amigo mío... Harry Potter.

-¡Ah! –Hagrid esperó alguna reacción en el niño al escuchar el nombre de "El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció", pero al parecer Severus había optado por no contarle cosas sobre la guerra que durante meses mantuvo al mundo mágico sumido en un auténtico caos -¿Y crees que él me dejará que vea a Buckbead otras veces?

-Claro que sí –Hagrid se sentó; el hipogrifo no parecía ser una amenaza y él estaba un poco harto de estar de pie –Además, cuando llegue septiembre, Buckbead vendrá a Hogwarts con su dueño y conmigo... Harry tiene que estudiar y yo cuidaré de él mientras tanto, así que podrás ir cuando quieras a jugar con el hipogrifo y con Fang, mi perro...

-¿Tienes un perro?

-¡Oh, sí! Uno muy grande. Seguro que le gustas.

-A mí me gustan mucho los perros –explicó Adrien, alejándose momentáneamente del hipogrifo para sentarse sobre las rodillas de Hagrid –Cuando fui con mi papá a comprarme ropa y juguetes, vi unos cachorritos así de pequeñitos –hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar el tamaño de los perritos –Eran muy bonitos y lloriqueaban en el escaparate, pero mi papá no me compró ninguno... Creo que no le gustan mucho los perros...

-Pues si tu papá no te quiere comprar uno, siempre podrás jugar con Fang –Hagrid sonrió y Adrien afirmó con la cabeza para, a continuación, volver a jugar con Buckbead.

Realmente ese niño era especial...

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Los pies de Severus se habían quedado anclados al suelo; había estado a punto de correr tras Albus y Adrien para evitar que su hijo se acercara al maldito hipogrifo de Harry Potter, pero alguna fuerza extraña lo había mantenido allí, mirando la escalera con irritación y sin acertar a mover un solo músculo.

Odiaba cuando Dumbledore hacía eso, cuando se salía con la suya a pesar de las negativas de Severus; el maldito viejo parecía tener un talento especial para hacer lo que le daba la gana, cuando le apetecía, y Severus era consciente de que no podía oponerse, a pesar de que no le hiciera mucha gracia tener que aguantar situaciones como la que había tenido lugar con bastante asiduidad; con más asiduidad de la que a él le gustaría, en realidad...

Finalmente, soltó un largo suspiro y fue directamente a la biblioteca, el lugar acordado para la nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix; por el momento no había nadie más en la casa, así que se sentó en un viejo y elegante sillón, junto a la chimenea, y clavó sus ojos negros en el fuego que crepitaba con debilidad en el hogar. Pensó que tal vez alguien fuera a utilizar la red flú para llegar hasta allí y comenzó a pensar en quién sería el primero... Posiblemente Remus, que siempre había sido tremendamente puntual, aunque desde que andaba de romance con Nymphadora Tonks parecía haberse contagiado un poco de la habitual torpeza de la joven bruja... Tal vez fuera Minerva y, al pensar en ella, Severus hizo una mueca; a esas alturas, la mujer ya debería saber que Adrien existía y seguramente le sometería a un interrogatorio, por más que Snape no estuviera dispuesto a responder a ninguna de las preguntas que quisiera hacerle. No era tan estúpido.

De pronto, y tal y como él se había imaginado, una furiosa llamarada verde apareció en la chimenea y, un segundo después, reconoció una figura humana envuelta en ellas. Severus se puso en pie y retrocedió un paso cuando se encontró cara a cara con Ojoloco Moody, que aparecía tan gruñón como siempre, con su ojo mágico dando un rodeo a la habitación hasta que se quedó fijo en el profesor de pociones, como si quisiera examinarle muy detenidamente.

-¡Ah, Snape! –dijo con voz fría, saliendo de la chimenea sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con sus dos ojos; si no fuera porque estaban en tiempos de paz, Severus hubiera jurado que ese ex–auror quería atacarle –Oí que ya estabas recuperado...

-Así es.

-Bien.

Se produjo un leve silencio; a Moody realmente no le interesaba para nada la salud del hombre que tenía enfrente, pero optó por ser cortés. Severus conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre como para no darse cuenta de que le daba absolutamente lo mismo si él estaba vivo o muerto, pero había que mantener las formas. Albus no se pondría muy contento si organizaran un duelo mágico minutos antes de una reunión de la Orden.

-Hemos capturado a un buen número de mortífagos –dijo Moody; sus intenciones eran tan claras que Severus se sintió tentado a sonreír. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ese hombre seguía sin fiarse de él –Aunque todavía quedan muchos en libertad y, desgraciadamente, son los más peligrosos.

-Supongo que era de esperar –dijo Severus con calma, tomando asiento de nuevo –Después de todo, son hombres astutos; seguramente sepan mantenerse ocultos todo el tiempo que haga falta.

-Veo que no te causa demasiada contrariedad saber que hay un buen montón de asesinos rondando por ahí, totalmente impunes –comentó Moody con malicia, sentándose a su vez.

-Al contrario –Severus chasqueó la lengua –Es realmente molesto tener a todos esos brujos rondando mi casa, ¿sabes? Pueden llegar a hacerte sentir bastante incómodo.

-Ya veo –Moody hizo girar su ojo mágico, llevándolo hacia las habitaciones superiores y dejándolo inmóvil en un lugar bastante alejado de la biblioteca -¿Quién será el mocoso que está con Hagrid y con... Buckbead? –y le dio al nombre del hipogrifo un soniquete especial, consciente como era de lo poco que Severus lo soportaba.

Y el profesor Snape, por su parte, miró fijamente a Moody... Así que Dumbledore no había hablado con nadie sobre Adrien... Bien, eso era de agradecer; lo que menos le apetecía era tener que dar explicaciones, por más convencido que estuviera de que Minerva McGonagall si estaba al tanto de su situación y de que pronto tendría que hablar con ella sobre la rectitud y tal y tal...

-Serán cosas de Albus –dijo desdeñoso Moody, sabiendo que Severus no contestaría a su pregunta ni aunque conociera la respuesta.

-¿Qué son cosas mías, Alastor?

Albus acababa de reunirse con ellos en la estancia y Severus se sintió claramente aliviado; estaba harto de que el antiguo auror lo mirara con cara rara cada vez que se veía, a pesar de que Severus había demostrado con creces de parte de quién había estado durante toda la guerra contra lord Voldemort, a pesar de que ahora todos sabían que había estado arriesgando su vida para poder hacer un buen papel como espía, a pesar de que él había sido uno de los principales artífices de la victoria... No es que Severus esperara que alguien fuera a reconocer sus méritos, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia ser considerado aún como un desagradable mortífago.

-El mocoso que tienes arriba –Moody señaló con el dedo la planta superior de la casa -¿Quién demonios es?

Por un segundo, Severus pensó que Albus iba a decir la cruda verdad, y quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero la respuesta del director lo tranquilizó.

-Es el hijo de un viejo amigo... –dijo, mirando significativamente a Severus –Estará al cargo de Hagrid durante un par de horas, así que no te preocupes por él, no dará ninguna clase de problemas.

-Los niños y los problemas siempre vienen dados de la mano –farfulló Moody; Severus lo miró de soslayo y, por una vez, estaba de acuerdo... Si lo sabría él...

-Pero este niño en particular está muy bien educado, te lo aseguro –Dumbledore también se sentó, sonriendo con su habitual buen humor, dando la impresión de que no se enteraba de gran cosa, como siempre -¡Qué impuntuales se están volviendo en la Orden últimamente! –suspiró a modo de protesta –Diez minutos de retraso...

-Todo el mundo está contento –Moody se encogió de hombros –Supongo que ahora tienen otras prioridades...

-Tal vez sea eso...

En ese momento, las llamas verdes volvieron a surgir de la chimenea y apareció Minerva McGonagall, con el sombrero torcido y una expresión un tanto... acelerada.

-Siento el retraso, Albus –dijo, limpiándose la ceniza de su túnica –He estado ultimando unos detalles relacionados con el principio del curso y se me ha pasado la hora... Moody –inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo; se giró para mirar a Severus... A juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, entre reprobatorio y alegre, ella sí sabía de Adrien –Severus... Me alegra que estés completamente repuesto.

-Gracias, Minerva.

Se produjo un breve periodo de silencio; Minerva parecía querer decir algo, pero no abría la boca para nada, limitándose a mirar a Moody, Albus y Severus alternativamente, como queriendo dilucidar si todos los presentes estaban al tanto de la existencia de Adrien o no... Lo más prudente sería quedarse calladita pues, si Moody no sabía nada, Severus terminaría bastante enfadado si ella metía la pata.

-Ya hemos terminado de preparar los horarios escolares para este año –dijo, eligiendo un tema más liviano y sentándose frente a Severus para poder mirarlo directamente –Deberías acercarte por Hogwarts en un par de días para aclarar algunos detalles, si te parece.

-Claro –Severus hizo un leve gesto afirmativo y se cruzó de brazos –Iré a verte en un par de días.

La profesora McGonagall fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por una nueva aparición en la chimenea: Remus Lupin en esa ocasión, quién curiosamente llegaba solo. Severus lo encontró con mucho mejor aspecto, como si hubiera rejuvenecido varios años de repente y, en cierto modo, se alegró por él; después de todo, ya no le caía tan mal como en otro tiempo... Y no era porque el carácter le estuviera cambiando gracias a la presencia infantil de Adrien Bellefort-Snape; era algo que venía de lejos, algo en lo que había pensado en el hospital hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún motivo en concreto para considerar a ese hombre como un enemigo en potencia.

-Buenas tardes –saludó con voz suave, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes, hasta centrarse en Albus –Nymphadora no podrá venir; se siente un poco... indispuesta –Remus carraspeó, evidentemente incómodo, y también se sentó; Severus no pudo dejar de notar la mirada cómplice que le dedicó Albus. Una vez más, el viejo parecía estar enterado de las cosas antes que nadie.

Después de Remus, los demás miembros de la Orden fueron llegando, prácticamente de sopetón; Molly y Arthur Weasley fueron los siguientes. Estaban bastante agitados y balbucearon unas palabras de disculpa para luego felicitar a Severus por su recuperación con total sinceridad. Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley y Bill y Charlie Weasley entre otros, terminaron medio apretujados en la biblioteca, dispuestos a escuchar todo lo que Albus quisiera decirles. Todos miraron a Severus con curiosidad, aunque ninguno parecía desconfiar de él... Salvo Moody, por supuesto.

-Gracias a todos por venir –dijo Albus; por un momento, Severus pensó que iban a esperar a Harry Potter, pero al parecer el chico estaba de "vacaciones". Bueno, en cierta forma se las merecía –Como ya sabéis, os he convocado para tratar el asunto de los mortífagos que continúan huidos.

-Desgraciadamente el Ministerio no está dando la talla... Otra vez –dijo Kingsley con un deje de tristeza –El Ministro ha empezado a hacer tratos con algunos de ellos...

-Dinero a cambio de impunidad –escupió Moody con desprecio –Esos ineptos corruptos nunca escarmentarán... Todos deberían estar en Azkabán... Sin excepción –y miró a Severus, que lo ignoró y procuró dibujar mentalmente el rostro de Adrien para no terminar enfadado.

-Sí, bueno, pero ese no es el asunto que quería tratar –Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación, temiendo que todo fuera a ir por derroteros que no eran los deseados por él –Veréis, Severus y yo sabemos perfectamente donde podremos encontrarlos.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Arthur con suavidad, cogiendo la mano de su esposa.

-En mi casa.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

-Hagrid. Tengo hambre.

Hacía más de una hora que Adrien estaba jugando con Buckbead. El hipogrifo había dejado que el pequeño se subiera encima de él y Adrien había pasado un rato de lo más agradable, imaginando que estaba volando sobre ese espléndido animal, pero las tripas le habían rugido varias veces, reclamando un poco de comida.

Hagrid, que permanecía tranquilamente sentado en una silla, vigilando atentamente los movimientos del niño, no tardó más de un segundo en ponerse en pie para satisfacer todas y cada una de las necesidades de Adrien. Lo cogió en brazos y se dispuso a sacarlo de la habitación, pero Buckbead no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la separación; se acercó lastimeramente al pequeño, reclamando su atención, hasta que Adrien estiró una mano y se despidió de él prometiéndole que pronto volverían. Sólo entonces el hipogrifo pareció quedarse tranquilo y los dejó marchar.

Hagrid llevó a Adrien directamente a la cocina y, tal y como Albus había dicho, encontraron un montón de cosas buenas que comer. Al niño le apeteció un gran pedazo de tarta de manzana y empezó a comerlo con glotonería, mientras, en el piso de arriba, Buckbead hacía esfuerzos por salir de la habitación; después de todo, no se había quedado tan tranquilo. El guardabosques de Hogwarts intentó ignorar los esfuerzos del animal mágico por liberarse, algo bastante complicado dado el escándalo que estaba armando, así que decidió ir a ver si podía hacer algo por sosegarlo un poco.

-Quédate aquí, Adrien –le dijo con seriedad al niño, quien lo miró atentamente y afirmó con la cabeza –No tardo mucho en bajar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Hagrid.

-Bien... Vamos a ver que le pasa a ese bicharraco...

Hagrid desapareció de la cocina refunfuñando para sí mismo, molesto por tener que dejar solo a Adrien en una casa que no conocía, por más a gusto que el pequeño pareciera encontrarse. Adrien se terminó su tarta y luego le apeteció un gran vaso de leche; fue a la nevera, empinándose sobre las puntitas de los pies, pero sólo encontró una botella vacía... Tal vez debía esperar a que alguien fuera a darle la leche, pero es que tenía mucha sed, así que se puso a buscar por todos los armarios de la cocina, infructuosamente, por supuesto.

Lo había registrado todo, excepto la despensa; Adrien supuso que la leche estaría detrás de la sobria puerta que había situada a su derecha y fue hasta allí con decisión, cogiendo una silla para poder alcanzar el picaporte, puesto que era demasiado bajito para hacerlo sin ayuda. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar en la despensa, pero entonces retrocedió.

Aterrado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin acertar a gritar para pedir ayuda siquiera.

El hombre de la tormenta estaba allí... Con su ajada túnica negra cayéndole de mala manera, con su largo cabello rubio un tanto desgreñado, con sus ojos grises clavados amenazadoramente en él, como aquella noche...

Adrien retrocedió lentamente, hasta toparse con la otra pared de la cocina.

El hombre estiró un brazo hacia él...

Adrien no pudo gritar y quiso escapar, pero el hombre lo cogió...

Ahora sí que le haría daño de verdad...

Y, haciendo un gran acopio de valor, consiguió dar un angustiado grito, mientras el hombre apretaba su cuello con crueldad...

**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "_El mayor temor de Adrien"_**

_-¿No? –Moody alzó las cejas, escéptico -¿Qué otro as guarda bajo la manga Severus Snape?_

_-¡PAPI!_

_El grito resonó por toda la casa... Moody inmediatamente giró su ojo mágico en todas direcciones y alcanzó a ver al mocoso que antes estaba con Hagrid en la cocina, siendo atacado por... ¿un mortífago? Se puso en pie a toda velocidad y salió corriendo antes que nadie... Bueno, antes que nadie no, porque Severus prácticamente había saltado del sofá y ya estaba fuera de la biblioteca, con la sangre helada en las venas, pensando en lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a Adrien para gritar de esa manera, tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación..._

_Cuando entró en la cocina, nada de lo que hubiera visto hasta ese momento de su vida le causó más temor que esa escena: Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, sucio y con la mirada cargada de ira y sentimientos de venganza... Tenía agarrado a Adrien por el cuello, con fuerza, asfixiándolo, y el pequeño no podía hablar; se aferraba a la mano de su atacante como si se tratase de un salvavidas y poco a poco sus rodillas iban doblándose debido a la falta de aire en los pulmones... Miró a Severus un momento, suplicándole ayuda con la mirada, llorando, indefenso y un poco morado ya... Severus sacó su varita, dispuesto a atacar y apuntó a Lucius con ella... _

_-"Desmaius"_

_El hechizo pegó de lleno en Malfoy, pero no pareció afectarle en absoluto... Más bien al contrario, pues era evidente que Adrien empezaba a perder fuerzas poco a poco... Severus lanzó otro hechizo, pero siguió sin pasar nada... Los ojos de Adrien se cerraban poco a poco y sus manitas empezaban a caer laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo; Severus se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a acabar con el maldito Malfoy con sus propias manos, pero entonces una mano se posó con firmeza sobre su hombro..._


	13. El mayor temor de Adrien

_Hola a todos. En primer lugar, agradecer que estéis leyendo mi historia y que me estéis dejando los comentarios. RWana me advirtió de que no se pueden responder los reviews en los capitulos, por eso no lo haré en este, pero sí mandaré un saludo a todos los que me habéis enviado un comentario: **rWaNa, edysev, dark-sly, Black-Lilith, MeilinSnape, amsp14, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Lia-Du-Black y Salube. **Un beso para todos y espero que la parte del "boggart" de la historia se entienda, no sé si todo este asunto funciona como lo he puesto, pero esto es un fic, ¿no? Espero que os guste_

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 13. El mayor temor de Adrien**

-Así que los mortífagos están rondándote –dijo Moody con sorna, cuando Dumbledore terminó de explicar a toda la Orden del Fénix que los antiguos seguidores del desaparecido lord Voldemort deseaban vengarse de Severus, obviando, eso sí, toda la parte que tenía que ver con Adrien. Era evidente que el viejo mago prefería que fuese el interesado, es decir, Snape, el encargado de comunicar a sus compañeros (por llamarlos de alguna forma) que tenía un hijo de cuatro años.

-Supongo que es normal –intervino Arthur Weasley con calma; hacía un rato que las miradas que le lanzaba Severus a Moody y Moody a Severus empezaron a ser peligrosas, así que era conveniente evitar un enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres –Después de todo lo ocurrido, deben estar buscando culpables por su derrota.

-Y Severus –Moody hizo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar el nombre de pila del profesor de Pociones- Es el candidato perfecto, ¿no? Un espía a las órdenes de Dumbledore que les tomó el pelo durante años... No deben estar muy contentos contigo... –Severus fue a decir algo, pero Moody siguió hablando, en un claro intento por molestarle todo lo que fuera posible –Aunque realmente me extraña que solicites la protección de la Orden... Un mago tan capaz como tú que no puede defenderse solo...

-Puedo defenderme solo, Alastor –Severus dijo el nombre de su "enemigo" con desprecio –Pero si queremos capturar a todos los mortífagos, tendremos que buscarlos dónde están y, por ahora, andan cerca de mi casa.

-¿Y no puedes atraparlos tú? –Moody hizo girar su ojo mágico y se cruzó de brazos –Sinceramente, considero una pérdida de tiempo turnarnos para vigilar tu maldita casa; con poner unos hechizos trampa bastaría...

-No se trata sólo de Severus...

Fue Minerva la que intervino, aunque el tono de su voz fue bajando progresivamente al tiempo que un ligero rubor subía a sus mejillas; estaba un poco cansada de las suspicacias de Moody y quería poner fin a toda aquella ridícula situación cuanto antes. En la sala, sólo tres personas sabían que esa reunión tenía lugar para proteger a un niño, Albus, Severus y ella, y sólo ella, la única que no había visto a Adrien en persona, había sido capaz de meter la pata de esa manera. Severus la miró con frialdad y Albus sonrió por lo bajo; el condenado viejo encontraba divertidas todas esas cosas, no cabía duda.

-¿No? –Moody alzó las cejas, escéptico -¿Qué otro as guarda bajo la manga Severus Snape?

-¡PAPI!

El grito resonó por toda la casa... Moody inmediatamente giró su ojo mágico en todas direcciones y alcanzó a ver al mocoso que antes estaba con Hagrid en la cocina, siendo atacado por... ¿un mortífago? Se puso en pie a toda velocidad y salió corriendo antes que nadie... Bueno, antes que nadie no, porque Severus prácticamente había saltado del sofá y ya estaba fuera de la biblioteca, con la sangre helada en las venas, pensando en lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a Adrien para gritar de esa manera, tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación...

Cuando entró en la cocina, nada de lo que hubiera visto hasta ese momento de su vida le causó más temor que esa escena: Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, sucio y con la mirada cargada de ira y sentimientos de venganza... Tenía agarrado a Adrien por el cuello, con fuerza, asfixiándolo, y el pequeño no podía hablar; se aferraba a la mano de su atacante como si se tratase de un salvavidas y poco a poco sus rodillas iban doblándose debido a la falta de aire en los pulmones... Miró a Severus un momento, suplicándole ayuda con la mirada, llorando, indefenso y un poco morado ya... Severus sacó su varita, dispuesto a atacar y apuntó a Lucius con ella...

-"Desmaius"

El hechizo pegó de lleno en Malfoy, pero no pareció afectarle en absoluto... Más bien al contrario, pues era evidente que Adrien empezaba a perder fuerzas poco a poco... Severus lanzó otro hechizo, pero siguió sin pasar nada... Los ojos de Adrien se cerraban poco a poco y sus manitas empezaban a caer laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo; Severus se lanzó hacia delante, dispuesto a acabar con el maldito Malfoy con sus propias manos, pero entonces una mano se posó con firmeza sobre su hombro...

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar. Malfoy lo miró y, para sorpresa de Severus, el hombre se transformó en una esplendorosa luna llena...

-"Riddikulo"

Y el boggart desapareció al tiempo que el resto de miembros de la Orden llegaban a la cocina, preocupados por lo que acababa de ocurrir...

Severus se quedó inmóvil un segundo... Un boggart... ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Se había dejado llevar por la desesperación por una vez en su vida y eso pudo haber traído consecuencias muy graves para Adrien...

Adrien...

El niño estaba tirado en el suelo, encogido contra la pared, con las manos en su pequeña garganta, intentando recuperar el aire, haciendo ruiditos sordos que hicieron que el corazón de su padre diera un vuelco... Adrien alzó la mirada y la clavó en Severus, que se olvidó de todo lo que le rodeaba y se abalanzó sobre el niño, abrazándolo con fuerza... No le importaba que lo vieran, no le importaban que pensaran que era un sentimental o un incapaz, no le importaba perder su fama de hombre de hielo... Lo único que quería en ese momento era sentir la respiración y los latidos del pequeño corazón de su hijo, asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que no le había pasado nada malo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás.

-Papi... –sollozó Adrien; era la segunda vez que llamaba así a su padre, aunque la primera que lo hizo mientras él estaba delante, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que decía, se limitó a gritar –Me duele la garganta, papi...

-Ya... No hables –Severus se levantó, con el niño en brazos, encontrándose con unos cuantos pares de ojos que lo miraban atónitos; prefirió ignorarlos y se dio media vuelta. Notaba las manitas de Adrien aferrándose a los pelos de su nuca y se veía obligado a dominar las emociones que lo impulsaban a llorar; había estado tan cerca de perder al niño... Había sido tan estúpido –No te pasará nada malo...

-Quiero a "Oso" –Adrien empezó a gimotear; sus esfuerzos por controlar el llanto no daban resultado y el pequeño hacía tales pucheros que varios miembros de la Orden se sintieron conmovidos, incluido Alastor Moody. Definitivamente, Adrien no aguantó más y rompió a llorar con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que Severus se sentía incapaz de controlarlo –Quiero que mi mami venga...

-Ella no puede –Severus tragó saliva y miró a Dumbledore, que pareció entender lo que le pedía con los ojos, pues envió a Lupin a por "Oso", que se había quedado en el cuarto de Buckbead... Pero el brujo no llegó muy lejos, pues se topó con Hagrid, que acudía al lugar alarmado por el grito de Adrien... Quiso entrar, pero Albus se encargó de dejar al padre y al hijo solos. No necesitaban estar con nadie más...

Severus se acomodó en una silla y sentó a Adrien sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de abrazarlo y mecerlo, pasándole la mano por el pelo y limpiándole las lágrimas con los dedos.

-No llores, pequeño –le decía con suavidad, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en esos casos. Se sentía tan torpe, tan inútil –Todo está bien... Papá no va a dejar que te ocurra nada malo.

-¿Por qué no viene mami? –Adrien hablaba entre sollozos, aferrado a los brazos de su padre –Quiero ver a mi mami...

-Ella no puede venir, pequeño –Severus lo abrazó más fuerte aún –Tu mami está en el cielo y no puede venir...

-Ella me dijo que estaría conmigo cuando la necesitara –Adrien alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre –Pero no vino cuando ese hombre me hizo daño...

Severus no supo que responder a aquello... Pensó en Mariah... ¿Qué diría ella? La verdad es que no la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, y en ese momento lo lamentó profundamente... Por fortuna, Remus Lupin no pudo elegir un mejor momento para interrumpirlos; entró a la cocina con "Oso" en la mano, y se acercó al padre y al hijo con timidez, como si no supiera si debía o no estar allí.

-Mira, Adrien –Severus sonrió, mirando a Remus con gratitud, algo inaudito para el hombre- Es "Oso"

Adrien alzó los ojos; le empezaban a escocer un poco y se los frotó, intentando no llorar más sin mucho éxito. Miró a Remus, que le sonreía con dulzura, y luego a "Oso", estirando sus bracitos de forma inmediata hacia él y abrazándolo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

-Quiero a mi mami –repitió, hundiéndose en el pecho de su padre y sintiéndose un poco somnoliento de pronto –Quiero que mi mami me cure la garganta...

-Adrien –Severus siguió meciéndolo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerle comprender... Él también perdió a su madre muy pronto, pero nadie le explicó nunca qué ocurrió, así que no sabía que decirle a su hijo –Tu mami te está cuidando desde el cielo, pero no puede venir porque está muy lejos... ¿entiendes?

Remus abrió los ojos de par en par, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba escuchando... ¿Ese que hablaba era el Severus Snape frío y calculador que conocía desde los once años o se lo habían cambiado? Le parecía tan irreal verlo allí, intentando consolar a un niño de cuatro años que lo había llamado "papi" que por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco.

-Pero quiero que venga –insistió Adrien, dejando de llorar poco a poco -¡Mami! –se abrazó con fuerza a "Oso"... Tenía a "Oso" desde siempre; su madre se lo compró cuando él sólo era un bebé recién nacido y desde entonces habían estado juntos... "Oso" era el recuerdo más cercano que tenía de su mami y por eso lo necesitaba tanto porque, a pesar de insistir en que ella volviera, sabía que eso no era posible... Su mami se lo había explicado antes de morir, le había dicho que se iba a ir para siempre, que nunca más volvería a verla porque se iba al cielo y el cielo estaba muy lejos, pero que desde allí lo cuidaría... Justamente lo que le había dicho su papi, así que debía ser verdad... Aún así, había cosas que no entendía -¿Por qué se tuvo que ir al cielo? –dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que el hombre que le llevó a "Oso" seguía allí, mirándolo con intensidad –Yo no quería que ella se fuera... Yo quería que se quedara conmigo para poder tener una mami como todos los otros niños...

-Tú mami hubiera querido quedarse contigo, pero no pudo hacer nada –Severus miró a Remus, que parecía anclado al suelo, observando la escena, y curiosamente no se sintió incómodo por la presencia de su viejo enemigo... –Ella estaba enferma y se murió... Pero seguro que está en el cielo, mirándote y ayudándote.

-Quisiera verla –Adrien había dejado de llorar, pero los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar de sueño; había pasado un momento terrible y debía estar agotado –La echo mucho de menos... Mi mami...

Adrien bostezó y, como por arte de magia se le cerraron los ojos, quedándose sumido en un agradable sueño. Severus lo acomodó entre sus brazos, pensando en que era el momento de irse a casa, pero no se levantó aún; a juzgar por la forma que Remus tenía de mirarlo, el licántropo quería decirle algo. Él había salvado a su hijo; lo menos que podía hacer era escucharle y responder todas sus dudas, aunque eso significara hablarle sobre Adrien.

-Severus... –masculló, sentándose frente a él con la cabeza echa un lío –Ese niño... ¿Es tu hijo? –el brujo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras secaba el rostro humedecido de Adrien y le acariciaba el pelo –Su madre...

-Murió –Severus chasqueó la lengua; si tenía que "confesar" sería mejor hacerlo de una vez; no era un hombre al que le gustaran los rodeos –Gracias por lo que has hecho antes... No pensé ni por un momento que fuera un boggart... Si no es por ti...

-No fue nada –Remus agitó la cabeza; había muchas cosas que decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar –No sabía que tuvieras un hijo... Supongo que debo felicitarte...

-Yo mismo ignoraba su existencia hasta hace unas semanas –Severus suspiró y acomodó al niño –Antes de que me lo preguntes, su madre era muggle... Se hizo cargo de Adrien durante cuatro años, pero cayó enferma y falleció a principios de verano. El niño está conmigo ahora y es por eso por lo que he solicitado la ayuda de la Orden para proteger mi casa... Si un boggart ha estado a punto de matarlo, no quiero imaginar lo que podría hacer Lucius si vuelve a tenerlo frente a frente...

-¿Lucius? –Remus observaba detenidamente al pequeño; se parecía a Severus, estaba claro, pero no era un calco de él como Harry lo era de James Potter... Había rasgos que debían ser maternos y daban a su rostro una armonía que el de Severus no llegaba a alcanzar ni de lejos.

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir confirma que Adrien tuvo un encuentro anterior con el maldito Malfoy –masculló, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que significaba el boggart de Adrien... El mayor temor del niño era aquel hombre que irrumpió en su habitación una noche de tormenta... El mayor temor de Severus, viendo lo visto, era que precisamente ese hombre pudiera hacerle daño al niño... Había sido una jugada perfecta para el desafortunado boggart; si no hubiera sido por Remus, tanto Severus como Adrien hubieran sucumbido presa de sus temores.

-¿Le atacó? –Remus habló ligeramente indignado... ¿Quién era capaz de atacar a un niño?

-Esa vez no, pero luego se encargó de hechizar a un perro para que... –Severus agitó la cabeza, procurando no pensar en eso –Dumbledore te explicará los detalles, ¿te parece? Será mejor que me vaya a casa...

-Lo lamento, Severus, pero no puedes irte todavía.

Dumbledore acababa de entrar en la cocina; después de tranquilizar a los miembros de la Orden y de prometer aclarar lo ocurrido de forma inmediata, había regresado a aquella estancia para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Tras él, un angustiado Hagrid no dejaba de disculparse por dejar al niño solo; se tiraba del pelo con desesperación y no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a Severus para asegurarse de que Adrien estaba bien y, de paso, pedir perdón por su descuido... Pero Severus realmente no estaba enfadado con el guardabosques de Hogwarts; reconocía que no fue muy sensato dejar a Adrien solo en esa casa que parecía ocultar un objeto tenebroso debajo de cada baldosa, pero no estaba enfadado... Tal vez porque estaba demasiado aliviado al saber que Adrien estaba bien para preocuparse por otras cosas.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Hagrid, estirando una mano hacia la cara del pequeño pero sin llegar a tocarle -¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Se ha dormido –dijo Severus con su voz fría de siempre recuperada –Pero está bien, no te preocupes.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- Hagrid suspiró aliviado, retrocediendo un par de pasos medio aturdido –Siento muchísimo haberlo dejado solo... No pensé que fuera a ocurrir nada malo... Es un niño tan bueno... no me pareció peligroso...

-Está bien, Hagrid, no hace falta que digas nada –dijo Severus, ansioso por cortar esa conversación cuanto antes; no quería culpables, sólo quería que su hijo se despertara siendo el mismo de siempre, que aquel incidente no le dejara otra secuela que no fueran los moratones del cuello.

-Pobrecito –Hagrid se acercó de nuevo a Adrien y, esa vez sí, le pasó dos dedos con suavidad por la carita, pero el niño no pareció enterarse -¿Fue un boggart? Creí que la casa estaba limpia...

-Es una casa vieja, Rubeus –intervino Remus con calma, consciente de que a Severus no le hacía ninguna gracia escuchar la perorata del semi-gigante –Estas criaturas son escurridizas y se ocultan en cualquier parte –miró a su alrededor y vio la puerta de la despensa abierta y la silla que Adrien utilizara minutos antes a su lado –Seguro que estaba escondido entre las tablas sueltas... –y señaló la estancia con un dedo, logrando tranquilizar en parte el sentimiento de culpa de Hagrid, que en ese momento se sentía como un inútil que ni siquiera podía cuidar de un niño.

-Al menos no le ha pasado nada –Hagrid suspiró, mirando otra vez a Adrien –Pobrecillo...

-Hagrid –Albus interrumpió los lamentos del hombre, hablando con suavidad -¿Podrías llevarte a Adrien arriba? Estoy seguro de que estará a salvo con Buckbead... –y le guiñó un ojo, como si intuyera cómo había sido la reacción del hipogrifo teniendo a Adrien cerca.

-¡No, Albus! –Hagrid hizo amago de coger al niño, pero Severus se levantó, poniéndose a la defensiva –Me lo llevo a casa ahora mismo; necesita descansar y tomarse un par de pociones...

-Lo siento muchísimo, Severus –y, a juzgar por el tono de voz, el director era sincero –Pero es imprescindible que sigamos con nuestra conversación ahora... Todo el mundo está muy agitado...

-Pues explícales tú... –Severus abrazó al niño con fuerza –Adrien tiene que descansar...

-Y lo hará... arriba –Dumbledore decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse duro –La presencia de Buckbead reconfortará al niño, te lo aseguro, y Molly y Hagrid se quedarán con él todo el tiempo... Va a estar bien.

Severus se quedó pensativo unos segundos; sabía que Adrien estaría a salvo... Sabía que Dumbledore no podía estar equivocado respecto al hipogrifo, sabía que Hagrid era capaz de proteger a cualquier niño de toda clase de amenazas con su propia vida y sabía que Molly Weasley sabía cómo tratar a los niños (no en vano crió a siete, y de edades muy similares entre ellos) pero no quería separarse de él... No quería que Adrien despertara y no lo viera a su lado, no después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo... Pero sabía que Albus estaba decidido a llevar a cabo esa maldita reunión con la Orden y que él no podía hacer nada... Maldijo al viejo internamente y, con resignación, le entregó a Hagrid el niño... Sólo esperaba que la reunión no se hiciera eterna...

----- ----- ----- ----- ----

-¿Cómo está el niño?

Minerva había sido la primera en hablar; la Orden del Fénix en pleno se había quedado mirando a Severus fijamente, como si trataran de analizarlo mentalmente, sin entender si habían visto una escena real o todo lo ocurrido en la cocina había sido un truco. ¿Severus Snape, padre? Aquello sonaba a chiste barato aunque, claro, todos habían visto al terrible profesor de Pociones aferrarse al niño como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y Minerva, que era la única que sabía la verdad en todo su "esplendor", fue la primera en interesarse por el pequeño Adrien, el único que no tenía nada que ver ni con mortífagos, ni con venganzas ni con la Orden del Fénix, y el que más peligro parecía correr de todos teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que vivían.

-Está dormido –dijo Dumbledore, ante el silencio de un cada vez más enfurruñado Severus –Sólo tiene unos moratones en el cuello y un susto de muerte, nada grave.

Severus chasqueó la lengua dando a entender su disconformidad con el "veredicto" del viejo loco y se dejó caer en un butacón, decidido a no abrir la boca hasta no tener frente a sí a su hijo otra vez. Estaba allí, de acuerdo, pero no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra; que se las apañara Albus solo si tanto interés tenía por mantener esa maldita conversación en ese maldito momento.

-Bien –Moody se aclaró la voz después de un minuto de silencio absoluto, mirando a Severus fijamente –Así que el mocoso...

-Se llama Adrien –dijo Severus con brusquedad, poco dispuesto a soportar las estupideces de Moody; bastantes esfuerzos había hecho antes del incidente con el niño –Haz el favor de no volver a llamarlo "mocoso". Tiene un nombre.

Moody se puso tenso; evidentemente tenía intenciones de hacer algún comentario fuera de tono, pero la mirada dura de Minerva McGonagall lo llevó a morderse la lengua...

-Adrien –prosiguió, apretando los puños para contenerse –Es hijo de nuestro ex–mortífago favorito.

Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina... Minerva le lanzó una mirada asesina... Incluso Remus Lupin lo invitó a quedarse callado mientras sus ojos refulgían misteriosamente.

-Adrien es hijo de Severus, efectivamente –Dumbledore intervino para poner paz; sólo él podía hacerse cargo de la situación y evitar una hecatombe- El motivo principal de esta reunión es proteger al niño de la amenaza que para él suponen los mortífagos...

-Y, ¿cuándo exactamente tuviste tiempo para tener un hijo, Snape? –Moody insistía en buscar pelea y ya eran muchos los pares de ojos que lo estaban fulminando, aunque a él no parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

-No creo que eso te importe lo más mínimo...

-¿Quién es su mamita? ¿Una compañera de "batallas"? –Moody era realmente molesto, haciendo referencia a los mortífagos- Buen futuro le espera...

Severus se puso en pie, con los puños apretados, y echó mano de su varita... Ya no aguantaba más a ese maldito hombre; tenía los nervios a flor de piel después de haber visto a su hijo en manos de Lucius Malfoy (aunque sólo hubiera resultado ser un estúpido boggart) y no iba a permitir comentarios de ese tipo, insinuaciones que iban en contra de Adrien...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo entre dientes, notando la mano de Minerva en su brazo -¿Qué demonios estás insinuando, viejo chiflado? (N/A: uy, uy, uy... Mirad la venita de la sien de Severus; pobre Moody)

-Nada, sólo digo que de tal palo, tal astilla...

Severus se dispuso a lanzarle un maleficio, pero Moody ya estaba de pie también, con la varita preparada... Los dos hombres se miraban con intenso odio y el resto de la Orden optó por tomarse todo aquello con diplomacia. El enfrentamiento entre esos dos se veía venir desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que... ¿por qué no dejar que se mataran, si eso era lo que querían hacer?

-¡Ya está bien!- la voz grave de Dumbledore los dejó a todos paralizados -¡Alastor! Te recuerdo que Adrien es un niño indefenso y nosotros estamos en la obligación de cuidarlo... -Moody quiso protestar, pero no le dieron cuartel –Me importa muy poco que Severus te caiga mal; Adrien no tiene nada que ver con la guerra ni con nada de lo ocurrido los últimos años y te puedo asegurar que lo protegería aunque Severus hubiera resultado ser leal a Voldemort –un estremecimiento general se produjo ante ese nombre –Y, Severus, haz el favor de tranquilizarte. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones por hoy y quiero terminar con todo esto cuanto antes para que puedas llevarte al niño a casa.

Severus y Moody se miraron con intenso odio; en ese momento, el profesor de Pociones no hubiera podido mirar a ninguna otra persona del planeta con esa expresión de desprecio y rencor entremezclados con furia, ni siquiera a Sirius Black si siguiera vivo... Tal vez a Lucius Malfoy, pero lo que tenía contra ese brujo era mucho más intenso que unas simples rencillas con un viejo auror medio loco y obsesionado con estar en "alerta permanente". Severus fue el primero en guardar su varita, dejándose caer en el sofá de nuevo, harto de estar en esa casa del demonio que le hacía acordarse del "caniche Black" y, por ende, de su desastrosa adolescencia y, bueno, de todo lo que pasó después... Adrien era la única luz que había tenido en su vida y, tal y como Dumbledore había dicho, él también quería terminar pronto con esa reunión para llevárselo a su remodelada casa, para ponerle su pijama, darle un vaso de leche y acostarse con el pequeño hasta que el susto se le pasase de forma definitiva. Moody también se sentó, aunque no parecía muy conforme, y Dumbledore soltó un largo suspiro.

-Creo que deberíamos establecer turnos para vigilar al niño... –miró a su alrededor; los demás afirmaron con la cabeza- Mientras esté en la casa y en el colegio, estará a salvo, así que adaptaremos nuestros horarios a los suyos y...

Durante casi una hora, Dumbledore explicó el plan que había diseñado para que Adrien estuviera vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día... El niño no debía ser consciente de nada, por supuesto, pero los miembros de la Orden estarían siempre cerca para asegurarse de que nada le pasaba de camino al colegio o a casa, o cuando saliera a jugar al parque o a cualquier otro sitio... A Severus le pareció bastante sencillo; todo el mundo podría adaptar sus horarios de trabajo para prestar su ayuda y Severus se sintió más tranquilo. Dumbledore siempre había sabido cómo elaborar planes tan meticulosos como aquel; no se le escapaba ningún detalle y solía tener en cuenta cosas que nadie más acertaba a ver... Era realmente afortunado de contar con alguien como él para cuidar de Adrien, de eso no cabía duda...

Después de la reunión, los miembros de la Orden se fueron retirando; Moody seguía gruñendo por lo bajo cuando se fue, pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Severus. Al cabo de un rato, en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place sólo quedaban Severus, Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin; los tres últimos parecían querer conocer un poco más de Adrien (bueno, Arthur puso la excusa de esperar a su mujer, pero no engañó a nadie), y Severus aceptó la situación con resignación... ¿Qué podía hacer él ante la mirada maliciosa de Dumbledore? Siempre Dumbledore... Ese viejo manipulador... Siempre se salía con la suya, no tenía remedio.

-He estado mirando los libros que contienen los nombres de los futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts –dijo Minerva pensando que, tal vez, a Severus le gustaría oír lo que tenía que decir –Pero no he visto a ningún Adrien Snape... Y es extraño, porque el niño es un mago, ¿no?

-Deberías buscar por Adrien Bellefort –dijo de mala gana, apoyando la barbilla en su puño –Su madre insistió en que el niño conservara su apellido de soltera...

Tres personas mirándolo con escepticismo... ¿Severus Snape renunciando a poner su apellido a su hijo? ¡Oh, eso sí era increíble!

-Es solo un nombre, ¿qué mas da? –dijo, quisquilloso, harto de que lo miraran como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo –Francamente, me importa muy poco si es un Bellefort o un Snape...

-No deja de ser Adrien...

Fue Remus el que habló, sonriendo levemente y cabeceando, como si entendiera a la perfección el razonamiento de Severus... El profesor de pociones encontró algo diferente en su colega de profesión, algo que también percibió cuando saludó a los presentes después de aparecer en la chimenea y que parecía hacerlo realmente feliz...

-Reconozco que ha sido una gran sorpresa enterarnos de esto –dijo Arthur de pronto; Severus lo miró fijamente... Al fin alguien que decía algo sensato, aunque fuera ese Weasley –No quiero que te ofendas, pero eras la última persona que me imaginaba siendo padre... Es casi irreal...

Severus sonrió; por un momento Arthur pensó que estallaría igual que lo hizo con Moody, pero el brujo permaneció tranquilo, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Sí, supongo que es lógico... –pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero en lugar de eso miró a Dumbledore -¿Puedo llevarme a Adrien ya? Se está haciendo muy tarde...

Dumbledore movió afirmativamente la cabeza y Severus no esperó ni un segundo más antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la biblioteca dando sus características zancadas firmes y larguísimas.

-El mundo debe haberse vuelto loco –dijo el señor Weasley, pasándose los dedos por los ojos; luego miró a Dumbledore -¿Estás seguro de que el niño estará bien con Severus? No es desconfianza ni nada parecido, pero, francamente, yo no dejaría al hijo de nadie al cuidado de un hombre como él... El pobre niño debe vivir atemorizado.

-¿Acaso no has visto como lo abrazó? –intervino Minerva; si alguna vez había dudado del "instinto paternal" de su colega, ahora estaba segura de que Severus sería un gran padre –Aunque nos parezca raro, ese hombre adora al niño...

-Y el niño lo adora a él –dijo Remus, sonriendo –Si Sirius estuviera aquí...

-Se daría cabezazos contra la pared hasta quedar inconsciente –Dumbledore rió y todos los demás lo secundaron... Todavía se echaba de menos la presencia del animago, sobre todo en momentos como ese, cuando surgía la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Severus Snape.

-Esperemos que el niño se recupere de todo esto –dijo Arthur, recostándose en el sillón.

-Eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo- añadió Dumbledore con ese toque de misterio que siempre lograba obtener cuando se lo proponía... Una vez más había dado la sensación de saber más que nadie sobre el tema y los otros tres presentes lo miraron inquisitivamente, aunque ninguno abrió la boca... De todas formas Albus no iba a responderles si le preguntaban algo...

**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "_Una pequeña historia"_**

_-Papi... –masculló, encogiéndose de pronto, como si todos sus peores recuerdos hubieran inundado su mente de repente –El hombre malo..._

_-Schss... –Severus le pasó una mano por el pelo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente –El hombre malo se ha ido... –a Severus le gustaría añadir un "para siempre", pero sabe que eso no es verdad._

_-Me duele el cuello –dice Adrien, acercándose a su padre un poco más, evidentemente asustado._

_-Ya lo sé, pequeño –Severus se sienta en la cama y enciende la luz, sentando a Adrien en su regazo; ha llegado el momento de hablar en serio con él, aunque no se encuentre con valor suficiente para hacerlo –Se te pasará pronto, no te preocupes._

_Adrien se quedó callado, abrazado a su padre, un poco somnoliento aún; sabía que estaba a salvo, pero aún así temía que el hombre que le había hecho daño volviera a la habitación para terminar lo que no había podido hacer antes. Recordó con total nitidez lo que había ocurrido unas horas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y un montón de dudas acudieron a su cabeza, dudas que tal vez su padre pudiera resolverle. _(N/A: Démosle un respiro al probrecito Adrien, jeje)


	14. Una pequeña historia

_Muy buenas a todos. He vuelto y, bueno, decir lo de siempre, eso de que los personajes y tal pertenecen a JK.Rowling... Quisiera mandar un besazo a **Black Lilith, Melisa-C, amsp 14, Paula Moonligth **(lo que me comentas de las fotos y tal, ya está pensado, tú tranqui; y por partida doble, además... Pero habrá que esperar un poco más)** edysev, Lia Du Black, MeilinSnape, RAC y Utena-Puchiko-nyu. **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y, como siempre digo, acepto sugerencias, vociferadores y todo lo que me queráis decir. Espero que os guste el capi._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 14. Una pequeña historia**

Severus subió la escalera todo lo deprisa que pudo; escuchó un retazo de la conversación que estaba teniendo en la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar cualquier clase de comentario que tuviera algo que ver con él y con el hecho de que, de un día para otro, hubiera pasado de ser un desagradable profesor de pociones amargado, solitario y ex-mortífago a transformarse en un padre amoroso y medio histérico (porque eso era poco menos lo que la Orden del Fénix había apreciado esa tarde) Procuró pensar en Adrien, sólo en Adrien, para que se le quitara un poco el mal humor, pero no funcionó, porque se acordaba de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes con el maldito boggart y le ardía la sangre, no sólo porque él no había dado la talla en una situación como aquella, sino porque ahora tenía la certeza de que había un hombre rondando a Adrien para lastimarle... Si en ese momento hubiera tenido a Lucius Malfoy delante...

Pero no era Lucius el que estaba ante sus ojos en ese momento, sino la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba durmiendo Adrien bajo la atenta mirada de Hagrid y Molly Weasley... ¿Quién le iba a decir a él un mes antes que esas dos personas iban a resguardar algo (a alguien, en ese caso) que era de vital importancia para él? Abrió la puerta con cuidado, esperando no encontrarse con Buckbead con las zarpas preparadas para atacarle; por fortuna, el hipogrifo no estaba allí, y Hagrid tampoco, así que el guardabosques debía estar ocupándose del animal mágico. La que si estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama era Molly Weasley, con la mano en la frente del niño, acariciándole con suavidad las cejitas, con cuidado de no despertarlo; Severus se quedó un momento observándola y se dio cuenta de que Adrien iba a necesitar una madre... Él, a pesar de que en toda su vida no había demostrado ser un hombre cariñoso, había encontrado la manera de demostrarle a Adrien que lo quería, pero jamás lograría mirar al niño con la ternura que en ese momento dibujaban los ojos de Molly... Él jamás podría darle al niño el amor de madre que, sin ninguna duda, Mariah le dispensó al pequeño mientras estuvo con él, y se sintió un poco apenado, no por él, sino por Adrien... De cualquier forma, no era ese el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, así que se acercó a la cama procurando no hacer ruido; Adrien dormía plácidamente, con el cuello marcado con unos feos moratones que recordaban el incidente con el boggart de la forma más cruda. Estaba abrazado a su osito, aparentemente tranquilo...

Molly alzó la vista y se puso en pie cuando vio a Severus; todavía estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que el hombre que tenía delante era el padre del niño que dormía a su derecha... Tenían cierto parecido, de eso no cabía duda, pero la mujer no terminaba de creérselo... ¿Severus Snape, padre? Simplemente no sabía qué pensar, pero tampoco quería dedicar mucho tiempo a hacerlo. El niño era hijo del profesor de pociones, estaba bien cuidado y se notaba que Severus lo apreciaba; ella no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

-Severus... –masculló, mirando de reojo a Adrien -¿Ya ha terminado la reunión?

-Hace unos minutos –Severus se mantuvo erguido, hablando con su habitual frialdad, como si quisiera recuperar su fama de hombre rudo, aunque la verdad era que no veía el momento de coger a Adrien y ocuparse de él en la tranquilidad de su casa -¿Se ha despertado?

-No... –Molly sonrió dulcemente al fijar sus ojos en el niño –Es un angelito...

-Habrá salido a la madre –Severus hizo una mueca y se acercó a la cama, dejando a Molly un poco trastornada... ¿eso había sido una broma? –Gracias por cuidar de él; por lo visto, teníamos que hablar precisamente esta noche de ciertas cosas.

-¡Oh, de nada! –Molly no sabía muy bien qué decir... ¿Snape le había dado las gracias? –La verdad es que después de los gemelos, ocuparse de cualquier otro niño resulta de lo más sencillo.

-Sí... –Severus cogió en brazos a Adrien; el niño soltó un gemido de protesta, pero no se despertó. Quería marcharse antes de que a Molly Weasley le diera por iniciar una conversación sobre la crianza de sus hijos, una conversación que podría ser muy larga teniendo en cuenta que tuvo siete... Teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que ocuparse de Fred y George Weasley desde el día que nacieron... Severus todavía sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando pensaba en ellos... Quizás algún día le pudiera pedir consejo a esa mujer, pero ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento –Nos vamos ya, Molly –dijo, y su voz sonó más suave de lo que él pensó.

-Sí, bueno... –Molly dio un par de pasos atrás –Supongo que nos veremos pronto...

Severus no dijo nada más; inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y, sin más, desapareció de la vieja casa de la familia Black, apareciendo un segundo después en el salón de su propia casa, con Adrien en brazos, cansado, molesto y levemente preocupado por el niño, a pesar de que el plan de Dumbledore sonaba bastante efectivo.

Llevó a Adrien a su habitación, le puso el pijama con ayuda de la magia, de modo que el niño ni se enteró, y se acostó a su lado; era temprano y ni siquiera habían cenado, pero no le importaba la hora... Sólo quería pasarle un brazo por encima al niño y mirarlo dormir, asegurarse de que nadie más iba a lastimarlo; estuvo cerca de una hora despierto, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Adrien, hasta que el pequeño se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos, fijándolos en su padre...

-Papi... –masculló, encogiéndose de pronto, como si todos sus peores recuerdos hubieran inundado su mente de repente –El hombre malo...

-Schss... –Severus le pasó una mano por el pelo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente –El hombre malo se ha ido... –a Severus le gustaría añadir un "para siempre", pero sabe que eso no es verdad.

-Me duele el cuello –dice Adrien, acercándose a su padre un poco más, evidentemente asustado.

-Ya lo sé, pequeño –Severus se sienta en la cama y enciende la luz, sentando a Adrien en su regazo; ha llegado el momento de hablar en serio con él, aunque no se encuentre con valor suficiente para hacerlo –Se te pasará pronto, no te preocupes.

Adrien se quedó callado, abrazado a su padre, un poco somnoliento aún; sabía que estaba a salvo, pero aún así temía que el hombre que le había hecho daño volviera a la habitación para terminar lo que no había podido hacer antes. Recordó con total nitidez lo que había ocurrido unas horas en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y un montón de dudas acudieron a su cabeza, dudas que tal vez su padre pudiera resolverle.

-¿Quién era ese señor? –preguntó, sin moverse, mientras Severus le acariciaba el pelo –El que me llevó a "Oso".

-Se llama Remus Lupin –dijo Severus con calma, agradeciéndole una vez más al licántropo la ayuda prestada –Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?

-Bueno... –Severus sonrió; Adrien había alzado la carita para mirarlo de frente –En realidad, no somos muy amigos... Sólo nos conocemos.

-¡Ah! –Adrien dejó de mirarlo -¿Por qué no sois amigos?

Severus se quedó callado unos segundos; aquella era una buena pregunta, bastante difícil de responder puesto que ni el mismo Severus encontraba una respuesta medianamente convincente... No podía decirle a Adrien que se habían odiado desde el mismo momento en que se vieron, básicamente porque Remus era amigo de Sirius Black y James Potter; seguramente no lo entendería.

-No lo sé... –Severus habló con suavidad –Supongo que no se puede ser amigo de todo el mundo.

-¡Ah! –Adrien volvió a clavar en Severus sus ojos negros, arrugando la nariz –A mí me ha caído bien... –musitó, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si debía o no decir aquello -¿Crees que volveré a verlo?

-Estoy seguro de eso –Severus sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me gustaría preguntarle cómo hizo eso con el hombre malo... –dijo en un susurro, temblando ligeramente de nuevo, asustado por unos recuerdos que no lo dejarían en paz una buena temporada –Lo convirtió en una bola blanca...

-Sí...

Severus se quedó pensativo un momento; era el momento de explicarle a Adrien algo sobre el peligro que se cernía contra él... Dumbledore le había aconsejado que le hablara de los mortífagos para que el niño se acostumbrara a la presencia de los miembros de la Orden vigilándole pero, sobre todo, para que no confiara absolutamente en nadie, no hasta que no estuvieran seguros de que estaba a salvo. El hombre suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, esperando encontrar las palabras justas para que Adrien entendiera lo que ocurría sin que se sintiera aterrorizado.

-Verás, Adrien –dijo, aclarándose la voz, sintiéndose nervioso e inseguro –Tal vez yo pueda hablarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido en Grimmauld Place... Yo sé cómo convirtió Remus al hombre malo en una bola blanca...

-¿De verdad? –Adrien se incorporó, mirándolo atentamente -¿Cómo?

-Pues... –Severus se sintió estúpido de pronto; media vida siendo profesor y, a la hora de la verdad, era incapaz de explicar las cosas con sencillez y corrección –El hombre malo no era un hombre en realidad...

-Entonces...

-El hombre malo era un boggart –Adrien no preguntó nada, pero tampoco fue necesario; miraba a su padre expectante, esperando que continuara hablando –Un boggart es una criatura mágica que puede convertirse en aquello que nos da más miedo... Nadie sabe qué forma tienen en realidad, porque cada persona lo ve de una forma diferente... –Severus se aclaró la voz otra vez –Por eso, cuando tú te encontraste con el boggart, viste al hombre malo... El hombre de la tormenta...

Adrien miró a su padre atentamente unos segundos; entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir. Se llevó la mano al cuello de forma inconsciente y, después, se recostó en el pecho de su padre, volviendo a sentir el temor que no le dejaba tranquilizarse ni un solo momento.

-Me da mucho miedo –dijo, cerrando los ojos y notando los brazos fuertes de su padre rodeándolo para protegerlo.

-Ya lo sé, pequeño, pero a partir de ahora vas a estar a salvo... –Severus meció al niño en sus brazos –El abuelo Albus y yo hemos pedido la ayuda de mucha gente y no dejaremos que el hombre malo se acerque a ti nunca más... –Adrien lo miró, con la duda en los ojos –Y yo me encargaré de acabar con todos los boggart que nos encontremos.

Adrien sonrió cuando su padre hizo una mueca bastante graciosa de autosuficiencia; realmente creía en las palabras que le estaba diciendo, pero seguía teniendo muchas dudas.

-¿Tú sabes quién es el hombre malo? –preguntó con seriedad; notó que Severus se ponía un poco tenso, pero supo que iba a contestar todas sus preguntas.

-Sí –Severus soltó un largo suspiro –Se llama Lucius Malfoy.

-Malfoy... –Adrien repitió el nombre en un susurro –Y, ¿por qué quiere hacerme daño?

-No es a ti a quién quiere hacer daño, Adrien –Severus le acarició la carita, buscando nuevamente las palabras adecuadas –La noche de la tormenta, Lucius vino a buscarme a mí; él ni siquiera sabía que tú estabas en la casa... Venía a por mí...

-¿Por qué?

Había llegado el momento... Severus lo sabía y, a juzgar por el rostro de Adrien, el niño entendía que lo que iban a decirle a continuación era muy importante, así que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Severus se acomodó en la cama, acomodando a Adrien entre su pecho y las rodillas para mirarlo de frente, y empezó a hablar como si no estuviera más que relatando un cuento... Adrien, de hecho, tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo y se acordó de su mamá y todas las historias maravillosas que solía contarle.

-Verás, Adrien... Tú sabes que no todas las personas son buenas, ¿verdad? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos –En el mundo mágico, también hay magos que son muy malos... Pues bien, hace no mucho tiempo, hubo un mago malvado... Se hacía llamar lord Voldemort –pronunció el nombre con temor, aunque lo consideró necesario –Y todo el mundo le tenía mucho miedo... De hecho, muy pocos se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, porque ese mago malvado hizo daño a mucha gente.

-¿Tú pronunciabas su nombre? –preguntó Adrien con interés, mordiéndose los labios.

-No, pequeño –Severus le cogió las manos y jugueteó con sus dedos –A mí también me daba miedo hacerlo... –Adrien sonrió de forma casi burlona; así que su papá no era tan valiente como parecía... –El abuelo Albus sí lo llamaba por su nombre y Remus Lupin también... Y un chico, Harry Potter, el chico que más tarde lo derrotó...

-¿Harry Potter? –Adrien interrumpió el relato, frunciendo el ceño -¿El dueño de Buckbead?

-El dueño de Buckbead, sí...

-¡Vaya! –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos -¿Cómo lo derrotó?

-Todavía falta mucho para llegar a esa parte –Severus sonrió –No seas impaciente –Adrien se quedó callado, invitándolo a continuar con el relato –Como te decía, lord Voldemort era un mago malvado... Un mago que, como mucha otra gente, pensaba que aquellas personas que no podían hacer magia, conocidos por todos como muggles...

-¿Cómo mi mami?

-Como tu mami... –Severus suspiró; no iba a ser fácil explicar todo aquello con las continuas interrupciones del niño, pero le encantaba saber que había captado con cierta facilidad su atención – Pensaba que los muggles y los magos que eran hijos de muggles, "sangre-sucia" los llamaba...

-¿"Sangre-sucia"? –Adrien frunció el ceño -¿Cómo yo? –Severus se quedó callado, sorprendido ante la inteligencia de aquel niño de cuatro años – Si mi mami era muggle, yo soy...

-Un mago... –interrumpió Severus con seriedad –"Sangre-sucia" es un nombre horrible; no debes dejar que nadie te llame así, ¿entiendes? –Adrien no entendía muy bien, pero afirmó con la cabeza, esperando que su padre le aclarara las dudas más tarde –Mira Adrien, ese mago malvado creía que los muggles y los magos nacidos de muggles eran inferiores a él... Por eso les hacía daño... Él llamaba "sangre-sucia" a la gente para hacerles daño, ¿entiendes? –esa vez, Adrien sí entendió –Pero no eran más que tonterías porque tú sabes que los muggles son tan buenos como los magos... Tu mamá era una mujer maravillosa aunque no pudiera hacer magia y tú serás un gran mago aunque no seas de una familia de "sangre-limpia", como llamaba lord Voldemort a los que procedían de antiguas familias de magos.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y Severus llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba embrollando un poco todo con esas explicaciones. Debía retomar su relato sencillo para no confundir a Adrien...

-En fin –Severus agitó la cabeza y siguió hablando –Hace muchos años, ese mago empezó a adquirir poder y a buscar seguidores –Severus se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la parte más difícil del relato, pero estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo –Papá era muy joven y muy tonto y, durante algún tiempo, creyó que lo que ese mago decía era verdad –Adrien no hizo ningún gesto; se limitó a escuchar –Papá tenía dieciséis años y, como tú, era hijo de una bruja y un mago... La abuelita Eillen era la hija única de un mago de mucho renombre hace ya muchos años, Derneq Prince; era una mujer muy buena, pero se casó con un hombre que no la hizo feliz... –Severus tragó saliva, recordando aquellas cosas que le resultaban tan dolorosas –El abuelo Tobías era un muggle y no era un buen hombre... Cuando papá era un niño, pensaba que el abuelo era malo por ser muggle, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que era malo simplemente porque lo era... –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza; entendía que su papá y su abuelo Tobías nunca se habían llevado muy bien –Papá era muy tonto y pensó que, si se unía a lord Voldemort, podría solucionar todos sus problemas y se convirtió en un seguidor de ese mago malvado –Severus se levantó la túnica y le mostró a Adrien su tatuaje –Esta era la marca que me identificaba como mortífago...

-¿Mortífago?

-Tú me preguntaste por ellos un día, cuando pasó lo del perro –Severus esperó que Adrien mirara con desprecio su Marca Tenebrosa, pero no fue así; seguía habiendo curiosidad y ¿comprensión, tal vez? –Los seguidores de lord Voldemort eran mortífagos... Papá fue mortífago durante algún tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y pidió la ayuda del abuelo Albus... Él ayudó mucho a papá, lo ayudó a abandonar a lord Voldemort y, desde entonces, papá se dedicó a luchar contra ese malo malvado que quería hacer daño a mucha gente... –Adrien pasó los deditos de nuevo por la Marca Tenebrosa y Severus se estremeció como ya le pasara la vez anterior –Hace unos meses, Harry Potter venció a ese mago malvado, pero muchos de sus seguidores siguen libres, Lucius Malfoy entre ellos, y quieren vengarse de papá porque un día dejó de ser un mortífago y se unió al abuelo Albus... ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Adrien?

-Sí, papi... –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza –Pero no te van a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

A Adrien le angustiaba esa idea; ya había visto como su mamá se moría y no quería que esos hombres malos le hicieran algo a su papá. Lo quería mucho y no quería volver al orfanato con el señor Burns, no quería que le buscaran otra familia ni quería separarse de Severus; ahora era feliz donde estaba, a pesar de que entendía que había cierto peligro rondándolos.

-No, pequeño –Severus sonrió, inspirándole confianza –El abuelo Albus y muchos otros magos hemos hecho un plan para que no nos pase nada. Ni a ti ni a mí... Te voy a presentar a unas personas que van a cuidar de nosotros; puedes confiar en ellos, pero en nadie más, ¿entiendes? No debes acercarte a nadie que yo no te haya presentado antes...

-No hablaré con desconocidos –Adrien habló con firmeza, recordando los viejos consejos de su mamá.

-Muy bien –Severus miró a su hijo, sintiéndose orgullo de él, aliviado porque había comprendido su historia y no parecía dispuesto a hacerle reproches, aunque tal vez se los mereciera... Algún día le explicaría los detalles, pero Adrien era demasiado pequeño para saber más de lo que le había contado –Ahora no tienes que tener miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en casa y hay mucha gente que quiere protegernos; no vamos a dejar que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño...

-Sí, papi... –Adrien no parecía muy seguro y se llevó la mano al cuello otra vez, una mano que Severus le cogió con suavidad para colocar la suya sobre los moratones del pequeño.

-Creo que tengo una poción por ahí guardada que te aliviará el dolor en el cuello –dijo, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo a Adrien en brazos –Además, supongo que tendrás hambre.

-La verdad es que sí –Adrien sonrió con timidez -¿Me vas a dar la poción? Yo nunca antes he tomado ninguna.

-No puedo decirte que te vaya a gustar, pero te vas a sentir mucho mejor.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Efectivamente, la poción no le gustó para nada; sabía a rayos encendidos y casi le hace vomitar, pero Severus había previsto eso y le había dado rápidamente un vaso lleno a rebosar de su refresco favorito. Después, cenaron tranquilamente en la sala de estar, viendo una película, y regresaron a la cama. Adrien estaba mucho más tranquilo para entonces y, aunque seguía teniendo muchas dudas, ya no tenía el mismo miedo de antes; sabía que su papá había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso y algún día le preguntaría por ellas, pero esa noche le bastaba con saber que su papi lo quería mucho y que no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara mientras estuviera cerca de él.

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Draco":**_

_-Buenos días, Severus –saludó, con una leve inclinación de cabeza; sólo por ese gesto, Severus se prometió ser amable con ese hombre... -¿Qué te pongo?_

_-Un whisky de fuego, por favor –masculló, ignorando la mirada de Tom que quería decir algo así como "¿A estas horas?"_

_-Y –Tom se giró para mirar a Adrien, demostrando que sabía perfectamente como tratar a un niño; se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del rostro del pequeño y habló con suavidad -¿Al caballero?_

_Adrien miró a su alrededor buscando "al caballero", hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él y dio un bote en su silla. Nunca antes, cuando salía con su mamá, un camarero le había preguntado directamente a él qué quería tomar y ese momento había llegado, a pesar de que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía pedir. No sabía qué cosas se bebían en el mundo mágico y su padre no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle, pues en ese momento lo miraba medio embelesado._

_-Eh... ¿Una coca-cola? –Tom alzó una ceja y lo miró con cara rara. Adrien comprendió que en el mundo mágico no había coca-cola y se arriesgó con otra cosa -¿Un whisky de fuego?_

_Tom lo miró con cara rara un momento; el propio Severus alzó una ceja ante lo que acababa de escuchar y Adrien supo que acababa de decir una barbaridad. No sabía lo que era el whisky de fuego, pero sonaba bien y estaba seguro de que debía estar bueno... De pronto, Tom y su padre soltaron una risotada y Adrien sintió la mano de Severus despeinándole para no variar. _(N/A: ¿Pensabais que iba a adelantar algo del primer encuentro entre Adrien y Draco? ¡Por supuesto que no!)


	15. Draco

_Hola a todos! Bueno, pues aquí estoy, actualizando antes de que pase una semana, para que luego os quejéis, jeje. Como siempre, dar las gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: **Lia Du Black, amsp 14, Aurasly **(muchas gracias por tu comentario; lo que me comentas del slash, me temo que Paula Moonligth tiene razón; todavía no me he atrevido a hacer fics de ese tipo, aunque me gustan mucho. Supongo que es cuestión de proponérselo...), **MeilinSnape, vampiresa, edysev, RAC, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, mace y Paula Moonlight **(por cierto, de Draco no dije nada, pero ahora lo aclaro... más o menos)._

_También quisiera dar las gracias a todos aquellos que seguís la historia; espero que os esté gustando y ya sabéis, sugerencias y tal y tal, si os apetece._

_Nada más; os dejo con la primera parte de las "aventuras" de Adrien y Severus en el Callejón Diagón._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 15. Draco**

Adrien se despertó poco después del amanecer; estaba tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana y lo primero que sintió fue el brazo de su padre sobre su cuerpecito, haciéndole sentir tremendamente protegido y a salvo. Se removió con cuidado, procurando no molestar a Severus, pero enseguida su papá se dio cuenta de que ya no dormía y retiró su brazo para dejar que se diera media vuelta; Severus no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, velando los sueños del niño para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, así que no había tardado ni un segundo en percatarse de que Adrien ya se había puesto en marcha ese día. Sólo deseaba que estuviera bien, que lo ocurrido el día anterior no le dejara ninguna clase de secuelas y siguiera siendo el niño alegre que se había ganado un hueco en su corazón de hielo con una velocidad pasmosa. Adrien giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su papá, que lo observaba como si lo viera por primera vez, con los ojos brillantes y la expresión relajada, de una forma similar a la forma en que su mamá solía mirarlo cuando lo despertaba por las mañanas. Inmediatamente Severus llevó una mano a la cara del niño y le acarició una mejilla, notándolo tranquilo, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque había algo en los ojos de Adrien que no estaba allí antes, como si el miedo que debió sentir el día anterior fuera a tardar mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

-Buenos días, pequeño –dijo Severus con suavidad, sentándose en la cama mientras examinaba los moratones del cuello de Adrien que, gracias a las pociones, estaban desapareciendo a una velocidad pasmosa -¿Has dormido bien? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó recostado, un poco somnoliento aún; se sentía tan a gusto que no quería moverse de allí en todo el día –He pensado que podríamos pasar el día fuera –dijo Severus, dispuesto a levantarse –Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas a un lugar especial y estoy seguro de que te gustará mucho.

Severus esperaba una reacción repleta de emoción, pero en lugar de eso, Adrien le miró con un deje de tristeza y se incorporó un tanto resignado, dispuesto a obedecer a su padre a pesar de no tener ganas de ir a más lugares especiales: bastante había tenido el día anterior con la visita a aquella casa tan tétrica y lo que ocurrió después...

-¿Sigues asustado, Adrien? –inquirió Severus examinando el rostro un tanto melancólico del niño, adivinando sus pensamientos sin necesidad de irrumpir en su mente igual que solía irrumpir en la mente de la mayor parte de las personas que tenía cerca. Adrien no respondió, aunque su silencio confirmó las sospechas de su padre –Te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada, pequeño –Severus lo estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando reconfortarlo –Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya lo verás; el sitio que quiero que veas es el Callejón Diagón, hay muchas tiendas para magos y es un lugar muy bonito. Nada malo te ocurrirá cuando estemos allí.

-Pero... –Adrien agachó la mirada; a Severus no le gustaba verlo así, pero no se le ocurría qué podía hacer para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor –Papi...

Severus suspiró; Adrien se mostraba reacio a salir de la casa y realmente no era para menos, pero no podía permitir que el niño viviera siempre asustado. La noche anterior parecía haber entendido a la perfección todo lo que su padre le explicó acerca del mundo mágico, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que su miedo desapareciera por completo; esa mañana, Adrien parecía más pequeño y más vulnerable que nunca y Severus decidió que, si no lograba convencerlo con buenas palabras, no lo llevaría al Callejón Diagón. Después de todo, aún faltaban un par de semanas para el comienzo del curso y podía permitirse el lujo de retrasar las compras unos días más, hasta que el niño estuviera completamente recuperado y se sintiera más seguro.

-Verás, Adrien –dijo con suavidad, rezando por que sus palabras sonaran medianamente seductoras –Había pensado en comprarte unas túnicas de mago –el niño lo miró un segundo, pero no demasiado convencido –Quizás alguna vez pueda llevarte a Hogwarts conmigo, cuando empiece el curso, y las túnicas te vendrán bien... –Adrien pensó que todo aquello parecía tentador, ir a aquel maravilloso castillo muchas otras veces, pero seguía sin querer marcharse de casa esa mañana –Hay túnicas de muchos colores y podrás elegir el que más te guste... –Severus esperó que Adrien le interrumpiera eligiendo el tono que prefería su túnica, pero el niño seguía callado –También hay tiendas donde venden dulces que sólo los magos podemos comprar y una heladería que tiene unos riquísimos helados de todos los sabores –Adrien hizo un gesto de curiosidad, pero siguió sin decir nada; Severus seguía pensando en cosas del Callejón Diagón que pudieran llamar la atención de un niño –Podremos buscar algún libro para que colorees con dibujos que se muevan, como los personajes de los cuadros del abuelo Albus –esa vez, Adrien estiró el cuello y miró a su padre con interés –Y luego están los juguetes, claro: muñecos que pueden moverse y hablar ellos solos, puzzles que cambian de dibujo cada vez que montas uno, escobas voladoras que se alzan un metro del suelo...

-¿Escobas voladoras?

Severus sonrió; por un leve segundo había tenido la esperanza de que al niño le atrajera tan poco como a él la idea de montar en escoba para pasear por los aires como si nada, pero al parecer eso era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido para ningún mocoso de cuatro años. Sería irónico que tuviera frente a sí a un futuro jugador de quiddick, después de lo mal que se le daba a él mismo eso de usar la escoba...

-Escobas voladoras de todos los colores que quieras –Severus le dio un toque emotivo a su voz y, poco a poco, Adrien se fue relajando –Y hay tiendas de animales para que los magos compren a sus mascotas: lechuzas, sapos, gatos, ratones... –Adrien abrió la boca; poco a poco, Severus se fue ganando su interés y se alegró por ello –Y muchas otras cosas más que ahora no recuerdo... ¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos a ver el Callejón Diagón?

Adrien se quedó pensativo un momento; ese sitio del que le hablaba su padre parecía ser un lugar realmente divertido y el pequeño reconocía que le llamaba mucho la atención. Al principio no quería salir de la casa porque sólo allí se sentía seguro después de lo que pasó con el boggart, pero Severus le había descrito cosas que se moría por ver y, además, parecía estar convencido de que nada malo les iba a pasar en el Callejón Diagón, así que no perdía nada con decir que sí... Seguramente pasaría un día muy entretenido y podría olvidarse poco a poco de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior; era una suerte que no hubiera tenido pesadillas en toda la noche, pero los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado frescos y Adrien pensó que sería mejor para él estar ocupado para no pensar en ello. Si, además, veía cosas que le gustaran, mejor que mejor, y si lograba ver una de esas escobas voladoras... Eso era lo que más le había llamado la atención... ¿Cómo sería volar en escoba?

-Bueno... –dijo casi con timidez, agachando la mirada un segundo –Tiene que ser muy divertido, ¿no?

-¡Claro! –Severus sonrió, satisfecho; convencer al niño le había costado menos de lo que esperaba (o quizás no, todavía no se podía decidir) Se levantó de la cama con agilidad y cogió a Adrien en brazos para no perder más tiempo –Será mejor que nos demos prisa; tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Aproximadamente una hora después, el padre y el hijo estaban parados frente a la puerta de "El Caldero Chorreante"; otra vez Severus había escogido la aparición como medio de transporte y Adrien se había mostrado muy contento con esa decisión. Si bien era un poco raro eso de desaparecer de los sitios y luego aparecer en otros completamente diferentes, a Adrien le gustaba mucho más que los viajes a través de la red flú, así que no tardó en encaramarse al cuello de su padre en cuanto él le preguntó cómo quería viajar a Londres. En esa ocasión, Adrien apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un breve vistazo a los edificios que le rodeaban, puesto que su padre ya lo guiaba hacia un local que tenía aspecto descuidado y parecía ser muy pequeño; hubiera querido pasear por el Londres muggle, visitar esos sitios tan bonitos que algunas veces aparecían por televisión, como el Big-Ben o el Parlamento, pero según Severus, visitar el Callejón Diagón les llevaría mucho tiempo y no podían entretenerse con nada. Otra vez le prometió que pronto irían a ver la ciudad más tranquilamente, pero ese día lo pasarían paseando por un lugar totalmente mágico; Adrien necesitaba acostumbrarse a su nueva faceta de mago y Severus estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta de "El Caldero Chorreante" y se hizo a un lado para que Adrien entrara antes que él; el niño se sujetaba a su mano con firmeza y miró el interior de la taberna con aire temeroso, con ese recelo que despierta todo lo que es desconocido. Sintió como su padre lo empujaba con suavidad hacia el interior y él examinó todo con ojo clínico: en su interior, la taberna presentaba el mismo aspecto un tanto descuidado que tenía en el exterior, aunque después de todo, no estaba tan sucio como cabía esperar. Era un lugar medianamente grande, con unas cuantas ventanas a través de las cuales no podía verse el exterior, y con una serie de mesas desperdigadas de una forma un tanto caótica por todos lados. Había una escalera que llevaba a la planta superior y una barra que era atendida por un hombre que tenía una gran joroba y que estaba completamente calvo; Adrien lo miró con curiosidad un segundo, pero antes de que Tom el tabernero se sintiera observado, el pequeño ya estaba mirando al resto de la gente que tomaba cervezas de mantequilla y jarras de hidromiel sentados frente a las mesas de madera. Adrien jamás había visto a una gente tan extraña como aquella: todos iban vestidos con túnicas y algunos llevaban unos sombreros bastante graciosos. Charlaban alegremente entre ellos, como si no tuvieran ninguna clase de preocupación y, cuando Adrien entró, se giraron para mirarlo con curiosidad... Sin duda no le hubieran prestado la más mínima atención al niño si no hubiera llegado acompañado por Severus Snape...

Adrien notó cómo todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a su papá y él mismo no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada interrogante... ¿Acaso toda esa gente lo conocía? Severus sintió como el odio de toda esa gente se condensaba a su alrededor; a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún eran muchos los que se negaban a creer en su inocencia, aunque Dumbledore estuviera vivo y él hubiera estado a punto de morir para ayudar a Harry Potter... Quiso gritarles a todos esos estúpidos que dejaran de mirarlo como si fuera a lanzarles una maldición imperdonable de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo, fijando sus ojos en un Adrien que parecía no comprender mucho de lo que ocurría allí. Severus suspiró profundamente y llevó a Adrien hasta la barra; necesitaba beber algo antes de seguir con aquello y estaba seguro de que Tom no lo iba a envenenar. Cualquier otro de los presentes lo haría sin dudarlo, pero Tom poseía todas las cualidades de un buen tabernero: discreción, serenidad y, sobre todo, una gran capacidad para no entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos. Severus sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse a la comunidad mágica, sabía que cuando ese día llegase no le iba a resultar sencillo, pero eso no le servía de consuelo; no le gustaba que lo miraran así, no por él, sino por Adrien, que no alcanzaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero que tampoco se atrevía a preguntarlo.

Severus acomodó a Adrien sobre una banqueta y se quedó en pie, con la mano puesta en la espalda del niño para evitar que cayera hacia atrás si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Tom se acercó a ellos de forma inmediata, secando un par de vasos con un trapo inmaculadamente blanco; miró a Adrien un momento y luego a Severus. Afortunadamente no había hostilidad en sus ojos; en caso contrario, Severus no hubiera dudado ni un segundo antes de lanzarle un maleficio y salir pitando de allí.

-Buenos días, Severus –saludó, con una leve inclinación de cabeza; sólo por ese gesto, Severus se prometió ser amable con ese hombre... -¿Qué te pongo?

-Un whisky de fuego, por favor –masculló, ignorando la mirada de Tom que quería decir algo así como "¿A estas horas?"

-Y –Tom se giró para mirar a Adrien, demostrando que sabía perfectamente como tratar a un niño; se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del rostro del pequeño y habló con suavidad -¿Al caballero?

Adrien miró a su alrededor buscando "al caballero", hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando a él y dio un bote en su silla. Nunca antes, cuando salía con su mamá, un camarero le había preguntado directamente a él qué quería tomar y ese momento había llegado, a pesar de que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía pedir. No sabía qué cosas se bebían en el mundo mágico y su padre no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle, pues en ese momento lo miraba medio embelesado.

-Eh... ¿Una coca-cola? –Tom alzó una ceja y lo miró con cara rara. Adrien comprendió que en el mundo mágico no había coca-cola y se arriesgó con otra cosa -¿Un whisky de fuego?

Tom lo miró con cara rara un momento; el propio Severus alzó una ceja ante lo que acababa de escuchar y Adrien supo que acababa de decir una barbaridad. No sabía lo que era el whisky de fuego, pero sonaba bien y estaba seguro de que debía estar bueno... De pronto, Tom y su padre soltaron una risotada y Adrien sintió la mano de Severus despeinándole para no variar.

-Creo que un zumo de naranja con mucho azúcar le hará bien –comentó con alegría; Tom afirmó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y se alejó para servir sus bebidas.

-¿Qué es el whisky de fuego? –preguntó Adrien, dispuesto a no permanecer en la ignorancia ni un segundo más. Mientras hablaban, ni Severus ni Adrien se dieron cuenta de que todos en "El Caldero Chorreante" los miraban, totalmente alucinados de ver al ex –mortífago acompañado de un niño que era capaz de hacerle sonreír.

-Eso es algo que sólo los magos adultos podemos beber –dijo Severus echando un vistazo a su espalda y logrando una buena cantidad de miradas evasivas –El zumo de naranja es más adecuado para los niños.

Adrien no dijo nada; suponía que eso era verdad y, cuando Tom llegó con las bebidas de ambos, supo que tenía razón. Mientras él se tomaba el zumo más dulce y fresco que había tomado nunca, Severus se enfrentaba a un vasito repleto de un líquido de un color bastante desagradable que desprendía un humillo nada llamativo. Adrien hizo una mueca cuando su padre se bebió esa cosa tan asquerosa de un trago y le ofreció un poco de su zumo, pensando que le haría bien refrescar su garganta; Severus lo miró con extrañeza un segundo y, finalmente, aceptó el vaso que le brindaba el niño para darle un largo trago.

-Creo que el whisky de fuego no me va a gustar nunca –dijo Adrien frunciendo el ceño y mirando el vasito vacío de su padre con algo parecido a la repugnancia.

-Me parece algo muy sensato –dijo Tom el tabernero, que aún seguía frente a ellos, observando con curiosidad al niño -¿Te gusta el zumo?

-Está muy bueno, señor... –Adrien fijó sus ojos en el cartelito que llevaba el hombre pegado en la solapa y leyó lo que allí ponía –T... om... Señor Tom.

-¿Quieres más? –Tom sonrió; Severus parecía querer decir algo, aunque por el momento dejaba que su hijo tomara las riendas de la conversación (por decirlo de alguna forma) –Te invito yo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Adrien... –el niño alzó la cabeza con orgullo y fueron muchos los que se giraron para mirarlo –Adrien Bellefort-Snape.

En esa ocasión, todos habían escuchado el nombre que pronunciaba el niño y todos se habían vuelto para mirarle, sin saber si habían escuchado bien a aquel mocoso o si estaban confundidos... Tom también pareció extrañado al escuchar ese nombre y habló con precaución, mirando a Severus de reojo; un Severus que, de pronto, se sintió tremendamente orgulloso. Le gustaba cómo sonaba el nombre completo de su hijo, le encantaba comprobar que Adrien ya se consideraba un Snape...

-¿Severus es tu tío, Adrien Bellefort-Snape? –Tom supuso que aquello era lo más posible y por eso lo dijo. Ni por un segundo pensó en que Severus era algo más que un tío para el niño.

-No... –el niño negó alegremente con la cabeza y miró a su padre un segundo, que sonreía satisfecho y que a su vez lo contemplaba como si aquella fuera la primera vez que se veían, entre fascinado y satisfecho –Es mi papá.

Se produjo un silencio tenso; fue sólo un segundo, pero hasta Adrien se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando a ellos, a su papá y a él, sin apenas respirar. Definitivamente aquello era un poco raro, pero cuando Severus barrió el local con la mirada, todos volvieron abruptamente a sus conversaciones, fingiendo que no les importaba lo que ocurría en la barra de la taberna. Adrien alzó una ceja y miró a su padre interrogante, aunque optó por hacerse el tonto como todos los demás; quizás en otro momento Severus respondiera a sus preguntas. Siempre terminaba haciéndolo, incluso sin que él le dijera nada...

-Tu papá... –Tom se quedó quieto un momento, hasta que clavó sus ojos en Severus y esbozó una sonrisa; aquello era extraño, pero no podía dejar de parecerle un tanto divertido –Te pondré otro zumo, Adrien. Y quizás a Severus le haga bien beber algo más... fresco que el whisky de fuego...

Tom había hablado en tono confidencial con el niño; Adrien permaneció muy atento a sus palabras y, cuando el tabernero terminó de hablar, él afirmó con la cabeza en un gesto cómplice, chasqueando la lengua y mirando a su padre como si hubiera hecho alguna clase de travesura de la que Severus no debía enterarse.

-Dos zumos de naranja más, entonces.

Tom se alejó de nuevo y Severus observó al niño con detenimiento; si hasta ese día albergaba algún día sobre la conformidad del niño a estar con él, habían bastado unas pocas palabras para convencerle de que Adrien tenía tantas ganas de seguir viviendo con su padre como el propio Severus de estar para siempre con el pequeño. Se daba cuenta de que todos los que habían escuchado alguna vez hablar de él se extrañarían cuando supieran que tenía un hijo, como les había pasado a los brujos que estaban el "El Caldero Chorreante" esa mañana, pero realmente a él no le importaba para nada; sólo le preocupaba lo que pensaba Adrien y, hasta ese día, las cosas iban como la seda y, estaba seguro de ello, nada cambiaría en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta de "El Caldero Chorreante" volvió a abrirse y Severus vio de nuevo un rostro que llevaba casi dos meses sin ver: Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar al local, vestido con una sencilla túnica de color verde oscuro y con aire cansado. Severus se alegraba de verlo; siempre había sentido un gran aprecio por aquel muchacho que era ahijado suyo y se alegraba de que finalmente hubiera sabido retomar las riendas de su vida para no repetir los errores que cometieron sus padres y, aunque se le veía muy diferente, como si toda la vieja arrogancia "Malfoy" se hubiera esfumado junto a la libertad de su madre y toda su fortuna, Severus no necesitó más que echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que las cosas le irían bien después de todo. Reconocía que le resultó un tanto extraño que el chico no hubiera ido a verlo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ingresado en San Mungo; aquella era una de las visitas que siempre esperó y que no llegó nunca, como tampoco llegó un mensaje de ánimo o, incluso, un mensaje reprochándole que no hubiera ayudado a sus padres. Tampoco había respondido a las cartas que él le envió cuando, aún estando en San Mungo, Albus le había informado sobre el juicio en el que Draco fue despojado de toda la riqueza de sus padres, que pasó a manos del Ministerio, ni cuando le ofreció su ayuda para todo lo que necesitara... Quizás Draco había perdido la arrogancia pero conservaba el orgullo y por eso no aceptó la propuesta de Severus de irse con él hasta que su situación mejorara; lo único que Severus había llegado a saber de Draco en ese tiempo fue que él también retomaría sus estudios en Howarts.

Draco cerró la puerta con suavidad y alzó la cabeza cuando todo el mundo se giró para mirarle; los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y el chico, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su padrino, se encaminó hacia la puerta de acceso al Callejón Diagón. Severus dudó un momento antes de hablarle, temiendo un rechazo, pero finalmente se puso en pie e interrumpió su "huida", mientras Adrien lo observaba todo con curiosidad y Tom llevaba ante él dos grandes vasos repletos de zumo de naranja. Draco detuvo sus pasos y miró a Severus con sorpresa; durante un segundo pareció confundido y, porqué no decirlo, un poco avergonzado, sin saber qué decir, pero entonces Severus habló, buscando que el chico se sintiera cómodo (cosa que nadie más parecía interés por conseguir)

-¿No vas a saludar a tu padrino, Draco? –dijo, con voz suave, aunque no pudo evitar un deje de reproche que hizo que el chico se ruborizara ligeramente.

-Profesor Snape... –masculló Draco, dando un paso atrás –No le vi, lo lamento...

-¿A qué vienen tantos... formalismos? –Severus alzó una ceja, comprendiendo que Draco se sentía un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento de las semanas anteriores; después de un par de segundos de absoluto silencio, el brujo adulto comprendió que no iba a obtener una respuesta -¿Cómo has estado?

Draco carraspeó y agachó la cabeza un momento, notando las miradas del resto de "El Caldero Chorreante" y sintiéndose de lo más incomodado; nunca le habían gustado esa clase de miradas...

-Bien... –dijo en un susurro, percatándose por primera vez del niño que estaba detrás de su padrino. En ese momento, Adrien conversaba alegremente con Tom el tabernero mientras sostenía su vaso de zumo con ambas manos y se bebía su contenido como si estuviera tomando lo mejor que cualquiera podía tomarse... Durante un segundo se preguntó quién sería ese niño, pero, al igual que muchos otros antes que él, no se le ocurrió pensar que estaba relacionado con Severus –El Ministerio decidió imponerme un... periodo de prueba –Severus cabeceó; Albus ya le había contado algo de eso y el profesor de Pociones se alegró de que el propio Draco se animara a sincerarse con él –Estoy viviendo en casa de mi... tía Andrómeda.

Severus hubiera soltado una risotada sino fuera consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para Draco vivir con una de las ovejas negras de la familia Black; en lugar de eso, se arriesgó y llevó su mano al hombro del muchacho para demostrarle que, a pesar de lo que el chico pudiera pensar, estaba ahí para lo que quisiera.

-Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes dónde estoy.

-Estoy bien, en serio –Draco no rechazó el gesto; de hecho, pareció encantado con él, pues Severus no tardó en notar cómo se relajaba –Andrómeda se está portando muy bien conmigo... Ella y su marido han contratado a un abogado para mi madre y... –Draco sonrió un segundo y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo –Todo está bien, no se preocupe, profesor.

-Me alegro, Draco –Severus lo soltó, pensando que quizás ya no le sacaría ninguna palabra más; miró de reojo a Adrien, que le estaba contando algo de lo más interesante a Tom, y se planteó la posibilidad de presentarle "oficialmente" a Draco.

-Siento no haber ido a verle, profesor –dijo Draco al fin, con el rostro un tanto enrojecido –Después de lo que hizo por mi madre y.. por mí, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero...

-No hace falta que me digas nada –Severus chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, en apariencia satisfecho –Aunque es una lástima que no nos hayamos visto antes; me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

Draco alzó la mirada, sorprendido por el tono alegre que había utilizado su padrino. ¿Desde cuándo Severus Snape sonreía? Quizás no fuera realmente él el hombre que en ese momento tenía frente a sí; ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, no tenía el mismo semblante amargado de siempre, estaba un poco menos pálido y, aunque fuera extraño, no vestía completamente de negro, sino que llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro combinado con una camisa blanca... Además, sus ojos no eran los mismos pozos negros fríos y calculadores de siempre; había en ellos un brillo especial y, cuando habló de ese "alguien", su mirada se iluminó de una forma un tanto extraña.

Pero si Draco se sorprendió al notar a su padrino diferente, lo hizo aún más cuando el hombre dio dos pasos atrás y se colocó junto al niño que hablaba con Tom y le susurró algo al oído. El niño, dejó su zumo sobre la barra de forma inmediata y lo miró directamente a él mientras Severus lo cogía en brazos y le pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Mira, Adrien –dijo hablando con suavidad Severus, señalando a Draco al mismo tiempo –Este chico es mi ahijado; se llama Draco.

-¡Hola! –saludó Adrien, alzando una manita y sonriendo cautivadoramente; Draco le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y Severus siguió hablando.

-Draco –dijo solemnemente –Te presento a Adrien Bellefort-Snape, mi hijo.

Draco sólo pudo hacer una mueca de extrañeza al oír esas palabras... ¿Su hijo? Severus Snape había dicho que tenía un hijo... ¿Y lo había dicho con el orgullo impregnando su tono de voz? Todo parecía un tanto irreal, pero ahora que se fijaba, ese niño, Adrien se llamaba, tenía cierto parecido físico con su padrino: el mismo pelo negro, los mismos ojos e, incluso, los dos habían alzado la ceja al mismo tiempo, esperando a que él dijera algo... Era muy raro, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí callado...

-¿Su... hijo? –masculló –El niño es...

-Aunque no te lo creas –Severus bromeó; una nueva rareza que añadir a la lista que Draco estaba forjando en su cabeza. Ya había esperado que Draco reaccionara así; después de todo, esa era la forma en que reaccionaban todos sus conocidos... Adrien se removía nervioso en sus brazos, atento a cualquier gesto del ahijado de su papá; se había dado cuenta de que Severus no había mencionado el apellido de ese chico cuando, en cambio, sí había pronunciado el suyo por completo... y es que Severus no quería que Adrien se asustara si sabía que Draco era un "Malfoy", el hijo del hombre que tanto daño quería hacerles...

-Todo el mundo pone cara rara cuando me conocen –dijo Adrien con calma, mirando a su padre fijamente -¿Por qué, papi?

Draco entornó los ojos... "Papi"... Aquello tenía gracia... Podía haberse imaginado muchas cosas, pero jamás que nadie llamara a Severus Snape de esa forma... Tal vez por eso no reprimió una sonrisa y tal vez por eso extendió una mano hacia Adrien, apreciando el gesto de su padrino; ya tendría tiempo de hacer preguntas, si es que alguna vez se atrevía a interrogar a ese hombre sobre su vida privada...

-Encantado de conocerte, Adrien –dijo con la vieja grandilocuencia típica de los hombres de su familia.

-Ya... –Adrien alzó las cejas; normalmente nadie le hablaba de esa forma y le pareció divertido –Mi papi y yo vamos al Callejón Diagón –le hizo un gesto a Draco para que se acercara y le habló en voz baja –Él no lo sabe todavía, pero me va a comprar una escoba voladora.

Draco rió... Severus, que no había podido oír lo que su hijo estaba planeando, los miró de forma extraña un momento; al parecer, se habían caído bien mutuamente y el brujo se alegraba por ello. Quizás Draco tuviera más objeciones cuando supiera quién era la madre de Adrien, porque algún día tendría que decírselo, pero hasta entonces, podía sentirse tranquilo porque, su hijo y su ahijado se llevaban bien...

**OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO**

Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas voladoras I" 

_-Hola, señor –dijo con voz suave, saludándole con la mano. Moody arrugó y estiró la cara un par de veces, poco acostumbrado a tratar con niños (menos aún con niños de viejos enemigos) e intentó decidir si quería o no contestarle –Tiene un ojo muy gracioso..._

_-¡Es un ojo mágico, mocoso! –bufó Moody dando un paso al frente, logrando que Hagrid diera un paso atrás con afán protector –No hay nada de gracioso en eso._

_-Y, ¿por qué tiene un ojo mágico en lugar de uno normal? –preguntó Adrien, ajeno al tono algo "estresado" de Moody._

_-Porque un asqueroso mortífago me lo arrancó._

_-¡Alastor! –exclamó Hagrid, abrazando a Adrien, que parecía seguir interesado en hablar con Moody._

_-Mi papi me ha contado muchas cosas sobre los morfigatos... –Adrien estaba contento porque al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que sabía –Dice que hay uno que quiere hacerle daño, pero el abuelo Albus ha hecho "UN PLAN"... –Moody fue a decir algo, pero Adrien no le dejó -¿Usted se llama Alastor? Tampoco conozco a nadie que se llame así... Yo me llamo Adrien._

_-Sí, lo sé..._

_-Y, señor Alastor... ¿cómo le arrancaron el ojo? ¿Le dolió mucho?... A mí no me gustaría que me pasara algo así aunque... El ojo mágico, ¿es especial? A lo mejor, tener ese ojo no es tan malo..._


	16. Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas

_Hola a todos; aquí estoy, con otro capítulo más (y no han pasado ni tres días desde la última vez que actualicé) Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Paula Moonlight **(no sé cómo agradecerte que me hagas publicidad, no tengo cómo pagártelo XD), **edysev, mace, RAC** (tienes razón, Sev ya no es el que era...), **blackspirit **(mi crítica número 100... Muchísimas gracias, no sé que más decir), **Miko Midoriko, Utena-Puchiko-nyu **y ** MeilinSnape.**_

Debo decir que estoy muy contenta por haber alcanzado los 100 reviews; la verdad es que no esperaba llegar a tanto cuando empecé a publicar el fic, así que muchas gracias a todos los que habéis contribuido a que me lleve esta alegría. Espero de todo corazón que la historia os siga gustando y que me sigáis enviando muchos más reviews... Y, bueno, no soy muy buena con estas cosas, así que os dejo con el capi y espero que os guste.

_Besos, Cris Snape_

_(PD. Antes de que se me olvide, quiero dedicar el capi a Rwana, porque el otro día fue su cumple. Un beso, wapetona)_

**CAPÍTULO 16. Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas voladoras I**

Draco había optado por ir a hacer sus compras al Callejón Diagón en soledad; Severus le había invitado a acompañarles e incluso Adrien había puesto carita de ángel para que aceptara, contento por conocer al ahijado de su papá, pero Draco alegó que tenía prisa y los dejó solos. A pesar de no pasar más de cinco minutos en compañía del padre y el hijo, se había dado cuenta de que su presencia entre ellos sólo molestaría y se marchó a toda prisa, rechazando la bebida que Severus le había estado ofreciendo.

Adrien, aún en brazos de su padre, miró a Draco un segundo y luego clavó sus ojillos oscuros en los de Severus, con un brillo divertido, mientras señalaba con el brazo su abandonado zumo de naranja, ansioso por terminárselo todo cuanto antes y proseguir con la excursión de esa mañana.

-Es un chico muy extraño... –dijo Adrien riendo por lo bajo, recuperando su vaso de jugo –Habla "Muyy rraroo" –y Adrien intentó imitar el tono de voz grandilocuente de Draco Malfoy, arrancando una nueva risa a su padre.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –Severus cogió su vaso de zumo y lo miró con ojo clínico –En fin, vamos a terminar nuestras "copas" y a ponernos en marcha.

-Se llama Draco... –Adrien prosiguió hablando del chico que acababa de conocer –Yo nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara así... Aunque, claro, tú te llamas Severus...

-No son nombres muy comunes, tienes razón... Muchos magos tienen nombres que te sonaran extraños...

-Como el señor Hagrid –Adrien alzó la cabeza –Se llama Rubeus, ¿lo sabías? Él me lo dijo cuando lo conocí –Severus fue a decir algo, pero lo interrumpieron –O el abuelo Albus... Tampoco hay mucha gente que se llame así, ¿a qué no? –otra vez, Adrien cortó la frase de su padre –O ese hombre que "no es amigo tuyo"- y le dio a esas palabras un soniquete especial –Remus... Creo que me gusta más mi nombre... ¿Sabías que mi mamá tenía un hermano que se llamaba como yo?

-No... –Severus carraspeó; realmente no sabía demasiadas cosas de Mariah...

-Mi mamá me contó que su hermano se murió cuando era muy pequeño... Se ahogó en el mar, cuando mi mamá vivía con mis abuelos en Francia...

-Pobrecito –Severus se sintió incómodo de repente.

-Mi mamá tiene otro hermano, pero nunca me dijo como se llama... Creo que no se llevaban muy bien, ¿sabes? –Adrien se arrodilló en su silla, sin dejar de beber zumo mientras hablaba –El señor Burns me llevó al funeral de mi mamá, pero su hermano no estaba allí... El señor Burns me dijo que no había podido venir... Yo creo que mi tío no quiere conocerme, ¿tú que crees?

-No lo sé... Quizás no sepa que tiene un sobrino; si lo supiera, seguro que le encantaría estar contigo...

-Yo creo que no –Adrien negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –Mi mamá me dijo una vez que su hermano y ella habían discutido cuando mis abuelitos se murieron... Antes yo quería conocer a mi tío, ¿sabes? Pero ahora me da igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora tengo un papá... –Adrien sonrió con inocencia, pero en su mirada había un brillo que quería decir mucho más –Si mi tío no me quiere, no me importa porque estás tú...

-Ya veo... –Severus no pudo resistirse y alzó al niño en brazos, ayudándole a tomarse el último sorbo de zumo –Y, ¿sabes qué? No nos hace falta un tío; nosotros dos estamos bien, ¿no crees?

-¡Claro! Y, papi... ¿tú tienes hermanos?

-No.

-¡Oh! A mí me gustaría tener herma...

Adrien se calló de pronto y miró a su padre inquisitivamente; claro que le gustaría tener hermanos, su madre le había dicho muchas veces que algún día tendría uno, pero no estaba seguro de si Severus querría tener más hijos o no... Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no dejó de notar la mueca de desconcierto de su padre; ese sería un buen detalle a tener en cuenta...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Severus, haciendo un gesto a Tom el tabernero para que se acercara –Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Vale!

Severus le pagó la cuenta a Tom, que seguía mirando a Adrien con la ternura brillando en los ojos; el pequeño se despidió alegremente del camarero, todavía en brazos de su padre y se preparó para las emociones que le esperaban en el Callejón Diagón...

Tal vez porque había esperado mucho más se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando su padre lo llevó al callejón trasero de la taberna y lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado; lo único que allí habían eran cubos de basura y muros de ladrillo rojo, nada emocionante en todo caso.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen en el mundo mágico, hijo.

Severus había notado la extrañeza del pequeño; era evidente que se había llevado una desilusión, pero pronto esos ojos entornados se abrirían de la sorpresa, buscando no perder ni un solo detalle de lo que estaba por llegar. Severus sacó su varita, golpeó los ladrillos marcados y, en cuestión de segundos, la pared se abrió y Adrien abrió tanto la boca que pensó que la mandíbula se le caería al suelo... Aquello era, simplemente, maravilloso, mucho mejor que los centros comerciales a los que le llevaba su mamá... Severus lo miró de reojo un momento y le cogió la mano para ayudarle a andar; aquella era la primera vez en su vida en la que se veía capaz de divertirse en aquel lugar del mundo mágico.

Adrien, por su parte, no se cansaba de mirar a su alrededor: la calle estaba repleta de gente vestida con túnicas de diversos colores, aún más estrafalarias que las personas que había visto en "El Caldero Chorreante"... Hacían sus compras sintiéndose tranquilos y el ambiente era absolutamente festivo; había brujos ancianos, maduros, jóvenes y muchos niños, más mayores y más pequeños que Adrien, que eran vigilados por padres sonrientes y orgullosos... Adrien miraba los carteles de todas las tiendas, pero estaba tan nervioso que no acertaba a leer más que cosas absurdas... Vio una heladería en la que se servían cucuruchos de tamaño descomunal, una tienda de chucherías que parecía llamarlo con el olor y los colores, una librería en cuyo escaparate había libros que se movían y parecían atacarse entre ellos, una tienda en la que vendían calderos como el que tenía su papá en casa, una que estaba repleta de niños rodeando a dos chicos pelirrojos, otra en la que había animales de todas clases, pero sobre todo lechuzas... Otra en la que hacían ropa para magos y otra, y el corazón de Adrien dio un vuelco, en la que se exponía la más ultramoderna escoba voladora para profesionales...

-¡Papi! –dijo el niño extasiado, deteniendo la marcha veloz de su padre a lo largo de la calle y señalando la escoba -¡Mira, papi! ¿Me comprarás una escoba?

Severus miró la nueva "Nimbus 2010" y frunció el ceño; justo lo que se temía, al maldito crío le llamaban la atención las condenadas escobas voladoras...

-Lo pensaré, Adrien... Pero antes debemos ir a Gringotts...

-¿Gringotts? –Adrien dio un bote, perdiendo su interés por la escoba de forma repentina -¿Qué es Gringotts?

-Eso es Gringotts... El banco de los magos...

Adrien fijó sus ojos en el edificio que su padre le señalaba y, otra vez, abrió la boca... Era tan grande y tan bonito que se moría de ganas de entrar, así que hizo que Severus continuara andando.

-Y, ¿tú tienes dinero en Gringotts?

-Sí... Algo he ahorrado, sí...

-¡Oh...! Mi mami nunca tuvo dinero que llevar al banco... Y menos a uno tan bonito como ese...

-Pues espera a verlo por dentro –Severus empezó a hacerse el interesante, sabiendo que así ganaría la atención del pequeño -¿Sabes quiénes guardan el dinero en Gringotts?

-¿Los banqueros? –Adrien alzó una cejita, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Sí, claro, los banqueros –Severus sonrió con orgullo; eso le pasaba muy a menudo –Pero estos banqueros no son como los de los bancos muggles... Son gnomos...

-¿Gnomos? –otra vez, Adrien dio un bote -¿Gnomos de verdad? ¿Como los de los dibujos animados?

-Bueno... No exactamente... Son diferentes...

Efectivamente, Adrien comprobó enseguida que los gnomos del mundo mágico no eran precisamente como los de los dibujos que él veía por la mañana... Eran seres tan bajitos como él, rechonchotes y con las piernas y los brazos muy cortos, de largas orejas y narices puntiagudas y miradas astutas y casi maliciosas... "Muy trabajadores, pero con muy malas pulgas", le había dicho su padre... Adrien se fijó en las criaturas en primer lugar y luego recorrió con la vista todo el banco, repleto de magos y brujas algo atareados y de aspecto elegante, un tanto estrambótico pero bastante bonito... Severus no le soltó ni un segundo y, a su vez, él no soltó a "Oso", que lo acompañaba en aquella excursión, como siempre; quizás hubiera sido más cómodo dejarlo en casa, pero Adrien nunca abandonaría a su amigo, no señor...

Severus se detuvo ante un gran escritorio; Adrien alzó la cabeza y vio a un gnomo de largos dientes incisivos escribiendo sobre un pergamino con una larga pluma azulada.

-Vengo a sacar oro de la bóveda número 210496.

El gnomo miró a Severus y luego se reclinó sobre el escritorio para lanzarle a Adrien una mirada de absoluta indiferencia.

-No se permite la entrada a las bóvedas a los menores de ocho años; tendrá que esperar en la sala reservada.

-¿Qué?... –Severus se acercó un poco más al gnomo –No puedo dejarlo solo, es demasiado pequeño...

-Está absolutamente prohibida la entrada a las bóvedas a los menores de ocho años. Entra usted solo o vuelve otro día...

Severus pareció reflexionar; no quería dejar a Adrien, eso estaba claro, pero necesitaba el dinero lo antes posible. No podía seguir retrasando las compras ni un día más, pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no pensaba separarse del niño ni un segundo...

-¡Adrien!

Severus no pensó que algún día se alegraría tanto de oír la voz de Rubeus Hagrid como esa mañana; el niño giró la cabeza al oír su nombre y, de forma inmediata, corrió a los brazos del semi-gigante, que lo levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera compensarle por lo ocurrido el día de antes. Lo que no le agradó demasiado a Severus fue comprobar que, detrás de Hagrid venía "Ojoloco" Moody, con su aire hostil de siempre y con su ojo mágico girando desaforadamente en todas direcciones.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo está Buckbead?

-¡Oh, muy bien! Te ha estado echando de menos, ¿sabes?

-Yo también... Me hubiera gustado decirle "adiós", pero después de lo que pasó con ese bicho... –Adrien giró la cabeza hacia su padre -¿Cómo era papi? ¿Bostlar?

-Boggart –Severus, muy a su pesar (o tal vez no) se acercó a Hagrid –¿Te importaría quedarte con el niño un rato? Tengo que sacar algo de oro y supuestamente no puede bajar conmigo a las bóvedas...

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¿Te quedas con Hagrid? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, contento por volver a ver a su amigo –Vale... No tardaré...

Severus se marchó en compañía del gnomo con aire resignado, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Adrien sonrió y fijó su atención en el hombre que acompañaba a Hagrid... Tenía un aspecto bastante raro, con ese ojo que daba vueltas y esa "pata de palo", como si fuera un pirata, pero ni por un segundo le dio miedo estar cerca de él; nada más verlo se había dado cuenta de que ese hombre no era peligroso.

-Hola, señor –dijo con voz suave, saludándole con la mano. Moody arrugó y estiró la cara un par de veces, poco acostumbrado a tratar con niños (menos aún con niños de viejos enemigos) e intentó decidir si quería o no contestarle –Tiene un ojo muy gracioso...

-¡Es un ojo mágico, mocoso! –bufó Moody dando un paso al frente, logrando que Hagrid diera un paso atrás con afán protector –No hay nada de gracioso en eso.

-Y, ¿por qué tiene un ojo mágico en lugar de uno normal? –preguntó Adrien, ajeno al tono algo "estresado" de Moody.

-Porque un asqueroso mortífago me lo arrancó.

-¡Alastor! –exclamó Hagrid, abrazando a Adrien, que parecía seguir interesado en hablar con Moody.

-Mi papi me ha contado muchas cosas sobre los morfigatos... –Adrien estaba contento porque al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que sabía –Dice que hay uno que quiere hacerle daño, pero el abuelo Albus ha hecho "UN PLAN"... –Moody fue a decir algo, pero Adrien no le dejó -¿Usted se llama Alastor? Tampoco conozco a nadie que se llame así... Yo me llamo Adrien.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Y, señor Alastor... ¿cómo le arrancaron el ojo? ¿Le dolió mucho?... A mí no me gustaría que me pasara algo así aunque... El ojo mágico, ¿es especial? A lo mejor, tener ese ojo no es tan malo...

Moody había llegado allí con aire hostil, dispuesto a molestar un poco a Severus utilizando al crío, pero la verborrea del pequeño no le daba tregua... Es más, al cabo de dos minutos escuchando hablar al niño, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de hacer o decir nada en su contra; evidentemente no se parecía en nada a su padre y muy a su pesar le estaba resultando agradable estar allí con él mientras hacía preguntas que no esperaba a que le respondieran.

-Bueno, pero yo creo que no me gustaría que me arrancaran un ojo...

Adrien terminó su discurso y miró a Moody interrogante, esperando a que el hombre dijera algo, un hombre que estaba demasiado aturdido como para abrir la boca.

-¿Pasó miedo? –preguntó Adrien y Moody pestañeó –Yo pasé mucho miedo ayer, cuando ese boggart me cogió por el cuello... Mire –y Adrien le mostró al ex–auror los moratones de su encontronazo con "Lucius Malfoy" –Me duele un poquito, pero mi papá me ha dado unas pociones y estoy mejor...

-¿De verdad estás bien? –intervino Hagrid, examinando al niño detenidamente –Me asusté mucho cuando supe lo que te pasó...

-Mi papá me ha contado muchas cosas; me ha explicado lo que pasó anoche y sé que no debo tener miedo –Adrien seguía mirando a Moody; se estaba esforzando por caerle bien a ese hombre, pero no estaba dando resultado, así que optó por retomar la conversación con Hagrid -¿Cuándo podré ver a Buckbead otra vez?

-No sé... Dentro de poco lo vamos a llevar a Hogwarts...

-Es muy bonito –Adrien sonrió con aire melancólico -¿Le has preguntado a su dueño si me va a dejar jugar con él? No me gustaría que se enfadara...

-No he podido hablar con Harry, pero te aseguro que no le importará que juegues con el hipogrifo...

-Entonces, yo intentaré convencer a mi papá para que me deje volar sobre Buckbead... –añadió el pequeño en tono confidencial, volviéndose otra vez hacia Moody. Todavía no iba a darse por vencido con ese hombre -¿Usted sabe volar, señor Alastor? Yo todavía no he aprendido, pero le voy a pedir a mi papá una escoba voladora para poder practicar... Antes he visto una muy bonita, pero en el cartel ponía algo de pro-fes-iona-les, así que no creo que mi papá me compre esa.. ¿Usted cree que hay escobas para niños?

-¡Claro que sí! –fue Hagrid quién habló; Moody permanecía obstinadamente callado –Hay unas escobas pequeñitas que se elevan sólo un metro del suelo para que los niños pequeños aprendan a volar y no se hagan daño si se caen.

-Me gustaría tener una de esas –Adrien suspiró –Pero me parece que a mi papá no le gusta volar... Antes me dijo que se iba a pensar si me compraba la escoba o no, pero yo creo que me va a decir que no...

-Pues a mí me parece que tendrás tu escoba en casa esta misma noche –dijo Hagrid con una seguridad pasmosa –No te preocupes por tu papá; Albus se encargará de convencerle.

-¿Está aquí el abuelo? –Adrien miró a su alrededor con emoción; le gustaba mucho estar con ese viejo loco.

-Se ha tenido que quedar en Hogwarts atendiendo unos asuntos.

-¡Oh!... –otra vez, Adrien miró a Moody –Señor Alastor, ¿usted conoce a mi abuelo Albus?

-Eh... –fue la "inteligente" respuesta del antiguo auror.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mi abuelo de verdad, pero a mí me gusta decirle así... ¿Le conoce?

-Eh... Sí, sí –Alastor se aclaró la voz y agitó su ojo mágico –Lo conozco desde hace muchos años...

-Es muy divertido estar con él –Adrien sonrió, contento porque al fin le había arrancado una frase a ese hombre tan huraño –Siempre me da caramelos de limón y jugamos a muchas cosas juntos... Mi papá no suele jugar mucho conmigo porque es muy serio, pero el abuelo Albus sí.

-Supongo que es muy típico de Albus –bufó por lo bajo el antiguo auror –Mira, enano, ahí está tu... papá.

Moody dijo esa última palabra con voz temblona; le sonaba tan extraño imaginar a Severus Snape siendo el padre de alguien... Bueno, más concretamente le extrañaba que Snape pudiera ser el padre de ese niño en particular; cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, observando sus gestos y escuchando sus interminables palabras mejor impresión le causaba el mocoso... Definitivamente se había equivocado cuando dijo eso de "De tal palo tal astilla" la noche anterior; por el momento, Adrien Bellefort-Snape no estaba dando muchas muestras de parecerse a su padre, quizás en algún gesto, en el color de los ojos y en el cabello, pero en poco más.

Severus Snape se acercaba a ellos caminando todo lo deprisa que podía; el gnomo que le acompañaba lo miraba con los ojos entornados, molesto porque el brujo se había pasado todo el tiempo insistiendo en que debían tardar el menor tiempo posible y habían terminado discutiendo... De hecho, el gnomo se había sentido tentado de abandonar a ese hombre frente a su bóveda acorazada, pero el reglamento de Gringotts prohibía hacer algo semejante con los clientes, así que se aguantó y procuró no prestarle demasiada atención a ese tipo tan pesado... Y Severus Snape también hubiera querido deshacerse del maldito gnomo y conducir él mismo su propia vagoneta, pero no conocía la inmensidad subterránea de los sótanos (por llamarlos de alguna forma) que tenía Gringotts, así que no le pareció una buena idea y optó por aguantarse las ganas.

-Ya he vuelto –nada más ver a Severus, Adrien le echó los brazos y el hombre lo cargó con cariño -¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí... –Adrien miró a Hagrid y, por el brillo extraño de sus ojos, quería decirle algo que debía ser secreto, tal vez relacionado con la escoba voladora -¿Ya tenemos dinero?

-Mucho dinero –Severus miró al semi-gigante –Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, Rubeus.

-Ya sabes que es un placer.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Despídete, Adrien.

-Adiós Hagrid –el semi-gigante le hizo un gesto con la mano –Adiós señor Alastor... Me gusta mucho su ojo mágico... Algún día yo tendré uno...

-Espero que eso no sea necesario, enano –Moody no pudo evitar sonreír; quiso halagar los ojillos negros y astutos del niño, pero se encontró con la mirada de Severus, tan parecida a la del niño, y se quedó callado.

-Hasta luego.

Severus echó a andar con el niño en brazos, que miraba por encima de su hombro para despedirse de los dos hombres. Una vez fuera del banco, Adrien volvió al suelo y Severus lo cogió de la mano con suavidad, pensando en el primer lugar que visitarían esa mañana... Quizás era conveniente ver a madame Malkin; sin duda sería un poco pesado para Adrien que le anduvieran probando una túnica tras otra, así que cuanto antes terminaran con ese asunto, mejor para el niño.

-Hagrid me cae muy bien –decía Adrien mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Siempre se le han dado bien los niños –Severus se sintió tentado de añadir un comentario malicioso, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería que el niño heredara sus antiguos rencores, así que nunca le hablaba mal de nadie, ni siquiera de Hagrid... Y eso que no era santo de su devoción precisamente, aunque debía reconocer que el guardabosque había conectado muy bien con el niño desde el primer momento y eso decía mucho a su favor.

-Y el otro señor... ¿Sabías que un morfigato le arrancó el ojo? –Severus alzó las cejas; era de esperar que Moody se pudiera a relatarle a un niño de cuatro años sus batallitas de sus años de auror, aunque hubiera preferido un poco más de tacto por su parte –Debió dolerle mucho, ¿no crees?

-Seguramente...

-Su ojo mágico es muy chulo... –Adrien dio un saltito, parándose de pronto para hablar -¿Me comprarás uno cuando sea más mayor, papi?

-Creo que es mejor conservar los dos ojos, pequeño –Severus rió por lo bajo ante esa ocurrencia –No está bien eso de quedarse tuerto, aunque luego te pongan un ojo como el de Alastor Moody...

La breve conversación fue interrumpida de pronto; padre e hijo habían llegado a la puerta de la tienda de túnicas para todas las ocasiones de madame Malkin. Adrien observó con ojo clínico el escaparate y, aunque los maniquís en los que se exponían las túnicas era de hombres y mujeres adultos, no le desagradó el aspecto de aquella ropa; era muy rara, por supuesto, y algunas túnicas se parecían a los vestidos de gala que se ponían las mujeres que no hacían magia para ir a fiestas como bodas o cenas de navidad, pero no terminaban de ser iguales.

-Vamos a comprar un par de túnicas, ¿te parece?

-Vale... Aunque no me gustan mucho... Son raras...

-Te acostumbrarás, no te preocupes –Severus abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Adrien –Si vienes conmigo a alguna fiesta en Hogwarts tendrás que parecer un mago, ¿no crees?

-¿Me llevarás a las fiestas del cole?

Adrien pareció entusiasmado otra vez; Severus iba a contestarle afirmativamente cuando una mujer madura y de pelo grisáceo se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios... Bueno, la sonrisa sólo era para Adrien, pues aquella bruja miró a Severus con desconfianza (para no variar); mientras atendiera bien al niño, a él podía mirarlo como quisiera.

-Buenos días –saludó con su voz melodiosa; la tienda estaba vacía y Adrien miraba a su alrededor extrañado por los colores de las telas que colgaban por todos sitios -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Quiero unas túnicas para el niño –se apresuró a decir Severus; Adrien miró a la dependienta en cuanto se le mencionó –Tendrían que ser un par de gala y otras tres para diario... No, mejor cuatro...

-¿Algún color en particular?

-Al niño le gustan los colores vivos... –dijo Severus por lo bajo.

-Me gusta esa...

Adrien señaló con sus deditos una tela azul celeste con mucha caída que casi podía tocar con las manos. Madame Malkin miró la tela como examinándola y luego a Adrien; después de unos segundos, sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa, como si aprobara la decisión del pequeño.

-Podemos sacar una espléndida túnica de gala a partir de esa finísima seda de las Indias... Aunque, claro, el señor debe saber que es la tela más cara de la tienda –madame Malkin sonrió con malicia; algo le decía que ese hombre que tenía delante no podía negarle nada al pequeño y se alegraba de que hubiera escogido lo más caro que tenía, sería una buena forma de fastidiar a ese hombre tan desagradable... Y por otro lado, no era muy normal que niños tan pequeños demostraran aquel excepcional buen gusto a la hora de vestir.

-Será su primera túnica... –Severus sonrió, aunque internamente se preguntaba cuánto iba a costarle la bromita.

-Y esa también me gusta...

Adrien, que aparentemente estaba ajeno a la conversación de los adultos, señaló una tela rojo Burdeos que colgaba en el extremo opuesto de la tienda; a pesar de su tono fuerte, parecía ser bastante discreta y elegante.

-Esa túnica en particular viene preparada para coserle unos preciosos bordados dorados en las mangas que representan algunas runas antiguas –explicó madame Malkin –A la túnica azul celeste le podemos hacer algunos adornos en las mangas y, bueno, correrían por cuenta de la casa...

-Me parece buena idea –Severus cabeceó y examinó su alrededor; Adrien había escogido las túnicas de gala, pero las de diario correrían de su cuenta. No era cuestión de gastarse todos los galeones que había sacado de Gringotts en aquella única tienda -¿Podría empezar a cortar las túnicas de gala? Yo miraré para encontrar las de diario...

-En la trastienda tenemos más, si quiere mirar alguna... –la mujer se volvió hacia Adrien y, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo ayudó a subir a una tarima que se elevó mágicamente hasta quedar a la altura idónea para que madame Malkin pudiera trabajar a gusto –Muy bien, cariño... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Adrien, señora.

-Muy bien, Adrien... ¿Podrías estirar los brazos hacia arriba, por favor?

Adrien obedeció la orden de forma inmediata; la mujer pasó la tela azul por sus hombros, cosiendo los extremos para convertir la tela en una túnica que llegaba al suelo y que hacía parecer a Adrien algún adulto que había encogido hasta quedarse tan pequeño como era. La mujer empezó a tomar medidas de su cuerpo y, después de unos segundos, agitó la varita; la túnica se ciñó al cuerpecito de Adrien en un corte asimétrico con aire infantil y luego se acortó hasta que le quedó como un guante.

-Creo que así está bien –madame Malkin lo miró de lejos, afirmando con la cabeza -¿Qué dibujo te gustaría para las mangas y el cuello?

-No sé... –Adrien meditó la respuesta un segundo –Me gustan mucho los caballos...

-Caballos... ¿Y qué te parecen los unicornios? Quedarían mucho más... mágicos.

-Sí... –Adrien sonrió con aquel encanto que le caracterizaba –Vale.

-Muy bien, Adrien. Haz el favor de esperarme aquí cinco minutos; tengo que ir a buscar un cordel azul marino especial para la cintura. Tu padre está en la trastienda, así que llámalo a él si quieres algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señora.

-Bien.

Madame Malkin salió a la calle y un segundo después desapareció de la vista; parecía realmente atareada y Adrien se sintió un poco culpable porque la mujer tenía que ir a por un cordel especial por su culpa, pero si tenía que comprarse una túnica, quería que fuese muy bonita... Y esa azul celeste realmente lo era y le quedaba muy bien; no se veía tan raro como él pensó al principio...

La puerta de la tienda se abrió en ese momento y, para alegría de Adrien, Draco Malfoy entró, aunque no parecía tan tranquilo como cuando lo vio esa mañana en el Caldero Chorreante. Venía medio corriendo, claramente enfadado y con la varita en la mano, como si quisiera lanzarle un maleficio a alguien; de hecho, parecía tan sulfurado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Adrien. El niño fue a saludarle, pero entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y un chico moreno que usaba gafas entró, aparentemente tan molesto como el ahijado de su papá.

-¡Deja de perseguirme, Potter! –gritó Draco, apuntando con su varita al otro chico. Adrien entornó los ojos, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Deja tú de perseguir a Ginny –dijo el chico moreno, apuntando con su varita a Draco a su vez.

-¿Estás celoso? –Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado –No es mi culpa que ella prefiera estar conmigo antes que escuchar tus patéticos lamentos...

-¡Cierra la boca, cretino!

-Mírate –Draco clavó sus ojos grises en el chico moreno con aquella fría arrogancia tildada de crueldad que tan famoso lo hizo en sus primeros años del colegio y habló con desdén –El salvador del mundo mágico se ha convertido en una estúpida caricatura... Sabes que no podrás cumplir con las expectativas que todos tienen puestas en ti y eso te carcome por dentro... Eres tan patético que ni siquiera puedes mantener a tu lado a tu novia...

-Estabas advertido... –el chico moreno apretó su varita y se dispuso a gritar una maldición mientras Draco se preparaba para hacer lo mismo, pero en ese momento Madame Malkin regresó a la tienda y los miró a ambos con indignación, corriendo hacia Adrien para protegerlo.

-¿Qué piensan que están haciendo, insensatos? –gritó medio histérica la mujer -¡Un duelo mágico en mi tienda! ¡Y frente a un niño pequeño! ¿No pensaron que podrían lastimarle?

Draco y el chico moreno, el tal Potter, vieron a Adrien por primera vez y ambos agacharon la cabeza un instante, comprendiendo lo que la mujer quería decir... Draco se había puesto un poco pálido al verlo ahí, como si la idea de lastimar al hijo de su padrino le horrorizara...

-¡Fuera de mi tienda los dos! –dijo la mujer con energía, llevando a los chicos a la salida –¡Y no vuelvan hasta que no se comporten como magos adultos!

Adrien fue a decir algo, pero los dos chicos se marcharon casi corriendo... Potter... Adrien se acordó del dueño de Buckbead... Se llamaba Harry Potter... ¿Y si fuera ese chico de gafas que se peleaba con Draco? Hubiera querido preguntárselo, pero el momento había sido demasiado tenso y ya se le había pasado la oportunidad. Madame Malkin se había girado para mirarlo y le pasó una mano por la cabeza con aire maternal; Adrien pensó que tal vez quisiera comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo así.

-¿Estás bien, Adrien?

-Sí, señora –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza -¿Qué es un duelo mágico?

-¡Oh, eso son cosas de mayores! –la mujer movió los brazos con desdén y, de forma inmediata, le mostró un bonito cordel azul marino -¿Te gusta? Es de una tela especial; los bordados de las mangas y el cuello podrán aparecer cuando tú quieras... Pensé que sería una buena idea que la túnica cambie de aspecto...

-Creo que estas telas irán bien para las túnicas de diario...

Severus acababa de regresar de la trastienda; traía consigo una sencilla túnica verde oscuro, otra que combinaba el azul y el blanco, otra entre anaranjada y amarilla y, por último, una roja y negra que a Adrien le gustó mucho. El mago se quedó parado mirando a su hijo; le pareció que tenía frente a sí a un mago de verdad y se dijo que merecía la pena gastarse todo el dinero que fuera en vestir al niño de forma apropiada... Posiblemente en unos meses ninguna de las túnicas le sirviera, puesto que los niños de esas edades crecían muy deprisa, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

-Vaya, Adrien –comentó Severus acercándose a él con una sonrisa en los labios –Estás hecho todo un hombrecito...

-¿Verdad que sí? –Adrien giró la cabeza para mirarse la espalda.

-Vas a estar muy guapo en las fiestas de Hogwarts...

-Será mejor que sigamos, señores.

Madame Malkin acababa de retomar su trabajo con bastante eficiencia y, una hora más tarde, Severus Snape encogía media docena de paquetes envueltos en papel amarillo y los guardaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones; Adrien no dejaba de fascinarse cuando su padre hacía magia y lo había mirado con la boca abierta, ansiando que llegara el momento en que él también pudiera hacer algo así... Tendría que esperar unos cuantos años, pero ya se imaginaba a sí mismo con una varita en la mano encantando cosas como su papá... Sería maravilloso...

Después de comprar las túnicas, Severus llevó al pequeño a un par de tiendas bastante extrañas para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaría en las clases de Pociones del próximo año; Adrien se había sentido un poco intimidado entonces, rodeado de brujos no sólo de apariencia extraña, también bastante siniestros, y había procurado esconderse entre las piernas de su padre todo el tiempo, siempre con la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo para pasar desapercibido. Para compensarle por ello, Severus lo había llevado un poco más tarde a comer una gran bola de helado de menta con chocolate; Adrien se había reído mucho cuando vio el helado del señor que había en la mesa de al lado, que era casi tan grande como él y que se empezaba a deshacer mientras el hombre se esforzaba pro comer a toda velocidad.

-He visto a Draco –comentó Adrien mientras saboreaba su deliciosa crema de menta –Cuando estaba en la tienda de las túnicas... Pero no me ha saludado.

-¿No? –a Severus esa noticia lo sorprendió y lo indignó a partes iguales.

-Estaba peleando con un chico... –explicó Adrien, recordando lo ocurrido en la tienda como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez –Madame Malkin les regañó porque iban a hacer un duelo mágico; tenían sus varitas en la mano y se apuntaban el uno al otro... ¿Es eso un duelo mágico? Cuando te apuntas con las varitas...

-Más o menos –Severus hubiera querido explicarle un poco más sobre los duelos, pero había una cosa que le interesaba más -¿Con quién se peleaba Draco?

-Un chico moreno y con gafas... –Adrien frunció el ceño –Draco le dijo: "Deja de perseguirme, Potter" –y Adrien puso voz grave, amenazante- Y el otro le dijo: "Deja tú de perseguir a Ginny" –Adrien dio un bote en la silla –Yo creo que se peleaban por una chica... Yo una vez tuve una novia en el cole, ¿sabes?

-¿Sí...? –Severus rió, sorprendido por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Me dejó para irse con otro niño, uno nuevo que sólo estuvo en el cole una semana... –Adrien suspiró; así que el mocoso ya había tenido su primera decepción amorosa... –Ese Potter... ¿Crees que será el dueño de Buckbead? –otra vez, el cambio repentino de tema –Hagrid me dijo que se llamaba Harry Potter, ¿será el mismo?

-Estoy casi seguro de que sí... -¿con quién sino se iba a pelear Draco? Severus sonrió al pensar en ello.

-¡Vaya! –Adrien estaba ligeramente decepcionado –Yo quería preguntarle si me dejaría jugar con Buckbead otra vez, pero se fueron muy deprisa... Quizás la próxima vez...

-Sí, quizás...

Realmente a Severus no le agradaba la idea de que Adrien se relacionara con Harry Potter, pero probablemente lo haría algún día, así que debía resignarse y esperar que el chico no le cayera en gracia, porque bastante le había caído ya cuando el mocoso decidió que Hagrid y Remus Lupin eran dos personas con las que se podía tratar...

-Antes Hagrid me dijo que van a llevar a Buckbead a Hogwarts muy pronto... ¿vamos a volver nosotros también al colegio? Es que me gustó mucho y ya tengo ganas de ver otra vez a esa gata tan grande... ¿Tú sabes como se llama?

-Supongo que te refieres a la señora Norris...

-Sí... ¿tú conoces a su dueño?

-Sí. Es el conserje de Hogwarts, el señor Filch...

-Y, ¿crees que le molestará que juegue con su gata?

-No lo sé; quizás deberías preguntárselo mañana...

-¿Iremos mañana a Hogwarts? –Adrien se puso de pie en su silla y a punto estuvo de tirar lo poco que le quedaba de su helado.

-A no ser que tengas algún plan...

-¡No! –Adrien negó efusivamente con la cabeza, dando saltitos de emoción –Quiero volver a tu cole...

-Pues, entonces, será mejor que terminemos las compras de una buena vez, ¿no te parece? Todavía tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y se nos está empezando a hacer tarde.

-¡Vale! –Adrien devoró literalmente el resto de su helado y fijó en su padre sus ojillos negros –Antes he visto una tienda de animales... Había muchas lechuzas... Me gustan las lechuzas...

-Pues me parece que eres muy pequeño para tener una –Severus pagó la cuenta y se puso en pie para seguir con las compras –Los niños magos no acostumbran a comprarse lechuzas hasta que no entran a Hogwarts; se utilizan para llevar el correo entre los magos...

-¡Oh, como los carteros! –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos; definitivamente el mundo mágico no dejaba de sorprenderle –Pero quizás podríamos comprar una lechuza para los dos, ¿no? Tú no tienes ninguna y puede que alguna vez yo quiera mandarle cartas al abuelo Albus...

Severus rió por lo bajo; realmente aquel mocoso siempre encontraba argumentos para salirse con la suya... Sonaba tan sensato que casi le había convencido para comprar la dichosa lechuza.

Tendría que aprender a decirle que no de vez en cuando o terminaría arruinado y con la casa repleta de cosas que no eran del todo necesarias...

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas voladoras II"...**_

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?_

_-Quisiera una lechuza para el niño –dijo Severus, señalando a Adrien, que seguía analizando todo lo que le rodeaba con ojo clínico –Será su primera lechuza y..._

_-Papi... –Adrien tiró de su camisa, señalando con su dedito un lugar determinado de la tienda –Papi, me gusta ese pájaro... ¿Me compras ese pájaro?_

_Severus y el tendero miraron hacia donde señalaba el niño y el hombre del bigote gris sonrió ampliamente._

_-Es un excepcional ejemplar de águila real española –dijo el hombre, acercándose a un ave rapaz que parecía ser mucho mayor que Adrien, de plumaje pardo con unos llamativos reflejos dorados y de ojos de un azul tan claro que resultaban irreales... Estaba posada en un suporte especial, erguida con orgullo, con su pico ganchudo levemente alzado y luciendo un elegante porte casi aristocrático –Los magos españoles suelen utilizar aves rapaces para mantener correspondencia –explicó el tendero, colocándose un guante de protección en la mano y tomando al águila por las patas para asegurarse de que no se le iba a escapar –Normalmente son azores o halcones; antiguamente las águilas eran sus predilectas, pero últimamente su especie parece correr cierto peligro de extinción, así que no es fácil encontrarlas. Este macho en particular tiene apenas un año de vida y es ahora el momento propicio para adquirirlo; las águilas son animales muy temperamentales e independientes, pero si se les amaestra desde jóvenes, son criaturas realmente fieles y eficientes..._

_-¿Puedo quedarme con el águila real española, papá? –Adrien estiró su mano hacia el ave, dispuesto a acariciar sus plumas... En cierto modo se parecía a Buckbead, aunque era mucho más pequeña y, al igual que ocurriera con el hipogrifo, también pareció caerle bien, pues se dejó acariciar agachando la cabeza mansamente, dando a entender que el niño era de su agrado –Le llevará las cartas al abuelo y... ¡mira qué bonita!_ ( Y he aquí un personaje que será muy importante más adelante...)


	17. Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas vo

_Hola a todos; no, no soy Rowling, así que no esperéis leer el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter, que esto es sólo un fic. En primer lugar, quisiera dar mil gracias a edysev por recomendar mi historia en su blogg; creo que te lo he dicho antes, pero me siento muy honrada de que alguien que escribe también como tú me recomiende... Este capi es para ti, entonces, no tengo otro remedio. Y, ahora, como siempre, agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews en el capi anterior: **yukiatena, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, SNAPEFOREVER, RAC, mace, Lia Du Black, rWana, MeilinSnape, amsp14, lyala kyoyama, Nemesis Crow y Malu Snape Rickman.** También gracias a todos los que seguís el fic capítulo a capítulo; aquí os dejo la actualización. Espero que os guste._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 17. Túnicas, calderos, lechuzas y escobas voladoras II**

Flourish y Blotts estaba repleto de gente aquella mañana; Severus se había sorprendido un poco cuando entraron y se encontró con aquella marabunta de mujeres que gritaban histéricas mientras agitaban en el aire unos libros de tapas de colores rosados y malvas. Adrien frunció el ceño un momento, mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, aunque pronto empezaron a llamar su atención las altísimas estanterías repletas de libros hasta el techo... Nunca se cansaría de visitar lugares mágicos; eran simplemente maravillosos. Severus, por su parte, había estirado el cuello hasta descubrir el motivo de todo aquel alboroto: Gilderoy Lockhart, aquel mago presumido y sin demasiado talento mágico que un día fuera profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba en pie al otro lado de la tienda, agitando su cabellera rubia y mostrando una amplia sonrisa supuestamente encantadora. Estaba allí para presentar su último libro, "Mi regreso del olvido" y, como ya ocurriera años antes, había atraído a una multitud de seguidoras que seguían admirándolo a pesar de ser un farsante reconocido... Severus dudaba seriamente que se hubiera recuperado por completo del hechizo desmemorizante que él mismo se aplicó de una forma bastante ridícula, pero allí estaba, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por él, igual de estúpido que en sus años de estudiante.

Severus soltó un bufido y se giró para mirar a Adrien; el niño estaba a dos pasos a su derecha, observando con la boca abierta "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos", el libro que utilizaba Hagrid para dar sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts. Adrien estaba realmente encantado con aquellas cosas, pues acercaba su mano al contenedor en el que estaban los libros de cuando en cuando, alejándola rápidamente cuando un libro le gruñía directamente a él, provocándole una risa tan encantadora como imprudente.

-¡Qué libros más divertidos, papi! –exclamó el pequeño, acercándose un poco más a la urna -¿Me compras uno?

Severus soltó un bufido; definitivamente no debería dejar que el niño pasara demasiado tiempo con Hagrid. Estaba empezando a comportarse de una forma parecida al semi-gigante.

-Me temo que no –Severus se apresuró a alejarlo de aquellos horribles libros de texto –Me gusta que estés entero, Adrien, no quisiera que uno de esos libros te arranque una mano o algo peor.

-Son sólo libros –se quejó el niño, mirando con pena cómo se alejaba de su último caprichito –Los libros no se comen a la gente, mi mamá me lo dijo –Severus alzó una ceja y Adrien rió traviesamente –Bueno, mi mamá no me dijo eso, pero seguro que no son tan malos...

-Son libros para niños mayores –dijo Severus, esquivando el brazo de una fan desaforada de Lockhart –Además, en la tienda habrá algo más adecuado para ti... Seguro que los libros para colorear están arriba... –esa vez sí, un libro rosado golpeó la nuca de Snape y, cuando éste se giró para gruñirle a la responsable de su altercado, se quedó callado momentáneamente –Molly...

-¡Oh, Severus! Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta... –Molly Weasley bajó su brazo y miró a Snape con las mejillas encendidas; inmediatamente, bajó su mirada hacia Adrien y le sonrió con ternura -¡Adrien! ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, señora –saludó el niño, un poco extrañado porque esa mujer le hablaba como si ya le conociera.

-¡Oh! No te acuerdas de mí, ¿cierto? –la mujer extendió una mano que Adrien estrechó sonriendo amablemente –Soy Molly Weasley; yo estaba anoche en la casa cuando pasó aquello...

Adrien entornó los ojos... Aquella cara repleta de dulzura le resultaba muy familiar... Recordó que la noche anterior había visto un rostro parecido a ese entre sueños, cuando todavía no había tenido la conversación sobre los mortífagos con su papá, y de pronto dio un bote y mostró sus dientes.

-¡Usted me cuidó ayer! –dijo, contento por acordarse de eso –Me pasaba la mano por el pelo como hacía mi mamá cuando estaba malito... –Severus carraspeó y Molly se inclinó para besar la mejilla del pequeño.

-Así que te acuerdas de mí... ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, señora Molly... –la pelirroja rió al oír ese calificativo –Mi papá me ha traído al Callejón Diagón por primera vez; es un lugar muy bonito... Hasta ahora me ha comprado unas túnicas para que pueda ir a Hogwarts y me he comido la bola de helado de menta más grande de mi vida –Adrien hizo un gesto con las manos –Ahora vamos a comprar unos libros de dibujo y luego me llevará a la tienda de las lechuzas y a la de las escobas voladoras...

-Me temo que eso está por verse –dijo Severus por lo bajo; Molly lo miró divertida, sin terminar de creerse que un niño como Adrien pudiera dominar su amargo carácter, y Adrien hizo una mueca como si quisiera dar a entender que iba a salirse con la suya.

-También me va a comprar juguetes mágicos –Adrien hablaba con total confianza, como si conociera a Molly Weasley de toda la vida... Y es que aquella mujer tenía algo en la mirada que le hacía acordarse mucho de su madre y eso le gustaba, esa señora le caía muy bien –Ya tengo muchas cosas, pero son todos juguetes de muggles... Yo he crecido con muggles, ¿sabe? Mi mami era muggle y por eso sólo tengo ropa y juguetes muggles, pero mi papi dice que tengo que acostumbrarme a vivir como un niño mago, así que estamos aquí... –Adrien inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre rubio que reía de una forma bastante hipócrita al otro lado de la tienda; definitivamente Gilderoy Lockhart no era santo de su devoción -¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Y por qué se ríe tan alto? Se parece a la sirena del recreo de mi antiguo cole...

Severus no pudo reprimir la carcajada y, durante un segundo, concentró la atención de media tienda; todos reconocieron de inmediato al profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts y antiguo mortífago y retrocedieron alarmados, como si estuvieran ante el fin del mundo... Severus Snape estaba allí parada, riéndose a mandíbula batiente acompañado de un niño y una mujer pelirroja que, a pesar de ser admiradora de Lockhart, también se había puesto a reír ante la mirada atónita de Adrien... Aquellas tres personas causaron tal expectación que Gilderoy Lockhart interrumpió su discurso para observarlos claramente molesto; después de todo, eran los responsables de que su "público" hubiera dejado de prestarle atención tan repentinamente. Lockhart se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y carraspeó hasta hacerse daño en la garganta, logrando que varios brujos giraran las cabezas para mirarlo; no obstante, el "espectáculo" que estaba ofreciendo Severus Snape parecía mucho más interesante y los allí congregados no dejaban de observarle como si se hubiera vuelto loco mientras el brujo permanecía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, pensando en las palabras de Adrien... Definitivamente, el cretino de Lockhart sí que parecía una sirena de colegio muggle...

-Señoras... –dijo Lockhart modulando su voz como sólo él sabía hacerlo; había que reconocerle que siempre había sido un gran orador, tampoco se trataba de quitarle méritos al pobre, para una cosa que hacía bien... -¿Podríamos continuar con la presentación del libro?

Severus había escuchado esas palabras y continuó riendo un rato más, aunque la gente había dejado de prestarle atención. Así que Gilderoy había sentido celos de él... Eso sí que era el acabóse, lo nunca visto... Al fin, consiguió tranquilizarse y miró a Adrien, que parecía sorprendido por la reacción de los dos adultos que lo acompañaban; Molly también había dejado de reír y sostenía el libro de pastas rosas y malvas con languidez, de hecho estaba a punto de caérsele.

-Vas a perder tu turno en la fila, Molly –dijo Severus haciendo una mueca, con aire alegre –No querrás que "Lockhart" –y le dio al nombre un soniquete especial –deje de firmarte su libro... Al menos algo de lo que cuenta en él será cierto, si hace honor a su nombre.

-Claro... –Molly dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo, pero antes giró la cabeza un momento para mirar a Adrien –Espero que tu padre te compre muchos juguetes, Adrien.

Si Severus no conociera como conocía a esa mujer hubiera pensado que decía esas palabras sólo para molestarle a él, pero tampoco se paró a pensar mucho en eso. Cogió a Adrien de la mano otra vez y miró en todas direcciones, intentando localizar algún distintivo que le indicara el lugar en el que se encontraba la sección infantil de aquella caótica librería... Supuso que debía ser en la planta superior, pues había un cartel mágico que representaba uno de esos cuentos muggles... "Caperucita Roja"... Aunque, claro, a Severus no le pareció muy adecuando relatar a un niño de cuatro años como un lobo se comía enteritas a una pequeña imprudente y a su abuelita... ¿En qué pensarían los muggles cuando escribían esas cosas y las catalogaban como literatura infantil? ¿En qué pensaban los magos que habían decidido trasladar esa parte de la cultura muggle al mundo mágico? Definitivamente, desde la caída de Voldemort el mundo se había vuelto del revés... ¡Qué se lo preguntaran a él!

-Vamos arriba, Adrien –dijo con suavidad, llevando al niño en dirección a la escalera –Creo que encontraremos algo que te guste...

-Me gustan esos libros –y, otra vez, el niño señaló "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos", ganándose la primera mirada realmente endurecida de su padre.

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro que no te voy a comprar uno de esos libros –dijo con severidad y Adrien entendió que, a pesar de los pesares, no siempre iba a salirse con la suya... Vamos, que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado con respecto a cómo eran cuando estaba con su mamá –Así que dejaremos el tema, ¿te parece? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y plantó los ojos en el suelo; Severus, como si quisiera compensarle, le despeinó cariñosamente y empezó a subir las escaleras mirando al niño de reojo –Cuando compremos unos cuantos libros –dijo con aire despreocupado –Iremos a echarle un vistazo a las lechuzas; tienes razón, Adrien, necesitamos una urgentemente...

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Adrien sonrió ampliamente, olvidando la pequeña regañina de su padre; iba a tener una lechuza... Eso era maravilloso...

Pasaron un buen rato mirando libros; Adrien jamás pensó que aquella actividad pudiera resultar tan divertida, pero ese día se lo pasó en grande. Su padre le compró un montón de cuadernos de dibujo y, cuando Adrien probó uno de ellos, descubrió que los muñecotes que había pintado se movían un poco y luego se quedaban muy quietos, como si lo miraran a él para saber qué era lo que debían hacer... Adrien no entendía muy bien el funcionamiento de esos cuadernos, pero su padre prometió que se lo explicaría detenidamente cuando llegaran a casa; compraron también unos libros de cuentos bastante extraños: cuando abrías las hojas, los personajes del cuento cobraban vida propia y daban vueltas alrededor de Adrien, representando aquellas acciones que se relataban por escrito. Adrien hubiera querido llevarse todos aquellos libros, pero debió conformarse con tres de ellos... Severus pensó también que debía comprarle algo que fuera mucho más didáctico y, como Adrien parecía encantado con la idea de conocer todo lo que fuera posible acerca de Hogwarts, adquirió "Historia de Hogwarts para niños", un libro similar al de los cuentos que entusiasmaron al pequeño y que, sin ninguna duda, lo ayudarían a comprender cómo era su futuro colegio, el lugar que tanto le gustaba. Una caja de lapiceros mágicos y un pequeño libro de hechizos de muy bajo nivel completaron la compra en Flourish y Blotts, dejando a la chica que los atendió más contenta que unas pascuas, gracias a la importante cantidad de galeones que Severus se había dejado allí esa mañana.

Abandonaron la tienda cerca del mediodía; la mañana se estaba pasando volando y pronto Adrien tendría hambre, así que se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la tienda de animales. Adrien entró primero, fijando sus ojillos negros en una amplia gama de lechuzas, gatos, ratas, sapos, perros y demás mascotas mágicas, sin saber qué animal le gustaba más... Supuestamente estaban allí para comprar una lechuza que llevara el correo a su abuelo Albus, pero ahora que veía todo aquello, hubiera sido capaz de llevarse toda la tienda a su casa... Era simplemente genial... Además, los animales parecían encantados con su presencia allí y Adrien tuvo la sensación de que todos lo miraban con ojos llorosos, como si estuvieran ansiosos porque los escogiera. Severus entró detrás de él y notó un extraño silencio que no muchas veces estaba presente en tiendas de ese tipo... El dependiente, un hombre cincuentón con un espeso bigote gris, miró a su alrededor un poco sorprendido, agitó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Severus, dispuesto a atenderle.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Quisiera una lechuza para el niño –dijo Severus, señalando a Adrien, que seguía analizando todo lo que le rodeaba con ojo clínico –Será su primera lechuza y...

-Papi... –Adrien tiró de su camisa, señalando con su dedito un lugar determinado de la tienda –Papi, me gusta ese pájaro... ¿Me compras ese pájaro?

Severus y el tendero miraron hacia donde señalaba el niño y el hombre del bigote gris sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un excepcional ejemplar de águila real española –dijo el hombre, acercándose a un ave rapaz que parecía ser mucho mayor que Adrien, de plumaje pardo con unos llamativos reflejos dorados y de ojos de un azul tan claro que resultaban irreales... Estaba posada en un suporte especial, erguida con orgullo, con su pico ganchudo levemente alzado y luciendo un elegante porte casi aristocrático –Los magos españoles suelen utilizar aves rapaces para mantener correspondencia –explicó el tendero, colocándose un guante de protección en la mano y tomando al águila por las patas para asegurarse de que no se le iba a escapar –Normalmente son azores o halcones; antiguamente las águilas eran sus predilectas, pero últimamente su especie parece correr cierto peligro de extinción, así que no es fácil encontrarlas. Este macho en particular tiene apenas un año de vida y es ahora el momento propicio para adquirirlo; las águilas son animales muy temperamentales e independientes, pero si se les amaestra desde jóvenes, son criaturas realmente fieles y eficientes...

-¿Puedo quedarme con el águila real española, papá? –Adrien estiró su mano hacia el ave, dispuesto a acariciar sus plumas... En cierto modo se parecía a Buckbead, aunque era mucho más pequeña y, al igual que ocurriera con el hipogrifo, también pareció caerle bien, pues se dejó acariciar agachando la cabeza mansamente, dando a entender que el niño era de su agrado –Le llevará las cartas al abuelo y... ¡mira qué bonita!

Severus reflexionó un momento; no era una mascota demasiado convencional... Un águila real... El animal era realmente hermoso y parecía entenderse a la perfección con Adrien... Una criatura excepcional para un niño especial... No podía negarse porque en cierto modo había comprendido que, desde que Adrien acarició el plumaje de aquel ave, el águila ya le pertenecía... Seguramente Albus encontraría divertida aquella adquisición, pero los ojillos de Adrien refulgían con tanta emoción que no se molestó en buscar excusas para comprar una lechuza en lugar del águila, tal y como pensaba hacer en un principio.

-Esta bien, es tuya –Severus suspiró y el tendero sonrió –Pero tendrás que buscarle un nombre tú mismo...

-¡Claro, papi! –Adrien dio un bote y miró fijamente el guante de cuero que cubría la mano del tendero... Se moría de ganas por coger a su nueva mascota él mismo, a pesar de lo grande que era, y señaló con timidez el guante de aquel hombre –Señor... ¿Podría darme una cosa de esas...? Me gustaría coger a...

-¿No crees que es demasiado grande? –le dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh, pero puedo!... ya verás como puedo...

-Esta bien –el hombre de la tienda devolvió al ave a su soporte y abrió un cajón de detrás del mostrador, sacando dos guantes de cuero, uno negro, que debía ser para Severus, y otro mucho más pequeño de color marrón. Le tendió este último a Adrien, ayudándole a ponérselo, y fue hasta el águila, volviendo a cogerla con cuidado –Si ves que pesa demasiado o si te hace daño, dímelo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y el hombre colocó con cuidado al águila sobre su bracito. La patas del ave se ciñeron a este con cuidado y el niño sintió el maravilloso peso de su nuevo amigo, sintiéndose unido al águila de una forma muy intensa... Sostener a "Oso" con una mano y al águila con la otra no era tarea fácil, pero no dejó que su padre le ayudara... Quería disfrutar de ese momento todo el tiempo que pudiera...

-¡Hola, Athos! (N/A: un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis libros favoritos, "Los tres Mosqueteros") –Adrien sonrió afablemente, acariciando la cabeza del águila –Yo soy Adrien... Vas a venir a casa con mi papá y conmigo –señaló con la cabeza a Severus y, como si "Athos" pudiera entenderle, miró al brujo –Él es mi papá; seguro que te cae muy bien.

Severus agitó la cabeza al escuchar a su hijo hablar con aquel animal... Tratándose de cualquier otra persona Severus hubiera pensado que se hallaba ante un loco, pero Adrien hablaba con tanto convencimiento que era inevitable pensar que podía entenderse con los animales mejor que cualquier otro mago... Luego, dejó que el niño y su mascota empezaran a conocerse y se volvió hacia el hombre de la tienda; compró el águila (un gasto del todo inesperado que lo hizo palidecer un poco), una gran jaula para transportarla cuando fuera necesario, un soporte para que el animal se posara y una buena cantidad de comida, aunque el dependiente aseguró que "Athos" saldría a cazar por su cuenta y que no tendrían que preocuparse por él, pues siempre encontraría la manera de regresar junto a sus amos aunque alguna vez se ausentara por largas temporadas que podrían llegar a durar dos o tres semanas... "Athos", al ser un águila macho, se mostraría terriblemente independiente y dedicaría mucho tiempo a marcar su territorio, así que deberían ser pacientes con él, al menos al principio.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Adrien no podía estar más contento y Severus se olvidaba de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza con solo ver el rostro sonriente del niño. "Athos" había sido convenientemente ubicado en su jaula, cosa que no le hacía la más mínima gracia, aunque se mostraba más tranquilo cuando Adrien se acercaba para hacerle carantoñas. Algún que otro mago se volvió para mirarlos con curiosidad y Severus se sintió ligeramente incómodo; nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno... –el brujo adulto se quedó parado en mitad de la calle, meditando el siguiente paso a dar -¿Te parece si vamos a buscar un caldero para ti?

A Severus aquello realmente le hacía ilusión; comprar el primer caldero para Adrien, enseñarle sus primeras pociones, convertirle en alguien medianamente receptivo para ese arte... Sería bonito que su hijo fuera tan buen fabricante como él, eso le haría sentirse muy orgullo y, empezar cuanto antes con su educación no estaría de más... Aunque tuviera que esperar unos meses para ponerse en serio con ese asunto, ver a Adrien sentado junto a un caldero... Sería una experiencia inolvidable, seguro.

-¿Y me enseñarás a hacer pociones? –Adrien lo miró con interés, demostrando una vez más que sí que quería aprender.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Vamos!

Severus sonrió y guió al niño hacia la tienda en la que llevaba comprando la mayor parte de su material para las clases de pociones desde que empezó a dar clase. El dependiente, un anciano de grandes ojos saltones, como los de un gran sapo, lo miró astutamente un momento y examinó a Adrien detenidamente.

-Señor Snape –dijo, con su voz chillona que a Adrien le sonó un poco como el gruñidito de una rata -¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ¿Necesita reponer los calderos que destrozan sus alumnos?

-En realidad, busco algo para Adrien –y señaló al niño, que inmediatamente alzó la cabeza para hacerse notar –Ya sabe, un caldero resistente a las explosiones, que lleve algún sistema anti-vuelvo y que no se caliente demasiado, para evitar accidentes.

-¡Uhm...! –el hombre de ojos de sapo se rascó la barbilla como si meditara sobre algo importante y chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo tras el mostrador. Adrien le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su padre y éste se limitó a tranquilizar su impaciencia con un leve movimiento de cabeza; segundos después, el hombre reapareció con un calderito entre las manos, de un negro muy brillante y con un asa plateada que a Adrien le encantó –Creo que la nueva Serie 2.4 para prácticas preescolares estará bien; es un nuevo modelo. Apenas lleva un par de semanas en el mercado, pero sus resultados son inmejorables; son realmente seguros, pequeños y manejables, idóneos para los niños menores de ocho años... ¿Qué le parece, señor?

Severus examinó el caldero durante un par de minutos que parecieron eternos; comprobó que el grosor era el adecuado para contrarrestar la violencia de una posible explosión, se aseguró que su forma garantizara cierto grado de eficiencia para evitar vuelcos y acreditó que su base fuera lo suficientemente gruesa para ejercer un mayor control sobre el calor que se quería administrar en cada momento. Definitivamente era un caldero seguro y, cuando afirmó con la cabeza dando su visto bueno, Adrien esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo llenó de alegría; al fin alguien mostraba un sincero interés por su mayor pasión (la elaboración de pociones) y ese alguien era precisamente su hijo. El dependiente metió el caldero en una caja de cartón y echó un vistazo a "Athos".

-Una hermosa ave –comentó, dirigiéndose directamente a Adrien -¿Es tuya, muchacho?

-Sí, señor –Adrien miró a "Athos" con admiración –Mi papá acaba de comprármela; al principio quería una lechuza, pero el señor de la tienda de animales me dijo que las águilas también se utilizan para llevar el correo, así que me quedé con "Athos".

-Extraña mascota para un muchacho –susurró para sí el hombre, volviendo su atención a Severus, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y a sus comprar -¿Algo más, profesor Snape?

-Por el momento no –Severus hizo una mueca –Supongo que en cuanto empiece el curso necesitaré renovar más de uno de los calderos que destrocen los ineptos de mis alumnos, pero por el momento está bien así.

-Esperaré a recibir sus encargos entonces.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cargada de complicidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Adrien y su padre habían vuelto a la calle, paseando entre la multitud con aire distendido. Adrien, ahora sí, tenía hambre, así que se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante y comieron pollo asado y patatas fritas; Adrien no dejaba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que había visto en el Callejón Diagón esa mañana y ya se moría de ganas por ir a la tienda de juguetes, el lugar que les quedaba por visitar.

-He pensado que podría enviarle una carta al abuelito Albus –decía Adrien, mordisqueando una gran manzana verde de sabor ácido –Así sabremos si "Athos" sabe dónde está Hogwarts; le hablaré de todas las cosas que me has comprado y de todo lo que hemos hecho... Aunque –Adrien miró a su padre con timidez, casi como si se sintiera avergonzado –Tendrás que escribir tú porque yo no sé muy bien... Aunque –y Adrien dio un bote en su silla –Yo te dictaré toda la carta, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que es una buena idea- Severus sonrió afablemente, colocando disimuladamente un ala de pollo en la jaula de "Athos"; el animal parecía empezar a ponerse un poco nervioso por estar tanto tiempo encerrada y darle de comer tal vez la tranquilizara un poco –Seguro que a Albus le hace mucha ilusión que le escribas; incluso podrías dibujarle algo en el pergamino aunque yo lo escriba todo.

-¡Sí! Haré un dibujo de "Athos"...

Adrien empezó a mencionar un montón de cosas que podría dibujar especialmente para su abuelo. Severus los escuchaba medio embelesado y, media hora después, ya estaban otra vez en marcha. Fueron a la tienda de juguetes y Severus le compró un par de puzzles mágicos que cambiaban cada vez que uno se completaba; cada puzzle tenía un total de veinte dibujos, así que Adrien tendría mucho trabajo con ellos. Compró también un ajedrez mágico para niños, de tal manera que Adrien pudiera aprender a jugar sin necesidad de la ayuda de un adulto, puesto que el tablero se encargaba de darle las pertinentes lecciones, y unos cuantos muñecos que se movían y hablaban solos que debía acordarse de poner a buen recaudo. Adrien había visto las escobas voladoras de las que Hagrid le habló expuestas en un lugar bastante luminoso de la tienda, de tal forma que llamaban muchísimo la atención; eran escobas muy pequeñitas, con los palos pintados en alegres colores y con las ramitas haciendo formas bastante graciosas...

-Papi... –Adrien tiró de la camisa del hombre y éste frunció el ceño, temiéndose lo que venía ahora –Mira, papi, escobas para niños...

-No creo que estés en edad de volar –masculló Severus con algo de sequedad y el niño comprendió que no serviría de nada insistir en el tema. Después de lo ocurrido con "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos", Adrien sabía que cuando su padre decía que no, quería decir precisamente eso, que bajo ningún concepto iba a cambiar de opinión –Quizás cuando seas un poco más mayor –dijo el brujo, para compensar a Adrien y evitar que pusiera aquella carita de pena.

Adrien no insistió; le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso pensó en todos los demás juguetes que le habían comprando y otra vez se sintió muy contento. Tenía un montón de túnicas nuevas, un caldero mágico, cuadernos de dibujo, lápices de colores, libros para aprender a ser un mago, muchos juguetes diferentes a todos los que había tenido hasta ese día y, por si eso fuera poco, una bonita águila real española que era sólo para él... ¿Qué más podía pedirle a su padre? Definitivamente, nada más...

Salieron de la tienda y Severus comentó que era el momento de regresar a casa, pero en ese momento se encontraron con una pareja de brujos a los que Snape conocía. Adrien reconoció al hombre, Remus Lupin se llamaba; gracias a él el "boggart" no le había hecho nada la noche anterior y, además, le había llevado a "Oso" cuanta tanta falta le hacía; caminaba de la mano de una mujer joven de aspecto despreocupado, que tenía el pelo de un amarillo chillón que Adrien nunca había visto, muy largo y rizado, y unos vivaces ojos violeta que le hacía parecer una niña más que una mujer. Adrien escuchó el suspiró de su padre, como si no le hiciera demasiada gracia tener que pararse a hablar con ellos, y por un momento pensó que no podría darle las gracias a Remus Lupin por haberle ayudado con el "boggart", pero su padre se había parado en la calle, mirando directamente a la parejita que se acercaba a ellos entre sonrientes e indecisos.

-Buenas tardes, Severus –saludó Remus Lupin, mientras su pareja miraba a Adrien y le sacaba la lengua de una forma bastante graciosa; el niño le sacó la lengua a su vez y ambos rieron por lo bajo, mientras Remus y Severus se encargaban de los asuntos protocolarios (N/A: lo de Adrien y Tonks ha sido amor a primera vista, jeje)

-Remus –Severus inclinó la cabeza –Tonks...

-Hola, Adrien –Remus miró al niño, sonriéndole con dulzura –Soy Remus Lupin, nos conocimos anoche... ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Sí –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza –Usted sacó su varita, dijo algo y el boggart que me estaba atacando se convirtió en una bola blanca –Remus afirmó, satisfecho por la viveza del niño –Mi papá me explicó muchas cosas de los boggart, ¿sabe? Me dijo que siempre toman la forma de algo que nos da mucho miedo... –Adrien entornó los ojos -¿A usted le da miedo una bola blanca?

La incomodidad de Lupin fue más que evidente; al licántropo no le agradaba ir hablando sobre su condición por ahí, como si no tuviera importancia, y que un niño tan pequeño mostrara interés por su boggart no podía hacer más que provocarle cierta inseguridad que debía afrontar como buenamente pudiera... Por supuesto, Adrien no estaba en edad de entender qué era un hombre lobo y, a juzgar por el brillo sombrío que apareció en los ojos de Severus, el padre del mocoso no se había planteado dar esas explicaciones por el momento.

-Los temores de las personas son extraños a veces –dijo Severus, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mientras intentaba sujetar la jaula de "Athos", que ya no podía estarse quieto ni un momento –Aunque a los demás nos parezca que son cosas sin importancia, nuestros miedos no son algo que podamos controlar... Y si a Remus le da miedo una bola blanca...

-A mí me pareció que era la luna llena –dijo Adrien como si nada, haciendo que los tres adultos se quedaran serios de repente –Mire, señor Lupin –Adrien cambió de tema de pronto, satisfecho al parecer con la explicación paterna, y señaló la jaula de su nueva mascota –Es "Athos"; es un águila real y mi papá me la ha comprado esta mañana, ¿verdad que es bonita? –Remus afirmó con la cabeza –El señor de la tienda dijo que las águilas son muy independientes, así que creo que "Athos" está tan inquieta porque quiere ir a cazar y a "marcar su territorio"... Yo no sé muy bien que es eso de marcar territorios, pero debe ser muy importante porque es posible que "Athos" no regrese a casa durante semanas sólo para hacer eso... –Adrien miró a Tonks entonces, y se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa cautivadora en los labios –Hola, señora... ¿Es amiga del señor Lupin?

-Nymphadora Tonks –la mujer extendió una mano y Adrien la estrechó con aire confundido; otra vez le trataban como si fuera un hombre mayor y otra vez se sintió extraño.

-Yo me llamo Adrien Bellefort-Snape –el pequeño volvió a sacar pecho con orgullo –Nymphadora es un nombre muy bonito... No conozco a nadie más que se llame así, pero es bonito... Suena como las ninfas... Mi mamá muchas veces me contaba historias sobre dioses y me hablaba de las ninfas... Aunque –Adrien alzó una ceja –No creo que usted sea una ninfa... –Tonks rió, anonadada ante el discurso incesante del pequeño; definitivamente, cuando Adrien se sentía feliz, era incapaz de dejar de hablar –Tiene un pelo muy chulo... Es un color muy raro, pero me gusta.

-¿Ves Remus? –Tonks le dio un codazo al licántropo entre las costillas –Al niño le gusta mi color de pelo, no hay motivo para cambiarlo.

-Papi –Adrien miró a su padre -¿Podré ponerme yo el pelo como la señora Nymphadora?

Severus abrió tanto los ojos ante esa pregunta que parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas; afortunadamente no tardó en recobrar la compostura.

-No –dijo escuetamente; definitivamente no se imaginaba a Adrien pareciendo un pollo recién salido del huevo.

Adrien se limitó a encogerse de hombros; sabía desde el principio que su padre no le iba a dar permiso para hacer tal cosa, pero había merecido la pena intentarlo... ¡Era un color tan bonito!

-Albus comentó que ibais a venir al Callejón Diagon –explicó Remus, en tono más serio esa vez –Kingsley y Charlie se han pasado por tu casa esta mañana para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-Y os ha enviado a vosotros y a Hagrid y Moody para vigilarnos –Severus cabeceó, un poco irritado porque no le gustaba que le montaran guardia todo el día –No hubiera sido necesario; no creo que Lucius se atreva a hacer algo en un lugar público, no es su estilo.

-Aún así... –Remus se encogió de hombros; Tonks se había agachado para hablar con Adrien y, al parecer, habían hecho muy buenas migas –Albus se ha encariñado con el niño de una forma realmente impresionante; cada vez que hablamos, no para de decir cosas sobre él... "Adrien por aquí, Adrien por allá..." No lo había visto tan entusiasmado en mucho tiempo.

-Adrien también lo aprecia mucho...

-Por eso ha insistido en que lo vigilemos casi todo el tiempo... Creo que le preocupa que le pase algo y –Remus carraspeó, como si no supiera si continuar hablando o no –cómo puedas reaccionar tú si Adrien...

-Supongo que habrá hecho alguna referencia al "instinto paternal" –Severus sonrió; realmente le agradaba comprobar que el viejo director se preocupaba por él, sobre todo porque él mismo sentía por ese hombre un cariño casi fraternal –Últimamente está un poco pesado con eso...

-Mi mami se murió –decía Adrien mientras tanto, con la voz un poco entristecida, mientras Tonks le prestaba toda su atención –Un día se puso malita y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital; el señor Burns me cuidaba y me llevaba todos los días con mi mami mientras buscaba a mi papá... Lo encontramos cuando mi mamá ya se había muerto y al principio yo pensé que no me querría, pero ahora estamos muy bien juntos... Me ha comprado muchas cosas y mañana me va a llevar a Hogwarts otra vez... ¿Tú estudiaste en Hogwarts? Digo, mi papi dice que todos los magos van allí y tú eres una bruja, ¿no?

-Eso es.

-Mi mami era muggle, así que no podía hacer magia. Mi papá dice que algunos magos creen que son mejores que los muggles, pero eso no es verdad, ¿no?

-Eso es una absoluta estupidez. De hecho, mis abuelos eran muggles.

-Mi papi me habló de un mago... Voldemort –Adrien notó el estremecimiento de la mujer y pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero siguió hablando cuando ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente –A él no le gustaban los muggles y los magos que eran hijos de muggles... Me explicó algo de la sangre, pero no lo entendí bien...

-Eso también es una estupidez.

-Eso pienso yo... –Adrien dio un bote, como hacía cada vez que iba a cambiar de tema –Mi papi me ha comprado un libro de Hogwarts; yo todavía no sé leer muy bien, pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa voy a empezar a ver todos los dibujos. Le pediré a papá que me lea un poco si le da tiempo porque está muy ocupado con su trabajo... ¿Sabías que es profesor de Pociones? Hoy me ha comprado un caldero para que yo aprenda...

-Minerva está un poco paranoica con el tema de Adrien –decía Remus, sonriendo con algo parecido a la malicia –Da por hecho que vas a llevarlo a Hogwarts durante este curso y no para de buscar formas para que la presencia del niño en el colegio no interceda en el desarrollo normal de las clases... Yo creo que en realidad se muere de ganas por conocerlo, aunque eso no lo va a admitir nunca...

-Pues mañana mismo me encargaré de tranquilizarla –Severus soltó un bufido –No le gustaba hablar con Lupin sobre esas cosas, pero ya no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo –He pensado que Adrien debe vivir en el mundo muggle por el momento; es evidente que está acostumbrado a esa vida, así que lo introduciré en el mundo mágico poco a poco. De hecho, le he buscado un colegio para este año y casi tengo contratada una niñera; Minerva puede estar tranquila porque no lo llevaré a Hogwarts más que en las ocasiones especiales –"Athos" soltó un graznido en ese momento y Severus consultó la hora –Mejor nos vamos ya... ¡Adrien! –el niño interrumpió su conversación con Tonks para atender a su padre –Volvemos a casa.

-¡Vale! –Adrien se agarró a la mano paterna -¡Adiós, señorita Nymphadora! ¡Adiós, señor Remus!

Severus y Adrien llegaron a Las Hilanderas un cuarto de hora más tarde. El niño revoloteó por la casa con sus juguetes nuevos un rato, hasta que decidió que era la hora de escribirle la carta prometida a su abuelo...

Era casi de noche cuando "Athos" salió volando, estirando sus magníficas alas en toda su longitud y planeando en el aire elegantemente en dirección al castillo de Hogwarts. Adrien miraba a su mascota con aire soñador mientras se decía que aquel día en el Callejón Diagon fue uno de los mejores de su vida.

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Otra vez en Hogwarts"...**_

_-Esto, Severus –dijo Flitwitch con su voz chillona, captando la atención del profesor de Pociones –Me preguntaba –el mago carraspeó –Sinistra y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos conocer al niño._

_Severus entornó los ojos; Remus alzó las cejas y se cubrió la boca para ahogar su risa y Dumbledore se preparó para disfrutar del espectáculo, el muy condenado..._

_-No todos los días uno conoce al hijo de Severus Snape –comentó Sinistra alegremente, mientras la señora Sprout se acercaba a ellos disimuladamente; Severus dejo caer un par de pergaminos y buscó una forma educada de mandar a todos esos curiosos al mismísimo cuerno._

_-Todo a su justo momento –se limitó a decir, procurando no decir nada que sonara a amenaza de muerte o algo parecido –Además, ahora mismo Adrien está con Hagrid; seguro que se lo ha llevado al Bosque Prohibido._

_-¿Con Hagrid? –la señora Sprout intervino, adelantándose a sus colegas y mirando fijamente a Severus –Eso no es posible; me lo encontré cuando venía a la reunión de profesores y le pedí que fuera a Hogsmade a buscar un abono para mi nueva plantación de mandrágoras._

_-¿Qué? –Severus dejó de ordenar sus papeles y la miró con cierta ansiedad._

_-No parecía saber nada de ningún niño y..._

_-Demonios encendidos._

_Tras soltar esa maldición, Severus salió corriendo del despacho bajo la atenta mirada de los demás profesores. Albus Dumbledore se quedó sentado en su silla y, de pronto, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, rompió a reír; ver para creer._


	18. Otra vez en Hogwarts

_Hola a todos! He vuelto a la carga y no, todavía no soy JK Rowling, así que no habrá adelanto del último libro de la saga de Harry Potter; esto sólo es un fic, aunque espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente. Como siempre, saludar a todos los que me habéis dejado algún comentario: **Eugenia Malfoy **(en el fic, Adrien será peque, pero en el epílogo será más mayor, ya verás. Quizás algún día termine de plantearme la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte... O quizás no) **líala kyoyama **(pobre Sev, le va a dar un infarto un día de estos), **edysev, Lia Du Black, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, RAC **(Adrien y los animales... ¡ay! Y no te preocupes por Sev, jeje), **Paula Moonlight** (uhm... Lucius no aparecerá por el momento; Adrien tiene muchas cosas de las que disfrutar, así que...), **mace **(aquí tienes la continuación)**Némesis Crow y MeilinSnape. **Un besazo para todos los que me leéis y, bueno, avisar que este capi es un poco más largo que los demás._

_Para aquellos que querían el primer encuentro (de verdad) entre Harry y Adrien, aquí lo tenéis; espero que os guste._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 18: Otra vez en Hogwarts...**

Era casi de noche cuando "Athos" salió volando, estirando sus magníficas alas en toda su longitud y planeando en el aire elegantemente en dirección al castillo de Hogwarts. Adrien miraba a su mascota con aire soñador mientras se decía que aquel día en el Callejón Diagon fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Sabía que al día siguiente volverían a visitar en colegio de magia y ya se moría de ganas por hacerlo; pensaba cenar, darse un buen baño y meterse en la cama cuanto antes porque, si se dormía pronto, amanecería enseguida y podría volver a ver en castillo donde trabajaba su padre... ¡Le había gustado tanto Hogwarts!

Adrien no había perdido de vista a "Athos" aún, cuando vio que otro pájaro se acercaba volando con cierta gracia en dirección a la casa; a pesar de la distancia, Adrien se dio cuenta de que era una lechuza de color gris y que traía consigo un paquete alargado que parecía a punto de caérsele en cualquier momento. Severus, que vigilaba al niño desde la puerta de la cocina, dio dos pasos al ver a la lechuza, sabiendo que era imposible que Albus hubiera respondido la carta del niño...

-¡Mira, papi! –dijo Adrien, girando levemente la cabeza y señalando la lechuza -¡Viene para acá!

Severus caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Adrien y la lechuza sobrevoló sus cabezas con su mercancía firmemente sujeta; el ave parecía examinar el terreno y, después de un par de vueltas en el aire, descendió y dejó el paquete frente a Adrien, elevándose de nuevo en el aire y alejándose volando a toda velocidad. Severus supo que lo que la lechuza había traído era para el niño, así que tomó el paquete con las manos, examinándolo detenidamente para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro, y reconoció un trozo de pergamino anexo al envoltorio marrón de lo que parecía un regalo para Adrien... Cuando vio la letra de Hagrid garabateada en el pergamino, el hombre soltó un bufido y le tendió el paquete a Adrien, imaginándose lo que era y, por supuesto, muy poco contento con el semi-gigante.

-Creo que es para ti –dijo, procurando que su voz no pareciera demasiado grave –Es de Hagrid...

-¿Para mí? –el rostro de Adrien se iluminó en una sonrisa de genuina felicidad y dejó su regalo en el suelo, admirándolo como si tuviera entre sus manos el mayor tesoro del mundo -¿Seguro que es para mí?

-Te lo envía Hagrid –Severus señaló el trozo de pergamino -¿Por qué no lees lo que pone?

-"Ho...la... Ad...rien...! –leyó con cierta dificultad el niño, hasta que miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes -¿Puedes ayudarme, papi? Por favor...

-Está bien –Severus se acuclilló junto al niño, se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer –"Hola Adrien. Como me has dicho antes que tu papá no querrá comprarte una escoba voladora, he pensado que yo puedo regalarte una. Si tu papá se enfada, hablaremos con el abuelo Albus y él lo convencerá de que debes aprender a volar cuanto antes. Espero que te guste. Hagrid"

Se produjo un leve silencio; Adrien miraba a su padre sin atreverse a abrir su regalo, sabiendo que estaba enfadado con Hagrid por tomarse esas libertades. Y Severus, que realmente estaba mosqueado, sólo podía pensar en lo que le haría al guardabosques cuando lo tuviera enfrente, cosas todas ellas poco agradables... Notaba sin embargo que Adrien se moría de ganas por tener una escoba y, bueno, al menos él no se había gastado los galeones que valía una escoba infantil... Algún día Adrien querría aprender a volar; que él no supiera hacerlo bien no significaba que el niño tuviera que correr la misma suerte, así que optó por tragarse su enfado y hablarle con suavidad.

-¿No la abres?

-¿Puedo? –Adrien miró a su padre con entusiasmo, apretando el papel marrón del regalo con manos temblorosas por la emoción -¿No te enfadas?

-No tengo motivos para hacerlo... –Severus soltó aire -¡Vamos, Adrien! Es para hoy.

El niño dio un saltito y empezó a quitar el papel de su regalo sin demasiado esmero, ansioso por ver lo que había en su interior. Tal y como Severus se temía, era una pequeña escoba voladora, con el mango de color azul fuerte y con las ramitas perfectamente colocadas y cuidadas; Adrien soltó un grito emocionado, mientras que Severus bufaba por lo bajo y se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa de circunstancias...

-¡Una escoba voladora! –exclamó el pequeño y Severus se dio cuenta de que sostenía algo más entre las manos –Y... ¡Mira, papi! Unas gafas de aviador para mí y otras para "Oso"... ¿No es fantástico?

Severus miró las gafas, que hacía juego con la escoba, y cabeceó; bueno, eso había sido todo un detalle, debía reconocerlo. Algunas veces Hagrid utilizaba esa gran maraña de pelos que tenía sobre los hombros para pensar y hacía cosas realmente bonitas (porque el regalarle una escoba a Adrien era un gran gesto, teniendo en cuenta que el guardabosques no nadaba en la abundancia precisamente)

-¿Puedo probar la escoba, papi? –Adrien ya casi tenía un pie encima de aquel "infernal artefacto", como Severus llamaba a las escobas desde... siempre, al menos desde que él se acordara...

-¡No! –exclamó, retirando el nuevo "juguetito" del alcance de las pequeñas manos de su hijo –Será mejor esperar a mañana; lo estrenarás cuando Hagrid esté delante. Puedes aprovechar para darle las gracias y seguro que a él le hace mucha ilusión, ¿no crees?

-¡Claro! –Adrien sonrió y se puso sus gafas de aviador, haciendo lo mismo con "Oso" –Es una pena que "Athos" se haya ido ya; podría haberle escrito algo a Hagrid también...

-No te preocupes por eso –Severus cogió al niño en brazos y sostuvo la escoba con una mano –Mañana lo verás en Hogwarts; no creo que a él le importe esperar.

-Seguramente pueda jugar con Buckbead un ratito –Adrien sonrió ampliamente, encantado ante esa perspectiva –Y hasta puede que conozca a su dueño... Así le podré pedir permiso para estar con el hipogrifo todo el tiempo que quiera, ¿no es genial?

-Sí, claro...

Realmente a Severus no le parecía genial que Adrien conociera a Harry Potter, pero verlo tan contento después de las cosas que habían tenido que pasar el día anterior siempre era un gran consuelo. El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad; "Athos" regresó un par de horas después de llevar la carta para Albus Dumbledore, cuando Adrien ya estaba durmiendo, e insistió en dormir pegada a la cama de Severus, como si pretendiera velar los sueños del pequeño. A regañadientes, Severus aceptó y se quedó dormido él también, agotado después del día cargado de emociones que acababan de pasar...

"_Querido abuelo Albus:_

_Soy Adrien... Bueno, es mi papá quién escribe, pero yo le dicto... Es que no sé escribir muy bien todavía y mi papá ha aceptado ayudarme a escribirte esta carta; seguro que así se entiende mejor _(Albus, como te rías te voy a lanzar un "Avada Kedavra" de verdad)

_Te escribo para que conozcas a "Athos"; es mi nueva águila real española y servirá para mandarte cartas, como hacen las lechuzas normalmente. ¿Verdad que es muy chula? Es un águila macho y el hombre de la tierra dice que marcará territorio... ¿Qué es eso? Quizás algún día alguien me lo explique... ¿Te gusta el nombre que le he puesto? Lo he escogido yo solito... ¿verdad que es bonito?_

_Hemos comprado a "Athos" en el Callejón Diagon... Hoy hemos ido a visitarlo y he visto muchas cosas; he conocido a mucha gente y mi papi me ha comprado unas túnicas muy bonitas para cuando vayamos a Hogwarts de visita. Mañana iremos y voy a estrenar una roja y negra que es muy chula, ya verás... También me ha comprado papel para dibujar, juguetes e incluso un caldero para aprender a hacer Pociones..._

_He visto tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar, así que te las contaré mañana cuando nos veamos, ¿vale? Como ya no sé que más decirte, me voy a despedir... _

_Te he hecho un dibujo que espero que te guste; todavía no sé cómo funcionan mis colores mágicos, así que te lo he hecho utilizando los que tengo de antes. El dibujo es de "Athos" volando en Hogwarts... "Athos" es el pájaro marrón, por si acaso no te das cuenta..._

_Nos vemos mañana, abuelito._

_Un beso,_

_Adrien Bellefort-Snape_

(P.D.: Albus, ni se te ocurra mencionar este asunto con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Y mañana no hables del instinto paternal ni nada de eso porque no respondo...)"

Albus terminó de leer la carta por quinta vez aquella mañana y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; realmente Adrien era un niño encantador, un niño que siempre se salía con la suya, hasta el extremo de hacer escribir al huraño Severus Snape una carta como la que sostenía en sus manos... Adrien había escrito las últimas palabras de una forma bastante caótica y, efectivamente, había usado otra hoja para hacer un dibujo bastante logrado (teniendo en cuenta que era un niño de cuatro años) de las torres de Hogwarts y la cabaña de Hagrid; Albus distinguió a la perfección la figura de "Athos" dentro de aquel paisaje lleno de color y dibujos en tres dimensiones y se dijo que tenía que guardar ese dibujo en un lugar seguro, tal vez junto a la receta para hacer la Piedra Filosofal y a los libros de magia antigua heredados de su padre... En cualquier caso, en un lugar especial... Recordaba la noche anterior, cuando vio aparecer a la hermosa águila de Adrien por las ventanas del despacho; al principio se sintió intrigado, pero después se alegró porque Severus hubiera tenido el acierto de comprarle esa mascota a Adrien. El niño ya revelaba una naturaleza independiente, igual que la de "Athos" y seguramente tendrían muchas cosas en común; Albus no dudaba ni por un segundo que Adrien y el animal iban a hacer buenas migas; de hecho, ya había empezado a buscar unos libros para saber si había algo "más" en esa capacidad que tenía el niño para entenderse con toda clase de criaturas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas.

Miró el dibujo por última vez y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio; la junta de profesores empezaría en unos minutos y tendría lugar en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, así que debía darse prisa para no llegar tarde. Había dedicado buena parte de la mañana a charlar con Harry Potter; el chico había pedido permiso para instalarse en el castillo antes de que empezara el curso escolar y Albus no se lo pudo negar. Sabía que Harry necesitaba pasar algún tiempo solo para pensar en el giro que había dado su vida a raíz de la muerte de Voldemort y ni la Madriguera ni Grimmauld Place eran los sitios adecuados: el primero porque siempre había demasiada gente a su alrededor, agobiándole aunque fuera inconscientemente, y el segundo porque siempre estaba demasiado vacío y le traía a Harry recuerdos dolorosos de Sirius Black... Ese era un tema que tenía preocupado a Albus; Harry había empezado a investigar todo lo relacionado con "El Velo" del Departamento de Misterios y Albus temía que estuviera obsesionado con traer a su padrino de vuelta, algo que se le hacía bastante complicado... Aunque ese no era el momento para pensar en ese tema, sino para centrarse en el curso escolar que pronto empezaría; un año sin clases traería problemas de organización y muchos chicos irían un año retrasado con respecto a sus compañeros graduados en promociones anteriores. Albus había pensado en aplicar cursos intensivos para que los chicos más capacitados no perdieran un curso, pero no era algo fácil de conseguir; la mayoría de los profesores estaba de acuerdo con comenzar un mes de prueba, para establecer que alumnos podrían pasar de curso y cuáles no. Dedicarían una buena parte de la reunión de esa mañana a hablar sobre esos asuntos, así que Albus salió de su despacho demostrando una agilidad bastante extraña para alguien de su edad. En unos pocos minutos ya estaba en el despacho de Minerva y, para no variar, era el primero en llegar; sabía que la subdirectora confiaba en que Severus llevara a su hijo con él esa mañana, para conocerlo de una vez por todas.

-Buenos días, Minerva –Albus saludó a la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento en un butacón situado junto a la chimenea -¿Qué tal va la cosa?

-Acabo de bajar de la Torre de Astronomía –bufó la mujer, colocándose correctamente su sombrero y estirándose la túnica –Nuestra "querida Sybil" –dijo con sarcasmo –Se niega a acudir a la reunión si Firenze está presente... Esa mujer es exasperante, Albus...

-Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni siquiera después de la guerra –comentó alegremente el brujo, llevándose un caramelo de limón a la boca -¿Quieres uno, Minerva?

-No... no, gracias –la mujer agitó la cabeza y tomó asiento –De todas formas, es mejor que no esté; así no interrumpirá cada cinco minutos con sus predicciones mortales ni se pondrá a discutir con Firenze sobre las estrellas y las posiciones astrales... –Albus sonrió y la mujer decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema –He estado hablando con Harry; ya está instalado y me ha pedido permiso para consultar algunos libros de la biblioteca.

-De la "Sección Prohibida", supongo...

-Sigue empeñado en encontrar una forma de hacer regresar a Sirius Black –Minerva movió la cabeza en señal de negación –Me preocupa el chico, Albus; justo ahora que puede permitirse el lujo de vivir más tranquilo, insiste en hacerse mala sangre con cosas que no tienen arreglo.

-Dejémosle tranquilo unos meses –dijo Albus pausadamente –Un poco de conocimiento nunca le viene mal a nadie y Harry...

La frase fue interrumpida por un resplandor verde que surgió de la chimenea; Albus se echó a un lado y en cuestión de segundos una figurita infantil apareció entre las llamas... Adrien, aferrado a su osito con una mano y a su nueva escoba voladora con la otra, tenía el pelo lleno de cenizas y, efectivamente, traía puesta un bonita túnica roja y negra con manga corta que le sentaba realmente bien, y unas gafas de aviador azules en la cabeza. El niño se sacudió la ropa, un poco aturdido y alzó la vista, reconociendo a Albus Dumbledore de forma inmediata y sonriéndole afablemente, acercándose a él a toda prisa sin percatarse de la presencia de una Minerva McGonagall que observaba la imagen con ojo clínico.

-¡Hola, abuelito! –dijo, arrojándose a los brazos de Albus; el brujo se dio cuenta de que "Oso" llevaba puestas unas gafas similares a las de Adrien -¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Hola, Adrien! –Albus le dio un abrazo fraternal y le ayudó a limpiarse la túnica –¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien!... ¿Te trajo "Athos" la carta que te escribí?

-Anoche, sí...

-¿Verdad que "Athos" es muy bonita? –Adrien dio un saltito; ya se había puesto a hablar y no habría fuerza humana que lo detuviera –Esta mañana se ha ido a cazar, o eso ha dicho mi papi, porque cuando me he levantado ya no estaba... –Adrien se quedó callado de repente y miró a Minerva McGonagall con curiosidad, interrumpiendo su discurso y sintiéndose un poco mal por no haber saludado antes a aquella mujer –Mi papá viene ahora –explicó, mirando de reojo a Albus, esperando a ser presentado –Tenía que recoger muchos papeles de sus clases de Pociones y me ha dejado venir a mí primero para saludarte... –viendo que Albus se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, el niño tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a aquella mujer de aspecto severo y mirada cálida -¡Hola, señora!

-Hola –Minerva inclinó la cabeza levemente, sorprendida por la locuacidad de aquel mocoso.

-Soy Adrien Bellefort-Snape –el niño estiró una mano, tal y como habían hecho todas las personas a las que había conocido hasta entonces, y dejó a "Oso" en las manos de su abuelo.

-Minerva McGonagall –la mujer sostuvo la mano infantil unos momentos.

-¡Usted es profesora en Hogwarts! –Adrien dio un bote, acordándose de su primer visita al colegio –El abuelo Albus tenía sobre la mesa un mapa muy raro y yo vi su nombre... ¿Qué clase da usted, señora Minerva?

-Transformaciones –dijo la mujer, pensando en que ese niño era muy diferente de su padre; al menos abría la boca para hablar y no para soltar gruñidos malintencionados...

-Mi papá es profesor de Pociones, seguro que usted lo conoce. Se llama Severus Snape...

-Sí que lo conozco... Es un buen profesor –añadió eso, más por el niño que para reconocer los méritos de su colega de profesión.

-Ayer me compró un caldero para enseñarme a hacer pociones, ¿lo sabía? –Adrien bajó la voz, como hacía cada vez que quería compartir un secreto con alguien –Le brillan los ojos cada vez que digo que quiero aprender pociones y se ríe como un bobo... ¿por qué?

Minerva se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa; Albus sí que rió, imaginándose a Severus muriéndose de ganas por enseñar Pociones a su hijo para convertirlo en todo un Maestro lo antes que le fuera posible. En algunos sentidos, el viejo Severus era sorprendentemente predecible...

-Y... –Adrien miró a la bruja con intensidad -¿Qué son Transformaciones?

-Transformaciones se utiliza para cambiar las cosas de forma –explicó la mujer sencillamente, con menos torpeza que cuando Severus intentó explicar en qué consistían las Pociones –Es una rama de la magia muy difícil de aprender...

-¿Cómo cuando mi papá convirtió esa silla en el caballito de madera que tengo en mi habitación? –Adrien miró a Albus y el hombre afirmó con la cabeza –A mí me gustaría poder hacer magia ya; tiene que ser muy divertido, pero mi papá dice que hasta que no tenga once años no podré venir a Hogwarts y sólo entonces me comprará una varita como esa que tiene usted –Adrien señaló la varita de la profesora McGonagall –Mi papá me ha comprado un montón de juguetes mágicos y Hagrid me ha regalado una escoba voladora –se la mostró a la mujer con orgullo –Yo creo que a mi papá no le hace gracia que aprenda a volar, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión, ¿sabe? Mi papá ha dicho que la traiga hoy para que Hagrid me enseñe, ¿usted conoce a Hagrid?

-Sí... Creo que está en su cabaña, ¿quieres que lo llame?

-No hace falta –Adrien se giró para mirar a Albus –Mi papá dice que tienen que hablar sobre cosas del colegio, así que me ha dado permiso para ir con Hagrid; dice que así no me aburriré ni molestaré a los mayores... ¿Puedo ir con Hagrid ya? Sé dónde está su cabaña y... –Adrien hizo una mueca, algo contrariado –Lo que no sé es como ir hasta la entrada del castillo... Antes vi que era muy grande y seguramente me perderé... ¿Puedes llevarme con Hagrid, abuelo?

-¡Claro! –el anciano se puso en pie y tendió una mano para que Adrien la agarrara –Enseguida vuelvo, Minerva.

-No te preocupes...

-¡Hasta luego, señora Minerva! –Adrien la despidió agitando su mano –Quizás algún día pueda explicarme más cosas sobre las Transformaciones...

-Cuando tú quieras, Adrien.

La puerta del despacho acababa de cerrarse cuando una nueva figura apareció en la chimenea, esa vez la de un hombre adulto que se sacudía su túnica negra con aire exasperado y que traía consigo un buen montón de pergaminos que amenazaban con caerse al suelo en cualquier instante. En ese momento, Severus Snape entendía perfectamente a Adrien cuando el pequeño decía que no le gustaba viajar utilizando la red flú; definitivamente no era un medio de transporte demasiado cómodo...

Severus salió de la chimenea y barrió la habitación con la mirada; al no ver a Adrien, temió que hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que la primera vez que lo llevó al castillo y, si Adrien andaba por ahí perdido, ese día no estaba el "Mapa del Merodeador" a la vista para encontrarlo. Se giró hacia Minerva, que tenía una expresión un tanto extraña, como si estuviera hipnotizada o algo así, y le habló sonando más suave de lo habitual en él, con el mismo tono de voz que empleaba cada vez que hablaba "de" o "con" Adrien.

-Hola, Minerva –saludó, llevándose la mano al pelo -¿Ha llegado...? –Severus se sintió incómodo de repente; era la primera vez que hablaba con Minerva sobre Adrien y no sabía muy bien como afrontar el tema.

-Albus se lo acaba de llevar con Hagrid –dijo la mujer de forma inmediata, sabiendo a lo que se refería su colega –Es un niño muy despierto... –Severus suspiró, tomó asiento y no abrió la boca, a la espera del "discursito McGonagall" –Reconozco que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando supe que tenías un hijo... Teniendo en cuenta que nunca te has casado y no has mantenido una relación formal con nadie en todo el tiempo que te conozco...

-Eso es porque nunca me casé con la madre del niño –dijo Severus con calma; Minerva había utilizado unas palabras más suaves de las que él esperaba –Ni tampoco tuve una relación formal con ella; fueron apenas un par de semanas...

-Y, ¿ella nunca te habló del niño? –Minerva se sentó a su vez, con el ceño fruncido.

-Si lo hubiera hecho te aseguro que no hubiera pasado cuatro años lejos de él –Severus la miró, con la franqueza reflejada en los ojos, y Minerva supo que no le estaba mintiendo –Y tampoco hubiera continuado con mis labores de espía, poniendo en riesgo su integridad.

-Entiendo –Minerva agachó la mirada un momento –Albus comentó que lo habías reconocido...

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? –Severus alzó una ceja, irónico.

-Supongo que no...

-Bien.

-Mi papá me ha comprado un libro sobre Hogwarts –decía Adrien, dando saltitos alegres sin soltarse de la mano de Albus –Ahora sé qué son las cuatro casas... Griffindorf, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; mi papi me contó que él había estado en Slytherin y que todos la llaman la "casa de las serpientes"... La verdad es que eso no suena muy bien, pero a mí me gustaría ser Slytherin, como mi papá... ¿Tú a qué casa fuiste?

-A Griffindorf –Albus esbozó una sonrisa, contagiándose del entusiasmo infantil del pequeño mago –La "casa de los leones"...

-¡Oh...! Todavía no sé leer muy bien, pero en cuanto aprenda me leeré el libro entero y sabré todo sobre las cuatro casas... ¿A dónde crees que me enviará el Sombrero Seleccionador?

-Todavía eres muy pequeño para saberlo –Albus frunció el ceño –Pero, personalmente, creo que harías un buen papel en Ravenclaw...

-¿Por qué en Ravenclaw?

-Porque eres muy inteligente –Adrien sacó pecho, orgulloso, y Albus soltó una carcajada –Pero eso ya lo veremos en unos años; tú no te preocupes por la casa para la que serás seleccionado. Lo importante es aprender magia y esforzarse todo lo que uno pueda...

-¡Oh, yo me esforzaré mucho, ya lo verás! –Adrien dio un saltito –Voy a estudiar mucho para aprender todo lo que pueda... Mi papá me ha comprado unos libros de hechizos muy facilitos y me ha dicho que cuando sea un poco más mayor me va a prestar su varita para que pueda practicar aunque –y Adrien bajó el tono de voz otra vez –Se supone que no puede saberlo nadie porque está prohibido que los niños hagan magia fuera de Hogwarts... tú no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Te aseguro que soy una tumba –Dumbledore agitó la cabeza –Incluso te podré ayudar con esos hechizos si tú quieres; en mis tiempos, también fui profesor en Hogwarts, aunque hace mucho de eso...

-¿De verdad? –Adrien lo miró con curiosidad -¿Y qué enseñabas?

-Transformaciones, como la profesora McGonagall... Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar mucho esa materia cuando seas más mayor.

-Seguro que sí... Pero ahora tengo que tener paciencia y aprender todo lo que me van a enseñar en el cole muggle. Mi papá me lo ha dicho.

-Y tiene toda la razón.

-Tendré que llevar uniforme y todo; a mí no me gustan mucho los uniformes, pero en el cole dicen que todos los niños lo tienen que llevar, así que no me quedará otro remedio –Adrien alzó la cabeza -¿En Hogwarts también hay uniformes?

-Me temo que sí.

-¡Vaya! En algunos coles muggles los niños mayores no tienen que llevar uniforme. Cuando yo iba a la guardería, había un instituto al lado y todos los chicos se vestían como querían; era muy divertido verlos porque algunos eran un poco raros... –Adrien rió y vio con alegría que ya estaban llegando a la zona del castillo que él conocía; le gustaba Hogwarts, pero en días como aquel prefería que alguien lo acompañara para no perderse. Lo que más le apetecía era ver a Hagrid, saludar a Buckbead y probar su escoba voladora; ya tendría tiempo otro día para explorar por aquellos muros como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo allí – Abuelo –dijo el niño con solemnidad –Si tienes que volver a la reunión de los profesores, puedes dejarme aquí; yo sé llegar solo.

-¿No necesitarás ayuda para bajar con tu escoba y con "Oso"? –Albus alzó una ceja.

-¡No! –Adrien negó con la cabeza –Mi papá hizo ayer unas correas para sujetar a "Oso" a la escoba, así que sólo necesitaré una mano... Puedo bajar solo...

-Sí es eso lo que quieres –Albus se encogió de hombros y soltó un silbidito que a Adrien le pareció una hermosa nota musical; inmediatamente después apareció "Fawkes" volando por el pasillo y deteniéndose en un saliente de la pared –Mi fénix irá contigo todo el tiempo; si algo te pasa, vendrá a buscarnos enseguida.

-¡No me pasará nada! –Adrien rió con autosuficiencia –Mi papá dice que Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo; no me da miedo quedarme solo.

-Aún así, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedírselo a "Fawkes"; él nos avisará a tu padre o a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Vale! –Adrien miró al precioso pájaro y "Fawkes" lo saludó con un melodioso gorjeo; inmediatamente después, se puso a andar en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, sabiendo que pronto volvería a ver a Buckbead, ansiando ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Harry había ido a Hogwarts en busca de soledad, pero debía reconocer que no se sentía demasiado bien sin tener a nadie con quien charlar en todo el día; había pasado una buena parte de la mañana en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre "El Velo" del Departamento de Misterios de la Sección Prohibida. Era una suerte que la profesora McGonagall le hubiera autorizado el pase necesario para acceder a la información restringida; Harry se había dado cuenta de que la mujer lo había mirado con cara de pena cuando fue a solicitar su ayuda, pero no le importó. Sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era inútil buscar una manera para hacer regresar a su padrino, pero él no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente; con lord Voldemort derrotado y la mayor parte de sus mortífagos en Azkabán, el joven podía dedicar una buena parte de su tiempo a buscar una respuesta al por qué de la muerte de Sirius Black. No había sido justo lo que le ocurrió y él no pensaba abandonarlo ahora, justo cuando más lo necesitaba; todos los demás podrían afirmar hasta el cansancio que su padrino estaba muerto, pero él no, él jamás se iba a dar por vencido, aunque tuviera que pasarse el resto de su vida de biblioteca en biblioteca buscando algún indicio que le sirviera de ayuda. Sabía que nadie más lo apoyaba en esa especie de "locura", ni siquiera sus amigos, pero a él no le importaba; iba a llegar hasta el final del asunto.

Pero todas las mentes necesitan descansar y Harry había acudido a la cabaña de Hagrid precisamente para eso; el guardabosques era el único que no pretendía hacerlo desistir de aquella misión que se había auto-impuesto y con él podía seguir hablando en el mismo tono que utilizaban cuando no era el héroe de la comunidad mágica. Le gustaba sentarse con Hagrid junto a la chimenea y escuchar cómo el semi-gigante le contaba anécdotas relacionadas con sus padres; le hacía sentir un chico normal, podía vivir sin presiones a su lado y eso le agradaba y también le hacía falta, mucha falta en realidad.

Harry estaba sentado en la huerta que tenía Hagrid junto a la cabaña, dándole de comer a Buckbead; últimamente tenía un poco abandonado al hipogrifo y el animal parecía estar recriminándoselo, pues no le permitía acercarse a menos de dos metros de él. No es que Harry tuviera miedo por su integridad ni nada por el estilo, pero era mejor ser prudente (raro pensamiento para un Griffindorf); Hagrid había desaparecido de su vista un buen rato antes. Harry sabía que tenía una reunión con el resto de los profesores y supuso que estaría solo después de todo; por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta de la cabaña. Eran unos golpecitos bastante flojos, pero perfectamente audibles, y Harry se asomó a ver quién era... Un niño de cuatro o cinco años, bajito y muy flaco, de pelo negro muy recortado, vestido con una túnica roja y negra y con unas gafas de aviador azules cubriéndole una buena parte de su rostro. Llevaba consigo una pequeña escoba voladora que parecía nueva y un oso de peluche, también con gafas de aviador, que no parecía nuevo en absoluto aunque se le veía muy bien cuidado. Harry dudó un momento entre si saludar al niño o dejar que se cansara de llamar a la puerta, pero Buckbead no le dio tiempo a tomar una decisión: el hipogrifo había salido corriendo en dirección al niño y Harry temió por un segundo que fuera a hacerle daño. Por eso se quedó helado cuando escuchó la risotada de aquel mocoso y vio a Buckbead acariciarle la carita con el pico, sin intenciones criminales ni nada parecido.

-¡Hola Buckbead! –escuchó la vocecilla del niño y se preguntó en que momento había tenido ocasión de conocer a su hipogrifo; luego, le vio agarrarse al cuello del animal y acariciarle las plumas como muy poca gente podía hacerlo. Harry también alcanzó a ver a "Fawkes", el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, que se posó en el techo de la cabaña y se dedicó a vigilar al pequeño muy atentamente -¿Está Hagrid contigo?

El hipogrifo soltó un graznido a modo de respuesta y, como si hubiera entendido a la perfección la frase de Adrien, miró en dirección a Harry...

Adrien reconoció al chico de forma inmediata; era el mismo que se había estado peleando con el ahijado de su papá el día anterior en el Callejón Diagón, ese tal Potter... Su padre le había dicho que posiblemente era Harry Potter, el dueño de Buckbead y, como el chico parecía estar cuidando del hipogrifo, supuso que era él la persona a la que quería conocer desde el mismo momento en que conoció a su amigo alado. Aún así, no fue a hablar directamente con él; cuando había saludado a personas como Alastor Moody (el hombre del ojo mágico), Nymphadora Tonks (la chica del pelo amarillo canario) y Minerva McGonagall (la profesora de Transformaciones), siempre había alguien con él (Hagrid, su padre, Albus Dumbledore), pero en ese momento estaba solo con ese chico que debía ser Harry Potter y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado quería acercarse y saludarle para después pedirle permiso para jugar con Buckbead, pero por otro no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ese chico Potter y prefería ser prudente, esperar a que él hablara primero (si es que quería hacerlo) para saber a qué atenerse después.

A Harry, por su parte, ese niño le recordaba ligeramente a alguien, pero no sabía muy bien a quién; juraría haber visto aquellos ojos negros en otro sitio e intentó ubicarse... Hasta que reconoció al niño que había presenciado su pelea con Draco Malfoy en la tienda de túnicas de madame Malkin el día anterior... Y aún así siguió pensando que esos ojos los había visto en otra parte (N/A: ¡Ay, Harry! ¡Ay, Harry!)

Adrien empezaba a estar un poco inquieto; ese chico no parecía dispuesto a decir nada y a él el silencio siempre le había incomodado un poco, así que se separó un poco de Buckbead, que estaba encantado con que el pequeño le acariciara las plumas, y se acercó a Harry, mirándolo con los ojos entornados para asegurarse de que era él la persona que tanto quería conocer.

-Hola –dijo con timidez segundos después, aferrado a su escoba voladora y a "Oso" al mismo tiempo -¿Tú eres Harry Potter?

"Vaya –pensó Harry- Hasta los niños pequeños me conocen. Esto no va a ser fácil..."

-Sí, soy yo –y Harry ya esperaba que aquel niño le preguntara por su cicatriz y le hiciera alguna reverencia o algo; por eso le sorprendió su pregunta.

-¿Buckbead es tuyo? –dijo Adrien suavemente, señalando al hipogrifo con la cabeza –Hagrid y el abuelo Albus me lo presentaron hace unos días en una casa muy rara que salió de la nada y nos hemos caído muy bien –explicó, sin la emoción innata que expresaba su voz cada vez que hablaba –Hagrid me dijo que seguro que no te importaría, pero si tú eres Harry Potter es a ti a quién debo pedir permiso para jugar con Buckbead... ¿Te importa que juegue con él de vez en cuando, si mi papá me trae a Hogwarts?

-Eh... –Harry realmente no sabía que decir; todo aquello lo había cogido desprevenido –Supongo que no hay problema, pero tienes que saber que Buckbead puede ser peligroso... Y tú papá también...

-¡Oh! ¡Él ya lo sabe! –Adrien rió cuando Buckbead reclamó su atención dándole un golpecito con el pico; Harry observaba las reacciones del hipogrifo absolutamente embelesado –Y no le hace mucha gracia, pero se aguanta; el abuelo Albus lo convencerá.

-¿Eres nieto del profesor Dumbledore? –inquirió Harry con los ojos entornados, intentando recordar algún comentario pasado que le indicara que el viejo director había tenido una familia.

-En realidad no es mi abuelo –Adrien negó con la cabeza y se sentó en los escalones de la cabaña, con Harry a su lado –Todos mis abuelos de verdad están muertos, pero el abuelo Albus se porta conmigo como si lo fuera y yo lo quiero mucho; es muy divertido estar con él y siempre me llena los bolsillos de caramelos de limón. Mira –efectivamente, Dumbledore se las había arreglado para introducir una docena de caramelos en los bolsillos de la túnica del pequeño y él casi no se había dado cuenta –A mi papá no le hace gracia que coma muchos dulces; dice que se me van a caer todos los dientes antes de los diez años, pero yo no le hago caso. Mi mami siempre me daba muchas chucherías y a ella no parecía importarle... –Adrien miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido unos segundos –Mi papá me ha contado algunas cosas de ti, pero no las entiendo muy bien; dice que había un hombre muy malo que se llamaba lord Voldemort y que tú le derrotaste, ¿es verdad eso?

-Sí...

-Debes saber mucha magia –Adrien realmente no parecía interesado en escuchar batallitas; simplemente quería hablar con alguien y Harry se sentía un poco raro –Yo estoy deseando aprender, pero todavía soy muy pequeño, o eso dice mi papá... Mira –Adrien le mostró la escoba voladora y Harry la cogió con cierto grado de inseguridad –Me la ha regalado Hagrid; ayer lo encontramos en el Callejón Diagón y yo le dije que quería una, pero mi papá no quiso comprármela. A él no le gusta mucho volar, ¿sabes? –Harry rió por lo bajo –Pero creo que me va a dejar que aprenda; cuando recibimos la escoba, anoche, me dijo que hoy Hagrid podría ayudarme a probarla... ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que en una reunión de profesores...

-¡Oh! –Adrien pareció decepcionado y agachó la cabeza unos segundos –Yo quería aprender hoy; Hagrid dice que sólo se eleva un metro del suelo y nos ha comprado unas gafitas de aviador a mí y a "Oso" –Adrien cogió a su peluche con las manos para presentárselo a Harry –Este es "Oso"; mi mami me lo compró cuando yo era un bebé y siempre lo llevo conmigo, a todas partes... No es muy bonito, pero está muy suave y blandito y, algunas veces, huele como olía mi mami –Adrien se abrazó a su muñeco de forma casi inconsciente -¿No sabes cuándo volverá Hagrid? Estoy deseando aprender a volar...

-Quizás –Harry carraspeó; iba a hacer algo que quizás no debiera... Ni siquiera podía explicar el impulso que estaba sintiendo –Quizás yo pueda ayudarte... Se me da bastante bien volar en escoba...

-¿En serio? –Adrien dio un bote, completamente emocionado.

-Solía ser el buscador del equipo de quiddick de Griffindorf –dijo con cierto toque de melancolía el chico; ya no podía asegurar que fuera a recuperar su pasado tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Griffindorf? Esa es una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, lo he leído en un libro –Adrien alzó la cabeza, orgulloso de saber todas las cosas que sabía –El abuelo Albus también fue a Griffindorf; me ha dicho que puede que yo vaya a Ravenclaw, pero a mí me gusta más Slytherin...

-¿En serio? –Harry no pudo evitar una mueca extraña que Adrien no dejó de notar.

-¿Hay algo malo? –preguntó el niño y Harry comprendió que estaba hablando sin ninguna clase de maldad, así que tampoco era cuestión de tratarlo como si fuera Draco Malfoy.

-No... –musitó, agitando la cabeza un momento -¿Y por qué te gusta Slytherin?

-Porque es la casa a la que fue mi papá –otra vez, estiró el cuello y sacó pecho –Mi mamá no estudió en Hogwarts porque ella no era una bruja, ¿sabes? Pero mi papá sí que es un mago de verdad y fue a Slytherin... Yo ya quiero venir a Hogwarts... –Adrien alzó una ceja –Antes has dicho que eras capitán de quid... ddi... ich... ¿Qué es el quiddich?

-Un deporte mágico que se juega sobre escobas voladoras –Harry se puso en pie –Es muy divertido; estoy seguro de que te gustará mucho ver los partidos...

-Le pediré a mi papá que me lleve a ver alguno...

-No es por presumir –y Harry fingió que era eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo –Pero yo fui el buscador de quiddich más joven de Hogwarts en muchos años...

-¿De verdad? –Adrien también se levantó, aferrado a su escoba –Entonces debes saber volar muy bien –a pesar de no saber cómo se jugaba a ese deporte mágico, Adrien estaba seguro de que ese chico debía ser un profesional del vuelo con escoba porque de otra manera nunca hubiera llegado a ser el buscador de quiddich más joven de Hogwarts (fuera lo que fuera un buscador)

-¿Me dejas tu escoba?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y se preparó para aprender a volar de la mano de todo un profesional... Estaba tan emocionado que había dejado de prestarle atención a Buckbead, a Fawkes y a todo Hogwarts. Sólo le interesaba escuchar los consejos de ese chico, Harry Potter, cuando le explicara qué cosas debía hacer para aprender a volar en su nueva escoba infantil.

-Bien –decía Minerva McGonagall, observando detenidamente a todos los presentes –Una vez aclarados todos los detalles relacionados con los horarios escolares, tenemos que tratar un tema que tiene que ver mucho contigo, Severus.

El aludido, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de su frenético horario, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos negros en la subdirectora de Hogwarts, notando como todas las miradas se centraban inmediatamente sobre él, adivinando sin duda que el tema a tratar tenía mucho que ver con cierto mocoso de cuatro años...

-¿Qué tema?

-Adrien –dijo Minerva sin más, ganándose una mirada fría; un par de profesores se removieron incómodos. No era fácil volver a codearse con el ex-mortífago para además enterarse de que tenía un hijo... –Si va a quedarse en Hogwarts deberíamos tener en cuenta que él también necesitará ciertas clases para empezar a desarrollar su capacidad intelectual y...

-Minerva –atajó Severus antes de que la mujer siguiera hablando –Adrien no va a quedarse en Hogwarts; vendrá sólo las tardes en que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Pero...

-Como sabes, su madre era muggle, así que he decidido que no puedo arrancarlo del único mundo que conoce de la noche a la mañana –varios profesores lo miraron sorprendidos. De hecho, los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Dumbledore y Lupin –Le he encontrado un colegio que está bastante bien y tendrá una niñera para que se ocupe de él cuando a mí me sea imposible; vendrá conmigo las tardes y los sábados que tenga tutoriales de Pociones y no creo que eso suponga demasiado problema.

-Yo me ofrezco a cuidarlo, ya sabes –dijo afablemente Dumbledore, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo abiertamente –Y estoy seguro de que madame Pince estará encantada de cuidar del pequeño en la biblioteca... –Dumbledore miró a la aludida, qué acertó a sonreír a duras penas... Realmente no le apetecía cuidar de una réplica en miniatura de Severus Snape -¿Verdad, querida?

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano, director.

-Bien... En ese caso, creo que la reunión ya ha terminado...

Los profesores empezaron a levantarse, pero parecían reticentes a marcharse así como así; de hecho, Sinistra y Flitwitch se estaban acercando lentamente a un Severus que estaba intentando poner en orden todos sus pergaminos mientras Remus le miraba sonriente, haciéndole sentir realmente molesto; nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Tenía un par de malos recuerdos en los que todo el mundo le miraba mientras colgaba por los tobillos.

-Esto, Severus –dijo Flitwitch con su voz chillona, captando la atención del profesor de Pociones –Me preguntaba –el mago carraspeó –Sinistra y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos conocer al niño.

Severus entornó los ojos; Remus alzó las cejas y se cubrió la boca para ahogar su risa y Dumbledore se preparó para disfrutar del espectáculo, el muy condenado...

-No todos los días uno conoce al hijo de Severus Snape –comentó Sinistra alegremente, mientras la señora Sprout se acercaba a ellos disimuladamente; Severus dejo caer un par de pergaminos y buscó una forma educada de mandar a todos esos curiosos al mismísimo cuerno.

-Todo a su justo momento –se limitó a decir, procurando no decir nada que sonara a amenaza de muerte o algo parecido –Además, ahora mismo Adrien está con Hagrid; seguro que se lo ha llevado al Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Con Hagrid? –la señora Sprout intervino, adelantándose a sus colegas y mirando fijamente a Severus –Eso no es posible; me lo encontré cuando venía a la reunión de profesores y le pedí que fuera a Hogsmade a buscar un abono para mi nueva plantación de mandrágoras.

-¿Qué? –Severus dejó de ordenar sus papeles y la miró con cierta ansiedad.

-No parecía saber nada de ningún niño y...

-Demonios encendidos.

Tras soltar esa maldición, Severus salió corriendo del despacho bajo la atenta mirada de los demás profesores. Albus Dumbledore se quedó sentado en su silla y, de pronto, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, rompió a reír; ver para creer.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

Harry ayudó a Adrien a bajar de la escoba; el niño había sufrido un par de accidentes antes de conseguir mantenerse volando durante cinco minutos seguidos y estaba despeinado, sucio y con una sonrisa de felicidad que era casi inigualable. Harry debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con ese niño y siempre era bonito enseñar algo a alguien; ya se había sentido bien cuando formó el ED, allá por su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Era muy gratificante que otras personas pudieran aprender de tus conocimientos y esa mañana, cuando al final Adrien se cansó de volar y lo miró con aquel brillo en sus ojos negros, Harry sintió que había hecho algo bueno, algo que ni siquiera sintió cuando derrotó a lord Voldemort.

-¡Es muy divertido! –dijo el niño, dejando que Harry cogiera su escoba, sin terminar de creerse que había conseguido volar; se sintió tan bien, tan ligero, que por un momento pensó que podría tocar el cielo con las manos si de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Otro día volveremos a intentarlo –dijo Harry, sentándose junto a Adrien en las escaleras de la cabaña de Hagrid; Buckbead y Fawkes andaban por allí, medio aburridos y el primero molesto además, porque no le estaban prestando toda la atención que él creía merecer –Vuelas realmente bien; podrías ser un muy buen buscador cuando seas un poco más mayor, ¿lo sabías?

-El mejor buscador de Slytherin –dijo Adrien, rescatando a "Oso" de la escoba y abrazándolo con fuerza –Y además podré decir a todo el mundo que Harry Potter me enseñó a volar...

-Y eso no es algo que pueda decir cualquiera...

Se produjo un momento de silencio; Adrien miró a su alrededor, algo inquieto ya por la ausencia de Hagrid, y Harry suspiró, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo... Adrien entornó los ojos y reconoció la figura negra de su padre caminando hacia la cabaña...

-¡Es mi papá! –dijo, contento porque podría contarle todo lo que había hecho esa mañana –Seguro que viene a buscarme.

-Entonces, será mejor que vayas con él.

-Sí –Adrien ya empezaba a andar hacia su padre -¡Adiós Buckbead! Nos veremos muy pronto –el hipogrifo respondió con un suave graznido -¡Adiós, Harry! Muchas gracias por enseñarme a volar.

-De nada –Harry se levantó -¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te llamas, enano?

-Adrien –el niño giró la cabeza cuando ya se alejaba –Adrien Bellefort-Snape.

Harry se quedó mudo, más aún cuando vio a Adrien, al niño adorable al que había enseñado a volar con escoba, correr hacia los brazos de un hombre que no era otro que el odioso profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape... De repente, sintió que el niño ya no le caía tan bien porque, ¿cómo podía caerle bien el que parecía ser el hijo del hombre que le hizo la vida de cuadritos desde que tenía once años?

Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oo

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Preparativos para el cole"...**_

_Al principio me dabas un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Por qué? –Severus hizo una mueca divertida; creía tener unos cuantos buenos "por qués" en mente, pero prefería escucharlos de labios de Adrien._

_-¡Uhm...! –Adrien frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como si estuviese seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras –Pues porque eras muy serio... Me mirabas como si quisieras pisotearme como a un bicharraco..._

_-¡Adrien!_

_-Pero luego me di cuenta de que siempre miras así a la gente –dijo el niño alegremente, y Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –También vestías todo de negro y hablabas de una forma... Como los malos de las películas._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza animosamente –Y luego me diste vueltas por la casa; estaba todo tan oscuro y sucio que me daba mucho miedo... ¡Y ni siquiera sabías cocinar!_

_-Sí, bueno..._

_-Pero luego –Adrien suavizó su voz y jugueteó con las manos de su padre –Me dejaste quedarme contigo cuando ese hombre malo fue a mi habitación y me sentí muy bien –Severus acarició la carita del niño, mirándolo embobado –Y luego me compraste toda esa ropa y entonces empecé a pasármelo bien contigo... Ya no me das miedo._

_-¿Ni un poquito? –Severus alzó una ceja y le dedicó una de sus miradas "Snape", cargada de frialdad y algo de furia._

_-Ni cuando me miras así –Adrien rió y se bajó de sus piernas -¿Me das otro vaso de limonada?_


	19. Preparativos para el cole

Hola a todos... No soy J.K Rowling, ni siquiera me parezco, así que no me enrollo más, que odio esta parte de los fic... En fin, tengo que reconocer que estoy realmente sorprendida por la acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior; nunca en mi vida había recibido tantos reviews de una sola vez y de verdad que no termino de creérmelo... Estoy muy agradecida a todos los que me han dejado su comentario y me siento con más ánimos que nunca para continuar con esta historia; además, ya tengo más de 10.000 lecturas (y se dice pronto, pero es increíble, simplemente; aunque, la verdad, no sé muy bien como se contabiliza eso de las lecturas, ejem, ejem) y para celebrarlo estoy planeando un one-short sobre Severus y, evidentemente, Adrien; no sé cuando lo colgaré, pero espero que os guste. En fin, que estoy muy emocionada con todo esto de los reviews y tal (se me nota mucho) y no me cansaré de daos las gracias por seguir el fic...

_Bueno, ya vale de rollos; ahora toca la parte de los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un review:** yukiatena **(sí que me ha llegado tu comentario; muchas gracias y perdón por no enviarte un mail, pero te contesto aquí) **marcia canija **(me alegra que te guste el fic: léelo con calma, a tu ritmo y, bueno, disfruta todo lo que sea posible ¬¬), **amsp14, Lia Du Black, Paula Moonlight **(el pobre Adrien tendrá que darse cuenta más tarde o más temprano de que no todo es de color de rosa... Ahí queda eso), **mace **(¿se nota que me gusta Severus), **Nemesis Crow, RAC **(Puff, Harry está que no se lo cree, jeje), **alohopotter, monyk **(muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias... Lo de Harry y Snape... bueno, las cosas no han cambiado demasiado, pero ya se verá) **luna-rickman-snape **(muchas gracias, muchas gracias), **MeilinSnape, connyhp, Eugenia Malfoy **(a lo mejor si me lanzáis la maldición Imperium y un par de crucios termino de decidirme, jeje) **Utena-Puchiko-nyu y BlackLilith **(Realmente lo de Snape es difícil de asumir, pero bueno, es un fic; si a Rowling le diera por hacer algo así seguro que la llevarían a un manicomio o algo, jeje... Y Adrien, ahí está el chavalín, cogiendo confianza...)_

_Una vez dicho todo esto, cuelgo el capi y me dejo de rollos_

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 19. Preparativos para el cole**

Adrien había pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre sus "clases de vuelo"; después de explicarle detenidamente a su padre lo que todo buen mago debía saber para montar correctamente en escoba, había pasado cerca de una hora halagando a Harry Potter y eso, naturalmente, había molestado a Severus Snape de sobremanera, aunque había sabido disimular su malestar detrás de una de esas tiernas sonrisas que tenía reservadas especialmente para Adrien. Bastante tenía el pobre hombre con saber que todo el mundo admiraba al dichoso Potter por ser "El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció" como para que ahora su propio hijo se pusiera a decir que si ese chico era muy simpático, que si sabía volar muy bien, que si era muy bueno porque le había dado permiso para jugar con Buckbead... En más de una ocasión Severus se había sentido tentado de cortar la conversación, pero las sonrisas encantadoras del pequeño Adrien, que estaba entusiasmado con su relato, lo incitaban a permanecer tercamente callado, escuchándolo con atención y haciendo comentarios de sorpresa cada vez que el niño parecía llegar a un punto cumbre de su narración. Si Albus Dumbledore lo viera en esa situación, se reiría de él a mandíbula batiente, haciendo referencia otra vez a su "instinto paternal" y burlándose por las cosas que era capaz de aguantar sólo para que Adrien no perdiera aquella sonrisa infantil que lo tenía hipnotizado sin remedio.

Adrien, por su parte, hubiera querido quedarse en Hogwarts mucho más tiempo, pero su padre se lo había llevado casi corriendo cuando lo encontró cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid; al parecer, una horda de profesores cotillas estaban ansiosos por conocerle (o algo así dijo su papá cuando lo cogió en brazos) y Severus optó por lo que en esos momentos parecía más lógico: huir por piernas. El brujo sentía que las cosas debían hacerse poco a poco: hoy le presenta a Minerva, mañana a Filius, pasado a la profesora Sprout, y así sucesivamente... Soportar todas esas miradas curiosas de sopetón sería demasiado para su estado mental; además, seguro que Adrien era incapaz de memorizar tantos nombres tan de repente, así que era mejor salir de Hogwarts cuanto antes. Había ido directamente al despacho de Dumbledore para que el director se despidiera del niño y, después de varias promesas por parte del viejo que Severus no llegó a escuchar con claridad, pero que estaban relacionadas con los encantamientos, el profesor de Pociones consiguió llevarse a su hijo sano y salvo a casa, sin tener que soportar que la gente le revolviera el pelo, le pellizcara las mejillas y le dijera lo "monísimo" que era (porque conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo como los conocía, no dudaba ni por un segundo que esas fueran sus intenciones)

Como cada vez que visitaban un lugar mágico, Adrien estaba especialmente nervioso esa tarde; no se cansaba de hablar de Buckbead, de Fawkes, de lo seria que parecía ser la profesora McGonagall (aunque el niño estaba seguro de poder suavizar sus facciones si le sonreía lo suficiente), de lo bonito que era el castillo, de lo emocionante que era volar en escoba... _"¿Por qué no pruebas tú también, papi?" _Le había dicho Adrien presa de esa emoción mal contenida mientras Severus pensaba que lo último que haría en ese mundo sería subirse en uno de esos aparatos infernales que eran las escobas voladoras, ni siquiera para que Adrien estuviera contento. El niño también le habló de lo gracioso que estaba "Oso" mientras volaban pero, sobre todo y ante todo, le habló de Harry Potter... _"Harry Potter por aquí. Harry Potter por allá"_ y Severus sentía que lo único que ahora faltaba es que a Adrien le diera por querer pasar más tiempo con el dichoso "Elegido"... Vamos, que un Snape demostrara tantas ansias por hacerse amigo de un Potter no era ni lo más normal ni lo más sano del mundo, y Severus sólo podía esperar que Adrien no terminara llevándose una desilusión con el que parecía haberse convertido en alguien digno de su admiración. Y es que Severus dudaba mucho que Harry quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra al pobre niño cuando se enterara de que precisamente él, su odiado profesor, era el padre de la criatura.

De todas formas, valía la pena escuchar a Adrien; era increíble esa capacidad que tenía el niño de hablar sin parar, aunando unas ideas con otras de forma bastante coherente para un pequeño de su edad. Tan pronto describía el sabor amargo y dulce de los caramelos de limón como mostraba interés por el aspecto greñudo de Hagrid, y todo eso uniendo las frases con una naturalidad innata... Quizás algún día ese niño pudiera dedicarse a la política; era evidente que tenía capacidades esenciales para hipnotizar a cualquiera que lo escuchara con su discurso (aunque, claro, Severus era el padre del niño y cualquier cosa que el pequeño hiciera lo dejaría anonadado)

-Y entonces el abuelo Albus me dijo que yo estaría bien en Ravenclaw –decía Adrien, que estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre, en el porche de la casa, con un gran vaso de limonada en las manos, "Oso" frente a él y los últimos rayos de sol del día iluminando su pelo negro –Dice que soy muy inteligente –y el pequeño sacó pecho y sonrió con orgullo –Mi mamá también solía decirme que era un niño listo... Y, bueno, mi mamá nunca me decía mentiras... –Severus le sonrió y se acomodó mejor, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba –A mí me gustaría ir a Slytherin, como tú... Seguro que aprendo a ser un mago muy bueno en esa casa. Tú estuviste allí y sabes transformar cosas muy bien, aunque no haces mucha magia... ¿Por qué?

-Porque en casa no podemos –Severus miró a su alrededor y habló confidencialmente –Si los muggles supieran todas las cosas que podemos hacer, se asustarían mucho, y nosotros no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Adrien agitó la cabeza en señal de negación y le dio un trago a su limonada.

-Y... ¿Mi mami sabía que tú podías hacer magia? –la pregunta era plenamente inocente, pero Severus no sabía muy bien como responderla.

-No tuve tiempo de decírselo... No pudimos estar juntos mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

-Sí –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza –Yo algunas veces le preguntaba a mí mamá por ti y ella me hablaba de todo lo que hacíais juntos cuando estuvisteis en la ciudad de mami –Severus pensó que posiblemente Mariah no se lo había contado "todo" y esbozó una sonrisa –A mí me ponía triste no tener un papá, igual que algunas veces me pongo triste cuando pienso en mi mami y sé que no va a venir más... Pero –y Adrien se irguió, como si no quisiera que su padre se preocupara –Se me pasa pronto... Ahora porque sé que mi mamá siempre va a estar ayudándome y antes porque mi mami me contaba cosas sobre ti cuando yo le preguntaba. No me gustaba no tener un papá como los otros niños, pero mi mami siempre me decía que tú me querías mucho y que no estabas con nosotros porque ella... –Adrien se aclaró la voz –Porque ella no te había dicho nada de mí –Severus abrió la boca sorprendido; indudablemente Mariah era una mujer que iba con la verdad por delante –Yo le decía que no podías quererme si no sabías nada de mí, pero ella estaba segura de que ya me querías y que, cuando me vieras por primera vez, me lo ibas a demostrar –Adrien sonrió y dejó el vaso vacío en manos de su padre –Al principio me dabas un poco de miedo, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? –Severus hizo una mueca divertida; creía tener unos cuantos buenos "por qués" en mente, pero prefería escucharlos de labios de Adrien.

-¡Uhm...! –Adrien frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como si estuviese seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras –Pues porque eras muy serio... Me mirabas como si quisieras pisotearme como a un bicharraco...

-¡Adrien!

-Pero luego me di cuenta de que siempre miras así a la gente –dijo el niño alegremente, y Severus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –También vestías todo de negro y hablabas de una forma... Como los malos de las películas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza animosamente –Y luego me diste vueltas por la casa; estaba todo tan oscuro y sucio que me daba mucho miedo... ¡Y ni siquiera sabías cocinar!

-Sí, bueno...

-Pero luego –Adrien suavizó su voz y jugueteó con las manos de su padre –Me dejaste quedarme contigo cuando ese hombre malo fue a mi habitación y me sentí muy bien –Severus acarició la carita del niño, mirándolo embobado –Y luego me compraste toda esa ropa y entonces empecé a pasármelo bien contigo... Ya no me das miedo.

-¿Ni un poquito? –Severus alzó una ceja y le dedicó una de sus miradas "Snape", cargada de frialdad y algo de furia.

-Ni cuando me miras así –Adrien rió y se bajó de sus piernas -¿Me das otro vaso de limonada?

-Ya has bebido suficiente limonada por hoy –Severus se levantó y le tendió una mano al niño –Mucho me temo que te estás volviendo adicto al azúcar como tu abuelo...

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Y ahora vamos a cenar y luego nos iremos a la cama; mañana tenemos que ir a recoger tus uniformes del colegio y todos los libros...

-¿No puedo beber un traguito más? –Adrien puso su carita "encantadora" y Severus no pudo evitar acordarse de Gilderoy Lockhart -¡Sólo un poquitito más! Porfis...

-Sólo si te comes toda la verdura...

-No me gustan las espinacas...

-Pues me temo que si quieres limonada, tendrás que comer espinacas, Adrien Bellefort-Snape.

La tienda de ropa estaba de lo más concurrida; eran muchos los padres que parecían haber dejado para última hora sus compras y a esas alturas del año, cuando sólo faltaban quince días para que empezaran las clases, se agolpaban en el mostrador exigiendo que alguien le ajustara correctamente la ropa a sus hijos. Severus, que era un hombre precavido y que, además, debía él mismo empezar a trabajar en Hogwarts dentro de una semana, ya había pasado por aquel local unos días antes y había dejado encargados todos los uniformes, así que esperó pacientemente en un rincón de la tienda, con Adrien sentado en una sillita; el niño le estaba echando un vistazo a su nuevo libro de Matemáticas y se entretenía básicamente mirando los dibujos... El libro entero parecía estar dedicado a las andanzas de un ratón intelectual llamado "Números" ("Vaya nombre más original", pensó Severus desdeñoso) y el animalito en cuestión pretendía introducir a los niños en el complicado arte de las sumas y las restas de una forma divertida y sencilla. Severus debía reconocer que los muggles tenían imaginación a la hora de educar a sus pequeños y dejó que Adrien curioseara por todos sus libros de texto: en el de Lengua aparecía un pájaro de plumas amarillas que se llamaba "Señor Letras"; en el de Inglés, una gata blanca con lacito incluido que se llamaba "Minnie"; en el de Lectura, tres vacas que se erguían sobre sus patas traseras y se hacían llamar "Versa", "Poesy" y... ¡Oh, qué original! (Severus puso los ojos en blanco) "Doña Prosa"... Y así con todos y cada uno de los libros que Adrien iba sacando... Severus sólo esperaba no tener que hablar sobre esos personajes como si fueran miembros de su familia o algo así; sería demasiado para él, incluso cuando trataba de ser un padre amante y cariñoso...

-¿Señor Snape? –la voz chillona de una mujer baja y regordeta resonó entre las voces de todas las demás mujeres y Severus giró la cabeza, viendo una cara alzada entre los hombros de personas mucho más altas que ella, intentando localizarle mientras sujetaba unas cuantas perchas con las manos. Severus agitó un brazo y la mujer sonrió aliviada, acercándose a él mientras trataba de ignorar las "casi" amenazas de los padres (bueno, la mayoría eran madres)más ansiosos –Disculpe que haya tardado tanto; ya ve todo el jaleo que tenemos –Severus inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y miró a Adrien –Tú debes ser el pequeño –y miró disimuladamente la etiqueta identificativa de la ropa –Adrien.

-¿Ya están mis uniformes? –Adrien se puso de pie y miró con avidez a la mujer.

-Así es... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para ver si te quedan todos bien? –la mujer miró a Severus -¿Le importaría esperar aquí, señor Snape? Tenemos los probadores llenos de gente y, bueno, no tardaré mucho con el niño... Sólo si no le molesta.

-¿Tú que dices, Adrien?

-¡Vale!

Al niño realmente le daba igual si su padre lo acompañaba o no cuando iba a probarse ropa; se lo pasaba tan bien que no tenía tiempo para acordarse de él aunque, claro, ese día iba a probarse uniformes para el colegio y seguramente no sería tan divertido... Haría un esfuerzo, aunque sólo fuera para que la mujer que le sostenía la mano con suavidad dejara de tener esa cara de disgusto... Y Severus, bueno, hubiera querido ir con Adrien, pero la mujer tenía razón; con la aglomeración de gente que había en esos momentos en la tienda, era una misión casi imposible llegar a los vestuarios... ¿Es que los muggles no podían tener la decencia de no dejar las cosas para el último momento? ¡Demonios! ¡Qué molesto estaba resultando ser todo esa mañana! Casi dos horas en la librería y ahora iban por el mismo camino para poder conseguir los uniformes...

-¿Severus Snape?

Aquella voz le resultó muy familiar; era la voz de una mujer y, cuando Severus giró la cabeza no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro... Durante un par de días había pensado que se había quedado sin niñera y ahí estaba Carole Allerton, aparecida justo en el momento más propicio, cuando el plazo para encontrar a alguien que cuidara de Adrien se estaba terminando. Esa mañana hacía un poco de fresco y Severus se fijó en la ropa que traía puesta la mujer (no sabía muy bien porqué, pero se fijó): un pantalón vaquero de talle bajo, unos zapatos con mucho tacón, una camiseta blanca que realmente se ajustaba a las bien formadas curvas de su cuerpo (Severus no sabía porqué se fijaba en las curvas de ese cuerpo) y una chaqueta vaquera que realmente se ceñía muy agradablemente a su cintura (y Severus seguía sin entender). Llevaba el pelo suelto y parecía haberse pasado un par horas en el baño hasta que sus rizos quedaron perfectamente formados, y sujetaba por el cuello de una sudadera azul marino a un siempre enfurruñado Josh... El criajo hacía esfuerzos por escapar de las manos maternas, con el pelo rubio algo despeinado ya y con los cordones de las zapatillas desatados; definitivamente ese niño necesitaba endulzar su carácter, no se parecía en nada a Adrien...

-Carole Allerton –Severus estrechó la mano de la mujer y le lanzó a Josh una de sus miradas de "profesor cabroncete"; extrañamente el niño ni se inmutó... Por el contrario, le sacó la lengua despectivamente y Severus dejó de mirarlo de forma inmediata... ¿Acaso estaría perdiendo facultades? -¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, gracias. He venido a recoger los uniformes de Josh; el curso comienza en par de semanas –Carole miró disimuladamente los libros de Adrien y reconoció al ratón "Números" -¿El Saint Andrews?

-Me pareció el mejor colegio –Severus se encogió de hombros.

-La profesora Stiller es una mujer realmente encantadora –Carole cabeceó y sujetó a Josh con fuerza; incluso apretó los dientes un poco –Por lo que sé, lleva casi veinte años ocupándose de los niños y es una de las mejores cuidadoras de la ciudad... Josh también irá al "Saint Andrews"; posiblemente coincida en la misma clase de Adrien... –Carole miró a su hijo -¿Te acuerdas de Adrien, cariño? Este señor es su papá...

-Adrien me mordió –dijo el niño tensamente, mirando a Severus con cierto rencor, aunque luego se suavizó su expresión –Pero luego me dejó jugar con él en el parque... –definitivamente Adrien no le caía mal del todo...

-Seguro que vais a la misma clase –Carole sonaba conciliadora –Así que no tienes que preocuparte por hacer amigos; ya conoces a Adrien.

Josh soltó un bufidito; claro que tenía preocuparse por lo de hacer amigos, por más que dijera su madre... Era cierto que Adrien había sido amable con él la última vez que se vieron, pero Josh no era uno de esos niños que les resultaban simpáticos a los demás; como siempre estaba serio y tenía la costumbre de pegar a todo aquel que le llevara la contraria, normalmente no muchos se atrevían a acercarse a él. Bueno, Adrien lo había hecho después de la pelea en el centro comercial y luego le había presentado a sus amigos del cajón de arena; quizás esa nueva ciudad no fuera tan horrible como todas en las que había estado antes... ¿Quién sabe?

-Estoy seguro de que a Adrien le encantará volver a verte –dijo Severus, procurando ser amable (y sin saber por qué; era raro que esa mañana no tuviera capacidad para saber muchas cosas)

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Josh finalmente, medio obligado medio interesado de verdad.

-Ha ido a probarse sus uniformes, no tardará.

-¡Oh!

Finalmente Carole soltó la sudadera de su hijo; el niño parecía estar más tranquilo y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Adrien, sacó un pequeño coche del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a jugar distraídamente. Carole sonrió, aliviada porque Josh parecía haberse olvidado de su enfado, y miró a Severus que la contemplaba tan fijamente que casi se sintió incómoda. La mujer carraspeó y acomodó los uniformes de su hijo; realmente había sido una suerte encontrarse con ese hombre precisamente esa mañana, cuando estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de encontrar un nuevo trabajo y sólo podía llamarse estúpida por no haberse acordado de preguntarle a ese hombre por su dirección el día que se encontraron en el parque.

-Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, señorita Allerton –dijo Severus, aclarándose la voz y sin saber si debía llamar a esa mujer "señorita" o "señora"; optó por lo primero porque no vio ninguna alianza de casada en su dedo –Me refiero al empleo que le ofrecí.

-¡Oh, sí!

-Quizás ya haya encontrado otra cosa, pero mi oferta sigue en pie.

-¡Oh, realmente me está salvando la vida! –Carole bromeaba, por supuesto, pero había algo de sinceridad en sus palabras –Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme...

-Falta muy poco para la hora de comer –Severus miró distraídamente un reloj colgado en una de las paredes de la tienda, sobre el escaparate –Quizás pudiera invitarles a tomar una hamburguesa o una pizza; podríamos hablar de negocios, ya sabe.

-¡Oh! –Carole se giró para mirar a su hijo que, aunque pareciera mentira, estaba atento a todo lo que decían los adultos -¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Te apetece una buena hamburguesa?

-Mejor que uno de esos enormes platos de espinacas –dijo Josh con desdén; Severus rió por lo bajo, asombrado con el parecido existente entre Adrien y Josh (que no era mucho realmente, pero ahí estaba)

-Por una vez –Carole se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al brujo –Aceptamos, entonces.

-Bien; nos iremos en cuanto terminen con Adrien.

Carole cabeceó; a Severus le había parecido que su mirada se iluminó cuando volvió a ofrecerle el trabajo que ya le ofreciera en su día y, aunque de una forma extraña (incluso retorcida) se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo porque, y no lo quería reconocer, esa mujer parecía depender de él. Y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie dependía de él... De hecho, sólo Adrien parecía necesitarlo constantemente y Severus, a pesar de que no se planteó esa posibilidad demasiado en serio, estaba contento al poder ayudar a Carole y a su hijo; había algo en esa mujer que le incitaba a pensar que ella no lo había pasado bien del todo y no estaba mal facilitarle un poco las cosas. Y, si de paso se las facilitaba a sí mismo, mejor que mejor.

Adrien se reunió con ellos un cuarto de hora después; parecía un poco cansado, pero su carita se iluminó cuando vio a Josh. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a hablar sin parar, arrancándole alguna que otra sonrisa al otro muchachito, que era mucho más tímido y callado. Fueron a la hamburguesería más cercana y comieron tranquilamente; los niños se comportaban bien y se llevaban cada vez un poco mejor, así que cuando terminaron su comida los adultos les permitieron irse a jugar entre las mesas con la condición de que no molestaran a nadie.

-Me encanta ver a Josh con Adrien –comentó Carole distraídamente, casi como si hablara consigo misma –Normalmente es un niño muy reservado y con muy mal carácter; le cuesta mucho hacer amigos y me preocupa, pero con Adrien parece diferente... –la mujer miró a Severus –Su hijo es totalmente opuesto al mío: amable, extrovertido... Dulce... Debe ser muy fácil manejarlo...

-No se crea –Severus cabeceó y sonrió entre alegre y resignado –Cuando pone su carita de ángel es capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa; puede preguntárselo a mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Josh opta por berrear hasta que le doy lo que quiere... U optaba, porque hace unos meses decidí que ese método de persuasión había pasado a la historia; ya casi no monta pataletas...

-Es un chico con mucha personalidad –comentó Severus, acordándose de sí mismo a su edad –Quizás cuando empiece el colegio se suavice un poco, al contactar con otros niños, todos diferentes entre sí...

-Eso espero, porque cada día que pasa se pone peor –Carole agitó la cabeza y sonrió –Pero no sigamos hablando de Josh o terminará replanteándose el asunto de mi contrato; no quisiera asustarlo con mis problemas...

-No se preocupe. Cuando le ofrecí el empleo ya sabía que tenía un hijo; no tengo porque cambiar de opinión ahora.

-Porque no sabe lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser ese pequeño demonio –Carole miro a su hijo y un deje de tristeza empañó su mirada –Quiero creer que a partir de ahora las cosas mejorarán; últimamente hemos cambiado de ciudad bastante a menudo. Ojalá podamos establecernos de una vez.

Severus tuvo la sensación de que había algo más detrás de esas palabras; Carole pareció hablar más para sí misma que para su acompañante y el brujo sintió que ya había pasado por una situación similar antes, muchos años atrás. Agitó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y miró a Josh... Y a Adrien... Era su hijo el que animaba al otro a jugar; el rubio parecía aceptar sus proposiciones casi a regañadientes, pero cuando lo hacía era evidente que disfrutaba tanto como Adrien, o incluso más... Había algo en ese niño que también le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

-En fin –Severus suspiró y decidió empezar a tratar los asuntos que lo habían llevado hasta esa hamburguesería.

Aproximadamente una hora después, ya estaba todo acordado; los niños habían vuelto a la mesa y jugaban distraídamente con los muñecos de regalo que tenían sus hamburguesas, completamente ajenos a otra cosa que no fueran dichos juegos. Carole y Severus tomaban su tercer café de la sobremesa y poco a poco el local se iba quedando vacío, una vez pasada la hora de comer; Carole no empezaría a trabajar hasta la semana en que daban comienzo las clases en el colegio. Tenía que viajar con Josh a Londres para hacer unos papeleos y no podría cuidar de Adrien, así que Severus asumió que su hijo iba a pasar siete días de lo más interesantes en Hogwarts. Así pues, el día siete de septiembre Carole llegaría a la casa de los Snape a las siete de la mañana y recogería a Adrien todos los días para llevarlo al colegio; tal vez fuera una hora muy temprana, pero Severus tenía que estar en su puesto de trabajo a las siete y media a más tardar, así que Adrien tendría que acostumbrarse a madrugar más de la cuenta. Por las tardes, a eso de las seis, el propio Severus iría a recoger a Adrien al apartamento de Carole, que estaba bastante cerca del colegio; si él no podía ir, enviaría a alguien de su total confianza, alguien a quien Carole debía conocer personalmente. Los niños comerían en casa de Carole diariamente; terminaban las clases a las dos de la tarde y la propia Carole se encargaría de que hicieran sus tareas y luego se los llevaría a jugar al parque hasta que fuera hora de que Severus recogiera a Adrien... Y, en cuanto al sueldo, podría decirse que Carole no era demasiado exigente; de hecho, Severus le ofreció más dinero del que ella tenía pensado pedir en un principio.

Sí, todo estaba arreglado y sólo podía salir bien, así que ya era hora de dejar de hablar de negocios. Carole decidió que necesitaba saber algo más de Adrien y habló con total confianza; había empezado con buen pie aquella relación con su nuevo jefe, sólo esperaba que no se estropeara con el tiempo.

-El otro día comentó que era viudo –dijo, echándole un ojo a Adrien para asegurarse de que el niño no le prestaba atención.

-Bueno, técnicamente no lo soy –Severus se encogió de hombros; no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, menos aún con una mujer a la que apenas conocía, pero sin duda era imprescindible que ella supiera algo más de Mariah, sobre todo para no meter la pata cuando hablara con Adrien –En realidad no estuvimos casados; de hecho, no supe nada del niño hasta hace unas pocas semanas... Su madre falleció y quiso que yo me hiciera cargo de Adrien; podría decirse que su nacimiento fue fruto de un pequeño desliz.

-Ya veo –Carole sonrió, indulgente, y se dijo que ese niño no había sido menos querido por ser fruto de un desliz, tal y como afirmaba su padre.

-Mariah y Adrien estaban muy unidos; supongo que es algo normal, pero el niño sigue muy apegado a ella –Severus miró a "Oso", que parecía ser una parte muy importante de los juegos de los pequeños –No se separa del peluche que le regaló su madre ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Es una pena que haya perdido a su madre siendo tan pequeño –otra vez la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer.

Severus estuvo a punto de preguntar por el padre de Josh, pero creyó conveniente no hacerlo por el momento; recordó la escena en el parque y a ese hombre de pelo rubio que había zarandeado a Carole. Definitivamente no era el padre de Josh, no cuando había hablado del niño de la forma en que lo hizo, así que debía haber una historia oculta que, por supuesto, Carole no iba a contar tan rápidamente; quizás el "señor Allerton", si es que había habido alguno, hubiera fallecido recientemente. De ahí la melancolía de Carole y el comportamiento ligeramente hostil del pequeño Josh; perder a un padre no era algo fácil y cada niño manifestaba su dolor de una forma. Quizás la forma que tenía Josh para sentirse mejor era golpeando a otros chicos. Quizás algún día pudiera saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no...

-¡Oh, pero que tarde se nos está haciendo! –Carole dio un bote y se puso en pie –Lo siento muchísimo, señor Snape, pero tenemos que marcharnos ya; el tren a Londres sale dentro de dos horas y tenemos que preparar algunas cosas...

-No se preocupe, no hay problema.

-Josh, cielo, vámonos...

El niño no parecía muy conforme con esa decisión de su madre, pero terminó por levantarse, aunque con cara de pocos amigos... Justo ahora que se lo estaba pasando en grande, tenía que dejar de jugar con Adrien para irse a Londres, donde seguro se aburriría muchísimo...

-El día siete me tendrá puntual en su casa, señor Snape –dijo Carole a modo de despedida –Hasta luego, Adrien. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar este año; te prepararé unas galletas de chocolate que estarán para chuparse los dedos.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, entusiasmado ante esa perspectiva, y un par de minutos después, su padre y él se quedaban solos otra vez. Había sido muy agradable poder pasar casi toda la mañana con Josh; últimamente no jugaba mucho con nadie, salvo los ratos que pasaba en el parque, y se lo había pasado muy bien con su nuevo amigo, sobre todo porque Josh ya no era tan huraño como al principio de conocerse. De hecho, el rubio había tenido un par de buenas ideas durante sus juegos y Adrien iba a estar encantado de pasar muchos ratos con él durante ese año; ya sabía que Carole iba a ser su niñera, había oído retazos de la conversación que tuvieron ella y su padre. Carole le caía bien y lo mejor era Josh, alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, alguien con quien jugar y con quien aprender a ser un niño mayor... Sí, iba a estar bien que Carole lo cuidara cuando su papá no pudiera y, aunque le daba un poco de pena saber que no podría ir a Hogwarts tantas veces como quisiera, pensaba que tal vez algún día pudiera hablarle a Josh sobre el colegio de los niños magos y enseñarle todas las cosas que había aprendido del mundo mágico: podía enseñarle cómo mandar cartas con "Athos", presentarle a Buckbead y volar ambos a lomos del animal; podría hablarle de toda la gente que había conocido, de pociones, transformaciones... Podría incluso enseñarle su escoba voladora y enseñarle a volar igual que a él le había enseñado Harry Potter... Adrien estaba ansioso por compartir todas esas cosas con alguien porque, aunque era divertido estar con su papá, con Dumbledore y con Hagrid, muchas veces prefería estar con otros niños. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hablar con Josh sobre la magia; era un fastidio no poder hacerlo y seguro que le costaba mucho trabajo quedarse callado, pero se lo había prometido a su padre y pensaba cumplir con su palabra; quizás algún día conociera a otros niños magos con los que poder jugar, aunque por el momento se conformaba con su nuevo amigo... El primer amigo que tenía desde que abandonaron la ciudad de su mamá...

OOOOO ooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOO ooooo OOOOO ooooo 

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "En el Expreso de Hogwarts"...**_

_Malfoy..._

_Adrien se puso pálido... Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tonks y dio un pasito atrás, aterrado..._

_Malfoy... ¿Estaría allí el hombre malo? ¿Había ido a buscarlo al tren aprovechando que su papá no estaba allí para protegerlo?_

_-Muy bien –Remus había suspirado, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la mente del niño; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Adrien estaba allí –Señor Weasley –y miró al pelirrojo –Señor Malfoy..._

_Y miró al rubio... Al ahijado de su papá..._

_Adrien abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de respirar; Tonks pareció notar algo raro en el niño entonces y lo miró fijamente, pero para el pequeño, en ese preciso momento, su mundo se reducía a Draco... Draco Malfoy... Ahora que lo miraba mejor, ese chico se parecía mucho al hombre malo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión maliciosa que no recordaba... Una expresión que no tenía cuando lo conoció pero que la pelea con Ron Weasley había hecho aparecer..._

_-Adrien, cielo –Tonks se colocó a su altura, cogiéndolo por suavidad de los hombros; nadie más les prestaba atención... Draco, tal vez sí que miraba de reojo, pero parecía escuchar el discurso de Remus -¿Te pasa algo? –le colocó una mano en la frente -¿Estás bien, cariño?_

_-Mal... Malfoy... –musitó con voz apagada, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos –Malfoy..._

_Draco, que había sido mortífago, jamás había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre con tanto terror... Unos minutos antes, Adrien le miraba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si le tuviera un afecto especial, y ahora el niño le tenía miedo, quizás demasiado miedo, y él no le había hecho nada... ¿Sería por la pelea? Había sido un error, pero tampoco era para tanto, Adrien debía entender que a él no lo iba a lastimar, debía entender que se había pegado con Weasley porque el pelirrojo era una comadreja estúpida... Y, porqué no reconocerlo, él un hurón descerebrado..._

_-El... el hom... bre... –murmuró Adrien, dando pasitos atrás, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención –El hombre ma...malo... _(N/A: otro adelanto muuy largo... Pero es que el siguiente capi también lo es)


	20. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

Hola a todos. En primer lugar, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, así que no saco ningún beneficio y bla, bla, bla

_En segundo lugar, agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y que me han dejado un review... De verdad que estoy muy sorprendida por todos los que he tenido en este capítulo, así que un beso para todos y muchas gracias._

_En tercero, el capítulo; es el más largo de todos y espero que os guste._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 20: En el Expreso de Hogwarts**

-¡Date prisa, Adrien, o vamos a llegar tarde!

Adrien frunció el ceño un momento y volvió a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo; su papá siempre le dejaba que se peinara solo, como si fuera un niño más mayor, y esa mañana ya llevaba diez minutos intentado que sus pelos quedaran de punta, pero ya empezaba a tener el cabello más largo de lo normal y se le antojaba una misión imposible. Al parecer, su papá había tomado la decisión de que el pelo de su hijo debía tener el mismo aspecto que el suyo propio y había ignorado al pequeño cada vez que le pedía que lo llevara a la peluquería a recortarle un poco las puntas; a Adrien le gustaba llevar el pelo más corto, a su mamá también le había gustado poder peinar a su hijo con aquellas puntitas que le daban cierto aspecto travieso y Adrien había aprendido a hacerlo con bastante facilidad, pero ese día, por más que se echara el cabello hacia arriba, por más que se lo mojara y tratara de retorcerlo, el dichoso pelo insistía en quedarse pegado a su cabeza, sin mucha gracia. Afortunadamente no tenía el mismo aspecto grasiento que el de su padre, pero Adrien se había propuesto una meta para cuando volvieran de Hogwarts el sábado por la tarde: ir a la peluquería y llevar a su padre con él. Tampoco a Severus le vendría mal un corte, eso era algo obvio para el niño.

Finalmente, Adrien soltó un bufidito y se rindió; con el peine, se hizo la raya a un lado de la cabeza y se arregló con cuidado, recordando la forma ondulada que su madre le daba al cabello cuando lo llevaba a eventos importantes y le ponía los trajecitos con corbata para ir elegante... Ahora sí que parecía un niño bueno y Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia... ¡Uhm! Con esa carita de ángel iba a conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera... De un salto se bajó de la silla que había acercado al lavabo para poder lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y, como no, peinarse, y fue corriendo hasta su habitación para recoger a "Oso"; por la noche su padre había llenado un baúl todo lo que iban a necesitar en Hogwarts, túnicas incluidas. Aquella mañana Adrien iba vestido como un muggle, con unos pantalones vaqueros algo desgastados y una sudadera blanca y negra; hacía fresco y, aunque el pequeño llevaba una camiseta de manga corta por debajo de la sudadera, convenía ir abrigado. Se ató los cordones de una de sus nuevas zapatillas de deporte, agarró la mochila donde había guardado su libro de Hogwarts, unos cuantos cuadernos de dibujo y un puzzle, y se reunió con su padre en el recibidor de la casa. Severus había vuelto a su ropa negra y Adrien lo miró de mala manera un momento, aunque terminó por encogerse de hombros; si a su padre le gustaba vestirse así, él no podía hacer nada...

Severus miraba el reloj con impaciencia; había hecho un par de intentos para ayudarle a vestirse, pero el niño insistía en hacer esas cosas él solo. Realmente no tenía mal aspecto, así que la esperaba había merecido la pena... Bueno, no le gustó demasiado la forma de peinarse; él había esperado que hubiera dejado que el cabello tomara una forma similar al suyo (los dos tenían el pelo muy parecido), para eso se había propuesto dejar que el pelito del niño le creciera hasta la altura de los hombros, pero Adrien había tomado su propia decisión y estaba repeinado, con un aspecto quizás demasiado formal... Quizás si le decía que los magos tenían el pelo largo aceptaba dejárselo crecer...Severus lo dudaba realmente, puesto que cada día que pasaba Adrien se ponía más y más pesado con el tema de la peluquería, pero Severus no se iba a rendir; el niño iba a estar mucho mejor con el pelo largo, como él.

-¿Lo has cogido todo? ¿No te olvidas de nada?

-No, papi –Adrien miró el baúl que estaba junto a su padre y le tendió su mochilita –Ya nos podemos ir.

-Sabes que el viaje en tren es muy largo –Severus puso los brazos en jarra –Yo no podré ir contigo y no quiero que molestes a Remus si te aburres, ¿seguro que lo tienes todo?

-Lo tengo todo, papi –Adrien afirmó con seguridad.

-Vale –Severus le tendió los brazos a Adrien para cogerlo –Vamos a aparecernos en el Anden 93/4... ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te conté sobre ese lugar?

-Sí, papi –Adrien cabeceó, sujetándose al cuello de su padre –Es un lugar mágico; habrá mucha gente y no tengo que soltar tu mano para no perderme ni acercarme a las vías del tren.

-Eso es. Y, ahora, vamos para allá... Una, dos...

¡TRES!

Adrien cerró los ojos un momento, abrazándose fuerte al cuello de su padre y, un segundo después, estaba en lo que parecía ser una estación de tres, sólo que era muy diferente a las otras estaciones en las que antes había estado con su madre... Una vez más, se vio rodeado de gente vestida con túnicas extrañas y durante un segundo lamentó no haberse puesto una de las suyas, pero entonces vio a un montón de chicos que se saludaban cerca de donde estaba y se sintió a gusto; la mayoría de ellos iban vestidos con ropa muggle, así que debía ser algo normal allí. Además, aunque la mayoría de los adultos llevaban túnicas, otros iban con pantalones y camisas más comunes (su padre le había dijo al oído que esos no eran mágicos) y Adrien tuvo la sensación de estar en alguna reunión de padres en el colegio, una de esas reuniones de principios de curso que solían celebrarse y a las que él fue sólo una vez, a principios del curso anterior... Severus lo dejó en el suelo y buscó con la mirada a Remus Lupin; hubiera querido poder llevar al niño consigo esa mañana, pero sabía que sus tareas en Hogwarts lo iban a tener demasiado ocupado para poder prestarle atención a Adrien. Ni siquiera Hagrid iba a poder hacer de niñero, puesto que él tenía también muchas cosas que preparar para cuando llegaran los nuevos estudiantes, y Severus finalmente había aceptado la oferta de Remus para cuidar de él en el Expreso de Hogwarts; no es que la idea le hiciera demasiada gracia, puesto que Lupin y él no eran precisamente amigos, aunque su relación era ahora mucho más cordial que unas semanas antes. Si había aceptado su ofrecimiento fue porque no le quedó otro remedio y porque, además, Albus había pasado dos días enteros enviándole lechuzas para convencerlo; no es que le hubiera dejado tomar otra decisión, vamos, y Severus confiaba en que Remus y el niño estuvieran tranquilos durante todo el viaje. El profesor de Pociones entornó un poco los ojos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que pronto volverían a ser alumnos suyos, hasta que distinguió una mata de cabello morado a unos metros de distancia; así que Remus había traído a Tonks consigo... Bueno, Adrien parecía haber simpatizado bastante con la bruja, así que su presencia en el tren no sería tan mala; dos víctimas a las que "atormentar" para el bueno de su hijito... Severus cogió con una mano el baúl con el equipaje de Adrien (y una parte del suyo propio) y echó a andar en dirección a Remus; el niño miraba a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos, maravillado por el aspecto brillante de la locomotora de aquel tren, que echaba humo por una chimenea y pitaba de cuando en cuando de una forma muy llamativa. A Adrien le hubiera gustado ver cómo funcionaba aquella cosa, pero su padre parecía tener demasiada prisa; llevaba tres días diciéndole que se tenía que portar muy bien cuando estuviera en el Expreso de Hogwarts, que tenía que obedecer a Remus y que no debía darle nada de guerra porque no debía molestar a los demás. Adrien había prometido portarse bien, encantado con la perspectiva de pasar una semana entera en Hogwarts; tenía un montón de juguetes para entretenerse. Se quedaría todo el tiempo en su compartimiento, sin curiosear por los pasillos y sin ir a presentarse a cuanto niño con túnica se le pusiera por delante (Severus tenía la sensación de que al mocoso le daría por hacer eso si no se lo prohibía expresamente); no comería demasiadas chucherías (eso, por supuesto, Adrien debía pensárselo todavía) y tendría mucha paciencia porque iban a llegar a Hogwarts de noche, así que tendría que estar todo un día sin salir de ese tren.

Finalmente su padre se detuvo y Adrien, que estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Nymphadora Tonks; era un poco raro que ahora no tuviera el pelo amarillo chillón, largo y rizado, ni los ojos violetas. De hecho, su pelo era morado, lo llevaba corto y puntiagudo, y sus ojos eran azules muy claros, pero por lo demás, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas del día en que la conoció. Adrien frunció un poco el ceño hasta que la reconoció y respondió al saludo pícaro de la joven cuando ella le sacó la lengua. Luego, miró a Remus, que había empezado a hablar con su papá sin que él se diera cuenta, y decidió esperar a que le dijeran algo.

-No quiero que coma demasiados dulces –decía Severus y, a juzgar por la cara de Lupin, al pobre hombre todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que el profesor de Pociones pudiera hablar de esos temas con tanta naturalidad –Seguro que te pedirá, pero no quiero que le compres nada; ya lleva unas ranas de chocolate en su mochila y una bolsa de caramelos de limón... Por lo visto Albus cree que se puede comer todo lo que le mete en los bolsillos –aquellas palabras fueron más una reflexión que otra cosa –A medio día dale de comer el bocadillo y la pieza de fruta; enviaré a "Athos" para asegurarme de que todo anda bien sobre esa hora... Y procura que se eche la siesta, así te dejará en paz un rato...

-No creo que vaya a molestarme... –alcanzó a decir Remus cuando Severus se quedó callado para tomar aire.

-Tiene un puzzle y unos cuadernos de dibujo en la mochila para que se entretenga –Severus ignoró por completo el comentario del licántropo –Si quiere leer algo de su libro de Hogwarts te agradecería que le echaras una mano; a veces confunde las letras, pero se esfuerza mucho por aprender y...

-Severus, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes –Remus estiró una mano para que Adrien se la cogiera y, aunque un poco dubitativo, el niño lo hizo –Estoy seguro de que Adrien no va a dar ninguna clase de problemas, así que relájate.

-Si ves que se pone muy pesado envíame una lechuza y veré que puedo hacer...

-¡No me pondré pesado, papi! –intervino Adrien un poco molesto –Me portaré muy bien.

-Eso ya lo sé –Severus se acuclilló frente a él –Ya sabes lo que te he dicho de las chucherías...

-Sí... –Adrien parecía impaciente.

-Sabré si has convencido a Remus para que te compre algo más –Severus alzó un dedo, amenazador –Si intentas engañarme te voy a quitar todos los caramelos de limón hasta nueva orden...

-No te engañaré –Adrien hablaba con firmeza, aunque tenía los dedos cruzados en su espalda, algo de lo que Severus era plenamente consciente –Te lo prometo.

-Sí... Ya... –Severus miró su reloj –Tengo que irme ya... ¿te portarás bien?

-Me portaré mejor que bien, papi –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y dejó que su padre lo cogiera por los hombros.

-Sabes que el viaje será muy largo y seguro que te aburres...

-No me voy a aburrir –Adrien miró a Remus de reojo –Si me aburro, le pediré al señor Remus que me cuente historias como las que me cuentas tú; seguro que sabe muchas... Y pienso hacer unos dibujos muy chulos para tu despacho; ya verás como te gustan...

-¿Qué dibujarás?

-¡Ah! –Adrien se puso en plan misterioso –Hasta esta noche no lo sabrás...

-Está bien... ¡Dame un abrazo, enano!

Adrien se arrojó inmediatamente a los brazos de su padre y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla; por lo visto, a Severus le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano soltarse de él... Era la primera vez que se separaban en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y se le estaba haciendo un poco duro, a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que el pequeño iba a estar perfectamente bien; además, debía acostumbrarse a no estar todo el día con Adrien, puesto que las clases comenzarían al día siguiente y Severus iba a pasar varias horas al día sin poder verlo. Pero era duro, no quería dejarlo solo en ese tren para irse a Hogwarts... Hubiera preferido llevarlo con él, pero eso no podía ser, así que finalmente lo soltó y se puso en pie, dejando que Remus volviera a coger la manita de su niño...

-En fin –Severus se pasó la mano por el pelo, disimulando su repentina turbación; Remus lo miró divertido y Tonks carraspeó para disimular una risita –Ya sabes que si hay algún problema...

-Lo sé, Severus –Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y pensó que Severus lo fulminaría con la mirada, pero al parecer el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su hijo.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Severus le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se alejó de ellos, sin dejar de mirar a Adrien mientras el niño le decía adiós alegremente con una manita. Cuando desapareció de la vista, miró a Remus y a Tonks y les puso su mejor cara de angelito; le había prometido que iba a ser bueno a su papá, pero quizás pudiera hacer alguna travesura pequeñita... Todavía no lo había decidido.

-Bueno, Adrien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a coger un buen sitio? –Tonks le tendió una mano y Adrien se cogió a ella ufanamente –Remus se encargará del equipaje... ¿Necesitas algo del baúl?

-Lo tengo todo en la mochila...

-Pues vamos.

Tonks se encaminó hacia el tren mientras, efectivamente, Remus se hacía cargo de tres baúles: el de Adrien, el de Tonks y el suyo propio. Después de ayudar a Adrien a subir la escalinata, abrió una puerta y el niño se encontró en el interior de un hermoso vagón de aspecto antiguo, como los trenes de las películas que le gustaban a su madre. A esas horas no había muchos estudiantes, así que no tardaron en encontrar un compartimiento vacío, cerca de la locomotora, un lugar donde estarían mucho más tranquilos, pues por allí sólo estaban los sectores que solían utilizar los prefectos de Hogwarts, alumnos en teoría mucho más formales que los niños más pequeños (y Tonks pensaba que eso sólo era teoría, pues era conocido por todos que los estudiantes más mayores tenían más peligro que los más jóvenes, básicamente porque sabían mucha más magia)

-¿Tú también eres profesora en Hogwarts? –le preguntó Adrien mientras se instalaban; Nymphadora colocaba las bolsas de viaje en los maleteros y el niño corría hasta colocarse junto a la ventana, de rodillas sobre el asiento, realmente nervioso.

-No, cariño. Yo sólo voy a acompañar a Remus durante unos días –explicó Tonks con una sonrisa; en realidad viajaba con otras intenciones, pero no convenía comentárselas al pequeño.

-¡Oh! Y... –Adrien puso carita maliciosa –Remus es tu... ¿novio?

Tonks abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó... ¡Vaya con el criajo!

-Sí... Él es mi... novio...

-Y... ¿le quieres mucho? (N/A: Ahí tenemos a Adrien, metido a comentarista del corazón... Tiembla, Rita Skeeter...)

-Sí... –Tonks carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco incómoda –Le quiero mucho, sí...

-¡Oh...! ¡Qué bien! –y Adrien parecía alegrarse realmente –Mi papá no tiene novia, ¿sabes?

-¿No? –Tonks se sentó; aquello ya empezaba a gustarle más... ¡Pobre Severus Snape!

-Mis papás no fueron novios tampoco... –Adrien se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a hablar sobre temas que, sin duda, no le harían demasiada gracia a su padre. Pero él no le había prohibido tocar ese asunto, así que... –Mi mamá me contó que se conocieron durante muy poco tiempo y mi papá también me dijo eso cuando le pregunté... Pero yo igual creo que se querían mucho, aunque no fueran novios ni nada, porque cuando yo le pregunté a mi mamá que de dónde venían los bebés, ella me dijo que del amor de dos personas... Así que, si yo nací, mis papás tuvieron que quererse, ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto que sí –aquella deducción infantil sonaba más que lógica.

-A mí me gustaría que mi papá tuviera una novia... Me hubiera gustado más que mis dos papás hubieran podido estar juntos, pero como mi mami se murió, eso ya no va a poder ser –Adrien pareció entristecerse por un segundo, como siempre que recordaba la muerte de su madre, pero enseguida se repuso –Si mi papá tuviera una novia, yo podría tener hermanitos... –Adrien dio un bote –A mí me gustaría tener hermanitos, ¿sabes? Para poder jugar con ellos y también para poder hacerles de rabiar de vez en cuando –Tonks rió y escuchó atentamente todas las palabras de Adrien –Mi mami tenía dos hermanos; uno, que era más pequeño que ella, se llamaba igual que yo y también se murió, cuando era pequeño, y el otro no sé como se llama... Creo que no me quiere, pero eso ya me da igual porque ahora tengo a mi papá –Adrien alzó la cabeza –Él no tiene hermanos... ¿Tú tienes alguno, Nymphadora? –antes de que Tonks pudiera contestar, Adrien la interrumpió -¿Te importa que te llame Nymphadora? Es que eres muy joven para decirte "señora"...

-¡Claro que no me importa! De hecho, preferiría que me llamaras Tonks... Es mi apellido...

-¿No te gusta Nymphadora? –Adrien alzó una cejita –Es un nombre muy bonito; a mí me gusta como suena y me gustaría poder llamarte así... Si no te enfadas, claro.

-No me enfado, tranquilo.

-Entonces –Adrien sonrió, satisfecho -¿Tienes hermanitos?

-No –Tonks negó con la cabeza –Soy hija única (N/A: ¿Dice en alguno de los libros de Rowling que Tonks tenga hermanos? Yo, la verdad, no recuerdo haberlo leído)

-¡Oh! Pues debías aburrirte mucho –Adrien chasqueó la lengua –Mi papá y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien ahora porque es verano y estamos de vacaciones, pero cuando llegue el invierno y tenga que estar más tiempo solo, me aburriré mucho... ¿Tú te aburrías de niña, Nymphadora?

-Algunas veces, pero mi madre me llevaba a jugar con mis primos (N/A: primitos Tonks, no Black, por supuesto) Y, la verdad, es que algunas veces sí que me hubiera gustado tener un hermano...

-Yo creo que tampoco me voy a aburrir mucho, después de todo –Adrien adquirió una pose un tanto reflexiva y se acercó a Tonks con total confianza –Mi papá ha encontrado una niñera para mí; se llama Carole y es muy simpática. Tiene un hijo que se llama Josh y es de mi edad, así que seguro que podemos jugar juntos todas las tardes.

-Pues eso está muy bien, Adrien.

El niño fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento Remus llegó al compartimiento; cuando abrió la puerta, se escuchó mucho más ruido que unos minutos antes y varios chicos mayores pasaron frente a la puerta con aire acelerado, colocándose sus túnicas del colegio y charlando apresuradamente. No era fácil volver a las clases después del año de infarto que habían pasado hasta que Voldemort murió; muchos alumnos habían fallecido y, pese al ajetreo matutino y a la alegría lógica que traía el fin de la guerra, el ambiente estaba un poco enrarecido... Aunque, claro, Adrien no se dio cuenta de eso, no tenía razones para pensar que algo podía ir mal.

-Al fin –suspiró el licántropo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Menuda locura hay montada ahí fuera... –miró a Adrien fijamente -¿Te gusta el tren?

-Es muy bonito, señor Remus –Adrien miró al hombre con cierta suspicacia; hubiera querido preguntarle si él también quería a Nymphadora, pero prefirió quedarse calladito –Hay mucha gente en el andén, ¿verdad que sí?

-Son los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts; han venido a despedir a sus hijos...

**OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo**

-Espero que sepáis comportaros, chicos –decía el señor Weasley, mirando fijamente a sus dos hijos menores, Ron y Ginny, los únicos que aún tenían que asistir a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios. Normalmente era su esposa Molly la que se encargaba de esas charlas, pero esa mañana la señora Weasley estaba en San Mungo, ayudando a Fleur con su hijo recién nacido, un bebé llamado Percy en honor al hijo que los señores Weasley habían perdido en la guerra. Hermione Granger observaba la escena desde una distancia prudencial con una media sonrisa en los labios; ella ya se había despedido de sus padres un rato antes –Sois adultos, así que espero de vosotros que no os metáis en líos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, papá –dijeron los dos jóvenes al tiempo, medio exasperados.

-Los dos sois prefectos de Griffindor; procurad hacer honor a vuestras insignias...

-Papá, tenemos que subir al tren –cortó Ron bruscamente; el joven era mucho más alto que un año antes y su cuerpo, lejos de ser desgarbado, era atlético, de movimientos casi gatunos. La guerra le había afectado positivamente a aquellos músculos.

-Si nos dejas, claro –concluyó Ginny, dejando que el señor Weasley la abrazara.

-Está bien –Arthur los soltó y dio dos pasos atrás –Saludad a Harry de parte de vuestra madre y mía, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos, no te preocupes...

-Y, por favor, no os peleéis con los Slytherin... Procuremos tener la fiesta en paz...

En ese momento, una cabeza rubia pasó junto al señor Weasley. Draco Malfoy escuchó perfectamente el último comentario de ese hombre y en otro tiempo hubiera hecho algún comentario mordaz e hiriente, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en periodo de prueba (y que no deseaba mandar todo lo conseguido al cuerno) pasó de largo tirando del viejo baúl que un día perteneciera a su prima Nymphadora (ni un mísero baúl le habían dejado los ineptos del Ministerio), ignorando la mirada de desprecio con que lo obsequió, una vez más, Ron "Comadreja" Weasley. Definitivamente, no estaba de humor para peleas; después de todo, y por alguna extraña razón, (seguro que su padrino tenía algo que ver con eso) seguía siendo prefecto de la escuela y debía dar ejemplo. El final de la guerra estaba demasiado reciente para que los Slytherin se pusieran a hacer o decir tonterías, sobre todo si eran tan conscientes como Draco de que ese no iba a ser un año fácil en la escuela, con tres casas literalmente en su contra... Quizás los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs fueran más comedidos, pero de los Griffindors no podía esperar demasiadas sutilezas, menos aún de aquellos como eran como el estúpido de Ronald Weasley. De hecho, Draco algunas veces pensaba que sería más soportable tratar con la "sangre-sucia" Granger aunque, claro, eso no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ni aún bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus... Todavía tenía algo de orgullo Malfoy, demonios, y aunque nunca se había sentido con valor (ni derecho) para matar a un insignificante muggle, no estaba de mal conservar las antiguas apariencias y defender los viejos valores de los "sangre-limpia", aún derrotados.

-Eso sí que no te lo puedo prometer, papá –dijo Ron con los dientes apretados, mirando de reojo a Malfoy; Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta –Todas esas serpientes deberían estar en Azkabán, no en Hogwarts, paseando sus malditas figuras de asesinos como si nada...

-Ron... –Arthur Weasley se preparó para soltar por enésima vez su famoso discurso defensor de viejos sangre-limpia prejuiciosos y que se habían redimido durante la guerra, pero el tren estaba a punto de salir y no quedaba tiempo para eso –Procura controlar tu carácter, hijo... Es mejor así.

-Vamos, chicos –dijo Ginny, poniendo fin a la conversación –Tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos...

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron del señor Weasley y subieron al tren portando sus baúles; echarían de menos a Harry ese año, pues siempre era agradable compartir el viaje con él, pero entendían los motivos que tuvo para ir a Hogwarts antes de tiempo (bueno, Ron no lo entendía, pero es que seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre) Entraron al compartimiento reservado para los prefectos de Griffindor; Colin Creevey, el otro prefecto de sexto curso, estaba allí sentado, con semblante serio. Todos sabían que había cambiado mucho desde que su hermano fue asesinado por los mortífagos, poco después de la "muerte" de Dumbledore, cuando los aliados de Voldemort decidieron chantajear a los funcionarios del Ministerio secuestrando a un buen puñado de magos menores de edad, todos ellos hijos de muggles. Ginny saludó a su compañero amablemente y él apenas le respondió; frente a Colin, los prefectos de quinto curso, dos chicos a los que Ron y Hermione apenas habían tratado y que se llamaban Serenity Parker y Brice Walters. Parecían bastante nerviosos, aunque la presencia de los más mayores los alivió un poco; los recién llegados se acomodaron en los lugares vacíos. Ginny se acercó a Colin y empezaron a hablar en susurros; siempre habían sido muy amigos y entre ellos no parecía haber secretos.

-No entiendo que hace Malfoy aquí –bufó Ron de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos –No digo que merezca pasar su vida encerrado, pero de ahí a que se le permita ir a Hogwarts como si nada... ¡Sigue siendo prefecto, por Merlín! No sé en que estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando lo readmitió.

-No deberías poner en duda los motivos del profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hermione calmadamente, aunque ya estaba un poco cansada de escuchar el eterno discurso anti-Malfoy del que, al fin, era su novio –Malfoy ayudó mucho durante la guerra; merece una segunda oportunidad...

-Pero lejos de Hogwarts...

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Ron? –dijo Ginny, cogiendo las manos de un Colin que parecía punto de ponerse a llorar –Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre eso, haz el favor de callarte y... No sé, podrías ir a hacer la ronda... ¡Yo que sé! Busca a Neville y a los chicos y suéltales a él tu discursito...

Ron se puso rojo y hubiera querido contestar a su hermana de mala manera, pero vio el rostro pálido de Colin Creevey y se quedó callado de pronto. Hermione se levantó, pensando que la propuesta de Ginny era bastante acertada, y arrastró a Ron fuera del compartimiento, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira que eres bestia –le dijo una vez fuera, mientras recorrían los vagones con tranquilidad. El tren había salido un par de minutos antes y los alumnos no terminaban de colocarse en sus lugares –Sabes perfectamente que Colin sigue afectado por lo que le pasó a su hermano y tú insistes en comportarte como un imbécil...

-Sabes que lo que digo es completamente cierto –Ron cabeceó, casi furioso –Bueno está tener que soportar al grasiento Snape durante un año más; se jugó la vida y debemos reconocer que tuvo un buen par de... –Ron carraspeó –Pero Malfoy... En fin, supongo que siempre nos queda el consuelo de saber que ni Crabbe ni Goyle andan por ahí para hacerle de guardaespaldas...

Hermione no dijo nada; sabía que los dos amigos de Draco Malfoy habían ido a una institución penal para menores de edad ubicada en algún lugar desconocido de, posiblemente, Groenlandia, y, aunque en un par de años serían puestos en libertad, jamás podrían poner una mano encima de una varita (no es que el mundo hubiera perdido dos magos notables, claro) y, aunque en el fondo la joven se alegraba, tampoco era cuestión de mofarse de los dos ex –Slytherin. Después de todo, su mayor crimen había sido ser dos cretinos integrales y, posiblemente ahora Malfoy tendría dos aliados peores que esos dos muchachos, otros dos Slytherin que eran mucho más inteligentes y que, por alguna extraña razón, no habían tenido nada que ver con la guerra: Blaise Zabini y Theodor Nott. De hecho, este último había pedido la protección del Ministerio cuando su padre quiso que se tatuara la Marca Tenebrosa... Hermione aparcó esos pensamientos y siguió a Ron por el pasillo, rezando por no tener un encuentro con Malfoy en ese preciso instante... Afortunadamente su novio encontró a Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan charlando alegremente en un departamento, y se metió en él antes de que Draco Malfoy apareciera al fondo del pasillo; Hermione y él intercambiaron una mirada, pero no se dijeron nada.

Draco, por su parte, había decidido salir a hacer la ronda él solo. No soportaba las estupideces de Pansy Parkinson mientras intentaba convencer a los prefectos de sexto y quinto curso de que se alegraba de la derrota de lord Voldemort, y optó por estar solo para poder pensar con claridad. En cierto modo echaba de menos la presencia de Crabbe y Goyle; siempre le habían hecho sentirse protegido y, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era muy inteligente, eran buenos amigos. Draco se alegraba de que no hubieran salido muy mal parados (¿alguien creía que eran menores de edad? Algo más que agradecer a Albus Dumbledore y sus influencias), pero se sentía irremediablemente solo; Blaise y Theodor no habían participado en la guerra y, aunque el primero siempre hablaba mal de los "sangre-sucia", todo quedaba siempre en eso, en palabras sin sentido. A Draco no le gustaba demasiado el hecho de que Zabini pudiera competir en inteligencia con él y por eso nunca fueron amigos, aunque quizás había llegado la hora de cambiar eso. Y, en cuanto a Nott, era, indudablemente, un amante de los muggles y sus amigos... Nunca había sido un chico muy hablador en sus primeros años de escuela, nunca había dirigido un insulto contra los "sangre-sucia" y nunca había participado en las discusiones que tenían lugar en la sala común de Slytherin sobre ese tema (N/A: según tengo entendido, Nott es un chico callado, así que lo describo así... Si me equivoco, lo lamento) Además, había pedido protección después de enfrentar a su padre y miraba a Draco de mala manera... Miraba a la mayor parte de los Slytherin de mala manera, de hecho, así que Draco no terminaba de entender qué pintaba en la casa de las serpientes... Quizás se debía al hecho de que en los últimos tiempos había demostrado ser extraordinariamente astuto y un manipulador nato... Los había visto un momento antes, compartiendo un departamento con otros chicos de Slytherin, todos demasiado asustados aún para abrir la boca, esperando quizás la llegada de algún auror para llevarlos a Azkabán, y Blaise le había invitado a quedarse con ellos, pero Draco rehusó la propuesta... No tenía ganas de sentirse incómodo rodeado de chicos tan incómodos como él...

Quizás pudiera volver al compartimiento de prefectos de Slytherin y dormir un poco... Y, entonces, vio dos rostros familiares... El de una mujer de pelo morado que reía las gracias de un niño pequeño de pelo y ojos negros. Draco entornó los ojos y, cuando Adrien lo vio, se quedó parado, mirándolo medio pasmado...

Y es que Adrien quería ir al cuarto de baño; los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su vejiga (los nervios y los tres vasos de zumo de naranja que se había desayunado) y le había pedido a Tonks que lo acompañara... Draco realmente no se alegró de ver a su prima (últimamente, donde estaba ella siempre estaba el licántropo y bastantes comidas se habían visto obligados a compartir), pero en cuanto a Adrien... Era un muchachito realmente agradable, una de las pocas personas que no lo miraban como si fuera un asesino en potencia, y eso le hacía sentirse realmente aliviado...

Adrien soltó la mano de Tonks y corrió hasta colocarse frente a Draco; se puso muy tieso de repente, adquiriendo una postura de lo más solemne, y estiró una mano para que Draco se la estrechara. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender muy bien esa actitud que le resultaba de lo más incómoda.

-Hola –dijo el niño con voz grave, recordando los modales un tanto exagerados de los que hizo gala ese chico cuando su papá se lo presento –Soy Adrien Bellefort-Snape... ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Tú eres Draco, el ahijado de mi papá...

-Claro que me acuerdo –Draco estrechó la mano y, por primera vez en unos cuantos días, sonrió con total sinceridad -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero –Adrien bajó la voz –Ahora mismo me hago mucho pipí... ¿Te importa que...?

-¡No! Ve, ve...

Adrien hizo un gesto y Tonks se apresuró en seguir con su paseo al baño, mirando a Draco un segundo pero sin llegar a decirle nada. El rubio dudó un momento entre seguir su camino hacia el vagón de prefectos y esperar a Adrien para hablar con él; quizás pudiera preguntarle si Snape le había comprado al final su escoba voladora... Y, entonces, dio dos pasos atrás y se topó con alguien...

Ron sólo quería comprobar si la señora del carro de los dulces andaba por ese pasillo; como siempre, tenía un hambre atroz y sentía que no podría aguantar más tiempo con el estómago vacío. En cualquier caso, no buscaba pelea, aunque supo que la tendría cuando se chocó con la persona que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento.

Draco pensó que sería conveniente dar media vuelta y no decir una palabra, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo; habían sido demasiados años molestando a aquel cretino Griffindor y no veía porqué ahora las cosas tenían que ser diferentes... Bueno, sí veía porqué, y de hecho intentó auto-controlarse, pero las palabras se escaparon de su garganta sin que él pudiera evitarlo, al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba bajo su túnica en busca de su varita mágica... No, no era una buena idea tener un duelo precisamente con ese chico, pero era demasiada tentación. Y Ron, pese a haberle prometido a su padre que no se metería en líos, cuando vio el gesto de autosuficiencia de Malfoy, también echó mano de su varita; si ese rubiales quería pelea, la tendría, por supuesto que la tendría.

-Vaya, "Comadreja" –dijo despectivamente Malfoy, recuperando algo de la arrogancia de sus mejores tiempos –Sigues teniendo la misma cara de imbécil que siempre; realmente confiaba en que hubieras cambiado un poco, pero ya veo que eso no es posible.

-¡Oh, sí! –Ron chasqueó la lengua; de repente, Malfoy tuvo la sensación de que ese pelirrojo había madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo y sintió que no podría salir victorioso de un duelo verbal –Y tú sigues teniendo la misma cara de mortífago de hace un año, ¿por qué será, "Huroncito"?

-Y estoy dispuesto a comportarme como tal si tengo que soportar la presencia de imbéciles como tú, Weasley –amenazó Draco después de un segundo de silencio; la respuesta de Ron le había descolocado... un poco –O como tus "amiguitos"... ¿Dónde te has dejado a Potter? ¿Llorando sus penas escondido en algún rincón de tu "casa"? –y le dio a esa palabra un toque despectivo –Y... ¿la "sangre-sucia"? No me digas que ya has empezado a tirártela...

Ron no necesitó hacer uso de la magia en esa ocasión; después de que sus orejas pasaran del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos, alzó su puño todo lo que pudo y descargó un fuerte golpe en el rostro estupefacto de Draco, que se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared. El rubio se llevó la mano al pómulo, descubriendo un hilillo de sangre que manaba de una herida abierta y, soltando un grito furioso, se arrojó sobre Ron, cogiéndolo por la cintura y estampándolo contra el suelo estrepitosamente, olvidándose de su magia por completo... Draco se colocó sobre el pelirrojo, dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado, e intentó golpearle en la cara, pero Ron había ganado en reflejos durante la guerra y detuvo el golpe mientras pataleaba y se retorcía para intentar liberarse... Aquello ya era oficialmente una pelea y fueron muchos los estudiantes que se asomaron a curiosear, Hermione Granger entre ellos, seguida por Neville, Seamus y Dean, que miraron la escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Hermione se adelantó y cogió a Draco por los brazos para intentar separarlo de Ron, pero lo único que la chica consiguió es que el Slytherin hiciera un movimiento brusco y le diera un codazo en plena nariz, haciendo que la Griffindor se pusiera a sangrar en abundancia.

-¡Hermione!

Al ver la agresión (aunque accidental, no dejaba de ser agresión) que había sufrido su novia, Ron pareció recobrar fuerzas y, cogiendo a Draco por el cuello de la túnica, lo empujó a un lado... Rodaron por el suelo hasta que el rubio pasó a ser el inmovilizado y se llevó otro golpe en la cara que, posiblemente, le había destrozado algún diente. Hermione, por su parte, no se dio por vencida y quiso parar la pelea, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que ella, siendo una chica, no tenía fuerza para separar a aquellos dos bestias que parecían haber perdido la razón; pidió ayuda a sus compañeros, pero ni tan siquiera Neville se atrevió a acercarse a los dos contendientes, que iban a terminar destrozándose el uno al otro si seguían golpeándose así...

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

El rugido procedía del otro lado del vagón; Remus Lupin se acercaba al lugar de la pelea, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes, con la varita preparada para cualquier cosa. Ron y Draco siguieron golpeándose ajenos a la presencia del profesor, que se vio obligado a lanzarle un hechizo paralizante a cada uno...

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! –bramó el licántropo; Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto tan enfadado nunca -¡¿EN QUÉ ESTÁN PENSADO, SEÑORES! ¡¿QUIEREN SER EXPULSADOS ANTES DE LLEGAR AL COLEGIO! –Lupin se volvió para mirar a Hermione –Señorita Granger, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? –Remus vio horrorizado la nariz de la chica y realizó un hechizo curativo; quizás hubiera sido bueno mostrar ese mismo gesto con los chicos que seguían inmóviles, pero se hizo el desentendido –Hable de una vez.

Y mientras Hermione intentaba explicar lo que había pasado, un niño de cuatro años salía del cuarto de baño del vagón contiguo mientras Tonks le cogía de la mano, ambos completamente ajenos a la pelea que acababa de tener lugar a solo unos metros de distancia. Adrien estaba ansioso por volver a saludar al ahijado de su papá, pero cuando lo vio ya no parecía el mismo chico de antes: estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, con varios golpes en el rostro y la mirada furiosa. A su lado había un chico pelirrojo en un estado similar y Adrien supo que se habían estado peleando... Y, entonces, el nombre llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole sentir un terrible escalofrío.

-Y entonces –decía Hermione, que conseguía explicar lo ocurrido de una forma bastante objetiva –Malfoy me dio un codazo, creo que sin querer...

Malfoy...

Adrien se puso pálido... Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tonks y dio un pasito atrás, aterrado...

Malfoy... ¿Estaría allí el hombre malo? ¿Había ido a buscarlo al tren aprovechando que su papá no estaba allí para protegerlo?

-Muy bien –Remus había suspirado, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando por la mente del niño; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Adrien estaba allí –Señor Weasley –y miró al pelirrojo –Señor Malfoy...

Y miró al rubio... Al ahijado de su papá...

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de respirar; Tonks pareció notar algo raro en el niño entonces y lo miró fijamente, pero para el pequeño, en ese preciso momento, su mundo se reducía a Draco... Draco Malfoy... Ahora que lo miraba mejor, ese chico se parecía mucho al hombre malo, tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión maliciosa que no recordaba... Una expresión que no tenía cuando lo conoció pero que la pelea con Ron Weasley había hecho aparecer...

-Adrien, cielo –Tonks se colocó a su altura, cogiéndolo por suavidad de los hombros; nadie más les prestaba atención... Draco, tal vez sí que miraba de reojo, pero parecía escuchar el discurso de Remus -¿Te pasa algo? –le colocó una mano en la frente -¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Mal... Malfoy... –musitó con voz apagada, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos –Malfoy...

Draco, que había sido mortífago, jamás había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre con tanto terror... Unos minutos antes, Adrien le miraba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si le tuviera un afecto especial, y ahora el niño le tenía miedo, quizás demasiado miedo, y él no le había hecho nada... ¿Sería por la pelea? Había sido un error, pero tampoco era para tanto, Adrien debía entender que a él no lo iba a lastimar, debía entender que se había pegado con Weasley porque el pelirrojo era una comadreja estúpida... Y, porqué no reconocerlo, él un hurón descerebrado...

-El... el hom... bre... –murmuró Adrien, dando pasitos atrás, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención –El hombre ma...malo...

Y rompió a llorar; Tonks lo abrazó, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. Remus, que sí parecía comprender a la perfección los sentimientos que embargaban a Adrien, despejó el pasillo, ordenando a Hermione que se ocupara de Ron, y se olvidó de castigar a los jóvenes Weasley y Malfoy por su pelea. Draco, que debería haber aprovechado la ocasión para escapar indemne, se quedó paralizado, creyendo saber lo que le pasaba a Adrien... Seguro que tenía que ver con su padre... Hacía mucho que sabía que clase de persona era Lucius Malfoy pero, ¿había sido capaz de hacerle daño a un niño pequeño? Draco recordaba que algunas veces su padre jugaba con él cuando tenía la edad de Adrien... ¿Había sido capaz de...? Sí, sin duda le había hecho algo al pobre enano; no había otra forma de entender el llanto amargo de Adrien, se le veía realmente aterrorizado.

-El hombre malo no está aquí –dijo Lupin con suavidad, agachándose al lado de Adrien y pasándole una mano por la espalda –No te va a pasar nada.

-Pero... –Adrien señaló a Draco, que seguía ahí quieto, pensando en las cosas que su padre era capaz de hacer –Mal... Malfoy...

-Él no es el hombre malo, Adrien –Remus chasqueó la lengua –Draco no quiere hacerte daño.

-Pero... –Adrien pasó un brazo por el cuello de Remus; echaba mucho de menos a su papá en ese momento, pero sin duda Lupin no iba a dejar que le lastimaran –Se.., Se parece... Los ojos... Le brillan...

Adrien miraba a Draco como si fuera el monstruo de sus peores pesadillas; Draco realmente se sentía como si lo fuera y eso era realmente "genial". Por si no era poco tener que lidiar con los brujos adultos que le despreciaban por sus errores del pasado, ahora iba a convertirse en un ser al que los niños temerían... Realmente "genial"... Tuvo la tentación de salir de allí cuanto antes para no tener que soportar los ojos llorosos de Adrien fijos en él, pero Tonks se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto para que se quedara donde estaba.

-Él no es el hombre malo –repitió Remus con firmeza, procurando sonar convincente y tranquilizador –Draco se parece al hombre malo porque es hijo suyo, pero te aseguro que no quiere hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

Remus miró a Draco con expresión insondable; el chico, que seguía muy quieto, mirando a Adrien fijamente, agitó la cabeza y comprendió lo que el licántropo quería de él.

-No... –Draco se atrevió a acercarse un poco a Adrien –Yo nunca te haría nada... Acuérdate de que tu padre nos presentó... –musitó –Si él pensara que yo voy a hacerte algo... Él no...

-Eso es verdad, Adrien –Remus parecía muy satisfecho con el argumento que utilizó el rubio y el niño, por su parte, consideró aquellas palabras –Tú papá jamás te hubiera presentado a alguien que quisiera hacerte daño. Draco es un buen tipo –dijo el hombre, y Draco entornó los ojos, sorprendido –Seguro que si hablas con él un rato te convences de que no es peligroso.

-¿Seguro? –Adrien miró a Draco y, esa vez, el rubio sintió que el niño no estaba tan asustado como antes.

-Y también podemos esperar a que tu papá envíe a "Athos" y preguntarle lo que le parece a él –Remus se irguió y cogió a Adrien de la mano -¿Te parece?

-Seguro que mi papá sabe qué hacer –Adrien se limpió las lágrimas y Tonks suspiró aliviada.

-Señor Malfoy –Remus miró a Draco con intensidad -¿Le apetece acompañarnos un rato en nuestro compartimiento?

Y Draco no pudo negarse, no cuando la furia del licántropo podía ser liberada en su contra si se negaba a calmar los temores del pobre Adrien...

**OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo**

Adrien se había quedado dormido después de comer; Draco Malfoy había pasado con él una buena parte de la mañana y, aunque al principio el niño se había mostrado claramente desconfiado, poco a poco había empezado a acercarse a Draco hasta el extremo de que, cuando el rubio se marchó al departamento de los prefectos, antes de tomar un tentempié, ya eran buenos amigos. Adrien había decidido llamarle "primo Draco" porque algún parentesco debían tener si Severus era su padrino, y Draco había estado demasiado anonadado escuchando el eterno discurso del pequeño para protestar. Adrien le había hablado de su madre (aunque no mencionó el hecho de que ella no fuera una bruja), de cómo llegó a la vida de Severus, de todas las cosas que había hecho desde que conocía a su padre, de lo que pretendía hacer, le presentó a "Oso", le contó maravillas de Buckbead (Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una mueca de desprecio hacia el hipogrifo) y, en un momento determinado, le narró sus experiencias con Lucius Malfoy: lo ocurrido durante la noche de la tormenta, el ataque que el brujo provocó al hechizar a aquel perro color canela, lo que le había hecho el boggart... Adrien incluso le había mostrado lo poco que quedaba de aquellas manos que estuvieron a punto de asfixiarlo y Draco se estremeció notablemente, a pesar de no haber visto ni la mitad de lo que el boggart le había hecho.

Pero no solo hablaron; Adrien insistió en enseñarle su libro de Hogwarts y leyeron un par de páginas, ambas dedicadas por completo a la selección de estudiantes que cada año tenía lugar en la escuela de magos. Adrien le contó a Draco que él ya había visto el "Sombrero Seleccionador" y que seguramente quedaría en la casa Ravenclaw; así se lo había dicho su abuelo Albus y el niño siempre le daba mucho crédito a las palabras del sabio anciano. Slytherin le gustaba porque su papá había formado parte de esa casa y, cuando Draco le mostró el escudo que adornaba su túnica de prefecto, el niño abrió los ojos como platos... Era realmente bonito, aunque las serpientes no fueran precisamente sus animales favoritos, pero el color plateado era precioso... Adrien se reafirmó entonces en su propósito de ser algún día un Slytherin de "pro" y, aunque Draco dudaba mucho que fuera a terminar en su casa (era evidente que el carácter de Adrien no era precisamente el de un Slytherin; demasiado hablador, demasiado alegre, demasiado inocente y franco), dejó que se hiciera ilusiones... Seguramente el viejo Dumbledore tuviera razón y el mocoso terminara siendo un Ravenclaw empollón y engreído; después de todo, el director de Hogwarts no solía equivocarse demasiado a menudo, menos aún cuando se trataba de analizar el comportamiento de las personas... Adrien era muy pequeño aún, eso era cierto, pero Draco no esperaba que sufriera un gran cambio de personalidad... No, definitivamente ese niño no estaba destinado a ser un Slytherin... Sería realmente gracioso que terminara siendo un Griffindor; al viejo Severus le podía dar un infarto si eso ocurría...

Draco regresó al compartimiento de prefectos poco antes de la hora de comer; se despidió prometiéndole a Adrien que volverían a verse en Hogwarts, dejando al niño plenamente convencido de que, a pesar de que era hijo del "hombre malo", el chico no se parecía en nada a su padre. Adrien lo despidió con una sonrisa alegre y luego centró su atención en Remus y Tonks, que habían permanecido todo el rato fuera del departamento, charlando tranquilamente entre ellos y vigilando a los alumnos; mientras Adrien se comía lo que su padre le había dejado en la mochila, llegó "Athos". El águila entró al tren a través de una ventana y planeó elegantemente por los pasillos, llamando la atención de más de uno, hasta que localizó a Adrien y comenzó a picotear el cristal de la puerta insistentemente; después de que el niño le hiciera unas carantoñas y de que Remus le entregara un pergamino explicándole a Severus lo que había ocurrido con el chico Malfoy, "Athos" se marchó tan elegantemente como había llegado y dejó a Adrien con una duda: comer chucherías o no comer chucherías, esa era la cuestión... Su padre le había vuelto a pedir que no tomara más dulces de los que ya tenía, pero es que Remus había querido darle una sorpresa y le había comprado una gran tableta de chocolate que tenía un aspecto realmente delicioso. Era bien sabido por todos que al licántropo le encantaba el chocolate y, finalmente, consiguió convencer al niño para que comiera un poco (N/A: este Remus... Es peor que un crío) Sin embargo, Adrien no cogió más que un pedazo y le hizo jurar a Remus que él se ocuparía de su padre si se enfadaba con él por comer más dulces de la cuenta... El niño hubiera seguido dándole vueltas al asunto durante más tiempo, pero los ojos se le habían cerrado pesadamente mientras dibujaba y Tonks se había encargado de recoger todas sus cosas y de recostarlo en los asientos, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada suave y esponjosa que ella misma conjuró.

Después, la joven fue a sentarse junto a Remus, para disfrutar de uno de los pocos momentos de intimidad que iban a tener en ese viaje. El licántropo le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y Tonks se recostó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para aspirar el aroma de su prometido... Se sentía tan a gusto cuando él la abrazaba, tan protegida, tan feliz... Y Remus no podía negar que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando estaba con la joven... Nunca antes en su vida se había dado la oportunidad de querer a alguien tanto como la quería a ella.

-Está guapísimo cuando duerme –suspiró Tonks, mirando fijamente a Adrien –Es increíble la forma que tiene de hablar el enano... Sólo cuando está dormido es capaz de quedarse callado...

-Debe estar volviendo loco a Severus –Remus rió por lo bajo –Él, acostumbrado a la soledad, de pronto se encuentra con un niño como Adrien...

-Creo que lo está sabiendo llevar –Tonks se abrazó a la cintura de Remus y él la estrechó con más fuerza –Es evidente que el niño es feliz con él...

-Albus afirma que lo peor que le podría pasar a Severus es que lo alejen de su hijo y realmente creo que tiene razón... –Remus colocó la mano en el vientre de su novia –Este cachorrito no ha nacido aún y ya no concibo la idea de vivir sin él...

-Todavía no sabemos si habrá cachorrito, Remus –dijo Tonks con un deje de tristeza –No quiero que te ilusiones hasta que madame Pomfrey me lo haya confirmado...

-Yo estoy convencido de que nuestro hijo está ahí dentro –Remus le besó la frente –El lobo que hay en mí lo presiente...

-¿En serio? –Tonks lo miró, divertida -¿Y cómo es posible que tu lobo presienta eso?

-No pretendas que entienda al lobo –Remus hizo una mueca –Él lo sabe y punto.

-¡Oh, claro! –Tonks se quedó seria de pronto –Y, en caso de que esté embarazada... ¿Crees que el niño?

-Tendrá mi pequeño problema peludo –Remus murmuró esas palabras claramente contrariado y preocupado; ese era el único motivo que tenía para no querer se padre –Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, cariño... Si finalmente estás embarazada, que lo estás –Tonks frunció el ceño –Pienso hablar con madame Pomfrey y con Severus; quizás con la "Poción Matalobos" consigamos que sus transformaciones no sean traumáticas en ningún momento...

-¡Oh, no hables así, Remus! –Tonks se abrazó a su prometido con fuerza, claramente angustiada –No quiero pensar en eso ahora, por favor... Disfrutemos de lo que tenemos ahora...

-Tienes razón –Remus le plantó un beso en la frente –Disfrutemos...

Adrien despertó dos horas más tarde; a esas alturas, la que se había quedado dormida era Tonks, agotada después de un viaje tan largo. Adrien decidió que no iba a molestar y, en silencio, recuperó sus cuadernos de dibujo y sus lápices de colores; terminó el dibujo para su papá (estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar) y decidió hacer algo para Draco. Sabía que el chico se había sentido un poco mal cuando lo miró como si fuera el "hombre malo" y quería compensarle, así que hizo un bonito retrato del propio Draco Malfoy y decidió que se lo llevaría en ese preciso momento. Después de pedirle permiso a Remus, y de que este decidiera que no era peligroso que Adrien fuera en busca del rubio, puesto que el compartimiento de prefectos estaba en el mismo vagón que en el suyo, Adrien salió al pasillo, dibujo en mano, y fue asomando la cabecita por todos las puertas, sin localizar a Draco, básicamente porque no veía bien, era demasiado pequeño. Finalmente, optó por pasar a todos los departamentos y preguntar por su "primo"... En el primer vagón, una chica muy agradable que se llamaba Susan le dijo que en esa estancia todos eran Hufflepuffs y se ofreció a ayudarle en su búsqueda, pero Adrien optó por seguir solo. Después de todo, sólo le quedaban tres puertas más por abrir...

El niño fue a la segunda puerta y, curiosamente, tuvo suerte; Draco estaba allí, sentado junto a la ventana, observando el paisaje con aire ausente y procurando ignorar las estupideces que Pansy Parkinson tenía que decir. Adrien abrió la puerta con mucha timidez y entró lentamente al compartimiento, carraspeando para que los chicos que había dentro le escucharan. Dos de ellos dormían y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, otro lo miró con indiferencia y una chica que hablaba con Draco parecía querer aplastarlo con la punta de su zapato. Draco, por su parte, giró un poco la cabeza y, cuando lo vio, se sorprendió bastante; inmediatamente se puso en pie y cogió a Adrien de la mano, llevándolo al pasillo para hablar con él. A pesar de que Adrien le resultaba agradable, aún tenía una reputación que mantener; que sus compañeros Slytherin le vieran hablando tan tranquilamente con un niño sólo serviría para dañarla más de lo que estaba.

-¿Sabe el lic... el profesor Lupin que estás aquí? –antes de terminar esa frase, supo que Adrien tenía permiso. La cabeza de Remus asomaba dos puertas más adelante, así que lo estaba vigilando.

-Me ha dado permiso –Adrien cogió con fuerza la hoja con el dibujo para Draco y se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás con nerviosismo –Quiero darte una cosa.

-¿Qué...?

-Como antes me porté mal contigo...

-¿Te portaste mal? ¿Cuán...? –Draco cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decir el pequeño -¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Es normal que estuvieras asustado.

-Mira –Adrien le entregó la hoja y Draco la cogió algo confundido, sin mirarla realmente –Es un dibujo para ti... Eres tú...

Adrien agachó la cabecita, medio avergonzado, y Draco entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar su "regalo"... Efectivamente, allí había dibujado un monigote de pelo rubio y grandes ojos claros, vestido con una túnica verde y con la cabeza alzada, captando a la perfección la vieja arrogancia Malfoy; el Draco del dibujo estaba en lo que parecía ser una taberna y el joven mago se dio cuenta de que Adrien lo había dibujado teniendo en cuenta el día que se conocieron. El monigote se movía un poco, aunque era evidente que Adrien no terminaba de entender el funcionamiento de sus lápices de colores mágicos.

-A lo mejor no te gusta... –Adrien habló un poco apenado y Draco dejó de mirar el dibujo y clavó en el niño los ojos grises –La verdad es que no se parece mucho a ti...

-¡Oh, no Adrien! Me gusta mucho –y Draco era plenamente sincero; tal vez aquel regalo no era caro ni ostentoso, pero el detalle del niño tenía mucho más valor –Y si que se parece a mí...

-No es verdad –y realmente no lo era –Se me da mejor dibujar animales... Las personas no me salen bien y tú no te pareces al del dibujo... –Draco esbozó una sonrisa –Será mejor que vuelva con el señor Remus y con Nymphadora...

-Cierto. Ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

-Bien –Adrien empezó a retroceder en dirección a su departamento –Nos veremos luego, en Hogwarts...

-Claro que sí.

Adrien se despidió con la mano y desapareció del pasillo. Draco se quedó muy quieto unos segundos, mirando el dibujo una vez más, hasta que finalmente lo dobló con cuidado y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Eso era algo que debía guardar durante mucho tiempo; era, sin duda, el regalo más especial que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

**OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo OOOO oooo**

_**En el próximo capítulo, titulado "Los thestral y el banquete inaugural"...**_

_Mientras Severus le dirigía al señor Remus un discurso que amenazaba con ser eterno, Adrien se escaqueó y fue hasta la mesa de profesores del Gran Comedor; Albus le indicaba con aire divertido que se acercara y el niño no pudo esperar a que los otros dos adultos terminaran de hablar... ¡Qué pesados eran los mayores cuando se lo proponían! Adrien fue hasta donde estaba su abuelo e inmediatamente se encaramó en sus rodillas._

_-¿De verdad que sólo comiste un trozo de chocolate? –preguntó el anciano y Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, saludando con la mano a una Minerva que estaba retrasando al máximo el momento de irse –Pues vaya... ¡Qué aburrido es tu papá!_

_-Dice que los dientes son muy importantes... –Adrien alzó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante; un hombrecillo diminuto lo observaba con la boca abierta. Al parecer, Flitwick era el único que aún no se había recobrado del shock que le produjo ver a Severus abrazar a otro ser humano –Creo que ese señor está enfermo, abuelo..._

_Minerva giró la cabeza y vio la expresión pasmada del profesor de Encantamientos, dándole un codazo para que reaccionara al tiempo que Albus rompía a reír, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes._

_-Filius... –recriminó la mujer con seriedad –Es un niño, no una serpiente de siete cabezas... Haz el favor de cerrar la boca._


	21. Los thestral y el banquete inaugural

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, etc, etc. Todos sabemos lo que viene después, así que, ¿para qué repetirlo?_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, en especial a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios. En los próximos días editaré algunos capítulos que incumplen el reglamento de tan solo eliminaré las respuestas a los reviews, así que no tendréis que volver a torturaos con su lectura (ahora podéis respirar aliviados)_

_Muchas gracias a Ana María por betear el capi. Los puntos suspensivos son mis enemigos... (ves, ya te lo estoy diciendo yo)_

_Espero que os guste. Besos_

_Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 21: Los thestral y el banquete inaugural.**

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

Adrien daba saltitos mientras miraba a Remus Lupin con la ansiedad brillando en sus ojillos negros; estaba junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior con impaciencia, cansado de estar durante tanto tiempo subido en ese tren. Su padre había tenido razón cuando le dijo que se iba a aburrir, pero el niño había puesto mucho de su parte para que eso no ocurriera: había dibujado, había hecho un puzzle entero él solito, había leído un poco más sobre Hogwarts en el libro que se compró en el Callejón Diagón y había escuchado una maravillosa historia que le narró Lupin cuando ya se había hecho de noche y el pequeño estaba demasiado aburrido como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Remus le había hablado de "Los Merodeadores", cuatro antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts que vivieron un montón de aventuras juntos y que se lo pasaban en grande saltándose las normas (algo que Adrien no debía hacer) y escapándose de cuando en cuando al Bosque Prohibido (lo cual le podía costar la vida a un niño tan pequeño como Adrien, claro); Remus le había dicho que "Los Merodeadores" se hacían llamar Cornamenta, Colagusano, Canuto y Lunático y que durante mucho tiempo fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, hasta que se hicieron mayores y abandonaron Hogwarts, poniendo fin a sus aventuras. Remus le relató una experiencia que tuvo lugar mientras investigan los pasillos del colegio para elaborar el maravilloso e inigualable "Mapa del Merodeador", un pergamino gracias al cual podían localizar a cualquier habitante de Hogwarts, en cualquier lugar del castillo y sus terrenos, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Adrien creyó recordar durante un segundo algo parecido a lo que Remus le contaba, pero como todo aquello no le parecía nada más que un maravilloso cuento de hadas, enseguida se olvidó del asunto. Remus le contó que un profesor los había atrapado fisgando por un pasillo prohibido y que les habían castigado durante tres semanas: los pobres "Merodeadores" debían limpiar todos los trofeos que había en Hogwarts, que no eran pocos, y sin usar la magia. Pero ellos, chicos listos, se las arreglaron para pasarse tres semanas de vagancia, engañando a todo el mundo e investigando más pasillos para incluirlos en su mapa. Tonks había fruncido el ceño en más de una ocasión mientras Remus relataba aquel cuento; seguramente a Severus Snape no le haría demasiada gracia saber qué clases de historias le contaba Lupin, su acérrimo enemigo, a su hijito: la metamorfomaga ya se imaginaba la cara del profesor de Pociones y, posiblemente, una desgracia tendría lugar muy pronto, si es que Adrien le iba con el cuento al brujo. Cosa que Tonks no dudaba ni por un segundo.

Adrien hubiera querido escuchar más de esas asombrosas aventuras, pero el tren había empezado a disminuir su velocidad y se había detenido en una estación que, aún desde el interior del vagón, a Adrien le pareció realmente bonita, iluminada por una bonita luz durada y con un toque de misterio realmente embriagador... Adrien se había levantado al instante y Remus había hecho lo propio mientras cogía la mochila del niño y preparaba su abrigo para evitar que el pequeño pasara frío.

-Estamos en Hogsmeade –explicó Remus con suavidad –Ahora tendremos que tomar una carroza que nos llevará a Hogwarts...

-¿Una carroza? –Adrien dio un respingo -¿Cómo las de los cuentos de hadas?

-Más o menos –Remus chasqueó la lengua y abrochó los botones del abrigo del niño -¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco...

-Pues no te preocupes por nada –Remus le tendió la mano –Tu padre debe estar esperándonos en el castillo; ha debido tener mucho trabajo durante todo el día y seguro que está deseando verte.

-Yo también quiero verle... –Adrien se movió, inquieto, y miró a los adultos con ojos suplicantes -¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?

-Claro...

Remus y Tonks intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, cogiéndose uno a cada mano de Adrien, salieron del Expreso de Hogwarts mientras los estudiantes se apresuraban por descender del tren ellos también, aunque de una forma bastante caótica. Una vez en la estación, lo primero que Adrien vio fue a un hombre de altura descomunal que portaba un gran farol y que estaba acompañado por un perro enorme. Nada más verlos, Hagrid caminó hacia ellos con aire afable.

-Vuelta a la rutina, Remus –comentó con su voz grave, mientras Fang se adelantaba, se paraba frente a Adrien y empezaba a olisquearle detenidamente. El niño se dejó, sin asustarse ni por un segundo, aunque hizo un gesto desagradable cuando Fang le dio una lametada en la cara, manchándole todo el rostro con sus babas –Vaya, Adrien, creo que le has caído bien a mi perro...

-Sí... –Adrien intentaba alejarse del animalote, que caminaba hacia él intentando lamerle mientras movía su corto rabo con aire juguetón.

-Fang, muchacho, déjale ya –Hagrid cogió a su perro por el collar que llevaba atado al cuello y lo alejó de un Adrien que se limpió la cara con las mangas del abrigo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora al perro; realmente Fang no parecía demasiado contento con la actitud de su amo. Hubiera querido seguir con su bienvenida, pero Hagrid se mostraba bastante inflexible y no le soltaba –He reservado una carroza para vosotros –Hagrid miró por encima de su hombro –Está nada más salir de la estación... Ahora tengo que ir a por los niños...

Hagrid se alejó y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de primer año. Adrien lo observó atentamente unos segundos, ansiando más que nunca el momento en que él sería uno de los afortunados chicos que irían a estudiar a Hogwarts, hasta que sintió cómo tiraban con suavidad de una de sus manos. Remus lo instaba a caminar y el niño obedeció al instante, con la cara un poco humedecida aún por los lametazos de Fang. ¡Hay que ver que perro más baboso era aquel!

Adrien observaba todo aquello que le rodeaba con inmensa curiosidad; poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a visitar los lugares mágicos, aunque no creía que fuera posible que alguna vez dejaran de fascinarle. Todo aquello era, simplemente, maravilloso, y el niño estaba realmente encantado, se sentía muy afortunado y quería vivir todos aquellos instantes sin perderse un solo detalle y, aunque aquel día era de noche y no había demasiada luz, se dio cuenta de que Hogsmeade era un lugar muy especial y bonito.

Después de caminar durante un par de minutos, llegaron al lugar donde estaban paradas las carrozas que los llevarían a Hogwarts. Adrien no pudo evitar dar un pasito atrás, desconfiando de lo que tenía delante; si bien los carruajes eran preciosos, muy blancos y de aspecto cálido, los caballos (o lo que fueran aquellos extraños seres de pelaje negro, ojos blancos y grandes alas de murciélago) no le inspiraban demasiada confianza...

Remus, que ni por un segundo había llegado a pensar que Adrien era capaz de ver los thestral, pensó que el niño se había detenido al ver que las carrozas no eran tiradas por nada; el licántropo sonrió con indulgencia y se agachó junto a Adrien, abrazándole con dulzura.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Adrien. Los carruajes empezaran a moverse en cuanto nos hayamos subido y nos llevarán directamente a Hogwarts...

-Ya... Pero, ¿qué son esas cosas?

Y Adrien señaló a los thestral, de eso no cabía duda. Remus se quedó callado unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras Tonks fruncía el ceño y se preguntaba por la identidad de la persona a la que Adrien había visto morir; porque, si el niño veía a los thestral, necesariamente había presenciado el fallecimiento de alguien.

-¿Puedes ver a los thestral? –susurró Remus, que evidentemente no estaba preparado para algo así; afortunadamente, logró reaccionar antes de preocupar a Adrien –Son unas criaturas mágicas especiales... No todo el mundo puede verlas... Pero, no tienes que asustarte, no son peligrosos...

-¡Oh! Bueno...

Adrien se dio por satisfecho con aquella breve respuesta; en cierta forma entendía que Remus Lupin no le explicara con pelos y señales lo que eran los "thestral", así que decidió que más tarde le preguntaría a su papá. Seguramente él si le hablaría de ellos, y lo haría encantado, así que no debía preocuparse por nada. Con saber que no eran peligrosos era más que suficiente, así que dejó que Tonks le ayudara a subir a una de esas carrozas, que salió de Hogsmeade en primer lugar, mientras el resto se quedaban rezagadas, esperando a todos sus ocupantes. Y, entonces, Adrien se fijó en Hogwarts, y se dijo a sí mismo que nunca había visto nada más hermoso: el castillo estaba rodeado por un halo mágico inigualable, con todas sus luces encendidas, iluminado con elegancia. Adrien se moría de ganas por estar allí, por pasar su primera noche en aquel espléndido castillo...

OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO 

-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo, Severus... ¿Te importaría tomar asiento, por favor?

Albus Dumbledore había hablado con tono divertido, acomodado con tranquilidad en su butacón de siempre, presidiendo la mesa de los profesores del Gran Comedor. Todavía faltaba media hora para que aquella estancia se viera invadida por una horda de adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición y los profesores ya se habían reunido allí para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo en la nueva etapa académica que esa noche se iniciaba. Severus Snape estaba muy nervioso esa noche, pero no porque el curso empezara después de un año cerrado, sino porque ese día, por primera vez desde que fuera profesor, sentía que esa noche era especial: Adrien iba a estar con él, sería el primer banquete en Hogwarts para el niño y Severus esperaba que todo saliera bien. La presentación en sociedad de su hijo; a más de un estudiante le daría un infarto, pero no podía esconder al niño eternamente, así que cuanto antes supieran todos de él, mejor.

Albus había instalado una silla especial para el pequeño entre la suya y la de Severus; Minerva, que se sentaba a su izquierda, observaba con aire divertido a Severus, mientras éste paseaba frente a ellos, con las manos a la espalda y preguntándose cómo habría sido el viaje de Adrien en el Expreso de Hogwarts; a mediodía había recibido una carta de Remus diciéndole que el niño ya sabía que Draco Malfoy era el hijo de Lucius y Severus había estado preocupado por eso durante toda la tarde. De hecho, había amenazado con irrumpir en el tren para calmar los nervios de su hijo y llevarlo a Hogwarts a cualquier precio, pero Albus no se lo había permitido, afirmando que sería mejor para el niño afrontar cuanto antes todos sus temores; Adrien no corría peligro en el tren, así que Severus se resignó, aunque su ansiedad era más que evidente.

Sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraban entre curiosos y temerosos; a pesar de que seguía teniendo su mal carácter de siempre, cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su hijo la mirada se le iluminaba y parecía que su genio se suavizaba hasta quedar convertido en un manso corderito. Y lo mejor de todo es que a Severus no le importaba demostrar que quería al pequeño Adrien; más bien estaba orgulloso de su hijo hasta extremos insospechados. Albus era el único que se atrevía a hacerle algún comentario malicioso al respecto; la mirada asesina de Severus incitaba a los demás a permanecer callados, aunque Minerva siempre terminaba riéndose por lo bajo, ignorando los malos modos de su colega de profesión. Ella, que ya conocía a Adrien, entendía perfectamente que a Severus se le cayera la baba con el niño y muy pronto, cuando el resto del profesorado conociera a Adrien Bellefort-Snape, tendría la misma necesidad que ella misma tenía en ese instante: consentir al mocoso hasta no poder consentirlo más...

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz, Albus –masculló entre dientes el profesor, molesto por el tono divertido del viejo loco... El fin de la guerra no le había sentado bien; ahora era más pesadito que antes... -¿Está todo preparado? ¿La cena? ¿El sombrero...?

-Adrien...

Albus silabeó distraídamente el nombre del pequeño y Severus lo fulminó con la mirada; Minerva dio un golpecito en la mano del director, Flitwick dio un botecito en su silla y Sinistra ahogó una carcajada... Ese iba a ser un año interesante... A saber cómo se comportaría el profesor Snape ahora que su vida había experimentado un cambio tan radical...

-Albus...

-No, Severus... ¡Adrien!

Y el viejo director hizo un gesto para señalar la puerta del Gran Comedor; efectivamente allí estaba Adrien, cogido de la mano de Tonks y de Lupin, charlando alegremente con ellos... Severus dio un bote y sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía; necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo y comerse a su hijo a besos; jamás hubiera pensado que podría echarlo tanto de menos, pero esa era la verdad. Unas pocas horas separados y el pobre hombre ya se sentía a morir sin su pequeño al lado...

Adrien, por su parte, fijó sus ojos en el techo del Gran Comedor; por un momento tuvo la sensación de seguir en la calle, pues el techo lucía estrellado y hermoso como el cielo del exterior, pero Adrien sabía que eso sólo era un truco de magia. Lo había leído en "Historia de Hogwarts para niños"; le pareció que el Gran Comedor era un lugar maravilloso, con esos cientos de velitas flotando en el aire, las mesas de las cuatro casas del colegio elegantemente engalanadas y siempre con ese aire mágico que rodeaba el mundo de su padre... Su mundo... Cuando el niño bajó la mirada y miró al frente, vio a su padre parado al otro lado de la enorme estancia; inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa plagada de sinceridad y soltó las manos de sus cuidadores para correr a brazos de Severus...

Y, para sorpresa de todos, el profesor recibió al pequeño niño encantado, alzándolo en el aire y dejando que Adrien le besara las mejillas una y otra vez mientras se mantenía férreamente sujeto a su cuello (sin dejar que "Oso" se librara de aquel abrazo, por supuesto)

Las reacciones ante aquel hecho fueron de lo más variopintas; Tonks pareció realmente enternecida ante la escena y se cogió al brazo de Remus con aire soñador, mientras el hombre sonreía y se imaginaba cómo sería cargar con su pequeño cachorro cuando éste hubiera nacido... Albus y Minerva intercambiaron una mirada cargada de comprensión y sonrieron al unísono, complacidos por el comportamiento del profesor de Pociones, quien parecía dispuesto a ser feliz de una vez por todas. Flitwick se había puesto de pie en su silla y tenía la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula estaba a punto de desencajársele; Sinistra había puesto los ojos en blanco, sin saber si estaba soñando o no; la profesora Sprout, que hasta ese momento había estado dedicando un discurso eterno a la pobre señora Hooch, enmudeció de golpe y le dio un codazo a la profesora Vector, que se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla y empezó a toser estrepitosamente. Poppy Pomfrey, que curiosamente paseaba por detrás de ella, le golpeó con fuerza la espalda y la señora Pince, que no dejaba de quejarse de todo el trabajo que tenía en la biblioteca aún cuando nadie la escuchara, clavó sus ojos en Adrien, sabiendo que ese era el pequeño demonio del que tendría que ocuparse durante todo el año (aunque, para ser justos, el mocoso aquel más parecía un angelito...)

-¡Papi! He visto unos caballos muy raros –dijo el niño de inmediato –El señor Remus dice que se llaman thestral y que son animales especiales que no todo el mundo puede ver –Adrien no notó que todo el mundo se quedaba callado al escucharle decir eso; incluso Albus perdió su sonrisa... durante un segundo. Severus, por su parte, logró parecer despreocupado, aunque intercambió una breve mirada con Remus; Tonks y él ya caminaban hacia la mesa, discretamente cogidos de la mano -¿Me hablarás luego de ellos?

-¡Claro! –Severus se esforzó por sonar despreocupado... y lo logró, a pesar de que no le parecía posible que un niño tan pequeño hubiera tenido la muerte tan cerca –Pero ahora vamos a cenar... ¿Tienes hambre?

-Muchísima...

-Y supongo que no has comido chucherías... –Severus frunció el ceño y escuchó el leve carraspeo de Remus, que ya había llegado a su lado.

-¡Oh, papi! Sólo fue un trocito de chocolate muy pequeñito –Adrien se vio obligado a recurrir a su carita angelical para evitar que su padre se enfadara con él –Muy, muy pequeñito.

-Y, además, fue mi culpa que comiera –Remus intervino en la conversación; en ese momento, el resto del profesorado pareció menos interesado en el niño y "volvieron" a sus propios asuntos, aunque con un ojo y medio puesto en Adrien. Severus sintió la tentación de mandarlos al infierno por... milésima vez ese día –Debo salir en defensa de Adrien; él no quería probar ni un bocado, pero yo insistí...

Severus arrugó el entrecejo y Adrien bajó la mirada; Albus sonreía como un bobo y Minerva lamentó que estuviera a punto de llegar el momento de ir en busca de los alumnos de primer año.

-Se te caerán todos los dientes –dijo Severus en tono de reproche, dejando al niño en el suelo; Adrien se quedó esperando el castigo prometido, aunque éste no llegó –De todas formas, un trozo de chocolate no puede matar a nadie... Porque sólo ha sido un trozo –y Severus miró a Remus, que se agitó con fingido nerviosismo.

-La duda ofende, Severus...

-Ya, claro –el profesor chasqueó la lengua -¿Qué tal se ha portado? Tienes que explicarme lo que pasó con Draco...

Mientras Severus le dirigía al señor Remus un discurso que amenazaba con ser eterno, Adrien se escaqueó y fue hasta la mesa de profesores del Gran Comedor; Albus le indicaba con aire divertido que se acercara y el niño no pudo esperar a que los otros dos adultos terminaran de hablar... ¡Qué pesados eran los mayores cuando se lo proponían! Adrien fue hasta donde estaba su abuelo e inmediatamente se encaramó en sus rodillas.

-¿De verdad que sólo comiste un trozo de chocolate? –preguntó el anciano y Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, saludando con la mano a una Minerva que estaba retrasando al máximo el momento de irse –Pues vaya... ¡Qué aburrido es tu papá!

-Dice que los dientes son muy importantes... –Adrien alzó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante; un hombrecillo diminuto lo observaba con la boca abierta. Al parecer, Flitwick era el único que aún no se había recobrado del shock que le produjo ver a Severus abrazar a otro ser humano –Creo que ese señor está enfermo, abuelo...

Minerva giró la cabeza y vio la expresión pasmada del profesor de Encantamientos, dándole un codazo para que reaccionara al tiempo que Albus rompía a reír, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-Filius... –recriminó la mujer con seriedad –Es un niño, no una serpiente de siete cabezas... Haz el favor de cerrar la boca.

Flitwick tuvo el detalle de ponerse rojo y, durante un segundo, no supo donde meterse... Sintió la mirada dura de Severus Snape y tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo todo lo deprisa que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieran, pero entonces Adrien le habló, con su vocecilla suave y su tono educado...

-Hola, señor. ¿Usted también es un profesor del colegio?

-Sí, sí –Flitwick carraspeó; su voz parecía menos chillona que otras veces –Soy el profesor de Encantamientos...

-¡Oh! –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos; miró a su padre un segundo, que escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le daba Remus sobre el viaje en tren –Tiene que ser muy divertido... Yo todavía no puedo aprender magia, ¿sabe? Pero, al menos, me dejan venir a Hogwarts...

Y Adrien empezó a soltar una perorata sobre las ganas que tenía de ser mayor para poder ser seleccionado para una casa y poder aprender magia. Minerva McGonagall salió cinco minutos después para recibir a los alumnos de primer año y su padre, Remus y Tonks tomaron asiento mientras Albus dejaba al pequeño en la silla especialmente colocada para él y se disponía a iniciar un nuevo curso. Los alumnos fueron entrando; muchos no volverían al colegio después de la guerra, pero los que tenían la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida, lo hacían con ánimos renovados...

OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO 

Harry abandonó la Torre de Griffindor cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para el inicio del banquete de principios de curso; lucía un aspecto impecable, con su nueva túnica del colegio más limpia y elegante que nunca y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por llegar. Desde que derrotara a lord Voldemort se había esforzado por mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la gente, incluidos sus amigos, pero esa noche sería inevitable para él convertirse en el centro de atención; no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a serlo, pero ese día no estaba de humor para soportar cuchicheos y miradas descaradas. Ni siquiera quería recibir felicitaciones; simplemente quería ser uno más, aunque poco a poco se iba haciendo a la idea de que eso no era posible. Albus Dumbledore le había aconsejado que se comportara con naturalidad y aceptara el apoyo de sus amigos; poco a poco todo el mundo se cansaría de hablar sobre él y su vida se iría asentando, pero hasta entonces el chico debería soportar lo que estaba por llegar.

Antes de abandonar su sala común había tomado aire, se había colocado la túnica y había cerrado los ojos para darse fuerzas; cuando llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor, sus compañeros de estudios ya empezaban a acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos, charlando entre sí, contentos por reencontrarse con viejos amigos, lamentando las numerosas pérdidas de chicos que ya nunca volverían. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione o a Ron, sólo le apetecía verlos a ellos; quería que los tres se sentaran juntos como en los viejos tiempos para hablar sobre los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en el mundo mágico y, de paso, poner verde al profesor Snape.

Un profesor Snape que estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, con su mismo rostro cetrino de siempre, serio y barriendo el Gran Comedor con sus ojos negros. A Harry le pareció igual de desagradable que antes de la guerra y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo, tuvo la misma sensación de desprecio de los "buenos tiempos". Sí, aquel hombre podría haberle ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, podría haberse disculpado (aunque indirectamente) por el error que cometió al comunicarle la profecía al que entonces era su Señor, podría haber estado a punto de dar su vida para salvarle, pero a él seguía cayéndole como una patada en el estómago; no lo toleraba y dudaba que pudiera tolerarlo algún día. De la misma forma que Harry se sentía incapaz de soportar al pequeño niño que estaba sentado al lado de Severus y charlaba distraídamente con el director Dumbledore, sonriendo y dando largos sorbos a lo que parecía ser un zumo de naranja; realmente no es que tuviera nada en contra de ese tal Adrien, casi podría decirle que le había parecido un mocoso del todo adorable, pero Harry odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el apellido Snape. Y ese niño, aunque encantador, no dejaba de ser hijo de su padre y Harry empezó a sentir cierta aversión hacia él; quizás la misma aversión que un día sintió Severus Snape por el hijo de James Potter, algo injustificado y cruel, pero completamente inevitable.

-¡Harry!

La voz alegre de Hermione Granger lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; al girar la cabeza vio a sus amigos de siempre acercarse a él con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. Harry se alegró de volver a verlos y se animó a sonreír; le sorprendió ver el rostro magullado de Ron. Al parecer había tenido una buena pelea hacía muy poco tiempo...

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Harry mientras los chicos se acomodaban en la mesa de Griffindor, juntos, como siempre.

-He tenido un encontronazo con Malfoy- masculló el pelirrojo, tocándose un labio que estaba ciertamente lastimado –Pero creo poder afirmar que el hurón salió peor parado que yo...

-Seguramente ha perdido un diente –dijo Hermione, mucho más contenta de lo que sería normal en ella –El muy bestia me dio un codazo en la nariz, pero gracias a Remus no tengo ninguna herida...

-¿Y por qué no te curó a ti también?

-Creo que estaba bastante mosqueado –Ron se encogió de hombros, observando su reflejo en una de las cucharas de la cena –Y, además, había un niño que no dejaba de llorar...

-¿Un niño? –Harry arrugó el entrecejo -¿Qué niño?

-Ese niño...

Hermione señalaba al pequeño de pelo negro que estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores; Adrien se removía inquieto y hablaba con todo el mundo que estaba cerca de él.; incluso con el profesor Snape. La prefecta de Griffindor se encogió en su silla cuando vio a Severus reír ante una de las ocurrencias de su hijo, con la sensación de que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse. Harry miró a Adrien con desdén un momento y luego soltó un bufido; había decidido que el niño no le caería bien, y no le caería bien .

-¡Oh, ese niño!

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida por el desprecio presente en el tono de voz de Harry.

-¡Cómo no! Creo que es el nuevo niño mimado de Hogwarts...

-¿Qué...?

-Se llama Adrien y... ¡Sorpresa! Es el hijo de Snape...

Silencio absoluto...

Ron, que contemplaba el reflejo de su magullado rostro apoyado en las patas traseras de su silla, se cayó al suelo al escuchar aquella información y Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca, movió los labios para decir algo, asemejándose bastante a un pez globo y, finalmente, sonrió como buenamente pudo.

-¡Anda ya!

-Es verdad –Harry agitó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, dispuesto a cambiar de tema -¿Dónde está Ginny?

-No sé –Hermione parpadeó, mirando a Adrien descaradamente -¿Cómo es eso de que Snape tiene un hijo? ¡Harry, por Merlín! Eso no es posible...

-Técnicamente sí lo es –Harry se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo al pequeño de pelo negro. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa sonrisa tan graciosa? ¿Por qué no se podía parecer un poco más a su padre? Así sería más fácil sentir desprecio por él –De hecho, por muy extraño que parezca, en algún rincón del mundo ha existido una mujer que fue capaz de hacer... –Harry carraspeó y Hermione se sonrojó –Ya sabéis, "eso" con Snape y, ahí está el resultado...

Silencio de nuevo; Ron consiguió recuperar la compostura y se sentó de nuevo en su silla, abandonando su "toque narcisista". Hermione se quedó callada; al parecer, su mente lógica y repleta de conocimientos no lograba explicar cómo era posible que Severus Snape hubiera encontrado a alguien que quisiera engendrar un hijo suyo; ¿quizás era el resultado de alguna clase de maldición muy oscura? Hermione agitó la cabeza. ¡No! Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido y, además, no parecía haber nada extraño en el niño, salvo el hecho de que era capaz de sonreír y de arrancar sonrisas aún siendo hijo de quién era.

-Y, Harry... –Ron parecía un poco paralizado aún; de hecho, todavía no había mencionado la comida que pronto disfrutarían, signo de que algo no estaba bien en su amigo -¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Porque hace unos días, y de una forma absolutamente involuntaria, enseñé a ese crío a utilizar una escoba voladora –dijo de mala gana Harry; muchas veces se había arrepentido de confraternizar tan alegremente con el "enemigo" (si es que un niño de cuatro años podría ser considerado el enemigo de alguien) durante esa semana y, ahora que veía a Adrien de nuevo, estaba decidido a alejarse de él todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Y Snape te permitió que...? –Hermione se puso pálida y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores; no pudo pasarle desapercibido el hecho de que el profesor Snape, a pesar de que volvía a estar tan serio como siempre, no dejaba de acariciar la espalda del niño que tenía a su lado, mientras Adrien charlaba animadamente con el profesor Dumbledore. Definitivamente el mundo había cambiado mucho después de la guerra; y quizás lo había hecho para bien –Parece un niño simpático... –Hermione sonrió; Ron lo miró como si de pronto le hubieran salido cuernos y Harry pareció muy molesto por el comentario –Y es realmente gracioso... ¡Mira qué mono está con esa túnica...!

-Hermione –cortó Harry bruscamente –Ese mocoso es un Snape; no es simpático, ni gracioso y mucho menos mono... Es un bastardo grasiento como su padre...

Hermione entornó los ojos y miró a su amigo como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada; entonces, sin previo aviso, se puso en pie y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con orgullo, dispuesta a irse a otro lado.

-Veo que no has madurado en absoluto –dijo, echando un ojo a la mesa de Griffindor –Creo que Neville tendrá cosas más interesantes que decir que tú.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que la reacción de Hermione fue un tanto exagerada, pero después de pasar al lado de Harry las semanas posteriores a la guerra, la chica había comprobado con cierto grado de disgusto que Harry era más cabezota y prejuicioso que nunca. Habían discutido mucho sobre Snape y sobre Malfoy (entre otras cosas) y aunque a ella Malfoy le seguía pareciendo un niño mimado altanero y orgulloso, aunque Snape, efectivamente, aparentara ser el mismo bastardo grasiento de siempre, la joven no aprobaba el comportamiento de Harry, que se había quedado anclado en el pasado, alimentando sus viejos rencores y negándose a empezar de cero, olvidando las afrentas pasadas y aceptando que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, sobre todo aquellos que, como Snape y Malfoy, habían luchado con ahínco al lado de la luz. Otra cosa muy distinta era que tuvieran que llevarse bien con ellos; Hermione jamás pretendería algo así. ¿Cómo hacerse amiga de aquel que la llamaba "sangre-sucia" cada vez que se daba media vuelta?

Harry iba a decirle a su amiga que no se marchara cuando empezaron a entrar los alumnos de primer año; el joven se había prometido a sí mismo que estaría atento a la entrada de Draco Malfoy, sólo para ver con quién iba a juntarse ese año, pero la conversación con sus amigos lo había despistado y Draco ya estaba en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Theodor Nott, pero sin dirigirse ni una simple mirada. Harry lo observó fijamente unos segundos, complacido porque el rostro de Malfoy estaba mucho más golpeado que el de Ron; no era necesario preguntar quién había ganado la pelea en el tren; Draco pareció notar su mirada y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry; pareció desafiarle durante un segundo, hasta que las cabezas de los niños de primer año interrumpieron el contacto visual y ambos se vieron obligados a centrar su atención en la profesora McGonagall.

Draco, por su parte, había notado la mirada de Harry y no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar el desafío que el Griffindor le proponía; era extrañamente agradable comprobar que las cosas seguían como siempre y Draco hubiera sonreído si no se encontrara en una situación tan delicada. Volvía al colegio después de un año complicado y seguía teniendo los mismos enemigos; claro, ahora no contaba con Crabbe y Goyle para acompañarle, pero había descubierto que podía hacer amistad con otras personas. Chicas. Griffindor. Miembros de la familia Weasley...

Draco no terminaba de entender por qué Ginny Weasley había decidido trabar amistad con él; cuando se le acercó en el Callejón Diagón, el día de su "casi" duelo mágico con Potter en la tienda de túnicas de madame Malkin, el Slytherin pensó que la pelirroja tenía intenciones de burlarse de él; después de todo, Draco no se había cansado de insultar a los Weasley´s burlándose de su pobreza y, ahora, él era aún más pobre que ellos puesto que ni siquiera tenía una casa propia y dependía de la generosidad de sus parientes. Pero no, Ginny se había mostrado amable, se había interesado por él y había comentado que lamentaba la situación de su madre; Draco, por supuesto, seguía desconfiando y quiso rechazar la mano que la joven le estaba tendiendo, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero entonces el cretino de Potter los había interrumpido, dándoselas de héroe ofendido, y la pelea fue inevitable. Luego, las cosas se habían tranquilizado y Draco no había vuelto a ver a Ginny hasta ese día, cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade; la pelirroja se había disculpado por el comportamiento de su hermano y le había ofrecido compartir su carruaje hasta Hogwarts. Draco no había aceptado, cansado ya de meterse en líos por ese día, pero Ginny parecía dispuesta a hacerse amiga suya; el rubio ignoraba los motivos de la chica, pero cuando recorrió la mesa de Griffindor, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se encontró con que Ginny alzaba su mano a modo de saludo. Él no respondió y se apresuró a prestar su atención a otro lugar: la mesa de los profesores, donde Adrien parloteaba, quizás contando cómo había sido su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts; Draco sintió como se tranquilizaba ante la sola visión de ese niño, y se dispuso a presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección de ese año, con Theodor Nott a su lado y unas ganas apasionadas de que todo fuera bien durante ese curso.

La profesora McGonagall colocó el taburete en su sitio acostumbrado y tomó con cuidado el Sombrero Seleccionador; todos los chicos en el Gran Comedor se habían quedado callados entonces y Adrien hizo lo mismo, sorprendido por aquel silencio casi sepulcral. Había estado tan entretenido charlando con los profesores del colegio que casi no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y, ahora que miraba a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se daba cuenta de que había muchos magos en Inglaterra; parpadeó dos veces y quiso preguntar algo, pero entonces el sombrero empezó a cantar y Adrien enmudeció, totalmente fascinado.

En su canción, el Sombrero Seleccionador habló sobre los buenos tiempos, recordó las cualidades de las cuatro casas e invitó a todos a permanecer unidos, porque gracias a esa unidad podrían seguir adelante y vencer todos los obstáculos que se les presentaran. Cuando terminó la canción, todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos; Adrien no pudo reprimirse y palmoteó alegremente, sonriente y buscando la mirada de su padre: estaba muy serio, pero cuando lo miró, los ojos le brillaban con la ternura de siempre y Adrien se sintió muy bien.

Entonces, la profesora McGonagall se adelantó, sacó un gran pergamino y habló con voz clara:

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen. ¡Ascott, Miranda!

Una niña de pelo rubio y grandes ojos saltones de un imposible color azul se adelantó; parecía muy nerviosa y, cuando tomó asiento en el taburete y la profesora colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, se encogió temerosa. Adrien observó expectante y, cuando el sombrero abrió una pequeña ranura y habló, el pequeño se alegró de escuchar la elección que tuvo lugar:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Anunció el sombrero alegremente; los aplausos no fueron demasiado fuertes. Los alumnos de las otras casas dieron un par de palmadas mientras cuchicheaban, mientras los Slytherin sí aplaudían, aunque sin escándalos ni nada de eso. Adrien notó aquello y miró a su abuelo y a su padre, que le invitaron a estar tranquilo con un gesto; ya habría tiempo para explicarle lo que ocurría, porque todo aquello era normal. Tal vez Miranda Ascott no tuviera la culpa de ser seleccionada para Slytherin, pero el rencor hacia las "serpientes" se respiraba en el ambiente y la pequeña arrastró los pies hasta la mesa de su nueva casa, claramente desilusionada. Sin duda esa niña rubia sabía que no iba a ser fácil ser una Slytherin, pero no podía hacer nada. Las cosas eran como eran y sería necesario algún tiempo para que se olvidaran los viejos rencores y todo volviera a la normalidad en Hogwarts.

La selección continuó; los nuevos alumnos de las otras casas fueron recibidos por sus compañeros con la alegría desbordante de siempre. Los que terminaron en Griffindor parecían realmente satisfechos con su suerte e, inmediatamente buscaban a Harry Potter y le saludaban, como intentando congraciarse con él; según dedujo Adrien, ser un Griffindor era lo mejor que te podía pasar, mientras que ser un Slytherin no estaba muy bien visto. Sin duda necesitaba que alguien le explicara un par de cosas esa misma noche.

Cuando todos los niños estaban instalados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, Albus Dumbledore se levantó, sonriendo con afabilidad y ganándose la atención de todo el mundo:

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más! –dijo, y a Adrien le pareció que ese hombre era realmente un gran director... Si no lo fuera, nadie lo miraría con tanta admiración –Antes de comenzar el banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras: ¡Papanatas! ¡Caramelos de limón! ¡Dulcepica!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Y se sentó; todo el mundo rompió en aplausos de nuevo y Adrien frunció el ceño. ¡Qué cosas decía el abuelo Albus! Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado en eso, pues de pronto de la nada surgieron un montón de bandejas repletas de comida; Adrien se había preguntado cómo se las arreglarían los camareros para servir la cena a tanta gente, y ahí tenía la sorprendente respuesta; miró toda esa comida con desconfianza, hasta que notó que su padre colocaba unas cuantas alcachofas salteadas con jamón en su plato y lo miró interrogante.

-¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó como si nada, sirviéndose un poco de sopa de picadillo.

-¿Se puede comer? –dijo el pequeño, clavando su tenedor a una alcachofa.

-¡Claro! Puedes comer todo lo que quieras... –Adrien siguió tentando su cena –Si te comes toda la verdura, quizás te de un buen trozo de tarta de chocolate de postre...

-¿Tarta de chocolate? –Severus afirmó con la cabeza, mientras Adrien llegaba a la conclusión de que no le iba a pasar nada por probar toda esa comida que surgió de la nada –Pero las alcachofas no me gustan...

-Pero tendrás que comértelas –Severus sonó firme; Adrien comprendió que su padre hablaba en serio –La verdura es necesaria para los niños, así que no te quejes.

-¿Me darás un trozo de ese pollo después? –Adrien señaló un delicioso pollo asado con patatas que estaba frente a Albus Dumbledore? –Tiene muy buena pinta.

-Claro que comerás pollo, si quieres...

-¡Y tarta de chocolate! –Adrien empezó a comerse sus alcachofas con fiereza, sin ver el momento de que llegara el postre -¡Un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate!

Severus sonrió; la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Él, por supuesto, se sentía observado por los estudiantes y en un par de ocasiones descubrió al siempre molesto Harry Potter fulminándolo con la mirada, pero optó por ser paciente, al menos mientras Adrien estuviera delante; el niño realmente parecía estar hambriento y comía con voracidad, como si las alcachofas fueran su plato favorito y el pollo asado fuera a acabarse de un momento a otro. La tarta, en cambio, la saboreó con más detenimiento y, cuando pidió un trozo más, casi parecía temer que su padre fuera a negarse, pero Severus no lo hizo y Adrien terminó de cenar más contento que unas pascuas y con el estómago tan lleno que se sentía incapaz de caminar hasta la habitación que ocupaba su papá en ese castillo; no sabía muy bien donde estaba y en ese momento no le importaba realmente. Sólo quería que alguien lo cogiera en brazos y lo llevara a una cama calentita para dormir durante toda la noche; ni siquiera se acordaba de todas sus dudas acerca de los thestral y el comportamiento raro de todos los chicos contra la casa de Slytherin; estaba demasiado lleno para pensar en nada.

-Adrien, no te duermas –le dijo con suavidad su padre, cuando el niño se apoyó en su brazo y soltó un largo bostezo –El banquete está terminando...

-Tengo sueño –el niño se frotó los ojos, pero se las arregló para incorporarse -¿Nos vamos a ir ya a la cama, papi? ¿Dormiré contigo?

-Sí, pero aguanta un poquito –Severus miró a su alrededor; Adrien no parecía ser el único cansado después de una buena comilona. Posiblemente si Albus tardaba un poco más en levantarse para finalizar su discurso, más de uno caería rendido –Albus...

El profesor Dumbledore, que hablaba con Minerva sobre las clases que estaban por empezar, miró al profesor de Pociones con interés y se dio cuenta de que se le estaba empezando a pasar la hora; Adrien no dejaba de bostezar, buscando los brazos de su padre con la cabeza para apoyarse en ellos, y el director se puso en pie, comprendiendo que ya era hora de poner fin al banquete de bienvenida. Después de un año de ausencia en el colegio, sentía como si aquel día fuera el primero de su carrera docente y había tratado de disfrutarlo durante más tiempo.

-Un nuevo año comienza –dijo, tras lograr la atención de todos los presentes –En los últimos meses se han vivido tiempos muy difíciles, pero ahora podemos contemplar el futuro con esperanza y...

Adrien intentaba escuchar las palabras de su abuelo, pero los párpados se le empezaban a cerrar de sueño y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo; apoyado en el brazo de su padre, bostezó de nuevo e intentó permanecer despierto, pero fue imposible.

Y se durmió.

Cuando despertó, estaba en brazos de Severus; realmente no había pasado demasiado tiempo. El banquete ya había terminado y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus Salas Comunes para descansar; Severus había obtenido permiso del director para retirarse antes que el resto de profesores y había pedido a un elfo doméstico que llevara un par de mantas a su dormitorio de las mazmorras. Normalmente era un lugar muy frío y sin duda Adrien necesitaría más calor del que él solía tener, así que las mantas eran una buena solución. Adrien abrió los ojos pesadamente, observando unos pasillos que nunca antes había visto y escuchando los sonoros pasos de su padre, que caminaba dando grandes zancadas, como era habitual en él. Adrien alzó la cabeza, comprendiendo que se había dormido en mitad de la cena, y se removió inquieto.

-Papi...

-¡Shss! –Severus intentó que el niño volviera a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro –Sigue durmiendo.

-¿Dónde vamos, papi?

-A mi habitación. Pero duérmete, Adrien, no pasa nada.

-El abuelo –dijo medio adormilado el niño –Hablaba... me dormí...

-Al abuelo no le ha importado. Dice que eres muy pequeño y que es normal que cayeras rendido después de un día tan largo.

-¡Oh! –Adrien se rindió y se recostó en el hombro de su padre –No debí dormirme...

-Estás cansado –Severus se detuvo de pronto, pero Adrien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos –Adrien... Mira, esta es la puerta de...

Pero Severus no siguió hablando; comprobó que Adrien había dejado de escucharle y esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Entró en sus aposentos privados, colocó el pijama al niño y lo envolvió entre las mantas de su cama.

Nunca antes le habían resultado más acogedoras las mazmorras que esa noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoO 

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, titulado "Primer día de clases"...**_

_...su padre no parecía dedicar demasiado tiempo a peinarse, echarse ungüentos en la cara ni, mucho menos, maquillarse, así que Adrien no entendía._

_Y entendió mucho menos cuando su padre salió con el pelo negro mojado y cubriéndole una buena parte del rostro, vestido con una de esas túnicas negras que le daban aspecto tétrico; irremediablemente Adrien frunció el ceño, pero cambió el gesto por una sonrisa cuando su padre lo miró, sorprendido al verlo despierto, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado._

_-¿No tienes sueño, Adrien? Es muy temprano._

_-No, he dormido mucho. Además, quería darte algo –extendió el trozo de pergamino y Severus lo cogió con curiosidad- Quería dártelo anoche, pero me dormí... Es que en el tren me aburrí y pude hacer muchos dibujos –Adrien se levantó sobre la cama, apoyándose en el hombro de Severus, y señaló las figuras en el pergamino –Mira, esa es nuestra casa, ese es el río y ese es el molino... –Severus sonrió; realmente había cierto parecido –Este es "Athos", que viene de Hogwarts con una carta del abuelo... Este soy yo –Adrien frunció el ceño –No estoy muy guapo, pero bueno... Y este eres tú... –señaló una sombra negra –Creo que la nariz me ha salido un poco grande –Adrien observó a su padre con ojo clínico –Bueno... –y puso carita maliciosa –Quizás no sea tan grande..._

_-¡Oye! –Severus rió, haciéndose el ofendido -¡No tengo la nariz grande! ¡Es aguileña!_

_-Ya –Adrien chasqueó la lengua._


	22. Primer día de clases

No, todavía no soy JK Rowling; me he teñido el pelo de rubio y estoy aprendiendo inglés, pero creo que no me parezco mucho a ella... En fin...

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic y por vuestros reviews; realmente me sorprende recibir tantos, pero estoy encantada de la vida..._

_Espero que os guste el capítulo._

OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooO 

**CAPÍTULO 22: Primer día de clases**

El día amaneció soleado aquel lunes del mes de septiembre; la actividad en el castillo de Hogwarts comenzó muy temprano, sobre todo en las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos se esmeraban por preparar el primer desayuno escolar después de que se retomaran las clases.

Severus Snape había madrugado, como siempre; se despertó antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran en el horizonte, pero no se levantó de la cama como era su costumbre. Esa mañana se quedó acostado, contemplando el rostro sereno de Adrien quien, a juzgar por su expresión casi sonriente, debía estar teniendo un bonito sueño; tras vaguear durante unos minutos, el profesor de Pociones se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una reconfortarte ducha, mientras el niño de pelo negro que se quedó en la cama se removía inquieto, estirándose entre las sábanas y bostezando ruidosamente.

Al principio, Adrien se asustó al no encontrarse a su padre al lado, pero inmediatamente escuchó el ruido del agua en la habitación contigua y supo que todo estaba bien; quizás hubiera sido conveniente dormirse un rato más, pero el pequeño estaba tan impaciente por empezar a explorar el castillo que, como movido por un resorte, dio un bote y se puso en marcha. Saltó un par de veces en la cama, comprobando que los muelles eran lo suficientemente silenciosos como para que su padre no lo descubriera cuando le apeteciera jugar allí (a Severus no le gustaba que saltara en la cama, siempre le regañaba cuando lo hacía) y se bajó de ella con agilidad, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había un montón de cosas que quería hacer ese día, pero lo principal era mostrarle a su padre el dibujo que hiciera la tarde anterior en el Expreso de Hogwarts; por la noche estaba tan cansado que se durmió sin dárselo, pero esa mañana fue directo a su mochila y sacó el trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo superior. Lo observó detenidamente para ver si era necesario hacerle algún cambio y, cuando decidió que estaba bien así, corrió de nuevo a la cama, acomodó la espalda en el cabecero y decidió esperar a que su papá regresara al dormitorio. Severus tardaba bastante y Adrien empezaba a aburrirse; ¿qué estaría haciendo su padre? No es que fuera un hombre que se acicalara demasiado, como solía hacer su mamá; ella solía pasar mucho tiempo en el baño peinándose, echándose cremas, maquillándose y haciendo otras cosas de mujeres que él no alcanzaba a entender, pero su padre no parecía dedicar demasiado tiempo a peinarse, echarse ungüentos en la cara ni, mucho menos, maquillarse, así que Adrien no entendía.

Y entendió mucho menos cuando su padre salió con el pelo negro mojado y cubriéndole una buena parte del rostro, vestido con una de esas túnicas negras que le daban aspecto tétrico; irremediablemente Adrien frunció el ceño, pero cambió el gesto por una sonrisa cuando su padre lo miró, sorprendido al verlo despierto, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

-¿No tienes sueño, Adrien? Es muy temprano.

-No, he dormido mucho. Además, quería darte algo –extendió el trozo de pergamino y Severus lo cogió con curiosidad- Quería dártelo anoche, pero me dormí... Es que en el tren me aburrí y pude hacer muchos dibujos –Adrien se levantó sobre la cama, apoyándose en el hombro de Severus, y señaló las figuras en el pergamino –Mira, esa es nuestra casa, ese es el río y ese es el molino... –Severus sonrió; realmente había cierto parecido –Este es "Athos", que viene de Hogwarts con una carta del abuelo... Este soy yo –Adrien frunció el ceño –No estoy muy guapo, pero bueno... Y este eres tú... –señaló una sombra negra –Creo que la nariz me ha salido un poco grande –Adrien observó a su padre con ojo clínico –Bueno... –y puso carita maliciosa –Quizás no sea tan grande...

-¡Oye! –Severus rió, haciéndose el ofendido -¡No tengo la nariz grande! ¡Es aguileña!

-Ya –Adrien chasqueó la lengua.

-Y, ¿quién es esa mujer, Adrien? –Severus señaló un rostro femenino que se veía entre las nubes, haciéndose una idea de su significado.

-Es mi mamá –explicó el niño como si nada –Me está cuidando desde el cielo... Ella tampoco me ha salido muy guapa...

-¡Claro que está guapa! –Severus abrazó al niño, notando la tristeza que había enturbiado un poco su mirada –Te ha salido muy bien, Adrien; seguro que a ella le gustaría mucho el dibujo.

-¿De verdad? –Adrien cogió el pergamino por un extremo, mientras Severus sostenía el otro.

-Por supuesto –Severus se levantó, cogiendo al niño en brazos –Ahora será mejor que te des un buen baño y te arregles para ir a desayunar; te quedarás con el abuelo toda la mañana ,¿qué te parece?

-Bien... –Adrien se mordió los labios; había unas cuantas dudas que quería resolver –Anoche también te quería preguntar unas cosas, pero no tuve tiempo.

-¿Qué cosas? –Severus se dirigía al baño mientras hablaban, y preparaba todo lo necesario para arreglar a Adrien.

-Cuando vinimos al castillo había unos caballos muy raros. El señor Remus me dijo que se llamaban thestral y que eran especiales, ¿por qué?

Severus se sintió incomodado ante esa pregunta, pero algo le dijo que podía responder con total tranquilidad; si Adrien había sido capaz de entender una parte de su pasado como mortífago, posiblemente no le sería difícil comprender porqué eran especiales esas criaturas mágicas.

-No todo el mundo puede ver a los thestral, Adrien –dijo Severus, acariciándole el pelo y metiéndolo en la bañera –Sólo aquellos que han... visto morir a alguien.

-¡Oh! –Adrien bajó la mirada un segundo –Yo vi morir a mi mami –Severus apretó la mandíbula al escuchar eso –El señor Burns me dijo que sólo se había dormido, pero yo sé que se había muerto –Severus lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir –El señor Burns se enfadó mucho conmigo, ¿sabes? Siempre me llevaba al hospital y me dejaba meterme en la cama con mi mami, pero ese día me dijo que debía esperar en la sala de las enfermeras y yo me escapé... Me gritó y luego me abrazó muy fuerte... Creo que yo le daba pena...

-No debiste escaparte, Adrien –Severus le pasó una mano por la carita y su voz casi sonó a reproche –Pero seguro que al señor Burns no le importó que desobedecieras.

-Sí... –Adrien agachó la cabeza; su baño había terminado y Severus lo envolvió en una toalla, sacándolo de la bañera y preparándose para ayudarle a vestirse –Se portó muy bien conmigo, ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder verlo alguna vez... Era muy bueno y me compraba muchos regalices...

-Quizás algún día podamos ir a hacerle una visita. Seguro que está encantado de volver a verte...

-Sí... –Adrien alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a cambiar de tema; no le gustaba hablar de su madre, siempre se ponía triste -¿Tú puedes ver los thestral, papi?

Severus se irguió, tensándose levemente; teniendo en cuenta que su vida no había sido un lecho de rosas, era más que evidente que podía ver los thestral, sí.

-Así es, enano –le pasó una mano por el pelo, ayudándole a ponerse una camisa azul marino –Los vi el día que entré en Hogwarts por primera vez, igual que tú.

-¡Oh! –Adrien entornó los ojos –Y, ¿a quién viste morir?

-A mi madre... –dijo con gravedad. A su madre y a unas cuantas docenas de personas más –Igual que tú...

-¡Oh! –Adrien sonrió; había notado que su padre se puso triste y no le gustaba verlo así –A mí me gustaría no tener que ver a los thestral; son muy feos.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Severus colocó al niño frente al espejo, aplastándole el pelo en la cara -¿Qué vamos a hacer con estas greñas?

-¡Cortarlas! –Adrien dio un saltito, aparentemente olvidando el tema de los thestral y la muerte de su abuela -¡Porfa, papi, córtame el pelo! No me gusta llevarlo tan largo; cuando se me seca, me molesta en los ojos y me da calor...

-¿No te gustaría llevarlo como yo? –Severus se acarició su propio cabello y la mueca de Adrien fue del todo significativa; Severus chasqueó la lengua, dándose por vencido, y dejó que Adrien empezara a peinarse igual que el día anterior –Está bien; le pediré a Albus que te lleve con los elfos domésticos para que te corten el pelo esta tarde; ellos sabrán hacerlo mejor que yo.

-¡Bien! Pero, papi... ¿Qué es un elfo doméstico?

Severus sonrió misteriosamente y no respondió, insinuando que eso sería una sorpresa. Adrien quiso protestar, pero al parecer su padre tenía ganas de bromear y él no era nadie para quitárselas; de todas formas, la tarde estaba muy cercana ya.

Severus lo llevó fuera de la habitación; Adrien observó las mazmorras de aspecto tétrico y se acordó de cómo era su casa al principio, antes de pintarla y cambiar los muebles. Sin embargo, esos pasadizos le gustaban tal y como estaban; el ambiente, subyugante y misterioso, lo incitaba a soñar despierto, imaginándose un montón de aventuras que podrían tener lugar en un sitio como aquel. El niño miró a su alrededor y se acordó de algo que le había preocupado la noche anterior.

-Papi –Severus lo miró de reojo –Anoche, cuando todos esos chicos fueron a Slytherin, los demás no aplaudían fuerte y parecían enfadados, ¿por qué?

-Porque Slytherin no es una casa precisamente popular, pequeño –dijo Severus tras un breve momento de reflexión -¿Recuerdas a aquel mago malvado del que te hablé?

-¿Voldemort? –Adrien habló con voz chillona y su padre se estremeció visiblemente, aunque logró hablar con total normalidad.

-Exacto –Severus detuvo su marcha, se colocó a la altura de su hijo y habló con gravedad –Muchos de los seguidores que tuvo ese mago malo fueron miembros de la casa Slytherin, por eso todos los demás desconfían de ellos y los tratan con tanta frialdad.

-¡Oh! –Adrien agachó un momento la mirada, entre triste y decepcionado, pero no tardó en sonreír de nuevo, buscando algo bueno en la situación que su padre acababa de describirle –Pero no todos los que han estado en Slytherin son malos. ¡Tú no eres malo!

Severus sonrió ante aquellas palabras; si cualquier alumno de Hogwarts escuchara aquel comentario tomaría a Adrien por un loco. Claro que era malo, o al menos lo había sido en el pasado, pero le gustó oír esa información de labios de Adrien. Nunca antes le había parecido tan acertada.

-Claro que no lo son, Adrien.

-A mí me gustaría mucho estar en Slytherin –aseguró el niño, notando el tono levemente amargo de su padre y buscando alguna forma para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

-Y a mí me gustaría que fueras allí –Severus sonrió y cogió al pequeño en brazos para ir más deprisa –Y ahora será mejor que vayamos a desayunar antes de que el Gran Comedor se llene de alumnos curiosos.

-¿Alumnos curiosos? –Adrien alzó una cejita -¿Por qué?

-¡Uhm...! –Severus sonrió, sabiéndose en un pequeño aprieto. ¿Qué por qué alumnos curiosos? Pues porque a más de un pobre alumno le iba a dar un infarto si veía a su profesor de Pociones acompañado por el mismo niño dos días seguidos –Digamos que no mucha gente podría imaginarme siendo padre.

-¿No? –Adrien rió por lo bajo con aire burlón y entornó los ojos -¿Por qué no? Tú eres mi papi...

-Sí, pero...

Severus se detuvo; a juzgar por el brillo malicioso presente en los ojos del niño, el mocoso quería ponerle en un aprieto haciéndole esas preguntas. Parecía encontrar muy divertido verlo titubear, así que Severus se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y miró a Adrien con solemnidad.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, enano?

Adrien no respondió; se limitó a soltar una leve carcajada que confirmaba las sospechas de Severus. Todo parecía indicar que ese pequeño estaba empezando a soltarse de verdad y realmente daba un poco de miedo imaginarse lo que podría llegar a ser.

OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooO 

Harry estaba seguro de que existían mil y una formas de empezar aquel último curso en Hogwarts pero, definitivamente, le había tocado en suerte la peor de todas: clase doble de Pociones con el profesor Snape.

El joven Griffindor se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana y bajó directamente al Gran Comedor sin esperar a nadie; la mayoría de sus compañeros aún dormía y Harry encontraba cierto bienestar en desayunar solo. Eran muchos los que habían notado que el salvador del mundo mágico se estaba volviendo un solitario y muy pocos los que lograban imaginarse un por qué; sus amigos más próximos, Ron y Hermione, intentaban ayudarle como buenamente podían y Ginny Weasley se esforzaba para que su relación no continuara resquebrajándose, pero Harry seguía distanciándose. Quizás su acción de esa mañana fuera insignificante, eso de bajar solo al comedor a primera hora del día, quizás no significara gran cosa, pero cuando sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia iban a preocuparse muy seriamente.

Harry esperaba encontrar el Gran Comedor vacío; sabía que Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall solían bajar los primeros y, efectivamente, allí estaban, sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero no eran los únicos: Severus Snape untaba una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa y se la tendía al niño que se estaba tomando un enorme zumo de naranja y ubicado entre el director y el profesor de Pociones, como la noche anterior. Harry se quedó parado en la puerta; unos pocos estudiantes de primer año ya estaban dando vueltas por allí, quizás nerviosos en su primer día de clase, y no parecían extrañados por la presencia de Adrien, quizás porque aún no tuvieron la ocasión de conocer al padre de la criatura. Harry, sin embargo, dudó un segundo y terminó por entrar al Gran Comedor; Adrien le saludó con una mano alegremente pero él, tan obstinado como la noche anterior, fingió que no veía al niño y se sentó dándole la espalda a la mesa de los profesores.

Severus había notado la decepción de Adrien cuando el cretino de Potter no respondió a su saludo y lo taladró con sus ojos negros, ansiando verdaderamente que llegara la primera clase de Pociones. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacerle un desplante de esas características a su hijo estando él presente? Era arriesgado hacerlo aún cuando él no estuviera, así que Potter debía estar volviéndose más estúpido y arrogante que antes.

Por lo demás, los acontecimientos transcurrieron con relativa calma; Severus abandonó el Gran Comedor antes de que llegaran los demás estudiantes y Adrien pareció encantado de quedarse al cuidado de su abuelo Albus. El director le había prometido durante el almuerzo que lo llevaría con los elfos domésticos para que le cortaran el pelo y otra cosa que a Adrien le hizo aún más ilusión: iban a visitar la lechucería. Seguramente "Athos" estaría allí, quizás un poco incómoda al ser la única águila entre todas las lechuzas, pero era muy probable que se las arreglara perfectamente, por algo era un animal independiente. Además, Adrien tendría la ocasión de hacerle una nueva visita a Buckbead durante la hora libre que tendría Hagrid a media mañana y el niño podría aprovechar ese momento para agradecerle que le regalara la escoba voladora; aún no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo y ya se moría de ganas. Definitivamente, Albus había planeado un día de lo más emocionante y, aún antes de que el desayuno se diera por concluido, cogió a Adrien de la mano para llevárselo a dar un paseo por los terrenos antes de empezar su excursión. Adrien daba saltitos junto a su abuelo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y compartiendo su alegría con "Oso", como siempre; el director se disponía a sacarlo del Gran Comedor cuando Adrien reconoció un rostro que le resultaba agradable. Se llevó una pequeña decepción cuando Harry Potter le volvió la cara con desprecio (por más que su padre le dijera que ese chico no lo había visto, Adrien sabía que no había querido saludarle), pero eso no significaba que no pudiera acercarse a Draco Malfoy, que desayunaba en silencio a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Seguro que él no le rechazaba, no después del dibujo tan chulo que le hizo el día anterior.

Pidiéndole permiso a su abuelo con la mirada, Adrien correteó hasta donde estaba Draco y se plantó a su lado con una sonrisa enternecedora en el rostro, esperando a que el chico lo mirara. El rubio giró la cara y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando vio al niño allí; había visto a Zabini alzar una ceja y se preguntó por qué: ahí estaba la respuesta.

-Adrien –musitó, un poco incómodo; algunos Slytherin lo miraban con extrañeza, aunque ninguno parecía querer burlarse de él o ponerse violento.

-¡Hola, primo Draco! –dijo el niño alegremente; Zabini alzó más su alzada ceja, Nott casi se atraganta con su zumo de calabaza y Pansy Parkinson pareció molesta. Draco no les hizo mucho caso, pero tampoco le alegró que Adrien le pusiera en evidencia de una forma tan brusca -¿Qué haces?

-Estoy desayunando... ¿Y tú?

-Me voy de paseo con el abuelo Albus –y Adrien señaló al director; Zabini, Nott y Pansy miraron a Dumbledore y a Draco, a Draco y a Dumbledore, y parpadearon como bobos –Me va a llevar a la lechucería. Seguro que "Athos" está allí... ¿Te acuerdas de "Athos"?

-Eh... Sí, sí –evidentemente, Draco se sentía un tanto incómodo en esa situación, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ser desagradable con el niño, entre otras cosas porque pronto tendría clase de Pociones con su padre y eso no le favorecería demasiado.

-Luego los elfos domésticos me van a cortar el pelo –y Adrien se tiró de las puntas con desagrado, mostrándoselas a Draco y arrancándole una sonrisa genuina –Mi papá quiere que lleve el pelo largo como él, pero a mí me gusta más como me lo cortaba mi mami, así que lo he convencido y esos elfos me van a cortar las greñas –Adrien dio un pasito adelante y habló en voz baja -¿Qué es un elfo doméstico, primo Draco?

-Eh... Son... –Draco frunció el ceño y, puesto que no se veía capaz de dar una explicación, cambió de tema –Seguro que saben arreglarte bien, no te preocupes.

-Ya... –Adrien chasqueó la lengua; al parecer, nadie le iba a hablar de los dichosos elfos –Después iré a ver a Hagrid y jugaré un rato con Buckbead –de forma repentina, Adrien alzó la cabeza -¿Sabes que tengo una escoba voladora?

-¿De verdad?

-Hagrid me la regaló. Es muy bueno conmigo y me la compró porque sabía que mi papi no querría. Cuando vaya a visitarle, llevaré mi escoba para poder volar un rato –Adrien dirigió sus ojos a la mesa de Griffindor y pareció entristecido –Me enseñó a volar un chico muy simpático, pero estaba mañana le he saludado y él no me respondió, así que no creo que quiera volar conmigo nunca más...

-¿Qué chico te enseñó a volar, Adrien? –Draco miró a los leones, imaginándose la respuesta.

-Se llama Harry; es el dueño de Buckbead y me dio permiso para jugar con él –Adrien frunció el ceño –Pero si está enfadado conmigo, no creo que me vaya a dejarme...

Draco apretó la mandíbula; estaba dispuesto para iniciar un ataque verbal contra Potter, pero en ese momento Albus Dumbledore se acercó gentilmente a Adrien y puso una mano sobre su hombro sonriendo con afabilidad.

-Vamos, Adrien, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y Draco tiene que ir a clase.

-¡Oh, claro! –Adrien se aferró a la mano de su abuelo y se despidió de Draco con alegría; parecía muy contento y algo de su alegría había sido transferida al propio Draco, pues sonrió como un estúpido durante unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué os pasa imbéciles? –escupió con su frialdad habitual -¿Alguien quiere que le lance un maleficio?

Diez minutos después, el almuerzo terminaba y los estudiantes se dirigían con cierta emoción a sus primeras clases del año; Draco caminaba junto a Zabini y Nott, aunque sin dirigirles la palabra, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hechizar a Pansy, que le hablaba como si el joven rubio realmente estuviera interesado en algo de lo que pudiera decir la cabeza hueca esa. Cuando ya enfilaban el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, se cruzaron con Ginny Weasley, que le saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; Draco se limitó a ignorarla, pero Harry Potter, que se había dado cuenta de lo que parecía un claro coqueteo de su novia con Malfoy, enrojeció de ira y se contuvo para no iniciar una nueva pelea. Hermione y Ron caminaban a su lado, hablando sobre el molesto hijo de Snape (cómo no) y Harry estaba cada segundo un poco más enfadado, sobre todo cuando vio a Malfoy andando delante de él con su misma soberbia de siempre. Definitivamente no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar todo aquello, no era justo y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió deseos de provocar una pelea, así que se acercó a Malfoy, ignorando que estaban junto a la puerta del aula de Pociones, y lo arrinconó contra la pared cogiéndole por el cuello de la túnica, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a todos los que les rodeaban.

-Deja de intentar ligarte a mi novia, mortífago de mierda –le escupió sacando su varita; durante un segundo Malfoy pareció atónito, igual que sus compañeros, hasta que logró esbozar una de sus clásicas sonrisas indiferentes y burlonas.

-Ya te dije que debías cuidarla bien, Potter –dijo con sarcasmo, echando mano de su varita disimuladamente; todo el mundo le había advertido que no debía pelearse con nadie mientras estaba en periodo de prueba, pero Potter lo provocaba y él reconocía que no sabía templar sus nervios cuando se trataba de ese cretino. Posiblemente lo que Harry trataba de hacer era lograr que lo expulsaran: que un ex-mortífago se peleara con "El Elegido" no sería visto con buenos ojos por nadie, pero no pensaba quedarse callado mientras lo insultaban y amenazaban –No es culpa mía si Ginny busca en otros lo que tú eres incapaz de darle.

Harry se mordió los labios y alzó su puño dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el ya magullado rostro de Draco, pero en ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y Severus Snape salió al pasillo para presenciar esa escena con cierto grado de asombro.

-Señor Potter –susurró con el tono de voz más desagradable que encontró, consiguiendo que Harry se detuviera y se sintiera más enfadado aún. Estaba rodeado de las dos personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo, su cólera era inevitable –Si piensa que el ser un... "héroe" –y dijo esa palabra con retintín, ganándose unas cuantas miradas airadas –le da derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana, está muy equivocado. Suelte al señor Malfoy en este momento y, para empezar, creo que serán... uhm... Treinta puntos menos para Griffindor –los tres leones presentes en el pasillo fueron a protestar, pero Severus los interrumpió con un leve movimiento de muñeca –Y cierren esas bocazas si no quieren que sean otros cincuenta puntos menos; no toleraré berrinches ni faltas de respeto en mi clase –miró a Potter fijamente –Si alguien se siente incapaz de aceptar mis normas, que desaparezca de mi vista ahora...

Severus estaba tan enfrascado en sus regaños, estaba disfrutando tanto de ese momento, contemplando los rostros indignados de los Griffindor, que no se percató de que otro muchacho se acercaba corriendo torpemente por el pasillo. Neville Longbottom resbaló a unos metros de distancia y se deslizó por el suelo hasta toparse con Ernie McMillan, que a su vez se chocó con el propio Snape, que enmudeció de repente. El Hufflepuff retrocedió a toda velocidad, temiéndose lo peor, pero Snape no le miraba a él, sino a Longbottom, que se había puesto pálido; a pesar de que ya no quedaba mucho del chico asustadizo que fue durante la guerra, su miedo hacia el profesor seguía siendo tan intenso como siempre.

-Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a la torpeza personificada –dijo con desprecio y, para sorpresa de todos, no quitó ningún punto ni a Griffindor ni a Hufflepuff. No todavía -¿Qué demonios hace en mis mazmorras, señor Longbottom? Creí que no alcanzó la nota mínima en sus TIMOS de Pociones, no veo la necesidad de que esté aquí.

-Pero, señor –Neville carraspeó y, sacando valor de algún lugar desconocido, le tendió una nota –La profesora McGonagall me dio esto para usted.

Severus leyó aquel pedazo de pergamino; su ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido y, cuando terminó, miró a Neville con un enfado tan grande que incluso los Slytherin se asustaron.

-Así que quiere ser medimago –susurró, y Neville se encogió de nuevo. Severus soltó aire, recordándose a sí mismo que debía matar a Minerva por lo que le había hecho nada más verla –Está bien, pase a clase, pero haga el favor de no destrozar mis calderos o tendré que enviar una lechuza a su abuela para que los reponga.

Dicho eso, Severus se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su túnica con su característico "frú-frú" y, tras él, todos los estudiantes entraron al aula. Siempre era bueno volver a esa clase de rutina aunque, para Severus, tener que soportar la presencia de Neville Longbottom no sería tarea fácil; si bien era cierto que el chico parecía tener cierto talento para la Medimagia, por lo que debía tener un conocimiento mínimo sobre Pociones, Severus no creía que fuera a aprobar el curso. Ese chico siempre había estado excesivamente desatinado en sus clases y el profesor lo aceptaba porque.

Un momento, Severus no tenía la menor idea de por qué aceptaba enseñar a Longbottom de nuevo, después de pasarse cinco años añorando poder deshacerse de él. La nota de Minerva era de lo más amable, no había amenazas ni nada parecido, simplemente se limitaba a pedirle que le diera clases de Pociones Curativas a Neville y él aceptó a las primeras de cambio. Algo no estaba bien y sus alumnos parecían haberlo notado, pues lo miraban con cara rara mientras se acomodaban en sus pupitres; Severus se quedó parado un momento y se maldijo internamente por esa muestra de debilidad.

Todo era culpa de Adrien; el mocoso, con sus mimos y sus palabras cariñosas le estaba ablandando el corazón y su posición como profesor se resquebrajaría en poco tiempo. Si Adrien no estuviera...

Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Adrien era lo más importante que tenía, no podía culparlo por haber bajado la guardia. Lo que debía hacer era recuperar la compostura y resarcirse quitándole puntos a algún Griffindor en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. Sí, eso estaría bien.

-Señor Longbottom –Severus habló justo en el preciso instante en el que el chico se acomodaba junto a Hermione, que se ofreció voluntaria para ayudarle –Puesto que su presencia en esta clase es absolutamente extraordinaria, se sentará en ese pupitre –y, con su varita, movió una de las mesas hasta colocarla justo al lado de la suya con la intención de poder vigilarlo de cerca –En cuanto a los demás, durante este curso no toleraré las parejas, así que siéntense en pupitres separados y empiecen con su primera poción, las instrucciones están en la pizarra...

-Profesor Snape...

-¿Sí, señorita Granger?

Severus chasqueó la lengua, irritado, y esperó a que esa Griffindor sabelotodo dijera lo que le viniera en gana; todos los años era lo mismo, en todos los cursos siempre tenía uno de esos, así que debería estar acostumbrado, y no enfadado.

-La Poción de los Muertos en Vida pertenece a la rama de la... Magia negra –Severus alzó una ceja; Hermione poco a poco bajaba el tono de voz –No está permitida...

-Preséntele sus objeciones al director Dumbledore –dijo con frialdad el hombre, acomodándose en su viejo butacón de cuero negro. ¡Lo había echado tanto de menos –Al fin y al cabo fue muy útil durante la guerra y es una poción muy avanzada. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacerla correctamente –"Malfoy y Granger, tal vez", pensó el hombre, viendo como Hermione abría la boca para seguir protestando –Al próximo que hable le quitaré veinte puntos, así que líbreme de sus constantes impertinencias, señorita Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada más; Harry y Ron miraron a Snape con furia, pero se pusieron a trabajar en sus pociones. Draco, que se había acomodado al final de la clase, podía vigilar a todos sus compañeros y Neville, que temblaba al lado del profesor Snape, leía el pergamino que el hombre le había tendido segundos antes.

Sí, era bueno estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooO 

Los elfos domésticos ya tenían todo organizado para comenzar a preparar el banquete del mediodía; todavía faltaban un par de horas para que llegara la hora de comer, pero desde que Dobby se encargaba de dirigir el trabajo de los elfos del castillo siempre hacían las cosas con mucha antelación, preparándose para cualquier imprevisto que pudiera surgir. Imprevistos como los de esa mañana.

Albus Dumbledore llegó a las cocinas a eso de las doce, acompañado de un niño al que Dobby no había visto en su vida y que parecía muy excitado. Y es que Adrien había pasado una de las mejores mañanas de su vida; Dumbledore conocía Hogwarts como la palma de su mano y lo había llevado por sitios realmente bonitos, muy diferentes a las mazmorras en las que solía pasar el tiempo su padre. La lechucería fue simplemente fascinante y había pasado un buen rato a lomos de Buckbead; el hipogrifo lo había estado paseando por los terrenos colindantes al lago, aunque sin ponerse a volar en ningún momento. Hagrid había estado encantado cuando Adrien le agradeció que le regalara la escoba y, aunque no tuvo tiempo para ver cómo volaba, le prometió que a lo largo de esa semana iban a poder mostrarle todo lo que había aprendido.

Después de eso, Albus se había puesto en plan misterioso; al parecer, los elfos domésticos eran unas criaturas mágicas realmente curiosas, pero el viejo director se ahorró cualquier tipo de explicación, esperando que Adrien descubriera todo aquello por sus propios méritos. Mientras lo llevaba a las cocinas, Dumbledore le explicó que los elfos realizaban todas las tareas domésticas de Hogwarts con ayuda de su magia, consiguiendo que el pequeño se sintiera más intrigado aún.

Una vez parados frente a la puerta, Adrien estaba casi tan intrigado como aquel día en Grimmauld Place, antes de conocer a Buckbead; realmente el abuelo Albus sabía cómo crear expectación y, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, el niño no supo muy bien si reír, llorar o marcharse corriendo directamente.

Ante sus ojos acababa de aparecer el ser más extraño que había visto en su corta vida, un ser más o menos de su altura, con grandes orejas puntiagudas, enormes ojos saltones de color claro, delgaducho y vestido de una forma realmente llamativa, con prendar de muchos colores y con calcetines, muchos calcetines. Adrien dio un pasito atrás, cogiéndose a la mano de su abuelo con fuerza y, entonces, el ser empezó a hablar con una voz chillona que hizo retroceder aún más a Adrien.

-Señor director Dumbledore, amo –la criatura hizo una exagerada reverencia, hasta que su afilada nariz rozó el suelo, y sonrió amplia y sinceramente, mirando de reojo a Adrien -¿Puede ayudarle Dobby en algo, amo?

-Buenos días, Dobby –saludó con afabilidad Dumbledore, ignorando momentáneamente la pregunta del elfo doméstico y entrando en la cocina sin soltar la mano de Adrien -¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, señor director –la criatura afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza; Adrien se percató de que no era el único ser extraño que había en esa estancia: muchos otros elfos domésticos trabajaban afanosamente y dejaban sus tareas aparcadas para saludar a Dumbledore con la misma pleitesía que ese tal Dobby -¿Hay alguna queja, señor director? Dobby cree que está todo bien; todos los elfos hacen bien su trabajo, señor director, ¿ocurre algo que Dobby no sepa?

-No, todo está bien –Dumbledore colocó a Adrien frente a Dobby; el niño volvía parecerse al pequeño tímido y asustadizo que el mago vio por primera vez en casa de Severus Snape y durante un segundo eso le agradó, aunque en cierta forma prefería al niño como era ahora, cariñoso y hablador –Dobby, quiero presentarte a alguien que vendrá muy a menudo por Hogwarts y que debe ser tratado como un invitado especial –el elfo miró a Adrien directamente y, cuando esbozó una ligera sonrisa, el niño sintió que esos seres no le iban a hacer daño y dejó de pegarse a las piernas de su abuelo –Este es Adrien Bellefort-Snape; es el hijo del profesor Snape, así que espero que todos los elfos entiendan que no es un niño cualquiera.

-Claro que no, señor director –Dobby extendió una mano hacia Adrien, sin dejar de sonreírle y el pequeño, aunque al principio se mostró reticente, terminó por aceptar ese gesto –Dobby está aquí para atender al pequeño amo Adrien, ¿quiere algo, pequeño amo?

Adrien alzó una cejita y miró a su abuelo extrañado; no entendía por qué ese elfo doméstico le llamaba "amo" y realmente no le gustaba como sonaba, pero tampoco estaba seguro de sí debía decírselo a ese Dobby. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore entendió perfectamente sus sentimientos y habló con suavidad.

-Creo que le pequeño amo prefiere que todos le llamen Adrien –dijo, y Dobby afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bien, bien –Dobby cogió la mano del niño, que se dejó hacer con algo de desconfianza, pero sintiéndose seguro con su abuelo ahí al lado –Adrien tal vez quiera algo de comer; los elfos podríamos darle lo que quiera. Tenemos muchos dulces que a los niños como el joven Adrien les gustan mucho, ¿quiere probar alguno el pequeño Adrien?

-No creo que a tu papá le haga gracia que tomes chucherías a estas horas –dijo Dumbledore distraídamente antes de que el niño pudiera abrir la boca –Además, no hemos venido aquí por comida, sino para que alguno de los elfos le corte el pelo a Adrien.

Fueron muchas las cabezas que se giraron para mirar a Adrien en cuanto escucharon eso; muchos elfos parecieron ansiosos por cumplir una petición echa por el mismísimo director Dumbledore en persona, pero estaba claro que era Dobby el que llevaba la voz cantante entre los elfos, pues bastó una leve mirada suya para que todos volvieran a sus tareas. Dobby pareció satisfecho, chasqueó los dedos y, para sorpresa de Adrien, hizo aparecer un pequeño taburete, unas tijeras y un espejo. Y es que el niño había tenido ocasión de ver a mucha gente haciendo magia, pero nunca sin utilizar una varita.

-¡Wow! –exclamó, señalando el taburete con sus deditos -¿Cómo ha hecho eso, señor Dobby?

El elfo se quedó inmóvil cuando ese niño lo llamó "señor Dobby"; era la primera vez que un brujo se dirigía a él utilizando aquel apelativo y se sintió realmente adulado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Escuchó la risita disimulada de Albus Dumbledore y supuso que todo marchaba bien, así que mostró todos sus dientes nuevamente y ayudó a Adrien a tomar asiento.

-El pequeño Adrien debe saber que los elfos podemos hacer magia –explicó el elfo, mientras se preparaba para proceder al corte de pelo –Claro que la magia de los elfos no es igual que la de los magos y siempre debe estar subyugada por la de los humanos –Adrien frunció el entrecejo; evidentemente no había entendido ni una palabra. No es que nadie le hubiera explicado nunca que los elfos permanecían atados a las familias como esclavos durante toda su vida a menos que sus amos los liberaran y, claro, las palabras de Dobby le sonaban a chino cuanto menos –Pero los elfos de Hogwarts pueden hacer magia cuando quieran. Dobby y todos los demás están muy agradecidos por ello.

-Verás, Adrien –Dumbledore se sentó junto al niño mientras Dobby ejercía las labores de peluquero, dispuesto a aclararle todo aquello que el pequeño no entendió sobre los elfos, pero antes miró a Dobby de soslayo –Recorta sólo las puntas; si se te va la mano el profesor Snape se enfadará bastante –el pequeño elfo se estremeció y eso a Adrien le pareció divertido, aunque nadie dijo nada al respecto –Los elfos que trabajan en Hogwarts son elfos domésticos libres, por eso pueden hacer magia cuando quieran y tienen el aspecto que tienen, pero la mayoría de los elfos domésticos son... –Albus no encontraba una palabra que no sonara brusca, pero Dobby le "ayudó".

-Esclavos –dijo el elfo distraídamente y Adrien dio un respingo; algo había oído de los esclavos, aunque no sabía muy bien qué eran. Albus frunció el ceño por esa interrupción, pero no dijo nada.

-Los elfos trabajan para una sola familia de magos durante toda su vida –dijo Albus finalmente –No pueden desobedecerles bajo ninguna circunstancia y muchos son... maltratados por sus amos.

-¡Oh! –Adrien bajo la mirada un segundo, entristecido al escuchar aquello –Mi papá no tiene elfos, ¿verdad? Yo nunca los he visto por la casa...

-No, Adrien, tu padre no tiene elfos.

-Y, ¿tú tienes elfos, abuelito?

-Sólo los de Hogwarts –Albus sonrió –En verano cuento con la ayuda de alguno de los elfos del castillo, pero sólo porque ellos quieren...

-¡Ah! –Adrien miró de reojo a Dobby, que parecía concentrado en su trabajo –Y, señor Dobby, usted es un elfo, ¿no?

-Eso es lo que soy, pequeño Adrien.

-Y... ¿perteneces a alguna familia de magos?

-Dobby es libre ahora –el elfo habló con tono casi melancólico –Antes Dobby pertenecía a una horrible familia de magos que maltrataban a Dobby, pero ahora Dobby es libre y vive feliz en Hogwarts –Dobby se alejó del niño y le tendió un espejo –Creo que el pequeño Adrien ya tiene el pelo bien arreglado.

Y, efectivamente, Adrien presentaba un aspecto inmejorable, con el pelo recortado tal y como solía hacerlo su mamá. Ahora podría hacerse aquellas graciosas puntitas hacia arriba, aunque a su papá no le gustara...

OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooO 

Severus Snape llegó al Gran Comedor ese mediodía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo; esa mañana había tenido clase con tres grupos diferentes de estudiantes y, aunque al principio el hecho de tener que batallar con los Griffindor de séptimo y tercer curso le había parecido lo más horrendo que podría ocurrirle en su retorno a las clases, pronto comprobó que era realmente agradable poder "torturar" a todos esos pobrecitos leones. Durante la clase con Potter y compañía, los Griffindor habían perdido la nada desdeñable cantidad de sesenta y cinco puntos, los treinta iniciales de Potter más otros quince que Snape se tomó la libertad de arrebatarle con excusas tontas (como echar dos patas de araña rotas a su caldero en lugar de dos patas sanas) porque se acordaba del desplante a Adrien, más otros veinte menos gracias a las impertinencias de Granger, las manos temblorosas de Longbottom y las pecas de Weasley. Las cosas no fueron tan bien con lo de tercero, pues se comportaron bastante bien durante toda la clase y tuvo que conformarse con quitarle quince puntos a un niño asustadizo que tiró sin querer un bote de ojos de luciérnaga húngara; en los pasillos había podido desquitarse con dos críos de primero que parecían animados hasta que perdieron los primeros veinte puntos para Griffindor. Sí, fue una mañana bastante exitosa: Griffindor ya iba en último lugar, con casi cuarenta puntos menos que Hufflepuff, todo ello gracias básicamente a las intervenciones del profesor de Pociones y ¡se sentía tan bien al volver a esa rutina tan especial!

Severus ocupó su lugar junto a Remus Lupin; el licántropo hablaba tranquilamente con Tonks quién, al parecer, debía ir a visitar a la señora Pomfrey esa misma noche. Le extrañó que Albus y Adrien no estuvieran por ahí y también le incomodó la mirada asesina que le dedicó "amablemente" la profesora McGonagall, que parecía querer decirle algo, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Podrías contenerte un poco, Severus –masculló entre dientes la mujer, mientras aparecía un gran plato de guisado de verduras frente a Snape.

-¿Con qué cosa, Minerva? –preguntó inocentemente el hombre; al alzar la mirada, comprobó que todos los Griffindor lo miraban con el odio y desprecio de los buenos tiempos y sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Qué año más maravilloso iba a tener! Él mismo se iba a encargar de que los leones no ganaran la Copa de la Casa, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer trampas.

-No deberías quitar puntos a los Griffindor tan alegremente; dos alumnos de primero llegaron llorando a mi clase porque les habías quitado veinte puntos sólo por sonreír cuando estaban a tu lado –la pobre mujer parecía indignada, pero Severus no le hizo mucho caso. Evidentemente la guerra entre ambos había vuelto, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y, sobre todo, a pesar de Adrien.

-Yo jamás interfiero en tu criterio para dar o quitar puntos, Minerva –dijo despreocupadamente, llevándose un trozo de zanahoria a la boca –No pretendas interferir en el mío.

-No eres justo, Severus –Minerva se removió inquieta y Remus la miró de reojo; al parecer, Lupin estaba de acuerdo con ella aunque optara por no intervenir en la conversación –Esos niños no habían hecho nada...

-No sé a que viene el drama; ya te encargarás tú de equilibrar la balanza, o quizás lo haga Albus. Y, hablando de Albus –Severus miró a su alrededor con los ojos entornados -¿Dónde se ha metido?

La respuesta del profesor fue respondida cuando dos figuras aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, dos figuras cubiertas de harina hasta las cejas, dos figuras que centraron la atención del Gran Comedor en ese instante. Severus abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que habían estado haciendo esos dos, Minerva chasqueó la lengua, reprobando el aspecto poco "digno" del director del colegio y los demás profesores sonrieron. Los alumnos, por su parte, no supieron muy bien como reaccionar, mucho menos cuando el niño, que no parecía más que una pequeña bolita blanca con ojos muy negros, salió corriendo en dirección a la mesa de los profesores. Sostenía "Oso" con una mano; el pobre muñeco había perdido por completo su identidad de oso pardo y ahora parecía más un oso polar, aunque eso no preocupó a Severus. Lo que preocupó al profesor fue que a Adrien no le importaba en absoluto estar en mitad del Gran Comedor y rodeado por todos los alumnos de su padre cuando se acercó a él y se arrojó a sus brazos descuidadamente, manchando su inmaculada túnica negra de harina y abrazándole con fuerza, llenándole la cara de harina irremediablemente.

Los alumnos enmudecieron; el vuelo de una mosca podría haberse oído en el Gran Comedor cuando todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a su profesor de Pociones siendo besado por un niño.

¡Siendo besado! Y sin poner objeciones.

¡Por un niño! Que parecía tenerle cariño.

Fueron muchos los que pensaron que los elfos domésticos habían añadido alguna sustancia alucinógena a la sopa de ese día; unos cuantos se frotaban los ojos enérgicamente y otros pocos abrían la boca medio pasmados. La noche anterior les había extrañado ver a ese niño sentado en la mesa de los profesores, pero jamás pudieron imaginar que el niño fuera a darle un beso a Snape.

Pero eso no fue lo más impactante, ni mucho menos. Al parecer, la pequeña bola blanca no era consciente de la expectación creada y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad, causando una estupefacción aún mayor entre el alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Mira, papi –dijo despreocupadamente –El señor Dobby me ha cortado el pelo y después, el abuelo y yo hemos ayudado a los elfos domésticos a hacer pan, ¿no es maravilloso?

Severus Snape parpadeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y las miradas fijas en él eran cada vez más intensas, aunque a él realmente sólo le interesaba una: la de Adrien.

Los alumnos no daban crédito. ¿Papi? Definitivamente la droga utilizada por los elfos fue muy fuerte. La sorpresa era más que evidente y los chicos sólo reaccionaron cuando una gran bola blanca se sentó junto a Severus y empezó a comerse un gran trozo de pastel de carne.

Aquella comida en el Gran comedor era una de las más extrañas que tenían lugar en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo...

OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooOOooOOooOOooOO OooO 

Hola a todos; sí, lo sé, en esta parte es donde pongo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, pero es que he tenido un problemilla con el ordenador. Habréis notado que he tardado un par de días más de lo normal en actualizar, pero es que el lunes mi ordenador dijo "basta" y un amigo me lo tuvo que formatear, así que se me borraron los capítulos que tenía escritos (éste, el 23 y el 24). Afortunadamente tenía por ahí un borrador y he podido rehacer este capi para colgarlo lo antes posible, pero no habrá adelanto. No quería retrasarme más, así que lo siento mucho, pero os dejo con la intriga XD. Me pondré a trabajar como una loca para recuperar mi ritmo normal y seguir colgando los siguientes capis. Posiblemente tarde quince días en actualizar, puesto que quiero rescribir los capis 23 y 24 y terminar el 25 para que luego no me pille el tren, así que tened un poco de paciencia. Por cierto, Ana María, siento no haberte pasado el capi para que lo betees, pero quería colgarlo cuanto antes; de todas formas, si notas algún error, házmelo saber y editaré el capi, ¿ok?

_En fin, me dejo de rollos. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y hasta pronto._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	23. Rencores

No, los personajes aún no me pertenecen; de hecho, he recuperado mi color de pelo natural. He comprendido que nunca podré ser JK Rowling, así que lo siento mucho.

_Sí, he podido actualizar; me ha costado rescribir el capítulo (ahora mismo estoy con el 24, así que no tiene título aún) y aquí estoy, colgándolo con la esperanza de que lo disfrutéis._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han sacado unos minutos para dejarme un review y, gracias especialmente a Ana por betear el capi y hacerme ver unos errores que procuraré corregir de ahora en adelante (que no se diga que no pongo interés XD)_

_En fin, creo que la espera no ha sido tan larga después de todo; mi ordenador ha recuperado su salud casi al 100 y yo estoy de vacaciones, así que tengo más tiempo para escribir y actualizar pronto (¿podré colgar un nuevo capi el viernes o el sábado? ¡Ah, eso lo veremos) _

_Nada más que comentar._

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 23.** **Rencores**

-Dicen que el profesor Snape raptó a ese niño y que lo tiene hechizado –Decía una Ravenclaw de quinto curso.

-Sí –Aseguró otro Hufflepuff de tercero, en voz muy baja para que sólo pudieran escucharlo sus compañeros –El Señor Tenebroso le ordenó matar a sus padres y se quedó con el pobre niño.

-Dumbledore debería hacer algo –La Ravenclaw de quinto parecía ofendida.

Draco Malfoy, que se dirigía a clase de Transformaciones, captó aquellas últimas palabras y chasqueó la lengua, conteniendo las ganas de hechizar a todos aquellos estúpidos. Desde que dos días antes se hiciera oficial en Hogwarts que Severus Snape tenía un hijo, los comentarios al respecto se habían ido multiplicando hasta alcanzar aquellas cotas de surrealismo que el joven Slytherin no acertaba a explicarse; por lo visto, todo el mundo necesitaba tener un motivo constante para calumniar a los demás y Adrien se había convertido en ese motivo, aunque el niño afortunadamente no se enteraba de nada. Correteaba por los pasillos alegremente, siempre con "Oso" entre los brazos y acompañado por un más que entusiasmado Albus Dumbledore; al parecer, el director estaba dejando de lado sus obligaciones laborales, más preocupado por el bienestar de Adrien que por el suyo propio y se le veía tan feliz como al pequeño, quizás un poco más. A Draco le resultaba un tanto extraño sentirse tan enternecido cuando tenía al niño cerca y poco a poco empezaba a entender por qué su padrino parecía estar embobado cuando miraba a Adrien: no era complicado encariñarse con él.

-¡Draco! ¡Eh, Draco!

El rubio giró la cabeza; creyó reconocer aquella voz femenina, pero no estuvo completamente seguro de que era ella hasta que la vio corriendo por el pasillo, con su larga cabellera pelirroja flotando en el aire. ¿Qué querría ahora esa maldita Weasley? Siempre que se cruzaba con ella terminaba peleándose con alguien y ya estaba harto, así que se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ignorarla, pero Ginny no tardó en alcanzarle, colocando una mano en su brazo y deteniendo su intento de evasión.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? –Draco arrastraba las palabras mientras se zafaba de las manos de la pelirroja con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Sólo saludarte –Ginny sonrió abiertamente y miró por encima de su hombro; a Draco le pareció que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pero se preocupó más por irse de allí.

-Pues ya lo has hecho, así que aléjate de mí –Draco dio dos pasos atrás; Ginny volvió a mirar a su espalda y, esa vez, Draco distinguió a Harry Potter entre los demás estudiantes, observándolos a ellos con el rostro pálido. ¿Acaso Ginny...? Agitó la cabeza e ignoró a Potter, volviéndose a la pelirroja con un deje de desprecio –Y no me llames Draco; sé que la inteligencia Weasley no da para más, pero seguro que puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas borde! –Ginny sonrió con dulzura y, otra vez, colocó su mano en el brazo de Draco; desde la distancia, Harry apretó las mandíbulas inició una marcha veloz hacia ellos.

-Déjame tranquilo, Weasley.

A Draco le hubiera gustado enfrentar a la pelirroja y al psicópata de su novio como se merecían, puesto que Potter se acercaba con claras intenciones homicidas, pero el rubio recordó los consejos de Severus Snape (y, por qué no decirlo, de su tía Andrómeda) y creyó que sería más conveniente darse la vuelta y salir de allí lo antes posible. Una nueva pelea en el colegio no sería buena para él y, si se enteraban en el Ministerio, su período de prueba se iría al infierno y él derechito a Azkabán. Draco se estremecía con sólo pensar en eso; prefería pasarse el resto del curso huyendo de Potter y sus amigos, tarea bastante complicada si el Gryffindor no dejaba de buscarlo para darle una paliza o hechizarle de una forma cruel y retorcida. El joven Malfoy se disponía a entrar al aula de Transformaciones cuando alguien le empujó bruscamente, estrellándolo contra la pared y haciendo que su mochila cayera al suelo y sus libros se extendieran por el suelo; el rubio no necesitaba alzar la cabeza para conocer la identidad de su agresor.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que dejes en paz a mi novia? –Bramó Harry Potter, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, que se acercaron para curiosear.

Draco se levantó, intentando controlarse, y le pareció ver a Ginny Weasley sonreír, claramente satisfecha. ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa loca?

-Creo que quién debe dejarme en paz es Weasley a mí –Dijo Draco, peligrosamente socarrón, sin prestar demasiada atención a la venita que latía en la sien de su némesis –Debe estar muy desesperada la pobre para andar buscando a alguien que le haga caso. ¿Tan desatendida la tienes, Potter?

El tono malicioso de Malfoy hizo que Harry perdiera por completo los estribos y, esa vez sí, golpeó el rostro del rubio con toda su fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo con el labio ensangrentado. Después, echó mano de su varita pero por una vez Draco fue más rápido; ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo tratara como si fuera un saco de boxeo, así que se le olvidó su período de prueba y todo lo demás.

-_"Expeliarmus"_

El hechizo pilló desprevenido a Harry, que salió volando un par de metros hasta toparse de espaldas contra una pared; cayó al suelo rojo de ira y alzó su varita contra Draco, que ya se había puesto en guardia. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto durante un duelo mágico y no le importaba estar en mitad de un pasillo, rodeado de compañeros y atacando a "El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció". Lo único que quería esa mañana era derrotar a Potter, ganar algo después de una temporada vivida en medio de estrepitosos fracasos.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

La profesora McGonagall acababa de interrumpir el duelo; miró a Harry, que seguía tirado en el suelo, y luego a Draco, que mantenía la varita el alto, con el labio sangrando y los ojos repletos de furia.

-Estábamos intercambiando opiniones, profesora –Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el puño de su túnica.

-Ya veo –Minerva McGonagall se interpuso entre los dos y ayudó a Harry a levantarse –Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin. Señor Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería y después preséntese en el despacho del profesor Snape. Señor Potter, entre a clase; más tarde hablaremos.

Los dos chicos obedecieron de forma inmediata; Draco recuperó todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la enfermería arrastrando los pies. Al menos la profesora McGonagall había sido justa, pero no quería ni imaginarse las cosas que le diría su padrino cuando se enterara de lo estúpido que había sido. Si al menos Potter no insistiera en pelearse con él cada vez que tenía oportunidad; y todo por culpa de esa Weasley. ¿Qué demonios pretendía con su actitud, por Merlín? En seis años no había demostrado ningún interés por él y ahora quería hacerse su amiga. Eso era totalmente irreal, se mirara por donde se mirara.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo 

-¡Brrrrr! ¡Brrrrrrr! ¡Brrrrrrr!

Adrien daba vueltas por el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, subido en su escoba voladora pero sin elevarse en el aire. Tanto él como "Oso" llevaban puestas sus respectivas gafas de aviador mientras revoloteaban por todos los rincones, fingiendo que volaban. Adrien imitaba el ruido de un motor y Albus alzaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando, sonriendo con aire divertido; el anciano tenía que solucionar unos cuantos asuntos relacionados con la admisión de alumnos en Hogwarts y Adrien esperaba impaciente a que terminara. El abuelo le prometió que ese día irían a buscar a Hagrid para que lo llevara al campo de quiddich y lo ayudara con su escoba y el niño era incapaz de estarse quieto a causa de la ansiedad.

-¡Brrrrr! –Adrien se acercó a la mesa de su abuelo y se quedó parado, observándolo detenidamente y alzando la cabeza para curiosear entre sus pergaminos -¿Qué haces, abuelo?

-Estoy rellenando un informe –Albus siempre era paciente con él, más aún que su padre, y eso que Severus no solía perder los nervios con el niño –Es un trabajo aburrido pero necesario.

-Y, ¿Te queda mucho?

-Un ratito –Albus entendía que el niño se aburría, pero a esas horas no podía dejarlo con nadie; bueno, podría quedarse con madame Pince, pero Adrien estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quietecito y callado en la biblioteca. El brujo alzó la cabeza y miró a su fénix; una gran idea pasó por su cabeza -¿Por qué no le das de comer a Fawkes? Creo que ya es hora.

-¡Vale!

Adrien soltó su escoba, colocó con cuidado a "Oso" en una silla y correteó hasta un pequeño armario colocado justo frente al soporte que utilizaba el fénix. Había observado a su abuelo mucho durante esos días y sabía perfectamente que allí estaba la comida que necesitaba ese bonito pájaro. Abrió las portezuelas de madera y sacó una caja de galletitas de jengibre con semillas de mandrágora, la comida favorita (y extraña) del espléndido fénix.

-Mira, Fawkes –Adrien se acercó al ave y le mostró tentadoramente una galleta; el animal agitó la cabeza alegremente y revoloteó hasta colocarse frente a Adrien, que se sentó en el suelo y empezó a acariciarle las plumas mientras le daba de comer –Tenías mucha hambre, ¿verdad? –El fénix soltó un suave graznido a modo de respuesta –Eres un pájaro muy bueno, ¿Sabes? No como "Athos", que sigue marcando su territorio y se busca la comida él solito –El fénix agitó la cabeza como si entendiera a Adrien y Albus Dumbledore sonrió desde su mesa –El abuelo me ha explicado que cuando te hagas viejo estallarás en llamas y te quemarás, pero no tienes que tener miedo, luego renacerás de tus cenizas –Fawkes picoteó juguetón la mano de Adrien, que rió nerviosamente –"Athos" no podrá hacer eso. El abuelo dice que las águilas mágicas pueden llegar a vivir hasta veinte años, dependiendo de su poder; a mí me gustaría que "Athos" viviera todo ese tiempo o que pudiera hacer lo mismo que tú. Será muy triste cuando "Athos" se muera –Adrien miró de reojo a su abuelo y le habló con calidez –Es una suerte que Fawkes no se muera para siempre; así nunca te abandonará, abuelito.

-Sí, es una suerte. Fawkes es un buen compañero.

-Y, ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes? –preguntó curioso el niño, partiendo una galleta para que Fawkes pudiera comérsela con más facilidad.

-Desde hace muchos años –Albus aparcó su informe durante unos minutos –Mi padre me lo regaló cuando me gradué en Hogwarts, a los diecisiete años.

-¡Oh! Tiene que hacer mucho tiempo de eso. Porque, abuelo, tú ya eres muy viejo...

-Sí, Adrien, hace muchos años –Albus miró a su mascota y sonrió con aire melancólico –Cuando me lo dieron, Fawkes era un polluelo que acababa de salir del huevo; juntos hemos pasado muchas cosas y espero que todavía nos queden algunas aventuras por vivir.

Adrien notó algo extraño en el tono de su abuelo, como si se hubiera puesto triste de repente, pero era demasiado pequeño para entender, así que siguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Y es fácil tener un fénix? Yo he visto muchas lechuzas, pero sólo este fénix...

-No son criaturas mágicas demasiado comunes, Adrien. Las fénix hembras sólo ponen un huevo a lo largo de su vida y no siempre nace un polluelo, así que no hay muchos fénix por ahí.

-¡Oh! –Adrien partió otra galletita; Fawkes le había tenido que llamar la atención porque se quedó distraído, pensando en los pocos polluelos de fénix que había –Entonces tu papá tuvo que buscar mucho hasta encontrar uno, ¿verdad? Debió quererte mucho para hacerte un regalo tan bonito...

-Mi padre era un hombre muy cabezota –Albus esbozó una media sonrisa –Se empeñó en que sus hijos debían tener como mascotas criaturas exóticas y consiguió un fénix para mí y un aethonan para mi hermano Aberfoth. Debo decir que llamábamos bastante la atención.

-¡Oh! Y, abuelo, ¿Qué es un aethonan?

-Es un hermoso caballo alado pardo, muy popular en Irlanda y el Reino Unido –Albus dejó definitivamente su informe –Y debo decir que le fue realmente leal a mi hermano hasta que murió. Era un animal muy noble.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos, abuelo? –Adrien se puso de rodillas, sin dejar de acariciar a Fawkes.

-Un hermano más pequeño que yo, sí. Quizás algún día puedas conocerle. Mi padre solía decir que nos parecíamos mucho.

Adrien alzó las cejas; no se había imaginado que su abuelo pudiera tener un hermano, pero si de verdad se parecía tanto a Dumbledore como el anciano afirmaba, tenía que ser muy divertido estar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a Hagrid? –Albus se puso en pie y le tendió la mano al niño. Fawkes voló hasta su soporte y se quedó muy quieto, agradecido con Adrien porque lo había alimentado.

-¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de volar otra vez.

-Pues no esperemos más tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo 

Draco llegó a la enfermería de muy mal humor; el labio no dejaba de sangrar y el joven lamentaba que su duelo con Potter hubiera sido tan bruscamente interrumpido. Sabía de sobra que se había comportado de forma estúpida y que podría tener problemas, pero lo había disfrutado; cuando sintió su varita vibrar entre sus dedos al tiempo que le lanzaba una maldición a ese Gryffindor... esa sensación de poder, de control sobre los demás era algo que nunca dejaría de gustarle, una de las pocas cosas que le habían satisfecho en su etapa de mortífago. Por supuesto, la maldición utilizada contra Potter había sido del todo inofensiva, pero aún así se había deleitado como si se tratara de un cruel "cruciatus"; para Draco, el saberse victorioso por una vez era más importante que todo lo que le rodeaba.

Draco entró en la amplia estancia de paredes blancas esperando encontrarse a madame Pomfrey sola. Durante el primer día de curso no solía haber muchos accidentes en el colegio, así que el joven suponía que él era el único imbécil herido, por eso le sorprendió ver a Tonks tumbada en una camilla; sabía que su prima había ido hasta allí para acompañar a Remus, pero no que estuviera enferma y, muy a su pesar, se sintió un poco preocupado. Tonks, que esa mañana tenía un aspecto bastante serio, con el pelo castaño claro cortado por encima de los hombros y los ojos marrones oscuros, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y Draco supo que no le ocurría nada malo; esa sonrisa de felicidad y ese brillo en la mirada sólo podía significar que estaba contenta.

En un principio Draco se planteó la posibilidad de ignorar su presencia pero, entonces Tonks, que había visto su labio partido, estiró un brazo y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Y Draco obedeció, a regañadientes pero lo hizo, consciente de que mostrarse insolente no le convenía en absoluto dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó la joven, analizando desde la distancia el labio de Draco -¿Te has vuelto a pelear?

El rubio se limitó a soltar un bufido; Tonks frunció el ceño como si fuera a regañarle, pero debió pensárselo mejor, pues esbozó una sonrisa plagada de dulzura y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Seguramente habría un par de personas dispuestas a recriminar el comportamiento de ese chico y ella podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse fuera; tampoco era cuestión de atormentar a su primo todo el tiempo.

-Madame Pomfrey está en su despacho, enseguida viene.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza sin decir nada; se quedó parado a un par de metros de la cama de Tonks, mirándose distraídamente las puntas de los pies y tocándose la herida del labio de cuando en cuando. Evidentemente no estaba cómodo en esa situación; de hecho, el joven hubiera preferido estar ante Severus Snape, soportando su eterno discurso, antes de estar tan cerca de Nymphadora, sin saber si sería o no sería correcto preguntarle el motivo de su estancia en la enfermería del colegio.

-¡Oh, querida! –La voz agitada de madame Pomfrey hizo que los dos primos posaran su mirada en la enfermera, que acababa de salir de su despacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un trozo de alguna clase de pergamino extraño agarrado con suavidad con la yema de los dedos pulgar e índice -¡Enhorabuena, querida! ¡Qué grandiosa noticia, Tonks! Debemos avisar al profesor Lupin cuanto antes...

Poppy se quedó callada de pronto, en cuanto vio a Draco Malfoy en mitad de su enfermería; el chico la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y Tonks, simplemente, parecía estar en una nube, a juzgar por el rostro de extrema felicidad que tenía. De hecho, se había levantado de la cama y pasó junto a Draco prácticamente corriendo, arrebatándole el pergamino a madame Pomfrey y admirándolo con una esplendora sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! –Exclamó la bruja, al borde de las lágrimas -¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –Soltó una carcajada y, de pronto, Draco sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. El joven intentó soltarse, pero Tonks era demasiado fuerte para él y no parecía importarle que se sintiera incómodo; afortunadamente la metamorfomaga estaba muy emocionada y no tardó en arrojarse al cuello de madame Pomfrey, que sonrió contenta y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro a la joven -¡Remus! –Tonks dio un salto, sosteniendo el pergamino como si fuera un gran tesoro, y empezó a dar vueltas por la estancia –Tengo que hablar con Remus... ¡Oh, por Merlín!

-Lo haré venir, querida –Madame Pomfrey sonrió con indulgencia e hizo tomar asiento a la joven en la cama que antes ocupara –Pero no te alteres, Tonks. A partir de ahora tendrás que cuidarte más que nunca. Creo que te recomendaré un buen medimago en San Mungo...

-¡Oh, pero yo prefiero que sea usted quien se encargue de todo! –Interrumpió Tonks intentando levantarse de nuevo -¡Oh, por Merlín! Creo que tendré que llamar a mis padres... A papá seguro que le da un infarto; usted ya sabe como se ha puesto con el tema del matrimonio...

-¡Oh, sí! –Poppy hizo una mueca –Recuerdo al bueno de Ted en sus años de estudiante... Pasaba más días en la enfermería que fuera de ella; era muy torpe...

-Sí –Tonks sonrió –He heredado eso de él...

-Y siempre andaba en peleas con los Slytherin, especialmente con...

Madame Pomfrey se quedó callada de pronto y miró a Draco, que observaba a las dos mujeres con expectación; no entendía demasiado bien a qué se debía toda aquella alegría, pero estaba claro que las brujas se habían olvidado de su presencia durante un par de minutos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí? –Gruñó Poppy, como si le molestara ver al joven.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha enviado –Draco se encogió de hombros, dejando al descubierto su labio partido.

-¡Oh, claro! –la enfermera se acercó a él, agitó su varita una vez y, un segundo después, Draco estaba curado y su rostro limpio de los feos moratones que tenía desde que se peleó con Weasley; seguro que no era intención de la profesora de Transformaciones que le sanara todos los golpes, así que Malfoy se sintió alegre, casi victorioso –Ya está todo, señor Malfoy, ¿podría avisar al profesor Lupin?

-Pero, debe estar en clase...

-Dígale que es muy importante.

Y, dicho eso, e ignorando a Draco, la enfermera retomó su conversación con Tonks; el chico agitó un momento la cabeza y salió de la enfermería un tanto frustrado porque no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido. Consciente de que no podía perder el tiempo lamentándose si no quería faltar a un par de clases más esa mañana, aceleró el paso y llegó al aula del profesor Lupin, interrumpiendo una clase con alumnos de quinto año de Griffindor y Hufflepuff. Remus pareció sorprendido al verlo allí, pero no enfadado, y cuando le dijo que madame Pomfrey y Tonks lo esperaban en la enfermería, también sonrió como un tonto y dejó la clase de forma un tanto precipitada; de hecho, los alumnos no terminaron de entender por qué su profesor se iba tan deprisa y sin explicaciones. Miraron a Draco como si él pudiera decirles algo, pero el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros y marcharse sin decir una palabra.

Llegó a las mazmorras cuando faltaban diez minutos para el final de la primera clase del día; sabía que a su padrino no se tomaría tan bien como Remus Lupin que lo interrumpieran, así que se quedó en el pasillo con aire aburrido, esperando el momento de hablar con el profesor Snape. A esas alturas era muy posible que McGonagall le hubiera enviado un mensaje explicándole lo ocurrido con Potter esa mañana y, aunque él no había empezado la pelea, su padrino no lo vería así; volvería a poner el grito en el cielo y, si a eso sumaban su combate de boxeo con Weasley en el tren y su enfrentamiento con el mismo Potter frente al aula de Pociones, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para él.

Draco contó los minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; parecían bastante nerviosos y asustados, el resultado más común después de una clase con Severus Snape. Draco sonrió un segundo al ver a todos esos niños temblorosos, pero esa sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo cuando vio a su padrino a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie. Más que enfadado parecía decepcionado y Draco temió que todo fuera a ser mucho peor de lo que él imaginaba. Severus miró el rostro del chico un segundo y luego chasqueó la lengua, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Yo no te hubiera curado el labio tan pronto, Draco –Dijo, cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta su escritorio; Draco se colocó frente a él, sin decir nada –No sé de que forma hacerte entender que no puedes permitirte peleas "en público" –Y le dio a esas dos palabras una entonación especial –Cualquiera de los chicos que te han visto atacar a Potter esta mañana podría hablar con sus padres y, si a alguno le da por avisar al Ministerio, ni el mismísimo Dumbledore podrá salvarte de Azkabán.

-Pero, Potter me atacó –Se excusó Draco –Me empujó y me dio un puñetazo, yo sólo me defendía...

-Sí, Draco –Severus chasqueó la lengua –Explícale eso a los funcionarios del Ministerio; diles que te defendías y entonces ellos –y, repentinamente, el hombre se levantó, cogió el brazo izquierdo del chico y dejó al descubierto el último resto de su unión con los mortífagos –Verán esto y les dará igual si fuiste provocado o no.

Draco bajó la mirada y se libró de las manos de su padrino bruscamente; Severus se sentó de nuevo y suavizó su expresión, comprendiendo que para un chico tan orgulloso como ese que tenía delante no sería fácil afrontar la vida que le esperaba, una vida similar a la que él tenía... ¡No! Una vida similar a la que tuvo antes de que llegara Adrien.

-Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil –Comentó el hombre, negando con la cabeza –Tienes que mantenerte alejado de Potter y de todo aquel que te pueda causar problemas...

-¿Crees que no lo intento? –musitó, impotente, sintiéndose como si volviera a ser un niño, un niño atrapado –No sé qué rayos le pasa a Potter, pero es él quién busca pelea...

-Dumbledore se encargará de Potter; tú limítate a hacer lo que te digo –Draco suspiró; parecía derrotado y a Severus no le gustaba verlo así –Cuando termine Hogwarts las cosas mejorarán, ya lo verás.

Draco no dijo nada porque realmente no había mucho más que añadir. Al parecer Severus se había levantado con buen pie y no le dio por gritarle como él esperaba que hiciera. Todo parecía indicar que la conversación ya había terminado, pero Draco no quería irse de allí; no era fácil la vida en Hogwarts; sólo llevaba un par de días en el castillo, pero ya había notado las miradas hostiles posadas en él y estaba empezando a cansarse. En ese aula, en compañía de Severus, podía sentirse tranquilo, casi protegido, y por eso deseaba retrasar el momento de partir; él también necesitaba tener momentos de calma.

-El otro día se me olvidó decirte que Adrien me hizo un dibujo –Dijo casi en un susurro y, cuando Severus lo miró, vio aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, el mismo que tenía el día en que Draco conoció a Adrien en el Caldero Chorreante –Hemos hablado un par de veces... Dice que soy su... primo...

-Sí –Severus sonrió y miró uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el mismo en el que guardaba uno de los muchos dibujos que su hijo le hacía y que abría de cuando en cuando durante las clases para relajarse –Al parecer le ha dado por buscar parentescos con toda la gente que conoce... De todas formas, si no te gusta que te llame "primo" hablaré con él...

-¡No! –Draco pareció sobresaltado al escuchar aquello y Severus alzó una ceja; Adrien era una de las pocas personas que le mostraba un poco de afecto. Claro que no le importaba que le dijera "primo", ni siquiera en público –No hace falta, déjalo... No le digas nada.

-Está bien –Severus se levantó y fue hasta la puerta –Quizás podamos hablar en otro momento, pero tengo a un montón de mocosos de tercer año esperando ahí fuera y tú clase de Defensa...

-¡Oh, no creo que tenga clase! –Draco agitó la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida –El profesor Lupin está en la enfermería; al parecer le pasa algo a Tonks, pero no es grave... De hecho, se le veía muy contenta...

-¿En serio? –Severus entornó los ojos, imaginándose lo que ocurría; sabía que un par de días antes Tonks se había hecho unas pruebas para saber si estaba embarazada, sabía que los resultados los recibiría esa mañana, así que debía ser eso. Remus se iba a poner insoportable con el tema de los niños y el hombre se imaginaba a sí mismo como confidente y no le hacía gracia.

-Creo que iré al campo de quiddich a volar un rato –Draco estiró los brazos y salió de la clase –Procuraré no encontrarme con Potter.

Severus inclinó la cabeza pero no dijo nada; sabía que Draco se estaba esforzando, pero Harry no le ponía las cosas fáciles, y eso le molestaba. Últimamente Potter estaba peor que nunca, acosando a Draco, mirando de mala manera a Adrien y mostrándose arrogante ante él, y Severus anhelaba que surgiera la más mínima oportunidad para cobrarse todo eso de una vez.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo 

Hagrid tenía la mañana libre; ese curso la profesora McGonagall había adaptado sus horarios de tal forma que el semi-gigante podía disfrutar de un par de mañanas sin dar clase para ir a cuidar a su hermano Grawp y el brujo se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido con su ballesta en la mano cuando escuchó una vocecilla que lo llamaba en la distancia. Al girar la cabeza distinguió la figura de Albus Dumbledore junto a su cabaña y a Adrien corriendo hacia él, escoba voladora y "Oso" en mano. Hagrid sonrió y, olvidándose momentáneamente de Grawp, se acercó al niño, alzándolo en el aire con suma facilidad y dejando que Adrien le diera una buena ración de besos en las mejillas antes de colocarlo en el suelo de nuevo y echar a andar en dirección a Albus.

-¡Mira, Hagrid! –Empezó a decir el pequeño, mostrándole su escoba -¡Es la que tú me regalaste! Es muy bonita y me gusta mucho. Gracias por comprármela.

-De nada, enano –Hagrid colocó su manaza en la cabeza del niño, que perdió la visión momentáneamente y sonrió con alegría –Pero, ¿Has aprendido ya a volar?

-Sólo un poco... Me gustaría que tú me enseñaras... ¿Puedes?

Hagrid hubiera sacado tiempo de cualquier sitio con sólo ver la carita de cachorrito que puso Adrien; el pucherito era realmente encantador y el semi-gigante se alegró de que Minerva se hubiera mostrado complaciente con él cuando le pidió tiempo para visitar a Grawp. Por supuesto, debía aprovechar la mañana precisamente para eso, pero estaba seguro de que a su hermano no le importaría demasiado verlo o no; últimamente no le hacía demasiado caso durante sus visitas. Al parecer andaba en romance con una giganta del clan que Dumbledore acogió en el Bosque Prohibido después de la guerra y Hagrid era algo secundario, así que el brujo sonrió abiertamente y decidió que Adrien era mejor compañía que un gigantón bobo y brusco como su hermano. Más tarde iría a visitarlo, pero por el momento, podría complacer a aquel niño.

-¡Claro que puedo! –Dijo, alzando de nuevo a Adrien y sentándolo sobre su hombro –Iremos al campo de quiddich; allí hay mucho espacio y aprenderás deprisa.

-¡Sí! –Adrien dio una palmadita y miró a su abuelo, que ya estaba junto a ellos -¡Hagrid me va a enseñar a volar, abuelo! ¡En el campo de quiddich!

-Eso está muy bien, Adrien, pero antes debes comer algo –Albus le tendió los brazos y el niño se le abrazó –Mientras desayunas, Hagrid puede ir a preparar todo, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Bien!

La verdad es que Adrien tenía un poco de hambre, así que aceptó encantado la invitación de su abuelo; además a esas horas no habría mucha gente en el Gran Comedor y el niño podría comer tranquilo sin que todos esos chicos lo miraran raro y cuchichearan entre ellos. Aunque no dijera nada, Adrien se había dado cuenta de que llamaba mucho la atención de todo el mundo y se sentía muy raro; quizás le pudiera preguntar a su papá, pero tampoco esperaba que él le pudiera decir más de lo que ya le había dicho: que a todos les extrañaba que fuera hijo de su padre.

Así pues, diez minutos después Adrien devoraba un gran trozo de tarta de chocolate. Seguramente su padre le regañaría después, pero esa mañana no se pudo resistir a los dulces e ignoró los cereales y las tostadas; lo que no pudo dejar a parte fue su zumo de naranja, que desapareció del vaso en cuestión de segundos. Albus lo miraba desayunar con una sonrisa; cualquiera diría viendo a un niño tan flacucho que fuera capaz de comer tanto y en tan poco tiempo. Severus no podía tener queja en ese sentido y seguramente Adrien crecería siendo delgado, pero muy sano.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore esperaba que el Gran Comedor estuviera vacío, pero había algunos chicos de séptimo curso por allí, los que tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Seguramente Remus estaba en la enfermería y el anciano sonrió, contento ante la perspectiva de poder adoptar un nuevo nietecillo. Albus localizó a Harry sentado en su sitio habitual, mareando sus huevos con bacon y el anciano lamentó verlo tan triste; estaba obsesionado con traer de vuelta a Sirius Black y parecía haber perdido su camino. No se dejaba ayudar por nadie y Dumbledore ya no sabía qué hacer con él, por eso le permitía ir a su aire, aunque tendría que imponerle ciertos límites. Después de todo, Harry no podía pasarse la vida buscando pelea.

-Abuelo –Albus sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica y vio a Adrien mirándole con el ceño fruncido -¿Tú crees que Harry Potter está enfadado conmigo?

A Dumbledore aquella pregunta le sorprendió; al mirar a Adrien le pareció que el niño había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo y no supo muy bien qué responder. Había notado a Harry muy frío con el pequeño, pero no esperaba que Adrien se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, ni mucho menos que fuera a preguntarle sobre ese tema.

-Yo... No lo sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque hace un tiempo Harry me enseñó a volar y fue muy simpático conmigo pero ahora –Y Adrien miró al joven Potter con tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable por algo –No me habla si le saludo; si estoy con mi papá ni me mira y creo que le he hecho algo malo, pero no sé qué...

-Tú no has hecho nada malo, Adrien –Albus le acarició el cabello, apenado por la actitud del niño –Algunas veces los mayores nos portamos como tontos, pero estoy seguro de que Harry no está enfadado contigo –O eso quería creer el anciano -¿Por qué no vas y lo invitas a volar contigo? Seguro que te dice que sí.

Era un riesgo; Albus lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer que Harry pudiera rechazar el ofrecimiento de Adrien ese día. Si algo sabía del chico era que tenía buen corazón y no podría resistirse al ver a Adrien con su escoba y sus gafas de aviador.

El niño pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla; si su abuelo decía que Harry Potter no estaba enfadado con él debía ser cierto, así que caminó con paso decidido hacia ese chico con gafas y de aspecto triste y se quedó quieto a su lado, como ya hiciera unos días antes al ir a saludar a su primo Draco. Harry, que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pelea de esa mañana y la posterior regañina de McGonagall, giró la cabeza sobresaltado y se encontró con Adrien.

El sentimiento fue contradictorio: por un lado le enterneció ver a ese niño con el aspecto que tenía y, por el otro, sentía desprecio por él, por el hijo de Severus Snape. Adrien le sonreía dulcemente y sostenía aquella pequeña escoba voladora con la que Harry ya le había dado una lección de vuelo; desde la mesa de profesores Albus Dumbledore observaba la escena expectante, confiando en el joven Potter, sin poder imaginarse lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Adrien con timidez, agitando una manita y bajando un poco la cabeza, un tanto temeroso.

Harry se limitó a gruñir; no le gustaba tener a ese niño tan cerca, pero tampoco le pareció correcto hablarle de mala manera, así que pinchó con furia un trozo de bacon y se lo llevó a la boca mientras Adrien se quedaba quieto a su lado, mirándolo comer sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse. No le había gustado que Harry no le respondiera, pero supuso que era por el desayuno; después de todo, uno no podía hablar si tenía la boca llena de comida.

-¿No tienes que ir a estudiar? –Preguntó el niño casi en un susurro, acercándose un poco más a Harry, que se limitó a mirarlo de reojo –Yo voy a ir a volar con mi escoba –Y se la mostró a Harry, sintiéndose cada vez un poco peor; tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero al mirar a su abuelo, que no podía oír nada, y verlo sonreír, supuso que todo podría salir bien –Hagrid me llevará al campo de quiddich... Si no tienes que estudiar, a lo mejor me podrías seguir... enseñando...

Harry dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y suspiró profundamente; se encaró con Adrien lentamente, cansado de que nadie lo dejara en paz, y colocó sus manos en los hombros del niño, que se quedó quieto, recuperando un poco la sonrisa. Harry no quería ser desagradable, pero al mirar a ese mocoso fijamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a su padre y no pudo evitarlo; recordó la muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius, las de todos los demás que cayeron durante la guerra y odió más que nunca a Severus Snape. Posiblemente ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pero Harry sabía que si lo hería a él, su padre sufriría; era injusto y cruel, pero esa mañana no pudo reprimirse, no después de su pelea con Draco Malfoy.

-Escúchame, pequeña serpiente –Dijo despectivamente y sintió como el niño se encogía bajo sus manos, retrocediendo instintivamente –No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo; no quiero que me mires ni me saludes, ¿Entiendes? No quiero tener nada que ver con el maldito apellido Snape.

Y, dicho eso, Harry se levantó, cogió su mochila y se marchó del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás; sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría de todo lo que acababa de decir, así que aceleró el paso para huir de allí. No vio a Adrien agachar la cabeza, no vio la escobita escurrirse entre sus pequeños dedos y no escuchó su sollozo amargo. Adrien no entendía lo que pasaba; nunca antes le habían hablado de esa forma, nunca lo habían mirado con tanto desprecio y el niño estaba seguro de que había hecho algo malo, algo que no podía solucionar porque no terminaba de entenderlo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía por los brazos, esa vez con mucha más suavidad...

Draco Malfoy sí que lo había visto agachar la cabeza; escuchó perfectamente la frase despectiva de Potter y quiso partirle el cuello cuando casi se chocan en la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero se contuvo. El rubio vio a Albus Dumbledore levantándose de su silla en la mesa de los profesores con semblante alarmado; posiblemente el anciano se disponía a consolar a Adrien, pero el Slytherin hizo un leve gesto y se acercó al pequeño, agachándose a su lado y cogiéndole por los brazos. No es que le gustaran demasiado los niños, pero desde el principio había sentido que tenía una unión especial con ese mocoso en particular, quizás por ser el hijo de su padrino, y no podía soportar verlo en aquel estado, así que estaba dispuesto a consolarle.

-¿Ibas a volar, Adrien? –Preguntó alegremente, como si lo ocurrido con Potter no hubiera tenido lugar; el niño alzó la mirada, claramente abatido, y sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose una lágrima solitaria que rodaba por su mejilla –Yo estaba buscando a un profesor para que me presten una escoba –Adrien terminó de levantar la cabeza, un poco más tranquilo –Y después iré al campo de quiddich; hace mucho que no practico, pero no solía ser malo... ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? –Adrien abrió mucho los ojos y el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello –Odio volar solo...

-¿De verdad no te importa? –Dijo el pequeño con voz chillona.

-¡Claro que no! Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa o nos quedaremos sin prisa.

Draco se levantó y Adrien se aferró a su mano sonriendo de nuevo; quizás más tarde alguien pudiera explicarle porqué Harry Potter había sido tan malo con él, pero por el momento se conformaría con ir a jugar con su primo Draco. Quería volar esa mañana y lo haría, acompañado además.

Desde la mesa de profesores, Albus Dumbledore sonrió aliviado; le hizo un gesto a Draco para permitirle llevarse a Adrien y le indicó que Hagrid le prestaría una escoba. Le sorprendió la actitud de Harry y por un segundo temió que Adrien terminara herido, pero las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo; lo que debía hacer ahora el viejo director era hablar largo y tendido con Harry Potter. No podía retrasar más ese momento.

_**Y en el próximo capítulo, todavía sin título... (no me pidáis más, por lo menos actualizo XD)**_

_-¡Oh, aquí estás, Harry!_

El joven alzó la cabeza y vio a Albus Dumbledore en pie, a un par de pasos de distancia; se levantó de forma inmediata y encaró al director, que no sonreía afablemente como era su costumbre. Estaba muy serio y Harry sabía que no había ido hasta allí para darle una palmadita en el hombro; el anciano mago estaba realmente encariñado con Adrien y seguramente venía para hacerle algún reclamo; por supuesto Harry iba a aceptar su culpa y a rezar porque Snape no se tomara demasiado mal la ofensa si quería aprobar Pociones antes de que el brujo decidiera jubilarse. Albus parpadeó un par de veces, miró a su alrededor y colocó sus manos en la espalda, sin encararse directamente con Harry, como si estuviera seleccionando sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

_-Creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Harry –Dijo finalmente, apoyándose en el hombro del chico –Últimamente no eres el mismo de siempre y necesito saber qué te ocurre._

_-Yo... –Harry carraspeó, nervioso, y temió que Albus fuera a someterle a un interrogatorio –Siento lo que ha pasado con ese niño, señor... No debí hablarle así..._

_-No te preocupes por Adrien –Albus sonrió y el chico se sintió un poco más relajado –Los niños tienen una maravillosa capacidad para superar los malos tragos y Adrien, aunque tiene un buen puñado de dudas por resolver, se encuentra perfectamente –Albus alzó una ceja, malicioso, para dar más efecto a las palabras siguientes –El señor Malfoy se ha ofrecido a acompañarle en sus prácticas de vuelo y ahora mismo están en el campo de quiddich._

_-¡Oh! Bien..._


	24. Volando alto

**CAPÍTULO 24. Volando alto**

Harry había ido a los invernaderos. Necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar para estar solo y meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor y terminó allí, sentado en suelo y rodeado de las numerosas clases de plantas que solía cuidar la profesora Sprout.

Desde que terminó la guerra el joven Potter se sentía perdido; al principio fue una sensación vaga, pero conforme pasaban los días, esos sentimientos extraños se iban afianzando en su interior. Toda su vida había tenido que prepararse para vencer a lord Voldemort; desde que cumplió los once años había vivido experiencias emocionantes y peligrosas y, a los quince, cuando supo de la profecía que sellaba su destino, supo que todas sus acciones debían estar encomendadas a cumplir con la misión que las palabras de una adivina le encomendaron. ahora que había cumplido con ese destino, Harry no sabía qué debía hacer, no sabía cómo encauzar su vida.

Quizás por eso había decidido que debía sacar a Sirius Black de detrás del velo; una vocecilla interior no se cansaba de repetirle que eso era imposible, que su padrino había muerto y los muertos nunca regresaban del más allá. Pero Harry no quería escuchar esa voz tan insistente y realista; necesitaba tener una esperanza, algo por lo que seguir luchando, y ese algo era tener a Sirius a su lado otra vez. A ello dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo; a eso y a imaginar cómo se tomaría su padrino todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde su desaparición: la derrota de Voldemort, su noviazgo con Ginny, el compromiso de Remus y Tonks, la aparición del pequeño hijo de Snape...

Harry agitó la cabeza. No quería pensar en él, no quería tener que recordar lo que le había dicho al pobre niño porque se había arrepentido en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Sólo tenía cuatro años, no era culpable de nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera entendía el pasado más reciente del mundo mágico, y Harry lo había herido. Durante un breve segundo se había sentido muy bien, mientras tenía las manos en los hombros de Adrien y empezaba a hablar, pero cuando sintió el cuerpecito del pequeño retroceder casi temblando, se arrepintió. Hubiera sido mejor decirle que estaba ocupado y no podía jugar con él; no estaba obligado a tener una relación con el hijo de su profesor más odiado, pero nunca debió hablarle de esa manera, no cuando Adrien no tenía oportunidad alguna de defenderse. De hecho, la única protección que ese pequeño podría encontrar eran sus propias lágrimas y Harry no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escucharlas; de haberlo hecho, a esas alturas no estaría ahí tirado en el suelo, sino el campo de quiddich, con Adrien. Era curioso que Harry pensara eso después de su comportamiento, pero sabía perfectamente que no hubiera podido aguantar el llanto de Adrien; nunca le había gustado ver llorar a los niños. Jamás le había gustado que humillaran a los más débiles y, aunque le dolía reconocerlo, eso era precisamente lo que Harry había hecho: abusar de la inocencia de un niño pequeño para pagar sus frustraciones, para castigar a un hombre que ni siquiera estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando tuvo lugar aquel incidente.

-¡Oh, aquí estás, Harry!

El joven alzó la cabeza y vio a Albus Dumbledore en pie, a un par de pasos de distancia; se levantó de forma inmediata y encaró al director, que no sonreía afablemente como era su costumbre. Estaba muy serio y Harry sabía que no había ido hasta allí para darle una palmadita en el hombro; el anciano mago estaba realmente encariñado con Adrien y seguramente venía para hacerle algún reclamo; por supuesto Harry iba a aceptar su culpa y a rezar porque Snape no se tomara demasiado mal la ofensa si quería aprobar Pociones antes de que el brujo decidiera jubilarse. Albus parpadeó un par de veces, miró a su alrededor y colocó sus manos en la espalda, sin encararse directamente con Harry, como si estuviera seleccionando sus palabras con sumo cuidado.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, Harry –Dijo finalmente, apoyándose en el hombro del chico –Últimamente no eres el mismo de siempre y necesito saber qué te ocurre.

-Yo... –Harry carraspeó, nervioso, y temió que Albus fuera a someterle a un interrogatorio –Siento lo que ha pasado con ese niño, señor... No debí hablarle así...

-No te preocupes por Adrien –Albus sonrió y el chico se sintió un poco más relajado –Los niños tienen una maravillosa capacidad para superar los malos tragos y Adrien, aunque tiene un buen puñado de dudas por resolver, se encuentra perfectamente –Albus alzó una ceja, malicioso, para dar más efecto a las palabras siguientes –El señor Malfoy se ha ofrecido a acompañarle en sus prácticas de vuelo y ahora mismo están en el campo de quiddich.

-¡Oh! Bien...

Albus no pudo dejar el tono casi decepcionado de Harry; no es que estuviera celoso ni nada parecido pero, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente Draco Malfoy el que ocupara su lugar junto a Adrien? Era algo estúpido pensar eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento anterior, pero al joven Gryffidor no le agradó aquella información.

-No he venido a hablar de Adrien, aunque voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a comportarte con él como lo has hecho en el Gran Comedor –Harry bajó la mirada; ahí estaba el tan esperado reproche –Es demasiado pequeño para entender esa clase de actitudes y mucho menos para comprender las hostilidades que existen entre tú y su padre –Harry apretó las mandíbulas y Albus lo ignoró, dispuesto a decir todo lo que quería –No te voy a pedir que seas amable o cariñoso con Adrien; entiendo hasta cierto punto que sientas cierto grado de resentimiento hacia él, pero tampoco voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerle daño, ¿Quedó claro, Harry? –El chico afirmó con la cabeza; realmente no necesitaba que nadie le dijera eso, ya pensaba hacerlo por su cuenta –Severus ha decidido que su hijo debe crecer ajeno a su pasado; espero de ti que entiendas eso.

-Sí, señor –Dijo Harry con voz débil –No volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo.

Albus se relajó al escuchar eso; el anciano ya sabía que Harry no estaba orgulloso de su acción y algo en su interior le dijo que el chico no había cambiado tanto como él pensaba. Tan solo necesitaba algo de ayuda y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecérsela, si es que Potter quería aceptarla, por supuesto.

-He oído que esta mañana has tenido una nueva pelea con el señor Malfoy –Comentó como si nada, centrando su atención en las plantas que la señora Sprout cuidaba con tanto mimo –De hecho, he oído que tú empezaste esa pelea. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Harry?

Harry tragó saliva y retrocedió un par de pasos, claramente incomodado por la pregunta de Dumbledore. Los motivos que había tenido para empujar a Malfoy en mitad del pasillo, provocando la reacción hostil del Slytherin, no eran algo que quisiera compartir con nadie más, menos aún con el director. Había estado celoso. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero eso era lo que le ocurría; supuestamente él, el salvador del mundo mágico, podría tener a su lado a cualquier chica que quisiera sin apenas esforzarse, pero Harry quería a Ginny y sentía que su relación se deterioraba a pasos acelerados. Harry entendía que su comportamiento no era el mejor; estaba demasiado ausente, demasiado centrado en sus propios asuntos para prestarle a Ginny toda la atención que ella necesitaba, pero eso no quería decir que ya no le agradara compartir su tiempo con la pelirroja. Durante la guerra lo habían pasado realmente mal al estar separados y, ahora que podían estar juntos, sin preocupaciones, Harry se sentía demasiado raro para comportarse como un novio atento y cariñoso. Cada vez que veía a Ginny hablando con algún chico le hervía la sangre; estaba celoso incluso de Colin Creevey, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que entre ellos sólo había una bonita amistad. Cada vez que Ginny saludaba a alguno de sus ex-novios sentía deseos de arrancarles la cabeza, pero la cosa empeoraba cuando la veía con Draco Malfoy, quizás porque ya odiaba al Slytherin por motivos ajenos a la joven Weasley.

En cierto modo, Harry entendía que Draco no era el que buscaba los encuentros con su novia; cuando pelearon en el Callejón Diagón, fue Ginny la que se acercó al rubio mientras éste compraba sus libros de texto. De hecho, Draco pareció tan sorprendido como el propio Harry e intentó rehuir a la chica; Harry se sintió furioso y persiguió al Slytherin hasta casi provocar un duelo mágico. Luego, los había visto hablar en los pasillos y, una vez más, fue Ginny la que se acercaba a él; Draco respondía siempre con monosílabos y la rehuía. Harry lo sabía, pero no quería culpar a Ginny; necesitaba creer que Draco era el único responsable de lo que estaba pasando para no tener que sentir que estaba perdiendo a su novia de la misma forma que había perdido todo lo demás...

Ron y Hermione, por ejemplo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentaba a charlar tranquilamente con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos? Desde que hicieron oficial su relación, sus amigos cada vez parecían necesitar más tiempo para estar solos y Harry se sentía aislado y, en cierta forma, apartado de ellos. En más de una ocasión no se había acercado a ellos cuando estaban a solas por temor a interrumpir y hacía semanas que sólo hablaban acerca de cosas triviales; no les había explicado que creía que pronto averiguaría algo muy importante sobre el Velo, no les había hablado de sus problemas con Ginny ni les había confesado que se sentía solo, y eso le frustraba. Ya no eran el "Trío Dorado", ya no eran los amigos inseparables que un día fueron y Harry sabía que ya no lo serían nunca más. En cierta forma era lógico que eso ocurriera; ya no eran unos niños, habían crecido y madurado y pronto tomarían rumbos distintos, pero a Harry le parecía injusto que sus dos mejores amigos fueran a estar juntos para siempre mientras él se quedaba a un lado, solo.

Luego estaba Remus; el licántropo, la última figura paterna que le quedaba, el último amigo de sus padres, su último apoyo incondicional, se alejaba de su lado día a día. Harry entendía que el hombre estaba iniciando una nueva vida y se sentía feliz por él, porque Remus se merecía toda la dicha de la que ahora disfrutaba, pero lo echaba de menos. Apenas hablaban, apenas se veían y, cuando lo hacían, Remus se limitaba a hablar sobre su vida junto a Tonks, compartiendo sus alegrías pero sin escuchar a Harry. Quizás si el chico le dijera cómo se sentía, Lupin lo entendería e intentaría ayudarle, pero Harry no quería amargarle la vida con sus problemas. Posiblemente sería padre muy pronto, se había comprometido con Tonks, tenía un buen trabajo y era respetado por la comunidad mágica y Harry deseaba que todo siguiera estando bien para el último merodeador; él no sería quién le empañara su felicidad, por mucho que necesitara de los consejos del hombre.

Harry miró a Albus Dumbledore; el anciano parecía preocuparse tanto por él como en los viejos tiempos, pero tampoco le dedicaba la misma atención de antes. Ahora tenía otras cosas más "alegres" que hacer; desde que la guerra terminó, el director parecía dispuesto a disfrutar de la vida en paz y su carácter era más despreocupado que nunca, casi como el de un niño. Sin duda Dumbledore también necesitaba de la calma que se había instaurado en su vida y Harry también se había resignado a la lejanía de su mentor. Además, una parte de sí mismo pensaba que Albus Dumbledore ya no se interesaba por él; Voldemort no existía, Harry había cumplido con su misión y lo que le ocurriera después no le importaba a nadie, ni tan siquiera al director de Hogwarts.

-Bueno... –Balbuceó el chico, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza –Malfoy y yo no nos llevamos bien... Ya peleábamos antes y ahora...

-Ambos sabemos que existe otro motivo, Harry –Interrumpió el director con suavidad, colocando una mano en su hombro –Confía en mí, por favor. Quiero ayudarte, pero si no me cuentas lo que te ocurre, no puedo hacer nada.

Harry suspiró y meditó un segundo su respuesta; era la oportunidad idónea para confesar que se sentía inútil, perdido y totalmente prescindible. Era el momento de explicarle al profesor que sentía que su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, para decirle que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, para contarle que había perdido una buena parte de sus ilusiones anteriores. Debió hablarle de Sirius Black, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado porque, en cierto modo, su padrino siempre había estado tan solo como él y, juntos, se harían compañía mutuamente, pero Harry se quedó callado; le daba vergüenza hablar de todo ello, así como no creía conveniente decirle a Dumbledore que se peleaba con Draco porque estaba celoso y, además, lo odiaba. Porque Draco había sido un mortífago y ahora estaba en Hogwarts, paseándose por los pasillos como si nada hubiera pasado, disfrutando de una segunda oportunidad que muchos no habían tenido. Tampoco podía decirle al brujo que despreciaba a Severus Snape más que nunca, porque él había sido uno de los causantes de la muerte de sus padres, porque había provocado a Sirius durante meses hasta que el animago terminó muerto, porque seguía siendo profesor cuando debía estar, sino en Azkabán, sí en la calle... Porque Severus Snape ahora era feliz, porque tenía un hijo y la oportunidad que no habían tenido sus padres: él vería crecer a Adrien, podría sentirse orgulloso o decepcionado, podría educarle, quererle y ayudarle a ser un hombre. No, Harry no podría decirle todo aquello, así que se encogió de hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos y no dijo nada; Dumbledore frunció el ceño y negó levemente con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado. Estaba perdiendo al muchacho y no sabía qué hacer para recuperarle.

-Posiblemente te ofenderá esto que voy a decirte, Harry –Dijo el mago, suspirando –Pero si te niegas a hablar conmigo es necesario que lo sepas –Harry lo miró con interés, pero permaneció callado –Sé que últimamente has buscado más de una pelea con el señor Malfoy y eso no puede seguir así –Harry se tensó y apretó los puños, pero tampoco habló –Draco está en período de prueba; cualquier movimiento en falso que haga puede llegar a oídos del Ministerio de Magia y las consecuencias para él podrían ser muy graves –Albus esperó una reacción, un comentario que no llegó –El señor Malfoy es mayor de edad y podría ir a Azkabán; me consta que se está esforzando por seguir adelante aún cuando lo ha perdido todo. Su padre está en busca y captura y su madre será juzgada próximamente; le han despojado de toda su fortuna y actualmente depende de la... "caridad" de sus tíos, los padres de Tonks –Albus carraspeó; notaba a Harry enfadado y esperaba que el chico se desahogara porque esa actitud sólo le hacía daño –Draco se ha comprometido a no pelear con nadie durante éste curso y espero que no lo busques. Déjalo en paz, Harry.

El muchacho se separó de Dumbledore como si la mano que aún estaba apoyada en su hombro quemara; todo aquello que le estaba diciendo era realmente injusto y, a pesar de que Harry sabía internamente que el director estaba en lo cierto, no pensaba conformarse con tanta facilidad. Se suponía que ahora debía sentar pena por Malfoy porque no tenía a sus padres con él, porque dependía de sus tíos y estaba en la miseria... Pues bien, él había vivido de esa forma durante toda su infancia y Draco no sólo no sintió compasión, sino que convirtió su situación en motivo de burla. ¿Cuántas veces había insultado la memoria de sus padres? ¿Cuántas veces se había reído de él porque estaba obligado a vivir con sus tíos muggles? ¿Cuántas veces había insultado a Ron por ser pobre? Habían sido tantas ofensas que Harry no podía recordarlas todas y ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore, pidiéndole que dejara a Draco Malfoy tranquilo. Su enemigo no merecía estar en Azkabán, Harry lo admitió desde el mismo día en que supo que Dumbledore velaría por el bienestar del rubio, pero tampoco debía estar en Hogwarts como si nada.

-Malfoy no es ningún santo, señor –Bufó el chico a la defensiva –Quizás yo haya empezado un par de peleas, pero él siempre me provoca. Intenta pisotear mi territorio y eso no lo voy a permitir.

-Está bien –Albus carraspeó; no terminaba de entender lo que Harry quería decir y, aunque le hubiera gustado utilizar la Legeremancia con el muchacho, optó por no hacerlo para darle más libertad al Gryffindor, para demostrarle que aún confiaba en él –El señor Malfoy te provoca; me reuniré con él y con el profesor Snape y aclararemos ese asunto. Me comprometo a mantener a Draco lo más alejado de ti que sea posible, pero tú debes prometer que harás lo mismo: no le atacarás en los pasillos, no le insultarás y no le volverás a golpear –Harry carraspeó, incómodo, y se revolvió el pelo –Sobra decir que un duelo mágico podría traer graves consecuencias para los dos, ¿Cierto?

-Claro, señor...

-Bien –Albus sonrió y dirigió sus pasos a la salida –La guerra ha terminado y espero que en Hogwarts pase lo propio. Las generaciones venideras no pueden crecer en mitad del ambiente hostil que últimamente existe entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Será bueno que los alumnos de los cursos superiores den ejemplo y, aunque la competencia siempre es positiva, espero que no haya más batallas abiertas entre leones y serpientes –Harry no se movió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ese hombre quería decir –Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde estoy.

El director se marchó dando pasos largos; Harry permaneció en pie unos segundos, pensando en lo ocurrido, y se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo. Aquella conversación sólo había servido para que el joven tomara una decisión en firme: jamás volvería a maltratar a Adrien Bellefort-Snape. Por más que odiara a su padre, por más frustrado que se sintiera, nunca más se aprovecharía de la debilidad del niño para intentar sentirse mejor; realmente le parecía inocente y, además, su comportamiento anterior le recordó al que Severus Snape siempre había tenido hacia él: su profesor de Pociones lo odió desde el primer momento por ser hijo de James Potter y a Harry eso siempre le había parecido injusto. Él no podía odiar ahora a Adrien sólo por ser hijo de quién era; sería igualmente indigno y, además, al muchacho no le hacía gracia tener algo en común con su profesor, así que cambiaría su actitud. No se haría amigo de Adrien, por supuesto, pero tampoco lo convertiría en su enemigo; ignorarlo sería una buena solución, aunque quizás eso ya no fuera necesario: seguramente que Adrien no se volvería a acercar a él después de lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor. Ese niño podría ser muchas cosas, pero no parecía tonto y Harry le dejó las cosas muy claras, quizás demasiado claras.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Adrien se lo estaba pasando muy bien esa mañana en el Campo de Quiddich. Hacía ya un buen rato que volaba con su escobita infantil y no se sentía cansado ni nada parecido.

Hagrid estaba en un rincón de aquel enorme campo de juego. A Adrien le había parecido un lugar realmente impresionante: las gradas engalanadas con los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, aquellos aros gigantes que eran utilizados en la práctica de aquel extraño deporte que era el quiddich, el inmenso terreno cubierto de césped verde, blandito y húmedo y, todo el conjunto en general, habían fascinado al pequeño, que durante un par de minutos se había olvidado de que estaba allí para volar y no para contemplarlo todo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula cayendo hacia el suelo. Su primo Draco le tuvo que llamar la atención y le ayudó a subirse a su escoba, un poco temeroso por si se caía, pero Adrien, que ya se empezaba a sentir todo un profesional en aquellas lides, se había aferrado al palo de su escoba con fuerza y había conseguido dirigirla hacia el lugar que quería, recordando la clase magistral que le dio Harry Potter. Todavía le entristecía un poco lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, pero gracias a Draco y a Hagrid estaba empezando a olvidarse de todo: Draco era casi tan buen profesor como Harry y Hagrid lo animaba desde el suelo, dando sonoras palmadas, soltando unas carcajadas que resonaban en las lejanas montañas y controlando a su perro Fang, que ya había logrado tirar a Adrien de su escoba para darle largas lametadas en la cara que le habían llenado de babas.

-Adrien –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, descendiendo hasta colocarse al lado del pequeño. El rubio había estado volando muy alto, sintiendo la libertad que siempre le invadía cuando utilizaba una escoba y vigilando atentamente al niño a un mismo tiempo -¿Te gustaría subirte conmigo? Podríamos volar mucho más alto; seguro que te agrada.

A Adrien aquella propuesta le resultó muy tentadora. Volar alto, hasta tocar las nubes con los dedos, ver Hogwarts desde el aire, descender luego muy deprisa... Esas eran cosas que no podía hacer con su escoba para niños y se moría de ganas por subirse a la de Draco, pero se imaginó el rostro de su padre si hacía eso y sintió un leve escalofrío; seguramente que se enojaría mucho con él cuando se enterara y a Adrien eso no le gustaría.

-Mi papá se enfadará –Dijo con tristeza –Él no quería que tuviera una escoba y le da mucho miedo que vuele; si sabe que he volado muy alto, seguro que me quita mi escoba...

-Pero no se va a enterar –Aseguró un Draco malicioso, haciéndole un hueco y tendiéndole una mano –Yo no se lo pienso decir, Hagrid tampoco y tú te quedarás calladito. Será nuestro secreto.

-Pero... Eso sería decir una mentira –Dijo el niño, poco convencido y sin aceptar la mano de Draco –Mi papá me ha dicho muchas veces que no debo mentirle; se enfadará mucho más que si me subo en la escoba.

-Eso no será mentir, Adrien –Explicó Draco, sonando bastante convincente –Simplemente, no le diremos nada a tu padre. –Adrien alzó una ceja, desconfiado –Si tu padre te preguntara: "Adrien, ¿te has subido con Draco en su escoba y habéis volado muy alto?".Y tú le dijeras que no, le estarías mintiendo, pero si él no te pregunta nada, será un secreto entre nosotros y ya está.

Si Severus Snape hubiera escuchado ese razonamiento tan digno de un buen Slytherin, habría pensado que Draco Malfoy no era una buena influencia para su hijo, pero Snape no estaba allí y a Adrien aquello le pareció del todo lógico. Todos los niños tenían algún secreto y ese sería el suyo: volar muy alto en una escoba de verdad. Era casi emocionante pensar en eso y no veía el momento de empezar con todo aquello, pero antes necesitaba la aprobación del tercer hombre que compartiría todo aquello: Rubeus Hagrid.

Por eso no aceptó la mano de Draco aún; hizo virar su escoba con una maestría absolutamente fascinante y surcó el aire a toda velocidad (que no era mucha), hasta llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba un Hagrid expectante. Adrien bajó de su escoba e inmediatamente se encontró con la lengua de Fang lamiendo su cara otra vez; le gustaba ese perro, pero era muy pesado tener que limpiarse sus babas cada vez que se le acercaba.

-¿Ya te has cansado, Adrien? –Preguntó el semi-gigante algo extrañado.

-No... –Adrien agitó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Draco; había notado que a su primo no le hacía mucha gracia estar cerca de Hagrid y por eso no le pidió ayuda, para no hacerle sentir mal –Verás... Es que el primo Draco me ha dicho que si me gustaría subirme con él en su escoba para volar alto, pero sé que mi papá se enfadará conmigo si lo hago. Draco dice que si mi papá no se entera no será como si le mintiera, sino un secreto entre nosotros y he pensado que si tú no le dices nada a mi papá tampoco, podría decirle que sí a Draco –Hagrid pareció dudar; había fruncido al ceño y miraba al rubio Slytherin con reproche. Sin duda esas no eran cosas para enseñar a un niño, pero Adrien parecía tan entusiasmado que él no tuvo corazón para echarle a perder la diversión -¿Lo harás, Hagrid? ¿Compartirás nuestro secreto, por favor?

-No está bien que engañes a tu padre, Adrien...

-¡Pero sólo será una vez! –Adrien se enganchó a la ropa del guardabosques, rompiendo sus últimas defensas -¡Por favor, Hagrid! Sólo una vez, por favor... –El niño sonrió encantadoramente, mostrando todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes de leche –Por favooor...

Hagrid bufó y se pasó la mano por su maraña de pelos con resignación; miró a Draco, que sonreía con suficiencia, y deseó poder arrancarle la cabeza a ese manipulador, y luego se fijó en Adrien, que pestañeaba esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien –Dijo finalmente, arrancándole a Adrien una risotada de alegría –Pero sólo podréis volar sobre el campo de quiddich y no superar la altura de los aros, ¿Entendido?

-Eso déjalo de mi cuenta... Hagrid –Dijo Draco, sin mostrarse altivo con el semi-gigante por una vez en su vida; cogió a Adrien de la mano y lo subió con cuidado a la escoba. "Oso" se quedaría en tierra una vez y Draco se aseguró de que el niño estaba seguro delante de él –Sujétate con mucha fuerza a la escoba y confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza ansiosamente; la garganta se le había quedado seca a causa de la emoción y cuando Draco empezó a ascender contuvo la respiración. Era la sensación más extraña que nunca había tenido, casi de vértigo; el pequeño cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las los brazos de Draco rodeándole protectoramente. Después de unos segundos durante los cuales Adrien no tuvo valor para mirar a su alrededor, dejaron de subir y empezaron a moverse con suavidad hacia delante.

-Vamos, Adrien, abre los ojos –Draco sonrió; había visto al niño apretando los párpados, entre asustado y agitado, y quería animarlo para que disfrutara al máximo de esa experiencia –Ya verás que bien se ve todo desde aquí arriba.

Y, efectivamente, así era. Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el paisaje más maravilloso que había visto en su vida: bajo él, Hagrid y Fang parecían dos enanitos en mitad de un inmenso prado verde y, a un lado estaba el castillo de Hogwarts, alzándose con majestuosa belleza, más iluminado que nunca por la luz del sol. El lago cristalino casi deslumbrándole, el Bosque Prohibido invitándolo a cometer alguna travesura entre sus árboles, las grandes montañas rodeándolo todo... Adrien había dejado de respirar, pero no de miedo, si no de fascinación, y Draco le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo, temiendo que el niño perdiera el equilibrio al estar más atento a lo que le rodeaba que a sujetarse a la escoba. Se deslizaban con suavidad, con calma, contagiándose de la paz que les rodeaba; Adrien no sabía como agradecerle a Draco todo aquello y el rubio tampoco. Ese niño era la primera persona que le demostraba confianza ciega y el rubio sentía que su relación se iba afianzando a pasos agigantados; Adrien empezaba a ser algo más que el hijo de su padrino, una personita a la que cuidar y enseñar, algo parecido al hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo.

-¡Qué bonito es todo, Draco! –Alcanzó a decir Adrien.

-Ya te lo dije, enano –Draco rió y miró hacia Hagrid, que empezaba a removerse con nerviosismo; no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí arriba, quizás más de la cuenta –Será mejor que bajemos ya o se nos hará tarde.

-Sí –Adrien suspiró; se puso un poco triste porque sabía que no podría repetir esa experiencia hasta que no fuera mucho más mayor, pero había merecido la pena –Me gustaría crecer muy rápido para que mi papá me deje tener una escoba como ésta.

-Tendrás que ser paciente –Dijo Draco, empezando a descender –Será muy emocionante cuando seas mayor y podamos volar juntos.

-¿Querrás volar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres la mejor compañía que he tenido hasta ahora.

Adrien se sintió halagado y pensó en que debía hacerle un buen regalo a Draco para agradecerle todo aquello, tal vez un dibujo bien hecho con sus colores mágicos.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Hagrid corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos y tomó a Adrien en brazos, que no podía dejar de sonreír; el guardabosques no estaba preocupado, ni mucho menos, pero le aliviaba tener al pequeño en tierra firme otra vez. Si le pasara algo mientras estaba a su cuidado, Severus lo mataría, sobre todo después de haberle dejado pasar el incidente con el dichoso boggart.

-¡Ha sido genial, Hagrid! –Fue lo primero que Adrien dijo cuando el brujo lo cogió –Las cosas son mucho más bonitas desde allí arriba y Draco sabe volar muy bien.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado –Hagrid abrazó al niño y miró de reojo a Draco; el joven se estiraba la túnica, con la escoba sujeta con una mano y su pose arrogante recuperada –Pero espero que no pretendas repetir la experiencia demasiado pronto.

-No creo –Adrien agitó la cabeza y recuperó a "Oso" de brazos de Hagrid –Pero me he divertido mucho.

-Bueno –Draco interrumpió la conversación con un carraspeo –Yo tengo clase de Runas Antiguas... Nos veremos pronto, Adrien.

-Sí, primo Draco.

-Hasta luego entonces –le dio un golpecito a Adrien en la pierna e hizo algo que Hagrid nunca pensó que haría: mirarlo con algo que rondaba el respeto –Adiós.

Se alejó dando grandes zancadas; Adrien le despidió agitando la mano durante unos segundos y luego miró a Hagrid, que lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo. Otra vez Fang fue al ataque, pero no llegó a lamer a Adrien; el niño había estirado un brazo para detenerle y el perro se quedó a medio camino, conformándose con una cariñosa caricia infantil detrás de las orejas. Hagrid se sintió aliviado por no tener que seguir apartando a Fang de la cara del pequeño y le tendió una mano para abandonar el campo de quiddich.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar al abuelo Albus –Hagrid se sentía extraño diciendo aquello, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando –Se alegrará al saber que te lo has pasado tan bien.

-Sí... –Adrien dio un saltito de alarma –Pero él tampoco puede saber que he estado volando con Draco; es nuestro secreto, de nosotros tres...

-No le diré nada –Aunque Hagrid no dudaba que el viejo se enteraría de todo, siempre lo hacía –Nadie quiere que tu papá se enfade contigo, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

Los dos brujos se adentraron en el castillo de Hogwarts; aunque no pudiera parecer importante, ahora compartían un misterio y eso los había unido más de lo que ya estaban. Adrien se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque le preocupaba un poco que su padre terminara enterándose de todo y le castigara. De todas formas, merecía la pena correr el riesgo.

**OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

La última clase del día. Los alumnos que cursarían sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S de Pociones. Cuatro Slytherin´s, cuatro Ravenclaw´s, tres Gryffindor´s, un Hufflepuff y Neville Longbottom.

Severus Snape se había propuesto ser paciente con el chico y, aunque normalmente no dejaba de meter la pata, había mejorado notablemente respecto a otros años, quizás porque había ganado algo de confianza en sí mismo. Esa tarde Severus ya había dado permiso al resto de estudiantes para que se retiraran; le había quitado a Harry Potter veinte puntos básicamente porque le caía como una patada en el estómago y se sentía bastante satisfecho, tanto que en ese momento intentaba explicar a Longbottom como realizar una poción contra la gripe en condiciones a pesar de que su horario laboral había terminado cinco minutos antes.

-Debe trocear de una forma más equitativa las patas de Escorpión del Gobi –Explicaba pacientemente, creando cierta desconfianza en el chico, que esperaba una violenta explosión de un momento a otro –Coge el cuchillo demasiado atrás –Y él mismo tomó la mano de Neville para indicarle cuál era el modo correcto para sujetarlo –Si lo sostiene más cerca del filo podrá manejarlo con más soltura. Y si deja de temblar de una vez no se cortará un dedo –Severus suspiró, un poco harto de aquellos espasmos, y se cruzó de brazos –Vamos, Longbottom, usted está aquí de forma excepcional, demuestre que no me equivoqué al aceptarlo en mi clase y trocee bien esas patas –Neville lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y el semblante pálido, pero no hizo ningún comentario –Tómese su tiempo; preparar correctamente los ingredientes es tan importante como mezclarlos en las cantidades exactas, remover la poción o graduar el calor que debe recibir. Esto no es una maratón y nadie le presionará para que trabaje deprisa, sino para que trabaje bien.

-S... sí, señor –Musitó Neville, sin terminar de creerse lo que ocurría. Snape trataba de enseñarle algo; el fin del mundo debía estar más próximo de lo que todos pensaban.

-Bien –Severus se acomodó en su adorado butacón de cuero negro –Apague el fuego. Por el momento nos ocuparemos de esas patas. Cuando termine, etiquete sus materiales y guárdelos en la parte inferior del armario de ingredientes para la próxima clase.

-Sí, señor.

Neville empezó a trabajar con esmero, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Severus se había propuesto enseñar algo a ese chico por una vez en su vida y comprendía que la única forma de hacerlo era procurando no intimidarlo demasiado; en toda la clase no se había metido con él ni una sola vez, comprobando que los resultados obtenidos por el muchacho eran bastante satisfactorios. De momento sólo había llevado a cabo la primera fase de esa poción y ahora empezaba la parte más complicada, pero la base era casi perfecta y, si lograba trocear en partes iguales aquellas patas de escorpión, Neville Longbottom haría la primera poción útil de su existencia. Severus lo miró de reojo y vio que iba bastante bien, así que decidió darle más libertad aún.

-Debo ir a mi despacho un momento –Dijo, levantándose de su sillón y encaminándose a la puerta ubicada al final del aula –Siga trabajando y procure no destrozar nada.

-Sí, señor.

Severus se retiró y cerró la puerta. Neville suspiró profundamente cuando se quedó solo y siguió trabajando con esmero, dispuesto a no decepcionar a su profesor. Por una vez en su vida tenía la sensación de que Snape confiaba en sus capacidades y quería hacerlo bien, por Snape y porque no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a su carrera de sanador.

No obstante, su soledad no duró demasiado. Un par de minutos después, la puerta principal de aula se abrió dando paso a un niño pequeño al que Neville había visto anteriormente; según lo que le contó Hermione durante la primera cena, ese pequeño era el hijo del profesor Snape. Neville lo había visto varias veces correteando por los pasillos, pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca; la idea de que Snape fuera padre le resultaba tremendamente extraña y no podía imaginarse lo terrible que debía ser la vida de ese pobre niño, conviviendo día y noche con su profesor. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio esa tarde, tan sonriente, con ese brillo de inmensa felicidad en los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que el pequeño no era tan infeliz después de todo y sonrió para sus adentros: si resultaba que Severus Snape era un buen padre, él podría convertirse en el mejor fabricante de pociones del mundo mágico contemporáneo.

Adrien llegó acompañado por el profesor Dumbledore. Después de regresar del campo de quiddich en compañía de Hagrid, el niño quedó nuevamente al cuidado de su abuelo. Si éste se sentía preocupado por el pequeño después de lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, ese sentimiento se esfumó en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Adrien; Hagrid aseguraba que se lo habían pasado en grande y el director captó una mirada cómplice entre aquellos dos, aunque optó por hacerse el desentendido. Pasaron el resto del día paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts; hicieron un pequeño pic-nic en lugar de ir a comer con los profesores y los estudiantes, y estuvieron un rato con Buckbeak. En definitiva, el día había sido muy similar a todos los anteriores y Adrien se sentía un poco cansado; cuando quedara al cuidado de su padre, ambos irían a las habitaciones particulares del profesor: Severus se pondría a corregir las redacciones de sus alumnos y Adrien haría un par de dibujos, uno para Draco y otro simplemente para guardarlo; seguramente se marcharían pronto a la cama (Adrien al menos) y, en cuanto amaneciera, vuelta a empezar.

Adrien miró con curiosidad a Neville; había esperado encontrarse a su papá solo, como todos los días, pero allí estaba ese chico, aparentemente preparando una poción. El niño intercambió una mirada con Albus Dumbledore, y el anciano se adelantó para dirigirse al Gryffindor.

-Señor Longbottom –Dijo con suavidad, captando toda la atención del muchacho -¿Dónde se encuentra el profesor Snape?

-Ha ido a su despacho, señor –Respondió Neville, sin perder la concentración ni soltar su cuchillo.

-Bien –Albus miró a Adrien, que parecía expectante –Espera aquí, ¿Quieres? Voy a buscar a tu padre.

-Sí, abuelo.

Dumbledore acarició el pelo negro del niño y fue hasta el despacho de Snape, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Neville siguió cortando las patas de escorpión, ajeno a su alrededor, hasta que se sintió observado y dio un respingo al encontrarse a Adrien a su lado, observándolo sin hacer ningún ruido, casi sin respirar, como si admirara su trabajo. Neville carraspeó e intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, misión que le parecía totalmente imposible con el niño mirándolo (admirándolo más bien), por más discreto que Adrien fuese.

-Esto... –Masculló el joven Longbottom, dejando a un lado su cuchillo y centrándose en Adrien, sin saber muy bien qué decir –Hola.

-Hola –Saludó Adrien con una sonrisa en el rostro –Estás haciendo pociones...

-Eh... Sí, sí... –O lo intentaba, al menos.

-Mi papá es tu profesor, ¿a qué sí? –Adrien se acercó un poco más confiado y alzó la cabeza para ver mejor esas cosas negruzcas que había sobre la mesa -¿Qué es eso?

-Patas de escorpión...

-¿Y qué haces con ellas?

-Las troceo para la poción... –Neville carraspeó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¡Oh! –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, como si eso fuera lo más obvio -¿Es muy difícil esa poción que haces?

-Un poco, sí.

-Seguro que mi papá te ayudará mucho –Afirmó el niño; Neville se limitó a alzar una ceja, incrédulo –A mí me enseñará cuando cumpla cinco años; dice que ahora soy muy pequeño.

"Pobre de ti", pensó Neville, aunque alcanzó a sonreír para mostrar una alegría que no existía.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Severus Snape, dos hombres se habían acomodado frente a una mesa de roble para iniciar una conversación que parecía ser realmente importante, y es que Albus Dumbledore estaba allí para explicar lo que había ocurrido horas antes entre Harry y Adrien en el Gran Comedor.

Había sido una suerte que Severus no se hubiera enterado antes de ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho, los veinte puntos que le quitó a Harry Potter podrían haberse multiplicado por diez perfectamente y Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la guerra abierta entre esos dos se recrudeciera aún más que en los peores tiempos. Conociendo el carácter de su profesor de Pociones, Albus Dumbledore sabía que el hombre pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supiera que alguien había estado a punto de hacer llorar a su hijo, más aún si ese "alguien" era precisamente Harry Potter; el anciano director ya había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que entre esos dos nunca existiría una relación cordial, pero de la misma forma que no iba a dejar que Harry abusara de la inocencia de Adrien, tampoco iba a tolerar que Severus aprovechara su posición como profesor para hacerle la vida imposible a un estudiante. Ya estaba harto de las constantes peleas entre ambos y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que siguieran echándose los trastos a la cabeza cada vez que se veían.

Así pues, le relató los acontecimientos a Severus con total objetividad. El ex –mortífago se puso primero muy pálido al pensar en lo que habría sentido su pobre niño ante lo ocurrido, pero inmediatamente su preocupación se tornó en furia, haciéndole enrojecer bruscamente y clamar por una venganza especialmente cruenta. Luego se tranquilizó un poco, cuando supo que Draco había solucionado el problema; le gustaba saber que su ahijado y Adrien se llevaban bien. Esperaba de ellos que estuvieran siempre muy unidos, puesto que eran de los pocos a los que el profesor apreciaba sinceramente.

Sin embargo, la furia pronto recuperó su lugar y Severus se levantó bruscamente, golpeando la mesa con los puños y echando mano de su varita. Albus también se levantó y lo miró con severidad, mostrándose inflexible.

-Cuando agarre a ese Potter –Masculló Severus controlando las ganas de gritar –No volverá a molestar a Adrien en lo que le resta de vida...

-Tú no vas a agarrar a nadie –Dijo Albus, firme y sin levantar la voz –Te vas a sentar otra vez, te vas a tranquilizar y vas a dejar que yo maneje este asunto...

-¡Claro que no, Albus! –Vociferó Severus, casi fuera de sí –Ese muchacho engreído y maleducado a insultado a mi hijo. No voy a consentir que siga metiéndose con él a sabiendas de que no puede defenderse.

-Es curioso –Dijo Albus pausadamente, golpeándose la nariz con un dedo –Si James Potter estuviera vivo, pensaría exactamente lo mismo que tú...

Severus se puso muy tenso al oír ese nombre y apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Musitó con voz arrastrada.

-Quiero decir que Harry se está comportando con Adrien exactamente igual que tú te comportas con él –Afirmó el hombre con una medio sonrisa, notando el rubor en el rostro del profesor, un rubor que no era de enfado precisamente –Es realmente curioso, pero eso es algo que tenéis en común...

-Albus, no es lo mismo...

-Siéntate, por favor –El anciano hizo lo propio, sabiendo que el hombre ya no saldría corriendo del despacho sediento de sangre. Efectivamente, Severus se acomodó en su butaca –He hablado con Harry; te aseguro que se arrepiente de lo ocurrido y me ha asegurado que no volverá a suceder nada parecido –Severus se limitó a soltar un bufido exasperado –Me gustaría creer que tú harás lo mismo, es decir, que dejes aparte ese comportamiento absurdo y belicoso que siempre has tenido con Harry. Te lo he pedido muchas veces y nunca me has escuchado, pero espero que lo hagas ahora que sabes lo que se siente al ser la parte ofendida –Severus bajó la mirada un segundo y tomó aire –En el fondo siempre has sabido que eres injusto con Harry; lo odias por lo que ocurrió con su padre, a pesar de que tiene tan poco que ver con eso como Adrien con vuestros actuales rencores. Además, Harry no está pasando un buen momento; creo que se siente solo, pero no quiere hablar conmigo y, por ello, voy a pedirte que le dejes en paz –Severus puso los ojos en blanco y se removió, inquieto –Demuestra que eres capaz de tener el mismo grado de madurez que Harry y acepta una tregua. Creo que sería bastante beneficioso para Adrien que las hostilidades entre Harry y tú disminuyeran...

-Eres un chantajista, Albus –Se quejó el hombre, consciente de que el anciano tenía toda la razón en sus argumentos, sabedor de que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar –Está bien –Suspiró y se puso en pie –Prometo no tomar represalias por lo ocurrido hoy, pero sólo por Adrien –Albus sonrió, satisfecho –Y, en cuanto al cese de hostilidades, no puedo asegurar nada.

-Me conformaré con eso por ahora –Albus pasó una mano sobre los hombros de su pupilo, que lo fulminó con la mirada pero no rechazó el gesto –También he hablando con Harry sobre el señor Malfoy.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que podremos tomarnos un respiro, aunque será necesario que Draco se mantenga alejado de él todo lo que le sea posible.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes.

Tras decir esas palabras, Severus abrió la puerta del despacho, encontrándose con la escena más extraña que había presenciado en mucho tiempo: allí estaban Adrien y Neville Longbottom, sentados en el frío suelo de la mazmorra, riéndose a carcajadas. Neville había recogido todos sus materiales de Pociones y Adrien sostenía con bastante dificultad a Trevor, el escurridizo sapo del joven Longbottom.

Severus se quedó paralizado, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo y Albus, que al principio se sorprendió tanto como el otro brujo, terminó por cruzarse de brazos, mostrándose más sonriente que nunca.

El primero en percatarse de la presencia de los adultos fue Adrien, que se levantó de un saltito, con Trevor entre las manos, y se acercó a su padre sin dejar de reír. Neville, por su parte, se puso colorado y se levantó, temiendo alguna mala reacción de su temido profesor.

-¡Mira, papi! –Exclamó un Adrien tremendamente alegre –Neville me ha dejado jugar con su sapo; está muy resbaladizo y es muy raro cogerlo, pero es muy bonito, ¿A qué sí?

Severus se limitó a hacer una mueca, aunque no parecía a punto de estallar ni nada parecido; Neville se acercó al niño, absolutamente ruborizado, y recuperó su sapo, que croó entre satisfecho y molesto.

-Ya he terminado con la patas de escorpión, señor –Dijo con voz débil, intimidado una vez más -¿Puedo marcharme?

-Por favor –Susurró con sarcasmo el hombre.

Neville soltó una débil tosecilla e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, aunque Adrien no iba a dejarlo ir tan deprisa.

-¿Me dejarás jugar con Trevor más veces? –Preguntó sin ocultar su ansiedad.

-Claro –Neville sonrió tímidamente y alzó una mano para despedir al niño –Hasta luego, Adrien.

-Adiós, Neville.

El chico se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; inmediatamente Adrien reclamó los brazos de su padre, que lo alzó cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Neville me ha dicho que quiere aprender a hacer muchas pociones, ¿Sabes? –Dijo, ignorando la extraña relación que existía entre ese chico y su padre -¿Tú le enseñarás? Dice que quiere ser medimago para curar a la gente que está malita y que va a necesitar saber pociones. ¿Le ayudarás a ser un medimago, papi?

-Claro –Masculló el hombre, más por compromiso que por convicción propia –Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle, no te preocupes.

-¡Qué bien! Neville es muy simpático.

Severus siguió sonriendo tensamente y sintió ganas de borrar de un plomazo la mueca burlona de Albus Dumbledore, que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Adrien y se marchó. Después, el padre y el hijo se encerraron en sus habitaciones privadas y el pequeño comenzó a tener mucho sueño, aunque antes de dormirse en el viejo sillón que había tomado como propio, situado junto a la chimenea, logró terminar un nuevo dibujo para su primo Draco. Un dibujo del maravilloso paisaje que pudo observar mientras volaban alto en aquella escoba de verdad.


	25. El castigo

_Hola a todos. Definitivamente, no soy Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabíais._

_En el capítulo anterior no hubo comentarios y en éste no será muy extenso. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia que se tomen la molestia de seguirla y, a los que dejaron sus comentarios, un beso muy fuerte._

_Gracias, una vez más, a Ana por ser mi beta._

_Comprobaréis que en este capi no hay adelanto, pero es que me está costando coger el ritmo. De todas formas, voy a actualizar ya. El capítulo es muy largo, así que paciencia y, por supuesto "valor y al otro"_

_Besos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 25. El castigo**

El viernes llegó antes de lo que Adrien hubiera deseado. Esa misma tarde, su padre y él se marcharían de Hogwarts y regresarían a su cada en Las Hilanderas para que se iniciara una nueva rutina que Adrien anhelaba y temía a partes iguales: el lunes siguiente empezaría sus clases en el colegio.

El niño parecía estar realmente nervioso; el jueves por la tarde ya dedicó una buena parte de su tiempo a interrogar a Albus acerca de las nuevas obligaciones que pronto llegarían y, esa mañana, Severus procuraba vestir al niño mientras éste no dejaba de hablar y estrujarse los deditos de forma casi compulsiva. Le preocupaba todo lo relacionado con la escuela: desde sus uniformes hasta sus libros de texto, de los lápices de colores a los cuadernos de escritura... Severus intentaba tranquilizarle, explicándole que él mismo se había encargado de preparar todo durante las semanas anteriores, pero Adrien siempre parecía un nuevo motivo para alarmarse; quería que todo saliera bien y Severus esperaba un fin de semana de nervios y balbuceos constantes.

Adrien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de las estancias privadas de su padre, con las manos extendidas hacia el fuego. Hacía frío esa mañana y el pequeño, recién salido de la ducha, aún tenía el pelo húmedo y la naricita enrojecida, así que Severus le ordenó que se calentara mientras él terminaba de preparar las redacciones de los alumnos de segundo curso que debía devolver ese día. Habían desayunado en la habitación; Dobby los atendió personalmente y había recogido todo cinco minutos antes, dándole un poco de conversación a Adrien mientras tanto. Hablaron sobre los pasteles de chocolate (a Severus eso le pareció un tanto surrealista) y el elfo invitó a Adrien a pasarse por las cocinas cuando quisiera; el niño, que al principio se mostraba un tanto reticente a tratar con Dobby, aceptó de buen grado la invitación, y Severus ya se lo imaginaba entre los fogones, rodeado de elfos condescendientes y comiendo toda clase de dulces que, sin duda alguna, terminarían por hacerle daño.

Severus alzó la mirada y se concentró en Adrien durante unos segundos. El niño permanecía ajeno a su mirada y giraba las muñecas graciosamente, tarareando una canción infantil que, sin duda alguna, le había enseñado su madre. Hacía un par de días que Severus le notaba un poco raro, como si le estuviera ocultando algo, y el hombre empezaba a preocuparse. Normalmente Adrien le contaba todo lo que le ocurría: le hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban y le disgustaban, le narraba todos los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en su vida y le hacía preguntas sobre todas las personas a las que conocía, pero ahora le ocultaba algo. Severus podía verlo en sus ojos.

La Legeremancia no era una opción; el brujo se negaba rotundamente a irrumpir en la mente de su hijo como si Adrien fuera un vulgar delincuente o, peor aún, uno de sus alumnos. Se había propuesto muy seriamente averiguar lo que le ocurría y ya había hecho algunos avances, aunque no podría decir si eran importantes o no. Por ejemplo, Adrien había dejado de hablar de Hagrid; si, anteriormente, Adrien dedicaba unos minutos al día a contarle a su padre las cosas que hacía cuando estaba con el semi-gigante, desde el miércoles por la tarde no lo había mencionado ni una sola vez. De hecho, Severus notó un poco nervioso al niño cuando le preguntó directamente por el guardabosques; Adrien había soltado un par de balbuceos y rápidamente cambió de tema, poniéndose tan rojo que parecía estar avergonzado por algo. Además, la actitud de Hagrid no era menos esquiva: durante la cena anterior, Severus había captado un par de miradas extrañas entre su hijo y Rubeus y, al preguntarle si ocurría algo, el hombre había empezado a carraspear con una fuerza desmedida y se había marchado sin responderle. Severus hubiera podido pensar perfectamente que Hagrid se había vuelto estúpido definitivamente, pero conocía perfectamente al guardabosques y sabía que se comportaba así porque estaba ocultando algo... El profesor de Pociones no necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender que ese "algo" tenía mucho que ver con Adrien y, curiosamente, con Draco Malfoy.

Draco y Adrien se habían hecho muy amigos, quizás demasiado. Severus los notó más unidos de la cuenta el jueves, durante el desayuno; intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas cómplices y, después, Adrien se deslizó discretamente a la mesa de los Slytherin y le entregó un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado. Severus suponía que se trataba del misterioso dibujo que había terminado la noche anterior y que el niño no le había permitido ver, alegando que era un regalo especial para su primo y que nadie más podía verlo antes que Draco. El brujo no se había terminado de conformar con aquella respuesta de su hijo, pero no hizo más intentos por mirar el dibujo; debía reconocer que se moría de ganas por hacerlo, puesto que algo le decía que la clave del comportamiento de Adrien estaba precisamente allí. No obstante, se había resignado en ese sentido, pues tenía la sensación de que Draco no le iba a permitir ver su regalo.

Adrien tampoco hablaba demasiado sobre Draco; también se ponía nervioso cuando su padre lo mencionaba y Severus sabía que había algo raro, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta el comportamiento de Draco. El joven rubio se mostraba indiferente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero había en sus ojos una chispa de malicia que Severus no había visto en ellos desde hacía un par de años, cuando Draco perdió la poca inocencia que le quedaba al quedar marcado como un mortífago. Todo parecía indicar que el Slytherin estaba saliendo adelante poco a poco; Severus ya podía reconocer al verdadero Draco en muchas de sus actitudes y, especialmente, en una que no le hacía demasiada gracia: Draco estaba intrigando y, para desgracia de su profesor, contaba con la ayuda involuntaria del mismísimo Adrien. Severus estaba seguro de eso: Draco y Adrien compartían alguna clase de secretos y Hagrid tenía algo que ver con el mismo. Si Severus deseaba averiguar de qué trataba todo aquello, debía recurrir al eslabón más débil de la cadena: Draco Malfoy. Quizás eso pudiese sonar curioso, pero Severus estaba seguro de que el joven era el que más información involuntaria podría proporcionarle.

En realidad, Adrien sería el más débil de los tres. Sólo tenía cuatro años y Severus podría romper sus defensas con un par de miradas intimidantes, pero el brujo no quería llegar a ese extremo; si Adrien le ocultaba algo, esperaba que se lo contara por voluntad propia, no porque estuviera asustado.

Hagrid tampoco era una opción; el semi-gigante podía ser muchas cosas, pero una de sus principales cualidades era su terquedad: si se proponía mantener algo en secreto, lo haría hasta el final, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Si Severus lo amenazaba, el guardabosque se reiría en su cara; si intentaba leerle la mente, Hagrid se obcecaría lo suficiente para mantenerlo a raya; si le daba "Veritáserum", el organismo del semi-gigante anularía sus efectos inmediatamente. Así pues, interrogar a Rubeus no era una opción.

Por lo tanto, a Severus sólo le quedaba Draco. El chico era astuto y un experto en Oclumancia; conocía lo suficientemente bien a su padrino como para no temerle a sus amenazas y sabía perfectamente como ocultar las cosas que no quería que nadie más supiera, pero era su mejor baza. Después de todo, Draco era humano y más tarde o más temprano cometería un error; Severus sólo debía estar atento y esperar a que este se produjera para caer sobre el joven y obligarle a revelar todos los secretos que tenía con su hijo.

Quizás, Severus estaba exagerando un poco. ¿Qué misterios podía ocultar un niño pequeño? Posiblemente, toda aquella situación de miradas extrañas y comportamientos esquivos se debiera a alguna tableta de chocolate con almendras devorada a deshora, pero Severus quería averiguar la verdad; odiaba tener la sensación de que Adrien le ocultaba cosas por una sencilla razón: eso sólo podía significar que el niño no confiaba en él y Severus se estaba esforzando todo lo que era humanamente posible para conseguir que entre Adrien y él existiera una auténtica relación padre e hijo. Una relación íntima, familiar y respetuosa, totalmente diferente a la que él tuvo con su padre; si Adrien empezaba a mentirle a una edad tan temprana, todos sus esfuerzos serían en balde y Severus no podía ni quería tolerar eso.

Severus ordenó los últimos pergaminos, los ató todos con una cinta de seda negra y los colocó con cuidado debajo de su brazo, preparado ya para iniciar un nuevo día. Sólo faltaba esperar a que Albus llegara para cuidar de Adrien y, entonces, podría marcharse e investigar a Draco durante la clase de Pociones que tendrían ese día, a última hora de la mañana; después, Severus no tendría más lecciones que impartir, aunque había aceptado dedicar los viernes por la tarde a dar clases particulares a Neville Longbottom. Desde que Adrien le pidió que le enseñara pociones a ese chico, Severus había decidido que Neville aprobaría su asignatura y, si para conseguirlo tenía que sacrificar un par de horas de las tardes de los viernes, lo haría encantado.

Severus se acercó al niño y le pasó una mano por la cabeza; llevar el pelo tan corto era verdaderamente útil, pues Adrien ya lo tenía seco, así que el pequeño ya podía alejarse del fuego si así lo deseaba. Pero Adrien no parecía tener muchas ganas de ir a ningún sitio; seguía tarareando distraídamente, con los ojos fijos en las llamas; al notar la caricia cariñosa de su padre, alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, aunque no dijo nada. Parecía un poco adormilado y Severus no resistió la tentación: dejó los pergaminos y se sentó en el sillón, acomodando a Adrien en sus rodillas; el niño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos dando un largo bostezo. Tenía sueño, era evidente, y Severus se alegró; Adrien solía levantarse cargado de energía y desde primera hora de la mañana ya correteaba por todos lados, yendo de unos brazos a otros, hablando con todos sus conocidos y derrochando energías a manos llenas. A Severus le gustaba disfrutar de momentos como aquel, cuando Adrien permanecía en silencio, dejando que lo mimaran sin apenas moverse, como si fuese un bebé; el mago sabía que se había perdido muchas cosas de la vida de Adrien y, por ello, cada vez que tenía la ocasión, abrazaba al niño con fuerza, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese para permanecer así hasta hartarse. Normalmente, el tiempo no se detenía y Adrien saltaba de sus brazos, pero esa mañana fue Albus quien interrumpió el momento, entrando en la habitación sin llamar; o eso fue lo que le pareció a Severus, porque el anciano mago sí que había golpeado la puerta un par de veces antes de decidirse a pasar, creyendo que no lo habían escuchado.

Dumbledore se había quedado muy quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta, observando a los Snape con una sonrisa en el rostro; el anciano sabía que Severus adoraba a su hijo, pero no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verlo en una tesitura como aquella, meciendo a Adrien con ternura y acariciándole el cabello con cuidado, con los ojos casi cerrados. No era fácil reconocer a Severus Snape en ese momento y a Albus le alegraba verlo así, tan tranquilo y feliz...

-Buenos días –Saludó el anciano alegremente; Severus se puso en tensión, como un niño pequeño al que han descubierto haciendo una travesura, y Adrien alzó la cabeza rápidamente, recuperándose de su somnolencia y saltando de los brazos de su padre para correr hasta los del anciano –Hola, Adrien. ¿Has dormido bien? –Preguntó, alzando a Adrien y besándole la frente. Severus ya estaba en pie, recuperando los pergaminos que dejara tirados en el suelo.

-Muy bien, abuelo. Aunque tengo un poco de sueño todavía –Adrien bostezó y se frotó los ojos con los puños, demostrando que, efectivamente, estaba algo adormilado -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Creo que será un buen día para visitar la Biblioteca –Anunció distraídamente, mirando de reojo a Severus -¿Te parece bien? Hay un par de libros con ilustraciones que a Adrien le encantarán...

-Sí, sí –Severus se dirigía a la salida, prácticamente corriendo, aunque sacó un segundo para darle un beso a su hijo –Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

-Adiós, papi.

Adrien despidió a su padre agitando una mano y, cuando éste cerró la puerta tras de sí, enseguida centró su atención en Dumbledore, alzando una cejita claramente interesado en lo que el anciano le había dicho.

-¿Qué libros son esos, abuelo?

-Unos libros sobre criaturas mágicas –Explicó el director, que muy emocionado con todo aquello –He notado que te llevas muy bien con los animales mágicos y no-mágicos.

-Me gustan mucho los animales –Adrien sonrió, removiéndose inquieto –Y creo que yo les caigo bien... Siempre me dan lametazos y todo eso... Buckbeak me acaricia con el pico y la señora Norris se pone delante de mí cada vez que me ve y le bufa a todo el mundo. El otro día casi araña a papi...

-¿En serio?

-Papi se enfadó mucho y le lanzó un hechizo con su varita. La señora Norris se quedó maullando delante de la puerta hasta que salí y le dije adiós.

-Ya veo –El anciano cabeceó y miró a Adrien con mucha seriedad –Y, dime una cosa... ¿Alguna vez algún animal ha hecho algo que tú quisieras que hiciera?

Adrien frunció el ceño, como si se esforzara por recordar algo, y dio una palmadita en el aire, con la mirada iluminada.

-El otro día no quería que Fang volviera a lamerme –Anunció con alegría –Siempre que me ve me pasa su lengüetaza por la cara y me mancha de babas, pero el otro día le miré cuando venía preparado, con la lengua fuera y todo, y no me lamió...

-¡Oh, qué suerte! –Albus sonrió, aunque en sus ojos apareció un brillo especial, como si acabara de comprender algo muy importante –Ya verás como los libros que te voy a enseñar te gustarán mucho.

**OoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººO**

Draco añadió la piel de dragón cocida en la poción y removió dos veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj; después de equivocarse con la sangre de lagartija, mezclándola con ojos de tritón verde en lugar de ojos de tritón verde agua, había conseguido que la poción recuperara su consistencia casi pastosa y, aunque iba con un poco de retraso, estaba seguro de que podría terminar a tiempo. A pesar de todo, era el que mejor resultado había obtenido: la poción de Theodor Nott olía a perfume muggle y era de un color blanquecino, totalmente opuesto al gris oscuro que debía tener; la de Ernie McMillan, el Hufflepuff que se sentaba en el pupitre de enfrente, era transparente y parecía simple y llanamente agua; la de Potter era totalmente sólida y la de Weasley echaba un humillo amarillo que no auguraba nada bueno. La única que parecía ir medianamente bien era, como siempre, Granger; todavía era más líquida de lo que debiera, pero ya había logrado el gris exacto. Draco supuso que con un par de estómagos de cobra negra conseguiría que le quedara bien aunque, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada.

Severus paseaba entre los pupitres, como siempre. Neville requería la mayor parte de su atención y Snape había comprobado que el muchacho ya se atrevía a preguntarle cuando tenía dudas; la poción antigripal de días anteriores había quedado bastante bien y ahora estaba elaborando un poderoso filtro anti-bacterias para magos que iniciaban viajes a países exóticos. Sólo necesitaba tres clases de ingredientes, que ya estaban perfectamente troceados en su pupitre; la dificultad principal consistía en mezclarlo todo en las cantidades exactas, removiendo la poción el número de veces requerido. Era una poción que requería mucha concentración; el más mínimo fallo podría echarla a perder, pero Neville iba sorprendentemente bien. Acaba de añadir las flores de romero y, en ese momento, contabilizaba las vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj: primero diecisiete, luego cuarenta y tres en sentido contrario y, por último, doce más. Severus se acercó a él con discreción y se alegró al comprobar que el chico ni se inmutó; sonrió disimuladamente y se dio media vuelta, observando con horror la poción de Weasley, que estaba a punto de explotar: Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos y procuraba mantener el humo a raya, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había hecho. Severus sacó su varita y corrió hasta el caldero, apagando el fuego sin pronunciar hechizo alguno y haciendo desaparecer la poción.

-Si quiere hacer bombas caseras, señor Weasley, le puedo recomendar un par de libros muggles al respecto –Espetó el profesor con sarcasmo, haciendo enrojecer al pelirrojo –Sin duda, sería menos peligroso que poner en sus manos piel de dragón y sangre de lagartija... ¿Por qué no añadió los ojos de tritón antes de la piel?

-Yo... –Ron balbuceó, mirando la pizarra y parpadeando, sorprendido. Se había saltado esa parte y había estado a punto de hacer estallar media clase –No me di cuenta...

-Ya... –Severus tomó aire, procurando controlar su temperamento. A su espalda, Longbottom seguía a lo suyo mientras el resto de la clase observaba la escena expectante –No volverá a hacer una poción hasta que no comprenda las principales cualidades de los ingredientes que aquí utilizamos –Ron tragó saliva, temiéndose lo peor –De hecho, la mayor parte de los asistentes a esta clase sufrirán la misma suerte...

Severus agitó su varita y desaparecieron la mayor parte de los calderos. Neville seguía trabajando, añadiendo una cucharada de entrañas de hormigas de fuego. Draco sonrió y agitó su poción con autosuficiencia. Hermione parpadeó muy deprisa y enrojeció, como si le hubieran hecho un halago. Dos Ravenclaw´s se miraron con complicidad, pero no siguieron trabajando. Y Harry Potter dio un bote en su silla cuando ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado para él y para media clase: su caldero seguía frente a él. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Snape aprobaba su trabajo; no se lo dijo directamente, por supuesto, pero esa era la realidad. O quizás no...

-Vaya, vaya, señor Potter –Dijo el profesor con aquel tono de voz cruel que le caracterizaba –Creo que esta es la peor poción que ha preparado en sus años como alumno mío –Hizo una mueca de desprecio y comprobó que Harry enrojecía (de ira o vergüenza, no era fácil de decir) –Pero, tiene suerte. Esta vez no la haré desaparecer. Creo que la guardaré para demostrar a los futuros estudiantes que "No" deben hacer si quieren aprobar –Severus se dio media vuelta, como si fuera a dejar ese asunto así, hasta que alzó una mano alegremente –Por cierto, su ineptitud le costará veinte puntos a Griffindor. Haría un buen favor a sus compañeros... –Miró, desdeñoso, a Ron –Mejor dicho, a su compañera de casa si no volviera a poner un pie en mi clase.

Dicho eso, siguió con su camino a través del pasillo. Harry apretaba las mandíbulas, a punto de estallar. Ron tenía las orejas rojas y Hermione estaba extrañamente tensa. Definitivamente, Snape era el de siempre, con hijo o sin él.

-Señorita Granger, recuerde cuál de los ingredientes que tiene sobre su mesa es un perfecto colorante y tiene propiedades anestésicas... –Dijo Snape como si nada. Hermione volvió a parpadear y, un segundo después, cogía el estómago de cobra negra con manos temblorosas –Señores Boot y Goldstein, dejen de enviarse notitas y céntrense. Si no terminan sus pociones para hoy, suspenderán igual –Los aludidos se pusieron rojos y empezaron a trabajar a toda velocidad –Señor Malfoy, tome una muestra y etiquete su poción correctamente –Draco volvió a sonreír, alzando la cabeza, y obedeció la orden –Señor... Potter –Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Snape, tan fríos como siempre. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dominarse –Apague el fuego y corte un trozo de su poción; será interesante tener ese desastre en mi armario de rarezas –Harry tomó su cuchillo; si pudiera lanzárselo al profesor, se sentiría mucho mejor –El resto, tomen sus libros de Pociones y ábranlos por el dossier de ingredientes; quiero que realicen una investigación pormenorizada de todos los componentes que utilizaremos este curso y me entreguen un trabajo dentro de dos semanas –Un par de gemidos de protesta siguieron a esas palabras; eran más de quinientos ingredientes y Severus lo sabía perfectamente. Esbozó una sonrisa contrahecha y continuó hablando –Quizás el trabajo en grupo les ayude a trabajar más rápido... O quizás no...

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y volvió a centrar su atención en Neville; escuchaba los cuchicheos a su espalda y sentía las miradas homicidas de una buena parte de sus alumnos, pero no le importó. Si para que esos inútiles aprendieran algo tenía que obligarles a trabajar hasta la extenuación, lo haría sin parpadear.

Lo que le impidió parpadear fue lo que vio cuando se centró en Longbottom: el muchacho tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes a causa del sudor y sonreía abiertamente al tiempo que le mostraba un frasquito que contenía una delicada poción rosada. Severus frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre el caldero del joven moreno, encontrándose con un brebaje que era, simplemente, perfecto. Eso era muy extraño, el que Neville hiciera algo así sin ayuda, de la misma forma que fue extraño, casi increíble, lo que Severus se vio obligado a hacer a continuación.

-Realmente nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir en una de mis clases –Musitó, analizando el frasquito que el muchacho le había dado –Acaba de hacer una poción perfecta sin ayuda, señor Longbottom –El aludido se puso colorado y bajó la mirada –Creo que esto merece... Cinco puntos para Gryffindor...

El tono carmesí del rostro de Neville se tornó en blanco repentinamente; el muchacho dio un pasó a atrás y se apoyó en la mesa, golpeando sin querer su caldero. La poción cayó al suelo y Severus sonrió con crueldad.

-Afortunadamente, hay cosas que nunca cambian –Dijo y, curiosamente, Neville pareció casi aliviado –Su torpeza es una de ellas. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y se quedará a limpiar este desastre... sin varita.

Neville expulsó aire; de hecho, toda la clase lo hizo. Por un segundo, todo el mundo había pensado que Snape iba a conceder los primeros cinco puntos de su carrera profesional a un Gryffindor, pero al joven Longbottom no le sorprendió esa última decisión. De hecho, sonrió con resignación y enderezó su caldero, recogiendo sus materiales con sumo cuidado; nadie se dio cuenta de que Severus le devolvió esa sonrisa, ni siquiera el propio Neville, de la misma forma que nadie se percató de que, por una vez, el profesor de Pociones se alegraba de los avances de un Gryffindor; casi parecía orgulloso.

En ese momento, llegó el final de la clase. Severus indicó con un gesto desdeñoso a sus alumnos que podían retirarse y recogió las pociones de aquellos que habían superado su prueba de fuego; Harry se acercó a la mesa con la cabeza gacha y Snape lo ignoró por completo, como si quisiera evitar un enfrentamiento con él. Draco fue de los últimos en llegar a su mesa y Severus llegó a la conclusión de que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para descubrir el secreto que tenía con Adrien; sabía que el famoso dibujo estaba dentro de la mochila de su alumno, así que, haciéndose el despistado, "tropezó" con Malfoy, tirándole todos sus materiales al suelo. Draco lo miró con enojo, más aún cuando Severus no le ayudó a recoger sus cosas: el buen hombre estaba demasiado ocupado deslizando el pergamino de Adrien debajo de su mesa para centrarse en esas nimiedades.

Neville observó la escena con curiosidad, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo que Snape estaba haciendo, pero optó por no decir nada. No sabía cuál de esas dos serpientes era más peligrosa, así que fue al armario de los ingredientes en busca de un cubo y una fregona, y empezó a limpiar con esmero, ansioso por salir de la clase cuanto antes. Era viernes y tendría dos largos días para descansar.

Draco se levantó del suelo y se colgó la mochila a la espalda, una vez recuperadas todas sus cosas. Severus lo despidió con una sonrisa burlona y miró a Neville, que tardaba demasiado en recoger todo aquel desaguisado. Ansioso por descubrir la verdad sobre Adrien, Severus chasqueó la lengua y, agitando su varita, limpió el suelo, ganándose una nueva mirada de sorpresa por parte de Longbottom.

-Retírese de una vez –Dijo con voz tensa, dejándose caer en su butacón de cuero.

Neville no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces; recogió todo rápidamente y salió casi corriendo antes de que a su profesor le diera por destruir su poción por puro aburrimiento.

Severus cerró la puerta y se inclinó bajo su mesa, recogiendo el pergamino con una sonrisa maliciosa. Allí estaba el dibujo de Adrien, un dibujo que aclaraba muchas cosas. El castillo de Hogwarts, las montañas, el lago, el bosque y Hagrid; todo visto desde el aire. Estaba claro que aquel paisaje no había salido de la imaginación del niño y la mente de Severus comenzó a trabajar velozmente hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Draco había estado volando con Adrien a una altura superior a un metro, lo cual estaba totalmente prohibido para el niño.

Severus frunció el ceño y guardó el pergamino en los pliegues de su túnica con sumo cuidado; tendría que hablar con Adrien sobre todo eso y esperaba que el pequeño no le mintiera. De lo contrario, debería tomar medidas y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

**OoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººO**

Adrien permanecía atento a todas las explicaciones que le daba Dumbledore; ambos estaban sentados en el rincón más apartado de la biblioteca, el niño sobre las rodillas del anciano. Adrien escuchaba a su abuelo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro; en ese momento, Albus le estaba contando un montón de cosas interesantes que podían hacer los fénix y el niño no se cansaba de observar las ilustraciones de los libros con la boca abierta. Los dibujos, que representaban hermosos ejemplares de fénix de luminosas plumas rojas, eran verdaderamente bonitos y Adrien anhelaba poder dibujar algún día de esa manera, logrando que sus imágenes parecieran tan reales como aquellas.

-Las lágrimas de fénix tienen propiedades curativas –Decía Dumbledore, permitiendo a Adrien acariciar las páginas del libro con total libertad –Cuando son otorgadas libremente, pueden sanar toda clase de heridas mágicas o no-mágicas.

-¿De verdad? –Adrien parecía muy interesado por todo aquello y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos -¿Fawkes te ha curado alguna vez, abuelo?

-Ha tenido que hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, sí –Albus sonrió, recordando tiempos peores, pero desterró esas imágenes de su cabeza inmediatamente –Y estoy seguro de que también te curaría a ti si te hicieras daño.

-¿A mí? Pero si no es mi fénix...

-Los fénix también pueden curar a otros magos, aunque no sean sus dueños... –Adrien entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender muy bien la lógica de todo eso –Fawkes ya ha utilizado sus lágrimas para ayudar a otras personas. ¿No lo sabías? –Adrien negó con la cabeza –Él sabe quiénes son las personas a las que yo aprecio; si alguna de ellas está herida, acudirá inmediatamente para sanarlas...

-¡Oh! –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, quedándose más tranquilo. Tenía la sensación de que él era una de esas personas a las que el abuelo apreciaba, así que supuso que, efectivamente, Fawkes le curaría con sus lágrimas si alguna vez le pasaba algo malo – ¿Los fénix son siempre rojos, abuelo?.

-Eso es.

-Y Fawkes está muy calentito –Adrien sonrió, mostrándose curioso –Me he dado cuenta cuando lo acaricio...

-Eso es porque los fénix tienen una naturaleza cálida. Recuerda que, al morir, estallan en llamas y se queman hasta quedar reducidos a cenizas...

-Sí...

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Severus Snape entró en la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas; buscó con la mirada a Albus y a Adrien y, en cuanto los localizó, caminó directo hacia ellos, con expresión inescrutable. Adrien sólo lo había visto tan serio una vez, el día que se conocieron, y temió que algo malo fuese a ocurrir, así que inmediatamente se olvidó del libro sobre animales mágicos y se puso en pie, recibiendo a su padre con una sonrisita un tanto tensa. Albus, que también había olido a problemas, se levantó y cogió a Adrien de la mano, como si quisiera mostrarle su apoyo o, más probablemente, interponerse entre Severus y él. No obstante, Severus ignoró ese gesto y, nada más llegar junto a ellos, tomó a Adrien en brazos; demostró el mismo cuidado de siempre, aunque había en su actitud una determinación desconocida para el niño.

-¿Ya has terminado, Severus? –Preguntó amablemente el director, preguntándose qué andaba mal entre esos dos.

-Tengo que corregir unos trabajos –Dijo con frialdad el hombre; Adrien había dejado de sonreír y se aferraba al cuello paterno con timidez –Nos iremos a casa después de la cena.

-Si quieres, puedo quedarme con Adrien esta tarde...

-Adrien y yo tenemos que hablar –Severus interrumpió las palabras del director, que miró a Adrien y le guiñó un ojo –Creo que este jovencito tiene algo que contarme. ¿No es así?

Adrien arrugó el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que su padre había descubierto el secreto que tenía con el primo Draco y con Hagrid y supo, aún antes de quedarse a solas con él, que Severus Snape estaba muy enfadado y lo iba a castigar.

-Papi...

-Nos vamos al despacho –Anunció Severus, acallando a Adrien; no era necesario que todo el mundo supiera de los "problemas" que podía tener con el niño –Le he pedido a un par de elfos que recojan todas las cosas de Adrien; espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no.

-Bien.

Severus se dio la vuelta con decisión y, antes de echar a andar, escuchó la voz serena de Dumbledore.

-Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, no seas muy duro con el niño.

Snape no contestó; miró a Adrien, que tenía los ojillos casi llorosos, y agitó la cabeza en señal de negación. Si miraba durante demasiado tiempo a su hijo, centrándose en su expresión apesadumbrada, no sería capaz de aclarar el asunto que se traía entre manos y, dadas las circunstancias, lo que más necesitaba a esas alturas era establecer unos límites para que Adrien no terminara por volverse un niño malcriado, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa con solo una miradita triste y una sonrisa.

Severus no dijo una palabra durante todo el trayecto hacia las mazmorras. Adrien continuaba abrazado a su cuello, temeroso de que fueran a castigarle durante mucho tiempo. Normalmente, cuando su padre lo cogía en brazos, siempre le acariciaba la espalda y le devolvía los abrazos, pero esa tarde se limitaba a sostenerlo con algo de frialdad. A Severus le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo resistirse, eso sí; sentir las manos de Adrien rodeando su cuello, jugueteando con sus cabellos distraídamente, era una gran prueba de fuego, pero logró llegar a su despacho sin sucumbir a las caricias del niño.

Una vez allí, lo dejó en el suelo, justo en mitad de la habitación, y se puso en pie frente a él, con los brazos en jarra. Adrien tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo, y eso también era algo que iba mal; cuando su padre y él hablaban, sus caras siempre estaban a la misma altura, bien porque Severus se agachara, bien porque subiera a Adrien a alguna silla. Pero esa tarde, Snape pretendía mantener las distancias; no podría regañar a Adrien de rodillas en el suelo y, además, quedándose de pie, su autoridad parecía ir en aumento.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Severus, alzando una ceja, totalmente serio, tanto que casi daba miedo.

-¿Papi?

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad de confesar –Severus se sintió extraño diciendo eso; ni que Adrien fuera un criminal... –Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gustan las mentiras, así que ahora es el momento para que me digas lo que necesito saber.

-Papi... –Adrien bajó la mirada, sabiendo a qué se refería. Pero él no había dicho ninguna mentira; simplemente tenía un secreto –El primo Draco me dijo que eso no era mentir –Explicó Adrien, esperando que su padre entendiera.

-¿El primo Draco? –Severus frunció el ceño -¿Qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó si quería subir en su escoba con él –Adrien se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se sintió un poco más seguro; los ojos de su padre tenían aquel brillo que siempre le tranquilizaba –Yo le dije que tú no me dejabas, pero él me convenció... Yo no quería decirte mentiras, papi, pero Draco me dijo que si volaba con él y no te decíamos nada, no sería una mentira –Adrien aún creía en esas palabras –Sería un secreto... ¿Es un secreto, no? –Adrien tosió débilmente y siguió hablando –Tú no me habías preguntado: "Adrien. ¿Te subiste a la escoba con Draco y volasteis muy alto?", así que no he mentido... Sólo no te dije que...

-Está bien –Severus apretó las mandíbulas, maldiciendo a Draco. Sin duda, no le había resultado difícil engañar a Adrien de esa manera –No me has mentido –Adrien casi sonrió, pero su padre siguió hablando –Pero me desobedeciste. Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que vueles en escoba y tú te subiste con Draco sabiendo que yo no te lo permitiría –Adrien agachó la cabeza con tristeza y, esta vez sí, Severus se acuclilló y cogió a Adrien por los hombros con suavidad –Voy a tener que castigarte para que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entiendes?

-Pero... No lo haré otra vez, papi –Dijo el niño, esperando que el hombre no le castigara de verdad –No te desobedeceré nunca más. Te lo prometo, papi...

Severus suspiró, sintiéndose tentado a dejar ese asunto así; veía en los ojos de Adrien que estaba siendo sincero pero, conociéndole como le conocía, el niño no tardaría en hacer algo similar si ese "algo" le entusiasmaba realmente, así que no cedió. No en esa ocasión.

-Te voy a quitar la escoba durante un mes –Dijo levantándose.

-¡No, papi! Por favor... –La vocecilla angustiada denotaba rebeldía.

-Y pasarás toda la tarde en ese rincón –Señaló en dirección a la chimenea –Estarás calladito y mirando a la pared...

-Papi... –La mirada severa del hombre volvió a acallarlo.

-Y tendré que hablar con el primo Draco –Bufó el hombre, viendo como Adrien arrastraba los pies hacia el rincón señalado –Si pudiera, lo pondría a mirar la pared contigo, créeme. Lástima que sea demasiado mayor para esas cosas –Concluyó, dejándose caer en su butaca, frente a un montón de pergaminos que amenazaban con amargarle la tarde más de lo que ya estaba.

**OoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººO**

Severus apenas pudo corregir tres redacciones en toda la tarde. Tres redacciones que habían resultado totalmente decepcionantes y habían contribuido a que su mal humor fuera en aumento con el paso de las horas. A media tarde, seleccionó los trabajos de sus alumnos más aventajados, esperando poder obtener alguna satisfacción con ellos, pero descubrió que le resultaba totalmente imposible concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo; cada dos por tres, su mirada se desviaba hacia el rincón en el que Adrien, sentado en una silla, permanecía obedientemente quieto y en silencio. Un extraño estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del adulto cuando lo veía allí, con esa apariencia tan frágil y melancólica; en más de una ocasión tuvo que controlar el impulso de dejar lo que estaba haciendo para abrazar a Adrien. Tenía la sensación de que el castigo estaba siendo excesivo; sin duda, perder su escoba voladora durante treinta largos días sería muy duro para Adrien. Quizás fuera casi cruel obligar al niño a pasar su última tarde en Hogwarts mirando una pared, pero Severus deseaba que el pequeño aprendiera una lección que no debía olvidar nunca: cuando su padre le decía que no podía hacer algo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

Severus sabía que Draco había sido el principal responsable de lo que había ocurrido; desde niño había sido un manipulador nato y convencer a Adrien para que se divirtiera con él apenas le había costado unas cuantas frases, cuidadosamente escogidas para confundir a su hijo. Severus estaba decidido a hablar con él; no le importaba lo más mínimo que el joven Malfoy utilizara todo su talento para manejar a placer a medio Slytherin, a medio colegio incluso, pero no iba a permitir que volviera a engañar a Adrien. Ahora era el niño quién pagaba las consecuencias y a Severus le dolía tener que castigarlo.

El primer castigo para ambos. Igualmente duro para los dos.

Severus, a pesar del mal rato que estaba pasando, sabía que eso era lo correcto. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que pudo ocurrirle a Adrien durante su aventura voladora, se quedaba sin respiración. Imaginaba el cuerpecito de su hijo cayendo al vacío desde una altura considerable, estrellándose contra el suelo y quedando destrozado... Severus agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Adrien; el niño estaba bien. Se aferraba con sus manitas a ambos lados de la silla y balanceaba los pies, buscando una forma para que el aburrimiento no fuera tan grande. La hora de la cena debía estar muy próxima; ya había escuchado los débiles rugidos del estómago de su hijo un par de veces y eso contribuyó a hacerle sentir más apenado todavía: Adrien ni siquiera había merendado y, al parecer, se tomó tan en serio su castigo que no le pidió a su padre nada de comida.

Severus consultó la hora y suspiró profundamente; comenzó a recoger los pergaminos desperdigados sobre su mesa, sabedor de que tendría un montón de trabajo que llevarse a casa. Cuando terminó, se acercó a Adrien; hizo girar la silla hasta tenerla frente a sí y se puso a la altura del pequeño. Su carita era de puro aburrimiento y, sin saber si eso era bueno o no, Severus descubrió algo de enojo. Había pensado en ser amable con el niño, en dejarle hacer algo para compensar su castigo, pero cuando Adrien se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con arrogancia, Severus supo que ese no era el momento para ponerse blando: si el maldito mocoso estaba enfadado, no era el problema de Snape. Cuando Adrien admitiera que había merecido ese escarmiento, entonces Severus volvería a ser el mismo de siempre con el niño.

Así pues, Severus se irguió de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos con frialdad. Le pareció ver un destello triste en los ojos oscuros de Adrien, pero enseguida el niño imitó su gesto, alzando aún más el mentón, prestándose a aquella extraña batalla de voluntades.

-Vamos a cenar –Dijo Severus con frialdad, sin ofrecerle su mano al niño como ya era habitual. Si Albus lo viera, lo tacharía de infantil, pero es que el brujo no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar esa situación; era la primera vez que castigaba a Adrien y tenía la sensación de que estaba pagando su falta de experiencia –Después, nos iremos a casa.

-Sí, papá.

Adrien tampoco hizo ademán de querer cogerle la mano; se bajó de la silla cuando comprendió que su padre no le iba a ayudar, y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Se había aburrido mucho esa tarde; su padre parecía haberse olvidado de él y ni siquiera le dio de merendar. No le había gustado que le castigara durante tanto rato; sabía que se lo merecía por haberle desobedecido, pero cuando le dijo que le iba a quitar la escoba, pensó que con eso sería suficiente. Ya había aprendido la lección. Se había dado cuenta de que su papá se preocupaba mucho por él cuando le regañó; lo había mirado con aprensión y Adrien se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca iba a subirse a una escoba de verdad. Pero luego, se había puesto tan terco que Adrien no pudo evitar enfadarse; su madre nunca le había puesto castigos tan duros, nunca le había obligado a mirar la pared durante tantas horas y Adrien, sin poder evitarlo, sentía algo de resentimiento contra su padre. De pronto, él había dejado de preocuparse por él; cada vez que Adrien había girado la cabeza para comprobar si Severus le estaba prestando atención, lo había visto centrado en su trabajo, ignorándolo por completo. Un rato antes, Adrien había querido pedirle algo de comida, un poco de agua tal vez, pero algo le había impulsado en no ceder; su madre algunas veces le había dicho cosas sobre el orgullo (por eso, ella y su tío "sin-nombre" no se hablaban) y Adrien sabía que eso era lo que le pasaba. No quería ceder hasta que Severus no lo hiciera antes y cumplió con su arresto sin protestar, aunque cada vez más enfadado.

Cuando su padre decidió que ya era hora de cenar, Adrien esperaba que ya no estuviera tan enojado como antes, pero seguía mirándolo frío y él, por instinto, imitó todos sus gestos, incluso quiso que su voz sonara tan susurrante como la de Severus. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, pero logró que su papá se diera cuenta de que se había excedido mucho castigándolo. ¡Un mes sin su escoba...!

Llegaron al Gran Comedor enfurruñados y sin dirigirse la palabra. Severus acomodó al niño en su sitio habitual y tomó asiento, troceándole la comida como siempre, pero sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Todos en la mesa de los profesores parecían saber lo que ocurría, puesto que ninguno les hizo ninguna pregunta. Tan solo Albus Dumbledore tuvo un gesto cariñoso con Adrien, reservándole una gran jarra de zumo de naranja para él solo; el niño pensó que su padre iba a regañarle por beber jugo, pero se limitó a mirarle de reojo.

Era extraño ver a esos dos comportándose con tanta frialdad. Una buena parte del alumnado se había dado cuenta del cambio que habían experimentado los dos Snape, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. Nada más ver a Adrien, le había sonreído con complicidad, como siempre, pero el niño se limitó a saludarle tímidamente con una mano mientras su padre le lanzaba una mirada furibunda. Draco se vio obligado a desviar la mirada hacia el plato, sintiendo los ojos de su profesor de Pociones tercamente clavados en él; sabía que algo no iba bien. De hecho, supo que las cosas se estaban torciendo cuando, esa tarde, llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin y descubrió que el último dibujo que le había regalado Adrien ya no estaba en su mochila. Tenía la sensación de que Snape se había enterado de su pequeño engaño; cada vez que miraba a la mesa de los profesores y veía a Adrien tan tenso y a Severus con esa expresión entre enfadada y entristecida, sus sospechas se confirmaban un poco más.

Severus se levantó de la mesa de profesores cuando la cena ya había concluido. Los estudiantes se retiraban poco a poco hacia sus habitaciones y Snape los ignoró a todos, excepto uno: Draco. El Slytherin había intentando escabullirse entre unos alumnos de primer curso, convencido de que su padrino estaba realmente enfadado con él; lo había visto levantarse con un pergamino entre los dedos y, entonces, había acelerado el paso, pero Severus Snape recorrió el Gran Comedor dando grandes zancadas y lo retuvo junto a la puerta, mirándolo con una frialdad casi inhumana.

-¿Tienes prisa, Draco? –Preguntó, sonando casi formal. Draco tragó saliva, aspirando a dilucidar las intenciones de ese hombre –Pensé que te despedirías de Adrien; nos vamos esta noche y, como últimamente os lleváis tan bien...

-Eh... –Draco balbuceó un segundo, hasta que se repuso del susto inicial –Pensé que os marcharíais mañana...

-Estaría bien que le dijeras algo –Afirmó Severus, sonando un poco más frío que antes –Tardaré un par de meses en traerlo de vuelta y creo que te va a echar de menos.

-Eh... ¡Claro! Iré a...

Draco intentó caminar hacia el lugar en el que Adrien charlaba con Dumbledore, pero la mano de Severus firmemente colocada en su pecho le hizo detenerse y, de paso, le provocó un estremecimiento.

-Pero antes –Dijo Snape, entregándole el dibujo de Adrien –Creo que perdiste esto en clase de Pociones.

Draco recogió el pergamino y contuvo la respiración; definitivamente, su padrino lo sabía todo y no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar el asunto como estaba.

-Espero que al menos mereciera la pena ese vuelo por el campo de quiddich –Prosiguió el brujo, apretando los puños –Espero, también, que no se vuelva a repetir –Draco retrocedió un paso, pero Snape lo retuvo, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico –Pero, sobretodo, espero que no vuelvas a confundir a Adrien; sé que tienes una lengua afilada y no debe resultarte muy complicado manipular a un niño de cuatro años, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas, me lo tomaré como un asunto personal –Severus sonrió y Draco afirmó levemente con la cabeza –Podría perder la razón y quitarle todos los puntos a Slytherin. ¿Lo sabías? No sería agradable que todos tus compañeros de casa supieran que tú eres el responsable de eso... Y, bueno –Severus se encogió de hombros –A mí no me importaría perder la Copa de la Casa... Incluso podría sacarte del equipo de quiddich o quitarte tu insignia de perfecto –Snape era plenamente consciente de que estaba exagerando, pero merecía la pena ver el rostro desconcertado de Draco. Él, que nunca había amenazado a un Slytherin de esa manera, ahora parecía dispuesto a hundir a la casa de las serpientes y al propio Draco en el fango más sucio y maloliente –Estoy seguro de que eso no será necesario. ¿Verdad? Entiendes que Adrien es muy pequeño y que puedes pasarlo bien con él haciendo cosas que yo apruebo. ¿Cierto?

-Claro, señor –Afirmó Draco, pareciendo casi indiferente a pesar de su turbación.

-Bien –Severus le dio una palmadita en el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa que no era alegre, ni comprensiva, ni sincera. Era una amenaza velada y Draco lo sabía –Este sería un buen momento para despedirse de Adrien. ¿No te parece?

-Sí, señor.

Mientras eso ocurría en la entrada del Gran Comedor, un niño y un anciano hablaban casi en susurros, como si estuvieran tratando asuntos de gran importancia. Albus Dumbledore había sentado a Adrien sobre sus rodillas nuevamente y le ayudaba a tomarse un trozo de pastel de chocolate; para el brujo, no había pasado desapercibido el enfado del niño y, para no variar, creyó conveniente entrometerse. Quería ayudar, por supuesto, aunque estaba seguro de que a Severus no le haría gracia que le dijera cómo debía educar a su hijo.

-No tienes que estar enfadado con tu papá –Le decía con suavidad al niño, que dejó de comer durante un segundo para mirarle fijamente –Si te ha castigado ha sido porque se preocupa por ti.

-Pero he estado mucho rato mirando la pared –Respondió apenado, alzando la vista en dirección a su papá –Y me ha quitado la escoba...

-Le desobedeciste, Adrien –Dijo el anciano, acariciándole el cabello –Tu papá quiere lo mejor para ti y, si no le haces caso, podrían pasarte cosas muy malas –Adrien bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era cierto –Tu papá se sentiría muy mal si te ocurriera algo. –Albus sonrió y besó al niño en la mejilla –El castigo ya ha pasado; seguro que tu papá está ansioso por hacer las paces contigo... Deberías darle un besito...

Albus estaba seguro de que el profesor se desharía en cuanto Adrien se le acercara con actitud conciliadora. Sin embargo, el niño no estaba tan convencido de eso.

-No creo que él quiera que le dé un beso –Dijo, sonando algo apenado –Está muy enfadado conmigo... Creo que ya no quiere ni que le dé la mano...

-¡Claro que no está enfadado! –Albus alzó al niño, haciendo que lo mirara –Escúchame, Adrien. Tú papá está deseando que le des la mano y le beses y le abraces, pero es muy orgulloso para demostrarlo. ¿Sabes lo que es el orgullo?

-Mi mamá me habló de él...

-Pues eso le pasa a tu papá, pero no tienes nada que temer –Albus sonrió dulcemente, pasándole los dedos por la mejilla –Él te quiere mucho, Adrien. Jamás rechazaría un abrazo tuyo...

La conversación fue interrumpida por Draco Malfoy; con algo de timidez, pidió permiso para llevarse a Adrien a un rinconcito para hablar con él. Severus se sentó entonces junto a Dumbledore, y el anciano lo miró de reojo.

-Eres realmente exagerado con tus castigos, Severus –Comentó, burlón aunque algo molesto –No creo que fuera necesario tener a Adrien sin hacer nada durante toda la tarde; le has quitado unas horas preciosas de diversión por Hogwarts...

-No necesito que me digas cómo criar a mi hijo –Bufó el hombre, mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Está bien –Albus suspiró profundamente; no quería ponerse a discutir con Severus a esas alturas de la noche –Pero deberías hacer algo; Adrien piensa que no le quieres tener cerca.

Severus fue a protestar, pero no se le ocurrió nada sensato que decir. Miró a Adrien, que escuchaba atentamente a Draco, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Siento mucho que te hayan castigado por mi culpa –Decía Draco, mientras tanto, ligeramente conmovido por el rostro triste de Adrien –No debí convencerte para que volaras conmigo...

-No importa –Adrien agitó la cabecita y sonrió –Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, de verdad, pero ya no desobedeceré a mi papá nunca más. No quiero que vuelva a enfadarse conmigo.

-Seguro que se le pasa pronto –Draco acarició el brazo del pequeño y miró de reojo a Severus –Espero que puedas venir a Hogwarts dentro de poco; podríamos hacer muchas cosas juntos.

-He pensado que podría mandarte dibujos con "Athos" –Dijo Adrien, dando un saltito emocionado –Y, cuando aprenda a escribir mejor, te podré enviar cartas...

-Eso estaría muy bien –Draco sonrió y se irguió –Te escribiré siempre que pueda, Adrien...

-Vale...

Draco se quedó inquieto durante un segundo; no sabía muy bien qué hacer para terminar de despedirse del niño. Finalmente fue Adrien quién tomó la iniciativa, abrazándose a sus piernas con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía muy bien porqué se ponía tan triste en ese momento, pero el pequeño contenía el llanto a duras penas.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, primo Draco –Musitó, dominando un sollozo.

-¡Eh...! –Draco se agachó, separando a Adrien de su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo por los hombros –No llores, Adrien... No pasa nada...

-¡Ojalá pudiera verte pronto! –gimoteó Adrien, limpiándose un par de lágrimas. Draco se sentía muy raro; era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba con aquel abrumador cariño y, después de un momento de duda, abrazó a Adrien fuertemente, dejando que el niño se cogiera a su cuello.

-Vamos, Adrien –Dijo el rubio, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar aquellas emociones nuevas para él –No llores... Seguro que el tiempo se pasa rápido y vuelves a Hogwarts antes de lo que crees –Adrien hipó a modo de respuesta –Y... Quizás pueda –Draco no sabía qué decir –Quizás pueda convencer a tu papá para que me deje ir a visitarte alguna vez.

-¿Harías eso? –Adrien dejó de llorar de repente; un par de lágrimas se escurrían por su cara, pero volvía a sonreír -¿Vendrás a verme a casa? Mi habitación te va a gustar mucho. ¿Sabes? Y podríamos jugar en el jardín... Tengo un gran circuito para mi coche teledirigido...

-Seguro que es genial –Draco sonrió y, de forma casi inconsciente, le limpió las lágrimas –Tienes que tener paciencia y no llorar más. ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Draco no terminaba de entender por qué le molestaba tanto que Adrien llorara; quizás era porque le hacía sentir extraño y un tanto inútil al no poder tranquilizarlo de forma inmediata.

-Adrien –La voz de Severus resonó a la espalda del niño, que giró el cuello para mirar a su padre- Es hora de irnos.

El niño le dio un nuevo abrazo a Draco, que estaba empezando a ponerse un poco rojo al notar como una buena parte del profesorado los miraba, y le despidió con un beso en la mejilla. El joven Malfoy se alejó del grupo de profesores algo aturdido y alzó la mano para decirle adiós a Adrien una vez más, antes de salir de Gran Comedor.

Adrien aceptó gustoso las muestras de cariño de los profesores. Todos fueron despidiéndole mientras le pellizcaban las mejillas o le revolvían el pelo; la profesora McGonagall sorprendió a todos al abrazarle tiernamente y Hagrid, para no variar, derramó un par de lagrimitas. Eso fue lo único que salvó al semi-gigante de la furia de Severus, puesto que el profesor de Pociones ya se dirigía a él dispuesto a recriminarle que tuviera secretos con su hijo.

Después de eso, padre e hijo regresaron a las mazmorras acompañados por Albus, que sostenía en brazos a Adrien. El niño miraba fijamente a su padre y, cuando los ojos negros de Severus se encontraron con los suyos, Adrien supo que su abuelo tenía razón: su papá ya no estaba enfadado.

Una vez frente a la chimenea de las habitaciones privadas de Severus, Dumbledore dejó al niño en el suelo. Snape se despidió parcamente y se marchó a casa para esperar a Adrien en el otro lado.

-Iré a visitaos mañana –Dijo el anciano para tranquilizar a un Adrien nervioso que no dejaba de mirar la silla en la que cumpliera su castigo –No te preocupes por tu papá. Ya no está enfadado.

Adrien se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Se abrazó muy fuerte al anciano, sintiendo otra vez ganas de llorar, pero esa vez no lo hizo. Se lo había dicho a Draco. Después, se encaminó a la chimenea, le dijo adiós a su abuelo con la mano y experimentó lo desagradable de viajar utilizando la red flú otra vez.

Su padre lo sostuvo con cuidado nada más salir de la chimenea. La casa seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras subían la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Severus llevaba el equipaje y Adrien se mostraba un tanto temeroso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Comprobó con horror que su padre le llevaba a su cuarto y Adrien supo que tendría que dormir solo, y no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Aún se acordaba del hombre malo y tenía miedo...

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo, Adrien? –Preguntó suavemente Severus, dejando las cosas de Adrien junto al armario. Escuchó el suspiro aliviado del niño y estuvo a punto de sonreír.

-Sí, papi –Dijo de forma inmediata el niño. Entonces, se acordó de que estaban enfadados y siguió hablando –Si tú quieres...

Severus no dijo nada durante un par de segundos que a Adrien le parecieron eternos. El niño temía que su papá fuera a decirle que no quería dormir con él porque le había desobedecido. Entonces, sintió las manos de Severus rodeando su cuerpo con la ternura de siempre y alzándolo en el aire.

-Claro que no me importa, Adrien –Dijo, casi en un susurro, estremeciéndose cuando el niño se sujetó a su cuello.

Adrien no dijo nada mientras su papá le ponía el pijama y lo llevaba a su propio dormitorio. Tampoco habló cuando Severus lo recostó en su sitio de la cama de siempre y le cubrió con una manta. Cerró los ojos cuando su padre se fue al baño a darse un baño, pero no se quedó dormido; vio a Severus regresar a la habitación y cerrar puertas y ventanas para que nadie les molestara durante la noche. Se encogió un poco cuando las luces se apagaron, recuperando el miedo a la oscuridad; respiró aliviado cuando sintió el peso de su padre acostándose a su lado y tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarse a él. Estuvo mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, sin poder dormirse y, por la forma que tenía su papá de respirar, él tampoco dormía.

Efectivamente, Severus se sentía muy nervioso; Adrien se movía constantemente, tan desvelado como él. Severus sabía qué era lo que ambos necesitaban para poder tranquilizarse; era la primera vez que se distanciaban como ese día y el brujo, aunque sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, ignoraba cuál era la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Las palabras de Albus, cuando le dijo que Adrien temía mostrarse cariñoso con él, resonaban en la cabeza del hombre de forma constate. Era evidente que el niño se resistía a darle un abrazo y Severus se sentía culpable por eso, y por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Adrien era un niño pequeño, era normal que quisiera divertirse, era normal que no midiera el peligro y que se dejara llevar por gente más mayor que él a la que apreciaba. Ese día, Severus se había olvidado de que él también fue un niño y se había excedido en sus castigos, pero no podía decirle eso a Adrien; si se disculpaba con él por ejercer su autoridad como padre, el niño olvidaría que había unas reglas que debía cumplir. Tampoco deseaba que Adrien le tuviera miedo, o que pensara que ya no le quería... A Severus le angustiaba esa distancia que existía entre ambos y, al cabo de un rato, no lo pudo resistir más.

Sin hablar, se puso de medio lado y pasó su brazo sobre el cuerpecito de Adrien; el niño se quedó muy quieto de repente, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba pasando. Su padre volvía a abrazarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada y él se sentía tan protegido y querido como siempre. Sonriendo, Adrien dejó que su papá lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración cada vez más serena del hombre. Severus había dado el primer paso y Adrien, de forma repentina, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero el brillo en los ojos de ambos se distinguía perfectamente, un brillo que delataba lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro y lo mal que lo habían pasado durante aquella horrible tarde.

-Papi –Musitó el niño con timidez, poniéndose nervioso repentinamente –Yo no quería desobedecerte... Lo siento, papi...

-No pasa nada, pequeño –Severus sonrió, acariciando la frágil carita del niño –Ya ha pasado todo...

-No quiero que te preocupes... –Masculló el niño con voz apagada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar –Me portaré siempre muy bien, te lo prometo...

-Adrien, no pasa nada, de verdad –Severus, conmovido por esa actitud del niño, no quería que se sintiera culpable de nada, menos aún por querer divertirse –Me da miedo que vueles en escoba por si te caes, pero no hace falta que siempre te estés portando bien –Sonrió, con la certeza de que esa no era una buena forma de... "educar" –Eres muy pequeño y algunas veces querrás divertirte, pero tienes que escucharme cuando te digo que algo es peligroso –Adrien sorbió por la nariz, pero no dijo nada –Cuando seas más mayor, podrás hacer cosas que ahora no puedes; debes ser paciente y esperar. ¿Crees que podrás?

-Creo que sí –Afirmó el niño, sin dudarlo un segundo –Y... ¿Cuándo podré tener una escoba de verdad?

-Uhm... –Severus soltó una risita suave y Adrien sonrió abiertamente –Cuando seas tan viejo como el abuelo Albus... Creo que entonces estaría bien...

-¡No, papi! –Adrien dio un bote, sentándose en la cama –Tanto tiempo, no...

-Está bien –Severus le hizo acostarse otra vez –Ya lo pensaré. ¿De acuerdo? –Adrien se recostó en su hombro a modo de respuesta –Dime una cosa, pequeño... –Severus se mordió los labios -¿Te gustó volar con Draco?

Adrien pensó que esa era una pregunta con trampa; no entendía muy bien lo que su papá pretendía, pero finalmente optó por responder con la verdad.

-Fue muy divertido –Dijo, con aire soñador –Todo era muy bonito y el primo Draco sabe volar muy bien...

-¿De verdad? –Severus sonrió, abrazando al niño con fuerza. Sentía como Adrien se iba quedando dormido y supuso que él no tardaría en rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo –Seguramente, Draco jugará en el equipo de quiddich de Slytherin. ¿Te gustaría ir a verlo?

-Claro, papi...

Adrien respondió, pero Severus tenía la sensación de que no había escuchado su última pregunta. Cuando lo miró, descubrió que el niño dormía plácidamente; esbozó una sonrisa repleta de paz y él mismo cerró los ojos calmadamente.

El primer castigo de Adrien había sido superado satisfactoriamente por ambos.

**OoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººOoººO**


	26. Fotografías y cintas de video

Muy buenas. Aquí estoy, con una nueva actualización. Como siempre digo, no soy JK Rowling y no gano ni un mísero eurillo escribiendo esto, así que ahorraos las demandas y esas cosas.

_Muchas gracias a Ana por betear y por hablarme de la empañada de riñones (creo que no aceptaré invitaciones de ciudadanos ingleses para ir a cenar XD)_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo._

_Hasta pronto, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 26. Fotografías y cintas de video**

Llovía con fuerza esa mañana de septiembre. Era sábado y un niño de cuatro años miraba el jardín de su casa desde la ventana de la cocina, con los ojos repletos de ansiedad; quería salir a jugar con su coche teledirigido, disfrutar del espléndido circuito de carreras que su padre y su abuelo habían preparado para él, pero eso sería imposible hasta que el tiempo no mejorara. A su espalda, un hombre de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda utilizaba su varita mágica para preparar la comida; lo había intentado sin hacer uso de la magia, pero, como siempre, todo resultó ser un desastre.

Las últimas patatas cayeron en la sartén repleta de grasa hirviente; un par de minutos después, estarían mágicamente fritas. Mientras tanto, Severus Snape sacó la empanada de riñones del horno y aliñó una ensalada de lechuga y tomate; tenía la sensación de que aquella comida era demasiada para dos personas, pero siempre podrían guardar lo que quedara para la noche y, de esa forma, se ahorraría volver a cocinar.

De cuando en cuando, Severus alzaba la mirada para asegurarse de que Adrien continuaba en el lugar que debía estar. Nada más levantarse, el niño preparó todos sus útiles escolares; todos los libros y demás materiales estaban dentro de una mochila que, a esas horas, ya descansaba en la entrada de la casa, perfectamente colocada en un rincón para que no molestara. El uniforme, de un color marrón claro bastante elegante, se encontraba sobre la cama del dormitorio de Adrien; Severus se había visto obligado a planchar los pantalones, la camisa y la chaqueta otra vez, puesto que el niño afirmaba que estaban muy arrugados. Los zapatos descansaban en el suelo, negros y brillantes, y el abrigo colgaba de aquella percha que una vez Severus confundió con un mortífago. Todo estaba preparado y Adrien pensaba pasar todo el día jugando y viendo la televisión; así no se sentiría tan nervioso y se olvidaría de que el lunes tendría que asistir a su nuevo colegio por primera vez.

-Vamos a comer, Adrien –Anunció Severus cinco minutos después, colocando varios platos sobre la mesa de la cocina y llenando un vaso con zumo de naranja para el niño.

Adrien dio un bote, contempló durante un par de segundos más la lluvia y, con aire resignado, abandonó su coche y fue hasta la mesa, arrodillándose sobre una silla, junto a su padre. Severus colocó en su plato un buen trozo de empanada y algo de ensalada, mientras el pequeño cogía con las dos manos un bote de ketchup y cubría las patatas fritas con su contenido; su padre frunció el ceño un momento, pero no protestó, consciente de que no podría hacer nada para quitarle esa costumbre al niño.

-¿Crees que dejará de llover pronto, papi? –Preguntó Adrien, llevándose la comida a la boca. No estaba tan buena como la de Hogwarts, pero al menos se podía comer.

-No lo creo –Severus entornó los ojos y vio el cielo grisáceo por la ventana –Seguramente no puedas salir al jardín en todo el día.

-¡Oh! –Adrien, disimuladamente, había apartado un poco de comida, colocándola sobre su servilleta. Era para "Oso", por supuesto –Ahora lloverá todos los días...

-Estamos casi en otoño, es normal. Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque el invierno será muy largo...

-¿Crees que en el colegio nos dejarán salir aunque llueva? –Preguntó el niño, recuperando el tema estrella en los últimos días –Podríamos llevar chubasqueros y salir a jugar en los charcos...

Severus alzó una ceja. No fue necesario que dijera nada; Adrien ya empezaba a conocer esas miradas de su papá y sonrió con dulzura.

-Da igual –se encogió de hombros –En el cole haremos muchas cosas y, además, hay un gimnasio... ¿Crees que jugaremos al quidditch en el cole? Sería muy divertido...

-No, Adrien. Sólo los magos juegan al quidditch. Los muggles practican otros deportes.

-¡Cómo el fútbol! –Adrien dio un bote, repentinamente emocionado -¡Me gusta mucho el fútbol! Ojalá podamos jugar en el cole... ¿Crees que Josh sabe jugar al fútbol?

-No sé... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me gustaría jugar con él. Como vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos... –Adrien se agitó, sin dejar de comer, y miró a su padre fijamente -¿Tú jugabas al fútbol cuando eras más pequeño?

-No... –Severus carraspeó y miró con desdén como Adrien dejaba un par de patatas en la servilleta de "Oso"; nunca antes había visto esa costumbre en el niño y le extrañaba –No fui al colegio hasta que no me admitieron en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué? –Adrien parecía confundido –Los niños deben ir al cole para aprender. Mi mami me lo dijo el año pasado, cuando no quería que me llevara a la guardería –Adrien se mordió el labio un segundo, algo avergonzado -¿Los abuelos no querían que aprendieras?

-Mi madre decidió que era mejor para todos que me enseñara en casa –Severus parecía un poco apenado, aunque procuraba disimularlo.

-¡Oh! Debía ser muy aburrido –Adrien suspiró –Todo el día aquí encerrado, estudiando sin poder jugar con nadie... Yo prefiero el cole; aunque los otros niños no puedan hacer magia ni vayan a ir a Hogwarts, estoy deseando hacerme amigo de ellos. –Adrien frunció el ceño –Bueno, Josh ya es mi amigo, pero no es muy divertido... Tiene muy mal genio. ¿Sabes, papi? Pero me cae muy bien. Y, su mamá es muy simpática. Me alegra que sea mi niñera. Yo nunca he tenido una antes pero, cuando era más pequeño y mi mami se iba a trabajar, me cuidaba una señora que me hacía muchas galletas de chocolate... La señora Miller.

-Uhm... –Severus sonrió; una vez más, Adrien hablaba sin parar –La señora Miller... ¿Dices que te hacía galletas de chocolate?

-Sí... Siempre me decía: "Adrien" –y el niño hizo más grave su tono de voz –"Siéntate en el sofá, pon los dibujos animados y cómete las galletas". Yo la obedecía y ella se iba a hablar por teléfono –Adrien alzó una ceja –La señora Miller hablaba mucho por teléfono... Muchas veces venían otras señoras a su casa y hablaban, y hablaban... Creo que de otras personas. Algunas veces hablaban de mí; decían que les daba pena porque yo era el hijo de una oveja descarriada... Pero mi mamá no era una oveja... –Adrien se removió de nuevo y miró a Severus -¿Qué es una oveja descarriada, papi?

-Uhm... –Severus soltó una leve risotada y alborotó el cabello del pequeño, que le fulminó con los ojos, rencoroso –Es una forma de hablar que tienen los mayores cuando se refieren a una persona que es muy... -Alocada, irresponsable... Ninguno de los adjetivos que acudían a su cabeza definía a la Mariah que él conoció –Independiente –Severus se sintió repentinamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Oh! –Adrien agitó la cabeza –Yo creo que a la señora Miller y sus amigas les molestaba que yo no tuviera un papá. Una de ellas, me decía bastardo... –Severus frunció el ceño –La señora Miller siempre le regañaba y le decía a su amiga que no fuera antigua... –Adrien se encogió de hombros –Yo creo que la señora Miller me quería, aunque algunas veces no me hacía mucho caso. Cuando mi mamá se tuvo que ir al hospital y el señor Burns me llevó con él, la señora Miller prometió cuidar de nuestra casa y de todos mis juguetes... ¿Crees que lo habrá hecho, papi?

-Seguro que sí –Severus sonrió, mirando la servilleta de "Oso" otra vez, cada vez más intrigado –Si tu madre te dejaba con la señora Miller, significa que ella era digna de confianza, así que estoy seguro de que tus juguetes y vuestra casa están en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Ojalá! –Adrien suspiró –Me gustaba mucho nuestra casa... Era muy pequeñita, pero mi mamá tenía muchas cosas bonitas...

Adrien colocó un poco de ensalada sobre la servilleta de "Oso" y Severus optó por preguntarle de una buena vez. Algunas veces el niño se comportaba de una forma que no comprendía muy bien. Serían cosas de los cuatro años...

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Adrien?

-"Oso" tiene hambre –Adrien cogió a su peluche y se lo mostró a Severus –Se está poniendo muy flaco y tiene que comer mucho.

-Adrien, "Oso" es un muñeco –Explicó con suavidad, procurando no herirle –No necesita comer y no está flaco; yo lo veo como siempre.

-Eso es porque no lo miras bien –Adrien agitó el peluche en el aire –Antes no me pedía comida, pero ahora sí... Tengo que llevarla a la puerta y dejar a "Oso" allí para que se la coma...

-Adrien, "Oso" no...

Pero Severus no pudo seguir con sus explicaciones; el timbre de la puerta acababa de sonar. El hombre se molestó un poco por la interrupción, hasta que suspiró resignado y fue a abrir, dejando a Adrien solo en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, "Oso" –Dijo por lo bajo el niño, abrazando a su muñeco –No dejaré que te pongas malito.

Tras decir eso, cogió un trozo de empanada y lo envolvió con unas servilletas; ocultó toda la comida en el cajón de la cocina y, cuando la visita se fuera, sacaría todo a la puerta para que "Oso" comiera en paz y se pusiera tan gordo y bonito como siempre. Dijese lo que dijese su papá.

Severus, por su parte, había abierto la puerta de la calle. Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre alto y fibroso, de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y azulados; era, a todas luces, un muggle, y a sus pies descansaba una caja de cartón relativamente grande. Severus le encontró parecido con alguien y lo observó con suspicacia, intentando recordar si lo había visto en otro sitio antes de ese día.

El hombre también parecía examinarlo con la mirada, contemplando su figura con detenimiento, hasta casi incomodarle. Tendría unos treinta y cinco años y, su pose altanera, hizo que Severus se acordara de Lucius Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó el desconocido, inclinando levemente la cabeza -¿Es usted Severus Snape?

Severus arrugó el entrecejo; el recién llegado le miraba expectante y, al cabo de unos segundos, confirmó su identidad.

-Bien... –El hombre miró el interior de la casa; en ese momento, Adrien salía de la cocina con "Oso" en brazos. Correteó hasta llegar junto a Severus y se quedó oculto tras él, con los ojillos fijos en el desconocido –Edward Burns me comunicó su dirección, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ésta fuese la casa correcta. –El hombre miró a Adrien y entornó los ojos; a Severus no le gustó esa mirada y, con suavidad, ocultó al niño de la vista del recién llegado –No le molestaré por mucho tiempo; he venido a traer unas cosas que pertenecen a Adrien.

Severus entornó los ojos y permaneció inmóvil un momento, procurando intimidar al hombre que tenía frente a sí. Éste, permanecía impasible y, de cuando en cuando, buscaba a Adrien con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué conoce usted a mi hijo? –Preguntó Severus con frialdad; de pronto, parecía más grande y peligroso.

-De nada, en realidad –El hombre se encogió de hombros, como si no ocurriese nada –Y tampoco me apetece conocerlo. Estoy aquí para cumplir con la última voluntad de Mariah.

-¿Mi mami?

El niño dio un saltito, colocándose frente a Severus antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de actuar. Cuando ese señor mencionó el nombre de su mamá, Adrien no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¿Quizás podría volver a verla? Todo el mundo le había dicho muchas veces que ella se había ido para siempre, pero todo era posible.

-Ve al salón a ver los dibujos, Adrien –Ordenó Severus, alejando al pequeño del desconocido frente a él.

-Pero, papi... Mi mamá...

-Ve dentro, Adrien.

El tono de voz no admitía réplicas. El niño agachó la cabeza con decepción y se marchó arrastrando los pies, dejando a los dos hombres solos. Cuando Severus escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la salita de estar, se cruzó de brazos y encaró de nuevo a su visitante, quien permanecía tan impasible como antes.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó bruscamente el brujo, preparado para hacer uso de la varita si era necesario.

-¡Oh, claro! No me he presentado –El hombre estiró la mano e inclinó la cabeza educadamente –Jerry Bellefort –Dijo con voz grave y, de pronto, Severus se dio cuenta del gran parecido que ese tipo tenía con la madre de Adrien –Mariah era mi hermana. Y usted –Jerry torció el gesto –Debe ser el padre de su... hijo.

Severus se sintió profundamente molesto cuando escuchó aquella palabra; nunca pensó que algo tan bonito pudiera sonar a insulto y su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente: su espalda se enderezó y sus puños se apretaron hasta que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

-Adrien es mi hijo, efectivamente –Dijo, apretando las mandíbulas -¿Qué quiere?

-Como dije antes, cumplir con el último deseo de mi hermana –Jerry se agachó y tomó con ambas manos la caja de cartón, tendiéndosela a Severus –Mariah y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, pero eso no viene al caso... Hace un par de meses llegó a mi apartamento esta caja; no me he molestado en abrirla, pero creo que tiene algunos recuerdos familiares que mi hermana quería que el niño conservara –Jerry se encogió de hombros y retrocedió, dispuesto a marcharse –Creo que he cumplido con mi parte.

Severus contempló al hombre mientras se alejaba, con la caja entre los brazos. Definitivamente, Jerry Bellefort no se había presentado en su casa por voluntad propia, ni siquiera había sido amable; educado, sí, pero amable, no. Severus no terminaba de explicarse su presencia en esa casa y dejó la caja en el suelo, saliendo al porche; seguía lloviendo y vio al hombre correr hacia un coche bajo un gran paraguas negro; hubiera podido salir detrás de él para preguntarle lo que quería, pero se quedó donde estaba, consciente de que no debía dejar a Adrien solo. Toda esa situación había sido tan rápida y extraña que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. El hermano de Mariah... Severus no pensaba que fuera a encontrarse con ese hombre alguna vez; definitivamente, su carácter era totalmente opuesto al de Mariah. Severus entendió porqué ellos no se llevaron bien y soltó un suspiro. Hubiera esperado alguna explicación más, algo que pudiera decirle a Adrien cuando el niño preguntara, pero ese tal Jerry no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada.

Severus dio media vuelta y recogió la caja del suelo, entrando a la casa de nuevo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente, Adrien asomó la cabecita al pasillo y, al ver a su padre solo, corrió hacia él, saltando a su alrededor y estirando sus manitas hacia el paquete que cargaba el brujo.

-¿Quién era ese señor, papi? –Empezó a preguntar, sin dar tiempo a Severus a que respondiera -¿Conoce a mi mamá...? ¿Podré verla otra vez? –Adrien suspiró y se colocó junto a su padre, mientras él colocaba la caja sobre la mesa -¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, Adrien –Severus carraspeó –Creo que es un regalo de tu madre...

-¿Mami? –Adrien dio un saltito y se subió a una silla; intentó abrir el paquete, pero estaba perfectamente precintado.

-Eso es –Severus comenzó a retirar la cinta adhesiva –Ese señor ha traído esto para ti, de parte de tu madre.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quién era el señor, papi?

Severus dudó un momento. Pensó en decirle que era su tío, pero Adrien no solía soportar demasiado bien los desprecios de los demás, así que optó por mentir. Después de lo sucedido en Howgarts, el niño se había levantado tan sonriente como siempre; Severus no iba a dejar que su carita se entristeciera de nuevo sin un buen motivo.

-No lo sé –Finalmente, se encogió de hombros –Quizás podamos ir a visitar al señor Burns en unos días. Dijiste que te gustaría verlo. ¿No es cierto?

-¡Sí! Podría llevarle un dibujo...

-Y él podría decirnos cómo ha llegado esto a casa...

Severus logró abrir el paquete finalmente; antes de poder ver su contenido, la manecitas de Adrien ya se habían metido en su interior, sacando lo que parecía ser un marco de fotografías de color azulado.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó el niño, totalmente extasiado -¡Es mi mamá! –Le mostró el retrato a Severus -¡Mira, papi! Esta es la foto que teníamos en la chimenea...

Severus tomó el portarretratos que Adrien le tendía; una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal cuando contempló aquella fotografía muggle: allí estaba Mariah, con su cabello castaño cayéndole delicadamente sobre los hombros y su rostro resplandeciente gracias a una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad. Sostenía un bebé de unos cuatro o cinco meses, que reía mostrando sus encías desdentadas; una espesa mata de pelo negro cubría su cabecita y estaba vestido con un mono vaquero y un jersey rojo...

-¡Ese era yo de pequeño! –Decía el niño, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz –Estamos al lado del lago... Mi mamá me dijo que, después de la foto, le eché toda la comida encima.

Adrien rió con animosidad, recordando la cara que ponía su mamá cada vez que le contaba esa anécdota, antes de ponerse a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Su mamá estaba muy guapa en esa fotografía y, Adrien, siempre se las arreglaba para hacerse con ella y mirarla durante mucho rato. El niño miró a su padre, esperando que dijera algo, pero Severus estaba como paralizado, contemplando esa escena familiar, pensando cómo habría sido su vida de haber compartido esos momentos con Adrien y Mariah. ¿Hubiera podido tener una familia?

-Tu madre era muy guapa –Musitó Severus, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no podía ignorar.

-Sí... –Adrien volvió a meter las manos en la caja y sacó un álbum que le resultó familiar -¡Mira, papi! –Gritó, y Severus giró la cabeza hacia él -¡Es mi "Libro de Bebé"!

El brujo dejó el portarretratos sobre la mesa y tomó el álbum de fotos; las pastas eran de cartón y estaban plastificadas. En la portada, Severus se encontró con la carita arrugada y sonrosada de un bebé recién nacido y, bajo ella, el nombre de Adrien escrito con delicadeza y hermosas florituras.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Suspiró Severus, antes de abrir aquel libro cargado de fotografías de Adrien recién nacido, de Adrien tomando su primer biberón, del primer diente de Adrien, de sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras... Severus cerró el cuaderno, avasallado ante tantas imágenes, lamentando haberse perdido toda la vida de su hijo. Adrien, por su parte, seguía vaciando la caja: más álbumes de fotos y unas cuantas cintas de vídeos estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa, mientras el niño las examinaba frenéticamente, riendo cada vez que reconocía algo que le resultaba especial.

-¡Las fotos de mamá y sus amigos! –Adrien se puso en pie sobre la silla, arrebató el "Libro de Bebé" de las manos de su padre, y le acercó varias imágenes de Mariah Bellefort acompañada por personas que Severus no conocían, pero que parecían tenerle mucho aprecio a la mujer y Adrien, que estaba presente en casi todo los retratos -¡Mira, papi! –Adrien le puso delante de la cara una foto de Mariah abrazada a dos hombres sonrientes -¡Estos son los titos Axel y Auggie! –Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, Adrien escogió otro retrato -¡Y esta es la tita Marcia! ¡Oh, mira, mira!

Adrien no parecía capaz de controlar sus nervios; pasaba las páginas de los cuadernillos a toda velocidad, señalando una imagen tras otra. Severus estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar y, cuando Albus Dumbledore entró al saloncito, sacudiéndose aún las cenizas de su túnica, el hombre ni se movió. Adrien, en cambio, tomó el portarretratos que sacó de la caja en primer lugar, y corrió hacia su abuelo dando saltos y sin dejar de reír.

-¡Mira, abuelo! –Chilló, dando carcajadas -¡Es mi mamá!

Albus Dumbledore también se sintió un poco confuso ante ese recibimiento; después de la tensión existente entre los dos Snape durante la noche anterior, el hombre esperó encontrarse el ambiente enrarecido y llegaba con la intención de poner paz entre ambos, pero todo iba perfectamente. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Adrien tan contento y, cuando se vio obligado a coger el retrato que el niño le tendía, miró a Severus en busca de una explicación; pero Severus no reaccionó. Seguía con la mirada perdida y la mano sobre el "Libro de Bebé" de Adrien.

-Un señor ha traído todas estas fotos esta mañana –Dijo Adrien, dando vueltas alrededor de su abuelo -¡Son las fotos de mi mamá! ¡Mira, abuelo! –Señaló el portarretratos que Albus sostenía -¿A qué era guapa mi mamá? Ese bebé soy yo, de más pequeño...

Albus dejó de mirar a Severus e hizo lo que el niño le pedía. Desde que conoció a Adrien, intentó imaginar cómo era su madre; ahora la estaba viendo y le parecía que la mirada de Mariah no podría haber desprendido más amor por su hijo del que se percibía.

-Tú mamá era muy guapa, sí –Dijo, tomando asiento y acariciando la carita de Adrien –Y tú también eras un bebé muy hermoso.

-¿Sí?

-¡Claro que sí! –Albus se fijó en Severus, que seguía paralizado -¿Podrías traerme un vaso de leche y unas galletas, Adrien? Tengo un poco de hambre.

-¡Sí!

Adrien se marchó saltando alegremente. Albus, que realmente no tenía hambre, aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a Snape y colocarle una mano sobre el hombro; le pareció que sus ojos estaban más vidriosos de la cuenta, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Estás bien, Severus?

-Es... Adrien –Dijo Severus después de unos segundos, señalando la portada del "Libro de Bebé". Aquellas dos palabras pretendían explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Albus no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.

-Fue un bebé, sí –Albus se sentó a su lado, arrebatándole el libro con delicadeza –No pensarías que nació teniendo cuatro años. ¿Verdad?

Severus agitó la cabeza y suspiró; de no sentirse tan extrañamente melancólico, hubiera recurrido a una respuesta mordaz, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en una medianamente original.

-Me he perdido tanto... –Severus se pasó la mano por los ojos y miró a su alrededor –Ojalá hubiera sabido antes... Ojalá hubiera podido estar con él desde que nació...

-¡Vamos, Severus! –Albus le palmeó la espalda; comprendía los sentimientos del hombre, pero tampoco era algo que debiera deprimirle –No pienses en el pasado; lo que importa es el presente... Tienes mucho tiempo para recuperar los años perdidos.

-Sí –Severus tragó aire, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, y agitó la cabeza.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?

Albus tomó una de las cintas de video y las examinó con ojo clínico; era la primera vez que veía una de ésas en su vida y el anciano frunció el ceño. No era demasiado fácil encontrarse en una situación como esa, en la que Albus no sabía algo, y Severus sonrió, tomando el video entre sus manos.

-Deben ser grabaciones –Dijo el brujo; Albus puso cara de no entender y Severus siguió hablando –Es un método muggle para conservar sus recuerdos; parecido al pensadero... Supongo que Mariah no se conformaba con las fotografías...

-Ya veo –Albus sonrió y recuperó la cinta de video, sacando su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica –Veamos qué hay aquí...

-¡Albus, no!

Severus se abalanzó sobre el anciano, pensando que iba a estropear aquellas filmaciones, pero Albus Dumbledore no parecía estar despistado en absoluto. Pronunció un hechizo en voz baja y, sobre la pared, comenzaron a proyectarse lo que parecían ser imágenes de un video doméstico muggle; Severus se quedó con la boca abierta y Albus sonrió con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón. En ese momento, Adrien regresó con la leche y las galletas y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la reproducción en la pared: allí estaba su mamá, sosteniéndole a él de recién nacido.

Mariah estaba sentada en una habitación de hospital, ataviada con un camisón azul celeste; parecía realmente cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban de forma especial mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura que permanecía plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos. Adrien dejó su carga sobre la mesa y se acercó a la pared estirando los bracitos; hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su mamá...

Severus, por su parte, estaba muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en el pequeño bebé que una vez fue su hijo. Posiblemente no tenía más de un par de horas de vida cuando se filmaron esas imágenes; Adrien estaba arrugado y enrojecido, un poco sucio aún, y Mariah lo mecía. Parecía estar diciendo algo, pero no había ningún sonido. El padre y el hijo miraron al mismo tiempo a Albus, que se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Oh, disculpadme! –Masculló y, un segundo después, Severus Snape se estremecía sin poder evitarlo.

Mariah cantaba una nana; su voz grave, sonaba melodiosa y dulce. De fondo se oían algunos comentarios alegres, posiblemente de los amigos de las fotos, y el bebé permanecía en silencio. El Adrien de cuatro años dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá; tanto tiempo sin oírla y, en ese momento, tuvo la sensación de que ella volvía a estar a su lado, acunándole como cada noche.

Durante varios minutos, en el salón de la casa de los Snape sólo podía escucharse la canción de Mariah. Severus había cogido en brazos a Adrien, que dejaba que sus lágrimas se escurrieran por las mejillas, y Albus se mantenía apartado, contemplando a aquella mujer, la madre de su nieto adoptado. De repente, una joven apareció en el video, interrumpiendo la nana de Mariah.

-¡Oh, ya está bien! –Decía con desparpajo, sentándose en la cama de la convaleciente –Dejemos que el niño se despierte; quiero verle los ojos.

Adrien sonrió y miró fijamente a su padre, que le devolvió la mirada.

-Esa es tita Marcia –Explicó, pasándose una mano por las mejillas para secarse las lágrimas –Está loca.

-¿En serio? –La voz de Severus sonó un tanto rara y Albus sonrió; así que estaba emocionado... –Creo que vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas de tu mamá y sus amigos. ¿Lo sabías? –Adrien no respondió, aunque estaba más que dispuesto a hablar sobre Mariah y sus "titos" –Albus, creo que podemos dejar esto para más adelante.

El anciano director entendió a la perfección la petición de Severus y puso fin al hechizo que permitía la reproducción de los videos; le explicó al profesor cómo hacerlo, para que pudiera visionarlos más tarde. Era evidente que Severus prefería compartir esos momentos en la intimidad, con la única compañía de Adrien, y él, lejos de sentirse molesto, pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Tengo que irme ya –Se excusó, dirigiéndose a la salida –Veo que todo está bien, así que...

-¡Oh! –Adrien se cogió a la mano del anciano -¿No quieres la leche y las galletas? –Preguntó, tirando de él para que se sentara a la mesa.

Albus se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse, pero al ver la carita de Adrien, decidió sentarse y comer un poco, a pesar de no tener demasiada hambre. Severus se acomodó a su lado, intentando poner en orden el desaguisado de la mesa, recordando a Mariah con más intensidad que nunca; bastaba con ver sus ojos en ese video para saber qué había querido a Adrien más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Quién dices que ha traído todo esto, Severus? –Inquirió Albus, pensando en el bonito regalo que acaban de hacerles.

Severus tomó aire; su mirada fue lo suficientemente significativa como para indicarle a Albus que ese era un asunto que debían tratar en otro momento. El anciano cabeceó y ambos dejaron que fuera Adrien quien respondiera; el niño seguía tan emocionado como antes y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

-Fue un señor muy serio –Decía, entornando los ojos como si se esforzara por recordar todos los detalles –Dijo que el señor Burns le había dicho donde vivimos papi y yo... No sabemos muy bien quién era el señor, así que, cuando vayamos a Londres a visitar al señor Burns, le preguntaremos por el señor... Ha sido muy bueno que haya traído todas las fotografías de mi mami... También están los titos... Algunas veces los echo de menos...

-¿De verdad? –Albus miró al niño con interés- ¿Cómo eran esos "titos" tuyos, pequeño?

-¡Oh, eran muy divertidos! –Adrien rió con alegría –La tita Marcia estaba loca; siempre me decía que hiciera travesuras y mamá le regañaba mucho. Los titos Axel y Auggie eran un poco raros y me consentían en todo –Adrien alzó las cejas –Algunas veces me "secuestraban" y nos pasábamos toda la tarde jugando en los sitios que a mi mamá no le gustaban...

-Vaya –Albus rió y Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa –Debía ser divertido estar con ellos...

-Me gustaría poder verlos otra vez. Estuvieron en el funeral de mamá –Adrien pareció entristecerse un poco –La tita le dijo al señor Burns que ella podría cuidarme si mi papá no me quería –Miró a Severus de forma significativa; el hombre se limitó a darle un abrazo -¿Podríamos visitarles? Eran muy buenos conmigo...

-Ya veremos –Severus suspiró; Adrien había dejado a un montón de gente atrás y se acordaba de ellos bastante a menudo, aunque no dijera nada –Pero, antes, tendremos que ordenar todo esto. ¿No te parece? Y tienes que ir al cole el lunes. Las visitas tendrán que esperar.

-Bueno –Adrien se enderezó sobre las rodillas de su padre y comenzó a organizar los álbumes -¿Podremos verlos esta tarde?

-Podremos verlos cada vez que quieras, pequeño –Severus le alborotó el cabello –Y los videos también, no te preocupes.

-¡Bien!

Albus permaneció en la casa unos minutos más; Adrien y él hablaron sobre varias fotografías y, cuando el anciano se marchaba, llevaba en el bolsillo un retrato bastante reciente de Adrien, en el que el pequeño aparecía saludando desde un caballito de carrusel, tan sonriente como siempre.

Adrien y Severus pasaron toda la tarde viendo fotografías; poco a poco la tristeza que embargó a Severus en un principio fue desapareciendo, y logró disfrutar de aquel momento único. No se cansaba de ver retratos de Adrien, percibiendo a través de ellos el crecimiento de su pequeño, imaginando cómo hubiera sido poder presenciar sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras o consolarle mientras aparecían sus primeros dientes. Se había perdido muchas cosas, era cierto, pero tal y como había dicho Albus, lo importarte era disfrutar del presente y pensar en el futuro; Adrien era muy pequeño y tenía que descubrir muchas cosas aún. Severus estaría ahí para ver todas y cada una de ellas, pasase lo que pasase.


	27. Alumno y profesor

He vuelto. Los personajes no son míos. Gracias por los reviews. Un beso para Ana y gracias otra vez. Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno.

_Saludos, Cris Snape_

**CAPÍTULO 27. Alumno y profesor**

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Despiértate ya!

Adrien intentaba sacudir el peso muerto que era el cuerpo de su padre dormido. Era lunes por la mañana y, ese día, el pequeño comenzaba su andadura escolar. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas pegó ojo en toda la noche y, en cuanto los primeros rayos de luz entraron a través de la ventana, se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a despertar a su padre. Al principio, pensó que sería una tarea fácil; su padre tenía la costumbre de dormir con un ojo medio abierto, vigilando el sueño del pequeño, pero todo parecía indicar que Severus Snape escogió ese día para dormir a pierna suelta. Adrien se sentó sobre su pecho y empezó a darle golpecitos en los hombros, sin notar la sonrisita maliciosa que el hombre disimulaba a duras penas.

Severus se había despertado con la primera llamada del niño; lo había notado un tanto inquieto durante la noche y, por ello, su sueño era tan ligero como siempre. Si no había abierto los ojos fue porque tenía ganas de jugar; sonaba extraño, pero le apetecía pasar un rato divertido con Adrien, aunque el pobre niño no parecía estar pasándolo demasiado bien. Escuchaba la vocecilla casi desesperada del niño y, finalmente, se apiadó de él, fingiendo despertar perezosamente, soltando un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? –Preguntó, haciéndose el tonto. Adrien se puso en pie sobre la cama con los brazos en jarra, dispuesto a regañarle.

-¡El cole, papi! –Dijo, cargándose de razón -¡Tenemos que ir al cole!

-¡Oh, eso es cierto! –Severus se estiró y se dio media vuelta, cerrando los ojos otra vez –Pero déjame dormir diez minutitos más...

Severus sonrió. No había contando hasta tres, cuando Adrien se abalanzó sobre él e intentó abrirle los párpados con sus deditos, frunciendo el ceño como un padre que sermoneaba a sus hijos.

-¡No, papi! ¡Tienes que despertarte ya! –Dijo, casi gritando -¡No podemos llegar tarde!

Severus se hizo el remolón un rato más, aunque Adrien no se lo ponía nada fácil: le golpeaba con la almohada, le quitaba las mantas, le zarandeaba y le pedía que se levantara, sin callarse ni un solo segundo. Finalmente, Severus soltó un gruñido y cogió a Adrien por la cintura; se puso en pie y el niño quedó boca abajo, un poco sorprendido al principio, aunque rompió a reír cuando Severus le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Era la primera vez que su padre tenía un despertar como aquel, y el niño se sintió realmente a gusto. Severus no sabía por qué actuaba de esa forma, pero debía reconocer que le agradaba.

-Está bien, pesado –Dijo, enderezando a Adrien y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño –Necesitas una buena ducha. ¿No te parece?

-¡Sí!

Adrien parecía satisfecho; con un par de movimientos perfectamente estudiados, consiguió que su padre lo dejara en el suelo y corrió hacia el aseo, preparándose para entrar en la bañera como todas las mañanas. Fue la ducha más rápida en semanas, puesto que Adrien tenía demasiada prisa por terminar; ni siquiera intentó mojar a su padre, algo bastante normal últimamente.

-Puedo vestirme yo solo –Dijo, cuando Severus lo envolvió en una toalla, yendo ya hacia su dormitorio, en busca del uniforme del colegio –Tú puedes hacer el desayuno.

Adrien mostró sus dientes, dando a entender que aquello era más una orden que una sugerencia. Severus se encogió de hombros y se marchó de la habitación, consciente de que Adrien no tendría ninguna clase de problemas para presentar un aspecto medianamente aceptable. En cuanto se quedó solo, el niño se secó rápidamente y empezó a ponerse la ropa; tuvo un pequeño problemas con los calcetines y se abrochó mal la camisa en el primer intento, pero en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de baño, peinándose el cabello como a él le gustaba. Lo que no consiguió hacer fue anudarse la corbata; eso era algo que su mamá no le había enseñado, así que bajó a la cocina con el cuello de la camisa hacia arriba y la corbata, de un tono marrón claro similar al de la chaqueta y los pantalones, enredada entre los dedos.

-Papi –Adrien anunció su presencia en la planta baja con algo de nervios, estirándose la camisa color chocolate con manos temblorosas –No puedo ponerme... esto...

Severus lo miró de reojo y sonrió; aún no había tenido tiempo de vestirse, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Todavía quedaba más de un ahora para que llegara el momento de marcharse a Hogwarts, así que podría disfrutar de la compañía de Adrien un rato más. Debía reconocer que él también estaba nervioso; esperaba que el niño empezara con buen pie en el colegio y, en cierta forma, temía que su pequeño tuviera que pasar por las mismas cosas que él se vio obligado a vivir en Hogwarts. No quería que Adrien perdiera la ilusión y, en cierta forma, estaba seguro de que eso no ocurriría; después de todo, Adrien y él no eran la misma persona, y tampoco se parecían demasiado.

-Déjame ver –Severus se acuclilló frente a él y comenzó a maniobrar con la corbata –Estás muy guapo, Adrien; pareces un hombre grande.

-Sí... –Adrien se colocó la chaqueta y, durante un momento, dudó entre abrochársela o dejarla suelta. Finalmente, optó por lo segundo –Carole vendrá a por mí. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Llamó por teléfono anoche –Explicó Severus con serenidad, sirviéndole zumo de naranja y unas tostadas –Estará aquí a las siete y media, no te preocupes.

-Bien –Adrien miró su desayuno con desgana; tenía el estómago tan revuelto que comer le parecía un imposible. Además, temblaba ligeramente y la sensación de frío era la más extraña que sintió nunca –Mi profesora será la señorita Stiller... ¿Cómo crees que...?

-Todo estará bien, pequeño –Severus se sentó frente a él; por una vez, "Oso" se había quedado olvidado en la habitación, testigo de los nervios de Adrien –Sólo tienes que hacer caso de lo que la profesora te diga y ser tú mismo; seguro que pronto haces muchos amigos y, además, estará Josh.

-Sí... –Adrien se removió, frotándose las manos –Papi... Tengo frío...

Los dientes habían empezado a castañearle. El niño se abrazó a sí mismo y vio a su padre sonreír ampliamente. Severus se levantó de nuevo, cogió en brazos a Adrien y le frotó los brazos para darle algo de calor.

-Son los nervios –Explicó, animándole a tomar algo de zumo –En cuanto entres en clase, te sentirás mucho mejor, ya lo verás.

-¡Oh!... Y, papi. ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros al cole?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Carole se encargará de que todo vaya bien, no te preocupes.

-Y... ¿Luego irás a buscarme al parque?

-Estaré allí un poco más tarde de las seis.

Adrien suspiró y decidió que era hora de comer algo. Su papá intentaba obligarlo a beberse el zumo de naranja, de una forma bastante sutil, y el niño, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo de repente, tomó el vaso con sus manos. Descubrió que tenía hambre y se comió todo lo que tenía en el plato; estando en el regazo de su padre, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y, en cierta forma, sabía que todo saldría bien en el colegio. Sólo debía hacer lo que Severus Snape le indicó y su primer día sería pan comido.

Cuando terminó su desayuno, Adrien corrió hasta la entrada de la casa y se sentó en la escalera, con la mochila entre las piernas, preparado para irse a la escuela. Los minutos pasaban muy despacio y el niño empezó a comerse las uñas; miraba por la ventana constantemente y golpeaba el suelo con la punta del zapato, agitándose nerviosamente. Severus lo vigilaba desde la cocina, sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa; nunca había visto al crío tan nervioso, hasta se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar...

A las siete y media en punto, Adrien escuchó el ruido de un motor y, un segundo después, un destartalado coche verdoso se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa e hizo sonar el claxon. Adrien dudó entre ir a la cocina, en busca de su padre, o salir a la calle sin esperarle. No obstante, no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión: Severus ya estaba a su lado, con el abrigo en las manos para ayudarle a ponérselo.

-Muy bien, pequeño –Severus cogió al niño por los hombros y le habló con mucha seriedad –Pórtate bien y diviértete mucho. ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza; tenía la garganta demasiado reseca para hablar.

-Vamos –Severus le tendió una mano y abrió la puerta de la calle –Ya verás como todo sale bien.

El brujo miró hacia el coche. Carole se había bajado para recibir al niño y Severus intentó sonreír, aunque sólo consiguió una mueca inclasificable. La mujer se adelantó y saludó a Severus con un gesto, centrándose luego en Adrien, que estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad.

-Buenos días, Adrien. ¿Estás nervioso? –Preguntó ella con voz dulce; Adrien afirmó con la cabeza –Josh está en el coche –El niño rubio saludaba con una mano a Adrien -¿Por qué no vas con él? Te dirá cuál es tu silla de viaje y te ayudará a abrocharte el cinturón.

Adrien volvió a afirmar con la cabeza; iba a marcharse directamente al coche, pero, de pronto, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta donde estaba Severus. Le hizo un gesto para que se agachara y, de forma inmediata, se agarró a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla; el hombre volvió a desearle suerte y le animó a ir con Josh.

-Pobrecito, tiembla como una hoja –Comentó Carole con alegría, mirando de soslayo a Adrien –Josh apenas ha dormido en toda la noche; he tenido que precintar el congelador para que no se comiera todos los helados...

-Adrien también está nervioso –Severus miró a su hijo; en ese momento, el niño rubio le estaba enseñando a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad –Supongo que se les pasará en cuanto entren a clase.

-Puede darlo por hecho –Carole sonrió, como si tuviera mucha experiencia en esos asuntos –Según tengo entendido, la profesora Stiller tiene un talento natural para tranquilizar a los niños... Por cierto, posiblemente ella deseará hablar con usted en los próximos días; las madres de los otros chicos me comentaron que suele mantener reuniones puntuales con los padres de los alumnos para informarles de sus progresos. –Carole carraspeó un segundo, como si tratara de decidir algo –Si quiere, yo podría... Preguntarle por el día que le citará a usted...

Severus parpadeó un par de veces. Era más que evidente que tenía muchas cosas que aprender en su nueva vida como padre, pero eso le había pillado por sorpresa; no sabía que tuviera que hablar periódicamente con la maestra de su hijo. Él llevaba mucho tiempo siendo profesor y, jamás, en todos esos años, había llamado a los padres de sus alumnos para informarles de los avances de sus hijos; supuso que aquella sería una costumbre muggle y se encogió de hombros. Lo único claro de aquel asunto era que le resultaría mucho más fácil encauzar la educación de Adrien si contaba con alguien que ya tenía experiencia, así que afirmó con la cabeza para aceptar esa oferta; también era más cómodo no tener que ir a hablar personalmente con la profesora del niño para tratar ese asunto, Carole estaba más que capacitada para hacerlo (o eso esperaba Severus)

-Me haría un gran favor –Dijo finalmente, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza –Lamentablemente, no dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera para ocuparme de estos asuntos, así que le estaré muy agradecido si habla con la profesora de Adrien.

-En ese caso, yo me encargo de todo –Carole escuchó el claxon del coche; al parecer, Josh no era un muchachito demasiado paciente, pues miraba a su madre con los ojos entornados y las cejas formando una curiosa "uve" sobre su nariz –El deber me llama –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -¿Recogerá a Adrien en el parque?

-Si el día no se estropea, sí –Severus miró el cielo; después de un fin de semana lluvioso, el lunes había amanecido soleado, aunque bastante frío.

-De acuerdo, entonces –Carole comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia su automóvil –Hasta esta tarde.

Carole subió al coche y, unos segundos después, éste se alejaba calle abajo. Severus despidió a los dos niños con una mano; al principio, sólo Adrien agitaba el brazo para decirle adiós, pero luego Josh se animó y ambos muchachos terminaron por volverse en sus sillas de viaje para ver cómo Snape se alejaba en la distancia.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro y regresó a la casa; se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el pijama puesto y sus mejillas se encendieron cómo llevaban años sin hacerlo. Había estado charlando con la niñera de su hijo con esas pintas, comportándose como si nada, y eso no era propio de él; debía reconocer que estaba muy nervioso por culpa de Adrien y no quería imaginarse lo que Carole Allerton debía estar pensando de él. Agitó la cabeza, intentando recuperar el tono pálido de su piel, y subió al dormitorio para ducharse y ponerse una de sus túnicas negras. Iría a Hogwarts utilizando la red-flú y esperaría con impaciencia a que llegaran las seis de la tarde; ansiaba conocer cómo sería el primer día de colegio de su hijo, aún cuando éste no había comenzado aún.

_**OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOo**_

-Tú papá salió en pijama –Josh sonreía abiertamente; a pesar de que sus palabras pudieron sonar burlonas, era evidente que no pretendía reírse de Adrien y, de esa forma, se lo tomó el otro niño.

-No le ha dado tiempo a vestirse –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –Ha estado todo el tiempo ayudándome y no ha podido.

-¡Ah! –Josh se cruzó de brazos; algo en el temblor compulsivo de su mandíbula recordaba al propio temblor compulsivo de la mandíbula de Adrien –Tengo frío... ¿Tú no?

-Mi papá ha dicho que son los nervios –Explicó Adrien con profesionalidad –Dice que, en cuanto entremos a nuestra clase nueva, se nos pasará.

-¡Ah! –Josh cabeceó y, de pronto, miró a su madre, que permanecía muy concentrada en la conducción -¿Es eso verdad, mamá?

-Yo diría que sí, cielo –Carole miró a los niños a través del espejo retrovisor –Es normal que estéis muy nerviosos, pero ya veréis como todo sale bien.

Los dos niños afirmaron con la cabeza; permanecieron callados un rato, viendo pasar las casas de la ciudad. Adrien se mordía las uñas y Josh había cogido un mechón de su cabello y lo retorcía entre sus dedos, golpeteando el cristal del coche con los nudillos. Carole los miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía con ternura; parecían tan indefensos en ese momento, eran tan pequeñitos que casi le daba pena tener que dejarlos en el colegio en lugar de llevárselos a algún parque de atracciones o algo similar.

Finalmente, Carole aparcó el coche a unos metros de la entrada del colegio. Decenas de niños llegaban a esas horas de la mañana, ataviados con sus uniformes marrones; unos, los más pequeños, llegaban junto a sus padres, mientras que los más grandes venían solos, formando grupitos de amigos y mostrándose ilusionados por el nuevo curso.

-Muy bien, niños –Dijo, con voz firme –Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. ¿Estáis preparados?

Adrien alzó una ceja, extrañado por el tono autoritario de su niñera. Hubiera empezado a preocuparse si Carole no hubiera soltado una carcajada antes de bajarse del vehículo.

-Vamos, chicos. Todo va a salir bien.

Abrió la puerta para que los chicos salieron; Adrien fue el primero, cargado con su mochila y con el estómago vuelto del revés. Josh pareció resistirse un poco, pero obedeció en cuanto Carole puso los brazos en jarra; ni siquiera hizo falta que dijera nada.

-Será mejor que entremos –Carole tomó de una mano a cada niño y se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

Adrien, que se sentía un poco aturdido, barrió el lugar con la mirada y, entre unos árboles, vio un rostro que le resultaba conocido. Nymphadora Tonks estaba allí, acompañada por un hombre con un extraño sombrero color violeta. Adrien dio un respingo y Carole lo notó.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

-¡Es Nymphadora! –dijo, señalando a la joven bruja. Esa mañana seguía con su aspecto serio, aunque un poco diferente: pelo negro recogido en una coleta y ojos castaños, con pintitas doradas. Vestía la ropa muggle con bastante estilo, aunque el hombre que estaba a su lado llamaba la atención más de la cuenta -¿Puedo ir a saludarla? Es amiga de mi papá.

-Claro, cielo –Carole le soltó la mano y le acarició el cabello –Pero no tardes mucho. No queremos llegar tarde.

-¡No tardaré!

Adrien corrió hasta donde se encontraban Tonks y el hombre extraño. La metamorfomaga recibió al niño con una sonrisa resplandeciente y le dio un beso en la mejilla; la última vez que se vieron fue el viernes, durante la cena en Hogwarts, pero Adrien se comportaba como si llevaran meses alejados.

-¡Hola, Nymphadora! –Saludó, dejando que la joven le pasara una mano por la cabeza.

-¡Hola, Adrien! –Tonks se cruzó de brazos y lo miró detenidamente –Vaya, qué guapo estás hoy, cariño.

-¡Oh! Es el uniforme del colegio –Se giró para señalar el edificio que había a su espalda –Es ese; no es tan grande como Hogwarts, pero es muy bonito y hay muchos juguetes.

-Hoy es tu primer día. ¿Verdad? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza y miró de reojo al hombre extraño. Tonks se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió –Este es Dedalus Diggle; es un mago, como tu papá y como yo.

-¡Hola, señor Dedalus! –Adrien le estrechó una mano formalmente y Dedalus sonrió con afabilidad.

-Será mejor que vayas, Adrien –Dijo Tonks, mirando a una Carole que, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad, miraba de cuando en cuando el reloj –Tu amiguito te está esperando; seguramente estaremos por aquí cuando terminen las clases, así que ya nos veremos.

-Sí... –Adrien empezó a alejarse -¡Adiós, Nymphadora! ¡Adiós, señor Dedalus!

Adrien llegó junto a Carole y Josh; los tres cruzaron la calle bajo la atenta mirada de los dos brujos y se adentraron en el colegio Saint Andrew.

-Así que ese niño es el hijo de Severus Snape –Dedalus Diggle suspiró; apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cercano y, de algún lugar de su túnica, sacó una pipa, que encendió para empezar a fumar alguna clase de hierba que olía a cerveza de mantequilla –No pensé que fuera a mandar al chico a un colegio muggle. Snape nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-Es lo mejor para el niño –Tonks miró con desagrado la pipa de Diggle -¿Desde cuando fumas?

-Desde que tengo tiempo –Suspiró el hombre en tono melancólico –Ya era hora de poder disfrutar de momentos de paz y tranquilidad.

-Pues te agradecería –Tonks le quitó la pipa y la apagó sin muchas contemplaciones –Que no fumes guarrerías en mi presencia.

Dedalus miró a la joven auror con mala cara, pero a Tonks no le importó. Desde que la señora Pomfrey le comunicara que estaba esperando a su primer hijo, la joven se había propuesto cuidar su salud al máximo, y eso implicaba muchas cosas: una alimentación sana, un poco de ejercicio suave todas las mañanas, nada de alcohol, reducción del uso de la magia... En resumen, que Dedalus se iba a quedar sin su pipa durante todo el día; les esperaba una jornada realmente agotadora vigilando a Adrien, pero continuaban trabajando para la Orden y era allí donde debían estar.

_**OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOo**_

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor –Bufó Severus. Caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras, con el pelo aún ligeramente humedecido y un humor de perros. Todo chico que se cruzaba en su camino y no era un Slytherin, perdía puntos irremediablemente; esa vez, el turno fue para un pobre niño de primer año que, simplemente, pasaba por allí y terminó por salir corriendo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

¿Por qué estaba enfadado Severus Snape? Muchos dirían que no estaba enfadado, que su carácter era agrio por naturaleza y que, por ello, se comportaba de esa forma tan huraña, pero eso no era lo que ocurría aquella mañana. Estaba de tan mal humor por un motivo: el color azul marino.

Podía ser una estupidez, pero por culpa del color azul marino, esa mañana se sentía capaz de torturar al primero que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Qué ocurría con el azul marino? Pues que un rato antes, mientras estaba en su casa preparándose para ir a Hogwarts, había abierto el armario de su dormitorio para descubrir que todas sus túnicas negras habían desaparecido; las buscó por todas partes, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado positivo. Sin duda, Adrien, cansado de verle con su ropa negra, había decidido esconderle todo el vestuario, pero no lo había hecho solo; todo parecía indicar que Albus Dumbledore era su aliado en todo ese asunto, no sólo porque Adrien fuera demasiado pequeño para encontrar un buen escondite, también porque, cuando Severus fue a sus dormitorios de Hogwarts a por una túnica de repuesto, se encontró con que en el colegio tampoco tenía.

Maldiciendo al viejo loco que era el director de Hogwarts, Severus recurrió a su túnica de gala azul marino, esa tan sobria que se compró varios años antes y que nunca se había puesto. Estaba un poco pasada de moda y podía parecer una túnica de diario un tanto elegante, así que le serviría para dar clases, aunque no se sintiera especialmente cómodo vestido de esa guisa: el color negro le daba aquel aspecto intimidante que el profesor adoraba y, ahora, tendría que renovar esfuerzos para mantener a todos los alumnos a raya.

Después, subiría tranquilamente al despacho de Dumbledore, le lanzaría un par de cruciatus para que le devolviera su ropa, y volvería a casa (todavía no sabía si mataría a Albus o no), para castigar a Adrien mirando a la pared otra vez; el niño debía aprender que no podía hacer cosas como aquella, ni siquiera si su abuelo lo incitaba a ello. Porque Severus estaba seguro de que Albus era el cabecilla; después de todo, Adrien sólo tenía cuatro años.

Esperando frente al aula de Pociones, estaban sus ineptos alumnos de séptimo año. Por una vez, le hubiera gustado encontrarse a Draco y a Potter enzarzados en alguna clase de pelea; de esa forma, podría castigar a Potter y torturarle antes de entrar a clase, pero ambos chicos permanecían lo más alejados posible el uno del otro, con las miradas agachadas y los brazos cruzados. Severus soltó una maldición por lo bajo y abrió la puerta del aula, lamentando no poder quitarle más puntos a Gryffindor: Harry Potter no había hecho nada malo, de momento.

-Quiero sus ensayos sobre los ingredientes de Pociones sobre mi mesa en cinco minutos –Dijo con gravedad, sin esperar a que los chicos se acomodaran en sus clases –Señor McMillan, quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff por comer chicle en mi clase –Ernie se puso colorado; normalmente siempre masticaba goma durante las clases y, en siete años, nadie le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera el profesor Snape –Haga el favor de tirarlo a la papelera en lugar de quedarse ahí pasmado... –Ernie vaciló un segundo y Severus alzó una ceja; detestable color azul marino... -¿Acaso no me ha oído? ¡Tire el maldito chicle!

Ernie obedeció la orden de forma inmediata. El resto de la clase observó la escena con sorpresa; la semana anterior, Snape parecía haberse ablandado un poco, pero era evidente que el fin de semana no le había sentado bien. Desde su pupitre, Draco Malfoy se preguntaba si seguiría peleado con Adrien y, de ahí, ese mal carácter. Sintió un poco de pena por el niño; si había tenido que soportar las miradas iracundas de su padre durante dos días enteros, el pobrecito debería estar aterrorizado, sin saber qué pensar de Severus.

-Aquellos que son capaces de distinguir un caldero de una olla para cocer verduras –Dijo con sarcasmo el profesor, pasando junto a Harry Potter como una flecha –Que comiencen con la Poción Desvanecedora.

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha enseguida. En apenas un minuto, Severus se encontró con un buen número de pergaminos sobre su mesa; esperaba que alguno de sus ineptos alumnos no entregara su tarea, pero se equivocó. Todos se mostraron extrañamente eficientes e, incluso, Ronald Weasley entregó un ensayo bastante pormenorizado. Lamentando una nueva oportunidad para quitar puntos a alguien, se volvió hacia Neville Longbottom; era una baza segura, pero... ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Se puede saber por qué el señor Longbottom ha decidido no deleitarnos con su presencia?

Severus miró a la clase; al parecer, los alumnos habían comprendido que, en esas circunstancias, era mejor mantenerse en silencio y alejados del profesor. Pero Snape había hecho una pregunta directa y alguien debía responder. Finalmente, Hermione Granger, que parecía muy ocupada ordenando sus ingredientes, alzó una mano; Severus frunció el ceño y suspiró profundamente. Como siempre, esa insoportable tenía todas las respuestas...

-Neville está en la enfermería, señor. –Explicó con firmeza, a pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa –La profesora Sprout le pidió que lo acompañara a los invernaderos anoche, de madrugada, para examinar el crecimiento de las flores de luparia, y sufrió un accidente.

Severus bufó ruidosamente. Una oportunidad menos para quitar puntos; no estaría bien visto que resarciera su mal humor con un chico que ni siquiera estaba presente, así que se giró bruscamente y se acomodó en su butacón de cuero, odiando más que nunca su ropa azul marino.

_**OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOo**_

-Josh, pórtate muy bien. ¿De acuerdo? –El niño afirmó con la cabeza, dejando que su madre le diera un nuevo abrazo, y se alejó unos pasos de ella en cuanto lo soltó. Después, Carole se volvió para mirar a Adrien con dulzura –Y tú también, Adrien. –El pequeño también confirmó que sería un buen chico, aceptando gustoso el beso que su niñera le plantó en la frente –Voy a ir a hablar un momento con la profesora Stiller; escoged un sitio y disfrutad, niños.

Ambos se mostraron más que dispuestos a seguir ese consejo maternal. Carole los observó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se acercaba a Patrice Stiller, una mujer madura, bajita y rechoncha, de rostro dulce, pelo moreno y ojos azules verdosos. La buena fama como profesora la precedía y, nada más cruzar la primera mirada con la mujer, Carole supo que todo lo que se decía sobre ella era cierto; parecía saber perfectamente como tratar a los niños y, cuando estrechó la mano de Carole y se presentó, la joven estuvo segura de que su hijo y el de su jefe estaban completamente a salvo.

-Buenos días. Yo soy Carole Allerton, la madre de Josh –Se presentó la joven, señalando al niño que, en ese momento, acomodaba su mochila en una pequeña silla verde, situada frente a una mesa de forma hexagonal. Adrien estaba a su lado, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo –Adrien también está a mi cargo.

La profesora Stiller miró a los niños con comprensión; había ideado un sistema para que todos empezaran a conocerse. Sabía que durante los primeros días, a los pequeños les resultaba complicado recordar el nombre de sus compañeros de clase; de hecho, a ella misma solían olvidársele las caritas de algunos niños. Así pues, todos los pequeños llevaban escrito su nombre en la solapa de sus chaquetas. Patrice Stiller lucía el suyo con orgullo y, los niños, se miraban unos a otros, esforzándose por leer los nombres de los demás.

-Soy su niñera –Explicó Carole, mirando a Adrien –Su padre no ha podido venir por asuntos laborales y me ha pedido que yo sea su intermediaria; cualquier asunto que desee tratar con él, puede hacerlo a través de mí.

-¡Oh, perfecto! –la profesora Stiller cabeceó; ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación –Me gusta hablar personalmente con los padres de los niños; a estas edades, suelen surgir problemas de diversa índole que es mejor atajar cuanto antes: de comunicación, de comportamiento, de aprendizaje... –Patrice suspiró y se volvió hacia Carole –El curso no ha hecho más que empezar; esperemos que todo salga bien.

-Sí... –Carole desvió la mirada hacia su hijo un segundo; sabía que Josh no era un chico fácil, pero realmente deseaba que se pudiera adaptar a aquella nueva vida que, por el momento, iba viento en popa –Cualquier problema que tenga con Josh...

-No se preocupe –Patrice sonrío comprensivamente –Dentro de unos días tendremos la primera reunión; quiero observar a los niños antes de nada.

Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban, Josh y Adrien se acomodaron en una mesa hexagonal cercana a una ventana; el aula de los pequeños era muy amplia y estaba bien iluminada. Las paredes estaban plagadas de dibujos y había unos tablones junto a la pizarra para que ellos colgaran sus propios trabajos; los juguetes estaban colocados en un rincón y, a través de las ventanas, podía verse el patio en el que pasarían sus horas de recreo.

Adrien colgó su mochila en la silla y se sentó, fijándose en los detalles de la clase. Josh permanecía a su lado, procurando no mirar demasiado a su madre; no le apetecía demasiado tener que quedarse allí, pero al menos tenía un amigo en esa ocasión. El año pasado, había cambiado varias veces de colegio y siempre lo pasaba muy mal; cuando empezaba a llevarse mejor con los otros niños, tenían que cambiarse de ciudad y Josh se veía obligado a volver a empezar.

-¡Hola!

Dos niñas acababan de hablar al unísono; eran las mismas con las que Josh y Adrien jugaron un par de veces en el parque, dos hermanas gemelas de pelo castaño y muy rizado sujeto con dos trenzas que les caían sobre los hombros. Tenían los ojos marrones y les faltaban un par de dientes a cada una, así que, cada vez que hablaban, sus "eses" se transformaban en "zetas" irremediablemente.

-¿Podemoz zentarnoz con vozotroz? –Preguntó una de ellas, sonriendo ampliamente.

-En laz otraz mezaz hay muchoz niñoz –Afirmó la otra, mirando a su alrededor; efectivamente, ya eran muchos los pequeños que habían encontrado un sitio y la mesa de Adrien y Josh era de las más desocupadas.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Adrien alegremente, mientras su compañero se encogía de hombros y se aflojaba un poco el nudo de la corbata –Yo soy Adrien y él es Josh –Prosiguió el niño, cayendo en la cuenta de que, durante sus juegos, nunca se llegaron a presentar.

-Nozotraz zomoz Nadia y Ruth –Dijo una de las pequeñas, tomando asiento –Hay muchoz juguetez...

-Zí, antez loz hemoz eztado mirando...

-Ojalá podamos jugar pronto –Suspiró Adrien, señalando las bocas de las niñas –Se os han caído los dientes...

-Zí, fue al mizmo tiempo –Nadia sonrió, alzando la carita con orgullo –Ezaz cozaz ziempre noz pazan a la vez...

-Papá dice que estamos... "conectadaz" –Ruth se encogió de hombros –No zabemoz qué zignifica, pero da igual...

Poco a poco, los padres se fueron marchando del aula de los más pequeños. Adrien y las gemelas parloteaban sin parar y Josh, aunque pareciera increíble por su carácter, iba tomando confianza. Se les unieron otros dos niños más: Aaron, un chico de color que era mucho más alto y robusto que ellos y tenía toda la pinta de ser un matón de recreo, y Amy, una niña menuda de pelo negro que usaba unas grandes gafas, que le daban un aspecto de lo más curioso, y tenía una vocecilla cantarina y alegre.

-¡Niños!

La profesora Stiller acababa de dar un par de sonoras palmadas; al final, todos los adultos habían desaparecido y la clase parecía estar a punto de comenzar. Los pequeños se quedaron callados ante esa llamada de atención y la miraron con curiosidad, emocionados y nerviosos ante lo que estaba por llegar.

-Buenos días a todos –Dijo la mujer, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente –Yo soy Patrice Stiller y voy a ser vuestra profesora durante todo el curso. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, pero también tendremos que aprender unas cuantas cosas... ¿Tenéis todos vuestros libros?

-¡Sí, señorita! –Respondieron los niños al unísono, girándose para sacar los libros de sus mochilas, pero la voz de su profesora los interrumpió.

-¿Tantas ganas tenéis de poneos a estudiar? –Los pequeños la miraron con extrañeza –Yo creo que sería mucho más divertido ir a la "Alfombra Mágica" –Y señaló una bonita alfombra situada en un rincón de la clase en la que todos podrían sentarse. Adrien alzó una ceja al escuchar la palabra "mágica" y se preguntó si su nueva profesora podía hacer magia –Podríamos contar unos cuentos, charlar un ratito... Aunque si preferís estudiar...

-¡No, señorita!- Gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo, levantándose de sus sillas y corriendo hacia la alfombra. Todos parecían contentos, pero se sintieron un poco intimidados cuando Aaron se abrió paso entre ellos dando codazos; sólo los chicos de su mesa parecieron librarse de la agresión, aunque Josh parecía esperarla, porque tenía los puños preparados para darle un golpe en la cara.

-Muy bien, niños –Dijo la profesora Stiller cuando todos los pequeños estuvieron acomodados –Podríamos conocernos un poco. ¿Qué os parece? –Los niños la miraron con cara rara y la mujer sonrió; todos los años era la misma reacción –Yo soy Patrice –Habló con total claridad, dando un ejemplo de lo que quería que hicieran –Soy mucho más vieja que vosotros –los pequeños sonrieron y afirmaron disimuladamente con la cabeza –Me encantan las tortitas con chocolate y ver los dibujos animados, aunque eso debe quedar entre nosotros; los mayores se reirían de mí si lo supieran...

La profesora parecía apenada al decir esas últimas palabras y los niños prometieron quedamente que no dirían nada. Adrien descubrió que su nueva señorita le caía muy bien y, cuando le llegó el turno de presentarse, lo hizo con total confianza; sus compañeros parecían agradables y sabía que todo saldría bien.

OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOo 

La mañana transcurrió con una lentitud exasperante. Los alumnos volvían a tener miedo de Severus Snape, y el profesor se paseaba por los pasillos con su expresión insondable de siempre, quitando puntos aquí y allá, y mirando su ropa con desagrado de cuando en cuando. A media mañana se encontró a Neville Longbottom en los pasillos; hubiera querido echarle una regañina, pero cuando lo vio aparecer con un brazo en cabestrillo y media cara cubierta por gasas de un blanco inmaculado, se contuvo. Al parecer, había tenido un pequeño problema con una exótica planta carnívora que la profesora Sprout adquirió durante sus vacaciones en Turquía: Neville se acercó demasiado a ella y la planta, que era tan violenta como un dragón, se quedó pegada entre su cara y su brazo durante un par de minutos, clavando sus espinas en la piel del chico y haciendo que una toxina especialmente virulenta entrara en su sangre de forma inmediata; afortunadamente, no era un veneno mortal y la vida de Neville no corrió peligro ni durante un segundo, pero sí necesitó de un tratamiento exhaustivo que duraría un par de semanas. Así pues, Severus se conformó con mirar al chico de mala gana y pasó de largo; en cierta forma, le daba un poco de pena.

Snape caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor; era hora del almuerzo y, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre, tenía que hablar con Albus sobre las túnicas. Lamentablemente, no podría ponerse a gritar delante de los alumnos, como era su intención, pero al menos se desahogaría y, con un poco de suerte, recuperaría su ropa.

-Severus.

El profesor de Pociones giró la cabeza con resignación, encontrándose con el rostro amable de Remus Lupin, que se acercaba a él caminando deprisa. Llevaba unos días esperando a que el licántropo fuera a buscarle; todavía no le había comentado nada sobre su futuro hijo y Severus sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Por supuesto, él no iría a felicitarlo por su futura paternidad; tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que hablar sobre niños con Lupin, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que Remus quisiera hacerlo. Tal vez quisiera tratar con él un asunto más grave, un asunto que ya se estaba imaginando.

-Buenos días, Remus –Saludó, reanudando la marcha en cuanto el antiguo Merodeador llegó a su altura -¿Quieres algún consejo para tus clases? –Ironizó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-No, muchas gracias. Creo que puedo arreglármelas perfectamente.

-Entonces...

-¿Cómo está Adrien?

Severus hizo una mueca; estaba seguro de que Remus no quería hablar de Adrien y odiaba cuando la gente se andaba con rodeos en lugar de hablar de forma directa.

-Muy bien, como siempre.

-Hoy empezaba el colegio. ¿Verdad? –Severus alzó una ceja; de sobra conocía la respuesta el bueno de Lupin –Nymphadora y Dedalus iban a vigilar hoy los alrededores...

-Sí. Albus me comentó algo...

-Seguro que todo va bien –Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ya habían llegado a la mesa de profesores y Lupin se acomodó al lado de Severus. Dumbledore aún no llegaba y el antiguo mortífago lo maldijo por lo bajo –Adrien debía estar muy nervioso...

-Sí que lo estaba –Severus soltó un bufidito -¿Ocurre algo, Lupin?

-En realidad, sí –Remus sonrió bobaliconamente –No hemos hablado sobre ello, pero supongo que sabrás que Nymphadora está embarazada...

-Sí –Severus sonrió de medio lado –Enhorabuena; un nuevo heredero de los "Merodeadores" para saltarse las reglas del colegio... –El hombre miró con desagrado a Harry Potter, que ya ocupaba su lugar habitual en la mesa Griffindor.

-Al menos, Adrien será mayor que él –Bromeó Severus, palmeando la espalda de su colega y ganándose una mirada cargada de dureza –Mi "Merodeador" no tendrá oportunidad de colgar boca abajo al pobrecito Snape...

Remus sabía que esa había sido una broma demasiado osada, pero también sabía que Severus se la tomaría mejor que en otros tiempos. Notó que el profesor se tensaba y apretaba las mandíbulas un momento, aunque terminó por recuperar su apariencia fría y optó por ignorar el comentario.

-¿Estás preocupado por algo, Lupin? –Preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano y queriendo ponerle las cosas fáciles por una vez en su vida.

-Sí... –Remus carraspeó –Sé que tú no eres un experto en la materia, pero eres el mejor fabricante de la poción matalobos que existe en la actualidad...

-La licantropía es hereditaria, Remus –Atajó Snape; al fin hablaban del asunto que preocupaba a su viejo enemigo y no quería seguir dando rodeos –Debías saberlo antes de decidir ser padre...

-Nymphadora y yo hablamos sobre ello, Severus –Remus volvió a carraspear –El embarazo ha sido planeado; pasamos varios meses pensando en el tema, así que no creas que es una irresponsabilidad. Queremos ser padres.

-Lo sé –Severus cabeceó; ante sus ojos apareció un poco de carne asada con puré de patatas –Es muy típico de ti; no podría decir lo mismo de Tonks, pero supongo que alguna influencia ejercerás sobre ella.

Remus cabeceó; esa era la primera vez que recibía un halago de Severus (o algo que lo parecía) y se sentía un poco extraño.

-Sabemos que el bebé heredará mi problema, pero también confiamos en que haya alguna forma de atajarlo –volvió a carraspear; era evidente que esa conversación no le estaba resultando sencilla –Queríamos pedirte que... Bueno, eres un gran investigador; has logrado mejorar la Poción Matalobos y... Tienes buena fama –Severus alzó las cejas; hubiera interrumpido los halagos, pero era divertido escucharlos –Nos preguntábamos si podrías averiguar si existe alguna forma de que el bebé...

-Sus transformaciones no serán agradables –Severus cabeceó, interrumpiendo la perorata confusa de Lupin –Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Conversando como dos hombres adultos y civilizados?

Albus Dumbledore acababa de llegar, acompañado por Minerva McGonagall, que tomó asiento sin decir nada. El viejo mago miraba a sus dos profesores con expresión divertida y sonrió abiertamente cuando ambos le lanzaron dos miradas de sorpresa; un segundo después, la de Remus se tornó tan alegre como la del anciano, pero Severus se volvió furibunda. Todavía se acordaba de las túnicas...

-Intentándolo, al menos –Comentó distraídamente Remus, comenzando a comer.

-Me alegra oír eso –Albus se sentó, sonriendo –He recibido el último reporte de Tonks hace diez minutos; Adrien parece estar disfrutando de su primer día de colegio.

-¿De verdad? –Severus alzó una ceja; le gustaba oír aquello, pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar -¿Habrá disfrutando tanto como conspirando en contra de su padre?

-¿Conspirando? –El anciano se hizo el desentendido –No sé de qué hablas...

-¿No? –Severus colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa; unos cuantos alumnos de primero lo miraron y se encogieron en sus sillas. Parecía un lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa -¿No recuerdas dónde metisteis Adrien y tú mis túnicas negras?

-¿Qué? –El brillo travieso en las pupilas azules delataba su culpabilidad.

-Tienes demasiados años para estos juegos, Albus –Bufó Snape; Remus lió disimuladamente a su lado –Quiero que me las devolváis.

-Pero, Severus, no sé...

-Sois todos una terrible influencia –Protestó el hombre, volviendo a remover su comida –Engañáis al niño y...

-Adrien me pidió ayuda –Albus se encogió de hombros, tomando su cuchillo y su tenedor con delicadeza –Yo me limité a prestársela. Creo que al niño no le agrada tu vestuario y, sinceramente, se te ve mucho mejor esta mañana... Quizás, si fruncieras un poco menos el ceño y no gruñeras a todo el mundo...

Severus negó con la cabeza, exasperado. Aquella conversación no les llevaría a ningún lado, así que decidió comer en paz. Albus estaba empezando a comportarse como un niño y no quería imaginar lo que podría hacer Adrien si contaba con un cómplice como él.

OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOoººoO OoººoOOoººoOOo 

Las clases habían terminado unas cuantas horas antes. Adrien había comido en casa de Josh, descubriendo que su madre era una experta cocinera, amante de la dieta mediterránea; el pequeño había descubierto los milagros del pollo frito con aceite de oliva y había decidido que su padre debía aprender a cocinar de esa forma. Puesto que el viejo Severus había decidido ocuparse de las tareas domésticas, no estaría de más guiarle un poco e instarle a cocinar aquellas cosas tan buenas.

En el colegio, todo había ido muy bien. Pasaron todo el día hablando y jugando; estuvieron un rato muy grande en el patio y conocieron al bedel del colegio, un hombre bajito y gordo que siempre iba por ahí con su escoba y una bolsa de caramelos de menta. Adrien se había acordado de su abuelo, cuando el hombre le metió un par de dulces en el bolsillo, y había decidido que le caería bien.

Los otros niños eran bastante agradables, aunque, durante el recreo, ya se habían separado en grupitos. Adrien y Josh jugaron con las gemelas y con Amy; Aaron se fue con otros niños con pinta de matones y estuvieron por ahí, molestando a los demás. Sin embargo, la profesora Stiller no les dejaba reñir de verdad, así que todos estaban relativamente a salvo.

También vieron a los chicos mayores; jugaban al fútbol en el campo trasero, dándose patadas y empujones que parecían muy dolorosos. Adrien pensó en pedirles permiso para jugar con ellos, aunque cambió de idea cuando los vio golpearse tan bruscamente; era mejor volver al tobogán con Josh y los demás...

La profesora Stiller les explicó las normas del colegio y les dio un papelito para que no las olvidaran. También les comentó cómo organizarían las clases y les pidió que al día siguiente estuvieran preparados para comenzar a estudiar. Conocieron al profesor Green, que les enseñaría Educación Física, y a la señorita Lilles, que sería su profesora de Idiomas. La hora de volver a casa llegó muy pronto y, cuando Josh y Adrien llegaron junto a Carole, le explicaron todo lo que habían hecho en cuestión de segundos. La mujer pareció alegrarse de que todo fuera bien y abrazó a Josh con mucha fuerza; Adrien no entendía por qué ella se emocionaba tanto, aunque esperaba que a su padre le ocurriera lo mismo.

-Aaron es malo –Dijo Josh mientras volvían a casa –Le pega a los otros niños...

-¿Os ha hecho algo a vosotros? –Preguntó Carole, sonando preocupada.

-No, pero ojalá lo intenté –Josh blandió sus puñitos –Yo le dejaré un ojo morado y Adrien podría morderle...

-¡Josh!

Carole había regañado a su hijo, pero a Adrien aquello le pareció una buena idea. Si Aaron se atrevía a hacerles algo, se unirían en su contra y terminarían venciéndole, eso seguro.

Después de comer, puesto que no tenían que hacer gran cosa, Carole los llevó un rato al centro comercial. Les compró una camiseta a cada uno, ambas de color rojo y sin ningún dibujo, y después fueron al parque para que se divirtieran. Era maravilloso ver que los niños se llevaban tan bien; Carole estaba segura de que, en esa ciudad, Josh y ella podrían encontrar el hogar que tanto tiempo llevaban buscando. La mujer se había sentado en un banco; hacía un poco frío, pero a los pequeños no les importaba lo más mínimo. No dejaban de moverse, corriendo, saltando y riendo por todos los rincones del parque; no eran los únicos, pues muchos padres aprovecharon el día soleado para que sus niños agotaran una parte de sus energías. Tenerlos encerrados en casa durante muchas horas volvía a los chicos demasiado inquietos; los ponía nerviosos y resultaban insoportables, así que era un alivio poder dejarlos en libertad durante un par de horas. Al menos, estaban demasiado ocupados divirtiéndose para planear alguna trastada...

Un poco más tarde de las seis, Severus Snape llegó con total puntualidad al parque. Saludó a Adrien desde la distancia, indicándole que podía jugar un rato más, y se acercó a Carole, sentándose a su lado; la mujer le sonrió amablemente y señaló a los niños con la cabeza.

-Terminarán agotados –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose por el frío –Creo que se han hecho muy amigos...

-Sí... ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Bastante bien. Están muy contentos y no han dejado de contar maravillas de la profesora Stiller.

Severus observó a los niños con detenimiento. Unas semanas atrás, había llegado a la conclusión de que Adrien necesitaba tener cerca otros chicos de su edad y, viendo la cara de absoluta felicidad que lucía, había estado en lo cierto. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande y, a juzgar por su esplendorosa sonrisa, Josh estaba en la misma situación; eran compañeros de juego y se entendían y complementaban a la perfección. Severus no podía estar más contento.

-Espero poder acudir a la reunión con su profesora –Comentó, más para sí que para Carole –Quiero estar al tanto de sus avances.

-Habrá que esperar unas semanas. La profesora quiere observar a los niños antes de hablar con sus padres. La primera evaluación de conocimientos no será hasta Navidad, pero estoy segura de que para el mes de octubre ya nos habrá citado una vez –Carole se arrebujó en su abrigo –Supongo que también querrá hablarnos de la fiesta de Halloween y la obra de Navidad...

-¿Obra?

-Sí –Carole cabeceó –El colegio hace una obra de teatro todas las Navidades; los niños ensayan por las tardes y luego hacen una representación delante de sus compañeros.

-Teatro –Severus alzó las cejas -¿Qué representación hacen?

-Normalmente, hacen una adaptación de "Cuento de Navidad" –Era evidente que Carole estaba más informada de los asuntos del colegio que Severus; la mujer había hablado con bastantes madres antes de matricular al niño, así que sabía muchas más cosas de las que pudiera imaginar su interlocutor –Se pelean por el papel del señor Scrooge... Será divertido verles.

-Sí...

Severus suspiró; no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que la joven estaba diciendo, aunque eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir. Debería averiguar qué obra era "Cuento de Navidad" para poder mantener una conversación medianamente normal sobre ese tema.

-Será mejor que me lleve a Josh a casa –Carole se levantó –Recogeré mañana a Adrien a las siete y media.

-Estará esperándola.

-Bien... Hasta mañana, entonces.

Carole hizo un gesto y Josh acudió inmediatamente a su lado. Adrien y él se despidieron calurosamente y Severus observó a la madre y al hijo alejándose por el parque; quizás miró con demasiado interés a aquellos dos, pues salió de su ensoñación gracias a una pequeña mano que se paseaba insistentemente frente a sus ojos.

-¡Papi! –Decía Adrien, sonriendo abiertamente -¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Oh, claro! –Severus reaccionó, carraspeó suavemente y se puso en pie, cogiendo a Adrien en brazos y recibiendo encantado los besitos del niño -¿No traes tu mochila?

-La he dejado en el coche de Carole –Explicó el niño, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz –Como hoy no hemos hecho tareas en el cole, me ha dicho que puede guardarla para que yo no tenga que cargar con ella todo el tiempo.

-¡Oh, muy bien! –Severus miró al niño con curiosidad, alzando una ceja –Y, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Adrien no necesitó que le dijeran nada más. En ese preciso momento, se puso a hablar sobre todas las cosas que había hecho y no paró hasta que, unas horas después, Severus lo llevó a la cama, lo arropó con las sábanas y le pidió que se durmiera solo porque él tenía que trabajar durante un rato. A Adrien eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero estaba tan cansado que, por una noche, no le dio miedo la oscuridad, no pensó en el hombre malo y no se enteró cuando Severus se acostó a su lado, cerca de la media noche, tras ojear unos cuantos libros antiguos de su biblioteca particular. Libros sobre licantropía que pertenecieron a la familia de su madre y que, tal vez, podrían ayudarle a resolver el problema de Remus Lupin. Por el momento no había encontrado nada, pero pensaba seguir buscando. Ahora que estaba Adrien, entendía muchas cosas relacionadas con el comportamiento de los padres: admiraba a Lily Potter por salvar a su hijo, comprendía la desesperación de Narcissa Malfoy la noche que fue a solicitar su ayuda, y era plenamente consciente de lo preocupado que debía estar Remus en ese momento. Quizás, en otro tiempo, no le hubiera ayudado, pero ahora sentía que el niño no-nato merecía que alguien lo ayudara y él, Severus Snape, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.


	28. Londres

Hola a todo el mundo. Hace un par de semanas que no actualizo, así que aprovecho para pedir perdón, pero algunas veces, no se puede. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Tampoco he podido responder a los reviews que me habéis enviado, pero procuraré hacerlo en el siguiente capi, si dispongo de un poco de tiempo más que ahora.

_Este capítulo es un punto de inflexión. Ya hemos introducido a Adrien en el mundo mágico y, a partir de ahora, me centraré en la historia "romántica" de Carole y Severus; espero que os guste el giro que van a dar los acontecimientos y, bueno, Adrien perderá protagonismo... ¡Qué no1 Si hasta va a ser un Celestino, el pobrecito mío..._

_En fin, decir que los personajes no son míos (pero eso ya lo sabíais), y dar las gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Un besazo para todos y hasta pronto, _

_Cris Snape_

_(Pd. : Muchas gracias, Ana, de nuevo. Siento darte tanto trabajo XD)_

**CAPÍTULO 28. Londres**

Durante el resto de la semana, Severus Snape llegó a la conclusión de que los niños pequeños, y en particular Adrien, nunca dejarían de sorprenderle.

El martes por la mañana, mientras desayunaban en la cocina, el brujo había sacado a colación el tema de sus túnicas robadas. Pensaba que amenazando a Adrien con castigarle de nuevo, el niño le diría donde le había escondido toda su ropa, pero se equivocó. De hecho, el mocoso aseguraba no saber de qué le estaba hablando, aunque su sonrisa maliciosa indicaba lo contrario; eso era, a todas luces, una mentira. Una mentira perfectamente respaldada por Albus Dumbledore, así que el niño debía sentirse muy protegido teniendo un aliado como aquel.

Así pues, Severus Snape tuvo que acudir a trabajar con una de sus túnicas de colores. Cambió el azul marino por el verde oscuro, que le daba un aspecto mucho más Slytherin, y sintió la tentación de meterse en la mente de Adrien para averiguar dónde estaba el escondite secreto. Desechó la idea inmediatamente y decidió esperar un par de días y, si finalmente no se salía con la suya, probar con un nuevo método: el chantaje.

Todo iba a ser muy sencillo: primero, pondría la miel en los labios de Adrien, anunciando un viaje a Londres para el fin de semana y, después, llegarían las condiciones. Sólo habría viaje si aparecían sus túnicas. Severus estaba seguro de que el niño terminaría cediendo y su humor mejoró un poco en los días sucesivos. En Hogwarts las cosas transcurrían con normalidad: los Gryffindor´s eran tan molestos como siempre, las clases de Pociones seguían siendo un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo y Albus se mostraba más juguetón que nunca. Severus había empezado a dedicar un tiempo cada noche a estudiar todos sus libros sobre licantropía; era extraño para él comprobar la empatía que comenzaba a sentir hacia Remus: parecía que la paternidad los había unido después de tantos años de enemistad. No obstante, no podía dedicar a esa investigación todo el tiempo que necesitaba: al parecer, el accidente de Neville Longbottom en el aula de Pociones había sido más grave de lo que todos pensaron en un principio. A raíz del ataque de la exótica planta carnívora, el brazo herido de Neville permanecía insensible y medio paralizado; la profesora Sprout, madame Pomfrey y Severus habían comenzado a tratar el veneno para intentar sanar al muchacho, pero tampoco lograban grandes avances en ese sentido.

Adrien, por su parte, se sentía feliz con su nueva vida académica. Ya contaba con unos cuantos amigos con los que jugar y, ciertamente, no tenía tiempo para aburrirse; su relación con Josh era cada vez más estrecha y se les veía casi inseparables. El miércoles por la tarde, Aaron y su grupo de matones arrinconaron a Adrien en los lavabos del colegio; el niño había intentado escapar, pero los otros no se lo permitieron y, justo cuando estaban a punto de robarle su almuerzo, Josh había entrado y había defendido al que, posiblemente, era su único amigo de verdad. La pelea en el baño les costó un castigo con la profesora Stiller, pero ellos estaban contentos porque sabían que eran un buen equipo; si estaban juntos, ni Aaron ni los otros niños se atreverían a meterse con ellos. La cosa se puso un poco fea cuando Carole se enteró de lo ocurrido, pero no se enfadó tanto como Josh esperaba; de hecho, estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando supo que su hijo había protegido a Adrien. Y, en cuanto a Severus, él ni siquiera se enfadó; más bien parecía orgulloso porque los matones del colegio no habían podido intimidar al pequeño...

En resumidas cuentas, la semana transcurrió con normalidad y el viernes por la tarde llegó sin que se dieran cuenta. Severus había dejado de castigar a sus alumnos; lo que parecía una nueva forma de educar no era más que un acto meramente egoísta: si cometía la estupidez de arrestar a algún estudiante por las tardes, no podría estar con Adrien, así que últimamente se conformaba con quitar cantidades horripilantes de puntos. Por ejemplo, cuando un Hufflepuff de sexto año se atrevió a chasquear la lengua en señal de rebeldía, Severus le arrebató cincuenta puntos de una sola vez; normalmente le hubiera costado una semana de detenciones limpiando calderos con agua y jabón, pero las cosas habían cambiado y, pese a que las puntuaciones de todas las casas, menos Slytherin, eran inusualmente bajas, los estudiantes estaban contentos. Ya no tenían que pasar tardes eternas en compañía de su desagradable profesor de Pociones.

Severus había regresado a casa antes de las seis. El día no era soleado, como los anteriores, así que el brujo tuvo que ir a buscar a Adrien al pequeño apartamento que Carole Allerton tenía en un bloque de pisos cercano al centro de la ciudad. Era un edificio antiguo y un tanto descuidado, pero aquel no parecía un mal sitio para vivir. Todos los vecinos de la niñera de su hijo eran familias de clase media y el bullicio en la escalera sorprendió al profesor; los niños jugueteaban por los pasillos comunales, corriendo y gritando mientras sus padres les regañaban desde el interior de los pisos. En cuanto vieron a Severus, los mocosos lo rodearon sonriendo alegremente y lo acompañaron hasta la casa de Carole; debía ser interesante vivir en un sitio así, aunque Snape prefería la tranquilidad de su vivienda en las afueras. Quizás su barrio era mucho más ruinoso (y peligroso) que ese, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba.

En cuanto lo dejaron frente a la puerta del ático propiedad de Carole, los niños desaparecieron y esa parte del edificio quedó en silencio. Tan solo se escuchaban las voces lejanas de los pequeños que jugaban un par de plantas más abajo. Severus intentó recuperar el aire; acababa de subir seis pisos casi corriendo y, aunque estaba acostumbrado a recorrer los largos pasillos de Hogwarts casi sin pestañear, no solía hacerlo siguiendo el ritmo de una manada de críos hiperactivos. Así pues, se quedó parado frente a la puerta unos cuantos segundos y, finalmente llamó; le extrañó un poco que Adrien y Josh no estuvieran con los otros niños aunque, según pudo observar, la mayoría eran más grandes que ellos y, quizás, eso les intimidó un poco.

Carole fue la encargada de abrir la puerta. Con el pelo recogido de una forma bastante desordenada, y el rostro manchado de harina, era evidente que la había pillado cocinando; llevaba puesto un mandil de vivos colores sobre sus vaqueros desgastados y su jersey rosa de hilo, y se limpiaba las manos con un paño que combinaba perfectamente con el mandil.

-Hola, señor Snape –Saludó con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar a su casa –No le esperábamos tan pronto. Los niños están en la cocina.

Severus entró directamente a la sala de estar, una habitación no demasiado grande y muy bien iluminada que contaba con tres puertas laterales: una que daba a la cocina, situada a la derecha, y otras dos, justo enfrente, que contactaban con el único dormitorio de la vivienda y un pequeño cuarto de baño.

-Hemos estado preparando una tarta de manzana –Explicó Carole, guiándolo a través del salón, que estaba plagado de juguetes y hojas con dibujos infantiles –Acabamos de meterla en el horno. Los niños están limpiándolo todo.

Efectivamente, Adrien y Josh estaban subidos en la encimera, ataviados con dos mandiles multicolores que les quedaban bastante grandes; cada uno tenía un trapo húmedo en las manos y frotaban las manchas de harina con fuerza, consiguiendo dejarlo todo aún más sucio. Tenían las caritas tan manchadas como Carole y, cuando vieron entrar a Severus, bajaron al suelo como buenamente pudieron; Adrien corrió a los brazos de su padre, mientras que Josh se quedó atrás, un tanto intimidado por la presencia del hombre.

-¡Papi! –Severus alzó al niño en brazos y dejó que le diera una buena sesión de besos -¡Hemos hecho una tarta!

-Carole me comentó algo sobre eso –Snape sonrió, sosteniendo a Adrien unos segundos, hasta que éste comenzó a removerse para recuperar su posición en el suelo de la cocina.

-¡Es de manzana! –Exclamó el niño, corriendo hacia el horno y pegando su carita al cristal; hizo gestos a su padre para que se acercara y éste obedeció –Josh y yo hemos ayudado a Carole a poner todos los ingredientes en el molde y, después, pondremos la mermelada en la tarta.

-Esta es la mermelada –Josh había hablado con timidez, mostrando un bote alargado de tapa verdosa. Severus miró a ese pequeño un momento, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse con un niño que no era nada suyo. Quizás, ser amable no fuera una mala opción, aunque él no tuviera demasiada práctica mostrándose agradable con el prójimo.

-Uhm... –Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, aunque logró sonreír, de tal forma que Josh pareció un poco más tranquilo. Severus había notado que su presencia amedrentaba al mocoso rubio, y eso le incomodaba, así que cualquier avance sería muy significativo, sobre todo si Adrien había escogido a ese niño como su mejor amigo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que la tarta esté lista? –Preguntó Adrien con suavidad, tomando a su padre de una mano y logrando, de forma disimulada, que se sentara en la silla más alejada de la puerta –Carole ha dicho que me dará un trozo... ¿Nos quedamos, papi?

-Sí... –Josh avanzó hasta los Snape, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Severus -¿Os quedáis?

El profesor de Pociones miró a los dos niños con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Josh y Adrien sonreían de una forma que pretendía ser encantadora, esperando con expectación la respuesta del adulto; un brillo en los ojitos de ambos, expresaba una gran determinación para salirse con la suya y, desde la puerta, Carole sonreía con los brazos cruzados. Ella, que en esos cinco días había aprendido cómo se las gastaban esos dos enanos, sabía que Severus Snape no podría negarse.

-Sólo faltan veinte minutos para que termine la cocción –Carole se paseó hasta el horno y le echó un vistazo a la tarta –Después, habrá que esperar un poco antes de añadir la mermelada, hasta que se enfríe...

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Adrien –Dijo Severus, tras unos segundos de reflexión –Mañana vamos a Londres y tienes que hacer todos los deberes...

-¡Oh, ya los hicimos! –Adrien miró a Josh y éste confirmó esa información moviendo la cabeza –Por favor, papi... Hemos tardado mucho en hacer la tarta...

-Sí –Josh intervino –Por favor...

Severus frunció el ceño. No era fácil resistir los envites de dos niños tan cabezotas como aquellos al mismo tiempo, así que terminó por soltar un largo suspiro de resignación y afirmó con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, los pequeños soltaron un gritito emocionado y rompieron a reír.

-¡Gracias, papi!

Adrien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y volvió junto a Josh, que sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se acercaron al horno, dispuestos a vigilar la tarta, olvidadas ya sus tareas de limpieza. Carole se colocó tras ello, sonriente, y les dio un pequeño susto cuando habló.

-La tarta no se hará antes porque os paséis todo el rato mirándola –Dijo con suavidad, y los pequeños la observaron con curiosidad -¿Por qué no vais a jugar un rato a la habitación?

Adrien y Josh se miraron un momento, se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, y salieron corriendo de la cocina. Sus voces infantiles dejaron de escucharse cuando cerraron una puerta tras de sí.

Carole y Severus se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin saber muy bien qué decir. La mujer optó por ponerse a limpiar, mientras el hombre recorría la estancia con los ojos, sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso. Por alguna extraña razón, encontraba a aquella mujer sugerentemente atractiva, incluso ataviada con aquel ridículo mandil y con su cabello manchado de harina. Hacía mucho que Severus no se encontraba tan fuera de lugar; no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar esa clase de sentimientos y, lo único que podía hacer, era luchar porque sus ojos no fueran a pararse en una parte inadecuada de la fisonomía de Carole.

-Bueno... –Carole fue la primera en hablar, dejando de retirar los restos de harina de la encimera –Ya ha pasado la primera semana de curso...

-Sí... –Severus alzó una ceja y se movió, inquieto. La conversación no prometía ser demasiado larga.

-Usted era profesor. ¿Verdad? Adrien ha comentado algo al respecto...

-Sí... –Severus carraspeó –Doy clases en un internado...

-¡Oh! –Carole cabeceó y siguió limpiando –Los niños han insistido mucho, pero si no puede esperar...

-No importa. Mañana iremos a Londres, pero será un viaje corto, no hay demasiadas cosas que preparar.

-Bien...

Se produjo un breve periodo de silencio. Carole seguía poniendo todo en orden y Severus ya no tenía más rincones que observar, así que miraba por la ventana, volviendo su vista hacia la niñera de su hijo de cuando en cuando. Ella estaba de espaldas, un poco inclinada hacia delante, y sus curvas femeninas se vislumbraban perfectamente bajo la tela de su jersey y su pantalón.

Carole se giró repentinamente, descubriendo los ojos negros de Severus fijos en él, y se sintió algo molesta, aunque optó por pasarlo por alto; después de todo, el hombre se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, aunque no llegó a sonrojarse. No parecía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Adrien es un chico muy obediente –Comentó Carole, dándose la vuelta de repente –Se nota que está bien educado; creo que es una buena influencia para Josh...

-Es todo mérito de su madre –Severus suspiró, poniéndose en pie –Mariah hizo un buen trabajo con el niño; resulta extremadamente sencillo tratar con él. Parece tener muy claro lo que está mal y lo que está bien y, por regla general, no se salta las normas.

Carole cabeceó, apoyándose en la encimera.

-Habla mucho sobre ella –Anunció, sonriendo de medio lado –Recuerda muchas cosas y, cada vez que hacemos algo, explica cómo lo hacía con su madre. Parece echarla mucho de menos.

-Es normal –Severus se cruzó de brazos; se encontraba a gusto hablando con Carole sobre esos temas. Era la primera persona, sin contar a Albus, con la que hablaba sobre el comportamiento de Adrien, y la opinión de la mujer le parecía muy interesante –Es demasiado pequeño para comprender el significado de la muerte. Parece entender perfectamente que su madre se ha ido para siempre pero, de vez en cuando, me pregunta si Mariah va a volver por Navidad o para su cumpleaños... Aunque –Severus carraspeó –Supongo que usted sabe a que me refiero, puesto que el padre de Josh...

Severus había intentado ser sutil. Hacía ya varios días que aquella duda le rondaba por la cabeza: ¿Qué había sido del padre de Josh? Era plenamente consciente de que el hombre no estaba necesariamente muerto, y por eso introdujo aquel tema en la conversación. A pesar de su tono informal, sus intenciones quedaron en evidencia y Carole se tensó, apretó las mandíbulas y se irguió, cogiendo el trapo de la limpieza de una manera casi compulsiva.

-El padre de Josh no está muerto –Masculló, con voz dura. Severus creyó ver un halo de dolor en sus ojos, pero esa visión duró apenas un segundo –Y ese no es un tema que me guste tratar. Josh y yo nunca hablamos de su padre; espero que entienda eso.

Severus también se puso tieso. Ignoraba los motivos que tendría Carole para hablar de esa forma, pero las palabras le parecieron terriblemente injustas; él se había perdido cuatro años de la vida de su hijo, y hubieran sido muchos más si Mariah no hubiera muerto. A pesar de la inmensa gratitud que sentía por la madre de Adrien, a pesar de que sentía por ella un cariño especial, no podía evitar echarle en cara todo el tiempo perdido; entendía que ella no tenía ningún derecho de alejarlo de su lado y, en cualquiera otra circunstancia, no se lo hubiera perdonado. Pero Mariah estaba muerta; le había dejado el regalo más especial de su vida y sólo podía agradecerle, noche tras noche, que hubiera confiado en él para cuidar a Adrien. Por eso le pareció casi inmoral que Carole hablara así, porque parecía estar privando a un padre de la compañía de su hijo y él, Severus Snape, ya sabía lo que era pasar por eso. Aunque, quizás, la mujer tuviera sus razones para actuar de esa forma.

-Todos los niños necesitan a sus padres –Dijo con suspicacia. Aunque, de pronto, se acordó de su propio padre, comprendiendo que él no lo necesitaba en absoluto...

-¿Eso cree? –Carole esbozó una sonrisa irónica –Para ser padre, no basta con dejar embarazada a una mujer... Aunque no voy a darle explicaciones. No es asunto suyo lo que ocurra entre mi hijo y su padre.

Dicho eso, Carole se giró de forma airada, y empezó a frotar como si fuera a arrancar la encimera con sus uñas. Severus meditó sus palabras unos segundos y tuvo que darle la razón; le había parecido captar una leve indirecta oculta en esas frases, pero no le dio importancia. Buscó algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió cómo continuar con la conversación; Carole parecía enfadada y él, debía reconocerlo, no era precisamente un hombre locuaz, así que se volvió a sentar, con los ojos fijos en la tarta, rezando para que se terminara de hacer lo antes posible.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Josh, los niños jugaban con los muñecos articulados del chico rubio. Era, a todas luces, un dormitorio infantil, con una sola cama, un escritorio y un armario, repleto de juguetes y fotografías de dinosaurios por todas partes. Adrien sabía que, como el apartamento era tan pequeño, la mamá de Carole tenía que dormir en el sofá-cama del salón; algunas veces, Josh se acostaba con ella, pero normalmente dormía solo. Adrien todavía no le había confesado que él siempre dormía con su padre; tenía la sensación de que eso era algo que no todos los niños podían permitirse el lujo de hacer.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Josh había sacado sus dos muñecos favoritos: uno, vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje, y el otro con un traje de astronauta. Los niños jugaban a las peleas, sin importarles demasiado el hecho de que seguían sucios, con el pelo cubierto de harina.

-Tu papá es muy serio –Dijo Josh, deteniendo el juego como si quisiera darle más importancia a aquella conversación –Da un poco de miedo...

-¿Sí? –Adrien pareció divertido ante esa afirmación de su amigo –A mí no me asusta aunque, al principio... –Adrien se mordió el labio, recordando el día en que conoció a su padre –Sí que daba un poco de miedo.

-Mi mamá también da miedo a veces –Josh se estremeció y Adrien rió por lo bajo. Ya había visto a Carole enfadada y, sí, se había asustado un poco. No parecía la misma persona –Sobre todo cuando grita...

Adrien no dijo nada respecto a ese comentario. Agitó su muñeco, provocando a Josh, que inmediatamente volvió a jugar con él.

-Josh... –Adrien se detuvo de nuevo, pensando en algo que le preocupaba desde hacía varios días -¿Tú no tienes un papá?

-Sí... –El rubio siguió jugando, aunque se había puesto tenso repentinamente –No me acuerdo mucho de él, pero sí sé que mi mamá solía llorar mucho antes, cuando no nos habíamos mudado –Josh entornó los ojos y miró a Adrien fijamente, como si su amigo pudiera responder a las dudas que tenía –A mi mamá no le gusta que hable sobre él; se enfadará si sabe que te he contado cosas...

-Yo no le diré nada –Dijo Adrien con solemnidad –No quiero que te regañe...

Josh pareció meditar la situación unos segundos, como si estuviera a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Finalmente, suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Adrien, para hablar en tono confidencial.

-Yo no veía mucho a mi papá –Dijo, en un susurro –Venía a casa algunas veces y mi mamá siempre me mandaba a mi habitación... Yo me escondía debajo de la cama; nunca pasó nada, pero me daba miedo porque, cuando mi papá se iba, mi mamá siempre se quedaba llorando... –Josh miró a la puerta, temiendo que ésta pudiera abrirse –Algunas veces, le preguntaba por él a mi mami, pero ella siempre me decía que tenía que olvidarme de todo, porque mi papá no me quería... –Josh bajó la cabeza –Mi papá no quiere a nadie, ni a sí mismo, o eso decía mi mamá... –Josh se irguió de pronto; le estaba sentando bien hablar de todo aquello –Por eso nos mudamos, para que él dejara de molestarnos... Hemos estado en muchos sitios, pero mi mamá no encontraba trabajo, hasta ahora –Josh sonrió y una sonrisa franca apareció en su rostro –Me gusta estar aquí...

-Ojalá no tengas que irte nunca –Adrien se puso en pie, agitándose con nerviosismo –Ojalá tu papá no venga nunca a molestaros, para que no os tengáis que marchar otra vez...

-Sí –Josh agachó la mirada –Algunas veces me gustaría poder conocer a mi papá, aunque sea malo...

-¡Oh! –Adrien se acomodó al lado del niño otra vez –A mí me gustaría que mi mamá volviera...

Los niños se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, con expresión abatida. Parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Adrien alzó la cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente; acababa de tener la idea más genial del mundo...

-Oye, Josh –Dijo, asegurándose de que nadie los estaba escuchando –Tú tienes una mamá y yo tengo un papá... ¿Te gustaría que ellos...?

Adrien se quedó callado, alzando una ceja significativamente. Josh abrió la boca, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Oh! –el niño cabeceó, sonriendo a su vez –Tu papá podría ser el mío, y mi mamá, la tuya...

-¡Sí! –Adrien se levantó de un salto; Josh lo imitó un segundo después -¡Y nosotros podríamos ser hermanos!... ¿Te gustaría ser mi hermano?

-¡Sí! ¡Será muy divertido!

-Entonces...

Adrien abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Desde allí, Josh y él podía ver a sus respectivos padres, tercamente callados y muy serios, como si acabaran de discutir. Los pequeños parecían estar pensando lo mismo y Adrien volvió a cerrar la puerta, bajando la voz de nuevo.

-Para ser hermanos, nuestros papás tendrán que casarse –Dijo, muy sabiamente, recordando las cosas que su madre le había explicado acerca del matrimonio.

-Y, para casarse, tienen que estar enamorados –Josh también sabía lo suyo, así que alzó la cabeza, orgulloso de sus conocimientos -¿Crees que...?

-No sé –Adrien volvió a abrir la puerta, para observar a los adultos –A lo mejor, tenemos que ayudarles un poquito...

OOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOoo 

El sábado por la mañana, Severus y Adrien utilizaron la red-flú para viajar hasta Londres. Finalmente, el "chantaje" del adulto respecto a las túnicas había funcionado y, la noche anterior, toda la ropa había regresado al armario misteriosamente; Adrien se negó rotundamente a decir cómo lo había hecho, y Severus no intento sonsacarle. Así pues, al día siguiente, realizaron la tan ansiada visita al señor Burns. El niño había pedido media docena de veces que se aparecieran en la oficina del señor Burns, ignorando los peligros que ese hecho podría acarrear, pero en esa ocasión no logró salirse con la suya.

La noche anterior, habían vuelto bastante tarde a casa. La famosa tarta de manzana tardó más del tiempo previsto en cocerse y, para cuando quiso estar lo suficientemente fría, ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Josh y Adrien parecieron realmente encantados ante ese hecho y, cuando regresaron a la cocina, hartos de jugar, comenzaron a comportarse de una forma extraña, buscando las formas más variopintas para que sus respectivos padres estuvieran siempre juntos. Severus había observado un par de miradas maliciosas, y Carole parecía desconcertada al ver a su hijo tan animoso, pero ninguno de los dijo nada. La breve discusión que habían mantenido, se olvidó durante la velada y, cuando Severus logró llevarse a Adrien, pensó que le costaría una eternidad que el niño se durmiera esa noche. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado cansado y nervioso y cayó rendido enseguida, para satisfacción de su padre, que pudo dedicar un par de horas a realizar estudios sobre la licantropía infantil y, de paso, averiguar algo más sobre la planta exótica que había atacado a Neville Longbottom en los invernaderos del colegio. Se fue a la cama bastante tarde, aunque logró descansar y, por la mañana, fue despertado por Adrien, que daba saltitos a su lado, ansioso por ir a ver a Edward Burns.

Aterrizaron en la chimenea de "El Caldero Chorreante" a la hora del desayuno. A esas alturas del año, no había demasiados clientes, pero el ambiente en la taberna no podía ser más animoso. Era fin de semana y algunas parejas de magos jóvenes aprovechaban esos días para llevar a sus hijos pequeños al Callejón Diagon. Adrien observó con curiosidad a los otros niños brujos, y éstos hicieron lo propio, fijándose sobre todo en sus ropas muggles; al pequeño le hubiera encantado jugar con alguno de ellos, pero Severus lo cogió de la mano inmediatamente, y lo arrastró a la barra del bar, sentándolo en una de las banquetas.

-Vaya –Tom, el tabernero, se acercó a ellos al cabo de unos segundos, sonriendo amablemente –Si es el joven Adrien Bellefort-Snape –El hombre extendió una mano que el niño estrechó fuertemente –En tu última visita causaste un gran revuelo. ¿Lo sabías?

-No, señor –Adrien negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué haría él tal cosa? Miró a su padre un segundo, para descubrir que éste sonreía misteriosamente.

-Claro que no lo sabías –Tom le revolvió el cabello (para su profundo disgusto) y se volvió hacia Severus –Buenos días, Snape. ¿Qué os pongo?

-¡Oh! –Adrien dio un respingo, antes de que su padre pudiera responder -¡Un zumo, por favor!

-Por supuesto. –Tom cabeceó; Severus indicó con un gesto que quería lo mismo y el tabernero fue en busca del pedido.

Inmediatamente, Adrien se arrodilló sobre su banqueta y miró a su padre con avidez, ansioso por recibir una respuesta para las dudas que Tom le había creado.

-¿Por qué causé revuelo, papi?

-Por el mismo motivo que lo causaste en Hogwarts –Severus se sentó a su lado, haciendo que se sentara correctamente –Esas son cosas que no deben preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, papi.

En ese momento, Tom regresó, colocando el desayuno frente a ellos. Por un breve segundo, pareció dispuesto a quedarse con ellos, pero una bruja le llamó la atención y el hombre se marchó, tan eficiente en su trabajo como siempre.

El desayuno duró muy poco tiempo. Severus parecía tener prisa y arrastró a Adrien al mundo muggle, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón la dirección del edificio en que podrían encontrar a Edward Burns; en los documentos que había dejado en su casa unas semanas antes, venían dicha dirección y un número de teléfono, así que no le resultaría demasiado difícil dar con el asistente social. Lo realmente complicado era convencer a Adrien para que caminara; al parecer, al pequeño le fascinaban las grandes edificaciones muggles de varios pisos, y no se cansaba de mirar hacia arriba, con la boca abierta y el dedo índice señalando todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Severus logró meterlo en un taxi a duras penas, y el pequeño viajaba con la cara pegada al cristal, sin perder detalle de todo lo que veía.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo frente a un antiguo edificio, construido posiblemente a finales del siglo anterior, pero perfectamente adaptado a los tiempos modernos. Severus cogió a Adrien de la mano, preocupado por no perderlo de vista ni un segundo, y penetró en el edificio, accediendo a un gran recibidor de suelo de mármol muy bien iluminado. En la pared, a su derecha, un gran panel indicaba los departamentos que se repartían por las diversas plantas del inmueble y, con decisión, fue al ascensor para subir al segundo piso; a Adrien no pareció gustarle demasiado aquel lugar tan pequeño, puesto que se abrazó con fuerza a la pierna paterna, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ansioso para quejarse; iba a ver al señor Burns de nuevo...

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Severus tuvo la oportunidad de ver a un centenar de muggles trabajando frenéticamente. Los teléfonos sonaban insistentemente, y los trabajadores iban de un lado para otro, cargando archivadores, montañas de carpetas u hojas sueltas; los escritorios se repartían por todo el lugar, de forma bastante caótica, y numerosas plantas adornaban la enorme estancia, llenándola de vida. Olía fuertemente a desinfectante, como si una parte del personal se dedicara exclusivamente a esas labores, y fotos de numerosos niños estaban desperdigadas por las mesas, con pegatinas de colores pegadas en sus expedientes, como códigos de identificación. Adrien dio dos pasitos adelante, cogido a la mano paterna, y siguió avanzando, preguntándose dónde estaría el señor Burns; cuando su madre se puso enferma, nunca estuvo en Londres, mucho menos en aquel edificio, así que todo le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-¿Dónde está el señor Burns? –Preguntó el pequeño, suponiendo que tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrarlo entre tanta gente.

-No sé... –Severus miró a su alrededor, localizando a una mujer de cabello blanco que estaba situada detrás de un cartelito que tenía escrita la palabra "Información" –Quizás esa mujer pueda ayudarnos.

Severus avanzó hasta el escritorio. La mujer parecía estar muy ocupada revisando unos papeles, así que tardó unos segundos en alzar la mirada; cuando lo hizo, les sonrió con fría amabilidad, como si llevara demasiados años haciendo eso, y de forma inmediata se concentró en Adrien. Debía suponer que había algún problema con el niño; demasiadas cosas habría visto trabajando en un sitio como aquel.

-Buenos días –Saludó, sin levantarse, aunque mostrándose totalmente solícita -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Estamos buscando a Edward Burns –Dijo Severus con firmeza.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, como si todas sus sospechas se hubieran visto confirmadas de pronto. Miró a Adrien de nuevo, con algo parecido a la compasión, y señaló una mesa situada en el otro extremo de habitación.

-Burns debe andar por allí –Dijo, volviendo a sus quehaceres –No tendrá ningún problema para atenderlos.

Severus inclinó la cabeza para agradecer la ayuda prestada y avanzó entre los escritorios, esquivando a gente demasiado concentrada en su trabajo para prestarles atención. Cuando llegaron al lugar que la secretaria les indicó, no vieron más que una silla vacía y los expedientes de un par de críos con el rostro magullado; Severus optó por retirar la vista de aquellas fotografías, y buscó al señor Burns con la mirada.

Unos segundos después, un hombre que les resultó familiar a ambos, salió de una habitación contigua, con el pelo humedecido y las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Se acercó distraídamente a la mesa, sin prestar demasiada atención a los recién llegados, y comenzó a remover los papeles, mascullando unas maldiciones por lo bajo; finalmente, alzó la mirada y miró a Severus, entornando los ojos, como si tratara de reconocerlo. Después, se volvió hacia Adrien y, esa vez sí, sonrió abiertamente, realmente contento de volver a ver a aquel niño.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Dijo, con alegría. Le agradó comprobar que Adrien tenía muy buen aspecto; se le veía feliz –Si es el señor Bellefort-Snape. ¿Cómo está usted, caballero?

Edward se enorgullecía de su capacidad de memoria; era capaz de recordar los nombres y rostros de casi todos los niños que alguna vez había atendido y, en situaciones como aquella, resultaba maravilloso poder hacerlo. Así se evitaban situaciones embarazosas y podía hacer que los niños se sintieran especiales; quizás a Adrien no le hiciera falta, pero muchos pequeños no tenían la misma suerte que él y, un gesto como ese, podía significar un mundo para ellos.

-¡Muy bien, señor Burns! –el niño no lo dudó, y abrazó al asistente social con fuerza, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre –Hemos venido a visitarle.

-¿De verdad? –Edward volvió a mirar a Severus, estrechando su mano con cortesía –Siéntense, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

-No, gracias –Severus se sentó, acomodando a Adrien sobre sus rodillas.

-Quizás, Adrien quiera... no sé –El señor Burns pareció buscar algo en los cajones de su escritorio; unos segundos después, lo encontró –Un poco de regaliz... Creo recordar que te gustaba...

Adrien miró a su padre antes de aceptar; Snape afirmó con la cabeza y el pequeño tomó las chucherías con alegría, mordisqueándolas de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué tal va todo, Adrien? –Preguntó Edward, aunque no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta del niño.

-¡Muy bien, señor Burns! –Adrien parecía emocionado; le gustaba mucho poder hablar con ese hombre otra vez –El lunes empecé a ir al colegio y ya tengo muchos amigos.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Edward había captado el gesto de Severus Snape. Era evidente que el hombre necesitaba hablar con él a solas, así que debía buscar una forma de librarse de Adrien durante unos segundos. Una mirada cómplice bastó para que una joven se acercara a la mesa; era una de las chicas en prácticas, una que tenía una mano especialmente buena para tratar con los niños.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, Adrien? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza, expectante –Vas a ir con Claire a la "Habitación de los Juguetes". Nunca te he regalado nada, así que podrás escoger lo que más te guste y llevártelo a casa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Adrien soltó una risotada y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se cogió a la mano de esa chica que le sonreía con dulzura. Severus los miró de reojo mientras desaparecían por una puerta lateral, y luego se concentró en Edward, que pareció preocupado de repente; no sería la primera vez que surgían problemas en casos similares al de Adrien.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Snape? –Preguntó, sin poder evitar que la dureza impregnara su voz.

Severus observó detenidamente al hombre que tenía frente a sí; sus pensamientos eran demasiado claros para pasar inadvertidos y el brujo no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel hombre era demasiado desconfiado; sin duda, la experiencia le había hecho así y, aunque le molestó un poco que dudaran de él, Severus comprendió sus temores.

-Si se refiere a si he venido a devolver a Adrien como si fuera una prenda de ropa que me sienta mal, está completamente equivocado –Dijo, con la misma dureza en su voz, logrando que el otro hombre se sonrojara –Tal y como el niño ha indicado, hemos venido a visitarle; Adrien le echaba de menos.

-Disculpe... Yo no... –Edward intentó excusarse, pero Severus le detuvo con un leve gesto.

-Entiendo su desconfianza –Miró las fotografías de los niños maltratados con lástima –No debe ser fácil tener un trabajo como el suyo...

-No, no lo es –Edward suspiró, recordando los detalles del último caso que tenía entre manos –Algunas veces, debemos tratar con situaciones que escapan a nuestro control; los niños se convierten en víctimas y, aunque intentamos ayudar, no podemos... Resulta bastante frustrante...

Severus afirmó con la cabeza. Era evidente que ese hombre quería lo mejor para los pequeños, pero no siempre lo conseguía. Aunque, al menos con Adrien, logró su objetivo.

-En realidad, no hemos venido sólo por Adrien –Explicó Severus, tratando el tema que le preocupaba desde el sábado anterior –Hace unos días, recibimos la visita de... Jerry Bellefort...

-¡Oh! –Edward entornó los ojos y, con un gesto, indicó a Snape que esperara. Buscó algo en un archivador y, cuando regresó a la mesa, Severus pudo ver el expediente de Adrien –Vino a la oficina el jueves pasado, preguntando por la dirección de su casa. Mariah Bellefort ya me había advertido que lo haría, así que no pensé que pudieran surgir problemas.

-No los hubo –Severus chasqueó la lengua –De hecho, podría decirse que nos hizo un gran regalo a Adrien y a mí; nos hizo llegar una serie de recuerdos familiares muy importantes.

-¿La famosa caja de fotografías? –Edward sonrió ante el desconcierto del otro hombre –La señorita Bellefort dedicó varios días a prepararla. Yo mismo me ofrecí voluntario para asegurarme de que Adrien la conservara, pero ella parecía tener muy claro qué hacer con la caja...

-¿Usted sabía que existía? –El señor Burns afirmó con la cabeza –Lo que no entiendo, es por qué fue a parar a manos de ese hombre. Según Adrien, él y Mariah nunca se llevaron bien. ¿Por qué le confiaría algo así?

-Mariah era una mujer muy especial, señor Snape –Dijo Edward, tras reflexionar sus palabras un momento- La enfermedad pudo causar estragos a su salud, pero en ningún momento perdió la fuerza de voluntad. Recuerdo que, en ocasiones, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía hablar, pero en cuanto veía a Adrien, se recomponía, sonreía y abrazaba a su hijo, sin dar muestra alguna de debilidad –Burns suspiró –Ignoro de dónde sacaría todo su valor, pero era una luchadora nata; no se rindió hasta el último momento.

Severus escuchaba con interés; siempre era agradable conocer un poco mejor a la madre de su hijo.

-Se puso en contacto con los servicios sociales en cuanto supo que iba a morir –Prosiguió el hombre, hojeando el expediente Bellefort –La primera vez que la vi, parecía estar llena de vida, más que personas completamente sanas. Supongo que tendría miedo, pero su mayor preocupación era Adrien. Intentó localizarle en numerosas ocasiones, pero fue en vano; no dejó de buscarle hasta que le fue imposible estar fuera del hospital... Quería asegurarse de que Adrien terminaba en buenas manos, así que me pidió que yo le localizara... –Edward carraspeó y tragó saliva –Preparó al niño para que asumiera que iba a perder a su madre; era realmente escalofriante escucharla hablar. Nunca en mi vida he oído hablar a nadie sobre la muerte con esa serenidad... Las enfermeras afirmaban que, por las noches, y en soledad, solía llorar con desconsuelo, pero nunca frente a mí o frente a Adrien... Era una gran mujer.

Severus sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ese hombre.

-La caja de las fotografías y los vídeos fue uno de sus grandes proyectos. Quería que Adrien siguiera ligado a su pasado, pasara lo que pasara con él, y lo preparó todo con esmero –Edward se fió en Severus, comprobando que lo escuchaba atentamente –Ignoro por qué se la envió a Jerry Bellefort, pero tengo una teoría –Severus alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada; prefería escuchar – Mariah no hablaba mucho sobre su familia. Supe que su hermano menor murió ahogado tras un desafortunado accidente y que su madre no superó aquella pérdida; podría decirse que murió de pena... –Edward suspiró profundamente –El señor Bellefort decidió trasladarse desde Francia a Inglaterra con su hija, dejando a Jerry en un internado; la familia se distanció y, cuando el padre de Mariah falleció, siendo ella una adolescente, Jerry se encargó de la tutela de su hermana, aunque siguió viviendo en Francia. Ignoro los problemas que tenían, pero jamás tuvieron una relación demasiado fluída.

"Aún así, creo que Mariah confiaba en recuperar a su hermano. Fue una de las primeras personas a las que avisó de su enfermedad y, aunque él nunca mostró demasiado interés, ella afirmaba que Jerry se preocupaba por ella y por Adrien. Creo que, al preparar la caja, pensó en que serviría para unir a Jerry y a Adrien... Mariah sabía que su hermano jamás se acercaría al niño por voluntad propia, pero también sabía que él le haría llegar la caja. Creo que confiaba en que la relación entre ambos se estrechara a partir de ese momento –Llegado a ese punto, Edward miró a Severus con curiosidad -¿Ha sido así?

-No –Severus alzó las cejas, liberando el aire de sus pulmones. Todo aquello parecía muy plausible –Jerry Bellefort se marchó inmediatamente después de darme la caja. No dijo gran cosa...

-Algo debió salirle mal a la señorita Bellefort –Edward sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa –Aunque, siempre es posible que el señor Bellefort sienta curiosidad y quiera conocer a Adrien. ¿Qué le parecería eso?

Severus tardó un segundo es responder.

-Es la única familia de Adrien, aparte de mí –Se encogió de hombros y el señor Burns pareció complacido –Es su tío; no tengo ningún derecho de prohibirle que vea a Adrien, si es que el niño está de acuerdo...

-¡Mira, papi! –Adrien acababa de interrumpir la conversación, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. La joven Claire parecía realmente apenada, pero su jefe la tranquilizó con un gesto. Adrien agitaba alegremente la figura de... ¿Un hipogrifo? -¡Es Buckbeak!

Severus dio un bote. Edward rió, sin comprender lo que ocurría, y Adrien se quedó serio, como si acabara de percatarse de la gravedad de sus palabras.

-¿Ya le has puesto nombre a tu nuevo juguete? –Preguntó Burns.

-Eh...

-Es un nombre muy bonito –Severus cogió a su hijo en brazos, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más –El señor Burns me contaba que te portaste muy bien mientras estuviste a su cargo.

-¿Eso hice? –Adrien ocultó su juguete, temiendo que el señor Burns le preguntara algo más y él no supiera qué responder.

-¡Claro! –Burns recogió el expediente, devolviéndolo a su lugar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Severus se levantó, cargando a Adrien –Se nos está haciendo un poco tarde y el señor Burns tiene que trabajar.

-¡Oh! ¿Podremos venir a verle otro día? –Inquirió Adrien.

-Cuando tú quieras, Adrien.

Los dos brujos se despidieron del muggle con amabilidad y, cinco minutos después, estaban en las calles de Londres. Severus pensaba volver a casa pronto, pero Adrien insistió en visitar algunos sitios bonitos de la ciudad y pasaron casi todo el día en el centro, observando los edificios antiguos; comieron en una pizzería, visitaron Hyde Park y tuvieron ocasión de hablar sobre toda clase de cosas. Adrien se disculpó por lo que dijo sobre Buckbeak, pero su padre no parecía enfadado por eso; después de todo, Adrien sólo tenía cuatro años. Podía meter la pata de vez en cuando...


	29. Papá, quiero ser Cupido

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Bla, bla, bla..._

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste._

_¡Oh, por cierto! Gracias, Ane, por ayudarme durante mi crisis. Y, gracias, Ana, por betear y darme sabios consejos. _

_Un beso, Cris Snape_

**Capítulo 29. Papá, quiero ser Cupido**

Los días transcurrían con relativa tranquilidad en las vidas de Severus y Adrien. No necesitaron mucho tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva rutina y, cuando el mes de octubre se acercaba, ya se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevos horarios, especialmente Adrien. Una vez aplacados los nervios de los primeros días de colegio, el niño había demostrado ser un perezoso incurable; mañana tras mañana, Severus se veía obligado a sacarlo de la cama, mientras el niño se agarraba a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, murmurando palabras holgazanas para que le dejaran dormir un rato más. Adrien odiaba madrugar, pero en cuanto se espabilaba, comenzaba a destilar energía por todos los rincones de la casa, correteando aquí y allá, escapándose al jardín cada vez que tenía la menor oportunidad y, en definitiva, siendo un auténtico terremoto andante. Severus procuraba controlarle, pero no siempre era tarea fácil.

Adrien solía estarse quieto cuando se sentaban a ver la televisión. El pequeño había desarrollado un extraño gusto hacia las películas románticas, que observaba detenidamente, prestando atención a cada detalle y permaneciendo callado, casi sin respirar. A Severus, todos aquellos culebrones le traían sin cuidado, pero al menos no tenía que preocuparse por si Adrien se le escapaba o comenzaba a revolver los pergaminos del colegio. Y, si las películas no lo tranquilizaban, el brujo adulto había diseñado un plan de emergencia para que el niño se estuviera quieto: reproducir los videos familiares que Mariah le había hecho llegar al pequeño. Era un truco bajo, Severus lo sabía, pero también tenía la sensación de que era demasiado viejo para correr detrás de su hijo durante todo el día; también necesitaba descansar, ¡Por Merlín!

E mes de octubre llegó y, con él, se acercaba la primera visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. Severus había decidido que llevaría a Adrien con él durante ese fin de semana, para que el niño pudiera visitar, por primera vez en su vida, el único pueblo completamente mágico de Inglaterra. Aquel viaje sería una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para Adrien; Severus no le había contado nada todavía, y no lo haría hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando se llevara al niño al colegio. El profesor de Pociones ya podía imaginar la cara que pondría su hijo cuando le comunicara que iban a regresar a Hogwarts; al niño le encantaba estar en el colegio de magos. Posiblemente, Albus también se alegraría muchísimo; visitaba a Adrien en la casa de su padre casi todos los domingos, pero al anciano se le veía ansioso por mostrarle al pequeño todos los secretos de Hogwarts que podía ver un niño de cuatro años. Severus empezaba a pensar que Dumbledore no era una buena influencia para Adrien, ahora que el anciano había comenzado a comportarse como si, otra vez, tuviera quince años, pero le encantaba verlos juntos. Las enseñanzas de Albus eran el contrapunto de las suyas, el toque de divertida malicia que Adrien necesitaba para no convertirse en un pequeño Severus Snape, serio y gruñón.

Adrien, por su parte, había comenzado una investigación muy exhaustiva para hallar la forma de que su papá y Carole se enamoraran. Josh estaba resultando ser un aliado muy inteligente; él había tenido la idea de ver todas las películas de amor que pudieran y, los pequeños se habían puesto manos a la obra. A Adrien le resultaba un poco extraño encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas en la televisión, pero Josh afirmaba que, cuando su mamá veía películas de enamorados, siempre terminaba llorando y diciendo, en voz muy baja, que le gustaría ser como la protagonista. Posiblemente, aquello no fueran más que tonterías, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Así pues, aquella mañana de viernes, Josh y Adrien intercambiaban opiniones. El día amaneció frío y lluvioso y, los dos pequeños estaban sentados en un rincón de la clase, fingiendo que jugaban con dos coloridos camiones de plástico. Era la hora de recreo y, como afuera llovía y el gimnasio había sido ocupado por los niños mayores para jugar al fútbol, los más pequeños se quedaron en sus aulas, pasando aquel rato como buenamente podían, unos más nerviosos que otros por no poder salir al patio a descargar la adrenalina que se acumulaba en sus cuerpecitos. Adrien y Josh no parecían realmente molestos por verse encerrados; se habían peleado con Aaron un rato antes, cuando el chico quiso quitarles sus lápices de colorear, pero todo había quedado en una nueva discusión, sin más consecuencias. Ahora tenían asuntos mucho más importantes que atender: sus labores de alcahuetes inexpertos y confundidos.

-Lo de las pelis no funciona –Se quejó Adrien, haciendo girar una de las ruedas de su camión –Todos esos señores dicen cosas muy raras; no creo que mi papá quiera...

-Ya –Josh chasqueó la lengua y pareció reflexionar un momento -¿Por qué tu papá no querría decir esas cosas?

-No sé... No le pegan –Adrien suspiró –Quizás, tu mamá...

-No, ella tampoco querrá –Josh bajó la cabeza, un tanto abatido –Dice que no quiere que ningún hombre vuelva a acercarse a ella... No sé qué tendrá que hacer tu papá para que ella le deje...

-¿Todo bien, niños?

La señorita Stiller acababa de agacharse junto a ellos, sonriéndoles con aquella ternura tan típica de ella. Josh y Adrien se miraron con complicidad unos segundos, llegando a la misma conclusión: la profesora era la solución a todos sus problemas. Patrice Stiller era una mujer muy sabia; ella les estaba enseñando a leer, escribir y hacer cuentas, así que debía saber qué hacer para conseguir que sus papás se enamoraran y se casaran...

-Bueno... –Josh fue el primero en hablar, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien cómo formular la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza –Nosotros queríamos saber cómo... –El niño carraspeó, poniéndose colorado de repente –Cómo se... enamoran... los... mayo...res.

Patrice Stiller alzó una ceja, extrañada por la naturaleza de esa pregunta. Entornó los ojos al ver a Josh tan colorado y, aunque Adrien no había abierto la boca, presentaba un estado similar al de su amigo. Finalmente, sonrió con ternura y se sentó entre ellos, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran.

-¿Para qué queréis saber eso, niños? –Preguntó, comprobando que los pequeños enrojecían aún más. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que esos dos estaban tramando, pero no comentó nada; seguro que a los padres de esos dos no les haría gracia que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos privados.

-Bueno... –Josh suspiró, mirando a Adrien, pidiendo su ayuda sin palabras.

-Nosotros... –Balbuceó el otro niño, consciente de que decir la verdad no era una opción.

-Ya veo –La profesora Stiller se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando unos segundos –Os diré un secreto –Bajó la voz, hablando en tono misterioso –Los mayores somos muy raros para esas cosas; todo el mundo es diferente, a cada uno le gusta una cosa...

-¡Profe!

La señorita Stiller parecía dispuesta a contar más cosas, pero otro de sus alumnos se acababa de quedar enredado en una cuerda de saltar. La mujer soltó un bufidito y se alejó de los dos niños, que parecían haber comprendido muchas cosas con aquellas pocas palabras.

-Uhm... –Adrien se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo; su cerebro se había puesto a trabajar a toda velocidad y Josh lo miraba, expectante -¿Qué cosas le gustan a tu mamá?

-¿A mi ma...? –Josh, que al principio pareció extrañado por esa pregunta, comprendió su significado –No sé... –Se lo pensó unos segundos, haciendo memoria –Le gusta cocinar... –Adrien no se movió; quizás estaba pensando en una forma de utilizar esa información a su favor –Las películas viejas y aburridas... La música de un señor... Frank Sin... Sinatra... ¡Oh, y las margaritas! –Josh dio un bote, poniéndose en pie -¡Le encantan las margaritas!

-¡Oh! –Adrien sonrió, levantándose a su vez -¡Margaritas!

Los niños parecían claramente emocionados, sopesando las posibilidades que aquel descubrimiento tendría para el futuro, aunque comprendían que las margaritas no serían suficientes. Necesitaban algo más, algo que uniera a sus papás de forma definitiva...

OOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOOooººOoo 

Carole comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Mientras se afanaba por recoger la cocina, dos niños pequeños la observaban con detenimiento, sin perder detalle de todas y cada una de sus acciones. Josh y Adrien permanecían en absoluto silencio aunque, de vez en cuando, intercambiaban una mirada cómplice, como si estuvieran planeando alguna travesura. Después de unos cuantos minutos siendo vigilada por esos dos mocosos, Carole se dio la vuelta, puso los brazos en jarra y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué os pasa, niños? –Preguntó, logrando que los aludidos sonrieran alegremente -¿No tenéis que hacer los deberes?

-No, mamá.

-¿No hay nada en televisión que os guste?

-No, Carole.

-¿No tenéis un montón de juguetes esperándoos en la habitación?

Josh negó con la cabeza y Adrien le dio un codazo disimuladamente, animándole a hablar.

-Mamá... –Musitó, aclarándose la garganta como si quisiera reunir fuerzas -¿Alguna vez tendré un papá nuevo?

Carole parpadeó un par de veces, absolutamente confundida. De entre todas las cosas que ese niño podría haberle preguntado, esa era la que menos se esperaba y, debía reconocerlo, le había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Sintió dos pares de ojos clavados con firmeza en ella y, cuando se recobró del impacto inicial, pudo responder a su hijo, aunque lo hiciera evasivamente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Josh? –Dijo, estrujando de forma compulsiva el trapo que portaba.

-No sé... –Josh se encogió de hombros, buscando con la mirada a Adrien, que parecía darle ánimos sin pronunciar una palabra –Casi todos los niños tienen un papá; a mí también me gustaría tener uno...

-Pero, Josh –Carole esbozó una sonrisa forzada –Tú sabes que no nos hace falta un papá; tú y yo estamos bien solos...

-Sí, pero Adrien tiene un papá y se lo pasa muy bien con él –Adrien confirmó esa información agitando la cabeza –Sé que mi otro papá no me quiere, pero podrías buscar uno nuevo. ¿No?

Afortunadamente para Carole, no tuvo tiempo de responder a esa pregunta. El timbre de la puerta acababa de sonar, lo que significaba que Severus Snape ya estaba allí; nunca se alegraría tanto de ver a ese hombre como esa tarde. Josh hizo ademán de ir a abrir, pero su madre dio un salto y salió corriendo; sólo una cosa la incomodaba más que hablar sobre futuros "papás": hablar sobre ello cuando había otra persona delante.

Recibió a Severus con una sonrisa en el rostro. La presencia del profesor de Pociones en el apartamento era bastante común, sobre todo ahora que el mal tiempo había llegado, pero la relación entre él y Carole continuaba siendo bastante fría. Después del intercambio de opiniones encontradas, el día de la famosa tarta de manzana, sus conversaciones solían girar en torno a los niños y el tiempo. A pesar de eso, un ambiente diferente se respiraba en las estancias en la que ambos adultos estaban juntos, gracias, en parte, a las miradas que se lanzaban mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que dichas miradas tuvieran algo extraño, pero a sus hijos les daba la impresión de que los ojos le brillaban cada vez que estaban frente a frente.

-¡Señor Snape! –Exclamó Carole, sin poder ocultar su alivio –Pase, por favor.

Severus inclinó la cabeza y entró al apartamento, retirándose la bufanda verde y plata que llevaba enredada en el cuello. Vio las caritas de los niños asomando por la puerta de la cocina, y tuvo la sensación de que esos dos estaban tramando algo, aunque se centró en Carole, que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba a su lado, mientras miraba de reojo a Josh.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Allerton –Saludó con tono neutro; esperaba que Adrien corriera a sus brazos, por eso le extrañó que el niño se limitara a sonreírle y, de forma repentina, desapareciera de su vista, junto a Josh -¿Ocurre algo?

-Creo que los chicos están empezando a pensar cosas extrañas –Carole hizo una mueca y tomó asiento, invitando a Severus a hacer lo mismo –Será mejor no hacerles mucho caso...

Severus alzó una ceja; le pareció escuchar unos susurros procedentes de la habitación contigua, pero no logró captar ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –Preguntó, finalmente, acomodándose frente a la mujer.

-No tienen importancia –Carole carraspeó, negando con sus gestos aquella afirmación – ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba... La profesora Stiller quisiera hablar con usted la semana próxima –Severus cabeceó y, de forma repentina, la mujer se puso en pie -¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Un té?

-No, gracias –Severus cabeceó y, antes de que Carole tomara asiento de nuevo, siguió hablando –Quizás una copa no me vendría mal...

Carole hizo un leve gesto afirmativo y se acercó a un pequeño mueble colocado a su derecha. Abrió las portezuelas de la parte superior y, después de un segundo de reflexión, sacó una botella de coñac que parecía no haber sido abierta en mucho tiempo. Después, se marchó a la cocina, regresando con una copa con hielo; Severus escuchó dos sonrisitas maliciosas. Esos críos...

-Yo no bebo muy a menudo –Comentó la mujer, mientras le servía a Snape el coñac –Traje estas botellas conmigo durante la última mudanza, aunque no sé muy bien por qué –Severus la observó un segundo en silencio, con la sensación de que Carole hablaba consigo misma. La joven se aclaró la voz y miró a su interlocutor fijamente –El padre de Josh solía beber...

Severus entornó los ojos; aquello había sido una confidencia y, cuando Carole se sentó frente a él, con la espalda tensa y los puños apretados, el profesor de Pociones estuvo seguro de que, por alguna razón, la joven necesitaba tratar aquel asunto con alguien. Indudablemente, había muchos sentimientos ocultos detrás de aquellas últimas palabras.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijo el otro día –Prosiguió Carole, aclarándose la garganta –Entiendo que considere injusta mi postura respecto al padre de Josh, pero puedo asegurarle que es lo único que puedo hacer –Severus la escuchó atentamente, olvidando su copa sobre la mesa –Sigo sin creer que usted deba juzgar mi actitud en este sentido, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que usted conoció a Adrien...

-¿El niño le ha hablado de eso? –Severus interrumpió con suavidad, aunque su voz sonó excepcionalmente grave.

-Adrien no se cansa de contar cosas sobre su madre... –Carole suspiró –Y sobre usted. Afirma que llevan juntos muy poco tiempo...

-Así es –Severus, esa vez sí, dio un largo sorbo a su copa.

-Debe resultarle doloroso saber que se ha perdido buena parte de la vida de Adrien. Entiendo que usted quiere a su hijo, pero las cosas no son siempre como deberían ser –Carole se detuvo, con la sensación de que había hablado demasiado –Quiero lo mejor para Josh, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

-Y, supongo, lo mejor para él es mantenerlo alejado de su padre –Severus alzó una ceja, bebiendo nuevamente –Tiene usted razón. No sé qué clase de hombre es su marido. No puedo juzgarla.

-¿Mi marido? –Carole frunció el ceño, expresando cierto grado de desagrado –Gracias a Dios, no llegamos a casarnos –La joven soltó un bufido –Josh ni siquiera está reconocido. Creo que, para su padre, el niño no era más que un juguete. No podía decirse de él que fuera responsable.

-Entiendo –Severus mostró los dientes, en un gesto irónico –Así que le ha tocado asumir la maternidad en soledad...

-No es fácil –Carole volvió a suspirar. El ambiente en la estancia estaba enrarecido. Era la primera vez que los adultos trataban aquellos temas y, curiosamente, no se sentían incomodados –Josh ha tenido que vivir experiencias poco agradables; afortunadamente, no recuerda la mayoría, pero su carácter... –La mujer cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando aire; parecía estar costándole un gran esfuerzo decir todo aquello –Tratar con Adrien le está haciendo mucho bien; está más sociable y se le ve muy contento...

-Ese mocoso tiene la habilidad de suavizar los malos caracteres –Severus mostró una sonrisa contrahecha, pensando en el efecto que la presencia del niño causaba en su persona.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Severus aprovechó para apurar su copa, mientras Carole miraba distraídamente por la ventana; los susurros procedentes de la cocina fueron más que evidentes y, cuando el profesor de Pociones clavó sus ojos en la puerta, descubrió a Josh asomando la cabeza tímidamente a través de una rendija, ansioso por averiguar qué estaba pasando en la sala de estar.

-Dicen que son hermanos –Dijo Carole de pronto. Severus no captó el sentido de aquella frase en un principio; su mirada interrogante bastó para que la joven siguiera hablando –Adrien y Josh. Se han adoptado mutuamente.

-Vaya... –Severus rió por lo bajo. Aquello le pilló desprevenido –Y –Severus subió la voz, clavando sus ojos negros en los más claros de Josh, que no pudo rehuir su mirada en esa ocasión -¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que sois... hermanos?

Los niños salieron de la cocina; aparentemente, estaban avergonzados, pero había algo en sus caras que desmentía ese hecho por completo. Avanzaron hasta quedar junto a sus padres, sonrientes y sin decir una sola palabra.

-Bueno... –Murmuró Adrien; parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en las puntas de sus zapatos, pues no dejaba de mirarlas mientras se balanceaba con timidez –Pues...

-Nosotros... –Josh soltó aire, mirando un segundo a su madre, como si pretendiera obtener alguna clase de ayuda de la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó Adrien, alzando la cabeza con decisión y mirando a su padre, de forma casi acusadora.

Severus entornó los ojos, sorprendido por aquel arrebato infantil. Carole rió por lo bajo, y Josh esperó, expectante, la respuesta del adulto.

-¿Debería? –Fue la respuesta evasiva de Snape, que se ganó una extraña mirada por parte de Adrien. Finalmente, suspiró profundamente y despeinó al pequeño, que frunció el ceño, claramente molesto –Es un poco extraño, pero me parece bien...

-¡Vale!

Los niños desaparecieron de la estancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecían más maliciosos que nunca y, cuando entraron al dormitorio, volvieron a dejar una rendija abierta, para escuchar lo que los adultos decían. Esperaban que, ahora que sus dos papás sabían que ellos eran hermanos, llegaran a la conclusión de que, para que eso fuera un hecho, ellos debían estar juntos. Porque debía ser así. ¿O no?

-Hermanos... –Bufó Severus, masajeándose las sienes.

-Hermanos –Corroboró Carole, alegremente, sirviéndole otra copa de coñac. Era evidente que lo necesitaba –De hecho, todos en el colegio piensan que, efectivamente, son hermanos –Severus alzó una ceja –Sus amiguitos no se cansan de preguntar a todo el mundo por qué no llevan el mismo apellido. Creo que la profesora Stiller está un poco harta de dar explicaciones...

-Entiendo –Severus cabeceó, mirando de reojo la puerta del dormitorio – ¿No le parece que los niños están un poco... raros?

-De hecho, creo que nos están espiando –Carole carraspeó. La puerta se cerró por completo –Parecen muy interesados en nuestra conversación...

-Afortunadamente, no podrán escuchar nada más –Severus se puso en pie; Carole lo imitó un segundo después –Tenemos que marcharnos ya... –El hombre subió un poco el tono de voz –Adrien...

Un segundo después, el pequeño salía del dormitorio dando saltitos alegres. Se despidió de Carole y Josh y, esa vez sí, saltó a los brazos paternos; Severus lo alzó en el aire y, juntos, regresaron a casa.

Adrien se llevó una gran alegría cuando vio un pequeño baúl en el recibidor; sabía qué eso significaba que se marchaban de viaje, posiblemente a Hogwarts, y no pudo evitar dar un saltito alegre. Tiró de la manga de la camisa de su padre, que miraba a su alrededor distraídamente, a la espera de que Adrien le hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Nos vamos, papi? –Dijo con voz chillona, señalando el baúl.

-Uhm... Puede –Severus alzó una ceja, agachándose para estar a la altura de Adrien –Pero antes, creo que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

-¿Sobre Josh?

-Sobre Josh –Severus cabeceó -¿Qué estáis tramando?

-¿Tramando? –Adrien se hizo el tonto, aunque sólo fue un segundo. El ceño fruncido de su padre lo instaba a decir algo más convincente –Nada, papi. No hemos hecho nada malo.

-¿No? –Adrien negó con la cabeza -¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me mientas.

Durante un breve segundo, Adrien pensó en confesar. Aún recordaba las consecuencias de la última vez que le dijo una mentira a su papá y, realmente no era algo demasiado grato para él; no deseaba que se repitiera. Pero, luego, pensó en todas las cosas que Josh y él habían dicho en los últimos días; querían ser hermanos de verdad y, si para ello, Adrien debía soportar unos cuantos de esos aburridos castigos mirando la pared, lo haría con valentía. Josh y él habían prometido que conseguirían que sus papás estuvieran juntos y, más tarde o más temprano, cumplirían esa promesa.

-No, papi –Aseguró el pequeño, sonando realmente convincente –No hemos hecho nada... Carole dice que somos muy buenos –Y adornó esa última frase con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ya veo –Severus se irguió, dejando el tema aparcado por el momento. Por supuesto que ese par de mocosos se traían algo entre manos, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo –Tienes cinco minutos para subir a tu habitación y ponerte la túnica que te he preparado sobre la cama.

Adrien abrió mucho los ojos. Si tenía que ponerse una túnica, sólo había una explicación posible.

-¿Vamos a Hogwarts?

-Eso es.

-¡Bien!

Severus sonrió ante el gritito emocionado del niño. Adrien subió la escalera corriendo, desapareciendo de forma inmediata de su vista. El profesor de Pociones escuchó los pasos del niño mientras hacían crujir las tablas de madera del suelo y agitó la cabeza; tanto secretismo había merecido la pena, aunque sólo fuera por ver la expresión de absoluta felicidad que reflejaban los pequeños ojos de su hijo.

Antes de que hubieran pasado los cinco minutos establecidos por Snape, Adrien ya había regresado a la planta baja, ataviado con una sencilla túnica verde oscuro. Tenía un aspecto realmente Slytherin esa tarde, aunque su mirada no se parecía en absoluto a las que, normalmente, mostraban los alumnos pertenecientes a esa casa: no había frialdad, ni desdén, ni arrogancia.

-¡Ya estoy listo, papi! ¡Vámonos!

Severus sonrió con calidez y, para disgusto de Adrien, guió los pasos del niño hasta la chimenea.



Draco miró por enésima vez la entrada del Gran Comedor y, de forma inmediata, llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba malacostumbrando. Todas las noches, aproximadamente a esa hora, "Athos", el águila de los Snape, sobrevolaba elegantemente el comedor, con un pergamino enganchado en sus patas, y se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin, depositando un nuevo dibujo que Adrien hacía especialmente para él. Pero, esa noche, "Athos" no había llegado aún, así que Draco se había planteado dos opciones: o el águila se estaba retrasando, o Adrien no se había acordado de él esa noche.

-Estoy harto de los ensayos de Snape –Se quejaba Blaise Zabini, sentado a la derecha del joven Malfoy. El chico se estaba peleando con un buen montón de pergaminos y tenía la nariz manchada de tinta; no era fácil comer y estudiar para Pociones al mismo tiempo –"Creación y evolución de la Poción Crece-Huesos". ¿Qué estupidez es esa? –El muchacho soltó un bufido, abandonando su pluma peligrosamente cerca del plato de Draco.

-Si no fueras un negado en pociones, no tendrías motivos para quejarte tanto –Comentó distraídamente Malfoy, apartando la pluma de Zabini con desdén. El aludido le lanzó una mirada furibunda y, durante un breve segundo, pareció dispuesto a saltar sobre el cuello de su compañero, pero permaneció inmóvil, pensando en una forma de cobrarse el insulto.

-La tonta de Weasley no deja de mirarte –Dijo Pansy Parkison, pinchando un trozo de carne con tanta fuerza, que su plato tintineó como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada –Alguien debería ir y partirle la cara; quizás, así, dejaría de meter las narices donde no le llaman.

-Mucha suerte, Parkison –Bufó Draco, harto de los celos de la chica. Si, al menos fueran "algo", serían medianamente soportables, pero ese no era el caso. Como si pretendiera evadirse de aquella situación, Draco volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

-Esta noche no hay correo –Comentó Nott. A Draco le sorprendió escuchar su voz; hasta ese momento, el Slytherin había permanecido ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, concentrado en su cena –Una lástima.

Theodore torció el gesto, irónico; Draco se puso en pie y, durante un segundo, pareció dispuesto a ponerse a gritar en contra de sus malditos compañeros de casa. En momentos como aquel, echaba de menos a los bobalicones de Crabbe y Goyle; al menos, ellos sabían cuando mantener la boca cerrada. No es que hablaran mucho (de hecho, no tenían demasiadas cosas que decir), pero con el paso del tiempo, habían terminado por identificar el estado de ánimo de Draco fijándose en sus gestos, permaneciendo en silencio cuando era necesario. Y, esa noche, Draco, sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad para intentar comprender por qué le entristecía tanto no recibir carta de Adrien.

Sin despedirse, Draco abandonó el Gran Comedor. Se sintió aliviado repentinamente, no sólo porque se había librado de sus compañeros; también evitaba tener que encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny Weasley clavados constantemente en él. En los últimos tiempos, la chica parecía haberle dado una tregua y ya no se acercaba a él para, evidentemente, provocar a Potter. De hecho, todo estaba muy tranquilo y, en varios días, Draco no había tenido un encontronazo con nadie, pero la chica Weasley siempre andaba cerca de él, recordándole sin palabras que, cuando menos se los esperara, podría volver a meterle en serios problemas.

-¡Primo Draco!

Aquel grito le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Draco ya había alcanzado los pasadizos que se dirigían a las mazmorras, y caminaba con la cabeza gacha cuando escuchó el gritito emocionado de Adrien. El niño se acercaba a él correteando, con el aspecto de todo un altivo Slytherin, y los brazos abiertos para abrazarle. Draco no pudo contener una sonrisa y, actuando casi por instinto, alzó al niño en brazos, riendo alegremente cuando el pequeño le regó la cara de besitos, mientras se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza.

-Papá y yo acabamos de llegar –Explicó Adrien, cuando Draco pudo devolverlo al suelo –Me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí... ¡Qué bien estar otra vez que Hogwarts!

-Me alegra que estés aquí –Draco dejó que el pequeño se aferrara a su mano. Severus Snape acababa de llegar junto a ellos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Adrien -¿Qué tal va todo?

-¡Muy bien! –De repente, Adrien dio un bote y se volvió hacia su padre –Papi, papi... ¿Hemos traído la fotografía que íbamos a regalarle a Draco?

-Uhm... –Severus tanteó sus pantalones. No estaba muy seguro de dónde la había metido, pero terminó por localizarla en uno de los bolsillos.

El profesor de Pociones debía reconocer que, en un principio, no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea que tuvo Adrien de regalarle a Draco una fotografía; no por la acción en sí, si no por las consecuencias que podría traer consigo. Draco aún no sabía que Adrien era un mestizo, y eso preocupaba a Severus; el joven parecía haber dado por hecho que el niño era un sangre-limpia. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Draco conservaba sus prejuicios prácticamente intactos y, por ello, Snape no le había contado prácticamente nada al joven acerca de Mariah. No quería que Draco rechazara a Adrien por el hecho de que su padre fuera muggle; en cuanto el chico viera la fotografía (inmóvil y a color), que el mismo niño había seleccionado, Draco sólo tendría que sumar dos y dos para darse cuenta de quién era Adrien. Severus estaba seguro de que Malfoy no se tomaría bien aquello y, durante un par de días, había intentado persuadir a Adrien para que no llevara la foto, pero el entusiasmo del niño era incontrolable. Quería que todas las personas a las que quería, conociera a su madre, Draco incluido. Severus sólo podía esperar que sus creencias respecto al joven Malfoy fueran infundadas; con un poco de suerte, Draco querría a Adrien por ser quién era, no por la pureza de su sangre,

Aún así, el estoico profesor se planteó la posibilidad de decirle a Adrien que había olvidado la dichosa fotografía, pero no pudo hacerlo. Adrien parecía realmente emocionado y, en cierto modo, Severus sabía que no podría retrasar ese momento durante mucho más tiempo, así que, suspirando, sacó el retrato de su bolsillo, y se lo tendió a Adrien. De forma inmediata, el niño regresó junto a Draco, mostrándole la fotografía.

-Mira, primo. Esta era mi mamá.

Draco tomó el retrato con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dicha sonrisa, se borró en cuanto vio la foto...

Adrien tendría un par de años. Era, a todas luces, una foto de estudio y, tanto el niño como su madre, aparecían elegantemente vestidos. Mariah estaba realmente guapa, con el cabello recogido con sencillez, ataviada con un vestido de color negro, y Adrien sonreía divertido, mirando a algún punto situado encima del objetivo. Quizás, el fotógrafo había estado distrayendo al pequeño mientras hacía su trabajo y, el resultado, no podía ser mejor.

Lo que hizo que Draco se quedara serio de repente, fue la conclusión que sacó al ver el retrato. Alzó la mirada, un tanto confundido, y la clavó en Severus, que supo captar los sentimientos del joven de forma inmediata; Snape hizo un gesto imperceptible, pidiéndole a Draco comprensión, y el chico fue capaz de mirar a Adrien con normalidad, aunque la frialdad se hizo visible en sus ojos grises de forma repentina.

-Adrien. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? –Preguntó Severus, buscando una buena excusa para llevarse al niño antes de que fuera víctima de un nuevo desplante. Ya habría tiempo después para las explicaciones –Estoy hambriento.

-¡Yo también, papi! –El niño dio un bote. Había notado a su primo un poco raro cuando le dio la foto de su madre, pero no fue capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto.

-Pues, vamos –Severus lo cogió en brazos –Draco ya ha cenado. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Mañana nos veremos, en ese caso.

Sin decir nada más, Severus echó a andar dando grandes zancadas. Adrien despedía a su primo agitando una mano, y Draco, con aire confundido, acertó a decirle adiós. No le gustaba para nada aquella foto muggle, pero había decidido esperar a que Severus le explicara de qué iba todo aquello.


	30. Hogsmeade

**CAPÍTULO 30. Hogsmeade**

Adrien no se cansaba de girar la cabeza en todas direcciones, y no era para menos: Hogsmeade rezumaba magia en todos y cada uno de sus rincones.

Severus había sido uno de los primeros en abandonar el castillo esa mañana. Quería mostrarle al niño el pueblo antes de que los estudiantes invadieran sus calles. Si todo salía bien, Adrien habría visto todo lo que podría llamarle la atención antes del mediodía y, entonces, el brujo dejaría a su hijo al cuidado de Dumbledore y buscaría a Draco Malfoy para hablar con él. Snape tenía la necesidad, casi imperiosa, de mantener una conversación muy seria con su ahijado; era más que evidente que no le había sentado demasiado bien descubrir que Mariah fue muggle, así que Severus temía que el chico sintiera alguna clase de prejuicio contra Adrien. Sabía que al pequeño le dolería ser rechazado por su "primo", así que debía darse prisa para que todo saliera bien.

Adrien llevaba un par de minutos parado frente a Zonko, observando unas dentaduras postizas que castañeteaban en el escaparate, moviéndose en el interior de una pequeña caja de cartón. Tenía la nariz prácticamente pegada al cristal y sujetaba la mano paterna con fuerza, como si quisiera compartir con su padre la emoción que le embargaba. Severus observaba la calle con aire distraído, esperando a que Adrien se cansara de mirar todas esas estupideces para críos; posiblemente tardara un buen rato, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo era un niño...

-Papi –Adrien tiró de su brazo, llamando su atención y señalando las dentaduras con los ojillos brillantes -¿Me compras una de esas?

-¿Para qué? –Severus alzó una ceja.

-Pues... –Adrien tomó aire. Una idea un tanto "siniestra" había invadido su mente nada más ver esas dentaduras, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía compartirla con su padre –Para... –Adrien dio un bote y sonrió encantadoramente –Cómprame una, por favor... No haré nada...

-¿No? –Severus se quedó completamente serio, poniendo los brazos en jarra -¿A quién pensabas asustar con la dentadura?

-A nadie, papi...

-Adrien...

-¡Oh! –Adrien suspiró, sabiéndose descubierto. ¿Acaso no podría engañar a su padre nunca? –Sólo iba a ser una broma para el abuelito. Él dice que está bien que haga travesuras.

-¡Oh Merlín!- Severus soltó un largo suspiro, alejando al niño de Zonko a toda velocidad. Definitivamente, Albus Dumbledore no era una buena influencia para Adrien.

Pasearon por el pueblo con tranquilidad. Visitaron la oficina de correos, despertando un gran revuelo entre todas las lechuzas; fueron a Honeydukes, donde Adrien consiguió convencer a su padre para que le comprara una gran cantidad de chucherías. También hubo tiempo para que Severus le relatara una pequeña historia sobre la Casa de los Gritos y, cuando los primeros estudiantes llegaron, Adrien ya estaba ansioso por reunirse con su abuelo para poder contarle todo lo que había visto.

Estaban sentados en Las Tres Escobas, en una mesa ubicada junto a la ventana. Adrien parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con la señora Rosmerta; a pesar del bullicio reinante en el local, la mujer había sacado unos minutos para sentarse a conversar con el niño. Adrien le hablaba del colegio, de sus amigos y de Hogwarts, mientras bebía un zumo de arándanos que la propia tabernera le había recomendado. Severus permanecía muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en la calle, esperando localizar la figura de Draco Malfoy entre los estudiantes que caminaban de un lado a otro. Frente a él, una gran jarra de cerveza de mantequilla permanecía intacta; algunos clientes lo observaban con la acostumbrada curiosidad, aunque no se escuchaban demasiados comentarios relacionados con el profesor de Pociones.

Severus no se percató de la presencia de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall hasta que éstos no llegaron a la mesa que ocupaba. Adrien dio un bote, apresurándose en saludar al anciano director, que lo alzó en brazos y le preguntó algo en voz baja; Severus no pudo oír lo que decían, pero le pareció que tenía algo que ver con las travesuras que, de cuando en cuando, Albus instigaba alegremente.

-Buenos días, Severus –Saludó Minerva, retirándose el picudo sombrero y acomodándose en una silla, junto a él –Adrien...

-Hola –El niño saludó desde una postura un tanto complicada. Albus lo había colocado boca abajo, mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga y lo sostenía por las rodillas. Severus había fruncido el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Finalmente, Albus lo enderezó y tomó asiento; era increíble la agilidad con la que manejaba al pequeño Adrien, a pesar de su edad.

-Os habéis levantado muy temprano, Severus –Comentó el anciano, pidiendo dos copas de hidromiel caliente con especias -¿Ya has visto el pueblo, Adrien?

-¡Sí! –El niño regresó a su silla –Hemos estado en muchas tiendas y mi papá me ha comprado una bolsa de chucherías –Adrien buscó algo entre los pliegues de la túnica de Severus, hasta que localizó una bolsita llena de dulces -¿Quieres algo, abuelo?

-Uhm... –Albus examinó la bolsa. Severus alzó las cejas y Adrien sonrió abiertamente; no le importaba en absoluto compartir sus golosinas -¡Oh, chocolatinas de menta!

-Están muy buenas –Adrien le animó a coger una y, de forma brusca, se giró hacia la profesora McGonagall -¿Usted quiere algo, señora Minerva?

-¿Yo? –La aludida se sorprendió, aunque logró esbozar una sonrisa –No sé...

-Quizás, deberías recomendarle algo –Comentó Albus distraídamente, saboreando el chocolate amargo.

-Eh... –Adrien frunció el ceño, examinando detenidamente su bolsa de golosinas. De pronto, dio un gritito y cogió un regaliz rosado, tendiéndoselo rápidamente a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor -¡Esto está muy bueno!

Minerva tomó la chuchería con amabilidad. Un segundo después, Severus se levantó, aprovechando que Adrien y su colega estaban intercambiando opiniones respecto al sabor del regaliz, y le hizo un gesto a Albus para que lo acompañara a la salida de Las Tres Escobas. El anciano no se hizo de rogar y, cuando estuvieron en la calle, tuvo la sensación de que Severus no tenía ganas de bromear.

-¿Te importaría quedarte con Adrien un rato? –Preguntó, sin más rodeos, mirando con los ojos entornados a su alrededor –Tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

-Ya sabes que no –Albus agitó la cabeza –Pero, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Aún no lo sé –Severus tomó aire –Creo que las cosas no van a ser fáciles para Adrien... Por un motivo u otro, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a verlo con malos ojos, aunque sólo sea un niño.

Albus entendió lo que el profesor quería decir en apenas un segundo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del más joven y le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía, una de esas miradas que sacaban de quicio a Severus, pues daban entender que el viejo mago sabía más que los demás.

-No deberías preocuparte, Severus. Estoy seguro de que Adrien estará perfectamente –El anciano sonrió con condescendencia –De todas formas, soluciona todo aquello que creas conveniente. Quizás, más tarde, podamos mantener una conversación que he estado aplazando desde hace varios días...

Severus alzó una ceja. No fue necesario que dijera nada para que el otro mago comprendiera su pregunta.

-He estado realizando algunas averiguaciones que encontrarás bastante... Interesantes –Albus carraspeó, girándose hacia la entrada de la taberna – ¿Te apetecería charlar sobre ellos esta noche, en mi despacho?

-¿Esta noche? –Severus dio un paso hacia el anciano -¿Ocurre algo, Albus?

-Puedes estar tranquilo, muchacho –Dumbledore agitó la cabeza con aire divertido, abriendo la puerta de Las Tres Escobas –He pensado en llevar a Adrien a Cabeza de Puerco; estoy seguro de que hará buenas migas con Aberforh.

Dicho eso, y antes de que Severus pudiera replicar, Dumbledore desapareció de la vista del profesor de Pociones. Snape soltó un bufido, contrariado ante el hecho de imaginar a su hijo en aquella mugrienta posada que era Cabeza de Puerco; decidió que era mejor no discutir con Albus, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a esquivar estudiantes excitados, buscando con la mirada a un alumno en particular: Draco Malfoy.



Draco no sabía cómo había terminado exactamente en aquella parte de Hogsmeade. Antes de convertirse en uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, ya había sentido cierto temor por la Casa de los Gritos. Durante los años anteriores, había procurado mantenerse lo más alejado posible de aquella vivienda encantada (obviando, claro está, aquella ocasión en la que fue a provocar a Weasley y Granger, en la Navidad de su tercer año), pero esa mañana, sus pasos se encaminaron hacia allá, alejándose del resto de sus compañeros.

Estaba parado junto al cercado, apoyado en un viejo poste de madera carcomida. Desde su posición, podía observar perfectamente la fachada principal de la antigua mansión, percibiendo todo el misterio que, desde hacía ya varios años, la venía rodeando. Draco suspiró, cerrando los ojos un segundo, arrepentido una vez más de haber abandonado el castillo en esa ocasión.

Durante la noche anterior, se había planteado la posibilidad de quedarse en Hogwarts durante todo el día, para aclarar sus ideas respecto a una persona en particular: Adrien.

El joven Slytherin debía reconocer que le había sorprendido el origen del niño. Desde que Draco era pequeño, había pensado que Severus Snape era un defensor a ultranza de la pureza de sangre, como todos los amigos que alguna vez había tenido su padre. Recordaba que, cuando los Malfoy aún eran una familia influyente, Lucius solía organizar reuniones en el salón de su mansión; Draco tenía prohibida la asistencia, pero siempre se las apañaba para esconderse en algún rincón para escuchar lo que los adultos decían. Bien era cierto que Severus no solía acudir a dichas reuniones demasiado a menudo, escudándose en su trabajo, pero Draco recordaba que, cuando él estaba presente, los temas de conversación siempre giraban entorno a la pureza de la sangre y la necesidad de perpetuar las ideas del Señor Tenebroso. Draco había dado por hecho que su padrino era un acérrimo defensor de esos ideales, pero tras el descubrimiento de la noche anterior (aquella fotografía muggle en la que aparecía Adrien en compañía de su madre), había provocado cierta confusión en la cabeza del joven.

Durante gran parte de la noche, había intentado recordar una sola ocasión en la que Severus hablara con desprecio de los muggles, los mestizos, los squibs o los sangre-sucia. Después de un par de horas de reflexión, había llegado a la conclusión de que Severus nunca comentaba nada respecto a eso, al menos en su presencia. Draco no sabía muy bien qué pensar de él, como tampoco sabía qué clase de comportamiento tendría hacia Adrien a partir de entonces.

El niño seguía siendo el mismo. La misma persona que se había encariñado con él nada más conocerle. El mismo que lo trataba como a un joven normal y corriente, no como a un delincuente peligroso. El mismo que le llamaba "primo" cada vez que lo tenía delante, que le enviaba dibujos repletos de luz y color y que se aferraba a su mano cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Era el Adrien que le había aceptado tal y como era, obviando el hecho de que su padre quería hacerle daño.

Era el mismo niño, pero Draco lo veía con otros ojos. Él, que desde que era un bebé ya había empezado a creer en la pureza de la sangre, no estaba seguro de poder aceptar que Adrien fuera un mestizo. Su madre fue una muggle; Severus había mantenido una relación íntima con una de esas personas a las que, supuestamente, despreciaba, y Draco se sentía traicionado hasta cierto punto. En muchos sentidos, Severus era para él mucho más padre que Lucius Malfoy; Draco había podido sincerarse con él durante la guerra, explicándole sus miedos con total confianza, y Severus le había sabido ayudar, guiándolo hacia el lado de la luz. Draco le había revelado a ese hombre más cosas sobre sí mismo que a ningún otro ser humano y, lo mínimo que el joven esperaba, era una sinceridad recíproca. Pero no, Severus le había ocultado lo más importante de su vida, pensando que, tal vez, Draco no lo entendería. Y, aunque el joven no sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello, había decidido no precipitarse hasta tener las ideas claras; Adrien era un mestizo, cierto, pero él no deseaba hacerle ningún daño. Después de todo, no era más que un niño.

Draco estaba tan inmerso en sus reflexiones, que no se percató de la presencia de aquella figura humana. De forma repentina, alguien lo agarró por detrás, tapándole la boca con una mano y arrebatándole la varita con la otra. El joven intentó defenderse mientras era arrastrado hacia el interior del bosque; pataleaba e intentaba golpear a su captor, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello. Por su cabeza pasaron cientos de ideas disparatadas, pero ninguna de ellas se aproximó a la realidad ni de lejos.

Después de avanzar unos metros, Draco sintió cómo le empujaban y cayó al suelo de bruces, golpeándose las rodillas contra una piedra angulosa. Rápidamente, y obviando el dolor que le produjo la caída, se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a dos grandes ojos grises que lo observaban con un desprecio repleto de agotamiento.

-Padre –Musitó, retrocediendo por instinto. Ante él, Lucius Malfoy permanecía erguido. Su túnica presentaba un aspecto sucio y harapiento; tenía el cabello sucio y enredado y estaba mucho más delgado. A pesar de su aspecto enfermizo, Draco no pudo evitar que el miedo invadiera cada fibra de su ser; aquel hombre seguía siendo su padre, el mismo al que había temido y respetado durante años.

-Draco –Dijo Lucius. Su voz sonó ronca, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar. El brujo había alzado la varita, apuntando directamente al pecho del más joven; no era fácil saber qué estaba pensando, pero no parecían ser cosas demasiado agradables.

Se produjeron unos instantes de tenso silencio. Draco retrocedía, buscando una escapatoria de forma casi desesperada; mientras tanto, Lucius permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en su hijo.

-Padre –Draco se aclaró la voz; sentía la necesidad de decir algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué –Le están buscando... No debería...

-Schs... –El leve siseo del hombre sonó tan amenazador, que Draco guardó silencio de forma inmediata. El joven tenía la sensación de que su padre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de lanzar alguna clase de ataque en su contra –Finalmente, resultaste ser un traidor... –Afirmó el mortífago, acercándose a él, peligrosamente, y agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica –Abandonaste a nuestro Señor cuando más necesitaba de nosotros, uniéndote a toda esa escoria de sangres-sucias y amigos de los muggles...

-Padre...

-¡Silencio! –Lucius elevó el tono de voz; al parecer, no le importaba ser descubierto por algún por algún alumno extraviado. Draco tembló al plantearse esa posibilidad. ¿Qué podría hacer su padre si eso ocurría?- Deshonraste el apellido Malfoy de la manera más vil, siguiendo los consejos de esa sucia rata... –El mago apretó la mandíbula –Te uniste a ese viejo loco, olvidando quién eras... Ni un solo Malfoy, en siglos de tradición, había cometido semejantes infamias contra nuestra estirpe –Una mano de dedos larguiruchos apretó el cuello de Draco, mientras su espalda se topaba contra un árbol –Has permitido que te arrebataran todo lo que te corresponde. Toda la herencia Malfoy, presente en nuestra familia durante generaciones, pasará a manos de los mestizos y los amigos de Dumbledore... Tú vives como un pordiosero. Ni siquiera has podido librar a tu madre de Azkabán...

-Hice lo que era justo –Musitó Draco; su tono de voz apenas era perceptible.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Qué hice lo justo! –Draco no sabía de dónde salió el valor, pero acababa de librarse del agarre de su padre –Yo no sabía que... Mi madre intentó ayudarme, aunque yo no supe verlo al principio... Severus...

La bofetada hizo a Draco enmudecer, tirándolo al suelo con brusquedad. El joven sintió una varita clavándose en su cuello y, en esa ocasión, no se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

-No menciones su nombre, Draco –Ordenó en voz baja y autoritaria –Por su culpa, te has convertido en escoria... Confié en él para completar tu educación, para hacer de ti un hombre de bien y él me traicionó... –Las manos del brujo temblaban compulsivamente, debido a la ira y la frustración -¿No te ha hablado de sus orígenes, Draco? ¿No te ha dicho que su padre era un asqueroso muggle?

Draco no respondió. En cierto modo, aquella noticia no le sorprendía, pero eso no significaba que le resultara del todo grata.

-¡No, claro que no! –Lucius sonrió de medio lado –El viejo Severus, siempre aparentando ser cosas que no era... ¿Nunca te ha hablado de cómo su padre le pegaba? ¿No? –Draco agachó la mirada; hubiera deseado no tener que escuchar todo eso, pero le fue imposible –Su padre era un muggle borracho y vago; Severus le odiaba y le temía a partes iguales... Ni él ni su madre tuvieron valor jamás para enfrentarlo. Su madre era una bruja, una mujer débil que le abandonó siendo un niño. ¿No te ha contado eso? –Lucius se acercó a Draco, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño, aunque el chico lo mantuviera oculto en algún lugar de su alma –No, por supuesto. Él jamás hablaría sobre su infancia con nadie. Yo tuve que robarle esos recuerdos, cuando el Lord me lo pidió... –Lucius agarró la cara de su hijo, obligándolo a mirarle –Odiaba tanto a su padre, que no dudó en unirse a los mortífagos para vengarse; de hecho, Severus odiaba a todo el mundo. Lo creíamos un gran aliado y, finalmente, terminó traicionándonos –El brujo soltó con violencia al chico, irguiéndose por completo –Por su culpa, perdimos la guerra. Nos vendió a todos para salvar el pellejo. Tan cobarde y traicionero como tú.

Draco estaba seguro de que su padre le iba a lanzar alguna maldición. Se quedó inmóvil, buscando alguna escapatoria, pero no tardó en comprender que sería inútil. Lucius no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar, y parecía más decidido y loco que nunca.

-Debe pagar por lo que nos hizo –El adulto bajó un segundo su varita, aunque seguía en alerta –Todos los traidores deben pagar, pero él más que ninguno... –Lucius entornó los ojos y alzó el rostro de Draco, sosteniéndolo por la barbilla -¿Qué sabes de ese mocoso llorica?

Draco tardó un segundo en comprender que su padre estaba hablando de Adrien. Instintivamente, dio un paso atrás y rehuyó toda clase de contacto con Lucius; quizás hubiera sido lógico pensar que el hombre se enfurecería por ese gesto, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, sonrió con alegría, como si estuviera comentando algún acontecimiento especialmente divertido con su hijo.

-No me obligues a tomar medidas, Draco –Lucius agitó su varita. El joven no necesitó ninguna clase de explicación más; su padre estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para sacarle la verdad. Él era un Slytherin, así que nadie esperaba que fuera valiente -¿Quién es el niño?

-S... Se llama... Adrien –Masculló, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de proporcionar esa información. A pesar de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre el pequeño, no quería que le hicieran daño. Lucius no tendría compasión con nadie, mucho menos con un mestizo.

-Uhm... ¡Qué interesante! –Dijo con sarcasmo el adulto, sosteniendo con más firmeza su varita -¿Por qué está constantemente con Snape?

-Yo... –Draco tragó saliva, retrocediendo un poco más –Es sólo un niño...

-¿Eso piensas? –Lucius lo miró fijamente –A mí me parece algo más que un niño. La serpiente traicionera se preocupa por él; no se separan ni un segundo –Draco apretó las mandíbulas; debía guardar silencio, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si podría –Y ese viejo chocho se está tomando muchas molestias para proteger al asqueroso muggle... ¿Por qué? –Draco no dijo nada. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio unas chispitas plateadas salir de la varita de su padre –Estoy teniendo mucha paciencia, pero empiezo a cansarme... Dime de una vez quién es el maldito mocoso.

-Es... –Draco tomó aire, maldiciéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer –El hijo de Snape...

Lucius lo miró fijamente un segundo, hasta que soltó una escalofriante carcajada. Draco aprovechó para alejarse de él, sabiendo que acababa de cometer un grave error.

-Bien –El adulto se quedó callado, como si meditara un asunto de suma importancia. De forma repentina, clavó los ojos en su hijo, lanzándole la varita con brusquedad –Pronto hablaremos, Draco. Tienes muchas cosas que compensarme.

Lucius Malfoy se dio media vuelta y, en cuestión de segundos, su hijo se había quedado solo en el bosque. Draco respiraba agitadamente, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir; dedicó unos momentos a tranquilizarse y, cuando lo hizo, encaminó sus pasos hacia Hogsmeade. Estaba terriblemente pálido y las manos le temblaban, aunque lograba mantener su típica pose altiva.

Aceleró el paso, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Su padre... Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a verlo; no podía decir que se alegrara de aquel encuentro, más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía la sensación de que el brujo estaba planeando algo que tenía mucho que ver con Adrien y con él mismo, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver al niño para comprobar que estaba a salvo. Caminó aún más deprisa y, cuando se topó con una imponente figura masculina, se encogió, casi temeroso.

-Draco.

El chico alzó la vista. Allí estaba Severus Snape, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y con algo muy parecido a la preocupación.

-Profesor –Masculló, luchando por recobrar la compostura.

-¿Estás bien? –Severus alzó una ceja, notando la palidez enfermiza del muchacho.

-S... sí, señor –Draco carraspeó, procurando aparentar normalidad -¿Ocurre algo?

Severus guardó silencio. Él mismo hubiera querido formular la última pregunta, pero optó por ignorar el comportamiento un poco extraño del chico. Después de haberse pasado casi media hora buscándolo por todos los rincones de Hogsmeade, lo que menos le apetecía era lograr que Draco lo rehuyera si lo sometía a alguna clase de interrogatorio. Severus necesitaba hablarle de Adrien, y ese era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo –Dijo, con frialdad –Sobre Adrien.

Draco bajó la mirada un segundo. Debió haberse imaginado que Snape haría algo así en cuanto vio aquella fotografía muggle, así que se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a escucharle.

-Como debes suponer, la madre de Adrien era muggle –Aseveró, sin más preámbulos, el profesor. Algunos alumnos pasaban por su lado, pero nadie parecía prestarles la más mínima atención –Se llamaba Mariah y, aunque estaría encantado de contarte cómo fue nuestra relación –El sarcasmo fue evidente y, a pesar de todo, Draco no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa –No pienso hacerlo. No tengo que justificar mi comportamiento ante ti, ni ante nadie. Sé que tú mantienes tus antiguas... creencias –Draco se sintió incómodo al escuchar esa palabra –Pero en mi caso es diferente; quizás haya pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Dumbledore, quién sabe –Severus suspiró profundamente, cruzándose de brazos –Adrien es un mestizo. No sé hasta que punto eso puede ser importante, pero ándate con ojo. Espero que entiendas que sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre, pero si crees que es... inferior –Snape carraspeó –O algo similar, te voy a pedir que no lo trates como acostumbras a tratar a los, mal llamados, sangre sucia. Es más –Severus le señaló con un dedo –No te lo pido, Draco. Te lo exijo.

El más joven del clan Malfoy agachó la mirada. Las ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza a una velocidad frenética, haciéndole sentir confundido y un tanto agobiado. El encuentro anterior con su padre no le permitía pensar con claridad y, aunque le hubiera gustado poder darle una respuesta a Severus en ese preciso instante, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Apreciaba a Adrien, era cierto, pero no era fácil asumir que fuera un mestizo y actuar como si las antiguas creencias de su familia hubieran dejado de importarle.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, Draco –Severus se dispuso a dejarlo solo –Si quieres hablar, ya sabes donde estoy.

El profesor se marchó dando grandes zancadas. Draco permaneció inmóvil, con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del horizonte. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en el castillo...



-¿Usted es el hermano del abuelo? –Adrien miraba a Aberforh Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, procurando no prestar demasiada atención a las paredes llenas de mugre de la vieja taberna. El anciano afirmó con la cabeza, sus ojos repletos de la misma afabilidad que destilaban los de Albus –El abuelo me contó que, cuando erais muy jóvenes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vuestro papá te regaló un aethonan. ¿Era bonito?

-Uhm... Era muy bonito –Dijo Aberforh, con voz rasposa.

-A mí me gustaría tener un caballo volador algún día –Adrien se acomodó en el taburete, confiando plenamente en el hermano de su abuelo –Bueno, los thestral no me gustan mucho... Mi papá dice que no todo el mundo puede verlos, pero yo sí que puedo. No son muy bonitos, pero Hagrid dice que son muy buenos tirando de los carros que van y vienen a Hogwarts. ¿Sabía que Hagrid los cuida? –Aberforh no tuvo tiempo de responder –Hemos pensado en ponerles nombres. Los pobres thestral, aunque sean feos, también tienen que tener un nombre, como todo el mundo –Adrien pareció reflexionar un segundo -¿Sabe que yo tengo un águila que se llama "Athos"? Mi papá me la compró en el Callejón Diagón y siempre le lleva las cartas al abuelo y a mi primo Draco. "Athos" no es una buena mascota; como es un animal muy independiente, casi siempre está fuera, marcando su territorio. A mí me gustaría tener una mascota más buena, como "Fawkes", que siempre está con el abuelo. También me gustan mucho los perros y los gatos, pero mi papá no quiere comprarme uno. Dice que darían mucha guerra –Aberforh sonrió. Albus Dumbledore intercambió una mirada cómplice con su hermano, que quería decir algo así como _"¿Qué te había dicho?"_ –Tengo que conformarme con jugar con "Fang" y con la "Señora Norris"... ¡Oh, y con Buckbeak! Es un hipogrifo. ¿Lo sabía? Hagrid dice que puede ser peligroso, pero a mí no me lo parece.

-Adrien se lleva muy bien con los animales –Comentó Albus de forma significativa.

-Me gustan mucho –Adrien afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza –El otro día vi una peli y salía un señor que curaba a los animales, un _"veteranario"_ –El niño arrugó la nariz, como si aquello le sonara extraño –A mí me gustaría ser _veteranario_ también.

-¿En serio? –Albus alzó una ceja -¿Tu padre sabe eso?

-Todavía no se lo he dicho porque no me ha dado tiempo, pero lo haré pronto –El pequeño cambió de postura –A lo mejor él no quiere que cuide a los animales. Creo que le gustaría que hiciera pociones, como él...

-Estoy seguro de que a tu papá no le importará que seas _"veteranario"_ –Albus le dio un soniquete especial a esa palabra; le parecía sumamente divertido que el crío tuviera las cosas tan claras desde pequeñito –Yo creo que serías muy bueno. Tienes mucho talento para estar con los animales. ¿Lo sabías?

-No sé... –El niño se encogió de hombros –De todas formas, aprenderé a hacer pociones. Quiero que mi papá me enseñe.

-Debes ser el primero que desea que Severus Snape le dé clases de pociones –Comentó con aire despreocupado Aberforh. Albus ya le había dicho que ese niño tenía un piquito de oro, pero no imaginaba que la cosa llegara a tanto.

-¿Por qué? –Inquirió el niño, alzando una ceja. En su mente infantil, no cabía la posibilidad de que los estudiantes no se sintieran a gusto con su papá como profesor; con él era muy bueno, así que debía serlo con los demás también.

Los hermanos Dumbledore intercambiaron una sonrisa repleta de sarcasmo. Albus tomó en brazos al niño, asegurándose de que estaba bien abrigado antes de llevárselo a la calle.

-Digamos que, algunas veces, tu papá es muy exigente con sus alumnos –Comentó, encaminándose a la salida –Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Nos vemos luego, Aberforh.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza y despidió a Adrien con cariño. Una vez en el exterior de Cabeza de Puerco, Albus dejó al pequeño en el suelo y lo tomó de la mano, encaminándose a Zonko; quería comprarle a Adrien un par de artículos de broma sin que Severus supiera nada. En un par de ocasiones, Remus y él habían comentado lo divertido que sería ver la cara de Snape si, algún día, Adrien se convertía en un heredero de los Merodeadores.

-Y bien, Adrien. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi hermano?

-Eh... Se parece mucho a ti –Adrien le regaló a su abuelo una sonrisa cargada de ternura –Aunque su bar está muy sucio. ¿Por qué no lo limpia?

Albus comenzó a reírse a modo de respuesta. Adrien no terminaba de entender su comportamiento, pero dejó estar el asunto; de todas formas, los adultos no siempre actuaban sensatamente, así que era mejor que dijeras cosas raras de vez en cuando. Si, de esa forma, se desahogaban, él no era nadie para pedir explicaciones.

-¿Dónde vamos, abuelo?

-¡Oh...! –Las facciones de Dumbledore dibujaron una mueca traviesa –A Zonko, por supuesto.

-¿Dónde venden cosas para gastar bromas? –Adrien pareció exultante durante un segundo, pero no tardó en acordarse de la cara que había puesto su papá cuando le pidió que le comprara aquella dentadura tan graciosa –No creo que mi papá...

-Deja que yo me ocupe de Severus –Comentó con alegría. Adrien tuvo la sensación de que su abuelo se iba a poner a dar saltitos de un momento a otro –Creo, Adrien Bellefort-Snape, que tu abuelo tiene algunas cosas que enseñarte...



Y hasta aquí voy a leer... Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí estoy, colgando un capítulo más. Creo que éste es uno de los más importantes y, también, mucho más corto. En el siguiente, más Hogwarts, un poco de Harry y Neville y una escapadita de Adrien, que da con sus huesos en la enfermería por comer demasiadas chucherías... ¡Oh, pero no adelanto más! Habrá que esperar a la próxima actualización.

_Un besote y hasta pronto, wapetones_

_Cris Snape._


	31. Un peculiar talento

**CAPÍTULO 31. Un peculiar talento.**

-Me duele mucho la barriga, papi –Se quejaba Adrien entre sollozos. El niño estaba acostado en la cama de Snape, mortalmente pálido y con las rodillas prácticamente pegadas a la barbilla. Severus tenía una mano sobre su frente, asegurándose de que el niño no tenía fiebre –Papi...

-Te dije que no comieras tantos dulces –Bufó el hombre, sacando una pequeña manta de un armario situado a la derecha –Te has pasado todo el día atiborrándote a chucherías, y aquí tienes las consecuencias.

-Me duele, papi...

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas mientras dos gruesos lagrimones se escurrían por las mejillas de Adrien, consiguieron que Severus Snape detuviera sus regaños. Chasqueó la lengua, agitó la cabeza en señal de negación, y cogió al niño en brazos con sumo cuidado, permitiendo que él pequeño se acomodara libremente. Adrien se aferró a su cuello, dominando las nauseas, y comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-No llores, Adrien –Dijo con suavidad su padre, acariciándole el cabello –Vamos a la enfermería. Seguro que madame Pomfrey te cura enseguida.

-No comeré _chuches_ nunca más –Aseguró Adrien, secándose el rostro con una mano –Me duele mucho...

-Eso lo dices ahora que estás enfermo –Severus sonrió, abrazándolo cariñosamente –Pero, en cuanto se te pasen las ganas de vomitar, me pedirás un buen trozo de regaliz.

Adrien no respondió. Cerró los ojos, soltó un gemidito de dolor, y rezó para que su padre lo llevara con la señora Poppy cuanto antes. Severus abandonó sus dependencias privadas caminando a buen paso, notando el ligero temblor del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo; no parecía tener fiebre, pero todo indicaba que, de un momento a otro, expulsaría de su cuerpo todos las golosinas consumidas a lo largo del día.

Habían regresado a Hogwarts a media tarde. Adrien comenzó a sentirse mal después de la comida; había devorado casi toda la bolsa de dulces que Snape le compró en Honeydukes, y no quiso probar el guiso de carne especial que había preparado madame Rosmerta. A Severus le extrañó que el niño no se separara de su lado, ni hablara, ni se pusiera a hacer preguntas como un loco. Desde que había terminado su paseo con Dumbledore, su buen humor se fue apagando poco a poco, los ojos se le empezaron a poner vidriosos y el rostro fue adquiriendo un tono blanquecino que no auguraba nada bueno. Aunque no se había quejado en ningún momento, tal vez porque quería permanecer en Hogsmeade todo el tiempo que fuera posible, Severus notó que estaba enfermo y se lo llevó al castillo con total naturalidad; pensó que unas cuantas horas de sueño le harían bien al niño, pero su estado fue empeorando con el transcurso de las horas y Snape comenzaba a estar verdaderamente nervioso.

Adrien nunca se había encontrado mal hasta ese día. Severus sabía que la salud de los niños solía flaquear de cuando en cuando, pero él llegó a pensar que eso no ocurriría con su hijo, así que estaba terriblemente preocupado. A pesar de que sólo se trataba de una indigestión, el profesor de Pociones se sentía impotente y, por qué no decirlo, un tanto inútil. ¿Qué clase de padre era él, que no sabía calmar un simple dolor de estómago? Había pensado en darle alguna de las pociones relajantes que estaban guardadas en su armario, pero todas le parecieron demasiado fuertes para un niño tan pequeño; decidió que Poppy Pomfrey sabría que hacer y, allí estaba, caminando hacia la enfermería con el rostro más pálido que nunca.

Cuando entró en la estancia, se encontró con que prácticamente todas las camas estaban vacías. Tan sólo había un biombo rodeando uno de los lechos del final de la habitación; Severus apreció la sombra de Madame Pomfrey tras la mampara de color blanco, mientras la mujer atendía con total eficiencia al que, hasta ese momento, era su único paciente. Adrien abrió un momento los ojos, miró a su alrededor, y se aferró con más fuerza aún al cuelo de su padre, como si temiera el momento de ser alejado de él. Severus esperó pacientemente hasta que la enfermera terminó su trabajo y, cuando abandonó al paciente, se aproximó a ella con Adrien en brazos.

Madame Pomfrey lo miró con extrañeza un segundo. Nunca antes había visto aquel semblante tan preocupado en el rostro del profesor de Pociones y, por un momento, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. Después, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Adrien, que respiraba agitadamente, y reaccionó de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –Preguntó, colocando una mano en la frente del pequeño.

-Tiene una indigestión –Explicó Severus, dejando que la enfermera cogiera al niño en brazos para atenderle –Dice que le duele el estómago, pero no tiene fiebre...

-Has comido demasiados dulces, ¿Verdad, bribón? –Poppy sonrió con dulzura, acostando a Adrien en una cama y cubriéndolo con una manta –Enseguida te pondrás bien, no te preocupes. Voy a ir a por un par de pociones y, dentro de un rato, ni te acordarás de que ahora estás malito.

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, haciéndose un ovillo sobre el mullido colchón. Severus permaneció a su lado, acariciando su frente, hasta que la anciana bruja regresó, portando dos frasquitos: uno, era una poción curativa de elaboración simple y, la otra, tenía toda la pinta de ser una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Muy bien, Adrien –Poppy hizo que el niño se incorporara- Tienes que tomártelo todo. ¿Entendido?

El niño obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. A pesar de que aquella poción sabía realmente mal, y que en otras circunstancias hubiera protestado hasta agotar a su padre y a Poppy, ese día estaba demasiado enfermo para intentar resistirse. Fue un alivio comprobar que, apenas unos segundos después de tomarse la poción, el dolor de estómago comenzó a remitir, siendo sustituido por una agradable calidez que le arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Debo suponer que mi remedio ha funcionado –Comentó madame Pomfrey al observar aquel gesto del niño –Ahora, te tomarás esta otra poción. Tendrás que pasar la noche en la enfermería; quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

Una vez más, Adrien no protestó, quizás animado por el hecho de que la primera medicina había funcionado. Se bebió todo lo que Poppy le dio, quedando sumido en un tranquilo sueño que debía durar varias horas.

-No creo que le ocurra nada malo –Comentó la enfermera. Destapó a Adrien de nuevo y pasó su varita sobre el cuerpo del niño, murmurando unos hechizos ininteligibles. Sabía por experiencia que los niños tan pequeños solían ponerse muy nerviosos durante los reconocimientos médicos, por lo que esperó a que Adrien estuviera dormido para comprobar su estado de salud –Todo está bien. Mañana estará como nuevo, no se preocupe, profesor.

-Bien –Severus acarició la frente del niño, mientras Poppy reacomodaba las mantas -¿Es necesario que duerma aquí?

-Completamente –la enfermera arrugó la nariz y se dio media vuelta, sin agregar una sola palabra más.

Severus soltó un suspiro resignado, consciente de que aquella sería una noche muy larga. Pasó aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas por la enfermería, observando con desdén los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes y centrando su atención en el paisaje que se podía apreciar a través de los cristales. La identidad del otro paciente, que aún permanecía oculto tras el biombo, le tenía bastante intrigado, aunque no había tenido ocasión para descubrirlo: Poppy lo mantenía constantemente vigilado.

Albus llegó a la enfermería después de la cena. Había regresado de Hogsmeade bastante tarde y, al no encontrar a los Snape en el Gran Comedor, supuso que algo debía haber ocurrido; como era de esperar, no tardó mucho en saber de la enfermedad de Adrien y corrió a verlo. Sabía que el niño estaba perfectamente, pero él no podía dejar de preocuparse.

-Severus –Dijo, acercándose a la cama y sentándose junto a Adrien -¿Cómo está?

-Tranquilo –El profesor suspiró, acomodándose frente al anciano mago –Madame Pomfrey quiere vigilarlo unas cuantas horas, pero no tiene nada grave. Simplemente, se atiborró de golosinas, nada más.

-Ya veo –Albus sonrió, acariciando la frente del niño.

-Sabía que ocurriría algo así –Bufó Snape –Ya hablaré con él...

-Severus –Dumbledore alzó una ceja; su mirada, suspicaz, parecía una advertencia. Si el profesor "hablaba" con Adrien, él se encargaría de proteger al pequeño.

-Será mejor que no te entrometas en esto, Albus. Te recuerdo que la educación de Adrien es cosa mía.

Albus permaneció callado un segundo. Snape era consciente de que sus palabras habían sido un tanto duras para el viejo director, pero no se arrepentía de lo dicho; estaba harto de que aquel mago chiflado metiera sus narices en sus asuntos, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

-¡Oh, entiendo! –Albus cabeceó –Pero mucho me temo que no estoy de acuerdo contigo. En ocasiones, eres demasiado rígido. Ese niño va a necesitar a alguien que lo malcríe.

Snape alzó una ceja. Durante un momento, quiso responder a aquellas palabras de Dumbledore, pero no le pareció adecuado ponerse a discutir frente a un Adrien enfermo. Suspiró profundamente, aceptando una derrota momentánea, y centró toda su atención en su hijo.

-Puesto que Adrien está bien, creo que es el momento idóneo para que tratemos un asunto bastante serio –Comentó Dumbledore distraídamente, después de un breve silencio. Severus lo miró con intensidad, recordando que Albus lo había citado en su despacho aquella misma noche -¿Podríamos...?

El gesto del director evidenció que quería alejarse de la cama en la que reposaba el pequeño Snape. Severus frunció el ceño, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y seguir a Albus hasta el despacho de Madame Pomfrey. La mujer seguía cuidando del enfermo misterioso, así que les cedió aquella estancia con amabilidad, asumiendo la vigilancia de Adrien durante unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Y bien? –Severus se acomodó en un butacón, mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a la chimenea y avivaba el fuego -¿Qué ocurre?

-Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no andarme con rodeos –Comentó el director sin más preámbulos, llevándose las manos a la espalda -¿No crees? –Severus alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta –Hace algún tiempo, noté algo extraño en Adrien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡Oh, nada grave, no te preocupes! –Albus sonrió, sentándose frente a Snape –Quizás, podríamos afirmar que lo que he notado es curioso, si eso te hace más feliz –Añadió el anciano con socarronería, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¿No decías que no ibas a andarte por las ramas?

-¡Oh, claro, claro! –Albus carraspeó –Bien... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Esas cosas curiosas... Sin duda, tú también las habrás notado. Estás con Adrien mucho más tiempo que yo, así que...

-Albus, por favor.

-Está bien, perdona –El director sonrió con afabilidad, apaciguando la impaciencia de su interlocutor con un leve gesto –Lo primero que me llamó la atención, fue la reacción de la señora Norris cuando trajiste a Adrien al castillo por primera vez –Severus lo miró fijamente, prestándole toda su atención –Todos sabemos que esa gata es particularmente huraña; sólo Filch puede acercarse a ella sin sufrir ningún rechazo y, cuando el animal se encontró con Adrien por primera vez, adquirió una postura bastante defensiva. Habrás notado que la señora Norris siempre camina por delante de él cuando están juntos y, según Adrien, tú mismo has sufrido las consecuencias de acercarte al niño sin su consentimiento –Severus se removió, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar el brujo –Después, está Buckbeak... Quizás yo no sea un experto conocedor del comportamiento de los hipogrifos, pero sé lo básico para no perder la cabeza al acercarme bruscamente a uno de ellos. Reconozco que, antes de que Adrien viera a Buckbeak por primera vez, yo ya tenía mis sospechas sobre la reacción que el hipogrifo tendría al ver al niño. Lo ocurrido en Grimmauld Place sólo sirvió para confirmarlas.

-¿Qué clase de sospechas?

-Adrien es un empático con los animales –Severus abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa revelación –Es un talento muy peculiar, pero no tan extraño como algunos piensas. La mayor parte de los cuidadores de criaturas mágicas lo poseen. Hagrid entre ellos.

-¿Hagrid? –Severus alzó una ceja, sin dar crédito.

-Hagrid –Albus cabeceó alegremente –He estado investigando. Quería estar completamente seguro antes de hablar contigo. Después de mantener un par de conversaciones con Adrien, y de verlo interactuar con diversos animales, tanto mágicos como no-mágicos, puedo afirmar que no estoy equivocado.

-¿Entonces...? –Severus carraspeó. No sabía mucho sobre empatía animal; no era un tema que le hubiera interesado particularmente antes, pero ahora que Albus lo mencionaba, era evidente que la conexión de Adrien con los animales no era algo normal -¿Qué consecuencias puede tener esto?

-No muchas, en realidad –Albus se encogió de hombros –Sería conveniente que comencemos a desarrollar todas sus capacidades cuanto antes y, sobre todo, empezar a prepararlo para asumir las responsabilidades que su peculiaridad traerá consigo. En estos casos, la educación es muy importante, así que debemos asegurarnos de que Adrien utiliza bien su talento –Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa para llenar sus pulmones de aire –Algunos magos han hecho un mal uso de su empatía, dominando a los animales para obtener un beneficio propio. Debemos impedir que, en el futuro, Adrien haga eso. Podría ser peligroso, como tantas otras cosas...

-¿Estás diciendo que... Adrien podría controlar los instintos...?

-Sería una posibilidad, pero muy pocos magos lo han logrado –Albus se encogió de hombros –Se necesitan años de entrenamiento para ejercer cierto grado de dominio en pequeños animales, como ratas o pájaros. Escasean los casos en los que un mago ha logrado controlar criaturas realmente peligrosas, como hipogrifos o dragones –Severus lo observaba fijamente –Dudo mucho que Adrien pueda hacerlo. De hecho, no creo conveniente que le enseñemos a controlar esa faceta de su poder; no sería beneficiosa para él, ni siquiera si le diera un buen uso. Ya sabes lo que la gente opina sobre controlar las voluntades de otros seres...

Severus afirmó con la cabeza. Por algún extraño motivo, recordó la maldición "Imperius", y sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-No termino de entender, Albus.

-Es sencillo, en realidad –El anciano sonrió, comprensivo. No es que Severus no comprendiera lo que ocurría; más bien, parecía negarse a aceptar lo que Dumbledore le estaba contando –Adrien es capaz de relacionarse con los animales de una manera más fluida que el resto de la gente. Una parte de su magia logra que los instintos de las criaturas se apacigüen y, de esa forma, confían en él plenamente. Algunos, se acercarán a él para mostrarle su cariño o para protegerle. Otros, en lugar de atacarle, se limitarán a ignorarle –Albus frunció el ceño –Creo que ese sería un buen resumen de su situación. Por eso, muchos empáticos son veterinarios mágicos. Son capaces de manejar a los animales más díscolos; unos profesionales muy preparados y bien considerados, por otra parte...

-Está bien –Severus se levantó, sin poder controlar su nerviosismo, y comenzó a pasear por la estancia -¿Y por qué demonios tiene que tener ese talento precisamente él? ¿No puede ser un niño normal, como todos los demás?

A Albus le sorprendió esa reacción. Suponía que al profesor de Pociones le alegraría saber que su hijo era poseedor de esa clase de aptitud, pero más bien parecía enfadado. Dumbledore estaba seguro que, de haber podido, Severus le habría arrancado esa parte de su poder a Adrien.

-No lo sé, Severus –El director se encogió de hombros, levantándose a su vez –Unos son buenos en Pociones, otros en Encantamientos y otros en quidditch. Adrien es empático y, te lo puedo asegurar, es un niño perfectamente normal. En un futuro, su talento le será de gran provecho.

-¿Eso piensas? –Severus bufó, llevándose las manos en la cabeza –Pues a mí me parece que eso no le traerá más que problemas. Como tú has dicho, la gente no ve con buenos ojos que alguien pueda controlar a cualquier otro ser –Cerró un momento los ojos, para luego fijarlos en Dumbledore -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que alguien lo acuse de ser un...? –Suspiró profundamente, buscando una manera para escapar de toda aquella situación –Sabes tan bien como yo que en nuestra sociedad no está bien visto que uno destaque. O te ensalzan como a un héroe, o te tachan de monstruo. Yo no quiero para Adrien ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Estás exagerando –Albus colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, comprendiendo sus temores –Si manejamos bien el asunto, Adrien no tiene por qué llamar la atención de nadie. Sabes perfectamente que por el colegio han pasado varios empáticos. ¿Cuántos de ellos han sido héroes o monstruos? –Severus no respondió, consciente de que Dumbledore tenía razón –El niño es muy pequeño. Le enseñaremos a utilizar su poder con cautela, guiándolo por el "buen camino". Además –Albus sonrió ampliamente, palmeando la espalda del profesor –Adrien parece tener muy claro lo que quiere ser de mayor. Y, entre sus planes, no está ser un monstruo, ni una celebridad. Quiere ser veterinario.

Severus sonrió ante aquella revelación. Adrien no le había comentado nada, pero no le resultaba complicado imaginarse al pequeño rodeado de animales, curanto patas rotas y librándolos de odiosas plagas de pulgas mágicas de Siberia.

-Está seguro de que te enfadarás, por eso no te ha contado nada –Albus prosiguió, consciente de que las preocupaciones del otro hombre se estaban disipando entre aquellas cuatro paredes –Dice que tú deseas que sea un Maestro de Pociones; creo que se está preparando para un nuevo castigo...

-¡Por Merlín!- Severus rió. Definitivamente, Adrien lo conocía muy bien. Por supuesto que le encantaría que el chico estudiara Pociones, como él, pero no pensaba castigarlo sólo por eso.

-Quizás podamos arreglar las cosas para que, en el futuro, acuda a la Escuela de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y No-Mágicas de Lyon. ¿No crees?

-¡Oh, Albus! –Severus se dejó caer en un butacón, sin perder su sonrisa –Adrien acaba de empezar el colegio, no pretendas enviarlo a estudiar a Francia tan pronto.

-Tienes toda la razón, muchacho –Albus se sentó. Los momentos más tensos ya habían pasado –Por el momento, debemos prepararlo para ese futuro. Por supuesto, no será un entrenamiento muy duro. Adrien es sólo un niño, pero debe tomar conciencia de lo importante que es este asunto.

-Sí... –Severus suspiró -¿Has pensado en alguien? ¿Algún tutor que se encargue de introducirlo en el... mundo empático? –Esas últimas palabras no estuvieron exentas de cierta ironía, aunque Albus Dumbledore no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Creo que, mientras las fuerzas me aguanten, yo mismo puedo asumir ese cargo –Severus cabeceó, como si ya se esperara algo así. El profesor era consciente de que Albus y Adrien compartían el mismo talento, aunque Dumbledore no soliera mencionar ese poder en demasiadas ocasiones. De hecho, la empatía parecía ser la menos importante de todas sus capacidades mágicas –Y, puedo afirmar, que Hagrid también colaborará conmigo.

-Mientras no insista en que Adrien meta perros de tres cabezas en casa...

-Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes –Albus dio una palmadita. La conversación ya había llegado a su fin y, aunque Severus tendría que investigar un poco más sobre la empatía, en ese momento no tenía ninguna pregunta para Dumbledore. Juntos tendrían que pensar en una forma de explicarle al niño lo que ocurría, pero esa situación no era la adecuada; no con Adrien enfermo, postrado en una cama a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Creo que iré a visitar al señor Longbottom –Comentó Albus, mientras se dirigían a la puerta –Después, me iré a descansar. Este viejo cuerpo ya no es el que era.

-¿Longbottom? –Snape alzó una ceja -¿Es el otro paciente?

-Neville ha tenido problemas con su brazo –Albus se detuvo para mirar fijamente al profesor –Como sabes, sigue paralizado y, desde ayer por la tarde, siente ciertas molestias que, lejos de remitir, van en aumento. Poppy quiere tenerlo en observación, para asegurarse de que las pócimas que le suministran no le perjudican más que le benefician.

-Entiendo. Pero, no noté nada extraño en Longbottom durante mis clases –Severus frunció el ceño –De hecho, se las arregla relativamente bien trabajando con una sola mano.

-El señor Longbottom es una pequeña caja de sorpresas, Severus –Comentó el director, recordando todo el valor que el chico había demostrado con el paso de los años, a pesar de su carácter apocado y su aspecto de brujo debilucho –Creo que ha estado dominando el dolor durante varios días. De hecho, fueron los señores Thomas y Finnigan quiénes lo trajeron a rastras a la enfermería. Esperemos que se recupere pronto.

-Seguiré investigando sobre el veneno de esa planta –Afirmó Severus, sintiendo cierta compasión por el chico Gryffindor. No era muy típico de él, pero después de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Adrien y del descubrimiento de Albus, tenía la guardia baja –No me parece normal una parálisis tan prolongada, veré qué puedo hacer.

-Bien. La situación de Neville comienza a ser preocupante. Toda ayuda es poca.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza y dio por concluida la reunión. Abrió la puerta del despacho y, de forma inmediata, dirigió sus ojos hacia la cama que ocupaba Adrien.

Descubriendo que el niño no estaba allí...



Adrien se había despertado. La poción debió mantenerlo dormido durante varias horas, pero no había sido así. Quizás, el remedio curativo que madame Pomfrey le había hecho beber previamente, había hecho que el efecto de la pócima para dormir sin soñar no mantuviera su efecto demasiado tiempo, así que el niño había abierto los ojos minutos después de dormirse, alarmado por algún ruido fuerte procedente del exterior.

Adrien había mirado a su alrededor, sobresaltado ante aquello que interrumpió sus sueños. Fijó su atención en la enfermería. Al principio, no reconoció aquel lugar, un tanto confundido aún debido a su somnolencia, pero un poco más tarde recordó todo lo ocurrido. Buscó a su padre con la mirada, pero sólo distinguió una figura femenina en pie, detrás de un biombo de inmaculadas telas blancas. Se planteó la posibilidad de llamar a madame Pomfrey para preguntarle dónde estaba su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que la enfermera estaba demasiado ocupada, así que no quiso molestarla. Se incorporó en la cama con cuidado, descubriendo que el dolor de tripa había desaparecido, y se puso en pie, sin darse cuenta de que no llevaba los zapatos puestos. Alcanzó a "Oso" con una mano; el muñeco no le había abandonado en ningún momento y Adrien apreciaba su compañía, así que lo abrazó con fuerza. Había tomado una decisión y necesitaría la ayuda del peluche: iría a buscar a Severus.

Adrien estaba seguro de que su padre estaba enfadado con él y, por ello, no se había quedado en la enfermería para cuidarle. Al niño le parecía comprensible el enojo paterno; Severus siempre le decía que no debía comer demasiados dulces, porque podían sentarle mal y, además, se le caerían los dientes, pudriéndose por culpa del azúcar, pero Adrien no le había hecho caso. Le había convencido para que le comprara una gran bolsa de golosinas en Hogsmeade y se las había comido todas en unas pocas horas, a pesar de que su padre le había recomendado que comiera más despacio. Por supuesto, Adrien había enfermado por desobedecer a su padre y, aunque el brujo lo había llevado junto a madame Pomfrey para que lo cuidara, no había sacrificado sus horas de tiempo para quedarse con él. El niño sabía que tenía una lección que aprender, pero le daba mucho miedo quedarse solo en la enfermería, por eso fue a buscarlo; seguramente, su padre entendería que le aterrorizaba dormir solo, no podría negarle un poco de protección paterna.

Adrien salió de la enfermería sin hacer ruido. Sintió el suelo helado bajo sus pies cuando llegó al pasillo e hizo ademán de regresar a por su calzado, pero madame Pomfrey salió un momento del biombo blanco en busca de alguna medicina. Adrien se quedó muy quieto, pensando en que la enfermera no le permitiría ir a buscar a su padre, y dejó de respirar un momento. Afortunadamente, la mujer ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia su cama; estaba demasiado atareada para hacerlo, así que Adrien aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose de aquella estancia todo lo deprisa que pudo. Los pies se le quedarían helados, pero no quería que le descubrieran; con un poco de suerte, llegaría en seguida a las mazmorras en unos pocos minutos; su padre lo cogería en brazos y le regañaría por haberse escapado. Entonces, Adrien utilizaría sus "armas" infantiles para apaciguar los enfados paternos, y Severus lo llevaría a la cama, le pondría un pijama y lo envolvería en las mantas, acostándose a su lado e instándolo a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

No obstante, Adrien no contó con el laberinto que, a sus ojos, formaban los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. El abuelo Albus le había mostrado una buena parte de los corredores principales, pero lo hizo cuando era de día y todos esos pasadizos estaban iluminados por la cálida luz del sol. En ese momento, era de noche y Adrien estaba desorientado y asustado; caminaba pegado a la pared, abrazado a sí mismo y helado de frío. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba, no reconocía ni uno sólo de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes y cada vez estaba más oscuro. Llevaba mucho tiempo vagando por el castillo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar, pero no fue así. Escuchaba los ronquidos de los hombres de los cuadros, el fuerte aire nocturno golpeando las ventanas exteriores y, de cuando en cuando, le parecía oír ruidos amenazadores que le hacían apretar el paso. Subió varios tramos de escaleras, aunque no se atrevió a poner un pie sobre esas que parecían ser las principales y se movían a placer. La luz de las antorchas era cada vez más débil y el pequeño estaba cada vez más asustado. Se abrazaba a sí mismo y sentía ganas de llorar, aunque logró ser fuerte durante un rato. El abuelo Albus le había dicho que el señor Filch solía rondar por los pasillos por las noches; quizás, el celador lo encontrara... O, tal vez, la señora Norris acudiera en su ayuda, guiándolo directamente hasta las mazmorras en las que descansaba su padre. Adrien no esperaba que Severus fuera a buscarle. Ya no. Seguramente estaría durmiendo, ajeno a la situación de su hijo. Seguramente, nadie se daría cuenta de que Adrien se había perdido hasta el día siguiente y, para entonces, el pequeño se sabía tan perdido que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo. Todos dormían, Adrien estaba solo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba...

Lo que el niño no sabía era que un chico, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común, _disfrutando_ de una nueva noche de insomnio.

Harry Potter permanecía envuelto en una sábana, observando las últimas brasas del fuego que, horas antes, había crepitado con energía, llenando de calor aquella estancia. Recordaba cierta noche en la que un rostro conocido se había dibujado entre las ascuas incandescentes... Sirius...

Harry se sentía deprimido. Tenía la sensación de que todos sus esfuerzos por sacar a su padrino del Velo estaban siendo inútiles y, ese hecho, le frustraba y entristecía a partes iguales. Durante un par de semanas, había estado seguro de que seguía una pista correcta; soñó con el momento del reencuentro con Sirius, estuvo a punto de ir a hablar con el director para pedirle ayuda, pero todo fue una falsa alarma. Sus indagaciones no le habían llevado a ningún lado y, en los últimos días, comenzó a perder toda esperanza. Debía asumir que su padrino se había ido para siempre, aunque fuera demasiado duro; aunque le resultara cruel, esa parecía ser la realidad.

Harry suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no dormía una noche completa? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que fue desde el día en que supo que Sirius no dormiría. Las cosas parecían ir cada vez peor, y eso le provocaba aquel exasperante insomnio. Su relación con Ginny se había enfriado tanto, que ya casi no hablaban; de hecho, Harry esperaba que, en cualquier momento, ella le abandonara para buscarse a otro que fuera capaz de prestarle toda la atención que merecía. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a alejarse de él; parecían haberse cansado del desánimo de su amigo y le dejaron por imposible. Iban a todos lados con él, le ofrecían ayuda de cuando en cuando, pero ya no le vigilaban tan estrechamente como antes, ya no insistían en aconsejarle. Habían hecho justamente lo que Harry les pidió: dejarlo en paz.

Al menos, sus notas eran buenas. Los profesores estaban realmente satisfechos con su rendimiento, y no era para menos; últimamente, Harry dedicaba casi todo su tiempo al estudio. Era la única forma de mantener la cabeza despejada, uno de los pocos motivos que tenía para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Por supuesto, en Pociones seguía siendo un desastre, aunque no dejaba de esforzarse. Durante unos días, se había planteado la posibilidad de abandonar la asignatura, pero encontró dos razones para persistir: aún quería ser auror, por muy mal que le fueran las cosas, y deseaba seguir fastidiando a Snape con su presencia. Sí, esa era una buena razón para no dejarse vencer; quizás, en algún momento podría hacer una poción medianamente aceptable y, entonces, podría darle con el caldero en las narices a Snape.

Harry logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa al pensar en eso. Agitó la cabeza, consciente de que estaba demasiado aburrido; o eso, o se estaba volviendo loco, porque nadie podía sonreír mientras pensaba en un hombre como Snape.

Soltando un largo bostezo, Harry sacó de su mochila el Mapa del Merodeador. Había estado estudiando hasta tarde (para sorpresa de Hermione, que le había tocado la frente para ver si estaba enfermo), pero se cansó un par de horas antes. Sabía que, si se marchaba a la cama, pasaría toda la noche dando vueltas entre las sábanas, así que decidió quedarse en la Sala Común esperando que el sueño le venciera. Tomó el mapa para comprobar si, al igual que él, había alguien más que no podía dormir; encontraba curiosamente satisfactorio saber que otros tenían los mismos problemas que él para conciliar el sueño y, aunque eso no le llevaba a ningún lado, sentía alivio.

Harry abrió el mapa, se colocó las gafas correctamente, y examinó cada uno de los corredores del castillo. La mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban durmiendo; había un par de Hufflepuff en los invernaderos, haciendo quién sabría qué cosas, y una pequeña reunión de Slytherin en su sala común. Harry se sintió emocionado ante ese hecho, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran más que niños de primero, incapaces de maquinar algún plan relacionado con mortífagos, así que suspiró, contrariado, y siguió examinando el mapa.

Neville estaba en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey también (como es lógico), dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar. Harry entrecerró los ojos y descubrió cuatro nombres en movimiento: Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Argus Filch y Severus Snape. Todo aquello no dejaba de ser extraño y Harry no pudo evitar incorporarse en el sillón. De pronto, otro nombre apareció en el pergamino, haciéndole suponer el motivo de tan aparente nerviosismo: Adrien Bellefort-Snape estaba cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, moviéndose muy lentamente.

Por un momento, Harry pensó en cerrar el mapa y olvidarse del asunto. Aquel no era problema suyo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarse a otra cosa hasta caer rendido por el cansancio. Pero, entonces, recordó que Adrien sólo era un niño perdido, que vagaba sin compañía por los fríos pasillos de un enorme castillo; podía haberle ocurrido algo grave, a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de sus buscadores. Por más que despreciara el apellido Snape, no podía dejar que alguien tan pequeño sufriera algún año. Harry sabía que, si algo le pasaba a Adrien y él no hacía nada por evitarlo, se sentiría culpable más tarde.

Así pues, Harry Potter subió a su dormitorio y, sin hacer ruido, cogió su capa de invisibilidad. Con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano, se movió en silencio por los pasillos, procurando no encontrarse con Filch o con Snape; seguramente, ambos le castigarían si lo veían, aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas. El chico caminaba con rapidez, plenamente consciente del lugar al que se dirigía y, después de unos quince minutos, distinguió la figura menuda de Adrien pegado a una pared. Escuchó sus sollozos y lo vio temblar, no sabía si de frío, miedo o ambas cosas. Harry se retiró la capa, procurando que Adrien no se asustara al verlo aparecer de la nada, e iluminó el pasillo para darle más seguridad al niño.

El pequeño Snape se había quedado quieto al ver esa luz. Entrecerró los ojos y buscó con la mirada a alguien. Cuando descubrió a Harry, sólo pudo pensar en que lo habían rescatado, y salió corriendo hacia el chico, abrazándose a sus piernas con fuerza, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas hasta alcanzar la barbilla y gotear en el suelo. Harry se removió, claramente azorado, pero no tardó en comprender los sentimientos del niño. Tenía las manos heladas, no dejaba de temblar y lo miraba con angustia, como si no le importara la identidad de su rescatador, sólo el hecho de que lo habían salvado.

-¿Dónde está mi papá? –Preguntó, sorbiendo por la nariz y restregándose los ojos, mientras reconocía a Harry y recordaba aquel desagradable incidente en el Gran Comedor. De forma inmediata, se alejó del Gryffindor, bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que no debería haberse acercado al chico.

-Creo que te está buscando –Harry sonrió con calidez, algo incómodo, quizás, pero con la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Observó a Adrien un momento, percatándose de que estaba descalzo, y le cogió de la mano, echándole un vistazo al mapa -¿Quieres que vayamos con él?

-Sí, por favor.

Harry carraspeó, ligeramente conmovido.

-¿Tienes frío? –Le preguntó, agachándose un poco y tomando a Adrien en brazos –Será mejor que no sigas caminando sin zapatos. Podrías resfriarte.

-Tuve que dejarlos en la enfermería –Explicó, sorprendiéndose por la actitud de Harry Potter. ¿No se suponía que no quería saber nada de él? ¿Por qué ahora lo cogía en brazos y era amable con él? Quizás, ya no estaba enfadado... Sí, debía ser eso. Adrien sonrió y, con algo de timidez, pasó un bracito por el cuello de Harry –Quería ir a la habitación de mi papá, pero me perdí...

-Estás muy lejos de las mazmorras, Adrien –Harry comenzó a caminar. Severus Snape estaba cerca de la biblioteca y, aunque la reacción del hombre, cuando lo viera aparecer en plena noche junto a Adrien, podría ser temible, en ese momento no le importaba demasiado –No deberías pasear por Hogwarts tú solo; el castillo es muy grande.

-Lo sé –Adrien, algo más animado y tranquilo, se olvidó de que tenía ganas de llorar –Llevo mucho rato andando. Estoy muy cansado.

-Pronto estarás con tu... padre –A Harry esa palabra le sonó extraña; de hecho, aún no se hacía a la idea de que Snape tuviera un hijo. El mismo niño que cargaba en brazos.

-Quería encontrarle –Explicó Adrien, después de unos segundos durante los que sólo se escuchaban las pisadas de Harry por el pasillo. Al niño le parecía muy importante hacer saber a aquel chico que no se fue de la enfermería por capricho, sino porque sentía una gran necesidad de hacerlo –Me da miedo dormir solo. Mi papá no estaba cuando desperté. Quería ir con él.

-Entiendo –Harry sonrió, condescendiente –Seguro que se alegra de verte.

Mientras tanto, Severus Snape buscaba frenéticamente a su hijo. Había pasado un buen rato buscando entre los estantes de la biblioteca, sin obtener ningún resultado, y en ese momento se dirigía a las cocinas, con la esperanza de que Dobby o alguno de los elfos supieran algo de él. Albus le había invitado a mantener la calma, alegando que nada le pasaría a Adrien mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, pero a Snape no le agradaba saber que el niño estaba vagando en soledad por los castillos, posiblemente asustado por la oscuridad, perdido y sin nadie que le guiara en su camino.

Madame Pomfrey no sabía qué había ocurrido para que Adrien se escapara. El niño dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrazado a su oso de peluche, y un segundo después había desaparecido sin dejar más rastro que unos pequeños zapatos a los pies de la cama. Severus le había gritado un par de verdades a la desdichada mujer, antes de salir corriendo, hacia ningún sitio en concreto, mientras Albus solicitaba la ayuda de Hagrid para que, el semi-gigante, se asegurara de que Adrien no rondaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La búsqueda se prolongaba desde hacía casi una hora. Severus comenzaba a estar realmente nervioso y, con algo de violencia, sacó su varita cuando vio una luz acercándose por el pasillo contiguo. Estaba dispuesto a descargar su frustración contra el primer estudiante imprudente que se cruzara en su camino, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar aliviado. Ante sus ojos acababa de aparecer Harry Potter y, por más extraño que pudiera parecer, llevaba en brazos a un Adrien demasiado nervioso para hablar.

Harry se quedó quieto cuando vio a su profesor de Pociones. Esperaba una buena regañina, pero el hombre ni se molestó en mirarle. Abalanzándose sobre Adrien, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el niño humedecía el cuello de su padre con un torrente de lágrimas que parecía no tener fin.

-¡Papi! –Musitó el niño, estallando en lágrimas –Tenía mucho miedo, papi.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –Severus sonó consolador. Hablaba en susurros, más aliviado que enfadado, y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada. Aquella escena era demasiado extraña para ser soportable –Tranquilo.

-Qui... se... Quise... ir... con...contigo –Adrien sollozaba, intentando explicar lo que había ocurrido –No... esta... bas... No quería... dormir.. solo... y me... me perdí...

-Está bien, Adrien. Ya estás a salvo –Severus notó que el niño estaba helado y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la túnica y envolvió al pequeño con ella –Vamos a la enfermería. Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo. ¿De acuerdo? –Severus miró a Harry y, como por arte de magia, su expresión se tornó dura, casi cruel -¿Dónde estaba, Potter?

-Lo encontré cerca de la Torre de Astronomía –Dijo el chico con rudeza, poco dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por la mirada hosca de ese hombre –Creí conveniente traérselo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacía usted en la Torre de Astronomía a estas horas? –Siseó el hombre. Sabía que debía estarle agradecido al joven, pero esa expresión tan soberbia titilando en los ojos verdes de Potter, le sacaba de quicio.

-Estaba haciendo algo que usted parece incapaz de hacer –Harry alzó la cabeza, sonriendo con un sarcasmo extraño en él –Le estaba salvando.

Con la cabeza, señaló a Adrien. El niño observaba aquella escena con curiosidad, sin despegarse del cuello de su padre, claramente confundido. Harry comprobó con placer que Severus apretaba las mandíbulas; la respuesta del joven le había dejado sin argumentos y, aunque parecía dispuesto a ponerse a gritar, retirando de paso unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor, consiguió dominar su mal carácter. Sólo por Adrien.

-Vuelva a su sala común antes de que me arrepienta –Masculló, sabiéndose en deuda con Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a obedecer aquella orden. No es que esperara gratitud por parte de Snape, pero al menos podría haber sido más amable. Además, no le había quitado puntos, tampoco era un mal bagaje.

-Harry –La vocecilla de Adrien rompió el silencio establecido. El chico giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente al pequeño Snape –Gracias por traerme.

Harry no dijo nada. Inclinó la cabeza amablemente y reanudó la marcha. En ese momento se sentía muy bien; las palabras de Adrien le ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, aunque fuera por una noche.



Ya era de madrugada cuando Adrien concilió el sueño. En esa ocasión, Severus se había parapetado junto a su cama, dispuesto a no moverse de allí hasta el amanecer. Dumbledore y Hagrid se habían marchado a descansar tras comprobar que el niño estaba bien. Filch, tras gruñir y soltar un par de maldiciones, había dejado que la señora Norris se quedara junto a Adrien; mientras él se retiró a su habitación privada, afirmando que se tomaría libre el siguiente día.

Severus se cubrió con una manta que, amablemente, le había cedido madame Pomfrey. Decidió que no pensaría más en todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día y, en algún momento, se quedó dormido.

Le despertaron un par de risas, que más bien parecían susurros. Abrió los ojos lentamente y dio un bote cuando descubrió que Adrien no estaba en la cama. Temeroso de que la historia volviera a repetirse, se puso en pie rápidamente, dispuesto a buscar a su hijo hasta debajo de las piedras. Pero eso no fue necesario, puesto que Adrien estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, tras el biombo que protegía a Neville Longbottom de las miradas curiosas.

-Resbala mucho –Decía Adrien, mientras intentaba sujetar a "Trevor" con sus pequeñas manos. El sapo parecía querer ir a cazar una mosca que rondaba por la cama, pero ni su dueño ni Adrien se lo permitían.

-Cógelo por debajo de las patas delanteras –Explicaba Neville, mostrándole al niño qué debía hacer para que el anfibio no se le escapara.

-¡Oh, creo que tiene hambre! –De un ágil salto, "Trevor" huyó, capturando con gran maestría a su desdichado desayuno -¡Wow, tu sapo es genial, Neville!

-¿Te gusta? –Adrien afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza –A la gente no suelen gustarle los sapos, pero "Trevor" es una buena compañía.

Severus escuchaba la conversación con interés, decidido a no interrumpirla durante un buen rato. Le gustaba oír hablar a su hijo, así que suspiró y optó por hacerse el dormido, relajándose sobre aquella incómoda butaca.

-¿Tienes que llevarlo al agua y todo eso? –Neville afirmó con la cabeza –Yo no conozco a nadie más que tenga un sapo como mascota. Josh dice que quiere un perrito y, bueno, yo tengo a "Athos", aunque no creo que a Josh le guste mucho. Quizás, consigamos convencer a Carole para que le compre un perro a Josh y, así, los dos podremos jugar con él. Pensamos en preguntarle a mi papá, pero no creo que él quiera comprarme nada.

-¡Oh! –Neville cabeceó -¿Quién es Josh?

-Es mi hermano –El joven Longbottom miró a Adrien con cara rara –Bueno, no somos hermanos de verdad, pero pronto lo seremos. Cuando consigamos que mi papá y Carole se enamoren y se casen.

Severus abrió los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué demonios...?

-¿En serio? –Neville rió por lo bajo -¿Y cómo vais a hacer eso?

-No lo sabemos bien, pero pienso preguntarle al abuelo Albus. Seguro que él sabe qué hay que hacer para que dos personas se enamoren.

Severus se levantó, con la sensación de que había oído demasiado. Con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, y sus facciones dibujando cierto sentimiento de terror, caminó hasta el biombo de Longbottom, retirando el lienzo blanco con brusquedad. Los dos interlocutores giraron la cabeza rápidamente, sin perder sus sonrisas, y miraron a Severus fijamente. Por primera vez, Neville no sintió miedo al tener frente a sí a ese terrible hombre; se lo estaba imaginando sufriendo las consecuencias de un futuro matrimonio concertado por su hijo, y eso era algo de lo más divertido.

-¡Papi! –Adrien se arrojó a los brazos paternos. Sonreía abiertamente, como si todos sus temores nocturnos hubiera desaparecido -¿Sabes qué he visto? ¡A "Trevor" cazando! ¿No es genial? Saca la lengua y atrapa a las moscas y se las come... ¡Es muy chulo!

Mientras Severus escuchaba una nueva perorata infantil, no podía dejar de pensar en los planes que tenían Josh y Adrien. Los niños le parecían del todo inofensivos, pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar si contaban con la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore...


	32. ¿Para qué sirven las dentaduras?

**CAPÍTULO 32. ¿Para qué sirven las dentaduras?**

El domingo transcurrió con total normalidad.

Tras recuperarse de su indigestión, Adrien parecía haber olvidado su malestar de la noche anterior. Tal y como Severus Snape había vaticinado, el niño no tardó ni dos horas en volver a comer chucherías, aunque en esa ocasión, contó con el férreo control paterno; después de tres regalices, dos ranas de chocolate y siete caramelos de limón, Adrien vio desaparecer todos los dulces que Albus Dumbledore le había regalado, como premio por recuperarse tan pronto de su enfermedad.

Adrien había pasado un buen rato con Neville Longbottom, observando, con curiosidad, todos y cada uno de los movimientos de _Trevor. _El niño había descubierto que le encantaban los sapos en general, y el de Neville en particular. El animal se pasó media mañana rondando la cama de su amo, saltando de unas manos a otras y, curiosamente, sin intentar escaparse. Neville parecía realmente encantado con la presencia del pequeño hijo de su profesor de Pociones y, por primera vez en su vida, toleró la presencia de Snape a su lado, sin casi inmutarse. Severus no terminaba de entender por qué esos dos se llevaban tan bien, pero Neville no le pareció una mala compañía. Tras lo ocurrido con Harry Potter unas semanas atrás en el Gran Comedor, y con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se comportaría Draco ahora que sabía quién era la madre de su hijo, el profesor no podía evitar mirar al joven Longbottom con buenos ojos; era evidente que le gustaban los niños y no se mostraba en absoluto tímido con ellos. Quizá, debería dedicarse a la pediatría; sería una buena especialidad médica para el chico, de eso no cabía duda.

Después de desayunar, cuando madame Pomfrey decidió que el pequeño podía abandonar la enfermería, Severus decidió sacar a Adrien a los terrenos; el día amaneció soleado y el niño podría jugar junto al lago. Ambos se mantendrían alejados de los alumnos y, ante todo, de Albus Dumbledore.

Severus no podía evitar temer que llegara el momento en que el anciano mago y Adrien se encontraran. Después de saber que su hijo pretendía unirlo a Carole en matrimonio, y que para ello contaría con la asesoría de Dumbledore, el mago no quería dejarlos solos bajo ningún concepto. Por supuesto, no había hablado con su hijo sobre ese tema, procurando no mostrarse excesivamente preocupado respecto a eso, pero tampoco quería echarse la soga al cuello él mismo. Dumbledore tenía mucha imaginación, y Severus no dudaba que el viejo loco disfrutaría viéndolo casado; por más atractiva que le pareciera Carole, no iba a permitir...

Un momento. ¿Cuándo había empezado a parecerle Carole atractiva? Severus se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en eso, y se sintió horrorizado por momentos. Carole era la niñera de su hijo; él no podía fijarse en ella de esa forma. De hecho, hacía años que no miraba a ninguna mujer de esa _forma_; lo de Mariah fue un accidente, algo completamente inesperado. La pasión lo había abrumado (gracias a Merlín) y él había bajado las defensas, pero eso no volvería a ocurrirle. Él no había nacido para casarse, ni para mantener una relación larga con nadie; durante años, el sexo fue algo secundario en su vida, totalmente esporádico. En cuanto al amor, ni siquiera fue algo que permaneciera en segundo plano; simplemente, no existió. Ahora tenía a Adrien; ese mocoso había despertado todos esos sentimientos que permanecieron ocultos durante años; el saberse capaz de amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, aún le daba miedo. Eran muy pocas las personas a las que Severus Snape quería y, por el momento, prefería que la situación no cambiara; cierto que ninguna de ellas era una mujer, pero el profesor de Pociones no creía necesaria una relación de ese tipo en su vida. Era feliz y un romance le traería problemas; estaba Adrien, que absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, y Carole tenía a Josh. ¿Qué haría él con ese crío, si llegara a algo con su madre? Severus se veía incapaz de responder a esa pregunta. Ni siquiera debía formulársela ¡Merlín!

Severus había agitado varias veces la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Últimamente, pensaba demasiado en Carole, especialmente en lo guapa que estaba con determinada ropa, y se sentía estúpido y totalmente fuera de lugar. _"ÉL"_ no era de esa clase de hombres. No debía pensar en Carole de esa forma. No podía permitir que Adrien intentara _arreglarlo_ con ella. Y, sobre todo, no iba a dejar que Dumbledore metiera las narices en todo ese asunto.

Lo que Severus Snape no sabía, era que Albus ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que pretendía hacer Adrien. Durante alguna de las conversaciones que mantenían, el niño le había hablado maravillas sobre Josh y su niñera. Dumbledore sabía que los dos niños se consideraban hermanos, y conocía el anhelo que ambos compartían de ver a sus padres juntos. Lo que ignoraba era que los pequeños habían comenzado a ejercer labores de celestinos; de haberse enterado, era seguro que algo habría ocurrido ya entre Carole y Severus. Él personalmente se habría encargado de ello.

Albus sabía que no debía entrometerse. Severus era un hombre adulto. Un hombre adulto que se pondría como loco si alguien se metiera en su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora que toda la comunidad mágica podía permitirse el lujo de ver el futuro con esperanza, el anciano mago quería que Snape tuviera cosas de las que siempre había carecido. La presencia de Adrien había sido una bendición para todos, especialmente para su padre, y Dumbledore veía con alegría la felicidad de Severus; jamás, desde que lo conociera siendo un niño de once años, Snape había _regalado_ al mundo tantas sonrisas como lo hacía desde que Adrien estaba a su lado. El brillo en su mirada delataba la paz que embargaba su alma y Albus sabía que el hombre no le pedía nada más al destino. Adrien, en cambio, parecía reclamar una madre y un hermano, así que Severus debería aceptar que necesitaba una esposa. Él mismo se encargaría de hacérselo ver, aunque tuviera que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos.

No obstante, aquel día de principios de octubre, Albus Dumbledore no se mostraba especialmente interesado en la vida amorosa del que fuera su espía. Sentado en su despacho, observaba el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos, mientras una bolsa con artículos de broma descansaba sobre su mesa. Adrien y él había comprado unos cuantos artículos de lo más interesante en Zonko, el día anterior; la idea inicial era usar alguno de ellos durante la cena pasada, cuando todos estuvieran reunidos en el Gran Comedor, pero la enfermedad repentina del niño se lo había impedido. Albus había sugerido un par de nombres para convertirse en víctima de las bromas de aire (y, de paso, se había sentido terriblemente travieso) y Adrien había escogido al futuro mártir con total acierto. Todo prometía ser muy divertido y, aunque los planes cambiaron bruscamente, Albus pensaba que esa noche sería perfecta para descubrir un nuevo uso de las dentaduras postizas. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sería divertido! Muchos podrían tacharle de irresponsable, pero, a su edad, y tras lo que había pasado en los últimos años, eso no le preocupaba demasiado.

Albus se acomodó en su butacón, suspirando profundamente. Una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa adornó su rostro anciano, sintiéndose muy contento. Era una lástima que no todo el mundo pudiera compartir su alegría, pero no permitía que ese pensamiento le borrara su gesto amable. Se merecía un poco de dicha. Era demasiado viejo para pensar en otra cosa...

Como en Harry Potter, que se había levantado igual de triste que siempre, aunque sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haber ayudado a Adrien la noche anterior. O como Ginny Weasley, que había visto con tristeza como su novio pasaba a su lado y la saludaba con desgana, sin darle un simple beso en la mejilla.

O Draco Malfoy, que se había quedado en su Sala Común, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos del día anterior.

El joven Slytherin estaba hecho un lío. Por una parte, no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre Severus Snape. Si bien era cierto que el hombre le había ayudado cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda, no podía evitar sentirse dolido. Confiaba en su padrino, lo admiraba y respetaba, incluso podría decir que lo apreciaba, pero sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Snape no le había contado que era mestizo. No le había hablado de la complicada relación que tuvo con su padre, casi tan difícil como lo era la suya con Lucios Malfoy. No le había dicho que mantuvo una relación con una muggle. Había obviado el detalle de que Adrien era tan mestizo como él, y todo eso dolía; porque él había confiado en Severus más que en nadie, y el hombre no le había devuelto dicha confianza.

Tampoco sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Adrien. Era un mestizo, de acuerdo, pero no quería dañarle. En parte, por eso no había abandonado las mazmorras en todo el día. Temía su reacción cuando estuviera frente al niño; tenía muchas cosas que pensar respecto a él y, hasta que no aclarara sus pensamientos, no quería hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Aunque terminara por rechazar la compañía del pequeño, no deseaba que Adrien volviera a sentirse cómo el día en que Harry Potter lo hirió en pleno Gran Comedor.

Por último, no sabía qué pensar sobre sí mismo. La aparición de su padre le había sorprendido y aterrorizado. Sabía que, lo correcto, sería hablar con alguien sobre Lucius Malfoy, confesar que le había visto rondando por Hogsmeade unas pocas horas antes, pero sentía que eso sería traicionar a su padre. Aunque estuvieran enfrentados, aunque Draco supiera que no le debía absolutamente nada a ese hombre, los lazos familiares que los unían seguían siendo tan fuertes como en el pasado, y a Draco le dolería que apresaran a su padre por su culpa. Era plenamente consciente de que había cometido un error al decirle quién era Adrien, y que eso podría poner en peligro al niño, pero no estaba seguro de _querer_ hablar sobre ello. Quería proteger a Adrien, cierto, pero no quería actuar contra su padre. No podía hacerlo porque, a pesar de todo el daño que les hizo, a él y a su madre, seguía siendo su padre. Y lo quería. Probablemente, Lucius se reiría de él si supiera de esos sentimientos; sus progenitores, especialmente su padre, nunca le habían enseñado a querer, pero Draco aprendió a hacerlo por sí mismo. Por supuesto, nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero quería a su madre. Ella siempre mostró preocupación por él; había estado a punto de morir por protegerle, y Draco no temía mostrarle su aprecio; Narcisa lo agradecía y, periódicamente, se escribían cartas. La relación con su padre fue diferente, pero Draco recordaba con nostalgia todos los momentos que había compartido con el brujo. Él le convirtió en una persona fuerte; aunque era posible que sus enseñanzas no fueran las mejores, Draco aún se veía a sí mismo sentado frente a la chimenea de su mansión, escuchando la voz apasionada de su padre cuando le hablaba de Artes Oscuras y le prometía un futuro repleto de dicha y poder.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo, en silencio, meditando sobre todos sus problemas hasta hallar una solución que fuera satisfactoria para todos. Para Adrien, para Snape, para su padre. Y, ante todo, para sí mismo.

Así pues, las horas transcurrieron tranquilas para todos los habitantes del castillo. Adrien tuvo oportunidad de cabalgar sobre Buckbeak durante una buena parte de la tarde. Severus y Hagrid hablaron sobre la recién descubierta empatía del niño; el semi-gigante relató algunas experiencias propias, y Severus llegó a pensar que no sería un mal aliado para su hijo en el nuevo viaje que pronto iniciaría. Albus Dumbledore paseó por Hogwarts con tranquilidad, charlando con los profesores, interesándose por los alumnos y sonriendo cada vez que tocaba la dentadura que descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Se moría de ganas porque llegara la noche...



El Gran Comedor presentaba su imponente aspecto de siempre. La mayor parte de los alumnos ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivas mesas, a la espera de que los elfos sirvieran la cena.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny y Hermione se habían colocado en un extremo de la misma, junto a los niños de primero, y alejadas de sus compañeros de curso. Hablaban en susurros y, de cuando en cuando, la prefecta de séptimo curso intercambiaba una mirada con Ron Weasley, que parecía realmente intrigado. A su lado, Harry jugueteaba con su comida, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que les ocurría a las dos Gryffindor; sin duda alguna, Ginny estaba buscando un poco de apoyo en su amiga. Realmente le hacía falta.

En la de Slytherin, el sitio que normalmente ocupaba Draco Malfoy, estaba vacío. Una noche más, los chicos cenaban en silencio, exceptuando a los alumnos de primer y segundo años; parecían vivir ajenos al pasado, y uno de los hombres que ocupaban la mesa de los profesores se alegraba de ello.

Severus Snape no quería que los Slytherin se vieran perseguidos durante el resto de sus vidas por el pasado más cercano. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que Voldemort regresó, pero el profesor esperaba que todo se arreglara poco a poco; sabía que los chicos de las otras casas, veían a las serpientes con desconfianza. Era evidente que los consideraban culpables de todo lo pasado, y a Severus no le estaba resultando fácil lidiar con todos ellos. Que los más pequeños se vieran libres de prejuicios, era una buena señal; después de todo, sólo eran niños.

Severus miró a su izquierda. Adrien estaba sentado a su lado, hablando en susurros con Albus Dumbledore.

Mala señal.

El adulto hizo ademán por acercarse al niño, esperando captar un retazo de su conversación, pero Remus Lupin llegó a la mesa de los profesores, tomando asiento a su lado y saludándolo amablemente. Algunos maestros no habían bajado a cenar aún: Hagrid, que estaba peleándose con saña con unos cuantos escregutos que aún conservaba en el Bosque Prohibido; Flitwick, que había decidido castigar a un par de Ravenclaws por armar jaleo durante sus clases (realmente debieron ser escandalosos, pues Filius no era un profesor severo); y, por supuesto, Sybil Trelawney, aunque, en su caso, nadie la esperaba.

-Buenas noches –Dijo Remus, sonriendo con su acostumbrada afabilidad. A su derecha, la profesora Sinistra inclinó educadamente la cabeza –Severus –El aludido lo miró de soslayo; acababa de escuchar a Albus Dumbledore decir algo sobre una dentadura. Inevitablemente, se temió lo peor.

-Lupin –Gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Supe que Adrien estuvo enfermo, pero parece encontrarse mucho mejor.

-Sí, sí... Está perfectamente –Masculló entre dientes, intentando escuchar a Adrien. Quizá estaba volviéndose un poco paranoico, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que ese niño podría hacer con una dentadura. ¿Acaso pretendía convencerlo para que fuera al dentista, y conseguir de esa forma que Carole se fijara en él?

-Me alegro –Remus desdobló su servilleta. Notaba algo extraño en su colega de profesión, aunque por esa noche, decidió ignorarlo. Necesitaba hablar con él –Severus. ¿Has averiguado algo más sobre la licantropía infantil?

Severus dejó de hacer oído de forma inmediata. En esa ocasión, Lupin consiguió ganarse toda su atención. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con un rostro preocupado y cargado de impotencia y nerviosismo.

-Sé que aún faltan unos cuantos meses para que el bebé nazca, y no quiero presionarte...

-Estoy tratando de mejorar la Poción Matalobos –Interrumpió Severus. No podría averiguar lo que Adrien y Albus se traían entre manos, no esa noche. Decidió dedicarle a Lupin unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo –Encontrar un antídoto me llevaría mucho más que unos meses, así que me estoy procurando dar con una forma para que las transformaciones no sean dolorosas –Remus permanecía atento, absorbiendo todas y cada una de aquellas palabras –Sin duda, evitar cualquier clase de sufrimiento al bebé será sumamente importante, así que estoy investigando con varias plantas que tienen poderosas cualidades sedantes. El problema reside en que la mayoría de las sustancias extraídas de esa dichas plantas, interactúan de forma negativa con la luparia, el principal ingrediente de la Poción Matalobos. De hecho, casi todas anulan por completo su efecto.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que el dolor desaparece, pero el licántropo transformado no pierde su parte violenta, por lo que es mortalmente peligroso.

Remus se irguió. Durante un segundo, pareció realmente esperanzado con las palabras de Snape, pero aquella última frase le había devuelto a su estado inicial de preocupación y tristeza. Severus lo observó detenidamente un segundo, advirtiendo el dolor que sentía aquel hombre sin necesidad de entrar en su mente, y prosiguió hablando. Por alguna extraña razón, quería que se sintiera nuevamente animado. Después de todo, no le resultaba difícil ponerse en la piel de Lupin: si Adrien sufriera su misma maldición, él se volvería completamente loco al ver a su hijo sufrir.

-Seguiré investigando, Lupin. En estos casos, la experimentación es algo básico y no siempre se encuentran soluciones con el primer intento –Dijo, y Remus agitó la cabeza –Por el momento, será mejor que ni Tonks ni tú os preocupéis por este asunto. No sería bueno para ella, ni para el niño –Iba a añadir "_ni para ti"_, pero lo creyó excesivo.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo –Dijo Lupin con suavidad, después de unos segundos de silencio –Si alguna vez necesitas probar la poción con alguien, estaré dispuesto.

La respuesta irónica estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios. Definitivamente, utilizar a un lobo como conejillo de indias podría ser una experiencia irrepetible; en otros tiempos, se hubiera burlado del licántropo y de sus buenos sentimientos, pero no esa noche. Era evidente que Remus Lupin sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvaguardar el bienestar de su hijo y, Severus, no pensaba hacer mofa de eso. No cuando él mismo se sabía capaz de actuar de una forma similar a la del antiguo Gryffindor.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Afirmó Snape, mostrando cierto respeto por el otro hombre.

Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore y Adrien examinaban detenidamente el Gran Comedor, a la espera de que llegara la víctima que tan minuciosamente habían escogido, para convertirla en blanco de la primera broma del niño. Para empezar, habían escogido una jugarreta bastante básica: colocar una dentadura hechizada en el asiento de uno de los profesores que, a esas alturas de la noche, aún no habían llegado a la cena. La idea era que los dientes comenzaran a castañetear y que la víctima se llevara un buen susto; Adrien no debía ser especialmente cruel siendo tan pequeño y, de cualquier forma, el niño estaba realmente nervioso.

Ambos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su pobre mártir. Cuando Remus Lupin entró, Adrien soltó un bufidito, lamentándose por no poder probar la dentadura todavía. Su abuelo le tranquilizó, sabiendo que el momento llegaría muy pronto.

Flitwick llegó en ese momento, acompañado por los dos alumnos que habían estado castigados. Tenía cara de malas pulgas y se acomodó en su sitio sin abrir la boca; comenzó a comer tan deprisa, que parecía dispuesto a acabar con su cena en un par de minutos.

-¿Seguro que vendrá, abuelo? –Preguntó Adrien, impaciente, alzando la cabeza para recorrer la enorme estancia con la mirada.

-Tendrá que hacerlo –Albus se encogió de hombros –Si quiere comer, al menos. He ordenado a los elfos que no le lleven la cena esta noche.

Adrien sonrió. Definitivamente, su abuelo era un gran estratega, incluso cuando se trataba de preparar bromas.

Efectivamente, apenas un par de segundos después, la víctima irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Envuelta en tules, con multitud de collares colgando de su cuello y con aquel aspecto de libélula desvaída que le caracterizaba, Sybil Trelawney caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores con aire místico, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que se había visto cenando con los alumnos en su bola de cristal. Albus Dumbledore sonrió malicioso. Minerva McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco, dominándose para no estrangularla. Severus Snape simplemente la ignoró, mostrando un desmedido interés por un guisante que se había caído de su plato, yendo directamente a los pies de Remus. Y Adrien dejó de respirar, mientras estrujaba su servilleta compulsivamente y se ponía en pie en su silla.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. En teoría, Sybil debía escuchar el castañeteo de la dentadura y dar un grito horrorizado, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por justificar su presencia en el Gran Comedor.

Se acomodó en la silla.

Albus parpadeó. Adrien frunció el ceño. El resto de comensales, siguió a lo suyo.

Hasta que Trelawney gritó y se puso en pie.

Nadie sabía muy bien que pasaba. La pobre mujer empezó a correr alrededor de la mesa de los profesores, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y dando pequeños y ridículos saltitos. Adrien la miraba muy serio, esperando a que su abuelo le explicara lo que había ocurrido; Albus observaba a Sybil, igual que la mayor parte del Gran Comedor. ¿Alguien le habría lanzado un maleficio? ¿Se había vuelto loca definitivamente? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría para gritar así?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas estaba en sus posaderas. Durante uno de sus numerosos giros, Sybil mostró al mundo unos dientes inmaculadamente blancos, que se habían adherido con fuerza a sus nalgas; no parecía que le hicieran mucho daño, aunque por su forma de gritar, cualquier hubiera dicho que estaba siendo sometida a una maldición imperdonable. Pedía por favor que _alguien _le quitara aquel _bicho_ que le mordía y, poco a poco, los profesores comenzaron a sonreír (incluso Flitwick, a pesar de su enfado). Finalmente, Sprout se apiadó de ella e intentó ayudarla; arrancó la dentadura de una sola vez, con tal mala fortuna que fue a parar al plato de sopa de Harry Potter.

Los fideos saltaron a su rostro, pegándose a sus gafas de una forma sumamente asquerosa. El Gran Comedor se había quedado en silencio, aunque algunos sonreían al mirar a Trelawney, que había fingido un desmayo de lo más oportuno. Madame Pomfrey la miraba con desdén, poco preocupada por su salud.

Entonces, Pansy Parkinson realizó la acción que echó a perder la velada. Riendo burlonamente, señaló a Harry Potter con el dedo. El chico, que últimamente no estaba para muchas bromas, se puso rojo de ira, se levantó y, con mucha mala leche, arrojó un puñado de puré de patatas contra la Slytherin.

Pero el puré de patatas no llegó a su destino, sino que se estrelló contra la cabeza de alguien que acababa de llegar y no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

Draco Malfoy había decidido dejar sus dudas atrás (sobre todo porque tenía un hambre atroz) y fue al Gran Comedor. No había hecho nada más que entrar, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su sien derecha, llenándole el pelo de una asquerosa pasta blanquecina. El joven buscó a su agresor con la mirada y, cuando lo localizó, un solo pensamiento invadió su mente: venganza.

No le importó ser expulsado, ni ir a Azkabán ni ninguna de esas nimiedades. No mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mesa de los Huffelpuffs, cogía un cuenco con salsa de arándanos, y se lo arrojaba a "El-Niño-Que-Vivió". Pero, como esa noche las cosas no parecían destinadas a salir bien, el cuenco cayó sobre la cabeza de Zacharias Smith, que jadeó por la sorpresa y...

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Nadie supo de dónde vino el grito. De hecho, lo último que vio Severus Snape antes de coger a Adrien en brazos y ocultarse detrás de la mesa de profesores, fue un montón de muslos de pollo y zumos de calabaza volando por todos los rincones del Gran Comedor. Los gritos y risotadas inundaron la estancia, y Snape frunció el ceño cuando Albus se agachó junto a ellos intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Adrien.

-Esto no era lo que esperábamos. ¿Verdad, señor Bellefort-Snape?

Adrien negó con la cabeza y, esa vez sí, rió, conciente de que podía hacerlo con total libertad. Después de todo, contaba con el apoyo de su abuelo.

-¿Qué demonios...? –Masculló Snape, mirando con desprecio una cáscara de plátano que acababa de caer sobre su zapato -¡Albus!

-¿Sí, Severus? –Dumbledore fingió inocencia. Junto a él, Minerva McGonagall había dejado de intentar evitar la guerra de comida, y bufaba totalmente exasperada.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-¿Qué cosa?

Severus buscó con la mirada a Minerva. La subdirectora pareció entender y, con algo de brusquedad, golpeó al anciano mago en el hombro. Si alguien podía detener esa batalla, era él. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, por más divertido que pareciera.

-Está bien –Albus suspiró, comenzando a levantarse, no sin antes mirar a Adrien –Estos adultos aburridos.

El niño sonrió, procurando no mirar demasiadas veces a su padre.

Un segundo después, el Gran Comedor volvía a la calma, pero no a la normalidad. De hecho, eso último no ocurriría hasta que no desaparecieran las toneladas de comida que cubrían suelo, mesas, sillas, alumnos y paredes.



-Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche es absolutamente vergonzoso –Decía la profesora McGonagall. Quizás su aspecto no fuera el más serio del mundo, debido a los rastros de comida que _adornaban_ su túnica, pero su tono de voz no invitaba a bromear demasiado con ella –Es indignante observar comportamientos tan inmaduros en jóvenes de su edad. Supuestamente, deberían dar ejemplo y, sin embargo, organizan... –La mujer pareció atragantarse un momento, aunque pudo salir hablando –Guerras de comida en pleno Gran Comedor. Gustosamente quitaría todos los puntos a las casas de los alumnos implicados en tan lamentable espectáculo, pero el director me ha pedido que no haga tal cosa –McGonagall arrugó el entrecejo, claramente molesta por ese hecho –No obstante, tengo potestad para castigar a los responsables. A ustedes.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban en pie, frente a la profesora de Transformaciones, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y totalmente cubiertos por restos de los más variados tipos de comida. De hecho, hasta la boca de Draco se escurría un poco de sirope de fresa realmente delicioso, mientras que Harry lamía de cuando en cuando la nata que embadurnaba su mano derecha. Procuraban disimular, conscientes de que aquella mujer se pondría echa una fiera si los veía disfrutar de su situación; ninguno de los dos podía negar que lo ocurrido hubiera sido divertido, aunque el castigo de McGonagall podía ser ciertamente terrible.

-Pensé en que podrían limpiar el Gran Comedor sin ayuda de la magia, trabajando hombro con hombro, pero el director señaló, _amablemente_, que todo debe estar en perfectas condiciones para el día de mañana, así que esa idea ha sido descartada –Los chicos parecieron aliviados un momento; no les hacía mucha gracia tener que pasarse horas encerrados en la misma habitación, fregona en mano, retirando los restos de la cena de todos los rincones del enorme salón. Aunque, el tono de la subdirectora no auguraba nada bueno –Los elfos domésticos parecían claramente contrariados –Comentó la mujer con malicia, sonando peligrosamente despreocupada –No les gusta que se desperdicie toda la comida que preparan con tanto mimo. ¿Alguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que tardan en hacer una cena como la de esta noche?

Los chicos se miraron con timidez. Estaban juntos en eso, aunque aquel no fuera un pensamiento demasiado consolador. Más bien, contribuía a aumentar el mal humor de ambos.

-Por supuesto que no lo saben, muchachitos desconsiderados –Minerva se puso en pie, abandonando su sombrero picudo sobre su escritorio. Más tarde le pediría a Dobby que le limpiara la ropa; era el elfo en el que más confiaba –Por ello, he pensado que sería conveniente que conocieran de primera mano lo que supone trabajar en las cocinas.

Los chicos se estremecieron y dieron un respingo al unísono. Minerva sonrió, complacida.

-Durante dos meses, pasarán dos horas al día en las cocinas, ayudando a los elfos a cocinar y, por supuesto, a limpiar los platos... Sin ayuda de la magia.

Ni Draco ni Harry pudieron protestar, aunque era evidente que querían hacerlo.

-Ahora, márchense a sus salas comunes. Y den gracias porque no les haya quitado ni un solo punto.

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el despacho con paso atropellado. Se miraron con odio un par de veces, pero ninguno abrió la boca, mientras obedecían las órdenes de McGonagall con total diligencia. La mujer, por su parte, tomó asiento y suspiró; una figura masculina apareció a su espalda.

-¿No has sido un poco dura con los chicos, Minerva?

La bruja ni siquiera miró a Albus Dumbledore. Estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con ese hombre, el verdadero culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Después de todo, él había convencido a Adrien para que colocara la dentadura de Zonko sobre la silla de Trelawney, lo que había desencadenado los acontecimientos posteriores.

-Como les dije a Potter y a Malfoy, yo hubiera retirado todos los puntos a sus casas –La mujer apretó las mandíbulas, levantándose con parsimonia –Lo que ha ocurrido es inaudito. ¿Cuándo fue la última guerra de comida?

-Creo que durante el primer curso de los gemelos Weasley –Dumbledore frunció el ceño –Aunque hacía tiempo que ninguna era tan intensa como esta... Creo que desde los tiempos de Severus y Remus...

-¡Oh, no me lo recuerde!

-No se haga la mojigata, Minerva –Albus se acomodó frente a la mujer, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules –Aún tengo pesadillas con aquella Navidad, cuando la prefecta de Gryffindor colocó un gran pavo asado sobre la cabeza de cierto compañero experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

McGonagall enrojeció bruscamente. Sin decir una palabra más, se puso en pie y abandonó el despacho a toda velocidad. Albus sonrió abiertamente, pensando que aquel había sido un día realmente satisfactorio.

Había tenido ocasión de vivir la que, sería, su última guerra de comida. Había podido consentir al pequeño Adrien todo lo que quiso, introduciéndole en el malvado mundo de las travesuras. Había conseguido que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy volvieran a sonreír. Y, ante todo, había aprovechado un descuido de Severus Snape durante la cena, pera explicarle a su hijo qué debía hacer para conseguir que su papá se decidiera a tener una novia.

Sí, definitivamente, aquel había sido un gran día.


	33. Margaritas y pizza de queso

**CAPÍTULO 33: Margaritas y pizza de queso**

El fin de semana en Hogwarts terminó sin más incidentes. Sybill Trelawney tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería porque, según ella, tenía una fea herida en sus posaderas, y Minerva McGonagall estuvo despotricando por los pasillos durante unas cuantas horas, pero no ocurrió nada más digno de mención.

Severus Snape se tomó con tranquilidad la travesura de su hijo. La constante presencia de Albus Dumbledore junto al niño, para procurar que no le regañara, fue de gran utilidad, aunque el profesor de Pociones no tuviera muchos deseos de regañar a nadie. Cuando vio la carita de culpabilidad de Adrien, que le pedía con la mirada que no lo castigara, su mal genio se disipó y, Severus, ni siquiera le reprendió por su comportamiento. El hombre debía reconocer que todo había sido muy divertido, sobre todo cuando aquel enorme pedazo de tarta de nata impactó en el rostro de McGonagall, con la consiguiente mueca de disgusto de la subdirectora. Afortunadamente, Severus podía afirmar que él no había sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra de comida, y su ropa lucía su característica pulcritud; no en vano, había sido espía durante una buena parte de su vida, así que sus reflejos eran mejores que los de cualquier otro mago.

Con el paso de las horas, Adrien se fue animando a hablar sobre el incidente. De forma totalmente inocente, el pequeño confesó que, el abuelo Albus y él, habían comprado unos cuantos artículos de broma más en Zonko, para poder utilizarlos próximamente. Comentó que lo ocurrido esa noche fue muy divertido, y quiso saber si en Hogwarts era normal que los alumnos se tiraran la comida unos a otros, a lo que Severus respondió con un elocuente silencio. Adrien había reído a carcajadas durante un buen rato, recordando los rostros confundidos de casi todos los profesores, y lamentó el castigo que habían sufrido Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Después de todo, esos dos chicos parecían ser totalmente inocentes, pero les había tocado cargar a ellos con las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. A Severus le pareció una idea escalofriante que Minerva, con su eterna sabiduría, pusiera a trabajar juntos a esos dos, pero no dijo nada; posiblemente, en un par de días, ocurriera alguna desgracia en las cocinas (que incluiría el uso de una clase diferente de carne en la próxima cena) y, entonces, McGonagall se vería obligada a replantearse sus sanciones. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía lo que ocurría cuando un Gryffindor y un Slytherin pasaban más de cinco minutos juntos? ¿Acaso no podía imaginarse qué clase de hechizos se lanzarían Malfoy y Potter, si se veían obligados a tolerarse un día, tras otro, tras otro...? En otro tiempo, Severus hubiera protestado, pero en esa ocasión, prefería dejar que la profesora de Transformaciones de diera cuenta de su error ella sola.

Así pues, el lunes llegó de nuevo. Los miembros de la familia Snape habían dormido en la casa situada en la calle de Las Hilanderas, ajenos a cuanto les rodeaba. Adrien había caído rendido, una vez más, y Severus había aprovechado un par de horas para investigar sobre las plantas con efectos sedantes que podría utilizar en la Poción Matalobos, sin obtener mucho éxito. Finalmente, se fue a dormir, con un molesto dolor de cabeza y el cuello algo atrofiado. Ya por la mañana, fue el primero en despertar; tuvo tiempo para preparar todos los útiles de Adrien y de hacer algo de desayunar, antes de arreglarse y proceder a despertar al niño. Un día más, el pequeño escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y se aferró a las sábanas, afirmando que tenía demasiado sueño para ir al colegio y, como último recurso, comentó que todavía le dolía la barriga. Severus, que lo conocía demasiado bien, sólo tuvo que poner los brazos en jarra y entornar los ojos, para que el niño saliera disparado de la cama, se pusiera el uniforme del colegio y se lavara la cara, plantándose en la cocina en un tiempo récord. Severus, mientras tanto, lo miraba con una medio sonrisa en el rostro, contento porque su mirada de profesor severo también sirviera para _intimidar_ a Adrien.

El resto de la mañana pasó velozmente. Carole se presentó en la casa tan puntual como siempre, con un Josh acatarrado cogido de su mano, y con los botones del abrigo mal abrochados, como si se hubiera vestido demasiado deprisa. Se llevó a Adrien antes de que Severus hubiera podido despedirse de él, y se alejó en su destartalado coche, conduciendo con prudencia a pesar de las prisas. Severus puso todo en orden y, minutos después, se marchaba a clase, justo a tiempo para empezar una nueva clase de Pociones con sus alumnos de séptimo curso. Tendría que verle la cara a Potter a esa hora tan temprana, aunque le quedaba el consuelo de saber que el chico estaba castigado, y no había sido él quién le impusiera aquella sanción. Seguramente, podría soportar su presencia; estaba de buen humor, con fuerzas para, al menos, intentarlo.

Carole y los niños, por su parte, llegaron al colegio, cuya puerta estaba abarrotada con los vehículos de las otras madres. Había comenzado a lloviznar, y las mujeres arrastraban a sus hijos debajo de grandes paraguas de diferentes colores, ajustándoles los abrigos y, de cuando en cuando, alzándolos para evitar que saltaran sobre algún charco demasiado grande. Carole, antes de bajar de su coche, miró a los pequeños y les sonrió ampliamente, instándolos a no marcharse todavía, y rebuscando algo bajo el asiento delantero; unos interminables diez segundos después, la mujer colocaba dos paraguas multicolores frente a las narices de los niños, asegurándoles que era un regalo por portarse siempre tan bien. Josh cogió el presente con entusiasmo, saliendo del coche para probarlo, y Adrien le dio las gracias con timidez a su niñera, atreviéndose a besarle la mejilla y darle un pequeño abrazo. Carole pareció satisfecha con eso (casi emocionada), y acompañó a los niños hasta el interior del edificio, dejándolos frente a la puerta de su aula y pidiéndoles que se quedaran allí, porque ella tenía que marcharse enseguida; al parecer, tenía unos asuntos que resolver en el banco, así que Josh y Adrien tendrían que esperar ellos solos la llegada de la profesora Stiller.

Josh se había apoyado en la pared, estornudando de cuando en cuando, pero con ánimos suficientes como para hablar con Adrien sin parar. Había pasado un mal fin de semana; tenía la garganta irritada y tuvo un poco de fiebre el sábado por la noche, pero ya estaba mucho mejor. Adrien le comentó que él también estuvo enfermo, por culpa de una sobredosis de chucherías, y a Josh le pareció divertido que se pusiera malos al mismo tiempo, como si fueran hermanos de verdad. Después, se dieron un par de empujones con Aaron y sus amigos, que habían intentado registrarles las mochilas para robarles el almuerzo, y saludaron a las gemelas, Ruth y Nadia, y a Amy, que les hablaron, claramente emocionadas, sobre la fiesta de Halloween, que estaba muy próxima. Luego, llegó la profesora Stiller, que les dejó entrar en el aula y les pidió que tomaran asiento, y tuvieron que ponerse a hacer sus tareas; esa mañana, aprendieron todos los números del veinte al treinta, e hicieron unos trabajos de manualidades con plastilina. Josh diseñó un guerrero del espacio, con pistola de rayos X incluida, mientras Adrien se encargaba de hacer una _fiel_ representación de Buckbeak, centrándose en la textura de las plumas y la forma del pico.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bonito, Adrien! –Josh le halagó con emoción, mientras agarraba al hipogrifo de plastilina y lo examinaba detenidamente -¿Qué es?

-Se llama Buckbeak –Explicó, quedándose callado de repente. ¿Debía decirle a Josh la verdad? Su padre le había pedido muchas veces que no hablara con nadie de la magia, pero no pasaría nada si Josh sabía quién era Buckbeak. ¿O sí? –Es un animal que tiene la mitad del cuerpo de un caballo, y la otra mitad de un águila.

-¡Wow! –Josh abrió mucho los ojos, como si no le ocurriera nada más que decir –Si mis guerreros espaciales tuvieran cosas de estas, serían invencibles... ¿Me ensañarás a hacer uno?

-Vale –Adrien sonrió, tras pensárselo un par de segundos, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Josh había tenido una buena idea –Podríamos hacer un ejército de guerreros espaciales e hipogrifos –El niño miró a Aaron, que diseñaba alguna clase de monstruo desconocido, de aspecto enclenque y un color demasiado oscuro para ser bonito –Seguro que podemos acabar con todos los dragones de Aaron; si le ganamos la plastilina, haremos una casa para los guerreros espaciales. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Chachi! –Josh dio un bote, esmerándose por trabajar más deprisa. Tenía tantas ganas de ganarle su plastilina a Aaron; quizá, de esa forma, se le quitarían las ganas de robarle el almuerzo a los otros niños –Pero, Adrien. ¿Tú has visto alguna vez una cosa de esas? –Señaló la figurita de colores –Un... hipo...grifo.

Adrien entornó los ojos. Aquella sí era una pregunta complicada. ¿Pasaría algo si le decía a Josh que, de hecho, él tenía un amigo hipogrifo? Su papá había dicho que la gente no-mágica, los _muggles_, no entendían muchas de las cosas que pasaban en el mundo mágico, pero Adrien estaba seguro de que Josh sí que comprendería todo lo que le contara. Además, si le pedía que le guardara el secreto, su amigo no abriría la boca, podía confiar en él. Y Adrien tenía tantas ganas de compartir todas sus vivencias con alguien, en especial con aquel niño, que era un hermano para él...

-En realidad –Dijo, bajando la voz, decidido a ser sincero –Sí que he visto uno –Josh fue a decir algo, pero Adrien lo interrumpió –Pero no tienes que decírselo a nadie. Es un secreto.

-¡Claro! –Josh se acercó a él, hablando en susurros –Y. ¿Cómo es? Tiene que ser muy bonito. ¿Verdad?

-Sí que lo es. Es muy grande y tiene las plumas muy suaves. Incluso, he montado en él, aunque todavía no hemos podido ir a volar.

-¡Wow!

-Mi amigo Hagrid dice que los hipogrifos son peligrosos, porque son muy orgullosos y no les gusta que nadie se les acerque sin permiso –Josh hizo una mueca extraña –Pero yo me llevo muy bien con él. Buckbeak me quiere mucho y se porta conmigo como si fuera un perrito –Adrien sonrió y Josh se relajó notablemente –Cada vez que me ve, se acerca corriendo y me acaricia con su pico. Es genial.

-¡Wow! Y, Adrien. ¿Podré ver yo a tu hipogrifo alguna vez?

-Pues... No lo sé... Pero, puedo intentar traerte una foto.

-¡Eso sería genial! –Josh se puso en pie, presa de la emoción, captando la atención de unos cuantos compañeros de clase -¡Muchas gracias, Adrien!

El niño sonrió, retomando su labor de manualidades. Se sentía muy bien en ese momento, después de compartir todas las cosas que le gustaba hacer con su mejor amigo; sabía que Josh le guardaría el secreto para siempre y, cuando intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, se sintió aún mejor. Era genial tener un confidente, alguien con quién compartir todo, alguien en quién confiar; quizá, él era muy pequeño para captar el verdadero significado de la amistad, pero Josh ya era su mejor amigo y, posiblemente, nunca encontraría uno mejor que él.

Un rato después, la profesora Stiller llamó la atención de los alumnos. Pasó una buena parte de la mañana de mesa en mesa, ayudándoles con sus tareas y admirando sus pequeñas obras maestras, dando pequeños consejos y felicitándoles por sus progresos. En cuanto su voz resonó en el aula, todos los niños se quedaron callados, prestándole toda su atención de manera casi reverencial.

-Muy bien, niños. Puesto que queda poco tiempo para que nos vayamos a casa, tengo que decios unas cosas para que las comentéis con vuestros papás –Los pequeños casi no se movieron, mostrándose expectantes –Como sabéis, dentro de muy poco tiempo será Halloween y, como todos los años, haremos una fiesta de disfraces –Unas cuantas exclamaciones de emoción la interrumpieron; Patrice sonrió, satisfecha por la reacción general –Tendréis que escoger un disfraz bonito y, seguramente, vuestros papás y mamás tendrán que ayudaos, así que los reuniré a todos para poder explicarles todo. ¿Les diréis que vengan?

-¡Sí, señorita Stiller!

Patrice sonrió. Después de tanto tiempo trabajando con niños, sabía perfectamente cuál era la mejor manera de captar su atención. Posiblemente, ninguno de ellos se acordaría de los encargos que les haría a continuación, pero las palabras _fiesta_ y _disfraz_, bastaban para que todos los pequeños les pidieran a sus padres que fueran a hablar con ella. Si hubiera empezado hablando de evaluaciones iniciales y obras de teatro, algún que otro crió la hubiera ignorado por completo, pero no cuando se trataba de Halloween, de diversión y de sacos llenos de dulces.

-Muchas gracias, entonces –Los niños alzaron las cabezas, orgullosos de sí mismos –También quería hablaros sobre la función de Navidad. Pronto comenzaremos a buscar a nuestro nuevo señor Scrooge, así que le pediré a vuestros papás que os compren la versión infantil del libro, para que conozcáis la historia. ¿Os parece bien? –Los niños afirmaron alegres, dispuestos a hablar sobre teatro también, si era realmente necesario –Muy bien. ¿Podréis decirles que vengan a verme el viernes por la tarde? Perfecto. Muchas gracias, niños. Podéis seguir trabajando.

Los niños retomaron sus tareas, aunque no dejaban de hablar sobre la futura fiesta de disfraces. Las gemelas aseguraban que ya tenían sus vestidos de _princezitaz_ colgados en su armario; por una vez, harían caso de las palabras de su padre, y serían lo que él afirmaba que eran. Amy dijo que quería disfrazarse de mariposa, aunque se desanimó cuando Aaron se rió de ella, casi haciéndola llorar. El matón, por supuesto, se vestiría de monstruo, junto a sus amigos, de lo cual se sentía muy orgulloso.

-Pues yo no sé de qué me disfrazaré –Josh se encogió de hombros. Era, sin duda, el que menos entusiasmado parecía con la idea de la fiesta de Halloween –No lo he pensado...

-Adrien y tú _podríaiz dizfrazaoz_ de _principez_ –Sugirió Ruth, ganándose una mirada de lo más desagradable.

-_Podríaiz_ venir con _nozotraz. Zerá_ divertido...

-No –Josh se levantó, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran ofendido demasiado –No quiero vestirme de príncipe.

Nadia le sacó la lengua y, junto a su hermana, comenzaron a recorrer las otras mesas, en busca de dos _príncipez_. Adrien parpadeó insistentemente, mientras Josh volvía a sus guerreros espaciales, más huraño y malhumorado que unos segundos antes.

-Le pediré ayuda a mi madre –Aseguró, captando la mirada preocupada de su amigo –Seguro que a ella se le ocurre alguna buena idea.

-Ya... –Adrien se cruzó de brazos. Ya creía tener claro de qué se disfrazaría, pero tenía que hacer unas cuantas consultas –Yo también le preguntaré a mí papá. O, mejor, a mí abuelo Albus. ¡Oh! ¡Acabo de acordarme!

Josh lo miró fijamente, sorprendido por aquel inusual entusiasmo.

-¡Ya sé qué hacer para que mi papá y tu mamá se enamoren! Y, creo, que el viernes será un buen día para conseguirlo.



Severus se frotó las manos por décima vez aquella tarde. Era estúpido, pero se encontraba bastante nervioso, consciente de su inminente reunión con la profesora de su hijo. Diez minutos antes, la profesora Stiller había terminado de explicar a todos los padres, todo aquello que tenía que ver con la fiesta de Halloween y la función de Navidad y, en ese momento, mantenía una conversación individual con todos los progenitores de sus alumnos, explicándoles cómo iban los niños a esas alturas de curso. En cuanto los señores Ruthers salieran del aula, sería su turno, y Snape no tenía ni idea de lo que aquella mujer podría decirle; no sabía muy bien qué era lo que le asustara, pero la verdad era que, en ese momento, estaba casi aterrorizado. Temía que Adrien fuera el alumno más retrasado de su clase, que no pudiera relacionarse con sus compañeros, que se hubiera convertido en un marginado y, lo peor de todo, que hubiera hecho magia accidental frente a los otros niños. Posiblemente, aquellos temores fueran totalmente infundados, pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más reales le parecían.

A su lado, Carole le esperaba pacientemente. La mujer hubiera podido marcharse un buen rato antes, pero optó por quedarse con él para, más tarde, regresar juntos a casa. Los niños se habían quedado en casa de una vecina de confianza y, en cierta forma, la joven sabía que ambos estarían bien juntos; cuanto más tiempo, mejor, eso por supuesto. Por eso, no tenía prisa. La semana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque los mocosos parecían tener más secretos de la cuenta, lo cual no era demasiado alentador. Por más que intentó saber lo que pretendían hacer, no logró ningún avance; esos dos podían ser auténticas tumbas si se lo proponían, así que la mujer se cansó de sonsacarles.

-¿Qué papel cree que tendrá que hacer Adrien en la obra de Navidad? –Preguntó Carole. Había notado los nervios de Snape, y quería distraerle, para evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho –Yo no creo que a Josh le toque el papel estrella y, de cualquier forma, no está realmente emocionado por serlo. Quizá, sea el fantasma de la Navidad futura, que no tiene ni una sola frase.

Severus se encogió de hombros. Aún no había leído ese libro muggle, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que decir. Carole sonrió, entendiéndole perfectamente, y dio dos pasos adelante, mirando a los otros padres, que charlaban distraídamente entre ellos. Snape no parecía encajar demasiado entre ellos, con su ropa oscura y su rostro cetrino, pero era evidente que quería a su hijo tanto, o incluso más, que todos los demás.

-Estoy segura de que todo está bien con Adrien –Dijo, suavemente. Severus la miró, esbozando una sonrisa. Se sentía tan a gusto junto a esa mujer, que era imposible negarlo. Y, por la forma que ella tenía de mirarlo, el sentimiento era mutuo –Patrice afirma que se complementa perfectamente con Josh. Son buenos chicos y aprenden deprisa.

En ese momento, los Ruthers aparecieron en el pasillo, acompañados por Patrice Stiller. Se despidieron amablemente y, a continuación, la mujer invitó a Severus a seguirlo. Le pidió que se acomodara en una de la mesa de los niños (logrando, de paso, que el hombre se sintiera ridículo, al tiempo que nervioso), y le ofreció unas galletas infantiles que Snape, por supuesto, rechazó.

-Lamento haberle hecho esperar –Dijo la mujer, sentándose frente a él –Sé que usted es un hombre ocupado, señor Snape, pero era necesario que hablásemos sobre Adrien.

-Entiendo –Severus carraspeó, removiéndose en su sillita, claramente incómodo -¿Cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien, en realidad –Patrice sonrió con afabilidad –Adrien es un chico inteligente. No tiene ningún problema para aprender y cumple perfectamente con los objetivos académicos del curso. La verdad, estoy bastante contenta con él –Severus respiró, más tranquilo, y atendió las palabras de la mujer –Pone mucho interés en todo lo que hace y, aunque quizá peque de perezoso, cuando comienza a trabajar es imparable.

-Sé lo que quiere decir...

-Parece necesitar que alguien le anime a trabajar, pero poco a poco, vamos superando eso. Para los niños tan pequeños, la motivación es muy importante, así que asegúrese de que se preocupa por las tareas del colegio en casa. –Severus afirmó con la cabeza, más que dispuesto a seguir ese consejo –Los padres deben implicarse activamente en la educación de los niños...

El comentario quedó en el aire, aunque Severus captó perfectamente su significado. Debía reconocer que no dedicaba demasiado tiempo a tutelar la labor académica de Adrien; apenas podía realizar todas las labores relacionadas con su trabajo, pero estaba decidido a que eso cambiara cuanto antes.

-Tiene algunos problemas con las matemáticas, pero es algo normal a su edad –Patrice hojeó un cuadernillo, asintiendo ligeramente, como si estuviera satisfecha con algo –En lectura y escritura va bastante bien, y sus profesores de educación física e idiomas aseguran que su evolución es positiva –La mujer miró a Severus, sonriéndole ampliamente –En cuanto a la relación con sus compañeros, debo decir que Adrien es bastante sociable. Parece llevarse bien con todo el mundo, aunque tiene sus problemillas con algunos niños. Nada grave, en realidad. Se lleva particularmente bien con Josh. Su madre es la niñera de Adrien. ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Empezó a trabajar para nosotros en septiembre. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Son dos niños muy diferentes entre sí, pero parecen entenderse a la perfección –Patrice cerró el cuadernillo, cambiando su postura –Josh es el contrapunto de Adrien y viceversa. Hacen un muy buen equipo, tanto a la hora de estudiar, como cuando dibujan o tienen que defenderse de otros niños. Aseguran, incluso, que son hermanos, lo cual ha dado lugar a algunos malentendidos con los demás chicos –La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa –Es curioso observar a esos dos niños, puedo asegurárselo –Severus cabeceó. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la mujer –Otro aspecto que quería comentarle, es que Adrien es un niño muy imaginativo –Severus se irguió en ese momento, temiéndose lo peor –Sus dibujos están repletos de colorido y de toda clase de criaturas y lugares mágicos o mitológicos. Parece realmente interesado en todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia. –Severus carraspeó, claramente turbado –Un día, incluso, me preguntó si podía transformar cosas cuando estábamos en la alfombra mágica –La mujer señaló un rincón del aula, que Snape miró con timidez –Pareció sentirse avergonzado en el mismo momento en que hizo la pregunta, y quiso echarse para atrás. Le expliqué que no hay nada de malo en creer en la magia, pero él no dijo nada.

-Sí, bueno... –Severus logró recuperarse del impacto inicial de aquellas palabras, recuperando su habitual templanza –Su madre acostumbraba a contarle cuentos de hadas y yo creí conveniente seguir con la tradición.

-Cuando vaya creciendo, se dará cuenta de cómo es la realidad –Severus alzó las cejas. Si esa muggle supiera... –Por el momento, no considero que su afán de soñador sea algo grave. Algunos niños se pasan la vida afirmando que los extraterrestres invadirán en planeta. Otros, como Adrien, prefieren creer en dragones y magos con varita. Resulta maravilloso comprobar cómo los verdaderos problemas no les alcanzan.

-Tiene razón –Severus suspiró, sonriendo. Aquellas palabras de la profesora de su hijo le parecieron realmente graciosas.

-En fin –Patrice se levantó –También debería saber que, a lo largo de la semana, repartiremos los papeles para la obra de Navidad. Asegúrese de que Adrien lea el libro que le he encargado.

-Lo haré, no se preocupe.

-¡Oh! Y también sería conveniente que le ayude a buscar un disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween. Será a finales de mes y los niños se divierten mucho ese día. Los llevamos por las calles de alrededor, para que pidan caramelos a los vecinos. Por supuesto, será necesaria su autorización.

-Claro –Severus se paró frente a la puerta de salida –Muchas gracias por todo, señora Stiller.

-Es un placer. Adrien es un niño encantador.

Snape se despidió educadamente de la profesora. Carole, que estaba junto a uno de los radiadores de la calefacción, se acercó a él mientras se colocaba la bufanda y se ajustaba los guantes, preparándose para el frío que reinaba en aquel día del mes de octubre. Severus debía reconocer que le había gustado que esa mujer lo esperara para volver a casa; de esa forma, podrían conversar sobre la reunión con la profesora Stiller.

-¿Qué tal todo? –Preguntó la joven, siguiendo los veloces pasos del hombre hasta la salida.

-Bastante bien –Severus sintió el aire golpeándole la cara, y se metió las manos en el bolsillo –Adrien es un buen estudiante y no hay motivos para estar preocupado. Usted tenía razón.

Carole afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecha ante ese último comentario. Sostuvo la puerta de la calle, permitiendo a Severus que saliera antes que ella, y encaminó sus pasos hacia el coche, ciñéndose el abrigo al cuello.

-Viene conmigo. ¿Verdad? –Carole señaló su vehículo. Severus se quedó parado, observando aquel medio de transporte muggle, y dudó un momento. Hacía años que no se subía en uno de esos, pero no tenía motivo para desconfiar de Carole; después de todo, llevaba a su hijo todos los días al colegio, esa era la mejor prueba de confianza que Snape podría darle a la mujer –Por desgracia, la calefacción se ha estropeado, pero al menos no tendrá que caminar hasta mi casa, con éste aire tan fuerte.

Severus no dijo nada. Rodeó el vehículo y esperó a que Carole ocupara su lugar como conductora, acomodándose a su lado un segundo después. Escuchó el ruido del motor, que no era algo precisamente agradable, y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, sin terminar de fiarse mucho de esos artefactos.

-He visto que usted no tiene coche –Carole inició la marcha, limpiando el parabrisas, que estaba humedecido por algunas gotitas de lluvia caídas durante la tarde. Comenzaba a anochecer y el cielo estaba encapotado, anunciando un fin de semana de tiempo desapacible –No debe ser demasiado cómodo tener que caminar o coger el autobús constantemente.

-No tengo permiso de conducir –Explicó escuetamente Severus, esperando que la mujer no hiciera más preguntas –Nunca he sentido la necesidad de tener un coche. Hasta que llegó Adrien, solía viajar solo a todas partes y prefería utilizar otros... medios de transporte –En ese punto, pudo hablarle de la red flú o de la aparición, pero eso podría ser contraproducente –Además, la ciudad no es demasiado grande, y a Adrien le gusta pasear. Es molesto cuando hace frío o llueve, pero nos las arreglamos.

-Me va a disculpar, pero es el primer hombre que conozco, que no considera el coche como algo imprescindible en su vida –Carole sonrió con ironía, al tiempo que Snape alzaba una ceja –Mi padre solía decir, que los coches lo decían todo sobre sus dueños. Cuanto más lujoso, potente y caro fuera un coche, mejor considerado estaría su dueño. Creo que al pobre le daría un infarto si viera este viejo trasto... –Carole suspiró con aire melancólico, recordando, quizá, tiempos mejores –Aunque debo reconocer que me ha salido realmente bueno. Lo tengo desde que dejé la universidad.

-¿La universidad?

Severus se arrepintió de forma inmediata por hacer aquel comentario. Carole lo miró de reojo, sin que fuera posible averiguar si estaba enfadada o no, y detuvo el vehículo frente a un semáforo.

-La universidad, señor Snape –Carole, finalmente, sonrió –Estudié Química y, afortunadamente, pude terminar la carrera, pero no encontrar trabajo –Severus la miraba con intensidad, sintiendo que tenía algunas cuantas cosas en común con esa mujer. Después de todo, la Química era la variante muggle de las Pociones –No es fácil patearse todos los laboratorios farmacéuticos del país con un niño de meses en los brazos, no sé si me entiende. –Severus afirmó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir –Uno de mis profesores de la facultad no se cansaba de regañarme por mi _inconsciencia_. Decía que yo tenía talento, y que en lugar de ir teniendo niños por ahí, debí ampliar mis conocimientos y realizar algunos estudios complementarios en Estados Unidos. Se podría decir, que la llegada de Josh trastocó mis planes... Y los suyos, por supuesto –Añadió eso último con un deje alegre, reanudando la marcha.

-Supongo que, ya entonces, el padre de Josh no asumió sus responsabilidades.

-Supone bien –Carole bajó la mirada y, una vez más, Severus lamentó su comentario, aunque no dio ninguna muestra de ello –Era estudiante de Derecho, aunque pasaba más tiempo en las fiestas de la facultad que dando clase o estudiando. Uno de esos chicos malos que, por algún extraño motivo, tanto nos gustan a las mujeres.

Severus cabeceó, recordando sus años de estudiante. Las ratas de biblioteca, como él, no solían aparecer rodeados de chicas, mientras que los alborotadores parecían tener legiones de admiradoras dispuestas a perseguirlos en cualquier momento, a donde quiera que fuesen.

-Lo de Josh fue un accidente –Comentó la mujer. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía a gusto hablando con Severus Snape –En mis planes, nunca entró quedarme embarazada siendo tan joven. No fue fácil, aún ahora todo es más complicado de lo que pueda parecer, pero tengo la sensación de que, poco a poco, vamos mejorando –Severus cabeceó. Le hubiera gustado decir algo amable, pero no se le ocurrió nada –Creo que esta ciudad es fantástica para Josh y para mí. El colegio es maravilloso, y el niño está bien. Mejor que nunca, diría yo. Además, he encontrado un trabajo que me agrada, así que no hay motivos para querer mudarse de nuevo.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no creo que pudiera encontrar una niñera mejor para Adrien. Me costó mucho esfuerzo encontrarla, así que espero poder contar con usted mucho más tiempo.

El silencio resonó en el interior del vehículo. Severus se sintió estúpido de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué había dicho todas aquellas tonterías, y Carole carraspeó, concentrándose en la vía por la que circulaba. De pronto, la mujer detuvo la marcha; Severus pensó que quería decirle algo muy importante y se removió, intentando imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación. Quizá, por eso, las palabras de su acompañante le sorprendieron.

-Ya hemos llegado –Anunció. Efectivamente, el edificio en el que vivía la joven, estaba frente a sus ojos. Severus se puso rígido, sintiéndose aún más estúpido que antes. ¿Por qué esa mujer causaba aquel efecto en él?



La señora Brown vivía justo enfrente del apartamento de Carole y Josh. Era una mujer de mediana edad que había enviudado unos años atrás, y que no contaba con más compañía que la de un gran San Bernardo llamado _Babas_. Todos en el bloque de pisos, sabían que a la señora Brown le encantaban los niños; su único hijo vivía en Alemania desde hacía ya algunos años, y la pobre mujer apenas veía a sus nietos una vez al año, así que no dudaba ni un segundo en cuidar a los hijos de sus vecinos cada vez que se lo pedían. No era raro ver la puerta de su casa abierta, a través de la cual salían mocosos de todas las edades con la ropa llena de pelos del gran perro de la señora Brown, o con la cara manchada con nata montada o chocolate. Aquel apartamento parecía ser una fiesta constante, aunque aquella tarde todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Los dos niños que la mujer debía cuidar se estaban portando excepcionalmente bien. Pasaron una buena parte de la tarde haciendo sus deberes, hasta que lo terminaron todo y corrieron al comodísimo sillón de la señora Brown para ver la televisión. Merendaron en silencio y, un poco más tarde, se pusieron a dibujar, de tal forma que la mujer pudo dedicarse a las labores de costura que tenía tan abandonadas. La actitud de aquellos niños le tenía bastante sorprendida, aunque no pensaba ponerse a protestar; el único movimiento _brusco_ que hicieron, fue acercarse a la ventana de cuando en cuando, como si esperaran a alguien, pero siempre en silencio, sin molestarla.

Adrien tenía un buen motivo para mirar por la ventana. Después de pasar toda una semana planeando lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche, quería asegurarse de que todo saldría bien. La reunión que su papá y la madre de Carole tenían esa tarde con la señorita Stiller, le había venido de maravilla, y, por ello, había iniciado todos los preparativos para conseguir que, de una vez por todas, su papá le consiguiera otra mamá.

Por la mañana, había encomendado a _Athos_ una misión súper secreta. Procurando que su papá no le viera, le había enviado una carta a su abuelo Albus, comunicándole que esa tarde sería perfecta para hacer_ lo que él ya sabía_. Josh, que conocía el pie tan bien como el propio Adrien, estaba tan nervioso como su amigo y, ambos, esperaban la llegada de Dumbledore para que les ayudara a prepararlo todo.

Los niños estaban impacientes porque, según ellos, se estaba haciendo tarde. El abuelo Albus había prometido llegar a la casa antes de que sus papás regresaran de la reunión, pero ya eran casi las seis, y el hombre no había aparecido. Adrien suponía que debió surgir algún problema en Hogwarts, pero confiaba en que su abuelo llegara pronto; después de todo, Albus Dumbledore siempre cumplía su palabra.

Efectivamente, a las seis menos diez, el timbre de la puerta sonó. La señora Brown dejó su costura a un lado, dirigiéndoles una cálida mirada a los chicos, y se atendió la llamada, encontrándose frente a un hombre de lo más pintoresco.

Albus Dumbledore había escogido un traje de terciopelo negro, con estampado en color rojo, que le quedaba más ceñido de lo que debería. Se había dejado el largo cabello blanco suelto, cubriéndolo con un sombrero de copa, y se había puesto una pajarita amarilla, que llamaba la atención más aún que sus sicodélicas zapatillas deportivas. Completaba el atuendo, un esplendoroso abrigo de pieles que, a todas luces, era de mujer. Por un momento, la señora Brown pensó que se trataba de algún loco recién salido de un psiquiátrico. Hasta que escuchó el grito emocionado de Adrien, y supo que no era más que un viejo excéntrico que debía tener demasiado tiempo libre.

-¡Abuelo! –Adrien se arrojó a sus brazos, contento y aliviado de ver al hombre. Josh se acercó a ellos con timidez; había oído hablar mucho del abuelo Albus, pero le daba vergüenza conocerlo personalmente -¡Has venido!

-Claro que he venido, pequeño –Dumbledore dejó al niño en el suelo, mirando a la señora Brown y saludándola con caballerosidad –Buenas noches, señora. Soy Albus Dumbledore, el abuelo de Adrien.

-¡Oh! –La señora Brown terminó por reaccionar, estrechando la mano del anciano –Encantada. Soy Mildred Brown. Pase, por favor.

-Muchas gracias –Dumbledore cerró la puerta. Al fin un muggle que era hospitalario... –Lamento la molestia, pero ya tenía ganas de ver a mi nieto. Y a este otro caballero –Se agachó frente a Josh, que hundió la mirada y enrojeció hasta las orejas –Tú debes ser Josh. Adrien me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Sí, señor –El niño, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, estrechó la mano del anciano –Adrien dice que usted es su abuelo.

-Efectivamente. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a comer algo por ahí, y al cine?

-Disculpe, señor Dumbledore –La señora Brown no dejó que ninguno de los niños respondiera –Carole no me dijo nada de su visita. No estoy segura de que deba dejar que los niños vayan con usted.

-Entiendo su desconfianza, pero le aseguro que los chicos estarán perfectamente conmigo –Albus sonrió, mirando a la mujer con tal intensidad, que casi daba miedo –Después de todo, soy el abuelo de estos sinvergüenzas.

Adrien pensó que la señora Brown diría que no, pero ocurrió algo extraño. De pronto, la visión de la mujer se desenfocó, sonrió tontamente, y fue en busca de los abrigos de los pequeños. Josh frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué ocurría, y Adrien sonrió, sabiendo que su abuelo había utilizado su magia para ayudarlos a salir de allí.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte cuidar de los chicos –Dijo Albus, llevándose a los niños –Muchas gracias por todo y disculpe las molestias.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, antes de que la señora Brown pudiera reaccionar. Después, miró a su alrededor, se ajustó la ropa, y se centró en los niños, que lo miraban expectantes.

-Decidme, niños. ¿Dónde podemos ver una buena película? ¡Hace siglos que no veo ninguna!

Adrien alzó una ceja. Cuando el abuelo le guiñó un ojo, supo que era más que posible que, aquella última frase, no fuese una simple forma de hablar, sino algo que era real.

-Hay un cine al final de la calle –Explicó Josh ante el silencio de su amigo. No se sentía del todo cómodo, pero había algo en ese hombre que le hacía tranquilizarse –Están poniendo una película de dibujos animados...

-¡Oh, pues veremos esa, entonces! –Albus se dirigió a las escaleras, cogiendo a cada niño de una mano. Se comportaba con tanta naturalidad, que Josh tenía la sensación de que, ese hombre, ya era abuelo suyo también.

-Pero... –Adrien se quedó parado, mirando hacia el interior de la casa de Josh –La cena y las flores y todo eso que íbamos a hacer para que mi papá y Carole...

-Ya está todo controlado, pequeño –Albus sonrió misteriosamente, comenzando a bajar los escalones –Esta noche, vuestros padres tendrán una noche especial –Se volvió para mirar a Josh -¿Cómo decías que se llamaba esa película?

-¡_Toy Story_! –La voz del niño rubio estaba cargada de emoción –Trata sobre unos juguetes que cobran vida y viven un montón de aventuras para poder regresar con un niño que se llama Andy...



-¿Cómo que no están? –Carole estaba realmente angustiada. Tanto, que incluso cogió a aquella mujer por el cuello de la camisa –Pero, Mildred. ¿Qué...?

-Albus Dumbledore –Musitó la pobre mujer, intentado liberarse de las manos de su vecina, buscando con la mirada la ayuda del hombre que la acompañaba –El... El abuelo de Adrien. Dijo que no habría problemas, que se los llevaría al cine y a cenar y se haría cargo de todo.

-¿Qué abuelo?

-Señorita Allerton... –Musitó Severus, consciente de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Tenemos que llamar a la policía y...

-Señorita Allerton...

-Denunciar el secuestro. Llamar a los hospitales y...

-¡Carole!

Severus subió el tono de voz, lo suficiente para que las dos mujeres lo miraran. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, y buscó una forma adecuada para tranquilizarla.

-Albus Dumbledore es de total confianza.

-Pero... ¡Usted dijo que no tiene familia! ¿Cómo va a ser ese hombre el abuelo de Adrien?

-Conozco a Albus desde los once años –Severus hablaba con calma, sacando a la mujer poco a poco del apartamento –En muchos aspectos, ha sido como un padre para mí. Adrien lo considera como a un abuelo, y yo le garantizo que no hay nadie con quien puedan estar más seguros que con él.

Carole no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado preocupada aún como para enfadarse por todo eso, así que se dejó llevar por Severus hasta la puerta de su casa.

-¡Oh, espera! Carole, querida –La señora Brown entró a su departamento, regresando al pasillo con una caja de pizza aún humeante –Han traído esto hace cinco minutos. El chico del reparto me ha pedido que te lo entregara en cuanto llegaras.

Severus cogió la pizza, agradeciéndole a la vecina su amabilidad. Carole intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa, aún temblorosa por el susto que se había llevado. Parecía estar a punto de explotar, y Severus no pudo evitar temer su reacción. Por experiencia, sabía que no había nada peor en el mundo, que una mujer enfurecida.

Pero, si Carole iba a ponerse a gritar, todo su enfado desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Su pequeño apartamento parecía haberse convertido en el lugar más íntimo del mundo. Cientos de margaritas blancas y amarillas decoraban todos los rincones de la sala de estar, que únicamente contaba con la iluminación de unas docenas de velitas, que llenaban el ambiente de sombras misteriosas y de un aire romántico que embargaba los instintos.

Carole se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio. Severus avanzó unos pasos, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la elegante mesa, montada en mitad de todo aquel _paraíso_, algo molesto con lo que veía. Dio un respingo cuando una música suave (y de los años sesenta, aproximadamente) comenzó a sonar en el pequeño equipo de música; Carole había visto el cartel que rezaba "PONME", y no pudo reprimir el instinto de hacerlo. Hacía años que no vivía algo como eso y, por una vez, se sintió tremendamente halagada. Especial.

-Es precioso –Musitó, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para admirar toda aquella belleza –No puedo creerlo.

-Esto debe ser cosa de los mocosos y del viejo chiflado –Severus arrastró las palabras. Se sentía extraño (entre molesto y sorprendido) y, cuando dejó la pizza sobre la mesa, sintió la necesidad de quedarse allí, durante todo el tiempo que fuese necesario –Todo esto parece sacado de alguna estúpida película romántica.

Carole sonrió. Había algo en el aire que le impedía pensar con claridad y, tal vez por eso, tuvo valor para acercarse a Severus, quitarle su abrigo, y obligarle a sentarse frente a la mesa, donde un sobrio plato blanco esperaba que alguien sirviera un poco de comida.

-Falta el caviar y el champagne francés, pero todo lo demás, es perfecto –Carole se acomodó frente a él, sirviendo una buena porción de pizza. La luz de las velas iluminaba su rostro con armonía, resaltando lo más hermoso de sus facciones y opacando lo más negativo –Alguien se ha tomado demasiadas molestias para que disfrutemos de esta cena. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Porque...

Severus iba a decir una grosería. Iba a decir que todo aquello le parecía ridículo, que él no encontraba nada de especial en comer pizza de queso, mientras les rodeaban velitas y sonaba música melosa. Pero, cuando vio la sonrisa de Carole, cuando ella le sirvió un vaso de coca-cola y una porción de pizza, decidió que no estaba tan mal dejarse llevar. Más tarde, ajustaría cuentas con Albus (porque, sólo él, había podido preparar todo aquello), pero, de momento, disfrutaría de la cena y, sobre todo, de la compañía de Carole Allerton.

-Yo siempre quise trabajar en la investigación –Decía Carole una hora después. Hacía ya un rato que terminaron de comer y, en ese momento, estaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de whisky y charlado tranquilamente –La Química comenzó a gustarme en el instituto. Mientras mis amigas estudiaban nuevas formas de tintarse el pelo, yo buscaba alguna mezcla que no les quemara el cabello. ¡Ya ves!

Severus sonrió. Hubiera sido realmente hipócrita si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de aquella noche. Carole era una mujer realmente agradable (más de lo que imaginó en un principio), además de inteligente, y una auténtica fanática de la Química. En algún momento de la noche, habían empezado a tutearse, y ahora lo hacían con total normalidad, hablándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-A mí me apasiona la _química_ desde niño –Dijo él, eludiendo la palabra _pociones_ con más dificultad de la esperada. Quizá, estaba demasiado relajado o, tal vez, el alcohol comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos –Mi madre era una mujer muy talentosa en ese campo. De hecho, fue relativamente famosa hasta que se casó; entonces, abandonó todo para ocuparse de mi padre –Severus carraspeó. No era su intención hablar sobre eso y, tal vez, se calló con demasiada brusquedad. Tanta, que Carole notó su tensión y optó por cambiar de tema.

-En algunas ocasiones, hecho de menos todo lo que aprendí en la facultad. Cuando comencé a estudiar, me veía con cuarenta años, encerrada en algún laboratorio, mi vida dedicada por completo a la química y, aquí estoy, alejada de mi pasión, y cuidando a duras penas de un niño pequeño.

-Pues tienes mucha suerte –Severus se recostó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos, sin saber lo que decía, y sin que le importara lo más mínimo –Yo me encontré con cuarenta años, mi vida dedicada a mi trabajo, y te aseguro que no era tan gratificante como imaginas. De hecho, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca ha sido encontrar a Adrien. Si lo hubiera tenido a los veinticinco, en lugar de a los cuarenta, hubiera sido mucho más feliz de lo que lo fui durante los años en los que mi hijo no estuvo conmigo.

Carole cabeceó, como si le diera la razón, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Permanecieron callados unos minutos, más cerca el uno del otro, de lo que hubieran querido, y sin pensar en nada, únicamente concentrados en la respiración de su acompañante.

-Esta noche ha sido muy especial –Dijo Carole, incorporándose y captando la atención del hombre –Pensé que estas cosas sólo ocurrían en las películas de Julia Roberts, pero es evidente que me equivocaba. Todas las mujeres podemos ser princesas por un día.

-¿Eso me convierte en alguna especie de príncipe azul? –Severus bromeó, alzando una ceja –Porque no pienso ponerme a recitar poesía, ni me presentaré en tu puerta con un ramo de flores ni nada de eso...

-Entonces. ¿Cómo piensas cumplir con tus labores de galán de película? –Carole le siguió la broma, acercándose un poco más a él, que se había erguido y la miraba intensamente –Si no hay palabras ñoñas, ni flores, ni bombones, ni peleas con espadas contra los villanos. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Severus parpadeó. Se sentía extraño, como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a él. Carole lo miraba con la pasión titilando en sus pupilas claras, y él, decidió seguir el impulso que sintió en ese momento. Un impulso que se inició en las puntas de los pies, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar las manos; éstas, se aferraron al rostro de la mujer, acercándola hasta él con rudeza. La vio cerrar los ojos, totalmente entregada, y él hizo lo mismo, dispuesto a culminar aquella velada como la situación lo requería.

Con un beso.

Pero, entonces, la puerta de la calle se abrió, y dos pequeños terremotos irrumpieron en la estancia, acompañados por un viejo extravagante que hizo que Severus se ruborizara. Carole ya estaba en pie, apagando velas, aquí y allá. Por primera vez en su vida, había maldecido tener a Josh cerca. ¡Había faltado tan poco!


	34. El tío Jerry

**CAPÍTULO 34: El tío Jerry**

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El niño de primero se encogió contra la pared, miró a aquel hombre con pánico y salió corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose a toda velocidad de su profesor de Pociones. Severus Snape sonrió, hizo ondear su capa negra con su característico _frú-frú_, y siguió caminando, sintiéndose un poco menos enfadado que un par de minutos antes.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, aquel lunes por la mañana, Gryffindor ya había perdido la, nada desdeñable, cantidad de treinta y siete puntos. Minerva McGonagall lo fulminó con la mirada, transmitiéndole sin palabras el odio ancestral que todo león debía sentir por las serpientes, y Albus Dumbledore sonrió, entre divertido e irónico. ¡Cómo no! El maldito viejo se estaba divirtiendo, quizá porque aún no sabía que Snape había pasado todo el fin de semana meditando sobre las más variopintas formas de matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin ocupó su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, entre el director y Remus Lupin. El licántropo lo miró de reojo un momento, sabedor de que algo no iba bien esa mañana, y volvió de forma inmediata a su desayuno. Cuando Snape estaba tan enfadado como ese día, era mejor no provocarle, así que optó por no saludarle; nadie lo hizo en realidad, en parte, porque el profesor de Pociones parecía haber recuperado aquel brillo siniestro en la mirada que, durante años, le hizo pasar por un mortífago sin escrúpulos.

Albus Dumbledore sí que le saludó. En ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa y, cuando Snape apretó las mandíbulas, como si pretendiera contener una larga serie de insultos que no terminarían hasta el mediodía, alzó su taza de té con limón, en un gesto que parecía ligeramente burlón. Severus bufó, cogió con fiereza su cuchillo y su tenedor, y comenzó a devorar unos huevos con bacon, ansioso porque el desayuno terminara cuanto antes, para ir a su aula de Pociones y torturar a sus alumnos de séptimo curso, especialmente a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Severus?

El anciano director había hablado con alegría, obviando la venita que latía en la sien izquierda de su compañero. La verdad era que llevaba dos días esperando el momento de hacer esa pregunta, desde que el viernes por la noche pillara al profesor de Pociones en una situación de lo más comprometida. Era de esperar un estallido de ira, teniendo Severus el carácter que tenía, pero Albus necesitaba correr el riesgo. Quería saber si, después de tomarse tantas molestias por arreglar aquella _cita_, las cosas habían salido tal y como esperaba.

-El viernes te encontré un poco... nervioso.

En esa ocasión, el bufido se convirtió en un gruñido frustrado. Severus empuñó su tenedor, lo colocó frente a la barbilla del director, y balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido que pretendían sustituir a los improperios. Albus no dejó de sonreír, mientras, a su mente, acudían los acontecimientos del pasado viernes por la noche, con una claridad casi pasmosa.

Flash Back 

La película había sido realmente divertida. Albus Dumbledore recordaba que, la primera y última vez que él pisó un cine, fue unos cien años antes, cuando éste aún era mudo y en blanco y negro; esa noche, quedó encantado con los efectos especiales que habían utilizado los muggles. Era asombroso que pudieran lograrse aquellos resultados tan fascinantes sin ayuda de la magia, y Albus no podía dejar de reconocer el talento de los muggles; eran ingeniosos y sabían lo que era el entretenimiento. Sí, señor.

Además, los niños estaban encantados. Josh no se cansaba de defender a su personaje favorito, ese soldado inter-espacial, cuyo nombre Dumbledore no alcanzaba a recordar, mientras que Adrien hablaba maravillas sobre el vaquero Woody y mostraba su contento porque Andy, el niño de la película, no había rechazado a su antiguo juguete. Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo con que Sid, el niño psicópata, hubiera recibido su merecido, y Albus también daba su opinión al respecto, afirmando que el Señor Patata era un estirado, pero simpático después de todo.

Habían abandonado el cine una hora antes. Las risas de los pequeños se confundían con la de otros niños que, al igual que ellos, fueron a ver la película. De cuando en cuando, alguien observaba a Albus Dumbledore con curiosidad, atraídos por su llamativo atuendo, pero no hubo ninguna clase de incidente mientras iban a la hamburguesería más cercana y se ponían a cenar. Dumbledore nunca había probado una de esas maravillas muggles y lo saboreó todo con fascinación, llamando la atención de un Josh que lo observaba totalmente atónito; Adrien, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las rarezas de su abuelo, se limitaba a hablar sin parar. Le encantaba que Josh y su abuelo se hubieran conocido al fin y, además, parecía que se llevaban bien. Dumbledore trataba al niño rubio con total confianza, y Josh, a pesar de su timidez, había cogido tal confianza, que ya se atrevía a hablar con el anciano como si le conociera de toda la vida.

En resumidas cuentas, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Si alguno de los tres había creído que la noche resultaría ser algo desastroso, era más que evidente que se habían equivocado. De hecho, cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa, los niños mostraron su descontento, quejándose lastimeramente y negándose a salir de la hamburguesería. Incluso Josh, que estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido a utilizar los _métodos persuasivos_ de Adrien, hizo un par de pucheros y dos lágrimas, tan falsas como inefectivas, rodaron por sus mejillas. Adrien no pudo contener la risa y, por supuesto, Dumbledore tampoco, así que Josh tuvo que regresar al apartamento, un poco molesto por haber fracaso en aquel intento por quedarse en aquel sitio un poco más. Albus le prometió que, antes de lo que pudiera pensar, estaría de regreso para sacarlos de paseo y, el niño, le creyó de forma inmediata, aferrándose a su mano y conversando con Adrien de nuevo, a tal velocidad, que ni Dumbledore logró entenderlos. Eran como dos pequeñas cotorras cargadas de energía que, por cierto, se habían olvidado de que, a esas horas, sus padres estaban compartiendo una cena romántica.

Quizá, por eso, entraron al piso de Carole sin molestarse en llamar al timbre. Ninguno de los dos se preguntó cómo se había abierto la puerta, aunque Adrien supuso que aquello fue cosa del abuelo Albus; cuando pasaron a la sala de estar, sin dejar de hablar con pasión sobre lo que habían hecho esa noche, no se percataron de que Carole y Severus estaban a punto de besarse. Los adultos pretendieron disimular, alejándose el uno del otro a toda velocidad, pero Albus sí los había visto; sonrió para sus adentros, convencido de que los planes de los chicos llegarían a buen fin, y saludó a Snape con una leve inclinación de cabeza. En los ojos del antiguo mortífago titiló la ira durante un segundo; Albus no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que, aquel hombre, había descubierto los trucos utilizados para que, aquella velada, resultara inolvidable para Carole y para él.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hemos ido al cine! –Josh saltó a los brazos de Carole Allerton; la mujer se esmeraba por apagar todas las velitas desperdigadas por la estancia, con el rostro sonrojado y una expresión de puro fastidio en el rostro. Severus se había levantado y Adrien le tiraba del pantalón, reclamando un poco de atención paterna -¡El abuelo Albus nos ha llevado!

Carole miró a Dumbledore, parpadeó un par de veces y se giró hacia Severus, como si fuera el único que pudiera explicarle aquella situación. El hombre suspiró, cogió la mano de su hijo, y se acercó a los otros dos adultos, consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio que presentarles. Por más que le fastidiara tener que hacerlo, por supuesto.

-Carole, este es Albus Dumbledore –Dijo, con voz cansina, como si no estuviera a gusto con la situación (o, al menos, con el propio Dumbledore) –Ya te he hablado de él –La mujer afirmó con la cabeza, estrechando la mano del anciano con energía. Quizá con demasiada energía, como si le culpara a él por la interrupción de momentos antes –Albus, ella es Carole Allerton. La niñera de Adrien.

-Encantado de conocerla, Carole –Albus sonrió con afabilidad y, a continuación, le guiñó un ojo a Adrien. El niño estaba al lado de Josh, observando la escena con curiosidad –Adrien habla maravillas de usted.

-Lo mismo digo –Carole soltó la mano del hombre; lo miraba como si pretendiera evaluarlo en profundidad, para saber si podía o no confiar en él –Así que usted es el _abuelo _de Adrien...

-¡Oh, mamá! –Josh dio un paso adelante, llamando la atención de la mujer –Es el abuelo de los dos. De Adrien y mío...

-Pero, Josh...

-Espero que no le importe que me haya tomado esa libertad –Albus inclinó la cabeza, cogiendo a Josh por los hombros con un afecto que, de ninguna forma, podía ser fingido –Después de escuchar a Adrien hablar sin parar sobre su _hermano_, no he podido resistir la tentación de aceptar a Josh como a un nieto más.

-Eh... Yo... No... –La mujer miró a Severus, que alzó una ceja para indicar que él no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, cuando al viejo loco se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión –No, no me importa... Pero no quiero que Josh le moleste...

-¡No le molesto, mamá! –Josh pareció ofendido y, a juzgar por su expresión, Adrien también. Severus puso los ojos en blanco; realmente, esos mocosos se comportaban de una forma peculiar, apoyándose en los momentos que, en apariencia, eran más delicados –El abuelo Albus dice que Adrien y yo nos portamos muy bien y no le importa cuidar de nosotros cada vez que haga falta. Además, es muy divertido estar con él. Nos ha llevado al cine y a cenar, y ha prometido que nos llevaría a hacer más cosas guays otro día –Josh se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz, pareciéndose más que nunca al niño enfurruñado con el que, Adrien, se peleó un día –Si le molestara, el abuelo Albus no diría que soy su nieto y no prometería que cuidaría de Adrien y de mí otro día.

Ante aquellas palabras, inspiradas por la lógica más aplastante, Carole no supo que decir. Miró de nuevo a Severus, que a esas alturas de la noche ya estaba totalmente resignado, y acertó a esbozar una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le colocaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. Trataba de ganar tiempo, hacerse a la idea de que Josh no sólo había adoptado un hermano, sino que se había adjudicado un abuelo también.

-Claro que no le molestas, cariño –Dijo finalmente, esperando que la expresión del niño se suavizara –Yo sólo quería decir que... –Josh la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si ninguna de las cosas que pudiera decir fueran a convencerle, así que terminó por suspirar profundamente y agitar la cabeza negativamente –Bueno, da igual. Si estás contento con tu _abuelo_, yo no digo nada.

Josh sonrió, claramente satisfecho. Sin mediar palabra, cogió a Adrien de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación, donde se encerraron para jugar un rato más antes de tener que despedirse.

Severus, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, cambió su postura. Se le veía incómodo, al igual que a Carole, mientras que Albus no perdía la sonrisa, mirándolos alternativamente a ambos, con los ojillos brillantes como si pretendiera decirles que él sabía lo que habían estado haciendo.

-Espero que la cena haya sido de vuestro agrado –Dijo, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada –Los niños fueron los encargados de escoger el menú y yo... Bueno, les eché una mano con la decoración de la casa.

-¿Usted...? –De forma repentina, Carole pareció enfadada. La magia que antes vibraba en el ambiente, se había apagado por completo y, en ese momento, la mujer sólo podía pensar en que un desconocido había estado paseándose a sus anchas por su apartamento -¿Entró a mi casa sin...?

Albus sonrió más ampliamente aún (si es que eso era posible) y abrió la boca para hablar. Sin duda, iba a soltar uno de sus discursos con tintes enigmáticos y, por esa noche, Severus no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Así pues, el hombre dio un paso al frente, colocando uno de sus brazos frente a Carole, y habló mirando directamente al anciano mago.

-Déjalo, Carole –Murmuró, entornando los ojos en un intento por parecer amenazante. De alguna manera tenía que dejar fluir su mal humor –No sé de que manera habrá organizado todo esto, pero te aseguro que no nos contará la verdad.

-Pero, este hombre ha entrado a mi casa. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que... no volverá a...?

-No tengo por costumbre irrumpir en hogares ajenos, Carole –Albus inclinó la cabeza, sin perder su condenado aire divertido –Lo de hoy, ha sido una ocasión especial. Los niños insistieron y no pude negarme.

-Y. ¿Puede saber por qué los niños...?

Carole se interrumpió. Recordó el comportamiento extraño de los pequeños, la insistencia de Josh para que le buscara un papá nuevo, las palabras halagadoras de Adrien cuando le decía que le gustaría tener una mamá como ella y, de pronto, todo encajó. La mujer alzó la vista, clavándola en Severus, y supo que él había llegado a la misma conclusión. Después de todo, ambos estaban igualmente azorados, con las mejillas encendidas y sin saber qué más añadir.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Severus carraspeó, yendo hacia el dormitorio de los niños –¡Adrien!

El pequeño acudió a la llamada de forma inmediata. Josh y él habían estado cuchicheando, comentando cosas sobre los supuestos _avances_ experimentados por la relación entre sus padres, viéndose a sí mismos vestidos con trajes elegantes, en una iglesia. Acudiendo a una boda que, oficialmente, les convertiría en hermanos.

-Nos veremos el lunes –Dijo Snape, colocándole el abrigo a su hijo y empujando disimuladamente a Albus hacia la puerta.

-Hasta luego.

La voz de Carole se apagó un segundo después. Adrien había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su padre y su abuelo se desaparecieron del bloque de apartamentos. Cuando el niño se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en el recibidor de su casa, un tanto confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ve arriba, Adrien –Severus habló con firmeza, dejando al pequeño en el suelo –Ponte el pijama y espérame...

-Espéranos –Corrigió Albus, afablemente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su nieto –Creo que, esta noche, te contaré un cuento.

-¿De los Merodeadores? –Adrien dio un botecito, presa de la emoción. Recordaba perfectamente las historias que solía narrarle el señor Remus, y ya estaba deseando escuchar una más. Estaba tan contento ante ese hecho, que no fue consciente de la sombra oscura que surcó el rostro de su padre.

-Tal vez. Ahora, haz caso a tu padre.

Adrien subió corriendo las escaleras. Severus lo observó detenidamente hasta perderlo de vista y, entonces, se volvió hacia Dumbledore. Un leve movimiento de cabeza, bastó para indicarle que quería que fueran a la vieja biblioteca y, por una vez, Albus no se hizo de rogar.

-Creo que no voy a preguntar nada sobre los Merodeadores –Bufó el hombre, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta –Pero como escuche que mi hijo menciona alguna vez ese tema, le arrancaré la lengua a Lupin –Albus sonrió, sentándose en un butacón cercano –Porque, ha sido Lupin. ¿Cierto?

-No se me ocurre un candidato mejor para contar esa clase de historias. Me pregunto, si le habrá hablado ya del bueno de _Quej..._

-No lo digas, Albus –Severus apretó los dientes. Cualquier otro, se hubiera asustado ante su expresión casi bestial, pero no el director de Hogwarts. A él, todas esas cosas, le traían sin cuidado. ¿Qué era un ceño fruncido de más, o de menos?

-Ya va siendo hora de que superes todo aquello, Severus –Albus se cruzó de brazos, mientras su acompañante se sentaba frente a él. Parecía mucho más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba –Deberías tomarte tu pasado con buen humor. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y, además, ahora que Adrien está contigo, sería bueno que hablaras sobre esos temas con libertad y...

-¿Qué encantamiento utilizaste?

Severus lo había interrumpido con brusquedad, harto de aquel tema que el viejo comenzó a tratar. Lo que verdaderamente le interesaba en ese momento, era aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde y, cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor sería para todos.

-¿Encantamiento? No sé...

-Me está empezando a doler la cabeza. ¿Qué utilizaste? ¿Esencia de _amortentia_? ¿La pusiste en las velas o en las flores?

-Sabes que yo nunca utilizaría un filtro amoroso, Severus –la expresión del anciano se tornó seria, como si ya no fuera momento para bromear –Creo que el amor debe fluir por sus propios medios. Nunca me ha gustado forzar esa clase de situaciones.

-¿Entonces?

Severus alzó una ceja. Durante un segundo, Albus se planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo con la duda, pero no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que el profesor necesitaba una buena explicación.

-Un hechizo deshinibidor –Explicó, como quién está hablando de la forma abstracta de las nubes –No demasiado potente, debo decir. Lo suficiente para que tú dejaras de comportarte como un tipo aburrido y enfurruñado, y para que _tu niñera_ se olvidara de que eres su jefe, y pusiera al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. En realidad, para que tú también hicieras esto último.

Severus entrecerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras implicaban muchas más cosas de las que pudiera pensarse inicialmente. Si su comportamiento de esa noche se debiera a la esencia aromática de alguna poción de amor, Severus no estaría preocupado; simplemente, se habría dejado llevar por sentimientos que, en realidad, no existían, pero lo que Albus le estaba diciendo era muy diferente. El viejo loco insinuaba que él _sentía_ algo real por la niñera de su hijo; algo que, aunque oculto, estaba ahí, en su interior. El hechizo sólo hizo que dejara a un lado sus temores y reparos, ayudándole a comportarse de una forma más natural, siguiendo sus verdaderos instintos. Todo parecía indicar que, efectivamente, él quería tener algo más con Carole y, a juzgar por el comportamiento de la mujer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Demasiado bonito para ser verdad, en realidad...

-No puedo creer que... –Masculló el hombre, dejando a un lado su confusión y centrándose en su enfado –Sabía que eres entrometido, Albus, pero no pensé que fueras a llegar a tanto... ¿Con qué derecho te...? –Severus se levantó, mesándose el cabello con ambas manos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, para no perder las formas. Albus permanecía en silencio, consciente de que ese hombre necesitaba desahogarse -¡No puedes meterte así en mi vida! ¡No puedes organizarme citas que yo NO quiero tener! ¡Ni puedes elegirme una...! –Severus gruñó, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra _novia_. Sonaba tan surrealista, que casi quería ponerse a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo - ¡Y no puedes utilizar a Adrien para ello, por Merlín!

-¡Papi! ¡Abuelo!

La vocecita de Adrien interrumpió la conversación. Los dos hombres se miraron un momento, Albus tranquilo en apariencia, y Severus respirando entrecortadamente; a continuación, se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo y salieron de la estancia, dispuestos a atender la llamada del niño.

Fin del Flash Back 

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Albus –Dijo Severus, retirando el tenedor y poniéndose en pie. Si no salía de ese lugar en ese momento, terminaría por clavarle el cubierto a Albus entre los ojos, algo que sería realmente escandaloso, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el Gran Comedor –Voy a las mazmorras. Más tarde hablaremos.

Severus dio dos pasos. Parecía que, efectivamente, se marchaba, pero, de repente, se volvió, clavando sus ojos en Remus Lupin. El licántropo permanecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor (o ese pretendía aparentar), así que, cuando se encontró con el dedo de su colega frente a la nariz, dio un respingo, preguntándose si habría hecho algo para molestar al profesor de Pociones.

-Y tú, Lupin –Siseó Snape, en un tono de voz bajo, pero perfectamente audible –Como vuelvas a contarle a MI hijo historias sobre los Merodeadores, me encargaré de adulterar la Poción Matalobos para tu próxima transformación.

Dicho eso, Severus hizo ondear su capa de forma magistral, y cruzó el Gran Comedor dando grandes zancadas; los alumnos lo miraban con genuino terror, como en sus mejores tiempos, y Remus no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido. ¿Sería capaz Severus de cumplir su amenaza? Lupin siempre había sido consciente de que a Snape no le haría ninguna gracia saber que le estaba hablando sobre los Merodeadores a Adrien, pero. ¿Llegaría tan lejos como afirmaba? A juzgar por la expresión risueña de Albus, no había ningún motivo para preocuparse pero, aún así, Lupin optó por extremar la prudencia. Con Severus Snape nunca se sabía.



-¿Vosotros sabéis ya de qué vais a disfrazaros?

Normalmente, Amy no era una niña demasiado habladora, pero esa mañana parecía realmente animada. Tal vez, el hecho de que Aaron no hubiera acudido al colegio porque estaba enfermo, hacía que su carácter no fuera tan apocado como siempre; en cualquier caso, todos los pequeños que compartían aquella mesa hexagonal, participaban activamente en la conversación. Ruth y Nadia, las gemelas, habían traído una fotografía de sus disfraces de Halloween; lamentablemente, no encontraron a nadie que quisiera hacer de príncipe, aunque eso no parecía importarles demasiado. Amy, por su parte, había decidido que se vestiría de mariposa, dijeran lo que dijeran los matones de su clase, y estaba más dispuesta que nunca a plantarles cara a los niños que, día sí, día también, disfrutaban metiéndose con ella.

Cuando la niña rubia formuló aquella pregunta, Adrien y Josh se miraron. Después de su salida con el abuelo Albus al cine, ambos tenían muy claro de qué querían ir disfrazados.

-Yo seré Woody, el vaquero –Afirmó Adrien, consciente de que sus compañeros sabían de que _Woody_ estaba hablando. No en balde, _Toy Story_ era la película favorita de los niños aquella temporada –Y Josh será Buzz Lightyear.

-¡Oh! –Las niñas parecieron encantadas con la idea. Los miraban con algo parecido a la envidia, como si lamentaran que no haber tenido esa idea.

-Mi mamá ha prometido conseguirnos los disfraces –Añadió Josh, creyendo que era necesario que él dijera algo también. Normalmente, Adrien era su portavoz, pero esa situación iba cambiando progresivamente –Vamos a alquilarlos en una tienda muy bonita.

-Sí. La hemos visto por fuera y tiene muchas cosas –Adrien cabeceó, para dotar de mayor credibilidad a sus palabras.

-_Zeguro_ que el bobo de Aaron _ze_ muere de envidia –Nadia sonrió con malicia, imaginándose la expresión que pondría el niño más odiado (y temido) del colegio.

-Cree que _zerá_ el _máz_ guay con _zu_ traje de _monztruo_, pero _vozotroz_ _eztaréiz _mejor –Ruth apoyó a su hermana, mostrando los relucientes dientes nuevos que ya habían crecido bastante.

-Hola, niños.

La señorita Stiller interrumpió la conversación. Como siempre, venía a asegurarse de que sus alumnos no tenían problemas con su tarea y, aunque éstos estaban hablando mucho más que otros días, era grato comprobar que trabajaban deprisa, casi más que el resto de sus alumnos.

Los pequeños respondieron al saludo al unísono. Era evidente que todos ellos admiraban a su profesora. La miraban con sus rostros sonrientes, ansiosos porque les preguntara algo para poder responder, y demostrar, de esa forma, que estaban aprendiendo un montón de cosas gracias a ella.

-He pensado –Dijo Patrice, cuando se ganó la total atención de los niños –Que como hoy hace mucho sol, podríamos jugar un partido de fútbol durante el recreo. ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Bien! –Chillaron Adrien y Josh a un tiempo, levantándose de sus sillas, totalmente entusiasmados con la idea. Amy se quedó callada y se encogió de hombros, para indicar que le daba igual. Nadia se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza, con una arrogancia nunca antes vista en ella.

-_Nueztro_ papá dice que _laz_ _princezitaz_ no deben jugar al fútbol.

Patrice alzó una ceja pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Nadia secundó a Ruth.

-_Zólo_ _loz niñoz brutoz _juegan al fútbol.

-Eso no es así, niñas. –Patrice sonrió dulcemente, intentando convencer a las pequeñas –El fútbol es muy divertido. Ya habéis jugado cuando hacéis deporte...

-Pero _zólo _porque el profe _noz _obliga.

-Mejor, _jugaremoz_ en _loz columpioz._

Patrice suspiró. Unos días atrás, había conocido personalmente al padre de las gemelas y, después de hablar con él durante unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar a las niñas de opinión. Cabeceó, para mostrar su conformidad con la última sugerencia de las pequeñas, y miró a Amy, que no había abierto la boca para nada.

-¿Tú que dices, cariño? –Le preguntó, apartándole un rebelde mechón de pelo de la cara -¿Quieres jugar al fútbol con los demás?

Amy miró a las gemelas y a Adrien y Josh alternativamente. Los cuatro le caían muy bien y, en ese momento, sentía como si debiera elegir con quién prefería estar. Nadia y Ruth eran niñas y, curiosamente, eran las primeras amigas que tenía, pero Josh y Adrien solían defenderla de Aaron cuando intentaba robarle su almuerzo. Era una elección muy difícil, pero, cuando vio las expresiones de sus amigos, supo que a ninguno le importaría la decisión que tomase; por una vez, podría hacer lo que de verdad quisiera hacer.

-Jugaré al fútbol –Dijo. Adrien y Josh dieron una palmadita, celebrando aquella respuesta, y las gemelas se encogieron de hombros, como si les diera absolutamente lo mismo que Amy no quisiera ir con ellas a los columpios.

-Muy bien, entonces –Patrice se levantó, para dirigirse a toda la clase –Vamos, niños. Recoged vuestras cosas y poneos los abrigos. Nos vamos al patio.

Un segundo después, la señorita Stiller era atropellada por una horda de niños sobre excitados. La mujer, que tuvo que apoyarse en su escritorio para no perder el equilibrio, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, acostumbrada ya a esa clase de reacciones infantiles. Realmente, el clima de Inglaterra era un incordio, sobre todo en invierno; con tanta lluvia, los alumnos debían pasar en las aulas más tiempo del que les era posible soportar, por lo que solían estar nerviosos y no lograban concentrarse correctamente en sus tareas. Afortunadamente, el tiempo daba tregua de vez en cuando y, ese día, mientras escuchaba los grititos de los estudiantes más pequeños, recordó por qué había decidido hacerse profesora. Le encantaban las risas de los niños.

Adrien y Josh, por su parte, ya habían llegado al pequeño campo de arena situado en el patio del colegio. Hacía un poco de frío, pero sabían que, en cuanto se pusieran a jugar, entrarían en calor. Uno de sus compañeros de clase había cogido el balón de fútbol; se llamaba Alan y era el chico guapo, el más popular y por el que todas las niñas suspiraban. A Adrien no le caía mal del todo; algunas veces, jugaban juntos, pero no era tan buen amigo como Josh. Quizá, si no hubieran decidido unir fuerzas para enfrentarse a Aaron, nunca se hubieran hecho amigos, pero vencer al matón del _cole_ era una prioridad para todos, tanto para los niños gorditos y callados, como para los más ligones y simpáticos.

-¡Vamos a hacer los equipos! –Anunció Alan y, con aquella capacidad innata que tenía, se ganó la atención de todos sus compañeros –Josh. ¿Eliges conmigo?

Todo el mundo sabía que Josh y Alan eran los mejores jugadores de fútbol de todo el colegio. Una vez, incluso, habían jugado un partido con los niños que eran dos años mayores que ellos y habían metido un gol cada uno; todo un acontecimiento que nadie olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Josh respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, se colocó frente a Alan, y se jugaron a pares y nones quién sería el primero en elegir. El afortunado fue Josh y, su primera elección, era más que evidente.

-Quiero a Adrien.

El niño sonrió, colocándose al lado de su amigo. A Alan también le hubiera gustado tenerlo en su equipo, sobre todo porque era muy buen portero, pero tuvo que conformarse con el segundo mejor: Jake, el chico más grande de la clase, que ocupaba media portería sin tener que moverse.

Poco a poco, todos los chicos fueron elegidos. Algunas niñas y un par de críos decidieron ir a los columpios, pero aún quedaba suficiente gente para hacer dos buenos equipos. Amy fue escogida por Alan (algunos decían que el guaperas le había puesto el ojo encima a la niña rara), y Josh intercambió una mirada desafiante con su amiga, dejándole ver que no tendría piedad con ella, ni aunque compartieran mesa en el aula.

Así pues, el partido dio comienzo. Adrien se colocó bajo los palos de su portería, dio un par de saltitos para tocar el larguero, y frunció el ceño; no conseguía alcanzarlo, así que debía esperar que sus compañeros no tuvieran la suficiente pericia como para intentar batirlo por ese ahí. Era, a todas luces, su punto débil.

Quién sí se dio cuenta de esa debilidad, fue un hombre que estaba apoyado en las verjas del colegio, observando el partido de fútbol con sumo interés. Fijaba sus grandes ojos azulados en un crío en particular: ese niño de pelo negro que se esforzaba por alcanzar el poste superior de su portería.

No había ido allí de forma consciente. Tal vez, debió abandonar la ciudad varias semanas antes, cuando cumplió con la misión que el destino le había encomendado, pero no había podido marcharse. Una especie de fuerza invisible lo mantenía unido a ese lugar y, especialmente, a ese niño, a Adrien.

-Buenos días.

El hombre, de pelo castaño, giró la cabeza, ligeramente sobresaltado. A su lado, se encontraba el tipo más extraño que hubiera visto, un individuo delgado, de aspecto siniestro, que llevaba un bombín cubriéndole la mitad de un rostro surcado por cicatrices, y usaba una especie de pata de palo.

_Ojoloco_ Moody había visto a ese hombre rondando el colegio unos minutos antes. Al principio, no le había preocupado, suponiendo que esperaba ver a su hijo o a algún otro familiar, pero cuando comenzó a mostrarse interesado por el mocoso de Snape, el antiguo auror supo que algo no iba bien. Moody estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse constantemente alerta, así que no tardó en acercarse a ese supuesto _enemigo_. Bill Weasley, su compañero de guardia de ese día, le aconsejó que se quedara donde estaba, medio escondido entre los árboles de la calle de enfrente; pero Moody lo ignoró por completo, dispuesto a cumplir a la perfección con la misión que, meses atrás, Albus Dumbledore le había encomendado a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix: vigilar a Adrien Bellefort-Snape, y velar por su seguridad.

-Buenos días –Saludó el desconocido, una vez recuperado del susto inicial. Aquel tipo era extraño, pero a lo largo de su vida, había tenido ocasión de conocer a gente más rara aún -¿Ocurre algo?

Moody soltó un bufido casi imperceptible. Miró de reojo a su compañero de fatigas, que se removía inquieto en la distancia, y centró toda su atención en el desconocido.

-Me preguntaba, que ve de interesante en todos esos mocosos –Dijo Moody. Quien lo escuchara, podría distinguir cierto toque de locura en su tono de voz. Algo que, después de todo, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad –Especialmente, en el crío aquel.

Señaló a Adrien con un dedo. El desconocido se puso un poco pálido e intentó disimular su repentina turbación, pero no logró engañar a Moody. De hecho, no había en el mundo mucha gente capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Es mi sobrino –Soltó Jerry Bellefort de repente. Moody frunció el ceño, creyendo fehacientemente que, allí, había gato encerrado.

-¿Sobrino? –Gruñó el brujo, sonando cada vez más amenazante –Curiosamente, conozco al padre del crío ese y sé que no tiene hermanos, así que no me venga con mentiras absurdas y...

-Soy hermano de su madre –Jerry interrumpió la perorata del mago. Odiaba cuando la gente le cuestionaba y, aunque nunca había tenido intención de ir a espiar a Adrien, aquel hombre parecía estar insinuando cosas que no le hacían ninguna gracia. A ningún hombre medianamente normal le agradarían dichas insinuaciones, eso estaba claro –Y no sé que está pensando, pero...

-¿Su madre? –Moody pareció sorprendido, aunque en realidad se sentía un poco tonto. Claro que el mocoso tenía una madre y, posiblemente, esa madre tendría hermanos, pero, de ahí a que ese tipo dijera la verdad, iba un largo trecho.

-Así es –Jerry alzó una ceja, desdeñoso, y se cruzó de brazos. Moody sólo pudo pensar que aquel era un muggle engreído –Y, ahora, déjeme en paz, sea quién sea usted... Caballero.

-¡Señor Moody!

El mago parpadeó velozmente, aturdido por lo inesperado de la vocecita infantil. Giró un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba Adrien, sonriéndole abiertamente, con ese niño rubio que lo acompañaba a todas partes, junto a él.

-Mocoss... Adrien...

Adrien había visto a esos dos hombres desde la distancia mucho rato antes, pero no se había acercado a ellos hasta que el partido terminó. Ganó el equipo de Alan, pero al menos él había logrado salvar numerosos goles durante los quince minutos que duró el encuentro. En cuanto la señorita Stiller les dijo que tendrían que ir recogiéndolo todo, Adrien arrastró a Josh hacia las verjas del colegio, ansioso por saludar a Alastor Moody lo antes posible. El otro hombre, ese tipo que vestía con elegancia y se mantenía en una postura muy rígida, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no le era sencillo ubicarlo en un lugar de su memoria. En los últimos tiempos, Adrien tuvo ocasión de conocer a muchas personas, y era imposible recordarlas a todas.

Afortunadamente, sabía perfectamente quién era el Señor Moody. Su ojo mágico no era fácil de olvidar, de la misma forma que su carácter huraño. Adrien pensó que, quizá, ese hombre no quisiera que le saludara, pero le hacía mucha ilusión conversar con otros magos, como él o su papá, así que se acercó a él a buen paso, llamando su atención con alegría y mirando, de cuando en cuando, al otro hombre. Necesitaba recordar quién era exactamente.

-¡Mire, señor Moody! Él es Josh –Anunció, haciendo que su amigo se colocara frente a él –Josh, él es el señor Moody –Se acercó al oído del otro niño, para poder hablarle en tono confidencial –Luego tengo que contarte unas cuantas cosas de su ojo. Es chulísimo.

Josh cabeceó y, con cierta timidez, le regaló una sonrisa al mago, que soltó un nuevo gruñido y miró a Bill Weasley. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el pelirrojo salvara la situación; él odiaba tratar con niños. Nunca sabía que decirles y, además, solía asustarlos con su mera presencia, así que no tenía demasiada práctica en eso de mantener conversaciones con infantes de cuatro años.

-¿Ha venido Nymphadora con usted, señor? –Preguntó Adrien, al tiempo que buscaba a su amiga con la mirada. Muchas veces, Moody y Tonks habían hecho turnos de vigilancia juntos, aunque esa situación había cambiado sustancialmente. Mientras el embarazo avanzaba, las tareas de Tonks se reducían y, las guardias, ya formaban parte del pasado.

-No. Está... Descansado –Masculló el hombre, sin saber muy bien cómo tratar el tema de la salud de su compañera de batallas.

-¿Porque va a tener un bebé? –Moody parpadeó, sorprendido por la astucia del pequeño. Adrien supuso que no obtendría respuesta en esa ocasión, así que se giró hacia el otro hombre.

Jerry no sabía porque no se había alejado de aquel lugar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. La voz de Adrien había penetrado en su cerebro, haciéndole revivir una serie de recuerdos que, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, aún le dolían con suma intensidad. Aquel niño había heredado el carácter de su hermano, eso era innegable; Mariah se lo había comentado en un par de ocasiones, cuando insistió en presentarle al niño, pero él nunca creyó que el parecido fuera tan evidente. Jerry recordaba a su hermano pequeño, miraba a Adrien, y creía tener a la misma persona frente a sí. Si el niño tuviera el pelo más claro y los ojos azules, _sería_ su hermano menor.

-¡Hola, señor! –Saludó, acercándose un poco más a la verja, para saludar al hombre -¿Es usted amigo del señor Moody?

Jerry se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué debía responder a esa pregunta. En ningún caso, se había planteado la posibilidad de contarle a su sobrino quién era él en realidad, pero esa mañana, con Adrien frente a él, se sentía extraño, diferente. No era fácil enfrentarse a los recuerdos y separarlos de la realidad.

-Yo soy... Jerry Bellefort. El hermano de tu madre.



-No sé qué le ocurre, Severus –Carole guió a Snape hasta la habitación de su hijo. Antes de abrir la puerta, sostuvo el pomo con una mano, para hablar confidencialmente con su jefe –Cuando lo recogí del colegio, ya estaba así. Ni él ni Josh han querido decirme lo que le pasa, pero nunca había visto a Adrien tan... Triste.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de aquella situación. Normalmente, Adrien era un niño alegre y activo, así que cuando Carole le contó que había pasado toda la tarde encogido en un rincón de la habitación de Josh, el brujo no pudo evitar preocuparse por el estado de su hijo. Era posible que estuviera enfermo; en tal caso, Snape lo llevaría de forma inmediata a Hogwarts, esperando que la señora Pomfrey obrara de nuevo el milagro de curarlo.

No obstante, cuando entró al dormitorio, supo que la salud de Adrien era buena. El niño estaba sentado sobre la cama, pasándole una pelotita de goma a Josh, para que éste se la devolviera. Ambos estaban callados, pero, todo parecía indicar que Josh sabía perfectamente cómo ayudar a su amigo en ese momento, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Nada más percatarse de la presencia de Severus, los dos pequeños lo miraron. El profesor de Pociones se sorprendió cuando Josh le dedicó un bufidito, con la nariz arrugada, pero lo que le turbó por completo, fue el rencor que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos oscuros de su hijo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había hecho, pero estaba claro que Josh no estaba muy contento con él. De forma casi inmediata, Adrien se cruzó de brazos y Josh se levantó, colocándose frente a su amigo, como si pretendiera protegerlo de algo. O, mejor dicho, de alguien, puesto que, en ese momento, Severus parecía ser el mayor enemigo de ambos.

-Hola, chicos –Saludó Snape, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de absoluta tranquilidad -¿Todo bien?

Adrien y Josh intercambiaron una mirada. El niño rubio se enderezó y, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, dejando a su amigo _solo frente al peligro_. Severus tuvo la sensación de que todos aquellos movimientos estaban perfectamente estudiados, y no pudo evitar sonreír; los mocosos habían logrado confundirle y, de paso, asustarle. Cuando avanzó hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de su hijo, sabía perfectamente que esa tarde no habría abrazos ni saludos entusiasmados. Era evidente que Adrien no se iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Carole está preocupada por ti. ¿Qué te pasa?

Severus utilizó el tono más suave que fue capaz de encontrar. Pretendía sonar amigable y tranquilizador pero, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del niño, no lo consiguió. Sin duda alguna, Adrien había heredado algo del carácter paterno (para desgracia de Snape, por supuesto)

-¿Te han hecho algo en el colegio? ¿Algún niño se ha metido contigo?

El hombre sabía, a ciencia cierta, que las respuestas a esas preguntas eran negativas. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que el problema de Adrien estaba relacionado con él y, mentalmente, intentó recordar algo que hubiera hecho que pudiera molestar a su hijo hasta el extremo de no dirigirle la palabra.

-Si no me dices qué te pasa, no podré ayudarte.

Severus pensaba que el niño permanecería obstinadamente callado pero, entonces, Adrien se incorporó, arrodillándose sobre la cama, y miró fijamente a su padre. Era una mirada que incitaba a ser completamente sincero, una mirada que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor de lo que era.

-El tío Jerry ha venido a verme al cole.

No hicieron falta más palabra para que Severus tomara conciencia de lo que ocurría. Sus músculos se tensaron un momento, mientras enfrentaba el reproche en los ojos infantiles, y su cerebro se quedó en blanco. Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde que Jerry Bellefort irrumpiera en su casa, marchándose tan deprisa como había llegado, Severus se había planteado la posibilidad de hablarle sobre él a Adrien; sin embargo, tras llegar a la conclusión de que eso sólo podría hacerle daño al niño, optó por guardar silencio, convencido de que Bellefort no regresaría a sus vidas nunca más. Ese día, el destino le demostraba lo equivocado que había estado todo el tiempo; después de todo, nunca debió dar por hecho que la actitud de Jerry Bellefort rozaría la indiferencia y, ahora, tenía un pequeño problema por resolver con Adrien.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era el señor que nos llevó las fotos de mamá? –Inquirió el pequeño. Severus no movió un solo músculo de su casa, mientras sopesaba todas las respuestas posibles. Podría mentir, pero no quería hacerlo; desde un principio, se había propuesto ser completamente sincero con Adrien. Si había conseguido tratar abiertamente el tema de los mortífagos, aquel asunto no debía suponerle ninguna dificultad.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el tío Jerry? –Severus no respondió directamente a la pregunta. Pretendía sopesar la situación, para saber cuál de sus argumentos debía utilizar. Conocer la actitud de Bellefort le parecía importante.

-Sólo que era hermano de mi mamá –Adrien apretó los puñitos. No se había dado cuenta de la maniobra de su padre y, en ese momento, sólo quería respuestas. Estaba enfadado con Severus porque se sentía engañado; él, que tanto insistía en que no era bueno decir mentiras, le había contado un montón a él, sin reconocer que Jerry era su tío y sin hablarle de él todo ese tiempo –Después, la señorita Stiller nos llamó y no pudo decirme nada más.

Severus permaneció en silencio un momento, sopesando esas palabras. El hecho de que Bellefort no hubiera hablado con el niño, le daba cierta libertad de acción. Así pues, suspiró profundamente y cogió a Adrien entre sus brazos, ignorando las protestas del menor.

-Debí decirte quién era, tienes razón –Dijo con suavidad, sintiendo cómo Adrien dejaba de retorcerse para prestarle más atención –Es el hermano de tu mamá y tienes derecho a estar con él, pero cuando vino a casa, no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que él quería hacer. –Severus miró a Adrien. El niño tenía los ojos entornados, mientras le escuchaba sin casi respirar –Muchas veces me has dicho que tu mamá y tu tío no se llevaban bien. Yo no sabía si él quería verte o no; me pareció que sólo vino a casa a traer las cosas de tu mamá, y yo no quería que tú lo pasaras mal si no volvías a verle. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Adrien?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Severus supuso que le había convencido, pues el niño se abrazó a él con fuerza, y dejó escapar un par de lagrimitas. Desde que viera a su tío, había estado terriblemente angustiado (aunque no sabía muy bien por qué) y, en ese momento, sentía que podía desahogarse con total libertad.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, Adrien –Severus alzó al niño, para volver a mirarle a la cara –Me voy a encargar personalmente de encontrar a tu tío. Voy a hablar con él y le invitaré a venir a casa para que te conozca. ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo... No sé... Me gustaría... –Adrien carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de repente –Él conocía a mi mamá. Podría contarme muchas cosas de ella y... Mi mamá quería que estuviésemos juntos... Ella quería mucho al tío Jerry... A ella le hubiera gustado.

-En ese caso, hablaré con él –Severus se levantó, con el niño en brazos, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación –Y, ahora, será mejor que tranquilicemos a Carole y a Josh... –Severus alzó una ceja antes de hablar- ¿Tu amigo estaba enfadado conmigo?

-Un poco... –Adrien soltó aire y, seguidamente, sonrió –Pero se le pasará pronto.

Severus agitó la cabeza. No dudaba que Josh, en cuanto viera a su amigo mucho más _hermano_, dejaría de mirarlo como si le deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No, lo que preocupaba a Severus en ese momento, era Carole Allerton. Y no por lo que había pasado con Adrien, precisamente.

Las imágenes de su cita forzada del viernes anterior, acudían a su mente de una forma un tanto recurrente. Severus había acudido a esa casa algo nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar su reencuentro con Carole después del _casi _beso, pero el estado de Adrien le había alejado momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones. No obstante, ahora que las cosas estaban medianamente solucionadas, debía enfrentarse a su niñera de forma directa; quizá, debido a la presencia de los niños, pudieran obviar el tema por esa tarde, pero en algún momento tendrían que hablar. Y Severus debía aclarar sus ideas antes de hacerlo; seguía sin tener intención de iniciar una relación seria con nadie, pero Carole le gustaba. Aunque se esforzara, ya no podía negarse a sí mismo que la mujer le parecía atractiva; era guapa, inteligente y, hasta cierto punto, divertida, si se olvidaba del desastre que era su vida, y se dejaba llevar. Severus había descubierto durante su cena con ella, que le agradaba su compañía. Compartía con ella el gusto por las pociones (de forma indirecta, claro), algo que no había podido hacer con nadie jamás. Adrien se llevaba muy bien con ella, hasta el punto que la quería como madre. Sin duda, Carole Allerton era un buen partido; realmente, Severus no sabía lo que quería y, por ello, deseaba retrasar la _conversación_ todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar con Adrien, Carole y Josh estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión y comiéndose unas galletas de chocolate. De forma inmediata, se acercaron a ellos, como si pretendieran asegurarse de que todo iba bien; se relajaron cuando comprobaron que así era e, incluso, la mujer le dedicó a Adrien una dulce y esplendorosa sonrisa. Josh, un poco menos enfurruñado, captó el gesto tranquilizador de su amigo, y dejó de fruncir el ceño cada vez que miraba a Severus.

-Parece que todo está bien –Comentó Carole, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Josh -¿Estás mejor, Adrien?

-Sí –El niño afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza –Papá ha prometido que va a hablar con mi tío Jerry. A lo mejor, lo conozco y todo.

-¿Tu tío Jerry? –Carole alzó una ceja, sin comprender lo que el pequeño quería decir. Buscó la ayuda de Severus, que dejó al niño en el suelo, y le cogió una mano.

-Jerry es el tío de Adrien –Explicó con total naturalidad –Mariah era su hermana y sería conveniente que Adrien tuviera ocasión de estar con él. Después de todo, es la única familia que le queda.

Los dos Snape intercambiaron una mirada repleta de complicidad. Carole cabeceó, más consciente que nunca de lo importante que fue Mariah Bellefort en la vida de esas dos personas, y lamentó que a Josh no le quedara nadie más que ella. Desde que sus padres murieran, estaban los dos solos, puesto que ni el padre del niño, ni su familia, tenían el menor interés por tratar con ellos.

-Me alegro mucho, Adrien –Dijo la mujer, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-A mi mamá le hubiera gustado que conociera a mi tío –Explicó Adrien, creyendo que ese era un dato muy importante –Tal vez, nos hagamos buenos amigos y todo.

-Habrá que esperar un poco para eso –Severus agarró el abrigo de Adrien. Había captado algo extraño en la mirada de Carole, como si la mujer estuviera a punto de mandar a los niños a la habitación, para quedarse a solas con él, y no podía permitirlo. Sin duda, pretendía hablar sobre _eso_, pero Snape no iba a permitirlo. No aún –Creo que nosotros nos marchamos ya. Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y...

-¡Oh, claro! Pero antes –Y la mano de Carole se depositó suavemente en el brazo de Snape, que se puso rígido. Era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba de esa forma. Era tan... Tan raro –Tenemos que hablar.

Una palabra malsonante reverberó en la cabeza de Severus. Había hecho lo posible por evitar esa situación, pero Carole no le dejaba marchar, y los mocosos... ¿Dónde se habían metido los malditos mocosos? El sonido de una puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente, respondió a su pregunta, y Severus soltó un bufido y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Quizá, debería decir algo, pero encontraba más prudente quedarse callado; no tenía necesidad alguna de nada inapropiado, así que era mejor que Carole tomara las riendas de la situación. Después de todo, él siempre había sido muy bueno escuchando a los demás (y, de paso, deduciendo sus intenciones a través de los gestos y miradas), y esa capacidad no le vendría mal en un momento tan delicado como aquel.

-Se trata de la fiesta de Halloween de los niños –Explicó Carole, que se movía inquieta por la habitación, fingiendo recoger los (ausentes) juguetes de su hijo. Severus liberó el aire de los pulmones tras escuchar aquello, sintiéndose un poco estúpido y fuera de lugar –Después de su pequeña excursión con el señor Dumbledore, han decidido de qué se van a disfrazar.

-¿En serio? –La voz de Severus sonó tensa. Aquello le había pillado desprevenido (de hecho, se imaginaba algo mucho peor) y no sabía cómo debía actuar. Por un momento, echó de menos el hechizo deshinibidor de Albus, o algo más de talento para tratar con las mujeres. Exceptuando a Mariah, nunca había sabido comportarse con normalidad ante una mujer que le atrajera; aunque, claro, no es que él se hubiera sentido atraído por muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Agitó la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos poco halagüeños de su mente, y se esforzó por escuchar a Carole sin parecer... Un chiquillo de quince años. Sí, esa era una buena comparación.

-Se han vuelto unos fanáticos de una película de dibujos animados –Explicó Carole, sin detener su (inexistente) recogida de juguetes- _Toy Story_... Tienen algunas teorías bastante interesantes sobre el comportamiento del _Señor Patata_, todas ellas inspiradas por el señor Dumbledore –Severus alzó una ceja y Carole, que había hablado más para sí, que para su audiencia, parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir hablando –La cuestión es, que quieren ir vestidos como los protagonistas de la película, y he visto unos disfraces muy logrados en una tienda que está cerca de aquí. Si no le importa, los alquilaré y...

-¡Oh, claro, claro! –Severus sonrió. Por el momento, le parecía que no hablarían sobre _eso_, así que se permitió el lujo de respirar tranquilo –Si me hiciera el favor yo... No he visto la película, pero está bien. La verdad es que no he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a preparar la fiesta de Halloween y, si ya tiene su disfraz...

-Entonces, yo me hago cargo de todo –Carole sonrió, agachándose tras el sillón un momento. Cuando se levantó, tenía una hoja con un dibujo en la mano; a Severus le pareció que estaba más pálida que un segundo antes y, por instinto, se dispuso a llamar a Adrien para salir de allí. Pero, desgraciadamente, la mujer volvió a interrumpirlo –Lo que pasó la otra noche... –Severus tragó saliva, poniéndose pálido él también –Yo no acostumbro a... No sé qué me ocurrió, pero...

-No... No importa –Severus intentó sonreír. Fracasó, y su gesto resultó un tanto intimidante. Lo suficiente, para que Carole agachara la mirada; quizá, lo había interpretado de forma negativa –Nos dejamos llevar por el ambiente –Y, llegado a ese punto, esbozó una sonrisa irónica –Afortunadamente, no pasó nada.

-Sí... Afortunadamente.

¿Eso había sido decepción? Severus observó a su acompañante un momento, vislumbrando un deje de amargura en su mirada, y carraspeó. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de decir algo inadecuado, pero no sabía muy bien qué. Nunca había conseguido entender a las mujeres; uno se esforzaba por hacer lo que a ellas debía parecerles bien, y siempre terminaban quejándose, o con cara de disgusto. Como Carole, en ese momento. ¿Qué se suponía que debía haberlo dicho? ¿Qué no se arrepentía de lo que pasó? ¿Qué le hubiera gustado que los niños entraran cinco minutos después, cuando ya hubieran consumado el beso?

Un momento. ¿Le hubiera gustado que...? ¡No! ¿Qué tontería era esa? Claro que no le hubiera gustado... ¿O sí? Toda aquella confusión le ponía nervioso y, en ese instante, Severus sólo quería agarrar a Adrien y largarse del piso en lo que dura un parpadeo.

-Espero que _eso_ no interfiera en nuestra relación laboral –Añadió Carole y, en esa ocasión, sonó algo más dura –No era mi intención ofenderte y te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Bien, entonces –Severus inclinó la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de que, en todo ese tiempo, había tenido el abrigo de Adrien entre sus dedos. Ahora, lucía totalmente arrugado, testigo directo de los nervios del estoico profesor –En lo que a mí respecta, no hay ningún problema. Estoy satisfecho con la forma en que cuidas a Adrien, y el niño también está contento, así que _eso_ no será más que una anécdota. De la que, por cierto, nos reiremos en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Sí, claro.

Otra vez la decepción. Severus quiso acercarse a ella un poco más, preguntándose si, quizás, eso era lo que ella quería, pero no lo hizo. Fue de nuevo hacia la habitación de Josh, la abrió sin llamar y descubrió a los críos saltando en la cama, sonrientes y charlando sobre la fiesta de Halloween. Ya se habían olvidado de sus preocupaciones y, cuando Josh miró a Snape, no parecía ni enfurruñado, ni enfadado.

-Nos vamos a casa, Adrien –Dijo el hombre, aliviado ante la premura del pequeño por obedecerle –Carole ya me ha dicho que tenéis vuestros disfraces. Creo que estaréis muy bien... Los dos.

-Sí, señor Snape –Josh se acercó al hombre y se despidió de Adrien.

Minutos después, padre e hijo aparecían en el comedor de su casa. Severus tenía la sensación de que los problemas se le multiplicaban por segundos, lo cual se tradujo en un mal humor que Adrien no acertó a comprender. Se pasó un par de horas gruñendo, trabajó en su investigación sobre la Poción Matalobos y descubrió un componente en el veneno de la plante carnívora que atacó a Longbottom, que podría serle de utilidad en el futuro. Cuando se fue a la cama, necesitó de una Poción para Dormir Sin Soñar; hacía años que no utilizaba ninguna, pero esa noche necesitaba olvidarse de algo que no le permitía descansar: el rostro decepcionado de Carole Allerton.



_Hola a todo el mundo. Hacía un montón de tiempo que no dejaba un comentario en este fic, pero ahora toca, jeje. En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia; me alegra que dediquéis un poco de vuestro tiempo a echarle un vistazo a todos los capis y, en especial, a aquellos que habéis empezado a leer el fic ahora, que ya está tan avanzado. Hace falta mucho valor para leer treinta y tres capis de un tirón, así que enhorabuena por el valor. Espero que sigáis leyendo, después de las molestias._

_En segundo lugar, y siguiendo lo dicho anteriormente, lamento mucho no haber podido responder a todos vuestros comentarios. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepáis que los leo todos y, una vez más, os agradezco que os toméis la molestia de dejarme un review. Procuraré responder algunos, aunque no prometo nada. Espero que no os molestéis, pero cuando no se puede... No se puede ;)_

_En tercer lugar, voy a colgar el capítulo sin betear. Quiero que sea una especie de regalo navideño, pero como no sé si lo podré colgar mañana o el día de Navidad (tengo que inflarme a comer con mi familia y coger unos cuantos "pedos" de campeonato, entendedme) he decidido colgarlo esta noche. Disculpad los errores; he leído el capi un par de veces (eliminando, de paso, un par de "haverrazihones"), pero lo editaré en cuanto lo tenga corregido._

_En cuarto lugar, explicar el tema de "Toy Story". Si las fechas no me fallan, estamos alrededor del año 98 y, fue por ahí, cuando se estrenó la peli (¿o fue en el 97?) Debo decir que la peli me gusta y a los niños también, jeje. Podría haber tomado cualquier película de ahora, pero hay que ser fiel a las fechas. ¿No? Bueno, a lo que iba; espero que no os hayáis perdido con los nombres y tal. Tampoco es que sea muy importante._

_En quinto lugar, el tío Jerry... Será un personaje importante en el fic, por dos razones que no voy a explicar ahora. Tengo su historia muy clarita en mi cabeza, aunque no sé si llegaré a explicarla detalladamente. No obstante, una pequeña parte sí aparecerá en el futuro, y tendrá que ver con el parecido de Adrien con su hermano menor muerto, ese que se ahogó en Francia, no sé si os acordaréis. Bueno, mejor no digo nada más sobre él, que voy a terminar metiendo la pata._

_En sexto lugar... No hay sexto lugar. Creo que la nota de autor está quedando bastante extensa. No recuerdo ninguna aclaración más que quisiera hacer... ¡Ah, sí! Una cosilla para Ireth... Creo que tu bola sigue funcionando muy bien. O eso, o ya empiezas a verme el plumero, jeje. En tal caso, enhorabuena por tus "dotes adivinatorias" A ver si saber qué pinta el tío Jerry en todo esto, jeje. _

_Bueno, me callo ya. Siento extenderme tanto, pero tenía muchas cosas que decir después de tanto tiempo. Espero que el capi os haya gustado. Anunciar que para el próximo (espero) tendremos la reunión de Severus con Jerry y, por supuesto, el día de Halloween, que será "especial"... Ejem, ejem... Algunos me habéis preguntado si Josh sería un mago. En un principio, la respuesta era negativa, pero por mi cabeza están pasando unas cosas que quedarán en el aire en el próximo capi. No acostumbro a cambiar el fic, pero quizá, pueda lograr cosas interesantes en ese aspecto._

_Nada más. Un besazo para todos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	35. Halloween I

**CAPÍTULO 35. Halloween I**

_Cabeza de Puerco_ no estaba demasiado frecuentado aquella tarde lluviosa del mes de octubre. Un hombre con dos grandes orejas y las manos totalmente cubiertas de pelo, dormitaba en un rincón, medio apoyado en la pared, mientras dos tipos de aspecto siniestro hablaban en susurros en el rincón opuesto, intercambiando una serie de productos que no parecían legales, precisamente.

_Ojoloco_ Moody estaba junto a la ventana, recorriendo con su ojo mágico cada rincón de la taberna. Aberforh Dumbledore secaba unos vasos en la barra, al tiempo que vigilaba a los contrabandistas, y el tipo orejudo emitió un sonido ronquido, dejando que su cabeza cayera pesadamente hacia un lado. Alastor frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entender por qué _él_ lo había citado en ese lugar. No es que tuviera nada en contra del local, pero si alguien los viera reunirse clandestinamente allí, no podría hacer otra cosa más que sospechar de sus intenciones.

En un momento determinado, la puerta de _Cabeza de Puerco_ se abrió, dejando entrar el aire gélido del exterior. Moody se giró, distinguiendo la figura imponente de un hombre envuelto en una túnica negra, y se acercó a él, mientras éste se dirigía a la barra, y se bebía de un trago una copa de whisky de fuego.

-¿Tienes la información que te pedí?

Alastor se sentó a su lado, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Dejó un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa, y esperó a que su acompañante leyera lo que allí había escrito.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta de que lo estabas siguiendo?

Moody se removió, ligeramente incómodo. Aberforh Dumbledore los observaba detenidamente y, por un momento, pensó que alguien podría descubrir aquella reunión y...

-Claro que no –Espetó con brusquedad, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, y optando por sentirse ofendido. Durante años, había sido el mejor auror del Ministerio de Magia; sabía perfectamente cómo realizar labores básicas de espionaje sin ser visto. Era un profesional y, en cierta forma, la duda de su acompañante, desmerecía su trabajo del pasado.

-Bien –El hombre cabeceó, ajustándose un poco más la túnica negra, y se levantó para marcharse –Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Moody.

Alastor chasqueó la lengua. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando el hombre se marchó. Permaneció unos segundos mirando la puerta, hasta que ésta se cerró por completo.

-Creo que a Albus le gustaría saber lo que acaba de ocurrir –La voz despreocupada de Aberforh llegó a sus oídos y, de forma brusca, lo sacó de su ensoñación. Moody se giró para mirar al tabernero y, entornando los ojos, procuró parecer amenazante.

-Espero que no vayas a decirle nada –Siseó, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Por qué? –El menor de los hermanos Dumbledore, alzó una ceja con suspicacia y esbozó una sonrisita divertida, muy parecida a la de Albus –No veo nada de raro en que dos miembros de la Orden se reúnan en mi local. Aunque no termino de entender a qué viene tanto secretismo. ¿Acaso, tenéis algo que ocultar?

Moody se tensó. No estaba muy seguro de qué responder a aquello, pero tenía la certeza de que no había hecho nada malo. Después de todo, si aquella cita tuvo lugar en la clandestinidad, fue por petición expresa del otro hombre. Al parecer, se traía entre manos un asunto de suma importancia, y no deseaba que el viejo Albus tomara lugar en ello. Moody no terminaba de entender por qué, pero había hecho lo que él le pidió. Después de todo, aquel asunto estaba relacionado con el mocoso Snape y, entre sus prioridades, estaba la protección del crío.



La música clásica resonaba en la pequeña habitación de hotel, mientras un hombre planchaba unas camisas de hilo sobre la cama, y canturreaba las conocidas melodías de aquel CD de música. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, descubriendo que el día sería lluvioso otra vez, y soltó una sonora maldición cuando a su nariz llegó un ligero olor a ropa quemada. Con los ojos entornados, observó el tejido chamuscado, justo bajo el cuello de la prenda de vestir, y soltó la plancha con brusquedad, echando más de menos que nunca a la vieja Helen.

Ella era la mujer que se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos en su apartamento de París, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo los negocios de su, ya inexistente, familia. La noche anterior, había tenido ocasión de hablar con Helen, que se mostró preocupada por su prolongada ausencia. Normalmente, Jerry Bellefort era un hombre que viajaba, más aún desde que se había asociado con aquellos empresarios de Londres; no obstante, solía pasar los fines de semana en Francia, intentando alejar su mente de los balances económicos y las subidas y bajadas de la Bolsa, para centrarse en él y en las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Relajarse en su cómodo sillón, aquel situado junto a la chimenea, mientras leía alguna novela policíaca y escuchaba música. Pasear por los Campos Elíseos, sin nada más que hacer que contemplar el paso de las estaciones a través de los árboles de aquella gran avenida. Acudir esporádicamente al teatro, si lograba conseguir alguna compañía femenina que le resultara agradable. Y, sobre todo, quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Jerry había heredado la pereza de su padre. Recordaba que su hermano menor también había sido un vago redomado, aún cuando fuera un niño; Mariah, en cambio, era igual de enérgica que su madre, siempre llena de vida, dispuesta a contagiar a los demás su inagotable dinamismo.

Jerry no acostumbraba a pensar demasiado en el pasado. En ocasiones, le resultaba demasiado doloroso hacerlo. Aunque intentara evocar sólo los momentos alegres, a su mente siempre acudían aquellas trágicas imágenes que marcaron su vida para siempre... El hombre suspiró, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo; otra vez, sin quererlo, había pensado en todo aquello y, otra vez, sentía aquel molesto nudo en la garganta.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la maleta que descansaba en un rincón del dormitorio. Había preparado el equipaje unos días antes, dispuesto a abandonar aquella ciudad lo antes posible y, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. No, después de conocer, de forma oficial, al pequeño hijo de Mariah.

Era igual que su hermano... Jerry no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Cuando lo vio, por primera vez, en casa de ese tal Snape, le pareció haber regresado al pasado, cuando Adrien estaba vivo. El corazón le comenzó a latir desbocadamente, como si pretendiera salírsele del pecho, y su cabeza se vio inundada de recuerdos; logró dominar sus emociones haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no pudo acallar un extraño instinto que le impulsaba a mantenerse cerca del niño. Fue como si los lazos familiares existentes entre ellos, los ligaran con fuerza para siempre; hacía años que Jerry no sentía nada parecido. Quizá, veía en su sobrino una prolongación de su hermano, alguien con quien recuperar un pasado que, desgraciadamente, se truncó entre las saladas aguas de un mar azulado y cálido.

Jerry no podía regresar a casa. Todo estaba preparado para el viaje de regreso, menos él. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender los motivos que lo impulsaron a ir al colegio de aquel niño, pero desde que Adrien se había acercado a él, presentándose con una naturalidad innata, no se veía capaz de marcharse sin conocerlo un poco mejor. Lamentaba haber rechazado todas las invitaciones que Mariah le hizo en vida; de hecho, no se sentía especialmente orgulloso del comportamiento que tuvo hacia su hermana. Después de todo, ella no fue responsable de nada de lo que ocurrió en aquellos años; sólo era una niña, y Jerry recordaba perfectamente sus ojos llorosos cuando, el padre de ambos, los separó para siempre. En algún momento, Jerry llegó a culparla a ella por su soledad; no apreció los esfuerzos que Mariah hizo por recuperar su relación de hermanos. No estuvo con ella al final, cuando la joven necesitó de alguien que le ofreciera apoyo incondicional y, ahora, se arrepentía.

Desgraciadamente, el arrepentimiento ya no servía de nada; sin embargo, tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. A través de Adrien.

Los pensamientos de Jerry se vieron interrumpidos por los vigorosos golpes que alguien daba contra la puerta de la habitación. Suponiendo que se trataba del servicio de habitaciones, desenchufó la plancha y acudió a abrir, sin molestarse en presentar su habitual aspecto de absoluta pulcritud; de hecho, esa mañana ni siquiera se había afeitado, y su pelo caía rebeldemente sobre su frente, cubriéndole una buena parte de los ojos. La vieja Helen solía decirle que estaba mucho más guapo cuando no se esforzaba por arreglarse; Jerry no terminaba de entender a qué se debían tantas confianzas.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, descubrió que frente a él no había nadie perteneciente al personal del hotel. Un individuo vestido de negro le observaba con los ojos entornados, como si se estuviera preparando para pisotear a alguna clase de insecto particularmente desagradable. Jerry lo reconoció enseguida, sin poder evitar sentirse satisfecho por recibir aquella visita. Nunca se le había dado especialmente bien dar su brazo a torcer, así que, la presencia de ese hombre allí, sólo podía indicar que, después de todo, podría conocer con detalle a su sobrino.

Severus Snape centró toda su atención en Jerry. Alastor había hecho un gran trabajo al conseguirle la dirección de aquel hombre y, esa mañana, podría cumplir de una vez por todas, la promesa que le hizo a Adrien. Hablaría con Jerry Bellefort, se enteraría de sus intenciones y, después, se plantearía la posibilidad de permitirle mantener una relación con su hijo.

-Buenos días, señor Bellefort –Dijo con gravedad, entrando a la habitación sin esperar invitación. Vio al otro fruncir el ceño un momento, pero no le importó demasiado –No creo necesario seguir ninguna norma de comportamiento con usted, así que iré directo al asunto que me ha traído aquí. ¿Por qué ha irrumpido en la vida de MI hijo sin autorización?

Severus no había planteado la cuestión con la diplomacia que hubiera deseado. De hecho, había pasado un par de horas ensayando un discurso mucho más agradable, pero en cuanto llegó a aquel hotel, descubrió que había perdido toda su paciencia de repente. Lo único que le interesaba era aclararlo todo cuanto antes, regresar a su casa y saber si, Jerry, quería o no quería ejercer sus labores como tío de Adrien.

-¿Disculpe? –Jerry se cruzó de brazos. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hablase con aquel tono y, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no pudo evitar enfadarse –No creo que usted pueda venir aquí y hablarme en ese tono...

-Puedo hacerlo, porque usted se ha dedicado a espiar a Adrien y no sé cuáles son sus intenciones con él.

Jerry puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez, por segunda vez en muy pocos días, un hombre dudaba de sus _intenciones_, aunque en el caso de Severus, su preocupación era perfectamente comprensible. Posiblemente, si la situación fuera a la inversa, Jerry estaría actuando de la misma forma que ese otro hombre.

-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie y, por supuesto, no pretendo causarle daño alguno a su hijo –Bufó, consciente de que era conveniente tragarse una pequeña parte de su orgullo –Pasé casualmente cerca del colegio de Adrien, vi al niño y, simplemente, sentí curiosidad.

Severus alzó una ceja, como si aquellas palabras le parecieran una absoluta patraña. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario malicioso; permaneció en silencio, creyendo conveniente que su acompañante agregara algo más, y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-En cierta ocasión, le dije que no deseaba conocer a Adrien y, sin embargo, las circunstancias me impulsaron a presentarme al niño –Jerry carraspeó. Debía reconocer que la presencia de aquel tipo era intimidante. Había algo extraño en él, que no sabía muy bien cómo definir, pero que no pasaba desapercibido –Si ha salido herido a raíz de nuestro encuentro, lo lamento. No era mi intención causarle daño alguno.

Eso era una disculpa. Severus tomó aire, meditando sobre aquellas últimas palabras, y relajó un poco su postura. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando, aunque no le resultara difícil manejar un tema como ese. No obstante, merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

-Adrien está bien –Dijo, finalmente, respirando nuevamente –Tras su encuentro con usted, quedó un poco confundido, pero las cosas ya están aclaradas. En parte, al menos –Jerry lo miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada –Usted es el último vínculo que une a Adrien con su madre. Sé que el niño desea conocerle y, precisamente por eso, estoy aquí. Para saber qué piensa usted al respecto.

-¿Yo? No entiendo.

Severus soltó un bufido. Puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los puños, para, a continuación, continuar con la conversación.

-Considero importante que haya alguien en la vida de Adrien, que pueda hablarle de su madre. Lamentablemente, no son muchas las cosas que yo puedo contarle, pero en su caso es diferente –Hizo una pausa, comprobando que Jerry le prestaba atención –Usted es su tío, nadie puede negar eso. Tal vez, a usted no le interese conocer a Adrien. Quizá, a mí no me agrade la idea de que lo haga, pero creo que sería... beneficioso para él tenerle cerca –Severus agitó la cabeza, claramente incomodado por sus propias palabras. Lo que tenía que hacer uno por el bienestar de los hijos... –En resumidas cuentas, he venido aquí para saber si usted, señor Bellefort, está pensando en estrechar sus lazos familiares con Adrien o si, en cambio, el encuentro del otro día fue algo esporádico.

Severus suspiró. Al fin, había dicho lo que quería decir; le había costado más de lo que pensó en un principio, pero su misión estaba cumplida. Ahora, sólo cabía esperar la respuesta de Jerry, quien lo observaba detenidamente, asimilando aún todo lo dicho; sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería hacer, pero tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Tal vez, podamos hacer un esfuerzo –Afirmó, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado –Reconozco que tengo una buena impresión de... Adrien y, en cierta forma, lamento no haberlo conocido antes. Quizá, no sea un mal momento para hacerlo. Después de todo, él es el único familiar vivo que me queda.

Severus captó una nota de ligera amargura en su tono de voz. Los sentimientos del hombre se presentaban confusos, como si estuviera en mitad de una cruenta batalla interna; sus frases, parecían sacadas a la fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por hablar. El brujo se preguntó a qué se debía tanta confusión, pero no se lo hizo saber a Jerry, por supuesto. En lugar de eso, dejó caer los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, mucho más tranquilo.

-En tal caso, deberíamos organizar una primera cita –Dijo, con gravedad. Parecían estar hablando de negocios, en lugar de un niño, y ese, aunque sonara extraño, no desagradaba a Jerry –Podríamos buscar un lugar neutral, como un parque o un centro comercial. Yo estaría presente, por supuesto, pero si todo sale bien, quizá podríais veros a solas. ¿Qué le parece?

-Bien. Como usted decida. –Jerry cabeceó, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Qué le parece el día de Halloween? Adrien pasará la tarde fuera del colegio y, tal vez, sea un buen momento para propiciar un acercamiento.

-Es una buena idea, señor Snape. Nos veremos en el parque cercano a la escuela, a primera hora de la tarde.

-Me alegra llegar a un acuerdo con usted –Severus se dirigió a la salida de la habitación aunque, antes de irse, sus facciones dibujaron una mueca casi demoníaca, antes de centrarse en el otro hombre -¡Oh! Si por algún motivo, hace daño a MI hijo, puedo asegurarle que se arrepentirá el resto de sus días –Jerry no pudo evitar temer la mirada fría de Snape –Hasta luego, señor Bellefort.

Severus inclinó educadamente la cabeza y, sin esperar a que el otro dijera nada, se fue dando un portazo. Jerry se quedó inmóvil, con la vista clavada en la puerta. Por alguna razón, sabía que aquel hombre era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su última promesa y, ese hecho, le asustaba en cierta forma. Pero, lo que le parecía más importante en ese momento, era el hecho de poder conocer a Adrien. Una vez más, lamentó no haber escuchado las palabras de su hermana cuando lo instó a unirse de nuevo a la familia. Sin embargo, no pensaba cometer el mismo error y, aunque tuviera que soportar las altanerías de Severus Snape, lograría enmendar alguno de los errores cometidos en el pasado. Y, todos sus conocidos lo sabía, Jerry Bellefort siempre cumplía con sus objetivos.



-¡Papi, papi! Mi sombrero. ¿Dónde está mi sombrero?

Severus retiró la mirada del pergamino que sostenía con delicadeza, centrándose en la figurita infantil de su hijo. Aquella mañana, debía decidir si atendía los asuntos de Hogwarts o los de Adrien, y no le estaba resultando demasiado fácil decidirlo. Tras enterarse de que, precisamente ese día, Severus debía examinar a sus alumnos de quinto curso de las Pociones, aprendidas desde que empezó el año escolar, Albus Dumbledore se había ofrecido personalmente para vigilar a la clase mientras realizaba su trabajo. El anciano mago pretendía, con ello, que Severus pudiera acudir a la fiesta de Halloween que habían preparado en el colegio de Adrien (y, de paso, atender ciertos asuntos privados), pero el profesor de Pociones se mostraba reticente; nunca, desde que había comenzado su carrera docente, había delegado sus funciones en ningún otro compañero. Le gustaba examinar a sus alumnos personalmente, para poder vigilarlos de cerca, y asegurarse de que no hacían trampa; no obstante, esa mañana, Snape se estaba planteando la posibilidad de no ir a Hogwarts.

La verdad, le resultaba mucho más atrayente la idea de estar con Adrien, observando como el niño se divertía con sus compañeros de colegio. Además, estaba todo aquel asunto de Jerry Bellefort y, por supuesto, Carole.

¡Otra vez! Severus soltó un bufido, sin saber por qué demonios tenía que pensar en esa mujer cada vez que se descuidaba. El asunto del _casi_ beso, ya estaba aclarado (o, al menos, eso creía él), y el hombre ya se había hecho a la idea de que, nunca, tendría ninguna otra clase de relación con esa mujer que no fuera meramente laboral. Sin embargo, no podía quitársela de la cabeza; sus sueños comenzaban a ser peligrosamente incitantes, y tener que oír hablar a Adrien acerca de las maravillas que su niñera cocinaba, no le ayudaba demasiado. A él nunca le había pasado eso; nunca _debió_ pasarle. Eso de dedicar los ratos libres a pensar en una persona en particular... A Severus Snape le daban escalofríos.

-¡Papi! –Adrien insistió, liberando a su padre de sus extraños pensamientos. El pequeño ya se había puesto su disfraz de vaquero y, en ese momento, apuntaba a Severus con una pistola de plástico. El hombre veía al niño raro, vestido de esa guisa; no obstante, era Halloween, por lo que no tenía nada que objetar -¡El sombrero!

-Está colgado en el perchero de la entrada –Explicó Severus, plegando el pergamino con cuidado. Había decidido tomarse el día libre y acompañar a Adrien a su fiesta. Quizá, no estuviera solo... ¡Otra vez, otra vez, otra vez! –Acuérdate de que lo dejamos allí anoche, para que no se arrugara –El hombre salió al recibidor y, con cuidado, cogió el sombrero de vaquero, y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de un sonriente Adrien -¿Ves? Eres muy impaciente, pequeño.

-¡Gracias, papi! –Adrien dio un botecito, enfundó su pistola, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Hacía algún tiempo que Severus había dejado de preguntarse ciertos comportamientos del niño; no merecía la pena desentrañarlos. Después de todos, aquella mente infantil le parecía un tanto complicada -¡Papi! ¿Te has disfrazado ya?

Adrien lo miraba desde la parte superior de la escalera, sonriendo con una picardía infantil que, sin duda, Albus le había inculcado _sabiamente_. Severus alzó una ceja, sin querer captar el significado de esa pregunta, y tuvo la sensación de que Adrien había ido hasta ese lugar, para estar relativamente lejos cuando planteara aquella cuestión.

-¿Disfrazarme? –Severus puso los brazos en jarra. El condenado chiquillo sonrió más ampliamente aún.

-Los papás de los otros niños se van a disfrazar –Explicó Adrien, como si hablara de algo realmente obvio –El papá de Nadia y Ruth irá de rey. Como ellas serán unas _prinzecitaz_ –Le dio a aquella palabra un tono especial –Tú también tienes que ponerte un disfraz, papi –Severus fue a decir algo, pero Adrien le interrumpió. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo ensayando aquella escena –Había pensado que podrías disfrazarte de mago –Sugirió. Severus entornó los ojos, aunque la idea le parecía interesante (o, mejor dicho, aceptable) –Sólo tendrías que ponerte una túnica y, además, podrías llevar la varita y hacer algunos trucos para _muggles_. ¿No?

Y, el adorable bicho traicionero que era Adrien Bellefort-Snape, puso al descubierto todos sus dientecitos y pestañeó de esa forma tan cautivadora que, irremediablemente, reblandecía el corazón paterno.

-¿Te disfrazarás? –Adrien se atrevió a bajar un par de escalones, poniendo su mejor cara de angelito –Todos los demás papás se disfrazarán. Si tú no lo haces, los niños se reirán de mí...

¿Eso era chantaje emocional? Severus soltó un bufido, intentando averiguar el nombre de la persona que le había enseñado aquel nuevo método de _seducción_, y no pudo resistirse a cumplir con los deseos de Adrien. Después de todo. ¿Qué trabajo le costaba ponerse una túnica y fingir ser un mago?

-Está bien. Me disfrazaré y llevaré mi varita.

-¡Bien!

Adrien bajó las escaleras corriendo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Severus, como para saltar a sus brazos. Se aferró a su cuello, le dio un par de besos, y fue hasta la puerta de entrada para esperar a Carole y Josh. En cuanto viera a su amigo, y se asegurara de que su mamá se había vestido de bruja también, sabrían si el _nuevo plan_ había funcionado.

La idea surgió el lunes siguiente de la famosa cita y el _casi_ beso. Los niños tenían la certeza de que la relación entre sus padres se iba asentando poco a poco, pero estaban seguros de que necesitaban unos cuantos empujones más. Sobre todo Severus, que parecía no tener ni idea de cómo cumplir con su parte del trabajo; era del todo incapaz de cortejar a una dama (tal y como hacían en las películas románticas), y los dos niños consideraban que él, más que un empujón, necesitaba que alguien lo arrojara de cabeza al precipicio. Y, si ese _alguien_ debían ser ellos, lo serían totalmente encantados. Tanto Josh como Adrien, estaban seguros de que sus papás sabrían reconocer las señales que los incitaban a estar juntos; si los dos aparecían vestidos de magos, significaría que existía algún vínculo especial entre ambos y, tal vez, se decidieran a estrecharlo de una vez.

-¿Iremos después a Hogwarts?

-Lo intentaremos, al menos –Severus, que ya se había cambiado de ropa, guardó su varita en la túnica negra. En cierta forma, se sentía extraño por la situación; podría mostrarse como un mago ante los _muggles_, y nadie notaría nada extraño en él. Los milagros del día de Halloween...

-El abuelo dijo que había muchos dulces. Tal vez, podamos traerle algunos a Josh. Porque no se puede venir, ¿Verdad? Como es un _muggle..._

-No, Adrien, no puede venir, pero sí podemos traerle un buen puñado de chucherías –Severus miró al exterior, después de escuchar el motor de un coche –Vamos. Carole está aquí.

Efectivamente, Carole y Josh estaban allí. El niño salió corriendo del vehículo, ataviado con su trajecito de astronauta. Saludó a Severus de pasada y se acercó a su amigo; una serie de "wows", "qué chulo" y risotadas, salieron de las bocas infantiles, pero Snape no les escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Carole (aunque mantenía su característica expresión indiferente)

Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca, de largas y anchas mangas, y sujeta a la cintura mediante un cinto dorado. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, que era agitado por una suave brisa, haciéndola parecer algo etéreo (o, al menos, eso pensaba Severus). El contraste existente entre ambos adultos era más que evidente, y los niños se sintieron realmente contentos cuando, tras unos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que sus papás se miraban fijamente, sin llegar a abrir la boca. Josh y Adrien intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, y se marcharon al coche dando saltitos alegres. Al fin conseguirían salirse con la suya. Seguramente, cuando terminara el día, sus papás estarían enamorados; muy pronto se casarían, se irían a vivir todos juntos e, incluso, era posible que tuvieran unos cuantos hermanitos más. ¡Era genial!

Aunque, tal vez, los dos pequeños celestino estaban adelantándose a los acontecimientos. Después de unos momentos de embarazoso silencio, Severus reaccionó, recordándose a sí mismo que NO quería tener nada que ver con ninguna mujer. Ni siquiera con Carole, que carraspeó algo avergonzada, consciente de que se había puesto en evidencia ante un hombre que no quería ninguna clase de relación con ella.

-Vaya –Snape se colocó frente a la mujer, buscando algo que decir –Tal parece, que hemos escogido el mismo disfraz.

-Sí, bueno... Josh insistió en que me disfrazara de bruja...

De forma inmediata, Severus miró a los niños. Ambos estaban en el interior del vehículo, con sus naricitas pegadas al cristal, y sonriendo con satisfacción. Así que por eso Adrien había sugerido que se pusiera una de esas túnicas. ¡Malditos críos!

-Una curiosa coincidencia –Severus optó por no dar importancia al asunto, aunque tendría que hablar con Adrien. Realmente, estaba decidido a cumplir con las palabras que, una vez, le dijo a Longbottom en Hogwarts -¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí, claro! –Carole dio un pequeño saltito. Aún estaba observando la ropa negra de aquel hombre. La verdad, no era precisamente guapo, pero había algo en él que le atraía, sobre todo cuando utilizaba ese disfraz. Era como si lo rodeara un aura de misterio que le despertaba una curiosidad arrebatadora.

Los adultos se acomodaron en los asientos delanteros del vehículo. Los condenados chiquillos parecían incitarles a hacer _algo_ más que mirarse y dedicarse palabras educadas, aunque ellos no les prestaron demasiada atención. De hecho, se sintieron repentinamente incómodos; Severus estaba totalmente rígido, y Carole había subido tanto el volumen de la radio, que apenas podían hablar. Josh y Adrien seguían sonrientes; el abuelo Albus ya les había dicho que era normal que sus papás se comportaran como idiotas cuando estuvieran juntos. Eso hacían las personas cuando se gustaban y tenían miedo, así que ellos debían ayudarles y no preocuparse si pasaban un rato sin hablarse o sin mirarse. Pronto, muy pronto, se enamorarían.

-No sabía que los padres debíamos ir disfrazados –Severus subió la voz. Había que decir algo y, bueno, los niños no podrían darle demasiada conversación. Parecían demasiado ocupados urdiendo complicados planes para interferir en sus vidas, y volverlas del revés.

-¿Qué? –Carole casi gritó y, resignada, bajó el volumen –Perdón, no te oí.

-Decía, que no sabía que teníamos que disfrazarnos.

-No, yo tamp...

Adrien y Josh vieron dos pares de ojos entornados fijos en ellos. Antes de ponerse a reír a carcajadas, se encogieron de hombros y celebraron lo ocurrido. ¡Sus papás tendrían que pasar toda la mañana juntos!



-Criajos del demonio –Gruñía Snape, mientras buscaba en su armario algo de ropa _muggle_ que ponerse –Una buena tunda es lo que se merecen, por meterme en estos líos.

Carole le estaba esperando en la sala de estar. Después de dejar a los niños en la escuela y, de paso, descubrir que los padres no tenían que ponerse disfraz alguno, la mujer se ofreció a llevarlo de vuelta a casa para que se cambiara de ropa. Severus había pensado en aparecerse y lanzar un par de maldiciones en el sótano antes de volver al colegio, pero no pudo rechazar la oferta de la mujer. Después de todo, ella no debía saber que eso de vestirse con túnicas no era cosa del día de Halloween, únicamente. Carole se mostró amable, aunque le hiciera tan poca gracia como a él la bromita, y Severus regresó a casa con ella, ambos en silencio, pero mirándose de cuando en cuando. El hombre debía reconocer que no le desagradaba su compañía, pero de ahí a lo que los niños habían hecho, iba un largo camino.

-Tendremos que hablar muy seriamente con esos dos –Afirmó Severus con gravedad, una vez estuvo con Carole de nuevo.

-Son cosas de críos –Carole sonrió. Evidentemente, a ella se le había pasado el enfado con más rapidez y, en ese momento, sonreía indulgentemente –Les habrá parecido divertido gastarnos una broma. Después de todo, es Halloween.

-¡Oh, no! Esto es más que una broma –Severus se dejó caer en una silla. Carole no se había quitado aún su túnica blanca, y el hombre no podía quitarle los ojos de encima (con el consecuente enfado, por supuesto) –Esos dos mocosos se han propuesto que nos... –Carole giró la cabeza, para mirarlo de reojo. ¿Por qué rayos no dejaba de sonreír? –Tienen cuatro años, Carole, pero no me gusta lo que están tramando. Ellos quieren que...

-¿Nos enamoremos? –Carole completó la frase -¡Vamos, no me mires así! Paso la mitad del día con esos dos niños. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que están intentando hacer? –Severus pareció sorprendido ante esa revelación. ¿Ella lo sabía y no...? –Son niños, Severus. Necesitan pasar su tiempo de forma original y, hasta el momento, no han causado ningún daño.

-¿Original? Se están entrometiendo en nuestras vidas. Ellos no pueden decidir algo así.

-Claro que no pueden, pero es divertido ver como lo intentan –Carole se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Severus dio un respingo. Gruñó internamente –No deberías preocuparte tanto. Aunque, es innegable, que lo de la cena les salió bien –Carole apenas musitó esas palabras. Snape alzó las cejas –Bueno, casi les salió bien, porque _afortunadamente_ no pasó nada.

Severus tragó saliva. Había captado el tono ligeramente amargo, presente en aquellas últimas palabras, y se puso nervioso repentinamente. Sabía que tenía que decir algo respecto a ese asunto, pero no tenía ni idea de qué sería lo más correcto. Carole estaba herida por todo ese asunto, pero es que él NO quería una relación. No necesitaba complicarse la vida.

-Respecto a ese asunto –Musitó. Carole lo miró con creciente interés, y él se sintió como si lord Voldemort hubiera vuelto y estuviera a punto de castigarlo por su traición –Quizá, malinterpretaste mis palabras. Yo no quise decir que no me hubiera gustado bess...

Severus se quedó callado. Ahora, sí que estaba en un buen lío. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía terminar esa frase? Acababa de reconocer que le gustaría besar a esa mujer. ¡Por Merlín! Y él no quería ninguna relación con ella. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Quería decir que las cosas se podrían haber complicado y, puesto que no pasó nada, no hay motivo para... –Severus carraspeó. Los ojos de Carole brillaron de forma especial y, al profesor de Pociones, le pareció que era una bruja por algo más que la ropa. Era como si lo estuviera hechizando, demonios –Yo no acostumbro a hablar sobre estas _cosas_. Reconozco que no tuve mucho tacto, pero no quise decir que no me guste... -¡Otra vez! Como no se callara, terminaría por hacerle alguna horrible proposición –Que no me guste tu compañía –Bien, Severus, bien –Es agradable hablar contigo y Adrien te aprecia y...

Severus retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Estaba seguro de que nadie (ni siquiera Sirius Black, que siempre fue un cretino redomado) hubiera sido capaz de decir tantas estupideces juntas y en tampoco tiempo. Sin embargo, Carole sonreía y, curiosamente, parecía casi aliviada. ¿Sería por algo que había dicho? ¡No! Seguramente, se estaba riendo de él. Sí, sería eso.

-Creo que, efectivamente, no hablas demasiado sobre esos temas –Carole agitó la cabeza –En cuanto a lo ocurrido, supongo que tienes razón. Un beso –Severus se estremeció al escuchar aquello... ¡Demonios! –Hubiera complicado todo. Tal vez, fuera mejor así, aunque no se puede descartar nada. ¿No te parece?

Vale. Ahora, Severus Snape se había puesto colorado y, una vez más, no supo que decir. ¡Maldita sea! Si en lugar de haberse dedicado a ser un espía, se hubiera pasado la vida en bares _muggles_, intentando ligar con mujeres, ahora no se estaría comportando como un imbécil. Además, con Mariah las cosas no le resultaron tan difíciles; aunque, claro, al principio, su relación con Mariah sólo estaba basada en el sexo... ¡Demonios!

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Carole se dirigió a la puerta. Severus recuperó la compostura, pero permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podría decir? ¡Rayos!



El colegio estaba repleto de niños disfrazados, que correteaban por todos los rincones, riendo y celebrando el día de Halloween con toda la alegría que eran capaces de desplegar.

Adrien y Josh, que habían decidido quedarse en el patio hasta que sus padres regresaran, estaban un poco inquietos. A todo el mundo, sus disfraces les habían parecido geniales y eran muchos los que se habían acercado para felicitarles, incluso algunos chicos de los mayores. Aaron y sus amigos no parecían especialmente contentos; hacía un buen rato que los observaban con cara de malas pulgas, como si planearan hacerles algo terrible, pero los dos niños no prestaban atención. En ese momento, únicamente podían pensar en sus papás, y en las cosas que estarían haciendo.

-¿Crees que se habrán besado ya? –Adrien se mordió las uñas, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso –A lo mejor, ya se han enamorado y todo...

-Ojalá... –Josh suspiró –Están tardando mucho tiempo. ¿No?

-Sí, pero el abuelo dijo que teníamos que tener paciencia.

Los pequeños se quedaron callados. Tenían los ojos fijos en la calle, esperando ver llegar el coche de Carole, y se movían con impaciencia. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba tener que esperar, pero no les quedaba otro remedio.

-Josh, tengo que ir al baño –Adrien se mordió el labio. Realmente, no quería ir, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Los nervios lo estaban matando –Tú quédate aquí, por si vuelven.

El niño rubio afirmó con la cabeza y, de forma inmediata, se aferró a la verja. Adrien corrió hacia el interior del colegio, sin percatarse de que tres sombras amenazantes lo estaban persiguiendo.

Aaron y sus amigos no soportaban que esos dos les hubieran robado el protagonismo. Desde que empezó el colegio, los dos tontos se estaban dedicando a estropear todos sus planes y, aunque juntos eran casi invencibles, cuando estaban separados se volvían vulnerables. Por ese motivo, siguieron a Adrien; los dos cretinos merecían una lección y ese era el momento idóneo para dársela. A Josh no podían hacerle nada, porque se había quedado en el patio, donde estaban los chicos grandes, los maestros y los padres, pero a Adrien...

Se había metido en un servicio. Aaron y los otros dos entraron sin hacer ningún ruido, asegurándose de que no llegaba nadie más al baño; si alguien los descubría, se meterían en un buen lío. Si, al menos pudieran pegarle a Adrien antes, no les importaba, pero un fracaso sería terrible.

Al fin, el estúpido entrometido salió. Pareció asustarse levemente cuando vio a los tres mastodontes interrumpiéndole el paso, pero se recuperó inmediatamente e intentó pasar entre ellos sin decir nada. Evidentemente, Aaron no le dejó, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Estoy harto de ti, idiota –Le espetó –Ahora, tendrás tu merecido.

Adrien sintió algo de miedo, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien. Entornó los ojos, mientras buscaba una forma de salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había metido. Eran tres contra uno y, aunque él fuera muy ágil y rápido, no sería fácil escapar del baño; podría deslizarse por debajo de los lavabos (saltar por encima estaba descartado) y correr todo lo que pudiera para llegar a la puerta. El problema, es que ninguno de sus tres enemigos se lo permitiría. Quizá, sería mejor intentar pelear, aunque llevara todas las de perder, y recibir una paliza con toda la dignidad que pudiera.

-¿Dónde está ahora tu hermanito? –Aaron se rió, mientras se acercaba a él y le cogía del cuello. Alzó el puño para golpearle. Adrien cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero éste no llegó.

-¡Estoy aquí!

La voz de Josh sonó alta y clara. Adrien abrió los ojos; ahogó un gritito cuando vio a Aaron y sus amigos encaramados en la parte superior de los retretes, mirando hacia abajo claramente asustados. Josh parecía tan alucinado como él y, cuando Aaron empezó a llorar y a pedir ayuda para que alguien lo bajara, los dos chicos rieron por lo bajo. El tiro le había salido por la culata a aquel matón, y bien que se alegraban.

-Nuestros papás han llegado –Comentó Josh, sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido. Era como si aquella situación fuera de lo más normal y, aunque Adrien miró atrás un momento, pensando que eso podría tener algo que ver con la magia, decidió ignorar a sus enemigos. Después de todo, iban a pegarle.

-¿Le decimos a alguien donde están? –Preguntó Adrien, una vez fuera del baño, sorprendido por la actitud indiferente de Josh. No es que fuera muy normal ver a la gente flotar en el aire, así, sin más –Se podrían caer.

Josh miró atrás un momento. Un grupo de chicos grandes entraron en los lavabos en ese momento y, al parecer, encontraron divertida la situación de Aaron y los otros, a juzgar por sus risotadas.

-Creo que ellos se encargarán –El niño se encogió de hombros, instando a Adrien a salir –Ha sido alucinante ver volar a esos bobos. ¿A qué sí?

-Uhm... No los vi –Adrien estaba un poco dubitativo. Todo parecía indicar que había vuelto a utilizar su magia de forma involuntaria, aunque no podría decirlo abiertamente. A su padre no le gustaría –Pero. ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué más da? –Josh se encogió de hombros. Era agradable comprobar que no le daba importancia a lo extraño del asunto. Adrien se sintió aliviado, no podía negarlo. –Son imbéciles y se merecen lo que les ha pasado. Ojalá se quedaran ahí para siempre.

Adrien rió levemente. No es que encontrara aquella actitud de Josh demasiado positiva, pero tenía toda la razón. Aaron se merecía aquel castigo; tal vez, así, se le quitaran las ganas de pegar a sus compañeros de clase.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo están nuestros papás? ¿Les has notado algo raro?

-Uhm... Venían un poco serios. Me parece que estaban un poco enfadados.

-¡Oh! –Adrien bajó la cabeza. Así que el plan no había salido bien... Sólo esperaba que su papá no le castigara con demasiada severidad –El abuelo dijo que podrían enfadarse. Sobre todo mi papá, que tiene muy mal genio. A lo mejor, hasta nos castigan y todo.

-Sí, bueno –Josh sonrió, buscando el lado positivo a la situación que Adrien planteaba –Pero, si al final se enamoran. ¿Qué más da que nos castiguen?

Adrien no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Después de todo, el fin justificaba los medios y, si para conseguir que su papá y Carole estuvieran juntos, tenía que soportar tardes y tardes mirando la pared, sin poder jugar o tomar la merienda, lo haría. Siempre había sido un chico valiente y, contar con el apoyo de Josh y del abuelo Albus, le daba más fuerzas aún.

Cuando regresaron al patio, enseguida vieron a Carole y Severus, que los estaban buscando con la mirada. Venían vestidos con ropa normal y, a pesar de que al brujo se le veía bastante mosqueado, Carole les sonrió con calidez, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Los niños se acercaron a ellos con timidez, esperando alguna regañina o algo parecido.

-Así que los padres teníamos que disfrazarnos –La mujer acababa de encararlos, con los brazos en jarra. Sabía que Snape podría estallar de un momento a otro, puesto que aún seguía estúpidamente enfadado, y decidió tomar ella las riendas de la situación -¿Os ha parecido divertido engañarnos?

Josh y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada. No sabían muy bien a qué atenerse y ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente, el rubio se decidió, puesto que Carole era su madre.

-No, mami. No ha sido divertido –Dijo. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, y Carole entornó los ojos –Creímos que os gustaría disfrazaros de magos a los dos, que os lo pasaríais bien y...

-Os haríais amigos –Adrien completó la frase. El condenado mocoso miraba a su padre como si pretendiera retarlo. ¿Qué demonios quería? –Josh y yo somos muy amigos, pero vosotros, no. Y eso no nos gusta.

-Eso, eso –Josh sonrió. Adrien tenía imaginación para esas cosas, debía reconocerlo.

-¿Qué fuésemos amigos? –Siseó Snape, mirando fijamente a Adrien y Josh, con esa mirada fría destinada a sus alumnos. Quería asustarles, intimidarles, arrancarles la verdad sin necesidad de amenazas. Y los malditos mocosos permanecieron indiferentes, como si estuvieran viendo a los osos pandas del zoológico. ¿Estaría perdiendo Severus Snape facultades?

-Sí, papi. Amigos –Adrien dio un botecito, consciente de que esa conversación debía acabar cuanto antes -¡Nos vamos a jugar!

Y los críos se marcharon dando saltitos. Al parecer, se habían salido con la suya, y a Carole parecía no importarle. ¿Sería demasiado inmaduro seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Severus suponía que sí, así que decidió que, lo mejor en ese caso, era dar el tema por zanjado.

El hombre miró a su acompañante. La mujer había empezado a prestarle atención a los otros niños, sonriendo ante sus pintorescos disfraces, cuando Severus fue a decirle algo. Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca, cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de uno de los profesores.

-Tres niños de preescolar –Decía, mientras arrastraba a Patricia Stiller hacia el interior del edificio –No sé como se las habrán arreglado para subirse allí, pero están muy asustados y no dejan de llamar a sus madres.

Severus frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en esas palabras. Podría estar perfectamente relacionado con la magia, y tuvo la tentación de ir a investigar, pero Carole lo detuvo.

-¡Qué ocurrencias tienen los niños! –Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente. Severus se sintió raro otra vez, y ya estaba harto. Le pasaba cada vez que la miraba o hablaba con ella. ¡Demonios! –Aunque, debemos reconocer, que son buenos mentirosos. No puedo decir que eso sea bueno, pero tienen talento.

-Definitivamente, Carole, tener talento para mentir no puede ser nada bueno –Bufó, localizando a Adrien en los columpios, rodeado por sus compañeros de curso. Todos reían ante el discurso de su hijo y de Josh, y Severus tuvo la certeza de que les estaba hablando sobre los niños del cuarto de baño –Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no debemos prestarles mucha atención. Dejemos que se diviertan. De todas formas, no van a conseguir nada.

Severus sintió cómo era fulminado por aquellos ojos que, minutos antes, lo estaban hechizando. Cuando Carole se dio media vuelta y se alejó de su lado, sin decir una palabra, supo que había vuelto a meter la pata y se maldijo. Pero, ¿Por qué maldecirse, si él NO quería tener una relación con esa mujer? ¿O sí quería...? ¡Bah! No pensaría en ello, o tendría dolor de cabeza durante todo el día.



Hola a todo el mundo. Bueno, he tenido que dividir el capítulo de Halloween en dos partes, puesto que me había quedado bastante largo. En esta primera, tenemos casi todo lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts, la reunión de Jerry y Severus, y la escena del baño, que me abre las puertas para introducir a Josh en el mundo de la magia. Debo decir que aún no he tomado una decisión firme respecto a eso. He estado barajando todas las posibilidades durante los últimos días y, aunque el desarrollo de la historia se presta a que el niño pueda ser mago, todavía no lo tengo demasiado claro. No me gusta cambiar las cosas, aunque la adaptación a esas circunstancias no sería complicada de hacer. Bueno, bueno, para el siguiente capítulo ya tendré algo decidido y os lo haré saber; muchas gracias a todos los que habéis opinado al respecto. La idea resulta demasiado tentadora para obviarla y, durante mis reflexiones, hasta he encontrado una casa para Josh. ¿Cuál será, ejem, ejem?

_También quería comentar la actitud de Severus en el terreno amoroso. Creo que este hombre no tiene demasiada experiencia en esas lides y, por ese motivo, lo he hecho un poco torpe y metepatas, aunque intento que siga siendo Snape. Es bastante bruto, nunca sabe lo que tiene que decir y, aunque Carole se lo está poniendo en bandeja, el tío no parece darse cuenta de nada. Supongo que, tal y como piensan los pequeños, alguien tiene que tirarlo de cabeza al precipicio, aunque no diré a quién le tocará, jeje._

_Por lo demás, en el próximo capi veremos el primer encuentro de verdad entre Jerry y Adrien, y viajaremos a Hogwarts para ver cómo pasan los chicos el día de Halloween. Draco y Harry cumplen castigo en las cocinas, ejem, ejem. No se me había olvidado, que conste. Adrien volverá a comer golosinas, y fascinará a todos con su traje de vaquero ¡Yeeeaaahhh!_

_Nada más. Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, a las nuevas incorporaciones y a los que me dejáis comentarios. Poco a poco, el final se acerca, así que pondré todo de mi parte para responder a los reviews que me vayáis dejando (si mi conexión me lo permite, claro)_

_También quiero dedicar este capi a Misi y Fran. Se os echará de menos y, si existe un más allá, que seáis muy felices. Hasta siempre.._

_Un beso para todos._

_¡Oh, y feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Cris Snape_


	36. Halloween II

**CAPÍTULO 36. Halloween II**

Jerry Bellefort observaba a los niños, tensamente sentado en uno de los bancos del parque. A unos pocos metros de distancia, patéticamente ocultos detrás de unos arbustos, dos tipos de aspecto curioso parecían vigilar a alguien, mientras susurraban palabras ininteligibles. Últimamente, Jerry había tenido un par de encuentros con tipos de lo más extraños; empezaba a pensar que había una reunión de locos excéntricos en la ciudad, aunque debía reconocer que había visto cosas peores. Como aquella ocasión en la que un anciano vestido con un ajustadísimo traje azul, había intentado saltar de la azotea de su edificio, afirmando que era Superman. O como cuando el centro de París se llenó de individuos con túnica y sombreros, que celebraban la victoria de la (y a Jerry le resultó muy extraño) Selección Francesa en el Campeonato Europeo de Quidditch. A Jerry, todas aquellas personas le parecían locos, pero no les prestaba demasiada atención; de hecho, estaba demasiado ocupado manejando sus negocios y su (escasa) vida social, como para preocuparse por los comportamientos extraños del resto de la humanidad.

No obstante, debía reconocer que esos dos hombres le intrigaban. Recordaba perfectamente que uno de ellos le había sometido a una especie de interrogatorio unos días atrás, cuando se animó a acercarse a Adrien por primera vez. De hecho, desde aquel encuentro, Jerry había pasado unos días sintiendo que alguien le estaba siguiendo; fue una mera sensación, pero había llegado a incomodarle bastante.

Jerry miró de reojo a los hombres misteriosos. Estaba seguro de que, si los niños no hubieran empezado a salir del colegio, llenando los alrededores con sus voces infantiles, hubiera podido escuchar lo que esos tipos tenían que decir. Había captado un par de _"mocosos"_, y un nombre que sonaba algo parecido a _"Malfoy"_, pero le fue del todo imposible hilvanar dos frases seguidas. Jerry nunca había sido una persona especialmente cotilla, o al menos, eso decía él. Lo que le ocurría, tenía un nombre diferente: solía sentir curiosidad. Quizá, nunca fuera a reconocerlo abiertamente, puesto que no era propio de caballeros vivir al tanto de los chismorreos de la gente, pero siempre le había gustado conocer con detalle todo aquello que le rodeaba. Le había pasado desde niño y, al hacerse mayor, utilizó dicha curiosidad en beneficio propio. Le había resultado bastante útil a la hora de manejar su dinero, y esperaba que en el futuro, las cosas siguieran yéndole bien por ese camino.

Jerry hubiera dedicado unos minutos más a intentar espiar a los que, sin duda, lo estaban espiando a él, pero acababa de reconocer la figura imponente de Severus Snape. Hablaba con una mujer rubia a la salida del colegio, mientras Adrien y otro niño jugaban a su alrededor. Jerry miró a su sobrino de forma inmediata. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento, y se puso en pie, curiosamente ansioso por tenerlo delante. Ese niño era el hijo de Mariah, y se parecía tanto a su hermano... El hombre agitó la cabeza, ahuyentando los malos recuerdos, y volvió a sentarse. Pretendía parecer calmado, aunque algo le decía que no iba a conseguirlo. A pesar de la distancia, Severus Snape le parecía un hombre intimidante; por supuesto, él no era de esos que se dejaban avasallar por el primero que se cruzaba en su camino, pero había algo en aquel tipo que resultaba temible. Por ese motivo, decidió que no sería prudente acercarse demasiado a Adrien, hasta que el tipo no diera el primer paso. Después de todo, el verdaderamente responsable del bienestar de su sobrino, era él, y a él le correspondía tomar esa clase de decisiones.

En los últimos días, Jerry había estado pensando en Severus Snape. No es que hubiera conocido demasiado bien a su hermana, pero le extrañaba saber que había estado con un hombre como aquel. A simple vista, no era un tipo atractivo. Cuando lo conocías un poco, te dabas cuenta de que sólo sabía hablar utilizando amenazas. Dos motivos más que suficientes para que una mujer no sintiera deseos de acercarse a él. Aunque, claro, aquel afán protector, aquellas miradas que le dedicaba a su hijo, podrían causar cierta atracción. Quizá, Jerry no tuviera una buena impresión de Snape; sus primeros encuentros no resultaron ser demasiado agradables, pero el hombre entendía perfectamente las motivaciones de Severus. Simplemente, quería lo mejor para Adrien y, para conseguirlo, ese tipo parecía dispuesto a pisotear a cualquiera.

Al fin, tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas, Severus y Adrien se adentraron en el parque. Los alumnos del colegio de cursos superiores, hacían planes para la tarde, alejados de sus familias, mientras los más pequeños jugaban entre ellos, vigilados por un montón de padres y profesores. El ambiente era totalmente festivo y, por un día, el clima parecía dispuesto a conceder una tregua. Jerry supuso que eso agradaría a los niños, que podrían disfrutar del día de Halloween con total intensidad. A él, nunca le había gustado demasiado aquella celebración. De hecho, no solía tener en cuenta aquellas festividades. Hacía mucho que ya no tenía sentido.

Jerry se puso en pie cuando Severus y Adrien fueron hacia él. El niño observaba su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras su padre lo guiaba con suavidad, hablándole en susurros para explicarle lo que iba a ocurrir. Jerry se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, dio dos pasos hacia delante, y centró su atención en Severus; debía reconocer que no se sentía cómodo mirando a los ojos del niño. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas heridas por cicatrizar antes de poder hacerlo.

-Veo que ha llegado puntual –Severus estaba frente a él, sosteniendo la mano de Adrien con cuidado, en un claro afán protector. Jerry le saludó educadamente, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar esa situación. Había ensayado frente al espejo, cierto, pero no le había servido para nada –Bien, será mejor que atendamos nuestros asuntos lo antes posible –Ante el silencio de Bellefort, Severus tomó las riendas de la situación. Cogió a Adrien por los hombros, colocándole delante de él, para que el otro hombre pudiera verlo bien –Adrien. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí hablar con tu tío Jerry? –El niño afirmó con la cabeza, mirando con curiosidad a su único familiar vivo –Pues bien, te presento a tu tío –Señaló a Jerry con la mano, y Adrien se atrevió a sonreír dulcemente–Señor Bellefort. Su sobrino, Adrien.

Jerry contuvo la respiración un minuto. Captó el saludo del pequeño niño que tenía frente a sí, y se quedó como paralizado. Era como volver al pasado, cierto, pero al mismo tiempo, hacía mucho que no vivía el presente con toda intensidad. En ese momento, tenía frente a él la oportunidad de subsanar todos sus errores y, cuando llenó sus pulmones de aire, había decidido que lo haría bien. Desterraría su estúpido orgullo, intentaría olvidar los sufrimientos antiguos, y seguiría adelante, valiéndose de ese niño.

Así pues, Jerry se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de Adrien. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, captando una fuerza en su mirada que su pobre hermano nunca había tenido, y estiró una mano para estrechar la de Adrien.

-Encantado de conocerte, Adrien –Dijo, sonriendo a su vez. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando Adrien lo tocó por primera vez.

-Hola, tío Jerry –El niño amplió su sonrisa. El aludido volvió a contener la respiración, sorprendido por la forma que tuvo el pequeño de llamarle.

-¿Cómo estás? –Evidentemente, Jerry no sabía muy bien qué decir. A juzgar por la expresión de Severus, el hombre no pensaba mover un dedo para ayudarle, así que más le convenía tomar las riendas de la situación lo antes posible.

-Muy bien –Adrien dio un botecito. Ahora, era cuando se ponía a hablar sin parar –En el cole, hemos celebrado el día de Halloween. Yo me he disfrazado de Woody, el vaquero de _Toy Story_, y mi amigo Josh, que está allí –Señaló a un niño rubio que correteaba al otro lado de la calle junto a dos niñas –De Buzz Ligthyear –Vamos a ir a pedir caramelos pero, antes, mi papá me ha traído para que te conociera –Adrien se mordió el labio –Tú eres hermano de mi mamá. ¿Verdad?

-Así es –Jerry sonrió. Quizá, físicamente se pareciera a su hermano, pero tenía la locuacidad de Mariah.

-Ella me hablaba mucho de ti. Decía que, cuando erais pequeños, vivíais en Francia, junto al mar. ¿Era bonito?

-Era muy bonito –Jerry volvió a sentarse en el banco, ayudando a Adrien a acomodarse a su lado. Severus tuvo el detalle de alejarse discretamente de ellos; aparentemente, estaba observando los árboles, pero no era difícil darse cuenta de que, a quién vigilaba, era a su hijo –Nuestra casa estaba muy cerca de la playa. Tu madre y yo solíamos jugar en la arena todos los días y construíamos unos castillos enormes.

-Y, ¿Todavía vives allí?

-No. Normalmente, estoy en París, aunque suelo pasar mucho tiempo en Londres.

-¡Oh! –Adrien cabeceó, como si acabara de comprender algo de suma importancia –Y, vuestra casa de cuando erais pequeños. ¿Está allí todavía, en esa playa?

-Eso creo –Jerry se encogió. Otra vez, los malos recuerdos amenazaban con asaltar su mente, aunque logró mantenerlos a raya.

-Mi mamá, algunas veces, decía que me iba a llevar a ver aquella casa –Adrien se irguió en su asiento. Se sentía cómodo hablando con ese hombre. Aunque, al principio, había pensado que su tío no iba a querer estar cerca de él, acababa de comprender lo equivocado que había estado. Jerry estaba siendo muy simpático y, el hecho de que su padre no estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor, como si fuera un gran murciélago, indicaba que tenía cierta confianza en el hombre – A mí me gustaría poder ver ese lugar...

La frase quedó en el aire. Tal vez, Adrien esperara que ese señor se ofreciera a llevarlo, pero Jerry no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Hacía años que no iba al antiguo hogar familiar y, por ahora, no se sentía preparado para hacerlo.

-Yo antes vivía en otro sitio, cerca del Lago Ness –Adrien siguió hablando, sin darle importancia al silencio de su tío –Mi papá me ha dicho que algún día, iremos a mi antigua casa y veremos a los amigos de mi mamá. ¿Tú los conocías?

-No tuve ocasión. Tu madre y yo no nos veíamos demasiado.

-Ya... –Adrien perdió su sonrisa momentáneamente, como si hubiera algo que le preocupara –Ella me hablaba mucho de ti. ¿Sabes? Decía que, si algún día nos conocíamos, debíamos intentar estar unidos porque estamos solos... Bueno, yo tengo a mi papá –Adrien miró a Severus, que estaba pensando en la forma de hechizar a un par de horrendos pájaros grisáceos que le resultaban especialmente molestos –Pero, antes, estaba solito... A mi mamá le daba mucho miedo que no hubiera nadie que me cuidara cuando ella se muriera. Sus papás también se murieron pero, claro, eso tú ya lo sabías.

-Sí... –Jerry suspiró –Pero yo ya era mayor cuando eso ocurrió. Tu madre era más pequeña, pero yo podía arreglármelas solo.

-¡Oh! –Adrien dio un saltito. No le gustaba hablar de cosas tristes y, a juzgar por la expresión de su tío, a él tampoco –Y, tío Jerry. ¿Cómo eran los abuelos? Me gustaría saber muchas cosas sobre ellos. Y sobre mi otro tío también.

Jerry suspiró. Buscó con la mirada a Severus Snape, que fingía no prestarles nada de atención, y comprendió que tendría que responder a las preguntas del niño. Aquella primera conversación fue breve. Adrien descubrió que sus abuelos se llamaban Gerard y Amelié, que nacieron en Inglaterra, aunque sus familias eran francesas, y que se mudaron a la costa mediterránea cuando se casaron. Jerry hablaba con pasión, acostumbrado como estaba a dar interminables discursos ante audiencias más exigentes que Adrien y, cuando Severus se acercó a ellos para hacer notar que Adrien debía divertirse con sus amigos, Jerry había llegado al final de su relato inicial.

-¡Oh, tío Jerry! –Adrien se había puesto en pie. Miraba al otro hombre claramente apenado. Era evidente que tenía un grave problema existencial: no sabía si quedarse a charlar con su tío, o si irse con Josh a pedir chucherías antes de ir a Hogwarts –Me gustaría mucho poder hablar otro día.

-Sí, bueno... Ahora tengo que irme a París –Jerry carraspeó. Le incomodaba dar esa clase de explicaciones a un niño, pero tenía la sensación de que Severus, ahora sí, lo escuchaba todo atentamente –Pero volveré en un par de semanas. Tal vez, podamos seguir hablando luego.

-Me gustaría mucho –Adrien recuperó su cándida sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Jerry y de Severus, besó a su tío en la mejilla –Ojalá puedas contarme muchas más cosas. Vendrás a casa. ¿Verdad?

Jerry miró a Snape. A él le correspondía responder a esa pregunta.

-Claro que vendrá, Adrien –Severus carraspeó, cogiendo la mano del niño –Está invitado –Le dio a esa palabra una dureza que Jerry no pudo dejar de notar –Cada vez que él lo desee.

Jerry inclinó la cabeza. No estaba claro si aquello era una forma de agradecer el gesto o no, pero Snape pareció satisfecho. Adrien se despidió de su recién encontrado tío con un fuerte abrazo, y miró atrás un par de veces para decirle adiós con la mano. Jerry se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras una extraña sensación inundaba su pecho, y se marchó del parque, con un buen sabor de boca. Al fin había conseguido dar un paso adelante; sólo esperaba no tener que retroceder antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu tío, Adrien? –Severus habló con suavidad, al tiempo que llevaba a Adrien hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Bien. Sabe muchas cosas de mi mamá y mis abuelos. Quiero volver a hablar con él muy pronto.

-Estoy seguro de que así será.

Adrien pareció olvidar aquel tema un segundo después, en cuanto Josh fue a buscarlo y lo arrastró calle abajo, hacia el lugar en el que varios compañeros de curso habían asaltado al dueño de una tienda de golosinas cercana. Severus se acercó a Carole, sintiéndose un poco extraño después de la conversación que habían mantenido un rato antes, y descubrió una sonrisa amable en el rostro de la mujer. Agitó la cabeza imperceptiblemente, molesto porque _otra vez_ estaba empezando a pensar cosas extrañas, y se colocó a su lado, con las manos a la espalda, y procurando pensar en Jerry Bellefort, y no en las insinuaciones que la niñera de su hijo había decidido hacerle esa mañana.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pasaron buena parte del día juntos, persiguiendo a los niños por las cercanías del colegio, intercambiando miradas y gestos que podrían considerarse cómplices. Cuando Severus se llevó a Adrien a casa, dispuesto a marcharse con él a Hogwarts, no pudo evitar pensar que había pasado un gran día; comenzaba a conocer a Carole y, aunque fuera increíble, eso le gustaba.

Llegaron a Hogwarts cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el banquete. Utilizando la red flú, aparecieron en el despacho de Snape envueltos en ceniza. Adrien se enfadó ligeramente cuando vio su hermoso disfraz manchado, pero Severus subsanó el problema con un movimiento de varita. De forma inmediata, el niño correteó hacia el pasillo, ansioso por encontrar a su abuelo y mostrarle su vestuario, hablarle de su tío Jerry y (su papá no debía enterarse) comentarle la pequeña encerrona que Josh y él habían organizado. Estaba seguro de que el abuelo se alegraría cuando lo supiera; de hecho, era posible que pudiera aclararle si su papá estaba o no estaba enamorado.

Adrien no avanzó demasiado antes de quedar maravillado. Apenas había salido de los oscuros pasadizos de las mazmorras, cuando se encontró con una fila de calabazas luminosas por el suelo, y un buen número de murciélagos que revolotearon por su cabeza, arrancándole una carcajada. Severus frunció el ceño, consciente de que todo aquello era obra de Flitwick, y cogió a Adrien de la mano. El niño se había acercado peligrosamente al fuego de las calabazas y, además, los endiablados bichos voladores parecían a punto de chuparle la sangre en cuanto se diera media vuelta. El profesor de Pociones reconoció los murmullos típicos del día de Halloween y suspiró. Nunca le había agradado aquella celebración; los dulces no le hacían demasiada gracia y, aunque no recordaba haberse disfrazado jamás, siempre había temido el día en que Dumbledore, en medio de una de sus pérdidas de cordura, instara a los miembros del profesorado a vestirse de hipogrifos o veelas.

-¡Qué bonito está todo! –Adrien no dejaba de girar la cabeza en todas direcciones, sin darse cuenta de que su padre lo llevaba directamente al Gran Comedor -¿Tú siempre has estado aquí en Halloween?

-Sí, Adrien –Severus chasqueó la lengua. Intentaba apartar un murciélago particularmente pesado de la cabeza del niño, hasta que, harto de esa ridícula situación, sacó su varita y lo hizo desaparecer. Sonrió internamente, hasta que captó la mirada casi horrorizada de Adrien.

-¡Papi! –Se quejó, arrugando las cejitas. No le había gustado ver a su padre hacer eso y, sí, se estaba enfadando un poco -¿Dónde está el murciélago?

-Uhm... –Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello amenazaba con convertirse en un enfrentamiento paterno-filial -¡Oh! No te preocupes. Está bien.

-Lo has hechizado –Adrien se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos. Su padre lo imitó; encontraba divertida la actitud del mocoso en ese momento. Realmente, podría llegar a ser un buen defensor de los animales.

-No, Adrien. Lo he hecho desaparecer. Ahora está en... Un lugar mejor –Severus carraspeó. Adrien frunció el ceño un poco más y, por un segundo, el profesor de Pociones pensó que su magia se desbordaría. Afortunadamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore escogió un buen momento para reunirse con ellos.

-Pero. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Nada más ver a su abuelo, Adrien sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose por completo de su enfado anterior -¡Si es Woody! ¿Qué tal, vaquero?

-¡Abuelito! –Adrien saltó a los brazos del anciano, besándole las mejillas alegremente -¡Me encanta el castillo en Halloween! Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes.

-No te preocupes por eso. Todavía queda mucha noche por delante –Albus se dirigió al Gran Comedor, seguido por Severus –Ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir.

-¡Sí! –Adrien rió, fijándose en los fantasmas que sobrevolaron su cabeza –¿Sabes lo que ha hecho mi papá? –Snape frunció el ceño. La mirada suspicaz del anciano mago lo incomodó –Ha sacado su varita y ha hechizado a un murciélago, que ha desaparecido.

-¿Eso ha hecho? –Albus alzó una ceja.

-Él dice que está en un lugar mejor –Adrien bajo la voz, mirando a su padre con desconfianza -¿Es eso verdad?

-Si tu papá lo dice...

Severus captó la mirada reprobadora del anciano. Indudablemente, se moría por darle unas lecciones sobre como ejercer su paternidad (otra vez) pero, por una vez, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. El maldito bicho fue demasiado molesto; volvería a hacer lo que hizo todas las veces que fueran necesarias, dijeran lo que dijeran Adrien y Albus. ¡Faltaría más!



Draco mordisqueó la manzana de caramelo. La fiesta de Halloween había comenzado unos minutos antes y el ambiente era de lo más animado, pero a él no le apetecía celebrar nada. No podía evitar acordarse de las festividades de años anteriores y, muy a su pesar, se sentía melancólico. Pensaba en Crabbe y Goyle comiendo dulces hasta caer enfermos, en Pansy persiguiéndolo por todos los rincones detrás de un antifaz verdoso, en las reuniones posteriores en la sala común, donde criticaban a Dumbledore y la decoración que, año tras año, corría a cargo del profesor Flitwick. Draco odiaba sentirse así; se sentía débil y, por ello, pensaba marcharse a dormir en cuanto le fuera posible.

Giró la cabeza un momento. A su derecha, estaba Pansy, charlando animadamente con Theodore Nott. Draco no entendía por qué la chica había dejado de perseguirle; aunque siempre había pensado que le molestaba tenerla cerca, rondándole como un buitre a la espera de algo de carroña, el chico debía reconocer que se sentía extraño. Hacía unos días que Pansy apenas le dirigía la palabra. Normalmente, la chica no decía más que tonterías, pero Draco echaba de menos sus banales conversaciones. El por qué era todo un misterio para él, pero cuando vio a Nott fingiendo sonreír ante una de sus bromas, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tenía la certeza de que algo no andaba bien; él debía estar sentado en el puesto de Nott, escuchando las estupideces de Pansy y mirándola con autosuficiencia.

Draco agitó la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Estaba demasiado cansando para que sus neuronas funcionaran correctamente, así que se concentró en el dulce que tenía entre manos. En cuanto terminara la manzana, se levantaría todo lo discretamente que pudiera, y se metería en su cama, donde intentaría olvidarse del horrible día que había tenido.

Las clases resultaron ser un desastre. La noche anterior, había abandonado las cocinas bastante tarde, todo gracias al cretino de Potter, que se había cargado una pila de platos sucios. En realidad, los habían roto entre los dos, pero era más sencillo culpar al Gryffindor y dejar su conciencia en paz. Todo había empezado cuando no lograron ponerse de acuerdo con los turnos de fregado. No es que fuera una novedad, pero la discusión fue particularmente violenta en esa ocasión. Un par de hechizos bastaron para convertir las cocinas en un campo de batalla y Dobby, totalmente furioso, había terminado por paralizar a los dos chicos. Jamás en su vida, Draco había visto a un elfo doméstico tan enfadado y, debía reconocerlo, sintió un poco de miedo. Al parecer, Dobby se veía en la obligación de cuidar del patrimonio de Hogwarts, así que ver la hermosa vajilla del colegio destrozada, no le puso de buen humor, precisamente. Por ello, Draco y Potter pasaron casi cuatro horas reparando todos los desperfectos, plato a plato, y con una mínima ayuda mágica. El resultado fue una noche de insomnio y un chico torpe en el uso de la varita. McGonagall lo expulsó de su clase, Lupin lo envió a la enfermería (siempre amable, el licántropo) y Snape... Snape ni siquiera había ido a clase, así que tuvo que pasar dos horas soportando las miradas burlonas de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Maldito viejo del demonio!

Draco suspiró. Disimuló un bostezo como buenamente pudo, y abandonó su cena sobre la mesa, harto de intentar comer algo que no le agradaba en absoluto. Después de todo, él mismo había ayudado a preparar una buena parte de ese festín de chocolate y golosinas, no le veía la gracia a eso de atiborrarse un poco más tarde. Ni a él, ni a Potter, que tenía la misma expresión traumatizada que él, mientras ignoraba los intentos de Ginny Weasley por ganarse su atención. Inconscientemente, miró a Pansy. ¿No podría decirle algo, aunque fuera una tontería?

-Los bombones con menta están deliciosos, Malfoy –La voz de Zabini lo sacó de sus reflexiones. El chico hablaba en tono sarcástico. Sabía que Draco podría enfadarse, pero quería disfrutar del momento. No todos los días, uno podía burlarse de los _guisos_ de un Malfoy -¿Conoces la receta?

¿A qué demonios venía ese comentario? Por norma general, Blaise apenas le dirigía la palabra y, ahora, ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Malfoy le dirigió una mirada airada a su compañero Slytherin, y se puso en pie. Ya había tenido bastante por una noche, así que sería mejor largarse de allí de una vez, o alguien resultaría gravemente herido. Poco importaba si era Zabini, Potter, o un Hufflepuff cualquiera. La cuestión era que Draco no estaba de humor, así que le convenía estar a solas.

Dirigió una última mirada a Pansy, descubriendo que ella continuaba ignorándole. Debía reconocer que su ego estaba sufriendo un duro revés esa noche; quizá, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, que pasar unas horas siendo ignorados por sus antiguos _adoradores_ suponía un duro varapalo para él.

Aceleró el paso mientras se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor. Por suerte, nadie se percató de su precipitada huida. Tal vez Harry Potter, que lo miró un momento y sonrió para sus adentros, contento porque el Slytherin había tenido menos aguante que él. Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de ello; de haberlo hecho, hubiera regresado a su sitio, más que dispuesto a tener un choque de voluntades con su antiguo enemigo.

Cuando Draco llegó al pasillo y se dirigió a las mazmorras, mucho más calmado en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al encontrarse con la curiosa comitiva que formaban Albus Dumbledore y los dos Snape. El primero, había cambiado su habitual gorro estrellado por un gorro de vaquero. Al parecer, se lo había cambiado a Adrien, que tenía los ojos cubiertos y se empinaba al andar, intentado ver por debajo de la tela morada. Severus los seguía a un par de pasos de distancia. Estaba muy serio y, cuando miró a Draco, supo que le estaba lanzando una indirecta.

Draco no había visto a Adrien desde el incidente de Hogsmeade con su padre. Sin duda alguna, Severus Snape temía que fuera a hacerle algún desplante al niño, pero el joven Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de dañar al pequeño. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a reflexionar sobre ese asunto y, aunque no había hablado con nadie sobre su encuentro con Lucius, no quería alejarse de Adrien. Sabía que el niño estaba en peligro, pero también sabía que Albus Dumbledore lo estaba protegiendo. Eso era una garantía por sí mismo, pero es que, además, estaba Snape, y ese hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para preservar el bienestar de su hijo.

Tal vez, Draco estaba cometiendo un error. Lucius Malfoy era un fugitivo y, en cierta forma, él estaba obligado a informar sobre su paradero si sabía algo, pero no quería traicionar a su padre. Esperaba (por el bien de todos) que el brujo decidiera desaparecer del mapa para siempre, empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos ellos, pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Su padre nunca había dejado inconclusos sus asuntos y vengarse de Severus Snape, era un objetivo primordial para él. Draco sólo podía confiar en que fracasara. Por el momento, se limitaría a olvidarse del origen de Adrien y procurar disfrutar de su compañía.

-¡Primo Draco! –Adrien, a pesar de que casi no veía, distinguió la figura imponente del joven, y corrió hacia él totalmente emocionado. Aquel estaba siendo un día realmente genial.

-Hola, Adrien –El chico sonrió con afabilidad. Captó la mirada tensa de su padrino y, mentalmente, agradeció a Dumbledore que alejara a Snape unos pasos, para mostrarle unas inexistentes grietas que _no_ habían aparecido en la pared –Vaya. Vienes... disfrazado –Draco disimuló una mueca de extrañeza. No entendía la costumbre _muggle_ de vestirse de esa guisa en Halloween, pero el niño no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¡Sí! –El pequeño dio un bote. A su espalda, Severus intentaba zafarse de las manos de Dumbledore –Mi hermano Josh y yo nos hemos vestido de los protas de _Toy Story_.

-¿Tu hermano Josh? –Draco entornó los ojos. Sólo esperaba que Snape no tuviera algún oculto secreto más.

-Sí –Adrien miró a su padre, para asegurarse de que estaba lejos. Hizo un gesto a Draco y el chico se inclinó, esperando a que el pequeño le hablara en susurros –Es el hijo de Carole, la señora que me cuida. Josh y yo estamos haciendo que nuestros papás se enamoren y, pronto, cuando se den besos y se cojan de la mano, podremos decir que somos hermanos de verdad. ¿No es genial?

Draco parpadeó sin saber qué decir. En ese momento, Severus Snape interrumpió la breve conversación, haciendo que Adrien fuera a parar a manos de su abuelo. Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente y, cogiendo al niño en brazos, se internó en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Te retiras tan pronto, Draco? –Inquirió Snape, una vez estuvo a solas con el chico. El hombre se había cruzado de brazos, lo que significaba que le iba a dedicar una pequeña charla. Draco se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, y esperó a ver qué ocurría después –Tengo la impresión de que has estado pensando sobre aquel asunto que te mencioné.

-Sí –Draco carraspeó, incómodo por la situación. Todavía no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre el mestizaje de Adrien, aunque hubiera aceptado al niño –No hay motivo para que mi actitud hacia Adrien cambie, así que no se preocupe, profesor.

-Me alegra oír eso –Severus carraspeó. Su semblante no había perdido ni un ápice de severidad, pero Draco estaba seguro de que el profesor era totalmente sincero –Supe que has tenido un problema con los elfos domésticos –Snape cambió de tema bruscamente, y su ahijado se sonrojó. Recordar a Dobby dando gritos no era algo agradable –Debo suponer que el castigo que os impuso la profesora McGonagall a Potter y a ti, está resultando ser un castigo de verdad.

Draco captó cierto tono alegre en esas palabras, y estuvo a punto de recriminarle esa actitud, pero se contuvo.

-Debe ser muy duro pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Potter, pero es necesario que no sucumbas ante sus provocaciones. Sabes que no te puedes permitir ninguna pelea seria con él. El Ministerio se te echaría encima.

-Lo sé, profesor –Draco chasqueó la lengua. De hecho, lo sabía demasiado bien. Había tenido que tragarse el orgullo en numerosas ocasiones, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a ignorar la mayor parte de los insultos que caían sobre él –Hago todo lo que puedo por contenerme.

Severus guardó silencio. El joven Malfoy se planteó la posibilidad de seguir caminando, pero el profesor prosiguió con la conversación.

-Creo recordar que el juicio contra tu madre comenzará en breve.

Draco se puso tenso al escuchar esas palabras. Apenas dos días antes, había recibido una carta de su tía Andrómeda, en la que le comunicaba que el abogado de su madre había comenzado a establecer una estrategia clara de defensa. Al chico no le gustaba pensar en ese asuntos. Nadie parecía tener demasiadas esperanzas en que Narcisa Malfoy saliera bien parada de todas sus acusaciones, pero contaba con el apoyo de algunas personas influyentes (como el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore) y era seguro que no la condenarían a más de diez o quince años. Aunque, claro, diez años en Azkaban podían destrozar a una persona, incluso sin dementores.

-Así es, profesor. En Navidad.

-Y. ¿Dónde piensas pasar esos días, Draco?

El joven alzó una ceja, sin saber a dónde iría a parar su padrino.

-Iba a quedarme en el colegio –Comentó, aclarándose la garganta –Mi tía Andrómeda vendrá a recogerme el día de la primera vista, para que pueda hablar con mi madre. Me ha ofrecido su casa para pasar las fiestas, pero...

Severus cabeceó, entendiendo las palabras no dichas del más joven.

-Es posible que yo vaya a declarar en algún momento del juicio –Anunció Snape, en tono casual –Pensaba asistir a la primera vista, junto a Dumbledore. Siempre y cuando, no tengáis ningún inconveniente para que asistamos.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Posiblemente, el juicio de su madre pasaría inadvertido para la comunidad mágica. Después de todo, Narcisa había pasado casi toda su vida siendo, simplemente, la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, la persona realmente importante en todo ese asunto. Y, puesto que el mago oscuro estaba desaparecido, no había motivos para cubrir ese litigio de forma exhaustiva.

-Últimamente, Adrien ha mencionado un par de veces las fiestas navideñas –Draco frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, no entendía las intenciones de Snape aquella noche –Al parecer, su madre organizaba cenas con todos sus amigos, y el niño asegura que eran muy divertidas. Creo que este año quiere rodearse de sus... seres queridos.–Draco alzó una ceja –Pasaremos una pequeña parte de las fiestas aquí, así que Adrien se alegrará de que te quedes. Tal vez, después de la cena de Navidad, quieras abandonar Hogwarts durante unos días. Hagrid y Dumbledore se pasarán por mi casa de vez en cuando, y yo necesitaré de la presencia de un Slytherin para equilibrar un poco la balanza.

Draco dejó de respirar durante un segundo. ¿Lo estaban invitando a...? No, seguramente, había escuchado mal.

-Adrien afirma que le prometiste visitarlo en alguna ocasión. Creo que ese sería un buen momento –Severus permaneció silencioso. La parte de Adrien era cierta, pero él también deseaba vigilar de cerca al muchacho. Tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo, y haría cualquier cosa para averiguarlo.

-Pensé que Adrien era un Slytherin –Comentó el chico tras unos segundos de reflexión. Era extraño escuchar al profesor haciendo esas invitaciones, así que tendría que meditar su respuesta.

-¿Adrien un Slytherin? –Severus chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo estar disgustado –Tengo la esperanza de que termine en Ravenclaw. Incluso podría aceptar que fuera un Hufflepuff. Está claro que no será Slytherin, pero me conformo con que no termine siendo un valeroso e imbécil Gryffindor –Severus suspiró, y Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto adusto del adulto –Si Merlín se compadeciera de mí...

Severus reinició su marcha hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco lo observó con curiosidad unos segundos, hasta que comprendió que podía volver tranquilamente a su Sala Común. ¿Cómo serían unas Navidades en casa de los Snape? Teniendo en cuenta que allí estarían Hagrid y Dumbledore, posiblemente algo del todo impredecible.



-Conseguimos que los dos se vistieran de magos –Adrien hablaba alegremente, mientras devoraba todos los dulces que tenía a su alcance.

Unos minutos antes, el niño había entrado al Gran Comedor en brazos de su abuelo, causando un pequeño revuelo entre el alumnado. Hacía un tiempo que no veían al pequeño Snape por allí, y su presencia les sorprendió, sobre todo por su atuendo. Adrien lucía su disfraz con alegría, mientras saludaba a sus conocidos y se dejaba llevar con total confianza. El aspecto del Gran Comedor le pareció realmente fascinante, pero no dedicó demasiado tiempo a admirarlo: sus ojos estaban fijos en las golosinas. No le importaba ponerse enfermo otra vez; pensaba comer hasta reventar, pasara lo que pasara después.

-Carole estaba muy guapa –Prosiguió el niño, sin dejar de sonreír –Mi papá la miraba raro –Adrien hizo una mueca -¿Crees que ya se ha enamorado de ella, abuelo? Josh y yo estamos deseando que se besen y todo eso.

-Uhm... No sabría que decirte –Albus alzó la mirada, fijándose en la figura oscura del profesor de Pociones, que acababa de entrar en la sala- Creo que tendremos que esperar un poquito más. Tu padre es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que Carole le gusta.

-¡Oh! –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, como si acabara de descifrar uno de los grandes misterios de la naturaleza y, seguidamente, dio un botecito en su silla -¡Abuelo! ¿Sabes a quién he conocido hoy?

-¿A quién?

-¡A mi tío Jerry! –Adrien rió. Dumbledore entornó los ojos un momento, atento a las palabras del niño –El hermano de mi mamá.

-¡Qué buena noticia, Adrien!

-Mi tío es genial. Vive en París y, a lo mejor, me lleva a la antigua casa de mi mamá. Hemos pasado mucho rato hablando y, cuando vuelva a visitarnos, me contará muchas más cosas sobre mi mamá y mis otros abuelos.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas conocido a tu tío –Severus acababa de llegar a la mesa. Miró despectivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, y giró la cabeza hacia Albus, que había dejado de hablar para observarle. El profesor frunció el ceño cuando vio las manos repletas de azúcar de su hijo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto –Adrien me decía que ha conocido a Jerry.

-Así ha sido –Severus afirmó con la cabeza. Intentaba escoger algo que llevarse a la boca, pero no era tarea fácil –Me pareció que sería una buena idea que el señor Bellefort forme parte de nuestras vidas –Finalmente, cogió una manzana de caramelo. Adrien seguía engullendo dulces, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba –Te vas a enfermar como sigas así. Come un poco menos.

-¡Oh, pero está todo riquísimo! –Adrien habló con la boca llena, mordisqueando un pastelillo de crema de arándanos –Quiero probarlo todo antes de que nos marchemos.

-Adrien...

El niño soltó un bufidito y dejó se cruzó de brazos. El enfado le duró apenas unos segundos, puesto que en cuanto su padre se puso a hablar con Remus Lupin, él volvió a su tarea de comer sin parar. Contaba, una vez más, con el beneplácito de Albus Dumbledore, que, de forma súper secreta, le comentó que podría hacerle llegar un montón de dulces a su casa, directamente desde las cocinas de Hogwarts. Por ese motivo (entre otras cosas) Severus terminó la noche bastante enfurruñado. De hecho, al día siguiente, los estudiantes de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin, se encontraron con cincuenta puntos menos cada uno en sus marcadores. Nadie sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido, aunque tenían sus sospechas. Sobre todo si recordaban la sonrisa contrahecha de Snape cuando, arrastrando a Adrien e ignorando a Dumbledore, abandonó el Gran Comedor, murmurando unas palabritas ininteligibles. Aquel hombre parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero es que había tenido un día muy duro: primero, el incidente con los disfraces, luego la magia accidental de Adrien y, por último, la fiesta de Halloween en Hogwarts. Lo único que Severus quería, era marcharse a casa, ponerle el pijama a Adrien, y descansar hasta el día siguiente, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que una parte de su subconsciente, no quisiera olvidarse de... ¡Bah! Mejor no pensar en nada.



_Se acabó el capítulo especial de Halloween. Supongo que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tantos siglos en actualizar (un mesecillo, si no me equivoco) Lo siento mucho, pero he estado liada y, además, mi muso me ha tenido abandonada. Mucho me temo que ha vuelto a medias, así que tenedme paciencia :) Pero bueno, aquí tenéis lo que faltaba. Espero que os guste._

_Bueno, cosas que tengo que comentar... _

_Sobre Josh. He estado meditando durante mucho tiempo y ya he tomado una decisión. Muchos me habéis pedido que sea mago y, la verdad, la idea me gustó bastante, pero... Me temo que será un muggle, tal y como estaba planificado. Lo siento mucho; he imaginado muchas cosas sobre los dos mocosos dando vueltas por Hogwarts, y estuve a punto de darle su magia (iba a ser Slytherin y todo, el chaval) pero al final, me quedaré como estaba. Me parece demasiada coincidencia que Severus de con, precisamente, la madre de un mago y, aunque hubiera ayudado bastante en la relación que compartieran algo así, creo que podré apañármelas ;) Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras sugerencias. De verdad que lo lamento, pero así son las cosas._

_Y ya no tengo que comentar nada más. Agradecer, una vez más, vuestros comentarios, y mandar un beso a las chicas de la Orden. Espero actualizar pronto, aunque no puedo prometer nada._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	37. Canuto

**CAPÍTULO 37. Canuto**

Finalmente, Adrien no se había puesto enfermo. A pesar de haber consumido una cantidad de dulces considerable durante la noche anterior, el niño había amanecido en perfecto estado de salud, ansioso por dar un nuevo paseo por Hogwarts y buscar a alguno de los murciélagos que invadieron el castillo unas horas antes. Severus había gruñido un par de veces, pero cuando Albus Dumbledore se apareció en las habitaciones que Snape poseía en las mazmorras, el profesor no pudo evitar que su colega se llevara al niño para dar una vuelta por ahí.

El día había amanecido soleado otra vez. Severus hubiera querido acompañar al director y a Adrien durante su pequeña excursión, pero, justo cuando se disponía a seguirlos hacia la salida, se encontró con una pelea entre un Slytherin y la mitad de los alumnos de primer año de las otras casas. Con un suspiro desesperado, dos gritos furiosos y un par de miradas intimidatorias, puso fin al y siguió con su camino, no sin antes quitar diez puntos a todos los alumnos implicados, exceptuando al Slytherin, por supuesto. Definitivamente, era mucho mejor pasar el tiempo libre alejado de aquel horrible hervidero de hormonas. Hacía algún tiempo que no tenía ocasión de enfrentarse a peleas de ese estilo, y no las echaba de menos. De hecho, estaba planteándose la posibilidad de volver a casa en ese mismo momento. Severus suponía que se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para que le importaran los conflictos entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, aunque seguiría beneficiando a los Slytherins siempre que le fuera posible. Era un vicio al que no pensaba renunciar.

A pesar de que su vida había cambiado sustancialmente en los últimos meses, Severus aún recordaba ciertos momentos de su pasado con tristeza, impotencia y rabia. Convivir con su familia nunca había sido fácil. Snape procuraba, día tras día, alejar el recuerdo de su padre de su memoria, aunque no siempre le resultaba sencillo. Pretendía que Adrien creciera de una forma totalmente opuesta a la suya; aunque el niño había perdido a su madre, él no consentiría que el pequeño tuviera carencias afectivas de ninguna clase. En un principio, no le resultó fácil exteriorizar sus sentimientos respecto al pequeño, pero las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo. Ahora no le importaba demostrarle a Adrien lo mucho que lo quería; el niño necesitaba recibir cariño día a día, y Severus estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Quería que el niño se sintiera constantemente seguro y protegido, que confiara en él cuando estuviera en problemas y, ante todo, que no le viera con los ojos que, el pequeño Severus, solía mirar a su progenitor.

Si su niñez fue complicada, las cosas no mejoraron en su adolescencia. El hecho de llegar a Hogwarts sabiendo más maldiciones que el resto de sus compañeros, no le ayudó a granjearse demasiadas amistades. Aunque, claro, ninguno de los otros niños conocía a su padre... Lo que para Severus era, simplemente, una forma de preservar su seguridad, para los otros era una seria amenaza y, durante toda su estancia en el colegio, no logró tener siquiera un amigo. Habían sido años duros, repletos de peleas, insultos y humillaciones, algunas de las cuales le llevaron a tomar decisiones erróneas. Decisiones que, desgraciadamente, marcaron su existencia de forma definitiva.

Severus procuraba olvidar todo lo relacionado con los mortífagos. Esa había sido, con diferencia, la peor etapa de su vida. Aunque en algunos momentos se dejó subyugar por la sensación de poder, aunque hubo un tiempo en que disfrutó causando dolor en los demás, intentado resarcirse por todo el daño que le habían hecho a él, ahora sólo podía sentir remordimientos por todas sus acciones. Si bien había encontrado una pequeña redención trabajando para Dumbledore, cada vez que miraba a Adrien y pensaba en su pasado más oscuro, no podía evitar sentirse realmente mal. Veía a su hijo, tan frágil y susceptible, y pensaba en aquellos niños que habían sido torturados y heridos durante la guerra, en ocasiones por su propia varita, y no se sentía merecedor de la felicidad que ahora era suya. Luego, se daba cuenta de que había ayudado a salvar las vidas de muchos otros pequeños, y podía acallar su conciencia. No era fácil convivir con su pasado, pero al menos tenía un buen motivo para seguir adelante y demostrarse así mismo que, realmente, había cambiado,

Afortunadamente, Severus no dejaba que esos pensamientos invadieran su mente demasiado a menudo. Debía reconocer que Adrien le absorbía casi todo su tiempo libre, así que pasaba el día trabajando, investigando y cuidando del niño. Constantemente tenía la cabeza ocupada, aunque era un alivio contar con Albus cada vez que sus demonios internos salían a la luz. Severus sabía que algún día tendría que contarle a Adrien más cosas sobre su pasado. Le hablaría sobre sus padres y su infancia desgraciada. Sobre Hogwarts y sus constantes enfrentamientos con los Merodeadores. Sobre su etapa de mortífago y todas las atrocidades que pudo llegar a cometer. Sólo esperaba que Adrien pudiera llegar a entenderlo todo y, ante todo, perdonarle. Aún faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegara, pero Severus ya comenzaba a tenerle miedo. Si, al menos, pudiera contar con la ayuda de Albus cuando Adrien tuviera que conocer todo aquello...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Severus había alcanzado los corredores principales de Hogwarts. Estaba a solo unos pasos del castillo cuando vio a Harry Potter asiendo por las solapas de la camisa a un chico de segundo. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y parecía realmente enloquecido, aunque bastante feliz. Severus pensó que aquello era un poco extraño, pero no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor. Además, si Potter era el _afortunado_, sería más divertido para él. Así pues, Severus esbozó una sonrisa cruel, y se acercó a los dos estudiantes. El más joven parecía estar realmente asustado, mientras Harry lo sacudía insistentemente, con las manos temblorosas y la voz más chillona de lo normal.

-¿Hacia dónde iba el perro? –Decía, ignorando la presencia del profesor. Severus alzó una ceja. ¿Se habría escapado Fang? Normalmente, ese animal era muy vago, pero nunca se sabía.

-A... Afuera –Tartamudeó el chico, que estaba entre asustado y complacido porque, el gran Harry Potter, lo estaba zarandeando.

-Señor Potter –Siseó Severus. El chico se puso en tensión de forma inmediata, con los huesos agarrotados y la mandíbula apretada -¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? ¿Tanto le molestan sus admiradores, que los amenaza en los pasillos?

-¡Cállate, asqueroso grasiento!

Tras decir esas palabras, y consiguiendo que Severus se quedara totalmente paralizado por la impresión, Harry salió corriendo hacia el exterior. Snape tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde para reprender al mocoso insolente. Por supuesto, eso no quedaría así. Nadie le llamaba grasientos y quedaba indemne. Iba a atrapar a Potter y le... Aunque, antes, podría bajar su frustración utilizando al niño ese de segundo.

-Veinte puntos menos para... -¿Slytherin? No, Severus no estaba tan frustrado. Aún no se había vuelto loco –Lárguese de inmediato –El niño dio un bote, sorprendido por la reacción de Snape –Y haga el favor de aprender a defenderse.

El muchacho salió corriendo, suponiendo que se había librado de una buena. Severus gruñó airadamente y, tras pasarse una mano por el pelo (a él no le parecía que estuviera tan sucio), decidió perseguir a Potter, por medio colegio si era necesario. Pensaba quitarle todos los puntos que Gryffindor tenía en su marcador, soltarle un par de verdades, y castigarlo durante lo que quedaba de curso. Sería genial tener al Potter destripando gusarajos hasta julio. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si hacía tal cosa, perdería bastantes tardes al lado de Adrien. Bueno, ya se le ocurriría otra forma de hacerle la vida imposible al muchacho. A veces, tenía imaginación para esas cosas.

Severus llegó a los terrenos del colegio. Desde su posición, podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid. Precisamente allí estaba Adrien, correteando por la hierba junto a un enorme perro negro. Severus tuvo que entornar los ojos un momento. A pesar de la distancia, podía distinguir perfectamente la figura del animal, que daba vueltas alrededor de su hijo, dejando que le acariciaran las orejas y dando lametadas en la cara del niño. Severus tenía la sensación de que había visto al perro en alguna ocasión, muchos años antes, y pasó un par de minutos mirándolo fijamente. De forma repentina, el animal detuvo sus juegos y miró hacia donde él estaba. Sus ojos grises brillaron siniestramente, y un nombre vino a su cabeza.

-¡SIRIUS!

Snape dio un bote. Potter estaba a su lado otra vez, aunque no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera el perro. El animal, soltó un ladrido y comenzó a correr en dirección a Harry, que había tropezado un par de veces. Severus, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió seguir a Potter. Tenía que castigarle, aunque su estúpido padrino ahora fuera un perro vuelto del _Más Allá_.

-¡SIRIUS! –Harry había llegado a la altura del gran perro negro. El canino había saltado sobre el chico, tirándolo al suelo para proceder a saludarlo de forma efusiva. Mientras tanto, Adrien también se había acercado a los dos Gryffindors, contento por haber encontrado un nuevo amigo. Fang le caía bien, pero era un perrote perezoso y aburrido.

-¡Potter! –Vociferó Snape, sin prestar atención a la escena -¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono?!

-¡Oh, déjame en paz, _Quejicus_! –Harry no dejaba de reír. Severus enrojeció, mientras Adrien observaba todo con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo...?

Severus temblaba de ira. Hubiera sido capaz de sacar su varita y atacar a ese cretino en ese instante, pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo contuvo. Aunque, era posible que, el hecho de que el perro negro, fuese ahora Sirius Black, ayudara a enmudecerle.

-¡Deja al chico, Snape! –Black se puso en pie, pareciendo mucho más grande que nunca, y señaló con el dedo a Severus. ¿Por qué tenía el mismo aspecto que a los diecisiete años? Todo era demasiado extraño, y a Snape empezaba a dolerle la cabeza –Sigues siendo el mismo grasiento imbécil de siempre. Aléjate de James.

-Pero qué... –Severus soltó un bufido. De forma inmediata, miró a Harry. ¿Siempre había tenido los ojos marrones? Instintivamente, buscó a Adrien con la mirada. El niño siempre lo había tranquilizado. Aunque ahora no fue posible -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Black? ¡Estás muerto!

-¡Ja, qué más quisieras! –Sirius sonrió, agitando su cabello seductoramente. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Snape –James y yo hemos vuelto. Buscaremos a Remus y Peter, y seremos los mismos de siempre.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Black? –Severus sacó su varita, apuntando al chico con ella –Tú moriste. Te caíste tras el Velo. Y, además, James...

-¡Oh, esa es la magia del Velo! –Sirius rió, mirando a Snape cómo si fuera más idiota que un troll –Gracias a Harry, James y yo hemos vuelto a la vida, pero con el aspecto que teníamos a la misma edad que aquel que nos ha invocado. Remus será más viejo que nosotros y, en cuanto a Peter, debe estar por ahí –Severus abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Tenía la sensación de estar reviviendo la peor de sus pesadillas –Esta vez no dejaremos que se una a _tu _ señor. Cuidaremos de él.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –Severus se tapó los ojos con las manos. Aquel era un buen motivo para castigar a Harry Potter. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría traer a los Merodeadores de vuelta? -¡Vosotros no debéis estar aquí! ¡Estáis todos muertos!

-Sí, ya. Deja de repetir eso. Ya lo sabemos –Dijo ¿James Potter? Lacónicamente -¿Dónde está Harry? Tengo unas ganas de verlo... Seguro que tiene unas ideas grandiosas para saltarnos las reglas del colegio. Quizá, podamos organizar alguna escapadita a Hogsmeade.

-O al Londres muggle –Sirius sonrió, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo –He oído que hay unos bares de lo más divertidos... Ahora que somos mayores de edad, podemos pasárnoslo en grande.

-¡Uhm...! Te recuerdo que soy un hombre casado –James sonrió a su vez, con la misma expresión pícara de su amigo.

-Eras. Porque, desgraciadamente, Lily no ha vuelto con nosotros. Tú eres joven. Podrás encontrar a alguien...

--¿De qué puñetas estáis hablando? –Severus se puso a gritar, mareado por aquella conversación, y sin poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo -¡Estáis muertos!

-¿Habéis visto a mi mamá?

Tres pares de ojos se giraron para mirar al niño que acababa de formular la pregunta. Severus, que por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Adrien, se puso blanco como la cera y dio dos zancadas hacia el pequeño, dispuesto a protegerle de los dos energúmenos chiflados que tenía delante.

-Uhm... ¿Quién es tu mamá? –Preguntó James, como si aquella pregunta fuera lo más natural del mundo. Curiosamente, Adrien se había acercado a él con total confianza, ignorando el descompuesto rostro paterno.

-Se llamaba Mariah Bellefort –Explicó Adrien, sin darle importancia al hecho de estar hablando con dos muertos recién resucitados (o lo que fuesen exactamente esos dos)

-¿Mariah? –Sirius miró a James. El chico negó con la cabeza –No conocemos ninguna bruja llamada así.

-¡Oh! Pero mi mamá era una muggle...

-Pues, en ese caso... –James frunció el ceño, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo –Quizá estaba en la parte de los padres de brujos... ¿Recuerdas a alguien de los que vivían por allí?

-No sé... Quizá, ocupe el espacio correspondiente a Adrien –Severus arrugó la nariz. ¿Quién le había dicho a ese tipo el nombre de su hijo -¿Cuál es tu apellido, chico?

-Bellefort-Snape.

Se produjo un breve instante de silencio. James y Sirius intercambiaron una breve mirada y, a continuación, se pusieron a reír como histéricos. Severus quiso protestar, pero la garganta se le había secado de repente y no logró pronunciar palabra.

-¿Snape? –Sirius se acercó al niño, colocando una mano sobre su hombro -¿_Quejicus_ es tu padre? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, aunque no se le vio tan orgulloso como otras veces -¡Oh, pues vaya!

-Espera –James detuvo las frases de su amigo, que amenazaban con convertirse en insultos –Creo que me acuerdo de ella... Aquella chica que algunas veces tomaba el té con Lily. No se cansaba de hablar sobre su hijo. ¿Te acuerdas, Canuto?

-¡Oh, sí! –El Merodeador dio un bote –Llegó hace poco tiempo. Era bastante simpática... –Sirius miró fijamente al pequeño Snape –Así que tú eres Adrien...

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría irte con tu madre? –Sirius le tendió una mano, ofreciéndole confianza y protección. Adrien miró un momento a Snape, que seguía mudo, sin poder intervenir en la escena –Nosotros te llevaremos con ella, a un lugar mejor.

El cabello de Severus se erizó. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Esos dos cretinos ya le habían quitado muchas cosas. No podía ir allí para robarle a su hijo. No podía dejar que llevaran a Adrien con Mariah. Ahora era suyo.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir con mi mamá!

-Pero, si vas con ella, no podrás ver a tu padre nunca más –James intervino, mirando seriamente a Adrien. Parecía sentir cierta lástima por Snape, a juzgar por la forma que tenía de mirarlo –Tú irás con tu mamá, y él se quedará aquí, solo, lejos de ti para siempre.

Severus pensó que el niño correría a sus brazos, pero no fue así. Adrien lo miró despectivamente y, encogiéndose de hombros, se aferró a la mano de Sirius Black.

-Me da igual. Mi papá es muy malo –Afirmó. El corazón de Severus se rompió en mil pedazos –No me deja tener perrito, no se enamora de Carole y ha matado a un murciélago. Además, es un mortífago. No quiero estar con él. Prefiero a mi mamá. Ella sí era buena.

Severus quiso protestar, quiso decir que todo aquello no era verdad, pero no pudo. Ahora, no sólo estaba mudo. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas y, aunque estiraba los brazos hacia Adrien, el niño no le prestaba atención. James y Sirius se lo estaban llevando, alejándolo para siempre de su lado. Aunque, a Severus le quedaba el consuelo de saber que estaría con Mariah. Ella adoraba al niño, lo cuidaría bien. Adrien estaría a salvo.

-Yo me lo llevaré.

Severus dio un respingo. James, Sirius y Adrien estaban muy lejos, pero aún así salió corriendo. No entendía qué pintaba Lucius Malfoy en todo eso, pero sí sabía que no quería que ese ser tocara a Adrien. El niño le acababa de dar la mano, y Malfoy le acarició el rostro con sus dedos helados. Adrien forzó una sonrisa. Aunque quería ir con su madre, era evidente que no quería irse con el hombre malo. ¿Por qué Sirius y James los dejaban marchar? Él no llegaría a tiempo, y Lucius no llevaría a Adrien con Mariah. Iba a matarlo, por Merlín.

Severus corrió y corrió, pero no los pudo alcanzar. Sirius y James se habían convertido en dos animales, que desaparecieron en la nada, y Snape se había quedado solo, luchando por respirar. Malfoy iba a matar a Adrien. Adrien iba a morir.

-Debí cuidarlo mejor.

Era Jerry. Estaba a su lado y sujetaba el cadáver de un niño pequeño. Severus pensó que era su hijo, pero esa desdichada criatura tenía el pelo mucho más claro. No era Adrien, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor.

-No quería soltarlo. Lo siento, Mariah.



-¡ADRIEN!

Severus se despertó bruscamente, sudando copiosamente. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas en la comisura de los labios. Apenas podía respirar y, el hombre se descubrió llorando con desazón, sintiendo la muerte de Adrien con toda su alma.

Tardó unos segundos en cobrar conciencia de lo que ocurría y de dónde estaba. Acababa de tener la pesadilla más horrible que había tenido en años y, cuando giró la cabeza y descubrió a su hijo plácidamente dormido a su lado, liberó el aire de sus pulmones. Adrien se había removido en la cama cuando su padre gritó, pero pudo seguir disfrutando de sus dulces sueños, sin perder la expresión relajada de su rostro. Severus apretó los ojos, intentando alejar los detalles de la pesadilla de su mente, y se enjugó el sudor con un pañuelo, escuchando la virulencia de los latidos de su corazón. Por un momento, pensó que no lograría tranquilizarse, hasta que comprendió qué era lo que necesitaba.

Procurando no despertar a Adrien, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando un poco de consuelo en el calor del pequeño cuerpo del niño. Sólo había sido un sueño, pero la angustia que sintió cuando Malfoy se lo llevó, aún le oprimía cruelmente el corazón. Pensar en la muerte de Adrien le destrozaba.

Sólo había sido un sueño, pero Severus tardó un buen rato en controlar los nervios. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo volver a dormirse. Pasó toda la noche en vela, vigilando a Adrien y pensando en las imágenes que habían estado rondando por su cabeza. No perdería a Adrien. Nunca dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a medio mundo para tenerlo a su lado.



_Hola a todo el mundo. En primer lugar, éste es un capítulo conmemorativo por las "casi" 500 críticas que ha recibido este fic desde que empecé a publicarlo. Llevo casi un año trabajando en él y me alegra un montón que os guste la historia, así que el capi va dedicado a todos aquellos que habéis leído "Papá Snape!". Muchas gracias a todos._

_En segundo lugar, decir que, aunque es un capítulo especial, tiene pistas muy importantes para el futuro. La idea de que Sirius y Adrien se encontraran en algún momento de la historia, siempre me ha resultado especialmente atrayente, aunque era imposible poder introducir alguna escena de esas características. Así pues, he utilizado este capítulo especial para ello y, de paso, y para que no fuera trabajo perdido, he metido unas pistillas que tienen que ver con el futuro del fic. La pesadilla de Severus será importante, aunque podría no haber colgado el capítulo, no sé si me explico ;) Quizá, Snape tenga que dedicar algún tiempo a reflexionar, jeje._

_Bueno, pues nada más. Procuraré actualizar la historia lo antes posible, a ver si terminamos de una vez :)_

_Un beso para todos, y hasta pronto. Cris Snape_


	38. Estrechando lazos

**CAPÍTULO 38. Estrechando lazos**

El mes de noviembre pasó en un suspiro.

En el colegio, los niños se preparaban para la futura representación del día de Navidad. Finalmente, Alan se había llevado el papel del señor Scrooge, mientras que Adrien y Josh tuvieron que conformarse con ser dos de los fantasmas que lo visitaban a lo largo de la obra. Tal y como Carole había vaticinado, Josh era el Fantasma de la Navidad Futura, mientras que a Adrien le tocó en gracia ser el de la presente, un fantasma parlanchín y alegre, muy parecido al pequeño _actor._ Los chicos aprovechaban las tardes para ensayar y, aunque al principio la idea no les había hecho demasiada gracia, todos debían reconocer que se lo pasaban en grande subidos al viejo escenario del salón de actos del colegio. La señorita Stiller se mostraba paciente con ellos y procuraba mostrarles formas divertidas para memorizar sus frases. Además, aprenderse las canciones mantenía los ánimos por las nubes, y los chiquillos tenían muchas ganas de trabajar. Les daba un poco de vergüenza pensar que tendrían que actuar delante de sus papás y de otros muchos niños del colegio, pero era la tradición y, aunque fueran niños, comprendían perfectamente la importancia de mantener las viejas costumbres de la escuela. Josh, tal vez, se mostrara un poco más reticente en ciertas ocasiones, pero la señorita Stiller había encontrado una forma de alejar sus temores: recordarle que, durante la representación, sólo tendría que caminar por el escenario envuelto en una túnica negra y señalando algunas cosas, que Alan debía mirar con cara de pena. Visto así, no era algo demasiado difícil, pero Josh odiaba ser el centro de atención; debía reconocer que le gustaba mucho su túnica negra, pero nada más. Ojalá fuera un chico mayor y pudiera tener otro trabajo, como encargarse de la decoración del escenario o algo así.

Adrien, por su parte, pasaba muchísimas horas al día repitiendo las frases de su personaje. En algunas ocasiones, Severus tenía la sensación de que el mocoso lo iba a volver loco; siempre parloteando, moviendo los brazos velozmente y dando vueltas a su alrededor... Era una suerte que el niño terminara agotado todos los días, y se quedara durmiendo en el sofá antes de que Snape lo llevara a dormir. Si hubiera permanecido despierto durante un par de horas más, Severus se habría visto obligado a amordazarlo mágicamente y, de paso, paralizarlo en su asiento para que no lo pusiera nervioso con sus continuos movimientos. Al parecer, el bendito crío se había tomado muy enserio su papel en la obra de Navidad; afirmaba que la señorita Stiller les había pedido que ensayaran mucho, para hacerlo todo lo mejor que pudieran, y Adrien estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Había sido uno de los primeros en aprenderse todas sus frases (Alan le había ganado en eso, por supuesto. Por algo era el protagonista principal) y ya tenía muy controladas las coreografías que su profesora les había enseñado. Su padre solía gruñir por lo bajo cada vez que encendía la música para ensayar un rato, pero a él no le importaba. Sabía que sus obligaciones escolares eran muy importantes, así que cumpliría con ellas, dijera lo que dijera su papá. De cualquier forma, él no le había regañado... Aún.

En cuanto a Severus, apenas había sido consciente del paso de aquellos treinta días. Su vida transcurría con relativa normalidad, lo cual era de agradecer. Por las mañanas, iba a Hogwarts, atendía sus obligaciones como profesor y quitaba unas cuantas docenas de puntos a Gryffindor. Por la tarde, iba a buscar a Adrien a casa de Carole, se sentía incómodo mirando a la mujer, y se marchaba sin decir nada, ganándose miradas reprobadoras por parte de su hijo y de Josh, que parecía constantemente enfurruñado. Y, por las noches, charlaba con su hijo, lo metía en la cama temprano, y se dedicaba a investigar, descubriendo cosas ciertamente interesantes. Como por ejemplo, que el veneno de la planta carnívora que había atacado a Neville Longbottom, contenía en su composición un fortísimo sedante, capaz de noquear a la más violenta de las criaturas. Aunque aún no había encontrado un remedio para sanar el brazo del joven estudiante, había comprendido que dicho veneno podría serle útil para otras tareas; quizá, si lo incluía en la Poción Matalobos, consiguiera que las transformaciones fueran indoloras, lo que supondría un gran avance. Aún no había llegado a conclusiones en ese campo, pero sus esfuerzos por encontrar soluciones a todos los problemas se habían fortalecido.

En resumidas cuentas, todo transcurría con normalidad. Adrien esperaba con ansiedad la visita de su tío Jerry. Después de un mes sin volverse a ver, aunque hablando por teléfono de vez en cuando, el hombre había prometido visitar a su sobrino durante el siguiente fin de semana. Severus, aunque algo contrariado, le había ofrecido su casa para que pasara aquellos dos días con ellos. Aquel tipo no le resultaba especialmente simpático, pero Adrien necesitaba establecer lazos afectivos con el único familiar que le quedaba. Además, el hombre había prometido llevar consigo un montón de fotografías de la familia Bellefort al completo, y Severus no podía negar que sentía curiosidad. No dejaba de imaginarse cómo fue Mariah de pequeña; suponía que era igual de dicharachera que Adrien, y veía a una niña menuda y de aspecto nervioso, pero nada más. Adrien tampoco había visto demasiados retratos de cuando su madre era niña, así que pasó un par de días sin poder dejar a un lado aquel tema; quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su madre, y Jerry estaba más que dispuesto a informarle con todo lujo de detalles.

Lo que aún podía quitarle el sueño a Severus, era el asunto de Lucius Malfoy. Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no tenían noticias suyas, Snape estaba seguro de que su antiguo compañero aún clamaba venganza. Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de intentar disimularlo, compartía la preocupación por lo que el mago estaría tramando. La Orden del Fénix no había dejado de vigilar a Adrien ni un solo día; Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba esperando un pequeño descuido para atacar y, en tal caso, las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves. Severus procuraba mantener la calma en todo momento, a pesar de que solía estar alerta, preparado para un ataque del antiguo mortífago. En alguna que otra ocasión, había notado a Draco Malfoy nervioso, como si le estuviera ocultando algo, pero Snape no le había dicho nada al chico; estaba seguro de que el joven no sabía nada de su padre. De hecho, parecía temerle tanto o más que Adrien. No salía del castillo para nada, tan solo mantenía correspondencia con su tía Andrómeda y, hasta el momento, no había mostrado ningún comportamiento extraño. Severus achacaba su nerviosismo a la proximidad del juicio de su madre, así que optó por no presionarle. Poco podría imaginar que, Draco Malfoy, temía que su padre fuera a ponerse en contacto con él de un momento a otro, cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a las afueras de Hogsmeade unas semanas antes.

Aquel primer viernes del mes de diciembre, Severus Snape abandonó Hogwarts preparándose para un fin de semana complicado. Después de mantener una interesante conversación con Remus Lupin, durante la cual le explicó sus pequeños avances con la Poción Matalobos, y de tener que separar a un par de Hufflepuff que estaban inmersos en una pelea al estilo _muggle_, Severus se apareció frente al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Carole Allerton. Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba encapotado, anunciando lluvia o, tal vez, una pequeña nevada. Severus se ajustó su bufanda azul y plata, y entró al edificio, descubriendo a los mismos mocosos de siempre jugueteando por los pasillos, que parecían un auténtico campo de batalla. El hombre frunció el ceño, contento porque Adrien no fuera un niño salvaje como aquellos, y comenzó a subir la escalera, esquivando criajos aquí y allá. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento y llamó al timbre, esperó que Carole fuera a abrirle, como cada tarde, por eso se sorprendió cuando descubrió el semblante serio de Josh, quien tampoco parecía especialmente contento. Severus distinguió a Adrien sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas de chocolate, y buscó a Carole con la mirada. La mujer estaba en la cocina, hablando (o peleando más bien) por teléfono.

-Hola, señor Snape –Josh habló con suavidad, dejándole pasar. Adrien alzó una mano para saludarle.

-Josh –Severus inclinó la cabeza, adentrándose en la estancia. Se acomodó junto a Adrien; un segundo después, Josh se sentaba a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su madre. Desde la habitación contigua, Carole le había dado la bienvenida al recién llegado; a pesar de su semblante serio, había logrado esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancias -¿Todo bien?

Josh se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el sofá. Severus alzó una ceja y miró a Adrien, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado, inflándose a galletas.

-¿Por qué no dejas de comer dulces? –Inquirió su padre, quitándole la merienda de las manos –Se te van a caer los dientes.

-¡Oh, papi! Están muy buenas –Adrien luchó por recuperar su comida -¡Una más, por favor! No me las he comido todas yo solo. Josh me ha ayudado. ¿A qué sí?

El chiquillo rubio afirmó con desgana, mirando a su madre. Severus empezó a pensar que algo no iba bien y decidió prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía su niñera. Debía reconocer que tenía cierto talento para escuchar cosas que no debía; ventajas de haber sido un espía...

-No sé cómo nos has encontrado, pero no quiero verte cerca de Josh. ¿Entiendes? –Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellos. Carole estaba enfadada, pero parecía realmente asustada al mismo tiempo -¡Oh, claro! Ahora quieres jugar a los papás y a las mamás, después de dejarme bien claro que no querías saber nada de nosotros –Severus contuvo la respiración, y no fue el único. A su lado, Josh estaba tan tenso que sus manitas empezaban a temblar -¡Claro que has cambiado! ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso?... No... Ni se te ocurra... ¿Patrick?

Carole retiró el auricular de su oreja y soltó un gruñido desesperado. Severus modificó un momento su posición, dispuesto a fingir que no había escuchado nada, y le devolvió a Adrien sus galletas. A esas alturas, el niño se retorcía sobre sus piernas, intentando recuperar el paquete perdido. Josh tenía expresión abatida y, cuando su amigo captó la tristeza en los ojos claros del pequeño, se olvidó de la pequeña lucha que tenía con su padre, cogió al rubio de un brazo, y se lo llevó a la habitación, dispuesto a jugar con él hasta que estuviera contento otra vez.

Así pues, Severus se quedó a solas con Carole. Otra vez le pareció que estaba muy guapa. Volvió a sentirse molesto por ello y, por supuesto, sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta, cortándole la respiración y produciéndole una sensación extraña, como si cientos de bicharracos revolotearan por su interior, poniéndolo de los nervios. Cuando vio a Carole pasarse una mano por el pelo, tuvo que apartar la mirada. ¡Le quedaba tan bien el cabello suelto! Severus bufó, sin poderse creer que _Él_ estuviera pensando en esas cosas. Definitivamente, necesitaba tener un poco de acción mortífaga en su vida. Se estaba volviendo un blando. Suerte que Harry Potter seguía en Hogwarts, recordándole quién era _Él_.

-Buenas tardes, Severus –Saludó la mujer, entrando a la sala mientras intentaba recuperar la calma -¿Y los chicos?

-Se han encerrado en la habitación, para no variar –Carole sonrió. Cuando se sentó junto a Snape, parecía realmente abatida -¿Algún problema?

-Podría decirse que sí –La mujer suspiró, masajeándose los ojos unos segundos. Severus tuvo la sensación de que ella trataba de tomar una decisión. Un segundo después, Carole volvió a hablar –Era Patrick. El padre de Josh.

Severus cabeceó. Ya se había imaginado algo así, por lo que esas palabras sólo confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Tenía la esperanza de que, esta vez, nos dejaría en paz, pero me equivoqué –Snape decidió prestarle atención a su niñera. No sabía si era por simple curiosidad, o si era un interés real, pero quería escucharla y, tal vez, ayudarla –Patrick puede ser muy persistente cuando se lo propone. –Carole suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez, estuviera cometiendo un error al contarle ese tipo de coincidencias a Severus, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo aquella situación en soledad, quería que alguien la apoyara, aunque, simplemente, se limitara a escuchar lo que tenía que decir –Es una de esas personas incapaces de asumir responsabilidades, como un niño grande que cree que todo en la vida es un juego, incluido su propio hijo. Nunca se ha preocupado por sus necesidades, jamás ha pasado una noche en vela si Josh estaba enfermo, ni lo ha cuidado cuando era más pequeño, ni ha hecho por él otra cosa que fuera jugar... Y eso con suerte, pues solía estar demasiado borracho para tenerse en pie –Carole esbozó una sonrisa triste, y agitó la cabeza –No debería contarte todo esto. Patrick es mi problema, pero si viene a buscarnos, es posible que tengamos que abandonar la ciudad otra vez.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Severus se había puesto en tensión al escuchar aquello. Carole no podía marcharse. Adrien la necesitaba y él... Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

-No puedes pasar la vida huyendo –Dijo con voz grave, al cabo de unos segundos. Carole lo observó con atención; no había esperado que él hablara, pero, finalmente, lo había hecho –Si ese tal Patrick es tan persistente como dices, os encontrará donde estéis. Sería más conveniente plantarle cara, hacerle ver que no tiene poder sobre vosotros. –Carole no dijo nada, limitándose a agachar la cabeza, así que Severus decidió seguir hablando –Ignoro por completo la magnitud del problema. Sólo sé que el padre de Josh es un...

-Vividor –Carole completó la frase con acierto, y Severus sonrió.

-Un vividor. Posiblemente, no sea conveniente que esté cerca de Josh, pero tampoco es bueno para el chico estar cambiando de ciudad constantemente. Josh está bien aquí. Tiene amigos, es feliz en el colegio, y se ha adaptado a la vida en la ciudad con facilidad –Carole lo miró. Tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar –Deberías quedarte aquí. Dejar que ese hombre venga, averiguar sus intenciones y actuar en consecuencia. Plantarle cara.

Carole bajó la cabeza, suspirando de nuevo.

-Siempre me ha faltado valor para enfrentar a Patrick –Confesó, y a Severus le recordó terriblemente a su madre fallecida. Aquella mirada perdida, vacía de emoción –Al principio, pensé que cambiaría, hasta que comprendí que no era bueno para Josh estar cerca de su padre. Sólo por él, conseguí alejarme de su lado y, aún así, Patrick regresaba a mi vida periódicamente –Carole señaló el minibar con la cabeza –Ni siquiera he podido deshacerme de las botellas de alcohol, esperando el momento en que él apareciera por esa puerta. Supongo que sonará estúpido.

-En realidad, no –Severus sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado. Estaban tratando un asunto realmente importante, y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo a gusto que se sentía al lado de Carole. Era una auténtica locura –Entiendo todo esto mejor de lo que piensas.

-Tal vez, me vengan bien para arrojárselas a la cabeza –Bromeó la mujer, poniéndose en pie –Quizá, de esa manera, Patrick me dejaría en paz de una vez –Severus cabeceó, levantándose a su vez –No sé qué hacer. Estoy cansada de huir, pero no creo que pueda hacerle frente yo sola.

-Tal vez, no estés sola en esta ocasión.

Severus dejó caer aquellas palabras con algo que rozaba la timidez. Carole lo miró sorprendida, y aceptó el ofrecimiento con un leve sonrojo. No fue necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, para comprender que algo acababa de cambiar en su relación, o lo que fuera que hubiera entre ambos.



-¡Oh! El tío Jerry va a venir ya...

Adrien daba vueltas por el recibidor. La noche anterior, le había costado conciliar el sueño y, esa mañana, había salido de la cama antes que el propio Severus. Era evidente que estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Jerry Bellefort; quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar para que el adulto se llevara una buena impresión y, según las cuentas de Snape, ya se había peinado media docena de meces en menos de diez minutos. Severus lo observaba desde la salita de estar, mientras miraba de cuando en cuando hacia la ventana, esperando que Jerry llegara de una vez para que el mocoso se tranquilizara; comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso a él también.

-No tardará en llegar, Adrien. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato?

La mirada del niño suficiente para hacer callar al hombre. Severus se encogió de hombros, contento de comprobar que Adrien se parecía a él más de lo que pudiera pensar, y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en el camino que daba acceso a su casa. Casi sin darse cuenta, se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en Carole, y en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Si bien ella no había sido demasiado explícita al hablarle de sus problemas, Severus entendía muchas de las cosas que ella había querido decirle, pero que no mencionó. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, lo cual le desconcertaba, y sentía la necesidad de saber más cosas sobre ella, Josh y ese tal Patrick. No quería que Carole se marchara. Adrien la echaría de menos y, para qué negarlo, él también. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia (aunque no le gustara verse como un auténtico idiota) y no le agradaba la perspectiva de perderla para siempre.

-¿Traerá todas esas cosas de los abuelos? –Adrien comenzó a morderse las uñas, mientras entraba y salía de la salita –Me gustaría verlas. Mamá no tenía muchas cosas de los abuelos...

-Tu tío te prometió que lo traería. Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Adrien esbozó una tímida sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, y regresó al recibidor. Severus deslizó su mirada hasta _Oso_, que reposaba en el sillón a la espera de que alguien le prestara atención. Adrien había insistido un rato antes en que su padre le hiciera un hechizo limpiador al dichoso muñeco, así que el peluche lucía un aspecto inmaculado, con su pelaje pardo brillando de manera intensa, mucho más suave que nunca. El niño había llegado a la conclusión de que su papá sabía limpiar muy bien, a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

-¿Crees que me llevará a ver la casa de mi mamá?

-Está en Francia, Adrien. No es fácil ir hasta allí...

-¡Oh! Pero están los aviones. Mi mamá me prometió que, algún día, viajaríamos en avión –Adrien se quedó callado, comprendiendo que su madre ya no estaba allí para cumplir sus promesas.

Severus captó el gesto triste del niño, pero no tuvo tiempo de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Jerry Bellefort acababa de llegar a la casa subido en un taxi, vestido con ropa _muggle_ informal, y mirando a su alrededor con aire despistado. A Snape le pareció ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del hombre, pero decidió que no le afectaría. No era bueno ponerse a discutir con ese hombre por el estado de aquel barrio; no, si Adrien estaba delante.

-Jerry ya está aquí –Anunció el brujo, y Adrien dio un bote de alegría, correteando en todas direcciones y subiendo un par de los escalones que llevaban a la planta superior. Severus se vio obligado a cogerlo de los hombros para que se tranquilizara y, cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Adrien comprendió que era muy importante que dejara de moverse de aquella manera. Todo debía estar perfecto; su tío tenía que llevarse una buena impresión, para que pudieran seguir viéndose más a menudo –Tranquilo, Adrien. Todo va a salir bien.

-¿Estoy bien peinado? –El niño se echó las puntitas de su pelo hacia arriba, provocando una pequeña risotada paterna.

-Estás muy guapo. _Oso_ está limpísimo. La casa está ordenada. Todo en su punto.

Adrien sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando dominar los nervios. Cuando el timbre sonó, dio un saltito y miró a su padre con aire aprensivo. Severus agitó la cabeza, indulgente, y abrió la puerta. Jerry Bellefort presentaba un aspecto mucho más sencillo que la última vez que se encontraron y, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Adrien con la mirada. Le sonrió un momento, antes de comenzar a tratar con Severus Snape. Era evidente que no se caían precisamente bien, pero eran capaces de mantener las formas delante del niño.

-Buenos días, señor Snape –Saludó el _muggle_, estrechando la mano de su interlocutor.

-Señor Bellefort –Severus se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar al hombre. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y observó al hombre rubio. A juzgar por la forma que tenía de mirar al niño, Adrien estaría completamente a salvo junto a él –Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Pueden pasar a la sala y charlar tranquilamente –Severus se volvió hacia el pequeño, que se había agarrado a la mano de su tío y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan pronto –Adrien, si necesitáis algo, ven a pedírmelo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-¡Claro, papi! –Adrien se removió, inquieto, y tiró de su tío hacia la salita. El hombre, que venía cargado con una pequeña maleta, pareció un poco aturdido, pero se dejó llevar –Luego, te enseñaré tu habitación... Yo quería que durmieras en mi habitación, porque, por las noches, yo siempre estoy con mi papá, pero él dice que es mejor que ocupes la de invitados –Adrien se encogió de hombros, como si no entendiera los razonamientos de su padre, y obligó a Jerry a que se sentara en el sofá. El hombre estaba tan aturdido por tanta vitalidad, que no pudo decir nada –Seguro que mi habitación te gusta un montón, ya lo verás... ¿Has visto a _Oso_? Me lo regaló mi mamá cuando era un bebé. ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy bonito...

-Es mi amigo. Siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito y, además, yo sé que mi mamá está conmigo cuando lo abrazo –Jerry cogió el muñeco con aire temeroso –Tío Jerry... ¿Tú sabías que mi mamá se murió?

-Sí, Adrien –Jerry se sintió incómodo de pronto. Ese asunto no le era precisamente grato, menos aún si tenía que tratarlo con su sobrino.

-El señor Burns me dijo que no habías podido venir al funeral, aunque te hubiera gustado hacerlo –Jerry se ruborizó, apretando con los dedos el cuerpo de peluche de _Oso_ -¿Te gustaría ir a ver a mi mamá? Está enterrada en un sitio muy bonito y a mí me gustaría ir allí.

-Uhm... ¿Qué es lo que dice tu padre sobre eso? –Jerry se agitó, nervioso. Adrien parecía haber heredado ese gesto de la familia materna.

-No hablamos mucho sobre eso... A mí me pone triste acordarme de esas cosas y mi papá no quiere que yo esté triste –Adrien suspiró –Pero, como tú eres hermano de mi mamá, he pensado que te gustaría que fuéramos a verla. Mi papá seguro que también quiere venir. Podríamos llevarle globos. A mí mamá le gustaban mucho los globos.

-¿Globos? –Jerry sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente que, desde muy niña, a Mariah le habían chiflado esas cosas -¿No será mejor llevarle flores?

-Ella decía que prefería los globos –Adrien se encaramó sobre las rodillas del hombre, acomodándose entre sus brazos sin que Jerry pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo –Siempre que hacíamos una fiesta, llenaba la casa de globos y, después, los explotábamos todos con una aguja. Era muy divertido.

-Seguro que sí –Jerry carraspeó –La verdad es que me gustaría poder ir a ver a tu madre. Que fuésemos juntos...

-Entonces, hablaremos con mi papá –Adrien se puso en pie y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación. Seguía estando muy nervioso, pero la actitud de su tío le hacía sentirse mejor -¿Quieres que vayamos a ver tu habitación? Está justo frente a la mía. El papel de las paredes no es bonito, pero a mi papá le gusta –Josh sonrió, poniéndose en pie y, otra vez, dejándose arrastrar por el niño a través de la casa. Aquel mocoso le hacía sentir que había recuperado a su familia; sin reproches, sin sentimientos dolorosos. Simplemente, con ternura y confianza –Papá no es muy bueno decorando cosas –Decía el niño, mientras llegaban a la planta superior y recorrían el pasillo a toda velocidad –Cuando yo vine, todo era oscuro y daba un poco de miedo. Menos mal que lo cambió... Ahora, todo es más chuli. Me gusta más así.

Jerry echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Definitivamente, Severus Snape no parecía la clase de hombre que pintaría una pared de naranja sin la influencia de alguien como Adrien.

-La casa era de mi abuelita Eillen, pero ella se murió también, hace mucho, mucho tiempo –Explicaba el pequeño, apretando la mano de su tío para que no se entretuviera observando los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo –Creo que a ella tampoco le gustaban los colorines. A mi mamá, en cambio, le encantaban. En nuestra casa, todo estaba lleno de luz y de colorines... –Adrien suspiró, deteniéndose frente a una puerta y, con cierta dificultad, agarró el picaporte –Aquí dormirás tú cuando vengas a visitarnos.

Un segundo después, Jerry estaba en el interior de un dormitorio no demasiado grande, empapelado en tonos verdosos, y con una ventana desde la que se podía ver el patio trasero de la casa. Adrien tenía razón cuando decía que no era un lugar tan _alegre_ como el resto de la vivienda, pero le pareció una digna habitación de invitados: sobria y cómodo, aunque no demasiado acogedora.

Adrien se adentró en la estancia dando saltitos alegres, sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento.

-Esta es la cama. Ese es el armario para que guardes la ropa y ahí está el escritorio, para que trabajes si quieres... –Adrien correteó hasta una puerta lateral, y la abrió –Tienes un baño para ti solo. Mi papá y yo tenemos otro para nosotros, así que puedes usarlo cuando tú quieras –Jerry cabeceó, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Le resultaba casi increíble que Adrien lo hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad, pero no pensaba protestar por ello –Hay mantas en el armario, arriba –Señaló la parte superior –Y dos almohadas más. Mi papá no sabía cuántas podrías utilizar –Adrien frunció el ceño, como si pretendiera recordar algo. Su padre le había pedido que guiara a su tío por la casa y le explicara todo lo que necesitara saber para moverse con soltura entre las cuatro paredes. Adrien no estaba seguro de si había cumplido bien con su misión, pero no recordaba que le faltara nada por decir –Bueno... Ya está... ¿Te gusta tu habitación, tío?

-Me gusta mucho, Adrien. Muchas gracias.

-Uhm... Deberíamos subir la maleta aquí arriba, para que puedas ordenar tus cosas –Adrien cogió otra vez la mano del hombre, y lo llevó de nuevo a la planta inferior –Mi papá ha dicho que hoy podemos irnos a comer por ahí solos. Él tiene que trabajar, así que podremos hablar tranquilos. Si tú quieres, claro...

-Por supuesto –Jerry no se pudo resistir y alborotó el cabello negro de su sobrino –Iremos dónde tú quieras.

-Uhm... Me apetece comer hamburguesas –Adrien se relamió los labios con glotonería –Y un helado enorme de chocolate con nata... ¡Uhm...!

-Me parece un buen plan. Tienes muy buen gusto, Adrien.

El niño sonrió y ayudó a su tío a llevar su equipaje hasta el dormitorio. Después, se despidieron alegremente de Severus, y se fueron a la ciudad. Por desgracia, el día no era tan bueno como ellos hubieran deseado y no pudieron ir al parque, pero sí estuvieron toda la mañana en el centro comercial, y Jerry le compró a su sobrino un par de libros para colorear y un par de muñecos articulados para su colección particular. A Adrien le había parecido ver el pelo rosa de Nymphadora Tonks en el otro extremo de la heladería en la que comieron, pero no estaba muy seguro de ellos. Además, su tío Jerry no paraba de contarle cosas que solía hacer su mamá cuando era niña y, aunque le hubiera gustado mucho poder saludar a aquella simpática bruja, Adrien prefería saber todo lo posible sobre su madre. Jerry le contó que se parecía mucho a él, que también era una chiquilla alegre y extrovertida, aunque solía hacer muchas más travesuras que su hijo. Una vez, rompió todos los gnomos de jardín que su abuela Amelié tenía en la entrada de su casa en Francia. Jerry se había cargado toda la culpa, pero su mamá lo ayudó a cumplir su castigo... Adrien estaba encantado escuchando todas esas cosas; tanto, que el día se le pasó volando y, cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, no pudo contener un gruñido de frustración. Le gustaba estar con su tío y, aunque algunas veces había echado de menos a su papá, se sentía capaz de aguantar otro par de horas alejado de casa.

Finalmente, Jerry lo había convencido para abandonar el centro comercial. Adrien había descubierto que le gustaban las máquinas recreativas, aunque no era demasiado bueno jugando a nada. Solían matarlo al poco tiempo de empezar, pero su tío, que sí era un experto, aseguró que sólo necesitaba un poco de práctica. Incluso había prometido comprarle un videojuego para que pudiera entretenerse en casa. Posiblemente, a Severus no le haría mucha gracia, pero tendría que aguantarse si era un regalo de su tío.

Se disponían a volver a casa, cuando Adrien reconoció un rostro muy familiar. Josh y Carole también habían pasado la tarde alejados del pequeño apartamento de la mujer y, en ese momento, el chiquillo intentaba convencer a su madre para que le comprara un enorme lagarto de grandes y saltones ojos. A Adrien no le pareció un bicho demasiado bonito y, a juzgar por su expresión compungida, a Carole tampoco, pero Josh no cesaba en su empeño de tener una mascota. Desde que sabía que Adrien tenía un águila, él también quería tener un exótico animal de compañía, pero Carole no estaba por la labor de proporcionárselo.

-¡Josh! –Adrien chilló emocionado, acercándose a su amigo a toda velocidad. El niño rubio lo miró sonriente, olvidándose de que quería tener al lagarto entre las manos -¡Hola!

-¡Adrien! –Josh se alejó de su madre, que buscó con la mirada a Severus, y pareció extrañada al no encontrarlo.

-Mira, Josh, he venido con mi tío –Adrien estiró un bracito hacia Jerry Bellefort, que estaba disfrutando de uno de los días más entretenidos de su vida –Lo conocimos en el cole. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí -¿Cómo olvidar la tarde horrible que habían pasado después de ver a ese hombre, mientras Adrien se sentía engañado por su padre? -¡Hola, tío de Adrien!

Jerry rió suavemente, cogiendo la mano de su sobrino y saludando al otro pequeño con amabilidad. Carole se acercó a ellos, observando con curiosidad al otro hombre.

-Hola, Adrien –Saludó al niño, dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Y tu padre?

-¡Carole! No ha podido venir con nosotros pero ¡Mira! Es mi tío Jerry –Empujó al hombre hacia delante, contento porque dos personas muy importantes para él se habían conocido –Es hermano de mi mamá... –Adrien dio un saltito y se abalanzó sobre Josh, ansioso por hablar con él un rato -¿Te vas a comprar ese lagarto, Josh?

Los niños se alejaron. Jerry y Carole se evaluaron con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que el hombre pareció reaccionar y se presentó con la educación de la que, normalmente, hacia gala. Carole estrechó su mano con énfasis y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia ese hombre. Normalmente, Severus Snape no confiaba la seguridad de su hijo a nadie, así que ese hombre debía ser importante para Adrien.

-Adrien me habló de usted, señor Bellefort. Estaba encantado con la idea de conocerle –Comentó la mujer, actuando con cierta cautela, como si no supiera muy bien a qué atenerse con ese hombre.

-Debo reconocer que yo también estaba ansioso por estar con él –Jerry miró al niño un momento. Josh y Adrien tenían la nariz pegada al escaparate de la tienda de animales, admirando la escasa belleza de la _casi_ mascota del chico rubio.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Carole modificó un par de veces su posición, y Jerry carraspeó, rascándose la nuca mientras buscaba algo más que decir. Observaron a los niños durante un par de minutos, sin intercambiar ni una sola frase más, hasta que Carole llamó a su hijo y, ambos, se alejaron de los Bellefort caminando velozmente. Jerry observó a la mujer un momento, aunque su expresión no dejaba entrever si se había llevado una buena o una mala impresión. Después, Adrien regresó a su lado y comenzó de nuevo a hablar incansablemente, explicando los _pros_ y los _contras_ de tener un lagarto como mascota. Él, naturalmente, prefería un perrito, pero dudaba que su padre quisiera tener uno...

Después de dar un par de vueltas más por el centro comercial, regresaron a casa. Severus los estaba esperando con la cena preparada y, en cuanto lo vio, Adrien se tiró a sus brazos, explicándole todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Hablaba tan deprisa, que a Snape le costaba cierto trabajo entender todo lo que quería decirle pero, cuando el niño se quedó dormido en el sofá, mientras veía una película en compañía de Jerry, el brujo no tuvo ninguna duda de que habían pasado un buen día. Con sumo cuidado, lo llevó a la habitación y lo dejó bien envuelto entre las sábanas, para volver a la sala de estar, donde Jerry lo estaba esperando, consciente de que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Espero que Adrien no le haya ocasionado ningún problema –Fue lo primero que Severus dijo cuando volvió a la planta baja, acomodándose en el sillón principal de la estancia. El ambiente parecía más tenso que unos minutos antes; era evidente que esos dos tenían que conocerse muy bien antes de mostrar confianza el uno en el otro –En ocasiones, es demasiado nervioso para su bien...

-No se preocupe, señor Snape. Todo ha estado bien. Adrien es un buen chico.

-Sí lo es –Snape cabeceó. Ofreció una copa de coñac al otro hombre, buscando que se sintiera un poco más cómodo. Después de todo, era el bienestar de Adrien lo que estaba en juego –Parecía contento. Sin duda, ha sido un día emocionante para él.

-Nos hemos divertido... Yo quería agradecerle que me haya permitido estar a solas con el niño –Jerry suspiró. Severus lo fulminaba con sus ojos oscuros, logrando intimidarlo. Era curioso que, por un lado, fingiera que le interesaba su comodidad y, por el otro, no dejaba de mirarlo como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento –Necesitaba hablar con él y tengo muy en cuenta su gesto...

-Como ya le dije en otra ocasión, me interesa el bienestar de Adrien más que cualquier otra cosa –Severus agitó su copa, contemplando un segundo el líquido ardiente que contenía –Es importante para él mantener contacto con usted. Es el vínculo más cercano que el niño tiene con su madre y yo deseo mantenerlo durante todo el tiempo que sea posible –Severus alzó la vista, clavándola con intensidad en Jerry –Mariah fue una buena madre y, aunque no tuve ocasión de conocerla demasiado bien, no dudo que fuera una gran persona. Que usted pueda hablarle de ella, me llena de satisfacción. Estoy seguro de que le hace bien al niño. Y eso es lo único que debemos tener en cuenta.

Jerry cabeceó. No ponía en duda ninguna de las palabras de aquel hombre, aunque él tampoco hubiera tenido ocasión de conocer demasiado bien a la mujer adulta que fue su hermana.

-Yo quería mencionarle un asunto que he comentado hoy con Adrien –Severus alzó una ceja, mostrando cierta curiosidad –Se trata de visitar la tumba de Mariah –Snape se removió, y Jerry hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras –A él le gustaría ir y yo... La verdad es que no asistí a su funeral y, hasta ahora, no he tenido ocasión de ir a verla... –Jerry carraspeó. Agradecería profundamente que Severus no le preguntara por qué no fue al entierro de su hermana. Por fortuna, el hombre seguía mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada –No sé si usted pensaba llevar a Adrien allí, pero he pensado que podríamos ir en alguna ocasión en que yo esté en el país... Los tres juntos...

Severus sopesó aquellas palabras. Hasta el momento, él no había hablado sobre aquello con Adrien. Estaba seguro que el pequeño se entristecería en cuanto él mencionara el tema, así que había ido aplazándolo día a día, convencido de que llegaría el momento adecuado para llevar a Adrien a ver la tumba de su madre. Quizá, dicho momento era precisamente aquel, justo ahora que Jerry Bellefort mostraba su deseo de acompañarles. El hombre se veía realmente interesado; Severus había captado cierto aire triste y culpable en los ojos de ese hombre y, tras un segundo de reflexión, llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de Bellefort no sólo no supondría un problema, si no que ayudaría a Adrien a sobrellevar mejor el reencuentro con Mariah. Después de todo, Jerry había sido su hermano; Adrien llevaba su misma sangre corriendo por sus venas y, compartir ese momento, sería beneficioso para ambos. Y, por qué negarlo, para él mismo, que no había tenido valor para acudir al cementerio local, a ver a sus padres, en varios años.

-Me parece una buena idea –Dijo finalmente, captando el alivio en las facciones de su interlocutor –Podríamos organizar un viaje para la próxima vez que venga a la ciudad. En Navidad, tal vez...

-¿Navidad? –Jerry pareció un tanto asombrado ante el comentario.

-Adrien ha dado por hecho que pasará el día de Navidad con nosotros –Severus hablaba con tanta seguridad, que a Jerry le parecía imposible rechazar aquella invitación velada –A no ser que tenga otros planes, por supuesto.

-No, pero yo... –Bellefort se había ruborizado ligeramente. Era evidente que todo aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar –Yo no suelo celebrar la Navidad –Agregó, removiéndose en su asiento y apurando el contenido de su copa.

-Definitivamente, yo tampoco –Severus hizo una mueca. Era agradable compartir algo con ese hombre, aunque fuera su escaso espíritu navideño –Pero, según parece, Mariah sí era una apasionada de estas fechas. Adrien ya se muere por ver los regalos alrededor del árbol y compartir un enorme budín de carne con sus seres queridos, así que no me queda más remedio que organizar una comida... Es fastidioso, pero serán las primeras Navidades que Adrien y yo pasemos juntos. Quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible.

-Entiendo –Jerry afirmó con la cabeza. Recordó que, efectivamente, Mariah había adorado la Navidad desde que era una niña, y no reprimió una sonrisa melancólica. Hubo años en los que a él también le habían gustado esas celebraciones –En tal caso, no puedo rechazar su invitación.

-A Adrien le gustará saberlo –Severus se sirvió otra copa –En cuanto al viaje, yo me ocuparé de todo. Conozco el pueblo, así que no me supondrá ningún problema.

-Bien –Jerry contempló distraídamente el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana y, de forma repentina, dio un salto agitado. Severus captó el temor en sus ojos, y se levantó a su vez.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó, acercándose al otro hombre.

-He visto a alguien fuera, husmeando a través de la ventana.

Por un momento, Jerry temió que no fuera a creerle. Sus palabras sonaban más a alucinación provocada por el alcohol que a realidad, pero Severus no tardó ni un instante en ponerse en tensión, con la mirada furiosa y los puños apretados. Jerry comprendió que ese hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a los suyos.

-Suba arriba, vaya con Adrien y cierre la puerta –Ordenó, y Jerry no se sintió con fuerzas para desobedecer –Procure que el niño no se despierte y, si lo hace, que se quede tranquilo. ¿Entiende?

-Sí, pero... ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? Tal vez sea algún ladrón o...

-Vaya arriba –Severus se dio media vuelta. Jerry lo vio agarrar algo que tenía guardado entre la ropa, pero no hizo ningún comentario –Yo me encargaré de todo. Usted, ocúpese de Adrien.

Finalmente, Jerry cabeceó y corrió escaleras arriba. Severus no se movió hasta que no escuchó cómo la puerta de su dormitorio quedaba cerrada. Entonces, sacó su varita y murmuró un poderoso hechizo protector que, unido a los encantamientos que en su día estableciera Dumbledore, convertían aquella habitación en un lugar casi infranqueable.

En cuanto vio los ojos de Jerry Bellefort abrirse como platos, supo que algo no iba bien. Aunque él no había tenido ocasión de ver a nadie en el exterior, no necesitó pensar demasiado para descubrir la identidad del hombre que estaba espiándolos a través de la ventana del salón. Sólo había un hombre capaz de hacer algo así y, esa noche, Severus deseó encontrárselo frente a frente para que toda aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez.

Cuando salió a la calle, siseó el nombre de su enemigo con los dientes apretados. Durante varios minutos, buscó algún rastro de Lucius Malfoy con sumo cuidado, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Echó un par de vistazos a la ventana de su habitación, y vio a Jerry Bellefort al otro lado, observando toda la escena sin perder detalle. Finalmente, Severus se dio por vencido y entró a la casa. Era posible que Bellefort pensara cosas extrañas al verlo sostener con firmeza su varita; a los ojos del _muggle_, no sería más que un palito de madera, así que Snape esperaba que no hiciera preguntas.

Severus aseguró todas las entradas y fue a la planta superior. Jerry ya había salido del dormitorio para ir a su encuentro. Parecía preocupado, y miraba al brujo con curiosidad.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido.

-Por el momento, sí. Quién fuera que estuviera ahí fuera, se ha ido –Jerry afirmó con la cabeza -¿Se ha despertado?

-No se ha enterado de nada –Jerry se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Toda aquella situación había conseguido ponerlo nervioso otra vez. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no le pareció que ese fuera el momento preciso para hacerlas –Creo que voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Severus inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Jerry lo observó con suspicacia un momento, hasta que echó a andar hacia su dormitorio y se encerró. Sólo entonces, el brujo liberó el aire de sus pulmones y fue junto a Adrien.

Aquella noche, apenas pudo dormir. Aunque Lucius Malfoy hubiera estado tranquilo durante unas cuantas semanas, era evidente que estaba más cerca de ellos que nunca. Sólo esperaba que nunca se acercara lo suficiente a Adrien como para hacerle daño. En tal caso, se vería obligado a hacer cosas que, muchos años atrás, prometió que no volvería a hacer.



_Hasta aquí por hoy :). No os quejaréis, ¿Eh? He actualizado pronto y el capítulo ha tenido de todo un poco. Severus y Carole se han acercado un poco, Jerry y Adrien se han hecho amigos, hay planes de futuro y, además, Lucius Malfoy ha vuelto. Ha pasado un mes y, ahora, estamos en diciembre. Pronto llegará la Navidad y, bueno, vamos a tener a un montón de gente bajo el techo de Snape (pobre hombre :P) Habrá regalos, magia, mortífagos, algún descubrimiento, un poco de Albus Dumbledore y... Muérdago. El próximo capi vendrá cargadito, jeje, pero hay que esperar un poco._

_Ahora, lo de siempre. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios. ¡Oh, por cierto! Recordaos que los personajes no son míos; hacía tiempo que no lo decía._

_Nada más. Un besote para todos, y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	39. Dulce Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 39. Dulce Navidad**

El domingo por la mañana, no ocurrió nada especial en la casa de los Snape. Adrien se había despertado antes que nadie y, siguiendo un impulso que, quizá, podría resultar inadecuado, se dedicó a despertar a todos los miembros de su familia. Severus, que había conseguido quedarse dormido poco después del amanecer, gruñó con indignación cuando el niño comenzó a golpearle con la almohada; el mocoso podría resultar realmente convincente y, aunque el brujo hubiera querido descansar un rato más, no le quedó más remedio que levantarse de la cama, gruñendo maldiciones. Le hubiera gustado recriminar a Adrien por su comportamiento, pero cuando giró la cabeza, el niño había desaparecido. Severus no necesitó ir tras él para descubrir que, en ese momento, estaba saltando sobre el colchón de su tío; podía escuchar la alegre vocecita infantil llamando una y otra vez a Jerry. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa cuando escuchó el gemido de protesta del otro hombre; otro perezoso en la familia. De alguien debía haber heredado Adrien esa costumbre suya de quedarse pegado a las sábanas todas las mañanas.

Jerry Bellefort tampoco había dormido bien. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior le había dejado ciertamente preocupado y, aunque no alcanzaba a entender absolutamente nada, estaba seguro de que era algo grave que, tal vez, ocultara algún secreto de suma importancia. Apenas sabía nada sobre Severus Snape; no tenía la menor idea de la clase de hombre que era, aunque tampoco esperaba muchos secretos de un profesor de Química. No obstante, había algo muy extraño en todo eso y, más tarde o más temprano, lo descubriría.

La entrada de Adrien lo pilló desprevenido. Desde que era pequeño, había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño en camas que no fueran la suya; esa noche no fue diferente y, cuando se movió por primera aquella mañana, mientras escuchaba la voz de su sobrino junto a él, sintió un horrible dolor en el cuello y espalda, que le obligó a soltar un leve gemido lastimero. Adrien lo miró intrigado un segundo, hasta que decidió seguir con sus saltitos, procurando no pisar a su tío, eso sí.

-¡Buenos días! –Exclamó, alegre, abalanzándose sobre Jerry, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sujetarlo para evitar que, sin querer, el niño le golpeara la nariz -¿Has dormido bien?

-Uhm... –Jerry entornó un momento los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana le resultaba bastante molesta, pero no tardó en sobreponerse. Miró a Adrien un segundo, que esperaba una respuesta con ansiedad, y sonrió como buenamente pudo –Sí, Adrien –Mintió, estirando los brazos y dejando que su sobrino le diera un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bien! –Adrien se deslizó hasta el suelo. No se estaba quieto ni un solo segundo y a Jerry eso le pareció realmente tierno -¿Vamos a desayunar? Después, podremos hacer más cosas, antes de que te vayas.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Adrien salió de la habitación. Quería asegurarse de que su padre también se había levantado ya y, efectivamente, cuando regresó a su dormitorio, Severus ya estaba preparando la ropa que Adrien tendría que ponerse. Miró de reojo al niño un momento, esperando a que le dijera algo, y le ayudó a subirse a la cama, para empezar a vestirlo con la eficiencia que le proporcionaba la práctica.

-No debiste despertar a tu tío –Le recriminó con suavidad, procurando no subir el tono de voz. No quería que Adrien se sintiera incómodo si Jerry veía cómo le regañaban. Ayer hizo un viaje muy largo y esta misma tarde tiene que marcharse otra vez. Debe estar cansado.

-Pero, si no se levanta pronto, no podremos hablar y jugar –Explicó Adrien, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Hablaba despacio, tanto, que Severus sintió cómo si él fuera el niño y, Adrien, el adulto –Yo creo que ha dormido mucho.

-Ya –Severus soltó un bufido y, una vez vestido, hizo que el niño volviera al suelo –Ve a lavarte la cara y a peinarte.

-Sí, papi.

Adrien se alejó dando saltitos. Severus lo miró un momento y, finalmente, se sentó sobre el mullido colchón, con un pensamiento preocupante en mente. La noche anterior, tras la aparición de Lucius Malfoy, había notado la mirada de extrañeza de Jerry. Era evidente que el hombre no había estado dispuesto a hacer preguntas, pero todo lo ocurrido lo había intrigado bastante. Severus sabía que, en algún momento, Jerry debería saber que Adrien era un mago, aunque todavía no considera oportuno decirle nada. Después de todo, el niño acababa de conocer a su tío; si Severus le hablaba del mundo mágico en ese momento, explicándole todo lo concerniente a Malfoy, era probable que el _muggle_ huiría todo lo deprisa que le permitieran sus piernas. Realmente, no era para menos... Por ello, y porque Snape aún no estaba completamente seguro de que la relación entre tío y sobrino fuera a ser duradera, había decidido guardar silencio. Quizá fuera conveniente poner a Jerry Bellefort sobre aviso, advertirle del peligro que se cernía sobre Adrien, pero sería más adelante. El niño contaba con la protección de la Orden del Fénix, ningún _muggle_ podría hacer más por Adrien que los hombres de Albus Dumbledore.

Así pues, el día transcurría con normalidad. Habían hecho un desayuno ligero y, después, Adrien había comenzado a mostrarle todos sus juguetes (no-mágicos) a Jerry. El hombre lo escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse ni un solo detalle, y a Severus le sorprendió verlo participar activamente en los juegos infantiles de su hijo. Él quería mucho a Adrien, por supuesto, pero jamás cogería uno de sus muñecos y comenzaría una guerra contra un niño. Eso, posiblemente, supondría su fin.

Severus comprobó que, aunque adoraba pasar tiempo junto a su hijo, también necesitaba tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. Adrien era un niño realmente absorbente que apenas le concedía ratos libres, así que la presencia de Jerry le sirvió para trabajar en la Poción Matalobos durante el fin de semana. Si bien era cierto que se había centrado en el antídoto que le permitiera a Neville Longbottom recuperar la movilidad de su brazo, era evidente que las dos tareas estaban íntimamente ligadas; fue curioso comprobar que, mientras intentaba combinar varios elementos de la Poción Matalobos, fue capaz de encontrar una mezcla que mitigaba los efectos del veneno de la planta carnívora que atacó a Longbottom. Con un poco más de investigación, podría encontrar una solución firme en poco tiempo.

Era casi mediodía cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Jerry y Adrien estaban en el dormitorio de éste último, haciendo unos dibujos que, en opinión de Snape, eran horrorosos (porque Bellefort era el que los estaba trazando, por supuesto) Severus acudió a atender la llamada, con la varita empuñada y oculta. Esperaba encontrarse a un hombre adulto (vendedores o tipos que le instarían a cambiar de religión), por lo que le sorprendió tener que agachar la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.

-¡Josh! –Exclamó, sorprendido. Un segundo después, buscaba a Carole Allerton con la mirada. No la encontró por ninguna parte y, a juzgar por el rostro cubierto de lágrimas del chiquillo rubio, era evidente que no daría con ella -¿Y tu madre?

El niño bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó. Se pasó la mano por la cara, secándose las mejillas con furia, y permaneció muy quieto, mirándose las puntas de los pies.

-¿Y Adrien? –Murmuró con algo que rozaba el temor, como si supiera que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Severus no necesitó averiguar mucho más para saber que ese niño había hecho algo indebido. Su actitud le delataba escandalosamente.

-¿Has venido tú solo, Josh? –Preguntó Snape, echando un nuevo vistazo a la calle. No había ni rastro del destartalado coche verde de Carole. Miró de nuevo al niño, descubriendo que estaba en pijama -¿Te has escapado?

Josh no respondió. Severus lo vio estremecerse y escuchó el sollozo ahogado. Sí que se había escapado.

-Ven aquí –Snape lo agarró de un brazo. No era brusco, pero tampoco delicado, como cada vez que tocaba a Adrien –Voy a llamar a tu madre ahora mismo. Debe estar muy preocupada.

-¡No! –Josh se detuvo en seco. Severus lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que no le gustó ni un pelo. Ese niño estaba asustado –No quiero ir a casa. Él está allí.

-¿Quién? –Siseó Snape, apretando las mandíbulas, sabiendo de antemano lo que el niño no se atrevía a decir.

-Mi papá –Masculló Josh, bajando la mirada otra vez. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas y el pequeño comenzó a temblar. Severus chasqueó la lengua, recordando cosas que había preferido olvidar para siempre, sabiendo que lo que ese mocoso necesitaba era un poco de consuelo. Se agachó junto a Josh, le puso las manos en los hombros y le habló con suavidad.

-No irás a casa. ¿De acuerdo? –Josh parpadeó. Parecía sorprendido y había dejado de llorar –Pero yo tengo que hablar con tu madre. No debiste escapar.

-Pero... –Josh tragó saliva –Él quería llevarme. Vino a casa gritando. Olía raro y se daba contra las paredes. Me cogió del brazo y me hizo daño. Mire.

Severus sintió la furia invadir su cuerpo cuando Josh le mostró su bracito magullado. Las marcas de tres grandes dedos estaban allí, tiñendo de rojo la piel blanquecina. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontención, consiguió hablar, sonando tranquilizador.

-Él no te llevará a ningún lado. ¿De acuerdo? Yo me encargaré de que todo esté bien –Severus se levantó y, sin decir nada más, cogió en brazos a Josh. El pequeño pareció dudar un momento, pero terminó por aferrarse al cuello del brujo, que sintió un leve estremecimiento, muy similar al que le provocaba Adrien. Era evidente que ese niño había ido a su casa buscando protección y, una vez encontrada, su abrazo era una forma de mostrar gratitud –Te quedarás con Adrien y su tío, y yo vendré más tarde, con tu madre. Todo va a salir bien.



-¿Así es cómo cuidas a mi hijo? –Bramaba un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y ojos enrojecidos, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación infantil, tirándose del pelo y arrojando contra las paredes todo lo que estaba a su alcance -¿Y tú te llamas madre? No eres más que...

-¡Cállate, joder! –El grito de Carole fue más fuerte que la del hombre. Estaba sentada en la cama de su hijo, con la angustia ahogándola y la preocupación rompiéndole el corazón. Había dejado de llorar un rato antes y, en ese momento, intentaba pensar en un lugar al que Josh habría podido ir. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el niño había huido, pero debía hacer una hora, al menos. Patrick y ella lo había buscado en todo el edificio y en las calles colindantes, pero no dieron con él. Si algo le pasaba a su niño, ella se moriría –Tenemos que llamar a la policía –Se puso en pie, con decisión, pero la mano de su antiguo novio la detuvo, aferrándola por el brazo.

-Has perdido a mi hijo. Te juro que me lo voy a llevar. No mereces tenerlo cerca.

-Si Josh se ha ido, ha sido por tu culpa –Carole se zafó de aquella zarpa, mirando al hombre con furiosa determinación -¡Lo asustaste, apareciendo borracho en NUESTRA casa! ¡Le lastimaste el brazo! ¡Por eso se ha escapado! Y, si quieres, intenta quitármelo. Tendrás que pelear por él con uñas y dientes y te aseguro que ningún juez le concedería la custodia de un niño a un borracho, inútil y desgraciado como tú –Carole chasqueó la lengua con desdén, cruzándose de brazos –Deberías saberlo, eres abogado.

Patrick apretó los dientes, furioso ante las impertinencias de aquella mujer. Él había ido allí con buenas intenciones, pero esa estúpida le había impedido ver a Josh; había vuelto al niño en su contra y, por eso, Josh se había escapado. Todo era culpa de Carole, por alejarlo de su lado y, por eso, merecía un castigo. Alzó el brazo, dispuesto a golpearla; se enfadó aún más cuando ella no mostró temor alguno. Más aún, parecía dispuesta a defenderse... Patrick gruñó, apretando el puño. Iba a disfrutar de ese momento, cuando descargara todas sus frustraciones contra la mujer. Después, le quitaría al niño; si Carole no entendía por las buenas, él le haría ver que no podía jugar con sus sentimientos. La miró a los ojos un momento. No había perdido su aire retador y, cuando su puño comenzó a descender, alguien lo detuvo, estrellándolo contra la pared con tanta fuerza, que su espalda se resentiría durante días. Inmediatamente después, una mano firme rodeaba su cuello, y unos ojos negros y fríos como dos pozos oscuros, lo miraban con una aterradora ira titilando en ellos.

-Como le pongas una mano encima, te arrepentirás de haber nacido, hijo de puta.

La voz fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para que toda la piel de Patrick se erizara. Los últimos rastros de su borrachera se esfumaron en un segundo, y sintió su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. La llegada de ese hombre lo pilló desprevenido y le asustó, pero lo que le aterraba era la expresión inhumana de aquellas facciones. Era como un demonio, dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa en ese mismo momento, y el _muggle_ lo entendió sin necesidad de más palabras. Se sentía perdido en las orbes negras, y se aferró al brazo de su agresor; empezaba a marearse, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno, y buscó con la mirada a Carole. Ella tenía que ayudarle. Seguro que podía...

No obstante, Carole estaba demasiado alucinada para decir o hacer algo. No sabía muy bien de dónde había salido Severus Snape, pero su presencia en el apartamento fue una bendición. Se le veía más intimidante y varonil que nunca, y Carole deseó poder olvidarse de Patrick y... Agitó la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas...

-Escúchame bien, miserable saco de mierda –Siseó Snape. Carole alzó las cejas. Aquellas palabras no parecían ser propias de ese hombre –Como vuelvas a poner tus zarpas sobre Josh, me suplicarás que ponga fin a tu patética existencia –Lo soltó bruscamente. Patrick jadeó un momento, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, sobrecogido por lo que acababa de ocurrir –Ahora, lárgate de la ciudad y no te atrevas a volver, porque te aseguro que sabré si vuelves a molestar a Carole o a su hijo –Lo señalaba con el dedo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Provocándole tanto pavor, que la garganta de Patrick, se había quedado seca –Y, en tal caso, no volveré a advertirte nada.

Patrick hubiera querido obedecer en ese momento. No sabía por qué, pero tras escuchar esas palabras, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, para estar lo más alejado posible de aquel desconocido. Pero él nunca había sido un hombre cobarde y, aunque estuviera asustado, no pensaba claudicar sin presentar batalla. Por eso, se puso en pie, tragó saliva, y encaró a aquel tipo que, vestido de negro, resultaba temible.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer con mi mujer y mi hijo –Espetó, contento cuando su voz sonó más firme de lo que debería ser. Parecía un tipo valeroso, y eso era de agradecer.

-Carole no es su mujer y usted nunca tuvo ningún derecho sobre Josh, puesto que jamás ejerció como padre –Severus lo señaló con el dedo, sonriendo de medio lado. Así que el _muggle_ iba a resistirse. Bien... Tal vez podría hacer todo aquel asunto más divertido –Se lo advertiré una última vez. FUERA.

-¡Oh, ya entiendo! –Patrick sonrió –Eres el amante de esta fulana...

Carole dio un paso al frente, totalmente indignada por el comentario. Había conseguido recuperarse de su estupefacción, comprendiendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Severus Snape la estaba ayudando a deshacerse de Patrick y ella no podía quedarse callada. Aquella era su guerra, no la del otro hombre, por más que agradeciera su intervención. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hablar, Severus colocó un brazo frente a ella y le habló con suavidad.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento? –Preguntó, con tanta caballerosidad, que todo pareció un poco surrealista de pronto –Creo que el señor no entiende lo que le estoy diciendo.

Carole dudó un momento, pero Severus hablaba en serio. Con algo de inseguridad, salió de la habitación y escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Intentó hacer oído para saber qué ocurría en la habitación, pero le fue imposible oír nada. La única certeza que tenía era que Josh estaba a salvo. Severus no le había dicho nada, pero estaba claro que el pequeño había ido al único sitio en el que podría sentirse seguro: la casa de Adrien. Y ella era una tonta por no haberlo entendido antes.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del dormitorio, Severus había murmurado un hechizo que insonorizó la habitación. Patrick estaba parado a unos metros de él, farfullando insultos contra el mundo, pero Snape no le prestaba atención. Estaba a punto de hacer magia frente a un _muggle_, eso era lo único que le preocupaba, aunque ni todos los miembros del Ministerio le hubiera detenido en ese momento.

Rodeó la varita con los dedos, sintiendo el tibio calor que siempre le proporcionaba la magia. Se giró lentamente hacia Patrick, con cierto dramatismo, y echando de menos su capa negra. Con ella, hubiera logrado un efecto mucho más impactante. Miró al _muggle_, que no se quería quedar callado, y caminó junto a él con aire distraído, observando los juguetes de Josh. Su silencio hicieron callar al cretino que tenía delante, momento que aprovechó para empezar a hablar, jugueteando con su varita.

-Curioso muñeco –Comentó, mostrándole a Patrick un oso de peluche. El hombre frunció el ceño, y murmuró algo sobre locos y ajustar cuentas –Mi hijo tiene uno muy parecido. Se lo regaló su madre –Severus se giró hacia Patrick, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los del otro. Sonrió cuando notó que el _muggle_ volvía a estremecerse. Era tan fácil... –Tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con ese muñeco y, estoy seguro, de que a Josh le ocurre lo mismo. –Chasqueó la lengua –Estoy seguro de que el niño se siente más unido a este oso que a... Ti –Esa última palabra fue escupida con un desprecio que ni siquiera Harry Potter podía acaparar –Ahora, mira esto.

Severus dejó el peluche en el suelo y retrocedió hasta pararse al lado de Patrick. El hombre estaba demasiado aturdido por todo aquello para protestar, así que se quedó quieto, esperando a ver lo que ocurría. Severus lo miró de reojo y, sabiendo que aquel era el momento, agitó la varita y el osito de Josh estalló en llamas, consumiéndose por completo en menos de un segundo.

Patrick retrocedió dos pasos, blanco como la cera, y Severus buscó su mirada, apuntándole con la varita. Su figura era más grande e intimidante que nunca, como si el viejo mortífago hubiera vuelto.

-Me llevaría menos de diez segundos reducirte a cenizas, maldito bastardo. Y te aseguro que sufrirías un dolor indescriptible que te haría sentir que esos diez segundos, son diez años –Siseó, acercándose a él. Patrick siguió caminando hacia atrás, hasta que se topó con la pared –Así que haz el favor de desaparecer. Para siempre.

Severus sólo tuvo tiempo de contar hasta tres antes de que Patrick saliera corriendo de la habitación, del piso y de la vida de Carole. Sonrió ampliamente, totalmente satisfecho de sí mismo, y restauró el muñeco de Josh hasta que volvió a su estado inicial. No era cuestión de dejar al pobre chico sin juguetes, aunque el fin justificara los medios.

Carole entró al dormitorio momentos después, claramente confundida. Severus ya había guardado su varita y se colocaba la ropa con aire distraído.

-¿Qué...? –Musitó, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería decir –Patrick se ha...

-Se ha ido –Severus estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo –Creo que no nos molestará en una buena temporada.

Aquel "_nos"_ había salido de su garganta inconscientemente, pero Severus no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de lo dicho. La sonrisa de Carole no se lo permitió.

-¿Cómo...?

-No quieres saberlo, pero te aseguro que he resultado bastante convincente.

Carole amplió aún más su sonrisa. Severus apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en algo más que añadir, cuando sintió los brazos de la mujer rodeándole el cuello. Ella lo estaba abrazando... Era una forma de demostrarle su gratitud. Severus no pudo reaccionar. Estaba repentinamente confundido (y asustado) y el corazón le latía tan deprisa que parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho.

El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos. Carole se retiró ligeramente azorada, limpiándose una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, y agachando la cabeza, como hiciera Josh ante él unos minutos antes.

-Muchas gracias, Severus –Musitó ella, recuperando la postura. Para desgracia de Severus, él aún no se había recuperado del todo –Cuando Patrick llegó... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Josh!

-¡Oh! Josh está en casa. No hay motivo para estar preocupado –Snape pudo hablar, a pesar de que la garganta se le había quedado seca y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Logró disimularlo metiéndolas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Oh, Señor! –Carole suspiró -¿Está... bien?

-Un poco asustado, pero Adrien debe estar cuidándolo.

Carole sonrió, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-En tal caso, estoy mucho más tranquila. Pero. ¿Podríamos ir a por él?

Severus se encogió de hombros, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Posiblemente, había cometido una estupidez al utilizar la magia esa mañana, pero sentía que todo merecía la pena. Si el Ministerio decidía imponerle alguna sanción, él estaría satisfecho. Después de todo, Carole Allerton le había dado un abrazo...



Si alguien hubiera esperado que se produjera algún acercamiento entre Severus Snape y Carole Allerton después de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar aquella mañana de diciembre, hubiera esperado en vano. A pesar de que las miradas entre ambos eran más arrebatadoras que nunca, y de que Josh parecía decidido a convertirse en el nuevo hijo de Snape, tras salvarle de las garras de su horrendo padre, los dos adultos no habían vuelto a hablar sobre nada en particular. El ambiente entre ambos era más tenso que nunca, pero no porqué estuvieran incómodos el uno junto al otro, sino porque parecían ansiosos por vencer las distancias que siempre los separaban, y fundirse en un nuevo abrazo, tal inolvidable como el primero que se dieron. Realmente, se estaban comportando como idiotas, Adrien y Josh lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada por solucionarlo; Albus Dumbledore les había sugerido que les dieran tiempo, puesto que estaban a punto de rendirse al amor de una buena vez.

Y es que el anciano mago sabía de primera mano lo que Snape había hecho con el padre de Josh. La carta del Ministerio había llegado a Hogwarts el lunes por la mañana; Severus debía presentarse en las oficinas del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia en unos días, para explicar lo que había ocurrido con Patrick. Aunque todo había quedado en una advertencia, y Dumbledore no había necesitado testificar para ayudarle (Severus era un espléndido mentiroso, y encontró la justificación perfecta para sus acciones), inevitablemente se había enterado de todo. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Severus, pero el profesor sentía la mirada del maldito viejo clavada en su espalda; tenía ese aire misterioso que le ponía de los nervios, como si quisiera instarlo a hacer cosas que, bajo ningún concepto, Severus haría.

Así pues, las semanas fueron transcurriendo con normalidad y, casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado el último día del curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esa misma tarde, Severus debía asistir a la función escolar de Adrien, junto a Jerry Bellefort, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid y, si se dignaba a asistir, Draco Malfoy. Aquella sería una compañía extraña, pero el mocoso quería que todos sus seres queridos fueran a verle al colegio. Albus y Hagrid estaban entusiasmados con la idea (bastantes horas de ensayo habían tenido que tragarse en compañía de Adrien), pero Draco estaba resultando ser un hueso duro de roer. No le hacía demasiada gracia tener que moverse por el mundo _muggle_, por más aprecio que le tuviera a Adrien. Además, había estado a punto de desmayarse cuando supo quién era Jerry Bellefort y que tendría que compartir la cena de Noche Buena con él, con el viejo chiflado y el gigantón estúpido. Severus había sonreído al verlo palidecer, recordándole a Draco que prometió no dejarle solo ante el peligro. El pobre chico no había podido negarse...

Severus caminaba por los pasillos del castillo. Por primera vez en muchos años, la navideña decoración del profesor Flitwick no le molestaba en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en los problemas que tendría una vez llegara a casa, preguntándose cómo lograría hacer una cena de Navidad medianamente aceptable, si ni siquiera sabía cocinar como Dios mandaba. Albus había asegurado que él se encargaría de todo, pero Severus si que no le veía ataviado con un mandil de florecitas, arrancándole las entrañas a un pavo desplumado...

Snape acababa de entregar sus calificaciones de Pociones a la profesora McGonagall. Había repartido un número bastante satisfactorio de suspensos entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, algo que le hacía bastante feliz. Le fastidiaba haber tenido que aprobar a Harry Potter (había sido por los pelos, pero el chico lo había conseguido), pero le quedaba el consuelo de imaginar la cara de Ronald Weasley cuando descubriera su soberbio suspenso... ¡Oh, cómo le hubiera gustado estar en la Madriguera para presenciar aquello!

-Profesor Snape –El vozarrón de Hagrid resonó por los pasadizos de piedra. El guardabosques llevaba en las manos algo envuelto con una mantita. Severus lo miró un momento, sin poder creerse lo que era capaz de hacer por Adrien –Ya tengo lo que me pidió. Es precioso, mire –Severus detuvo al semi-gigante. No necesitaba verlo –Adrien se pondrá muy contento con su regalo de Navidad...

-Espero que sólo tenga una cabeza –Masculló, continuando con su camino –Por el bien de todos.

-¡Claro que sí! –Hagrid pareció ofendido, aunque recuperó el buen humor rápidamente- Esto... Profesor, yo quisiera preguntarle algo.

Severus se vio obligado a detenerse para mirar a su compañero. Hagrid carraspeó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-¿Cree que parezco un _muggle_? Yo no sé qué ropa es conveniente y... Bueno, me he peinado...

Severus alzó una ceja. Sí, aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia, se había peinado. Y también se había intentando poner ropa _muggle_, prescindiendo de las pieles y esas cosas... Aunque, claro, llevar una falda escocesa, dejando al aire las enormes piernas del semi-gigante, y combinarlo con una camiseta de hawaiano, no era el mejor atuendo para ir a una obra escolar.

-Quizá yo no tenga muy buen gusto, Hagrid, pero considero que sería más propio algo más de austeridad –Dijo, procurando no ser ofensivo (aunque se muriera de ganas por serlo) –Sugiero un pantalón y una camisa menos... Llamativa.

-¡Oh, claro! –Hagrid agitó la cabeza, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Me cambiaré. Pero. ¿Qué hago con...?

-No sé –Severus se alejó del futuro regalo de Adrien –Pero es cosa tuya hasta el día veinticinco por la mañana.

Tras decir eso, echó a andar, procurando alejarse del guardabosques lo antes posible. No era tarea fácil, puesto que los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de estudiantes que se disponían a regresar a casa junto a sus familias, para pasar aquellas fiestas. Severus miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si tendría tiempo de quitarle algunos puntos a Harry Potter antes de irse. Sería una lástima no poder hacerlo, aunque tenía la sensación de que no lo vería hasta el año próximo. Ignoraba si el chico se quedaría en Hogwarts o no, pero él no pensaba volver. La presencia de Jerry en la casa, le imposibilitaba cenar en el castillo esa noche, así que no volvería al colegio hasta que no se retomaran las clases. Menudas vacaciones le esperaban, junto a un niño que estaría sobre-excitado por culpa del azúcar, un _muggle_ que observaba su alrededor con más suspicacia de la que debería, y un _sangre-limpia_ que tendría que compartir el techo con una persona a la que despreciaría. ¡Qué divertido sería todo! Y tendría suerte si Carole no se presentaba para conseguir que se muriera de ganas de darle un abrazo y lo que surgiera.

-Profesor Snape.

Severus reconoció la voz de Draco y se giró para mirarlo de frente. El chico parecía estar preparado para abandonar Hogwarts en ese mismo instante y el adulto se sintió aliviado. Ya había empezado a pensar en que tendría que convencer al joven Malfoy para irse con él a pasar las Navidades, aunque afortunadamente no fue así. Las cosas serían complicadas, sí, pero merecería la pena.

-¿Ya estás listo? –Inquirió, sin detener su camino. No le importaba demasiado que Draco tuviera problemas para desplazarse junto a su baúl; si fuera un chico listo, lanzaría un hechizo para levitarlo y se ahorraría problemas. Iremos a mi oficina y utilizaremos la red flú para llegar a casa.

-Claro, profesor –Draco carraspeó –Pero, señor. Ese _muggle_... ¿Estará allí todo el tiempo?

-Es posible –Severus se encogió de hombros -¿Hay algún problema?

-Bueno... Es un... Un _muggle, _señor –El chico hablaba como si eso fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Sí, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso –Severus torció el gesto –Pero también es tío de Adrien, y él lo aprecia. Es inevitable que estén en contacto, más aún en Navidad.

-¿Y a usted eso le parece bien?

Severus alzó una ceja, deteniendo sus pasos y observando al chico con suspicacia. Quizá, el joven tuviera más reparos de los que él había pensado unos minutos antes.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres, Draco –Dijo, retomando su camino –Quédate en el colegio o acepta la invitación de tu tía Andrómeda. Yo lo entenderé y Adrien también.

-Bueno –Draco suspiró –Tal vez pueda ir. Si me quedo en Hogwarts, tendré que verle la cara a Potter y a ese Weasley.

-¿Se quedan? –Draco se encogió de hombros, a modo de respuesta.

-Y si voy a casa de mi tía, estará el licántropo y... –Malfoy carraspeó y agitó la cabeza, como si quisiera poner sus pensamientos en orden -¿Tendré que hablar con el _muggle_?

Severus reprimió una sonrisa. Al fin, el chico se había rendido.

-Nadie te obligará, pero sería conveniente que lo hicieras.

-Pero, padrino. Es un _muggle._

En esa ocasión, Snape rió suavemente. Nadie, a parte de Draco, se dio cuenta de ello, pero es que todo aquello era muy divertido. El chico estaba teniendo un berrinche; había puesto tal cara de pena, que ni siquiera Adrien era capaz de imitar su gesto lastimero y su mueca resignada e impotente. Severus, por su parte, no dijo nada y decidió ayudar a su ahijado con el baúl. Odiaba el ruido que hacía cada vez que lo arrastraban por los suelos de las mazmorras.



Jerry Bellefort intentaba averiguar qué demonios tenía que hacer con aquella especie de toga romana. Adrien le había dicho que formaba parte de su vestuario para la obra de Navidad y, supuestamente, tenía que ponérselo al crío sobre los hombros, pero no era tarea fácil. Llevaba casi cinco minutos buscando algún botón, imperdible o algo similar que uniera la camisa a la dichosa túnica blanca, pero no encontró nada. Adrien lo miraba con expresión divertida, memorizando por última vez sus diálogos; estaba nervioso, cierto, pero la expresión de Jerry le hacía pensar que el hombre estaba aún más excitado.

Su tío había llegado aquella misma mañana. Adrien se había llevado una grata sorpresa cuando lo había visto en la puerta del colegio, charlando con Carole sobre el acontecimiento que tendría lugar esa misma noche. Había recuperado su ropa elegante (aunque a Adrien le gustara más con la informal) y hablaba con amabilidad, aunque echaba miradas fugaces a su teléfono móvil. Aunque lo lamentaba, no había podido librarse por completo de sus obligaciones laborales; por supuesto, era una suerte contar con empleados en los que delegar funciones, pero durante varios días tendría que estar constantemente disponible, por si se culminaba una fusión entre dos pequeñas empresas de electrónica que podría reportarle unos beneficios considerables. A Adrien ese tema no le había interesado lo más mínimo, y Carole tampoco pareció muy satisfecha cuando Jerry le mencionó el tema de sus negocios. Afortunadamente para los dos adultos, Bellefort había sabido notar su incomodidad (o aburrimiento) y comenzó a hablar de los niños, algo que podría interesar a ambos.

Después recoger al niño, Jerry lo llevó a casa. Preparó una desastrosa tortilla francesa para cada uno (la vieja Helen tendría que enseñarle a cocinar algún día), y lo ayudó a prepararse para la función de Navidad. Sabía que Severus estaría ausente hasta primera hora de la tarde y había aceptado con mucho gusto ocuparse de Adrien. Cada vez disfrutaba más de su compañía y, a esas alturas, se veía incapaz de renunciar a ella. Adrien era un chiquillo encantador y, aunque no hiciera demasiado tiempo desde que se habían conocido, le tenía mucho cariño. Lo quería.

-¡Mierda! –Masculló entre dientes, tras el vigésimo primer intento fallido de terminar de vestir al pequeño. Adrien soltó una risotada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos -¿Qué pasa?

-Has dicho una palabrota –Acusó, señalándolo con el dedo –Mi papá se enfadará contigo.

-¡Oh! –Jerry enrojeció. No le apetecía demasiado enfrentarse a un Severus Snape cabreado –Se me ha escapado.

-Ya –Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a reír.

-Y ahora. ¿Qué pasa?

-La señorita Stiller me explicó cómo ponerme la toga –Comentó alegremente. Podría haberle dicho eso a Jerry un rato antes, pero es que era muy divertido verlo fracasar en sus intentos una y otra vez.

-¿En serio? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza -¿Me estás diciendo que sabías cómo poner esta... cosa, y has dejado que sufra intentado vestirte? –Adrien afirmó nuevamente, mirando a su tío con picardía. Jerry soltó un bufido, entre molesto y divertido, se levantó y puso los brazos en jarra, fingiendo indignación –Eso ha sido muy desconsiderado por tu parte.

-Lo sé –Adrien volvió a reír, mostrando sus dientecillos.

-¡Oh! Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿Lo sabías? –Jerry alzó los brazos, agitando los dedos como si estuviera tramando algo malo –Un demonio horrible.

Un momento después, Bellefort alzaba a su sobrino en brazos, lo echaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas por la panza, disfrutando de las alegres risotadas que emitía el pequeño. Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses antes que iba a sentirse tan feliz junto al único miembro de su familia que le quedara, no se habría creído nada.

La diversión fue interrumpida cuando Jerry escuchó un ruido sordo procedente de la planta baja. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron inmediatamente y, de forma veloz, agarró a Adrien en brazos y lo apretó con fuerza, recordando el rostro amenazante de aquel hombre rubio que, una vez, viera merodeando en el jardín de los Snape.

-¿Qué ocurre, tío? –Adrien intentó separarse de su tío, pero le fue imposible.

-Creo que... –Jerry carraspeó, decidiendo que no preocuparía al niño. Se disponía a sugerirle que se escondiera en algún armario, para ir a averiguar lo que ocurría, cuando la voz de Severus llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Adrien!

Así que era él... Jerry suspiró, claramente aliviado, y dejó que Adrien fuera al encuentro de su padre, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haber pensado que algo grave ocurría. Siguió al niño escaleras abajo, toga blanca en mano, y llegó a la biblioteca, la única sala que parecía tener acceso restringido. Él apenas la había pisado en una ocasión, y siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Severus. Realmente no era para menos aquel recelo; la mayor parte de los libros parecían muy antiguos y, seguramente, serían muy valiosos.

Cuando Jerry llegó a la planta inferior, se encontró a Adrien colgado del cuello de su padre, contándole todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo del día. Junto a ellos, y a dos o tres pasos de la chimenea, un joven de pelo rubio y rostro desdeñoso se quitaba los rastros de cenizas de la ropa, lo cual le pareció un poco extraño al _muggle. _Más aún, si tenía en cuenta que la chimenea de aquella casa siempre estaba apagada e inmaculadamente limpia...

-Señor Bellefort –Severus saludó a Jerry, estrechando su mano con fuerza y dejando a Adrien en el suelo –Muchas gracias por cuidar de Adrien.

-Ha sido un placer. Además, nos hemos divertido mucho. ¿Cierto? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Un segundo después, su atención estaba puesta en el joven rubio, quién estaba un tanto incómodo.

-¡Primo Draco! ¡Has venido!

-Hola, Adrien –Draco aceptó el beso del niño y carraspeó, intentado sobrellevar la presencia del _muggle_ con diplomacia. Tampoco era para tanto (o eso quería creer él) -¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco nervioso, por la función de Navidad. Pero la profesora Stiller dice que lo vamos a hacer muy bien. Yo me sé todas mis frases –Y, dicho eso, sonrió. Seguidamente, dio un bote y se acercó a Jerry. Ya que su papá no los presentaba, él se encargaría de todo. Por algo se estaba empezando a hacer mayor –Mira, primo. Él es mi tío Jerry. Tío, él es mi primo Draco.

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada recelosa. A Draco le costó un mundo estrechar la mano de aquel _muggle_ (después de eso, tendría que lavársela con lejía, aunque se quemara la piel), mientras que Jerry sintió una inmediata desconfianza por el chico; no le gustaba la forma que tenía de mirarlo, como si fuera un ser superior a él... Aún así, ambos mantuvieron las formas por el bien de Adrien, mientras Severus observaba la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro.

-Bueno, Adrien. ¿Podrías llevar a Draco a tu cuarto? Se quedará allí durante todas las vacaciones.

-¿Sí? –El niño dio un saltito y cogió la mano del joven brujo -¡Bien!

A Draco no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Adrien, sin tiempo para observar la casa de su padrino. Debía reconocer que sentía mucha curiosidad, aunque el enano que le guiaba no le prestara demasiada atención a ese hecho. No obstante, por lo poco que pudo vislumbrar, aquella casa tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a un _muggle_, a pesar de que Severus era un mago. Draco sabía que su profesor había heredado todo aquello directamente de sus padres y, después de que Lucius le revelara que era un mestizo, no le extrañaba nada el aspecto de la vivienda. Sin duda alguna, Jerry Bellefort estaría mucho más cómodo allí que él mismo.

Adrien lo llevó a su dormitorio. Le explicó a toda velocidad cómo estaban organizadas las cosas, como ya hiciera días antes con su tío, y comenzó a enseñarle todos sus juguetes, olvidando por un momento que pronto debería volver al colegio. Esperaba que la función fuera un éxito y, aunque Alan fuera a llevarse toda la fama, él también tendría su momento de gloria. Incluso Josh lo tendría, aunque no tuviera que pronunciar ni una sola frase; después de todo, señalar con el dedo también podría suponer una gran responsabilidad.



Llegaron al recinto escolar una hora antes de la función. Severus había decidido esperar la llegada de Albus Dumbledore y Hagrid en la puerta, mientras Adrien conversaba alegremente con Draco, recitando de nuevo sus frases y tirando de la toga blanca, que le hacía sentir un poco molesto. Poco a poco, los niños fueron llegando, al mismo tiempo que Adrien se impacientaba. Quería ver a su abuelo y al guardabosques antes de actuar, pero tampoco quería llegar tarde; esperaría sólo hasta que Carole llegara. Entonces, se iría adentro con Josh, dijera lo que dijera su papá. Quién por cierto, estaba hablando con Jerry en susurros sobre, según pudo deducir Adrien, cosas de mayores.

Finalmente, Adrien distinguió la descomunal figura de Hagrid acercándose a ellos. Estaba demasiado emocionado para ver cómo su tío Jerry se ponía un poco pálido. Si ver a aquel hombre enorme acercarse a ellos, vestido con un pantalón que le llegaba por las rodillas, y una chaqueta rota por la espalda era extraño, observar a su acompañante no lo era menos. Albus Dumbledore había renunciado al terciopelo _muggle_, sustituyéndolo por unos ajustadísimos pantalones rojos de cuero y una chupa vaquera plagada de chapas que hacían juego con un llamativo collar de pinchos. Más de uno se quedó mirando a aquel excéntrico dúo. Severus había chasqueado la lengua, preguntándose por qué no podían vestirse como personas normales, y Draco se había reído; él podría despreciar a los _muggles_, pero al menos llevaba con estilo su ropa. Reconocía que aquel traje azul marino, con camisa blanca y corbata roja, no le quedaba nada mal... Jerry era, sin duda, el más impactado. Por un momento, se preguntó si irían a alguna fiesta de disfraces. Cuando Adrien se arrojó a los brazos del más anciano, supo que era su abuelo Albus, aquel anciano amable del que tanto le había hablado. No sería fácil concentrarse en los rostros de los recién llegados, teniendo en cuenta su indumentaria, pero al menos intentaría ser amable. En cierta forma, había visto cosas mucho peores. Las borracheras en la universidad podrían convertirse en extraños espectáculos de exhibicionistas y excéntricos. Él mismo recordaba una ocasión en la que había recorrido todo el campus ataviado únicamente con un tanga con estampado de leopardo. Aunque, claro, no era algo en lo que soliera pensar.

Tras las presentaciones pertinentes (Jerry pensó que ese tal Rubeus Hagrid iba a arrancarle una mano de cuajo, y se sintió atravesado por la intensa mirada del abuelo Albus), todos entraron al colegio. Severus dejó solos a aquellos cuatro _amigos_ para acompañar a Adrien a la parte trasera del escenario y, entonces, surgieron algunas complicaciones, sobre todo cuando tuvieron que sentarse.

Jerry, fiel a la costumbre adquirida durante sus numerosas visitas al teatro, ocupó el asiento pegado al pasillo. A su lado, Rubeus Hagrid necesitó tres butacas para acomodarse, después de que Draco rechazara sentarse junto a un _muggle._ Desgraciadamente, y puesto que tampoco quiso ocupar el asiento contiguo a Hagrid, terminó al lado de cuatro chicos de su edad con pinta de delincuentes, que lo miraron con malicia y decidieron convertir al _pijo rubio_ (según sus palabras) en la víctima de todas sus bromas. Albus Dumbledore pareció más satisfecho que nadie y se acomodó en su butaca, cruzando los dedos sobre su barriga, dispuesto a disfrutar de su espectáculo. Hagrid tampoco estaba mal, aunque los tres tipos que había tras él no fueran a olvidar aquella función en mucho tiempo. Y no porque pudieran ver la obra, precisamente...

Desde las bambalinas, Severus Snape no pudo evitar reír alegremente. Aquella escena le pareció grotesca, pero se olvidó de todo cuando Carole lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella, en la primera fila del salón de actos, desde donde no perderían un detalle de la obra.

Así pues, el espectáculo dio comienzo. Los niños estaban nerviosos y, al principio, cometieron un par de errores, pero no fue nada que Patrice Stiller no subsanara a base de cariño y buenas palabras. Los padres de los pequeños actores llenaban de babas las tablillas de madera del suelo, y los demás alumnos guardaban un respetuoso silencio, esperando su turno para actuar.

Jerry Bellefort y Albus Dumbledore sonreían como bobos, sintiéndose plenamente orgullosos del pequeño Adrien, que pisó el escenario con fuerza y arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas cuando tuvo que quitarse la toga blanca para evitar caerse de bruces. Rubeus Hagrid lloraba a moco tendido, bajo la asombrada mirada de los tres tipos de la fila de atrás, que se debatían entre consolarle o sugerirle que se marchara, para poder ver algún fragmento de la actuación. Y, por último, Draco Malfoy intentaba no prestar atención a los tres asquerosos _muggles_ que, un rato antes, habían empezado a tirarle palomitas al pelo... ¡Su precioso y brillante cabello se estaba llenando de mantequilla!

Todo iba bien. Los niños cantaron, actuaron y se lo pasaron en grande. El auditorio se puso en pie cuando terminaron la actuación, aplaudiendo su buen hacer, y Severus casi se emociona cuando vio la sonrisa de inmensa felicidad de Adrien. El niño estaba tan feliz, que no se dio cuenta del estallido de magia que amenazaba con producirse. De hecho, tanto Severus, como Albus, estaban muy ocupados dando palmas, para presentir el peligro.

Y ocurrió.

Adrien, que permanecía ajeno a todo, recibiendo las felicitaciones con alegría, no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su espalda. Una vez, su papá le había dicho que haría magia involuntaria cuando estuviera muy enfadado, o asustado, incluso contento. Y esa noche, era demasiado feliz para controlarse.

Toda la decoración de la obra flotaba en el aire. El público había dejado de aplaudir, algo alarmado por aquel extraño hecho, y Severus se había quedado serio. Aún tuvo tiempo de buscar a Dumbledore con la mirada antes de que la pequeña Amy girara la cabeza y viera todo aquello volar tras ella. Un gritito se escapó de su garganta y, a continuación, se desató el caos. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar. Los padres agarraron a sus hijos y, en menos que canta un gallo, el auditorio estaba casi vacío.

No obstante, ni siquiera el hecho de saber que él había provocado todo aquello, hizo que Adrien se sintiera menos dichoso. ¡Era un actor de éxito!



Bueno, bueno. Creo que ya está bien por hoy. Una vez más, el capítulo se estaba quedando demasiado largo, así que me reservo unas cuantas escenas para el próximo (incluida la del muérdago, jeje) Espero que os haya gustado. Una vez más, ha venido cargadito, así que no os quejaréis. Para el próximo, una conversación entre Severus y Jerry y unos cuantos regalos de Navidad. Habrá que esperar un poco; quizá, el próximo fin de semana tenga algo, antes si me pilláis con ganas XD

_Nada más. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos._

_Cris Snape_


	40. Muérdago

**CAPÍTULO 40. Muérdago**

Media hora después de aquel incidente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El padre de uno de los alumnos, que había estudiado física, afirmaba que lo ocurrido en el escenario debía ser consecuencia de alguna clase de campo magnético y, aunque algunos adultos optaron por llevarse a sus respectivos hijos a casa, la mayor parte de los _muggles_ dio por buena aquella explicación científica, y decidieron seguir con el espectáculo. Aunque Severus hubiera preferido no tener que ver las actuaciones del resto de compañeros de Adrien, no le quedó más remedio que esperar pacientemente sentado a que todo terminara. Le resultaba ciertamente agradable contar con la compañía de Carole sentada a su lado, y no podía evitar sonreír con discreción cada vez que miraba a Draco, que había comenzado a pelearse con unos chicos bastante molestos. Hagrid no dejaba de hablar con Jerry, que parecía realmente abrumado por la conversación del guardabosques de Hogwarts, y Dumbledore miraba a su alrededor con aire distraído, como si tratara de estudiar el comportamiento de todos los _muggles_ que lo rodeaban. El hombre suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que le esperaba una noche complicada, y se preguntó qué demonios cenarían. No es que él hubiera preparado nada, aunque Dumbledore afirmaba que todo estaba bajo control. Y debía estarlo, porque el viejo jamás dejaría a un niño sin Navidad. Lo único que Severus esperaba, era que los métodos de Albus no le pusieran en un aprieto con Jerry Bellefort; el hombre ya era lo suficientemente suspicaz sin necesidad de que ocurrieran más cosas extrañas a su alrededor.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, todos los pequeños actores subieron al escenario para saludar a su público. Los padres, orgullosos y emocionados, ovacionaron a sus hijos durante un par de minutos y, a continuación, fueron recogiéndolos por turnos, prometiendo enormes regalos navideños para premiar su talento. Adrien y Josh parecían realmente emocionados mientras charlaban con sus compañeros de curso, de los que se despidieron alegremente, esperando poder juntarse a jugar en el parque algún día durante las vacaciones. Quizá, podrían hacer una batalla con bolas de nieve o algún muñeco. Eso, si finalmente nevaba, porque aún no había caído ni un solo copo en la ciudad.

-¿Lo hemos hecho bien, papi? –Adrien se había abalanzado a los brazos paternos, mientras Josh hacía lo propio en los de su madre.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

-¿Sí? Yo me he tropezado, pero bueno. Y Josh ha señalado muy bien con el dedo. ¿A qué sí?

-Muy, muy bien.

-¿Ves? –Adrien volvió al suelo y cogió a Josh de una mano. Por alguna razón, su amigo afirmaba que había actuado muy mal. Sin embargo, ahora que el niño contaba con el beneplácito de Severus Snape, sería más fácil convencerlo de que había sido el mejor Fantasma de la Navidad Futura que alguna vez hubiera puesto un pie en ese escenario.

-En fin... –Carole suspiró, observando a los dos pequeños –Ha sido una tarde muy entretenida.

-Si... –Severus carraspeó. Desde su posición, podía ver a Hagrid, que seguía hablando sin parar con Jerry, a Albus, que daba vueltas con aire distraído, y a Draco... ¿Dónde estaba Draco? –Ahora viene lo peor. La cena de Navidad.

Carole rió quedamente y su mirada se entristeció. Severus se preguntó por qué.

-Ya has visto la extraña compañía que tendré esta encantadora velada –Carole miró a los invitados de su jefe y sonrió. Formaban un grupo de lo más variopinto –Tendré trabajo, créeme.

Carole cabeceó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Con quién cenaréis Josh y tú?

Severus no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta. La curiosidad lo invadió repentinamente y las palabras escaparon de su garganta sin que pudiera detenerlas. Carole lo miró fijamente un momento, con expresión abatida, y el brujo se arrepintió por su curiosidad.

-Solos –Dijo con voz apagada, agachando la cabeza un momento.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario. Era evidente que Carole estaba entristecida por ese hecho y, en cierta forma, él la entendía perfectamente. Recordaba las Navidades de su juventud, cuando se quedaba encerrado en su habitación, sin un miserable trozo de pavo que llevarse a la boca, sin regalos y sin calor familiar, y supo cómo se sentía la mujer. Y como se sentiría Josh, tan pequeño y sin celebrar una fiesta de verdad, como la que tenían la mayoría de las personas, con villancicos, dulces navideños y pequeñas disputas entre primos. Se imaginó a Adrien en su situación y se estremeció; sabía que Mariah siempre se había encargado de que las Navidades del pequeño estuvieran cargadas de amor y diversión, y supuso que todos los niños merecían algo así. Quizá, por eso terminó de complicarse la cena de Noche Buena.

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa? –Preguntó. Carole dio un respingo, claramente sorprendida. Podría haberse esperado muchas cosas, pero nunca algo como aquello –Adrien ha colocado un árbol demasiado grande en la biblioteca y creo que Papá Noel dejará algún obsequio para Josh por la mañana... Además, necesitaré a alguien sensato con quién hablar –Señaló con la cabeza a sus invitados –Todos esos van a volverme loco.

-Bueno... –Carole sonrió. Había dicha en sus ojos, que recuperaron el brillo momentáneamente perdido –Creo que a Josh le gustará la idea y, en cuanto a mí, yo también necesitaré a alguien sensato con quién hablar.

Severus liberó el aire de sus pulmones, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que su expresión dejaba entrever. No es que hubiera planeado pasar la Navidad con aquella mujer, pero la idea de tenerla cerca le resultaba agradable y, además, le ponía bastante nervioso. Hacía unos días que había aceptado las emociones que le producía pensar en Carole, así que no le extraño que su estómago diera un par de vueltas rebeldes en su interior, mientras fantaseaba con lo que podría ocurrir a lo largo de la noche.

-Creo que debería pasar por casa para coger algo de lo que había preparado –Dijo Carole después de unos segundos de silencio. En otro tiempo, hubiera resultado incómodo para ambos, pero no ese día.

-En tal caso, os esperaremos para cenar –Severus llamó la atención de Adrien, asegurándose de que Dumbledore, Jerry y Hagrid captaran el gesto. ¿Dónde estaría Draco? –Nos marchamos ya. No tardéis.

La mujer prometió que se darían prisa. Cuando Josh se reunió con ella arrastrando los pies, lamentando tener que separarse de Adrien tan pronto, no pudo resistir la tentación de explicarle que, a pesar de todo, no cenarían solos. El niño recibió la noticia con alegría y, aunque Carole quiso llevárselo al apartamento, no pudo hacer nada por evitar que Josh se marchara con Adrien. No quería que su madre cambiara de idea en el último momento; le hacía demasiada ilusión estar con su amigo aquella noche, así que no pensaba correr riesgos.

Así pues, la extraña comitiva se dispuso a abandonar el salón de actos del colegio. Dumbledore y Hagrid se habían adelantado con los niños. Josh observó al guardabosques con curiosidad, intentado recordar si conocía a un hombre tan enorme como aquel, pero no tardó en aceptar los gestos cariñosos del semi-gigante, para alegría de Adrien, que estaba encantado de que todos sus amigos y familiares se llevaran bien entre ellos.

Severus, por su parte, se había quedado atrás, buscando a Draco entre la gente. Por un momento, temió que el chico hubiera hecho alguna tontería, pero no pudo dedicar demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello. Jerry estaba a su lado, mirándolo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos claros, y el brujo temió que fuera a hacerle alguna pregunta inoportuna. En realidad, la esperaba desde hacía algunos días, pero no se sentía preparado para aclarar ninguna de sus dudas.

-¿Ha visto a Draco, Bellefort? –Preguntó con voz seca, antes de que el_ muggle_ tuviera tiempo de decir nada. Jerry, que se había metido las manos en los bolsillos como cada vez que estaba nervioso, miró a su alrededor mientras se removía el cabello, negando quedamente con la cabeza.

-Hace un rato tenía problemas con unos chicos –Dijo Jerry, girando sobre sí mismo –Los vi cerca de las puertas de los baños, pero hace un buen rato de eso.

Severus frunció el ceño y, con decisión, se dirigió hacia el lugar que había mencionado el tío de Adrien. No obstante, no llegó a abrir la puerta de los servicios. Draco salió de allí estirándose la ropa, con la cabeza erguida en aquel característico gesto arrogante con la marca _Malfoy_. Severus temió que el chico hubiera hecho alguna estupidez y se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas, agarrándole fuertemente de un brazo y alejándolo de la gente. Desde la distancia, Jerry los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Yo? –Draco alzó una ceja. Una mueca maliciosa adornó su rostro –Supongo que lo que normalmente se hace en un aseo...

-Draco... –Severus pegó su cara a la del chico, hablándole en un susurro amenazador –Espero, por tu bien, que no hayas utilizado la magia contra esos _muggles..._

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, padrino –Draco se irguió, liberándose de su agarre –Entre los mortífagos, aprendí otros métodos para librarme de esa clase de seres desagradables.

Y, dicho eso, el joven se encaminó a la salida. Severus se quedó quieto un momento, pensando en las posibilidades que aquellas palabras de Draco tenían, y reanudó la marcha hacia los lavabos. Al abrir la puerta, vio a los cuatro matones_ muggles_ tirados en el suelo. Ninguno de ellos tenía buen aspecto.

-¿Les han dado una paliza?

La voz incrédula de Jerry alejó cualquier pensamiento extraño de su mente. Severus chasqueó la lengua a modo de respuesta y se dio media vuelta. Si Draco había encontrado la manera de defenderse, él no era nadie para reprenderle. Por una vez, el chico había hecho bien, así que no habría regaños.

-Cualquiera lo diría –Jerry rió quedamente, siguiendo a Snape hacia la calle –Tal vez, debería preguntarle cómo lo ha hecho.

-Te sorprendería lo que ese chico es capaz de hacer.

Jerry se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Severus tuvo la sensación de que no debió haber pronunciado esas últimas palabras, pero ya era tarde para retirarlas. De momento, se conformaba con que ese hombre permaneciera callado, aunque pareciera a punto de ponerse a hablar de un momento a otro.

Un rato después de aquello, todos llegaban a la casa de los Snape. Adrien y Josh habían pasado todo el camino correteando de un lado para otro y, cuando los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas, no pudieron reprimir una serie de grititos emocionados, seguidos de unas carcajadas que pronto se contagiaron a Hagrid. El buen hombre parecía un niño grande; Severus sabía que le gustaban la nieve y la Navidad, así que no podía culparlo por su alegría. Incluso Draco había sonreído un poco, dispuesto a disfrutar de un par de días de calma, hasta que comenzara el juicio contra su madre.

Snape seguía preocupado por la cena. Jerry había mostrado interés por saber qué tenía preparado el hombre (especialmente, quería saber _cuándo_ había tenido tiempo de hacer algo), y Severus había logrado eludir sus preguntas con evasivas. Albus le había repetido un par de veces que todo estaba controlado. Todo menos Jerry, por supuesto.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a la casa, nevaba con fuerza. El barrio, que seguía tan vacío como siempre, presentaba un aspecto mucho más acogedor, y los pequeños se atrevieron a corretear por las calles con total tranquilidad, preguntando a todo el mundo si nevaría lo suficiente como para que la nieve les llegara a la cintura. Dumbledore afirmó que eso sería muy posible y los mocosos se pusieron a celebrarlo entre nuevos saltos y carcajadas. Se quedaron un poco serios cuando pensaron en Papá Noel; quizá, el viejo gordinflón no pudiera repartir los regalos si hacía muy mal tiempo, pero Severus afirmó que no habría problemas con eso. Para un día al año que trabajaba aquel tipo, no iba a ponerse a rechistar por una simple ventisca.

Mientras Severus abría la puerta de la casa, temió que no hubiera nada preparado en su interior. No sabía cómo demonios se las arreglaría para darle de cenar a toda esa gente, y todo por culpa de Albus, que había querido organizar la velada. No obstante, cuando vio el muérdago colgando sobre su cabeza, pudo respirar tranquilo. Él no había puesto eso ahí, así que miró al anciano director un momento; éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y lo invitó a entrar en la casa. Snape apenas había encendido la luz, cuando Adrien y Josh pasaron corriendo junto a él, sin dejar de gritar. Enmudecieron un momento cuando vieron la magnífica decoración del recibidor (un tanto recargada según el punto de vista de Severus), pero no tardaron en admirarlo todo con expresivos _"Wows"_. Draco también parecía encantado por ello, quizá porque le recordaba a sus antiguas Navidades en la casa de sus padres, y Hagrid se unió a los niños con alegría, recorriendo junto a ellos el resto de la casa. Albus miraba todo con autosuficiencia, mientras que Jerry mantenía una ceja alzada, como si se preguntara de dónde demonios habían salido aquellas cosas.

-Vaya –Musitó el hombre, adentrándose en la casa con confianza –Todo esto parece haber aparecido por arte de _magia._

Draco se quedó quieto, entornando los ojos. Dumbledore sonrió misteriosamente, caminando hacia la cocina, y Severus se puso tenso. El comentario le había pillado desprevenido, aunque llevara esperando algo parecido desde hacía un par de horas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, el _muggle_ siguió a Albus por el pasillo, como si quisiera comprobar si había comida para la cena, aparte de un montón de objetos decorativos. Draco pareció dudar un momento y, finalmente, fue a la segunda planta, afirmando que necesitaba hacer algo muy importante en su habitación. Severus se quedó muy quieto en el recibidor, maldiciéndose por haber invitado a toda esa gente a su casa, y se volvió hacia el comedor, sabiendo lo que allí se encontraría.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, el timbre de la casa sonó con alegría. Había pasado un momento tan tenso, que no había oído el ruido del motor del coche de Carole. Cuando abrió la puerta, la mujer traía consigo una botella de vino y una tarta de chocolate, acompañadas de una gran sonrisa y unas mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas por el frío. ¿Deliciosamente sonrojadas? Severus debía estar volviéndose loco si pensaba esas cosas.

-Carole –Saludó el hombre, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella se disponía a saludar cuando, sin previo aviso, escucharon dos maliciosas vocecillas infantiles.

-¡Muérdago!

Severus parpadeó, mirando a los niños. Josh y Adrien estaban en la parte superior de la escalera, observándolos con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad en sus caritas. ¡Al fin, sus papás tendrían que hacerlo! Era tradicional besarse cuando dos personas estaban debajo de una ramita de muérdago, y ellos lo estaban.

Adrien rió cuando su padre enrojeció. Carole carraspeó nerviosa, observando la rama sobre su cabeza, y se removió inquieta, sin terminar de creerse que esa situación estaba teniendo lugar. No tenía ni idea de lo que Severus iba a hacer, pero esperaba que hiciera algo pronto.

Finalmente, Severus dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a no sucumbir a los caprichos de aquellos demonios, pero la voz un tanto airada de Adrien inundó sus oídos.

-¡Papi!

Severus se detuvo en el acto. Adrien tuvo un poco miedo cuando su papá lo miró; era evidente que estaba muy enfadado, así que se alegró de que su expresión cambiara cuando Carole dio un paso al frente y lo encandiló con la mirada.

-Es la tradición –Dijo ella y, antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

Severus notó el suave tacto de aquellos labios sobre su piel durante unos segundos. Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en aquel momento no existía nada más en el mundo que aquel lee contacto. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, y lamentaba que la mujer tuviera las manos ocupadas con una botella y una tarta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque ella le tocara, aunque fuera un hombro. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido de frustración cuando ella se separó. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos un momento, sintiendo que algo había cambiado de forma definitiva; vieron pasión titilar en las pupilas del otro y no movieron ni un músculo hasta que escucharon las risitas de los niños, que bajaban a toda prisa la escalera.

Carole sonrió de nuevo, quizá con algo de timidez, y pasó junto a Severus provocando una agradable corriente de aire que lo rodeó. El hombre carraspeó cuando sintió la presencia de Hagrid en la escalera, y se dio media vuelta, recuperando la compostura. Tenía la sensación de que tenía las mejillas tan encendidas como la mujer (aunque no de frío, precisamente) y fue al comedor, encontrándose con una magnífica mesa perfectamente montada.

-¿Estás bien, Severus?

Albus le había palmeado el hombro. Traía consigo un par de bandejas repletas de comida y parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Snape lo miró un momento, sintiéndose algo aturdido, y agitó la cabeza para alejar a Carole de su mente.

Le había dado un beso en la mejilla y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, tenía ganas de más.

-¿Cómo has...? –Severus detuvo su pregunta. Acababa de comprender cómo había hecho eso -¿Dobby?

-Uhm... Y unos cuantos más –Albus dejó las bandejas sobre la mesa –Espero que le guste a los niños.

-Albus –Severus lo detuvo antes de que saliera del comedor -¿Cómo sabías cuántos comensales íbamos a ser? –Inquirió, notando que los cubiertos de Josh y Carole estaban preparados.

-Soy lo suficientemente viejo para saber esas cosas –Albus le guiñó un ojo.

Severus volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Sabía que no merecía la pena intentar comprender las acciones de ese hombre, así que agitó la cabeza y optó por ayudar a los demás con la comida. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta, se topó con Jerry, que tenía las manos vacías, lo que era una mala señal. Eso sólo podía significar que quería hablar y, definitivamente, Severus no quería hacerlo.

-Siempre me ha gustado escaquearme de esta clase de preparativos –Comentó despreocupadamente el _muggle_- ¿Podría invitarme a una copa? Tal vez, podríamos charlar en un lugar más... Íntimo.

Severus cabeceó. La biblioteca sería un buen lugar, si es que era incapaz de rechazar lo inevitable. Le hizo un gesto al hombre para que caminara delante de él y, una vez en la vieja estancia de aspecto tétrico, cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Al menos, Dumbledore no había tocado ni una sola partícula de polvo de aquella habitación, lo que era de agradecer.

Jerry fue hasta la chimenea, observando con curiosidad la ausencia total de leña o ceniza. Severus creyó saber lo que estaba pensando y se sirvió una copa de coñac, invitando al _muggle_ a tomar un trago. Bellefort aceptó sin pronunciar una palabra y se acomodó en un viejo sillón, jugueteando con su vaso sin poder controlar sus nervios. Definitivamente, Adrien se parecía a él en muchas cosas.

-Ha sido extraño lo que ha pasado en el colegio –Dijo Jerry finalmente. Severus se sentó frente a él, maldiciendo internamente aquellas breves palabras –Lo de los campos magnéticos me ha parecido una excusa bastante pobre.

-¿De veras? –Severus torció el gesto, tomando un largo trago de licor.

-¿A usted no?

-No sé. Soy químico, no físico. No tengo ni idea.

Jerry cabeceó y guardó silencio nuevamente. Observaba el líquido elemento de su copa con aire distraído y Severus casi podía escucharlo pensar. Sin duda, su mente sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía por qué.

-Yo... –Jerry se aclaró la voz, poniéndose en pie. Caminó de nuevo hacia la chimenea y, de allí, fue a la ventana –He notado algunas cosas que me parecen raras –Dijo, con la duda impregnada en sus palabras. Severus lo miraba fijamente, esperando poder hacerlo callar sin necesidad de pronunciar una palabra –Y probablemente tengan una explicación lógica, pero no sé qué pensar.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A esta casa. A usted... A Adrien.

Se produjo un momento de tenso silencio. Severus apuró el contenido de su copa y se puso en pie, sin quitar sus ojos de la figura alterada de Jerry Bellefort.

-Soy un hombre de negocios, señor Snape –El _muggle_ siguió hablando –Normalmente, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en las cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor, pero desde que conocí a Adrien, he notado ciertos detalles que parecían estar fuera de lugar. Como cuando su ahijado llegó a esta casa con la ropa llena de cenizas, o cuando usted sacó un... Palo de madera de su ropa para atacar a unos ladrones –Snape enarcó una ceja, pero no hizo ademán de interrumpirle –Tal vez, en cualquier otro momento no hubiera notado nada extraño, pero desde que estoy con Adrien, observo las cosas desde otro punto de vista y, simplemente, no encajan –Jerry tomó aire y se balanceó sobre sus pies –Lo de esta noche ha sido algo más que extraño, nadie puede negarlo, y, tal vez le suene extraño, pero creo que Adrien ha tenido algo que ver... No me pregunte porqué tengo esa sensación, pero siento que el niño es más de lo que parece...

-¿Qué insinúa?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé –Jerry agitó la cabeza. De repente, se sentía estúpido y se arrepentía de haber iniciado esa conversación. Era un auténtico idiota y, lo más probable, era que Snape lo echara de su casa por hacer comentarios extraños sobre su hijo –Recuerdo que, cuando Adrien tenía dos años, Mariah me envió una carta –Jerry fijó la mirada en la calle, como si hablara más para sí mismo que para Severus –Ella solía escribirme muy a menudo, contándome cosas sobre su vida y, sobre todo, sobre Adrien. Jerry llenó sus pulmones de aire y permaneció en silencio un segundo –A esa edad, Adrien era un niño muy inquieto. Desde que aprendió a andar, no podía pasar un segundo solo, porque siempre estaba intentando meter los dedos en algún enchufe o encaramándose a las ventanas del piso –Severus sonrió quedamente, pero tampoco interrumpió al otro hombre –El apartamento de mi hermana estaba en el ático de un edificio antiguo. Para acceder a él, había que subir por una escalera exterior. No era cómodo, pero a Mariah le encantaba –Severus cabeceó, recordando la casa de su antigua amante. Un lugar realmente bonito –Ella había comprando una pequeña barrera de madera para impedir que Adrien se acercara a la escalera, pero los chicos de los pisos inferiores se divertían jugando en la escalera y, una tarde, retiraron esa barrera y nadie se dio cuenta. Supongo que Adrien estaría jugando o algo así y, cuando Mariah se dio cuenta, el niño se había caído –Severus se agitó, poniéndose en tensión sobre la mesa –Apenas fueron dos tramos de escalones, pero Adrien era muy pequeño. Mi hermana pensó lo peor pero, cuando llegó junto al niño, descubrió que estaba ileso. De hecho, Adrien parecía ansioso por repetir.

-Supongo que sería cuestión de suerte –Comentó Snape, aunque sabía perfectamente que no fue así.

-No lo sé, pero hubo un par de incidentes semejantes a ese... Mariah solía decir que había algo especial en Adrien. No sabía qué, pero notaba que había algo en el niño que le diferenciaba de los demás. Yo pensaba que decía eso porque era su hijo, como lo diría cualquier madre. Sin embargo, ahora creo que tenía razón –Jerry miró fijamente a los ojos a Snape. Había tanta franqueza en su mirada, que Severus no se sintió con fuerzas para inventar alguna excusa para que olvidara sus sospechas –Desde que conocí a Adrien, supe que es especial.

-Sólo es un niño.

-Sí, pero suele decir cosas curiosas –Jerry sonrió de medio lado, retorciendo sus dedos con ansiedad –Como, por ejemplo, que usted transformó una vieja silla en el caballito de madera que tiene en su habitación con una _varita_, o que es profesor de _Pociones_ en un colegio para chicos... Como él.

Jerry le había dado un tono especial a sus últimas palabras. Severus se quedó completamente inmóvil un momento, captando el significado completo de las palabras de ese hombre. Llegados a ese punto, tenía dos opciones. La primera, era sugerir que Jerry se estaba volviendo loco y, además, era un ingenuo por dar crédito a las palabras de un niño con demasiada imaginación. La segunda, decir la verdad y arriesgarse a que el _muggle_ huyera despavorido de la vida de Adrien, causándole un gran daño en el proceso. Realmente, no sabía qué decisión sería conveniente tomar, pero ninguna de las dos le terminaba de satisfacer.

-Nunca he creído en fenómenos paranormales ni nada parecido –Jerry prosiguió hablando –Aunque, en alguna ocasión, he visto cosas que no tenían explicación aparente, nunca les he prestado demasiada atención. Hasta ahora –El _muggle_ volvió a retar a Snape con la mirada –No tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurre con Adrien, pero sea lo que sea, forma parte de él. Hace muy poco tiempo que conozco al niño, pero puedo asegurarle que lo quiero como no he querido a nadie en mucho tiempo. Y lo quiero porque es Adrien. No sé si entiende lo que quiero decir.

Severus cabeceó. Jerry quería decir que apreciaba a su hijo tanto por las cosas más naturales, como por aquellas que no alcanzaba a explicarse. Quizá, si supiera que su sobrino era un mago, cambiaría de parecer, pero en ese momento el señor Bellefort era completamente sincero. Por ese motivo, Severus decidió que merecía saber la verdad con todas sus consecuencias. De cualquier forma, si algo salía mal, siempre podía borrarle la memoria, y todo solucionado.

-Está bien –Severus se puso en pie, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden -¿Qué conclusiones ha sacado de todo esto que me está diciendo, señor Bellefort?

Esperaba que el _muggle_ no tuviera una respuesta para esa pregunta, poder retrasar el momento de ser sincero un poco más, por eso bufó con frustración cuando Jerry habló. El hombre había clavado los ojos en el suelo y se había puesto un poco rojo, un poco más nervioso que un segundo antes.

-Tal vez le suene absurdo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que la... _magia_, tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

Decir que Severus Snape estaba sorprendido y enfadado ante esas palabras, era poco. El hombre se puso en tensión, mientras observaba a Jerry con los ojos entornados, sin poder creerse que uno de los pocos _muggles_ capaces de sacar conclusiones acertadas con respecto a la magia, estuviera sentado frente a él.

-Entonces, Adrien es un... –Jerry pronunció esas palabras con cierto temor, después de que Snape permaneciera callado durante más tiempo del deseado. Severus enarcó una ceja y afirmó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Bellefort se puso pálido y, por un momento, el brujo pensó que saldría corriendo. Sin embargo, el _muggle_ soltó una risotada -¡Vaya! Así que Mariah tenía razón.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, señor Bellefort –Severus habló con seriedad, logrando que el otro hombre guardara silencio –Este asunto no puede tratarse a la ligera. Le exijo discreción absoluta...

Snape se disponía a seguir hablando, pero una tímida llamada a la puerta acalló sus palabras. Draco asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta, procurando no mirar al _muggle_, y anunció que la cena estaba lista, marchándose con la misma rapidez que había aparecido.

-Después seguiremos –Anunció con solemnidad el brujo. Jerry afirmó con la cabeza.



Severus presidía la mesa. A su izquierda, Adrien jugueteaba con la cena, intercambiando los trozos de pavo asado con Josh, que parecía realmente entusiasmado con toda la comida que tenía al alcance. A su derecha, Draco miraba desdeñoso a Hagrid, que parecía ser absolutamente incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Frente al anfitrión, Albus Dumbledore controlaba todo con expresión afable, divertido ante la expresión de Malfoy, las risotadas de los niños y, ante todo, la expresión siniestra de su profesor de Pociones.

Severus tenía los labios fruncidos. Procuraba que su enfado no se notara demasiado mientras se ocupaba de que Adrien cenara como era debido, pero no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Jerry. De hecho, si las miradas matasen, el _muggle_ hubiera caído fulminado varios minutos antes, y no porque hubiera descubierto el secreto de Adrien, precisamente.

Estaba hablando con Carole. Y no sólo eso. Durante toda la noche, no habían dejado de intercambiar risas y palabras amables, conversando tan animadamente, que los demás apenas tenían tiempo de decir nada. En ese momento, Jerry le estaba hablando de sus inversiones en la industria farmacéutica, y la mujer lo escuchaba claramente interesada, riendo ante los comentarios irónicos del otro hombre. Era evidente que el _muggle_ sabía perfectamente como manejar una conversación y, muy a su pesar, eso molestaba a Severus. Después de todo, él había invitado a Carole para disfrutar de su compañía, no para que ella lo ignorara haciéndole caso a otro.

Severus agitó la cabeza. Sabía que aquellos pensamientos eran estúpidos, que se estaba comportando como un crío, pero apenas podía reprimir el impulso de agarrar a Jerry por el cuello y hacerlo callar de una maldita vez. Aunque internamente negara sus sentimientos, sabía perfectamente que estaba celoso. La mirada divertida de Dumbledore no dejaba de recordárselo ni un solo momento, logrando que su enfado fuera en aumento. Los invitados habían notado algo raro con Snape trinchó el pavo, prácticamente destrozándolo al segundo corte; durante unos segundos, la tensión se había palpado en el ambiente, hasta que Hagrid se apropió de un muslo enorme, dando a entender a los demás que, si querían comer, deberían darse prisa. Draco lo había mirado reprobadoramente, pero se había hecho con el segundo muslo antes que el viejo director de Hogwarts. Los niños habían observado con curiosidad a los adultos mientras se peleaban silenciosamente por la carne, sintiéndose perfectamente tranquilos; sabían que las pechugas eran para ellos, así que no tenían nada que temer.

Después del pavo, Snape había servido el puré de patatas y los guisantes. En realidad, el puré había caído casi por completo sobre el plato de Jerry, que había intentado apartarlo con un gesto que delataba que no le gustaba aquel _manjar_, mientras que los guisantes les habían tocado en suerte a los niños. Irremediablemente, las redondas verduritas habían acabado desperdigadas por el suelo...

Severus había logrado tranquilizarse cuando se acercaba la hora de los postres. Puesto que Carole estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con Jerry, él había tenido que asegurarse de que los niños cenaran, algo que no fue precisamente sencillo. Si había algo peor que un niño excitado, eran dos niños ansiosos porque llegara Papá Noel.

Así pues, la cena trascurrió sin demasiados incidentes. Pronto fue el momento de la tarta y los dulces y Severus, sin decir una sola palabra, se dispuso a traerlo todo a la mesa. Se había llevado unos cuantos platos consigo y había ignorado el ofrecimiento de Dumbledore de ayudarle. Lo que menos necesitaba era que el viejo fuera a reírse de él.

Entró a la cocina refunfuñando. Fuera, nevaba con tanta fuerza que la nieve ya cubría el suelo del jardín trasero. Severus miró el cielo; posiblemente, no dejaría de nevar hasta que fuera de día. Dejando su mente en blanco, comenzó a preparar los platos con el pastel de chocolate que había traído Carole, cuando escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

La niñera de su hijo le sonreía con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Severus la miró con aire sorprendido un momento, hasta que giró la cabeza y prosiguió con su labor.

-La cena estaba realmente deliciosa –Carole prosiguió hablando, notando algo extraño en Snape. Había pensado que, después del beso, algo definitivo cambiaría entre ellos. Lo que no esperaba era que ese cambio fuera para peor –Muchas gracias otra vez por habernos invitado. Josh se lo está pasando en grande.

-No hay de qué –Severus habló con frialdad. Se estaba comportando como un idiota, lo sabía, pero no quería cambiar su actitud. La cena estaba resultando un auténtico fiasco.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Carole interrumpió su huida de la cocina. Severus frunció el ceño, molesto con la actitud de la mujer, y dejó los platos que portaba sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me rehuyes? –Severus se cruzó de brazos. Ese simple gesto le dio a entender a Carole que necesitaba que se explicara mejor si quería una respuesta –Apenas hemos tenido ocasión de charlar.

-Es evidente que no ha surgido la ocasión –Snape hubiera querido decirle que ella había estado demasiado ocupada hablando con Jerry, pero se contuvo. No deseaba comportarse como un cretino celoso, aunque se sintiera como uno.

-Claro –Carole cabeceó, mordiéndose el labio inferior –Espero que no te haya molestado lo de antes.

-¿Lo de an...? –Severus pesó en el muérdago y el beso en la mejilla y carraspeó -¡No! Claro que no...

-Me pareció divertido consentir a los niños –Carole sonrió. Había notado el ligero rubor del hombre y eso le parecía muy gracioso, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que su expresión fría apenas había variado –Además, el muérdago es el muérdago. ¿Verdad?

Severus cabeceó, dando un paso atrás. Tenía la sensación de que Carole había ido allí por otro motivo aparte de hablarle de lo que había ocurrido un par de horas antes. Había algo en el rostro de la mujer que le indicaba que no se había quedado conforme con rozar su mejilla, quizá una sensación parecida a la que tuvo él mismo. ¿Acaso Carole quería _algo_ más?

-No me molestó en absoluto, aunque resultó un poco violento... Al principio –Severus procuraba medir sus palabras. Tenía la sensación de que metía la pata cada vez que hablaba con Carole sobre su relación personal y, por esa noche, no quería que nada saliera mal.

-Esta Navidad está resultando maravillosa –Carole sonrió, con aire ausente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Severus alzó la vista un momento, deslizando la mirada hasta la ramita de muérdago que colgaba sobre la cabeza de la mujer –Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto. De hecho, hasta este año, Josh no había tenido una Navidad de verdad. Espero que tarde mucho tiempo en olvidarla –Severus volvió a afirmar con la cabeza –Cuando Patrick me llamó, pensé que pasaríamos la Noche Buena en algún autobús, yendo hacia cualquier parte, pero tú... Creo que aún no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste por Josh y por mí aquel día. Dudo que hubiera podido librarme de Patrick sin tu ayuda.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no tuvo importancia –Severus se atrevió a acercarse a ella, sin retirar los ojos del muérdago. Tener a Carole bajo aquella preciosa ramita, le incitaba a hacer cosas que llevaba años sin hacer. Quería ser impulsivo, agarrar a esa mujer por la cintura y cumplir con las tradiciones navideñas hasta que ella perdiera la respiración –Dejémoslo.

-Sí... –Carole bajó la cabeza un momento, sin saber más que decir. Se percató de que Severus miraba algo sobre su cabeza y, con curiosidad, ella también miró allí. Cuando vio el muérdago, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, aunque logró esbozar una sonrisa ciertamente coqueta -¿Qué piensas de todas estas tradiciones navideñas? El árbol, los regalos, el budín. El... muérdago.

Severus carraspeó. Intentaba controlarse, pero antes de darse cuenta, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al de Carole y sus manos amenazaban con coger su cintura. Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin perder su sonrisa, ansiosa por que él hiciera algo más que dar pasos hacia delante y hacia detrás. De hecho, si el maldito hombre no captaba su anterior indirecta, ella misma se encargaría de hacerle saber lo que había ido a hacer a la cocina.

-Odio el budín –Susurró Severus, alzando una mano que apunto estuvo de acariciar la mejilla femenina –Y detesto el árbol, pero creo que puedo soportar los regalos –Chasqueó la lengua y Carole rió quedamente, colocando una mano en el hombro. Si él no terminaba de decidirse, ella le ayudaría –En cuanto al muérdago, creo que es la tradición más absurda de todas.

Carole alzó una ceja. Se disponía a rebatir ese comentario, cuando sintió el brazo fuerte de Severus Snape rodeando su cuerpo menudo. Jadeó cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo y lo siguió mirando a los ojos durante un par de segundos. La pasión contenida entre ambos durante tanto tiempo, parecía haberse liberado en cuestión de segundos y, cuando Severus se inclinó hacia delante, ella ya esperaba el beso, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Sintió como era arrinconada contra la pared y, al fin, él acarició aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo. Sintió unos labios suaves y algo toscos posarse sobre los suyos, y sus manos rodearon el cuello del hombre sin poder contenerse. Severus la arrinconó contra la pared y la besó intensamente durante unos segundos, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Snape se sentía un poco torpe, hacía años que no besaba a nadie, pero Carole sabía perfectamente qué hacer y, enseguida, tomó el control de la situación.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Se miraron durante un par de segundos más, hasta que Severus carraspeó y se dio media vuelta, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Carole buscó el apoyo de la pared más cercana; las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle y una sensación de bienestar invadía cada poro de su ser, como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

-Creo que... Voy a... –Severus se tambaleó un momento, hasta que encontró la mesa de la cocina y se sujetó disimuladamente en ella. Si todo aquello le había afectado a la mujer, él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Había tenido un arrebato de locura, cierto, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto –Ellos querrán... El postre.

Carole afirmó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Observó a Severus mientras salía de la cocina y una expresión de triunfo se reflejó en su mirada. Definitivamente, aquellas estaban siendo las mejores navidades de su vida...



-¡Oh! Nieva mucho, mami. Mira, el coche casi no se ve.

Carole frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, la nevada que estaba cayendo aquella noche era bastante importante y, a esas horas de la noche, su viejo automóvil apenas podía distinguirse en medio del manto blanco que rodeaba la casa de los Snape.

La cena había terminado definitivamente dos horas antes. Era más de medianoche y, después de pasar una agradable velada de villancicos y juegos de diversa índole, la mujer se disponía a regresar a su apartamento. Aunque Josh se había mostrado un poco reticente a marcharse, el saber que Papá Noel estaba esperando que se fuera a dormir para llevarle sus regalos, logró convencerle para irse con su madre. Sin embargo, esos planes parecían imposibles de llevar a cabo. Coger un coche con semejante ventisca sería una auténtica locura.

La mujer soltó un suspiró resignado y cogió la mano de su hijo, que parecía algo preocupado. ¿Y si Papá Noel no le llevaba los regalos porque no había podido meterse en su cama esa noche? Miró a su madre, haciéndole cientos de preguntas sin necesidad de hablar. Carole le sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo perfectamente sus temores, y se volvió hacia Severus Snape, que estaba a un par de metros de distancia, observando el exterior con gesto hosco.

Desde que pasara lo que pasó en la cocina, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras. No es que fueran realmente necesarias, puesto que, de repente, parecían capaces de comunicarse con la mirada. Ambos estaban un poco avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos, aunque ninguno estaba arrepentido. De hecho, concordaban en que había sido un beso bastante aceptable y, por supuesto, ambos querían que se repitiera en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Es evidente que no podéis marcharos con la que está cayendo –Comentó Severus con gravedad, captando la mirada alegre de Adrien. El niño se moría por pasar toda la noche jugando con Josh. Aunque, si Papá Noel debía bajar por la chimenea, no deberían estar mucho tiempo despiertos –Dudo que puedas sacar el coche de la nieve.

-Seguramente, el motor ni arrancará –Carole suspiró, resignada, y alzo a Josh en brazos -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tendréis que quedaron aquí, por supuesto –Severus cerró la puerta de la calle, instando a la mujer a entrar. El resto de sus invitados se habían quedado charlando en el salón. Aunque al principio Draco había estado evidentemente incómodo, con el paso de las horas se fue relajando, hasta el extremo de que aceptaba a Jerry como a uno más. En cuanto a los demás, se limitaban a disfrutar de la noche, olvidando sus preocupaciones y pensando únicamente en divertirse –La casa es grande, así que podréis quedaos en una de las habitaciones libres.

-¡Oh, Severus! Lo siento mucho. No quiero molestar...

-No es molestia –Severus chasqueó la lengua –Albus y Hagrid dormirán en la habitación de Jerry. Él puede irse al cuarto de Adrien, con Draco, y vosotros os quedaréis con el otro dormitorio. Nos las arreglaremos.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente seguro.

Severus sonó convincente, aunque no creía que Draco estuviera demasiado contento con la decisión que su padrino acababa de tomar. Posiblemente, a Jerry no le importaría renunciar a tener una habitación propia durante una noche, pero Draco...

-¿Y Papá Noel?

La vocecita de Josh sonó extrañamente débil. El niño miraba con ansias a Snape, convencido de que el hombre podría solucionar todas las dudas que lo embargaban.

-¡Uhm...! Tal vez decida traerte algo aquí... –Severus le sonrió al pequeño mocoso. Aunque los niños no eran lo suyo, y él sólo se viera capaz de soportar a Adrien, ese crío no le resultaba del todo antipático –Y, además, estoy seguro de que dejarán tus regalos en el árbol de Navidad de tu casa.

-¿Aunque no duerma allí?

-Aunque no duermas allí.

-¡Bien!

Josh reclamó que lo dejaran en el suelo. Tras intercambiar un par de risitas con Adrien, los dos niños subieron a la segunda planta a ver el _nuevo_ dormitorio del niño rubio.

Carole y Severus se miraron un momento, sonriéndose con nerviosismo. No se dijeron nada, pero se sentía diferentes, como si al fin hubieran dado el paso que tanto anhelaban dar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente, aquella había sido una Noche Buena muy especial.



_Sí, lo sé. Dije que en este capítulo iba a haber regalos, pero no he querido alargar más la cosa, así que tendréis que esperar un poco más para saber qué le regalará Severus a Adrien._

_Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Quería actualizar mucho antes, pero un virus de la gripe bastante majete, se apalancó en mi dormitorio durante un par de semanas; me confiscó el teclado del ordenador y la capacidad de pensar, así que no pude terminar el capítulo antes, lo siento :). De cualquier forma, aquí tenéis el famoso capítulo del muérdago. No me diréis que no ha habido emociones..._

_Nada más. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, así que espero actualizar pronto. Al fin, veremos los regalos de Navidad. Jerry y Severus hablarán de nuevo. Mariah recibirá, al fin, alguna visita, y, si la cosa no se alarga mucho, habrá un poco del juicio de Narcisa Malfoy, y algo de Lucius... Uhm... La cosa se pone interesante, jeje_

_Me dejo de rollos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado un comentario. Un besazo para todos, y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	41. Black

**CAPÍTULO 41. Black**

Adrien había logrado conciliar el sueño de madrugada. Después de saber que Josh se quedaría a pasar la noche en su casa, los dos mocosos habían estado jugando en el dormitorio hasta que llegó la hora de acostarse. Severus y Carole tuvieron que separarlos a la fuerza y, después de un par de mal fingidos berrinches, lograron meterlos en la cama, amenazándoles con que Papá Noel no vendría si no se dormían en ese momento. Eso bastó para que las _encantadoras_ criaturas cerraran sus respectivas boquitas y se pusieran el pijama.

Severus había respirado tranquilo cuando Adrien cerró los ojos, aunque no pudo dormirse. Sabía que, en la habitación de al lado, Draco debía estar maldiciendo a todos los antepasados de las familias Snape y Bellefort, y que Jerry, fiel a su recién adquirida costumbre, debía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando como un cerdo.

La presencia de Albus y Hagrid también le tenía un poco inquieto, imaginándose las cosas que esos dos podrían estar tramando para que la mañana de Navidad fuera algo especial, y temiendo que fueran a desaparecerse en mitad de la noche para irse a Hogwarts. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le inquietaba era saber que Carole estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, descansando bajo su propio techo.

Severus aún no podía saber porqué la había besado, pero no se arrepentía. Quizá, al día siguiente sí lo hiciera (y Carole también) pero, por esa noche, quería disfrutar de lo ocurrido. El brujo había seguido sus impulsos y las cosas parecían haber ido bastante bien. Carole había correspondido a su beso, y Snape aún sentía el sabor de los labios femeninos en su boca, pero lo mejor había venido después, con las miradas cómplices que intercambiaron durante el resto de la velada, como si un lazo invisible hubiera unido sus vidas.

Adrien se removió en la cama y aferró con fuerza el cuerpo de felpa de _Oso_. Masculló un par de palabras ininteligibles, y se dio media vuelta, acomodándose sobre el brazo de Severus. El hombre lo observó durante varios minutos, atento a su respiración acompasada y su semblante relajado y despreocupado. El niño parecía más inquieto que otras noches, aunque no era de extrañar. La perspectiva de los regalos y un nuevo día en familia, unido a la promesa de Severus y Jerry de visitar la tumba de Mariah al día siguiente, hubieran puesto nervioso a cualquiera.

Severus sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho al pensar en ella. En ocasiones, imaginaba cómo fue la vida de Adrien junto a su madre, y tenía la certeza de que debía conocer muchas más cosas de la mujer. Y, por ende, Adrien, que, a pesar de tenerla presente casi todo el tiempo, poco a poco se iba olvidando de ella. Era demasiado pequeño para que sus recuerdos permanecieran nítidos y, aunque tenían las fotografías y los videos para que Adrien recordara su rostro y su voz, Severus sentía que hacía falta algo más. Adrien debía conocer más cosas de Mariah que su faceta como madre: sus defectos y virtudes y, desgraciadamente, él no podía contarle demasiado, aunque estaba seguro de lograr encontrar una solución para ello. Después de todo, contaba con la inestimable ayuda de la magia.

-Papá Noel...

Severus rió ante las palabras musitadas por su hijo. Adrien volvió a darse la vuelta, y _Oso_ salió disparado sobre la cabeza de Snape, que pudo alcanzarlo antes de que el muñeco llegara al suelo. En sueños, Adrien agitó los brazos, en busca de su _amigo_, y Severus se lo tendió, logrando que el pequeño sonriera satisfecho. Snape lo arropó y fijó su atención en la ventana.

Había dejado de nevar.

De hecho, la ventisca remitió en el mismo momento en que Carole se vio obligada a quedarse en la casa. Si Severus no tuviera la certeza de que ningún mago era capaz de manejar el tiempo a su antojo, hubiera pensado que Albus Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con aquella copiosa nevada. De cualquier forma, había sido muy oportuna.

Severus escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo. Con la cantidad de gente que tenía metida en la casa, no era de extrañar que alguno de ellos se dedicara a deambular por ahí, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien (Carole o Jerry) encontraran algo indebido. Así pues, se levantó y salió al pasillo caminando como un felino. Hacía años que había adquirido la capacidad de moverse sin dejarse notar y, cuando llegó a la planta inferior y se colocó al lado de Jerry Bellefort, éste dio un salto alarmado, haciendo que Snape volviera a acordarse de Adrien. Aquellos dos se parecían demasiado.

-Snape – Murmuró, alarmado, llevándose una mano al pecho. Tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía haber perdido sus rígidos modales.

-Escuché ruidos y vine a ver qué ocurría –Severus habló con rudeza, encendiendo una de las lámparas auxiliares de la biblioteca - ¿Ha venido a ver a _Santa Claus_? –Comentó en tono irónico. Jerry enrojeció levemente y, a continuación, señaló una caja perfectamente envuelta.

-Es el regalo de Adrien –Susurró, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y parpadeando velozmente – No esperaba que _Santa Claus _fuera a dejarlo en mi lugar.

-Ya veo –Severus cabeceó. Se sentía realmente intrigado por saber lo que el _muggle_ le había comprado a su niño, aunque dio por hecho que sería algo adecuado.

-Me he tomado la libertad de comprarle un detalle a Josh. Espero que no le importe.

-¿Por qué debería? Usted puede comprarle regalos a quién le de la gana...

-Sí, bueno... –Jerry se agitó nerviosamente, cambiando de posición varias veces seguidas –Es que, durante la cena, noté que le incomodaba que yo hablase con Carole. Supuse que...

-A mí no me incomodaba nada.

Severus había hablado demasiado vehemente y lo sabía. No había necesidad alguna de interrumpir a Jerry para asegurar que lo de la cena le había dado igual y, ahora, el maldito _muggle _lo miraba con suspicacia. ¡Cómo odiaba esa expresión!

-¡Oh, claro! Supongo que fue una apreciación mía, nada más –Jerry chasqueó la lengua y, algo más espabilado, fue a sentarse a un butacón de cuero negro, junto a la chimenea. Severus lo miró contrariado, pero sabía que no podía largarse dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca –Creo recordar que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-¿Y a usted le parece que este es un buen momento para hablar? Son las tres de la madrugada.

-Ya, pero dudo que surja una ocasión mejor –Jerry se encogió de hombros –Además, ese _encantador_ chiquillo rubio, no deja de mirarme de mala forma, mientras murmura algo así como _"Maldito muggle del demonio"_. Dice que ronco –Severus alzó una ceja. Él podía dar fe de que Draco tenía razón. Sus rugidos traspasaban las paredes de la planta superior –No ronco, señor Snape –Afirmó Jerry con firmeza, incorporándose un poco en la silla –Quizá, respire un poco fuerte.

-¡Claro! –Severus cabeceó, irónico – Lo que usted diga, Bellefort.

-Bueno – Jerry agitó la cabeza, bostezando antes de seguir hablando –Así que Adrien es un mago.

A falta de algo más que decir, el _muggle_ optó por tratar directamente el asunto que le preocupaba. Snape torció el gesto y bufó contrariado, pero no hizo ademán de evadir el tema; por el contrario, se sentó frente a su interlocutor.

-Reconozco que suena bastante extraño – Jerry sonrió abiertamente, mientras era examinado detenidamente por Snape – No es algo que ocurra todos los días, desde luego.

-Me sorprende que se tome todo esto con tanta naturalidad – Comentó Severus, algo aturdido por la reacción del señor Bellefort. Normalmente, los _muggles_ negaban la existencia de un mundo mágico, o salían huyendo despavoridos. Ese tipo, por el contrario, parecía predispuesto a creer todo lo que le dijeran.

-Sí, bueno, creo que no me queda otra opción – Jerry se encogió de hombros – Patalear y negar lo evidente no servirá de gran cosa y, por supuesto, no hará que Adrien deje de ser quién es. ¿No le parece?

-Supongo...

-Aunque debo reconocer que tengo muchas dudas y, según parece, usted es el único que puede ayudarme – Severus alzó una ceja, incrédulo - ¿Cómo es posible que...? ¡Por Dios! Hasta hace unas semanas, pensaba que la magia era cosa de los cuentos de hadas...

-Y, sin embargo, no ha puesto en duda su existencia – Severus sentía la confusión de aquel hombre. Podría haber aceptado la realidad con relativa facilidad, pero su parte racional le impedía conformarse por completo – Es usted un hombre extraño – Jerry rió por lo bajo, y Severus puntualizó sus palabras – Un _muggle_ extraño.

Severus alzó una ceja. Con aquellas tres palabras, el ambiente se había relajado de forma considerable, hasta el punto de que Jerry se quedó quieto por primera vez desde que empezaran a hablar, analizando las palabras de Snape.

-¿Qué diablos es un _muggle_?

-Usted lo es, Bellefort. Así es como los brujos llamamos a aquellos que no pueden hacer magia. _Muggles_.

-_Muggles_ – Jerry pareció reflexionar unos segundos –Su ahijado no dejaba de llamarme así. Aunque él sonaba ciertamente insultante.

-Me temo que esa es la intención de Draco –Severus bufó, un poco molesto por la actitud del chico. Aunque, claro, era de agradecer que no se hubiera puesto a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra –Digamos que mi ahijado no se encuentra demasiado cómodo entre la gente no mágica. Tiene perjuicios respecto a eso. Quizá, no recibió la educación adecuada.

Jerry guardó silencio unos segundos, como si meditara sobre las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Snape. Severus se limitó a observarlo con tranquilidad, suponiendo que la cabeza de ese hombre era un hervidero de ideas descabelladas. Seguramente, tendría tantas preguntas por hacer, que no sabría por dónde empezar.

-¿En qué posición me deja todo esto, señor Snape?

La pregunta desconcertó a Severus. Esperaba tener que hablar de varitas y trucos de magia, pero no que Jerry se mostrara un tanto inseguro. Quizá, había comprendido que las barreras que separaban a _muggles _y magos eran, la mayor parte de las veces, prácticamente infranqueables.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Bellefort?

-Supongo que Adrien necesitará recibir una educación especial, diferente a la que pude tener yo o cualquier otro... _Muggle_ –Severus sonrió, ante la extrañeza con la que Jerry pronunciaba esa palabra –Y, realmente, no sé qué puedo hacer...

-Usted no tiene que hacer nada. Que Adrien sea mago, no impide que sea su sobrino y, como tal, debe tratarlo –Severus carraspeó, intentado que sus palabras no salieran en tropel –Usted es el vínculo que une a Adrien con su madre y con el mundo _muggle_. Debe tratarlo como si él no fuera mago, como lo hubiera tratado de haber nacido siendo un chico no mágico. La parte de su educación mágica, me corresponde a mí y a nadie más –Jerry movió afirmativamente la cabeza –Digamos que usted le mantendrá los pies en su mundo –Añadió, torciendo el gesto.

-Sí... –Jerry rió con suavidad. De forma repentina, su rostro se tornó serio y, una vez más, demostró que, de haber sido un mago, Jerry Bellefort hubiera pertenecido a la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw –Y, ahora. ¿Podría decirme quién es el tipo que se pasa la vida rondando su casa, señor Snape?

Severus llenó sus pulmones de aire, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y, tras unos segundos de profunda reflexión, decidió que Jerry debía saber de Lucius Malfoy. Después de todo, el _muggle_ pasaría mucho tiempo con Adrien y necesitaría estar constantemente alerta.



Los primeros rayos de sol entraron con energía a través de los cristales del dormitorio, impactando directamente en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Un instante después, el joven soltó un bufido exasperado y abrió los ojos, maldiciendo al amanecer con toda su alma.

Lentamente, se incorporó en la cama. Era muy temprano, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, así que optó por levantarse y bajar a desayunar. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que compartir la cocina con ninguno de los _muggles_ que ocupaban la casa. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era evidente que Bellefort ya estaba despierto. Su cama estaba hecha, con el pijama perfectamente doblado sobre la almohada.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el colchón, recordando la terrible noche que había pasado. Primero, había tenido que cenar con _esa gente_. Luego, se descubrió a sí mismo bebiendo demasiado licor de avellana y hablando alegremente con la niñera de Adrien. Por último, tuvo que compartir habitación con ese maldito _muggle_, que roncaba tan fuerte que casi logra que Draco se asfixiara cuando envolvió la cabeza en la almohada. En más de una ocasión, se había planteado la posibilidad de lanzarle algún hechizo silenciador, pero supuso que a Severus no le sentaría demasiado bien que embrujara a Jerry.

Lamentando su mala suerte, se puso en pie, sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor en la cabeza. _"Lo que me faltaba. Resaca"_, pensó, mientras se envolvía en una bata y se disponía a ir al lavabo para meterse debajo del agua caliente.

No obstante, antes de alcanzar la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par. Adrien traspasó el umbral, sonriendo abiertamente, y se quedó parado cuando vio a Draco frente a él.

-¡Primo! –Chilló con emoción. Estaba descalzo y tenía el pantalón del pijama caído, como si acabara de levantarse y tuviera demasiada prisa para fijarse en esos detalles -¡Papá Noel ya ha venido!

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, el niño desapareció de su vista. Un segundo después, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de esos otros _muggles_, la mujer y el niño, y a Adrien llamando a su amigo Josh con nerviosismo. No dejó de dar puñetazos en la recia madera hasta que el chiquillo rubio no salió al pasillo, chillando tan fuerte como Adrien y ansioso por comprobar si Papá Noel le había llevado algún regalo a él también. Draco gruñó ante los gritos de los pequeños, pero pudo ponerles buena cara (a Adrien, al menos)

-¡Vamos, vamos! –El joven Snape tiró de la mano de su amigo y, antes de enfilar la escalera, miró a Draco -¡Primo!

Malfoy sonrió y supo que, seguirlos, era su única opción. No quería pensar en el aspecto que debía tener, aunque no podría ser peor que el de Carole Allerton, que salía en ese momento del dormitorio, ataviada con un pijama que debía ser de Severus, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de sueño, luciendo algo azorada por no haberse despertado antes de la irrupción de Adrien. Draco, más por caballerosidad que por otra cosa, acertó a saludarla antes de sentir la pequeña mano de Adrien rodear su muñeca, para guiarlo hasta la planta inferior.

Antes de entrar en la biblioteca, donde estaba el árbol de Navidad, vio a Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid y el _muggle_ reunidos en la cocina, tratando asuntos serios a juzgar por sus caras. Por un momento, sintió curiosidad por saber lo que estaban tramando, hasta que los gritos de Adrien y Josh hicieron que su cabeza retumbara.

-¡Wow!

Estaban realmente emocionados, y no era para menos. Draco no recordaba haber visto un árbol de Navidad con tantos regalos a su alrededor, la mayor parte de ellos destinados a los habitantes más pequeños de la casa. El joven Malfoy se quedó parado bajo el umbral, mientras los niños correteaban hasta el árbol y comenzaban a dar vueltas a su alrededor, saltando, gritando maravillados y temerosos de tocar algo, por si todo desaparecía. Draco sintió una presencia a su lado y vio a Severus Snape junto a él, deseándole una feliz Navidad con voz grave. Tras él, el resto de los habitantes de la casa, exceptuando a Carole, que debía estar acicalándose un poco en la planta superior.

-Muy bien, niños –Severus detuvo los movimientos frenéticos de los pequeños, que se quedaron inmóviles frente a él, mirándole con expectación -¿Qué os parece si lo repartimos todo?

Los dos pequeños mostraron su conformidad, dando un paso atrás para dejar que Snape tomara las riendas de la situación.

No sería fácil explicar a Josh y Carole la procedencia de los regalos que recibirían Hagrid o Dumbledore, aunque el anciano mago aseguraba que no habría problema con ello. Él personalmente, había lanzado un hechizo que haría que los _muggles_ creyeran ver presentes del todo normales, así que todo transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad.

El primero en recibir su obsequio, fue Hagrid. El semi-gigante no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando acarició su nueva varita de madera de ébano y crin de thestral. El personal de Hogwarts al completo había considerado que ya era hora de que su guardabosques tuviera una varita de verdad, y ese año le hicieron el mejor regalo que había tenido en años.

Albus Dumbledore se dispuso a quitar el papel de sus tres libros anuales .Dos de ellos, trataban de Magia Ancestral, mientras que el tercero era un libro _muggle_ de aventuras: La Isla del Tesoro. Pero, sin duda, el regalo que recibió con más emoción, fue el par de calcetines que Harry Potter le hizo llegar. El anciano mago contuvo a duras penas una lagrimita, mientras Snape lo miraba desdeñoso, sin entender por completo a qué se debía aquello.

Después le tocó el turno a Jerry. El hombre pareció claramente sorprendido cuando Severus le entregó un pequeño paquete, que resultó ser una nueva corbata. Snape no había sabido que comprarle, de hecho, no pensaba hacerle ningún regalo, pero supuso que a Adrien le haría ilusión y recurrió a aquello. Una sencilla corbata...

Para cuando le llegó el turno. Carole ya se había reunido con ellos, con el pelo recogido y vestida con la ropa del día anterior. Observó todo con aire melancólico, temiendo que Josh se sintiera un poco apartado en aquella celebración matutina. Su expresión cambió un poco cuando reconoció cierto papel de regalo, pero supuso que no sería más que una coincidencia.

Antes de que Severus abriera su obsequio navideño, le tendió a ella su nuevo libro de recetas de cocina mediterránea. Carole se puso un poco pálida y logró sonreír; claramente, el detalle de su jefe le había cogido desprevenida y no supo que decir, aunque Severus captó el agradecimiento titilando en su mirada. Ella lamentó no haberle comprado nada, aunque ya tendría tiempo para solucionar aquello.

A continuación, Severus abrió su nuevo caldero para elaborar pociones. Por supuesto, no pensaba utilizarlo en Hogwarts. Era evidente que había costado una fortuna.

Y, al fin, les llegó el turno a los niños. Josh agarró sus dos paquetes, mientras que Adrien recibió uno más que él.

Carole se quedó paralizada cuando vio el barco de juguete con sus muñequitos que le pensaba regalar a Josh. Por un momento, pensó que estaba alucinando, hasta que Severus se acercó a ella y le susurró unas misteriosas palabras al oído.

-Parece que Santa Claus encontró a Josh –Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? –Ella estaba confundida, sin entender nada.

-Creo que ha sido la magia de la Navidad...

Carole se dispuso a balbucear unas palabras, pero Josh había abierto su segundo regalo, descubriendo una larguirucha serpiente de peluche que pareció encantarle.

Mientras tanto, Adrien había agarrado con ambas manos su primer regalo y arrancado el papel sin compasión alguna. Tanto él como Josh gritaron al ver la última y modernísima consola de videojuegos que había salido al mercado unos meses antes, acompañada por el juego de _Toy Store_. Severus supo que aquello era cosa de Jerry cuando captó la mirada tierna en sus ojos. Los niños celebraron aquella nueva adquisición durante unos segundos, hasta que Adrien abrió su segundo regalo.

Carole volvió a palidecer, descubriendo que ella misma había comprado aquel cochecito de juguete para Adrien. Severus se atrevió a acariciarle un brazo tranquilizadoramente, y ella se quedó callada, consciente de que era lo mejor.

El tercer regalo de Adrien fue el que causó más conmoción. Hagrid se había movido con nerviosismo junto a la puerta y miraba casi temeroso a Severus, como si fuera un chiquillo que había hecho algo mal y esperaba un castigo. Dumbledore sonreía con serenidad, mientras Jerry permanecía expectante, tan ansioso como su sobrino.

Adrien retiró el papel con la misma impaciencia que los anteriores y, entonces, reconoció el tacto de un par de agujeros en la cajita. Frunció el ceño y sintió que algo se movía dentro del paquete, soltándolo inmediatamente, algo asustado.

-¿Qué pasa, Adrien? –Dijo Severus con suavidad, atento a las reacciones del niño.

-Se mueve...

Algo en la mirada de su papá, le hizo comprender al pequeño que no ocurría nada malo. Con algo más de desconfianza, tal vez, tiró de la última cinta y descubrió una caja que parecía de zapatos. Retiró la tapa y lo vio...

-¡Un perrito!

Josh se abalanzó de forma inmediata sobre él, mirando al pequeño cachorro que alzaba su cabecita, para observar el mundo que le rodeaba con curiosidad.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro de absoluta felicidad de su hijo. En un principio, no le había parecido buena idea comprarle un perro al niño, pero después de cierta pesadilla, que aún le atormentaba, decidió que no le costaría demasiado trabajo darle ese capricho a Adrien. Después de todo, tenían un jardín enorme, un barrio casi vacío que serviría de pista de juegos, y el talento natural de su hijo para cuidar de los animales.

Lo único que no le agradaba demasiado era el pelaje del bicharraco. Miró a Hagrid de soslayo, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se debía el temor del otro brujo, y entornó los ojos, mostrándole su silencioso disgusto.

Negro. El maldito cachorrito era completamente negro. Y, para colmo de males, tenía los ojos claros.

Ni que Hagrid lo hubiera hecho a propósito...

-¡Oh, qué bonito! –Exclamó Josh, acariciando el lomo del animal cuando Adrien lo cogió en brazos. De forma inmediata, el perrito pareció ronronear, acomodándose en el regazo de su nuevo amo -¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-Uhm... –Adrien frunció el ceño, meditando detenidamente su respuesta. De pronto, dio un bote y alzó al perro unos centímetros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -¡_Black!_

Hagrid se puso rojo como un tomate. Dumbledore sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo a su nieto. Jerry miró a Severus, que se había empalidecido y parecía a punto de explotar, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse.

-Adrien –Dijo, en un hilo de voz. No pensaba pasar por eso. No quería tener un perro negro de ojos claros, que se llamara _Black_ -¿No preferirías otro nombre?

-¿Por qué? –Adrien se encogió de hombros, abrazando a su mascota con cariño –_Black_ es un perrito negro. Es un buen nombre –De forma inmediata, el niño se volvió hacia Carole, que observaba la escena totalmente enternecida -¿Verdad que es un buen nombre, Carole?

Dumbledore rió, logrando que la palidez de Severus se convirtiera en un intenso rubor. El niño parecía haber dado en el grano, al pedir la opinión de aquella mujer. Severus se había estando comportando demasiado raro con ella, como para que el anciano mago no supiera que su pupilo tendría muy en cuenta su opinión.

-A mí me parece un nombre muy bonito –Carole se acercó a los pequeños, y acarició a _Black_ –Aunque, tal vez, tu padre tenga una idea mejor.

Adrien miró a su padre expectante, como si esperara una segunda opción que, evidentemente, no iba a tener en cuenta. Severus soltó un bufido, dominando su carácter, y terminó por encogerse de hombros. ¡Maldito perro del demonio!

-¡_Black!_

Los niños centraron su atención en el cachorrito, logrando que cuatro personas más se reunieran en torno a él. Todos, excepto Draco y Severus.

El chico había estado un poco extraño. Parecía haberle dolido no recibir ningún regalo esa Navidad. Desde pequeño, estaba acostumbrado a tener multitud de obsequios en esas fechas, pero había algo más, de eso no cabía duda. Severus tenía la sensación de que el chico echaba de menos otra cosa, que nada tenía que ver con las posesiones materiales. Afortunadamente, se había tomado la molestia de pensar un poco en él y, aunque no estuviera debajo del árbol, sí que tenía un regalo para él.

Severus le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera fuera de la biblioteca, llevándolo hasta la cocina. A Draco le pareció que su padrino se comportaba de forma sospechosa, aunque no imaginaba por qué. Tal vez, se sentía culpable por no haberle hecho ningún regalo, aunque tampoco lo esperaba de él. Después de todo, nunca le había obsequiado nada, ni en Navidad, ni en su cumpleaños. Severus no era un hombre detallista.

-Mañana empieza el juicio de tu madre –Dijo, sin más preámbulos –Me gustaría acompañarte al Ministerio.

Draco agachó la cabeza un instante y carraspeó. Durante varios días, había procurado alejar aquel asunto de su mente, sabiendo que pensar en ello sólo le apenaría, pero ya era hora de tratarlo abiertamente. Aunque, en un principio, dio por hecho que iría con Andrómeda Tonos, estaba seguro de que se encontraría mucho más cómodo con Snape. Él siempre había estado a su lado para apoyarlo, incluso cuando rechazaba su ayuda, y todo indicaba que no le fallaría ahora.

-Bien...

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Quizá, hubiera sido mejor mostrar algo más de efusividad, pero Severus entendió y lo instó a tomar asiento.

-Dumbledore te ha conseguido una entrevista privada –Anunció Severus, dispuesto a darle su _regalo_ de Navidad al chico –Estarás a solas con ella unos minutos, después de la vista.

Draco alzó la cabeza y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder (ni querer) ocultar una sonrisa de absoluta finalidad. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero era evidente que la noticia le había alegrado muchísimo.

-¿En serio? –Masculló, con la boca seca –Muchas gracias, padrino...

-Mucho me temo que es a Albus al que tienes que agradecérselo –Severus chasqueó la lengua. Él jamás hubiera conseguido que un empleado del Ministerio de Magia le concediera a Malfoy aquella entrevista. Sin duda alguna, el viejo Dumbledore tenía otros métodos para salirse con la suya –Espero que tu madre esté bien. Los guardias de Azkaban dicen que está tranquila. Está en las celdas de las plantas superiores. Creo que son las mejores...

-Sí –Draco se aclaró la voz, emocionado al pensar en su madre –Ella dice que está bien. La dejan salir a pasear durante una hora al día y tiene una ventana en su celda... Dice que la alimentan bien y le permiten lavarse –Draco suspiró, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Un breve segundo de flaqueza que Snape entendió perfectamente –Está mucho mejor que mi padre y...

-No dejaremos que la lleven a las celdas de máxima seguridad, no te preocupes –Severus se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro al chico, para infundirle valor –Ella no tiene crímenes de sangre, Draco. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Draco cabeceó. Severus entendió que había llegado el momento de dejar de hablar de aquello, y sacó un pequeño sobre de su pantalón _muggle_. Malfoy lo miró con curiosidad, tomando la carta cuando Severus se la tendió.

-¿Qué...?

-He pensado que Narcisa necesitará que le des una buena noticia cuando vayas a verla –Comentó Snape en tono casual, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa –Recuerdo que en sexto curso, cuando hablamos de tu futuro académico, mostraste cierto interés por cursar Pociones cuando terminaras tus estudios en Hogwarts –Draco entornó los ojos, sin terminar de entender qué ocurría –Quizá, hayas cambiado de opinión, pero creo que sería una buena opción para ti. No eres de mis peores estudiantes –Draco sonrió. Aquello sí que era un cumplido viniendo de Snape –He hablado con un par de contactos que tengo en la Escuela Superior de Pociones Avanzadas de Nueva Orleáns. Su director me debe un par de favores y ha accedido a concederte una prueba si consigues aprobar el curso –Draco se irguió en su silla, abriendo el sobre bruscamente y leyendo con avidez lo que allí ponía –No es como si te hubiera aceptado aún, pero considero que es un reto que puedes afrontar –Draco miró a Severus, totalmente maravillado –Lamentablemente, yo no pude estudiar allí en su día, pero creo que tú tienes alguna opción para ser un buen Maestro de Pociones... Si estás interesado, claro.

-Esto es... increíble, padrino –Masculló Draco en un hilo de voz, olvidándose de la tristeza de unos segundos antes, mientras hablaban sobre su madre –Yo... No sé qué decir...

-No tienes que decir nada. Lo que tienes que hacer, es aplicarte en tus estudios y sacar un Extraordinario en tus "E.X.T.A.S.I,S" de Pociones. El profesor Burke es muy exigente y no admite ningún error. Si quieres que te acepte entre sus alumnos, tienes que demostrarle que eres el mejor.

-Lo haré –Draco se levantó. Su mirada expresaba tanta decisión, que Severus no dudaba que lograría lo que se propusiera –Muchas gracias por esto, Severus.

Snape cabeceó a modo de respuesta, levantándose él también y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a evitar que... _Black_ –Escupió el nombre con desdén –Se apodere de mi lugar junto a la chimenea.



El resto de la mañana trascurrió con normalidad. Al parecer, _Black_ había decidido ser un perrito totalmente aburrido y, después de ser manoseado por seis pares de manos diferentes, huyó junto a la chimenea, se arrebujó sobre la alfombra, y se quedó dormido, sin querer despertarse ni siquiera cuando Josh y Adrien empezaron a toquetearle.

Tras cinco minutos de insistencia, los niños se hartaron de no jugar con _Black _ y pidieron permiso para salir al jardín, bien abrigaditos y dispuestos a jugar con la nieve. Hagrid y Jerry optaron por irse con ellos, viéndose inmersos en una guerra de bolas que estaban destinados a perder.

Todo trascurrió con alegría navideña, hasta que Carole comprobó que podrían volver a su apartamento y se llevó a Josh, despertando quejas y alguna lagrimilla sincera. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban los niños juntos, más difícil resultaba tener que separarlos.

Hagrid y Albus también se marcharon, alegando que tenían asuntos que tratar en Hogwarts. Hablaban con cierta confianza con Jerry sobre esas cosas, puesto que ya sabían que el _muggle_ había hablado muy seriamente con Snape. El brujo le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre Malfoy y determinados aspectos del mundo mágico y, aunque solía parecer bastante confundido, asumía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con tranquilidad, como si pretendiera dejar que la magia formara parte de su vida.

Adrien, después de comprobar que los cachorros pasaban demasiado tiempo durmiendo, decidió que era hora de probar sus nuevos videojuegos. En el jardín, un gran muñeco de nieve que había hecho el tío Jerry, saludaba al niño con una gran sonrisa, y en el saloncito, Draco permanecía inmóvil, mirando por la ventana con la carta que el señor Burke le había hecho llegar, asegurando que le haría una prueba de acceso en cuanto aprobara el curso. A pesar de que aquello le hizo muy feliz, no podía evitar sentirse melancólico ante el inminente juicio de su madre, y Adrien lo notó. El niño correteó hasta sentarse a su lado, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás triste, primo Draco? –Preguntó Adrien, agarrándose a su brazo, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar hasta que no se pusiera más contento -¿Es porque Papá Noel no te ha traído ningún regalo?

-¡Oh, no! –Draco agitó la cabeza, conmovido ante la preocupación sincera de Adrien –Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

-¿No? –Adrien se abrazó más fuerte, sabiendo que el rubio estaba mintiendo –Yo también estaría triste si Papá Noel no me hubiera traído nada. ¿Sabes?

-Uhm... Pero Papá Noel si me ha hecho un regalo. Mira –Le mostró la carta. Adrien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un mensaje de un gran maestro de Pociones. Gracias a él, podré estudiar en un colegio muy importante.

-¡Oh! –Adrien cabeceó. A él no le parecía un buen regalo, pero Draco sí estaba ilusionado-¿Quieres estudiar Pociones, como mi papá? –El joven Malfoy afirmó con la cabeza –Entonces, está bien. ¿No?

Se produjo un momento de silencio. Adrien no había dejado de abrazarse al chico, que se sentía extrañamente reconfortado, al tener al pequeño tan cerca.

-¿Es porque tu mamá no está aquí? –Aquella frase sorprendió a Draco –Yo echo de menos a la mía, pero mi papá ha dicho que vamos a ir a verla...

-Te diré un secreto, Adrien –Draco bajó la voz, permitiéndose ser completamente sincero –Sí que me pone triste no estar con ella.

-¿Ves? –Adrien sonrió, acariciando la cara de su primo. Draco tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas -¿No estás mejor?

El rubio no supo que decir. En realidad, ahora tenía más ganas de llorar que antes, pero se sentía liberado, como si pudiera permitirse el ser débil ante Adrien.

-¿Sabes que podríamos hacer? –El niño se levantó, corriendo hasta el regalo del tío Jerry –Jugar un ratito, hasta que sea la hora de ir a ver a mi mamá. Seguro que, después, te sientes mejor.

Realmente, Draco no quería utilizar ningún cacharro _muggle_, pero Adrien no le dejo otra opción cuando le entregó uno de los mandos del videojuego y lo instó a sentarse frente al televisor. Afortunadamente, antes de que el niño pudiera encenderlo, Severus llegó a la estancia, interrumpiéndolos.

-Adrien, nos vamos ya. El tío Jerry te espera en el jardín.

-¿Vamos a desaparecernos? –Preguntó, entusiasmado, olvidándose de la consola y de todo lo demás. Iba a ver a su mamá.

-Eso es. Ponte el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes, y ve con él.

Adrien cabeceó y se marchó dando saltitos alegres. Severus se volvió a mirar a Draco, que había vuelto al sillón.

-¿Quieres venir?

-No... Creo que es un momento para vosotros –Draco habló con suavidad, demostrando una delicadeza de la que no solía hacer gala muy a menudo –Será mejor que me quede. Aprovecharé para descansar del _muggle_.

-Sí... Pásalo bien. Y cuida de _Black_, por favor.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente cuando Snape se fue. Pasaría una agradable tarde de tranquilidad. Procuraría dormir y, tal vez, curioseara entre los libros de Artes Oscuras de su padrino. Nadie le había dicho que no pudiera hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Jerry sostenía tres globos de un llamativo color azul. Severus Snape le había dicho que lo introduciría en el mundo mágico y que irían a ver la tumba de Mariah _desapareciéndose_. La dichosa palabrita sonaba un poco extraña, y no le hacía demasiada gracia comprobar de qué iba todo aquello, pero cuando Adrien llegó a su lado, mostrándose realmente entusiasmado con la mencionada aparición, Jerry estuvo seguro de que no podría ser tan malo. Si a un niño tan pequeño, aquello no le asustaba, debía ser como subir en una montaña rusa: divertido y emocionante.

No obstante, cuando Severus le indicó que debía agarrarse a su brazo con mucha fuerza, Jerry pensó que no seria todo tan sencillo. Por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a desobedecer las órdenes del brujo y se aferró a él con energía, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que ocurría a continuación.

-No tengas miedo, tío. Es muy divertido.

La voz de Adrien fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir que una fuerza extraña lo arrastraba hacia otro lugar. No era una sensación fácil de explicar la que embargó su pecho un instante después, pero no se sintió mal, ni extraño, ni diferente. De hecho, llegó a la conclusión de que algo había salido mal. Pero, cuando abrió los ojos y vio un hermoso lago ante él, trastabilló hasta casi caer al suelo. No lo hizo gracias a un árbol y a la mano de Severus, que lo sostuvo por el cuello de su abrigo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó, con aire burlón, ayudándole a incorporarse de nuevo.

-Yo... Creo que sí...

-¿No es genial _aparecerse_? –Adrien habló con alegría, mirando a su alrededor con avidez, reconociendo los lugares en los que había pasado los primeros años de su vida. Todo seguía tan bonito como antes, cuando su mamá estaba con él y lo llevaba a bañarse al lago, siempre que hacía buen día –A mí me gusta mucho, aunque es un poco raro al principio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –Severus dejó al niño en el suelo y empezó a andar –No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Papi. ¿Iremos a mi casa? Me gustaría ver a la señora Miller y a la tita Marcia y...

-Tal vez, pero siempre podemos volver otro día.

-¡Oh! –Adrien pareció momentáneamente entristecido, y le tendió la mano a Jerry, que se había quedado un poco atrás -¡Vamos, tío!

Jerry se dejó arrastrar por los dos Snape. De forma repentina, había sentido un miedo atroz a estar allí. Mariah estaba muy cerca y él no sabía si realmente quería estar en esa situación o no. El pasado volvió a caer sobre él como una losa, devolviéndolo al estado en que se encontraba la primera vez que supo de Adrien.

Severus también estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Tal vez, fuera el hecho de comprobar que Mariah realmente estaba muerta. Pararse frente a la tumba de la mujer que le había dado lo mejor que tenía en la vida, y saber que ella jamás podría ver a Adrien crecer y convertirse en un buen hombre.

Y Adrien... Adrien simplemente estaba ansioso, porque sentía la presencia de su madre con más intensidad que nunca, y se moría de ganas por estar frente a su losa y decirle todas las cosas que había hecho desde que ella se marchó.

El cementerio estaba a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del lago. Era un espacio que irradiaba tranquilidad, y en el que se intercalaban árboles y losas con armonía, un buen lugar para el descanso eterno. Adrien fue el encargado de encabezar la comitiva, puesto que era el único que sabía donde estaba enterrada su madre.

El niño correteó entre las tumbas, portando los globitos azules que, seguramente, encantarían a Mariah Bellefort. Severus y Jerry lo seguían a una distancia prudencial, el primero mirando el cielo con desconfianza (pronto se pondría a nevar allí también; de hecho, era un milagro que no hubiera caído ni un solo copo aún), y el segundo con miedo, las malos temblorosas y la garganta reseca.

Al fin, Adrien se detuvo frente a una losa de mármol blanco, ubicada en un rincón del camposanto, bajo un ciprés de aspecto triste y esperanzador al mismo tiempo. El pequeño observó la tumba con veneración, leyendo con entusiasmo el nombre de su madre, escrito en letras doradas. La inscripción era sencilla, pero eso no evitó que Severus se estremeciera al verla. Jerry se había quedado atrás, totalmente acongojado, con la mente en blanco y el corazón latiendo velozmente.

-¡Feliz Navidad, mami! –Adrien fue el primero en hablar, como si fuera el que más cómodo se encontrara con todo eso –Te hemos traído globos.

El niño miró a su alrededor, hasta que localizó una piedra y la utilizó para sujetar los cordeles de las esferas azules. No quería que se fueran volando, eran para su madre...

Severus pensó que el niño seguiría hablando pero, en lugar de eso, Adrien se acomodó en el suelo, a pesar de que estaba húmedo, y comenzó a acariciar la losa, sonriente y feliz por estar allí. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos, Severus también se acercó y, silenciosamente, le agradeció a Mariah todo lo que había hecho por él.

Jerry aún permanecía alejado, observando la escena con aire melancólico, no sintiéndose digno de estar allí, con aquellas dos personas, rindiéndole un homenaje a su hermana. Debía haberse comportado con ella de otra forma, de nada servía arrepentirse ahora. Jerry entendía eso y quería salir corriendo, ir a cualquier otro lugar y no regresar hasta que los remordimientos desaparecieran para siempre. Se disponía a darse media vuelta cuando alguien le cogió de la mano. Miró a Adrien, que le sonreía desde el suelo, con aquella mirada inocente que también tuviera Mariah, haciéndole sentir parte de una familia que no se merecía.

-Ven, tío Jerry –Le dijo con suavidad, sin dejar que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguirle –Tienes que ver a mi mamá.

Jerry tragó saliva y fue con Adrien. Severus se hizo a un lado, dejándoles un poco de intimidad a los dos, y Jerry observó la tumba de Mariah. Tan solo tenía treinta años cuando falleció... Su pobre hermana.

Jerry se agachó junto a Adrien y lo abrazó con fuerza, ahogando un sollozo en el cuello del pequeño. El niño lo miró desconcertado un instante, pero no hizo ademán de separarse del adulto. Él mismo pasó los brazos por el cuello de Jerry y escuchó su llanto, que se alargó durante varios minutos. Hasta que, rendido y algo más reconfortado, Jerry se limpió el rostro y besó la frente de su sobrino. Sentía que, después de todo, Mariah le había perdonado a través de Adrien. Fue extraño sentir aquello, pero fue algo que no le pasó desapercibido.

Cuando se levantó, no dudó en tomar en brazos a Adrien. El pequeño le sonrió cándidamente y le pasó una manita por la cara humedecida, entendiendo perfectamente la tristeza de su tío. Él mismo había llorado un poquito, al recordar los buenos momentos que pasó junto a su mamá. Incluso Severus parecía emocionado, mientras carraspeaba y se acercaba a ellos, procurando no mirar demasiado a Jerry, como si no quisiera que se sintiera avergonzado por su actitud anterior.

-¿Os gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente? –Preguntó, intentado aligerar un poco el ambiente. Jerry no parecía dispuesto a separarse de Adrien por el momento y, antes de regresar a casa, quería que el hombre se tranquilizara un poco.

-¡Uhm... Chocolate! –Adrien dio un gritito. Para él, nunca era un mal momento para comer dulces.

-Estaría bien –Jerry suspiró, pasando junto a Severus –Pero yo invito.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y, los tres, se dirigieron a la salida del cementerio.

Antes de atravesar las puertas, Adrien pudo ver tres bonitos globos azules volando hacia el cielo, y sonrió. Su madre había aceptado sus regalos de Navidad...



Draco se aburría. Sentado en la biblioteca, mientras ojeaba un par de libros, no podía evitar bostezar de cuando en cuando, consciente de que no le apetecía ponerse a leer nada en ese momento. _Black _dormitaba a sus pies, ladrando débilmente de cuando en cuando, aproximándose a sus piernas como si buscara algo de contacto humano mientras se desperezaba.

Harto de no encontrar nada que hacer, Draco dejó los libros en su sitio, cogió a _Black_ en brazos, y regresó a la salita de estar. Con un poco de suerte, Severus y Adrien volverían pronto y podría entretenerse un rato con el niño. Jugando en la nieva, quizá.

Se sentó en el sofá, observando la televisión con ojo clínico. _Black_ abrió un ojillo y lo fijó en el extraño amo, preguntándose dónde estaría el niño pequeño.

Draco estrechó la mirada, preguntándose cómo se encendería el artefacto aquel. Sabía que Adrien solía pasar ratos divertidos viendo aquella caja, y consideró la posibilidad de olvidar sus perjuicios durante unos minutos, y comprobar si el cachivache aquel era tan divertido como su _primo_ aseguraba.

Se acercó al televisor, lo observó detenidamente y localizó el mando a distancia a su lado. Observando a Adrien el día anterior, había descubierto que aquella cosa hacía funcionar la caja tonta, así que lo cogió con indecisión, se alejó un par de pasos de la tele, y apuntó el dichoso mando hacia ella, presionando los pequeños botoncitos sin obtener resultado alguno. Bufó por lo bajo, sintiéndose algo tonto por no saber utilizar ese invento _muggle_, y se aproximó de nuevo al televisor, dándose cuenta de que no había ninguna lucecita roja encendida. Cuando Adrien utilizaba el mando, siempre había una lucecita brillando en la parte inferior de la caja negra, así que Draco supuso que debía haber algo que le permitiera encender aquella pequeña bombillita.

Su rostro se iluminó en una sonrisa cuando vio el botón. Dio una palmada y, antes de presionarlo, miró a _Black_ con aire triunfal. El perrito no sabía a qué se debía la alegría del muchacho, pero le molestaba que no le hiciera un poco más de caso a él. Era un cachorrito, necesitaba tener a alguien con quién jugar. ¡Uhm...! Tal vez, si conseguía llamar la atención del chico rubio...

Draco apretó el botón y, efectivamente, el televisor se encendió, sonando estruendosamente y llenando la habitación con sonidos que parecían pequeñas explosiones. Draco entornó los ojos, sin molestarse en bajar el volumen, y se fijó en las personas que se mataban las unas a las otras... ¿Sería aquello una...? ¿Cómo era? ¿_Pili-cula_?

Draco encontró un poco desagradable las imágenes proyectadas. Al parecer, los _muggles_ encontraban un morboso placer en destriparse entre ellos. El chico sonrió malicioso al pensar que no hacía falta que los magos los mataran. Ellos parecían ser bastante capaces de exterminarse solos...

El joven se volvió, dispuesto a acomodarse en el sillón, cuando _Black_ comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, ladrando y con ganas de jugar a algo. Draco frunció el ceño, molesto porque no podría seguir viendo aquel espectáculo cargado de vísceras, e intentó apartar al perrito de sus piernas. Desgraciadamente, el cachorrito salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Draco no le hizo mucho caso hasta que escuchó la puerta del jardín cerrándose. ¿Se la había dejado abierta un rato antes, cuando fue a colocarle correctamente la bufanda al muñeco de nieve?

Algo enfadado, el chico fue en busca de _Black_. Seguramente, Severus se cabrearía si algo le pasara al cachorro, por no hablar de lo que diría Adrien. El niño adoraba a su recién adquirida mascota, motivo más que suficiente para que Draco no permitiera que le ocurriera algo malo.

El joven brujo salió al jardín. No le resultó difícil distinguir el pelaje negro del cachorrito saltando sobre la nieve, hundiéndose sobre ella hasta quedar casi sepultado.

-_Black_, ven aquí –Ordenó con exasperación. Él nunca había tenido paciencia para tener una mascota, así que no le hacía mucha gracia perseguir al dichoso perrito por todos sitios. Menos aún, cuando el animal decidió que sería buena idea abandonar el jardín de los Snape para correr hacia el río -¡_Black!_ Vuelve ahora mismo.

Si el perrito se caía al agua, estaría perdido, y Draco sería brujo muerto. Saltó sobre la pequeña verja de madera, y fue tras _Black_, que se había quedado parado y le ladraba con alegría, como invitándolo a jugar con él. Draco se disponía a agarrarlo de mala manera, cuando alguien lo cogió a él, arrinconándolo contra un árbol. _Black_ agachó las orejas y, aullando lastimeramente, corrió hacia la casa. No era buena idea quedarse allí, eso estaba claro.

-Draco –Lucius Malfoy sonrió ampliamente, la locura presente en sus ojos y el porte altivo, como siempre –Feliz Navidad, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

Draco no tuvo fuerzas para hablar. Abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero sólo pudo intentar alejarse de su padre, preguntándose cómo era posible que él estuviera allí. Tan cerca de su padrino. Y de Adrien.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –Lucius se alejó un poco de él, sacando su varita y apuntando al chico al pecho, mientras su frío rostro reflejaba una furia irracional -¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¡Oh, claro! –Sonrió de medio lado, antes de agarrar el cuello del joven –Supongo que es normal que olvides todo lo que te he enseñado, mientras vives en ese nido de traidores, con mestizos y sucios _muggles._

-Padre. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Draco se aferró al brazo del hombre, alejándose de él unos centímetros –Si te encuentran...

-¿Te preocupa acaso? Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podía olvidarme de ti en Navidad. ¿No crees? Lamento no tener ningún regalo para ti.

-Padre, por favor. Vete antes de que Snape vuelva –Draco comenzó a retroceder. Si alcanzaba los terrenos de la casa, estaría a salvo –Está muy enfadado.

-¿En serio? –Lucius rió, jugueteando alegremente con su varita –En ese caso, tendré que marcharme antes de que me vea. ¿No crees?

Draco afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Lucius, como si hubiera comprendido sus intenciones de huir, le volvió a apuntar con firmeza.

-Pero, antes, debo pedirte algo –El adulto se acercó al chico dando grandes zancadas. Parecía un loco y, Draco sintió miedo. No por lo que pudiera hacerle, sino por lo que pudiera obligarle a hacer a él –Quiero que, cuando llegue el momento, cojas a ese pequeño bastardo y me lo traigas.

La sangre se le heló en las velas. Draco sintió que se mareaba y que su rostro quedaba blanco, totalmente vacío de vida.

-Yo no... –Musitó, sin poder creerse lo que le habían pedido –Yo no puedo...

-¡Oh, podrás! –Lucius lo empujó con brusquedad, haciéndolo caer al suelo –Si no lo haces, vendré a por ti. Y te juro que te arrepentirás de traicionarme si eso ocurre.

Tras decir aquello, Lucius Malfoy desapareció al otro lado del río, internándose entre los árboles. Draco se quedó muy quieto durante un tiempo indeterminado, respirando agitadamente, sin poder creerse lo que había ocurrido. Había pensado que las cosas estaban saliendo bien y, en unos segundos, todo se había estropeado.

Él no quería llevarle a Adrien, pero no sabía si... Agitó la cabeza, intentando poner sus ideas en orden, y se levantó. Lo mejor sería hablar con Severus, explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, contarle sus dos encuentros con Lucius y hacerle ver que Adrien corría más peligro del que pudiera imaginar. Pero no podía... Él era su padre. Y Adrien sólo era un niño.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, por Merlín?



_Hola a todo el mundo. Pues sí, hasta aquí ha llegado la cosa. No os quejaréis, que estos últimos capítulos son largos, aunque tarde un poquito en actualizar. Además, han pasado muchas cosas. ¿No? Creo que, a partir de ahora, todos los capis van a venir cargaditos, que por algo estamos llegando al final._

_Bueno, yo no tengo mucho más que comentar sobre el fic. Ahora os toca a vosotros, jeje._

_Lo que si me gustaría mencionar, es algo que ya he indicado antes en mi profile. Es sobre las transcripciones. Por supuesto, estoy totalmente en contra de aquellos que utilizan la obra ajena para ganar "notoriedad" y, sobre todo, de los que procuran tapar la boca de los demás mediante juego sucio. Creo que todos creemos en la libertad de expresión y no todos los que nos critiquen será para alabarnos. De cualquier forma, todo lo que pienso sobre este asunto, está en mi profile, aunque me ha parecido oportuno mencionarlo aquí. Supongo que lo leerá más gente, ¿no?_

_Nada más. Un saludito para todos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	42. Narcisa y Carole

**CAPÍTULO 42. Narcisa y Carole**

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a Londres?

Adrien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. En ese momento, se veía furiosamente inmerso en una guerra de voluntades con su padre. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Adrien hubiera tenido las de ganar, por supuesto, pero no ese día. Severus Snape le había dejado muy claro que no iría a Londres con Draco, el abuelo Albus y él, y el pequeño pronto comprendería que no había fuerza natural que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Jerry observaba la escena con aire divertido, desde la puerta de la salita de estar. No había tenido muchas ocasiones para ver pelear a esos dos, pero debía reconocer que era una experiencia ciertamente interesante. Siempre había tenido la certeza de que Severus Snape era más terco que una mula, pero que se deshacía en cuanto Adrien le sonreía un par de veces. De la misma forma, conocía el carácter obstinado del pequeño, una peligrosa mezcla de la cabezonería de su padre y la persistencia de su madre, lo que le convertía en una criatura destinada a salirse siempre con la suya. De hecho, durante un segundo, el hombre estaba seguro de que Adrien convencería al mago adulto para que lo dejara ir con ellos, pero no fue así. Al parecer, los asuntos en Londres eran demasiado importantes como para que un niño tan pequeño pudiera verse inmiscuido.

-Te he dicho que te quedarás aquí, jovencito. No hay más que hablar.

-Pero, papi...

-Adrien.

El tono gélido acalló las protestas del pequeño. Arrugó la nariz y se reafirmó en su postura, apretando los brazos contra su pecho. Severus suspiró, convencido de que debía dejar de consentir al mocoso, por si le daba por hacer rabietas en cuanto le llevaran la contraria.

-Ya te he dicho que no –Suavizó el tono de voz, intentado reconciliarse con el pequeño. Adrien lo miró desdeñoso, sabiendo que había perdido –Esta tarde vendrán Carole y Josh. No tendrás ni un solo segundo para aburrirte.

-Pero yo quería ir a Londres, papi –Adrien hizo un pucherito. Tal vez, si cambiaba de estrategia y conseguía dar un poco de pena, su papá cedería un poco –El primo Draco me ha dicho que veréis a su mamá. A mí me gustaría conocerla...

-Sabes que eso no puede ser –Severus apretó las mandíbulas un momento, procurando no hacer caso de los ojillos brillantes del niño. ¡Chiquillo del demonio!

Lamentablemente, Draco había cometido el grave error de contarle a Adrien que iban a visitar a Narcisa Malfoy. Cuando regresaron de ver la tumba de Mariah, el niño había pasado casi una hora hablando sin parar de las obras y milagros de su madre, de lo bonito que era su pueblo, de cómo era la tumba de la mujer, del chocolate que se habían tomado después, y de lo contenta que tendría que estar Mariah cuando los globos que le habían regalado llegaran al cielo. En su bendita inocencia infantil, Adrien no había percibido la tristeza que embargaba a Draco. No hasta que Severus le pidió que se callara. Entonces, el pequeño había visto cómo su primo forzaba una sonrisa repleta de melancolía y, recordando que por la mañana ya estaba echando de menos a su madre, le preguntó por ella. Draco, que había notado que Adrien se entristecía por su culpa, le tranquilizó diciéndole que pronto estaría con Narcisa Malfoy. Grave error. Adrien había pasado otra hora más expresando su alegría por Draco, afirmando que quería conocer a su mamá y preguntando a todo el mundo por qué no la había visto antes. Era la madre de su primo, así que ella debía ser su... ¿Tía?

Severus fue el encargado de comunicarle que no podría ver a Narcisa. El niño no obtuvo ninguna respuesta cuando preguntó por qué y, quizá, por eso estaba algo enfadado y se mostraba tan tozudo. No parecía demasiado dispuesto a permanecer ajeno a los acontecimientos que le rodeaban, menos aún si estaban relacionados con miembros de su... ¿Familia?

Por supuesto, ni Severus ni Draco habían pensado en explicarle los motivos por los que no podía ir a ver a Narcisa. A pesar de que el niño tenía conocimiento de ciertos hechos relacionados con el pasado más cercano del mundo mágico, no necesitaba verse involucrado en juicios ni nada que se le pareciera. Ya era suficiente desgracia tener a un mortífago rondándole con claras intenciones homicidas, como para hacer las cosas más complicadas. Además, a Severus no le parecía que el Ministerio de Magia fuera el lugar más idóneo para llevar a un niño pequeño. Demasiada corrupción, indisciplina y falta de eficacia reunidas en cuatro paredes. Aunque, quizá, el Cuartel General de Aurores le hubiera parecido un lugar interesante a Adrien.

-¿Me traerás algo?

Adrien se había rendido. Jerry no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa maliciosa y Severus suspiró. Todo parecía indicar que su visita a Londres iba a salirle cara.

-Está bien. Si tengo tiempo, me pasaré por el Callejón Diagón y veré si te puedo traer algún cuento nuevo, o algo así...

-¡Oh! –Adrien dio un saltito y una sonora palmada. Severus supo que ahora diría algo inadecuado. Tenía la misma cara que cuando afirmó que quería una escoba voladora o le puso el nombre a _Black_. Era puro éxtasis -¡Podrías traerme _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_! –Severus parpadeó. No se había equivocado ni un ápice –Ya he jugado muchas veces con el libro que tiene Hagrid y no me ha arrancado ninguna mano. Mira –Le mostró sus manecillas, para dar fe de sus palabras. Severus bufó. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que acordarse el criajo de ese maldito libro? Y, lo que era más importante. ¿Por qué Hagrid tenía que habérselo enseñado? Definitivamente, el semi-gigante no sabía discernir que cosas podían ser peligrosas para un niño, y que cosas no. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él –Ya sé cómo hay que acariciarle el lomo para que se abra. Es genial.

-Adrien. Ese libro es para niños mayores. Te traeré otra cosa.

El pequeño recuperó su expresión enojada, se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación, harto de discutir con su papá. Jerry se incorporó, estirándose la ropa distraídamente, y pasó por delante de Snape, en dirección a la cocina.

-Será interesante ver _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ –Comentó como si nada, logrando que Severus se pusiera lívido –Los _muggles_ no tenemos libros con nombres tan... Emocionantes.

Severus bufó. En ocasiones, los Bellefort podían ser realmente exasperantes.

Afortunadamente, Draco se reunió con él en ese preciso instante, antes de que tuviera tiempo de enviarle a Jerry alguna clase de maldición. Quizá, un par de graciosos cuernos de marfil no le sentarían nada mal.

Draco se detuvo a un par de pasos de su padrino, ataviado con una sencilla túnica verde botella que Severus recordaba haberle visto en otras ocasiones. Indudablemente, los buenos tiempos para el chico Malfoy habían pasado y ni siquiera podía permitirse una túnica verdaderamente elegante. Tal vez, si el joven no se negaba, podría conseguirle alguna, aunque conociendo a los Malfoy y a los Black, sería difícil que Draco dejara de lado su orgullo y permitiera que le compraran ropa.

Había notado al chico un poco extraño la noche anterior, cuando regresaron a la casa. Si bien ya había estado algo triste y silencioso durante el día, a Severus le pareció que estaba más nervioso de la cuenta. Tenía la sensación de que Draco había hecho un par de intentos por decirle algo, pero nunca le habló de otra cosa que no fueran los adornos navideños o los dibujos que Adrien le había hecho para conmemorar esas fechas. Sin duda alguna, había algo que le preocupaba, y Severus esperaba que confiara en él. Posiblemente, sólo fueran los nervios por el juicio de su madre, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza, sin mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía miserable. Había intentado hablarle a Severus sobre lo ocurrido con su padre, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero no había conseguido hacerlo. Primero, Adrien, que no había dejado de hablar sin parar, emocionado después de los acontecimientos navideños, luego Snape, comentándole cosas del juicio, y la carta que aún tenía guardada en su bolsillo, testigo directo de todo lo que estaba haciendo su padrino por él. Y. ¿Cómo se lo pagaba? Ocultándole información que podría ayudarle a preservar la seguridad de Adrien, pero es que no podía hablar. Era un cobarde, pero no podía. No quería traicionar a su padre. Estaba demasiado confundido para pensar con claridad, y se sentía miserable por eso.

-Dumbledore nos espera en el Ministerio –Ante el silencio del chico, Severus siguió hablando –Ya ha arreglado todo para la entrevista. Procura que tu madre se lleve una buena impresión. Hazle saber que todo está bien, que esté tranquila.

-Sí –Draco suspiró. Sacó valor de dónde no lo había para hablar. Le preocupaba que Jerry y Adrien se quedaran solos en casa, debía reconocerlo –Al final, no nos llevamos a Adrien –Dijo, como si nada, procurando disimular.

-Un juicio no es lugar para él –Severus sacudió la cabeza, colocándose su propia túnica, sobriamente negra –Esperemos que Jerry pueda controlarlo.



Narcisa Malfoy no podía hacer nada por ocultar el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos claros. Aunque Azkaban ya no contaba con la presencia siniestra y maléfica de los dementores, y que la mujer podía afirmar que los celadores de la prisión la trataban con cierto grado de respeto, la bruja estaba asustada. El proceso judicial que decidiría su futuro comenzaba ese día, y la perspectiva de pasar toda su vida en la cárcel la aterraba.

Su abogado afirmaba que eso no ocurriría. El mismísimo Albus Dumbledore intercedería por ella ante el tribunal y toda la comunidad mágica sabía que ella no había matado a nadie, lo cual era una garantía. Cierto que había sido una mortífaga, bien por convicción propia, bien porque las circunstancias la impulsaron a ello. En cualquier caso, no podía negar su pasado, de la misma forma que no podía ocultar que, en algún momento, había dejado de serle fiel al Señor Oscuro. Nadie sabía cuándo exactamente, pero sí por qué: Draco. Por él había sido capaz de enfrentarse a todo y a todos, para protegerlo, para mantenerlo a salvo. Vivo.

Su abogado apostaba por una condena no superior a doce años. Narcisa había sonreído en más de una ocasión al pensar en lo irónico de aquella cifra. Doce años había estado su _querido_ primo Sirius en Azkaban, aunque él hubiera resultado inocente de todos los crímenes que se le imputaron. Eran muchos los miembros de la familia Black que habían terminado encerrados en aquella cárcel, demasiados, tal vez, y todo por culpa de la misma persona. Afortunadamente, el Señor Tenebroso ya no estaba entre ellos.

Suspiró cuando los aurores fueron a buscarla. La habían trasladado desde Azkaban aquella mañana, llevándola a las mazmorras del Ministerio de Magia. Su celda contaba con una pequeña ventana, desde la que podía ver un fragmento de azulado cielo, y un catre con sábanas limpias. Un auténtico lujo, si se comparaba con las condiciones en las que vivían otros mortífagos capturados, condenados a la miseria y la inmundicia.

Procuraría mantener el aspecto más digno que le fuera posible. Podría ser una prisionera, pero seguía siendo la misma mujer coqueta de siempre, una Malfoy con la sangre de los Black corriendo por sus venas. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una coleta, asegurándose de que ni un solo mechón escapaba de su control. La túnica marrón no era ni elegante ni cómoda, pero la vestía con orgullo. No tenía maquillaje, pero había logrado darle algo de color a sus mejillas pellizcándolas, recordando los viejos consejos de su madre.

La guiaron por los largos pasillos del Ministerio, sin darle tiempo a observar lo que la rodeaba. Pensó en Bella, en el día en que ella fue juzgada. Se preguntó si ella también habría recorrido aquellos largos pasadizos y, sobre todo, si alguna vez volvería a hacerlo. Tal vez, cuando la encontraran, la acusaran de nuevos delitos por los que sería nuevamente juzgada. Si la capturaban con vida, por supuesto.

Supo que habían llegado a la sala del tribunal cuando los aurores se detuvieron. Eran tres hombres corpulentos y de aspecto amenazante. Permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que la prisionera no escapaba, pero tratándola con delicadeza. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ella, Narcisa jadeó. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ansiando que todo aquello terminara lo antes posible. El juicio no sería muy largo, había dicho su abogado, y ella rezaba porque fuera verdad.

Lo primero que vio, fue a los hombres que formaban parte del Tribunal. Según pudo comprobar, no todos los miembros de Wizegamont estarían presentes en el proceso, signo inequívoco de que aquel no era un juicio de máxima prioridad. Narcisa no sabía si alegrarse o no por ello, pero pronto decidió que estaba bien. No la consideraban peligrosa y, por ese motivo, la condena no sería muy severa.

A continuación, la mujer observó el graderío. No había demasiada gente en la sala. Periodistas, jóvenes que debían ser estudiantes de leyes, puesto que vestían de uniforme y llevan plumas y pergaminos, algunos aurores y unos cuantos curiosos.

Andrómeda la saludó con la mano cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Venía acompañada por Ted y Narcisa no dudó en regalarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Jamás pensó que su hermana fuera a ayudarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, no después de lo mal que todos la habían tratado. Indudablemente, Andrómeda no había heredado el orgullo de los Black. Narcisa sabía que, de estar en su lugar, jamás hubiera olvidado las afrentas y humillaciones a las que todos la sometieron. Ella no había nacido para perdonar; afortunadamente, su hermana mayor, sí. Ted, sin embargo, no era tan bondadoso. A pesar de que el bueno de su cuñado se había encargado personalmente de buscarle el mejor abogado, aún la miraba con rencor. Debía tener muy presente el daño que le habían hecho a su esposa y, Narcisa lo sabía, jamás la perdonaría. Aunque, por lo visto, era perfectamente capaz de hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse su orgullo. Andrómeda siempre había dicho que Ted era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Ahí estaba la prueba.

Junto a su _querido_ cuñado, estaba sentado Severus Snape. No le sorprendió en absoluto verlo allí, eternamente vestido de negro y con el semblante tan serio como siempre. Narcisa tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese hombre, entre otras cosas, el que Draco estuviera vivo. Sabía que el hombre estaba velando por su hijo y jamás tendría palabras suficientes para mostrarle su gratitud. Snape había elegido ayudarlos con todas las consecuencias y, aunque la Promesa Inquebrantable ya había sido saldada, la mujer no dudaba que el hombre seguiría cuidando de Draco todo el tiempo que fuera suficiente.

Y allí, sentado junto a Snape, estaba Draco. Tenía buen aspecto. Tal vez no luciera tan regio como siempre, pero Narcisa lo encontró bien. Se le veía un poco triste y, cuando la mujer lo saludó con una sonrisa tierna, sus músculos se agarrotaron, pero terminó por alzar una mano y musitar un débil _Hola_ que nadie pudo oír. Narcisa hubiera pasado horas mirando a su hijo, pero los aurores la instaron a tomar asiento, para enfrentarse a los jueces. Afortunadamente, no hubo cadenas rodeando sus brazos y manteniéndola inmovilizada, lo que fue de agradecer.

Durante unos segundos, Narcisa pensó que Albus Dumbledore sería el encargado de presidir el tribunal, puesto que el anciano estaba sentado frente a ella, sonriendo afablemente, pero fue otro hombre el que empezó a hablar, un tipo joven y flacucho, con voz nasal. Narcisa se sintió aliviada. Aquel era Cyrus Goodlaw, conocido por no ser un tipo severo. Sin duda alguna, todo saldría bien. Debía salir bien.

La primera vista fue rápida. Se dieron a conocer los cargos que existían en su contra, se le concedió la palabra al abogado defensor para que expusiera sus argumentaciones, y se acordó que los testigos comenzarían a declarar a partir del día siguiente. A Narcisa le pareció que el fiscal no se mostraba demasiado duro, y sintió que su abogado era realmente bueno. Incluso la estaba convenciendo a ella de que sólo había sido una víctima de Lucius Malfoy y del mundo que siempre la rodeó...

Narcisa ansiaba que el primer día de juicio terminara por un solo motivo. Después de la vista, podría ver a Draco, estar cerca de él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaban, que comenzaba a olvidársele el sonido de su voz. Lo echaba tanto de menos, que cuando los aurores si dispusieron a llevársela, un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella. Temía que no la dejaran estar con Draco y, por primera vez, se mostró reticente a abandonar la sala. Vio a Severus y a Draco ponerse en pie y salir por una de las puertas laterales, y sintió ganas de llorar. Dumbledore intervino entonces, tranquilizándola con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Narcisa suspiró y se dejó llevar, descubriendo que no iba a las mazmorras, sino a una pequeña habitación contigua al tribunal. Los aurores la hicieron tomar asiento y la dejaron sola, sin darle ninguna clase de explicaciones.

Cinco minutos después, Draco entraba en la estancia.

El chico se quedó parado junto a la puerta. Los aurores se habían retirado discretamente, siguiendo órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, y los Malfoy se quedaron solos, observándose con cautela durante unos segundos. Narcisa hubiera querido correr y abrazar a su hijo en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que a Draco le molestaría. Nunca había sido excesivamente cariñoso y, cuando su madre se acercaba a él para mostrarle alguna clase de afecto físico, normalmente la eludía, alegando que un Malfoy no debía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos. No es que Narcisa no fuera capaz de no dominar sus emociones, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, había estado tan preocupada por él, que ese día le costó un mundo mantenerse en su lugar, en pie frente a Draco, y mirándolo sin saber qué decir.

Él también la miraba fijamente, con los puños apretados y los ojos ciertamente vidriosos. A Narcisa le pareció que estaba temblando y sonrió cálidamente, buscando una forma de tranquilizarlo. Sabía que todo aquello no estaba siendo fácil para Draco. Su padre era un fugitivo, ella estaba en la cárcel, dependía de la caridad ajena... Draco siempre había sido un chico orgulloso; sin duda alguna, atravesaba una etapa muy difícil de su vida, pero Narcisa estaba segura de que saldría adelante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mujer decidió que debía hacer algo. Dumbledore apenas les había conseguido unos minutos para estar juntos y, si seguían mirándose sin decir nada, perderían una oportunidad que podría tardar años en repetirse. Narcisa dio un paso al frente, sin perder la sonrisa, esperando que Draco reaccionara y se acercara a ella. A pesar de todo, se estaba mostrando excepcionalmente cautelosa. Draco siempre había tenido mucho carácter, no era fácil saber qué se debía esperar de él.

-¿Cómo estás, Draco?

Aquellas breves palabras parecieron despertar algo en el chico, que dio un respingo y, sin que Narcisa tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, abrumado por la intensidad del momento. La mujer sintió dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y supo que Draco estaba conteniendo las propias. Por supuesto, el chico no lloraría. Nunca lo había hecho frente a ella, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles.

El abrazó duró unos pocos segundos. Era indudable que al joven le hubiera gustado permanecer así mucho más tiempo, pero la visita pronto terminaría y tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Narcisa lo llevó hasta una silla y se acomodó frente a él, sin soltarle la mano y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Recibí tu última carta, Draco –Dijo ella con aquella voz melodiosa y, en parte falta de emoción, que siempre solía utilizar –Me alegra mucho saber que los estudios te van tan bien. ¿Estás a gusto en Hogwarts?

-Sí, madre –Draco carraspeó, logrando dominar por completo la extraña sensación que le ahogaba –Todo está muy tranquilo. Tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar.

-Bien, bien –Narcisa cabeceó, acariciando de Draco con las yemas de los dedos. Temía que él fuera a rechazar el contacto, así que pensaba disfrutarlo mientras fuera posible -¿Has tenido algún problema con tus compañeros? Supongo que las cosas no serán fáciles...

-Todo está bien, madre –Draco sonrió –El profesor Snape me está ayudando mucho, y Dumbledore se encarga de mantener las cosas en orden. No tienes que preocuparte.

Narcisa sonrió y cabeceó. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, cierto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía la mente en blanco y, en esos momentos, se conformaba con tener a Draco cerca. Era un alivio que le permitieran mantener el contacto con él mientras estaba en Azkaban; sabía perfectamente como estaba todo, pero necesitaba comprobar que él estaba bien. Verlo frente a ella, tocarlo, sentirlo...

-Te he traído un regalo de Navidad –Draco se levantó y dejó sobre la mesa un pequeño paquete. Narcisa lo abrió con la gratitud titilando en sus ojos y, con una sonrisa, descubrió un peine y un espejo –No creo que en Azkaban tengas de esto. Son de esa tienda del Callejón Diagón que tanto te gusta.

Narcisa acarició sus regalos con aire ausente. Eran dos objetos de aspecto distinguidos, similares a los que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy. Debía reconocer que le sorprendía que Draco fuera capaz de demostrar tanto tacto, y lamentó no tener nada para él. Las Navidades siempre habían sido unas fechas especiales para ellos.

-Quería enseñarte otra cosa –Draco amplió su sonrisa, tendiéndole la carta que Snape le había hecho llegar el día anterior –Es el regalo de mi padrino. Con un poco de suerte, podré estudiar en la escuela de pociones más importante del mundo.

Narcisa observó el pergamino con curiosidad, sintiéndose profundamente feliz. Todo parecía indicar que Draco podría tener un futuro, y la mujer sabía que conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera. Debía recordar darle las gracias a Snape por aquello también.

-Es maravilloso, Draco. Debes hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano por conseguir la plaza. Es una oportunidad única.

-El profesor Snape cree que tengo posibilidades –Draco sonrió. Por un segundo, olvidó dónde estaba y por qué, y sólo fue consciente de que su madre estaba frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos repletos de orgullo –Te aseguro que lo lograré.

-Sé que lo harás, Draco.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Narcisa le devolvió la carta y siguió mirándolo, intentado memorizar las facciones de Draco, por si pasaban demasiados años antes de que volvieran a verse. El chico permanecía inmóvil, respondiendo a las tímidas caricias maternas, buscando una forma para mantenerla tranquila, aunque él mismo no se sintiera con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Ojala todo esto termine pronto –Narcisa suspiró. Las palabras se habían escapado de su garganta sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por retenerlas. Sentía que eran una pérdida de valor, pero necesitaba decirlo, hacer saber a los demás que estaba cansada –Promete que te cuidarás.

Draco sonrió. Allí estaba su madre, repitiéndole las palabras que solía decirle cada vez que él se marchaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Las palabras que ella musitó cuando el final del Señor Oscuro estaba cerca...

-Lo haré, madre –Draco habló con solemnidad. Aquello era un juramento velado que pensaba cumplir –Iré a Nueva Orleáns y, cuando vuelvas a estar libre, haré que recuperes lo que nos han quitado.

Narcisa cabeceó. Siempre había sabido que Draco cuidaría de ella, aunque los tiempos fueran difíciles, Draco siempre estaría ahí, para darle ánimos y dejar que ella lo animara a él.

-Si ves a tu padre, pídele que se marche, Draco –Narcisa habló con suavidad. El tiempo se les agotaba y ella aún tenía que preocuparse por su marido. A pesar de que, en un principio, su matrimonio fue una farsa, había ciertas cosas de Lucius que no había podido evitar amar.

Draco palideció. No esperaba que su madre fuera a hablarle precisamente de aquello y, por un segundo, se planteó la posibilidad de contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Lucius, pero no lo hizo. No debía preocuparla, así que tendría que solucionar aquel asunto él solo. Únicamente esperaba poder tomar las decisiones adecuadas, por el bien de todos.

-Lo haré, madre –Afirmó con inseguridad, hecho que Narcisa notó, aunque no mencionara todo.

Uno de los aurores golpeó la puerta tres veces, señal de que debían despedirse. Narcisa suspiró, lamentando que aquel encuentro hubiera sido tan breve, y apretó con fuerza la mano del joven, que la miraba casi angustiado, como si deseara no tener que marcharse tan pronto.

-Cuídate, Draco.

-Tú también, madre.

La puerta se abrió. Los tres aurores encargados de la vigilancia de Narcisa, entraron a la sala, cortando cualquier intento de conversación. La bruja se puso en pie, dejándose llevar, y despidió a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla. Draco la abrazó nuevamente, sintiéndose más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca, y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre los aurores. Segundos después, se quedaba solo en la habitación, aliviado y feliz al tiempo que confundido y melancólico. Él también quería que el juicio terminara lo antes posible. Vivir en aquella perpetua agonía, sin saber qué sucedería, no podía ser saludable para nadie.

Cuando se reunió con Snape en los pasillos del Ministerio, descubrió que el hombre estaba acompañado por el matrimonio Tonks. Su tía se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos, obviando la clara incomodidad del chico, y lo absorbió en un agobiante abrazo de oso que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Ted Tonks. Al parecer, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de comportamientos, pero era obvio que Draco no, aunque Andrómeda no pareciera darse cuenta de ello. Severus se había limitado a sonreír por lo bajo. Draco no soportaba que lo tocaran; sin duda, debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarle alguna clase de maldición a su tía.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo está tu madre, hijo? –Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. Severus no pudo evitar pensar en Nymphadora. Indudablemente, la chica había heredado de sus padres algo más que la torpeza de Ted.

-Bien, bien –Draco logró zafarse de aquellos brazos tan un intenso forcejeo, logrando llenar sus pulmones después de unos segundos de asfixia –Está bien... Tranquila.

-Me alegro mucho, hijo –Finalmente, Andrómeda le dio unos centímetros de espacio. Tal vez, la mano masculina gentilmente depositada en su hombro la ayudó a darse cuenta de que estaba agobiando al chico –Yo también quise hablar con ella, pero Dumbledore sólo pudo arreglar las cosas para que os vierais vosotros –Agitó la cabeza. Era increíble la velocidad con que era capaz de hablar. Severus le encontró un siniestro parecido con Molly Weasley –Ted y yo hemos estado hablando con el profesor Snape. Hemos pensado que podrías venir a comer con nosotros –Draco parpadeó y miró a su padrino, que cabeceó imperceptiblemente, con su rostro imperturbable de siempre y un brillo divertido en los ojos -¿Te gustaría?

No, realmente no le gustaría, pero no encontraba una forma para rechazar la invitación. De hecho, si lo hiciera, hubiera terminado por sentirse inevitablemente culpable, teniendo en cuenta la carita de pena que había puesto su tía después de pronunciar esas palabras. Tendría que soportar el gesto hosco de su tío Ted, que no era muy diferente del de Severus; las excentricidades de su prima Tonks, que estaba más rara que nunca desde que se quedó embarazada; los mimos desmedidos de su tía, que no parecía tener ni una sola gota de sangre Black en sus venas. Y, lo peor de todo, a Lupin. ¿No era suficiente castigo todo lo demás, como para verse obligado a compartir un pavo relleno con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Menos aún ahora, que eran casi igual de pobres. Aunque, si lo miraba por el lado positivo, no tendría que soportar a Dumbledore y a Hagrid, ni verle la cara al maldito _muggle_. Ni tendría que sentirse culpable por no hablar con su padrino sobre lo ocurrido con Lucius Malfoy.

-Eh... Sí, sí.

-Perfecto, entonces –Andrómeda dio un paso atrás, ajustándose la túnica. A Draco le pareció que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Ted, quién se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a caminar distraídamente hacia la salida del edificio. La señora Tonks se volvió para mirar a Severus, que parecía encantado de ver a su ahijado en semejante aprieto -¿Le importa que utilice la red flú para volver a su casa, señor Snape?

Severus se limitó a alzar una ceja. Andrómeda se despidió como si nada de él, mientras Draco le lanzaba una mirada que era casi suplicante.

-Bien, bien. Creo que todo ha salido bien.

Severus no pudo evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando escuchó la voz despreocupada del director. Albus Dumbledore había aparecido a su lado de repente y el profesor de Pociones lo miró desdeñoso, molesto con su persona por haberse asustado de forma tan estúpida.

-Eso parece –Dijo, dirigiéndose él también hacia la salida, acompañado por el anciano mago -¿Has hablado con Goodlaw?

-Sí. Hemos estado recordando los viejos tiempos. ¿Sabías que pasó la mayor parte de su quinto curso arrestado? Mucho me temo que Minerva estaba un poco cansada de que se pasara la vida estropeando las transformaciones de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿En serio? –Severus alzó una ceja. Realmente no necesitaba saber eso.

-Es curioso que haya terminado siendo juez... Muchos en Hogwarts pensaban que sería un criminal.

-Tú no, por supuesto.

Albus sonrió de aquella forma enigmática que solía acabar con la paciencia de Snape. El brujo sentía una gran curiosidad por saber cómo podía Dumbledore juzgar a las personas de una forma tan acertada. Suponía que ni él ni nadie lo averiguarían jamás.

-Será mejor que regrese a Hogwarts –Dumbledore se colocó el picudo sombrero sobre la cabeza –Minerva estaba ligeramente enfadada esta mañana. Por lo visto, la cena de anoche resultó un pequeño desastre. Dos chicos de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw terminaron a golpes sobre el pavo de Navidad –Severus hizo una mueca de sorpresa y Albus sonrió con indulgencia –Problemas de faldas.

-¡Cómo no! –Snape puso los ojos en blanco –Debo suponer que no tengo que esperaos a Hagrid y a ti para cenar...

-Quizá vayamos mañana. En fin –Dumbledore suspiró –Dale un abrazo a Adrien y saluda a _Black_ de mi parte.

Severus bufó. Maldito perro del demonio. _Black_. Cuánto más lo pensaba, peor humor se le ponía. Y, para colmo de males, ahora tendría que ir al Callejón Diagón y comprar el dichoso libro de Hagrid. Debía acordarse de asesinar a sangre fría al semi-gigante en cuanto lo tuviera delante.



Habían pasado casi toda la mañana viendo la televisión. Las películas navideñas mantuvieron entretenido a Adrien, mientras Jerry atendía esporádicas llamadas de teléfono. Las cosas en los negocios marchaban bastante bien, así que podría tomarse unos cuantos días más de vacaciones. Después de todo, se las tenía bien merecidas; hacía años que no descansaba de verdad y, ahora que recordaba lo que era la vida sedentaria, le parecía realmente complicado adaptarse a su antiguo ritmo de nuevo. Pero tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no quisiera.

Adrien había conservado su enfado durante diez minutos. En cuanto escuchó el primer villancico que pusieron por la tele, a ritmo de rock, todo había que decirlo, se olvidó de que le hubiera gustado ir a Londres y se dispuso a disfrutar. Su tío le había dicho que, después de comer, podrían salir a jugar un rato con la nieve. Tal vez, para entonces, Carole y Josh ya estuvieran en casa, y podría estar de nuevo con su amigo. Era tan divertido estar juntos...

Se comieron las sobras del día anterior. La comida había sido demasiado abundante y Adrien devoró todo lo que su tío puso en el plato para pasar a zamparse un enorme trozo de la tarta de Carole. Había que reconocer que la mujer cocinaba de maravilla. Un motivo más para querer que su papá y ella estuvieran juntos.

-Tío Jerry. ¿Tú tienes novia?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. El hombre estaba peleándose con una tarrina de helado que no quería abrirse, cuando la voz del niño inundó sus oídos, dejándolo un poco inquieto. Los niños pequeños no preguntaban esas cosas, demonios.

-No, Adrien –Dijo, haciendo un último esfuerzo antes de renunciar a la sabrosa crema de limón.

-¿Ni una mujer, ni nada de nada?

-No. Ni mujer, ni novia, ni hijos –Adrien sonrió. Su tío parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, porque precisamente ahora iba a preguntarle si había por ahí algún primo perdido.

-¿Por qué no?

Jerry bufó. Odiaba hablar sobre esas cosas. La vieja Helen ya lo agobiaba suficiente repitiéndole casi diariamente que debía buscarse una buena chica con la que sentar cabeza. ¿Tan difícil era entender que adoraba estar solo? Bueno, Adrien no sabía nada de eso, tampoco podía enfadarse con él.

-Creo que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada –Se encogió de hombros, hablando con suavidad, aunque esforzándose por hacerle comprender a Adrien que no le agradaba el tema.

-¡Oh! –Adrien suspiró, modificando su postura un momento –Mi papá tampoco tiene novia. ¿Sabes?

-Uhm...

-Pero... –Adrien se arrodilló en la silla, miró a su alrededor y habló en tono confidencial –Creo que muy pronto tendrá una. ¿Sabes quién?

Se lo imaginaba, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto. El niño estaba claramente ansioso por hacer aquella revelación.

-Carole –Susurró, y Jerry sonrió, cabeceando significativamente.

-¿A ti te lo parece?

-Sí. Anoche se dieron un beso debajo del muérdago –Seguía hablando en susurros, temeroso de que volviera su papá. Sabía que no le haría mucha gracia descubrirlo hablando de eso –Tío Jerry... ¿Tú crees que mi mamá se enfadará si papá y Carole se hacen novios?

Jerry carraspeó. Adrien lo miraba con angustia, esperando una respuesta que no terminaba de llegar.

-No creo que le importe, Adrien –El hombre habló con suavidad, sentando al pequeño en sus rodillas –De hecho, creo que estará muy feliz si tu padre encuentra una mujer que lo quiera y que te quiera a ti también.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Estoy completamente seguro. Mariah sólo quiere veos felices a ti y a tu papá –Jerry creyó adivinar qué le preocupaba al niño, y se dispuso a ejercer su trabajo como tío. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación de ese tipo y quería hacer las cosas bien –Creo que ella quiere que tú tengas a alguien que cuide de ti como lo hacía ella. No tienes que tener miedo si sientes cariño por Carole. Tu madre no se enfadará contigo.

Adrien guardó silencio. Permaneció serio unos segundos, hasta que sonrió y volvió a su lugar inicial. Estaba claro que las palabras de Jerry lo habían tranquilizado, y el hombre se sintió orgullo de sí mismo. Había pasado con nota su primera prueba de fuego.

Media hora después de aquella breve conversación, llamaron al timbre. Adrien corrió a abrir la puerta y Jerry supo quién era cuando escuchó los emocionados gritos infantiles. Los niños salieron al jardín como balas y comenzaron a tirarse bolas de nieve, mientras Jerry atendía a Carole. La mujer había traído otra tarta, como si buscara una forma de agradecerle a Snape lo que había hecho por ella durante la cena de Navidad.

-Creí que Josh iba a volverme loca –Dijo la mujer. Los adultos se habían acomodado en la cocina, desde donde podían vigilar a los niños sin sufrir el riesgo de tragarse un buen puñado de nieve blanca y helada –Se ha pasado todo el día diciendo que quería venir a jugar con Adrien y _Black_... Por cierto. ¿Dónde está el cachorrito?

-Durmiendo. Adrien lo ha agotado esta mañana. Dice que es un poco aburrido, pero está dispuesto a esperar a que el animal crezca un poco para seguir torturándolo.

Carole rió suavemente, sintiéndose muy a gusto en compañía de ese hombre. De hecho, la casa de los Snape le hacía sentirse realmente bien, tal vez porque la llevaba a recordar aquel beso, que tuvo lugar en aquella misma cocina. Hubiera querido ver a Severus ese mismo día. Era evidente que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y, por qué no decirlo, quería comprobar si un segundo beso podría ser tan satisfactorio como el primero. No sabía muy bien qué podía esperar del hombre, pero durante todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse, no había dejado de pensar en él. Nunca pensó que alguna vez pudiera gustarle un hombre como Severus, tan poco agraciado físicamente y con un carácter tan extraño, pero cuanto más lo conocía, más atraída se sentía por él. Era un hombre honrado y cuidadoso de aquellos a los que amaba, motivos más que suficientes para ganarse su atención. Pero, además, le rodeaba un halo de misterio que la mujer se moría de ganas de desvelar. Quería saber todo lo que tuviera relación con Snape, y quería saberlo lo antes posible.

-¿Y el señor Snape?

Jerry alzó una ceja, evocando las últimas palabras de Adrien. Si sus sospechas no eran erradas, muy pronto su sobrinito vería cumplidos sus sueños de que su papá consiguiera una nueva novia. Y Carole no le parecía una mala elección.

-En Londres, creo. Tenía asuntos que atender.

-¿Londres? –Carole pareció entornada –Creía que las carreteras y el tráfico ferroviario estaban cortadas unos kilómetros al sur, por la nevada –Jerry se puso pálido. Era evidente que había metido la pata –Es extraño...

-Uhm...

-En fin –La mujer suspiró. Había algo raro en eso, pero no más que otras cosas que rodeaban a Severus. Un nuevo misterio por resolver -¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará en Inglaterra, señor Bellefort?

-Hasta Año Nuevo, creo –El hombre se sintió más tranquilo. Todo parecía indicar que Carole iba a cambiar definitivamente de tema.

-Vive en París. ¿Cierto? –Jerry afirmó con la cabeza –Yo siempre he querido conocer la ciudad. Debe ser preciosa.

-Quizá, pueda hacerlo en un futuro –Jerry carraspeó y puso su más pícara sonrisa –Creo que el señor Snape quiere llevar al niño a ver la catedral de Notre Dame.

Carole se puso roja como un tomate. Jerry rió internamente, sus sospechas definitivamente confirmadas.

Severus Snape entró en ese preciso instante en la cocina. Traía un paquete que se movía entre las manos y, cuando vio la escena, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. ¿Carole ruborizada y ese _muggle_ mirándola como si pretendiera...? Apretó los puños, sabiendo que su comportamiento era del todo irracional, y entró hecho una furia en la estancia, interrumpiendo a los otros dos. Jerry se levantó, un poco sorprendido, y el rubor de Carole se intensificó. ¿Por qué demonios reaccionaba ella así? ¿Acaso había estado haciendo algo que la avergonzara?

-¡Severus!

Carole sonrió esplendorosamente. Jerry entornó los ojos, captando la tensión en las facciones de Snape, y la situación le pareció un poco más divertida que un segundo antes. Ese pobre desgraciado estaba celoso. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Se acercó a él, observando con curiosidad el paquete que portaba, y lo vio moverse. Supuso que eso no era algo que Carole debiera ver y lo cogió con ambas manos, sintiéndolo extraño.

-Gracias por traerme esto, señor Snape –Masculló, en una excusa torpe que, sin duda, no engañaría a nadie. Severus lo miró desconcertado un momento, intrigado por el comportamiento de ese tipo, hasta que comprendió que pretendía dejarlos solos. Curiosamente, se sintió un poco mejor por eso –Voy a... Arriba.

Se marchó algo precipitadamente. Carole no le había prestado demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado ocupada agitándose con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse con ese hombre. Nunca le había parecido que fuera precisamente predecible.

-El señor Bellefort me dijo que estabas en Londres –Severus alzó una ceja, reponiéndose de los extraños sentimientos de un segundo antes –Supongo que ha debido regresar –Él no pareció entender de qué estaba hablando –Por la nieve.

-¡Oh! –Severus carraspeó, la consciencia finalmente recuperada. Vale, se estaba comportando como un auténtico idiota. Si tenía suerte, todavía podía arreglarlo –Sí... No pude llegar... Las carreteras...

-Cortadas, lo sé –Carole sonrió, recuperando el color habitual de su rostro -¿Y su ahijado, y los señores Dumbledore y Hagrid?

-Uhm... Ellos si consiguieron llegar. No me pregunte cómo.

Carole rió con aire divertido. Era evidente que Severus estaba ocultando algo, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

-Los niños están jugando fuera –Severus miró por la ventana. Efectivamente, Adrien y Josh se entretenían haciendo ángeles en la nieve –He traído una muda de ropa para Josh. Cuando terminen ahí fuera, estará calado hasta los huesos.

-Totalmente cierto –Severus se quitó el abrigó y desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello –Supongo que no podremos dejarlos mucho tiempo ahí fuera. Podrían enfermarse.

-Pues ya me dirás cómo hacemos para impedir que lo hagan –Carole rió, sabiendo que no era fácil dominar a aquellos dos chiquillos –Josh estaba ansioso por venir. Espero que no te importe...

-No, claro –Bueno, había hablado con mucha precipitación. Eso era un error –Al menos, tiene entretenido a Adrien. A veces creo que me va a volver loco, aunque es una suerte contar con el señor Bellefort. El niño suele dedicar bastante tiempo a atormentarlo a él.

-Sé lo que quieres decir –Carole se acercó a Severus. Ninguno de los dos había tomado asiento y, al parecer, no tenían intención de hacerlo –Me gusta estar con mi hijo, pero necesito momentos para relajarme.

-Los niños no te dejan tiempo para nada –Severus puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella conversación no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte, menos aún cuando ambos estaban ansiosos por hablar de otras cosas menos banales.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Se miraban peligrosamente a los ojos, pero Severus retiró el contacto visual antes de hacer nada. Fijó sus ojos en la mesa, donde descansaba el pastel que había traído la niñera.

-Has hecho otra tarta.

-Creo que a Adrien le encanta. Después de la cena, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-En cuanto a eso –Severus carraspeó. Ella había sacado el tema, él se limitaría a llevarlo hasta donde deseaba –Yo quería hablar del... Beso.

La palabra fue apenas un susurro. Carole sintió un repentino temor, como si sintiera que Severus volvería a decir estupideces, de la misma forma que lo había hecho las veces anteriores, pero no fue así.

-Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento –Snape habló con suma seguridad, quizá sonaba algo brusco, y Carole pareció algo abrumada por tanta vehemencia –Es cierto que habíamos bebido, pero yo no actué impulsado por el alcohol. Lo hice porque quise.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de la mujer. Severus temió un rechazo, pero algo en la expresión cándida de la mujer le hizo notar que no había metido la pata al hacer aquella confesión. ¡Merlín, le iba a salir bien!

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento –Aseguró ella –Creo que estuvo bastante bien.

-Sí...-Severus sonrió, sin poder contener un suspiro de alivio –Entonces... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

-¿Qué...? ¡Oh! No sé... Yo no...

-Bueno... Algo debe cambiar. ¿No? Si a ambos nos gustó... Creo que...

-Tal vez, podríamos repetirlo –Carole lo miró fijamente a los ojos y colocó sus manos en los hombros del brujo. Severus se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras inclinaba la cabeza y dejaba que ella le regalara un beso breve y casi tímido –Uhm... Definitivamente, eso de repetirlo está bien.

-Está muy bien –Severus la agarró por la cintura y la besó otra vez, algo más demandante en esa ocasión, sujetándola firmemente para que no se le escapara.

Fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entraba jadeando a la cocina. Jerry tenía el pelo alborotado, la camisa fuera de los pantalones y la corbata hecha jirones. No era su intención llegar en ese preciso momento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero es que había ocurrido algo horrible. Con razón decían que la curiosidad mató al gato. En su caso, había sido un libro horrendo el que lo había atacado. ¿Por qué demonios no se había estado quieto?

-¡Dios mío, señor Snape! –Jadeó. Severus y Carole se soltaron de inmediato. La mujer se dio media vuelta, para ocultar su turbación. El hombre lo miraba con instintos asesinos, como si fuera a arrojarse sobre él en cualquier momento –Tiene que venir. Yo...

-¿No podías estarte quieto, _muggle_?

Severus no necesitaba que nadie le explicara nada para saber lo que había ocurrido. Pasó junto a Jerry echo un basilisco, prácticamente empujándolo para apartarlo de su camino, y el hombre tuvo la sensación de que acababa de ganarse al peor enemigo que uno pudiera desear.

-¿_Muggle_? –Carole lo observaba con curiosidad. Jerry parpadeó un par de veces. Él no había nacido para soportar esa clase de tensión. No era bueno mintiendo, demonios, no sabía qué decirle a esa mujer.

-Es un... Apodo cariñoso –Carraspeó, esperando que la excusa colara. Aunque no se quedó a comprobarlo, claro está.



_Ya está bien por hoy. Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca de escribir. Lamentablemente, no he podido conservar la escena de Jerry enfrentándose al _Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_, y es una pena, pero no le podemos hacer nada, jeje. Bueno, bueno, un capi más. Definitivamente, el final está muy cerquita. Ya queda muy poco para llegar al momento importante._

_¿Qué pasará con Severus y Carole? ¿Qué rayos hará Draco? ¿Dejará Black de dormir todo el tiempo? ¿Se constiparán Adrien y Josh? ¿Sobrevivirá Jerry a la ira de un Snape completamente frustrado? Estas y otras cosas, las descubriremos en el próximo capítulo (o, quizá, no)_

_Besotes para todos y hasta la próxima_

_Cris Snape_


	43. Los Otros

**CAPÍTULO 43.**** Los Otros**

La Navidad llegó a Hogwarts cubriendo los terrenos con una densa capa de nieve. El colegio se había quedado prácticamente vacío y sólo unos pocos alumnos y profesores recorrían sus pasillos, procurando descansar después de los exámenes, pero con la vista puesta en las clases que pronto se retomarían.

Theodore Nott era uno de los chicos que habían preferido quedarse en la escuela. Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más con quién pasar aquellas fechas. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, todo el mundo lo sabía, y sus familiares se sentían demasiado avergonzados como para aceptar al chico en sus hogares, así que, oficialmente, no tenía dónde ir. Realmente no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea irse a su vieja casa. Por fortuna, había estado a nombre de su madre, así que el Ministerio no tenía forma de quitársela. Theodore ya era mayor de edad, así que podía disponer de los bienes heredados de su madre; no obstante, no le parecía una buena idea celebrar la Noche Buena al lado de un par de elfos temblorosos, siendo férreamente vigilado por el retrato de su padre que presidía la mesa del comedor. Eso podría volverle loco, y bastante tenía el pobre chico con aprobar todo el curso como para preocuparse por esas cosas.

Blaise Zabini tampoco se había ido. Al parecer, su madre había encontrado al hombre perfecto después de enviudar por octava vez, y se había marchado de vacaciones a algún lugar del norte de Europa que el joven no alcanzaba a recordar. Realmente, el nuevo novio de mamá debía ser especial porque, el pobre diablo, era precisamente eso. Pobre. Tan pobre, que a su lado los Weasley eran auténticos multimillonarios. Según le contó en la última carta, su madre había conocido a _Devon_ en Gringotts, cuando fue a extraer una considerable cantidad de galeones de las arcas de su último y difundo marido. En un principio, Blaise había pensado que Devon era algún rico empresario extranjero, pero no. Era el encargado de limpiar los cristales. Sólo eso. Muy atractivo, según decía su madre, muy divertido e ingenioso. Pero pobre... Y su madre decía que le hacía _tilín_, lo que era realmente preocupante. A su madre, el único hombre que le había hecho _tilín_ había sido su padre.

Blaise alzó la mirada. Theodore estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, estudiando. ¡Cómo si eso fuera una novedad! El joven Slytherin no solía hacer otra cosa. Estudiar. Comer. Estudiar. Dormir. Estudiar. ¡Si no le hacía falta! Siempre había obtenido las mejores calificaciones, Blaise no entendía por qué no se tomaba un descanso ni tan siquiera en Navidad. Por supuesto, él no iba a decirle lo que debía hacer, pero si se había sentado tan cerca de él con el tablero de ajedrez, había sido por algo. Blaise se aburría y quería jugar una partidita con alguien. Odiaba jugar solo. Era demasiado patético para vencer a aquellas horrendas piezas, así que solía buscar rivales que fueran aún más mediocres que él. Y Theodore lo era. Podía saberse de memoria el libro de Historia de la Magia, pero era el peor jugador de ajedrez que había pisado Hogwarts en años.

Blaise carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero. Theodore alzó la mirada un momento y, como si temiera algo que su acompañante no supo descifrar, ocultó las tapas del libro. Con ese gesto, lo único que consiguió fue que Blaise sintiera más curiosidad y fijara toda su atención en la lectura del otro. Theodore se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se apartó de él. Sus esfuerzos por parecer tranquilo eran realmente ridículos; Blaise casi podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-¿Qué estudias, Nott?

Sí. Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con toda la mala intención del mundo. Aunque pareciera imposible, Theodore se ruborizó aún más y se puso en pie, dispuesto a huir de la Sala Común lo antes posible. Blaise rió con malicia y se levantó, fingiendo inocencia, pero con una intención clara: arrebatarle el libro a su compañero.

-Podrías ayudarme con los ensayos que nos ha mandado Snape. Tengo un problema con la última poción...

-Es tarde –Nott torció el gesto. Si los Slytherin compartían alguna clase de talento, era la capacidad para mostrarse indiferentes en las circunstancias más espinosas –Creo que voy a... –Carraspeó y Blaise frunció el ceño. Algo raro le pasaba. Algo muy raro –Quizá mañana, Zabini.

Blaise no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar. Nott seguía más rojo que un tomate y estaba tan nervioso que, por algún extraño error de cálculo, se dio de bruces contra el umbral de la puerta, logrando que su nariz empezara a sangrar copiosamente, y que su libro cayera al suelo, abierto por la mitad y, por supuesto, boca abajo.

-¡Mierda! –Nott subió el tono de voz más de lo que era habitual en él, y se llevó una mano a su rostro lastimado -¡Joder!

-¿Estás bien? –Zabini disimuló una risita burlona. Theodore tenía demasiado cerca su varita, no era conveniente cabrearlo. Además, acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué ocultaba el otro chico (porque ocultaba algo), y se acercó a él con intención de devolverle el libro y, de paso, echarle un vistacito.

-Sí... –Theodore abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado, cuando Zabini cogió su libro y, como si le hubieran salido un par de brazos auxiliares, luchó con uñas y dientes por recuperarlo -¡Dámelo, Zabini!

-¿Qué pasa, N...?

Pero el apellido no llegó a salir de sus labios. Definitivamente, Nott no estaba estudiando Pociones. Ni Transformaciones, ni Encantamientos, ni Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ni ninguna otra asignatura que se impartiera en Hogwarts.

-¡Merlín! –Zabini jadeó, devolviéndole el libro. No pudo evitar pensar en el tiempo que Nott podría haber estado _estudiando_ esas cosas.

-¡Joder!

Nott le arrebató el libro y se marchó corriendo. Y sí, había logrado ponerse tan colorado, que a Blaise le pareció casi irreal.



Miedo.

Luna Lovegood le daba miedo.

Aunque, claro, a él le daban miedo muchas cosas. Pero Luna más que nada en el mundo.

Por ejemplo, le aterraba volver a casa por Navidad. Sabía que allí le esperaban un ejército de tías solteronas que no se cansaban de estrujarle las mejillas y repetirle lo orgullosas que estaban de él. Claro, unos años atrás, todas ellas le habían mirado con condescendencia, sintiendo mucha lástima por el _casi squib_, pero desde lo del Ministerio de Magia (¡Cuánto había llovido desde entonces!), las cosas cambiaron sustancialmente en su vida. Ahora era un héroe. Supuestamente, debía sentirse orgulloso de llevar el apellido de su padre. Y lo estaba, pero no por los motivos que todos creían. Sabía que su padre había sido un hombre valiente y que su madre lo había dado todo por él. Eran motivos más que suficientes para enorgullecerse, más ahora que había demostrado que podía estar su altura. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse, había ayudado a Harry Potter hasta casi dar su vida, pero tenía miedo de su casa. Y, para ser más precisos, de su abuela. Porque, a pesar de todo, ella seguía mirándolo como si viviera permanente decepcionada, como si sus muestras de valentía y heroicidad hubieran sido accidentes. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera bastaría para satisfacerla, pero eso no hacía que el miedo disminuyera. Y se sentía idiota por ello. Después de todo, su abuela jamás había demostrado sentirse orgullosa de su padre cuando él aún seguía _vivo_.

Otra cosa a la que temía, era al profesor Snape. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No le temía! ¡Le tenía pánico! Tanto, que era incapaz de pensar cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca o cuando escuchaba su voz, o sus pasos, o el susurro de su túnica al caminar... Aunque, claro, las cosas parecían diferentes ese año. Las pociones curativas se le daban bien, y Snape le estaba enseñando algo. Quizá, se debiera a ese niño, a su hijo, y el chico jamás podría dejar de agradecérselo. ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo quería a Adrien Bellefort-Snape! Y no sólo porque su presencia hubiera mejorado su propia existencia, sino porque el niño lo hacía sentirse como Neville Longbottom. No como el hijo de los aurores que enloquecieron, ni como el nieto de una abuela que nunca tenía suficiente, ni como el chico torpe que le tenía miedo a Luna Lovegood. No, Adrien lo veía a él y, con eso, Neville podía sentirse más seguro de sí mismo. No había muchas personas en el mundo capaces de aumentar su autoestima, pero con Adrien parecía bastarle.

Luna...

Neville suspiró y se recostó en su cama, lanzando hacia arriba el viejo muñeco que su madre le compró cuando era un bebé. Una reliquia de la que su abuela quiso deshacerse en su día, y que Neville defendía con uñas y dientes. ¿Qué era muy mayor para tener muñecos de esos? ¡Al carajo! Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de su madre y no pensaba renunciar a ello.

Cerró los ojos y vio su rostro. Era tan rara, ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no pudo gustarle una chica más parecida a... Lavender? Era mucho más predecible y, por ende, más fácil de complacer. Pero... ¿Luna? Demonios, ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba diciendo la mitad del tiempo, cuando se ponía a hablar de extrañas criaturas de dudosa existencia. ¡Y estaba tan guapa cuando lo hacía! ¡Demonios! Siempre insistía en complicarse la vida. El profesor Snape debía tener razón cuando afirmaba que era idiota. Por supuesto que lo era. Un estúpido infeliz que no podía hacer nada normal en su vida. ¡Demonios!

Pero le gustaba. Ahí estaba la realidad. Pura y dura. Le gustaba Luna Lovegood. Desde su pelo rubio, hasta la expresión soñadora de sus ojos, pasando por ese chasquido que producía el dedo anular de su mano derecha cuando se lo presionaba, o el chirriar de sus dientes cuando algo la perturbaba seriamente. Neville lo sabía todo de ella, quizá demasiadas cosas, y todas le gustaban. ¡Demonios!

Esa chica le había dicho que podría enviarle una felicitación navideña. Cómo supo que le gustaba Luna, era un completo misterio para Neville, pero lo sabía. Cuando se le acercó con esa sonrisa malvada en el rostro, poco antes de coger los carruajes hacia Hogsmeade, Neville pensó que le iba a lanzar alguna maldición o algo, pero no. Quería hablar. Amistosamente. Compartieron un coche y hablaron. Amistosamente. ¡Y, joder! ¡Ella lo ayudó! Neville no sabía por qué, pero le había intentado explicar que Luna no era rara. En todo caso, ambos eran igual de extraños, y ella enumeró una serie de razones por las que él era considerado un bicho raro en el colegio. Y sí, se parecía a Luna más de lo que creía. ¡Demonios! Ella tenía razón. Lo que le pasaba nada tenía que ver con las excentricidades de Luna, sino con su propia cobardía.

Pero lo superaría. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Había enfrentado a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange (con poco éxito, pero...) Luna Lovegood no era ni la mitad de peligrosa, o eso quería pensar él.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia su escritorio. ¡Qué lo besase un dementor si no le felicitaba la Navidad a Luna Lovegood!



La señora Norris no estaba cerca. Él mismo se había encargado de despistarla y, a esas horas, debía estar rondando por las mazmorras en busca de alumnos malintencionados. Aún así, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo, por lo que apretó el paso y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Gracias al cielo, conocía un buen par de atajos, así que llegó allí en la mitad del tiempo que tardaría en hacerlo cualquier alumno o profesor.

Se quedo quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta, observándola. Ella odiaba que hiciera eso, pero no le importaba demasiado. Estaba demasiado sensual en aquella posición (o eso le parecía a él), con la vista fija en cualquiera de los libros de la extensa colección de Hogwarts, moviendo ligeramente los labios mientras leía, y apartándose aquel rebelde mechón de cabello que se escurría hasta sus ojos. Sus finos dedos golpeteaban la mesa con una monotonía que a él le parecía melodiosa, y sus piernas se agitaban de vez en cuando, como si estuviera nerviosa por algo.

Sonrió. Sabía que, muy pronto, ella se presentiría su presencia y le regañaría, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces, pero no le importaba. En el mundo, no había nada que le hiciera renunciar a aquellos momentos de pura felicidad, cuando sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más podía molestarlos. Sólo ellos, para mirarse con complicidad, para susurrarse palabras bobas en cualquier rincón apartado y darse besos fugaces, como dos adolescentes enamorados. Le había costado mucho convencerla, pero al fin lo había logrado. Ahora, sólo podía mirar el futuro con optimismo.

-Argus. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La profesora McGonagall... Siempre le interrumpía en los momentos más inadecuados, normalmente cuando se disponía a invitar a Irma a dar un paseo junto al lago, mientras lo estudiantes estaban en clase o en sus Salas Comunes. Minerva siempre era terriblemente inoportuna pero, una vez más, Argus fingió que todo estaba bien. Se dio media vuelta, sin poder evitar que un reflejo de ira se hiciera presente en sus pupilas, y apretó los dientes. Si pudiera lanzar maleficios...

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Minerva había alzado una ceja, suspicaz, pero Argus Filch sabía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de su romance con Irma. Normalmente, los profesores no le prestaban demasiada atención (después de todo, no era más que un _squib_), lo que resultaba realmente útil en esas circunstancias. Argus sospechaba que Albus Dumbledore estaba enterado de todo, pero es que había muy pocas cosas que se le escaparan al viejo chiflado. Algunas veces, era realmente molesto tratar con él.

Argus miró un momento atrás. Irma Pince lo estaba mirando, y no parecía precisamente feliz. Ella era la que insistía en mantener sus amoríos en secreto. Decía que eran demasiado viejos, feos y amargados para estar enamorados. O eso era lo que pensaban los alumnos, una opinión que no debería variar bajo ningún concepto.

-Nada –Gruñó el conserje, dispuesto a seguir a la subdirectora a dónde ella quisiera llevarlo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Peeves está destrozando los adornos de Navidad. Quiere aprovechar que Albus no estará presente para que la cena de esta noche sea un desastre. Deberías buscar al Barón Sanguinario. Él sabrá ocuparse de todo.

Argus cabeceó y se alejó por uno de los corredores laterales. Minerva agitó la cabeza. Cuando miró hacia la biblioteca, le pareció distinguir la sombra de la señora Pince ocultándose tras la puerta. No es que la profesora de Transformaciones necesitara verla para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Albus no era el único que sabía observar a sus semejantes y, bueno, la relación entre esos dos era más que evidente. Se estaban mostrando bastante estúpidos al intentar ocultarlo.



Había probado con todo. Intentó hablar con él. Se había mostrado comprensiva y generosa, intolerante y egoísta. Había probado con los celos, con las atenciones mimosas y con la indiferencia cruel, y nada había funcionado. Cada día que pasaba, Ginny Weasley estaba más segura de que su noviazgo con Harry Potter pronto pasaría a la historia. Y no quería que eso ocurriera. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba loca por Harry. Lo había estado desde que lo vio por primera vez, siendo una niña de apenas diez años, y desde entonces, sus sentimientos por él sólo se habían acrecentado. Estaba luchando con uñas y dientes por ayudar a Harry, por sacarlo de la extraña apatía en la que vivía sumido, y no había logrado dar ni un solo paso adelante.

Si había regresado a casa, fue para darle algo de espacio. Hermione se lo había recomendado y, aunque su amiga no parecía una experta en relaciones amorosas, Ginny decidió hacerle caso. Después de todo, las cosas no podrían empeorar, y Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente que no solía equivocarse demasiado a menudo. Con un poco de suerte, tendría razón en esa ocasión.

Ginny suspiró y siguió troceando la cebolla. Desde su posición en la cocina, podía oír a los gemelos haciéndoles carantoñas a Percy, el hijo de Bill y Fleur, y a ésta última gritarles, medio histérica, y exigiéndoles que no lanzaran a su pequeño al aire, que la cena le podría sentar mal. Ginny sonrió con malicia cuando escuchó el gruñido despectivo de Fred y la risa atronadora de Charlie, mientras Fleur se jactaba de haberles advertido que el niño no solía hacer muy bien la digestión.

Bill entró a la cocina con una sonrisa contrahecha en su desfigurado rostro. Le pareció extraño que su hermanita se hubiera quedado allí, preparando las cosas para la cena, mientras los demás se lo pasaban de maravilla en la estancia de al lado. Normalmente, Ginny era de las primeras en apuntarse a cualquier clase de fiesta, así que Bill estaba preocupado. No es que fuera demasiado bueno hablando con la gente y dando consejos, pero Ginny era Ginny, su hermana, y debía ayudarla. Por algún motivo, desde que le ocurrió aquello con Greyback, había decidido que siempre ayudaría a sus hermanos, pasara lo que pasara. Quizá, porque había estado a punto de morir y de perder a todos aquellos a los que alguna vez había amado.

-¿Mamá te ha secuestrado?

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Bill se acomodó junto a ella, apoyándose en la encimera, y le impidió que siguiera destrozando la cebolla con el enorme cuchillo de cocina.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te he notado un poco rara desde que llegaste.

-No pasa nada –A Ginny le parecía divertida la actitud de _mamá gallina_ de su hermano –Es que tenemos que terminar esto antes del mediodía y mira que hora es. No nos dará tiempo...

-Vamos, Ginny. No pasará nada si cenamos un poco más tarde. Es Navidad –Le arrebató el cuchillo y se dispuso a arrastrarla hacia la cocina -Sabes cómo se pone mamá en estas fechas, Gin. Está agazapada en un rincón, intentando fingir que no pasa nada, mientras se muere de ganas de llorar por Percy. Encima, Ron se queda en Hogwarts, quién sabe por qué motivo, y tú, que sí has venido, pasas el día aislada de todos. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ginny bajó la mirada. Estaba a punto de explotar. Si ya se sentía miserable por lo de Harry, ahora Bill le hacía sentir culpable por el estado anímico de su madre. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero Ginny se sentía mucho peor.

-¿Es por Harry? –Bill habló con suavidad, acariciando la espalda de su hermana para tranquilizarla. Su silencio fue la respuesta que necesitaba –Estoy seguro de que pronto estará bien, Ginny. Es normal que se sienta perdido, pero ya verás como pronto vuelve a ser el de antes. Es Harry. Ha pasado por cosas mucho peores.

Ginny se quedó callada, agitando la cabeza. Quería creer que Bill tenía razón, pero había algo que le decía que las cosas no eran tan simples. Harry no era el mismo. No lo había sido desde que desapareció Voldemort, y Ginny temía que no fuera a recuperarse jamás. El pensamiento era lo suficiente perturbador como para arrancarle un par de lágrimas de tristeza.



-Casiopea...

-Ni lo sueñes, mamá –Tonks se levantó, acariciándose el vientre con afán protector. Su niña acababa de darle una furiosa patada en el vientre, quizá como protesta a la sugerencia que acababa de hacer Andrómeda –No pienso ponerle Casiopea a mi bebé, ni Io ni ningún otro nombre que tengas en mente.

-Pero, hijita. Es un hombre precioso. Si hubiera tenido otra niña, la hubiera llamado así.

-He dicho que no –Tonks tomó asiento, al sentir la mano suave de Remus en su muñeca. Su padre entornó los ojos, sorprendido por el dominio que Lupin parecía ejercer sobre el carácter explosivo de su hija –No te preocupes, bebé. No dejaremos que la vieja bruja de llame Casiopea.

-Nymphadora –Ted sonó reprobador, aunque parecía bastante divertido –Esa vieja bruja es tu madre, cariño. Muestra un poco más respeto.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así –Tonks apretó los dientes, claramente molesta. Cada vez que visitaban a sus padres, surgían las mismas discusiones – Soy Tonks.

-¡Oh! Pues esperemos que pronto seas _Lupin_ –Andrómeda miró significativamente a Remus que se puso colorado y miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el despistado. Últimamente, los padres de su prometida estaban insoportables con el tema de la boda.

-Ya os hemos dichos millones de veces que no nos casaremos hasta que no nazca el bebé –Murmuró la joven. Su cabello empezaba a ponerse verde, lo que ocurría cuando estaba enfadada y dejaba aflorar su parte Slytherin.

-En realidad, han sido dieciséis con esta, cariño –Señaló Andrómeda con dulzura, ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina.

-Mam...

-Melibea –Sugirió Ted, cortando la pequeña discusión. Su hija lo miró con sorpresa y Andrómeda frunció el ceño. ¡Viejo raro...!

-¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Lo leí en un viejo libro _muggle_. Es bonito.

Tonks chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba, aunque lo toleraría con más facilidad que Casiopea.

-Creo que deberíamos ir planeando la boda, cariño –Andrómeda ignoró el comentario de su esposo y Ted se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba cuando no era tomado en consideración –El bebé nacerá en abril. Deberíamos reservar un restaurante y alguna iglesia bonita...

-¿Iglesia? Mamá...

-Creo que eso quedó claro hace tiempo, cielo –Ted habló con aquella suavidad que indicaba que se saldría con la suya. Cuando el señor Tonks se empeñaba en algo, jamás cedía –Remus ya aceptó contraer matrimonio por el rito católico. No hay más que hablar.

-¡Papá! Tú no puedes tomar esas decisiones por mí. Que tú seas católico, no significa que yo deba serlo, y mucho menos Remus...

-Selene.

Esa vez, fue Remus quién los interrumpió. Hacía meses que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su novia y su futuro suegro se peleaban por motivo del catolicismo y todos esos rollos que a él le traían sin cuidado. Si tenía que bautizarse y jurar su votos ante un cura, sólo para estar con Tonks, pues lo hacía y punto.

-¿Selene? –Repitió Andrómeda, y pareció reflexionar unos segundos –Está bien... Me gusta.

Ted se encogió de hombros y afirmó con la cabeza, dando su visto bueno. Tonks miró a su futuro marido, que permanecía expectante. Todos ellos podrían sugerir miles de nombres para el bebé, pero sería Nymphadora quién tomara la decisión final.

-¿Qué me dices, bebé? –Acarició su vientre, sonriendo con dulzura -¿Te gusta Selene?

Y la niña no-nata se removió mostrando su conformidad. Ya era, oficialmente, Selene Lupin. Aunque, claro, ahora deberían dedicar otros cuatro meses a buscar un segundo nombre para el bebé...



Le gustaba la redacción de _El Quisquilloso_. Luna Lovegood sabía que la mitad de sus compañeros de colegio hubieran calificado aquel lugar como un nido de locos, pero a ella le encantaba. Su padre había logrado crear un ambiente familiar en aquel pequeño local del Callejón Diagón y, ese día de Navidad, la joven sentía que no había un lugar mejor que aquel para pasar la noche.

Su padre había organizado una cena con todos sus empleados. Luna no recordaba haber pasado la Noche Buena en casa desde que su madre murió. Unas veces, iban a casa de sus abuelos. Otras, acudían a algún restaurante bonito. Incluso habían estado fuera del país alguna vez. Sin duda alguna, Casper Lovegood huía de su casa en Navidad, y a Luna no le extrañaba. Después de todo, su esposa había fallecido precisamente en esas fechas.

Luna colocó la estrella en el árbol de Navidad. Su padre había querido que fuera ella la encargada de hacerlo y, cuando todo el personal de la revista se puso a aplaudir, la chiquilla sonrió ampliamente. Ella siempre era la encargada de la estrella, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Casper Lovegood la abrazó un momento y, después, siguió a una bruja de aspecto siniestro hasta su despacho, para hablar de algún asunto importante. Luna miró a su alrededor. Todo permanecía en un perfecto caos que la embelesada. Las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos de extraños seres, y los brujos hablaban sobre criaturas que, sin duda alguna, debían existir en algún lugar del mundo, y sobre cotilleos del mundo mágico a los que nadie daba credibilidad.

Luna observó los regalos de Navidad. Era tradicional abrirlos antes de la cena (aún no sabía por qué), y más de uno ya había empezado a mirarlos con ansiedad, como si desearan que Casper dejara de hablar y diera su autorización para que los abrieran. Ese año, habían vuelto a recurrir al genial sistema _muggle_ de intercambio de regalos, el _amigo invisible_, y estaban realmente ansiosos. Respetaban al señor Lovegood, pero les exasperaba esa capacidad suya para hablar sin parar en los momentos menos adecuados.

Al fin, los dos brujos regresaron a la redacción. Luna miró fijamente a su padre. Sin duda, se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la expresión soñadora. Casper era más pálido que su hija y, cuando caminaba, era como si flotara en el aire. En ocasiones, Luna tenía la sensación de que ese hombre podía hacerse etéreo si lo deseaba. Algún día, investigaría qué clase de ser era su padre porque, sin duda, no era un hombre normal.

-¡Regalos, regalos! –Exclamó el hombre, dando una palmada y despertando una oleada de grititos emocionados –Veamos, veamos –Se acercó al árbol, tomando el primer paquetito -¡Uhm, uhm...! Susie, Susie... Me pregunto quién es tu _amiguito_.

Una chica morena de grandes ojos azules, dio un paso adelante, totalmente colorada. Luna no necesitó esforzarse para saber quién era el encargado de regalarle... Un bonito reloj de pulsera. Bastian Fuller se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y parecía desear que se lo tragara la tierra. Todo el mundo en _El Quisquilloso_ sabía que esos dos se gustaban desde hacía tiempo y, por ello, hubo multitud de risitas maliciosas.

-¡Oh! Rose –Casper miró a una mujer famélica y con cara de malas pulgas, que se limpiaba la mugre de las uñas con aire distraído en un rincón –Definitivamente, el invento _muggle_ funciona. Este año no te quedaste sin tu regalo.

La mujer cogió el paquete al vuelo. Por supuesto, era un kit para realizarse la manicura, que buena falta de hacía a la bruja.

-Luna... –Casper entornó los ojos, observando el pergamino perfectamente lacrado. A juzgar por la confusión en su mirada, no se esperaba que su hija recibiera otra cosa que no fuera su regalo. Miró a sus empleados con aire acusador, como recordándoles que ella era su niña y que nadie podía acercarse a ella, menos aún si pertenecía al género favorito –Tengo una carta para ti...

La chica alzó las cejas. No era fácil sorprenderla, pero debía reconocer que aquello le había pillado desprevenida. O tal vez, no tanto como pareció en un principio. Con decisión, se acercó a su padre y tomó el pergamino suavemente. Casper le recordó con la mirada que, más tarde, hablarían sobre aquello.

Luna no tenía la menor idea de quién podía enviarle nada. La carta no traía remitente y ella ni siquiera había podido ver la lechuza que la llevó hasta allí. Dudaba mucho que alguno de los trabajadores de la revista fuera responsable de ello, así que se marchó de la sala con disimulo, mientras su padre seguía repartiendo regalos aquí y allá. Fue hasta el despacho de éste último y se dejó caer en su butacón de tejido sintético, comprado en un mercadillo _muggle_ durante los malos tiempos económicos de la familia Lovegood. Aunque las cosas iban algo mejor, Casper se había encariñado con el sillón. El buen hombre tendía a enamorarse de las cosas materiales con intensidad.

Abrió el pergamino y no necesitó más de un segundo para leer su mensaje, escrito a mano por alguien que debió estar nervioso en el momento de hacerlo.

"_Feliz Navidad, Luna" _.Tres palabras escritas a toda prisa, que hicieron que la joven se sintiera irremediablemente feliz. Ya había empezado a pensar que él jamás se decidiría a dar un paso como aquel. Algunas veces (casi siempre, en realidad), Neville Longbottom era total y absolutamente idiota.



Blaise Zabini se comportaba de una forma más extraña de lo habitual en él. A Theodore nunca le había parecido un tipo demasiado equilibrado, aunque Zabini se esforzara por aparentar lo contrario. Suponía que el hecho de tener la madre que tenía, le había vuelto un tipo un poco raro. Theodore tenía la sensación de que su compañero de colegio era demasiado astuto y reservado, incluso para ser un Slytherin, pero esa noche tenía motivos para mostrarse tal y como lo estaba haciendo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto, no era de extrañar que ahora mirara a Theodore con una mezcla de asco y temor mal disimulados.

Se estaban preparando para ir a cenar. En un principio, Zabini había afirmado que se quedaría en la Sala Común, para no tener que soportar a todos esos descerebrados inútiles que rondaban por el castillo, pero cuando supuso que Nott podría actuar de la misma forma que él, decidió que no se quedarían a solas por nada del mundo.

Quizá, deberían hablar sobre el asunto. Claro, Blaise nunca había sido una persona que charlara demasiado a menudo con sus compañeros y, en cuanto a Theodore, Zabini no recordaba haberle oído hablar en más de cinco o seis ocasiones a lo largo de los años. Aunque, claro, después de lo que había visto, no le extrañaba. No había un Slytherin menos Slytherin que él. En cualquier caso, Blaise no quería estar cerca de él ni un segundo más. Con dos grandes zancadas, alcanzó la puerta de los dormitorios, pensando que podía escabullirse, pero la voz de Theodore le sobresaltó.

-No te atrevas a decir nada –Siseó. Blaise nunca se había sentido tan amenazado, aunque esbozó una sonrisa irónica y cruel que normalmente era dedicada a los Hufflepuf y los _sangre-sucia_ –Como digas una sola palabra, te juro que te arrepentirás, Zabini.

-Te aseguro que no estoy interesado en airear este asunto –Respondió con desdén. Vio a Nott bajar la cabeza, en un breve instante de debilidad, pero en seguida volvió a retarle con la mirada –Sólo mantente alejado de mi, bicho raro.

Blaise le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse sabiendo que había causado daño. Pero un hechizo bloqueó la puerta y, cuando el chico se giró, descubrió a Nott apuntándole decididamente con su varita. Al parecer, había cometido un error al perder de vista a su enemigo potencial.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, Zabini –La varita de Theodore temblaba entre sus dedos. Blaise jamás lo había visto en un estado semejante. Normalmente, el chico sabía controlarse, incluso cuando le decían que tenía cara de ratón y que era casi un autista. Nunca, en siete años, había respondido a un insulto y, ahora, estaba furioso. Blaise suponía que no era por lo de _bicho raro_, sino por algo más profundo que él no podría entender por más que se esforzara.

-Deberías relajarte –Blaise sonó burlón. Debía reconocer que tenía algo de miedo. Si Nott le lanzaba una maldición ahora, no tendría ocasión de defenderse –Tu asqueroso secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Nott pareció herido durante un segundo, pero se repuso, mostrando sus dientes y bajando la varita. En algo tenía razón Blaise. Había perdido el control.

-Me alegra que reconozcas lo que eres –Espetó, dirigiéndose él mismo hacia la salida. No merecía la pena luchar aquella batalla perdida de antemano.

Salió, dejando a Blaise boquiabierto. ¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¡Oh, eso sí que no! Podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero que un niñato como Nott le dijera aquello y se quedara tan pancho, no. Por nada del mundo. No.

Olvidándose de cualquier norma protocolaria, salió corriendo detrás del chico. Lo escuchó refunfuñar mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor y, antes de que pudiera abandonar las mazmorras, logró alcanzarlo, cogiéndolo bruscamente de un brazo y empujándolo contra la pared.

-Repite lo que has dicho allí si tienes lo que hay que tener –Ahora, era Blaise el que estaba más nervioso de la cuenta. Apuntaba a Nott entre los ojos, ganándose una mirada incrédula y, por qué no decirlo, también divertida.

-Olvidemos esto, Zabini –Dijo Nott, conciliador, liberándose a duras penas de las zarpas de su compañero –Es Navidad y tengo hambre.

-No vamos a olvidar nada, bicho raro. Un Zabini nunca olvida.

-Pensé que eso era exclusividad de los Malfoy –Murmuró por lo bajo, e intentó reanudar su camino, pero Blaise no le dejó.

-No creas que te vas a escapar. Quiero que hablemos ahora. Es evidente que tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Sí? Pues antes no parecías muy dispuesto, mientras huías de mí y me mirabas como si... –Nott tragó saliva, agitando la cabeza –Déjalo anda... Además, si no hubieras metido las narices donde no te llamaban...

-No me vengas con esas, Nott. Y, dime una cosa. ¿Para qué coño tienes todas esas fotografías mías?

Theodore no respondió. Blaise no había querido hacer esa pregunta. A lo largo de la tarde, se había estado haciendo el tonto, sin formularse esa misma pregunta, pero ahora lo entendía todo. Antes sospechaba y ahora sabía, y era un auténtico asco. ¡Demonios1 ¿Cuántas veces había compartido el lavabo con Nott? ¿Cuántas veces lo había oído por las noches haciendo... eso? Se estremeció y vio a Nott agachar la cabeza. Zabini no sabía si abatido, avergonzado o harto de la conversación, pero se vio obligado a alejarse de él.

-No debiste tocar el libro, Blaise. Es mío.

Esa vez sí, Nott se largó sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Blaise jadeó un momento y descubrió que no tenía hambre. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida? Primero su madre, y ahora esto... Sólo esperaba que Nott no abriera la boca porque, en lo que a él se refería, iba a llevase ese secreto a la tumba.



Desastre total.

En eso podía resumirse la cena de esa noche. Un total y absoluto fracaso. Y todo porque a dos adolescentes les había dado por darse de puñetazos sin venir a cuento, mientras Minerva McGonagall intentaba explicar a los alumnos restantes por qué Dumbledore no les acompañaba a la mesa esa Navidad.

La profesora de Transformaciones se había puesto histérica. No. Histérica era poco. Había gritado tanto, que incluso Peeves se había sentido intimidado y había huido del castillo esa noche, afirmando que no regresaría hasta que Dumbledore no estuviera de vuelta para calmar los ánimos. Irma no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan roja, ni siquiera durante las acostumbradas peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. A la bibliotecaria le había parecido que el enfado venía de lejos, desde que Dumbledore decidió ausentarse por esa noche, aunque no pensaba mencionárselo a nadie, mucho menos a la subdirectora...

Caminaba por los pasillos a buen ritmo, ansiosa por llegar a sus dependencias para meterse en la cama. Odiaba la Navidad. Le hacía acordarse de lo irreversiblemente sola que estaba, y se sentía más amargada que nunca. Aunque, ese año había algo diferente. Ese año estaba Argus. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se conocían, pero muy poco que habían descubierto que sentían algo el uno por el otro. No sabían muy bien qué era. Amor, deseo, cariño, o unas ganas incontrolables de no pasar los últimos años de sus vidas en soledad, pero Irma reconocía que estaban muy a gusto con él. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Eran huraños, poco agraciados físicamente, amaban Hogwarts y, sobre todo, odiaban a los niños. Eso resultaba gracioso. Odiaban a los chiquillos y vivían casi todo el año rodeados de ellos, cada vez más enfurruñados, envejecidos y decepcionados. Hasta que se encontraron y descubrieron que no merecía la pena amargarse por esas cosas. Eran demasiado viejos para pensar en tonterías. No habían nacido para solucionar los problemas del mundo.

Argus la esperaba cerca de la puerta de su dormitorio, medio oculto por una columna que proyectaba su sombra con aire siniestro. Irma fingió no verlo, pero no cerró la puerta tras ella, para dejarlo entrar. Era un alivio comprobar que no se metería en la cama sola. Aunque fuera para, simplemente, dormir acompañada. Eran demasiado viejos para hacer nada más...



El árbol de Navidad rodeado de regalos había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa de felicidad. Ron había suspirado aliviado al notarlo y, un segundo después, se arrojaba sobre los pequeños paquetes de alegres colores, ansioso por descubrir que le enviaba Hermione desde Finlandia. El joven lamentaba no haber podido pasar las vacaciones con su novia, aunque entendía que ella necesitaba pasar más tiempo junto a sus padres. Hacía demasiado tiempo que vivían separados, a consecuencia de la guerra, y la chica los echaba tanto de menos que, a la hora de elegir, optó por _abandonar_ a Ron para largarse con ellos. El pelirrojo se había lamentado largamente por ello, aunque Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hacía para poder quejase de algo y, de paso, animarle un poco a él.

El joven debía reconocer que no todo estaba yendo tan mal. Después de saber que había sacado muy buenas notas, había logrado relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar su mente en blanco y descansar y, durante la noche anterior, incluso se divirtió. Todo el mundo había notado que el joven iba progresando poco a poco. Había recuperado una parte de su amistad con Ron y Hermione y ya no caminaba por ahí como un muerto viviente, obsesionado con sacar a Sirius del velo y olvidándose de que había mucha gente que lo quería y estaba preocupada por él. Incluso era consciente de que estaba perdiendo a Ginny y, en esos momentos, comenzaba a atormentarle la idea. Porque él quería a Ginny. A pesar de haberse portado como un idiota con ella, la quería y, ahora sí, quería empezar a solucionar las cosas con ella. Harry suponía que necesitaría un plan para conseguirlo, algo que poder hacer efectivo al año siguiente, cuando las clases se reanudaran.

Vio a Ron abrir su primer regalo. Era el clásico jersey Weasley, verde oliva en esa ocasión. Ron frunció el ceño en esa ocasión y miró su nueva prenda de ropa con algo de desagrado.

-Creo que mamá está perdiendo la cabeza –Gruñó –Mira que enviarme un jersey de Slytherin...

-Yo no creo que sea...

-¡Mira la _"R"_, Harry! –Efectivamente, era plateada, igual que unos detalles en el cuello y los puños -¡Es Slytherin! ¡Mamá está loca!

Harry se limitó a reír con suavidad. No es que dudara de la salud mental de la señora Weasley, pero no terminaba de entender por qué la buena mujer había decidido enviar un regalo de esas características. ¿Querría amargarle la Navidad a Ron, en venganza por no haber acudido a _La Madriguera _ese año? A Harry le parecía realmente posible. En cualquier caso, la cara de su amigo era demasiado divertida como para ponerse a pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Abre el tuyo, anda –Ron le arrojó su paquete, el que sin duda contenía su jersey Weasley Rompió el papel con ambas manos y, ahí estaba, rojo y dorado.

-Está loca –Bufó Ron, agitando negativamente la cabeza y sentándose en el suelo con aire derrotado –No es justo.

Harry rió. Todo aquello le estaba viniendo realmente bien. Se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo y, suponiendo que sería por el espíritu navideño, optó por disfrutar al máximo de todo aquello.

Pasaron casi una hora abriendo sus regalos. Ron estaba realmente satisfecho con todos ellos y Harry se emocionó al comprobar que nadie se había olvidado de él. Era reconfortante saber eso; le daba fuerzas para salir adelante.

El último paquete fue el que le hizo llegar Ginny. Venía envuelto en un bonito papel azulado y traía un lazo muy bien hecho; sin duda alguna, su novia lo había envuelto personalmente y Harry se descubrió ansioso por saber de qué se trataba. Hermione le había regalado un libro sobre quidditch a Ron (muy típico) y Harry esperaba algo similar. Por ese motivo, se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir aquel disco de música. A la chica debió costarle un mundo encontrarlo, puesto que era de un grupo _muggle_. Sin duda, había recordado que su novio solía relajarse escuchando la rabiosa música de esos tipos, y había decidido demostrarle su amor de esa forma tan peculiar. Harry volvió a sentirse estúpido y, una vez más, se decidió a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por salir del agujero en el que vivía sumido.

-Tengo hambre, tío –Ron se levantó, recogiendo todas sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio- Vayamos a las cocinas, a ver qué puede darnos Dobby.

Harry afirmó por la cabeza y, como movido por un resorte, adelantó a su amigo en las escaleras. Ron lo observó un momento y sonrió satisfecho. Si realmente su amigo estaba tan contento como parecía, había merecido la pena recibir su genuino jersey de Slytherin. Aunque todavía no había decidido si quería enfrentarse a los reproches de su madre por no haber asistido a la cena de Navidad de _La Madriguera_.



-Me alegra que te lo hayas pasado tan bien, Albus –Masculló Minerva entre dientes, mientras golpeteaba la mesa del director con las uñas, un poco cansada de que el anciano mago no prestara demasiada atención a sus protestas- Pero, curiosamente, nuestra cena de Navidad resultó un fiasco. Los muchachos se pelearon, los elfos se equivocaron con el menú y, para colmo, Filch desapareció durante varias horas.

-¿De verdad? –Albus pareció realmente interesado en ese último detalle, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de la mujer -¿Por casualidad madame Pince...?

-¡Albus! No estamos aquí para cotillear sobre la vida privada de los profesores –Minerva arrugó el cejo –Aunque reconozco que lo suyo ha comenzado a ser demasiado evidente –Agitó la cabeza, como regañándose por aquellos comentarios tan poco típicos de ella –Pero ese no es el tema. No creo que sea conveniente que abandones el castillo en las fechas señaladas. Los chicos parecieron extrañarte, por un motivo o por otro, y se descontrolaron por completo.

-Vamos Minerva, tendrán que ir acostumbrándose –Dumbledore agitó una mano con desdén –Ya sabes que estoy planteándome la posibilidad de retirarme, quizá dentro de un par de años. Sabes que tú tendrás que asumir el control de todo, mientras tanto. Ya he dejado caer tu nombre en el Consejo Escolar.

-Albus...

-Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo durante tus anteriores etapas asumiendo la dirección temporal –Albus la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna –No podría dejar Hogwarts en mejores manos –La mujer iba a interrumpirle, pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió –Llevo muchos años dedicado a este colegio, y bien sabe Merlín que he disfrutado todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso durante los años más oscuros, sólo en Hogwarts podía encontrar un poco de la paz que necesitaba. Pero ahora, quiero descansar –Sonrió con alegría, agitando sus dedos sobre la mesa con aire juguetón –Tengo un nieto a quién malcriar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Minerva negó con la cabeza. Pensar en la retirada de Dumbledore la entristecía, pero el hombre tenía razón. Había dado mucho por ese colegio, ahora necesitaba descansar y disfrutar de sus últimos años de vida.

-Entonces...

-No habrá fuerza humana, ni sobrehumana –Añadió con picardía –Que me hiciera desistir de mis deseos de abandonar la dirección. Aunque me agradaría que se me permitiera visitar Hogwarts de cuando en cuando. Ya sabes, caprichos de este pobre viejo...

-Aunque quisiera, no podría negarme –Minerva se puso en pie. Suponía que la conversación había terminado –Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que todo va bien.

La mujer se marchó sin que ninguno de los dijera nada más. Albus suspiró y fijó su mirada en el paisaje que se extendía a través de las ventanas. Iba a echar de menos Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro de que la última etapa de su vida estaría llena de alegrías y, ante todo, de tranquilidad.



_Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Como ya habréis notado, este capítulo ha sido diferente a los demás. La cosa es que me apetecía escribir algo distinto para agradeceos que me hayáis enviado 600 críticas y, de paso, hacer una pausa antes de iniciar la fase final de la historia. Aquí está el resultado; espero que os haya gustado._

_Creo que ahora tengo que hacer un par de agradecimientos. A Sandrakev, por recomendar en fic en el foro de "Los Buenos fics...", y a shaka por hacerme esos dibujos tan bonitos. Muchas, muchas gracias._

_Ahora sí, me dejo de rollos. Esto se acaba, xikillos. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	44. Feliz Cumpleaños

**CAPÍTULO 44. ****Feliz cumpleaños**

Los días de vacaciones transcurrieron con absoluta tranquilidad. Severus podía dedicar todo su tiempo libre a ocuparse de Adrien y, aunque Jerry también pasaba mucho tiempo con el niño, el brujo disfrutó al máximo de la compañía infantil. Hablaron, jugaron, compartieron confidencias y algún que otro plan para el futuro. Snape se había visto obligado a confesarle al niño que Carole le gustaba, sobre todo después de que, el día de Año Nuevo, Josh y Adrien los encontraran dándose un beso en el jardín trasero. Bueno, aquello había sido algo más que un simple beso, con caricias osadas y miradas que exigían _algo_ más, pero los niños no necesitaban saber eso. De cualquier forma, estaban demasiado emocionados imaginando como sería la boda de sus padres para pensar en nada más, mientras Severus y Carole luchaban por controlar un deseo creciente. Era evidente que ambos necesitaban compartir más que caricias, pero no se atrevían a dar el paso tan pronto. Todavía no tenían muy claro si lo que había entre ellos era o no una relación formal, u otra cosa relacionada con la soledad. En cualquier caso, se gustaban y estaban empezando a conocerse. Habían hablado más en una semana que en todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos, y la atracción era cada día más grande y evidente. Tanto, que incluso Jerry se había dado cuenta.

El hombre solía mirar a Severus con aire divertido, mientras mantenía con Adrien extrañas conversaciones cargadas de segundas intenciones. Por supuesto, el pequeño no se enteraba de nada, pero Snape sí. En alguna ocasión, hubiera querido hacerle callar, bien utilizando la magia, bien los puños, pero seguro que a Adrien no le gustaría que eso ocurriera. Severus había llegado a la conclusión de que el _muggle_ era realmente molesto; afortunadamente, regresó a París el día de Año Nuevo, antes de que Adrien descubriera su... Lo que fuera que tenía con Carole. Jerry había asegurado que volvería pronto, quizá para finales del mes, prometiendo a su sobrino que le llamaría todos los días por teléfono. Al pequeño le había costado un poco separarse de él, pero le tranquilizó saber que pronto lo tendría de nuevo al lado. No sabía por qué el tío Jerry tenía que volver a Francia; era evidente que estaba bien viviendo allí, con ellos, aunque también tenía una vida lejos de esa casa. Una vida que, en cualquier caso, no podía olvidar como si nunca hubiera existido.

Así pues, poco antes del retorno de las clases, tan sólo Draco continuaba con ellos. Desde el día de Navidad, Severus lo había notado taciturno y asustadizo y, aunque había intentando hablar con él, no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Draco se negaba hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el juicio de su madre; de hecho, había ido a Londres todos los días, para presenciar todas y cada una de las vistas del proceso. En un principio, simplemente quería ir a la primera, pero por algún motivo, había cambiado de opinión. Severus suponía que se debía al encuentro que mantuvo con Narcisa. Quizá, ella le pidió que le acompañara, y Draco no había podido negarse. Snape sabía que no obtendría nada del chico, así que dejó de insistir. Por experiencia, había comprobado que, si el joven Malfoy quería guardar un secreto, no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera desistir. Quizá, si sus problemas (si es que los tenía) aumentaban, acudiría a él por iniciativa propia y, entonces, él estaría ahí para apoyarle. Otra vez.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo. Adrien aún tardaría un par de días en incorporarse al colegio pero, el lugar de ir a Hogwarts, como hacía normalmente, solicitó pasar esas dos jornadas de vacaciones con Carole. De esa forma, podría pasárselo genial con Josh y, al paso, conseguir que su padre siguiera viendo a la mujer. Estaban tan cerca...

Cuando Severus llegó a Hogwarts, sintió que todo seguía siendo como siempre. A él nunca le había interesado demasiado cómo eran las vidas de sus semejantes, pero los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban forjando (con mucha dificultad) en su interior, le permitieron observar ciertos detalles que antes le pasaban desapercibidos. Por ejemplo, Remus había empezado a hablar de una tal _Selene_; Snape había necesitado aguzar el oído para comprender que se refería a su futura hija, y recordó que estaba muy cerca de lograr resultados satisfactorios con la Poción Matalobos. Además, le había parecido que Argus Filch miraba de forma extraña a la señora Pince durante el desayuno. Y, a juzgar por la forma misteriosa que Albus tuvo de sonreír, ahí había algo más. No es que quisiera saberlo. ¡Merlín! Sentía escalofríos con solo pensar que... ¡Puff!

Agitó la cabeza y se fijó en la mesa de los Slytherin. Bien, todo estaba en orden por ahí. Pansy Parkinson parloteaba con Nott, aunque el chico no le prestaba demasiada atención. Tenía los ojos fijos en el plato, mientras Blaise Zabini lo miraba con una extraña expresión que, por una vez, Snape no supo descifrar. Malfoy estaba a su lado, jugueteando con la comida y pensando quién sabía en qué cosas. Severus supuso que aquellos comportamientos eran los normales en los chicos, pero cuando Nott alzó la mirada y miró a Zabini, consiguiendo que el otro chico arrojara su servilleta contra la mesa y se marchara dando grandes zancadas, tuvo la sensación de que algo no marchaba como debería. Estuvo tentado de preocuparse por ellos, pero ¿Qué diantres? Que se arreglaran ellos solos. Él no era ninguna niñera, no tenía por qué solucionar los problemas de todos esos muchachitos imberbes.

Paseó la vista por el Gran Comedor. Los Hufflepuf charlaban alegres, como siempre. Los Ravenclaw tenían los cuellos estirados y algunos libros sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo le sentaría a Adrien el escudo del águila? Y, en cuanto a los Gryffindor. ¡Bah, tan molestos como siempre! Los mocosos de primer año encogiéndose cuando Severus los miró. Los de cursos superiores lanzándole miradas envenenadas. Weasley y Granger haciéndose carantoñas. ¿Realmente sería necesario? Potter y esa otra Weasley hablando civilizadamente, lo que suponía una importante novedad. Y Longbottom sentado junto a Luna Lovegood, sonriendo como un idiota.

Todo normal.

Aunque...

¿Longbottom y Lovegood? ¡Merlín!

Severus volvió a estremecerse. ¿Acaso no era suficiente extraño que Pince y Filch anduvieran en romance, que ahora tenía que ver a esos dos chicos juntos?

¡Merlín!

Severus no había querido, pero a su mente habían acudido imágenes de los futuros hijos que podrían tener esos dos. Mocosos torpes con un aire raro. Pelo marrón y ojos azules. Chiflados y terribles en clase de Pociones.

Debía acordarse de abandonar Hogwarts antes de que un niño como esos llegara al colegio. Si perseguir a Adrien por todos los lados no le provocaba un infarto fulminante, tener alumnos así lo haría.

-Severus.

La voz de Dumbledore lo _despertó_. Severus parpadeó y miró al director.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto un poco pálido.

-Yo... –Severus suspiró. Era cierto. Se encontraba mal, pero es que imaginar a los pequeños hijos de Longbottom y Lovegood podría enfermar a cualquiera –Estoy perfectamente –Agregó con voz fría. A su lado, Remus alzó una ceja, aunque optó por no hacer ningún comentario.

-Ya veo –Albus sonrió y volvió a su desayuno –Le estaba comentando a Remus que pronto habrá una reunión con todo el profesorado. Quiero anunciar mi retiro antes de hablar con el Consejo Escolar. Así podréis organizar mi reemplazo, aunque ya sabes que yo tengo puesta toda mi fe en Minerva. ¿Qué te parece?

Severus gruñó a modo de respuesta. Por supuesto que le parecía bien; nos es que Dumbledore fuera a cambiar de opinión si se oponía. En cualquier caso, lo que Severus no quería era que el viejo loco se retirara. No sabía por qué, pensar en ello le causaba una extraña congoja. Él siempre había conocido Hogwarts con Dumbledore viviendo bajo su techo, no podía asimilar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

-Entonces. ¿Es definitivo? –Inquirió Severus, clavando sus ojos negros en el anciano. Había un poco de súplica en su mirada, y a Albus le pareció que tenía frente a sí al mismo Adrien, suplicándole que hiciera algún espectacular truco de magia.

-Lo es –Dumbledore sonrió, afable, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Severus –Aunque si lo hago, no es sólo para descansar. Tengo la esperanza de que se me permita visitar a cierto pequeño brujo cada vez que lo desee. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que enseñarle y, además, estoy ansioso por malcriarlo –Albus le guiñó un ojo a Remus, que rió suavemente –Pobre Adrien. Tener un papá tan serio, que no le deja saltarse las reglas jamás.

Severus no pudo evitar reír él también. Todos en esa mesa sabían que el director exageraba, por no decir que mentía. Adrien siempre hacía lo que quería con él. Severus aún no sabía cómo se las arreglaba, pero era capaz de manejar su mal carácter a su antojo, y eso que sólo tenía cuatro años. No quería ni imaginar la clase de chantajista que podría llegar a ser en unos años, si contaba con la suficiente influencia Gryffindor del viejo Dumbledore.

-Además, Adrien se fugaría de casa si yo no fuera a verlo –Dumbledore sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros –Yo estaría encantado de que se viniera conmigo.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que conformarte con las visitas, Albus –Severus habló con dureza, pero fue evidente que se limitaba a seguir la broma de su camarada –Adrien es mío.

-Y pobre de aquel que intente quitártelo –Susurró Remus. Snape apenas pudo escucharlo, pero Dumbledore volvía a tener esa exasperante mirada de sabelotodo que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Será mejor que me vaya –Snape suspiró, poniéndose en pie.

Efectivamente, Severus se marchó. Tenía clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año, algo que no le hacía demasiada ilusión, aunque era inevitable. Quizá, debería replantearse eso de ser profesor. Nunca le había gustado la enseñanza, pero se había terminado por acostumbrar a esa vida. Odiaba a los ineptos que tenía por alumnos y le exasperaba no poder enseñarles nada. Tal vez, estaría mejor en alguna escuela de pociones superior, dando clase a gente que realmente tuviera algo de talento. O, posiblemente, se sentiría muy más a gusto dedicado a la investigación. Debía reconocer que trabajar en la Poción Matalobos lo llenaba de satisfacción. Recordaba con añoranza sus años de estudiante, cuando mejoraba las instrucciones escritas en el viejo libro de pociones de su madre. Había sido emocionante observar el efecto que producían esos cambios; cuando las cosas salían bien, Severus simplemente estaba exultante. Ahora, en su vida adulta había redescubierto aquellas viejas emociones, y le gustaban. Tal vez, sería conveniente para él seguir los pasos de Dumbledore. No habría mucha gente que le fuera a echar de menos en Hogwarts (los alumnos menos que nadie). Dedicarse a la investigación siempre había sido su sueño; tal vez, podría buscar algún empleo en un laboratorio, o en San Mungo, incluso. Tenía buena fama. Se la había ganado a pulso y, si lo de la Poción Matalobos terminaba bien, era posible que le llovieran las ofertas. Quizá, aceptara alguna. Podría abandonar Hogwarts, alejarse de todos esos mocosos que le amargaban la existencia, y poner un poco de paz en su vida, con un trabajo que le gustaba y una casa que parecía acogedora. Gracias a Adrien. A él podría disfrutarlo mucho más y, además, no tendría que ser su profesor cuando llegara la hora de que el niño fuera al colegio. El chico podría sentirse más tranquilo; después de todo, ningún joven querría que su padre diera clases en el colegio al que el asiste.

Llegó frente a la puerta de su aula. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba siguiendo esa rutina. Todos los cursos eran iguales. Diferentes rostros, mismos comportamientos. En cada clase, había un torpe Longbottom, una sabelotodo Granger y un Potter y un Malfoy que no dejaban de pelear, sobre todo cuando se juntaban Slytherin y Gryffindor en una misma habitación. Severus dio un portazo y los chicos, que habían estado peleándose, se quedaron callados y lo miraron con temor. Snape quitó los correspondientes puntos (todos a Gryffindor, por supuesto) y escribió las instrucciones de una nueva poción en la pizarra. Todos los días igual. Comenzaba a estar cansado. Si algún día tenía ocasión de librarse de aquella extraña esclavitud, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.



Carole observaba a los niños sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Fuera, había vuelto a nevar, con menos intensidad que en días anteriores. Los pequeños estaban tumbados sobre la alfombra, cerca del radiador, dibujando y charlando despreocupadamente. La mujer no sabía de qué estaban hablando; pensaba en sus propios asuntos, más en concreto en la persona que últimamente le quitaba el sueño: Severus Snape.

Ya se habían besado. En más de una ocasión, además. La mujer no podía dejar de notar la complicidad que parecía haber surgido entre ellos a lo largo de esos días. Eran capaces de entenderse con la mirada y parecían compartir la misma clase de sentimientos. Se gustaban. Carole era consciente de que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor, pero era evidente que se habían encariñado el uno con el otro. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, podían hablar sin parar durante horas, conversando sobre cosas que iban más allá de los niños y de la relación laboral que los unía. Aunque aún no se habían hecho confidencias, comenzaban a conocerse muy bien. Y, Carole estaba segura, ambos querían dar un paso más adelante.

Ya no eran unos niños. En algunas ocasiones, la mujer pensaba que todo estaba transcurriendo demasiado deprisa, pero luego sentía que el tiempo pasaba extremadamente despacio. Un tiempo que no podían perder si realmente deseaban que hubiera algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Los besos no tenían por qué significar demasiado entre ambos, a pesar de estar cargados de pasión, pero las miradas y los gestos... Carole tenía la suficiente experiencia como para afirmar que se deseaban el uno al otro. Por lo que sabía, Severus no había estado con ninguna mujer desde que estuvo con la madre de Adrien. ¿Cómo podría haber aguantado tanto? Carole sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Sería mejor no saber la respuesta a esa última pregunta. La cuestión era que sus besos se estaban volviendo cada vez más demandantes. Severus parecía desesperado y ella reconocía que también lo estaba. Quizá, si encontraran el lugar y el momento oportunos, terminarían por decidirse, pero había dos pequeños problemas que no les dejaban tiempo para estar a solas: los niños.

Eran demasiado pequeños. Si tuvieran unos cuantos años más, a ninguno de los dos les hubiera importado dejarlos solos. Es más, posiblemente ellos mismos les hubieran concedido tiempo de sobra para dar el paso definitivo en su relación. Pero tenían cuatro años y necesitaban vigilancia constante. No eran extremadamente traviesos, ni resultaba difícil cuidar de ellos, pero sólo eran niños. Pequeños e indefensos. Necesitaban de un adulto que los vigilara constantemente. Quizá, cuando estuvieran en el colegio, si Severus no estuviera trabajando.

Carole no sabía cómo había terminado por pensar en esas cosas. Un minuto antes intentaba averiguar que criaturas eran esos caballos alados que Adrien dibujaba, y al siguiente estaba intentando planificar un encuentro íntimo con su... ¿Qué era exactamente Severus Snape? ¿Su novio, su jefe, su amigo? No era fácil de decir. Evidentemente, era su jefe, pero Carole no estaría interesada en tener nada con él si no fuera algo más. ¿Su amigo? En cierta forma, sí que lo eran. Él la había ayudado muchas veces, sobretodo cuando la salvó de su pasado, pero no eran la clase de amigos que salían de juerga y se lo pasaban en grande juntos. Ni esos que se pasaban el día contándose secretos y reclamando consejos. Era una amistad extraña, como si el uno fuera el soporte del otro pero fingiera que no se daba cuenta. ¿Novios? Bueno, se habían besado y solían manosearse cuando nadie los veía. Se gustaban, sí, pero no salían juntos ni nada que se le pareciera. Si eran novios, eran una pareja extraña. Aunque, claro, Severus no parecía la clase de hombre que mantuviera relaciones normales. Sólo tenía que recordar cómo fueron las cosas cuando estuvo con Mariah para darse cuenta.

-¡Mami! –Carole agitó la cabeza. Josh la miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llamándola?

-¿Sí, cielo?

-Adrien dice que el cumpleaños de su papá es dentro de unos días. ¿Lo sabías?

-¿De verdad? No lo sabía, cariño.

Adrien afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma misteriosa y curiosamente sospechosa. Josh sonrió. Todo parecía indicar que esos dos habían estado haciendo planes y Carole no quiso saber de qué se trataba.

-Le he hecho un dibujo muy chulo –Adrien enseñó los dientes, pero no hizo ademán de mostrar el dibujo –Además, queremos hacerle una fiesta.

-¿Una... Fiesta? –Carole parpadeó. Severus Snape no parecía la clase de hombre que fuera capaz de disfrutar de un evento de ese tipo.

-Es su cumpleaños, mami.

Para Josh, aquello era lo más obvio del mundo. O eso parecía por el tono de voz empleado. Adrien afirmó con la cabeza, mostrándole todo su apoyo a su amigo. Era evidente que habían tomado una decisión y Carole supo que sería mejor ayudarlos antes que intentar que cambiaran de opinión.

-Seguro que el abuelo Albus nos ayuda –Adrien trepó por la pared, hasta sentarse frente a su niñera. Josh, por su parte, se las apañó para que Carole lo sentara sobre sus rodillas –Él sabe qué cosas le gustan a mi papá. Así, todo saldrá bien.

-Ya... ¿Quieres que yo también haga algo, Adrien?

-Bueno... –Los niños intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Por un momento, Carole temió que fueran a pedirle algo que cualquier chiquillo de la edad de esos dos mocosos debería ignorar –A mi papá le gusta mucho la tarta de chocolate. La otra noche, lo pillé comiéndosela toda, cuando pensaba que yo estaba dormido.

-¡No!

-¡Sí! –Adrien frunció el ceño –No me dejó ni un trocito pequeñito.

-Vaya –Carole rió suavemente. Lo intentaba, pero no podía imaginarse a Severus andando a hurtadillas por su casa para comerse un trozo de tarta a escondidas de su hijo pequeño. Era demasiado... Surrealista.

-Y papá siempre ha dicho que no le gusta el chocolate –Adrien puso los ojos en blanco –A mí me regaña porque se me van a caer los dientes, y él... –Bufó y Carole soltó una leve carcajada –Si a mí se me caen, me van a volver a crecer, pero a él no –El niño arrugó la nariz -¿Crees que los tiene tan amarillos porque ha comido muchos dulces?

-Bueno... –La mujer tampoco veía a ese hombre inflándose a chucherías. Posiblemente, si su dentadura no presentaba un buen color, se debería al café o al tabaco, nunca al exceso de azúcar –No lo sé, cariño. Puede ser.

-Entonces. ¿Podrás hacerle una tarta de cumpleaños?

Carole tardó en responder. Se había imaginado que Adrien le pediría algo así, pero no sabía muy bien qué sería adecuado hacer. Era posible que Severus se sintiera molesto si se organizaban esa clase de cosas pero. ¿Quién podría resistirse a aquellos ojillos de cordero degollado?

-Está bien, Adrien. Haré una tarta para tu papá.

-¡Bien!

Los dos pequeños habían gritado al mismo tiempo, dando un par de palmadas y celebrando aquella decisión. Un instante después, habían desaparecido rumbo al dormitorio de Josh, que había resultado ser el lugar perfecto para intrigar.

-¿Quién quieres que vaya a la fiesta? –Inquirió el chiquillo rubio, una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-Bueno... Había pensado que vengan el abuelo y Hagrid... Y el primo Draco –Adrien agitó la cabeza –No creo que mi papá quiera a nadie más. Bueno, el tío Jerry tal vez.

-Pero él tenía que trabajar –Josh saltó sobre la cama un par de veces. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero no dudó en invitar a Adrien para imitarle. El brujo dudó un instante, pero terminó por descalzarse y dar un par de brincos, escuchando atentamente el ruido de los muelles para asegurarse de que no fueran muy escandalosos.

-De todas formas, se lo preguntaré cuando hable con él. Me va a llamar esta noche –Adrien sonrió. Le encantaba hablar con su tío. Casi tanto como estar con él –Ha dicho que nos va a comprar muchos más videojuegos. ¿No es genial?

-Sí –Josh se quedó inmóvil de pronto, sosteniendo el hombro de su amigo, que lo miró interrogante -¡Concurso de saltos!

Y, así, tres minutos después Carole entraba a la habitación y se veía obligada a dar un par de gritos. Era increíble todo el ruido que podían hacer dos criaturas tan pequeñas.



La vieja Helen intentaba calmar a Marie, la chica que iba a ayudarla con la limpieza una vez al mes. Jerry permanecía junto a la ventana, con los ojos fijos en el bullicio de los Campos Elíseos. Un nuevo intento de robo. Esa vez, los criminales no se habían contentado con quitarle el coche o la cartera; se habían metido a su casa, provocándole un susto de muerte a Marie. Afortunadamente, Helen los había asustado lo suficiente como para que se fueran sin llevarse nada de valor, así que Jerry no estaba preocupado por eso. De cualquier forma, sus bienes más caros estaban a buen recaudo, en el banco, pero en ese apartamento tenía cosas de gran valor sentimental. Muebles que habían pertenecido a su madre. El viejo tocadiscos de su padre, ese que le hizo amar la música clásica y la buena lectura. Los juguetes que algún día habían pertenecido a sus hermanos... Nada que fuera a llamar la atención de un caco, pero cuya pérdida le resultaría especialmente dolorosa. Aunque lo negara, Jerry estaba especialmente ligado a sus recuerdos.

-Gerard.

Sólo Helen lo llamaba así. La mujer había entrado a trabajar en la casa de sus padres en los buenos tiempos, antes de la muerte de su hermano, y desde entonces había estado a su lado. En los momentos buenos y en los malos, incluso cuando se había comportado como un patán, Helen había estado allí, animándolo a seguir adelante y regañándole cuando se excedía en sus comportamientos. La única compañía auténtica que había tenido en años.

La miró con desgana, cansado de esa situación. La policía se había ido media hora antes. Marie había prometido que iría a comisaría a ver fotografías de sospechosos, pero sólo cuando estuviera más tranquila, y Helen aseguró que ella se encargaría de que lo hiciera. Los gendarmes no necesitaron fijarse mucho en la mujer para darse cuenta de que cumpliría su palabra.

-Creo que acompañaré a Marie a su casa. Está muy asustada.

Jerry afirmó con la cabeza, dándose media vuelta para atender a sus acompañantes. La joven estaba sentada en el sillón, sollozando y relatando en voz baja los últimos acontecimientos. Los ladrones habían entrado por la puerta principal, como si la casa fuera suya, y la habían encerrado en el armario, hasta que Helen, mostrando una valerosa imprudencia, los había echado prácticamente a sartenazos. Algunas veces, Jerry pensaba que se mostraba tan desdeñosa hacia su propia vida porque comenzaba a ser muy mayor.

-Iré con vosotras –Cogió el abrigo y las llaves del coche. Marie lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Solía trabajar en muchas casas, pero sus jefes no solían mostrarse tan... solícitos –Ya empieza a hacerse tarde.

-Gerard...

-No pienso discutir, Helen –Jerry frunció el ceño y la mujer se quedó callada. Después de todo, ese hombre había heredado la testarudez de su padre, al igual que les ocurriera a sus hermanos –Vámonos.

Una hora más tarde, Jerry y Hellen regresaban al apartamento, algo cansados pero con las cabezas más despejadas. El hombre había estado muy callado durante todo el trayecto y la anciana, que lo conocía bastante bien, suponía que estaba pensando en algo de suma importancia. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar desde que volvió de Inglaterra, pero Helen lo había notado mucho más tranquilo y contento que de costumbre; ni siquiera lo ocurrido esa noche había logrado ensombrecer del todo su semblante, aunque la preocupación era más que patente. Los robos cada vez eran más violentos. Jerry siempre se había negado a tener protección, pero tenía el suficiente dinero como para que los ladrones se interesaban por él. Helen sabía que el hombre adoraba su independencia, que no iba a renunciar a ella con facilidad, pero la situación comenzaba a ser insostenible. No sólo porque él fuera una víctima potencial de los criminales, sino porque esa noche pudo haberles ocurrido algo a personas cercanas a él. Por algún motivo, la mente de Jerry comenzó a fantasear e imaginó a un secuestrador especialmente cruel que utilizaba a Adrien para conseguir dinero.

Era increíble la forma que había tenido de encariñarse con el niño. No estaba dispuesto a consentir que nadie le hiciera daño, así que había tomado una decisión. Quizá, debió hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a nadie, ni siquiera así mismo, así que nunca había necesitado un arma. Ahora, la tendría. Helen se lo había sugerido un tiempo atrás, únicamente como medida de precaución, y sólo ahora Jerry sentía la necesidad de tener una. Después de todo, ya tenía permiso para utilizarlas. Lo había obtenido unos años atrás, cuando se aficionó a la caza, pero nunca había tenido una pistola propia. Se compraría un revólver discreto, que pudiera resultar intimidante pero no llamara la atención. En cuanto amaneciera, se encargaría de solucionar ese problema.

Helen recibió la noticia con alivio. Le preocupaba que su muchacho pudiera resultar herido alguna vez. Era el último de sus niños. Ella había criado a Jerry y sus hermanos, a falta de hijos propios a los que educar, y los apreciaba sinceramente. Había lamentado las muertes de todos los miembros de la familia Bellefort y le alegraba saber que Mariah había tenido un hijo. Hubiera querido poder hablar con la chiquilla, felicitarla y mostrarle su apoyo, pero ella ya no estaba. Era una lástima, pero había dejado como regalo un niño que había mejorado la vida de Jerry. Le estaba ayudando a superar el doloroso pasado. Gracias a él, había vuelto a sonreír.

-Así que se parece a tu hermana –Helen suspiró. Jerry le estaba contando todo lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones y la mujer le escuchaba encantada. Era evidente que ambos estaban cansados, pero hablar les estaba ayudando a relajarse.

-Quizá, físicamente no demasiado, pero tiene su carácter. Yo diría que es un poco más malhumorado, pero si conocieras a su padre, te extrañaría que no lo fuera aún más.

Helen rió, acomodándose en el sofá.

-No creo que todo el mal carácter le venga del lado paterno, Gerard. Hay más de un Bellefort con mal genio.

Esa vez, fue Jerry quién rió, aunque su expresión se tornó más amarga.

-Me recuerda a Adrien –Suspiró, aunque más pareció un quejido de tristeza.

Helen chasqueó la lengua. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que la cabeza de su chico volviera a llenarse de aquellas ideas disparatadas que no le dejaban ser feliz.

-No fue tu culpa, Gerard –Afirmó con vehemencia, lamentando que los Bellefort hubieran dejado que su hijo creyera lo contrario.

-Debí hacerle caso a papá –Jerry se cubrió el rostro con las manos -¿Te das cuenta, Helen?

-Fue un accidente. Adrien era un niño, y tú también. No pudiste hacer más por él que lo que hiciste.

Jerry apretó la mandíbula. Una vez más, había optado por quedarse callado, y Helen sabía que eso sólo contribuía a aumentar su dolor y sus estúpidos remordimientos.

-Yo no era un niño –Masculló, agitando la cabeza –Ellos siempre tuvieron razón, Helen.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –La mujer se levantó, poniendo los brazos en jarra y con expresión airada –Deja de hablar así. Si tu madre dijo todas aquellas cosas, fue porque la pérdida de Adrien la hizo perder la razón. Y, en cuanto a tu padre, no creo que creyera que tú tuvieras la culpa de lo que pasó. Quizá, sí lo hiciera al principio, pero era un hombre inteligente –Jerry no se molestó en mirarla -¿Crees que Mariah hubiera podido cruzar el océano para venir a verte sin tener su consentimiento? –Jerry suspiró -¿Crees que te hubiera dejado un solo franco si hubiera creído que tú eras responsable de la muerte de su hijo?

Siempre el mismo argumento. Quizá, para cualquier otra persona hubiera resultado convincente, pero no para Jerry. Después de todo, él ya había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás todas sus culpas, sólo que no había podido empezar a vivir con ellas hasta ese momento.

-Dejémoslo, Helen –Se puso en pie, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza –Creo que voy a dormir. Mañana, tómate el día libre si quieres. Estaré fuera.

La mujer lo observó mientras salía de la habitación. Dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer que el hombre cambiara de opinión respecto a la muerte de su hermano, pero no se cansaría de intentarlo. Después de todo, la vida parecía haber sido especialmente cruel con él.



Severus se sentía en el paraíso. Dormía plácidamente, sin sueños oscuros que perturbaran su descanso, sintiendo como la paz que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo de Adrien invadía todo su ser. Aunque estuviera profundamente dormido, jamás dejaba de sentir la presencia del niño, tranquilizándolo y haciéndole sentir mejor persona. Si tenía un chico como él a su lado, algo bueno había tenido que hacer en su vida.

De pronto, sintió un repentino movimiento a su lado y abrió lentamente los ojos. Adrien había comenzado a saltar en la cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dispuesto a despertarlo a cualquier precio. Severus no terminó de entender a qué se debía aquella muestra de ferviente entusiasmo, hasta que el pequeño se arrojó a su cuello y comenzó a llenarle de besos al mismo tiempo que le tiraba de una oreja.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi! –Gritó con entusiasmo. Severus parpadeó y, finalmente, sonrió. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le felicitaban por su aniversario con tanto entusiasmo? ¿Acaso alguien, aunque fuera su madre, lo había hecho alguna vez? -¿Cuántas veces tengo que tirarte de las orejas?

-¡Oh! –Severus bufó, sintiéndose muy viejo de repente –Creo que son cuarenta y una, Adrien.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuántas! –Hizo un pucherito de protesta, pero enseguida se mostró decidido a cumplir con esa tradición –Es una suerte, porque en el cole ya nos han enseñado a contar hasta tanto –Y comenzó a estirar de las orejas de su padre, contando todas las veces en voz alta. Severus estaba tan abrumado, que ni siquiera podía resistirse –Si me equivoco. ¿Tendré que volver a contar desde el principio?

-¡Uhm...! No creo que haga ninguna falta. Y tampoco es necesario que hagas eso.

Detuvo al niño cuando anunciaba alegremente el número diez. Adrien lo miro fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír, y decidió hacer caso a los consejos de su padre. Si quería tirarle de las orejas cuarenta y un veces, tendrían que estar allí hasta el día siguiente. Nunca había pensado que su papá tuviera tantísimos años. Pronto, sería tan viejo como el abuelo Albus. Incluso tenía algunos pelos blancos por la cabeza, Adrien se los había visto. Aunque, claro, eso no se lo había dicho a él.

-¡Espera! –Gritó con emoción, dando un salto para bajarse enérgicamente de la cama. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su padre intrigado y sin ánimos de levantarse. Un momento después, regresó portando un trozo de pergamino y sin perder la sonrisa ni un instante. Se encaramó al colchón de nuevo, dio otro par de saltos y le tendió a su padre su regalo de cumpleaños –Lo he hecho yo. He tardado mucho tiempo en hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo utilizar los colores mágicos, pero aprendí.

Severus tomó el pergamino con una mano. Adrien se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo expectante. Snape sólo pudo pensar en que el dibujo era encantador.

Era un retrato suyo, ataviado con una túnica oscura y echando algunos ingredientes en un caldero de pociones. Algo rudimentario y de trazos discontinuos, repleto de color y en perfecto movimiento. Era evidente que Adrien había estado practicando durante bastante tiempo para lograr ese resultado y, sintiéndose algo estúpido, no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no le regalaban nada por su cumpleaños! Desde que Albus se hartara de sus escasas muestras de agradecimiento, en su tercer año como profesor. Ahora, Adrien le había hecho sentir una calidez que nadie más podría igualar.

-Es muy bonito, hijo –Lo abrazó con fuerza, esforzándose por no dejar escapar una lagrimita rebelde. Adrien se dejó achuchar totalmente encantado, contento porque a su papá parecía haberle gustado su dibujo –Muchas gracias.

El pequeño se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en su pecho. Sabía que a su padre le gustaba abrazarlo de esa forma y, aunque solía ponerse nervioso cuando estaban demasiado tiempo así, esa mañana decidió dejar que su papá le mimara durante todo el tiempo que quisiera. Era otro regalo y, debía reconocerlo, no le desagradó estar tranquilito un rato, mientras su padre le acariciaba el cabello y lo mecía en su pecho. Algunas veces, Adrien se preguntaba si su papá lo hubiera cogido de esa forma si lo hubiera conocido de bebé. Su madre solía decir que le encantaba estar en brazos, puesto que lo habían malacostumbrado desde que era pequeño, así que supuso que a él si le habría agradado que su papá lo acunara hasta que se quedara dormido.

-Será mejor que nos levantemos –Severus se incorporó, alzando a Adrien al paso –Alguien comienza a necesitar un buen baño. ¿Te gustaría que jugásemos un rato en la bañera? Podremos agrandarla y echarnos toda el agua que queramos...

-¡Sí! –Adrien dio un salto y, sin esperar a nadie más, corrió hacia el lavabo. Severus sonrió. Era una suerte no tener que trabajar ese día. Así podría pasar su cumpleaños con su hijo; no podía imaginar un plan mejor.

Después de casi una hora metidos en agua caliente, los dos Snape salieron de la bañera con la piel algo roja y arrugada. En el suelo del baño había casi tanta agua como en la tina. Era una suerte contar con la ayuda de la magia; Severus sólo tuvo que agitar la varita para que todo quedara impecable. Adrien mostró curiosidad por saber cómo lo había hecho; cada día que pasaba, anhelaba con mayor intensidad el momento de tener una varita entre sus dedos. Severus le había prometido que, el día de su quinto cumpleaños, le enseñaría a hacer algún truco sencillo, siempre y cuando se portara bien y siguiera estudiando mucho, como hasta ese día.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, optando por sus alimentos favoritos. Adrien, por supuesto, acompañó sus tortitas con cantidades escalofriantes de chocolate, mientras Severus optaba por el café negro y las tostadas con mantequilla y algo de azúcar. Después, jugaron con la nieve que aún se mantenía en el jardín y charlaron un rato junto al fuego de la biblioteca. Severus había dejado que el niño escogiera un libro de la extensa colección y, en ese momento, Adrien estaba descubriendo qué eran exactamente los vampiros y de qué se alimentaban. Aunque su padre había pensado que se asustaría, el niño lo escuchaba todo con sano interés, ansioso por saber más y más, por poder coger muchos más libros y leérselos lo antes posible.

Cuando se aproximaba la hora de la comida, Adrien adquirió un comportamiento extraño. Severus supo que estaba tramando algo en cuanto lo vio parado ante él, con las manos en la espalda, balanceándose sobre sus pies y paseando la mirada por el techo con aire distraído. Si pretendía disimular, estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Sin embargo, Snape no se enfadó; más aún, sintió una sana curiosidad que lo llevó a pensar que podría divertirse aún más durante esa maravillosa jornada.

-¿Te pasa algo, Adrien? –Inquirió, alzando una ceja. El niño sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente, contestando la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

-Bueno... Es que tengo otro regalo para ti –Musitó, estirando los brazos y sonriendo encantadoramente, al tiempo que pestañeaba de esa forma que le hacía irresistible –Aunque no sé si te gustará.

-¿Un regalo?

-¡Uhm...! Sí... –Adrien carraspeó –Bueno... ¿No te gustan las fiestas?

-¿Las...? Adrien. ¿No habrás organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños?

El niño se puso aún más rojo. Sí que lo había hecho...

-El abuelo Albus me ayudó –Adrien creyó ver algo de disgusto en los ojos paternos –Además, no he invitado a mucha gente, así que no te enfades ni nada. ¿Vale?

Severus suspiró. Evidentemente, si el niño le miraba de esa forma, se sentía incapaz de enfadarse. Con Albus, tal vez, pero no con el niño.

-Está bien –Tomó asiento, haciendo que el niño se acomodara frente a él -¿A quién invitaste?

-¡Eh...! Al abuelo Albus –Enumeró, alzando los deditos –A Hagrid. Al tío Jerry. Al primo Draco. Y –Llegado a ese punto, se atrevió a sonreír de nuevo, con una complicidad estremecedora –A Carole y Josh... ¡Será como en Navidad!

Severus contuvo un bufido exasperado. Sí, como en Navidad... ¿Acaso tener a Adrien consigo, significaba que su casa se iba a llenar de gente con exasperante periodicidad?

-Bueno. Supongo que si ya los has invitado, sería bastante grosero pedirles que no vinieran.

-Entonces...

-Habrá fiesta...

Apenas había pasado una milésima de segundo, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Severus se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Jerry Bellefort, que traía una botella de vino entre los dedos. Le saludó con educada cortesía, felicitándole brevemente, y se encaró con Adrien. El niño ya había saltado a sus brazos y le estaba asegurando que lo había extrañado muchísimo en todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Era poco más de una semana, pero el mocoso realmente parecía haberle echado de menos. Severus cerró la puerta, molesto porque ese hombre le había robado la atención de Adrien, pero apartó esos pensamientos de forma inmediata; no podía ponerse celoso por una insignificancia como esa. Después de todo, esos dos eran familia; él mismo había logrado que la relación entre ambos comenzara a florecer, hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la casa se había llenado de gente. Albus hizo un par de extraños y exasperantes comentarios. Hagrid lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Severus sintió crujir sus costillas. Draco lo felicitó con timidez, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. Y Carole y Josh... Al niño no lo había visto mucho; de forma inmediata, había empezado a jugar con Adrien, que parecía encantado en su papel de pequeño anfitrión. En cuanto a ella... ¿Sería normal verla más guapa cada día que pasaba? Severus estaba seguro de que eso no era sano, ni tampoco ese hormigueo que se despertaba en su bajo vientre cuando se miraban fijamente a los ojos, pero lograba contenerse, como siempre. Él siempre había sido muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, aunque la pasión de su mirada no era algo que fuera fácilmente disimulable. Además, ella le había llevado una tarta de chocolate. Tal vez, unos meses antes, Severus no hubiera probado dicho postre ni bajo los efectos de una maldición, pero comer esa tarta suponía pensar en Carole y... ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Apenas podía reconocerse a sí mismo, pero cada segundo que pasaba, las ganas de estar a solas con ella se iban acrecentando.

A media tarde, Albus y Hagrid tuvieron que marcharse. Otra vez, los alumnos de primer año estaban peleándose entre ellos, organizando una pequeña batalla campal a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido. Minerva le había pedido auxilio y, aunque ella parecía ser bastante capaz de manejar la situación, Dumbledore no pudo negarse a acudir a su llamada. Aún seguía siendo el director de Hogwarts, así que tenía unas responsabilidades que afrontar.

Severus debía reconocer que le alegraba la marcha de esos dos. Sobre todo, la de Albus, que había empezado a mirarle de forma más que sospechosa, logrando ponerle de los nervios. Hagrid había estado correteando con los críos por toda la casa, corriendo el riesgo de hacerlos vomitar si seguía moviéndolos de aquella forma tan brusca y enérgica, aunque ellos eran más duros de lo que parecía. Después de que el guardabosques se marchara, los niños decidieron jugar con _Black_ un ratito. En algunas ocasiones, Severus lograba olvidar la presencia del perro, aunque el cachorrito solía hacerse notar. Al parecer, el animalito estaba convencido de que él era su madre o algo así y, cada vez que se descuidaba, lo tenía lloriqueando a sus pies, sin guardar silencio hasta que no lo alzaba en brazos y le hacía unos mimitos. No hacía falta decir que eso, a Severus, le enfermaba, pero a Adrien le hacía mucha gracia.

Jerry estaba sentado a su lado, algo más tristón que en otras ocasiones, y Draco se había parapetado en un rincón y miraba constantemente por la ventana. Severus se preguntaba si esos dos se habrían puesto de acuerdo para estar deprimidos, aunque tampoco les prestó mucha atención. Era su cumpleaños, debía encargarse de estar contento junto a Adrien. Sólo para que el niño estuviera bien.

Carole también estaba junto a él, observando a los pequeños con una media sonrisa. No había hablado demasiado a lo largo de la tarde, pero tampoco había hecho falta. En un par de ocasiones (y cuando no había nadie mirando) había acariciado tentativamente la mano de Severus, de forma disimulada pero evidente, y el hombre le había respondido con medias sonrisas cargadas de confusión y sentimientos encontrados. Quería lanzarse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer de una vez, pero no podía. Él era Severus Snape, después de todo.

Así pues, los adultos no estaban demasiado habladores esa tarde, lo que no significaba necesariamente que la casa permaneciera en silencio. Los dos niños se estaban encargando de llenarla de risas y aplausos cada vez que _Black_ hacía una gracia, como lamerse una pata y mover la cola. Severus jamás entendería qué era lo que le veían a los animaluchos como ése. Era peludo, baboso y los ojos se le pegaban cuando estaba recién levantado. Nada del otro mundo, vamos.

A su lado, Carole se mostraba ansiosa porque el hombre dijera algo. En esa ocasión, no había podido mantener una conversación medianamente aceptable con Jerry, puesto que el hombre estaba ciertamente alicaído. En cuanto al ahijado de Severus, no es que ella no quisiera hablar con el chico; el chico era el que la miraba por encima del hombro, procurando ignorarla lo máximo posible. A ella, y a cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera Snape o Adrien. Carole suponía que el chico era retraído. O eso, o un _snob_ insoportable.

De cualquier forma, en quién ella estaba interesada era en Severus. Gracias a la mesa que tenía frente a ellos, había logrado deslizar una juguetona mano hasta su rodilla, consiguiendo que el hombre se pusiera tenso y la mirara de reojo, ligeramente ruborizado. Jerry había alzado las cejas, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido, aunque sin decir una palabra.

-¡Uhm...! –Carole se mordió los labios, levantándose lentamente y mirando a Severus de forma extraña –Creo que voy a... A la cocina.

Se marchó. Severus entornó los ojos, preguntándose a qué venía eso. Dudaba mucho que algún día lograra comprender a las mujeres (le faltaba práctica, sin duda), pero Jerry carraspeó, agitando la cabeza en dirección a la salida, y el mago entendió. Sintió sus mejillas arder un momento y se levantó precipitadamente, corriendo por el pasillo para encontrarse de nuevo con Carole.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina, alguien se arrojó a sus brazos, arrojándole contra la pared y aferrándose posesivamente a su cuello. Algo sobresaltado, Severus tardó un momento en reaccionar, hasta que sujetó la cintura de la mujer y se dejó besar con pasión. Estuvieron así hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Carole se separó de él, respirando agitadamente, y delineó la nariz del hombre con los dedos, en un gesto tan tierno que hizo estremecer al hombre.

-Pensé que no vendrías –Musitó, pegada a su oído.

-Aquí estoy –Severus suspiró. No se sentía él mismo y, por un día, esa sensación le agradó. En ese momento, después del beso y las vagas caricias, se sentía totalmente libre. No recordaba su pasado, no le importaba el presente y no pensaba en el futuro, sólo estar con esa mujer, ahí y en ese instante.

Volvieron a besarse, cambiando posiciones en esa ocasión. Severus la había arrinconado contra la pared, dándole espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad, mientras sus rodillas temblaban y se sostenía con una mano. Estaba a punto de volverse loco y no sabía muy bien por qué. Él siempre había sido un hombre frío, su comportamiento era extraño, seguramente debido a las nuevas sensaciones que esa mujer le producía. Ni siquiera con Mariah había sentido lo mismo, al menos al principio. Todo había comenzado siendo sólo sexo, aunque después hubiera aprendido a apreciarla, pero con Carole... Ella ya le atraía antes de que comenzaran a tener aquella relación; lo que ocurría ahora, era producto del deseo contenido y la atracción mutua.

-Me gustas –Susurró la mujer, cuando se separaron de nuevo. Lo había dicho sin pensarlo realmente, pero con completa sinceridad. De hecho, lamentaba no haberlo dicho antes. Quizá, hubiera cometido un error, pero alguno de los dos debía hacerlo y, siendo Severus como era, él no parecía dispuesto a realizar esa clase de confesiones.

Él la miró con extrañeza un momento. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido. Él nunca le había gustado a nadie y, escucharlo, hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante un segundo que le pareció eterno. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. ¿Debía decirle que a él también le atraía ella? ¿O sería mejor quedarse callado y seguir besándola, por si Carole esperaba que dijera otra cosa diferente? Severus podría decirle que le gustaba, pero no quería hablar de otra clase de sentimientos. La idea de ir más allá emocionalmente, le aterraba.

-Yo... –Masculló, sintiéndose torpe y algo tonto.

-No hace falta que digas nada –Carole sonrió, colocando un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar. Conocía lo suficiente de ese hombre para saber que no era muy dado a las palabras, y no le importaba. Él ya le demostraba todo lo que necesitaba saber por medio de sus acciones y sus intensas miradas –Creo que deberíamos vernos a solas, Severus –Ella hablaba bajito, poniendo sobre la mesa todos los pensamientos que habían rondado por la cabeza de Snape durante los últimos días –Si tú quieres...

La besó. Decirle que por supuesto que lo estaba deseando, sería demasiado para ella, así que se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, deslizando una mano por debajo de su jersey para acariciarle la espalda. El ambiente empezó a caldearse, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta (o no les importaba) Seguramente, llevarían solos un buen rato, aunque esperaban que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Por desgracia, otra vez fueron interrumpidos. Y, otra vez, fue Jerry quién entró en la cocina, con dos platos de tarta vacíos, en busca de más pastel para los niños.

Severus estuvo a punto de arrojarse a su cuello, pero Carole lo sostuvo con suavidad. Jerry se puso completamente rojo y retiró la mirada de los dos, palideciendo un momento después.

-Yo... Lo siento... –Musitó, alejándose de Snape, por si acaso. El hombre lo miraba con tanto odio, que cualquier se hubiera sentido intimidado –Pensé que no había nadie... Los niños quieren... Tarta.

-Está bien –Carole agitó la cabeza, quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido –Nosotros ya estábamos terminando.

Jerry suspiró. Por el aspecto que tenían, más bien parecían estar empezando. Severus tenía la camisa negra por fuera de los pantalones y su rostro era menos pálido que de costumbre. Carole tenía el jersey escurriéndose por el hombro derecho y el pelo revuelto, gracias a las manos ansiosas de Snape. Jerry pasó junto a ellos, tomando la tarta a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus brazos, procurando marcharse de allí cuanto antes, si es que quería sobrevivir a la ira de su anfitrión.

No obstante, antes de salir, se giró para mirar a los dos... ¿Enamorados?

-Yo podría ocuparme de los chicos durante un par de horas –Dijo, totalmente ruborizado, logrando que los otros dos se pusieran más rojos que él –No me importaría.

Se marchó. Los otros dos se quedaron muy quietos un segundo, hasta que captaron el significado completo de esas palabras. Era evidente que los dos estaban ansiosos por librarse de las responsabilidades, pero también temían que llegara el _momento_.

De pronto, Severus le agarró de la mano. Ya estaba harto de que Carole fuera la que tomara la iniciativa la mayor parte de las veces, así que decidió dejar de comportarse como un idiota y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que los dos llevaban semanas ansiando hacer, quizá meses. Carole parpadeó, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Vamos a tu casa –Dijo, inclinándose para abandonar un sensual beso en su cuello, promesa de lo que vendría después –Ya has oído a Bellefort. Tenemos dos horas.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y, sin mediar palabra, fue en busca de su bolso.

Nunca había conducido tan deprisa y, por supuesto, Severus nunca había sentido que podría morir en uno de esos coches _muggles_. No obstante, el hecho de haber estado a punto de sufrir un accidente en un par de ocasiones, sólo consiguió que su excitación fuera en aumento. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento de la mujer, Severus estaba totalmente ansioso. Apenas lograron contenerse para no devorarse el uno al otro mientras subían la escalera. Carole tuvo serios problemas para meter la llave en la cerradura, hasta que la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia. Algo extrañada, miró a Severus, que sonreía misteriosamente. Podría haber hecho mil y una preguntas, pero en ese momento no le interesaba saber nada. Sólo quería sentir la piel de ese hombre rozando la suya.

La puerta se cerró haciendo un ruido sordo, y Carole agarró el cuello de la camisa del hombre, tirando de él hacia el sillón. No quería hacerlo en el dormitorio. Era el cuarto de Josh y le resultaba extraño estar allí con Severus, con los dibujos y los muñecos de peluche de su hijo como testigos. A Snape no pareció importarle el lugar y se colocó sobre ella en cuanto se dejó caer sobre el sofá, jadeante y nerviosa. Después, vinieron las caricias lascivas, las miradas intensas y las palabras de _casi_ amor susurradas al oído. Carole no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando el hombre tropezó con los pantalones y se golpeó contra la mesilla auxiliar, como tampoco quiso contener el gemido de placer que liberó cuando Severus le demostró que era un amante capaz de dar más que recibía.

Quizá, aquella primera vez no fue la mejor del mundo. Ambos se mostraron un poco torpes, desconocedores aún del cuerpo ajeno, pero se sintieron plenamente satisfechos una vez alcanzaron el éxtasis. Permanecieron recostados en el sofá largos minutos, desnudos y sudorosos, pero sin sentir una pizca de pudor. No hubieran podido sentirlo después de lo que acababan de hacer.

Severus sostenía a la mujer entre sus brazos, mientras ella regaba besos cariñosos por su brazo izquierdo. Aún no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de la Marca Tenebrosa y, casi por instinto, Severus temió el momento de que eso ocurriera.

-Nos ha sobrado casi media hora –Comentó ella al cabo de un rato, sus respiraciones ya acompasadas. Sentía los poderosos latidos del corazón de Severus a su espalda, mientras una sensación de calidez se extendía por su ser. En ese momento, se encontraba tan querida y protegida, que hubiera querido quedarse así para siempre.

Severus rió suavemente al escuchar esas palabras y Carole lo imitó. Él no era un hombre que riera muy a menudo, pero aquel sonido encandiló a la mujer, que se preguntó por qué no lo haría más a menudo.

-Uhm... Quizá, a Jerry no le importe esperar un poco más –Dijo él, apartando el cabello de Carole para dejar expuesto su cuello y deslizar sus labios por la piel suave.

-Quizá –Carole suspiró. Sus labios se unieron brevemente otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no había pasión. Sólo ternura y familiaridad. Severus sintió los dedos deslizándose por el antebrazo y cerró los ojos –No sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje. Adrien no me dijo nada.

-No es algo de lo que hablemos demasiado a menudo –Severus observó su marca un momento. Desde que apareciera su hijo, había ido perdiendo su significado lentamente y, ahora, el hombre sentía que podía vivir con ella sin volver a atormentarse. Había terminado por aceptarla, aunque sabía que siempre dolería tener que verla allí –Es una historia muy larga que, tal vez, te cuente algún día.

-Me encantan las historias, sobre todo si son largas –Carole se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Severus vio el brillo apasionado en sus ojos y supo lo que vendría a continuación. Realmente estaba ansioso por volver a repetirlo -¿Estás seguro de que a Jerry no le importará hacerse cargo de los chicos durante... No sé, tres o cuatro horas más?

-¿Tres o cuatro horas? –Severus alzó una ceja, con aire divertido –Posiblemente, él sí, pero dudo que los críos tengan tanta paciencia. Seguramente, deben estar ansiosos por saber dónde estamos, y ya sabes que se pueden poner realmente pesados cuando comienzan a hacer preguntas.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Carole frunció el ceño, fingiendo un enfado que no sentía –Entonces, creo que deberíamos darnos una ducha –Se puso en pie, caminando sugerentemente hacia el baño. Pensó que Severus entendería la indirecta, pero él se quedó muy quieto, observándola fijamente. Carole suspiró quedamente –Juntos –Añadió y, esa vez sí, Snape dio un bote y fue tras ella.

Media hora después, regresaban a la sala de estar, limpios, vestidos y satisfechos. Severus se ofreció a recoger la cama y, mientras tanto, Carole preparó un par de sándwiches. Ambos tenían bastante hambre y, aunque hubieran querido poder dormir juntos, hasta que el cansancio despareciese, sabían que no podían permitírselo. Aún así, disfrutaron de su último rato en la intimidad abrazados, sin decir nada y sin que fuera necesario hacerlo.

La calma duró hasta que el teléfono sonó. Carole no reconoció el número, pero supo que era de un móvil. No había mucha gente que tuviera uno de esos, pero algo le dijo que se trataba de Jerry. Posiblemente, los niños habían empezado a atosigarle y, como el tiempo que les había concedido ya se había terminado, el pobre hombre había decidido que se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a la ira de Severus.

La mujer le tendió el auricular a él, sabiendo que sería mejor que esos dos necesitarían hablar. Snape gruñó algo molesto, pero mucho menos que cuando estaban en la cocina. La frustración ya había desaparecido (y de qué manera), y Carole encontró sus reacciones muy divertidas. Al menos hasta que el rostro de Severus se puso totalmente blanco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿QUÉ? –Había gritado, poniéndose en pie. Había tanto miedo en su voz, que Carole supo que algo terrible había ocurrido –Está bien, cállate... ¡BELLEFORT! Cálmate, Vamos para allá ahora mismo. Quiero que me expliques todo lo ocurrido.

Severus arrojó el teléfono al suelo y se precipitó hacia su abrigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Severus? –Carole estaba preocupada y, el hecho de que él pareciera ignorarla, la preocupaba aún más. Se paró frente a él, sujetando sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Severus.

-Tenemos que ir a casa ahora mismo –Sonó firme y tan angustiado, que Carole también se puso pálida.

-Cogeré las llaves y...

-No hay tiempo para eso –Severus la abrazó con fuerza, obviando cualquier discreción y dispuesto a mostrarle a Carole la magia –Se los han llevado.

-¿Quién...? ¿Qué...?

-Se han llevado a los chicos, Carole.



_¡Muajajaja! ¡Juajuajuamua! ¡Qué mala soy! Aquí lo voy a dejar. ¡Muajajuajuajua! ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Muchas preguntas que, ahora mismo, no voy a responder. ¡Muajuajuajuajua!_

_Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero este capítulo si que es largo de verdad, así que no os podéis quejar. Ha habido de todo y, sobre todo, Severus y Carole ya han hecho guarreridas españolas. Quizá, alguien esperaba un lemon más... Uhm... ¿Gráfico? Pero como que no iba mucho con el tono de la historia, así que os lo dejo todo a vuestra imaginación. Yo ya no digo nada, sólo que espero que os haya gustado._

_Podría decir muchas cosas sobre este capi, pero como no tengo ganas, me quedo callada y os dejo comentar a vosotros. ¡Ale, ya tá! Muchas gracias por leer y por hacer vuestros comentarios. Prometo que voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible, ahora que las cosas en el curro están más tranquilas. A ver si para el próximo finde tengo algo más. Esto se acaba, esto se acaba._

_Nada más. Besitos, abracitos y hasta lueguito_

_Cris Snape_


	45. El hombre malo

**CAPÍTULO 45.**** El hombre malo**

-Josh. Despiértate, Josh.

Adrien hablaba muy bajito, agitando suavemente el hombro de su amigo. La cara le escocía un poco porque llevaba muy tiempo llorando, y tenía muchísimo miedo, pero le preocupaba mucho que Josh siguiera durmiendo. Desde que el hombre malo los había llevado allí, y su amigo se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, había estado dormido, sin moverse y sin hacerle caso alguno. Además, tenía un poco de sangre en el pelo y Adrien sabía que eso no podía ser bueno. Seguro que el hombre malo le había hecho mucho daño; algo le decía que si no conseguía que se despertara, Josh podría ponerse mucho peor.

Estaban en un sitio oscuro y muy húmedo, como las mazmorras de Hogwarts en que su papá tenía sus habitaciones privadas. No obstante, aquel sitio daba miedo. Adrien había oído los grititos de las ratas y la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta, dibujaba sombras horripilantes por todos los rincones. Además, estaba el hombre malo. Adrien temblaba cada vez que pensaba en él y sentía más y más ganas de llorar. Le había dicho que volvería. Después de encerrarlos ahí, ese señor había dicho que pronto iría para _jugar_ y que, con un poco de suerte, su papá estaría con él. Y Adrien no quería que eso ocurriera. Dudaba mucho que el hombre malo quisiera jugar con ellos, menos aún con su papá. Era muy pequeño para entender, pero sabía que si su padre iba a ese lugar, las cosas podrían ponerse mucho más feas de lo que ya estaban.

-Josh. Tienes que despertarte.

Adrien se aferró al jersey de su amigo. Un ratito antes, los dos estaban muy contentos. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien jugando con _Black_ y, además, sabían que sus papás estaban juntos... Y solos. Posiblemente, ya se había enamorado y muy pronto se casarían. Aunque debía ser un momento muy feliz en las vidas de los niños, Adrien no estaba contento. El hombre malo lo había estropeado todo y, a pesar de que el pánico invadía cada milímetro de su pequeño cuerpo, también sentía algo de furia. Ese señor siempre tenía que estropear los momentos más emocionantes, como cuando estaba jugando con su coche teledirigido y hechizó a ese perro, o cuando el boggart se convirtió en él, durante su maravillosa excursión a Grimmauld Place. Adrien nunca había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera sabía qué era eso, pero ese hombre le ponía de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué no se cansaba de molestar y los dejaba en paz de una vez? ¿Por qué lo había tenido que llevar a ese sitio tan frío y le había hecho daño a Josh? Adrien sollozó, alejándose un poco de su amigo para estirar las piernas. Ya no le dolía la cara. El hombre malo le había dado un bofetón antes, en la casa de su papá, y le había hecho sangre en el labio, pero ahora estaba un poco mejor. Tal vez, porque estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en ello, tal vez porque sabía que Josh estaba peor que él, y eso le preocupaba mucho más.

De pronto, la puerta de la celda se abrió. No llevaban mucho rato allí, así que a Adrien le extrañó que el hombre malo hubiera vuelto tan pronto. Aún así, no pudo evitar encogerse contra la pared, tembloroso y sollozante.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a Draco, que entraba a la celda con paso sigiloso, portando una varita y con el semblante más serio que le había visto nunca. Adrien sonrió, claramente aliviado, e hizo ademán de ir con él, pensando que lo iba a salvar, pero un gesto del chico lo hizo frenar en seco.

-Primo Draco...

Algo iba mal. El joven Malfoy entornó la pesada puerta y le indicó que retrocediera con un gesto, acercándose a Josh e inclinándose junto a él. Adrien tenía la espalda pegada a la pared, algo intimidado por la figura del chico. Draco no le había dado miedo nunca antes, pero había algo en él que le hacía sentir desconfianza. Después de todo, él había estado allí cuando el hombre malo se los llevó, y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Aunque, claro, teniendo en cuenta que el hombre malo era el papá de Malfoy, Adrien entendía que su primo no hubiera hecho nada por enfrentarse a él. Quizá, ahora sí fuera a ayudarlos.

Efectivamente, eso fue lo que hizo. Apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de Josh y, un segundo después, la sangre desaparecía de su pelo. Adrien supo que le había curado la herida y, aunque su amigo no se despertó, estaba seguro de que se iba a poner bien.

-Primo...

-¡Schss! –Draco se incorporó, observando a Josh con detenimiento para asegurarse de que no tenía más heridas. No es que fuera un especialista en hechizos curativos, pero se veía capaz de curar lesiones como aquella. Sólo esperaba que el golpe recibido no hubiera afectado a nada en el interior de aquel pobre chiquillo _muggle_ –Adrien, tenéis que quedaros muy callados. ¿De acuerdo? –Habló en un susurro, y el pequeño Snape afirmó con la cabeza, captando la solemnidad del momento –Voy a intentar traeros unas mantas. Aquí hace mucho frío. Y, tal vez, algo de agua y de comida. Pero tenéis que estar muy callados.

-Pero... –Adrien se atrevió a acercarse a él -¿No nos podemos ir? –Sollozó, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas –Es el cumpleaños de mi papá. Se enfadará si no estamos en casa cuando vuelva –Sonrió un momento, intentando olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco se sintió conmovido y algo pareció romperse en su interior. No podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando –No me gusta estar aquí. Y Josh se ha hecho mucho daño.

-Lo siento, Adrien –Draco se alejó del niño. No quería que lo tocara. No quería tener que ver el miedo y la esperanza en los ojillos negros del niño. No quería –Josh se va a poner bien. Quedaos muy callados. Sólo eso.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera protestar, Draco se marchó dando grandes zancadas y cerrando el pesado portón tras de sí. Adrien rompió a llorar y se recostó junto a Josh, abrazado a él y deseando que toda esa pesadilla terminara cuanto antes. Él no quería estar allí.

En el exterior de la celda, Draco pudo escuchar el llanto ahogado del niño. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, controló las lágrimas que quemaban su garganta y se irguió, decidido a enfrentar a su padre de una vez. Si lo hubiera hecho minutos antes, las cosas serían diferentes, pero no había tenido el valor y, ahora, tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era intentar ganar tiempo. Severus Snape era un hombre perfectamente capaz y, si conseguía tener a su padre ocupado, se olvidaría de los niños y no les haría daño. Y eso era un objetivo primordial, porque Draco sabía que a su padre no le importaría lo más mínimo torturar a dos chiquillos tan pequeños, no cuando había tanto odio albergado en su corazón. Además, Lucius Malfoy no se había molestado en ocultarse demasiado. Era evidente que estaba ansiando enfrentarse a su padrino a cualquier precio. Por eso había secuestrado a los niños y los había llevado a la mansión Malfoy. Para que Severus fuera a buscarlos y, de esa manera, obtener la venganza que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. Draco esperaba que Adrien no fuera la pieza clave de dicha venganza porque, si lo era... Prefería no tener que pensar en ello.

Enfiló el pasillo con decisión. Su madre no le había permitido bajar demasiado a menudo a las mazmorras. Ambos sabían que en aquellos pasadizos, Lucius Malfoy había sido capaz de cometer toda clase de atrocidades. Durante los años de poder del Señor Oscuro, sus víctimas habían sido magos principalmente, pero también había sabido conformarse con _muggles_ desventurados. Narcisa lo había sabido desde siempre, aunque nunca había podido hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada salvo mantener a Draco alejado de todo eso, ocupándose de que el chico no saciara su curiosidad y viera cosas que le marcaran de por vida.

En esos días, las celdas estaban vacías. Draco aún podía oler el dolor y la muerte entre aquellos muros de piedra. Podía sentir las presencias invisibles de todos los que habían sufrido un infierno allí, bajo una de las mansiones más lujosas del mundo mágico. Afortunadamente, ya no quedaba nadie, aunque eso no hacía que Draco se sintiera menos angustiado. Aceleró el paso, sabiendo que encontraría a su padre en su antiguo despacho. El Ministerio se había quedado con la casa, al igual que con el resto de bienes de la familia, pero no habían tocado ni una sola mota de polvo. Draco lo recordaba tal y como lo habían dejado un día, poco antes del comienzo definitivo de la segunda guerra, y la melancolía se unió al resto de emociones que turbaban su mente. Sabía que los días de gloría no volverían, y eso dolía. Casi podía entender que ese hecho destruyera a un hombre tan orgulloso como su padre, pero jamás comprendería su afán por castigar a dos niños pequeños. Era cierto que Josh estaba ahí por accidente. Había intentado ayudar a su amigo, y ese fue el precio que le tocó pagar. Pero Adrien... Era hijo de Snape. De acuerdo. Y Snape había ayudado a que el Señor Tenebroso perdiera la guerra, pero Adrien no tenía la culpa de nada. Lo único que pretendía Lucius era causarle el mayor daño posible a Severus. Utilizar a Adrien era la manera más efectiva de hacerlo.

-Me alegra que hayas escogido el camino correcto, Draco –La voz de Lucius lo sobresaltó. El joven acababa de entrar al despacho, encontrándose a su padre sentado en su antiguo butacón, acariciando con aire distraído su varita. Echaba de menos su bastón, pero sabía que esos bastardos del Ministerio lo habían destrozado. Algún día, se tomaría su revancha.

Draco lo observó con cautela. A pesar de su pelo sucio y enredado, de su rostro demacrado y su ropa hecha jirones, Lucius no había perdido ni su elegancia, ni su porte aristocrático. Mantenía la cabeza erguida y hablaba con suave firmeza. Como en los buenos tiempos.

-Padre. Tenemos que llevarles unas mantas –Musitó, manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Era lo más prudente si quería salir bien parado. Había obviado deliberadamente el último comentario de su padre. No tenía muy claro cuál era el camino correcto, pero, definitivamente, no era el que había elegido ese hombre –Y algo de agua.

Lucius permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el joven, dando una vuelta a su alrededor. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos le temblaban a causa de la furia. Azkaban, entre otras cosas, había conseguido que ese hombre perdiera parte de su autocontrol.

-¿Has ido a ver al insignificante _muggle_ y al asqueroso mestizo? –Inquirió, enarcando una ceja –Te prohibí que lo hicieras, Draco.

-Son sólo niños...

-Son basura –Lucius apretó los dientes. De forma repentina, cogió el brazo de Draco y dejó al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa de su hijo y, de paso, la suya propia –Este es el símbolo de la grandeza. Toda esa escoria no debería compartir el mismo aire que nosotros. Esos mocosos deben estar agradecidos. Aún siguen vivos.

Por un segundo, Draco estuvo a punto de quedarse callado. Su padre estaba realmente enfadado y, por experiencia, sabía lo que eso significaba. No obstante, recordó que en el sótano de su casa había dos chiquillos sufriendo. Independientemente de cual fuera su origen, él no podía dejar que les hicieran más daño. Ni siquiera al _muggle_. ¿Qué clase de grandeza había en secuestrar a dos pequeños que no podían defenderse, y encerrarlos en un lugar que les era totalmente desconocido?

-¿No te das cuenta de que toda esa palabrería ya no significa nada? –En un principio, apenas logró hablar en un hilo de voz pero, poco a poco, fue ganando valor. Su padre lo miraba con sorpresa y asco, y a Draco le pareció que no tardaría en arrojarse sobre él, pero ya no le importaba. Ahora que había logrado empezar su discurso, no se veía capaz de dejarlo inconcluso –Dañar a los niños no te servirá de nada. Causarle dolor a Severus tampoco. La guerra ha terminado. Voldemort –Su padre se estremeció y él se quedó en silencio un momento. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese nombre –Fue derrotado y tú tienes suerte de estar libre. Deberías irte, padre. Intentar empezar de nuevo en algún lugar lejano. Es lo que madre desea y yo... Podría ayudarte.

Durante un maravilloso segundo, Draco pensó que lo había convencido. Lucius lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estudiara con detenimiento mientras parecía pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. El joven pensó que, después de todo, su padre sería sensato y acabaría con todo aquello. Deseaba que lo hiciera porque aún le dolía saber que su progenitor podía acabar muerto o en Azkaban.

Aún así, su alivio no duró demasiado. Lucius Malfoy torció el gesto y agarró el cuello de su hijo, privándole casi por completo del oxígeno que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

-El Señor Oscuro puede estar muerto, pero sus ideales siguen latentes en todos los que llevamos la Marca Tenebrosa –Siseó, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del joven –Snape nos traicionó y merece un castigo ejemplar y, querido hijo, te puedo asegurar que ese asqueroso mocoso es mi mejor baza. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando papaíto venga a buscarlo?

Draco sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Lucius se había alejado de él unos pasos y, con suma elegancia, sacó un frasquito de entre su deslucida ropa, mostrándoselo al chico con aire distraído.

-¿Sabes de quién has heredado tu talento en Pociones, hijo? –Draco no movió un músculo. Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón y pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho –De tu madre no, evidentemente. Esto que tengo aquí es un magnífico veneno de mi creación. Cuando Snape llegue a la mansión, se lo haré tomar al maldito mestizo –Sonrió cruelmente, obligándole a retroceder –Ignoro si tardará un día o un mes en morir, pero te puedo asegurar que sufrirá la más terrible de las agonías durante el proceso.



Severus sintió el temblor incontenible de la mujer en cuanto llegaron a la casa. La sostuvo un momento entre sus brazos, consciente de que muchas cosas cambiarían entre ellos en el mismo momento en que la soltara, y suspiró afligido por la crueldad de los acontecimientos. Justo cuando podía afirmar que lo tenía todo, la felicidad se le escapaba de entre los dedos como si nunca la hubiera merecido.

Se separaron lentamente. Carole tenía los ojos cerrados y se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de su camisa, totalmente aterrada. Una mueca de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a explicar, habían pasado de estar en el salón de su casa a permanecer parados en el recibidor de la vivienda de Severus. Se alejó de él algo aturdida y, antes de que su mente pudiera formularse demasiadas preguntas, recordó lo que había pasado con los niños y sintió unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a llorar de miedo e incomprensión.

Jerry apareció por la puerta de la salita de estar. Tenía una importante brecha en la cabeza, el cabello apelmazado sobre la frente, y se sostenía el abdomen como si le faltara el aire. Y estaba llorando, con tanta desesperación que Severus no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

De forma inmediata, se abalanzó sobre los recién llegados. Estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse, y sus manos temblaban con descontrol. Severus no tardó en darse cuenta de que había recibido numerosos golpes y, posiblemente, algo mucho peor. Alguna maldición tal vez.

-¡Snape! –Su voz pareció un quejido lastimero, mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus rodillas, a los pies de Severus -¡Dios mío, Snape! Te juro que... Yo intenté... No quería que se los llevara... No pude...

A pesar de la rabia y el miedo que nublaban los sentidos del profesor de Pociones, logró mantener la calma para no matar a ese hombre con sus propias manos. Aunque en ese momento quería culparlo por todo lo que había pasado, sabía que Bellefort no mentía al asegurar que había intentado salvar a los niños. Su penoso aspecto era una buena prueba de ello. Pero, si tal y como sospechaba, Lucius se los había llevado, un simple _muggle_ no había podido hacer mucho por salvarlo. De hecho, era una suerte que siguiera con vida.

-Cálmate, Jerry –Habló con suavidad, utilizando su nombre de pila deliberadamente, para darle seguridad al otro hombre. Lo agarró por un brazo, sin que le pasara desapercibido un gesto de dolor, y lo puso en pie. Estaba más destrozado de lo que él había supuesto en un principio –Quiero que me expliques lo que ha pasado pero, antes, debo comunicarme con Dumbledore.

Con un gesto, le indicó a la mujer que le ayudara a llevar al hombre al comedor. _Black_ estaba allí, lloriqueando junto a la chimenea, sobre una de las zapatillas de Adrien. Severus quiso ponerse a gritar, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma. Pensar con claridad, organizar un buen plan de rescate. Tomar las riendas de aquel asunto, ignorando sus emociones y las extrañas miradas de Carole. Ella debía estar tan angustiada como él, o tal vez un poco más, puesto que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sentaron a Jerry en el sofá. El hombre parecía haberse deshecho en cuanto ellos llegaron a la casa y, cada segundo que pasaba, estaba un poco más pálido.

-¿Te lanzó algún hechizo? –Preguntó Severus con frialdad, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Jerry se encogió de hombros.

-Dolía –Fue lo único que pudo decir –Era como si todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se estuvieran resquebrajando, mientras cientos de cuchillos afilados atravesaban mi piel.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza. El hombre jadeaba y era evidente que necesitaba que le viera un buen medimago antes de ponerse a hablar. Los efectos de la maldición _cruciatas_ eran inconfundibles y Jerry parecía haberla soportado estoicamente.

-Esperad aquí –Susurró Snape, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Carole hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero un sollozo de Jerry la mantuvo a su lado. Severus no sabía que podía estar pensando ella, aunque se descubrió a sí mismo llegando a la conclusión de que no le importaba. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Adrien cuanto antes, impedir que ese lunático le hiciera daño.

Llegó frente a la chimenea y, llenando sus pulmones de aire, reclamó la presencia del anciano director de Hogwarts. Pudo distinguir las figuras de unos cuantos niños de primero, pero no le importó su presencia. Albus lo miró interrogante y, despachando a los chiquillos rápidamente, fue a comprobar lo que quería Severus. Tuvo la certeza de que algo terrible había ocurrido. La expresión descompuesta de aquel familiar rostro lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

-Severus. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Malfoy –De repente, Snape sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de ponerse a llorar él también, pero supo contenerse. Necesitó de todo su esfuerzo, pero lo hizo –Lucius. Se ha llevado a Adrien y a Josh.

Albus Dumbledore se puso muy tenso. Pareció envejecer cien años de repente. Su mirada se oscureció, su espalda se encorvó y tuvo que apoyarse en una butaca cercana para no caer al suelo. No obstante, recuperó la compostura enseguida. Seguía siendo aquel antiguo estratega de guerra, capaz de sobreponerse a todo en los peores momentos.

-Aparta, hijo. Voy para allá ahora mismo.



"_Cuando creas que no hay escapatoria posible, esto te llevará a cualquier sitio que desees!_

Draco aún recordaba aquellas palabras de su madre. Las había pronunciado una fría noche de invierno, cuando la figura amenazante de lord Voldemort se alzaba sobre él inclemente, dispuesta a hacerle pagar su cobardía a cualquier precio, con el beneplácito paterno. Narcisa Malfoy había entrado al dormitorio, donde Draco aún podía permitirse ser un niño, y lo había despertado agitándole el hombro con suavidad. Le había ofrecido el traslador, un bellísimo collar que, durante siglos había pertenecido a la familia Black y que, algún día, él le regalaría a su prometida. Su madre le había contado que el collar servía para que las madres pudieran proteger a sus hijos y, sólo hasta esa noche, Draco no entendió el significado completo de lo que quería decir. Él la había rechazado. En aquel entonces, aún pensaba que podía llegar a ser igual que su padre, pero ahora todo era diferente. Anhelaba con toda su alma localizar el collar entre todos aquellos objetos que sus padres habían ocultado de las miradas curiosas. Ya no quería ser como Lucius Malfoy. El hombre había perdido el rumbo y su hijo estaba decidido a enfrentarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Draco removió los objetos. Eran valiosos, casi todos relacionados con la magia negra, pero ninguno le interesaba. No, hasta que no vio el brillo verdoso de las esmeraldas y se sintió como un avaricioso cuervo que acababa de encontrar el botín perfecto. Lo cogió con avidez y, sin molestarse en dejarlo todo como estaba, corrió hacia las mazmorras. Si lograba llegar junto a los niños antes de que él se diera cuenta, tendrían una oportunidad de escapar de allí. Sólo esperaba que Severus pudiera perdonarle...

Afortunadamente, esa noche la suerte parecía estar de su lado y Draco alcanzó la celda de los pequeños sin ningún contratiempo. Abrió la puerta sin importarle su horrendo chirrido y, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante, vio a los dos niños agazapados contra la pared, abrazados y llorando sin control. No obstante, cuando vieron a Draco se quedaron callados. Posiblemente de miedo, pues luego de unos segundos, Adrien dio un gritito y corrió hacia sus brazos, llorando con más energía que antes.

-Primo –Hablaba entre sollozos, chillando y sin poder controlar su desesperación -¡Nos queremos ir, Draco! Hace frío y hay ratas... Por favor.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, Josh también se había aferrado a su cuello, llorando y suplicándole las mismas cosas que Adrien. El joven se tragó el nudo de la garganta y los alejó de su cuerpo.

-Tenéis que callaros –Les pidió en voz baja, mirando a su espalda con desconfianza –Nos vamos.

Activó el traslador. Unos segundos y estarían bajo el techo de la casa de Snape, a salvo y pensando que aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla, pero algo salió mal. Draco tenía a los dos chiquillos firmemente sujetos, pero un instante antes de que se evaporizaran, sintió que alguien le quitaba a Adrien de los brazos. Y ya no pudo hacer nada por recuperarlo.



"_Jerry se debatía entre sentirse avergonzado u orgulloso de sí mismo. Cuando escuchó el rugido del motor del coche de Carole, supo que aquellos dos tontos habían seguido su consejo y se marchaban a disfrutar de un par de horas de absoluta intimidad, que buena falta les estaba haciendo._

_Él había regresado al comedor, colocando la tarta ante las narices de los niños. Éstos le miraron con gratitud un momento, sin interrumpir su conversación ni un segundo. Jerry pensó que no harían preguntas, hasta que Adrien enarcó una ceja y miró hacia la puerta en actitud interrogante._

_-¿Y nuestros papás? Hace mucho rato que se han ido-_

_-¡Uhm...! Creo que están... –Carraspeó. Draco Malfoy había retirado la mirada de la ventana un segundo, como si le interesara escuchar la respuesta –Ocupados..._

_-¡Oh! –Adrien se mordió los labios –Y... ¿Ya están enamorados?_

_Jerry soltó una débil posecilla, Josh lo observó con renovado interés y Draco chasqueó la lengua. No podía creer que su padrino hubiera caído en las redes de una _muggle_. Algo malo debía estar ocurriéndole al hombre, aquella actitud no podía ser normal. Tal vez, estuviese enfermo o bajo los efectos de alguna maldición o algo así._

_-No lo sé. Creo que eso tendríais que preguntárselo a ellos._

_Adrien liberó un bufidito frustrado, pero un segundo más tarde el enfado se le pasaba y volvía a sus juegos con Josh, que parecía realmente ansioso por descubrir si entre sus padres había algo o no. Jerry se sintió mucho más tranquilo y se acomodó en el sofá, dejando que _Black_ saltara a sus piernas y comenzara a dormitar en su regazo._

_Draco seguía pegado a la ventana. Estaba realmente nervioso y una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho. Un rato antes, había distinguido las figuras de los dos discretos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que hacían guardia en los alrededores de la casa de Snape pero, desgraciadamente, uno de los dos se había marchado hacía unos minutos. Draco entornó los ojos, reconociendo la exasperación en los gestos del otro mago (parecía uno de los Weasley, aunque no sabría decir cuál de ellos) y, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a sentirse preocupado. Posiblemente sólo serían paranoias suyas, pero olía el peligro cerniéndose sobre la casa de Snape. Casi podía sentir la presencia de su padre y escuchar la voz susurrante del hombre cargada de amenazas. Y, entonces, pasó._

_El brujo de pelo rojo cayó al suelo. Un rayo rojizo le había golpeado en la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato, y una sombra oscura apareció entre los árboles. Draco se puso rígido y retiró la mirada de la ventana. Adrien seguía ahí, dentro de la casa, el único sitio que parecía seguro dadas las circunstancias. El chico se levantó, buscando a su padre en el exterior, ansiando no tener que verlo._

_Lucius estaba allí y, a juzgar por su gesto, también había visto a Draco. El chico no sabía que hacer y, cuando vio a Jerry levantarse y acercarse a la ventana, supo que las cosas sólo podrían empeorar si el _muggle_ se entrometía._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Su tono de voz fue duro. Jerry entornó los ojos y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio a Malfoy. Hubiera reconocido a ese hombre entre un millón. Sintió un estallido de ira en su interior y su rostro se tornó inexpresivo y decidido. Sabía perfectamente que ese miserable quería hacerle daño a Adrien y, aunque Snape había asegurado que sería mejor no enfrentarlo directamente, él no pensaba dejar que el brujo aprovechara la ausencia de su anfitrión para intentar atentar contra Adrien. Él nunca había sido un hombre que se quedara agazapado en un rincón, esperando el ataque de los demás y, por ese motivo, salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Iría a su dormitorio, cogería el revólver que había adquirido en París un par de días antes y se liaría a tiros si era necesario. Malfoy podía ser un tipo peligroso, pero por lo que Jerry sabía, despreciaba tanto a los _muggles_ que podía llegar a subestimarlos. Y una bala entre los ojos podía ser tan mortal como una de esas maldiciones que Snape le había mencionado en alguna ocasión._

_Aún así, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la escalera, Draco le puso una mano en el hombro. Sabía lo que el _muggle_ pretendía y no podía consentir que saliera al exterior. Un segundo antes, su padre le había ordenado que fuera a su encuentro. Ni siquiera había necesitado palabras para hacerlo. Sus miradas siempre habían sido bastante elocuentes. _

_Draco realmente no quería tener que ir con él. Sabía lo que iba a pedirle y no deseaba obedecerle. Pero tampoco podría enfrentarlo, no sin alguien que le ofreciera su apoyo. Tenía miedo, casi tanto como en los años de la guerra, y no le daba miedo reconocerlo. Después de todo, él no era uno de esos Gryffindor estúpidos. Había aprendido a cuidar de su propio pellejo, sin tener en cuenta a nadie más. Sin embargo, ahora estaba Adrien, que sólo era un niño y que, en ese momento, no contaba con la intimidante presencia de su padre para protegerlo._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener todo el desprecio que sentía por el _muggle

_-¿No lo sabes? –Jerry torció el gesto. Era evidente que ese chico nunca le había caído mal. Ahora, no se esforzaba por disimularlo –Voy a echar a tu... padre –Escupió la palabra con odio. Sin duda, Snape le había contado demasiadas cosas –Y, si para ello tengo que volarle la cabeza, lo haré, te lo puedo asegurar._

_-¿En serio? –Draco sonrió con sarcasmo. Lamentablemente, Adrien y Josh habían sentido curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría y tenían medio cuerpo fuera de la salita de estar, mientras los escuchaban atentamente -¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Gritando? ¿Insultándole?_

_-Eso es asunto mío –Jerry se liberó de la mano que aún estaba posada sobre su hombro –Y te aconsejo que te apartes de mi camino. Aunque Snape confíe en ti, yo no lo hago, y si estás compinchado con ese tipo..._

_-¡Yo no estoy compinchado con nadie!_

_-Lo que tú digas._

_Jerry se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Draco se quedó paralizado, intentado pensar con claridad. Por primera vez en su vida, se moría de ganas por ver a Dumbledore o, en su defecto, a Hagrid. No obstante, sabía que la fortuna no sería generosa con él y tomó una decisión. Sólo esperaba tener el valor suficiente para llevarla a cabo._

_Miró a Adrien, que seguía parado en su lugar, sin entender lo que ocurría. A su lado, los ojos de Josh vagaban de un lugar a otro en busca de una explicación._

_-¿Sabes usar la red flú, Adrien? –Preguntó con voz grave. El niño supo que algo muy malo ocurría y afirmó con la cabeza –Bien. Pues ve a la chimenea de tu padre y vete a Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-No, Adrien, pero es muy importante que hagas lo que te digo._

_-¿Y Josh?_

_Draco miró al otro pequeño. Era evidente que el temor que empezaba a emanar de Adrien le había alcanzado a él también. Sabía que su respuesta podría traer diversas consecuencias, pero poco le importaba en ese momento._

_-Enséñale a él también –Los empujó hacia la biblioteca, sacando su varita. Recordaba que en cierta ocasión Dumbledore había mencionado algo sobre decidir entre lo fácil y lo correcto. Sentía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo él y se sentía mareado. Qué todo saliera bien, por favor... –Y daos prisa._

_Los niños entraron a la estancia y Draco cerró la puerta. Jerry ya estaba a su lado otra vez, metiendo balas en el cargador de su arma plateada. Draco sintió algo de curiosidad, pero dudaba mucho que ese chisme pudiera lastimar a su padre._

_-Mantente al margen, _muggle_ –Espetó, procurando sonar amenazador, pero sin lograr acobardar al otro hombre._

_-¿Dónde están los niños?_

_-A salvo..._

_-Entonces, no tengo que preocuparme –Jerry acarició su revólver. La última vez que había disparado un arma fue unos años antes y, aunque nunca se le había dado mal manejar los rifles, no estaba seguro de que fuera demasiado diestro con una pistola –No pienso quedarme atrás, chico. Así que puedes aceptar mi ayuda o ponerte a renegar, porque no pienso echarme atrás._

_Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo, consciente de que ese tipo iba en serio. Estaba seguro de que sólo sería un estorbo, pero posiblemente necesitaría que alguien le echara una mano. Esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos, por supuesto, pero si su padre le atacaba, Jerry podría protegerle. Era un _muggle_, cierto, pero era mejor eso que nada._

_-No molestes, _muggle.

_-Y tú no te atrevas a traicionar a Snape y a Adrien, porque te juro que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Mago._

_Había logrado reflejar en esa última palabra el mismo odio que solía utilizar el chico cuando le llamaba _muggle_. Draco frunció el ceño, entre molesto y sorprendido, y Jerry hubiera sonreído si la situación no fuera tan delicada. _

_-Iré yo primero –Draco habló con firmeza. Unos minutos antes, se sentía incapaz de manejar ese asunto, pero la adrenalina había causado su efecto y el joven vivía las mismas sensaciones que cuando debía ser un mortífago –Hablaré con él, tal vez pueda convencerlo para que se vaya..._

_-No creo que ese tipo vaya a hacerlo..._

_-Tú escóndete –Draco no dejó que Jerry le interrumpiera, elevando ligeramente su tono de voz –No hagas nada si..._

_-No me des órdenes._

_Draco bufó. Hubiera podido responder, pero estaba harto de discutir. Además, si tardaba mucho en salir al exterior, el poco valor que le quedaba terminaría por esfumarse. Al menos, Adrien estaría a salvo. Era un alivio saber eso._

_Finalmente, salió al exterior. Su padre no hizo esperar, puesto que ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa, agitando su varita con aire distraído, como si estuviera allí para hacer una visita de cortesía._

_-Buenas tardes, Draco –Saludó, irguiendo la cabeza y dando un paso al frente, tan arrogante como siempre –Confío en que sepas por qué estoy aquí._

_-No –El chico se felicitó a sí mismo. Esa palabra había salido de sus labios con fuerza. Parecía que no tenía miedo y eso era bueno._

_-¿No? –Lucius hizo una mueca -¿No sabes a qué he venido?_

_-No te llevarás a Adrien._

_El silencio pesó sobre Draco como una losa. A su espalda, Jerry se removía inquieto. Era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí parado, pero seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones del mago._

_-¿A, no? –Lucius pareció divertido. Empuñó su varita con firmeza y apuntó a su hijo. Había tanta locura en sus ojos que Draco supo que no le importaría hacerle daño con tal de lograr su objetivo -¿Cómo piensas impedirlo?_

_Draco no contestó. Estaba intentando concentrarse en todos los movimientos de su padre, incluso procuraba entrar en su mente, pero no era tarea sencilla. No podía dejar que el adulto le pillara desprevenido. Debía estar alerta, esperar a que alguien fuera a ayudarles._

_-Vete, por favor –Pidió, aunque no había perdido nada de firmeza –Madre dijo que lo hicieras._

_Durante un segundo, Lucius Malfoy pareció reflexionar. Draco sintió que había hecho bien en mencionar a la bruja, pero supo que fracasó cuando la furia invadió las facciones paternas._

_-Eres tan idiota como ella –Siseó enfurecido. El joven se sorprendió ante esa reacción –Traidores... Os habéis vendido..._

_-No hemos hecho nada que tú no hicieras ante -¿De dónde había salido el valor para pronunciar esas palabras? –Durante la primera guerra, tú fingiste estar bajo el efecto de una maldición para quedar libre. Sobornaste a cualquier funcionario que se te enfrentó. Te vendiste._

_Draco lo vio venir. No era la maldición asesina, pero podía hacerle mucho daño si le alcanzaba. Saltó a un lado, intentando conjurar un hechizo de protección y ganar ventaja sobre su padre. Realmente no había esperado que se enfadara tanto, pero podría constituir una ventana. Aún veía a Severus frente a él, afirmando que un buen duelista debía permanecer siempre tranquilo, sin permitir que los sentimientos interfirieran en el uso de la magia. Su padre podría estar cometiendo un gravísimo error. Si tan sólo pudiera paralizarlo..._

_Se disponía a lanzar el hechizo, aprovechando la pequeña distracción del brujo adulto, cuando Jerry salió al exterior, empuñando tontamente su pistola. _"Genial", _alcanzó a pensar antes de ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, Lucius no le prestó atención y, en esa ocasión, fue Draco quién había bajado la guardia. La maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo y dejándolo aturdido durante unos segundos. Jerry soltó un grito furioso y disparó. La bala pasó rozando la oreja de Lucius. El brujo escuchó el silbido con total claridad y supo reconocer el peligro que ese chisme brillante podía suponer. Atacó a Jerry, que no tenía forma de saber lo que se le veía encima._

_Cuando Draco se recuperó, el _muggle_ gritaba y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. El joven se disponía a defenderlo cuando el tiempo se quedó paralizado._

_-No quedan polvos flú, primo Draco._

_Los tres hombres que se peleaban en la calle miraron a los niños. Josh y Adrien respiraban agitadamente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. No, hasta que Adrien no clavó sus ojos negros en Lucius Malfoy y su rostro se descompuso de horror._

_-Hola, pequeño –Lucius rió siniestramente, acercándose a los niños, disfrutando del momento. Adrien comenzó a retroceder y Josh, como si presintiera el peligro, se colocó frente a él, dispuesto a protegerle._

_Estaba a un palmo de tocar el rostro del niño, cuando una mano fuerte le sostuvo por el brazo. Lucius giró el rostro con desgana y vio a Jerry, que jadeaba y se sostenía el estómago, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Draco estaba paralizado, sin poder creerse que la situación se hubiera complicado tanto. Toda su valentía anterior ya había desparecido y ahora sólo podía rezar porque Severus regresara en ese momento, o porque el pelirrojo Weasley recuperara la consciencia._

_-No te atrevas a tocarlo –Dijo Jerry con furia, cubriendo a los niños con su cuerpo._

_-_Muggle_ idiota._

_Lucius agitó su varita con desgana y Bellefort salió volando por los aires, golpeándose bruscamente contra la pared y quedando inconsciente en el suelo, con fuertes magulladuras y una brecha en la cabeza. Adrien miró con aprensión a su tío y quiso correr hacia él, pero alguien lo sujetó. El hombre malo... Tenía muchísimo miedo, por supuesto. Desde que lo había visto no había podido dejar de temblar y, sin que él se diera cuenta, las lágrimas habían empezado a escurrirse por sus mejillas. Aún así, quería asegurarse de que Jerry estaba bien. Era mejor pensar en eso que en todas las cosas horribles que podía hacerle Malfoy._

_-Tú y yo vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial –Afirmó Lucius, acariciándole el rostro. Adrien se sintió terriblemente amenazado. Sabía que tenía que salir corriendo, que no podía quedarse ahí quieto, asustado y dejando que el hombre malo le hiciera lo que quisiera. Por eso, se retorció con furia y le dio un bocado en la mano. Quiso correr, advirtiéndole a Josh que hiciera lo mismo, pero Lucius lo sujetó de nuevo y le dio un bofetón que le tiró al suelo -¡Maldito mocoso!_

_-¡Adrien! –Josh apretó los puños. No sabía quién era ese señor, pero no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su _hermanito_. Así pues, saltó sobre Lucius y buscó a Draco con la mirada. Eran dos contra uno, podrían vencerle si el chico ése no estuviera ahí quieto, con la mirada perdida._

_-¡Criajos del demonio!_

_Lucius estaba harto de esa situación. Cogió a Adrien por un brazo y, obviando que Josh estaba aferrado a su pierna, dispuesto a no soltarle por nada del mundo, se desapareció._

_Sólo entonces, Draco reaccionó. Y supo que lo único que podía hacer era estar junto a los niños. En la Mansión Malfoy. Su padre no hubiera querido ir a otro sitio. Lo conocía demasiado bien y, si quería culminar su venganza, lo haría en su propio territorio."_

Severus suspiró profundamente. Alzó la vista y vio a Draco sentado frente a él, en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Las cosas habían pasado muy deprisa. Una hora antes, después de que Carole y él regresaran a la casa, Jerry Bellefort se había desmayado. Dumbledore había movilizado a la Orden del Fénix al completo para salir en la busca de Adrien después de que el _muggle_, despertado mágicamente, contara una versión un tanto confusa de los acontecimientos. Severus lo había escuchado con el alma en vilo, ansioso por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Especialmente a las miradas que Carole le dedicaba de cuando en cuando. La mujer se había encontrado con aquella extraña situación si estar preparada para ello y contemplaba a los magos con los ojos desenfocados, sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría. Los magos que pululaban a su alrededor no se molestaban en ocultarse de su mirada y la mujer esperaba que alguien le diera una explicación. Le había parecido que toda esa gente sólo se preocupaba por la desaparición de Adrien, cuando ella también había perdido a su hijo, y se sintió frustrada, impotente y furiosa. Estaba harta de que nadie le prestara atención, de que no le dieran explicaciones, pero no sabía muy bien con quién estaba enfadada, si con el tipo que se había llevado a su hijo, con Jerry por no haber sabido protegerlo, o con Severus, porque no le había hablado de ese extraño mundo que ahora se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Entonces, cuando las cosas parecían ponerse más feas, Draco Malfoy apareció en la casa. Y, como era de esperar, Severus se abalanzó sobre él, le gritó una serie de improperios que podrían haber hecho palidecer a cualquiera y le clavó su varita mágica en el cuello. No obstante, Carole no les había prestado mucha atención. Ese chico traía a Josh. Su niño, que corrió inmediatamente a sus brazos y rompió a llorar, tembloroso y afiebrado, musitando un montón de frases sin sentido, testigos del miedo que había pasado en la última hora.

Dumbledore había impuesto calma. Decidió llevar a los heridos a Hogwarts puesto que, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía estar grave, allí serían tratados con más eficacia. Jerry seguía inconsciente, pero no le había pasado nada. Charlie Weasley había recuperado la consciencia, explicando su versión de los hechos sin poder facilitar demasiada información; Mundungus Fletcher se había llevado una buena regañina y Severus estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, pero el director le detuvo. Josh, por su parte, dormía tranquilamente, vigilado por su madre, que no había hecho preguntas pero parecía aturdida, viviendo en un mundo muy alejado de todos ellos.

Severus había logrado contener sus ansias de asesinar a Draco. Era lógico pensar que el chico había tenido mucho que ver con lo ocurrido y, cuando les habló de los diferentes encuentros que había tenido con Lucius a lo largo de los meses, Snape se sintió decepcionado y se arrepintió de toda la ayuda que le había prestado en los últimos tiempos. En ese momento, no quería tener que ver al chico nunca jamás. Quería recuperar a su hijo y olvidarse de los Malfoy de una vez, abandonarlos a su suerte sin preocuparse por ellos, de la misma forma que Draco no se había preocupado por su hijo.

-Tiene un veneno –Decía el chico, que había permanecido todo el rato con la cabeza gacha. Dumbledore intentaba tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que era lo mejor para que su testimonio fuera lo más completo posible –Se lo dará a Adrien y... No creo que haya antídoto.

Severus apretó los puños. Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor no saber aquello último.

-Está bien –Dumbledore cabeceó. La preocupación que atenazaba sus viejos huesos se dejaba notar, pero el anciano había logrado mantener la calma. Siempre sería un gran estratega, pasara lo que pasara –Quiero que acompañe a la profesora Sprout a su despacho y permanezca allí hasta nueva orden, señor Malfoy –Había rencor en su voz, aunque procuraba sonar tan calmado como siempre. Draco cabeceó y se puso en pie, dispuesto a obedecer todas y cada una de las órdenes del director.

-Sólo espero que Adrien aparezca sano y salvo –Severus se había levantado y siseaba esas palabras al oído del joven, haciendo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran –De lo contrario, me aseguraré de que en el Ministerio sepan lo que has hecho, Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos, totalmente dolido. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía esperar que su padrino quisiera perdonarle. Era evidente que clamaría venganza si algo llegara a pasarle a su hijo, y él sería un gran perjudicado. Se lo merecía. Si hubiera hablado antes, las cosas podrían ser totalmente diferentes en todos los sentidos, pero había sido un cobarde y tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Snape lo había ayudado hasta ese día, pero el joven sabía que podía ser el peor enemigo que tendría en su vida si no recuperaba a Adrien. No se conformaría con enviarlo a Azkaban, eso estaba claro.

Cuando Draco salió, Dumbledore se puso en pie y colocó una mano en el hombro de su protegido. Entendía su dolor, puesto que él sentía uno muy similar, pero Severus debía tranquilizarse. Las palabras que había pronunciado antes iban totalmente en serio y, Albus lo sabía, el profesor de Pociones las había pronunciado con gran pesar. Severus había decidido darle una oportunidad al chico, todos lo habían hecho, y los había defraudado. Tal vez, Dumbledore entendiera mejor las decisiones del chico que Severus, puesto que estaba menos ofuscado que el brujo; estaba seguro de que, cuando Snape lograra tranquilizarle, comprendería las acciones de Draco, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Todo era demasiado doloroso, demasiado horrible para que el hombre pudiera razonar correctamente.

-Vamos a organizar un ataque a la Mansión Malfoy –Aseguró el director –Avisaremos a los aurores y cogeremos a Lucius. A Adrien no le pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

-Me quiere a mí –Severus suspiró –Dame unos minutos de ventaja. Intentaré sacar a Adrien de allí antes de que intervengan los demás.

Aunque hubiese querido, Albus no tenía forma de negarse. En ese momento, no estaba hablando ni con el profesor de Pociones, ni el mortífago ni el antiguo estudiante. Estaba ante un padre y no podía impedirle que protegiera a su hijo. Severus sentía que había fallado una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Nunca más.



-Deja de llorar, Adrien. No voy a hacerte daño.

El hombre malo hablaba con tanta dulzura que, durante un breve instante, el niño creyó en sus palabras y ahogó los sollozos que atenazaban su garganta. Se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas, e intentó concentrarse en el fuego de la chimenea. Quizá, si lograba olvidarse de que estaba en aquella habitación tan oscura, con el señor que lo había secuestrado, le había pegado y no le había dejado irse a casa con el primo Draco, sentiría menos miedo. Estaba tan asustado que echaba de menos las mazmorras. También eran oscuras y hacía mucho frío, pero las ratas eran mejor compañía que Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu padre no tardará en venir –Lucius le cogió una mano. Adrien intentó alejarse de él, pero ya era tarde. El hombre malo le sonrió con falsa amabilidad y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, como su padre solía hacer muchas veces -¿Quieres que te cuente una bonita historia mientras llega? –Adrien negó con la cabeza. Lucius encontró divertido el temblor del pequeño y lo meció sobre sus piernas, fingiendo que jugaba como un día lo hiciera con Draco. Ese traidor... -¿No? Pues será aburrido estar callados. Creo que te voy a contar esa historia.

Adrien sollozó. Intentaba no llorar, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero estaba demasiado asustado. Quería que su papá llegara cuanto antes pero, al mismo tiempo, esperaba que no lo hiciera. Malfoy iba a hacerle daño. No quería que nada le pasara a su papá.

-Había una vez, un chico Slytherin, amante de las pociones y que siempre se vestía de negro, que odiaba mucho a todo el mundo –Adrien comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que el hombre malo hablaba de su padre y no quería escucharle –Nadie lo quería y él decidió que los castigaría por eso. Y se hizo mortífago. ¿Sabes lo que hacía? –Adrien negó con la cabeza. Sabía que sería mejor responder, aunque no pudiera hablar. Sintió cómo Lucius cogía su mano y le separaba los dedos uno a uno, haciéndole daño cuando los apretaba –Mataba niños como tú. Les cortaba los deditos y se los comía...

-¡No! –Adrien soltó un gemidito. Eso era mentira. Su papá no hacía nada de eso.

-¡Oh, sí! Mataba asquerosos _muggles_ como tú y como tu despreciable madre. Y disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y luchó por liberarse de los brazos del hombre, pero Lucius no le dejó. Podía sentir el dolor del pequeño, su magia fluyéndose a su alrededor como si pretendiera defenderse de la amenaza que el brujo suponía para él.

-Pero ahí no acaba el cuento, no te preocupes –Malfoy rió suavemente –Un día, conoció a una sucia _muggle_ y tuvieron un engendro mestizo que nunca deja de llorar. Pero el pobre chico no sabía nada de ese niño. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la _muggle_ lo odiaba tanto, que no le dijo nada.

-¡No!

-¡Oh, sí! A ese chico nunca nadie lo quiso.

-Yo sí...

Adrien había susurrado las palabras. Estaba seguro de que el hombre malo mentía respecto a su madre. Ella siempre le había hablado bien de su papá. Lo había querido mucho y ese señor sólo decía eso para hacerle sufrir. No debía escuchar nada de lo que dijera. Era un mentiroso.

-¿De verdad lo quieres? –Lucius le hizo darse media vuelta para mirarle a los ojos –Es una pena, porque muy pronto tu papá se pondrá muy triste. ¿Sabes? –Adrien dejó de llorar un momento. Sorbió por la nariz, sin entender lo que Malfoy quería decir. Entonces, él sacó un botecito de su túnica y, sin mediar palabra, hizo que Adrien se lo tomara. Inmediatamente, la garganta empezó a arderle. Aquella cosa sabía muy mal y el niño sintió un dolor en el estómago que, aunque no era demasiado intenso, era molesto –Poco a poco, la tripita te irá doliendo un poco más, pero no pasa nada. Pronto podrás estar con tu asquerosa madre _muggle_ otra vez.

Adrien jadeó. El hombre lo arrojó al suelo sin muchos miramientos y, con elegancia, cruzó el salón hasta llegar al minibar. ¿Habrían dejado los cretinos del Ministerio algo de aquel excelente whisky de su colección privada? Bufó al descubrir que no, pero los sollozos del mocoso Snape, que se estaba haciendo un ovillo en el suelo y temblaba aún más que antes, le devolvieron la alegría. Sólo esperaba que Severus llegara antes de que el mestizo se muriera. Anhelaba ver el rostro del traidor cuando viera a su hijo sufrir de aquella manera. Sería divertido y, con ello, daría por zanjada su cuenta pendiente con Snape. Mejor dejarlo vivo, sabiéndose responsable de la muerte de su hijo, que matarlo para que descansara en paz de una vez. ¡Oh, sí! Sería maravilloso.

Lucius retomó su lugar en el sillón, de espaldas a la puerta principal. Sabía que mientras permaneciera sentado allí, nadie podría verlo. Ni siquiera Snape cuando llegara. No, lo primero que el brujo vería al traspasar el umbral, sería a Adrien, que seguía acurrucado en el suelo, gimoteando, afiebrado y sin fuerzas para llorar. El mocoso no podía morirse aún. Lucius debía haber controlado mejor el tiempo de acción del maldito veneno. No podía fracasar ahora.

Afortunadamente, escuchó pasos acelerados resonando por los corredores. En otros tiempos, las pisadas hubieran sido de los elfos que, presurosos, se disponían a obedecer sus órdenes, pero en aquellos tiempos, cuando la gloria Malfoy le había sido arrebatada por un montón de ineptos, mestizos, _sangre-sucias_ y amigos de los _muggles_, no tenía motivos para esperar a ningún elfo. Pero sí al hombre que, más pálido de lo habitual, pero con expresión decidida, entró a la habitación con los ojos entornados y la varita en alto. Lucius supuso que venía preparado para un enfrentamiento directo pero, cuando vio a Adrien, sus medidas de precaución quedaron olvidadas.

Corrió hasta arrodillarse junto al niño y, sin percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy, lo alzó en brazos. Sin soltar su varita en ningún momento, por supuesto. No había perdido la razón por completo.

Jamás había visto al niño tan mal. Adrien ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para llamarlo. Temblaba descontroladamente, ardía en fiebre y tenía los ojos vidriosos y vacíos. Severus supo que estaba moribundo y musitó unas palabras ininteligibles, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Inexplicablemente, no podía llorar, aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo. Sus ojos se habían vaciado de lágrimas y mecía el cuerpo de su hijo, que se aferraba a su túnica buscando protección y ayuda, sabiendo, tal vez, que no podían hacer anda por él.

-Tranquilo, Adrien –Susurró el hombre, sin soltarlo ni un segundo, sintiendo cómo la vida del niño se le escapaba de las manos –Nos vamos a Hogwarts. ¿De acuerdo? Madame Pomfrey te curará, como antes. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Severus intentó ponerse en pie pero, entonces, una fuerte sacudida puso rígido el cuerpo del niño, que se retorció entre sus brazos, con los ojos en blanco y una espumilla blanca recorriendo la barbilla. Aquella convulsión sólo duró un segundo y, entonces, todo fue peor, porque Adrien se quedó laxo, sin vida, y Severus supo que lo había perdido.

-No... –Musitó, agitándolo –Adrien, despierta, hijo.

Lo tumbó en el suelo y, esa vez sí, podía sentir el salado sabor de sus lágrimas. No supo en que momento había roto a llorar, pero el llanto tranquilo del principio se transformó en desesperación mientras le quitaba el jersey y buscaba un signo vital. No podía ver el pecho del pequeño alzándose durante la respiración, ni podía oír los latidos acompasados de su corazón, y Severus se sintió inútil y responsable. El peso de sus acciones pasadas cayó sobre él como una losa y supo que si nunca se hubiera unido a los mortífagos, Adrien no estaría... Así. Se negaba a decir que estaba muerto. No aún.

-Vaya, vaya, Severus. Veo que has perdido tus modales. Aunque, claro. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un mestizo como tú?

Severus se puso tenso y apretó su varita con fuerza, observando las chispas verdosas que salieron de su punta. Se puso en pie, apretando las mandíbulas, dispuesto a todo. Ya no tenía ningún motivo por el que luchar. Sólo le quedaba la venganza y, si para alcanzarla debía pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, no le importaba. Se alegría de hacerlo, si eso significaba matar al asesino de su hijo.

Lucius seguía sentado en el sillón, bebiendo con desgana un poco de vino de muy baja calidad. Sonrió cuando Snape le miró con el rostro descompuesto. ¡Oh, sí! Todo había merecido la pena. Incluso si ahora Severus le daba muerte, no se arrepentiría de nada.

-Adrien era un chico agradable. Una pena que haya... Fallecido.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas y lanzó una maldición. Desgraciadamente, estaba tan nervioso que no cerró su mente y Lucius pudo contrarrestarlo con facilidad, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Eres un desalmado –Susurró Severus, alejándose de su hijo lentamente. Si había un duelo mágico violento, no quería que su cadáver resultara mancillado. Aquellos leves momentos de calma, le sirvieron para recomponer sus barreras mentales –Sólo es un niño. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nada, realmente –Lucius se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado –Pero era lo justo. Tú me quitaste a mi hijo, yo te quito al tuyo. Así de sencillo.

Severus no lo soportó mal. Conjuró la maldición mortal sin necesidad pronunciar palabra, y observó con satisfacción cómo el rayo verde atravesaba el aire en dirección al pecho de Malfoy. No obstante, no le alcanzó. No porque estuviese mal dirigido, sino porque el mortífago salió disparado por los aires, se golpeó la cabeza con la chimenea y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Albus Dumbledore estaba en la puerta, acompañado por un par de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, mirando la habitación con furia. Severus giró el cuello con desgana y, totalmente agotado, se dejó caer en el sillón cercano, sin ganas de hablar. No quería dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, no quería escuchar los reproches de Dumbledore por haber estado a punto de matar de nuevo. Y, ante todo, no quería tener que acercarse a Adrien para verlo muerto de nuevo.

En su vida, Severus Snape había fracasado en muchos sentidos, pero lo que más dolía era saber que había fracasado como padre.



_Hola, holita a todos y a todas. Pues sí, hasta aquí he llegado por hoy. ¿Qué tal? Ha habido algo de acción en este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado y no os haya resultado confuso. He tenido que quitar algunas escenas, para evitar que saliera un testamento en este capi, pero creo que todo ha quedado más o menos claro, así que no os quejéis, jeje ;)_

_Además, ni siquiera he tardado en actualizar. Una semanita, para que os quejéis. De hecho, pienso volver a colgar un capi nuevo la semana que viene, y así hasta que el fic quede terminado. Como supondréis no falta mucho, así que animáos y no dejéis de leer. Aunque me haya cargado a Adrien, jeje._

_Lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Pobrecito :(_

_Espero que os haya gustado. El capítulo también es largo, supongo que os habréis entretenido un rato. Nada más por mi parte. Hasta la semana que viene y, una vez más, gracias por leer y criticar._

_Besotes y abrazotes. Cris Snape_


	46. Desde mi cielo

**CAPÍTULO 46.**** Desde mi Cielo**

_Se había quedado dormido. Lo último que Adrien recordaba era estar en los brazos de su padre, temblando por algún motivo que no sabía identificar, y con un terrible dolor de tripa. Después de eso, todo se había vuelto oscuro, hasta que se despertó en aquel lugar, sintiéndose perfectamente. Hacía una agradable temperatura y ya no le dolía nada. No podía encontrarse mejor, aunque no le gustaba demasiado estar solo._

_Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su papá. Esperaba que el hombre malo no le hubiera hecho daño. Sabía que su padre era un buen mago y, aunque no creía que tuviera nada que temer, la inquietud se hizo presente en su corazón. Con gran dificultad, logró ponerse en pie, descubriendo con sorpresa que ya no estaba en la horrenda mansión de la familia Malfoy, sino en una playa._

_El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, regando con suave calidez una playa de hermosas arenas parduscas. Las aguas del mar se agitaban con suavidad, acariciando la tierra firme con algo que se asemejaba al cariño y, un poco más lejos, un frondoso bosque delimitaba los bordes de la playa. Adrien entornó los ojos, intentado encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle y, no podía negarlo, sintió algo de miedo. Nunca le había gustado estar solo, ni siquiera en un lugar tan bonito y tranquilo como aquel. _

_Los sonidos que la brisa fresca del litoral traía consigo eran sumamente agradables. Los cantos de las gaviotas, el ruido de las olas al romper contra unas rocas cercanas y las ramas de los árboles constituían una hermosa melodía que logró relajar al niño. Adrien volvió a observar todo lo que le rodeaba y, afinando la vista un poco más, distinguió una casita de madera, pintada en rojo y amarillo, pintoresca y acogedora. Supuso que allí podrían ayudarle a encontrar a su papá y, encogiéndose de hombros, echó a andar. Sólo esperaba no tardar mucho en llegar..._

_-¿Dónde vas, tesoro?_

_Al principio, Adrien pensó que había escuchado mal. Aquella melodiosa voz que sonó a su espalda, se parecía mucho a la de la persona que más había echado de menos en todos esos meses y, aunque durante un segundo creyó que lo había imaginado, no tardó en girar la cabeza. Su pequeño corazón dio un vuelco y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. Allí estaba ella, vestida con sus sempiternos pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta blanca con tirantes muy finos, incluso cuando hacía frío, con el pelo castaño cayéndole suavemente sobre los hombros y esa mirada cargada de amor que nunca se extinguía._

_-Mami..._

_Adrien apenas musitó esa palabra antes de ponerse a llorar. Mariah Bellefort se puso de rodillas en el suelo y extendió los brazos para acoger a su pequeño entre ellos. Nadie podía imaginar lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Absolutamente nadie. No tardó ni un segundo en sentir aquella adorable calidez en su pecho, mientras Adrien se aferraba a su cuello con desesperación y sollozaba una y otra vez, sin dejar de llamarla _Mami_ ni un solo segundo. Mariah se puso en pie, asegurándose de tener al niño bien cogido, y lloró con él. No podía creer que lo tuviera de nuevo a su lado. Su niño..._

_-Mami –Al cabo de un rato, el pequeño se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo con sus manitas la cara de la mujer. Adrien tenía las mejillas humedecidas, pero sonreía. Se le veía realmente feliz -¡Has vuelto del Cielo, mami!_

_-No, cariño –Por un instante, el rostro de Mariah se tornó triste, y su hijo la miró preocupado –Eres tú el que ha venido al Cielo, tesoro._

_-¿Yo? –Adrien no terminaba de entender. ¿Él estaba en el Cielo? Si eso era verdad, significaba que él se había muerto... ¿Se había muerto de verdad?_

_Mariah le sonrió con indulgencia, comprendiendo todas sus dudas, y le besó la frente antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo. En ningún momento soltó su mano, y Adrien no pudo evitar acordarse de aquellos días en los que los dos iban de compras y ella se preocupaba porque no se perdiera en el centro comercial. El pequeño dudaba mucho que pudiera perderse en un lugar como aquel, donde no había nadie, pero por nada del mundo hubiera soltado a su madre. No, después de todo lo que la había extrañado._

_-Vamos, Adrien. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y quiero enseñarte la casa de la playa._

_Aquello había sonado realmente bien. Adrien dio un saltito de emoción y se dispuso a seguir a su madre al fin del mundo si era necesario. Sabía que con ella estaría mejor que con nadie. Se divertirían, aprendería muchísimo, comerían cosas ricas y dormirían juntos... Adrien frunció el ceño. Todo eso también solía hacerlo con su papá y, la verdad, le extrañaba un poco no verlo por ahí. ¿No le habrían dejado entrar al Cielo a él también?_

_-Mami... –Adrien se mordió el labio, deteniéndose un momento. Mariah le miró, sin perder la calidez y el amor en la mirada -¿Vendrá papi a ver la casa con nosotros?_

_-No, cariño –Mariah volvió a alzarlo en sus brazos. Lo veía demasiado pequeño e indefenso para dejarlo solo. Quería disfrutar de él todo lo posible, recuperar los meses que habían perdido –Tu papá no puede venir._

_-¡Oh! –El niño agachó la cabeza –Entonces, creo que se pondrá triste..._

_-No te preocupes por papá ahora, tesoro. Estoy segura de que muy pronto se va a poner bien –Mariah alzó una mano con solemnidad, como en aquel juego que Adrien y ella solían practicar antes de la separación -¡Palabra de mamá!_

_El niño rió con alegría. Sabia que su madre siempre decía la verdad, así que decidió que no iba a preocuparse por su papá. Aunque el hombre malo hubiera asegurado que su padre lo iba a pasar mal, Adrien se fiaba más de lo que dijo su mamá. ¡Era SU MAMÁ!_

_-Dime una cosa, Adrien. ¿Te gusta mucho tu colegio?_

_Mariah quería iniciar una conversación antes de llegar a la casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con Adrien, que la ansiedad estaba pudiendo con ella, a pesar de que lograba aparentar una serena calma con el objetivo de que su niño no se pusiera nervioso. Ella ya lo estaba por los dos, de eso no cabía duda._

_-¡Sí, es muy bonito! –Adrien se agitó con nerviosismo. Definitivamente, su progenitora había sacado un buen tema de conversación –Y he sacado muy buenas notas._

_-Ya lo sé, tesoro. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –Adrien se irguió, contento, y Mariah le acarició el cabello –Y también sé que estuviste genial en la función de Navidad. Fuiste el mejor Fantasma de la Navidad Presente que puedo recordar._

_-¿Me viste? –Adrien parecía algo sorprendido._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo._

_-Entonces... ¿Es verdad que siempre me has estado cuidando?_

_Adrien habló con cierta timidez, como si se sintiera inseguro. Mariah lo estrechó con fuerza y abandonó un nuevo beso en la frente del niño. Podría pasarse toda la eternidad abrazándolo y besándolo._

_-Siempre, tesoro –Mariah se quedó seria, comprendiendo los temores del niño –Aunque algunas veces creas que estás solo, te aseguro que yo siempre estoy contigo._

_El pequeño sonrió, claramente aliviado, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajado. Estaba tan a gusto que se hubiera quedado así para siempre._

_-Papi también me cuida. ¿Lo sabías? –Mariah cabeceó, un deje de tristeza reflejado en sus pupilas –Es muy bueno, aunque algunas veces sea un poco gruñón._

_-¡Uhm...! Eso es verdad –Mariah rió con suavidad –Debo reconocer que me enfadé un poco con él por no decirme que era un mago. Durante tus primeros cuatro años de vida, me volví loca sin poder entender qué te pasaba –Esa vez fue Adrien quién rió, poniéndose algo rojo. Sabía que, en algunas ocasiones, le había dado problemas a su mamá, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria –Pero no me equivoqué cuando dije que sería un buen padre. A tu papá le hacía mucha falta tener a alguien a quién querer. ¿Sabes?_

_Adrien se encogió de hombros. No entendía mucho de lo que su madre quería decirle, pero no importaba. Para él, bastaba con saber que su padre lo quería mucho y siempre lo protegía y le hacía regalos muy bonitos._

_-Yo le quiero mucho –Adrien volvió a quedarse serio, recordando las palabras del hombre malo -¿Tú lo quieres?_

_-Muchísimo, Adrien. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando te expliqué de dónde venían los niños?_

_-De dos personas que se quieren mucho –Adrien se puso aún más rojo, temiendo que a su madre le molestara aquella pregunta._

_-Entonces. ¿No crees que papá y yo debimos querernos muchísimos, si te tuvimos a ti? –Adrien cabeceó y sintió el nuevo abrazo materno –Olvida todas las cosas horribles que te dijo ese señor –Le susurró, acariciándole la espalda –Todo era mentira. Sólo quería hacerte daño, tesoro._

_-Entonces... –Adrien iba a insistir en el tema pero, al ver los ojos brillantes de su madre, decidió que no merecía la pena hacerlo. Además, era lógico pensar que sus papás se quisieron mucho si tuvieron un hijo –Pero, ahora, papá quiere a Carole..._

_-¡Oh, sí! –Mariah rió suavemente –Yo diría que sí la quiere._

_-Y. ¿No te enfadas por eso?_

_-¿Debería? –Mariah alzó una ceja. Caminaba a buen paso, pero Adrien tenía la sensación de que ella podía flotar en el aire. Era algo muy agradable –Papá y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, tesoro. Tú sabes que el Cielo está muy lejos –Adrien afirmó quedamente con la cabeza –Así que me alegra que haya encontrado a Carole. Es una buena candidata para estar con papá._

_-Es buena conmigo. Yo también la quiero –Adrien se calló de repente, sintiendo que había dicho algo malo y, entonces, quiso rectificar -¡Pero te quiero más a ti, mami! De verdad..._

_-Eso ya lo sé, tesoro –La mujer lo estrechó con fuerza –Y no me molesta que sientas cariño por Carole. Está bien que lo hagas._

_Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Iba a añadir algo, pero descubrió que ya habían llegado frente a la bonita casa de madera. Tenía grandes ventanales por los que entraba la luz a raudales, un bonito jardín en la parte trasera, la que daba a la playa, y el columpio más hermoso que Adrien había visto nunca. Si su mamá no lo hubiera tenido cogido de la mano, hubiera salido corriendo para ir a jugar allí._

_-¡Wow! –Fue lo único que pudo decir, totalmente fascinado por todo lo que veía -¿Tú vives aquí?_

_-Así es, Adrien –Mariah lo animó a caminar hacia el porche. Le encantaba observar las reacciones del pequeño. Siempre se había sentido atraído por las cosas nuevas, desde que era un bebé -¿Te gusta? Es como la casa que mis padres y yo teníamos en Francia. Solíamos pasar allí los veranos._

_-¡Es genial! –Adrien correteó frente a la mujer, captando cada pequeño detalle de la vivienda. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas y, aunque un poco confuso, lograba ponerlas en orden –El tío Jerry me habló de la casa. Me ha prometido que algún día iremos a verla..._

_En esa ocasión, Mariah no dijo nada. Se limitó a cabecear, sin perder la sonrisa ni un segundo. Llevó a Adrien hasta una bancada situada junto a la puerta a la casita y se sentaron allí. Aunque hacía mucho sol, no hacía ni una pizca de calor. Todo era perfecto._

_-Mami, tengo sed._

_-¿En serio? –Mariah sentó al niño sobre sus rodillas. Fijó su vista en el mar y Adrien la imitó. Ahora sí, y eso era curioso, el pequeño pudo ver a algunas personas paseando por la playa. Parejas que se cogían de la mano, hombres acompañados por perros, niños ruidosos y ancianos solitarios. Era un poco raro, pero había tanta paz en el ambiente, que Adrien se sintió totalmente seguro -¿Qué te gustaría beber?_

_-¡Uhm...! –Adrien frunció el ceño, pensativo -¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?_

_-Lo que quieras –Mariah bajó el tono de voz, como si fuera a hacer una confidencia –Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y desearlo con todas tus fuerzas.. En el Cielo, puedes tener lo que quieras, cuando tú quieras._

_-¡Oh! ¡Es como en Hogwarts!_

_-Sí, más o menos –Mariah volvió a reír -¿Por qué no haces la prueba?_

_-¡Vale!_

_Adrien cerró los ojos y solicitó poder beberse un vaso gigantesco de limonada muy fría. Estaba seguro de que, cuando volviera a abrirlos, no vería nada ante él. A su madre no le gustaba que comiera cosas heladas, porque luego le daba dolor de cabeza y se ponía muy pesado, así que le sorprendió encontrarse lo que había pedido ahí delante, sobre una mesita de mimbre muy graciosa, con las patas en forma de pájaros. El niño dio un respingo y Mariah lo miró con condescendencia, tendiéndole la limonada animosamente._

_-¿Ves? Ya te dije que podías pedir lo que quisieras._

_Adrien se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y comenzó a beber con ansiedad. Pronto, su sed estuvo saciada, después de tomar el refresco más delicioso que había tenido entre sus manos jamás. Estaba justo como a él le gustaba. Mientras tanto, Mariah lo había estado meciendo en sus rodillas, disfrutando de su presencia, sin necesidad de hacer o decir nada más._

_-Mami. Antes has dicho que este sitio es el Cielo._

_-Eso es, tesoro._

_-Entonces. ¿Me he muerto, como te pasó a ti?_

_La duda en la voz estaba entremezclada con el temor. Mariah le dio media vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos, y le besó la frente. A Adrien le pareció que ella se ponía un poco triste, aunque no supo decir si era porque él se había muerto o porque no lo había hecho. De cualquier forma, no contestó a su pregunta y Adrien no insistió. Si esa cuestión la hacía sentirse mal, él no dejaría que ocurriera. Ya habría tiempo para saciar su curiosidad._

_-El Cielo es muy bonito –Adrien suspiró -¿Es aquí donde vienen todas las personas que se mueren?_

_-Así es, tesoro._

_-¿Incluso las que han sido malas?_

_Mariah pareció reflexionar un momento. Se había mordido los labios, como cuando intentaba explicarle a Adrien algo especialmente difícil. A ella nunca había terminado de entender el funcionamiento del Cielo, pero intentaría conseguir que el niño la comprendiera._

_-Verás, Adrien. Aquí, en el Cielo, las cosas no son como dice la gente ahí abajo –Y le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose al lugar en el que antes estuvieran –Cuando una persona fallece, su alma necesita un lugar en el que descansar y, para eso, está el Cielo. Pero eso no significa que todo el mundo vaya al mismo sitio. Hay un Cielo para cada persona, un sitio perfecto donde está tranquilo y feliz, un lugar en el que no tiene que preocuparse por nada y sólo debe disfrutar y esperar a que sus seres queridos vengan a reunirse con ellos –Adrien la miraba con atención. Le gustaba cómo su mamá le contaba las historias. Solía complicarse menos que su papá –Algunas veces, las personas que se quieren tardan mucho en encontrarse, pero casi siempre los Cielos suelen converger en uno. –Adrien frunció el ceño y Mariah supo que no entendió bien –En mi cielo, Adrien, hay una playa, una casita preciosa y una brisa suave, pero también estás tú. Mi niño –Adrien rió._

_-Entonces, en mi Cielo, tú también estás, mami._

_-Eso es. ¿Ves cómo me has entendido? –Adrien afirmó efusivamente, contento por saber dónde se encontraba._

_-¿Hay más gente a la que tú quieres aquí?_

_-¡Oh, ya lo creo! –Mariah señaló la playa. Adrien vio a una pareja de señores mayores que veían a un niño correr –Esos son mis padres y mi hermanito. Adrien._

_-¡Oh! ¿Podemos ir a saludarles?_

_Adrien ya se había puesto en pie de un salto. Estaba realmente ansioso por conocer a la familia de su mamá, esa de la que tanto le había hablado su tío Jerry, pero la mano de su madre, asiéndole suavemente por la muñeca, lo detuvo._

_-Aún no es el momento de ir a hablar con ellos, tesoro –Mariah parecía apenada, pero actuaba con firme determinación –Tendrás que esperar un tiempo. Lo siento._

_-¡Oh! –Adrien no preguntó por qué. Sospechaba que eso entristecería a su mamá, así que volvió a sentarse junto a ella -¿Y las otras personas?_

_-¡Oh! A la mayoría de ellos no los conozco, aunque procuro hablar con alguien nuevo todos los días. Hay personas muy interesantes por aquí. Como ese señor –Señaló con un dedo a un anciano arrugado que dormitaba sentado bajo una especie de palmera siniestra –Se llama Tom y se pasa las horas ahí tirado, planeando cómo conquistar el mundo –Adrien rió, burlón. No le parecía que un señor tan poquita cosa fuera a conquistar nada –La gente no le hace mucho caso, la verdad, y está un poco solo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Creo que es un poco engreído y prefiere no hablar con los demás, pero ya se acostumbrará a la idea de estar muerto –Mariah se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar al anciano arrugado –Algún día, tú también podrás hacer amigos aquí. Ya lo verás._

_-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora, mami?_

_Otra vez, la tristeza hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la mujer. Adrien se sintió responsable y creyó que ella tampoco contestaría a esa pregunta pero, entonces, lo sentó sobre sus rodillas de nuevo y lo abrazó con más fuerza que nunca._

_-Porque no puedes quedarte aquí, tesoro. Aún no ha llegado tu hora._



Albus Dumbledore atravesó la habitación dando grandes zancadas y, sin querer prestar demasiada atención al rostro derrotado de Severus Snape, se arrodilló junto al pequeño Adrien, que yacía en el suelo totalmente inmóvil, como si estuviera muerto. Durante un segundo, el anciano creyó que aquel fatal desenlace se había producido, pero cuando se inclinó sobre el pecho del niño, pudo escuchar los débiles latidos de un corazón infantil que luchaba por mantenerse con vida. El chiquillo estaba muy mal, era cierto, pero el alivio que sintió el mago fue indescriptible. Sacando su varita, musitó uno de los viejos hechizos que había aprendido durante los años que se vio obligado a estudiar medimagia. No curaría a Adrien; el veneno que Malfoy le había administrado parecía muy potente, pero al menos lo mantendría vivo un tiempo, ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de encontrar un antídoto antes de que Adrien no pudiera seguir enfrentado a la muerte. Un halo blanquecino rodeó el cuerpo del niño, que pareció llenar sus pulmones de aire un segundo, como si hubiera mejorado considerablemente, y a continuación se puso mucho más pálido que antes. El director de Hogwarts suspiró, confiando en la fortaleza del niño. Su hechizo era potente, pero no podía hacer milagros.

Sólo cuando se aseguró de que Adrien saldría con vida de la mansión Malfoy, Dumbledore alzó la mirada. Severus se había ocultado el rostro con ambas manos, inmerso en su atormentado mundo interior y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que Remus Lupin y _Ojoloco_ Moody habían llegado junto a Lucius Malfoy, inmovilizándolo con cuerdas invisibles hasta que los aurores llegaran. Pronto, la estancia se llenó de miembros de la Orden de Fénix y, tras dar las instrucciones pertinentes, Albus se acercó a su pupilo y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro con suma suavidad.

-Severus –El aludido se estremeció, alzando la cabeza. En muy pocas ocasiones, Dumbledore lo había visto tan abatido –Adrien...

-Debiste dejar que lo hiciera –Siseó entre dientes el ex-mortífago, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Malfoy con la varita fuertemente apretada –Ha matado a mi hijo...

-No, Severus –Dumbledore se interpuso en su camino. Sospechaba que el hombre quería acabar con lo que no había podido hacer minutos antes y no iba a permitirlo –Adrien no está muerto.

-¡Claro que...!

Severus se disponía a rebatir aquella afirmación pero, inconscientemente, sus ojos se habían deslizado hasta su hijo, descubriendo que, efectivamente, respiraba. Su respiración era muy pesada y tenía el rictus fruncido, presa de un gran sufrimiento, pero estaba vivo, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

Olvidándose de Malfoy, Severus apartó al anciano director de su camino y fue junto a Adrien, alzándolo en brazos sin decir una palabra. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el profesor de Pociones había desaparecido por la chimenea, rumbo a la enfermería de Hogwarts. Dumbledore llenó sus pulmones de aire, contento porque el hombre hubiera salido de su engaño, y se acercó a Moody, que parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de patear el rostro del inconsciente Lucius Malfoy.

-Alastor, ocúpate de todo hasta que lleguen los aurores –El veterano brujo afirmó con la cabeza y emitió un gruñido –Remus, creo que tu presencia es más necesaria en Hogwarts que aquí. Nos vamos.

Dumbledore y Lupin llegaban al colegio segundos después. Aparecieron directamente en la chimenea del despacho de la señora Pomfrey y, tras escuchar los bramidos de Snape, ambos supieron que el hombre se había recuperado de aquello que le preocupaba cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. Intercambiando una mirada cómplice, ambos salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con una enfermería repleta de gente.

Jerry Bellefort seguía durmiendo tras los lienzos blancos. Poppy le había suministrado una potente poción para dormir sin soñar y el hombre estaría fuera de combate hasta el día siguiente, incluso si Snape seguía gritando de aquella mañana. La misma suerte correría el pequeño Josh, que seguía descansando junto a su madre. Carole se había puesto en pie cuando vio a Snape; estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía tener sentimientos encontrados con respecto al hombre. El alivio y el enfado eran los más evidentes. Hagrid también rondaba por allí, vigilando que todo estuviera bien; en cuanto vio a Adrien, se abalanzó sobre él, mirándolo con ansiedad.

Poppy Pomfrey no necesitó escuchar demasiados alaridos para correr a hacerse cargo de su nuevo paciente. Era evidente que la actuación de Snape le resultaba molesta, pero ni loca le hubiera recriminado al hombre por su comportamiento. Aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, ella aún se veía demasiado joven para morir. Con diligencia, hizo que pusieran al niño sobre una camilla y se mostró complacida cuando reconoció el hechizo que había lanzado Dumbledore. Por un segundo, pensó que el responsable era Severus, aunque no recordaba que el hombre tuviera conocimientos tan exhaustivos en medimagia; quizá, supiera algo de primeros auxilios, pero poco más. Por ello, cuando notó el gesto casi imperceptible del director, supo que era a él a quién debía hacer las preguntas.

-Adrien ha tomado alguna clase de veneno, Poppy –Explicó Dumbledore. Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido un instante, molesto por no ser él quién diera las explicaciones, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Carole, quien se había acercado a ellos y observaba la escena con curiosidad. Un rato antes, Minerva McGonagall se había dignado a explicarle algo de lo ocurrido, pero la bruja había creído más conveniente dejar que fuera Snape quién se encargara de contarle cómo estaban las cosas a la _muggle_. Si él no quería hacerlo, siempre podían modificarle la memoria – Ignoramos cuál, pero he podido rescatar el recipiente en el que estaba contenido y me pondré a investigar de inmediato.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso –Severus había dado un respingo. Se alegraba de que Albus hubiera recordado recoger el frasquito; se lo agradecía, de hecho, pero él era el experto en Pociones.

-Yo lo haré –Albus habló con vehemencia, mirándolo fijamente, y Snape supo que no cedería –Tú haces más falta aquí. Tienes que permanecer junto a Adrien y, además, están ellos –Señaló con la cabeza a los tres _muggles_. Por alguna razón, Severus no logró sostener la mirada de Carole –Tienes que explicarles lo que ha ocurrido.

Severus supo que sería inútil protestar, así que dio media vuelta y contempló con aprensión el rostro pálido de su hijo. Carole, que parecía dispuesta a hablar con él en ese instante, terminó por darse media vuelta. Había muchas cosas que exigirle a ese hombre, mentiría si dijera que no estaba enfadada con él, pero entendía que ese no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Los reproches y las explicaciones vendrían cuando Adrien estuviera bien. No entendía mucho, pero sabía que el niño estaba grave y, aunque sus sentimientos con respecto a Severus fueran algo confusos, quería que el chiquillo estuviera bien. Lo quería demasiado, incluso después de lo ocurrido.

-Remus –Albus habló con suavidad –Será mejor que vayas a hablar con el señor Malfoy. Debe saber que su padre ha sido arrestado y que Adrien está a salvo.

Severus apretó los dientes al escuchar aquello. Si de él hubiera dependido, a esas horas Draco Malfoy estaría encerrado en la celda más oscura de Azkaban. Quizá, con el transcurso de los días, sus sentimientos de odio disminuyeran, cuando Adrien estuviera mejor, pero en ese momento, no podía dejar de culparlo por lo que había ocurrido. Por la cobardía del chico, su hijo estaba al borde de la muerte y, dadas las circunstancias, Snape estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de que era el padrino del chico para entregarlo a la justicia y vengar la mala suerte de Adrien. No obstante, se quedó callado y dejó que Lupin se marchara. El licántropo, siempre tan diplomático, suavizaría la situación hasta que todo aquello no pareciera más que un juego de niños. Ya quisiera verlo Severus en su lugar; posiblemente, actuaría con mucha más fiereza que él. Era en parte lobo, después de todo.

Remus se marchó con discreción y, mientras la señora Pomfrey se encargada de los primeros exámenes médicos de Adrien, el padre de éste y Dumbledore se hicieron a un lado para conversar.

-Me gustaría tener tu laboratorio a mi disposición. Me temo que hace demasiado tiempo que no practico Pociones –Dumbledore deslizó las palabras como si no tuvieran importancia. Era evidente que se esforzaba por relajar el ambiente y, en parte, lo logró.

-Insisto en participar en esto –Severus estaba tan tenso que hablaba entre dientes –Albus. Sabes que soy el mejor.

-No lo dudo, pero Adrien te necesita –Dumbledore miró al niño de soslayo. Le dolía verlo así, tan enfermo e indefenso, lo que contribuía a estar más seguro aún de sus palabras. Él también era bastante bueno en Pociones, se veía capaz de investigar aquel veneno, pero no de ofrecerle al niño lo que necesitaba. La protección de un padre –No te separes de él, Severus. Sostén su mano y háblale. Estoy seguro de que puede escucharte y, si despierta, lo mejor será que tú estés cerca de él. Estará asustado –Severus cabeceó, dándose por vencido –Y, si surgiera algún problema, prometo venir a avisarte –Le guiñó un ojo, buscando arrancarle una sonrisa al otro hombre. Comprensiblemente, no lo logró –Estoy seguro de que Adrien se va a recuperar. Es un niño fuerte.

Severus se limitó a suspirar. En ese momento, Poppy cubría el cuerpecito de su hijo con una sábana y corría por la enfermería recogiendo diversas pociones que, quizá, pudieran resultar de ayuda a corto plazo.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-Creo que podremos afirmar que, esta noche, dormirá en las mazmorras del Ministerio y, mañana, estará en Azkaban –Dumbledore carraspeó, algo incómodo por lo que estaba a punto de decir –Lo que pasó antes...

-No me arrepiento de haber intentado matarle –Severus apretó los dientes y miró al anciano con furia. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que le recriminaran aquello –Sólo lamento que tú aparecieras en el peor momento. Esa alimañaza merecía la muerte

Dumbledore se limitó a cabecear. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera sentido decepcionado con el hombre. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Severus Snape le había jurado que no volvería a matar y, esa noche, había querido hacerlo, pero no podía culparle. Adrien estaba a punto de morir, así que el director no hizo objeciones. Dando media vuelta, echó un vistazo al resto de presentes en la enfermería y se marchó, dejando que Hagrid se quedara allí. Sabía que el guardabosques cuidaría de todos con dedicación, especialmente de los más pequeños.

Severus se acercó a la cama. Adrien parecía más tranquilo y respiraba acompasadamente, aunque era evidente que no estaba bien. Vio a Hagrid en pie al otro lado de la cama, y una manaza cubrió media cara del niño. Severus sonrió. Aquello era, sin duda alguna, un gesto de lo más tierno. Aunque no muchos de los que veían al semi-gigante pudiera decir de él que era tierno, por supuesto.

-Profesor –Dijo en un susurro, acariciando la mano del niño –La señorita Allerton ha estado preocupada.

Severus dirigió la mirada hasta la cama que ocupaba Josh. Carole seguía allí sentada, observando el rostro de su hijo con algo parecido a la aprensión, confundida y enfadada. Enfadada. Eso preocupaba al mago. Ella tenía derecho a estarlo, claro, pero eso no solucionaba las cosas. Snape sabía que Josh había estado en peligro, que Draco lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Era lógico pensar que Carole quisiera alejar al niño de todo aquello que supusiera una amenaza para él.

-Creo que iré a tranquilizarla –Severus carraspeó. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero sentía que era su obligación –Cuida de Adrien, Hagrid.

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza. Sin duda alguna, Adrien no podía estar en mejores manos, así que Severus puso dejarlo con total tranquilidad. Caminando más lentamente de lo que era habitual en él, se acercó a la cama de Josh y se acomodó al lado de Carole, que lo miró de reojo pero no abrió la boca. Severus suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil tratar con ella. ¡Y pensar que unas horas antes habían estado haciendo el amor! Ahora, las barreras existentes entre ellos parecían infranqueables, aunque Snape no era un hombre que se rindiera con facilidad.

-¿Cómo está?

Carole se tensó. Escuchar la voz grave del hombre la había puesto nerviosa y había aumentado su enojo. Con un gesto cansado, retiró un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente del niño y se echó hacia atrás, estirando la espalda e intentando relajar los músculos.

-La enfermera dice que está bien. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza, pero no era grave.

-Bien.

-¿Y Adrien? –Carole se apresuró a hablar, antes de que el brujo pudiera decir nada. Sabía que tendrían que charlar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no le resultaba fácil. Ni siquiera comprendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; se veía incapaz de hacer las preguntas adecuadas, aunque tuviera cientos de dudas rondando por su cabeza.

-No lo sé –Severus suspiró. Su dolor no pasó desapercibido a la mujer, estrechó con fuerza la mano del hombre, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional. Al menos, hasta que Adrien estuviera bien –Está vivo. Durante un momento pensé que... –Severus agitó la cabeza –Espero que Albus encuentre el antídoto –La mujer alzó una ceja, interrogante –Lo han envenenado. Desconocemos la composición de dicho veneno, pero confío en que el director pueda...

Severus se quedó callado. Era él quién debía estar en el laboratorio en ese momento, investigando el veneno hasta quedar exhausto, pero sabía que el anciano mago tenía razón. Él hacía falta en la enfermería, no sólo por Adrien, también por los demás. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Carole porque, viéndola se daba cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo demasiado deprisa.

-Lamento que Josh haya estado en peligro –Musitó, contemplando el rostro del niño. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Aunque antes había sentido cierto aprecio por aquel chiquillo, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que le tenía verdadero cariño. Y, a pesar de que su mente estaba en ese momento con Adrien, también le preocupaba lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Josh –No pensé que Malfoy fuera a atacarle a él. De haberlo sospechado, hubiera tomado medidas.

-No estoy segura de que debamos hablar sobre eso ahora –Carole también habló en susurros, pretendiendo no molestar a los enfermos y lograr cierto ambiente íntimo.

-Yo creo que este es un buen momento, Carole –Severus tragó aire, atrapándolo en sus pulmones unos segundos –Quizá, debí hablarte sobre todo esto antes, pero entiende que no es sencillo explicar que Adrien y yo somos... Magos.

Carole cerró los ojos. Realmente no había sido necesario que Snape dijera aquello, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor y les había encontrado una explicación, pero escuchar esas palabras de boca del hombre por el que empezaba a sentir algo, la dejaba demasiado aturdida. Porque, aunque hablar de magos y hechizos sonara a cuento de hadas, ella estaba viviendo uno de esos cuentos en carne propia y, a pesar de las circunstancias, ese mundo no le desagradaba. Le parecía interesante.

-Magos... –Repitió ella, agitando la cabeza –Suena bastante absurdo, Severus.

-Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que esté diciendo la verdad –Severus sonrió forzadamente y extendió una mano para abarcar toda la enfermería con su gesto –Pensé que podía separar esto de la otra parte de mi vida, la _muggle_, pero me equivoqué. Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciera.

-¿El hombre que se llevó a los niños? –Severus afirmó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?

-Supongo que por mí. Hace poco tiempo, el mundo mágico estuvo en guerra y creo que Lucius se sintió traicionado –Severus carraspeó –Podría decirse que mi papel en el conflicto no fue heroico. Podría entrar en detalles, pero baste decir que fui un espía de Dumbledore y que Malfoy trabajaba para el otro bando. Al perder la guerra, el rencor y la impotencia han debido... Diría que enloquecerle, pero no creo que esté loco. Supongo que quiere llevarse a todos los que pueda por delante antes de caer.

Carole guardó silencio un par de minutos. Todo eso era demasiado confuso, Severus le hablaba de guerra, espías y venganzas como si fueran una constante en su vida, y ella no sabía si quería escuchar todo aquello o si estaba preparada para hacerlo. De haber podido, hubiera salido corriendo para pensar tranquilamente en esa historia, pero se quedó inmóvil, intentando ordenar la información de su cabeza. Quizá, en otro momento se animara a preguntarle a Snape por los detalles, pero dudaba que fuera a dárselos ahora. Sin duda, el brujo había dicho lo que quería y no habría forma humana de sonsacarle nada más.

-¿Y eligió a dos niños para vengarse de ti? –Carole torció el gesto y se aferró a la mano de su hijo.

-Adrien era su único objetivo. Si se llevó a Josh fue porque quiso defenderlo –Severus sonrió con ternura. Realmente los mocosos no exageraban cuando afirmaban que eran hermanos –Me alegra que esté bien, Carole. Ninguno de los dos es responsable de nada, pero Josh menos que nadie.

Carole afirmó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una lágrima angustiada que rodó por su mejilla y que Severus se atrevió a enjugar. Lamentablemente para él, la mujer rechazó el gesto, marcando las distancias que los alejarían una vez hubiera pasado todo.

-Será mejor que vuelva con Adrien –El brujo se puso en pie, más herido de lo que pudiera parecer –Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Ella se limitó a aceptar la oferta con una sonrisa amable. La frialdad que destilaba ahogó a Severus, que volvió junto a su niño algo atolondrado. No es que la reacción de ella le pillara por sorpresa, pero eso no significaba que fuera a doler menos. Él no era muy dado a mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos y, cada vez que lo hacía, todo terminaba de mala manera. Incluso con Adrien. Lo necesitaba tanto a su lado, que se sentía morir sin él.



_-¿No puedo? –Adrien estaba angustiado. Ahora que había encontrado a su mamá de nuevo, ella le decía que tenía que marcharse del Cielo, con lo bonito que era y lo a gusto que estaba allí -¿Vendrás conmigo?_

_-No, tesoro. Este es mi lugar. Yo pertenezco a aquí._

_-Pero –Adrien sollozó y Mariah sintió que le partía el alma ver sufrir a su pequeño. Hubiera querido protegerle de ese dolor, pero el niño debía saber lo que iba a pasar. Debía aceptarlo –Quiero estar contigo, mami –La abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo, creyendo que, así, la mujer no podría negarle lo que le pedía –Te echo mucho de menos._

_-Lo siento, cariño. Pero las cosas son así –Mariah luchaba por controlar las lágrimas, sabiendo que debía mostrarse fuerte –No podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo._

_Adrien pareció dispuesto a protestar de nuevo, pero guardó silencio. Sabía que si su madre decía todas esas cosas, era porque eran ciertas. Sin duda, a ella también le hubiera gustado poder estar juntos siempre, pero no podían. Pertenecían a sitios diferentes._

_-¿Tengo que irme ya, mami?_

_-Pronto –Mariah le secó las mejillas humedecidas con las palmas de las manos y le besó la frente de nuevo. Pasaría la eternidad haciendo aquello y ni siquiera se daría cuenta del paso del tiempo –Pero, mientras tanto. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar? Aquí cerca hay un carrusel precioso y, lo mejor de todo es que, por más vueltas que des, no te mareas nunca._

_-¿Nunca?_

_-Esto es el Cielo, tesoro –Mariah le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo en el suelo- No lo olvides._



Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon el rostro de Jerry Bellefort. El hombre llenó sus pulmones de aire y estiró los brazos, disfrutando de un tranquilo despertar antes de recordar lo ocurrido durante el día anterior. Entonces, dio un salto en la cama y miró a su alrededor con aire confundido, mesándose los cabellos y entornando los ojos. No reconocía aquella enorme estancia; aquella no era la casa de Snape y, en un principio, sintió cierto grado de temor. Hasta que, a unos metros de distancia, reconoció la figura de Severus, en pie junto al lecho de alguien que dormitaba cubierto por una gruesa manta. Jerry sólo necesitó aguzar la vista un poco más para atisbar la negra cabellera de su sobrino.

-¡Adrien!

Jerry se levantó bruscamente, obviando el dolor lacerante que le cortó la respiración. Los efectos de la maldición que le lanzara Lucius Malfoy perdurarían durante un par de días, pero el hombre parecía estar en buen estado, a juzgar por la velocidad con que cruzó la enfermería hasta llegar junto a la cama de Adrien y observar al niño con desesperación.

Un Severus agotado y preocupado alzó la cabeza e intercambió una mirada cómplice con el _muggle_. Era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente unido a ese hombre, la primera vez que sentía un respeto sincero por él. Después de todo, Jerry había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano por intentar salvar a su hijo. Había arriesgado su vida por Adrien y, si Severus había tenido alguna duda sobre si debía o no confiar en ese hombre, ahora era más que evidente que el niño estaría totalmente a salvo con él. Si es que salía bien parado, claro.

-Está... Está...

-Grave –Severus habló con firmeza, aunque no sonó rudo como en otras ocasiones. Observó a Jerry mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cama, abatido y sin fuerzas, y sintió compasión por él. Si había alguien más preocupado que Snape, ese era el _muggle_ que tenía frente a sus ojos –Pero confiamos en que pueda recuperarse. Dumbledore está trabajando en ello.

Jerry cabeceó. Con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Adrien y suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirar a Severus, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un par de lágrimas rebeldes rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto, Snape –Musitó. Era evidente que se sentía culpable, cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo –Intenté evitar que se los llevara, pero no... No sé que pasó...

-Deja de atormentarte –Espetó Severus entre dientes. No le resultaba fácil consolar al otro hombre porque él lo estaba pasando aún peor y porque, además, nunca había hecho nada parecido a ofrecer consuelo. No le fue necesario –Hiciste más de lo que yo hubiera esperado, pero no tenías ninguna posibilidad frente a Malfoy. Ningún _muggle_ hubiera podido enfrentarse a la magia.

-Erré el tiro –Confesó Jerry tras unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales, ambos hombres habían estado mirando al niño –Si hubiera tenido mejor puntería, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Ese tipo estaría muerto y... Pero fallé.

-En tal caso, es mejor que fallaras –Severus tomó asiento. Los hombres estaban uno frente al otro, separados por la cama y el cuerpo de Adrien. El pecho del niño se alzaba acompasadamente, señal de que estaba respirando. Quizá, el veneno hubiera dejado de atacar con la misma velocidad de antes, lo que les daba unas cuantas horas más de tiempo -¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez? Porque te puedo asegurar que no es fácil.

Jerry reflexionó. Por alguna razón, no le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Severus Snape matando a otra persona. Aquello había sido una especie de confidencia, algo que no habían tenido antes, y Jerry se sintió con fuerzas para hablar sobre sí mismo. De hecho, después de lo ocurrido, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Sí he matado –Dijo con voz queda. Severus lo miró con sorpresa, como si no diera crédito a lo que oía –A mi hermano Adrien –Severus parpadeó, pero Jerry no le dio tiempo a decir nada. El _muggle_ acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora y ya no había fuerza capaz de hacerlo callar –Él tenía cinco años, Mariah diez y yo quince. Estábamos veraneando en la playa y yo tenía un grupo de amigotes, ya sabes... Solíamos ir a un lugar aislado, poníamos música y bebíamos cerveza hasta desmayarnos. A mis padres no les gustaba que yo saliera con aquellos chicos, pero tampoco me lo prohibieron. Pasábamos todo el año en París, yo había sacado buenas notas y, bueno, supongo que creían que merecía un premio –El hombre sonrió con tristeza y se incorporó de nuevo, dando un pequeño paseo para relajarse –Aquella tarde, Mariah se puso enferma y mis padres decidieron llevarla al hospital para asegurase de que no tenía nada más grave que una gastroenteritis. Yo debía cuidar a Adrien. Y no me hacía gracia. Para mí, mis hermanos pequeños no eran más que dos mocosos molestos y Adrien más, porque necesitaba cuidados constantes –Se quedó callado un segundo y Severus hubiera jurado que no iba a seguir hablando –Mis amigos vinieron a buscarme. Yo no pensaba ir, pero era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos y... Supongo que me comporté como un idiota –Rió, con tanta amargura que Severus sintió la culpa que guardaba dentro –Lo llevé con nosotros. Fuimos a nuestro lugar de reuniones, junto a unos acantilados, e hicimos lo de siempre... Dejé a Adrien junto a las rocas y le pedí que no se moviera de allí, pero sólo era un niño –Se dejó caer en otra silla, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos –Tenía una pelota de playa. Estuvo jugando con ella, pero se le escapó y fue al agua. Cuando me di cuenta de que se había metido al mar, ya estaba lejos. Sabía nadar, pero no lo suficiente. Intenté llegar y, por un segundo, pensé que lo había conseguido. Lo pude agarrar de una mano, pero una ola –Se quedó callado y sollozó, aferrando al brazo de Adrien –Se me escapó. Se golpeó contra las rocas y lo arrastró la corriente. No pude hacer nada. Lo encontraron dos días después.

Severus no sabía qué decir. Su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Ese hombre que tenía frente a sí había estado pagando la penitencia por la muerte de su hermano durante veinte años.

-Mis padres me culparon –Otra vez la sonrisa cínica y el gesto amargo –Mi madre cayó en una depresión y se negó a verme, aún en su lecho de muerte. La última palabra que me dijo fue _Asesino_ –Se enjugó una lágrima y recompuso su figura –Después, mi padre decidió alejar a Mariah de mí y vino a Inglaterra con ella. Tenía que atender los negocios y me dejaron solo. A pesar de todo, costeó mis estudios y se preocupó porque no me faltara nada, pero no volvimos a tener relación. Supongo que yo me llené de rencor, contra el mundo y contra mí mismo, y me desquité con la persona menos responsable de todo.

-Mariah –Añadió Severus, comprendiendo en cierta forma las acciones del hombre.

-Ella quiso estrechar nuestra relación, sobre todo a raíz de la muerte de mi padre, y yo pensé que... En fin, pensé un montón de estupideces, eso está claro, y me las arreglé para... –Un nuevo suspiro. Ahora, además de dolor, había vergüenza –Me aproveché de que era menor de edad para quitarle su dinero. Tuve malas mañas desde muy joven, y ella vino a verme. Discutimos y, por primera vez en su vida, Mariah me echó en cara la muerte de Adrien. Después de eso, pasamos unos años sin hablarnos, hasta que ella intentó retomar el contacto. A mí me hacía falta, pero siempre fui orgulloso y, ahora me doy cuenta, un completo imbécil. Hubiera podido recuperar a mi hermana con sólo responder a una de sus cartas y no lo hice –Miró a Adrien con intensidad. Se moría de ganas por tocarlo, pero no se sentía digno de hacerlo –Cuando supe que había tenido un niño, cogí el primer avión a Londres y fui al hospital. Vi a Adrien a escondidas, estaba decidido a hablar con mi hermana, pero una enfermera me dijo el nombre que escogió para el niño y... Es estúpido, pero no pude. Muchas veces quise volver. Cuando supe que enfermó y... Pero no podía –Jerry suspiró de nuevo, ligeramente más tranquilo- Después, murió. No tuve el valor para asistir al funeral. Sentía que le había fallado y no consideré apropiado ir. Ni por mí, ni por Mariah, ni por Adrien. Yo no quería tener relación con él. Cuando recibí aquella caja de mi hermana, la que le traje al niño hace unos meses, decidí que cumplir con el último deseo de Mariah me ayudaría a romper definitivamente con mi pasado, y casi lo consigo. Pero, entonces, vi a Adrien y... No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que se parece a mi hermano –Jerry contempló el rostro de su sobrino con aire melancólico –Él tiene el pelo y los ojos más oscuros, pero muchas veces me ha parecido tener a mi hermanito otra vez conmigo.

"A pesar de todos los errores que he cometido en el pasado, puedo asegurarte que quiero a Adrien. Al principio, pensé que me serviría para reconciliarme con Mariah y, en cierta forma, con mi hermano, pero ahora, sólo veo en él al niño que es. He dejado de buscar perdón. Ahora, sólo quiero estar cerca de él, verlo crecer y disfrutar de una familia –Jerry clavó sus ojos en los de Severus –Echo mucho de menos tener una familia. Tanto, que incluso estoy dispuesto a soportarte, Severus.

El brujo sonrió. Aquel había sido un buen momento para esa especie de broma extraña, y el brujo inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Los escasos lazos existentes entre ellos, se habían estrechado lo suficiente a lo largo de esos minutos, como para permitir una relación más cordial y de plena confianza y, aunque Snape no estuviera acostumbrado a ser amable, iba a procurar ser más... _agradable_ con ese hombre. No sólo por Adrien, sino por él mismo, porque, en cierta forma, Jerry ya era parte de su familia.

-Creo que yo también podría hacer un esfuerzo –Severus torció el gesto –Hasta ahora, no has demostrado un mal tino con el niño. Te quiere más de lo que me gustaría, así que supongo que has debido hacer algo bien –El brujo acarició los cabellos de su hijo –Y, en cuanto a lo de tu hermano, eso no es matar –Jerry lo miró sorprendido –Matar, es ponerte en pie frente a una persona y asesinarla a sangre fría. Lo que ocurrió con ese niño, fue un accidente. Provocado por una irresponsabilidad, claro está, pero un accidente al fin y al cabo. Después de todo. ¿Qué chico de quince años no es irresponsable? –Jerry bajó la cabeza. Había escuchado demasiadas veces ese mismo discurso como para dejarse convencer, pero desde que estaba su sobrino, podía convivir pacíficamente con sus malos recuerdos.

Jerry estiró los brazos. Los hombres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, vigilando a Adrien con aprensión. Cada vez que el pequeño se movía, por el motivo que fuera, ambos se ponían tensos y suspiraban aliviados al comprobar que estaba bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó finalmente Jerry, y Severus supo que tenía un larga historia que contar.



_Su madre tenía razón. Adrien llevaba subido en el tiovivo muchísimo rato, y en ningún momento se había sentido mal. De hecho, no recordaba ni una sola vez en la que se hubiera divertido tanto como ese día. Saludaba a su madre con una mano cada vez que pasaba frente a ella, riendo alegre ante las muecas divertidas que ella tenía preparadas, y disfrutaba del aire fresco golpeando su rostro. Lamentablemente, todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y Adrien tuvo que abandonar el caballito de colores que le había servido de transporte, dejando que su mamá lo cogiera en brazos y le achuchara con su habitual efusividad. Adrien rió tanto, que la barriga le dolía y los ojos le lloraban, pero no importaba. Se sentía muy feliz,. el Cielo era el lugar más genial del mundo entero. Más aún cuando, después de subirse en la atracción de feria, su madre le dejó comerse una hamburguesa y un helado enorme de chocolate. Adrien descubrió que podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin ponerse enfermo, lo que sólo contribuía a que el Cielo le parecía un sitio cada vez mejor. Estando allí, no entendía por qué a la gente le daba tanto miedo morirse. Cuando a él le llegara la hora, no sentiría ningún temor. Después de todo, su madre iba a estar esperándolo._

_-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? –Preguntó Mariah, cuando Adrien logró espantar a las docenas de palomas que amenazaban con comérselo si no les echaba migas de pan muy deprisa. En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y, aunque nadie se lo había dicho, el niño sabía que tendría que irse en cuanto se hiciera de noche. Y quería aprovechar todo ese tiempo con su mamá._

_-¿Podemos volver a la casa? –Inquirió, cogiéndose a su mano y sonriendo –Quiero bañarme y que me cuentes un cuento antes de ir a dormir._

_Mariah cabeceó. Comprendía las intenciones del niño y le sorprendía las conclusiones que había sido capaz de sacar. Les quedaba muy poco tiempo para disfrutar y, aunque en cierta forma eso apenaba a Mariah, también la alegraba. Adrien era demasiado pequeño para morir. Le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en su vida y, además, tenía un buen puñado de personas de las que _cuidar

_-Claro que podemos, tesoro –Lo cogió en brazos de nuevo, caminando con tranquilidad por las calles de aquel maravilloso lugar. El Cielo, era como estar viviendo un cuento de hadas. Adrien se dio cuenta de que olía a primavera y, cuando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, estuvo a punto de dormirse. Estaba tan a gusto allí... Era una pena que su papá no hubiera estado allí para disfrutar todos juntos de ese día._

_Llegaron a la casita en unos pocos minutos y, cumpliendo los deseos de Adrien. Mariah llenó una enorme bañera de agua y lo dejó jugar allí hasta que la piel quedó perfectamente perfumada y arrugada como la de un anciano. Ella quedó empapada, por supuesto, y a Adrien le encantó ver cómo se envolvía la cabeza con una toalla amarilla. Esa era otra de las escenas que el pequeño conservaba en su memoria, la de su mamá recién salida de la ducha._

_Después del baño, Mariah le colocó un pijama de hilo y lo metió en una cama blandita y calentita. Ahora venía la parte que más gustaba a Adrien: la de los cuentos. La mujer se acomodó junto a él, dejando que el niño se apoyara en su regazo, y la escuchó atentamente mientras ella leía una bonita historia de princesas, dragones, hadas madrinas y caballeros de reluciente armadura. Era una historia apasionante y Adrien casi podía ver las escenas pasar ante sus ojos. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de un cuento. Quizá, su papá podría aprender a relatarlos de la misma forma que su mamá. ¿Quién sabe?_

_-Es hora de dormir, tesoro –Mariah lo ayudó a tumbarse, recostándose a su lado -¿Te lo has pasado bien?_

_-Mucho... ¿Podremos repetirlo, mami?_

_-¡Oh, cariño! –Mariah rió, acariciándole la mejilla –Todavía falta mucho para que vuelvas al Cielo, pero yo estaré esperándote cuando llegue el momento. Te lo prometo._

_-¿Estarás con los abuelitos y con el tío Adrien?_

_-Eso es, tesoro. Estaremos todos juntos, cuidándoos al tío Jerry y a ti._

_-¿Al tío Jerry? ¡Pero si él es muy mayor!_

_-¡Oh! –Mariah rió ante el gesto desdeñoso del pequeño –Pero eso no significa que no necesite que alguien lo cuide. De hecho, hay un encargo que quiero hacerte para que el tío Jerry se sienta mejor._

_-¿Es un encargo difícil? –Adrien frunció el ceño, preocupado por no poder cumplir con la petición de su madre._

_-No lo es, tesoro, no te preocupes –Mariah no podía dejar de sonreír. Era su niño, y les quedaba tan poco tiempo... –Sólo tienes que decirle que la abuelita Amelie quiere mucho a su _gusanito

_-¿_Gusanito_? –Adrien no terminó de entender, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros –Vale. Se lo diré._

_-Te lo agradeceré mucho, tesoro –Mariah lo abrazó con fuerza, para no volver a soltarlo –También quisiera que le digas a papá que lo está haciendo muy bien. ¿Lo harás?_

_-Sí._

_-Bien –Mariah apagó la luz y lo instó a dormir –Te quiero mucho, tesoro._

_-Yo también te quiero mucho, mami._

_Después, Adrien se quedó dormido. Mariah lo observó durante unos segundos, sintiéndose agradecida con el mundo por haberle dado aquella maravillosa oportunidad. Ahora, la espera sería mucho más corta._



Albus Dumbledore recordaba perfectamente la primera clase de Pociones que tuvo en su vida. Maude Steinberg, su profesora en aquel entonces, había sido una mujer hermosa y, aunque a la tierna edad de once años no se había fijado en el tremendo escote que lucía la mujer, para disgusto de la mayor parte de la sociedad de la época, Albus se había quedado prendado de ella. Era guapa y el mago se enamoró de ella, de sus ojos azules y su sonrisa cándida. Era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el contrapunto de Severus Snape: una profesora paciente, dulce y preocupada por sus alumnos que solía obtener buenos resultados sin necesidad de apoyarse en el pánico. Albus había aprendido mucho de ella (sobre todo desde que cumplió los dieciséis años, y no en materia escolar precisamente), demostrando que era tan buen preparador de Pociones como experto en Magia Ancestral o en idiomas más o menos desconocidos.

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos desde la última vez que pasó más de diez minutos seguidos en un laboratorio, Dumbledore descubrió que no había perdido el toque y, esa noche, trabajó como nunca lo había hecho, separando los ingredientes del veneno que había preparado Lucius Malfoy, investigando sus respectivos efectos y, afortunadamente, encontrando el antídoto que los anularía uno a uno. Después de descubrir que el bezoar no hacía el efecto deseado, esa era la única esperanza que les quedaba. El anciano director sabía que iba a conseguirlo. Uno no era el mejor mago de la actualidad sólo por hacer un par de truquitos llamativos. Él era un mago completo, en todos los sentidos.

Poco después del amanecer, el rostro repleto de arrugas del hombre dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad. Lo tenía. Seguramente, Severus se sorprendería de que lo hubiera conseguido tan pronto, pero Malfoy no era tan bueno en Pociones como le había insinuado a Draco. De hecho, el chico tenía mucho más talento que él, seguramente heredado de su madre. Dumbledore recordaba que a Narcissa Malfoy no se le había dado del todo mal esa asignatura, aunque la maestría del chico parecía ser más bien innata. Cualquiera diría de él que era el hijo de su padrino...

Emprendió el rumbo a la enfermería caminando a buen ritmo. Algunos estudiantes se dirigían al Gran Comedor, para disfrutar de la primera comida del día, ajenos a la tragedia que sufría su profesor de Pociones. Dumbledore no les prestó demasiada atención. De hecho, iba tan ensimismado que chocó con un par de chicos, quienes se sorprendieron al no obtener una disculpa amable por parte de su director.

Cuando llegó a su destino, descubrió a Severus y a Jerry Bellefort agazapados junto a la cama de Adrien, mirando al niño con aprensión. Carole Allerton dormitaba al lado de su hijo, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El cansancio era evidente en ella y Dumbledore decidió no molestarla. Hubiera querido interesarse por el estado del pequeño Josh, pero sabía de sobra que se encontraba perfectamente. Además, su prioridad era Adrien. Cuanto antes le administraran el antídoto, antes dejaría de correr el peligro de sufrir un desenlace fatal.

Snape salió a su encuentro en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dumbledore le mostró la botellita que portaba entre sus dedos. Jerry se había puesto en pie, contemplando la escena expectante y en silencio. Severus frunció el ceño y cogió el tubito de cristal.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Lo hará –Dumbledore comprendía las dudas del profesor. Había esperado una pregunta así en cuanto lo vio acercarse a él. Quizá, en otras circunstancias, el hombre se hubiera interesado por el veneno y su composición, pero no ese día. No cuando era la vida de Adrien la que estaba en peligro. Ahora, sólo le importaba el antídoto. Sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Albus. Sólo hubiera permitido que fuera él el encargado de preparar la solución que sujetaba con veneración. Sólo Dumbledore.

-Está bien –Severus suspiró y se giró para mirar a Jerry –Busca a la señora Pomfrey.

El _muggle_ obedeció de inmediato. Normalmente, no aceptaba las órdenes de nadie, pero ese día poco importaban el orgullo, la soberbia o la vanidad. Corrió por la enfermería hasta alcanzar el despacho de la enfermera, despertando a Carole, quien alzó la cabeza con expresión somnolienta. En primer lugar, la mujer se aseguró de que Josh seguía estando bien. Después, miró hacia la cama de Adrien y vio a ese anciano administrándole un líquido rosado al niño. No quiso saber lo que era, pero estaba segura de que funcionaría. A juzgar por las expresiones del Dumbledore y Snape, ninguno de los dos le daría nada que pudiera hacerle daño alguno.

Carole los perdió de vista cuando la señora Pomfrey y Jerry pasaron frente a ella. Rodearon la cama de Adrien y, aunque la curiosidad era muy grande, la mujer entendía que su deber era estar junto a Josh. Cuando el niño despertara, sano y salvo, tendría tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás. Especialmente en Severus Snape.



Volvía a dolerle el estómago, pero Adrien sabía que no era por las hamburguesas y los helados que le había dado su mamá. La culpa de que se sintiera mal de nuevo era de ese señor horrible, Lucius Malfoy, por haberle dado esa bebida tan asquerosa que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Adrien también sabía que, cuando abriera los ojos, no estaría en la casita amarilla y roja, y que su mamá no se encontraría a su lado, llamándole _tesoro_ y haciéndole reír con sus caras graciosas y sus palabras amorosas. Era una pena no poder volver a ver el Cielo, pero el niño entendía que ese no era su lugar. Tenía que cuidar de mucha gente. Su papá, el abuelo Albus, el tío Jerry, el primo Draco, Josh y Carole... Era mucho trabajo, pero le había prometido a su mamá que lo haría y pensaba cumplir su palabra.

Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlo. Notó una mano sobre su frente y le pareció que alguien lo llamaba con suavidad, instándole a abrir los ojos. Sintió una calidez totalmente mágica inundar su pequeño cuerpo y, aunque la tripa aún dolía, era mucho más soportable que antes. Adrien llenó sus pulmones de aire y escuchó de nuevo esa voz lejana. No sabía de quién era, pero sabía que la persona que estaba junto a él, acariciándole el cabello, estaba muy preocupada por él. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por despertarse. Sabía que estaba en una cama muy cómoda (aunque no tanto como la que tenía su mamá) y, ante todo, estaba seguro de que ya no corría ningún peligro.

Sus párpados temblaron ligeramente. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo despertarse... Y es que estaba tan cansado, que pensó que sería mejor seguir durmiendo un rato más. Tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, podría volver junto a su mamá. Sí. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Volver a dormirse para estar con ella, en ese lugar maravilloso donde todo parecía ser perfecto.

-Adrien, hijo. Despierta, por favor. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Era su papá. Adrien dudó. Quería volver con su madre. La había echado mucho de menos y, además, el Cielo era genial, pero su papá parecía realmente desesperado. Había tanto miedo y dolor en su voz, que el niño pudo sentirlo como propio. Él no quería que su papá lo pasara mal. Ahora entendía que si su mamá le había dicho que él estaría bien, era porque estaban destinados a estar juntos. Adrien debía esforzarse un poco más, volver con su papá. Después de todo, su madre le había asegurado que estaría esperándolo _allí_ y, ahora, el pequeño sabía que ella lo estaba cuidando todo el tiempo. Estaba casi seguro de que su papá lo necesitaba mucho más que ella y, por eso, lucho por abrir lo ojos. Era difícil, pero pudo hacerlo.

La luz le dañó las pupilas. Parpadeó, evitando los molestos rayos de sol. Escuchó una risotada alegre, mezclada con algo que parecía llanto, y vio a su papá. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa forma. De preocupación y alegría sublime al mismo tiempo.

-¡Adrien! –Severus apenas podía hablar. Estaba tan aliviado, tan feliz, que no sabía qué decir. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan abrumado como ese día. Era todo tan horrible y tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo, que su corazón se agitaba con descontrol en su pecho, provocándole una serie de sentimientos que no podía identificar -¿Estás bien, hijo?

-Pa... pi –Adrien dejó escapar un nuevo gemido. Dolía, pero debía ser fuerte. Ya había logrado lo más difícil. Se había despertado, y tenía tantas cosas que decir, que se veía incapaz de esperar un segundo más –He visto a mi mamá.

-¿En serio? –Severus le sonrió con dulzura, ignorando la presencia alterada de Jerry, la ofuscada de la señora Pomfrey, y la más que serena de Dumbledore, que parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-En... En el Cielo –Adrien tenía la boca seca, pero poco le importó –Jugamos en los caballitos y me contó un cuento muy bonito.

-Me alegro mucho, Adrien. Ha tenido que ser un sueño muy bonito –Severus le besó la frente. El niño guardó silencio un momento. Su papá no entendía lo que le quería decir. Debía sacarlo de su error.

-Fue de verdad, papi. Estuvimos juntos. Ella me cuidó. Siempre me cuida, y me está esperando para cuando sea más mayor.

Severus y Jerry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Era una suerte que durante su convalecencia, Adrien no hubiera sufrido de ninguna forma. No recordaría los malos momentos pasados, lo que era de agradecer.

-Dijo que lo estás haciendo bien –Adrien miró con intensidad a su padre, que cabeceó y volvió a darle un beso, y a continuación, clavó sus ojos negros en Jerry. El _muggle_ lo notó diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado en el niño. Parecía más mayor y completamente en paz, como si fuera un ángel recién caído del cielo. En cierta forma, lo era. –La abuelita dice que sigues siendo su _gusanito_.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Jerry se borró. Severus alzó una ceja cuando el hombre se tambaleó, más pálido que las sábanas de la enfermería, y se apoyó en la pared, con las facciones desencajadas. Snape no entendía qué le pasaba, pero aquella palabra pronunciada por Adrien, parecía significar algo para él.

-Es una suerte que hayas estado con tu madre, Adrien –Albus, que había observado la escena con atención, tomó las riendas de la situación –Ahora, tienes que dormirte. ¿De acuerdo? Has estado muy enfermo y tienes que recobrar fuerzas.

-Sí, abuelito –El niño habló mansamente, acomodándose sobre la almohada -¿Josh y el primo Draco...?

-Están bien. Los tendrás aquí cuando despiertes.

-Bien.

Dando un largo bostezo, Adrien volvió a quedarse dormido. Severus se pasó entonces la mano por el pelo, suspirando profundamente. Lo peor había pasado y, ahora, debía preocuparse de otras cosas. Entre ellas, de Draco Malfoy. Todavía no sabía qué hacer con el chico, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: no podía perdonarle por haber puesto en peligro a Adrien. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que haría con él, pero el perdón no era una de sus preferencias.

Severus agitó la cabeza y miró al hombre que tenía delante: Jerry. El _muggle_ seguía igual de pálido que antes y eso le intrigó. ¿Qué había dicho Adrien para que se pusiera así?

-Ha estado con Mariah –Musitó, antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarle nada.

-Sí, ha sido una suerte que haya tenido ese sueño –Severus cabeceó con gravedad, arropando al niño con cuidado –Esperemos que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido se vayan borrado poco a poco. No creo que sea seguro aplicarle un _obliate_. ¿Qué opinas, Albus?

-Que es más sano ayudarle a superarlo todo de forma natural –Dumbledore habló con calma, aunque le intrigaba mucho la actitud de Jerry Bellefort –Estoy seguro de que Adrien puede aprender mucho de lo que ha pasado.

-Ha estado con Mariah –Insistió Jerry, sin dar importancia a las palabras intercambiadas por los dos hombres. Severus le miró de mala gana, molesto con él. ¿Acaso no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo?. Entonces, el hombre habló para sí mismo –Adrien no tenía otra forma de saberlo.

-¿Qué? –Bufó Snape, sin ocultar el repentino mal humor que sentía.

-Que mi madre solía llamarme _gusanito_.

Jerry sonrió ampliamente tras decir eso. Severus se puso algo pálido entonces, pero no hubo nadie que le prestara atención. El alivio que destilaba la mirada del _muggle_ era demasiado intenso como para pasar desapercibido.



_Puff... Durante un par de días, pensé que no lo terminaría._

_Sé que dije que iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero he tenido unos problemas en el trabajo que me han tenido tan absorbida que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Menos mal que las cosas se van solucionando y puedo volver a escribir. A ver si puedo terminar el fic de un tirón, que le tengo ganas a la recta final de la historia. ¿He dicho antes que esto se acaba?_

_En fin... En el anterior capítulo, Adrien murió... O no. Esa fue la apreciación de Severus, por supuesto, pero evidentemente no estaba muerto. Si Snape hubiera estado menos nervioso, y la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa, se habría dado cuenta de que Adrien sólo estaba inconsciente, pero es que éste hombre no es él mismo cuando se trata del niño. Menos mal que ahí estaba Dumbledore para salvar la situación._

_Tal vez, os haya parecido un poco raro que haya puesto al director a encontrar el antídoto para el veneno de Malfoy, pero necesitaba que Severus se quedara en la enfermería. Por motivos _técnicos_, las conversaciones con Carole y Jerry no podían tener lugar en otro sitio. Ellos son sólo _muggle_, no es que puedan pasearse por Hogwarts como si nada y, además, Albus Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso de la actualidad. Debe ser un genio en Pociones, que digo yo._

_En cuanto a las partes de Mariah y Adrien, tenía ganas de escribirlas desde que empecé ha escribir la historia. Siempre he querido describir algo de la relación entre la madre y el hijo y, ante todo, presentar a Mariah de forma directa. Se pasan todo el tiempo hablando de ella, también tiene derecho a aparecer la mujer, pobrecita. ¡Oh! Que no se me olvide decir que la idea del "Cielo" que he expuesto no es mía. La he sacado de un libro que me encanta. Se llama _"Desde mi cielo"_, como el capítulo, es de Alice Sebold y lo recomiendo muchísimo. Es la historia de una niña que es asesinada y va al Cielo, desde dónde puede observar a sus seres queridos y tal. Merece la pena leerla, así que ya estáis haciendo tarde ;)_

_En fin, creo que no me enrollo más. Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado. El capítulo ha quedado bastante largo, así que habréis tenido que desperdiciar unos momentos de vuestro valioso tiempo para leerlo. Muchas gracias por hacerlo. Ahora, dejo a vuestra elección lo de dejar comentarios o no (¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no los pido? Ejem, ejem)_

_Nada más. Hasta dentro de poco (espero)_

_Cris Snape_


	47. Después del despertar

**CAPÍTULO 47**** Después del despertar**

Draco no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Desde que el profesor Lupin irrumpiera en el despacho, anunciándole que Adrien había sido rescatado, pero que estaba muy grave, el joven no pudo dejar de pensar en el pequeño. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se recuperase. No sólo porque sabía que Snape era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa horrible si Adrien moría. También porque necesitaba que el niño se pusiera bien. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso pensar que no fuera a superar lo que le había hecho su padre. Apreciaba a Adrien.

Hacía un rato que había amanecido, y nadie había ido a hablar con él. Ni siquiera la profesora Sprout, a pesar de que era su despacho el que le había servido de habitación aquella noche. Draco estaba en pie junto a la chimenea, moviéndose nerviosamente. Un elfo doméstico le había llevado algo de comida un rato antes, pero el joven no probó bocado. Miles de ideas absurdas rondaban por su mente. Veía a Adrien muerto, a Severus acusándole frente al Ministerio, a los aurores apresándolo y a sí mismo, pasando el resto de sus días en Azkaban, consumido por la inmundicia y el remordimiento. El corazón no le había latido sosegadamente en varias horas y había sudado tanto, que tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes. Definitivamente, no presentaba su mejor aspecto. Parecía más delgado que nunca y estaba tan ojeroso, que el gris de sus ojos se había vuelto negro.

Finalmente, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Draco hubiera esperado (querido) encontrarse con el rostro de McGonagall, incluso el de Lupin, pero nunca el de Snape.

El profesor de Pociones venía envuelto en una de sus características túnicas negras, aunque no presentaba el mismo aspecto impecable de siempre. Estaba pálido, aunque no tanto como el día anterior, cuando supo del secuestro, y tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadado. Draco se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos. Ese hombre nunca le había parecido tan peligroso como ese día.

Severus observó al muchacho mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de estrangularlo. Había sido Dumbledore quién lo instó a ir a hablar con él. Aprovechando que Adrien disfrutaría de un par de horas de relajante sueño, el anciano director aconsejó a Snape que solucionara los asuntos pendientes, y Draco era uno de ellos. Le había costado un mundo abandonar la enfermería, pero sabía que dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos: Jerry no le quitaba ojo de encima, totalmente embobado y sin perder esa sonrisa patética que le había producido la palabra _gusanito_.

Severus debía reconocer que había retrasado todo lo que pudo en momento de hablar con Draco. Incluso se había peleado con Peeves, cosa que no hacía desde... Nunca. El _posltergeirs _había parecido claramente confundido cuando el profesor le lanzó un hechizo para evitar que soltara de sus anclajes una de las armaduras, aunque no había tardado en reaccionar y llenar el ambiente de insultos y burlas que hicieron que Severus recordara a _Snivellus_. Lo cual contribuyó irremediablemente a aumentar su mal humor. A Draco le tocaría pagar las consecuencias...

-Siéntate, Malfoy –Siseó peligrosamente. Tanto, que a Draco no le quedó más remedio que obedecer –Esperaba más de ti, pero es evidente que me equivoqué –Dijo sin más preámbulos, sonando todo lo hiriente que le fue posible –Te di una oportunidad. Creí que la merecías, pero has demostrado que tus lealtades no están conmigo –No permitió a Draco protestar –Eso no me importaría si no hubieras puesto en peligro la vida de Adrien. Por tu cobardía, he estado a punto de perder a mi hijo, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Draco retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Ya había supuesto algo como eso. Sabía que Severus Snape nunca perdonaba. Podía proteger a aquellos que apreciaba hasta el fin, arriesgándose personalmente para librarlos de las amenazas, pero no perdonaba cuando le fallaban. Y él no sólo le había fallado. Casi habían matado a Adrien por su culpa. ¿Casi?

-¿Adrien está bien? –Inquirió en un hilo de voz. Temió una mala contestación, aunque Snape logró contener el veneno. Le había prometido a Dumbledore que no gritaría... ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera fácil!

-Lo está –Espetó con crudeza –A partir de ahora, tienes totalmente prohibido acercarte a él.

-Pero...

-No hay excusa posible. Se acabó, Malfoy. Cualquier clase de relación cordial entre nosotros, será imposible a partir de hoy –Draco se quedó helado. Estaba perdiendo a su único apoyo de verdad y se sintió hundido. Pero eso no bastó para que Snape se apiadara de él –Y deberías estar agradecido. Lo único que ha impedido que avise al Ministerio, es que sacaste a Josh de esa casa –Torció el gesto –El día de mañana, no deberías olvidar que un _muggle_ te salvó el pellejo. Espero que te ayude a reflexionar.

-Quise salvarlos a los dos –Protestó. Quería explicar por qué había actuado como lo hizo, pero tenía la sensación de que Snape era plenamente consciente de eso.

-No es suficiente. No cuando Adrien fue envenenado y continúa recuperándose. No me basta con que intentaras rectificar –Se produjo un breve instante de silencio –No te quiero cerca de mi hijo. Es mi última palabra.

Draco supo que no le serviría de nada poner objeciones. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza un instante, para luego posas su mirada en la pared, en cualquier lugar que le permitiría ocultar su pesadumbre. Procuró no volver a mirar a Snape. Escuchaba la respiración errática del hombre, consciente de que no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ahora, Severus Snape era su enemigo. Estaba seguro de que si volvía a cometer algún error, él personalmente se encargaría de entregarlo a las autoridades.

Segundos después, la puerta del despacho se cerraba enérgicamente. Draco sabía que su padrino se había ido y, repentinamente, se sintió más solo y vulnerable que nunca. Hasta ese momento, no había sabido apreciar realmente lo importante que ese hombre era para él.



No lo costó tanto esfuerzo abrir los ojos en esa ocasión. Adrien había estado dormido durante un tiempo indeterminado, y cuando sintió que su cuerpo recobraba su habitual energía infantil, se desperezó entre las blanquísimas sábanas de la enfermería de Hogwarts, ansioso por abandonar la cama y contarle al mundo todas las cosas que había hecho con su mamá. Curiosamente, no tenía miedo. Quizá, hubiera sido lógico pensar que el pequeño estaría aterrorizado después de todo lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, pero tenía recuerdos mucho más fuertes que esos que le permitirían estar contento durante muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo. Además, ahora era estaba totalmente seguro de que no tenía motivos para estar asustado: su mamá lo estaba cuidando. Siempre.

Adrien esperaba ver el rostro de su padre en primer lugar, pero no fue así. Aunque había escuchado las voces de su papá y del tío Jerry antes de animarse a mover los párpados, la primera cara que vio fue la de Josh. El chiquillo le sonrió ampliamente y dio un saltito alegre, contento porque su _hermano_ al fin se había recuperado. Todos le habían dicho que Adrien estaba bien, pero él sólo se quedó tranquilo cuando lo comprobó personalmente.

Adrien parpadeó y se fijó en su amigo. Nunca antes lo había visto tan despeinado (supuso que a la pobre Carole le llevaría horas desenmarañar los rebeldes rizos de Josh), y le encantó el pijama que llevaba puesto. Era de _Toy Store_. El pijama más chulo que Adrien había visto en mucho tiempo. Debía acordarse de lloriquear hasta que su papá le comprara uno...

-¡Adrien! –El niño dio un gritito y los adultos se quedaron callados, mirando a los chiquillos totalmente embobados. De repente, antes de que el otro niño pudiera reaccionar, tomó su mano y le hizo tocarle la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde había un chichón de tamaño considerable -¡Es una herida de guerra, Adrien! ¡Mi primera herida de guerra! ¿No es genial?

-¡Oh! –El pequeño Snape se incorporó. La expresión pasmada de los mayores, indicaba que ninguno de ellos había esperado que la conversación transcurriera por esos derroteros. Creían que los niños estarían asustados. A Josh le habían tenido que explicar una pequeña historia cargada de aventuras y heroicidades, y el pequeño se lo había tomado todo al pie de la letra. Cuando Adrien se puso de rodillas, palpándose el labio con despreocupación, supieron que no sería necesario inventarse un cuento para él -¡Yo también tengo una!

-¡Bien!

Los niños habían gritado al mismo tiempo y, totalmente extasiados, se olvidaron de que no debían saltar en la cama. Menos aún en la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey. La carcajada de Jerry (Snape había llegado a la conclusión de que ese hombre se había quedado totalmente idiotizado), resonó por las paredes de la amplísima estancia, acompañada por una leve risotada de Dumbledore, al que la actitud de los pequeños no le asombraba lo más mínimo. Después de todo, un discreto hechizo había logrado que la perspectiva de los pequeños cambiara sustancialmente respecto a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Severus parpadeó, sin poder negar que la escena que tenía ante sí le agradaba, y Carole se agitó nerviosa, algo incómoda en aquel mundo extraño que se había abierto ante ella de forma tan repentina.

De pronto, Adrien se quedó muy quieto. Estaban en Hogwarts. Había tardado un poco en darse cuenta, pero el colegio mágico era inconfundible. Descubrir ese hecho le inquietó un poco. ¿No se suponía que Josh y Carole no debían saber nada de la magia? Miró a su papá buscando una respuesta. Severus entornó los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar una explicación a la incertidumbre presente en las pupilas de su hijo, y se inclinó hacia delante cuando Adrien le pidió con un gesto que lo hiciera.

-Papi. ¿Ya le puedo decir a Josh que soy un mago?

-¡Uhm...! –Severus suspiró, enternecido por la ingenuidad del niño –Supongo que sí.

-¡Sí! –Adrien dio un salto aún más grande y, obviando las miradas preocupadas de los adultos, se bajó de la cama, animando a Josh a hacer lo mismo –Entonces, puedo enseñarle Hogwarts –Cogió a Josh de la mano, dispuesto a llevárselo de paseo en ese momento –Te hablaré de las Cuatro Casas. Veremos a los fantasmas y... ¡Oh, podremos visitar a Buckbeak! Ya verás que chulo es.

-¿Quién es Buckbeak?

Pero, antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, unos brazos fuertes lo alzaron del suelo.

-Ahora no podéis ir a ningún sitio –Severus habló con seriedad –Has estado enfermo. Necesitas descansar.

-Pero si no estoy cansado, papi. Y tampoco enfermo. Quiero que Josh vea Hogwarts...

-Podrás enseñárselo luego –Severus lo devolvió a la cama. Captó el gesto enfadado de los dos niños, pero no les prestó atención –Ahora, la señora Pomfrey te va a examinar y, después, tendrás que tomarte unas pociones y comer algo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Pero, papi! Será muy aburrido. Y estamos en Hogwarts...

Los ojos le brillaron como cada vez que pretendía obtener algo. Normalmente, se salía con la suya, pero no ese día. Severus había estado demasiado preocupado como para descuidar ahora la salud del pequeño, así que recurrió a su método más efectivo para hacerlo callar: se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos, fulminando al niño con la mirada. Efectivamente, Adrien guardó silencio, aunque claramente enfurruñado.

-Tal vez puedas contarnos a Josh y a mí cosas sobre las Cuatro Casas –Jerry intervino entonces, hablando con suavidad. ¡Al fin decía algo sensato el muy... _muggle_! –Y he oído algo sobre los lápices de colores mágicos. Tú ya sabes que me encanta dibujar.

Le guiñó un ojo al niño. Adrien sonrió y, después de un segundo de intensa reflexión, afirmó con la cabeza. Hubiera querido decirle a su tío que, aunque le encantara dibujar, sus monigotes eran los más horrendos que había visto nunca, pero supuso que eso podría hacer que el hombre se sintiera mal, así que se limitó a agradecerle en gesto con toda la efusividad que su enfado actual le permitía.

-¿Hay lápices de colores mágicos? –Josh había arrugado la nariz, buscando una explicación en la figura materna. Pero Carole estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacer el esfuerzo de, tan siquiera, mover un músculo.



Carole ignoraba en qué momento se había dejado convencer para bajar a las mazmorras de ese extraño castillo. Unos minutos antes, Severus Snape y ella salían de la enfermería, tras asegurarse de que los niños no harían otra cosa más que reírse de los patéticos dibujos de Jerry Bellefort durante toda la mañana. El hombre la había guiado por largos pasillos de piedra, adornados con armaduras y tapices y, aparentemente, desiertos. La mujer debía reconocer que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Era una de los pocos _muggles_ que habían tenido ocasión de visitar Hogwarts en los últimos tiempos, y su mente no terminaba de racionalizar la existencia de un lugar como aquel. Magia. Era extraño, absurdo y, a la vez, completamente real. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a despertarse de ese sueño misterioso, pero también tenía la certeza de que eso no ocurriría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan despierta como ese día.

Severus se detuvo frente a una estatua tallada en piedra de aspecto bastante siniestro. Carole se preguntó por qué la había llevado hasta ese lugar, un largo y estrecho pasadizo de paredes negras, ornamentados con antorchas de llama (curiosamente) verdosa. Debía averiguar qué sustancia quemaban para que el fuego fuera de ese color...

Cuando Carole empezaba a pensar que ese hombre intentaba confundirla de alguna forma, para obtener quién sabía qué cosas de ella, Severus musitó unas palabras en latín que la mujer no comprendió, y la estatua se movió, dando entrada a un nuevo pasillo, más oscuro y siniestro aún que el anterior. Carole frunció el ceño con desconfianza, pero optó por aceptar la muda invitación de Snape para que caminara delante de ella.

Severus la observó atentamente mientras pasaba frente a él. Era la primera vez que permitía que alguien, que no fuera Dumbledore, entrara a sus estancias privadas en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, Carole no comprendería la importancia de aquel gesto, pero para él era realmente significativo. Quería aclarar las cosas con la mujer y, para hacerlo satisfactoriamente, necesitaba un lugar en el que se sintiera completamente cómodo. Y, dentro del colegio, no existía un sitio más apropiado que sus habitaciones.

Carole comprobó con satisfacción que ese nuevo pasillo era más corto que los otros, y pronto estuvo frente a una soberbia puerta de roble. Snape la hizo entrar y, durante unos segundos, la mujer sólo tuvo ojos para examinar la estancia que se expandía ante ella. Sobria, elegante y muy masculina. Evidentemente, la habitación de un hombre, realmente apropiada para alguien como Snape.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? –Inquirió Severus con suavidad, deslizándose tras ella hasta alcanzar un mueble ubicado junto a la chimenea –Tengo algo de coñac y vino de Jerez. Aunque, tal vez, quieras probar el hidromiel.

-Coñac está bien –Carole suspiró. Definitivamente necesitaba beber algo. Y fumar. ¿Por qué demonios no había empezado a hacerlo siendo una adolescente? Un pitillo le vendría bien para calmar los nervios.

Severus sirvió dos copas. Sabía que se aproximaba una conversación difícil y, aunque le hubiera gustado retrasarla, disfrutar de unos minutos más de paz, afrontó los hechos con valor. Tras invitar a Carole a sentarse, se acomodó frente a ella y llenó sus pulmones de aire, buscando una forma adecuada de empezar con todo aquello.

-Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar –Carole lo miró con intensidad –Adrien está bien.

-Me alegro mucho, Severus –La mujer sonó calmada, aunque Severus podía notar la tensión agarrotando una buena parte de los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo –Ha sido una noche muy larga.

-Sí... Afortunadamente, Albus encontró el antídoto para contrarrestar el efecto del veneno que preparó Malfoy –Severus se encogió de hombros –Ya has visto a Adrien. Es maravilloso que los niños puedan olvidar las cosas malas tan deprisa. Hasta se sienten orgullos de sus heridas de guerra.

Carole no hizo ningún comentario. Realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo qué debía decir. Durante las horas predecesoras, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido, pero sobre todo para pensar en Snape. Todo era muy extraño, pero le alegraba comprobar que aún tenía la capacidad de reflexionar.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado –Carole hablaba con firmeza -Estoy echa un lío, Severus. No sé ni dónde me encuentro.

-Es normal que estés confundida. La magia debe ser extraña para ti...

-No me refiero a eso –Carole apretó los dientes y se puso en pie –Claro que el pensar en la magia me da... escalofríos, pero es algo que puede soportar. Estoy viendo este mundo, lo estoy palpando. Sé que es real y, aunque me asusta, me siento segura.

A Severus, esa revelación le sorprendió. Había esperado que la mujer se mostrara temerosa, que intentara buscar absurdas explicaciones para los extraños acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en las últimas horas, pero no fue así. Posiblemente, Carole había estado tan angustiada, pensando en lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a Josh si no lo hubieran arrancado de las manos de Malfoy, que lo único que le importaba era que un mago lo había salvado. Sí, aunque ella tuviera motivos más que suficientes para temer a la magia, también los tenía para estarle agradecida y, quizá por eso, le resultaba más fácil asimilar la existencia de un mundo muy diferente al que siempre había conocido. Lo que Severus quería saber era lo qué intrigaba a la mujer, hasta el extremo de hacerla enfadar. Porque Carole estaba enfadada. El hombre podía leerlo en sus ojos y apreciarlo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Cortantes y fríos.

-Quisiera saber qué pasa contigo –Severus enderezó la cabeza. Era consciente de que en algún momento esa mujer haría preguntas y, aunque hubiera querido no tener que contestarlas, no le quedaba otro remedio más que ser sincero si no quería perder la extraña relación que los unía –Por qué ese hombre quería vengarse de ti. Y no me basta con la historia del espía. Necesito algo más, porque si estar contigo va a poner en peligro a Josh...

Se quedó callada en ese punto. Severus hubiera querido inventar alguna excusa, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que le preguntaban por su pasado, pero sabía que no podría satisfacer a esa mujer con alguna mentira improvisada. Quizá, hubiera sido mejor salir corriendo y posponer las explicaciones hasta que hubiese podido urdir alguna historia totalmente alejada de la realidad. Pero no lo hizo. Suspiró profundamente. Acababa de decidir que, si de verdad quería tener un futuro con Carole, lo menos que le debía era la verdad.

Comenzó a hablar con voz monótona, explicándole cosas que tan sólo Dumbledore conocía. Carole lo escuchó atentamente en cada momento, demostrando una serie de sentimientos que confundía y, en cierta forma, irritaban al hombre: compasión, enojo, incomprensión, desprecio... Aún así, ninguna de las miradas airadas de la mujer le hicieron detenerse y, cuando casi tres horas después terminaron de hablar, hacía mucho tiempo que la hora de la comida había pasado, aunque ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ello.

Carole se había parapetado junto a la chimenea, encogida sobre sí misma y buscando el calor del vigoroso fuego que Severus había conjurado. Las mazmorras parecían más frías que nunca y, sentado en su viejo sillón, ése que tantas noches de descanso le había proporcionado, Snape volvió a sentirse sólo y desdichado. Hacía un rato que Carole no le miraba. Aún antes de que ella dijera nada, el brujo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Después de la última palabra pronunciada por Severus, se produjo un silencio que duró más de lo que al hombre le hubiera gustado. Finalmente, Carole se dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Aún enfadada. Casi angustiada.

-¿Aún te quedan enemigos libres?

En cierta forma, Severus había esperado una pregunta así. Después de todo, no había dudado a la hora de hablarle sobre Malfoy, los Lestrange o el resto de mortífagos que aún no habían sido atrapados. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que ninguno de ellos iría a molestarle (posiblemente estarían más ocupados planeando el asesinato de Potter o la forma de resucitar a su _Señor_), optó por no mentir. Quién dijo que la verdad te hacía libre, debía estar borracho o completamente loco.

-Siempre los tendré –Dijo con franqueza –Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Carole cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era imposible que un hombre con una vida como la de Snape se viera libre de personas hostiles. Ya fueran los antiguos aliados de ese tipo, lord Voldemort, o los familiares de aquellos que se convirtieron en víctimas por su culpa, Severus Snape nunca podría aspirar a vivir completamente en paz. Y, aunque lo lamentaba, ella no estaba segura de querer tener la misma clase de vida que ese hombre, por mucho aprecio que le tuviera. No cuando Josh podía estar en peligro. No podía consentir que su hijo volviera a sufrir daño alguno

-Necesito tiempo para pensar –Musitó con debilidad, antes de cerrarse todas las puertas y tomar una decisión de la que, posteriormente, podría arrepentirse –Tal vez, si dependiera únicamente de mí, las cosas serían diferentes, pero tengo un hijo, Severus –Carole lo escuchó respirar. Parecía estar librando una cruenta batalla contra sí mismo –Cuando supe que se lo habían llevado, cuando pensé que podrían haberle pasado algo... Supongo que tú debiste sentirte igual que yo, pero mi situación es diferente –Apretó los puños, sabiendo que iba a ser egoísta. Decidida a serlo por el bien de su hijo –Yo no puedo consentir que a Josh le pase nada, Severus. Quizá suene cruel, pero es inevitable que Adrien esté en peligro. Es tu hijo y posiblemente haya otros muchos como Malfoy. Y yo no quiero que vuelvan a dañar a mi hijo mientras van a por ti o a por Adrien. Lo siento.

-No tienes que sentir nada –Severus apretó las mandíbulas. Su rostro no reflejó emoción alguna. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos, así que no le resultó difícil ocultarse tras una máscara de absoluta frialdad –Si yo pudiera, haría lo mismo. Un hijo es lo más importante que nadie puede tener. Antes, no lo entendía, pero ahora que me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que Adrien esté bien y a salvo, no puedo ni deseo hacer nada para convencerte de que cambies tu decisión –Carraspeó. Por supuesto que quería persuadirla, pero no sería justo. Después de todo, había sido completamente sincero al asegurar que, en su situación, actuaría exactamente de la misma forma –Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, Carole. Cuando estés preparada para tomar una decisión en firme, estaré encantado de escucharte.

Ella no dijo nada. Demostrando que había llegado el momento de marcharse, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Severus la siguió inmediatamente y, antes de salir, la detuvo sosteniéndola suavemente por el brazo.

-Sólo espero que dejes que los chicos se diviertan un rato por el colegio. Estoy seguro de que Josh lo encontrará todo altamente emocionante.



_He aquí las dos escenas que me quedaban para completar con éxito el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayan sido de vuestro agrado y que perdonéis la brevedad del nuevo capi. Creo que sólo me ha servido de inflexión antes de llegar al final de toda la historia. Ahora sí puedo decir que faltan dos capítulos (tres si me extiendo mucho), así que sólo tendréis que esperar unos días hasta la nueva actualización y la cosa quedará vista para sentencia. No sabéis la pena que me está dando llegar al final :(_

_Nada más por mi parte._

_Besos y hasta pronto, Cris Snape_


	48. Época de cambios

**CAPÍTULO 48. Época de cambios.**

Adrien cumplía cinco años.

Severus Snape había pasado un par de semanas de infarto, intentando averiguar qué podría regalarle a un niño que entraba en una edad tan complicada como aquella. Pedirle ayuda a Jerry Bellefort había sido inútil, puesto que el hombre había decidido reservar sus ideas para sí mismo. Aceptar las sugerencias de Albus Dumbledore, sería una locura. ¿Qué clase de persona podría afirmar que su regalo favorito eran unos calcetines? ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con el extraño presente navideño de Harry Potter? De cualquier forma, Severus no pensaba comprarle unos calcetines al niño.

Había dedicado bastante tiempo a ojear las fotografías y las cintas de video de Mariah. Ahí podía ver todos los obsequios que la mujer le había hecho al niño en sus cumpleaños. En su primer aniversario, le tocaron en suerte un par de muñecos y muchísima ropa, nada que un bebé tan pequeño pudiera apreciar realmente. En el segundo, un muñeco que contaba con un montón de _funciones especiales_, y que terminó abandonado en un rincón mientras Adrien jugaba con la caja y el corcho blanco que servía de embalaje. ¡Oh! ¡Y más ropa, por supuesto! En el tercer cumpleaños, montones de lápices de colores y cuadernos de dibujo; observando las paredes, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que el niño ya adoraba dibujar entonces. Y ropa, claro. El año anterior, Mariah había optado por regalarle un día de diversión en un parque de atracciones. Regresó a casa con una rodilla ensangrentada, después de tener un pequeño accidente en el tiovivo, montones de muñecos que le habían comprado los amigos de su madre, y ropa. Mucha ropa.

Después de ver todas las grabaciones, Severus llegó a una conclusión: debía comprarle prendas de vestir, pero no calcetines. Ya tenía demasiados, gracias a Dumbledore y sus costumbres extrañas. No obstante, el hombre estaba seguro de que la ropa no terminaría de hacerlo feliz. Querría juguetes o algo así, así que aquella tarde, decidió tomársela libre para ir al Callejón Diagón y comprar algo adecuado. Odiaba esas cosas. Las jugueterías no eran su lugar favorito del mundo mágico, eso por no hablar de lo ridículos que le parecían todos aquellos trastos. ¿Para qué querría un niño un Troll tamaño miniaturizado que gruñía y daba bastonazos? Absolutamente para nada. Aquella industria necesitaba un cambio urgente ( o una sección para padres que no tenían ni idea de que comprar)

Al menos, sabía las cosas que le gustaban a Adrien: los perritos (ya tenía a _Black)_, las escobas voladoras (ni loco le compraba otra), todo lo relacionado con el dibujo (no cabía ni un solo pincel en los cajones de su dormitorio), y los videojuegos (eso sería cosa de Jerry, claro). Así pues, no le quedaban muchas opciones. Podría regalarle algún libro, ahora que sabía leer en condiciones o...

El rostro de Severus reflejó una sonrisa maliciosa. No necesitaba patearse el Callejón Diagón para saber lo que le regalaría a Adrien. Lo había tenido todo el tiempo en su propia casa y, aunque sería del todo irregular, haría al niño muy feliz, más que todos los juguetes del mundo juntos. Ya era hora de desempolvar la vieja varita que le sirvió para aprender magia...

Mientras regresaba a casa, Severus pudo meditar sobre todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en aquellos meses, unas más positivas que otras. En cuanto a lo bueno, la recuperación de Adrien era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. El niño apenas había resistido un día en la enfermería. Aunque Severus había procurado convencerlo de que era conveniente que no se moviera mucho, tuvo que desistir cuando Adrien y Josh se escaparon para explorar el colegio. A Josh le había fascinado absolutamente todo y, aunque los pequeños habían derramado el cubo de la fregona del señor Filch y habían perseguido a Peeves por todo el castillo, preguntándole una y otra vez qué clase de ser era, todo había salido bien. Josh había decidido que de mayor quería ser mago, sometiendo al pobre Hagrid a un interrogatorio sobre todas las cosas que debía hacer un niño tan pequeño para aprender a hacer magia. Hagrid, que durante un rato había encontrado divertido acompañar a los pequeños por todo el castillo, terminó demasiado agobiado por el mocoso _muggle_ y se marcho sin responder a ninguna de sus dudas. Encontró un par de excusas que, el semi-gigante lo sabía bien, harían que Snape no permitiera a los niños ir con él: Grawp y las crías de Aragorn, esa monstruosa acromántula, a las que Hagrid había decidido alimentar.

Pero la ausencia del guardabosques no significó que los niños se aburrieran. En absoluto. Albus tomó el relevo del semi-gigante de inmediato, y se llevó a los pequeños a su despacho, permitiéndoles jugar con todos los artilugios que estaban desperdigados por la sala. Cuando Severus, harto de esperar a que los niños se cansaran (y auspiciado por Carole, que comenzaba a pensar que debían regresar a casa), acudió a la estancia, encontró a los niños jugando con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le pedían al desdichado trozo de tela que los seleccionara para una casa, y a Severus le pareció que el trozo de tela buscaba la ayuda del director Dumbledore mientras respondía con evasivas. Finalmente, los niños terminaron por enfadarse al no poder salirse con la suya, pero se les pasó enseguida, cuando Dobby apareció de la nada y se ofreció para llevarlos a las cocinas y cebarlos con dulces hasta hacerlos explotar. Josh se había asustado un poco al ver a esa extraña criatura, pero en cuanto Adrien empezó a tratarlo con asombrosa naturalidad (y a alabar sus dotes para cortar el pelo), el chiquillo rubio no tardó en mostrarse confiado y aceptó su invitación.

Así pues, Severus había fracasado en su intento de llevarse a los niños y regresó junto a Carole, que observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con fascinación, pero sin abrir la boca. Era evidente que le gustaba Hogwarts, pero se esforzaba por comportarse como una mujer responsable, y fingía una tranquila indiferencia. A Severus le parecía gracioso, pero no era momento de hacer comentarios al respecto. De hecho, había intentado entablar una conversación con ella en un par de ocasiones, pero la mujer sólo respondía con monosílabos. Realmente, al decir que necesitaba tiempo, no estaba exagerando.

A pesar de que el día para Adrien y Josh estaba siendo excepcionalmente divertido, una vez olvidados los trágicos acontecimientos del día anterior, todo lo bueno tenía que acabar alguna vez y, cerca del anochecer, Severus decidió que no podían seguir posponiendo la hora de marcharse. Después de hacer un pequeño escándalo, consiguió arrastrar a los niños hasta la chimenea y, en una experiencia inolvidable para Jerry y Carole, aparecieron en la vieja biblioteca de su casa. Carole apenas había tardado diez minutos en llevarse a Josh a casa, mientras que Jerry había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche.

En los días sucesivos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Severus retomó las clases en Hogwarts. Todos habían notado que se mostraba más frío con Malfoy de lo normal, y nadie sabía porqué, aunque no eran tan estúpidos para preguntar, ni al uno ni al otro. Jerry había vuelto a París, pero cada dos o tres semanas se daba una vueltecita por la casa de su sobrino. Y, en cuanto a Adrien, seguía con su vida de siempre. Iba al colegio, se marchaba a casa de Josh hasta que su padre regresaba del trabajo, estudiaba y hacía planes para que Carole y su papá se casaran de una vez.

Ni Josh ni Adrien entendían porqué habían vuelto a distanciarse. Ellos, que habían estado tan contentos porque era casi seguro que ya estaban enamorados, habían notado que los adultos apenas se dirigían la palabra. Además, Adrien había notado a su papá más enfurruñado que de costumbre (incluso le había mandado que se callara en algunas ocasiones, y de mala manera, cosa que no solía hacer nunca), mientras que Josh afirmaba que su mamá estaba triste y siempre parecía preocupada. Y eso por no hablar de la extraña enfermedad que padecía la mujer. Adrien la había visto vomitar varias veces, mientras estaba en casa de su amigo, y Josh afirmaba que su madre tenía que ir al lavabo muchas veces, sobre todo por la mañana y después de comer. Habían querido hablar con Severus para explicarles sus temores, pero Carole les había hecho prometer que no dirían nada. Esas molestias serían un secreto entre ellos y, además, la mujer había asegurado que pronto visitaría a un médico para que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Adrien había sugerido a la señora Pomfrey, que era la que siempre le curaba a él, pero Carole, agradeciéndole el gesto, afirmó que ella ya tenía un médico.

Mientras Severus reflexionaba (sobre las cosas de las que tenía constancia y sobre las que no), poco podía imaginarse el pobre hombre que su vida volvería a sufrir un nuevo cambio en un plazo muy breve. Él, bastante tenía con organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Adrien. Por el contrario de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, no le estaba resultando del todo desagradable hacerlo.



La sombra se deslizaba sigilosa por la habitación. El niño pequeño que dormitaba en la cama, permanecía totalmente ajeno al _peligro_ que se cernía sobre él. Sin duda, estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, puesto que su rostro reflejaba una bonita sonrisa cargada de paz y felicidad. Hacía bastantes semanas que esa expresión no desaparecía cuando Adrien dormía, lo cual no dejaba de alegrar a su padre.

Severus abrió las cortinas de un tirón. _Black_, que estaba agazapado a sus pies, dio un brinco y correteó por la habitación, antes de coger impulso para subirse a la cama de un salto, que no era elegante ni ágil, pero sí indudablemente efectivo. Adrien despertó cuando sintió la húmeda lengua deslizarse por su cara. Soltó una risita y abrazó el cuello del perro, que había crecido bastante en tres meses, para después rascarle cariñosamente las orejas.

-¡Hola, _Black_! –Adrien alzó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa a su padre, que se acomodó a su lado y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, con perro incluido (¿Qué remedio le quedaba?) -¡Papi!

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Severus puso voz de asombro, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva -¡Un niño mayor!

Adrien rió. Dejó que su padre le hiciera cosquillas y le besara hasta cansarse, y después se acurrucó en sus brazos. De pronto, se había sentido un poco triste. Las mañanas de sus cumpleaños, su mamá también solía despertarlo con risas y abrazos. Adrien la echó mucho de menos durante un segundo, pero entonces recordó que ella estaba en el Cielo, mirándole y cuidando de él, y la pena desapareció.

Su papá y él habían hablado muchas veces de lo que había pasado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo tan enfermo. Aunque al principio pareció no creerle, ahora Severus Snape estaba seguro de que, efectivamente, Mariah había estado ocupándose de Adrien durante las críticas horas en que estuvo al borde de la muerte. No sabía de qué manera ni en qué lugar, pero no podía dejar de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el niño. Lo que podría haber sido la experiencia más traumática de su vida, había conseguido que Adrien fuera más feliz que nunca. Que superara la muerte de su madre de una vez, y definitivamente, en esa ocasión.

-Puesto que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciésemos?

-¡Uhm...! –Adrien puso los ojos en blanco, meditando –Podríamos desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre.

-Eso está hecho –Severus se puso en pie, alzándolo en brazos y saliendo el pasillo. Había obviado deliberadamente el hecho de que seguían estando en pijama, pero eso no importaba en absoluto. Ambos iban a tomarse el día libre. Podrían estar todo el día con esas fachas si les apetecía.

-Y, después, podríamos ver los... ¡Uhm...! Regalos...

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! –Severus chasqueó la lengua -¿No prefieres esperar a esta tarde, durante la fiesta?

Snape no necesitaba oír la respuesta. De hecho, Adrien se limitó a fruncir el ceño (bonita herencia paterna) para expresar su disconformidad sin necesidad de palabras.

-Está bien. Te daré tu regalo –Adrien recuperó la sonrisa y _Black _soltó un ladrido, como si a él también le alegrara oír eso –De todas formas, no podría habértelo dado con tus amiguitos delante...

-¿No? ¿Qué es?

-Tendrás que esperar a después del desayuno.

Severus no debió haber dicho esa última frase. Adrien había comido tan deprisa, por culpa de la ansiedad de saber qué obsequio iba a recibir por parte de su padre, que era posible que el desayuno le sentara fatal, y en el día de su cumpleaños, precisamente.

Un cuarto de hora después, Adrien había cogido un cuchillito para untar mermelada y ayudaba a su padre a preparar sus alimentos. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre estaba comiendo tan despacio deliberadamente, porque le gustaba verlo tan nervioso, y estaba en lo cierto. A Severus le resultaba realmente divertida la actitud del pequeño, aunque sabía que no podría seguir con el juego mucho más tiempo. Apurando su café matutino, volvió a coger a Adrien en brazos y se lo llevó al dormitorio de nuevo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo sentó sobre la cama y fue hasta el armario, de donde extrajo una cajita metálica, alargada y de color verde oscuro. Adrien lo observaba con curiosidad, y cuando Severus se puso de rodillas frente a él, estiró sus bracitos en dirección al obsequio de su padre, que volvió a sonreír y decidió que el niño ya había sufrido demasiado.

-Lo que voy a darte vas a tener que cuidarlo muy bien –Adrien pestañeó, consciente de la importancia de lo que estaba pasando. Sin más preámbulos, Severus abrió la cajita, mostrando una bonita varita de madera oscura, larga y flexible. Adrien ahogó una expresión de asombro y retrocedió un poco, sin dar crédito a lo que veía –Mi madre me la dio a mí cuando entré en Hogwarts, hasta que yo pude comprarme una varita propia. Cuando seas más mayor, tendrás una para ti, la que te corresponde, pero hasta entonces, creo que podremos engañar a los ineptos del Ministerio utilizando ésta. ¿No te parece?

-¡Oh! –Adrien soltó una risita tonta -¿Podré hacer magia?

-No todo el tiempo, y no cuando estés solo. Pero sí, creo que te voy a enseñar a hacer algunos trucos, para que, cuando vayas a Hogwarts, seas un poco más listo que todos esos niños idiotas a los que tengo que educar.

Adrien volvió a reír. Le hacía gracia que su padre hablara así de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y esperaba no ser como ellos. ¡Menuda decepción para su pobre papá si lo era! Con algo de timidez, estiró los deditos y cogió la varita, sintiéndola tibia y poderosa. Miró de nuevo a su padre, buscando un poco de ayuda para saber qué debía hacer, y Severus se limitó a besarle la frente, riendo a su vez.

-Tienes muy buena pinta. ¿Lo sabías? Parece que tuvieras... Unos seis o siete años.

-¿Tantos? –Adrien dio un saltito y, más confiado, se subió a la cama, apuntando con la varita a todas partes. No esperaba poder hacer magia en ese momento, pero tampoco importaba. Ya era muy feliz con sólo tenerla. Tan feliz, que tampoco pudo controlar su poder y terminó por hacer un boquete negro en la pared de enfrente -¡Oh!

-Creo que debemos ir canalizando toda esa energía –Severus frunció el ceño, arrebatándole la varita con suavidad –Estoy seguro de que al abuelo Albus le encantará ayudarte. Y a mi también, por supuesto.

-¡Sí! –Adrien dio dos saltitos, hasta que se arrojó a los brazos paternos -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Cuando tú quieras que lo hagamos.

-Entonces... ¡Ahora!



Albus Dumbledore guardó el regalo entre los pliegues de su túnica y se encaminó a la chimenea. El cumpleaños de Adrien había resultado ser un evento largamente esperado por el anciano mago, y esa mañana, en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, decidió que lo primero que haría sería ir a felicitarlo. Por la tarde, había sido invitado a una _maravillosa_ fiesta infantil (no podía evitar sonreír con malicia cuando pensaba en lo _contento_ que se pondría Severus al estar rodeado por una horda de niños salvajes), pero no podía esperar tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que lo que había elegido como presente le gustaría al niño. Era algo divertido, que al mismo tiempo resultaría educativo. Sin duda, Severus lo iba a aprobar. El hombre no dejaba de quejarse porque lo malcriaba en exceso. Pues bien, iba a demostrar que él también podía ser un abuelo responsable... Albus rió al pensar en eso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año antes que iba a estar pensando esas cosas, lo habría dado por loco. Y es que, la idea de que Severus tuviera un hijo le había resultado extraña durante demasiado tiempo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que vio por primera vez a Adrien. Había estado seguro de que todo iba a resultar un desastre. Severus estaba demasiado arraigado a su eterna soledad. Desde muy joven, posiblemente desde que su madre muriera, incluso antes, el hombre se había negado el derecho de amar. Por unos motivos y otros, nunca había querido tener a nadie lo suficientemente cercano a él. En el colegio, siempre fue un chico solitario, que parecía no encajar en ningún sitio a pesar de ser un Slytherin de _pro_. Después, habían venido los años como mortífago; nadie podía hacer amigos en un grupo como aquel, y Severus ni siquiera había tenido camaradas. Siempre trabajando solo, sin tener que rendir cuentas ante otra persona que no fuera Voldemort. Más tarde, su primera y breve etapa como espía, viviendo en la cuerda floja, sintiendo la desconfianza y el desprecio de todos los que le rodeaban, carcomido por la culpa y creyéndose indigno de disfrutar de las cosas que la mayoría de la gente daba por hechas. Luego, los años de paz y aparente tranquilidad. Cuando tuvo aquel desliz con Mariah Bellefort, que le había convertido en el hombre que ahora era.

Adrien le había cambiado. Fue algo progresivo, tan lento que los que le rodeaban no se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero Dumbledore sabía que Severus Snape no era el mismo hombre que no había sabido cómo consolar a Adrien aquel día, en la biblioteca de una casa vieja que se caía a pedazos. Su carácter era mucho más suave. No tanto con sus estudiantes, como con las personas a las que apreciaba, que normalmente eran las mismas a las que quería Adrien. Y su relación con el niño... Le bastaba dirigirle una breve mirada, para saber qué cosas estaban bien y qué cosas estaban mal con él. Era absolutamente increíble, pero a Albus le alegraba sobremanera. Severus se lo merecía.

Había luchado mucho por enmendar sus errores. Aunque algunas veces el propio Snape lo dudaba, lo había logrado con creces. Pocos hubieran arriesgado todo lo que él arriesgó durante la guerra. Cuando recurrió a él para realizar aquel disparato plan que supondría fingir su propia muerte, supo que sería el único que no se negaría. Los riesgos que corrió Severus fueron enormes. Dumbledore podría haber muerto, cierto, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido de Snape si las cosas hubieran salido mal. Sin duda alguna, los remordimientos le habrían devorado por dentro. Aunque se mostrara frío, aunque hubiera fingido que nada le importaba, Albus sabía que habría sido muy duro para él. Durante la recta final de la guerra, Dumbledore había notado el cansancio progresivo de su espía y pupilo, como si se le hubieran terminado los motivos para luchar.

Después, el infierno terminó. Severus hubiera podido volver a ser el mismo profesor amargado y solitario de siempre, pero apareció Adrien. Snape no lo sabía, pero el niño le había salvado la vida. Severus necesitaba un motivo para vivir, y Adrien era el más importante de todos. Por él, incluso había renunciado a su ropa negra... alguna vez. ¡Merlín! ¡Si hasta sonreía con bastante frecuencia, y eso sí que era un milagro!

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza, despejando su mente unos instantes, y apareció en la casa de los Snape. Todo estaba tranquilo. Era muy temprano aún, pero el anciano sabía que Severus solía madrugar, así que no temió molestar.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó los ruidos procedentes de la planta superior, entremezclados con los ladridos ansiosos de _Black_. Durante un segundo, Dumbledore temió que volviera a repetirse la historia del secuestro de Adrien, y con una agilidad impropia de su edad, corrió escaleras arriba. Lo que vio, le sorprendió tanto que no supo que decir.

Adrien estaba haciendo magia, y no de forma accidental. Mejor dicho, estaba intentando seguir las instrucciones que le daba su padre, mientras sostenía una vieja varita con firmeza y ponía cara de infinita concentración, algo frustrado por no poder conseguir que el trozo de papel que tenía frente a los ojos se alzara en el aire.

-No puedo, papi –Se quejó, dando una patadita al aire y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque estás demasiado ansioso –Severus mostraba una paciencia que Dumbledore no pensaba que tuviera. Sentado en el suelo, a su lado, le sujetaba el brazo con suavidad. Albus decidió no dejarse ver aún. Quería averiguar cómo afrontaba Snape aquella primera clase práctica de magia –Concéntrate en el papel, pero deja de pensar que quieres que salga volando. Puedes hacerlo.

Adrien se mordió la punta de la lengua, entornó los ojos y agitó su varita, pronunciando con firmeza el encantamiento que le había enseñado su padre. Y, una vez más, no pasó nada. Adrien se cruzó de brazos, algo enfadado, creyendo que sería incapaz de hacer magia de verdad, temiendo que su papá se sintiera decepcionado por eso.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Normalmente los niños de tu edad no pueden controlar su magia –Adrien clavó los ojos en el suelo, totalmente enfurruñado. Severus y Albus sonrieron al unísono. Aquel muchachito iba a ser realmente exigente consigo mismo, de eso no cabía duda –Quizá, deberíamos empezar a practicar algunos ejercicios que te permitan dominar los estallidos mágicos. Con eso, será más que suficiente por el momento.

-Pero... Yo no quiero ser como uno de tus alumnos idiotas –Protestó el niño, intentado hacer magia una vez más. Severus lo detuvo, pasándole una mano por el rostro.

-Por supuesto que no eres tan idiota como ellos. Eres un Snape, después de todo.

Adrien entornó los ojos y supuso que tendría razón. Él no podía ser un idiota, siendo su padre quién era, así que se sintió un poco más animado. Aunque, eso sí, pensaba estudiar mucho hasta lograr ser tan buen hechicero como su papá podría esperar de él.

-¡Buenos días!

Albus sonrió con malicia cuando vio a Severus encogerse en el sitio. El hombre puso mala cara, molesto con el anciano director porque le habían vuelto a sorprender cuándo menos se lo esperaba, y por irrumpir en su casa sin molestarse en avisar. Adrien, que pareció asustado durante un breve segundo, no tardó en sonreír ampliamente para, después, arrojarse a los brazos del director.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Adrien!

-Gracias, abuelito. Has venido muy pronto.

-Quería darte tu regalo –Dumbledore dejó al niño en el suelo, mostrándole el paquete que traía consigo –Pero ya veo que tienes uno mucho mejor. ¿Eso es una varita?

-¡Sí! –Adrien agitó el presente que le hiciera su padre, mientras Severus se ponía en pie y, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible, se estiró el pijama y se peinó el cabello con los dedos –Tendremos que engañar a los ineptos del Ministerio hasta que sea más grande y pueda tener la varita que me corresponde.

-¿Eso tienes que hacer? –Albus miró a Severus con aire juguetón. Era evidente que el hombre no pensaba ocultar sus pensamientos sobre el gobierno mágico a su hijo, y realmente no podía reprochárselo.

-Está prohibido que los niños pequeños hagamos magia.

-Lo sé, Adrien. Yo escribí algunas de esas normas...

Adrien palideció. Al anciano le pareció muy divertida y tierna su reacción. De hecho, si le había dicho esas palabras fue para ver como se comportaban el niño y Severus. Snape apenas movió un músculo, pero Adrien se removió nervioso, como si no supiera muy bien dónde meterse.

-Yo...

-No tienes que preocuparte, no pienso decir nada –Albus le guiñó un ojo, acomodándose en la cama –Es más, pienso ayudarte con esos hechizos levitadores. He visto que tienes algún problema con ellos.

-¿De verdad me ayudarás? –Adrien sonrió de nuevo, sentándose sobre las rodillas del anciano. Severus, sin decir una palabra, aprovechó para meterse en el baño, dispuesto a vestirse de una vez.

-Claro que lo haré. Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho mientras practicamos.

-Pero, antes, no he podido hacer magia...

-Como tu padre te ha dicho, estás demasiado ansioso –Albus lo miró fijamente, adivinando todas las preocupaciones del niño –Además, me parece que tienes tantas ganas de que tu papá sepa que puedes ser un buen mago, que tú mismo te bloqueas sin darte cuenta. Estoy seguro de que si practicas cuando estés solo, te saldrá mucho mejor.

-Pero mi papá ha dicho que no debo hacer magia estando solo...

-¡Uhm...! Pues a mí me parece que no siempre haces caso de lo que dice tu papá...

Adrien se lo pensó un momento. Dumbledore, sin saberlo (o tal vez sí), acababa de incitar al niño para hacer cosas que no agradarían a su padre en absoluto.



Tonks sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en el vientre. Incómoda, se removió en el sofá, cambiando de postura y prestando atención a los ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Su madre estaba allí, preparando algo para la hora de la comida, y su padre llegaría muy pronto del trabajo.

Andrómeda y Ted se habían mudado a la casa de los Lupin un mes antes. Puesto que Remus pasaba toda la semana en Hogwarts, y Tonks se había negado a instalarse allí, alegando que prefería la vida tranquila que llevaba en Londres, sus progenitores habían optado por ir a hacerle compañía hasta que naciera el bebé, incluso después.

Tonks había pasado el último tercio de su embarazo sin apenas poder moverse. A pesar de que el embarazo no había resultado ser problemático, la señora Pomfrey le había recomendado reposo debido a la particularidad que tenía su bebé aún no nacido. La licantropía parecía ser difícil de tratar aún antes del parto, pero afortunadamente, Severus Snape había encontrado un remedio que, al menos con Remus, había resultado ser efectivo.

No es que hubieran curado la _enfermedad_. De hecho, Remus aún se transformaba todos los meses, pero ahora no solo no era una criatura inofensiva. Ya no sufría dolor.

Dos meses antes, Severus se había presentado en el despacho de Remus con una nueva poción. Afirmó que aún no la había probado con nadie, pero garantizaba su efectividad. Aunque Tonks no había entendido muy bien las explicaciones del maestro de pociones, le pareció que la nueva fórmula estaba relacionada con el veneno de la planta que mantuvo el brazo de Longbottom inmovilizado. Severus había conseguido introducirlo en la Poción Matalobos (curando de paso la enfermedad de Neville), de modo que actuara como sedante.

La primera luna llena, Remus había estado especialmente nervioso. Incluso Tonks había ignorado las órdenes médicas de Pomfrey y las amenazas de sus padres, y había ido a Hogwarts para estar cerca de él. Quiso acompañarlo a la Casa de los Gritos, alegando que gracias a la poción Remus sería inofensivo, pero Severus no pudo garantizar la efectividad del brebaje, y Lupin no le permitió que lo acompañara, por si ocurría una tragedia y la lastimaba.

Así pues, Tonks pasó una noche de angustia que su bebé le reprochó con múltiples patadas. Ya por la mañana, la joven había recibido las noticias con alegría: Remus no había sufrido el agónico dolor de todas sus transformaciones anteriores. Quizá, una pequeña molestia que ahora se traducía en algo de fiebre y una pequeña jaqueca, pero nada grave. De hecho, la señora Pomfrey aseguraba que hacía años que el brujo no gozaba de una salud tan buena.

La segunda luna llena, una semana antes, Tonks ni siquiera pudo ir a Hogwarts para asegurarse de que todo volvía a salir bien. Apenas podía moverse, pero cuando Lupin apareció en la casa por la mañana, sonriente y con un aspecto realmente saludable, supo que no tendría que preocuparse por su bebé. Y, curiosamente, todo gracias a Severus Snape. Posiblemente tendrían que darle las gracias a Adrien. Tonks estaba segura de que, de no haber sido por el niño, a Snape no le hubiera preocupado en absoluto lo que le pasara al bebé de Lupin, o a cualquier otro chiquillo del mundo.

Tonks jadeó. Esa vez, el dolor había sido un poco más fuerte. Llevaba toda la mañana igual y, aunque le daba miedo pensar en ello, sabía que había llegado el momento de dar a luz. No podía negar que estaba asustada. No sólo porque no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería el parto en sí, sino porque temía que pudieran surgir complicaciones que perjudicaran a su niña. Si algo le pasaba, ella...

Liberó un pequeño grito. Había intentado contenerlo, pero le fue imposible. Escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos colocándose sobre la mesa de la cocina y buscó el reloj con la mirada. Su padre no tardaría más de un par de minutos de llegar. Ted siempre era excepcionalmente puntual, aunque fuera patoso y desordenado, siempre llegaba a la hora exacta, fuera dicha hora la que fuera.

Tonks intentó ponerse en pie, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos. Le costó un mundo levantarse y, cuando al fin lo consiguió, un nuevo dolor, más intenso y duradero que los anteriores, la hizo doblarse por la mitad, devolviéndola al sillón de una sola vez. Ese fue el momento que alguien eligió para llamar al timbre. Sin duda, su padre, que aunque vivía en la casa de los Lupin, no había querido tener una vida propia. Afirmaba que era para mantener la privacidad de su hija y su _casi_ marido, y Tonks suponía que era sincero.

-Nymphadora –La voz melodiosa de su madre llegó desde la cocina. Sin duda, la mujer esperaba que su hija le recriminara por llamarla por su nombre, pero Tonks no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo -¿Abres la puerta, cielo?

Tonks gruñó, y su padre volvió a llamar.

-Nym... –Andrómeda había acudido al saloncito, limpiándose las manos con el mandil. Al ver a su hija, su tono de voz disminuyó, al tiempo que se acrecentaba la preocupación -¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ted tocó con insistencia, logrando que su esposa frunciera el ceño.

-Si... –Tonks gruñó, rindiéndose a la evidencia –Creo que ya es la hora.

-¡Oh!

Andrómeda dio un salto, se quitó el mandil, sacó la varita de un bolsillo interior de su túnica y, sin decir una palabra, fue a abrir la puerta, mientras conjuraba una bolsita de aseo y otras cosas que, en unos días, podría necesitar el bebé. Segundos después, el matrimonio Tonks regresaba a la sala, ambos con cara de preocupación, pero con una inmensa felicidad titilando en sus ojos.

-Ted. Ve a Hogwarts y advierte a Remus de que Nymphadora está de parto...

-¡Mamá! No me llames... –Una nueva descarga de dolor, y Tonks tuvo que quedarse callada, siseando y apretando los puños.

-Calla, niña. Reserva fuerzas en lugar de protestar por tonterías –Andrómeda sonó severa, mientras asumía el control de la situación con absoluta efectividad –Dile a Remus que estamos en San Mungo. Activaré el traslador que nos dio la señora Pomfrey en cuanto de vayas. También quiero que le adviertas a ella de lo que ocurre. Queremos que ayude a atender el parto. ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, Andrómeda –Ted puso los ojos en blanco. Adoraba a su esposa, pero no soportaba cuando se ponía en plan _sargento_. Dudaba que existiera alguien en el mundo que fuese capaz de hacerlo –Estaremos allí lo antes posible.

-Bien –Andrómeda ayudó a Tonks a levantarse, cargando con todos los enseres y agitando la varita con total profesionalidad –Hasta luego.

Ted desapareció de la sala y, un instante después, estaba frente a las puertas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sin darse tiempo para recuperarse de la aparición, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Su primera nieta estaba a punto de nacer, y por Merlín que no veía el momento de tener al bebé entre sus brazos.



Adrien cumplía cinco años.

Draco Malfoy había querido aprovechar ese día de sábado para estudiar. Los EXTASIS se aproximaban, y aunque dudaba mucho que la oferta que, en su día, le hizo el profesor Snape siguiera en pie, quería que los exámenes le salieran lo mejor posible. De cualquier forma, no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Sus compañeros de Slytherin no le ofrecían una buena compañía precisamente, y los de las demás casas... Mejor no pensar en ellos.

Draco estaba sentado en la biblioteca, intentando aprenderse un par de párrafos particularmente difíciles de su libro de Transformaciones. Fuera, el rugido del público que asistía al partido de quidditch entre Hufflepuf y Slytherin apenas le dejaba concentrase. A Pansy y a Blaise les extrañó que no quisiera ir a ver el partido con ellos. No se había perdido ni uno solo en todo el curso, pero ese día, Draco no estaba de humor. Saber que era el cumpleaños de Adrien le hacía acordarse de momentos peores. Le entristecía no poder estar con el pequeño en un día como aquel y, aunque no se lo mereciera, aún esperaba que Snape pudiera perdonarle su error. Pero, no. Su padrino no era de los que habían nacido para perdonar. Lo trataba con el mismo desprecio gélido con que trataba a todos sus alumnos y, aunque aún era condescendiente con él cuando se trataba de quitar puntos, sabía que sólo lo hacía porque era un Slytherin, no por que fuera Draco Malfoy.

El joven era plenamente consciente de lo que había perdido. Había intentado enmendar sus errores cuando ya era demasiado tarde y, ahora, ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba completamente solo. Su padre había sido encarcelado en Azkaban y condenado a cadena perpetua. Su madre pasaría en la misma prisión los próximos quince años de su vida, en mejores condiciones que su esposo, cierto, pero encerrada al fin y al cabo. Draco no tenía a nadie más. Su tía Andrómeda le había ofrecido ayuda, pero él no podía aceptarla. No se sentía lo suficientemente ligado a esa parte de su familia como para preocuparlos con sus problemas. En cuanto a Snape, el único apoyo verdadero que podría tener, se había alejado de su lado para siempre. Y había sido todo por su culpa.

Draco alzó la cabeza. Al otro lado de la biblioteca, medio enterrado por una montaña inmensa de pergaminos, Theodore Nott también se dedicaba a estudiar para sus próximos exámenes, aunque eso no era de extrañar. A Nott nunca le había gustado el quidditch, ni aunque sirviera para alimentar la competencia entre el resto de las casas del colegio. Malfoy no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguno de los partidos que se celebraron en el colegio desde que eran estudiantes. En su día, fue el único que se mostró indiferente ante los Mundiales, aunque después había parecido bastante incómodo, a consecuencia de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa. A Malfoy eso le había parecido extraño. La mayoría de sus compañeros se alegraron de que los _mortífagos_ hubieran regresado, pero Nott permaneció tan callado como siempre. Nadie sabía muy bien qué pensaba aquel chico. Draco no lo conocía en absoluto. Ni siquiera se habían sentido unidos cuando los padres de ambos fueron detenidos en el Ministerio de Magia, durante su quinto curso. Aunque Malfoy sabía que su compañero de estudios había estado furioso por eso, nunca hablaron del tema, mucho menos compartieron sus sentimientos al respecto. Theodore Nott no hablaba nunca. Eso era todo.

Por eso, Draco no sintió la tentación de acercarse a él. Quizá, hubiera sido lógico pensar que compartieran esa tarde de estudios. Después de todo, eran de los pocos que no estaban viendo el quidditch, pero permanecían lo más alejados posibles uno del otro. Nott había alzado la cabeza en su dirección un par de veces, pero no había hecho ademán de acercarse a él. Más bien parecía esperar que algo ocurriera, o evitar que Malfoy viera algo... Draco agitó la cabeza. Estaba pensando estupideces.

Harto de estar ahí encerrado, Draco decidió volver a la sala común. Podría dar un paseo por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts y, si tenía suerte, olvidarse de que su vida era un desastre durante unos segundos. Al menos le iban bien los estudios, que no era poco. Recogiendo sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven Malfoy salió de la biblioteca caminando a buen paso. Tal y como esperaba, no se encontró a nadie por el camino, pero cuando se aproximaba a las escaleras de la primera planta, se encontró con un hombre que corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, enrojecido y jadeante por el esfuerzo. Malfoy supuso que Ted Tonks ya no estaba en edad de hacer esa clase de alardes físicos.

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó el hombre. En su voz siempre había frialdad cuando trataba con el chico, pero en esa ocasión sólo había nervios y ganas de acabar con la conversación aún antes de que empezara -¿Dónde esta Rem... El profesor Lupin?

Habló atropelladamente, logrando que la pregunta pillara desprevenido al Slytherin. Draco alzó una ceja y, sabiendo que no le convenía andarse con tonterías, señaló la salida del castillo.

-Supongo que en el campo de quidditch, como todo el mundo.

-¡Oh! –Ted jadeó de nuevo, llevándose una mano al costado -¿Y la señora Pomfrey?

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros. ¿Acaso él era el guardián de todos esos tipos?

-¡Demonios! ¡Mira qué hora es! –Ted dio un bote, tan brusco que terminó por arrojar al suelo una armadura -¿Podrías buscar al profesor Lupin? ¡Tonks va a dar a luz!

-Yo... ¡Señor!

Draco no había tenido tiempo de protestar. Corriendo velozmente una vez más, Ted emprendió el viaje en dirección a la enfermería, dejando al chico totalmente pasmado. ¿Tonks iba a tener un bebé? ¡Merlín! ¡Otro pequeño licántropo rondado por la escuela!



Severus Snape seguía odiando a los niños. De hecho, cuanto más pequeños eran, más insoportables le parecían. Por supuesto, quería a Adrien. Era su hijo, debía hacerlo. No le resultaba difícil, de hecho. Quizá, si el niño no fuera nada suyo, también podría sentir aprecio por él. Pero sólo quizá. Además, soportaba a Josh. Era el mejor amigo de Adrien y, en numerosas ocasiones, había demostrado que era un niño del que podría esperar grandes cosas, a pesar de ser un _muggle_. Después de todo, había intentado salvar a Adrien de las garras de Lucius Malfoy. Sólo por eso podría tener algún sentimiento positivo respecto a él, pero es que no le resultaba molesto tenerlo cerca. Hacía feliz a Adrien, con eso le bastaba para tolerarlo y, por qué no decirlo, apreciarlo. Pero el resto de mocosos del universo, le hacían perder los estribos.

Gritaban, corrían, tiraban todo al suelo y ensuciaban cualquier cosa que tenían en un radio de veinte metros. Eran curiosos, no se cansaban de preguntar estupideces, eran llorones, caprichosos, egoístas, consentidos y, de laguna extraña manera, habían aprendido métodos para salirse siempre con la suya. Sonriendo, lloriqueando, gritando, poniendo caritas encantadoras, mintiendo, embaucando, traicionándose entre ellos para lograr su objetivo. Esa tarde, todos parecían dispuestos para conseguir que a su anfitrión le diera un infarto y. ¿Qué hacían las madres? Reír, cuchichear y mirarlo todo el tiempo como si fuera un mono de feria. ¿Por qué rayos no intentaban controlar a sus hijos? Malditas _muggles_ cotillas e irresponsables, incapaces de educar a un maldito mocoso, llorica, trolero e insoportable, como Dios mandaba.

Severus gruñó, dejando nuevas botellas de refrescos en la mesa. Una horda de chiquillos se abalanzó sobre él, llenándole la túnica de ese líquido pegajoso y dulzón que los encandilaba. Y no era lo único que _adornaba_ su ropa. También había trozos de patata frita, restos de sándwiches con mantequilla, una extraña masa informe que se había producido a partir de esas cosas que venían en bolsas de plástico y que se llamaban _gusanitos_ y restos de algo que se parecía sospechosamente a vómito, pero que Severus no podría identificar al cien por cien.

El brujo miró a todos los mocosos con su peor cara de profesor severo de pociones, consiguiendo que los criajos asquerosos se rieran y se marcharan diciendo que el papá de Adrien quería jugar a los vampiros con ellos. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué había echo él para merecer eso? Afortunadamente, Jerry Bellefort, que parecía haber nacido para ser animador de fiestas infantiles, apareció en escena y se ganó la atención de todos los infantes críos con un par de palmadas. ¡Bendito fuera el hombre! Seguramente a él no le importaría jugar a los vampiros con los mocosos. Severus debía recordar invitarlo a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños de Adrien. ¡Mejor aún! Debía dejar de hacer fiestas de cumpleaños para Adrien. Terminaría muriéndose de un berrinche...

Librándose momentáneamente de la amenaza de los infantes sobre excitados, Severus se dejó caer en la primera silla que tenía cerca. Recorrió el jardín de su pobre casa con la mirada, y encontró a Albus Dumbledore charlando animadamente con una señora bastante mayor que había acudido a la fiesta con sus dos nietas gemelas. Si no lo conociera bien, el brujo podría decir que su mentor estaba coqueteando... Alejando la imagen de su mente de inmediato (y procurando no pensar en la reacción de la profesora McGonagall si se enteraba de los flirteos del director), Severus siguió observando a sus invitados. Hagrid también estaba allí, en medio de cinco niños que llevaban casi diez minutos ahí parados, observando al semi-gigante con total fascinación, y escuchando un interesante discurso sobre la cría de dragones. Snape hizo una mueca y bebió todo el refresco de cola que le quedaba en su vaso de plástico. Lo que realmente le apetecía tomar era una buena copa de cualquier clase de bebida alcohólica, pero no quería ni pensar lo que dirían todas las viejas _muggles_ que lo rodeaban. ¡Maldita fiesta del demonio!

-Severus.

Snape giró la cabeza lentamente. Había logrado disimular la sorpresa inicial de escuchar su nombre y, cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Carole en pie, junto a él, sosteniéndose a la silla más cercana. No tenía buen aspecto y el brujo se puso en pie de inmediato, algo preocupado por la palidez que destilaba la mujer, que a pesar de todo, logró sonreír. Era la primera vez que hablaban en meses, y Severus se preguntó si ya habría tomado una decisión respecto a ellos. Esperaba por su bien que así fuera. Aunque jamás lo reconociera, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

-Una fiesta muy divertida –La mujer se sentó a su lado, observando a los niños con aire ausente.

-La primera y la última que organizo –Gruñó el hombre por lo bajo, aunque cambió de opinión al ver la cara de absoluta felicidad de Adrien -¿Cómo estás?

Carole se puso aún más pálida que antes. Llevándose inconscientemente una mano al vientre, carraspeó y se movió con nerviosismo. Severus alzó una ceja ante la extraña reacción, y se preguntó si su actitud estaría relacionada con la extraña enfermedad que, según Adrien, la mujer llevaba padeciendo desde hacía unas semanas.

-Bien... O eso creo, al menos –Carole se mordió los labios. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharlos, y se acercó un poco más a Snape, que parecía tan ansioso como ella porque hubiera un poco más de contacto entre ambos. Carole no podía ni quería negar que necesitaba ese contacto. Ya no. –Hace varios días que quería hablar contigo, Severus.

El hombre la miró con intensidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando oír esas palabras? A pesar de que le causaba cierto temor lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación, su rostro permaneció impasible, fijo en las manos de la mujer. Después, su vista se deslizó hasta lo azulísimos ojos de Carole, que tenía una expresión cansada, pero parecía decidida e ilusionada por algo.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que pasó aquel día –Carole suspiró y Severus supo que no debía interrumpirla –La última vez que hablamos, aún estaba terriblemente asustada por lo que le ocurrió a Josh. Es lo más grande que tengo. Supongo que tú entenderás lo que quiero decir, porque tienes a Adrien y... Bueno, los dos somos padres. Los dos estuvimos igual de preocupados aquel día, pero no afrontamos la situación de la misma forma, quizá porque las circunstancias de uno y otro no son las mismas. Yo opté por alejarme de los problemas durante un tiempo, alegando que necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden, y a ti no te quedó más remedio que quedarte en mitad del campo de batalla, enfrentándote a tu pasado con todas las armas de que disponías –Carole guardó silencio, aprovechando para deslizar una mano y aferrar con suavidad la de Severus. El hombre pareció sorprendido por ese gesto, pero no hizo nada por rechazar el contacto –Pensé que alejándome de ti hacía lo mejor para Josh, pero después me he dado cuenta de que su vida no ha cambiado en absoluto. Sigue siendo amigo de Adrien, sigue visitando tu casa, manteniendo el contacto contigo, por lo que el riesgo que corre es el mismo que el día del secuestro. En cambio, yo...

Carole agitó la cabeza, como si tratara de organizar sus pensamientos para poder expresarlos de la mejor manera posible.

-Después de mucho reflexionar, he llegado de que me alejé de tu lado por mí, no por Josh –Severus la miró con interés, esperando averiguar a dónde quería llegar –No sólo estaba asustada por lo que había pasado con los niños. También me aterraba pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había pasado en mi piso, en lo que podría cambiarme la vida después de aquello...

"Mientras estábamos juntos, todo fue maravilloso, Severus. No tuvimos tiempo para pensar en nada y, luego, las cosas se precipitaron. Supe demasiadas cosas de ti en muy poco tiempo y sentí pánico –Carole dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, clavando su mirada en el suelo, pero sin soltarse de las manos del hombre –Descubrí un nuevo, misterioso y emocionante mundo del que no sabía que pensar, y supe más cosas de ti de las que me hubiera gustado saber –Carole esbozó una sonrisa, alzando la cabeza de nuevo –Esperaba sinceridad por tu parte, pero no tanta. Tienes un pasado complicado –Carole volvió a mirarlo –Eres complicado, Severus. Tienes cientos de defectos y muy pocas virtudes, pero esas virtudes empequeñecen tanto tus cosas negativas, que llegan a anularlas –Snape entornó los ojos –Sentí fascinación por ti desde el primer día que te vi en centro comercial. ¿Recuerdas? –El hombre cabeceó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa- Te veías tan huraño y al mismo tiempo tan asustado, que no podías pasar desapercibido para nadie.

-¿Parecía asustado? –Severus frunció el ceño y rió suavemente cuando recordó aquel día, el primero que pasó con Adrien. Sí que había estado aterrorizado.

-Nunca antes me había fijado en un hombre como tú. Tal vez, por ese motivo fui dando con los peores que podía encontrarme en el camino. Desde Patrick hasta el último tipo con el que tuve una cita antes de conocerte. Las cosas nunca habían ido tan despacio como contigo. Tuve tiempo para saborear cada momento y, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez, lo disfruté como nunca. Y no me refiero a la parte física, que no estuvo mal, sino a la espiritual. Nunca me había sentido tan unida a nadie como esa tarde a ti. Y eso da mucho miedo, Severus, sobre todo cuando has tenido que soportar más decepciones de las que deberías.

Se produjo un leve silencio. Severus saboreó las palabras de la mujer, sintiéndose halagado y apenado a partes iguales. Halagado porque nadie le había hablado de esa forma jamás, y apenado porque, hasta ese momento, no había tomado conciencia de lo complicada que había sido la vida de Carole.

-Durante todo este tiempo, he reflexionado mucho, y ya no quiero seguir poniendo excusas, Severus –Carole se aclaró la voz, esperando alguna reacción por parte del hombre, pero éste permanecía tan impasible como siempre. No obstante, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que la llenaba de esperanza –Estoy cansada de tener miedo. No quiero seguir pensando en que todo lo que haga me va a salir mal. Quiero correr riesgos.

Carole se calló. Ahora le tocaba a Severus decir algo, pero él nunca había sido tan bueno con las palabras como ella. Así pues, después de un par de minutos, en los que su cerebro se esforzó por encontrar algo bonito que decirle, Snape se dio por vencido e hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza. La besó. Con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios, pero diciéndole que él también quería arriesgarse, averiguar si entre los dos podía haber algo más que una extraña amistad y una relación sexual esporádica.

-¡Bien!

Las dos vocecillas infantiles habían gritado al unísono. Adrien y Josh estaban frente a ellos, dando saltitos de alegría, seguros de que, después de tanto esfuerzo y tantas decepciones, sus papás habían decidido estar juntos de una vez. Era tan genial, que durante un instante se olvidaron de la fiesta de cumpleaños y se arrojaron a los brazos de sus progenitores para celebrar que, con un poco de suerte, muy pronto serían una familia de verdad.

-¿Ya estáis enamorados del todo?

-¿Os vais a casar pronto?

-¿Vamos a poder ser hermanitos?

-¿Vamos a tener más hermanitos y hermanitas?

Llegados a ese punto, Carole recuperó el tono blancuzco de su piel y, sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Los niños y Severus intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, sin acertar a decir nada.

-¿Hemos dicho algo malo?

-No... -Severus suspiró, poniéndose en pie –Iré a ver que...

Pero antes de poder seguir a Carole a dónde quiera que hubiera ido, Albus Dumbledore, salido de la nada, lo interceptó, enviando a los niños a jugar de nuevo.

-¿Se encuentra mal la señorita Allerton? –Preguntó con ese exasperante tono de voz de _yo sé algo que tú no sabes_.

-Eso trataba de averiguar, si no te importa.

-¡Oh, claro! –Albus sonrió misteriosamente –Aunque yo le daría un par de minutos. En su estado, es normal que se encuentre indispuesta de vez en cuando...

-¿En.Su.Estado? –Repitió Severus, captando algo terrible en la voz del anciano.

-¡Claro! Francamente, Severus, me sorprende que no hayas percibido la fuerza mágica de ese pequeño bebé. Sin duda, llegará a ser muy poderoso... O poderosa.

En esa ocasión, fue Severus quién tuvo que ponerse más blanco que una hoja. Tanto, que incluso Jerry hizo ademán de enfrentarse al montón de exigentes y pequeños sádicos egoístas que le rodeaban, para ir a interesarse por su salud.

-¿Acaso ella no te ha comentado nada?

Severus iba a protestar, pero los suspiros asombrados de los invitados de Adrien lo interrumpieron. Con suma elegancia, una enorme lechuza sobrevoló el jardín de su casa, y fue a posarse frente a Dumbledore, que desató el trocito de pergamino de su pata para sorpresa y fascinación de todos los _muggles_ presentes.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué buenísima noticia! Nymphadora está dando a luz. Los sanadores creen conveniente que vayas a San Mungo para cuando la criatura haya nacido. Quieren asegurase de que la Poción Matalobos no resultará peligrosa para la pequeña Selene.



¿Qué demonios había hecho Draco Malfoy para merecer estar sentado entre esos dos personajes? A su derecha, Ted Tonks golpeteaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato, creando un monótono ruidito que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. A su izquierda, Harry Potter tenía los ojos fijos en las luces del techo, mientras procuraba no rozarse con Malfoy ni una sola vez. Y, el resto de la sala de espera, totalmente vacía. ¿Por qué diablos estaba metido en esa situación? Él ni siquiera la había buscado. Lo único que había hecho fue ir a avisar al licántropo de que su novia estaba dando a luz y, sin quererlo, se había visto obligado a ir a San Mungo, como parte de la familia Black, para asistir al nacimiento de su nueva prima. Eso era simplemente genial. De entre todos los sitios en los que quisiera estar, ése era el último. Rodeado, además, de dos personas que lo odiaban a muerte y no se molestaban en ocultarlo o disimularlo.

Ted soltó un bufido. Era el vigésimo primero en menos de una hora. Era evidente que al hombre no le gustaba tener que esperar. Draco lo miró de reojo, pensando en lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar durante el nacimiento de su hija. Quizá, por eso no habían tenido más, para evitar que al señor Tonks le diera un infarto o terminara por asesinar al primer imprudente que le dirigiera la palabra. Draco estaba seguro de que su padre no se había comportado así cuando el nació. Era un Malfoy, después de todo.

Potter se levantó, caminando por la sala con el mismo aire ausente de antes. Malfoy procuró no mirarlo, para evitar así alguna clase de enfrentamiento público, y Ted volvió a gruñir. Como ese condenado bebé no naciera de una vez...

En ese momento, la tensa monotonía de la estancia se rompió. Por algún extraño motivo, Severus Snape acababa de llegar, y trae consigo media docena de botecitos de alegres colores. Se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Primero, miró con desagrado a Potter, que ni se molestó en prestar atención a su característico gesto de desprecio. Después, fulminó a Draco con la mirada, haciéndole ver que aún no le había perdonado lo que le hizo a Adrien. Y, por último, se fijó en Ted Tonks, que se puso en pie y tomó las riendas de la situación. Draco ignoraba si esos dos se conocían de antes, pero se trataron con toda la cortesía que los dos estaban dispuestos a mostrar: Severus preguntó por el medimago, Ted respondió en tres breves palabras, y los dos se largaron sin dar más explicaciones, dejando a Potter y a Malfoy peligrosamente solos. ¿Es que ninguno de los adultos sabían que esos dos no podían estar solos en la misma habitación?

En esa ocasión, fue Potter quién suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla más alejada de Malfoy. Draco se cruzó de brazos, retomando el golpeteo en el suelo de Tonks, y los dos permanecieron callados, sintiendo que los minutos pasaban más despacio que nunca.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, Tonks y Snape regresaron. Era cerca de medianoche y los dos chicos estaban cansados. No obstante, Harry aún tenía fuerzas para sonreír y, cuando Ted anunció que Nymphadora acababa de tener una preciosa y enorme niña, con la fuerza de un lobo, a juzgar por sus aullidos nada más abandonar el vientre materno, el chico no esperó ni un segundo en encaminarse hasta la habitación que ocupaba la joven. Era evidente que apreciaba a la familia Lupin y, en cierta forma, Draco entendía su ansiedad. Si él hubiera tenido a alguien que lo apreciara, habría actuado de la misma forma.

Ted miró a su sobrino un instante, como preguntándole si lo iba a acompañar. Draco anunció que prefería regresar al colegio y, antes de que Severus pudiera protestar, el señor Tonks le había pedido que llevara al chico a Hogwarts. Lo único que Severus quería era volver a casa. Por nada del mundo deseaba la compañía de Malfoy, pero no le quedó otro remedio más que hacerle el favor a Tonks. No es que le hubiera permitido negarse...

-Vamos, Malfoy. Es tarde y tengo prisa.

Draco se levantó despacio. Severus lo miró de reojo y comenzó a caminar. Debía reconocer que cada día le costaba más trabajo mostrarse frío con el chico. Después de tener tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, había llegado a entender algunos aspectos de la actitud de Draco. Había sido cobarde, lo había traicionado, cierto, pero había sido mientras trataba de proteger a su padre. ¿Tenía Severus derecho a pedirle que le eligiera a él antes que a Lucius? Lo dudaba mucho, porque Malfoy no había sido un mal padre. Frío y rígido, como todo miembro de su distinguida familia, pero se había ganado el respeto y aprecio de su hijo. No debió ser fácil para Draco afrontar toda aquella situación en soledad, intentando ayudar a todo el mundo, pero sin poder salvar a nadie... Severus lo miraba y sabía que estaba arrepentido de haber puesto en peligro a Adrien. Quizá, si el niño no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte, Snape ya habría intentado perdonar, pero casi pierde a Adrien, y eso era algo que guardaría en lo más recóndito de su alma para siempre, junto a la ira que aún le producía pensar en Sirius Black o James Potter, y el odio ciego que le guardaba a Voldemort.

Llegaron a Hogwarts sin decir una palabra. Severus lo acompañó hasta las puertas de entrada al castillo y, cuando se disponía marcharse, escuchó la voz del chico a su espalda.

-Profesor –Se dio media vuelta. Draco le tendía lo que parecía ser un muñeco envuelto en papel de regalo –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Adrien. ¿Verdad? Me preguntaba si podría darle esto.

Le tendió el presente. Severus lo miró con los ojos entornados y terminó por suspirar profundamente. Adrien había pasado todo el día preguntando por su primo. De hecho, Adrien no había dejado de interesarse por Draco en todas esas semanas. Snape no había querido explicarle los motivos que tenía para mantenerlo alejado del joven, pero sabía que Adrien sospechaba que ocurría algo, y cada día estaba más pesado. No supo en qué momento exacto tomó la decisión. Sólo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse y, aunque necesitaría mucho tiempo para aprender a perdonar (tal vez años), aunque Draco tuviera que pasar media vida demostrándole que se la merecía, iba a concederle una segunda y última oportunidad. Sólo por el bien de Adrien.



Adrien y Josh estaban durmiendo en el sofá, con _Black _y _Oso_ perfectamente protegidos por sus cuerpecitos. Jerry, sentado frente a la mesa, tenía la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, y roncaba tan alto que era capaz de despertar a media cuidad con sus bufidos. Carole se había quedado despierta, esperando a Severus para concluir lo que habían empezado esa tarde. Le hacía tanta falta...

Al fin, cerca de la una de la madrugada, se escuchó un sonoro _plop_ en el pasillo. Aunque Carole sabía alguna cosas sobre el mundo mágico, el ruido en cuestión la hizo sobresaltarse, pero no llegó a despertar a ninguno de sus tres acompañantes. De hecho, sólo Jerry se removió, soltando un gruñido y cambiando un poco la postura. ¿Cómo podría alguien dormir en esa posición?

Carole salió al pasillo. Esperaba encontrarse únicamente a Snape, pero venía acompañado con ese chico que solía mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. En esa ocasión, sin embargo (tal vez auspiciado o amenazado por Severus), el joven se tomó la molestia de saludarla cortésmente antes de preguntar por Adrien. Carole le indicó que todos estaban dormidos y Severus le animó a despertarlos. De cualquier forma, tendrían que marcharse a sus respectivas camas. Severus podría cargar con Adrien, pero con Jerry ni loco.

Draco entró de puntillas a la habitación. Adrien parecía haber crecido bastante en aquellos tres meses y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír. No lo reconocería jamás, pero lo había extrañado muchísimo, aunque fuera un mestizo que adoraba a los _muggles. _A su padre le daría un infarto si supiera eso. Tal vez, no estaría de más decírselo, así le ahorraría pasar toda la vida entre cuatro paredes.

Despertó al niño con cuidado. Pretendía que los otros dos siguieran durmiendo, pero Josh abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Adrien soltó un gritito de alegría antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. Jerry se cayó de espaldas al suelo, agitado por los repentinos sonidos, y los dos niños rieron a carcajadas mientras el hombre se levantaba con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y los ojos pegados de sueño.

-¡Has venido, primo! –Adrien le dio dos besos en las mejillas, que, curiosamente, Draco recibió encantado.

-Claro que sí. Tenía que felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y darte tu regalo.

-¡Oh! Pero la fiesta ya ha terminado –Adrien pareció apenado. Jerry se sentó en la silla, sin entender dónde estaba y qué hacía ese chico allí. Los momentos posteriores al sueño no solía estar demasiado lúcido, el pobre hombre.

-No importa. Me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero de todas formas, he podido verte.

-Sí... –Adrien cogió su regalo y miró todos los que le habían traído sus amiguitos. Había muchos juguetes, mucha ropa, un juego de gobstones (cortesía del abuelo Albus, en honor a su abuelita Eillen, según había dicho) y un par de videojuegos para su consola de parte del tío Jerry. Todo ello, genial. Y el hipogrifo de peluche de su primo Draco también lo era. De hecho, se parecía muchísimo a Buckbeak -¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Muchas gracias, primo.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Sí –Adrien se frotó los ojos. Le gustaba tener a su primo allí, pero era demasiado tarde y tenía muchísimo sueño -¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-Creo que eso debe decirlo tu... –Draco miró al pasillo, descubriendo que Carole y Severus habían desaparecido –Padre.

-Pues yo creo que no te quedará más remedio que quedarte –Anunció Jerry con su habitual ligereza, cogiendo de la mano a Josh y a Adrien –Vamos a la cama. Mañana habrá tiempo para jugar con todo esto.



-Entonces. ¿A qué se deben esas nauseas matutinas?

Carole acababa de salir del baño, sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez. Los primeros rayos del sol primaveral entraban a raudales por la ventana y, desde la cama, Severus la miraba con una ceja levantada. Habían pasado una noche de lo más divertida. Ahora era el momento de tratar asuntos más serios.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! –Carole sonrió, recostándose en el pecho del hombre y dándole un beso en los labios –Supongo que ya debes imaginártelo.

-Sí... Los mocosos tendrán más motivos aún para estar felices.

-Un motivo más, por el momento –Carole acarició su vientre –Nacerá para el mes de octubre. El ginecólogo me ha dicho que todo está bien, aunque no parece hacerle mucha gracia no poder hacerme una ecografía en condiciones.

-Tendrá que verte la señora Pomfrey –Severus carraspeó. Todavía le resultaba un poco irreal admitir que, otra vez, iba a ser padre, pero esa era la realidad. Debía tener una puntería impresionante, pues sólo había estado con Carole una vez, y había dado en el blanco -¿Tienes idea del lío en que nos hemos metido?

-¡Oh! ¡Yo sí! Quién no se lo imagina eres tú, que te encontraste con Adrien criado. Pero espera a tener que cambiar pañales, levantarte a media noche para dar un biberón o asegurarte de que el niño no se cae de la cuna. Ya verás que divertido va a ser.

-¿Cambiar pañales?

Severus suspiró. Por algún extraño motivo, sabía que Carole tenía razón. Y no podía esperar para saber lo que se sentía. Posiblemente sería un total desastre pero, tal y como la mujer había dicho anteriormente, quería correr el riesgo.



_Ahora no sé qué puedo decir, salvo que la historia se ha acabado. Bueno, no completamente, puesto que queda un Epílogo que, tal vez, tenga que partir en dos (no, que voy a partir en dos), pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. _

_Han pasado muchas cosas desde que empecé la historia. No quiero ponerme ni pesada ni melancólica, pero me da muchísima pena llegar al final, al mismo tiempo que me siento aliviada. Me ha encantado escribir escenas que tenía en mi cabeza desde que la idea comenzó a forjarse en mi cabeza. _

_He tenido que hacer muchos cambios. Como curiosidad, diré que al principio Adrien iba a ser un chico de la edad de Harry Potter, y que le iba a causar muchos quebraderos de cabeza a su padre, pero no encontraba una explicación para poner a un chaval tan grande y lo transformé en niño. Antes que ésta, hubo otra versión de la historia, en la que Adrien (Se llamaba Álex por aquel entonces) no tenía tanto protagonismo, pero también la cambié. Y creo que no elegí tan mal, después de todo._

_También he renunciado a muchas escenas. Quizá incluya una entre Adrien y Harry que tenía en mente desde antes de empezar a escribir. Sería un breve vistazo a la relación de los dos, algo que permitiera a Severus reconciliarse con el chico a través de su hijo, pero eso quizá lo veáis, no os preocupéis. Me hubiera gustado escribir más cosas sobre Mariah. La parte en que Adrien va al Cielo, originalmente estaba al principio del fin, después del capítulo de la primera noche de Snape y Adrien juntos (la de la tormenta), pero creo que está mejor donde la puse. Y, en cuanto a Jerry, no apareció en mi cabeza hasta que no llevaba escritos unos capítulos. Lo necesitaba para darle unas raíces a Adrien más allá de la familia Snape, y a alguien que hiciera que Severus se pusiera celoso. ¡Pobre Jerry! ¡Qué trabajo más chungo le busqué!_

_En fin, estas cosas no se me han dado bien nunca. Creo que no soy buena despidiéndome y, de cualquier forma, éste no es el final definitivo del fic, así que no me pondré melancólica. Creo que la historia merece un final para otros personajes más secundarios (como Harry, para no ir más lejos) y también una mirada al futuro de Adrien. También me lo he imaginado de adulto, sí. No lo he podido evitar._

_También quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado siguiendo el fic. Vuestros comentarios me han ayudado a seguir adelante, a´si que muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, tanto los que me animaron con sus frases de aliento, como a aquellos que han permanecido en el anonimato. Muchas gracias por leer. Me ha gustado mucho compartir estas ideas estúpidas con vosotros. ¡Me encanta decir que tengo lectores, jeje! Así que os espero en los otros fics, que aunque no esté Adrien, también merecen una oportunidad (eso ha sonado a autopublicidad... Upss)_

_Creo que me estoy enrollando demasiado. Ahora, tengo que despedirme para seguir preparando el epílogo. Finalmente, la historia se cerrará en los cincuenta capítulos. Es un bonito número. ¿No?_

_En fin. Muchas gracias otra vez. _

_Besazos, Cris Snape._


	49. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Adrien no estaba contento. ¡Oh, no señor! Decir eso, era quedarse muy corto. Adrien estaba exultante de alegría.

Había vuelto a Hogwarts. Le molestaba un poco que Josh y el tío Jerry hubieran tenido que quedarse en casa, pero pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la enfermería le hacía sonreír como un tonto. ¡Carole iba a tener un bebé!

Su papá y ella no se habían casado, ni tenían pensado hacerlo aún, pero eso no importaba. Adrien sospechaba que, muy pronto, la mujer y Josh se instalarían definitivamente en su casa y, aunque no le gustaba pensar en que tendría que dejar de dormir con su papá, se consolaba al comprender que compartiría dormitorio con Josh. ¡Oh, qué divertido sería! Podrían encerrarse con llave y saltar sobre las camas una y otra vez, hasta que los muelles se rompieran y su papá entrara bufando y regañándoles por ser tan traviesos. ¡Oh! Y podría hacer magia a escondidas. Seguro que con Josh se le daría mejor practicar y no se sentiría ni presionado ni nervioso, como cuando su papá estaba delante. ¡Oh, sí! Sería fabuloso. Ya estaba ansioso por volver a coger la varita de la abuelita Eillen y hacer un buen hechizo para dejar a todos boquiabiertos. Sí, iban a ver qué clase de mago era él.

No había nadie con él en el pasillo. Su padre, confiando en que ya era un niño mayor que no desobedecería una orden directa, le había pedido que no se moviera de él hasta que Carole y él no salieran de la enfermería, pero Adrien, a pesar de su inmensa felicidad, empezaba a aburrirse. La tentación de ir de excursión por el colegio, para buscar al primo Draco, Hagrid o al abuelo Albus era casi incontenible, pero no quería desobedecer. Aunque ya tenía cinco años. Era un niño mayor. Su padre le había regalado una varita, le había prometido que pronto iba a enseñarlo a hacer pociones y había dicho de él que era _responsable_. ¿Lo era de verdad? El abuelo, que era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, el más sabio, inteligente y divertido, afirmaba que los niños pequeños no debían ser responsables. Los niños debían jugar, hacer ruido, dar problemas y ser muy, muy, pero que muy traviesos. Claro, que su papá se ponía blanco como la leche cada vez que oía al abuelo Albus decir eso, y contraatacaba asegurando que los niños pequeños debían estudiar mucho, obedecer siempre a sus padres (que por algo sabían lo que les convenía a sus hijos) y comer verduras. Adrien nunca entendía a qué venía esa última parte. Para él, con las dos primeras bastaba. Eso de ser obediente y estudioso no estaba mal para un rato. Además, su padre también le dejaba jugar muy a menudo, pero la tentación de hacer travesuras...

Adrien tenía un inmenso problema moral. ¿Se enfadaría mucho su papá si, al salir, no lo veía ahí, sentado en el pasillo, jugueteando con _Oso_? Posiblemente.

El niño miró a su muñeco de peluche. Ya no olía como su mamá, pero tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera. Adrien no necesitaba tener a _Oso_ cerca para sentir la presencia de Mariah Bellefort. Sabía que ella siempre estaba a su lado. Seguramente, en ese momento estaba maldiciendo a su papá por dejarlo solo durante tanto tiempo, sin permitirle ir a explorar los maravillosos pasillos de Hogwarts. Bueno, a su mamá tampoco le gustaba que hiciera muchas travesuras. Algunas veces podía ser aún más intimidante que su propio papá, pero eso ya no era un problema. Aunque lo estuviera viendo desde el Cielo, su mamá no podía ir allí e impedirle que se fuera a dar un paseíto. Y su papá estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todos los problemas que podría traer consigo su nuevo hermanito. Usualmente, su papá pensaba en los problemas que traían todas las cosas del mundo. Adrien había aprendido que no era un hombre demasiado positivo, pero no tenía importancia. Ya sabía como doblegar su voluntad (sonriendo, sollozando y tirándole suavemente de la túnica), así que su mal genio y todas esas cosas no tenían importancia.

Adrien suspiró. El castillo estaba muy tranquilo. Los alumnos estaban estudiando para sus exámenes y no solían visitar la enfermería demasiado a menudo. Y Adrien estaba profundamente aburrido. Hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarse en casa con Josh y el tío Jerry. Podrían haber jugado con las cosas de su cumpleaños, pero ¡No! Él había querido ir a Hogwarts, esperando vivir nuevas aventuras y...

Un momento. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ya estaba harto de escuchar a su conciencia dándole órdenes contradictorias, así que se puso en pie y decidió ir a buscar al primo Draco. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y, con un poquito de suerte, podría enseñarle algún encantamiento que fuera facilito y le sirviera para sorprender a su papá. Sí, eso estaría bien.

Echó a andar por un amplio corredor. Aunque no era un experto conocedor de los pasadizos de Hogwarts, estaba seguro de que podría llegar él solito a las mazmorras sin sufrir ningún contratiempo. Si no, siempre podría buscar a Filch y a la señora Norris. Solían aparecer en los rincones menos sospechados. Eran una baza a tener muy en cuenta.

No obstante, no pudo cumplir con su objetivo inicial. En una de las escaleras más cercanas a la enfermería, estaba Harry Potter, con la cabeza agachada y un aspecto un tanto desvalido. Adrien suponía que al chico no le gustaría tenerlo cerca, pero le pareció que estaba triste y quiso ayudarlo. Quizá, si tenía suerte, Harry no se acordaría de que Adrien no le caía bien y podrían hablar un ratito. ¿Qué más daba hablar con Draco o con Harry? La cuestión era conversar con alguien.

Con paso decidido, se acercó a Harry y, sin mediar palabra, se sentó a su lado. El chico alzó la vista un momento y pareció sorprendido de ver a Adrien allí.

-Hola –Saludó el niño con alegría, abrazando a _Oso_ y sonriéndole. Esperaba que eso también funcionara con él. Su madre solía decirle que las sonrisas podían conseguir que la gente se sintiera mejor (no sólo servían para conseguir lo que quería)

-Hola –Harry se incorporó un poco, observando al chico con curiosidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca y, curiosamente, tardó un segundo en recordar quién era su padre.

-¿No estás estudiando como todos? –Adrien se acercó un poco más a él, tras comprobar que su actitud no era del todo hostil –Yo ya he estudiando antes. No es muy divertido.

-No –Harry rió con suavidad –No lo es. Pero. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy es martes...

-¡Oh! He venido con mi papá –Adrien dio un saltito de emoción –Carole ha venido a ver a la señora Pomfrey –Ante la mirada confundida de Harry, el niño creyó necesario añadir algo más –Carole es la novia de mi papá y va a tener un bebé. ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

Harry parpadeó, al borde el colapso. Una cosa era asumir que Severus Snape había tenido un hijo pero. ¿Dos? Eso significaba que más de una mujer había mostrado intereses románticos por su mal humorado profesor, y el joven Potter no podía evitar pensar que eso era una locura.

-Yo siempre he querido tener hermanos, y ahora, de golpe, voy a tener dos –Adrien mostró sus dientes –Josh y el bebé nuevo. Será genial cuando nazca, aunque todavía falta mucho tiempo. Carole dice que para septiembre u octubre. No creo que pueda esperar –Harry sonrió -¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No –El rostro del joven se ensombreció, y Adrien temió haber dicho algo malo –Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. No pudieron tener más hijos.

-¡Oh! –Adrien se quedó serio, abrazando a _Oso_. Debía ser terrible no tener papás. Él no quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría si no tuviera a su padre con él -¿Se murieron los dos? ¿Tu papá y tu mamá?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Le parecía increíble estar teniendo esa conversación con el hijo del profesor Snape, pero no se sentía incómodo. Adrien hablaba con tanta franqueza, que era evidente que compartía sus sentimientos.

-Tienes que echarlos mucho de menos. ¿Verdad? El primo Draco también extraña a su mamá, aunque ella no esté muerta, y algunas veces está triste –Adrien suspiró –Yo también echo de menos a mi mamá, pero ya no me pongo triste como antes, porque sé que ella está siempre conmigo –Adrien se puso en pie, colocándose frente a Harry –Cuando estuve malito, ella me cuidó. ¿Lo sabías? Estuvimos en un lugar muy bonito y hablamos y jugamos mucho rato. Ella me dijo que siempre me iba a cuidar y yo sé que es verdad –Adrien dio un saltito, animando su tono de voz –Además, en el sitio en que estuvimos había mucha gente. Seguro que tus papás también estaban allí y ellos también te cuidan, aunque ya seas mayor –Adrien rió por lo bajo, adquiriendo un tono confidencial –Imagina que mi mamá también cuida del tío Jerry, y él sí que es mayor de verdad.

Harry rió. Por alguna razón, las palabras del niño le resultaban totalmente plausibles.

-¿Sabes lo que hacía yo antes, cuando me ponía triste porque no estaba mi mamá? Me abrazaba muy fuerte a _Oso_, hasta que me sentía mejor –Adrien se mordió el labio, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer. Y, finalmente, le tendió el muñeco a Harry, que lo miró con asombro un segundo -¿Por qué no te lo quedas hasta que estés menos triste? –Le sonrió, logrando que Potter cogiera el peluche con indecisión –_Oso_ es un buen amigo. Cuando eches mucho de menos a tus papás, él te ayudará mucho, ya lo verás. Aunque después me lo devolverás. ¿Verdad? –Adrien pareció indeciso, pero Harry lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de cabeza –Me lo regaló mi mamá. Lo tengo desde siempre, pero ahora te hace más falta a ti que a mi. Yo tengo a mi papá, a Carole y a mis hermanitos. No necesito a _Oso_ tanto como antes.

-¡Adrien!

La voz alarmada de Severus Snape resonó en la parte alta de las escaleras. El niño alzó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente, y Harry observó a su profesor, aún aturdido por el regalo que acababa de hacerle ese pequeño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Severus tendió una mano hacia delante, indicando al niño que debía reunirse con él –Te dije que esperaras en el pasillo.

-Lo siento, papi –No, no lo sentía, pero algo había que decir –Hasta luego, Harry.

-Adiós... –Musitó el chico, acariciando el suave pelaje de _Oso_ –Y muchas gracias.

El niño agitó alegremente la mano y se reunió con su padre, que le regañó en susurros.

-Voy a tener que hablar con Dumbledore muy seriamente... –Severus se detuvo, mirando a Potter –Te has olvidado tu muñeco. Vuelve por él.

-¡No, papi! Se lo he prestado a Harry. Como echa de menos a sus papás...

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Severus y Harry compartieron una intensa mirada y, por primera vez en sus vidas, no hubo odio en los ojos de ninguno de los dos. Severus acababa de ver al chico huérfano que había perdido su infancia antes de tenerla, y Harry al hombre valiente que tanto había luchado por enmendar sus errores y que ahora era recompensado con una vida mucho más feliz. Quizá, él mismo debía abrirle las puertas de par en par a la felicidad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo insistiendo en vivir entre las sombras de sus propios recuerdos.



-¿Cuándo vuelven papá y Carole?

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo, cuándo?

Jerry soltó un bufido y, cruzándose de brazos, procuró resultar intimidante. Por supuesto, fracasó estrepitosamente. Los niños seguían mirándolo con ansiedad, esperando una respuesta que él no podía darles aún. En ese momento, el reloj del pasillo dio las tres de la madrugada, y los mocosos se negaban a dormir. Cuando Snape regresara, iba a arrancarle la piel a tiras por haber permitido que los chiquillos se salieran con la suya. Aunque, después de todo, no lo habían pasado mal. Habían estado viendo películas hasta las tantas, tomando comida basura y palomitas. Demasiadas palomitas. De hecho, el hombre sentía cierto malestar; si no se acostaba pronto, el estómago le pasaría factura por los excesos de aquella noche.

-Ya os he dicho que todavía falta un poco –Dijo con voz cansada, volviendo a tapar a Adrien y Josh con las sábanas –El bebé no ha nacido todavía, así que sed pacientes. Severus enviará a _Athos_ en cuanto tenga noticias.

-Pero queremos ver ya a nuestro nuevo hermanito –Se quejó Josh, saliéndose de la cama otra vez.

-Sí. ¿Por qué tarda tanto en nacer? Ya ha estado mucho tiempo en la barriga de Carole. Seguro que está grande. Queremos que venga a jugar con nosotros ahora.

-¡Sí!

Jerry rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama de Adrien. Inmediatamente Josh se reunió con ellos. Definitivamente no pensaban dormirse todavía.

-Los bebés suelen tardar mucho tiempo en llegar...

-Lo sabemos. Papá nos lo ha explicado.

-Pero si mamá ya se ha ido al hospital. ¿Por qué no vuelven? Hace mucho rato que se fueron.

-¡Mucho, mucho rato!

Los mocosos se cruzaron de brazos, algo enfurruñados y Jerry suspiró. Estaba muerto de sueño. Había tenido que venir de Francia precipitadamente, sin apenas tiempo para descansar, y los niños no le dejaban en paz.

-A Carole tienen que operarla para que pueda nacer el bebé.

-¿Se lo sacarán por la tripa, como a mí?

-Eso es –Jerry bostezó, esperando que los niños se quedaran más tranquilos después de las nuevas explicaciones –Se llama cesárea, y es un proceso largo. Por eso, tenéis que dormíos. Seguro que mañana el bebé ya ha nacido. Podremos ir a verlo al hospital. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Adrien y Josh intercambiaron una mirada y, tras unos segundos de reflexión, afirmaron con la cabeza. Conteniendo el grito de triunfo, Jerry se puso en pie y, por décima vez esa noche, arropó a los niños e inició su _huida_ de la habitación. Pero la voz de Adrien lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que será, tío? ¿Un niño o una niña?

Otro suspiro. Jerry ni siquiera había podido apagar la luz y los mocosos ya estaban haciendo más y más preguntas.

-No lo sé, Adrien. Ni tu padre ni Carole quisieron saberlo, así que será una sorpresa.

Un segundo de silencio. Jerry casi canta victoria de nuevo cuando Josh habló.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera un niño. Así podremos jugar con él a más cosas que si fuera una niña.

-Sí. Las niñas son repipis y tontas –Adrien arrugó la nariz –Yo también quiero otro hermanito.

-Está bien –Jerry se volvió peligrosamente despacio. Adrien nunca lo había visto enfadado, pero era evidente que habían acabado con su inmensa paciencia –Los dos, escuchadme bien. Ahora mismo os vais a quedar calladitos y os vais a dormir sin protestar y sin hacer más preguntas. ¿Entendido?

Los chiquillos parpadearon observando a Jerry. Después de unos segundos de silencio, afirmaron con sus pequeñas cabezas, entre sorprendidos y disgustados, y no volvieron a abrir la boca. Así pues, el adulto logró apagar la luz y entornar la puerta antes de irse a su dormitorio. Escuchó las voces susurrantes de los niños, pero no volvió a regañarles. Ya se cansarían de hablar.



Severus estaba sentado en uno de los incómodos sillones de la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo, intentando aparentar que no estaba nervioso. Desde que los sanadores le habían prohibido terminantemente asistir a la cesárea de Carole, el hombre había estado quejándose de las estúpidas normas del hospital y de lo inconveniente de enviar a una horda de guardas de seguridad para asegurarse de que no entrara al quirófano (como si pudieran impedírselo si realmente se lo proponía) cuando lo que realmente le ocurría era que estaba ansioso. Ansioso por ver a su segundo hijo (o tercero, si incluía a Josh) y asegurarse de que tenía madera de padre. No es que se diera mal tratar con Adrien, pero el niño ya era mayor. A Severus le aterraba pensar que podría lastimar al bebé de alguna manera. Él no era un hombre cándido, precisamente, y cada vez que pensaba en el pequeño chiquillo que estaba por nacer, se veía a sí mismo tirándolo al suelo de forma negligente, o apretándolo demasiado fuerte, o ahogándolo en la bañera, o dándole leche demasiado caliente, o envenenándolo accidentalmente con alguna poción... Por supuesto, Snape no le había confesado esos temores absolutamente a nadie. Ni siquiera a Carole, aunque ella parecía comprender sus temores y no se cansaba de darle ánimos, repitiéndole que era un buen padre y que no tendría problemas para cuidar de un bebé. Severus quería creerla, de verdad que quería, pero el temor al fracaso no le abandonaba. Era la misma clase de miedo que tuvo cuando supo que Adrien dependería de él. Tener la vida de un ser indefenso entre tus manos, era una responsabilidad que no sabía si podría afrontar.

A su lado, Albus Dumbledore se mostraba tranquilo y paciente. De cuando en cuando miraba a Severus con aire divertido, como si pudiera leerle la mente y le parecieran patéticos sus pensamientos. De hecho, era muy posible que lo estuviera haciendo. Snape podría ser muy bueno con la Oclumancia; de hecho, estaba tan acostumbrado a blindar su mente, que lo hacía de forma inconsciente, aún en tiempos de paz, pero Dumbledore era el mejor en Legeremancia. Y, además, conocía a su antiguo protegido lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar cuáles eran sus preocupaciones.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una breve mirada. Albus le sonrió, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y Severus vació sus pulmones de aire. Estaba tan tenso como en sus tiempos de espía, aunque procurara aparentar lo contrario. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde que llegaron a aquella sala, pero tampoco era necesario. Con los años, habían aprendido a entenderse sin hablar y Severus se permitió mostrarse preocupado durante un segundo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se habían llevado a Carole, o eso le parecía a él. ¿Habría habido algún problema durante la intervención? Severus no quería pensar en eso, le resultaba demasiado angustioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Afortunadamente, un medimago joven hizo su aparición en la estancia, en actitud relajada y con el rostro sonriente. Miró a Snape y se acercó a él de forma inmediata, sin mostrase dubitativo o asustado ante la presencia de su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Posiblemente Severus no lo recordaría, pero el chico no le había tenido tanto miedo como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Y, ahora que había tenido al pequeño bebé Snape entre sus brazos, cualquier clase de temor se había desvanecido por completo.

-¿Señor Snape? –Severus se acercó a él, el rostro impasible y los modales rígidos, aunque interiormente se muriera de ansiedad –La intervención ya ha terminado. Todo ha salido bien y su esposa y su hija se encuentran perfectamente. Si me acompaña, lo llevaré con ellas.

Severus se quedó inmóvil. Había pensado en corregir al chico cuando dijo que Carole era su esposa, pero no pudo. El joven había dicho que tenía una hija. ¡Una hija! Snape disimuló un salto de emoción y se giró para mirar a Dumbledore, que sonreía satisfecho.

-Creo que esperaré aquí, Severus –Albus habló con tranquilidad. Estaba seguro de que si le pedía al medimago que le dejara ir con Snape, el chico aceptaría encantado, pero no quería interferir en un momento tan íntimo. Ya tendría tiempo después para ver a la niña –Enviaré un mensaje para Adrien y Josh. Se pondrán muy contentos.

Severus cabeceó y, sin ánimos para decir nada, siguió al sanador por los amplios y asépticos pasillos del hospital. A cada paso que daba se sentía más inseguro y asustado, pero no se permitió flaquear. Había afrontado cosas mucho peores ¡Por Merlín! Sólo iba a ver a un bebé.

-Es aquí –El medimago se plantó frente a una puerta, haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso al nuevo padre –Las enfermeras se han encargado de limpiar al bebé y a Carole. No regresarán hasta mañana, pero estaremos a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

El chico se fue. Severus lo observó con los ojos entornados unos segundos, hasta que comprendió que no podía seguir retrasando ese momento ni un segundo más. Apretando los puños, se enderezó y, cargándose de valor, abrió la puerta. Quizá más tímidamente de lo que hubiera deseado, pero lo suficiente para ver a Carole tumbada en la cama, con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y con aspecto cansado. De hecho, estaba tan pálida y agotada, que cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba moribunda, pero sus ojos... Severus nunca había visto tanta felicidad en los ojos de nadie jamás. Bueno, quizá en Mariah, cuando vio con Adrien aquellos videos en los que la mujer cogía en brazos a su hijo por primera vez.

Severus carraspeó, preguntándose dónde estaría la niña, pero no hizo ademán de entrar en la habitación. Carole lo miró, sonriéndole amorosamente, y estiró una mano hacia él para indicarle que se acercara. Severus suspiró de nuevo y dio dos pasos adelante, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

-Hola –Masculló. Acababa de ver el cuco de bebé a un lado de la cama, junto a la ventana, pero no se atrevió a observarlo más atentamente -¿Estás bien?

-Cansada, pero bien –Carole, que aún se recuperaba de las pociones que le dieron para dormirse durante la intervención, giró la cabeza hacia la cunita de su niña. Severus sólo distinguía un bultito cubierto por sábanas, pero siguió sin acercarse. En su lugar, fue junto a Carole y le besó la frente, intentando demostrarse el gran amor que sentía por ella -¿Me la das? Las enfermeras apenas me dejaron tenerla en brazos.

-¿Qué?

-La niña, Severus. ¿Me la das?

El hombre retrocedió, abriendo los ojos totalmente horrorizado. Abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Carole no podía pedirle eso. Él no era capaz...

-Severus...

Carole llamó su atención y le sonrió con indulgencia. Sabía muchas cosas sobre ese hombre y, en cierta forma, adivinaba lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Ella no necesitaba invadir su cabeza para hacerlo.

-No te hará daño, Severus –Afirmó, quizá con un deje de burla en la voz.

-No... No es eso...

-Tú tampoco le harás daño a ella. Eres su padre.

Carole habló con tanta seguridad, que por un instante las dudas del hombre se disiparon. Por supuesto, un segundo después se sintió acorralado, sabiendo que no le quedaba otro remedio más que acercarse a la cunita y coger al bebé en brazos, para llevárselo a Carole intentado que no se le cayera o algo peor.

Con todo el cuerpo agarrotado, Severus fue junto a la cuña, retiró la manta y la vio. En ese momento, supo que esa era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan jamás. Como no olvidaría la primera vez que vio a Adrien, ni cuando Josh se aferró a su cuello buscando protección, ni cuando besó a Carole bajo el muérdago.

Ahí estaba su niña, durmiendo plácidamente mientras chupaba su puñito. Llevaba puesto un batín azulado del hospital, y era pequeña y de aspecto frágil, aunque la carne se acumulara graciosamente en sus muñecas, codos y rodillas. Estaba gordita y a Severus, por alguna razón, le hizo mucha gracia. Tenía una espesa mata de pelo rubio coronando su cabecita y, desgraciadamente, había heredado la nariz Snape. Pero era absolutamente perfecta.

Con manos extremadamente temblorosas, rozó la piel suave del bebé, algo enrojecida aún. Se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y, torpemente, como el padre primerizo que era, la cogió. Fue una sensación absolutamente maravillosa tener a su niña entre sus brazos. El bebé ni se había inmutado y Severus la acunó, descubriendo que no se le daba del todo mal hacer esas cosas. Cerrando los ojos, aspiró su aroma y besó su frente con veneración. Eso hizo que el bebé gruñera, pero un leve susurro la tranquilizó. Severus hubiera pasado así el resto de su vida, pero una risita a su espalda lo despertó del maravilloso sueño en que vivía sumido. Con cuidado, se dio la vuelta y vio a Carole sonriéndole. Emocionada.

-No sé de qué te quejas. Estás hecho todo un padrazo.

Severus dio un respingo y, como queriendo mostrar que él seguía siendo un hombre duro, colocó a la niña en los brazos maternos. Carole tenía mucha más práctica que él en esas cosas y recibió al bebé con naturalidad, mirándola con el mismo amor que reflejaban los ojos de Snape.

-Hola, cariño –Habló en un susurro. De repente, la pequeña abrió los ojos. Eran negrísimos, como los de Severus, y parecieron taladrar insondablemente a su madre. Severus, casi de forma inconsciente, se acomodó en la cama de Carole, estremeciéndose cuando la niña pareció mirarle a él también –Deberíamos ponerle un nombre.

Severus cabeceó. Él ya había pensado en eso, pero nunca lo había hablado seriamente con Carole. A veces, tenía la sensación de que habían dejado el asunto del nombre demasiado apartado.

-Yo iba a hacerte una sugerencia –Dijo, acariciando la cabecita de la niña, que seguía con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sin amenazar con echarse a llorar ni nada parecido -¿Qué te parece Eillen?

Carole alzó una ceja. Sabía perfectamente lo que ese nombre significaba para Severus. Eillen había sido su madre, y su historia era demasiado trágica para no ser tenido en cuenta. Además, le agradaba.

-Eillen. ¿Te gusta, cariño?

El bebé pareció sonreír con total satisfacción. Severus sabía que los bebés recién nacidos no sonreían, pero no pudo contener una leve risotada. Carole besó a la niña y la acuñó suavemente.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Eillen Snape.



_Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí tenéis la primera parte del epílogo y la última vez que veréis a Adrien de niño. Al final, he puesto la escena con Harry. ¡Qué ganas le tenía! Espero que os haya gustado, porque fue una de las primeras que se forjaron en mi cabeza y me molestaban no encontrar un momento adecuado para ponerla. Supongo que el final es el mejor. Ahora, podéis imaginaos que Severus y Adrien hacen las paces de alguna forma extraña, jeje. Ni siquiera necesitan hablar. Adrien ya se ha encargado solito de hacerlo y, de paso, ha logrado que _Oso_ sea importante, no sólo porque ha ayudado a Adrien a superar la muerte de su madre, sino porque puede ayudar a Harry a hacerlo. No he metido momentos de otros personajes porque eso me lo reservo para la segunda parte del epílogo, donde podré conformarme con describir algunas cosillas que ocurrirán, jeje. Tened paciencia._

_Finalmente, Severus ha tenido una niña. Y ha heredado su nariz, pobre chica... Ha nacido el mismo año que la hija de Lupin. ¡Qué cosas! ¿Verdad? La veremos un poco más en el siguiente epílogo. A ella y a todos los personajes que me he inventado, que no han sido pocos... Puff._

_Bueno, creo que no me voy a enrollar más. Intentaré finiquitar el fic antes saber qué ocurre con Severus en HP7. Creo que sé algo, pero no me digáis nada, por favor. Quiero esperar a las traducciones hasta que llegue el momento (Mentira, estoy ansiosa, pero no digáis nada)_

_Me callo, me callo. Un besazo para todos y hasta el próximo capítulo, que será el último._

_Cris Snape._


	50. Epílogo II

**EPÍLOGO II**

La noche estaba resultando ser cálida y tranquila.

Sentados en un barco del parque, dos jóvenes fumaban un cigarrillo con la vista clavada en el cielo estrellado, hablando animadamente. Sabían que al día siguiente tendrían que separarse hasta Navidad, y eso les entristecía un poco, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados. Hacía seis años que las cosas estaban así y, aunque al principio había sido muy duro para ambos, ahora asumían ese asunto como algo natural.

-¿Te despediste ya de Amy?

Josh sonrió con malicia al mencionar a su antigua compañera de guardería. Aún seguía teniendo un aspecto raro. De hecho, era bastante feucha. El joven rubio no entendía lo que su hermano veía en ella, pero la realidad era que Adrien y la chica llevaban desde el principio del verano tonteando. Posiblemente, haciendo otras cosas más, pero el mago era un _caballero_ y no hablaba con nadie sobre esos temas, ni siquiera con Josh.

-Esta tarde. Quería venir a Londres. Me costó bastante convencerla para que se quedara.

-Terca como una mula, la chica –Josh le dio una calada a su cigarro, pasándoselo a Adrien después. Sólo habían podido _tomar prestados_ tres cigarrillos en la tienda del señor Ascott, y querían aprovecharlos al máximo –Supongo que tendré que hacer de correo entre los dos.

-Supones bien –Adrien sonrió, reteniendo el humo en los pulmones. Era una sensación agradable aquella, sobre todo porque sólo se repetía una vez al año. En verano, en casa, con Josh. Después, el tabaco ni siquiera era algo que le interesara.

-¡Dios, qué asco! ¡Estás enchochado! –Josh fingió una arcada. No podía concebir la idea de que su hermano, tan joven cómo era, estuviera enamorado. No porque le gustara Amy (que ya era raro de por sí), sino porque se negaba a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y enrollarse con cuanta tía se le pusiera por delante antes de cumplir los... ¿Cuarenta años? Sí, esa era una buena edad –Prométeme que vas a fijarte en alguna de esas brujas pechugonas que vimos en la estación en junio. Promételo.

Adrien se limitó a reír con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de una nueva calada. Sintió que Josh le quitaba el cigarro bruscamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Algún día, tú también te enamorarás.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Josh bufó, incorporándose –Sólo espero llegar a la edad del tío Jerry sin estar bajo el yugo asfixiante de una relación amorosa formal. Él es mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Al viejo no le gustará oírte decir eso...

-¡Qué le den al viejo!

Adrien se disponía a responder cuando un huracán rubio se detuvo frente a ellos. Era una chiquilla de unos once años, de largo y rizado cabello dorado, ojos negros y nariz aguileña, de facciones duras y misteriosas. En ese momento, tenía los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enfadada de verdad. Adrien tuvo la decencia de incorporarse un poco, pero Josh la miró con desdén y volvió al cigarro.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Piérdete, Ellie –Bufó Josh, agitando las manos como si intentara apartar a un bicho particularmente molesto –Seguro que tienes que ir a jugar con tus muñecas o algo parecido.

La niña se puso roja. No se llevaba bien con Josh. En realidad, no se llevaba demasiado bien con nadie. Había heredado el carácter paterno y solía asustar a los niños _muggles_, pero no a Josh. Quizá, porque pasaban todo el año juntos y tenían mucho tiempo para discutir. Adrien quería presumir de que sabía como tratarla, pero en el fondo sabía que eso se debía a que sólo se veían unos cuantos días al año. Ahora que Eillen iría a Hogwarts, el panorama no se presentaba demasiado alentador.

-¡Yo no juego con muñecas, idiota! –Eillen avanzó hacia su hermano, que alzó una ceja, impasible -¡Estás fumando! A papá no le gusta que fumes.

-Pues ve a chivarte, niñata –Josh apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, retando a su hermana con la mirada. Adrien observaba la escena como quién mira un partido de tenis, sin saber quién se llevaría aquel punto –No sabes cuánto miedo me da. Además, aprovecha ahora, porque cuando vayas a Gryffindor, papá no querrá ni verte.

Decir eso no había sido una buena idea. Adrien lo supo cuando Eillen se puso pálida y abrió la boca sin lograr articular palabra. Entonces, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo agarró por la camiseta amenazadoramente.

-¡Yo no iré a Gryffindor! ¡Jamás!

-Vamos, Eille. No pasa nada –Dijo Adrien, intentando poner paz. Josh sabía que se había pasado un poco, aunque no rectificaría, y Eillen era incapaz de comprender que sólo había dicho eso para molestarla –Dará igual a que casa vayas. A papá no le importará.

-¡Estaré en Slytherin! –Vociferó la niña, soltando a Josh y volviéndose hacia Adrien -¡No decepcionaré a papá!

Y se fue corriendo, mientras su cabello se agitaba velozmente. Josh bufó, acomodándose la ropa, y Adrien lo miró con aire reprobador.

-¡Menudo genio tiene la niña! Es la dulzura personificada.

-Te has pasado, Josh. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando insinuamos que no irá a Slytherin. Decir que será una Gryffindor...

-¡Bah! Son chorradas. No sé como es Hogwarts, pero toda esa rivalidad entre casas es una estupidez. Sois magos y punto. Da igual si eres una serpiente, un león o un puñetero tejón.

-Pero a Ellie no le gusta que le digas eso. Papá le ha estado comiendo la cabeza desde antes que naciera. Si no va a Slytherin, les dará algo. A los dos.

-Pues no le pasó nada cuando tú acabaste en Ravenclaw –Masculló Josh. Nunca había terminado de entender porqué a los brujos les preocupaba tanto el asunto de las cuatro casas. Suponía que debía ser algo así como tener un status dentro de los estudiantes, pero ignoraba cuál.

-Porque Ravenclaw es aceptable. Pero los Slytherin y los Gryffindor son enemigos encarnizados, aún ahora. Y eso que las cosas se han suavizado bastante.

Josh no dijo nada. Hacía algún tiempo que sus conversaciones sobre Hogwarts eran breves y airadas. Adrien suponía que porque a su hermano aún le apenaba no haber podido asistir a ese colegio. Habían soñado tantas veces con recorrer los pasillos del castillo juntos, que la realidad parecía haber golpeado al joven _muggle_ con tanta dureza que, de cuando en cuando, el dolor era grande y persistente.

-Será mejor que regresemos, o el viejo vendrá gritando en cuanto Ellie se vaya de la lengua.



-¿Tienes la insignia de prefecto, cariño? Tu padre me matará si la olvidamos.

Adrien alzó una mano, agitando la "P" con aire divertido. Carole sonrió y cerró el baúl con energía, mirando a su alrededor como si intentara recordar algo que se hubiera quedado fuera del arcón.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Ellie? Yo me las apañaré solo, no te preocupes.

La mujer se detuvo bruscamente, le pasó una mano por la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Después, desapareció del dormitorio que Josh y Adrien compartían, casi deslizándose por el aire. Adrien agitó la cabeza y cogió su varita, que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Veinticinco centímetros, madera de sauce, flexible y con núcleo de crin de hipogrifo. Su padre había dicho que era una varita adecuada para él, íntimamente relacionada con los animales. Adrien estaba seguro de que le ayudaría a ser un gran cuidador de criaturas mágicas y no mágicas.

Acarició la varita unos segundos, recordando el agradable cosquilleo que invadió su cuerpo cuando la adquirió, unos años antes, en Ollivanders. Ya había practicado magia antes de ese día, utilizando la vieja varita de su abuela, la que Severus le obsequiara en su quinto cumpleaños, pero jamás había obtenido unos resultados tan satisfactorios con ella. Aquella era su varita. Le estaba ayudando a ser un buen mago.

-Adrien, date prisa.

La voz grave de su padre resonó a sus espaldas. El hombre le miraba con el ceño fruncido y sostenía la mano de un niño de siete años, moreno, de ojos azules y nariz puntiaguda. El pequeño Brian. El tercer y último descuido de su padre. Sin duda alguna, Severus Snape no estaba dispuesto a tener más niños no planificados de antemano. De hecho, el brujo no quería más hijos. Cuatro ya le parecía un número lo suficientemente aterrador.

-¿Ellie ya lo tiene todo?

-Ellie lo tiene todo desde hace un mes. Es previsora, no como tú, que hay que estar detrás de ti hasta para que respires.

-Ya estoy listo –Adrien agitó la cabeza, acostumbrado a los regaños de Severus. Desde que el brujo abandonara la docencia en Hogwarts, después del nacimiento de Brian, y no tenía alumnos idiotas con los que desahogar su mal genio, acostumbraba a sermonear a sus hijos por cualquier motivo, aunque ellos no se lo tomaban como algo personal. La mayoría de las veces, no le hacían demasiado caso –Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

-Bien –Severus reflexionó. Brian, desde el suelo, lo miraba expectante, sabiendo que no era conveniente decir nada en ese momento. No hasta que su padre encontrara algo más que comentarle a Adrien –Espero que no des problemas en Hogwarts este año. Estoy medianamente satisfecho con tus T.I.M.O.´s y no quiero que, bajo ningún concepto, bajes tus notas. Es más, te exijo una notable mejoría en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un _Aceptable_ no es suficiente para mí. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Este año hay profesor nuevo –Dijo Adrien –No sabemos quién es, pero el profesor Lupin quiere tomarse un año sabático y...

-Nada de excusas, chico.

Severus pensaba soltar uno de sus eternos discursos sobre la responsabilidad y la perfección, pero una mano pequeña y suave tironeó de su túnica oscura. Snape podía ser implacable con los adolescentes como Adrien, incluso si eran hijos suyos, pero los niños pequeños eran su debilidad. Lo habían sido desde que su primogénito lo miró con ojos llorosos por primera vez, y así lo sería por siempre. Cuando miró a Brian, su expresión se suavizó considerablemente, y Adrien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

-Papá. ¿Puedo ir a Hogwarts yo también? –Inquirió cándidamente el pequeño.

-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso, Brian –Severus habló con suavidad, olvidándose de lo que había querido decirle a Adrien. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha importancia. Todos los años era lo mismo –No irás a Hogwarts hasta que no tengas once años.

-Pero, entonces, Adrien ya no estará allí –Se lamentó el pequeño, logrando que su hermano sintiera una oleada de ternura.

-Estará Ellie...

-No es lo mismo –Brian parecía apenado –Ellie irá a Slytherin. Ella dice que yo tengo cara de Gryffindor y, entonces, no podremos... –El pequeño se detuvo. Eillen nunca había tenido tacto a la hora de tratar con el niño. Solía tratarlo con la misma dureza que a Josh o a Adrien, con la diferencia de que Brian era demasiado pequeño para defenderse -¿Tengo cara de Gryffindor, papá?

Severus sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. A sus tres hijos magos les había preocupado la idea de terminar en la casa de los leones, supuestamente gracias a él (o por su culpa), y en ese momento se sintió responsable de la tristeza del menor de sus niños. No estaba seguro de si Gryffindor sería la casa de Brian, pero ciertamente no le importaba. El niño había demostrado que era valeroso y estúpidamente honrado, aunque también era astuto, tenía un gran sentido de la lealtad y era muy estudioso.

-Eso es lo de menos. No lo pienses ahora. Todavía falta mucho tiempo para que seas seleccionado.

Brian afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Era un niño muy callado. Muchos podrían decir de él que era demasiado débil de carácter, pero Adrien estaba seguro de que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Sólo el pequeño podría haberle consolado de la forma en que lo hizo cuando, a principios de verano, _Black_ fue trágicamente atropellado por un coche y murió. Incluso Eillen había llorado, mientras Brian insistía en asegurarse de que todos estaban bien antes de ponerse a sollozar él mismo. No era fácil saber a quién se parecía. Severus solía decir que su madre había sido un poco como Brian. Frágil como el cristal y duro como una piedra.

-Coge tus cosas, Adrien –Severus alzó al niño en brazos. Brian estaba demasiado alto, pero pesaba muy poco, y el brujo aún disfrutaba de gestos como ese. Sabía que en muy poco tiempo tendría que renunciar a coger a sus niños en brazos. Posiblemente (si Merlín lo quería), no podría disfrutar de un nuevo niño hasta que no le tocara la idea de ser abuelo. ¡Horror! Él, Severus Snape, pensando en ser abuelo. ¿Había una imagen más estremecedora en el mundo conocido y en el que estaba por conocer? –Tengo permiso para utilizar un traslador hasta el _Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos_. Date prisa, o se nos pasará la hora.

Adrien hizo levitar su baúl, cogió la mochila en la que guardaba sus libros _muggles_ y unos cuadernos de dibujo, y siguió a su progenitor escaleras abajo. La vieja casa de la familia Snape estaba cargada de vida. Las paredes, que ahora lucían un luminoso color blanco, estaban repletas de fotos inmóviles de los Snape y sus hijos, y Carole había llenado todas las ventanas de plantas y velas aromáticas. A Adrien le agradaba comprobar que, en casa, siempre olía a primavera.

Josh estaba sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera, estirando los brazos con los ojos hinchados de sueño. No había dormido bien. Severus les había echado una bronca por haber fumado y, por si eso fuera poco, él también tenía que empezar a prepararse para ir al instituto. Le quedaba poco tiempo para hacer los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y quería dedicarse al mundo de la economía y la dirección de empresas. Al parecer, Jerry Bellefort había encontrado en él al mejor candidato para dirigir los negocios de su propia familia. El hombre había aceptado que no tendría hijos, y estaba preparando a Josh para que le sustituyera en ese complicado mundo. Después de todo, Adrien quería ser veterinario, Eillen había mostrado interés por la Magia Ancestral (y Adrien sospechaba que por las Artes Oscuras, gracias a la influencia paterna) y Brian adoraba el deporte. Desde que tenía tres años y vio su primer partido de quidditch, había decidido que sería el buscador estrella de su generación y que formaría parte de los mejores equipos del mundo. A Severus, por supuesto, le daba ardor de estómago oírlo hablar así.

Carole y Eillen estaban junto al baúl de la segunda, que parecía impaciente y algo enfadada. Fulminó a Adrien con la mirada, como si estuvieran a punto de llegar tarde a la estación por su culpa, y corrió hacia su padre en cuanto lo vio, apartando a Brian con algo de brusquedad e ignorando el gesto burlón de Josh.

-Tenemos que irnos, papá –Dijo, con ansiedad –Quiero coger sitio en un buen compartimiento.

-Está bien –Severus suspiró, girándose para mirar a Josh fijamente –Cuida de tu hermano hasta que regresemos. ¿De acuerdo? Siento que no podáis venir, pero será más cómodo así.

-No hay problema –Josh se levantó y abrazó afectuosamente a Adrien –No te diré que te portes bien. Siempre lo haces –Adrien sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro –Mándame dulces de Hogsmeade. Ese regaliz estaba delicioso.

-Dalo por hecho –Adrien se acercó a Brian, que parecía compungido por no poder ir a Hogwarts aún –En cuanto nazcan la cría del unicornio que Hagrid está cuidando, te mandaré una fotografía. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿De esas que se mueven? –Brian pareció emocionado, dejando que su hermano lo abrazara y besara.

-De esas.

-¿Y te dejará Hagrid estar cuando nazca el unicornio pequeñito? –Adrien afirmó con la cabeza. Severus había tenido que amenazar a la profesora McGonagall con regresar a Hogwarts para conseguir ese permiso, pero Adrien lo tenía -¡Oh! Yo también quisiera poder estar.

-No te preocupes por eso. Cuando sea cuidador de criaturas mágicas, vendrás conmigo a tratar a los unicornios.

-¡Sí!

Brian pareció entusiasmado con la idea, tanto que su tristeza desapareció y se aferró a la mano que Josh le tendía. Eillen se despidió de sus hermanos con impaciencia, aunque abrazándolos breve y sinceramente, y un segundo después, sólo quedaban dos chicos en el recibidor. Josh suspiró, lamentando que el verano fuera tan corto, y miró a Brian, que se balanceaba sobre sus pies como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al parque a jugar? Te compraré un helado de chocolate y le echaremos de comer a los nuevos patos del lago.

-Papá se enfadará –Recordó el niño, aunque sonreía con algo que se asemejaba mucho a la malicia.

-¿Y? Papá acostumbra a enfadarse por todo.



-¡Adrien!

Los Ravenclaw de sexto curso eran extremadamente escandalosos, tanto, que incluso sus propios compañeros de casa solían mirarlos con reproche de cuando en cuando. Adrien entró al Gran Comedor, hambriento y ansioso por saber en qué casa terminaba su hermana menor. Vio a sus amigos sentados en su sitio de siempre, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, y fue hasta ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Se saludaron rápidamente, intercambiando breves impresiones sobre sus respectivos veranos, y se acomodaron de nuevo, mucho más tranquilos que al principio, gracias a Merlín.

-¿Sabéis ya quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa? –Jack habló a gritos, como siempre. Era un brujo hijo de _muggles_, de aspecto desaliñado y modales descuidados. Su padre se dedicaba a la política (Adrien había visto el rostro de ese hombre en varios de los periódicos que leía Carole) y Jack parecía más preocupado por saltarse las normas que por satisfacer los deseos paternos de que fuera un buen chico. De hecho, era demasiado alborotador para estar en Ravenclaw, pero también condenadamente inteligente. Solía tener ideas bastante... Interesantes.

-Ni idea, creo que se retrasa –Ese era Desmond, una especie de contraparte de Jack. Descendiente de un largo linaje de magos pura sangre, era un chico pulcro y de ademanes rígidos y caballerescos. Serio, pero capaz de idear trastadas aún peores que las de Jack. Un lobo con piel de cordero –Su sitio está vacío.

Adrien echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall, ocupando el puesto de directora, con el profesor Vector a su derecha, ejerciendo las veces de jefe de la casa Slytherin. A su izquierda, el puesto vacío de la profesora Sprout, que ahora era la subdirectora de Hogwarts, y un poco más allá otro asiento desocupado, el que normalmente pertenecía a Lupin. Adrien suspiró y saludó con la cabeza a Hagrid, que ya había llegado de su paseo por el lago. También miró a Draco Malfoy, que había pasado a ser el profesor de Pociones un año antes, y permanecía rígido y serio. Adrien no lo saludó. Dentro de Hogwarts, ellos no se conocían, aunque fuera siguiera siendo el primo Draco.

-Es una pena lo del profesor Lupin –Masculló Annie, la otra prefecta de sexto año, una chica de pelo revuelto y ojos dorados, guapa y seria. Jack y ella formaban una curiosa pareja –Me pregunto dónde habrá ido...

-Seguramente a casa –Jack se encogió de hombros –Este año entra al colegio su hija. Los Gryffindor comentan que quiere que ella se adapte al colegio sin que él ande por ahí, así que ha aprovechado para tomarse un descanso.

-¿La hija de Lupin? –Desmond alzó una ceja, claramente interesado.

-Selene –Intervino Adrien, que tenía el suficiente contacto con la familia de su antiguo profesor, como para conocer a la niña. Aunque hacía algún tiempo que no se veían, recordaba a la chiquilla perfectamente. Había heredado las particularidades de ambos padres y el chico recordaba que la pequeña adoraba cambiar de color de cabello –Es de la misma edad que Ellie.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ellie! –Jack dio una palmada, removiéndose con inquietud en su silla -¿Te ha tocado hacer de niñera en el tren? No te hemos visto en todo el viaje.

-Hemos tenido que vigilar los pasillos –Annie le dio un codazo a su novio –Por cierto. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-Bueno, Desmond pensó que podríamos echar un vistazo por ahí –Jack estiró los brazos. A juzgar por la mirada de su compañero, no sería conveniente que siguiera hablando, pero no cerró la boca. Jack no solía hacer lo conveniente –Hemos descubierto cosas bastante curiosas sobre Sunders...

-¿No os habréis vuelto a meter en el compartimiento del equipaje? –Annie frunció el ceño. Sí que lo habían hecho -¿Servirá de algo recordaos que ya no tenéis once años? –Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y la prefecta bufó –Sois increíbles.

-Bueno –Adrien golpeteó distraídamente la mesa con los dedos –Seguro que al profesor Flitwick le interesa saber qué es eso que habéis descubierto...

Todos sabían que la amenaza no se cumpliría. Adrien solía actuar de esa forma bastante a menudo, pero la sangre nunca llegaba al río. No era un chivato, después de todo, pero sabía como manejar a sus amigos para evitar que se pasaran de la raya.

-¿Cómo está Eillen? –Desmond optó por cambiar de tema. Siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas parecían ponerse feas.

-Convencida de que irá a Slytherin. Y esperemos que sea así...

En ese momento, un montón de niños pequeños entraron al Gran Comedor. Adrien no tardó en localizar el cabello rubio de su hermana entre ellos. Ellie caminaba con la cabeza alta, como siempre, aunque no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Los otros chiquillos parecían asustados y sorprendidos por la espléndida visión que se alzaba ante sus ojos, y Adrien recordó el día de su selección. A él no le había llamado la atención el castillo, puesto que lo había visitado en numerosas ocasiones, pero el corazón le latió a toda velocidad hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió que haría un gran papel en Ravenclaw.

La selección dio comienzo. Pronto, la mesa de Adrien y sus amigos incrementó el número de alumnos, así como las demás. El joven prefecto estuvo atento durante el turno de Selene Lupin, que terminó en Gryffindor, y, por supuesto, en el de su hermana. El Sombrero necesitó casi un minuto de reflexión antes de cumplir los sueños de Severus Snape. Eillen iría a Slytherin.



El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no había estado presente durante la cena. La directora McGonagall comunicó al alumnado que había tenido algunos problemas para llegar a Hogwarts, pero que al día siguiente daría su primera clase con total puntualidad. Adrien comprobó con alegría que los alumnos de sexto curso serían los que primero conocerían al esquivo maestro, y, al despertar por la mañana, se sentía realmente ansioso por conocerlo.

Fue uno de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor, junto a Annie. Desde que eran prefectos, acostumbraban a levantarse un poco más temprano que sus compañeros, dispuestos a cumplir con sus tareas con total eficiencia. Ambos eran igual de responsables y, aunque no fueran los estudiantes más brillantes de su curso, se podía contar con ellos para mantener el orden en Ravenclaw.

-Este año tendrás que echarme una mano en Defensa –Masculló Adrien, mientras ojeaba el nuevo libro de texto que les serviría como base –Es una suerte que Lupin admita en su clase a alumnos con un _Aceptable_ en sus notas. Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado de haber aprobado...

-Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estabas más tieso que un palo en el examen práctico –Annie se llenó la boca de cereales y garabateó algo en un pergamino –No sé porqué te pones tan nervioso en Defensa. No eres un mago del todo malo, pero esa asignatura es tu cruz.

-Yo podía decir lo mismo de ti en Pociones.

Annie no dijo nada. Adrien había dado en el clavo, y la chica supuso que no podían ser buenos en todas las asignaturas. Lo que tenían que hacer, era echarse una mano entre todos, como siempre. Jack, que era el experto en Transformaciones. Desmond, que sorprendía a todos en las clases de Encantamientos. Adrien, que había heredado el talento de su padre para hacer Pociones. Y ella misma, que se ganó el respeto del profesor Lupin en su primera clase de Defensa.

-Supongo que has cogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia...

-No, Aritmancia no. Me he quedado con Historia. Ambas son igual de inútiles para mí.

-¿Historia? –Annie parecía asombrada –Debes ser el único que ha hecho semejante locura.

-Te equivocas –Adrien sonrió, echando un último vistazo a su libro y sacando el horario –Philp y Angie de Hufflepuf también la han cogido de optativa y Marius de Slytherin dice que necesita un sitio caliente donde dormir antes de Transformaciones de los viernes.

-Pues vaya grupo más animado vais a formar –Annie torció el gesto –En fin, tú verás.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

La exclamación salió de labios de una niña de primero que estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, y que no era Ellie. Seguramente, ella estaría durmiendo aún. Adrien frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué ocurría, y al girar la cabeza vio a Harry Potter entrar al Gran Comedor. Intercambió un leve saludo con el resto de profesores, incluido Malfoy, y ocupó el lugar de Lupin. ¿Era posible qué...?

-Y ahí tenemos al nuevo profesor –Comentó Annie, sonriendo alegremente. Entendía el asombro de la niña. Todos los niños mágicos de su edad habían crecido considerando a Potter como una auténtica leyenda –A Jack le dará algo cuando se entere.



-Falta muy poco para el nacimiento. Yo diría que un par de horas.

Hagrid cubrió al unicornio hembra con una suave manta de seda blanca y se aseguró de tener agua limpia a su alcance. Estaba evidentemente excitado, como cada vez que traía al mundo a una nueva criatura mágica. Adrien estaba sentado sobre un viejo tronco, abrazado a sí mismo, puesto que esa mañana de octubre estaba siendo muy fría, y observando al unicornio atentamente. Tenía el vientre hinchado y no parecía estar atravesando un buen momento, a juzgar por sus resoplidos.

Estaban alejados de Hogwarts. Hagrid había querido llevar al animal al castillo para disponer de más medios a la hora de atender el parto, pero los otros unicornios se lo habían impedido. Adrien ignoraba que esas criaturas pudieran ser violentas, pero cuando el guardabosques había cogido al unicornio en brazos, el resto de la manada lo habían rodeado y amenazado con sus hermosos cuernos. Adrien suponía que si estaban en ese lugar del bosque, preparados para ayudar durante el alumbramiento del potrillo, era porque los otros unicornios así lo querían, y se sintió afortunado. Aunque no los había visto, sentía su presencia, y eso era tranquilizador y agobiante a partes iguales.

-Quizá deberíamos lanzar unos hechizos protectores –Dijo el chico, mirando a su alrededor –Cuando el potro nazca, será totalmente vulnerable. Tendríamos que prevenir ataques de otras criaturas.

-Me parece una buena idea, aunque no lo creo necesario –Hagrid entornó los ojos, vislumbrando un ligero movimiento a unos metros de distancia –La manada está aquí, y creo que los centauros no andan lejos. Ninguno de ellos consentirá que el unicornio resulte herido.

-¿Los centauros? –Adrien se tensó. No sabía porqué, pero esos seres siempre le habían infundido un gran respeto, incluso algo de temor -¿No se molestarán porque estemos... aquí?

-Que se molesten si quieren –Hagrid echó un leño a la pequeña fogata que había encendido, y se sentó junto a Adrien –Esas bestias se creen las dueñas del bosque, siempre intentado hacer su voluntad.

-Bueno... Después de que la Confederación Internacional de Magos los desposeyera de sus tierras y los condenara a vivir en reservas, es normal que se enfaden si se invade su territorio.

Hagrid alzó una ceja, observando detenidamente al chico.

-No me digas que tengo conmigo al único estudiante de todo Hogwarts que le presta un poco de atención al profesor Binns.

-La Historia de la Magia es interesante. Creo que los magos tenemos mucho que aprender de ella, sobre todo para no cometer los mismo errores del pasado.

Hagrid no dijo nada. Había cosas sobre las que no le gustaba hablar con Adrien. La política era una de ellas, sobre todo porque, cuando el chico enganchaba a alguien, podía pasarse horas y horas hablando sobre todas esas cosas que, francamente, le parecían muy aburridas.

-¿Cómo le va a Eillen? He oído que vuelve a estar castigada –Comentó el profesor, cambiando de tema. Adrien se enderezó, abrazándose con más fuerza aún, y tosió levemente.

-Ha vuelto a pelearse con la hija de Lupin –Masculló, acercándose un poco al fuego –Papá ha amenazado con enviarle un vociferador si se mete en líos de nuevo, pero no creo que sirva de nada. Esas dos se han odiado desde el primer momento que se vieron.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo sus padres! –Hagrid rió, palmeando la espalda del chico –Los recuerdo perfectamente. Los Merodeadores contra Snape... ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

-A papá no le gusta hablar sobre eso –Adrien permanecía serio, como si a él aquello no le hiciera gracia –Y le preocupa mucho la actitud de Eillen. Me ha pedido que le eche un ojo, pero ella no me hace ni caso y, francamente, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que vigilarla todo el tiempo. Tiene que apañárselas sola.

-Tu padre tiende a exagerar. Seguramente son sólo cosas de niños. Espera un par de meses, y verás como todo se va solucionando.

El unicornio se removió en el suelo, luchando por ponerse en pie, y Hagrid dio un bote, sacando su varita y acercándose a la criatura, que tenía el blanco pelaje manchado con su sangre plateada.

-Trae la varita, Adrien –Pidió con urgencia, palpando el vientre del animal –Encárgate de que no se enfríe y prepárate para ver uno de los mejores espectáculos de la naturaleza.



-Al fin despiertas, Bellefort.

Adrien abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose algo mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Reconoció el rostro del profesor Flitwick frente a él, observándolo con algo de preocupación, y la confusión le nubló la mente. Hasta que recordó el nacimiento del potrillo de unicornio, y que se había desmayado antes de ver, como diría Hagrid, uno de los mejores espectáculos de la naturaleza.

Sintiéndose un poco humillado por esa muestra de debilidad, intentó incorporarse, pero el viejo profesor le sujetó suavemente por el hombro y lo instó a permanecer tumbado hasta que se recuperara por completo.

-Hagrid afirma que aguantaste hasta el final –Flitwick sonrió, aunque no había burla en ese gesto –Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. No es fácil soportar la felicidad de ver un parto de unicornio completo. Dentro de unos años, podrás ser un buen cuidador.

Adrien entornó los ojos, sin entender una palabra. Quizá, porque aún estaba adormilado. En cualquier caso, pensaba repasar sus conocimientos sobre ese tema lo antes posible y comprender qué le había pasado. No es que fuera la primera vez que asistía a un evento de esas características. El año anterior, había ayudado a Hagrid con el nacimiento de los nuevos thestral, y en verano, su padre lo había llevado a Rumanía para que presenciara el nacimiento masivo de una nidada de dragones noruegos.

-¿Qué hora es? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras sus tripas se olvidaban de las nauseas y reclamaban algo de comida.

-Lo suficientemente tarde como para que pases la noche en la enfermería. Procura dormir. Mañana podrás marcharte.

Adrien cabeceó, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Miró por la ventana, descubriendo la luna casi llena brillando en el cielo, y suspiró, sintiéndose nuevamente estúpido. No podía ser tan débil, debía haber alguna explicación para lo ocurrido. Quizá Hagrid supiera algo, aunque el guardabosques no estaba por ahí cerca. Debía estar ocupándose del recién nacido y, seguramente, no lo vería hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Profesor. ¿El unicornio está bien?

-¡Oh, sí! Es una hembra fuerte y sana. Hagrid quiere que le ayudes a ponerle un nombre.

-Los unicornios no tienen nombre. Es imposible domesticarlos y...

-Las acromántulas tampoco son domesticables, y Aragorn descansa en el jardín de Hagrid –Interrumpió el hombrecillo con suavidad, bajándose de la silla en la que había estado acomodado, y preparándose para marchar –Os deseo suerte.

Adrien sonrió. Sin duda, el profesor de Transformaciones tenía razón. Después de todo, Hagrid había cuidado de un perro de tres cabezas, de un dragón, de una araña gigante, de un hipogrifo y de una manada de thestral. A los que, por cierto, él mismo había ayudado a nombrar. No había ningún motivo para no bautizar al nuevo unicornio y, para ser sincero, Adrien se sentía honrado. Había podido asistir a su parto (aunque se hubiera perdido el final), y podría ser su padrino o algo así. Sólo lamentaba no haber podido conseguir esas fotografías para Brian. El pequeño se iba a llevar una decepción, pero si tenía suerte, todavía podría hacerle alguna antes de que la madre del potrillo se lo llevara al Bosque Prohibido.

Pensando en ello, Adrien se quedó dormido. Durmió profundamente toda la noche, aunque aún estaba hambriento, y cuando despertó le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Era domingo y no habría clases, así que estaba ansioso de ir por ahí a estirar las piernas y relajar los músculos. Seguramente, sus amigos encontrarían divertido su desmayo del día anterior, pero Adrien estaba seguro de que podría lidiar con ellos.

Salió de la enfermería tras obtener el visto bueno de la señora Pomfrey. La mujer le recomendó beberse un par de litros de zumo de calabaza y devorar media tonelada de tostadas, y Adrien no se hizo de rogar. Estaba hambriento. Llegó al Gran Comedor bastante temprano, y no vio a ninguno de sus amigos. Todos, incluso Annie, se levantaban tarde los domingos. Él mismo no hubiera madrugado si no estuviera tan harto de estar tumbado. Así pues, ocupó su puesto habitual en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y solicitó un copioso desayuno que hizo palidecer a más de uno.

-Veo que no has perdido el apetito. Eso es buena señal.

Draco Malfoy estaba frente a él, mirándole sin su habitual gesto de constante desprecio. No había en Hogwarts un profesor más desagradable que él, por lo que muchos lo consideraban el perfecto sucesor de Severus Snape. Después de todo, era un Slytherin, enseñaba Pociones, y era totalmente parcial a la hora de repartir puntos, incluso más injusto que el temido ex –mortífago.

-Ayer no probé bocado –Comentó el chico, seguro de que estaba frente a su primo, no ante el profesor. Era extraño, pero eran dos personas totalmente distintas.

-Me alegra que estés mejor. Tu padre amenazó con venir en cuanto se enteró de la noticia. McGonagall necesitó casi media hora para convencerle de que no te ocurría nada grave.

-Tendré que escribirle una carta para tranquilizarlo –Adrien guardó silencio un segundo –Es extraño que me pasara eso. Yo me encontraba perfectamente, pero... No sé qué ocurrió. Fue muy raro.

-Hagrid dice que te pusiste blanco y te desmayaste, aunque no debes preocuparte. Por ahí dicen que es normal que reaccionaras así. Tiene algo que ver con el aura mágica de los unicornios. A Hagrid no le afectó por aquello de la sangre de gigante, y tú aguantaste mucho. Aunque seguramente a tu padre no le hará gracia que quieras repetir la experiencia.

-Pues tendrá que aguantarse –Adrien se encogió de hombros –Si en diez años no ha conseguido convencerme de que debo estudiar Pociones, no lo va a hacer ahora.

-No, claro –Draco sonrió y cambió de postura –En fin. Espero que mañana no faltes a clase. Y que entregues tu ensayo sobre el Filtro Amoroso. El haber estado en la enfermería no es excusa, puesto que has sobrevivido a tu... enfermedad.

Después, Malfoy se fue. Adrien agitó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, y volvió a su desayuno. Afortunadamente, Annie había insistido tanto el viernes por la tarde para hacer los deberes, que ya no tenía que preocuparse por ese asunto. Podría dedicar la tarde a relajarse con sus amigos y, si se lo permitían, se pasaría por la biblioteca y buscaría información sobre el aura mágica de los unicornios.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, vio a Eillen entrar al Gran Comedor. Parecía enfadada, como cada vez que tenía que cumplir un castigo, y por un segundo Adrien pensó que no se acercaría a él. Tal y como se había temido, estaban muy distanciados. La niña quería abrirse camino en Hogwarts por sus propios medios y solía relacionarse con la gente de su casa. Aunque Ravenclaw y Slytherin no eran rivales, a Eillen no le gustaba que Adrien le recriminase cada vez que se metía en líos o se veía inmersa en alguna pelea y, por eso, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Pero seguían siendo hermanos, después de todo, y Eillen podía ser fría y dura como su padre, pero consideraba la familia como algo muy importante.

-Hola, Adrien.

-Buenos días, Eillen. ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Ya has terminado –Ellie miró el plato vacío y sonrió –Además, prefiero ir a mi mesa. Mis amigas venían detrás de mí.

-Bien. Como quieras.

-Eh... –La niña se mordió el labio inferior después de unos segundos de silencio -¿Estás mejor? Ayer fui a verte a la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey no me dejó esperar a que despertaras...

-Me siento muy bien. Fui un desmayo sin importancia.

-¡Oh! Y, Adrien. ¿Cómo era la cría de unicornio?

-No la vi, en realidad –Adrien se encogió de hombros, adivinando las intenciones de su hermana –Pero pensaba ir a echarle un vistazo dentro de un rato, antes de que se vaya con la manada. ¿Te apetecería venir?

Eillen abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo disimular una sonrisa. A ella nunca le habían gustado tanto los animales como a sus hermanos, pero ver un unicornio recién nacido podría ser una experiencia única que no podía ni debía desaprovechar. Así pues, afirmó con la cabeza e ignoró a sus amigas que, en ese momento, pasaban junto a ella y la llamaban con sus voces graves.

-Desayuna tranquila. Nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid dentro de media hora.



-¡Mira, mamá! ¿No es bonito?

Carole tomó con gentileza la fotografía que Brian le tendía. En ella, Adrien y Eillen acariciaban el pelaje rosado de un hermoso y diminuto unicornio, mientras sonreían y saludaban a la cámara. _Athos_ había traído la carta del mayor de los dos brujos esa mañana y, desde entonces, el niño no se había separado del retrato ni un segundo.

-Mucho, cariño.

-Adrien dice que Hagrid y él van a ponerle un nombre, y quiere que yo les ayude –Brian dio un salto, recuperó la fotografía y corrió escaleras arriba –Buscare uno genial en los libros del tío Jerry.

Carole agitó la cabeza mientras veía a su niño desaparecer. Recibir carta de Hogwarts era un verdadero acontecimiento para él, y en mañana como aquella, el pequeño estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía estarse quieto. Josh, que estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión, esbozó una sonrisa y agitó con aire distraído la carta que debía entregarle a Amy.

-Parece que Ellie no estaba de tan mal humor estaba mañana como es lo normal en ella –Comentó, consciente del difícil carácter de su hermana –Me pregunto cuánto tardará en meterse en problemas nuevamente.

-Josh...

-No me regañes, mamá. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Desde que ha llegado a Hogwarts, no deja de pelearse con esa niña. Adrien no era así.

-Adrien y tu hermana son personas diferentes –Carole se sentó al lado del chico –Y será mejor que no le recuerdes a Severus cómo se comporta. Ya está bastante malhumorado.

Josh sonrió y cambió el canal de televisión. Sabía que Severus no se había tomado bien el comportamiento agresivo de su hija. Él quería que sus vástagos fueran estudiantes modelos, que sacaran buenas notas y no tuvieran que ser castigados constantemente y, en ese sentido, Adrien había cumplido con sus expectativas. Desde siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, aunque perfectamente capaz de defenderse cuando alguien se metía con él, y en seis años apenas había sufrido una docena de castigos, todos ellos por motivos mucho menos graves que los duelos mágicos que solían organizar Eillen y esa niña de Gryffindor, Selene Lupin. Su padre estaba tan preocupado, que incluso había hablado con Remus sobre el asunto en un par de ocasiones, y ambos parecían estar dispuesto a hacer algo para que las hostilidades cesaran, aunque no sabían muy bien qué.

-¿Otra carta para la _amiguita_ de Adrien? –Inquirió Carole con una media sonrisa, logrando que Josh escondiera la misiva.

-Se supone que es secreto, mamá. No deberías estar husmeando.

-¡Vamos, cariño! Sólo quiero un sí...

Josh bufó. Se disponía a iniciar una nueva discusión con su madre sobre el derecho de todo ser humano a tener intimidad, cuando Severus entró a la estancia, pálido como hacía años que no estaba y estrujando un pergamino entre los dedos. No necesitó decir nada para que los otros dos comprendieran que había ocurrido algo grave. Carole se levantó y se acercó a él, esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Dónde está Brian? –Musitó con voz ahogada. Josh se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, y él también se puso en pie, temiendo que hubieran recibido malas noticias de Hogwarts.

-Arriba. Ha ido a buscar un nombre para el unicornio de Adrien...

-Bien –Severus carraspeó, cerrando los ojos un instante –Josh, tienes que ayudarlo a vestirse. Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible.

-Severus. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Albus ha muerto.



-¿Quieres que llevemos alguna almohada? –Decía Jack entre risas, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Adrien con aire burlón –No queremos que te caigas al suelo y te golpees la cabeza.

-¡Ja, ja! No sabes lo gracioso que eres –Adrien bufó, un poco molesto. El chico había heredado la paciencia de los Bellefort (como tantas otras cosas), pero después de casi dos horas soportando las ironías de sus amigos, ya empezaba a estar un poco harto. Jack pareció darse cuenta y le golpeó la espalda, abrazando a Annie mientras todos se preparaban para ir a dar una vuelta por el lago, aprovechando que el día era soleado.

-Al menos nos has traído esta fotografía –Desmond observó el retrato que Adrien le había prestado –No sabía que Ellie tuviera la capacidad de sonreír. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha tomado nada raro?

-Todo lo seguro que puedo estar –Adrien se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo el rostro de su hermana. Habían pasado un par de horas muy entretenidas en el Bosque Prohibido, aunque después ella había retomado el comportamiento frío de otros tiempos –Y, aunque no lo creas, Eillen suele reír a menudo, cuando estamos en casa...

-Y tu padre la amenaza –Comentó Jack, riendo suavemente –Lo que es un poco raro es lo del nombre. ¿Para qué demonios quieres bautizar un unicornio? No es como si fueras a volver a verlo.

-No sé. Es algo nuevo. Supongo que no puede ser tan malo. Y a Brian le mantendrá entretenido unas horas.

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar. Si Brian está entretenido.

Jack se ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novia. Los cuatro chicos salieron de la Sala Común charlando animadamente y llegaron a la entrada del castillo sin contratiempos, hasta que estuvieron en el exterior y descubrieron una gran cantidad de aurores rondando por ahí. Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles, preguntándose si algo había ocurrido, ansiosos por tener una respuesta.

Los profesores también estaban por allí. Algunos estaban realmente pálidos, y la directora McGonagall parecía haber estado llorando, a pesar de que daba órdenes aquí y allá con bastante eficacia. Adrien decidió que iba a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando y, después de localizar a Draco, solo a unos metros de Sprout, Flitwick o Potter, se acercó a él con aire decidido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Obvió la parte de _profesor_. Draco lo miró un segundo como si fuera a regañarle por eso, pero no lo hizo. Estaba serio y, aunque se veía menos compungido que los otros, era evidente que no estaba precisamente feliz. Sin decir una palabra, cogió a Adrien por los hombros y se dirigió junto a él a su despacho. No se molestó en mirar a los otros tres chicos, que se quedaron allí parados, sabiendo que no debían seguirlo.

Una vez en la oficina de Draco, el profesor hizo que el chico tomara asiento y le ofreció una taza de té. Adrien no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría, pero la actitud de su primo empezaba a preocuparlo de verdad y se volvió a levantar, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Draco?

-Tranquilo, por favor. Siéntate y tranquilízate –Malfoy procuraba sonar sereno, lo que sólo contribuyó a que Adrien estuviera más nervioso- Tenemos que hablar. Ha pasado algo...

Adrien se puso pálido y, de pronto, tuvo una terrible sensación de pérdida.

-¿Papá...?

-Ellos están bien, no te preocupes. No tardarán en llegar.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha sido Dumbledore –Draco se sentó junto a él y colocó una mano suave en el hombro del chico –Esta mañana, uno de sus compañeros de retiro ha ido a buscarlo para su habitual paseo matutino, y lo ha encontrado muerto –Adrien se puso muy pálido y abrió la boca, sin poder decir una palabra –Falleció anoche, mientras dormía. No sufrió. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Adrien necesitó unos minutos para pensar. ¿Albus Dumbledore... Muerto? No. Eso sonaba muy irreal. Él mismo había ido a visitar al anciano al castillo galés en el que vivía su voluntario retiro, y lo había visto muy bien. Tan guasón como siempre, con las mismas ganas de hacer travesuras y siendo cariñoso con él y sus hermanos. Estaba fuerte, lleno de vida a pesar de su edad. No podía estar... No. Él no.

-¿El abuelo? –Musitó, y escuchó su voz romperse. Ni siquiera había tenido ganas de llorar antes de hablar -¿Ha muerto?

-Sí, Adrien. –Draco le apretó el hombro otra vez, con fuerza. No había en él ni un resquicio del profesor Malfoy.

-Pero... Pero él estaba bien –Adrien sonrió, disimulando un sollozo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Yo lo vi y estaba bien... Le escribí una carta para hablarle del unicornio y...

-Lo sé, pero ha sido muy repentino. Dumbledore ya era muy mayor. Tuvo una vida larga y ha muerto en paz. Contento y sin dolor. Dulcemente.

Adrien asintió. Dolía perder al único hombre que había sido un abuelo para él, el brujo que le enseñó cómo ser travieso y sacar de quicio a su padre, el que ayudó a crecer con sabiduría, dándole valiosas lecciones de vida que nunca olvidaría, pero Draco tenía razón. El abuelo Albus había tenido una vida larga. Quizá no siempre tan feliz como él hubiera merecido, pero lo suficientemente plena como para dejarle satisfecho. Había dejado una marca en todo el mundo que tardaría mucho en desaparecer, pero le había llegado la hora. Y, si se había ido en paz, sin dolor, sin sufrimiento, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría, había tenido el mejor final posible. Y Adrien se alegraba por ello, aunque doliera y no pudiera contener las lágrimas.

Sintió como Draco lo abrazaba antes de dejar escapar un escandaloso sollozo. El profesor le acarició cálidamente la espalda, como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño, y Adrien se dejó consolar por el hombre, sabiendo que era el mejor candidato para hacerlo. Posiblemente, cuando su padre llegara, él mismo tendría que ocupar el actual lugar de Draco. Porque, si Adrien había perdido un abuelo, Severus Snape había perdido un padre, y eso sería muy duro para él.

-Traerán el cuerpo de Dumbledore a Hogwarts –Explicó Draco al cabo de un rato, cuando Adrien estaba más tranquilo –A él le hubiera gustado mucho ser enterrado aquí, en el lugar en el que pasó muchos años de su vida. Aunque, en esta ocasión, tendrá un funeral tranquilo. McGonagall quiere asegurarse de que se cumpla ese deseo.

Adrien cabeceó. Sabía que, cuando muchos años atrás, el abuelo había fingido su muerte para lograr derrotar a Lord Voldemort, casi toda la comunidad mágica había asistido al sepelio, pero esa vez sería diferente. Algo más privado, sólo para sus más allegados, en el lugar más especial de su vida.

-¿Tardarán mucho en traerlo?

-Yo diría que un par de horas más. McGonagall quiere reunir a los alumnos para darles la noticia. Creo que debería ir a buscar a Eillen y hablar en privado con ella.

-Sí –Adrien suspiró, poniéndose en pie y secándose las mejillas humedecidas –Yo iré con mis amigos hasta que vengan papá y los demás.



El funeral había terminado. Los alumnos ya habían regresado a sus Salas Comunes, y la mayoría de los demás asistentes ya se empezaban a retirar. Los Weasley al completo se despidieron de Harry con efusividad. Ginny, su prometida, se quedaría con él esa noche. Desde la distancia, Adrien había vislumbrado un curioso bulto en el vientre de la chica, y supuso que su profesor pronto tendría un motivo para estar feliz.

Su relación con el profesor Potter era bastante normal. Para él, Adrien era un alumno más, y no el hijo del tipo que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años. Aunque la asignatura no se le daba bien, se notaba que se esforzaba por aprender y sus amigos le ayudaban bastante. Harry no reconocía en él demasiadas cosas de Snape, y ni siquiera compartían apellido. No era fácil distanciar al uno del otro, aunque con Eillen, la otra hija del viejo profesor, las cosas eran diferentes. El hecho de que fuera soberbia, respondona y sarcástica sacaba a Harry de sus casillas, pero es que además insistía en hechizar a Selene cada dos por tres, y Harry adoraba a la otra niña. Aún así, Potter no le había dado motivos a Snape para que hiciera alguna reclamación y, ese día, durante el funeral, incluso se había saludado con cordialidad, pero no demasiada.

Harry estrechó la mano de Neville Longbottom, que había venido expresamente desde Nueva Zelanda para ir al entierro, y se metió en el castillo con Ginny, ignorando el guiño burlón del profesor Malfoy. Esos dos nunca se iban a llevar bien, eso estaba claro.

Adrien volvió sus ojos hacia sus padres. Severus se había esforzado muchísimo por no llorar, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y a Brian en brazos, a pesar de que el niño se resistía. Josh había pasado todo el tiempo junto a su hermano, ofreciéndole su apoyo, y cinco minutos atrás se habían despedido. En ese momento, se dirigían a la salida. Había sido un trágico y triste reencuentro, pero Adrien se alegró de verlos. Eillen, a su lado, musitó unas palabras y se fue a su sala común. Ella, al igual que su padre, prefería afrontar su dolor en soledad.

Sus amigos pasaron a su lado y le dijeron algo. Adrien aseguró que estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba un rato para pensar, y ellos se fueron, afirmando que lo esperarían dentro. Adrien suspiró, mientras el último hombre abandonaba la nueva tumba de Dumbledore. Hagrid, que no había dejado de llorar, pero que tenía una inmensa paz en su mirada, seguro como estaba de que el antiguo director estaba en un lugar mejor.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te devuelva esto.

La voz de su profesor de Defensa le hizo sobresaltarse. Harry Potter se sentó a su lado y, sin decir nada más, colocó a _Oso_ en el regazo del joven. Adrien parpadeó, asombrado, y reconoció el tacto suave del viejo osito de peluche que le regalara su madre. Habían pasado más de diez años desde que se lo obsequiara a Harry, y le resultaba extraño tenerlo de vuelta. Incluso se había olvidado de él en algunos momentos de su vida.

-Tenías razón. Ha sido un buen amigo durante todo este tiempo, pero ya es hora de que lo recuperes –Harry le sonrió, recordando perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con ese niño cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Aunque Adrien no tuviera conciencia de ello, le había ayudado a salir adelante al entregarle a _Oso_. Había sido un buen regalo, de eso no cabía duda.

-Lo has cuidado bien –Musitó el chico, claramente impresionado. Inconscientemente, abrazó el peluche, sintiendo una inmensa calidez en su pecho y aspirando su aroma –Aún huele como mi madre...

-¿Recuerdas ese olor? –Harry sonrió y Adrien afirmó con la cabeza –Yo... Quizá suene extraño, pero también reconocía el aroma del muñeco... No es que me acuerde de mi madre, pero había algo familiar en _Oso_. Realmente creo que tenías razón cuando decías que ellas nos están protegiendo.

Adrien cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que había estado hablando en serio. En todos los años transcurridos, no había olvidado las maravillosas horas que pasó con su madre muerta, aunque ya casi no hablaba sobre ello. No quería que lo tomaran por loco.

-No deberías estar triste, Adrien –Harry habló con suavidad –Ahora Dumbledore está con ellas. Y créeme, él es capaz de defendernos a todos con uñas y dientes.

Adrien sonrió. Sin duda, eso era verdad. Y aunque tenía a mucha gente en el mundo de los vivos para cuidar de él, gente a la que él mismo se encargaba de proteger, siempre era bienvenida un poco de ayuda divina. Porque, Adrien estaba seguro, ellos tenían mucho que decir en sus vidas.

Después de todo. ¿Qué habría sido de Severus Snape si Mariah no le hubiera hecho llegar un bonito regalo desde _El Cielo_?

**FIN**



_Ahora sí, se acabó lo que se daba. No sabéis lo difícil que ha sido escribir esa última palabra. Han sido muchos meses trabajando en esta historia, y me resulta difícil separarme de todos los personajes, pero este es el final de un ciclo y, bueno, supongo que todo lo que empieza, algún día debe terminar._

_Ha sido una bonita experiencia para mí escribir esta historia. Empecé a desarrollarla cuando estaba bastante verde en el mundo del fanfiction, pero sabiendo desde el principio dónde quería llegar. He vivido momentos de falta de inspiración, y otros en los que no podía dejar de escribir hasta las tantas de la noche, y llegado hasta el final. Ahora, es el momento de dejar descansar a Adrien, a Josh y a todos los demás, pero especialmente a Severus Snape. Pobre hombre, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar._

_Como dije anteriormente (o eso creo), no soy buena con las despedidas, pero toca colgar el cartel de __**Complete.**__ Quiero daos las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido la historia desde casa. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y que no os haya decepcionado el final. Me da pena despedirme por última vez, pero es el momento perfecto para hacerlo._

_Disfrutad leyendo, encontrad buenas historias y olvidaos de esta ;). Un beso para todo el mundo y, si queréis, nos vemos en mis otros fics._

_Hasta siempre_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
